The Girl with One Hope
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Ada 3 hal yang Kaguya wariskan kepada manusia. Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis kecil yang disayangi semua warga Desa Konoha. Semua berubah ketika pria bernama Naruto membunuh semua warga desa dan menceritakan sebuah kebenaran. Fic oleh Michi-san. Persembahan pertama fic bertema Adventure-Fantasy. Kuoh 10
1. Chapter 1

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ishibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last Ninja 1**

Ada suatu legenda mengatakan,

 _Kaguya sang Dewi Kelinci berubah jahat dan memerintah dunia dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Kedua anaknya, Hagaromo dan Hamura bertarung mati-matian melawan ibunya untuk menghentikan niat diktator sang dewi. Ketika Kaguya kalah dan dia disegel kedua anaknya, kesalahan penyegelan terjadi dan Kaguya tidak hanya mewariskan Ninjutsu, tetapi Magic dan Teknologi._

'Dongeng itu selalu ayah ceritakan kepadaku sewaktu kecil. Tepatnya ketika umurku di bawah 10 tahun. Dongeng pengantar tidur yang membuatku bermimpi menjadi Kaguya, namun versi baik. Jika saja Kaguya di dongeng tidak berubah jahat, dia pasti masih memimpin dunia ini dengan kekuatannya dan perdamaian akan terjadi. Aku selalu berpikir saat kecil, bagaimana perasaan Kaguya ketika kedua anaknya berbalik melawannya. Apa itu sakit? Bagaimana dengan perasaan kedua anaknya? Apa mereka juga menyesal karena bertarung melawan sang ibu yang berubah jahat?'

Hyuuga Hinata membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya yang bertirai. Ia segera merapikan tempat tidurnya, mandi kemudian menuju ke dapur. Memanaskan air dan memanggang roti tawar, sarapannya pagi itu adalah susu kental hangat dengan sedikit jahe dan roti panggang.

Selesai makan, ia mengunci pintu rumah dari luar dan bersiap-siap menuju kebunnya. Hinata memandang rumah tersebut. Rumah yang indah dan sederhana. Dindingnya dari bata coklat, atapnya dari ubin dan ada sebuah cerobong asap kecil di bagian belakang. Ketika ia pergi menuju kebun, rumah itu kosong. Jika saja ayah dan ibunya masih ada, pasti suasana rumah akan menjadi menyenangkan.

Ayah dan ibu Hinata ditemukan meninggal di ladang mereka dua minggu yang lalu. Seorang petani desa melihat keduanya tergeletak di dekat tanaman-tanaman gandum. Ketika dilakukan pemeriksaan, tidak ada luka dan tidak ada bukti kekerasan. Keduanya meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan damai.

Hinata memasang topi bundar berwarna coklat kusam dengan pita merah di atas tepiannya ke kepala lalu memanggul cangkul kecil, bersiap menuju kebun. Walaupun baru berumur 10 tahun, Hinata sangat jago dalam hal berkebun. Sejak berumur 3 tahun, ia dibawa kedua orang tuanya ke ladang. Mereka mempunyai tanaman jagung, gandum dan beras di kebun. Hinata kecil terus memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya bekerja sehingga tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu bisa melakukan pekerjaan ladang karena pengamatan masa kecilnya.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan yang panjang dengan potongan rambut ala- _hime_ itu berjalan melewati jalan utama Desa Konoha dengan riang. Sesekali ia menyapa warga desa yang sedang berkebun di ladang mereka.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Hinata- _chan_."

"Selamat pagi Danzo _ojii-chan_."

"Selamat pagi Hinata."

Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, warga Desa Konoha benar-benar perhatian kepadanya. Kala Hinata sedang mencangkul tanah untuk membuat lubang bagi bibit jagungnya, beberapa warga desa datang ke kebunnya dan membantu. Ketika kembali ke rumah saat sore, Hinata diberi banyak sekali makanan. Ada kue manis, roti, tomat segar, labu segar, wortel segar dan sebagainya. Semuanya sangat mengasihani Hinata karena gadis yang baru berusia 10 tahun itu sudah harus hidup sebatang kara.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata- _chan_."

"Selamat pagi, Hiruzen- _jiji_ , Biwako- _baa_. Kalian sedang melakukan apa?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Sarutobi Biwako adalah dua warga desa yang paling memberi perhatian kepadanya. Kakek dan nenek baik hati itu selalu membantu Hinata ketika gadis kecil itu di kebunnya. Malamnya mereka selalu mengunjungi Hinata sambil membawa makanan yang sudah dimasak. Jelas saja Hinata sangat menyayangi keduanya. Mereka sudah ia anggap sebagai kakek dan neneknya sendiri.

"Kakek tua ini tidak suka jika ada tanaman selain jagung yang tumbuh di kebunnya. Jadi kami sedang membersihkan gulma di sekitar kebun kami." Biwako menjelaskan perihal mereka.

"Catat Hinata- _chan_ ," Hiruzen mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memasang wajah seperti seorang guru. Bibirnya mengatup cerutu besar yang selalu ia hisap saat bekerja "Gulma adalah hama yang perlu dibersihkan dari tanaman produksi. Sekali mereka tumbuh, maka unsur hara di dalam tanah yang sebenarnya untuk tanaman produksi diambil oleh gulma. Tolong diingat. Ketika kami sudah tiada karena usia, kami tidak bisa memberitahumu soal ilmu bertani ini."

"Heeh? Kok aku bingung ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. Ada lambang "?" besar muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Hahaha, sudah kubilang Hiruzen…penjelasanmu terlalu berat untuk anak kecil." Biwako menepuk bahu Hiruzen, berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang tertunduk lesu karena Hinata tidak mengerti perkataannya.

Hinata bekerja setiap hari di kebunnya untuk mengurusi tanaman jagung. Ia belum mampu untuk mengurusi jagung bersama beras dan gandum. Gadis kecil itu memilih jagung karena Hiruzen dan Biwako yang setiap hari membantunya sangat ahli mengurus tanaman tersebut. Hiruzen, dengan cerutu besarnya di bibir, selalu menceritakan kehebatan jagungnya saat ia masih sebagai petani muda dan orang-orang selalu memberikan nilai "A+" untuk kualitas jagung yang ia urus. Cerita-cerita Hiruzen dan candaan Biwako menemani Hinata ketika ia beristirahat di pondok kebunnya. Hal itu membuat kesedihan Hinata atas kematian orang tuanya sedikit menghilang.

Pulang dari kebun saat sore, Hinata disambut puluhan warga desa yang memberikannya berbagai macam makanan.

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku membawamu kue coklat."

"Semangka segar untukmu, Hinata- _chan_."

"Ini ada cherry, gadis manis."

"Di mana kau mendapatkan cherry itu?!"

Hinata jelas tidak dapat membawa semuanya. Tentu saja Hiruzen dan Biwako langsung membantu gadis kecil itu untuk membawa semua 'hadiah' dari warga desa ke rumah. Malamnya, Biwako dan Hiruzen tidak membawakan Hinata masakan. Mereka bertiga masak bersama di rumah Hinata dan makan malam bersama di sana. Keadaan rumah menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih Hiruzen- _jiji_ , Biwako- _jiji_. Terima kasih juga membantuku memasak."

Biwako menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Jangan sungkan Hinata- _chan_. Karena kau sudah kami anggap…" Biwako memandang sedih ke bawah.

"…Cucu kami." Sambung Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya. Mata Hinata melebar. Dadanya terasa segar.

"Terima kasih banyaaak _jiji, baa-baa_ …huwaaaa." Hinata menghambur ke keduanya dan memeluk mereka erat. Biwako mengelus kepala gadis kecil tersebut. Dia turut senang melihat air mata kebahagiaan muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Sudah, sudah…jangan menangis lagi. Iya kan, Hiruzen?"

"Hiks…hiks…dipeluk seperti ini oleh Hinata- _chan_ membuatku sedih." Hiruzen menggosok bawah hidungnya yang beringus. Mata Biwako melebar kaget.

"HIRUZEEEN?! KENAPA KAU IKUT MENANGIS JUGA?!"

Malam itu Hinata tidur nyenyak. Dia bermimpi bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Dia menceritakan semua kebaikan warga Desa Konoha kepadanya saat ayah dan ibu meninggalkan dirinya. Hinata sangat senang. Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum lega. Mereka terlihat lega bahwa Hinata telah dijaga orang-orang desa.

* * *

Malam itu juga semua warga desa berkumpul di rumah Shimura Danzo, salah satu tetua Desa Konoha yang statusnya dihormati di Konoha, sama dengan Hiruzen. Semuanya berkumpul di sana. Mau yang muda-tua, wanita –pria. Rumah sederhana dari kayu namun berukuran besar itu didatangi warga Konoha, berangsur-angsur hingga penuh. Aula rumah Danzo terlihat dipenuhi warga desa.

"Aku pikir semuanya sudah siap." Danzo terlihat memimpin pertemuan tersebut. Dia melirik ke arah Hiruzen yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Di depan keduanya, berdiri ratusan warga Konoha yang menunggu instruksi.

"Danzo, menurutku kita perlu memikirkan kembali rencana ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruzen?" Danzo memandang wajah ragu Hiruzen "Bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat akan hal ini?"

"Tetapi menurutku, perbuatan yang kita-"

"Tidak. Ini adalah persetujuan bersama, persetujuan semua warga Konoha. Pendapat pribadi ditolak." Danzo memandang semua warga Konoha dan mengangkat kedua tangannya "DENGARKAN, WAHAI WARGA KONOHA! MALAM INI AKAN MENJADI SAKSI PENUMPASAN KITA TERHADAP-"

"D-Danzo- _sama_ , Hiruzen- _sama_!" seorang pria muda berbadan kekar memasuki ruang aula rumah Danzo dengan wajah tegang "Ada sinyal dari _Magic Barrier_ kita di perbatasan desa! Se-seseorang menyusupi Konoha!"

"Apa?!" Hiruzen meneguk ludahnya "Bisa memasuki wilayah Konoha yang dijaga barrier sihir 3 tingkat? Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

"Kalau begitu, kita sambut dia." Tanggap Danzo dengan suara menggeram.

* * *

" **Ayah, ibu…apa aku akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun warga desa baik kepadaku hingga sekarang, apa aku baik-baik saja tanpa kalian."**

 **Ayah Hinata mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum untuk menenangkan perasaan sang anak.**

" **Jangan khawatir sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja…"**

 **Ibu Hinata menganggukkan kepala.**

" **Kau akan baik-baik saja."**

Hinata terbangun. Dia mengusap kedua matanya dan memandang sekitarnya dengan linglung. Dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

'Tadi ternyata…mimpi ya?'

Suara ribut di luar rumahnya membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia seperti mendengar pintu dari rumah di depannya didobrak atau dihancurkan. Hinata dapat melihat cahaya kuning suram matahari, yang menandakan jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hinata turun dari ranjangnya, sempat merapikan letak selimutnya lalu memakai sweater mungil berwarna coklat hadiah dari ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-9 tahun. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Banyak mayat warga Konoha yang bergelimpangan di jalan. Darah menggenang bagai lumpur sirup Marple, tetapi berbau amis mengerikan. Tangan gadis mungil itu bergetar, dia menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan dan berjalan lambat sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Benar-benar kacau.

Tiga rumah yang berada di dekat rumahnya terlihat berantakan. Rumah di depannya terbakar, menimbulkan asap tebal. Bagian pintu depannya terlihat patah. Hinata dapat melihat tubuh manusia tak bergerak di dalam rumah karena tidak ada penghalang pintu lagi. Lampu di dalam rumah itu berkedip-kedip seperti adegan Film Horror.

Hinata menyusuri jalan desa sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia menginjak kerikil tajam dan mengaduh pelan. Hinata baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memakai alas kaki. Saat dia mengalihkan pandanganya dari kaki ke atas, seorang wanita berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Wanita itu berlari ke arahnya sambil menutup luka di lehernya yang terus mengalirkan darah lewat sela-sela jari.

"To…long aku-" wanita itu ambruk tepat di depan Hinata. Tangan yang menutupi luka di leher itu terkulai, membuat darah segar menggenangi tanah di sekitar kepalanya.

'A-apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa…kenapa…' Hinata jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan. Kedua tangan itu bergegar hebat.

'Kenapa…kenapa desaku diserang? Kenapa warga desaku di…di…' air mata membasahi pipi Hinata 'Dibunuh?!'

Hinata berdiri kembali dan berlari menuju pusat desa. Pusat Desa Konoha adalah sebuah taman kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang mana di keempat sisinya ada empat jalan besar yang dibuat dari batako tersusun rapi. Bagian utara menuju pasar desa, bagian selatan menuju perumahan Hinata, bagian barat menuju perumahan lainnya, bagian timur menuju lokasi perkebunan warga. Tepat di simpang empat itu berdiri Gereja desa yang dipimpin Shimura Danzo, salah seorang tetua yang dihormati warga. Dia bersama Hiruzen adalah warga yang paling dihormati di Konoha.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang sedang terjadi ketika aku tidur?! Bagaimana dengan Hiruzen-jiji?! Biwako-baa?! Yang lainnya?!_

 _Ayah…Ibu…kenapa aku begitu takut?! Aku takut kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi! Aku tidak mau mereka hilang seperti kalian!_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata kecil. Gadis manis berusia 10 tahun yang malang. Ketika ia sampai di pusat desa, Hinata melihat tubuh Danzo tidak bergerak di depan pintu Gereja. Tangan kanan tuanya terkulai lemas, memegang lemah sebuah tongkat kecil kira-kira sepanjang 30 centimeter.

'Da-Danzo- _jiji_?! Ti-Tidak…Tidaak!' Hinata menutup wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menangis sesenggukan. Matanya yang beriris putih bersih terlihat seperti tanpa pupil tergenangi air kesedihan tersebut. Dia memandang sekitarnya, berharap itu adalah mimpi buruknya seperti mimpi yang ia alami ketika ayah-ibunya baru saja meninggal, tetapi beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan mata, pemandangan mengerikan itu tidak menghilang.

Banyak tubuh warga desa tergeletak di sekelilingnya dan tidak bergerak.

Tidak bergerak…sama seperti ayah dan ibunya yang tidak dapat bergerak lagi…

"Hina…ta!"

Suara itu?!

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Hiruzen yang menggendong Biwako dengan gaya bridal berlari ke arahnya dari jalan arah timur. Mata nenek Biwako tertutup. Tangannya menutupi perutnya yang terlihat berdarah, tetapi dadanya terlihat naik-turun dengan lambat. Hiruzen sendiri berlari sempoyongan dengan pelipis kanan yang meneteskan darah pelan.

"Hiruzen- _jiji_! Ka-kalian selamat! Syu-syukur…" Hinata berlari mendekati kakek tua itu "Aku sangat baha-" Hinata berhenti berbicara, dia melihat wajah Hiruzen berubah sedih dan mulut kakek tua itu bergerak lambat di pandangan matanya.

"Hinata…"

Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di leher belakang Hiruzen dan membuat orang tua itu tumbang, tepat di depan Hinata. Namun suara Hiruzen yang lemah masih terdengar di telinga gadis kecil tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, telah membohongi…" kedua tubuh itu berdebam jatuh ke tanah "…mu!"

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Bukan suara diam yang tenang, tetapi suasana tanpa suara yang mencekam.

Tentu saja tubuh gadis kecil itu bergetar hebat. Matanya membesar sempurna dan tidak ada cahaya semangat di iris matanya. Melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi tewas tepat di hadapannya memberikan pukulan berat bagi Hinata. Dia melihat mata Hiruzen yang setengah terbuka, tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di sana. Darah mengalir pelan dari belakang lehernya yang masih tertusuk oleh sebuah kunai. Biwako sendiri tidak bergerak sama sekali. Nenek tua itu menutup matanya namun tak akan terbuka kembali. Tangan kanannya yang menutup luka di perutnya terkulai ke tanah dan memperlihatkan luka menganga besar di perut. Hinata mundur dua langkah.

Takut. Ngeri. Dan sangat amat sedih.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desanya?!

"Ada sebuah legenda mengatakan,"

Hinata mendengar suara itu berasal dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang membelakangi cahaya matahari saat sedang terbit.

"Ootsuki Kaguya meninggalkan 3 warisan untuk manusia. Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi."

Pria itu memutar kunai di tangan kanannya kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam jubah hitamnya yang tidak di-resleting. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, ada 3 garis di kedua pipinya dan untuk sesaat Hinata melihat matahari suram adalah wajah pria itu.

"Jadi kau adalah Ninja Terakhir itu ya? Ternyata bocah- _ttebayo_."

 **~The Girl with One Hope~**

Apa yang Hyuuga Hinata harapkan ketika dirinya terbangun dari tidur?

Pagi yang indah, sarapan, kemudian pergi ke kebun. Disapa para warga desa ketika pergi dan disapa kembali ketika ia pulang dari ladang. Mendapatkan kue, biskuit, sayuran dan buah-buahan segar merupakan nilai tambah bagi keinginan Hinata. Hanya saja setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Hinata hanya ingin kehidupan normalnya yang damai dan penuh senyuman itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Biasanya ia sudah mulai memanaskan air jam segini. Bersiap meminum susu manis hangatnya, dengan tambahan jahe maupun madu. Ketika ia menutup kepalanya dengan topi bundarnya dan menenteng cangkul di bahu kecilnya lalu berjalan menuju ladang, para warga desa akan mengucapkan

" _Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan."_ Tentu saja dia akan membalasnya _"Selamat pagi juga, Jii-chan…Baa-chan…Danzo-jiji."_

"Hi-Hiruzen- _jiji_ …Bi-Biwako- _baa_ …" Hinata jatuh terduduk di depan kedua tubuh renta tersebut. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya " _Ji-jiji…Baa-Baa…Baa-chan_ …jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Hinata sedikit hilang, serak, lalu hilang kembali karena ditelan kesedihan "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau sendirian…"

Tentu saja kedua tubuh itu tidak bergerak.

" _Aho ka_?" sebuah kunai muncul menantang di depan wajah Hinata. Gadis kecil itu langsung melompat mundur ke belakang. Memandang pria berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan takut dan marah, walaupun ketakutan lebih memenuhi hatinya. Jantung Hinata berdebar. Dia pasti akan menjadi korban terakhir dari pembunuh dingin tersebut. Pembunuh yang menghabisi warga desanya tanpa sisa.

"Si-siapa kau?! Kenapa…kenapa…kenapa kau membunuh warga desa?!" suara Hinata kembali. Kini lebih kuat, berani namun keberanian itu karena amarah. Diiringi jatuhnya air mata dari pelupuk matanya, alis Hinata bertaut membentuk ekspresi marah.

"KENAPAAAA?!"

Suara kecil itu melengking dalam keheningan Konoha.

"Karena warga desa ini seharusnya dibunuh."

Tentu saja Hinata terkejut dengan jawaban tersebut. _Karena warga desa ini seharusnya dibunuh_. Jawaban macam apa itu?! Alasan seperti apa itu?! Hinata memandang wajah tan tersebut. Mata biru pria itu menatap Hinata dengan angkuh.

"K-kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya- _ttebayo_."

"A-aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat, terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya " **Bunuh aku**."

"Eh?!"

"Bunuh aku."

Pria itu terdiam. Alis kanannya naik, menandakan dia kebingungan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari gadis berusia 10 tahun tersebut.

"Tolong bunuh aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"A-apa permintaanku tidak jelas?! Tolong bunuh aku!"

Pria itu memegang bahu kanan Hinata, membuat gadis kecil itu terlonjak kaget, menepis tangan si pria yang memegang bahunya dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Memang tidak jelas- _ttebayo_. Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?"

 _Kenapa harus membunuhku?! Itu sama saja dengan jawabanmu tadi! Karena warga desa ini seharusnya dibunuh?! Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh?! Kenapa kau bertanya bahwa membunuhku adalah keharusan?! Seolah-olah kau tidak mau membunuhku?!_ Batin Hinata berperang hebat. Disertai kebencian, mata indahnya memandang wajah pria itu dengan gusar.

"Kau lihat perbuatanmu? Apa makna kehidupanku sekarang? Semua orang yang sering berinteraksi denganku sudah kau bunuh. Bagaimana aku hidup sekarang? Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" suara Hinata kembali terisak "Kau pikir manusia dapat hidup sendiri? Pa-padahal orang tuaku baru saja meninggal…aku sendirian ketika masih berumur 10 tahun. Warga desa yang menjagaku juga telah tiada, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Hinata mengusap kedua matanya "Le-lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Tentu saja, emosi seorang bocah belum stabil, seharusnya aku pahami itu."

Hati Hinata panas mendengar kata-kata pria tersebut. Dia tidak peduli, sekuat apapun pria ini…dia akan menyerang dan mengeluarkan semua amarah yang tersimpan di dalam hati.

"HYAAAAAH!" Hinata kecil maju menyerang pria itu dengan tangan mungil terkepal. Pria itu menghilang dari hadapannya dan ia merasakan lehernya dihantam sesuatu. Kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan Hinata dan dia merasakan jatuh ke jurang tanpa cahaya.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Dia berjingit ketika cahaya sore matahari mengenai retina matanya. Suara khas api yang memakan kayu membuat Hinata benar-benar sadar. Dia dapat merasakan panas api di kulitnya. Di depan Hinata terpampang pemandangan kobaran api besar yang menyelimuti Desa Konoha.

"Ko-Konoha terbakar?!"

"Ya. Aku yang membakarnya."

Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Pria yang membunuh warga desa berdiri beberapa langkah di sisi kanannya sambil melempar-lempar sebuah permata berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Hinata dan pria itu sedang berada di depan desa, yang mana pos penjaga desa sedang terbakar hebat dimakan si jago merah.

"Meninggalkan desa yang dipenuhi mayat akan membuat masalah baru. Bau bangkai, bakteri, penyakit…jadi aku memutuskan untuk membakar mayat-mayat tersebut."

"Aku memutuskan…?! K-kau benar-benar bukan MANUSIA!" Hinata berjalan mendekati pria itu dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada pria tersebut. Tinjuannya tertangkap dengan mudah. Pria itu memandang datar Hinata.

"Inikah kekuatan dari _The Last Ninja_? Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Vaexjoe untuk menjemputmu dan mendapatkan hasil yang mengecewakan. Benar-benar…"

Mata Hinata melebar. Suatu reflek terkejut karena mendengar kata "Menjemput" dari pria misterius itu. Tetapi karena kemarahannya kepada lelaki tersebut, Hinata menjawabnya dengan sengit.

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengecewakan. Tetapi untuk penjahat sepertimu-"

"Tidakkah kau terkejut ketika aku menyebutmu "The Last Ninja", nona kecil yang manis?"

"Hah?" Hinata memasang wajah kaget. Dia mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang digenggam pria itu. Gadis itu memandang lelaki berambut pirang dengan penasaran.

"Sebelum aku bercerita, izinkan aku melempar batu permata _Element Magic_ yang terakhir ini ke gerbang desa," pria itu berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Hinata dan melempar batu permata berwarna merah yang ia mainkan tadi ke gerbang Desa Konoha. Permata itu menampilkan percikan kecil ketika meyentuh tanah lalu meledak, menghasilkan kobaran api yang cukup besar.

"Permata itu adalah alat Magic. Permata Element Magic ada lima jenis, hm…atau kau bisa menyebutnya tipe. Yang berwarna merah dan kulempar tadi adalah tipe api, lalu ada tipe air, tanah, udara dan petir. Ada lima- _ttebayo_." Pria itu membuat tanda lima jari sambil tersenyum, bagi Hinata, senyuman bodoh.

"Kau menyebut kata "lima" lima kali…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang pria itu kembali "Magic? Se-sepertinya pernah dengar?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala "Legenda warisan Ootsuki Kaguya. Ehem…sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto atau U-H-Z-N-D-Q-N. silahkan pilih mana yang enak untuk diucapkan."

'Na-nama macam apa itu?' Hinata menghela napas kesal "A-aku akan panggil Naruto- _kun_ saja."

"Kun?" Naruto menyeringai tipis "Kau sopan sekali nona kecil. Namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata lugas. Mata Amethyst indahnya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Keturunan asli ya…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Gayanya seperti habis membersihkan sebuah gudang industri.

Jika Hinata deskripsikan, Naruto adalah seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut jabrik kuning, mata biru indah, 3 garis kucing di kedua pipinya dan berkulit tan. Tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai bawah rusuk pria tersebut. Naruto mengenakan jubah hitam panjang hingga mata kakinya. Jubah itu tidak diresleting sehingga kaos dalamnya yang berwarna senada terlihat. Ada kalung berlian panjang berwarna hijau tergantung di lehernya. Pria itu mengenakan kaos tangan dengan ujung jari terbuka dan sepatu boot hitam sebetis. Di kedua pahanya terdapat tempat pistol yang terikat. Di punggungnya ada sebuah pedang yang dimiringkan sedikit ke kanan. Hinata dapat melihat ada 8 kantong kain yang terikat di ikat pinggang Naruto, masing-masing 4 di kiri dan 4 di kanan. Entah apa isinya. Tambahan, Hinata tahu ada banyak kunai, pisau dengan ujung pegangan yang membulat dan berlubang di tengahnya, di balik jubah hitam tersebut. Ikat pinggang kulit berwarna coklat dengan lambang pusaran di tengah pinggang terpampang jelas. Jika dideskripsikan, Naruto itu…keren.

"Kita mulai dari sistem dunia kita," Naruto memandang kobaran api yang merubuhkan gerbang Desa Konoha "Ada 3 anugerah utama yang diwariskan Dewi Kelinci kepada manusia pasca ia disegel kedua anaknya, Ootsuki Hagormo dan Ootsuki Hamura…yakni Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi."

"Eh? Jadi itu tidak sekedar dongeng?!"

Pertanyaan terkejut Hinata dibalas gelengan santai Naruto "Dari ketiga warisan itu, Ninjutsu adalah kekuatan dasar manusia di dunia ini. Magic dan Teknologi dikhususkan kepada orang-orang dan keturunannya yang memiliki warisan tersebut. Namun setelah Hagoromo mengambil alih untuk memimpin dunia ini, dia lebih mementingkan Ninjutsu ketimbang 2 warisan ibunya. Setelah ia wafat, keturunan penguasa dunia ini terus memfokuskan kepada Ninjutsu sehingga 2 bangsa lainnya iri."

"Ba-bangsa?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Kita sebut saja bangsa. Ada bangsa Ninjutsu, bangsa Magic dan bangsa Teknologi. Nah…keturunan penguasa dunia yang baru ternyata lebih menyukai Magic dan Teknologi daripada Ninjustu, itu memberikan angin segar bagi dua bangsa tersebut. Akhirnya mereka memiliki kebebasan untuk menghapus bangsa Ninjutsu dari dunia ini."

Hinata terkejut dengan cerita yang Naruto sampaikan. Ia ingin tahu, lebih ingin tahu lanjutannya…

"Bangsa Ninjutsu, yang lebih sering disebut Ninja akhirnya habis. Tiga tahun terakhir kami menganggap mereka hanya sekedar dongeng. Namun setelah mendapatkan informasi bahwa keluarga ninja terakhir, keluarga Hyuuga, ada di Desa Konoha, **Chasseurs** , kelompok tempatku bekerja menugaskanku untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke Vaexjoe."

"Menyelamatkan…ku? Ke-kenapa aku harus diselamatkan?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis berusia 10 tahun itu sedikit takut. Hinata mundur dua langkah menjauhi Naruto.

"Tahukah kau bahwa desa tempat kau tinggal adalah Desa para Magician."

"Desa para Magi…cian? Konoha adalah desa para Magician?"

"Ya." Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Magician adalah sebutan untuk Bangsa Magic. Sama dengan Ninja untuk Ninjutsu."

"Lalu kenapa-?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas!" nada tinggi Hinata dipotong teriakan tegas Naruto "Bukankah sudah jelas Hyuuga Hinata, mereka mengetahui bahwa keluargamu adalah keluarga Ninja. Para Magician membenci para Ninja. Mereka berencana membunuhmu malam tadi."

"Eh?!"

Bukan hanya "Eh" di mulut. Tentu saja shock itu muncul di hati Hinata. Warga desanya yang baik ingin membunuhnya?

"Saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayah dan ibumu telah tewas. Ayah-ibumu bukan meninggal dengan damai, mereka dibunuh. Tepatnya diracuni. Aku tahu kebiasaan para petani yang saling membantu dan makan bersama ketika jam istirahat bekerja. Mereka akan makan bersama di pondok mereka bersama petani yang membantu mereka. Boleh kutebak bahwa petani yang sering membantumu adalah suami istri Sarutobi?"

"Hi-Hiruzen- _jiji_ dan Biwako- _baa_ yang…yang membunuh ayah dan i-ibu? Ti-tidak mungkin…tidak-"

"Mereka sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Mereka adalah dua warga yang terakhir kubunuh. Rencana pembunuhan keluargamu dirancang oleh Shimura Danzo, pemimpin Gereja desamu. Hiruzen dan Biwako yang mempunyai kemampuan sosial tinggi menjadi ekskutornya. Mereka mengatakan sendiri kepadaku bahwa sup daging yang mereka makan bersama ayah dan ibumu sudah dicampur Ramuan pelemah antibodi yang menyerang sel T tubuh. Alhasilnya mereka tewas karena racun. Pemeriksaan dilakukan pihak desa bukan? Tentu saja hasil sebenarnya ditutupi mereka, kau tidak boleh tahu,"

"Tetapi kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku dari dulu jika mereka berencana membunuh keluarga Hyuuga?!"

Suara Hinata meninggi kembali. Penuh amarah dan kebimbangan.

"Sebelum ayahmu meninggal. Ia mengaktifkan Kekkai penjaga yang ada di tubuhmu untuk menjagamu dari serangan warga desa. Hebatnya, kekkai itu terhubung dengan fuin peledak di semua tubuh warga. Jika mereka menyerangmu dan mengganggu kekkai penjaga tersebut, maka fuin peledak di tubuh warga desa aka aktif lalu BANG…tubuh warga Konoha akan meledak. Ayahmu memang seorang Ninja yang hebat."

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hatinya terlalu perih untuk mempercayai kebenaran ini. Senyuman ramah warga Desa Konoha adalah senyuman…munafik?

"Kekkai penjaga itu tidak aktif saat kau tidur. Namun ayahmu mempersiapkan jutsu yang membuatmu selalu bermimpi buruk. Hal tersebut yang membuat kau selalu terjaga saat awal-awal kematian ayah dan ibumu bukan?"

Hinata akui, kata-kata Naruto benar. Tiba-tiba sentakan muncul di kepalanya.

"Jadi, semalam saat aku bermimpi…bermimpi indah?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Sarutobi Hiruzen menceritakan kepadaku bahwa masakan yang berikan kepadamu tiap malam berisi zat yang dapat membuat Jutsu Mimpi Buruk milik ayahmu melemah. Zat itu dapat mengganggu bagian **Posterior Cortical Hot Zone** pada otakmu. Malam itu adalah malam puncak di mana zat yang mengganggu **Posterior Cortical Hot Zone** -mu cukup untuk menekan Jutsu Mimpi Buruk dari ayahmu sehingga kau bermimpi indah…" mata Naruto menajam "…Dan kau terlelap dalam tidurmu."

Mereka akan membunuhku ketika aku berada dalam tidur…

Tidak mungkin. Hiruzen- _jiji_ , Biwako- _baa_ …Hinata jatuh terduduk kembali. Dia menutup wajahnya, kembali menangis ditemani suara decitan kayu yang semakin habis dilalap api. Naruto memandang iba gadis kecil tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekatinya lalu jongkok di depannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Beberapa detik Hinata tidak menjawab, lalu membuka wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab.

"Sepuluh tahun."

Naruto menghela napasnya.

"A-aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. A-aku…"

Naruto memeluk gadis itu. Membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget dengan sikap Naruto.

"Aku berumur 16 tahun." Naruto menutup matanya dengan anggun "Dan kau masih mempunyaiku- _ttebayo_."

"Eh?"

Naruto teringat percakapannya dengan Hiruzen dan Biwako saat ia mencoba membunuh mereka subuh tadi.

 _ **-Alur kembali mundur, dengan kata lain Flashback-**_

"Jadi kau anggota _Chasseurs_ yang diutus untuk membawa Hinata- _chan_ dari Konoha." Hiruzen tiba-tiba tersenyum, jelas membuat Naruto kaget dengan senyuman kakek tua tersebut.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Biwako menggenggam kedua tangannya "Sebenarnya kami berdua menunggu kedatanganmu anak muda."

"Eh? Apa maksud kalian berdua, oy _Jiji_?! _Baa-baa_?! Bisa jelaskan perkataan kalian!"

"Kami tidak sanggup menentang keputusan desa yang sudah bulat memutuskan untuk membunuh Hinata- _chan_. Tetapi kami berdua…kami berdua tidak menginginkannya. Dia sudah kami anggap cucu, cucu yang kami sayangi," air mata mulai muncul dari mata Biwako "Kami berdua adalah ekskutor dari rencana pembunuhan Keluarga Hyuuga. Kami berdua bersedia melakukannya karena hanya kami yang bisa membantu Hyuuga Hiashi menyelamatkan putrinya."

"Apa maksudnya…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti- _ttebayo_."

"Setelah mengetahui bahwa Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terakhir Ninja di dunia ini, secara rahasia semua warga desa melakukan rapat untuk menentukan tindakan Desa Konoha sebagai Desa para Magician terhadai keluarga Ninja yang ada di desa. Semuanya setuju untuk membunuh Keluarga Hyuuga. Kami setuju, tetapi tidak di hati kami. Satu-satunya cara untuk memberi tahu kepada Hiashi bahwa status bangsa keluarganya diketahui Konoha dan mencari cara menyelamatkan keluarganya adalah menjadi ekskutor, karena ekskutor langsung berinteraksi dengan keluarga Hyuuga," Hiruzen terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kebenaran "Kami pun memberi tahu beliau dan istrinya. Saat kami ingin memberi bantuan kepada keluarga Hyuuga keluar dari desa ini, Hiashi menolaknya. Dia memilih mati bersama istrinya namun dapat menyelamatkan sang anak."

"Dan…? Kematian Hyuuga Hiasi dan istrinya merupakan rencana kalian bersama Hiashi?" tanya Naruto. Dia mulai mengerti kebenaran yang diungkap Hiruzen. Kakek tua itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Sebelum meninggal, Hiashi telah memasang Kekkai penjaga di tubuh anaknya, sekaligus penjaga kekkai itu sendiri yakni Jutsu Mimpi Buruk yang aktif ketika ia meninggal. Hiashi dan istrinya rela mengorbankan nyawa demi anaknya, juga demi kami. Jika kami diketahui membantu keluarga Ninja kabur, maka status kami akan di- **Examination** , atau dengan kata lain, kami keluar dari Bangsa Magic."

"Kalian akan dibunuh oleh warga Konoha juga…" Naruto melihat iba kedua orang tua itu. Mereka memasang tampang suram. Beban berat yang tidak patut ditanggung orang uzur seperti mereka.

"Malam ini sebenarnya dosis zat yang mengganggu Jutsu Mimpi Buruk Hiashi sudah sempurna, tetapi kami tidak melakukannya. Hinata- _chan_ pasti masih bisa terjaga. Kami berusaha tetap menjalankan tugas kami sebagai ekskutor sekaligus melindungi Hinata- _chan_. Jadi…kedatanganmu yang ditunggu-tunggu merupakan penebusan dosa kami karena menuangkan racun kepada Hiashi dan istrinya."

"Bukankah mereka menginginkan hal tersebut- _ttebayo_?"

Biwako terisak "Kau benar, anak muda. Tetapi rasa bersalah ini masih bersarang di hatiku dan hati Hiruzen. Jadi mohon…satu saja permintaan kami sebelum kau membunuhku dan membunuh suamiku."

"Buat aku meminta maaf di depan Hinata- _chan_ sebelum kunaimu menusuk leherku. Biarkan kata maafku hanya beberapa detik di dengar Hinata- _chan_ dan Hinata- _chan_ tidak perlu mencari tahu, apa arti dari permintaan maaf itu. Jika perlu, katakan kepadanya bahwa kami adalah ekskutor yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya, juga ekskutor yang ingin membunuhnya."

"Oi _Jiji_ …bukankah itu berlebihan?! Kau adalah Magician yang baik-"

"Aku mohon kepadamu nak," Hiruzen menghidupkan cerutu besarnya. Naruto terkejut dengan sikap kakek tua tersebut "Izinkan aku menghisap cerutuku untuk terakhir kalinya…"

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Kepulan asap yang menutupi wajah Hiruzen membuat Naruto kembali ke waktu yang sekarang. Pelukannya kepada Hinata semakin erat, seerat dia menutup rahasia Hiruzen dan Biwako dari Hinata.

'Maafkan aku gadis kecil,' Naruto dapat merasakan bahunya basah 'Setidaknya kau akan aman hingga sampai ke Vaexjoe.'

Bahu yang basah karena air mata seorang gadis ninja terakhir.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Desa Konoha yang hancur terlalap api. Mereka melaju di jalanan dengan motor jenis Road Bike berwarna hitam yang dikendarai Naruto. Motor itu membelah angin di jalanan yang lengang sambil ditemani siluet sunset yang indah dari balik pegunungan.

Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Hatinya masih terpukul dengan kebenaran yang Naruto ceritakan.

" _Ayah…apa Hagormo dan Hamura tidak menyesal karena telah bertarung melawan ibunya. Bukankah mereka keluarga?"_

Air mata itu terbang indah dari pipi Hinata, membentuk kilatan air yang ditimpa kilauan jingga cahaya sunset.

" _Kadangkala hubungan keluarga bisa retak karena perbedaan, Hinata-chan. Namun ingatlah, bahwa orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu bisa menjadi orang yang kau percayai. Hubungan bisa terbentuk dari berbagai hal."_

Hinata menutup matanya. Dia menahan tangisannya. Pelukannya di pinggang Naruto semakin erat. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu melirik sejenak ke belakang, kemudian kembali fokus ke depan.

 _The Last Ninja_ adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki satu harapan di hatinya. Walaupun perihnya kehidupan telah dirasakan sang gadis.

 **The Last Ninja 1, END**

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih kepada Icha yang mau meminjamkan akunnya untuk mengupload karyaku ini. Semenjak membaca fic-fic Icha, terutama Love The Enemy, Naruto, You're Smart or Stupid dan MSB, aku telah jatuh cinta sama Pair NaruHina. Dengan segala permintaan kepada Icha untuk menjadikan akunnya sebagai pelepas dahaga imajinasiku tentang NaruHina, maka release-lah fic sederhana ini.

Cerita ini tidak terlepas dari fic-fic bertema Fantasy, juga fic-fic besar seperti To The End of The World dan karya Rifuki juga Galerian. Konsep chapter pertama terinspirasi dari Anime _Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi._

Oh ya, jadi fic ini menceritakan dunia pasca Kaguya disegel kedua anaknya. Namun karena kesalahan, bukan hanya Ninjutsu yang Kaguya wariskan kepada manusia, tetapi ada Magic dan Teknologi. Jadi ada tiga kemampuan yang dimiliki manusia di fic ini, yakni Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi.

Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi bisa dibilang kemampuan atau kekuatan manusia, ada 3 bangsa sesuai kemampuan yang mereka dapat dari warisan Kaguya.

-Ninja untuk bangsa yang menggunakan Ninjutsu

-Magician untuk bangsa yang menggunakan Magic

-Dan untuk bangsa Teknologi, nama bangsanya akan diungkap di Chapter 2.

Tujuan Naruto sendiri membawa Hinata menuju Vaexjoe (sebuah nama kota. Nama macam apa ini?!) dan melindunginya dari bahaya karena Hinata adalah The Last Ninja yang diburu.

Aku harap tujuan dari fic ini tersampaikan, jika ada yang kebingungan tanya saja lewat Review atau PM. Oh ya, aku tidak mengharapkan review tetapi alangkah baiknya memberikan saran jika ada sesuatu yang kurang dari fic ini.

Fic ini akan update tiap hari Senin/Selasa. Yah…ficnya tidak akan berpuluh-puluh chapter seperti fic Icha lainnya, aku targetkan 20 chapter akan selesai.

Sebelum aku tutup, di bawah ini ada Glosarium sedikit tentang beberapa kata di fic ini yang perlu dijelaskan, jadi…selamat membaca dan bye bye…

 _Ttd. Michi_

 _ **Glosarium**_

 **Vaexjoe**. Kota asal Naruto. Di kehidupan nyata, nama kota ini memang ada. Kota ini adalah kota dari Negara Swedia. Kotanya indah, dikelilingi danau-danau dan dijuluki "The Green City" atau kota hijau karena masih asri dengan hutannya.

 **Chasseurs**. Nama kelompok tempat Naruto bekerja, juga yang mengutus Naruto untuk menjemput dan menjaga Hinata. Katanya diambil dari bahasa perancis yang artinya "Pemburu".

 **Examination.** Orang-orang yang dikeluarkan dari bangsanya karena pengkhianatan maupun kesalahan besar. Jika Hiruzen dan Biwako ketahuan membantu keluarga Hyuuga, maka mereka akan di-Examination dan boleh dibunuh bangsanya sendiri. Penjelasan akan lengkap di chapter 2.

 **Road Bike**. Jenis motor yang menemani Naruto dan Hinata dalam perjalanan. Bayangkan saja Naruto dan Hinata menaiki Yamaha Vixion, karena Yamaha Vixion adalah tipe motor berjenis Road Bike.

 **Posterior Cortical Hot Zone.** Bagian belakang otak yang diteliti sebagai pengatur mimpi manusia ketika tidur dengan cara memancarkan panas di bagian sana.

 **Sel T**. Sel imun pada tubuh. Tolong buka Buku Biologinya ^-^

Next: The Last Ninja 2

" _Naruto-kun, k-kau tahu soal Aleppo?" /"Bi-bisa kau ceritakan?"/"Hmm…bagaimana ya? Aleppo adalah kota yang indah. Tetapi rata-rata bangunan rumahnya berbentuk kotak. Sungguh unik dan lucu. Di sana kau akan banyak menemukan buah Kurma."/ "Satu hal yang penting tentang Aleppo. Itu adalah Kota yang semua penduduk aslinya adalah Orang-Orang Examination."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last Ninja 2**

Setelah insiden di Konoha, Hinata kini melakukan perjalanan bersama anggota _Chasseurs_ bernama Naruto menuju kota Vaexjoe. Kesan pertama yang hinggap di hati Hinata soal Naruto adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, namun setelah mendengar kebenaran dari pria tersebut, Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki yang baik. Setidaknya selama 5 hari perjalanan mereka, Naruto memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kedai itu satu-satunya bangunan di tepi jalan yang gersang. Jika melihat dari ujung ke ujung, jalan panjang-lurus yang sedikit retak di beberapa ruasnya tidak memiliki nuansa yang spesial. Hanya terlihat rasa _Noir_ atau _Retro_ di sana. Jalan Death Valley area adalah jalan penghubung menuju Kota terdekat yakni Aleppo City. Di sanalah tujuan utama Naruto untuk benar-benar menginap sebelum mereka menuju Vaexjoe.

Naruto membuka pintu kaca yang sedikit kusam dan berdebu itu. Dia bahkan sempat menggosok sebuah noda di kaca pintu tersebut, namun ditegur Hinata dengan cemberutan manis menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak sopan tahu!"

"Oh…maaf." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kenapa lelaki berusia 16 tahun seperti dirinya mau dimarahi gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang bahkan belum memiliki oppai? Naruto melihat lantai berkeramik papan catur dan meja-meja berbentuk lingkaran di dalam kedai. Dia memilih yang dekat dengan dinding kaca sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita kepada Naruto. Lelaki itu memandang Hinata, kemudian berpikir bahwa pelayan wanita itu menganggap dirinya adalah ayah gadis kecil tersebut. Naruto berdehem dan memesan _Cappucino latte_. Sementara Hinata dengan polosnya memesan _Death Wish Coffe_ , membuat pelayan dan Naruto terkejut memandang gadis kecil tersebut.

"A-apa?"

"Kau yakin memesan itu- _ttebayo_?"

Mata Hinata berkedip polos dua kali "Iya…memangnya kenapa? Heh…be-begini-begini aku sering minum kopi susu bersama ayah dan ibu sewaktu berumur 6 tahun lho."

'Bukan itu masalahnya…' alis Naruto berkedut kesal "Tolong Susu kental manis hangat ya mbak, untuk _Death Wish Coffe_ itu coret saja."

"Heh?!" Hinata memandang gusar Naruto dan menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke meja "Mana boleh begitu, kan aku yang memesan! Ke-kenapa kau yang mengaturnya?!"

"Kau mau minum kopi paling pahit sedunia dengan kadar kafein paling tinggi, gadis kecil menyebalkan?" Naruto akhirnya mengatakan soal _Death Wise Coffe_. Hinata menekan dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan memasang wajah 'mengerti' yang menggemaskan.

"Oooh…" Hinata memandang pelayan itu dengan wajah pensaran "Apa itu kafein?"

Gheeh! Sesuai gaya anime ketika ada lelucon bodoh dilakukan, Naruto dan Pelayan itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi kedua kaki ke atas.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Kafein dan bahayanya bagi anak kecil di bawah 17 tahun, Hinata akhirnya manggut-manggut mengerti. Naruto rasanya ingin meremas kepala indigo itu. Sayang dia masih menahannya karena harus membawa dengan selamat _The Last Ninja_ ini. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Mbak…"

Pelayan yang dipanggil Hinata memandang gadis kecil itu dengan ramah.

"Susunya tambah sedikit jahe kalau bisa ya."

"Siap, nona kecil…"

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto, membuat anggota _Chasseurs_ itu bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan siku tangan 'Ke-kenapa dia tahu minuman kesukaanku sih? Susu kental manis yang hangat…'

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya berada dalam suasana yang hening. Naruto sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu kantong dari 8 kantong di ikat pinggangnya. Ada belasan permata di tangan lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut. Ada sekitar 4 warna coklat, 3 warna ungu, 6 warna putih dan 2 warna biru. Naruto meletakkan permata-permata itu di atas meja dan menghitungnya. Perhatian Hinata sukses terfokus ke permata-permata tersebut.

"Apa itu…Permata _Element Magic_?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat permata berwarna biru "Kau benar- _ttebayo_. Ini adalah tipe air," Naruto menunjuk yang coklat "Tipe tanah, yang berwarna ungu tipe petir dan putih untuk tipe angin. Sayangnya aku kehabisan permata berwarna merah untuk tipe api. Semuanya sudah habis kugunakan untuk membakar Konoha."

"Ooh…apa ketika ini dilempar maka akan muncul ledakan angin yang besar?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil sebutir permata berwarna putih dari atas meja. Mata Amethyst-nya yang indah melihat kagum kilauan permata putih itu disinari cahaya jingga matahari yang masuk membias lewat dinding kaca kedai.

"Benar. Hebatnya, beberapa permata ini akan membuat elemen sesuai kehendakmu. Misalnya ketika kau melempar permata tipe tanah ini dan berkeinginan membuat dinding tanah, maka permata ini akan pecah dan membentuk dinding tanah. Tetapi jika kau melemparnya dan berkeinginan membuat eng…semisalnya palu tanah, maka palu tanah akan muncul dari permata tersebut." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Yah seperti itulah. Aku lebih suka praktik daripada teori- _ttebayo_."

"Bo-Boleh aku coba?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bersemangat.

"MANA BOLEH DI SINI!"

Hinata meletakkan batu permata putih itu ke meja. Naruto memasukkan kembali ke kantong kainnya setelah menghitung ada sisa 15 permata Element Magic yang ia simpan. Bagus. Ia masih memiliki berbagai _tools_ untuk melindungi diri dan gadis kecil ini. Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya kembali tidak mengobrol karena menikmati minuman pesanannya.

"Ah~ susu kental manis dengan jahe memang yang terbaik."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memutar-mutar pipet di gelas _Cappucino Latte_.

"I-iya," entah kenapa Hinata sedikit was-was dengan pertanyaan Naruto "Ka-kau boleh mencobanya…" Hinata terdiam. Tiga titik muncul perlahan-lahan di atas kepalanya, tanda _Loading suatu pikiran_.

"HIIII?!" _A-APA YANG KUKATAKAN TADI?! MENYURUH RAMBUT KUNING INI MENCOBA MINUMANKUU?! DEMI SUPER SET-NOV TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!_

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan kikuk dan menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya yang diarahkan lurus ke depan.

"Ti-tidak usah! Lu-lupakan saja…a-aku tadi, aku tadi…" wajah gadis kecil itu memerah dan suaranya melemah. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekati cangkir susu Hinata sambil membawa pipetnya ke dalam cangkir tersebut.

"Hm, kau benar…" setelah selesai meminum sedikit susu tersebut, Naruto menyengir senang kepada gadis tersebut "…Ternyata susu kental manis dengan jahe itu enak ya?"

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _BAKAAA_!" Hinata memukul wajah Naruto berkali-kali karena malu hingga kedua pipi lelaki itu memerah. Sementara asap mengepul-ngepul muncul di kepalanya. Pelayan yang melihat interaksi keduanya tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setan kecil," ucap Naruto kesal sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa paling sakit "Tadi kau menyuruhku mencoba susu-mu."

"Su-su-su-susuku?"

"Ya susumu, susu siapa lagi- _ttebayo_."

" _Susuku_? _Susuku_?!"

Naruto memandang aneh Hinata. Dia menaikkan alis kanannya dengan ekspresi kesal "Susu tanpa garis miring atau tanpa disertai dua tanda kutip." Naruto memandang dada Hinata yang masih belum tumbuh "Lagipula kau harus banyak minum susu jika ingin _susu_ itu tumbuh-"

Tebak saja, Naruto kembali digampar gadis kecil tersebut. Setelah menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman itu oleh Hinata, mereka berdua kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata kembali teringat tentang Legenda Warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Dia juga teringat permata-permata yang dikeluarkan Naruto tadi. Permata yang disebut _Element Magic_. Mengingat ada kata Magic, apakah Naruto seorang Magician? Jika ia Magician, kenapa mau menolongnya yang merupakan seorang Ninja? Hinata tahu itu adalah misi dari kelompok Chasseurs, tetapi Naruto bisa saja menolaknya jika ia tahu yang akan diselamatkannya adalah seorang Ninja.

 _Tetapi lebih baik aku menanyakannya langsung_ , pikir Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Perhatian Naruto yang tadi ke arah pemandangan luar teralihkan menuju Hinata.

"Apa kau seorang…seorang Magician?"

"Hm?"

"Me-melihat kau menggunakan Permata _Element Magic_ , bu-bukankah itu tanda-tanda seorang Magician?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, membuat gadis kecil itu kebingungan.

"Iya…dan saat ini juga aku akan membunuhmu- _ttebayo_."

Hinata memasang wajah sweatdrooped "Fix 100 persen…kau bukan Magician. Kau berbohong."

"Weeh? Kenapa kau tahu, hahaha…aku memang buruk kalau soal berbohong." Nyatanya, Naruto benar-benar ahli menutupi sesuatu. Tadi dia hanya bercanda "Ya, aku memang bukan seorang Magician. Kau boleh menyebutku **Multitalent**."

"Multi…talent?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut ketika kita sampai di Vaexjoe. Nah, ingat kata-kataku tentang Magician. Ciri khas Bangsa Magic adalah tongkat sihir yang mereka bawa sebagai senjata utama. Mau mereka aliran **Human Magic, God Magic** maupun **Dark Magic** , mereka semua menggunakan tongkat sihir sebagai senjata utama."

"Ja-jadi ciri khas mereka adalah membawa tongkat sihir ya? Lalu soal aliran-aliran bangsa Magician itu…"

"Aku akan lebih menjelaskannya ketika waktu yang tepat tiba," Naruto mengedipkan matanya "Untuk saat ini waspada saja dengan para Magician."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Bangsa Teknologi?"

Naruto memasang wajah serius "Mereka disebut Millenial. Bangsa modern yang memiliki banyak sekali pemikiran dan filosofi. Jika Magician adalah pembenci garis keras bangsa Ninjutsu, maka orang-orang Millenial atau Bangsa Teknologi memiliki bebagai pandangan terhadap Ninja. Walaupun sebagian besar sudah mulai sepakat dengan Magician bahwa Bangsa Ninjutsu/Ninja harus musnah dari muka bumi."

Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri "La-lalu, bagaimana mengenali mereka, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Mereka tidak memiliki ciri khas seperti Magician maupun Ninja," Naruto menopang dagunya dan memandang matahari yang semakin terbenam di ufuk barat "Hanya saja kemampuan mereka terhadap menggunakan barang-barang berteknologi baru yang tidak dimengerti Magician maupun Ninja adalah senjata berbahaya mereka. Jika aku bisa menembak 10 kepala musuh menggunakan pistol dengan mata terbuka, maka mereka bisa menembak 10 kepala musuh menggunakan pistol dengan mata tertutup. Jika aku bisa membawa motor Road Bike-ku dengan kecepatan 150 Km/jam di jalan yang lurus, maka mereka bisa membawa motor Road Bike dengan kecepatan yang sama di jalan meliuk-liuk. Seperti itulah analoginya- _ttebayo_."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Analogi aneh yang dikatakan Naruto membuatnya cepat mengerti. Dia menangkap banyak hal dari informasi yang diberikan anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Jadi dia harus berhati-hati dengan orang yang membawa tongkat sihir maupun yang ahli membawa motor Road Bike dengan kecepatan 150 Km/jam di jalan meliuk-liuk. Err, sebenarnya ada yang salah soal membawa motor tadi Hinata…

"Lalu, jika kau bukan Magician, bagaimana dengan permata itu Naruto- _kun_?"

"Permata _Element Magic_ ya?" Naruto mengetuk jari telunjuknya di dinding gelas _Cappucino Latte_ nya,

"Permata itu adalah hasil Teknologi dari penelitian Bangsa Teknologi/Millenial. Permata ini bisa digunakan semua bangsa, mau itu Bangsa Teknologi, Magic maupun Ninjutsu. Jadi kau bisa menggunakannya juga, Hinata."

"Wa-waaah… _sugeei_ ," Hinata memandang susu kental manis plus jahenya yang tersisa sedikit "Bang-bangsa Teknologi benar-benar hebat. Mereka seperti mempersatukan sebuah kemampuan suatu bangsa sehingga bisa digunakan bangsa lainnya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu mereka membayar biaya minuman dan pergi dari kedai tersebut. Hinata kembali bertanya ketika keduanya menembus angin malam di Jalanan Death Valley Area.

"Bagaimana dengan kasir dan pelayan di kedai tadi? A-apa mereka bangsa Magician atau Teknologi?"

"Aku tidak merasakan mereka memiliki kemampuan keduanya. Mereka disebut **Orang-Orang Examination**."

" **Orang-orang Examination**? A-apa lagi itu?" Hinata merasa dunia sangat amat luas. Lebih luas dari Desa Konoha.

Naruto teringat percakapannya dengan Hiruzen dan Biwako di Desa Konoha, saat malam ia membantai warga Magician tersebut. Pembicaraan soal Examination. Jikalau Hiruzen dan Biwako ketahuan membantu Hiashi dan keluarganya keluar dari desa, maka mereka akan di- **Examination** dari Bangsa Magic. Dengan kata lain mereka keluar dari bangsa tersebut dan boleh dibunuh.

Naruto menjelaskan kepada Hinata perihal Orang-Orang Examination. Gadis kecil itu menjawab dan bertanya dengan antusias.

'Ternyata mengkhianati bangsanya bisa di- _Examination_ -kan, yang artinya tidak termasuk dari ketiga bangsa tersebut. Orang-orang buangan ya…' Hinata memeluk erat pinggang Naruto "A-ano, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apakah jika Hiruzen- _jiji_ dan Biwako- _Baa_ membantuku untuk kabur malam itu dari rencana pembunuhan warga Konoha, apakah…apakah mereka akan di- _Examination_?"

Naruto terdiam. Mungkin jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah jawaban yang tepat

"Entahlah, Hinata…"

* * *

Ada cara bagi Naruto agar menjaga Hinata tidak jatuh dari motornya walaupun gadis kecil itu tertidur. Dia mengikat tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya menggunakan tali sehingga ketika gadis itu tertidur, tubuhnya tetap condong ke depan atau condong ke arah punggungnya. Cara yang Naruto terapkan sangat efektif walaupun pada awalnya Hinata menolak dengan lucu.

"K-kau pikir ingin bermain _Sadis_ denganku?"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SETAN KECIIIL?!"

Yah…tadi hanya cuplikan kecil pertengkaran mereka. Naruto berbelok menuju Stasiun Pengisi Bahan Bakar di kanan jalan. Ada 3 pom di stasiun tersebut. Untuk Mobil, untuk Motor dan untuk Kendaraan Roda 6 (Truk dan sebagainya). Saat Naruto memasukkan selang pompa bensin ke tangkinya, ia melihat mobil **Ferrari Enzo** dengan warna merah khas sedang mengisi bahan bakar di Pom untuk Mobil. Bukan Merk mobilnya yang membuat Naruto tertarik, tetapi orang yang mengisi tangki mobilnya tersebut. Orang itu masuk ke supermarket untuk membayar biaya pengisian bahan bakar, kemudian masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Warna rambutnya merah dan pria itu sangat amat terkenal di dunia.

"Penguasa Kota Kuoh, Lord Sirzech Lucifer Gremory ya…" gumam Naruto. Dia menutup penutup tangkinya setelah selesai melakukan pengisian ulang. _Bukan pulsa_. Mobil itu melaju menuju jalanan. Naruto penasaran, apa yang membuat Lord Sirzech melakukan perjalanan diam-diam keluar Kota Kuoh. Jika pejabat besar melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota, maka liputan pers akan memberitakannya…

'Menarik- _ttebayo_ …'

Sementara Hinata mengigau sambil memukul kepala kuning tersebut dikala Naruto sedang menyeringai sok misterius.

"A-aduh Hinata, sa-sakit tahu…mengigaumu itu buruk sekali!"

 **~The Girl with One Hope~**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika merasakan silau matahari mengenai mata. Sudah pagi. Hinata tahu bahwa sesuatu yang menekan punggungnya adalah tali yang Naruto gunakan untuk mengikat tubuhnya dengan pria itu agar ia tidak jatuh ketika tertidur. Hinata sebenarnya ingin marah atas tindakan seenak jidat Naruto, tetap gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Dia sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

" _O-ohay-ohayou~_ "

" _Ohayou_. Kau ingin membuat nada imut tetapi masih gagap seperti itu- _ttebayo_. Seharusnya cara bicaramu itu dibenarkan terlebih dahulu."

Tanda seru muncul di kepala Hinata. Perempatan di keningnya nampak.

"Da-dasar tidak sopan! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal. Kau menyebut dirimu pria?! Ti-tidak sama sekali."

Naruto tertawa renyah "Sepertinya gadis kecil kita mulai berkata dewasa."

"A-ano…tidak," Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan "Lu-Lupakaaaan!"

Untuk beberapa saat, motor Road Bike itu melaju tenang namun kencang membelah angin jalan. Hinata menutup matanya merasakan kesegaran udara pagi. Naruto yang tetap terjaga dari semalam melihat tanah gersang di Jalan Death Valley Area mulai ditumbuhi rerumputan. Itu berarti Aleppo sudah dekat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , k-kau tahu soal Aleppo?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba soal kota tersebut. Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda dia tahu.

"Bi-bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Hmm…bagaimana ya? Aleppo adalah kota yang indah. Tetapi rata-rata bangunan rumahnya berbentuk kotak. Sungguh unik dan lucu. Di sana kau akan banyak menemukan buah **Kurma**."

"Kurma? Bu-buah apa itu?"

"Pokoknya sangat enak dan manis. Dia seperti kelapa sawit, ah…keluarga palem-paleman. Hehehe…aku merasa cerdas mengatakannya," Naruto berhenti tertawa. Informasi yang ia katakan kepada Hinata tentang Aleppo harus benar-benar jelas.

"Satu hal yang penting tentang Aleppo. Itu adalah Kota yang semua penduduk aslinya adalah Orang-Orang **Examination**."

"Eh?!" Hinata kembali dikejutkan informasi yang Naruto katakan. Kali ini ada sebuah kota yang memiliki orang-orang Examination sebagai warganya?

"Me-menarik." Komen Hinata jujur "Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sana?"

"Orang-orang Examination adalah orang-orang buangan dari ketiga bangsa seperti yang kau ketahui kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, dia sangat serius mendengarkan.

"Banyak orang-orang Examination yang diusir dari kota maupun desa mereka terlunta-lunta di dunia luar sehingga mati dalam kesengsaraan. Ada juga beberapa orang-orang Examination yan dibunuh bangsanya sendiri karena pengkhianatan mereka sangat merugikan kota atau desa bangsa tersebut. Namun dua tahun pasca Penguasa Dunia yang baru menjabat, dia memberikan sebuah tanah kosong bagi Orang-Orang Examination untuk membangun kota mereka sendiri. Berdiri lah Aleppo. Warga dari Ketiga Bangsa tidak boleh membunuh Orang-Orang Examination yang berada di kota tersebut, namun warga Aleppo juga harus mempersilahkan kunjungan ketiga bangsa yang ingin berwisata ke kota itu. Bisa dibilang itu adalah syarat yang dikeluarkan penguasa agar Orang-Orang Examination dan tiga bangsa bisa hidup berdampingan."

"Ja-jadi, bisa saja ada Orang-Orang Examination dari Bangsa Ninjutsu bukan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang antusias. Dia senang jika Naruto menjawab " _Ya_."

"Entahlah Hinata…pasca naiknya sang Penguasa baru, keberadaan Ninja mulai dihapuskan," Naruto melirik ke arah kaca spion-nya. Dia dapat melihat wajah sedih gadis kecil tersebut.

"Tetapi, siapa yang tahu? Lagipula pria tampan ini bukanlah manusia yang mengetahui segalanya."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar semangat yang Naruto katakan. _Terima kasih, rambut kuning jabrik…_

"Da-dasar. Darimana kata tampan itu berasal? Percaya diri sekali."

"Weh, kau belum tahu kisah cintaku- _ttebayo_ …"

Perbincangan ringan keduanya menemani mereka hingga sampai di sebuah simpang tiga jalan. Naruto membelokkan motornya ke kanan. Ketika itu di sisi jalan ada plang yang bertuliskan " **Aleppo City** " menunjuk ke arah depan. Keadaan jalan mulai bagus tanpa ada retakan-retakan, di sisi jalan muncul rerumputan dan pepohonan. Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata melihat tembok besar yang menjulang di depan mereka. Kota yang berada di dekat kaki sebuah gunung dan tertutupi kabut. Kota dengan dinding raksasa setinggi 50 meter, terbuat dari bata-bata besar yang kuat.

"Aleppo…" gumam gadis kecil itu takjub. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

Memasuki Kota Aleppo tidak mudah. Pertama harus melewati sebuah gerbang yang dijaga oleh pos penjagaan. Naruto menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai warga Vaexjoe. Hinata penasaran kenapa para penjaga sangat terkejut dengan kartu identitas yang Naruto berikan. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit takut, lalu mempersilahkan motor Road Bike itu melewati gerbang. Plang penghalang besi dibuka dan keduanya melaju memasuki jembatan sepanjang 700 meter yang benar-benar menawan.

Hinata melihat ke sisi kirinya. Ada sungai besar yang memisahkan daratan utama dengan gunung yang kakinya berdiri kota Aleppo. Jembatan itu terbuat dari bata-bata yang tersusun rapi dan indah. Seperti Jembatan Gard di Kota _Vers-Pont-du-Gard, Perancis_. Ada banyak patung tersusun rapi di kedua sisi jembatan. Di akhir jembatan, terdapat pos penjagaan sebelum memasuki pintu gerbang besar melewati dinding Aleppo.

"Lu-luar biasa Naruto- _kun_ …dunia benar-benar luas ya."

Naruto tertawa cekikikan melihat dan mendengar antusias Hinata. "Ini baru secuil keindahan yang kau lihat dari ciptaan Tuhan, Hinata."

Hinata tertegun dengan kata-kata Naruto. Tumben pria yang suka berkata _dattebayou_ di akhir kalimat ini bisa berkata bijak.

"Boleh melihat kartu penduduk anda?"

Naruto turun dari motornya dan mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya.

"Bukankah terlalu boros menggunakan dua gerbang sebagai pos pemeriksaan. Jika aku berhasil masuk ke sini berarti diriku sudah diverifikasi di gerbang pertama."

Penjaga itu sedikit tertegun dengan kartu identitas Naruto. Penduduk kota Vaexjoe. Hinata juga penasaran, seperti apa kota pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto memang belum menceritakan soal kotanya. Yang ia ketahui di sana-lah para _Chasseurs_ , tempat Naruto bekerja, berada.

"Terima kasih Tuan,"

"Naruto."

"Ya, Tuan Naruto. Terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan anda puas dengan kunjungan ke kota kami. Hey…Buka gerbangnya!"

Gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu belian tebal dan dicampur dengan besi itu berdecit. Ketika memasuki Kota Aleppo, Hinata disambut pemandangan rumah berbentuk kotak-kotak di dekat kaki gunung, lalu pohon-pohon kurma yang ada di tepi jalan. Banyak sekali tenda-tenda pedagang yang berdiri di tepian jalan ,menjajakan makanan, buah-buahan, souvenir dan pakaian. Mereka sampai di pusat kota, yang mana terdapat sebuah istana dengan bentuk kubah setengah bola seperti kebanyakan bentuk kubah mesjid. Ada dua menara tinggi di antara bangunan utama. Di depan istana tersebut terdapat kolam besar yang memancarkan air ke delapan arah. Tidak ada gerbang di depan istana. Para warga Aleppo berjalan di sekitar halaman istana menikmati suasana pagi.

"Sepertinya mereka bahagia, Naruto."

"Ya, karena mereka hidup damai di sini…ayo kita cari penginapan."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia memasang wajah penuh semangat. Melihat luasnya dunia dan keindahan Aleppo memunculkan perasaan baru di hati Hinata. Ia merasa banyak sekali perhiasan dunia hasil Maha Karya Tuhan yang harus ia lihat dan ketahui.

Tempat mereka menginap adalah sebuah penginapan yang ada di tebing kaki gunung. Sebuah penginapan bertingkat 10 lantai, berbentuk kotak khas bangunan Aleppo City dengan dinding-dinding klasik bata, jendela besar bergorden merah. Naruto memilih kamar nomor 8312. Kamar di lantai 8, lorong ketiga nomor 12. Kamar itu besar dan menawan. Ada ranjang ukuran besar dengan atap kelambu yang ditutupi kain sutera. Kasurnya terlihat tebal dan empuk, berwarna biru Cyan yang lembut. Lantai kamar dikarpet dan terdapat dua meja kecil di dekat ranjang dan sebuah meja hias di dinding beberapa meter dari pintu. Ada sebuah lampu tidur di atas meja kecil yang dekat dengan ranjang. Di tengah kamar ada sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah sofa merah lembut dari beludru. Musik terompet dan seruling _Arabic_ menyambut mereka. Mata Hinata berbinar, baru kali ini dia tidur di kamar sebesar ini.

"Ke-keren…"

Naruto tersenyum lalu melompat ke kasur berukuran besar tersebut "Aku tidur dulu Hinata, semalaman aku tidak tidur demi sampai ke kota ini. Yang tidak tidur di ranjang, maka ia tidur di sofa- _ttebayo_."

Mata Hinata melebar "Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah tertelungkup di kasur empuk tersebut. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia cemberut. Dia memandang sepatu Naruto yang masih terpasang di kedua kaki. Saat Hinata mendengar dengkuran pelan pemuda berambut pirang itu, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar kelelahan. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum manis.

"Dasar…sampai lupa melepas sepatunya." Gadis kecil itu melepas pelan kedua sepatu Naruto, lalu meletakkannya di samping ranjang. Dia duduk di sofa dan kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Padahal dirinya ingin mengajak Naruto berputar-putar di Kota Aleppo. Dia ingin lebih tahu soal rumah kotak-kotak warga Aleppo, Orang-Orang Examination yang tinggal di sini. Juga rasa Buah Kurma.

Buah Kurma…haah, Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan rasanya.

Gadis kecil itu memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari kamar, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong dan turun ke lantai pertama menggunakan lift. Sesampai di lobi penginapan, Hinata mencari pintu keluar penginapan tersebut. Suara ramah seorang pria membuat Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria berusia 30-an dengan rambut hitam dan berwarna kuning _Gold_ di bagian depannya memasuki penginapan. Hinata percaya pria itu masuk lewat pintu penginapan. Jadi dia akan keluar lewat situ.

"Permisi, apa ada kamar kosong di Lantai 10?" pria itu bertanya dengan resepsionis penginapan yang terlihat mengantuk. Pria itu memakai jubah merah dengan kerah tinggi. Bagian dadanya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu pantofel coklat mengkilat. Ada kesan misterius sekaligus mengancam dari pria tersebut.

"Ng…a-ada apa tuan?"

"Aku tanya apa ada kamar kosong di Lantai 10?" pria itu tersenyum. Namun Hinata merasa senyuman itu bukan senyuman ramah. Sebuah senyuman yang menutupi nafsu membunuh.

"Mak-maksudnya-"

" _Baka_!" pemilik penginapan nampak segera bertindak dan mengambil alih posisi resepsionis penginapan "Kau berbicara dengan Azazel- _sama_ , salah seorang petinggi aliran **Dark Magic** dari Bangsa Magician."

"Ehh?! Be-benarkah?!" resepsionis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali meminta maaf. Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar lobi terkejut dan memandang takut-takut ke arah pria tersebut.

"Azazel…Dark…Dark Magic?" Hinata bergumam pelan. Suaranya dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ia teringat perbincangannya dengan Naruto di kedai kopi. Naruto banyak menceritakan soal Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi. Para Magician dan Para Millenial. Dia juga teringat bahwa Naruto menyebutkan soal aliran-aliran di Bangsa Magic, yakni **Human Magic, God Magic** dan **Dark Magic**. Mendengar kata itu kembali membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda ke Aleppo, Azazel- _sama_. Semoga kunjungan anda menyenangkan." Pemilik penginapan membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memaksa Resepsionis untuk ikut ber- _ojigi_. Azazel tertawa pelan.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga sangat berharap kunjunganku menyenangkan," raut Azazel berubah. Hinata dapat melihat pancaran membunuh dan kejam dari mata tersebut " _Examination…_ " ucapnya dingin. Pria itu masuk bersama 5 pria lainnya. Hinata melihat kelima pria itu mengenakan jubah berpenutup kepala. Ada lambang bintang segi enam di dalam lingkaran yang tercetak di belakang jubah. Yang membuat perhatian Hinata semakin fokus adalah tongkat sihir yang dibawa. Benar kata Naruto…salah satu ciri Magician adalah tongkat sihir mereka.

"Hmh!" Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Aku harus fokus mencari Buah Kurma."gadis kecil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang lucu 'Mari kita keluar dan melihat Aleppo…buah kurma juga!'

* * *

Kota Aleppo adalah sebuah kota yang didirikan di sebuah tanah kosong dekat kaki gunung. Walaupun sebagian besar bangunan berdiri di dataran datar di samping kaki gunung, beberapa bangunan juga berdiri tegak di kaki gunung itu sendiri. Terdapat banyak prasasti-prasasti batu yang terukir di jalan-jalan setapak Aleppo. Banyak menceritakan tentang sejarah dan perjuangan Orang-Orang Examination mendirikan kota tersebut.

"Jadi nama gunungnya adalah Gunung Hermon. Gunung ini disebut "Mata Bangsa" oleh orang-orang Examination karena menjadi alarm bahaya pertama jika ada serangan ke Aleppo," Hinata memandang sebuah menara tinggi di puncak gunung. Sepertinya itu adalah menara pengawas. "Diceritakan bahwa salah satu dari Ootsutsuki pernah turun ke Gunung Hermon untuk menggantikan penguasa lama yang telah melepas jabatannya. Hm? Aku bingung dengan kalimat yang ini."

Hinata sangat rajin membaca prasasti tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah cukup jauh dari penginapan.

"Eh? Kedai Kurma…" Hinata memasang wajah kaget dan senang "Kedai Kurma?! KURMAA!" Hinata kecil berlari menuju kedai tersebut. Dia masuk dengan semangat, mengamati kedai yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat bersih. Hinata dengan wajah menggemaskan duduk di sebuah meja kosong dan menunggu pelayan datang. Ia mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan saat mereka di kedai kopi.

'Hm hm hm…aku senang. Rasanya seperti orang dewasa yang memesan _Death Wish Coffe_ …' Hinata menggosok kedua tangannya. Rambut indigonya bergerak-gerak lucu.

Menunggu selama setengah jam, tidak ada pelayan yang menghampiri Hinata. Hinata memandang orang-orang yang datang ke kedai tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju sebuah meja panjang di depan dan berbicara sesuatu dengan pegawai kedai di sana. Kemudian orang-orang itu duduk dan beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka segera datang. Ada yang beda dengan sistem pemesanan di kedai ini dan kedai kopi tempat ia dan Naruto singgah kemarin.

"Hee?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Dia menunggu selama 1 jam, dan tidak ada pelayan yang datang. Gadis kecil itu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan lucu. Sementara hatinya terus berucap 'Kurma…Kurma…'

"Nona kecil yang imut, sedang menunggu apa?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampiri Hinata.

"A-aahh…" mata Hinata yang tergenang air mata karena menahan tangisan memandang pelayan itu dengan pandangan bahagia "A-aku menunggumu dari tadi Kakak Pelayan. Aku mau memesan Kurma."

Pelayan perempuan berusia 16 tahun itu tersenyum. Dia duduk di depan Hinata dan mengajarkan cara memesan di Kedai Kurma Aleppo. Pembeli harus datang ke meja pesanan dan memesan jenis makanan Kurma apa yang mereka inginkan. Kemudian mereka bisa duduk di meja dan menunggu, sampai pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ooh…be-begitu." Hinata manggut-manggut dengan antusias "Te-terima kasih,"

"Panggil saja Raynare- _chan_." Pelayan bernama Raynare itu tersenyum manis "Namamu nona kecil?"

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

Raynare mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian memberitahu menu apa saja yang ada di kedai mereka. Ada Buah Kurma Original yang selalu diberi porsi 7 biji oleh kedai karena kurma adalah salah satu buah dengan glukosa tinggi sehingga cepat mengenyangkan perut. Ada juga Buah Kurma yang dicampur dengan berbagai macam rasa. Rasa madu, rasa Khamir, rasa Kunafah dan lain-lainnya. Ada juga Pancake Kurma, Sirup Kurma, Cake coklat-kurma dan berbagai makanan-minuman olahan dari kurma. Hinata mendengarnya dengan antusias, sampai-sampai ia memegang kepala indigonya.

"A-aku kebingungan memilih apa?"

Raynare tertawa renyah "Hahaha, Hinata- _chan_ …kau memang lucu dan manis ya." Raynare mencubit kedua pipi Hinata "Kau pasti pengunjung Kota Aleppo kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dikala kedua pipinya dicubit Raynare. Ia pun menceritakan perjalanannya bersama Naruto. Tetapi gadis kecil itu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Desa Konoha, asal desanya dan juga status dirinya sebagai The Last Ninja.

"Ooh menarik. Jadi lelaki yang bersamamu mengunjungi Kota Aleppo adalah ayahmu? Atau kakakmu? Kau bilang dia lebih tua darimu."

'Aku mau bilang dia apa ya…?' wajah Hinata terlihat lucu ketika berpikir. Raynare tertawa senang. Dia benar-benar gemas melihat ekspresi polos dan imut Hinata.

"Ah, aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan tambahan – _kun_ daripada _Nii-chan_." Ujar Hinata dengan semangat tinggi. Raynare memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Ya jelas ia bingung, hubungan antara lelaki tua dan Hinata yang diceritakan gadis kecil itu saja masih abstrak.

"Ah sudahlah…hm, Hinata- _chan_."

" _Ha-hai'_?" duduk Hinata langsung tegak. Sementara Raynare sudah melepas cubitan gemasnya.

"Boleh aku menyarankan pesanan yang enak untuk pendatang baru sepertimu?" Raynare mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas dan mengedipkan mata kirinya "Buah Kuram Original 7 buah. Itu akan memperkenalkanmu rasa murni Buah Kurma. Kau benar-benar mau merasakan rasa asli Kurma kan?"

Mata Hinata berbinar. Raynare benar-benar pelayan yang hebat.

"Tolong ya, Raynare- _chan_ …" Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Benar-benar memohon "Aku mau pesan itu…"

Raynare kembali ke meja pesanan dan meminta pesanan yang Hinata inginkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan itu datang. Raynare membawanya langsung kepada Hinata. Gadis kecil itu berkali-kali meminta maaf karena merepotkan Raynare. Tentu saja Raynare tertawa melihat sikap Hinata.

"Ini kan memang tugasku Hinata- _chan_ …ahahaha, kamu imut banget sih."

Mata Hinata berkedip bingung, namun perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum senang. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena selain melihat dunia luas, ia juga bisa mendapatkan teman baru.

Kurma adalah tanaman Palma yang sudah melegenda di Aleppo. Sebelum kota ini dibangun, pohon-pohon Kurma sudah ada di dekat dan di kaki Gunung Hermon serta memberi bantuan pangan bagi Orang-Orang Examination dikala mereka kelaparan. Pembangunan kota tidak terlepas dari peranan kurma sebagai penambah tenaga bagi para pekerja yang membangun kota atas perintah penguasa dunia. Buah kurma memiliki empat tahap kematangan menurut orang-orang Aleppo, ada _Kimri_ (muda), _khalal_ (berukuran penuh), _rutab_ (matang lembut) dan _tamr_ (matang, dikeringkan dengan sinar matahari). Sajian yang sering digunakan oleh orang Aleppo untuk hidangan adalah kurma _tamr_. Kurma yang matang, kemudian dijemur dengan sinar matahari untuk menambah kelembutan dan rasa manisnya.

"E-enak Raynare- _chan_ ," Hinata merasakan sensasi manis dan lembut saat dia menggigit buah tersebut "Benar-benar rasa yang belum pernah muncul di lidahku."

Raynare tersenyum senang "Syukurlah…aku kira Hinata- _chan_ tidak menyukainya. Kurma tidak cocok untuk orang-orang yang benci makanan terlalu manis lho."

"Be-begitu," Hinata membuang biji kurma tersebut. Biji itu kecil dan berbentuk seperti biji padi, hanya saja sedikit lebih besar dan berwarna coklat terang serta berserabut tipis.

"Tetapi ini benar-benar enak, Raynare- _chan_ …" ucap Hinata dengan senang. Dia melahap kurma keduanya. Raynare menghela napas senang. Dia menganggukkan kepala, ternyata Buah Kurma dapat mengambil hati Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kalau boleh tahu…kau, kau berasal dari bangsa apa?"

Hinata berhenti memakan buah kurma kelimanya. Dia memandang sejenak wajah cantik Raynare. Apa harus memberitahu Raynare yang baik ini tentang dirinya? Atau tetap mempertahankan rahasianya?

"A-aku berasal dari B-bangsa Magician." Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup. Dia belum pernah berbohong selama ini. Jelas saja, selama masih ada ayah dan ibunya, ia terus diajari supaya jangan berbohong.

"Hm, begitu…" Raynare mengangguk beberapa kali "Jadi kau aliran apa? Dark? God? Atau Human?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Raynare. Dark, God dan Human baru saja ia dengar dari Naruto kemarin. Kini langsung ditanyakan teman barunya. Tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu masing-masing aliran tersebut, berbeda dengan informasi tiga bangsa yang Naruto jelaskan dengan baik.

"A-aku aliran Human…" ucap Hinata dengan suara sedikit mengecil. Dia memandang ke bawah, melihat dua kurma tersisa, kemudian memandang wajah Raynare. Pelayan cantik itu tetap tersenyum memandangnya.

"Begitu ya…hehehe, tak disangka Hinata- _chan_ berasal dari Bangsa Magic ya." Nama Raynare dipanggil oleh salah seorang pegawai di kedai tersebut.

"Yap, sepertinya kerjaan telah menungguku. Jangan sampai ada kurma yang tersisa ya. Ada legenda mengatakan jika seseorang yang pertama kali makan kurma dapat menghabiskan 7 kurma, maka ia akan diberkati Tuhan," Raynare berdiri dan mengedipkan mata kirinya "Setelah itu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, Hinata- _chan_."

"E-eeeh?!" Hinata memegang kepala indigonya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan juga bingung. Raynare memiringkan kepalanya, dia penasaran kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut indigonya.

"Aku lupa soal bayaraaan?! A-aku tidak membawa uaaang!"

Setetes keringat sweatdropped muncul di kening Raynare "Eh?" ucapnya bingung melihat tingkah gadis kecil tersebut, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha, kau memang imut Hinata- _chan_. Yah…karena kita telah menjadi teman, biaya makan kurma-mu akan kubayar," Raynare mengelus pelan kepala indigo tersebut "Jadikan ini rahasia kecil di antara kita ya?"

Hinata menatap senang pelayan tersebut. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bertemu gadis sebaik Raynare.

Setelah keluar dari kedai kurma, Hinata sedikit berjalan-jalan di kota Aleppo sebelum sorenya kembali ke penginapan. Dia segera menuju kamarnya, nomor 8312 dan ingin sekali menceritaka tentang Kurma kepada Naruto. Tetapi saat membuka pintu kamar, pria berambut kuning itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata menemukan catatan di atas meja hias.

 _Kau ke mana saja, setan kecil! Benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Jika kau datang ke kamar sebelum malam, maka kau belum melihatku di kamar. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Mungkin malam baru datang._

 _\- Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto -_

'Na-nama yang panjang…' Hinata meletakkan surat itu ke meja hias dan duduk di sofa empuknya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, sambil mengingat kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi. Betul-betul menyenangkan. Dia bahkan mendapatkan teman baru bernama Raynare- _chan_. Gadis ramah dan baik. Hinata berpikir besok pagi ia akan mengajak Naruto makan kurma di sana.

* * *

Naruto merasa tidak beruntung bertemu salah seorang petinggi Bangsa Magic di Kota Aleppo. Azazel, yang juga salah satu Magician terkuat Aliran Dark Magic tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto di lobi hotel (saat itu Naruto kelabakan mencari Hinata) dan petinggi itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar. Mereka sampai di depan Gedung Pembangkit Listrik kota yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari penginapan. Komplek gedung pembangkit listrik itu sangat luas, ada empat bangunan besar yang berisi empat mesin generator besar. Ada 12 rumah kecil yang merupakan tempat tinggal para pekerja. 12 rumah itu berada di tepi komplek yang dibatasi pagar kawat berduri. Di kedua sisi 4 bangunan besar, ada 6 tong besar setinggi 100 meter berwarna perak yang bisa dimasuki dan disitu para Orang-Orang Examination dari Bangsa Magic menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan sumber daya listrik bagi Aleppo.

"Komplek ini dikonsep oleh Orang-Orang Examination dari Bangsa Teknologi. Mereka bekerja sama dengan orang buangan dari Bangsa Magic untuk membangkitkan tenaga listrik sihir yang hebat. Benar-benar industri yang bagus."

"Anda memuji mereka, Azazel _ojii-chan_?" Naruto bertanya kepada Azazel karena penasaran dengan kalimat tadi. Azazel mendengus pelan. Tangan kanannya menggoyangkan kaleng bir yang ia bawa dari penginapan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto- _kun_. Lagipula…" Azazel memandang Naruto dengan kesal "Jangan memanggilku _ojii-chan_! Aku belum setua wajahku!"

Naruto mengibas tangan kirinya " _Hai' hai'_ , kau mau kupanggil apa?"

" _Ototou_ …"

"MENJIJIKKAN!"

Azazel meneguk birnya kembali. Dia dan Naruto sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada di seberang jalan, yang mana di seberangnya adalah gerbang komplek Pembangkit listrik Kota Aleppo. Naruto memandang petinggi Magician yang sudah ia kenal cukup lama. Kadangkala dia kesal dengan sifat seenak Azazel dan juga kebiasaan minumnya yang buruk.

"Kau datang ke Aleppo untuk bertemu Baraqiel?"

Azazel melirik sejenak remaja 16 tahun berambut pirang tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis "Heh…kau selalu benar menebak pergerakanku. Lagipula, sebelum di-Examination oleh Bangsa Magic, Baraqiel adalah salah satu petinggi di Aliran Dark Magic. Sekarang dia adalah pemimpin Kota Aleppo. Aku bersyukur masih bisa bertemu sahabatku."

"Kau tidak ingin membunuhnya? Bukankah darahnya sah-sah saja untuk ditumpahkan."

" _Bakayaro_ …itulah kenapa orang-orang _Chasseurs_ seperti kalian tidak memiliki hati. Misi dan misi yang hanya di otak kalian," Azazel menegak kembali birnya "Keputusan membunuh seorang Examination ada pada individu, jika seorang Magician ingin membunuh Examination dari bangsanya, maka ia tinggal melakukannya. Jika dia tidak ingin melakukannya, maka jangan dilakukan. Lagipula aturan dilarang membunuh para Examination di Aleppo sudah jelas."

"Tetapi kau membenci para Examination kan?"

Azazel tertawa keras. Naruto membuat tanda diam dengan jari telunjuknya. _Ossan_ ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat dan situasi. Mereka sedang berada di dekat kompleks pembangkit listrik Aleppo, salah satu daerah yang tidak boleh sembarangan didekati pengunjung luar, dan petinggi Magician ini tertawa seenaknya saja.

"Aku membenci mereka karena pengkhianatan dan kebodohan yang mereka lakukan terhadap bangsa mereka. Mau itu dari Magic, Teknologi dan…" mata Azazel menajam "…Ninjutsu. Para Examination itu benar-benar sampah!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemimpin Kota Aleppo Baraqiel? Kau menganggapnya sampah?"

"Aku tahu dia hanya dijebak." Azazel menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Akhir-akhir ini keadaan Kuoh cukup memprihatinkan. Sebagai kiblat semua kota dan desa Magician, Kuoh sedang dilanda konflik antar saudara. Tiga aliran Magic saling bertentangan, kami berkelahi seperti anak kecil bodoh karena ideologi masing-masing."

"Hmm…begitu ya." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana " _Ne_ , jadi kau datang ke Kuoh untuk memberitahukan keadaan anak Baraqiel kan? Selain mengunjungi sohib lamamu itu. Konflik di Kuoh pasti membuat Baraqiel khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya."

Mata Azazel terbuka lebar. Dia sedikit kaget Naruto mengetahui tujuan tersembunyinya.

"Dasar _Chasseurs_ sialan! Karena masa lalu, kami para Magician sering menjadi klien kalian, seenaknya saja kalian mencuri informasi tentang bangsa kami."

Naruto terkekeh "Itu merupakan tugas para pemburu, Azazel _ojii-chan_."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Imouto_!"

" _Imouto_ untuk adik cewek, tua bangka. Weh…weh..sepertinya mabukmu makin parah- _ttebayo_!"

* * *

Dengan amat terpaksa Naruto memapah Azazel yang mabuk berat ke kamarnya di lantai 10. 5 pengawal Azazel menyambut tuan mereka dengan sigap. Naruto juga heran, ternyata Azazel jalan-jalan bersamanya tadi tanpa ditemani 5 pengawalnya. Bisa saja _Chasseurs_ itu mencelakai Azazel, tetapi nampaknya petinggi Magician Aliran Dark Magic itu sudah percaya dengan kekuatan pribadi.

"Lelahnya…" Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan memandang bingung Hinata yang tertidur di sofa. Gadis indigo manis itu meringkuk sedikit dengan tangan kanan yang menempel di bawah bibir. Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Naruto memandang kertas pesan yang ia taruh di atas meja, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan," Naruto mengangkat HInata lalu membaringkannya di ranjang besar kamar mereka. Naruto sendiri langsung berbaring di sebelah Hinata sambil memikirkan tentang hari esok. Adanya Azazel di Aleppo untuk mengatakan Baraqiel-pemimpin Aleppo-soal keadaan Kuoh merupakan tanda bahwa Kota Kuoh dalam keadaan sangat genting. Pasti banyak pengkhianatan di sana dan para pengkhianat yang di-Examination pasti akan menuju Aleppo City.

"Who, aku lupa melepas sepatu." Gumam Naruto pelan. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan melepas kedua sepatunya, kemudian berbaring kembali. Saat berdiam diri, Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memandang punggung kecil gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membiarkan punggung gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya.

 **The Last Ninja 2 END**

 **Author Note**

Pusing dengan nama Naruto yang Naudzubillah panjangnya. Hahaha, dapat ide darimana nama Naruto sepanjang dan seaneh itu? Yah…mau buat unik sih biar tidak Cuma Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto saja. Biar kesan Eropanya dapat gitu hihi.

Kok Hinata Loli? Sebenarnya aku mau menjadikannya gadis yang berusia sama dengan Naruto. Tetapi Icha menyarankan bahwa aneh jika seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis bersama-sama mengadakan perjalanan, jadi kesan perjalanannya seperti perjalanan cinta. Maka menjadikan Hinata Loli biar Naruto perlahan-lahan menyayangi Hinata dari tingkat adik sampai…hehehe, Pedofil? *ditabok Naruto*

Lalu nama Bangsa Teknologi sudah terungkap di chapter ini.

-Ninja untuk bangsa yang menggunakan Ninjutsu

-Magician untuk bangsa yang menggunakan Magic

-Millenial untuk bangsa yang menggunakan Teknologi

Nah, dua chara dari DxD juga sudah bermunculan yakni Azazel dan Raynare. Hubungan antara Azazel dan Naruto sudah dijelaskan di atas, yah…seperti paman dan keponakan gitu. Lalu ingat, ciri khas bangsa Magic adalah mempunyai tongkat sihir mereka sebagai senjata. Jadi bayangkan para Magician itu seperti pameran Harry Potter yang suka bawa tongkat dan jubah mereka.

Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter terakhir untuk The Last Ninja Arc sebelum memasuki Arc baru. Updatenya pun kalau tidak hari senin ya hari selasa…

Yang review pakai akun sudah aku balas lewat PM. Untuk yang guest, ada saran unik tetap memakai NH jadi pair utama. Tenang saja, ini memang fic bagi para penikmat NH, tetapi jelas saja Naruto sebagai anggota Chasseurs memiliki beberapa kenalan gadis yang menyukainya. Ah…itu hanya pemanis cerita dan jangan dianggap terlalu penting. Intinya mampukah Naruto membawa Hinata selamat sampai tujuan yakni kota Vaexjoe.

Oh ya, untuk Kota Aleppo itu asli aku pakai nama kota di Negara Suriah, pasti tahu kalau cek Mbah Google. Gunung Hermon juga gunung yang ada di perbatasa Suriah-Lebanon, nama lainnya Jabal es-Syeikh.

Lebih jelasnya bisa lihat Glosarium

 **Gloarium**

 **Death Wise Coffe**. Kopi company asal New York, Amerika Serikat yang mengklaim produk kopi mereka sebagai kopi 'terkuat' di dunia. Kata terkuat dibuktikan dengan besarnya kandungan kafein yang melampaui jumlah kafein kopi-kopi lainnya yang pernah ada di dunia. Death Wish Coffee mengandung 200% kafein. Jika Hinata meminumnya, bayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

 **Death Valley Area**. Namanya diambil dari Gurun terendah di Amerika yang menjadi percobaan Bom Atom tahun 1945. Gurun ini sangat panas, kering dan terdapat batu-batu yang bisa bergerak sendiri.

 **Jembatan Gard**. Ini agar teman-teman bisa membayangkan jembatan yang menghubungkan gerbang pertama kota Aleppo dengan gerbang keduanya. Jembatan Gard di dunia nyata dibangun oleh Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa (63 - 12 BC) menantu dari Caesar Augustus, terbuat dari batu dengan berat sampai 6 ton terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, yang paling atas adalah kanal air walaupun nampak bagaikan jembatan terletak di kota Vers-Pont-du-Gard, dekat Remoulins, departemen Gard di Perancis. Bisa cek di Mbah Google.

 **Aleppo**. Sebuah kota di Suriah yang menjadi ibu kota Kegubernuran Aleppo yang berpopulasi terbesar dalam Kegubernuran di Suriah. Dalam beberapa abad, Aleppo adalah kota terbesar wilayah Syam dan kota ketiga terbesar Kesultanan Utsmaniyah, setelah Konstantinopel dan Kairo. Aleppo adalah sebuah kota kuno besar dan salah satu kota tertua di dunia yang terus menerus didiami; diperkirakan sudah didiami sejak abad ke-6 SM.

 **Gunung Hermon**. Gunung yang terletak di perbatasan Suriah-Lebanon. Nama lainnya Jabal es-Syeikh.

 **Ferrari Enzo**. Nama tipe Mobil dari Ferrari. Bisa cek di Google.

 **Buah Kurma**. Nama latin _Phoenix dactylifera_ adalah tanaman palma ( _Arecaceae_ ) dalam genus _Phoenix_ , buahnya dapat dimakan. Walaupun tempat asalnya tidak diketahui karena telah sejak lama dibudidayakan, kemungkinan tanaman ini berasal dari tanah sekitar Teluk Persia.

Next: The Last Ninja 3

" _Ini juga sebagai perlindungan dini bagimu, ayo kita ke halaman belakang penginapan."/"T-tetapi nanti ketahuan jika aku adalah Ninja."/ "Orang-orang Examination bisa kembali ke Bangsa-nya lho…asalkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bangsa mereka. Jadi jika kau terlalu lama di sini, maka kau akan menjadi ikan yang tertangkap kail mematikan. Tentu saja akan membahayakan nyawamu…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last Ninja 3**

Sudah dua hari Naruto dan Hinata menginap di Aleppo. Pada hari kedua rencananya Naruto ingin memberikan pelajaran dasar soal Ninjutsu kepada Hinata. Saat ditanya apa yang kau ketahui tentang Ninja? Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Maklum bagi Naruto, saat kecil keluarga Hinata tidak pernah mengajari gadis itu Ninjutsu agar status ninja tidak diketahui oleh warga Konoha.

Di dalam kamar itu Naruto mengajari Hinata tentang dasar-dasar kemampuan Ninja, berbekal 3 kertas ukuran A4, Naruto seenaknya menempel 3 kertas itu di dinding kamar penginapan. Hinata duduk manis di sofa sambil mengulum permen rasa cherry yang Naruto beli di pasar Aleppo.

"Kenapa bukan rasa kurma?" protes gadis itu.

"Kita sedang membahas Ninjutsu, bukan kurma- _ttebayo_ …" kata Naruto dengan nada menggeram.

"Perlu kau ingat 3 dasar kemampuan dari 3 bangsa. Untuk banga Magic, mereka memiliki kemampuan sihir yang disalurkan lewat tongkat sihir mereka. Namun beberapa kasus, seperti para petinggi Bangsa Magic, mereka bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir lewat tubuh mereka, tentu disertai simbol-simbol sihir itu sendiri. Untuk bangsa Teknologi, kemampuan dasar mereka ada di kecakapan mereka menggunakan mesin-mesin maupun alat canggih. Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan, jika aku bisa menembak 10 kepala dengan mata terbuka menggunakan pistol, maka Bangsa Teknologi bisa menembaknya dengan mata tertutup menggunakan pistol yang sama."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Penjelasan Naruto dibarengi dengan _Chasseurs_ itu menulis ringkasan di kertas-kertas yang ia tempel di dinding. Kertas paling kanan ditulis untuk penjelasan Bangsa Magic, kertas di tengah untuk penjelasan Bangsa Teknologi.

"Untuk Bangsa Ninjutsu, kemampuan dasar mereka adalah mengolah Chakra menjadi jutsu. Sebenarnya Chakra ada pada ketiga bangsa, namun terkhusus untuk Bangsa Ninjutsu, mereka memiliki kemampuan lebih mengolah chakra itu menjadi kemampuan bertarung dan melindungi diri, kau bisa menyebutnya Pengoptimalan penggunaan Chakra." Naruto menulis kata Chakra di kertas paling kiri, dia kemudian membuat sebuah garis dari kata Chakra tersebut.

"Intrepretasi dari chakra yang diolah Bangsa Ninjutsu membuat mereka bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu. Jutsu adalah seni mistik seorang ninja yang akan dimanfaatkan dalam pertempuran. Untuk menggunakan teknik atau jutsu, ninja perlu menggunakan chakra mereka. Bisa kita bedakan antara energi tubuh dan chakra. Energi tubuh mengacu pada stamina yang didapatkan dari asupan makanan yang lebih mengacu pada tenaga jasmani, chakra adalah pusat-pusat energi spiritual di dalam tubuh, tempat 72 ribu saluran-saluran energi di nadi saling terhubung."

" _S-sugoi_. Kau bisa menjelaskan teori dengan detail, Naruto- _kun_." Mata Hinata melebar "K-kau membaca materinya di kertas kecil itu ya!"

Seperti kata Hinata, di telapak tangan kiri Naruto terdapat kertas kecil yang dijadikan contekan penjelasan Naruto. Pria bermata biru itu menyengir. "Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku benci dengan teori- _ttebayo_. Yah…itu hanya penjelasan singkat." Naruto memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke saku jubahnya "Intinya, jika kau ingin menggunakan jutsu, maksimalkan chakra dan energimu. Bagaimana mendapatkan chakra dan energi yang maksimal? Makan makanan yang bergizi…" Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah gadis tersebut "…Dan berlatih lah. Sekarang aku akan melatihmu seni bela diri yang juga disebut Taijutsu. Hm, Taijutsu? Sepertinya kurang tepat. Tetapi aku akan tetap melatihmu hari ini."

Hinata terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung memberikan latihan praktik kepadanya.

"Ini juga sebagai perlindungan dini bagimu, ayo kita ke halaman belakang penginapan."

"T-tetapi nanti ketahuan jika aku adalah Ninja."

Naruto tersenyum "Tenang…aku punya kekuatan sensor yang bagus. Lagipula tidak ada hak para Examination itu untuk menjegalmu. Ayo kita keluar."

Hinata memandang wajah semangat Naruto. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pria ini, Hinata menganggap Naruto adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, tetapi sekarang Naruto adalah seorang pemuda semangat yang dibaluti kekerenan. Keren?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Halaman belakang penginapan adalah sebuah kebun Pohon Kurma. Terdapat sebuah tanah lapang di tengah-tengah kebun. Saat itu masih pukul 9 pagi. Matahari memang bersinar terang, tetapi cahayanya tidak terik dan tidak panas. Hinata memandang pepohonan di sana, ia pikir Naruto pasti pagi-pagi berkeliling kebun ini untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat agar ia bisa latihan.

Hinata ber- _ojigi_ di depan Naruto. _Terima kasih, Naruto-kun_ ucapnya di dalam hati.

"Weeh, ada apa ini?!" kata Naruto dengan setetes keringat muncul di belakang kepalanya.

"Taijutsu seorang ninja biasanya berdasarkan pada harfiah ninjutsu itu sendiri. Pada dasarnya Bangsa Ninjutsu mempunyai 1 kemampuan dasar bela diri, yakni **Silent Technique** atau seni bertarung tanpa suara. Pengembangan beberapa seni bela diri membuat beberapa bangsa Ninjutsu mempunyai berbagai macam seni bela diri." Naruto berdehem "Aku mempunyai 6 gaya bertarung. Selain _Silent Technique_ , yang lainnya adalah _Taekwondo, Wu Shu, Tai Chi, Muay Thai_ dan _Pencak Silat_. Semuanya digunakan sesuai dengan kemampuan, ukuran tubuh maupun agresifitas lawan yang kita hadapi. Sebenarnya 1 gaya bela diri saja sudah cukup, tetapi karena aku adalah anggota _Chasseurs_ , mempunyai beragam kemampuan bela diri adalah suatu keuntungan."

"Tak…tak kusangka k-kau hebat, Naruto- _kun_."

"Wah, kau memujiku?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar wajah merahnya tidak terlihat Naruto "T-Tidak! Siapa juga memuji pria angkuh sepertimu. Dasar kepala kuning."

"Oooh…" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya "Karena kau adalah ninja, aku akan mengajarkanmu teknik dasar bertarung Ninjutsu. Aku akan mengajarimu gaya bertarung tanpa suara atau Silent Technique dan bertarung menggunakan shuriken serta kunai. Jika kau bisa, maka setidaknya kau bisa menjaga diri sendiri, nona kecil."

"Aku mau Pencak Silat, kedengarannya keren tuh."

"TIDAK ADA MILIH-MILIH!"

Naruto pun selama kurang lebih 30 menit mengajarkan teori bertarung dengan teknik tanpa suara. Hal yang terpenting dari seni bela diri tanpa suara adalah kecepatan melumpuhkan lawan. Sebenarnya melempar shuriken dan menggunakan kunai termasuk gaya bertarung tidak bersuara ini. Ninja harus mampu menyusup pertahanan lawan, melumpuhkannya dengan cepat tanpa suara dan menghindari kontak terlalu lama dengan lawan.

"Hal yang penting adalah melumpuhkannya dari jarak jauh," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken "Dengan ini. Namanya adalah Shuriken, atau senjata tangan tersembunyi. Senjata ini terbuat dari logam dan berbentuk bintang. Cara memegangnya diselipkan antara pangkal ibu jari dan telunjuk di bagian sudut shuriken, jangan bagian tajamnya. Nah…biasanya yang ahli bisa menggunakan 4 shuriken sekaligus sesuai dengan selipan jari tangannya." Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata dan menunjuk sebuah papan target yang terpasang di batang kurma "Nah, aku akan mengajarimu cara melempar shuriken. Di sana ada papan target sejauh 20 meter. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Kau harus melihatku cara melempar shuriken karena aku benci menjelaskannya secara teori. Lihat aku, Hinata…" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melempar shuriken itu ke depan. Suara tancapan terdengar dan shuriken itu tepat menancap di titik tengah papan target.

"He-hebaat…" puji Hinata tulus dan takjub.

Naruto menyengir "Aku mempelajarinya dengan keras selama 4 bulan agar bisa melempar shuriken tepat mengenai tengah papan target. Nah…jika kau keturunan asli Ninja, maka kau pasti lebih cepat menguasainya. Apalagi kau mempunyai mata yang sama…"

Hinata memandang kebingungan Naruto "Eh? Ma-mata yang sama?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya "Tidak usah dipikirkan," dia kemudian menyerahkan shuriken baru kepada Hinata "Saatnya latihan, gadis kecil. Aku akan mengawasi dari sana…"

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pohon kurma yang berjarak 7 meter dari posisi Hinata. Dia duduk bersandar di pohon dan beberapa menit kemudian tertidur.

"Ka-KATANYA MAU MENGAWASI AKU!"

" _Mou_ …" Hinata memandang senjata logam berbentuk bintang dan memiliki lubang di tengahnya tersebut. Ia teringat Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa Permata _Element Magic_ saat mereka singgah di kedai kopi. Sekarang Naruto mengeluarkan shuriken, senjata khas ninja.

Jadi sebenarnya dia siapa? Siapa Uzumaki…ng, Hinata lupa, Naruto itu?

"Kau boleh menyebutku **Multitalent** "

Multitalent? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto pasti akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Saatnya ia harus latihan!

Beberapa puluh meter di belakang Hinata, di belakang sebuah pohon kurma, seseorang mengintip dengan penuh minat.

* * *

Hingga jam makan siang, Hinata berhasil melempar shuriken ke papan target walaupun tidak di bagian tengah. Naruto yang dibangunkan oleh rasa lapar langsung mengelus kepala gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah karena puas tertidur di bawah pohon kurma. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di Kedai Kurma."

"Kedai Kurma? Di mana dan kapan kau menemukan tempat itu? Oh…apakah kemarin saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar?"

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. "Jadi…ba-bagaimana Naruto- _kun_?"

"Boleh. Lagipula sudah beberapa lama aku tidak merasakan buah itu ya," ucap Naruto yang masih mengunyah beberapa buah kurma yang ia ambil dari kebun tempat Hinata latihan.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu saat mu-mulutmu mengunyah buah kurma!"

Keduanya sampai di tempat Hinata kemarin memakan 7 buah kurma original. Naruto memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Pria itu sepertinya suka memandang ke luar saat berada di suatu kedai atau tempat makan. Raynare datang ke meja mereka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau datang lagi. Aku senang…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Naruto sedikit terkejut ternyata Hinata sudah berteman dengan pelayan di Kota Aleppo.

Raynare memandang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut "W-wah…ada seorang pria ya. Eh? I-ini Naruto- _san_ kepala kuning bego yang kau ceritakan itu ya? Haha, dia tampan juga ya."

'Ke-kepala kuning bego, apa yang setan kecil ini ceritakan kepada mbak pelayan itu?!' Naruto memasang wajah kesal ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil berkata maaf. Raynare tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau dipesan hari ini?" Raynare menyerahkan daftar menu sementara kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan buku catatan pesanan dan pulpen.

"E-eh, bukankah harus ke meja pemesanan Raynare- _chan_?"

"Untuk kau, manajer bilang pelayanan khusus. Bagus kan? Hinata- _chan_ tak perlu lagi datang ke meja pemesanan."

"R-Raynare- _chan_. Ke-kedaimu sangat baik…" puji Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mau jus kurma plus susu dan Brownies kurma yang dicampur coklat." Hinata memesan dengan suara bersemangat. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto "Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

 _Sesuatu yang bukan kurma_. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi lawakannya sangat tak cocok di kedai kurma. Ya pasti ada kurma-lah di menu makanannya. Naruto pun memesan Bubur Kurma dengan campuran keju dan Jus Kurma. Raynare mencatatnya dengan sigap.

"Brownies kurma yang dicampur cokelat satu, Bubur Kurma dengan campuran Keju satu dan dua Jus Kurma akan kami antarkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar…" Raynare membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan. Naruto melihat pengunjung yang datang ke kedai tersebut. Mereka ke meja pemesanan dan memesan langsung di sana. Kemudian duduk di meja, menunggu dan pesanan datang diantar oleh seorang pelayan. Seperti sistem pemesanan di restoran cepat saji.

"Hmm…kau spesial ya di sini. Beda sendiri- _ttebayo_."

Hinata menepuk dadanya bangga "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata gitu lho…"

Mata Naruto menajam "Apa kau sering memperkenalkan dirimu seperti itu?"

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto "A-apa maksudmu Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menghela napasnya "Yah…sudah, nanti akan kukatakan. Lagipula…" Naruto memandang ke luar, hamparan pemandangan Aleppo dengan rumah kotak-kotaknya dan pepohonan kurma begitu indah "…Aleppo terlihat bagus dilihat dari sini."

Hinata juga takjub. Benar kata Naruto, Aleppo seperti hamparan kotak dan pohon kurma. Terlihat gersang namun indah.

"Inilah kenapa aku senang memilih tempat dekat dengan jendela ataupun dinding kaca. Saat menunggu, mengagumi alam ciptaan Tuhan adalah yang terbaik." Naruto menopang dagunya "Kita bisa tahu bahwa sehebat apapun Manusia, mereka hanya mahluk tak bermakna di mata Tuhan."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan penguasa dunia. Seperti Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Bukankah di Legenda mereka seperti Dewa."

Naruto tersenyum melihat mata ingin tahu yang terpancar di iris Amethyst itu "Dewa berbeda dengan Tuhan, bukan? Tetapi jangan dipikirkan _dattebayou_. Ootsutsuki itu seperti…" Naruto memegang dagunya, berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat "…Mahluk yang diberi Tuhan kemampuan seperti Dewa."

"Jadi dia Dewa?"

Naruto memandang kebingungan ke arah Hinata "Y-ya…seperti itulah…"

Hinata tersenyum. Dia memandang ke arah luar. Kota para Examination tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Diawasi Gunung Hermon, orang-orang yang telah dibuang oleh Bangsa mereka pasti hidup nyaman di sini.

Pesanan datang beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto takjub dengan kecepatan pesanan mereka. Sang _Chasseurs_ berulang kali memuji Raynare dan pelayanannya, membuat gadis pelayan itu tertawa dan berterima kasih berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemani kalian ngobrol, tetapi maaf…karena kemarin sudah menemani Hinata- _chan_ jadi manajer tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan hal yang sama."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, sementara Hinata memasang wajah kecewa "Y-yahh…padahal aku berharap kau ada di sini Raynare- _chan_."

"Pikirkan pekerjaan orang, Hinata."

"S-siapa yang meminta pendapatmu."

Seperempat kekesalan muncul di kening Naruto. Raynare tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan "Aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati makanan."

Keduanya menikmati makanan yang telah mereka pesan. Brownies kurma dengan campuran coklat memiliki rasa manis legit dan sedikit pahit, tetapi membuat lidah terasa digoyang karena lelehan coklatnya. Naruto memasang wajah terkejut.

"Enak ya…" Naruto menghirup bubur kurma dengan taburan keju tersebut "Tak kusangka kurma bisa diolah menjadi makanan lezat seperti ini- _ttebayo_."

"Hm…" Hinata tersenyum "A-aku senang kau menyukainya, Naruto- _kun_. Pilihanku tidak buruk kan?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia menghisap jus kurma lewat pipet yang disediakan "Untuk kali ini aku setuju."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Naruto memandang gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil yang harus menanggung beban sebagai keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Ninja. Pasti banyak perih dan kesedihan di mata Amethyst itu, yang tertutupi dengan wajah senang nan polos. Hinata melahap potongan terakhir brownies-nya. Sebutir krim menempel di kanan bawah bibir Hinata. Naruto terkejut dengan krim nakal tersebut lalu memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata."

Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar…kenapa kau makan bisa _cemot_ seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan krim brownies di kanan bawah bibir Hinata menggunakan jari telunjuk. _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum sambil memasukkan krim tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Whoa, manis…" kata Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Tak disangka rasa krim brownies kedai ini juga lezat.

Hinata sendiri? Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. 'Kepala kuning bego itu! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi!' namun Hinata tak sanggup mengatakannya. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya terdiam karena Naruto yang asyik melihat pemandangan di luar dan Hinata yang diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Wah…siang hari begini di Pasar Aleppo ramai juga ya. Hinata, coba lihat. Mungkin orang-orang Aleppo senang berbelanja di siang hari dan bersantai saat malam," Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hi-Hinata…?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto khawatir melihat kelakukan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Oy, Hina-"

"A-apaan sih?!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit berteriak. Naruto bengong. Tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya.

"Eh? Eh? Wajahmu memerah- _ttebayo_. Wajahmu me…" Naruto menepuk telapak tangan kanannya dengan kepalan tangan kiri "Ooh, mungkin karena kebanyakan latihan di siang hari, kulitmu menjadi memerah karena terpapar matahari. Aku benar kan?"

Hinata menghela napasnya. Dia menghisap jus kurmanya dengan gerakan kesal " _Baka_ …" gumamnya halus. Jelas saja Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan.

"Eeh…Kalian terlihat serasi ya. Ups, maksudku kalian terlihat lucu saat berdua."

"Ray-Raynare- _chan_?!" Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Raynare yang tiba-tiba ke mejanya. Raynare pun menjelaskan dia mau mengantarkan pesanan ke meja di samping meja Hinata dan Naruto. Setelah selesai, pelayan itu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di meja Naruto-Hinata.

Raynare mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto "Namaku Raynare. Hinata sudah menceritakan tentangmu, Naruto- _san_. Dia bilang kau adalah pria yang baik." Hinata terkejut dengan perkenalan diri Raynare kepada Naruto. Kenapa musti bawa-bawa ceritanya kemarin? Dia kan hanya bilang Naruto itu pria hebat saat berkendara. Ketika ia tidur, Naruto tetap mengendarai Road Bike-nya agar cepat sampai di Aleppo. Tidak lebih dari cerita itu.

Naruto menyambut salaman Raynare "Salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto atau U-H-Z-N-D-Q-N."

Raynare tertawa "Seperti yang Hinata- _chan_ katakan, namamu aneh dan panjang ya…hihi, aku panggil Naruto- _san_ saja ya." Raynare berdiri dan menempelkan nampan untuk makanan yang dipesan ke dadanya "Aku tinggal dulu ya. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Ah ya…" Raynare memandang Naruto penuh minat "…Kalian berasal dari kota mana?"

"Vaexjoe." Ucap Naruto singkat. Mata birunya menatap datar Raynare. Sedikit sentakan terkejut jelas muncul di wajah pelayan yang manis tersebut.

"Waah, _sugoi_ …hm, aku sering mendengar kehebatan kota itu. Katanya dipenuhi orang-orang hebat."

"K-kalau Raynare- _chan_ dulu dari mana?" Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya. Raynare jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sangat sensitif. Mau bagaimanapun, Raynare adalah seorang Examination, yang dibuang oleh Bangsa-nya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf Raynare- _chan_ , a-aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata- _chan_ ," Raynare tersenyum, walaupun alisnya menunjukkan ada keterpaksaan dari senyuman tersebut "Aku dulunya adalah seorang Magician dari Kota Kuoh…karena suatu hal, aku dikeluarkan dari sana. Kalian pasti tahu mengapa seseorang bisa menjadi Orang-Orang Examination." Raynare membungkukkan tubuhnya "Maafkan jika membuat kalian tidak nyaman dengan ceritaku. Maafkan aku…"

Hinata berdiri dan menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya yang maju ke depan "T-tidak apa-apa Raynare- _chan_. Seharusnya bukan kau yang meminta maaf. A-aku menyesal telah menanyakannya."

Raynare tersenyum kembali. Kini terlihat lebih tulus "Hihihi, jangan terlalu serius. Lagipula di Aleppo sini aku sudah sangaaat senang. Aku permisi dulu ya. Kerjaan sudah menunggu."

Hinata menatap punggung Raynare yang menjauhinya. Wajah gadis kecil itu masih tersirat ekspresi menyesal dan sedih. Naruto hanya duduk bersandar di kursi sambil bertopang dagu memandang ke luar.

"Bukan salahmu, gadis kecil. Takdir Orang-Orang Examination sudah jelas. Mereka adalah pengkhianat yang dibuang bangsanya."

Hinata memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia kesal mendengar perkataan pria itu. Kata-kata Naruto seperti menunjukkan bahwa Raynare adalah seorang pengkhianat. Bukan gadis yang baik. Tetapi dia diam dan duduk memandang jus kurmanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ …apa kau pikir Hiruzen- _jiji_ dan Biwako- _baa_ mau mengkhianati Desa Konoha untuk menyelamatkanku saat malam itu?"

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. Lagi-lagi soal itu. Dia memandang sekilas gadis kecil itu lalu kembali memandang ke luar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto, dengan rahasia yang ia tutup rapat-rapat.

* * *

Naruto berencana pergi dari Aleppo sore ini.

Setelah membayar biaya makanan di Kedai Kurma, ia menyuruh Hinata cepat berkemas karena mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata protes, kenapa mereka cepat sekali meninggalkan Aleppo. Mungkin 1-2 hari lagi sampai Hinata benar-benar menguasai teknik shuriken.

"Tidak bisa. Walaupun terlihat aman, Aleppo adalah kota berisi Orang-Orang Examination. Kau juga adalah seorang keturunan terakhir ninja asli, jadi keselamatanmu harus diutamakan."

"Orang-Orang Examination memangnya berkelakuan tidak baik?"

Naruto menghela napasnya "Cepat kemaskan pakaianmu. Aku mau memeriksa Kyuu-Kyuu."

Catatan, Kyuu-Kyuu adalah nama Road Bike hitam punya Naruto.

Hinata sudah senang berada di kota ini. Apalagi dia mendapatkan teman baru. Apa jeleknya sih sama Orang-Orang Examination? Mereka hanya orang-orang yang dibuang bangsanya karena suatu kesalahan. Setiap manusia pasti melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada yang sempurna terkecuai Tuhan semata. Naruto sering mengatakan sesuatu yang memojokkan Para Examination. Hinata berpikir bahwa Orang-Orang Examination pasti selalu berharap ingin kembali ke Bangsanya.

Setelah selesai mengemas pakaiannya dalam sebuah tas kecil yang baru Naruto beli semalam di Pasar Aleppo, yah…Hinata sangat berterima kasih atas tasnya, Hinata pergi ke luar kamar dan berjalan-jalan di lorong penginapan. Dia menemukan sebuah tempat seperti teras, yang mana ada dua kursi santai di sana. Salah satunya telah diduduki seseorang. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat orang itu. Pria bersurai hitam dan kuning _gold_ di bagian depan rambutnya. Orang yang dipanggil Azazel- _sama_.

Kini pria itu memakai kacamata hitam, kaos putih dan celana selutut berwarna krem. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Yo…gadis bermata indah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan sapaan ramah itu. Dia memandang panik sekelilingnya, lalu menunjuk dirinya "A-anda berbicara sama saya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang punya mata indah selain dirimu?" Azazel menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya "Silahkan duduk, silahkan duduk…kalau kau ingin bersantai, _Ojii-san_ senang menemanimu."

"P-Pedofil." Ucap Hinata spontanitas.

"BUKAN!" Azazel merasa ketiban kotoran kuda 1 Kg. Baru beberapa detik berkenalan dengan seorang gadis kecil, ia dikatakan pedofil "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, gadis kecil."

Hinata akhirnya duduk di samping Azazel, walaupun tidak duduk bersandar. Jika pria ini macam-macam dengannya, maka: satu, dia akan melempar kepala pria ini dengan shurikennya. Dua, meneriaki nama Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi Hinata hanya tahu bahwa pria di sebelahnya ini adalah seorang petinggi Bangsa Magician. Yang pastinya Hinata harus berhati-hati dengan pria ini.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

Azazel tidak merespon. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sedikit kaget. Hinata kebingungan dengan respon dari Azazel.

" _E-Etto_ …a-ada apa _ojii-san_?"

"Tidak ada," Azazel memasang kacamatanya kembali, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil bersandar santai "Hmm…boleh kutebak, kau gadis yang bersama seorang anggota _Chasseurs_ bernama Naruto kan?"

Kok tahu? Hinata terkejut kembali mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Azazel. Sepertinya Azazel mengenal Naruto. Hinata yang tak sanggup berbohong menganggukkan kepala.

"Jangan terkejut ya. Ooh, maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu hahahaha," Azazel berdehem, kembali ke mode _Ojii-san_ "Aku dan Naruto bisa kau sebut sobat lama. Kami sering melakukan kerja sama yang menguntungkan satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang hubungan kami adalah partner yang saling mendukung, saling mendorong dan saling menjatuhkan. Yah…dia mungkin sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri."

"Adik?"

"Ya, adik. Walaupun terlihat garang kalau bertarung, si kuning bodoh itu ceroboh dan kadang-kadang bertindak semaunya. Apalagi jika melakukan sesuatu, ia pasti bergaya sok keren."

"Hmm…bergaya sok keren ya…" Hinata jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Ia ingat kata-kata dari pria bersurai kuning tersebut.

" _Ada sebuah legenda mengatakan,"_

 _Hinata mendengar suara itu berasal dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang membelakangi cahaya matahari saat sedang terbit._

" _Ootsutsuki Kaguya meninggalkan 3 warisan untuk manusia. Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi."_

 _Pria itu memutar kunai di tangan kanannya kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam jubah hitamnya yang tidak di-resleting. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, ada 3 garis di kedua pipinya dan untuk sesaat Hinata melihat matahari suram adalah wajah pria itu._

" _Jadi kau adalah Ninja Terakhir itu ya? Ternyata bocah-ttebayo."_

"D-dia bukan si kuning bodoh, tetapi si kuning bego."

Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Hinata tentang Naruto. Ia pun menanyakan keberadaan Naruto sekarang dan Hinata menjawab bahwa Naruto sedang mengurus motornya.

"Kalian akan pergi?"

"Y-ya. Sore ini _Ojii-san_."

"Sayang sekali…padahal aku ingin banyak sekali mengobrol denganmu, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat berbicara dengan Azazel, entah kenapa kesan mengerikan di lobi penginapan kemarin hilang. Azazel seperti paman bijak yang selalu menasehati keponakannya soal kebaikan. Hanya ada keramahan di sana.

"Aku senang memancing, Hinata- _chan_. Ikan-ikan yang kudapatkan itu adalah _reward_ karena kerja kerasku menunggu hasil yang terbaik."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan topik memancing ini. Kenapa Azazel tiba-tiba membawa hobinya?

"Kail pancing yang dibuat semenarik mungkin bermaksud mengundang ikan agar mendekati kail. Hanya saja saat tertangkap, ikan baru berpikir _Oooh…aku tertipu dengan benda ini_ , pasti di hatinya ada penyesalan kenapa tertarik dengan benda penipu seperti ini. Hahahaha, maaf jika ngelantur,tetapi aku mau mengatakan satu hal kepadamu…" Azazel memandang ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis kecil itu kebingungan.

Namun, ada aura yang berubah dari sikap Azazel. Hinata merasakan hawa yang sama dengan hawa di lobi kemarin.

"Orang-orang Examination bisa kembali ke Bangsa-nya lho…asalkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bangsa mereka. Jadi jika kau terlalu lama di sini, maka kau akan menjadi ikan yang tertangkap kail mematikan. Tentu saja akan membahayakan nyawamu…"

Setetes keringat muncul di kening Hinata. Walaupun memakai kacamata, Hinata dapat merasakan pandangan tajam menusuk dari pria yang memiliki jenggot kecil di dagunya tersebut.

"Hinataaa! HINATAAA!"

Suara teriakan Naruto mengagetkannya. Hinata segera berdiri dan ber- _ojigi_ penuh kesopanan di depan Azazel. Dia mengucapkan permisi dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Azazel? Dia mendesah, entah desahan kecewa atau senang, lalu melanjutkan bersantainya di kursi yang nyaman tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan Kota Aleppo.

* * *

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hinata jelas melihat ekspresi khawatir tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan di lorong tadi," dia berpikir soal pertemuannya dengan Azazel. Menceritakannya kepada Naruto atau tidak.

"Hanya itu saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Y-ya." Hinata pun memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya. Mungkin di lain waktu ia bisa mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Hinata merasa waktu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut tidak tepat.

"Ban Kyuu-Kyuu bocor. Entah kenapa sore ini baru terlihat. Dengar…" Naruto memegang kedua bahu gadis kecil tersebut "…Tetap _stay_ di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan mencari bengkel untuk mengganti ban Kyuu-Kyuu. Selambat-lambatnya kita keluar dari Aleppo pukul 7 malam. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat lebih khawatir dari biasanya.

" _Sankyuu_ , Hinata. Aku pergi dulu…"

Hinata ingin mengucapkan hati-hati, tetapi Naruto sudah keduluan pergi menuju lift. Gadis Hyuuga itu berdoa agar anggota _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang tersebut diberi keselamatan dan kemudahan.

Naruto berlari menuju lobi penginapan dan meminta tolong petugas penginapan memberikannya nomor telepon jasa mobil pengangkut kendaraan. Dia mendapatkan 5 nomor. Naruto juga bertanya bengkel terdekat dari penginapan tersebut. Ada 3 bengkel terdekat, ketiga-tiganya buka sampai malam. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera menuju lift untuk turun ke basement. Sesampai di sana ia menelepon nomor pertama.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan atau-_

Naruto menelepon nomor kedua.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan atau-_

Mendecih pelan. Ia segera menelepon nomor ketiga.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan atau-_

Naruto memaki. Dia memandang dua nomor tersisa. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menelepon kedua-duanya dan hasilnya sama. _Nomor yang ditelepon sedang tidak aktif_. Naruto mengumpat dan mendorong motornya keluar dari parkir basement penginapan. Ia hanya berharap ini hanya kebetulan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Hari sudah gelap dan lampu-lampu pasar malam Aleppo city hidup, menandakan kehidupan malam dimulai. Hinata hanya duduk terdiam di sofa sambil memutar-mutar shuriken yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Ia memandang senjata tersebut. Senjata untuk membunuh. Dunia yang dipenuhi 3 bangsa dan 3 kekuatan. Pasti ketiganya dulu saling berkelahi, bermusuhan, saling membunuh demi keunggulan bangsa masing-masing. Jikalau Kaguya tidak jahat, Dewi Kelinci pasti mampu mengendalikan dunia. Namun apa gunanya keturunan Kaguya yang merupakan Penguasa Dunia? Bahkan Penguasa Dunia yang sekarang mendukung dua bangsa lainnya dan meremehkan Bangsa Ninjutsu. Pembunuhan tak terelakkan hingga menyisakan duka-lara. Termasuk dirinya.

Hinata merasa bosan di dalam kamar. Musik Arabic yang pertama kali ia dengar dan membuat hatinya senang, kini sedikit membuatnya pusing. Dimatikannya musik itu pada sebuah radio yang menempel di dinding dekat meja hias. Saat musik Arabic itu mati, Hinata merasakan suasana diam yang mencekam. Entah apa…Hinata merasakan feeling bahwa ia harus keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu menutup pintu kamar nomor 8312 perlahan-lahan. Matanya jeling kesana-kemari. Keadaan lorong ketiga sepi. Tidak ada yang lewat. Hinata berpikir, haruskan dia kembali ke teras lantai 8, berbicara dengan Paman Azazel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Terdengar suara lift di ujung lorong. Jika itu berbunyi, maka ada orang yang memakai lift. Pintu lift akan terbuka dan orang yang bermaksud menuju kamar di lantai 8 akan keluar dari sana.

"Naruto- _kun_?" itulah yang Hinata katakan penuh rasa syukur. Harapannya Naruto keluar dari lift sambil mengatakan _Motorku sudah diperbaiki, Hinata_.

Namun yang keluar adalah 7 pria berwajah seram dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arahnya. Mata Hinata melebar ketakutan. Para pria itu jelas beretikad buruk. Mata mereka tertuju kepada Hinata dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Itu dia, gadis Ninja. Ayo kita tangkap dia!"

Hinata terkejut status ninjanya disebut dan sepertinya diketahui. Jarak antara lift dan pintu kamarnya sekitar 50 langkah. Apalagi pria itu berlari kencang ingin menangkapnya. Hinata segera membuka pintu kamarnya, memasuki kamar, menutup pintu itu dengan keras lalu menguncinya dengan gugup. Suara derap kaki di lorong terdengar di telinganya. Tapak-tapak suara kaki yang terburu-buru dan memburu. Hinata menoleh ke sekeliling kamar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

'Keluar lewat…jendela!' Hinata memandang jendela besar dengan gorden merah tersebut. Jendela itu mudah dihancurkan karena hanya terdiri atas kaca yang dihiasi bingkai kayu jati. Dia mengangkat meja kecil di samping kasur, dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga dilemparnya meja kecil itu ke jendela. Jendela pecah dan menghamburkan pecahan kaca ke lantai. Bahkan suara meja kecil yang jatuh ke bawah di luar terdengar memilukan di telinga Hinata. Ia melihat dari jendela, seberapa tinggi lantai 8 sampai ke bawah.

'T-tinggi sekali…' Hinata menggigit bibirnya 'Na-Naruto- _kun_. To-tolong aku…'

Suara derapan kaki yang berlari itu semakin mendekati pintu kamarnya. Hinata terus memanggil nama Naruto di dalam hatinya, hingga wajah anggota _Chasseurs_ yang dingin saat ia pertama kali bertemu terlintas di kenangan Hinata.

" _Inikah kekuatan dari The Last Ninja? Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Vaexjoe untuk menjemputmu dan mendapatkan hasil yang mengecewakan. Benar-benar…"_

 **The Last Ninja** …dirinya. Seorang Ninja terakhir dari Bangsa Ninjutsu yang mengorbankan ayah dan ibu. Yang membuat Naruto rela jauh-jauh dari Vaexjoe demi menyelamatkannya.

Hinata yang sedikit menangis menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas dijuluki The Last Ninja!

"Egh," Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan atap kelambu sutera ranjang tidur kamarnya lalu mengikatnya dengan gorden merah jendela. Dia mengukur panjang sutera dan gorden dengan cepat. Kemudian mengambil selimut kasur dan seprainya, mengikatnya dengan cekatan lalu menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"WOII! BUKAA! BUKA GADIS KECIL!"

"KAU SUDAH TERJEBAK! PENGAWALMU JUGA SEDANG TIDAK ADA KAN?! LEBIH BAIK KAU MENYERAH!"

Gedoran pintu dan teriakan kemarahan memenuhi lorong kedelapan. Seseorang Examination dari Bangsa Magic mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan. Dia merapal mantera.

" **Explosa**!"

Dari ujung atas tongkat sihirnya keluar cahaya merah dan melesat menuju pintu kamar 8312. Kamar itu meledak dan hancur berantakan. Ketujuh pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Wajah mereka pertama-tama senang, berharap gadis kecil itu meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar. Tetapi hanya ada kekosongan dan sebuah tali kain yang diikat di jendela.

" _Kuso_ , dia lari lewat jendela menggunakan kain yang dijadikan tali!" kata seorang pria yang melihat ke bawah dari jendela yang dipecahkan Hinata. Gadis kecil Hyuuga itu sudah berlari menjauhi penginapan dengan tas kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Beritahu yang lainnya!" teriak salah seorang pria "Jangan sampai Ninja itu lolos."

Hinata keluar menuju jalan setapak di kaki Gunung Hermon dan sedang berlari menuju kedai kurma. Dia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan arah dan tujuan. Saat dirinya menoleh ke belakang, kerumunan Orang-Orang Examination sudah mengejarnya dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung ke arahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Orang-Orang Examination itu ingin menangkapnya?

Hinata melewati beberapa prasasti dan sampai di depan Kedai Kurma. Dia teringat dengan Raynare- _chan_. Hinata segera masuk ke kedai dan mencari gadis pelayan itu. Ketakutan menyelimuti Hinata, dia berharap Raynare- _chan_ lah orang kedua yang mau melindunginya ketika Naruto tidak ada.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ , apa yang terjadi?!" Raynare datang mendekatinya. Keringat Hinata jelas terlihat di wajah manis tersebut. Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia masih belum mampu berbicara.

"K-kau sepertinya dikejar-kejar sesuatu. Biar kuambilkan tisu." Raynare berlari menuju pintu kedai dan menutup pintu tersebut. Hinata yang masih terengah-engah menoleh ke arah Raynare dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

" _A-arigatou_ Raynare-" Hinata berhenti. Setelah menutup pintu kedai, Raynare mengunci pintu tersebut lalu mengeluarkan senjata utama para Magician. Tongkat sihir itu terarah kepada Hinata. Saat itu Hinata menganggap Raynare sedang berusaha melindunginya, tetapi…

"Maaf Hinata- _chan_ ," saat Raynare berbicara, wajah manis itu berubah menjadi wajah serius penuh kebencian. Serentak, beberapa orang juga keluar dari dalam ruangan staff kedai kurma sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka. Detak jantung Hinata kini berpacu lebih cepat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat senyuman manis warga Konoha yang ternyata…palsu.

"Kami harus membunuhmu. Setelah tahu kau berasal dari Keluarga Ninja, yakni Keluarga Hyuuga, aku memberitahu Orang-Orang Examination terdekatku untuk memisahkanmu dengan Naruto- _san_ agar rencana kami menjadi mudah."

"Ray-Raynare- _chan_. A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Hinata- _chan_ ," Raynare sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya tidak terlihat akibat tertutup rambut depan "Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa Orang-Orang Examination bisa diterima kembali masuk ke Bangsa-nya? Pernahkah kau mendengarnya?"

Hinata teringat kata-kata Paman Azazel. Orang-Orang Examination bisa kembali ke bangsanya jika melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bangsa tersebut.

"Kami para orang buangan bisa kembali ke bangsa kami jika melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan mereka. Dengan kata lain menebus dosa dan kebodohan masa lalu kami. Kau adalah seorang anggota Ninjutsu, yang mana semua anggotanya harus dibunuh oleh Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi. Membunuhmu berarti membuatku bisa kembali ke Bangsa-ku dan bisa masuk ke Kota Kuoh…" Raynare mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Hinata dapat melihat jelas wajah pelayan tersebut. Kini tidak ada lagi kelembutan, tetapi ekspresi kebencian yang dipenuhi kesakitan mendalam. Raynare terlihat tersiksa, tetapi ada amarah dan nafsu membunuh tercetak jelas di wajah cantik tersebut.

"Maaf Hinata- _chan_. Tetapi kau akan menjadi tumbal perayaan kembalinya kami ke Bangsa dan tempat tinggal kami. Saat pertama kali kau menyebut nama keluargamu, aku mulai mengikuti dan menyelidikimu…"

Hinata teringat saat Raynare menanyakan namanya. Hinata meyebutnya dengan jelas.

" _Panggil saja Raynare-chan." Pelayan bernama Raynare itu tersenyum manis "Namamu nona kecil?"_

" _Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."_

Pantas Naruto menegur dan bertanya kepadanya _"Apa kau sering memperkenalkan dirimu seperti itu?"_. Ja-jadi, nama keluarganya, nama Hyuuga, sudah dikenal oleh para Magician maupun Millenial. Bahkan Orang-Orang Examination mereka?

"Ray-Raynare- _chan_ , aku…"

"Jangan ada bantahan! Aku melihatmu berlatih shuriken dengan si kuning bego itu!" Raynare menggigit bibirnya "Saat kalian berlatih shuriken, aku segera menghubungi pihak penginapan dan teman-teman terdekatku dari Examination Magic maupun Teknologi untuk membuat suatu rencana. Aku membocorkan ban motor Naruto- _san_ lalu meminta pihak penginapan memberitahukan lokasi bengkel agar Naruto- _san_ membawa motornya ke sana sehingga kau tidak memiliki perlindungan. Aku juga meminta tolong pihak penginapan memberikan 5 nomor jasa mobil pengangkut kendaraan yang sudah tidak aktif agar Naruto- _san_ sendiri yang membawa motornya ke sana. Setelah kami sukses memisahkanmu dengan Naruto- _san_ , maka kami akan membunuhmu…" Raynare berteriak kencang "KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"R-Raynare- _chan_. T-tidak mungkin…" suara Hinata bergetar. Sudut matanya sudah tergenang air mata. Dia tidak percaya pelayan baik nan cantik yang ia anggap teman baru ternyata ingin membunuhnya. Dia tidak percaya sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Raynare- _chan_.

* * *

Naruto sendiri mendorong motornya dengan kesal menuju lokasi bengkel ketiga. Sudah dua bengkel yang ia datangi dan kedua-duanya tutup. 'Kata resepsionis penginapan tadi mereka buka sampai malam. Kenapa kedua-duanya bisa tutup bersamaan hari ini. Benar-benar aneh…' Naruto sendiri sampai mengetuk-ngetuk keras Rolling dor bengkel tersebut.

 _Ojii-san. Obaa-san_. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

'Untuk yang ketiga ini, aku berharap tidak tutup…' gigi Naruto bergelemetuk hebat. Saat sampai di tempat yang bernama Bengkel Aleppo Good, bengkel itu tutup. Di depan Rolling dor-nya tertempel kardus dengan tulisan spidol hitam _Closed_.

"KENAPAAA?!" Naruto mendorong motornya mendekati depan Rolling dor lalu ingin mengetuknya dengan keras. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara percakapn di balik Rolling dor bengkel itu.

"Kau yakin _Otou-san_? Nanti penghasilan kita berkurang. Siapa tahu ada orang selain dia yang ingin memperbaiki kendaraan."

"Untuk saat ini saja _Kaa-san_. Ini adalah permintaan Raynare- _chan_. Ban motor penjaga gadis Hyuuga itu sudah dibocorkan, jika bengkel terdekat ditutup, maka penjaga gadis Hyuuga itu harus membawa motornya ke bengkel di pusat kota. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk membunuh gadis Hyuuga itu-"

Rolling dor itu meledak hebat. Pemilik bengkel yang dipanggil _Otou-san_ terpental ke belakang dan menabrak lemari berisi oli di belakangnya. _Kaa-san_ sendiri mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah ketakutan disertai teriakan.

Naruto yang baru saja melempar permata Element Magic tipe anginnya langsung mencabut pistol di paha kirinya. Ia acungkan dengan wajah dingin kepada pria pemilik bengkel tersebut.

"Coba jelaskan dengan 20 kata saja apa yang sedang terjadi _Okaa-chan_. Dan kau _Otou-chan_ ," mata biru itu menajam "Perbaiki ban motor aku dalam waktu 5 menit!"

Kedua pemilik Bengkel Aleppo Good itu berkeringat dingin. Suara _Hiii_ muncul dari mulut mereka ketika wajah Naruto semakin menunjukkan keganasan.

Dalam waktu sekitar 4 menit 47 detik, Naruto menge-gas Kyuu-Kyuu Road Bike-nya dan keluar dari Bengkel Aleppo Good dengan wajah marah. Ban motornya baru dan dia mendapatkan informasi. Bagus…karena kebodohan dan ketololannya yang menganggap remeh suatu hal, Hinata dalam bahaya.

'Setelah tahu gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lengkap memakai nama keluarganya kepada gadis pelayan itu, seharusnya aku membawanya juga! _Kuso_ …' Road Bike yang dikendarai Naruto melesat cepat menuju penginapan 'Mudah-mudahan tidak terlambat Tuhanku…'

Belum selesai kekhawatiran Naruto, tiba-tiba di atas speedometer-nya muncul kelap-kelip warna merah. Di atas speedometer itu muncul kotak merah bertuliskan _Danger_. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan dua motor berjenis sama dengan Kyuu-Kyuu nya melaju kencang. Kedua-duanya berwarna biru metallic. Naruto tahu bangsa apa yang mampu mengendarai motor seperti itu.

'Jadi Bangsa Teknologi buangan ikut juga dalam rencana Raynare,' Naruto melesat menuju sebuah prasasti lalu meletakkan dengan cepat sebuah permata putih di atasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ledakan angin muncul dan menghambat laju kedua motor tersebut. Naruto tersenyum sombong.

Kedap-kedip merah muncul kembali di atas speedometer Road Bike Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu mendesah kesal "Apalagi Kyuu-Kyuu?!" ucapnya dengan nada menggeram. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan kedua motor di belakangnya terlindungi seperti medan magnet yang membuat ledakan angin tadi sia-sia.

"Radal. Radal." Suara datar robot keluar dari motor Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua Road Bike itu menembakkan dua rudal ke arah mereka.

"Rudal Kyuu, bukan Radal!" teriak Naruto. Dia menge-gas setang kanan motornya lalu melaju cepat di jalan setapak tersebut. Beberapa warga Aleppo yang sedang berjalan melawan arah langsung melompat ke samping karena tidak mau ditabrak oleh Road Bike tersebut.

"Awas awas awas!" Naruto melirik ke belakang. Sebuah rudal hampir mendekatinya. Dia melesat cepat menuju sebuah tenda buah-buahan dan langsung mengerem mendadak menggunakan rem cakram sehingga ban-nya berputar. Naruto membelokkan setangnya ke kanan, dengan cepat turun ke gigi satu lalu menge-gas full sehingga Road Bike-nya melesat cepat menghindari rudal tersebut. Penjual buah-buahan melompat menjauhi tenda dagangannya ketika rudal itu meledakkan tempat tersebut.

" _Kuso_ …bocah itu ahli juga menggunakan motor." Kata salah seorang pengejar Naruto. Pria satunya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tetapi dia tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan pengguna handal asli barang-barang teknologi. Kita para Millenial adalah yang terbaik soal ini!" kata yang satunya. Rudal terakhir melesat meliuk-liuk. Naruto sendiri tahu dengan gerakan berbeda dari rudal tersebut.

'Itu adalah rudal kendali…' setetes keringat muncul di kening Naruto. Dia berharap memakai helm-nya saat aksi kejar-kejaran dengan motor ini. Naruto melihat sebuah tiang listrik di depannya, berjarak sekitar 7 meter dan dia menuju ke sana dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto melempar permata _Element Magic_ berwarna ungu ke tiang listrik tersebut. Ia memandang lewat kaca spion kanannya. Permata tipe listrik itu meledak menimbulkan rambatan listrik ungu ke tiang listrik. Arus listrik akibat elektron-elektron yang bergerak bebas akan saling menumbuk dan menimbulkan beda potensial listrik. Akibat adanya tumbukan elektron pada listrik dari Permata _Element Magic_ dan listrik bertegangan tinggi di tali aliran listrik pada tiangnya, maka sebagian energi gerak elektron akan diberikan ke partikel. Getaran partikel akan bertambah besar dan inilah yang menyebabkan panas. Derajat bertambah panas berbanding lurus dengan arus listrik dan beda potensial sehingga…

'Mau itu rudal kendali, jika ada sesuatu yang lebih panas dari target yang diserangnya…maka rudal itu akan menyerang benda yang lebih panas tersebut!' mata biru Naruto menajam ketika rudal kedua yang dikendalikan meledakkan tiang listrik di belakangnya dan membuat kilatan-kilatan konslet pada tali alirannya.

'Untung saat pelatihan di _Chasseurs_ ada pelajaran Fisika!' batin Naruto sambil menge-gas Road Bike-nya. Pikirannya kembali kepada Hinata dan kekhawatiran terus menyambangi hatinya.

'Hinata…'

"Musuh. Masih. Ada. Musuh. Masih. Ada."

"Sialan!" Naruto melirik ke kaca spion kirinya. Dua pengejarnya masih berada di belakang dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah tingginya. Naruto memandang speedometer Road Bike tersebut.

"Kau siap Kyuu-Kyuu? Kita gunakan mode itu."

Entah kenapa Naruto berbicara dengan motor tersebut. Tetapi suara _robotic_ yang keluar dari motor itu terdengar keren.

"Aku. Siap. Kuning. Bego."

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Sementara dua pengejar itu sudah mengambil pistol di belakang ikat pinggang mereka. Jika rudal belum mampu menghentikan anggota _Chasseurs_ itu, maka mereka akan langsung menembak pria berambut kuning itu dengan peluru mereka.

"Tenang saja…mau sehebat apapun dia memakai motornya. Kita para Millenial adalah yang terbaik saat memakai mesin-mesin dan senjata canggih!" kedua pistol pengejar itu berubah bentuk. Lubang tembakannya menjadi lebih besar. Itu bukan pistol biasa. Peluru mereka dicampur zat Uranium yang bisa meledak kapan saja saat mengenai target. Keduanya menyeringai. Di tengah kibaran angin karena laju motor yang semakin tinggi, keduanya menekan _hammer_ lalu siap menekan _trigger_ pistol atau pemicu-nya.

"Matilah kau, bocah breng-"

Keduanya terkejut ketika Naruto mengerem mendadak dan memutar motornya menghadap ke arah mereka. Decitan suara ban dan bekas alur ban yang hitam di jalan setapak menandakan bahwa perubahan arah dan kecepatan mendadak Naruto mengindikasikan sesuatu. Keduanya mengangkat alis ketika anggota _Chasseurs_ itu benar-benar menghadapkan motor dan dirinya kepada mereka.

"Bukan hanya kalian lho yang ahli di mesin dan senjata canggih," Naruto menekan sebuah tombol di atas tombol klakson bagian setang kiri "Aku juga bisa karena aku seorang Multitalent."

"M-Multi…Multi apa?!"

Tiba-tiba bagian belakang Road Bike tersebut, tepatnya di lampu rem belakang muncul Sembilan bagian seperti bagian robot. Bagian depan terutama di lampu depan terbuka, membentuk seperti mulut seekor rubah. Dua kaca spion naik ke atas, membentuk seperti telinga. Bagian ban depan berpisah, sedangkan yang belakang tidak. Normalnya jika ban belakang Kyuu-Kyuu tidak bocor, maka ban belakang maupun ban depan akan membentuk empat garpu dan empat ban yang lebih kecil seperti tungkai. Karena hanya ban depan yang merupakan ban asli Road Bike tersebut, hanya terdapat tiga garpu dan tiga ban kecil yang mana dua di depan dan satu ban besar di belakang. Kini Motor Road Bike Naruto seperti robot monster ekor Sembilan berkaki tiga.

"Itulah kenapa aku menamainya Kyuu-Kyuu _dattebayou_. Saat dia di mode Robotnya, namanya berubah menjadi."

"Kyuu. Kuyuut."

"Kyuubi, Kyuu-Kyuu! Bukan Kuyuut. Lalu apa itu Kuyuut?! Namamu menjadi Kyuubi!" teriak Naruto sedikit kesal. Dia memandang dingin kedua pengejar di depannya "Kalian benar-benar menghambatku untuk bertemu Hinata. Rasakan kekuatan Road Bike kesayanganku!"

"Ter-ternyata motor itu adalah Roboot!" salah seorang pengejar berteriak ketakutan "Kenapa bocah seperti dia bisa mengendalikan mesin secanggih itu!"

"Kyuu…" Naruto menunjuk ke depan dengan dingin " **Bijuudama**!"

Dari ujung mulut robot Kyuu muncul bola hitam tebal. Beberapa detik kemudian bola hitam itu menjadi tembakan laser merah yang meledakkan dua pengejar di hadapan Naruto. Malam itu di Aleppo menjadi malam penuh keributan dan kekacauan. Naruto mengembalikan mode robot Kyuu-Kyuu menjadi mode Road Bike biasa.

" _Arigatou_ Kyuu-Kyuu."

"Sama. Sama. Nao."

"Namaku Naruto!"

Naruto pun melesat menuju penginapan. Berharap Hinata baik-baik saja.

* * *

Raynare mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian membuat gerakan seperti membentuk lingkaran dua kali sambil mengucapkan mantera.

" **Ventum**." Ucapnya pelan. Muncul cahaya merah muda di ujung atas tongkat sihirnya.

"Ray-Raynare- _chan_?" Hinata terkejut ketika bermunculan akar-akar hijau yang menyeruak dari lantai kedai dan melilit tubuhnya. Akar itu mengikat kedua kaki, lalu membentuk ikatan _X_ pada tubuh Hinata dan mengikat kedua tangannya sehingga Hinata seperti tersalib. Beberapa orang Examination di Kedai kurma tertawa. Suara tawa yang jahat.

"Hei Raynare, kenapa masih mengikat gadis ini denga mantera **Ventum**. Bunuh saja dia dengan mantera **Comprima**."

"Mantera **Comprima** butuh _Mana_ yang besar. Aku butuh waktu dan persiapan untuk mengeluarkannya."

"Bagaimana jika kami membantu _Mana_ -mu? Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung membunuh gadis ini." Ide salah seorang Examination Magic membuat Raynare sedikit terkejut. Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Tolong berikan aku kekuatan kalian."

Sepuluh orang Examination Magic yang ada di kedai itu mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka kepada Raynare. " **Transferior**." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Cahaya putih lembut keluar dari ujung atas tongkat sihir membentuk seperti garis putih bersih. Cahaya itu menuju Raynare dan menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Raynare.

"Aku merasakannya…aku merasakannya…" ucap Raynare dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku merasakan-"

"Raynare- _chan_ , cukup!"

Raynare membuka matanya. Dia memandang tajam Hinata.

"Aku dapat melihatnya. Aku dapat melihat wajah keragu-raguanmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang halus dan lembut "Sebenarnya bukan ini yang kau inginkan kan? Perasaanmu yang asli bukanlah seperti ini kan? Kau memang mau kembali kepada Bangsa-mu, tetapi keinginanmu itu berperang melawan hati nuranimu."

"Diam. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku," wajah Raynare berubah kesal. Dia mengingat masa lalu yang membuat hatinya membara "Empat tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkan tugas dari Bangsaku untuk membunuh seorang Ninja yang menyusup ke Kota Kuoh. Saat kulihat Ninja itu, dia sedang meringkuk di dekat tempat sampah. Dia menceritakan bahwa keluarganya sudah dibantai para Magician dan dia lari ke Kuoh untuk melindungi dirinya langsung ke kota asli para Magic. Saat itu…saat itu aku benar-benar kasihan kepadanya. Kubawa dia ke sebuah tempat persembunyian dan kupalsukan kematiannya agar ia tidak dicari lagi." Tangan kiri Raynare yang bebas terkepal erat "Namun ternyata ada yang melapor tentang tindakanku menolong Ninja itu. Kau tahu siapa yang melaporkannya Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata memandang Raynare dengan pandangan iba. Dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Raynare.

"Ninja itu." Ucap Raynare bernada pahit "Ninja itu menyamar menjadi Magician dan melaporkan tindakanku yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ternyata Ninja itu ingin menghapus jejak bahwa dulu dia adalah seorang Ninja. Aku yang tahu identitas aslinya harus dihapuskan, harus dihilangkan! Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih…benar-benar Bangsa Ninjutsu yang menjijikkan!" gigi Raynare bergelemetuk pelan "Namun tindakan Ninja itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Dia tetap ketahuan dan akhirnya diekskusi oleh para Magician. Aku sendiri di- _Examination_ dan berpisah dengan keluargaku di Kota Kuoh…Hinata- _chan_ , kau tahu…sejak empat tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, aku…aku…" setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Raynare "…Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Cukup pulang ke Kuoh membuatku bahagia."

"Raynare- _chan_ , hiks…hiks…maafkan."

Raynare terkejut mendengar isak tangis Hinata. Ia memandang gadis kecil itu kebingungan "K-kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Maafkan tindakan dari Bangsa-ku sendiri. T-tetapi percayalah, tidak semua Bangsa Ninjutsu itu jahat kok. Banyak yang baik juga…" Hinata teringat ayah dan ibunya "Hanya saja, hanya saja mendengar ceritamu, begitu sedih membayangkan kau yang masih bisa tersenyum ramah saat melayani pembeli di Kedai Kurma, masih bisa mengobrol ceria denganku saat aku datang pertama kali ke sini dan masih bisa menyarankan kurma 7 buah rasa original. Pa-padahal hatimu tertekan…"

Mata Raynare terbuka lebar. Dia terkejut dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"A-aku tahu Raynare- _chan_. Kau sebenarnya gadis baik. Kebaikan hatimu-lah yang menggerakkanmu untuk menolong Ninja itu dan tidak mematuhi misi. Kau manis seperti kurma," Hinata berteriak "Kau adalah Raynare- _chan_!"

"Raynare, _Mana_ kami sudah diberikan kepadamu. Saatnya menutup mulut gadis itu dan menjadikannya abu."

Raynare tak merespon kata-kata dari salah seorang Examination tersebut. Dia hanya memandang Hinata dalam kebimbangan dan keterkejutan. Kata-kata Hinata menyentuh hatinya, menggerakkan hatinya agar berpikir ulang dalam suatu tindakan.

"Raynare. Oy Raynare…"

"Raynare."

"RAYNARE!"

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di kedai tersebut. Dinding yang berada di belakang Hinata hancur, membentuk lubang tak beraturan yang tingginya sekitar tinggi orang dewasa. Seorang pria berjubah merah dengan resleting di bagian dada terbuka, celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel cokelat memasuki kedai tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Maafkan daku yang mengganggu kesenangan kalian," orang itu adalah Azazel, salah satu petinggi Magic aliran Dark Magic "Sepertinya ini perlu dibereskan." Azazel menjetikkan jarinya dan lima lingkaran sihir muncul di akar-akar hijau yang melilit Hinata. Saat lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu itu hilang, akar-akar yang melilit Hinata terputus. Azazel langsung menangkap lengan kiri Hinata agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

"I-itu Azazel- _sama_! Petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark. Di-dia…" sepuluh Examination Magician itu mundur ketakutan ke belakang "Dia bisa mengeluarkan sihir tanpa menggunakan tongkatnya!"

"Kalian memujiku terlalu berlebihan," Azazel mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kesepuluh orang tersebut " **Dob**." Setelah mengucapkan mantera itu, muncul lingakaran sihir besar yang berdiri tegak di hadapan kesepuluh Examination tersebut, lalu kesepuluhnya terpental ke belakang seperti terkena dorongan kuat tak kasat mata. Ada yang menabrak dinding dan pintu, juga lemari penyimpanan kurma. Raynare terdiam melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ketika dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Azazel dan siap mengucapkan mantera **Comprima** , Azazel mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Raynare.

"Cukup. Karena kau terlihat seperti teman gadis kecil ini, aku tidak mau melukaimu…" Azazel menggendong _bridal style_ Hinata lalu keluar dari kedai. Raynare terlihat ragu-ragu mengejar. Beberapa menit dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan kebingungan ia menghubungi pihak di menara pengawas yang ada di Gunung Hermon untuk melihat posisi Azazel dan Hinata.

"Cepat temukan mereka. Di dalam tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu ada chip kecil yang masuk ke tubuhnya lewat brownies kurma yang ia makan. Kalian pasti bisa menemukannya."

Raynare memandang lubang di dinding akibat perbuatan Azazel. Suara Hinata masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _Apa yang kupikirkan?!_ Bantah Raynare di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Azazel tentu saja bingung ketika dirinya dan Hinata bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Orang-Orang Examination yang ingin membunuh gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Bersembunyi di celah-celah gedung, di balik sebuah tenda dagang yang kosong, hingga pura-pura bersantai di kafe Aleppo. Para pengejar mudah sekali menemukan mereka dan menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka mudah menemukan kita. Hei Hinata- _chan_ , kau punya ide soal ini?"

Saat ini Azazel menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan berlari di sebuah gang sempit di pusat kota.

"T-tidak ada, Ojii- _san_. Hm…hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja beberapa saat lalu aku makan siang bersama Naruto- _kun_ di kedai tersebut. Ti-tidak kusangka ternyata kedai yang bagus itu berisi orang-orang jahat seperti mereka. Juga Raynare- _chan_ …aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Azazel berhenti di ujung gang, melihat sisi kanan dan sisi kiri lalu bergerak cepat menuju semak-semak. Mereka sedang bersembunyi di Taman kota Aleppo. Dia menurunkan Hinata sambil merapal mantera.

" **Riasztas**."

Muncul lingkaran sihir dengan diameter 10 m. Di tengah lingkaran sihir itu-lah Hinata dan Azazel berada. Ketika ada musuh yang mendekati mereka dan memasuki wilayah lingkaran sihir, maka mereka akan pingsan terkena sihir tersebut. Sihir yang mengganggu alat keseimbangan manusia dan otak mereka.

"Dengar Hinata- _chan_. Mau Raynare itu jahat atau baik, semuanya bukanlah kesalahanmu."

Hinata memandang kaget Azazel yang tiba-tiba berbicara bijak dengannya.

"Aku lihat kau sepertinya berusaha menyadarkan Examination itu. Kau cukup bagus…" Azazel tersenyum "Saat kau makan bersama Naruto- _kun_ di kedai itu, apa kau-" mata Azazel melebar. Dia teringat sesuatu.

Orang-Orang Examination yang ingin membunuh Hinata bukan hanya dari Magic, tetapi juga dari Kaum Teknologi. Itu berarti,

Azazel melihat ke atas, ke arah menara pengawas yang ada di puncak Gunung Hermon. Azazel mendesah kesal. Dia segera menghidupkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Lebih tepatnya mengirim SMS ke orang tersebut.

"Sial pulsaku habis! Heh…untung ada bonus SMS, jadi aku masih bisa mengirim pesan." Azazel menaruh handphone-nya kembali ke saku. Dia merasakan kehadiran para Examination di sekitanya. Dia berharap drama di Aleppo ini menjadi lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

Di lain tempat,

"APA?! Hinata- _chan_ bersama _Ossan_ pemabuk itu?!" Naruto mengerem motornya dan melanjutkan membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Azazel di handphone-nya. Selain memberitahu keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja, Azazel menyuruh Naruto mematikan pembangkit listrik Tenaga Sihir Kota Aleppo. Naruto ingin bertanya lebih, namun mengingat situasi genting yang mereka hadapi dan Azazel adalah salah satu petinggi Magic yang ia percayai, Naruto membuat keputusan bergerak menuju Komplek pembangkit listrik Aleppo.

 _Apa yang kau rencanakan Azazel-otoutou, pastikan Hinata selamat!_

Begitulah pesan balasan yang Naruto kirim kepada Azazel. Raungan motor Road Bike-nya membelah malam di Aleppo yang sedikit tidak tenang.

Selama mengendarai Road Bike-nya menuju komplek pembangkit listrik, Naruto dihadang para Examination mau itu dari Magic dan Teknologi. Ketika sampai di sana, anggota Chasseurs itu turun dari motornya sambil mencekik seorang Examination dari Bangsa Magic.

"Khh, lepaskan aku. Lepaskan sialan!"

Naruto menghajar wajah Examination itu hingga pingsan. Dia menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Matanya memandang komplek pembangkit listrik kota para Examination tersebut, seperti perkiraannya, dua puluh penjaga komplek keluar dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka, mau itu tongkat sihir maupun senjata moderen.

"Kyuu-Kyuu, mode aktif. Aku tak mau kau menjadi mode pasif dan ban-mu dibocorkan lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh sedikitke belakang. Suara robotic Kyuu-Kyuu yang mengatakan "Siap. Kapal." Membuat Naruto cekikikan.

"Kapten bukan kapal!" kata Naruto membenarkan. Ia kemudian mengambil dua pistol dari kedua pahanya dan menodongkannya ke depan.

"Serang dia!" teriak salah seorang penjaga dan dia langsung menembakkan cahaya sihir merah ke arah Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dia segera berlari memasuki gerbang komplek sambil menekan pelatuk pistol untuk melepaskan peluru-peluru dari Magazine menuju moncong. Asap mesiu dan suara ledakan khas menembak mengiringi malam Uzumaki bernama panjang tersebut.

Setelah menembak 12 orang tepat di kepalanya, alias _Headshot_ , Naruto menaruh kedua pistolnya ke kantong karena mengisi kembali peluru sungguh merepotkan. Naruto mencabut pedang di punggungnya dan mulai melakukan serangan jarak dekat.

" **Iacula** t!" kata salah seorang penjaga komplek dari Examination Magician sambil menembakkan cahaya merah dari atas tongkat sihirnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang menusuk perut temannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah cahaya berbahaya tersebut lalu salto belakang dua kali. Empat Examination dari Bangsa Teknologi melepaskan tembakan bersamaan ke arah Naruto dari empat arah. Secara lambat Naruto melihat empat peluru itu mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Heeaah!" Naruto menebas tiga peluru dengan pedangnya hingga ketiga peluru itu terbelah. Satu peluru terlewat dan menembus bahu kanan Naruto. Darah bermuncratan dari luka tembakan tersebut. Pegangan pedang di tangan kanannya terlepas. Examination dari Bangsa Magic tersenyum puas. Ini kesempatannya untuk melumpuhkan anggota Chasseurs tersebut.

"Kau sekarang tidak mampu mengayunkan pedangmu lagi."

"Aku masih mempunyai banyak senjata- _ttebayo_ ," ucap Naruto datar. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto melempar sebuah kunai dari balik jubahnya dan menusuk tepat di leher Examination dari Magic tersebut. Di lubang gagang kunai itu terikat tali kawat tipis sehingga bisa Naruto kendalikan. Berteriak kencang, Naruto melempar tubuh Examination Magic itu ke arah dua orang Examination Teknologi yang berdiri di samping kiri Examination Magic tersebut. Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah ketika tubuh mereka ditabrak tubuh Examination Magic. Salah seorang dari Examination Teknologi melepas tembakan sebelum jatuh ke bawah dan melewati sisi kanan Naruto, mengenai temannya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, melepas pegangannya pada tali kawat dan melempar dua shuriken ke satu orang tersisa.

Tepat. Shuriken Naruto menancap di wajah Examination dari Bangsa Teknologi tersebut.

"K-kau seperti monster. Bagaimana kau mampu…bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?" kata seorang anggota Examination yang masih sadar walaupun terbaring di tanah. Ia melihat Naruto mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Hei…kenapa kau bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?!" bunyi tusukan pedang yang menembus daging dengan ganas terdengar. Naruto menusuk dahi Examination tersebut menggunakan pedangnya hingga ujung pedang tertancap di tanah yang ada di belakang kepala Examination tersebut.

"Terlalu banyak berbicara." Ujar anggota Chasseurs itu. Dia segera membersihkan pedangnya lalu menaruhnya di sarung. Naruto segera menempelkan kertas peledak di empat bangunan mesin pembangkit listrik kota Aleppo. Setelah selesai dengan tujuannya, ia segera keluar dari komplek dan mengendarai Kyuu-Kyuu menuju lokasi yang ditentukan bersama Azazel. Naruto melihat mayat yang bergelimpangan di depan gerbang komplek tersebut.

Jika Hinata melihat sisi kejamnya, apa Hinata akan marah? Bukankah Hinata pernah melihatnya membantai warga Desa Konoha?

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia adalah seorang Chasseurs dan begitulah pekerjaan mereka.

Dengan begitu, komplek pembangkit listrik Aleppo City meledak hebat.

* * *

Sekejap, listrik di Aleppo mendadak mati. Cahaya pasar malam yang berwarna-warni hilang. Suara-suara musik yang berasal dari tenaga listrik lenyap. Aleppo kini menjadi kota gelap tanpa suara. Akibat dari gelapnya kota membuat hamparan bintang terlihat jelas di langit malam.

'Kerja bagus, Naruto- _kun_. Kau mampu melawan 20 penjaga pembangkit listrik Aleppo yang dulunya para Magician dan Millenial hebat di kota mereka. Aku yakin kau datang ke tempat pertemuan dalam keadaan terluka.' Azazel tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Hinata memandang bingung petinggi Magician tersebut.

" _Ojii-san_?" gumam Hinata bingung ketika Azazel berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya " **Dob**." Ucapnya pelan menyebutkan mantera dan 7 orang yang berada di sekitar lingkaran sihir mereka terpental ke berbagai arah. Azazel segera menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan berlari cepat menuju tempat temu dengan Naruto.

" **Auxillum Celerita**." Gumam Azazel dan lingkaran sihir ungu muncul di kedua sepatunya. Tiba-tiba kecepatan lari Azazel melebihi kecepatan normal. Dalam waktu 5 menit, ia dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang tutup. Naruto sudah menunggu di sana dan sedang membalut luka di bahunya dengan Perban Pita atau Zwatchel. Hinata yang melihat Naruto terluka segera turun dari gendongan Azazel dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Yo Hinata, kau selamat-"

"K-kau kenapa bisa terluka?!"

Naruto berhenti membalut lukanya. Dia menatap heran gadis kecil tersebut. Baru saja Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata menyambarnya dengan kata-kata penuh kekhawatiran.

"K-kau sudah membersihkannya dengan alkohol? Tidak lupa mengelap darah kotornya dengan tisu atau kapas? Sudah menutupnya terlebih dahulu dengan Perban Mitella? Apakah sudah-"

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Hinata terkejut dengan sikap Naruto. Wajah khawatir yang manis itu berubah menjadi kesal karena Naruto mentertawainya. Seperti sikap yang tidak menghargai rasa khawatirnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata…" ucap Naruto tulus disertai senyuman. Bukan senyuman bodoh yang Hinata benci lihat. Tetapi senyuman menawan yang membuat jantung gadis Hyuuga itu berdebar kencang.

"Ga-ga-ga," gagap Hinata mulai muncul. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat dan ada asap muncul dari kepala indigonya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Azazel.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku mematikan listrik kota ini?"

Azazel mendengus meremehkan "Di dalam tubuh Hinata- _chan_ pasti ada chip atau sesuatu yang alat monitornya dihidupkan dengan listrik. Entah kapan chip itu masuk, pasti saat Hinata dan dirimu memakan sesuatu di Kedai Kurma tersebut. Mematikan pusat listrik Aleppo membuat alat monitor radar chip mati dan tidak berguna."

"Sungguh membuatku tersanjung." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri perlahan-lahan dan melempar sekaleng bir menggunakan tangan kirinya. Naruto segera memakai jubah hitamnya.

" _Sankyuu_ , Azazel- _otoutou_."

Azazel tersenyum senang sambil memandang kaleng bir itu "Akhirnya kau memanggilku _Otoutou_ , Naruto- _kun_. Juga ini…" Azazel menunjukkan kaleng birnya. Isyarat terima kasih darinya kepada Naruto.

"Pasti sekaleng bir tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikanmu kan?"

Azazel tertawa. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Pergilah ke Kota Poveglia. Di sana ada Akademi Magic Poveglia yang merupakan sekolah pendidik Magician-Magician muda sebelum mereka menjadi Magician handal. Pusat pendidikan Bangsa Magic adalah sekolah tersebut. Anak-anak Kuoh juga bersekolah di sana, bukan hanya Kuoh…tetapi seluruh Kota dan Desa Bangsa Magic. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, terjadi fenomena aneh di sana dan mengacaukan pembelajaran anak-anak. Aku curiga kasus Akademi Poveglia berhubungan dengan kekacauan di Kota Kuoh." Azazel menceritakan itu semua dengan wajah serius. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubah merahnya. Sebuah botol berbentuk labu Erlenmeyer dengan kaca hitam dan tutup logam berwarna emas berada di genggaman Azazel. Petinggi itu kemudian melemparkan botol tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto ketika botol itu sampai di tangannya. Ia melihat benda itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu adalah Larutan _Metsahasaknery_. Orang yang meminum larutan itu akan menjadi dewasa secara fisik. Aku ingin kau dan Hinata menyusup ke Akademi Magic Poveglia, menyelidiki kasus tersebut sehingga menemukan titik terang. Larutan itu akan membuat Hinata menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun secara fisik, tetapi tidak secara mental."

"A-apa? Aku jadi dewasa?" tanya Hinata kaget. Azazel menyeringai jahil.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau setelah dewasa Hinata- _chan_. Tetapi aku yakin tubuhmu itu pasti bagus saat memasuki masa Pubertas."

"Kau ngomong apa, Azazel-kampret!" kata Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Membayangkan Hinata dewasa membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Jadi, kami punya target waktu berapa lama?" tanya Naruto datar. Dia menaruh botol itu di saku dalam jubah hitamnya.

"Satu bulan. Ramuan larutan itu hanya bertahan satu bulan. Jika lewat dari situ, terpaksa kau yang melaksanakan misi ini sendirian."

"Hm…lalu kau menjadi klien-ku sekarang?"

Azazel mendengus kembali. _Chasseurs sialan_ …batinnya. "Pembayarannya akan kukirim ke rekeningmu. Bos-mu juga sudah kuberitahu."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir tanpa dosa. Dia pun meminta Hinata naik ke motor karena perjalanan menuju Kota Poveglia akan segera dimulai.

"Masalah administrasi akan kuselesaikan dengan pihak Akademi. Jadi kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut," Azazel membuka penutup kaleng birnya "Walaupun ini di region sekolah, kalian berdua harus berhati-hati. Akademi Poveglia berisi Magician-Magician muda yang berbakat."

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja…kami pasti menyelesaikan permintaanmu- _ttebayo_."

Azazel tersenyum puas. Yang ia senangi dari Naruto adalah sifat optimis si rambut pirang. Hebatnya, optimisme itu dibaluti aura keren yang tak tampak.

"HINATA- _CHAAAN_!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto yang baru saja ingin menaiki motornya segera menurunkan standar samping motor.

Yang berteriak, si pelayan Raynare berlari mendekati mereka lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Ia terengah-engah. Raynare mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan ragu. Matanya melirik ke bawah, bergerak gelisah lalu beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Azazel. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Raynare. Sepertinya ingin mengeluarkan sihir tanpa tongkat ke arah gadis pelayan tersebut.

"Hentikan _Ojii-san_! Jangan lakukan itu kepada Raynare- _chan_!"

Azazel terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dengan wajah kaget, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"S-soalnya," Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada "Raynare- _chan_ adalah temanku! A-aku yakin semua temanku adalah orang-orang yang baik. Seperti Naruto- _kun_ , _Ojii-san_ …Ra-Raynare- _chan_ juga orang baik! Aku meyakini hal tersebut…"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi," ucap Azazel "Itulah yang membuatku tidak membunuh gadis ini saat di kedai kurma. Berterima kasihlah kepadanya, wahai Examination. Ninja terakhir yang manis ini masih menganggapmu teman walaupun kau mengkhianatinya."

"E-eh?!" Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Azazel. Ninja? Ja-jadi selama ini Azazel tahu bahwa dirinya seorang Ninja.

Azazel berbalik memandang Hinata dan menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil memegang kening. Mirip orang tua yang melihat anaknya melakukan kebodohan "Saat kita berbicara di teras lantai 8, kau memperkenalkan namamu dan nama keluargamu. Tahukah kau bahwa nama Hyuuga itu terkenal di kalangan Magician dan Millenial. Saat itu aku berkata dalam hati, _wahh…ternyata ini adalah The Last Ninja yang dirumorkan itu. Dia masih kecil dan polos_. Ahahaha, jadi begitu…" Azazel menyengir "…Aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Hyuuga Hinata- _chan_."

"K-kenapa _Ojii-san_ menyelamatkanku saat tahu aku dari Bangsa Ninjutsu. Bu-bukankah para Magician membenci para Ninja?"

"Karena kau sekarang menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto- _kun_. Sudah kubilang, aku dan Naruto- _kun_ seperti abang-adik. Dia adalah anggota Chasseurs yang spesial bagiku. Saat aku mabuk kemarin, Naruto- _kun_ bercerita tentang misinya yang menjaga seorang gadis indigo berusia 10 tahun. Ketika melihat ciri-cirimu dan tahu bahwa kau dari keluarga Hyuuga, aku paham kau-lah gadis 10 tahun yang dimaksud." Azazel memandang Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah non-ekspresi kepadanya "Kau berhutang lagi kepadaku, Naruto- _kun_."

" _Hai' hai'_ ," Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Raynare yang masih berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

"H-Hinata- _chan_ …k-kau tidak membenciku?"

Hinata segera turun dari motor dan berjalan mendekati Raynare. Dia memegang tangan kanan Raynare yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihir. Kemudian Hinata menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa membencimu, aku juga paham perasaanmu…Raynare- _chan_. Aku paham rasanya dikhianati dan dibuang. Saat kau berbicara di kedai kurma ketika diriku diikat, wajahmu ragu-ragu dan tidak menyukai hal tersebut. A-aku tahu kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga, tetapi kebaikan hatimu membuat kau hanya mengikatku dengan mantera akar-akar itu agar mengulur-ngulur waktu, agar hatimu benar-benar memilih keputusan yang tepat. Aku tahu…aku tahu kau orang yang baik Raynare- _chan_. Kau manis," Hinata memandang Raynare dengan wajah penuh ketulusan, membuat mata Raynare berkaca-kaca "Seperti Kurma _tamr_ …"

"H-Hinata- _chan_ …" Raynare langsung jatuh terduduk dan terisak-isak. Hinata tersenyum melihat tangisan pelayan tersebut. Walaupun menangis, ekspresi Raynare benar-benar dari hatinya. Emosi berlimpahan keluar dari air mata Raynare, menandakan dia lega sekaligus menyesal karena telah mencoba membunuh Hinata.

"H-Hinata- _chan_ , terima kasih karena memaafkanku. Terima kasih karena tidak membenciku…hiks, hiks…terima kasih karena telah memahami perasaanku."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Hinata. Dia memandang gadis pelayan itu dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba Chasseurs itu menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Raynare dan membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget dengan tindakan pria bermata biru tersebut.

"Untung saja Hinata memaafkanmu. Jika tidak…" Naruto terdiam. Dia menyebutkannya dalam hati 'Aku pasti akan membunuhmu.' Anggota Chasseurs itu menyarungkan kembali pistolnya "Hinata memahami perasaanmu karena dia dikhianati warga desanya. Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga Ninja diam-diam tinggal di desa Bangsa Magic. Orang tua Hinata berhasil dibunuh, tetapi berkat perlindungan orang tuanya Hinata tidak mampu dibunuh warga desanya. Akhirnya warga desa itu menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh Hinata sambil memasang kebaikan palsu dan senyuman pengkhianat. Pada akhirnya mereka mengkhianati Hinata, ingin membunuhnya dan menghilangkan gadis kecil malang ini dari muka bumi…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut, atau tepatnya _shock_ , dari wajah Raynare ketika mendengar cerita Naruto tentang Hinata.

" _Ano sa_ …jika kau dikeluarkan dari Bangsamu dan menjadi Examination, kau masih mempunyai keluarga yang menunggumu dan masih bisa kau kunjungi. Tetapi Hinata…ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada dan tidak ada yang bisa ia tunggu dan ia kunjungi. Hati Hinata lebih bersedih daripada hatimu. Kehidupan Hinata lebih perih dari kehidupanmu," Naruto teringat pengorbanan Hiruzen dan Biwako "…Makanya saat kau berencana membunuhnya dengan alasan kehidupanmu telah dikhianati dan diliputi kepedihan, itu benar-benar membuatku geram- _ttebayo_. Orang yang ingin kau bunuh memiliki kehidupan lebih menyedihkan daripada kehidupanmu." Naruto berbalik memunggungi Raynare dan berjalan menuju motornya. Ia menaiki motor tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Chasseurs itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Raynare dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat keren.

"Tetapi mendengar cerita Hinata bahwa kau masih menahan diri saat di Kedai Kurma itu… _arigatou_ …kau sebenarnya gadis yang baik- _ttebayo_."

Raynare terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Akhirnya air matanya kembali tumpah dan dia menangis keras. Hinata memeluknya dan Raynare berulang kali mengucapkan maaf kepada Naruto maupun Hinata. Azazel tersenyum sambil menegak bir-nya dengan perasaan puas.

Akhir drama di Aleppo cukup memuaskannya.

Keduanya keluar lewat pintu rahasia di salah satu sudut dinding Aleppo yang berada di belakang toko pakaian tersebut. Hanya Azazel dan Baraqiel yang tahu. Dia bersama Raynare melambaikan tangan, melepas kepergian kedua insan itu keluar dari Aleppo city.

Saat kembali melaju di Jalan Death Valley Area, Hinata berpikir ulang soal perkataan Naruto terhadap Raynare yang menceritakan sedikit tentang Desa Konoha dan dirinya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan punggung Naruto dan bertanya pelan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_. A-apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu? Saat kau mengatakan b-b-bahwa kau geram jika ada yang ingin mencelakaiku dengan alasan kehidupan yang perih?"

Biasanya ketika suara Hinata sekecil itu pasti tidak kedengaran, Hinata juga berpikir demikan. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ya…aku serius."

Wajah Hinata memerah 'K-k-k-kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya?! A-aku hanya…aku hanya…'

Hinata lupa, Naruto saat ini tidak memakai helm. Untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuh.

'Ya ampun…kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti tadi ya…?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya dengan wajah yang juga ikut memerah. lho?

 **The Last Ninja 3 END**

 **Author Note**

A-akhirnya Arc pertama selesai. Wuhuuuu! Senang rasanya menutup Arc ini dengan Happy End. Happy End kan? Kan? Kalau Sad End mungkin kepala Raynare sudah ditembak oleh Naruto tadi hihihi…

Chap terpanjang yang aku tulis di fic ini, sekitar 10 k lebih. Sebenarnya mau kubagi dua tetapi Icha menyarankan langsung menyelesaikan arc ini di chapter ketiga karena masih ada beberapa arc yang harus kami kejar. Terima kasih atas beberapa nasihat dari teman saya yang penggemar game soal rincian sedikit atau istilah untuk senjata bernama pistol. Benar kan soal Magazine dan trigger-nya hehehe…

Di chapter ini juga teman-teman mempunyai data tentang kemampuan Naruto. Mungkin akan aku lampirkan setelah bacotan ini. Sebenarnya pusing memikirkan adegan kejar-kejaran motor yang Naruto lakukan, tetapi Icha menyarankan di fic ini jangan memakai kata-kata SFX, atau sounds effect seperti Brrmmm, wuushh, Braak, biar Readers yang membayangkannya saja. Soal teori Fisika itu coba saja cari di Mbah Google soal tabrakan elektron yang menyebabkan munculnya kalor, pasti ada hehehe.

Chapter depan kita memasuki Arc baru yakni Poveglia Magic Academy's Arc. Seperti yang dibilang Azazel, Naruto dan Hinata akan menyusup sekolah tersebut untuk mencari tahu titik terang fenomena aneh yang sedang terjadi di sekolah tersebut.

Soal kata-kata magis para kaum Magician itu kusadur dari kata-kata yang kuterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa. Ada bahasa prancis, Bulgaria, hongaria dan latin. Yunani ada kalau tak salah…jadi tak asal kuketik saja. Seperti Ventum yang merupakan kata bahasa latin yang artinya melilit.

Kami harap Readers bisa memberikan pendapat soal chapter ini, juga akhir dari Arc The Last Ninja. Oh ya, bagi yang kemarin review dan request mau menjadikan Shion, Rias ataupun lainnya Mini Harem Naruto, kemungkinan chara cewek itu aku tampilkan di Poveglia Magic Academy's Arc.

Kalau ada yang mau request siapa wanita-wanita yang ingin mendekat kepada Naruto boleh saja, mungkin bisa kutampung…tetapi tetap Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang Spesial bagi Naruto hahahaha.

Sekian dari aku, semoga menyenangkan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di Kotak Review

Catatan: aku harap para senior mau mengomentari fic ini. Uuuuu~

 _ **-Lembar Dokumen: Naruto-**_

 **Nama: Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto**

 **Umur: 16 Tahun**

 **Afiliansi: Anggota Chasseurs**

 **Asal Kota: Sejauh ini diketahui berasal dari Vaexjoe**

 **Asal Bangsa: Unknown**

 **Kemampuan: Multitalent**

 **-Hand Combat ability:** _ **Silent Technique**_ **,** _ **Taekwondo, Wu Shu, Tai Chi, Muay Thai**_ **dan** _ **Pencak Silat**_

 **-Tools: dua Pistol (Handgun), sebuah Pedang (nama Pedang masih rahasia), Kunai, Kunai berkawat dan Shuriken, Road Bike Robote (Diberi nama Kyuu-Kyuu), Permata** _ **Element Magic**_ **.**

 _ **-Lembar Dokumen: Mantera para Magician-**_

 **Ventum: Artinya melilit, bisa juga angin. Kincir angina tau gerakan angin yang melilit**

 **Explosa: Dari kata Explosion (Bahasa Prancis). Yang artinya ledakan.**

 **Comprima: Disadur dari kata Comprendre Perancis yang artinya memahami. Mantera ini adalah mantera pembunuh.**

 **Auxillum Celerita: Diambil dari bahasa latin-inggris yang artinya membantu kecepatan. Mantera ini membuat Azazel berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya.**

 **Dob: artinya usia dalam bahasa Kroasia, dan terpental pada Hongaria. Mantera ini membuat target terpelanting karena kekuatan Magic.**

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 1_

" _Wah…ja-jadi selain Akademi Magic Poveglia ada sekolah Magician lainnya ya?"/ "Waaaa Hinataaa, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau memelukku?!"/ "Selamat datang di Poveglia."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Akademik Magic Poveglia, di perpustakaan pada musim semi**_

Seorang gadis duduk di kursi perpustakaan, menuliskan sajak-sajak puitis di atas kertas.

* * *

 _Kalau sampai waktuku_

 _Aku mau tak seorang kan merayu_

 _Tidak juga kau_

 _Tak perlu sedan itu_

 _Aku ini binatang jalang_

 _Dari kumpulannya terbuang_

 _Biar peluru menembus kulitku_

 _Aku tetap meradang menerjang_

 _Luka dan bisa kubawa berlari_

 _Berlari_

 _Hingga hilang pedih peri_

 _Dan aku lebih tidak peduli_

 _Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi_

* * *

Gadis itu tersenyum membaca puisi ciptaannya. Dia mengangguk-angguk senang. Tetapi sesaat, ekspresinya berubah. Sedih dan kesal.

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Sebuah Puisi asli karya Chairil Anwar**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 1**

Poveglia adalah sebuah kota yang terdapat di Pulau Poveglia, terletak 30 Kilometer dari Semenanjung Venesia. Untuk sampai di kota tersebut, harus menaiki kapal feri yang beroperasi dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 6 sore. Poveglia salah satu kota terbaik Bangsa Magic selain Kuoh karena kota ini dijadikan pusat pendidikan para Magician. Karena hal tersebut, penjagaan Poveglia sangat ketat. Pengunjung wisata maupun penduduk tetap dipisahkan. Lalu juga ada orang-orang yang datang untuk belajar di Akademi Magic Poveglia dipisahkan. Jadi ada tiga kapal feri menuju ke kota tersebut, yang mana warna putih untuk akademisi Magician, warna biru laut untuk pengunjung dan warna gold untuk penduduk tetap.

"Ramai sekali pelabuhannya." Ucap Naruto saat sampai di gerbang pelabuhan Kota Lido, kota terakhir di Semenanjung Venesia sebelum menyebrang menuju Poveglia.

"W-waaah. Kereen. Apa nama tempat di sana Naruto- _kun_? Penginapan?" mata Hinata berbinar-binar. Tentu saja baru kali ini dia melihat aktifitas manusia di pelabuhan.

"Penginapan lagi…." Naruto menepuk keningnya "Namanya Pelabuhan. Di sana ada kapal feri yang menjadi transportasi kita menuju Poveglia. Sebelum itu…" Naruto membaca pesan Azazel di ponselnya "Kita harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum memasuki kota tersebut."

Pelabuhan Kota Lido adalah pusat perdagangan dan transportasi air di Semenanjung Venesia. Di Dunia, Pelabuhan Kota Lido termasuk salah satu dari 5 pelabuhan terbaik. Selain sebagai terminal peti kemas, pelabuhan ini merupakan penghubung Kota Poveglia di Pulau Poveglia dengan dunia luar. Istilah sederhananya, Pelabuhan Kota Lido adalah satu-satunya jalur masuk ke Kota Poveglia.

Terdapat dua terminal utama di Pelabuhan Kota Lido, yakni Terminal Kapal Feri menuju Poveglia dan terminal peti kemas dengan sistem monorel. Selain dua terminal tersebut, di komplek pelabuhan terdapat kafe, resto maupun hotel. Pemandangan paling indah yang sering dilakukan wisatawan ketika berada di pelabuhan kota Lido adalah melihat matahari terbenam, karena sunset di Pelabuhan Lido adalah salah satu yang terbaik.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah kafe yang ada di komplek pelabuhan Kota Lido. Seperti pesan Azazel, Naruto harus bertemu salah seorang anak buahnya untuk memuluskan administrasi sehingga saat pemeriksaan di pelabuhan Lido menjadi lebih mudah. Naruto melihat sosok anak buah yang dimaksud Azazel. Pria berkacamata dengan rambut abu-abu keputihan duduk di meja dekat dinding kaca. Sepertinya Azazel berpesan kepada anak buahnya bertemu dengan Naruto di tempat kesukaannya saat di kedai atau restoran, yakni meja dekat jendela atau dinding kaca.

"Yo Naruto- _kun_ …lama tidak berjumpa." sapa pria itu ketika Naruto dan Hinata sampai di dekat mejanya.

"Yo Kabuto- _san_. Ternyata kau mau juga disuruh _Ossan_ pemabuk itu." Naruto duduk di depan Kabuto. Sementara Hinata yang memasang wajah penasaran duduk di samping Naruto.

"Seperti kau tidak disuruhnya saja."

"Dia bukan menyuruhku, dia meminta tolong kepadaku." Naruto bersidekap dada "Bisa dibilang aku melaksanakan misi dari seorang klien."

Kabuto tertawa. Dia mengerti sifat anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Pelayan datang ke meja mereka dan menanyakan menu yang ingin dipesan. Naruto memesan sebuah cola sementara Kabuto teh lemon.

"Kalau anda nona kecil?" tanya pelayan sambil memandang ramah kepada Hinata "Anda manis ya?" puji pelayan itu lagi.

"A-a-a-a-a…" Hinata gugup tiba-tiba dipuji seperti itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya _blank_

"Dia pesan susu kental manis hangat," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya sambil memejamkan mata "Bisa ditambahkan sedikit jahe juga?"

"Susu kental manis hangat dengan sedikit jahe. Sebenarnya ini tidak ada pada menu, tetapi karena ini adalah pesanan untuk adik kecil yang manis, maka-"

" _M-matte_! K-k-kenapa kau yang memesankan untukku?!" tanpa dijelaskan, kepala Hinata sudah berasap seperti air mendidih "Kenapa kau selalu memesan susu kental manis hangat dengan sedikit jahe?!"

"Lho, bukankah itu minuman favoritmu- _ttebayo_?"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYAA!" teriakan malu itu disertai pukulan tangan ke wajah Naruto. Saat Naruto menggosok-gosok wajahnya yang perih, Hinata mengganti pesanannya dari susu kental manis hangat dengan sedikit jahe menjadi es susu kental manis dengan sedikit jahe.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau menyebalkan setan kecil. Kau hanya mengganti suhu susumu saja!"

Kabuto tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan keduanya. Naruto dan Hinata memandang bingung ke arah pria berkacamata tersebut. Kabuto berdehem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf saya tertawa seperti itu. Melihat kalian berdua seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar," Kabuto memandang keduanya dengan jahil. Naruto terkejut hingga jatuh ke belakang bersama kursinya, sementara Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sudah merah seperti tomat dan kepala berasap lebih tebal. Bukan asap air mendidih, tetapi asap kebakaran hutan!

"Hahaha, maaf yang tadi hanya bercanda. Kalian seperti kakak-adik yang benar-benar dekat," Kabuto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata "Namaku Yakushi Kabuto, senang bertemu denganmu gadis manis."

Hinata menyambut tangan Kabuto "Na-namaku Hy-" Hinata teringat perkataan Azazel tentang perkenalan dirinya. Tidak boleh ia ulangi.

"Namaku Hinata."

"Hinata ya…Hanya Hinata?"

"Kuyut Hinata." Ucap Naruto sekenanya sambil mendirikan kursinya "Dia berasal dari Kinshasa."

"Kinshasa, wah kota yang jauh itu ya…wah, tak kusangkan Kuyut- _san_ bisa bertemu Naruto- _kun_." Kabuto menggoyangkan jabatan tangannya. Wajahnya takjub karena mendengar informasi Hinata dari Naruto.

'K-Kuyut? Nama keluarga macam apa itu?!' Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil matanya memandang ke atas tak bersalah. 'Inspirasi Kuyut itu berasal dari ucapan salah Kyuu-Kyuu soal nama mode robotnya. Rasakan itu setan kecil…'

"Sebelum kalian memasuki Poveglia, ada 3 lapis pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Pasukan Varangian, yakni para penjaga Poveglia yang berada dibawah komando Penguasa Kota Poveglia. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kalian berdua akan menjadi siswa mutasi dari sekolah sihir dari kota lainnya."

"Wah…ja-jadi selain Akademi Magic Poveglia ada sekolah Magician lainnya ya?" tanya Hinata dengan suara penasaran. Kabuto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Di kota-kota para Magician yang ada di dunia, jelas ada institusi pendidikannya agar Magician-Magician muda bisa menjadi penerus Magician lama. Namun semuanya hanya sekolah yang mengajarkan satu aliran Magic berdasarkan aliran di kota mereka. Contoh Kota Malta memiliki Akademi Magic sendiri, tetapi hanya mengajarkan tentang aliran Dark Magic. Satu-satunya akademi atau sekolah yang memiliki kurikulum pendidikan 3 aliran Magic adalah Akademi Magic Poveglia. Hal tersebut membuat Kuoh bahkan menjadikan Akademi Magic Poveglia sebagai sekolah resmi mereka…" Kabuto tersenyum "…Jadi jangan heran ketika kalian berada di sana, kalian akan bertemu Magician-Magician muda dari berbagai kota dan desa Bangsa Magic."

"T-terdengar keren," ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto hanya menghela napasnya, kemudian bertopang dagu memandang ke luar "Lalu, berapa banyak administrasi yang harus kami urus?"

"Ada 4 surat yang telah kubuat dan kupalsukan dengan sempurna, sesuai permintaan Azazel- _sama_. Surat permohonan pindah sekolah lama, surat keterangan pindah sekolah yang diterbitkan sekolah lama, surat keterangan mutasi dari kota lama dan surat rekomendasi pindah sekolah dari kota lama. Kota lama yang dimaksud adalah kota tempat sekolah lama kalian. Aku menjadikan Kota Budapest sebagai kota lama kalian dan Akademi Magic Budapest sebagai sekolah lama kalian," Kabuto membuka satu persatu amplop di dalam surat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Hinata memandang tangan Kabuto yang bersarung tangan hitam. Di tangan itu ada sebuah benda berbentuk trapezium di bagian atasnya dan kubus di bagian bawahnya yang terbuat dari logam. Banyak sekali ukiran-ukiran seperti Hieroglif di dinding benda tersebut. Kabuto menekan ukiran bola mata satu di tengah benda. Bagian atas, yakni bagian trapezium, terbuka.

Kabuto yang melihat wajah penasaran Hinata langsung memperkenalkan benda itu "Namanya adalah Printeri Pismo. Mesin manipulasi surat-surat, dengan alat ini aku bisa membuat surat sesuai standar sekolah-sekolah Bangsa Magic. Karena aku baru tahu nama keluarga Kuyut- _san_ , maka aku akan menambahkan Kuyut di depan nama Hinata," Kabuto meremas satu persatu kertas surat itu lalu memasukkannya di dalam mesin Printeri Pismo yang terbuka bagian atasnya. Ia menutupnya dan menekan sebuah tombol hitam di bagian kubus mesin.

"A-ano Naruto- _kun_ , sebenarnya Kabuto- _san_ itu berasal dari bangsa mana?" bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto.

"Bangsa Teknologi. Dia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Azazel _ojii-chan_ seperti Azazel _ojii-chan_ mempercayaiku."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham. Melihat mesin yang bisa mengeluarkan empat kertas yang sudah rapi dan baru membuat Hinata yakin Printeri Pismo itu adalah mesin canggih. Padahal sebelumnya empat kertas itu dironyok oleh Kabuto.

"Semuanya beres." Kabuto dengan cekatan memasukkan keempat kertas kembali ke amplopnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Kabuto memasukkan Printeri Pismo ke saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan empat buah kartu. Ada 2 kartu penduduk dan 2 kartu pelajar.

"Kau akan mengeluarkan mesin manipulasi Kartu penduduk dan kartu pencetak?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"E-eh, ada juga mesin seperti itu?!" Hinata terkejut bukan main dan tingkahnya sangat lucu. Kabuto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Pria berkacamata itu mengeluarkan sebuah pen berwarna emas dengan ukiran Hieroglif di seluruh badan pen tersebut.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto kan, U-Z-U-M-A-K-I."

"Namaku-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau menuliskan nama panjang dan anehmu itu." Kabuto menyerahkan dua kartu kepada Naruto, kartu penduduk dan kartu pelajar. Setelah itu ia menuliskan nama Hinata. Kini Naruto dan Hinata memiliki identitas baru.

"Selain 4 surat tersebut, kalian juga mesti menyerahkan dua kartu tersebut. Jangan sampai para Varangian tahu identitas kalian. Apalagi jika mereka tahu seorang anggota _Chasseurs_ menyusup, masalahnya akan rumit."

"Yang terakhir…ini," Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah tongkat sihir kepada Hinata.

"W-wah…aku dapat tongkat sihir?"

"Itu untuk penyamaran- _ttebayo_. Aneh kan jika kau murid pindahan Magician tetapi tidak memiliki tongkat sihir, terima-lah." Naruto memandang datar Kabuto "Kabuto- _san_ , itu bukan tongkat sihir asli?"

"Tepat," Kabuto tersenyum. Ia senang Naruto dapat menebaknya. Hinata mengambil tongkat itu dan memutar-mutar di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini hanya replika tongkat sihir para Magician. Azazel- _sama_ menyuruhku membuat penyamaran kalian berdua harus benar-benar tidak diketahui. Tongkat sihir ini sebuah tongkat _metallic-timah_ yang dikombinasikan dengan teknologi. Jadi ketika Kuyut- _san_ menekan bagian bawah tongkat, maka akan muncul tombol-tombol di tengah tongkat tersebut. Boleh dicoba…"

Hinata mengangguk takjub lalu melakukan apa yang Kabuto katakan. Seperti yang dikatakan pria berkacamata tersebut, muncul 10 tombol kecil di bagian tengah tongkat yang melingkari tongkat tersebut. Ada 10 macam warna tombol.

"Tombol-tombol itu mewakili replika sihir para Magician. Tongkat ini karya yang sama seperti Permata _Element Magic_ , jadi pengguna dari non-Magic bisa menggunakannya."

" _S-Sugoi_ …boleh dicoba?"

"TIDAK SEKARANG!" teriak Kabuto dan Naruto bersamaan.

"K-kenapa Naruto- _kun_ tidak dapat?"

Kabuto memandang Naruto, mengisyaratkan kepada anggota Chasseurs itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Yah…karena aku sudah punya, Hinata."

"E-eh, k-kau punya tongkat sihir?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Hinata tidak bertanya kembali karena Naruto berjanji akan menjelaskannya saat mereka sampai di Vaexjoe.

Pesanan ketiganya datang diantar pelayan. Mereka menikmati masing-masing minuman mereka. Seperti yang Hinata duga, es susu kental manis dengan sedikit jahe tidak enak. Dia lebih suka dijadikan hangat atau panas saja. Hinata memandang kesal Naruto. Jika saja minuman kesukaannya tidak terlebih dahulu dikatakan pria berambut pirang itu, dia pasti akan memesannya! K-kenapa juga dia menjadi malu saat Naruto memesan minuman kesukaannya?!

"Apakah kau tahu sedikit tentang masalah di Akademi Magic Poveglia, Kabuto- _san_?"

Pertanyaan Naruto dibalas Kabuto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak tahu. Tugasku hanya mem- _back up_ kalian dengan urusan administrasi. Sisanya Azazel- _sama_ pasti menyerahkannya kepada kalian berdua. Ah…" Kabuto menghabiskan teh lemonnya dan berdiri "Aku harus pergi, ada beberapa klien yang menungguku untuk surat-surat palsu mereka."

"Pekerjaanmu sangat berbahaya ya?" gumam Hinata. Kabuto sedang mengemas-ngemas barangnya di tas lalu ia berdiri sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Semua pekerjaan pasti ada resikonya Kuyut- _san_. Aha…boleh kupanggil kau Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata senang seseorang memanggil nama depannya. Itu berarti orang tersebut ingin akrab dengannya. Hinata menganggukkan kepala penuh semangat. Kabuto mengucapkan terima kasih, membayar pesanannya lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe.

"Untuk masalah administrasi sudah," Naruto memasukkan keempat surat itu ke saku dalam jubahnya. Sementara dua kartunya ia masukkan ke salah satu kantong di pinggangnya "Hinata, masukkan kartumu ke dalam tas. Kita akan mencoba sesuatu…"

"Se-sesuatu?" Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan _sesuatu_ dari mulut Naruto,

Naruto membayar pesanan Hinata dan pesanannya lalu mengajak gadis Hyuuga itu ke sebuah penginapan di Pelabuhan Lido. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, Hinata harus meminum larutan _Metsahasaknery_ pemberian Azazel agar menyamar menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun. Mereka memesan sebuah kamar di lantai 1. Penginapan itu memiliki kamar sederhana dengan dinding bercat biru, serta sebuah meja hias dan lampu tidur. Ada 3 lukisan di dinding yang semuanya melukiskan tentang keindahan laut.

"Jangan sampai tersedak ya…" kata Naruto. Dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandang Hinata yang takut-takut membuka tutup botol Erlenmeyer berwarna hitam tersebut. Setelah membukanya, Hinata meletakkan tutup botol itu di meja dan memandang horror isi dalamnya. Ia meneguk ludah perlahan.

"A-air di dalamnya kok berwarna kuning berminyak gini ya Naruto- _kun_?"

"Namanya juga air Magic," Naruto memasang wajah serius "Sekarang…minum pelan-pelan larutan tersebut…"

Hinata memasang wajah jijik. Ia membayangkan larutan itu adalah susu kental manis hangat dengan sedikit jahe dan madu, kemudian meneguknya dengan terpaksa. Beberapa cairan kuning terlihat mengalir pelan di bawah bibirnya.

"Haah…" Hinata bernapas lega ketika meminum larutan tersebut sekali teguk. Ia meletakkan botol larutan _Metsahasaknery_ di atas meja hias dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan _kenapa tidak ada perubahan?_

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dia juga bingung. Itu adalah larutan _Metsahasaknery_ dari Azazel yang tahu-menahu soal cara kerja suatu Magic. Seperti yang diingatnya, Azazel hanya menyuruh Hinata meminum cairan Magic tersebut agar menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun.

"Geh…Na-Naruto- _kun_. Badanku kok panas ya?" Hinata memeluk tubuhnya. Pipinya perlahan-lahan memerah "Kok…kok rasanya,"

"Magic-nya mulai bekerja kah?" Naruto segera berdiri. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman, namun Hinata segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh anggota Chasseurs tersebut.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …aku...aku…"

Naruto dapat merasakan kepala Hinata yang menyentuh bagian bawah rusuknya perlahan-lahan naik, naik hingga sampai di bagian atas dada. Hinata bertambah tinggi secara spesifik. Perlahan tapi pasti, terdengar suara pakaian yang robek. Baru saat itu Naruto menyadari sesuatu…

'Jika tubuhnya berubah secara fisik, berarti semua ukuran tubuhnya pasti membesar…' Naruto memandang takut-takut ke bawah. Seperti yang ia duga, gaun kecil Hinata robek karena ukuran tubuh gadis itu yang membesar dan hanya menyisakan gaun yang robek disana-sini. Hebatnya, Naruto dapat merasakan dua tonjolan empuk di dadanya. Dua anugerah wanita yang menjadi penghias tubuh para Kaum Hawa.

"Waaaa Hinataaa, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau memelukku?!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang sudah bertubuh gadis berusia 16 tahun dan menjauhkan dari tubuhnya. Di tubuh Hinata hanya dibaluti gaun yang sudah robek, yang memperlihatkan belahan dada Hinata yang membesar dan bagian pangkal pahanya yang hampir terlihat. Naruto memandang ke arah kanan karena malu melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Suara handphone Naruto berbunyi. Ia membukanya, ternyata pesan dari Azazel.

 _Maaf Naruto-kun, aku baru mengecek cara pemakaian Cairan Metsahasaknery. Larutan Magic itu harus diminum setengah botol saja agar merubah tampilan fisik seseorang menjadi umur 16 tahun. Jika meminumnya satu botol, selain berubah secara fisik, orang itu akan mengalami peningkatan nafsu selama beberapa saat karena terkena perubahan karakter sekunder tubuh atau dengan kata lain efek masa pubertas di usia 16 tahun. Maaf baru mengatakannya karena aku lupa cara pemakaiannya. Hahaha, aku pikir mengatakan cara memakai cairan Metsahasaknery kepadamu saat di Aleppo tidak usah didengarkan, mungkin saat itu aku setengah mabuk. Bilang ke Hinata-chan jangan habiskam satu botol ya…_

Dan sebuah _emoticon_ yang sedang mengedipkan mata. Naruto menggenggam kuat ponselnya, hampir hancur karena remasan tangannya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto memandang Hinata yang sudah berwajah merah padam. Anggota Chasseurs itu sadar kalau Hinata berada dalam birahi tinggi akibat efek samping meminum satu botol cairan _Metsahasaknery_.

Kala itu, Naruto berusaha menahan gairah birahi sang Last Ninja kurang lebih selama 1 jam. Keparat Azazel dengan kalimat SMS beberapa saat nya.

* * *

Setelah Hinata tenang, hal yang pertama dilakukan Naruto adalah membeli baju yang cocok bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah berdiskusi dengan penjaga toko pakaian tentang baju yang bagus untuk seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang berkarakter polos…dan berdada besar, maka Naruto mendapatkan beberapa model pakaian untuk Hinata. Selain itu ia juga membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya. Tentu saja selama satu bulan ia harus memiliki beberapa pakaian agar kebutuhan primer tersebut tidak mengganggu kerjaannya. Ia banyak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga toko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menenteng kantong belanjaannya.

"Titip salam kepada pacarmu ya, tuan bermata biru yang tampan."

Naruto hampir menyemburkan air liurnya mendengar teriakan tidak penting dari penjaga toko pakaian tersebut. Anggota Chasseurs itu masuk ke kamar penginapan dan memberikan Hinata dengan malu-malu kantong pakaian untuk gadis tersebut.

"Nih, untuk dirimu."

" _A-arigatou_ ," Hinata tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya "Naruto- _kun_ …"

Entah kenapa sebutan _Naruto-kun_ dari mulut Hinata sekarang lebih terasa menggetarkan hati Naruto daripada dulu. Mungkin karena tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu sudah 16 tahun, suaranya pun semakin feminim. Jangan lupa semakin terdengar _cute_.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Cepat kemaskan barangmu," Naruto memandang ke jendela. Di sana terlihat pemandangan air laut yang biru tersinar pantulan cahaya matahari "Sore sekitar pukul 3 kita berangkat."

Kapal Feri untuk para akademisi Poveglia adalah kapal feri berjenis Hydrofoil. Berwarna putih, kapal feri ini terdiri atas 3 lantai yang mana lantai pertama untuk tempat reguler para penumpang, lantai kedua untuk tempat bersantai dan lantai ketiga tempat pengemudi. Kapal feri Hydrofoil dapat meluncur cepat di laut karena memiliki sayap yang dapat melintasi air. Sayap ini-lah yang disebut foil atau hydrofoil. Bentuk sayap ini seperti sayap udara (airfoil) sebuah pesawat terbang. Sayap kapal feri ini melekat pada topangan yang membentang ke bawah dari lambung kapal. Ada dua pasang foil, satunya sebagai pusat gravitasi kapal dan satunya diletakkan di bagian belakang kapal.

Tulisan Poveglia Magic Academy's berwarna hitam dan bergaya tulisan atau theme fonts _Allan_ tercetak jelas dan besar di lambung kiri kapal. Hinata memandang takjub sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat di Desa Konoha.

Saat ini Naruto memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan bagian neck yang berbentuk V serta celana jeans biru dongker. Sebuah ikat pinggang dengan kepala berbentuk bulat dan bermerek _Levi's_ bertengger di pinggang Naruto. Sebuah tas selempang untuk pelajar tertenteng di bahu kanannya. Hinata sendiri tampil cantik dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 150 cm dan memiliki lekuk seorang gadis remaja. Ia memakai Dress jenis Full Skirt berwarna ungu terang yang berbahan katun lembut. Poni depan-nya yang datar atau lurus ia sisir ke samping dan ditambahkan penjepit rambut berbentuk bunga. Bagian belakang atas kepalanya ia sanggul, namun tetap mempertahankan uraian di rambut bawah belakangnya. Hinata menenteng tas pemberian Naruto dengan perasaan penuh semangat.

"A-aku belum pernah melakukan perjalanan di atas laut. A-apa kita akan baik-baik saja Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Semuanya akan berjalan baik jika kau tidak mabuk laut."

"Mabuk laut?"

"Perasaan mual ketika kau merasakan goyangan di atas kapal akibat gelombang laut. Lanjutan dari perasaan mual itu bisa pusing maupun muntah."

"Ter-terdengar menakutkan."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Hinata "Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Mabuk laut hanya…" dan Naruto baru sadar, sosok Hinata disampingnya bukan gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang _oppai_ -nya belum tumbuh, tetapi seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang memiliki _oppai_ di atas standar.

"Lupakan." Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata sehingga gadis Hyuuga itu tidak bisa melihat wajah anggota Chasseurs tersebut.

Mereka memasuki pos untuk pembayaran tiket kapal. Di sana sudah ada dua orang pasukan Varangian yang berjaga. Keduanya memeriksa Naruto-Hinata dan kelengkapan-kelengkapan mereka.

"Pelajar pindahan ya?" penjaga itu memberikan surat-surat Naruto dengan cara menepuk-nepukkan dada Naruto menggunakan surat-surat tersebut "Selamat bersenang-senang di Akademi Magic Poveglia, anak muda…"

Naruto mengambil surat itu tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah mereka lolos dari penjagaan pertama, mereka pun mendapatkan tiket menaiki kapal. Seperti yang terlihat dari luar, kapal feri untuk pelajar-pelajar Akademi Magic Poveglia memang megah.

"Waaah…li-lihat langit-langit lantai pertama Naruto- _kun_. Lampu-lampunya seperti tertanam di sana."

"Itu hiasan interior plafond. Mereka memakai lampu LED berbentuk bulat yang dipasang di dalam plafond agar pencahayaan bisa diatur secara built-in LED. Artinya pencahayaannya merata- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, hampir ia terjungkal karena gadis itu mendekati wajahnya dan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"A-apa itu?"

Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi mulus tersebut. Wajah remaja Hinata benar-benar berlipat-lipat ganda manis dari Hinata kecil.

"Po-pokoknya untuk seusiamu, kau belum mengerti- _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto sekenanya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana sambil menghela napas letih.

"Bagaimana dengan motormu Naruto- _kun_. Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-Kyuu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Berbicara soal Kyuu-Kyuu benar-benar menyenangkan. "Ia kutinggalkan dengan pemilik tempat kita menginap tadi. Aku juga membuatnya menjadi mode aktif. Jadi jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang macam-macam dengannya, maka Kyuu-Kyuu bisa melakukan tindakan pencegahan."

"Mo-motormu terdengar keren Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Wajah dingin dan angkuhnya ia tampakkan walau hanya sekilas. Suara klakson kapal berbunyi menandakan bahwa perjalanan menuju Pulau Poveglia akan dimulai. Ikatan kapal di tiang tepi pelabuhan dilepas. Dengan hidupnya mesin kapal, Naruto dan Hinata bersiap menuju pulau para akademisi Bangsa Magic.

Keduanya berdiri di geladak utama bagian haluan kapal. Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan angin kencang menerpa kulitnya, membuat epidermis-epidermis itu terasa sejuk. Naruto yang bersandar di tepian kapal tersenyum karena Hinata ternyata tidak mabuk laut.

"Hoeek hoeek." Terdengar ciri khas suara orang yang sedang muntah di samping Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto memandang ke arah tersebut, membuatnya melihat seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut merah sedang mengelap bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Entah kenapa rambut merah gadis itu membuatnya teringat seseorang.

"Haah, naik kapal feri memang merepotkan…" gadis itu bersandar di tepian kapal, lalu perlahan-lahan melorotkan tubuhnya ke bawah "Kepalaku pusing. Hee…" mata gadis itu melebar. Dia menutup mulutnya dan sepertinya ingin muntah kembali.

"Tarik napas perlahan-lahan, lalu hembuskan."

Gadis itu menoleh terkejut ke arah sumber suara. Dia memandang aneh seorang lelaki yang berusia sama sepertinya memberikan arahan tentang teknik menahan muntah. Naruto yang mengatakan hal tersebut menaikkan alis perlahan-lahan.

"Jika kau terus saja menuruti perutmu untuk muntah, maka kau akan terus muntah selama perjalanan."

"D-diam," gadis itu memandang kesal ke arah Naruto "Ini sudah…hoo-"

"Tarik napas…" Naruto langsung menggerakkan kedua jari tangannya berputar-putar ke arah hidung, memberi kode kepada gadis itu untuk menarik napasnya "Ya…perlahan-lahan, tarik napas sambil membayangkan kau kini sedang berdiri di sebuah taman tanpa gelombang laut dan goyangan."

Entah kenapa gadis itu menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Dia menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya ketika Naruto menyuruh hal tersebut. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang membantu seorang gadis pemabuk laut hanya memiringkan kepala kebingungan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai…yak, tarik napasmu lagi, lalu hembuskan…" Naruto menghela napasnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepian kapal. Ia memandang datar gadis tersebut "Bagaimana? Kau terlihat lebih baik dari tadi."

"Me-mendingan. He-hebaat." Gadis itu memandang kedua tangannya seolah-olah tubuhnya ini bukan tubuh aslinya "Aku tak merasakan mual lagi."

"Jika kau bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu dan menangkal keinginan untuk muntah, maka mabukmu pasti akan hilang."

"Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia terkekeh perlahan "Karena aku dulu seorang pemabuk juga." Bisa dibilang Naruto dulu mengatasinya karena pelatihan anggota Chasseurs yang ia lakoni. Gadis berambut merah yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit kaget. Ternyata seorang pemabuk bisa berubah, bahkan terlihat menikmati perjalanan laut ini! Ada harapan di dalam diri gadis itu ia bisa menikmati perjalanan lautnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Lalu…kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Menolong? Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu bertopang dagu di tepian kapal. Rambut merahnya berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Benar-benar terlihat indah dan menawan. Gadis itu juga terlihat cantik walaupun tadi habis muntah-muntah akibat mabuk laut.

"Kenapa kau peduli soal mabuk lautku tadi?"

Naruto kembali terlihat berpikir. _Apa ya_ …pikir anggota Chasseurs tersebut "Tidak ada alasan khusus," ucapnya "Kau terlihat tersiksa dengan mabuk lautmu dan aku mempunyai solusinya, maka kupikir menolongmu adalah kewajibanku. Mabuk laut sebenarnya disebabkan oleh 7 hal, yakni distorsi visual, kekurangan udara segar, kelelahan, posisi di kapal, makan banyak, dehidrasi dan sugesti. Dalam kasusmu, sepertinya kau mabuk laut karena distorsi visual dan sugesti. Nyatanya setelah kau menyugesti dirimu untuk tidak mabuk laut dan membayangkan tidak di sebuah kapal, kau baik-baik saja- _ttebayo_."

"Heh…penjelasan yang menarik," gadis itu memandang Naruto "Karena ini kapal feri untuk siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia, sepertinya kau…hmmm, murid pindahan."

"Ada dua orang-"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_."

'Naruto- _kun_?' batin gadis itu yang akhirnya tahu nama lelaki yang menolongnya.

 _Baru dibilang sudah datang_. Ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan gadis tersebut. mata Amethyst indahnya memandang berbinar rambut merah dan aura anggun dari gadis tersebut. Juga tanpa sadar Hinata memandang dua gunung milik gadis tersebut, terlihat lebih besar dari dua gunungnya.

"Nee-Nee- _Nee-chan_ sangat cantik dan anggun," Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada " _Nee-chan_ terlihat keren."

"Waaah, kau memujiku gadis imut," gadis berambut merah itu menyalami tangan Hinata dengan ramah "Hihihi…wah, matamu sangat indah. Seperti…seperti sinar bulan yang redup namun teduh." Wajah gadis itu terpantul di iris Amethyst Hinata. Gadis itu begitu antusias berbicara dengan sang Last Ninja.

"Hmm…jadi kalian berdua adalah murid pindahan ya?"

" _H-hai'_." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup "Kalau _Nee-chan_ sendiri?"

"Jangan panggil _Nee-chan_. Kita seumuran kok. Coba kalian lihat, tidak ada siswa-siswi Akademi lainnya selain kita bertiga kan? Jadi kupikir karena kalian tidak memakai seragam Akademi Magic Poveglia, kalian pasti siswa pindahan."

Naruto mengerti yang dimaksud gadis tersebut. Pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu adalah sebuah seragam sekolah dengan blazer. Rok pleats setengah pahanya berwarna hitam dan blazer-nya berwarna senada. Rompi berwarna krem berada di balik blazer dan Kemeja putih berada di balik rompi tersebut. Sebuah dasi berwarna merah terlihat di kerah kemeja yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam rompi. Naruto dapat melihat lambang Akademi magic Poveglia di dada kanan Blazer. Berbentuk bangun perisai dengan dua ular yang melilit perisai tersebut, lalu ada tiga tongkat sihir yang membentuk seperti huruf Y di tengah perisai, membagi bagian dalam perisai menjadi tiga bagian. Di pojok kiri ada gambar salib bercahaya dan sebuah tasbih yang melilit salib tersebut. Di pojok kanan ada gambar lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dan bintang segi enam di dalam lingkaran tersebut. Di bawah ada gambar tangan manusia yang bercahaya kekuningan sedang dalam pose menggenggam, sebuah tanaman merambat seperti _Drymoglossum_ melilit tangan itu dari pergelangan tangan hingga akhir gambar tangan. Naruto menebak arti tiga bagian gambar dalam perisai di lambang Akademi Magic Poveglia adalah mewakili tiga aliran Bangsa Magic.

 **Salib bercahaya dengan tasbih untuk aliran God Magic**

 **Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dengan bintang segi enam di dalam lingkaran untuk aliran Dark Magic**

 **Tangan manusia dalam posisi menggenggam, bercahaya kekuningan dan sebuah tanaman merambat untuk aliran Human Magic.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Kabuto, Akademi Magic Poveglia adalah satu-satunya sekolah sihir di dunia yang memiliki tiga kurikulum aliran para Magician. Karena hal tersebut, sekolah di Kota Poveglia itu menjadi sekolah Magic terbaik bagi para Magician.

"Ja-jadi, kalau boleh tahu siapa-"

Terdengar suara klakson kapal feri, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di pelabuhan Kota Poveglia. Apa yang Naruto dan Hinata tangkap di pandangan mereka adalah sebuah pulau indah dengan rumah-rumah tersusun rapi beratap merah cerah yang menarik mata. Di tengah pulau ada sebuah bukit. Pasir-pasir putih bersih terhampar di pulau. Pulau Poveglia dikenal sebagai tempat terbaik untuk memandang sunset matahari selain di Pelabuhan Kota Lido. Ketika mereka sampai di dermaga, ketiganya langsung diperiksa para penjaga Varangian. Setelah itu mereka diantar menuju gerbang luar dermaga. Nah, digerbang terluar ini juga dilakukan pemeriksaan kembali, yang Naruto tebak adalah pemeriksaan terakhir. Setelah urusan pemeriksaan selesai, ketiganya diantar menuju sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang menunggu. Ada tulisan Akademi Magic Poveglia seperti di lambung kapal feri tadi. Sepertinya mobil sedan ini khusus menjemput para siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia untuk diantar menuju sekolah mereka.

"Selamat datang di Poveglia." kata penjaga itu. Dia mengucapkan salam kepada supir mobil sedan lalu kembali ke pos penjagaan. Naruto memandang waktu di ponselnya. Pukul 4 sore lewat 15 menit. Baiklah, dia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ko-kota yang keren…" gumam Hinata takjub. Naruto sendiri takjub dengan Poveglia. Jalanan di kota ini adalah jalan yang dibuat dari bata-bata yang tersusun rapi. Gaya perumahan ala Eropa, serta beberapa burung camar putih yang terbang di angkasa. Kesan kota pulau modern terasa sekali di Poveglia. Naruto memandang pohon-pohon yang ada di tepi jalan. Pohon-pohon Mapel yang daunnya kini berwarna kuning, oranye dan merah, berkombinasi dan terlihat indah. Naruto baru sadar bahwa musim gugur telah tiba. Perubahan warna daun Mapel menandakan musim sesudah musim panas tersebut kini menyambangi Pulau Poveglia.

"Oh iya. Di-di mana _Nee-chan_ berambut merah yang cantik tadi, aku mau tahu siapa namanya?" Hinata menoleh kesana-kemari dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya. Gadis berambut merah tidak ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf, limousine penjemputku sudah tiba, jadi aku tidak bersama kalian." Gadis itu berada di dalam sebuah limousine mewah. Dia berada di paling belakang. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya "Jika kalian masuk sekolah besok, kalian pasti tahu siapa diriku. _Jaa…_ "

Setelah ucapan perpisahan itu, limousine tersebut melaju di jalan Kota Poveglia. Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah sedikit murung. Padahal ia benar-benar ingin tahu nama gadis cantik tersebut.

"Ayo Hinata. Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus kita lakukan." Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan mempersilahkan gadis Hyuuga itu masuk ke dalam. Naruto memandang cahaya matahari sore di lautan, terlihat indah padahal belum masuk ke tahap sunset. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka kini menuju sekolah Magic paling terkenal di dunia.

* * *

Mobil sedan itu disambut gerbang megah setinggi 8 meter. Dengan daun pintu gerbang seperti jeruji besi untuk para raksasa, di atas gerbang terpahat tulisan _Poveglia Magic Academy's_. Beberapa ekor gagak bertengger di atas gerbang, seperti mengawasi siapa yang masuk dan siapa yang keluar. Penjaga gerbang mengetuk kaca mobil dan memastikan mobil sedan dibawa oleh supir sekolah.

Pukul 4 lewat 30 menit, Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di halaman parkir Akademi Magic Poveglia. Parkirnya seluas lapangan sepakbola. Ada 6 bagian parkir yang masing-masing dipisahkan pagar tanaman. Pagar tanaman itu dirawat rapi. Semak-semak pagar dari tanaman _Clitoria_ dikombinasikan dengan pepohonan _Fagus_.

Naruto dan Hinata diantar menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka memasuki bagian tengah akademi yang merupakan sebuah taman raksasa dengan kolam air mancur berdiameter 100 m. Ada patung seorang Magician yang memegang buku sihir di tangan kanan dan tongkat sihir di tangan kiri. Dari atas ujung tongkat sihir itu keluar air mancur. Saat Hinata ingin mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air kolam, Naruto menarik belakang rambut gadis itu agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Di bagian kanan taman ada lapangan olahraga, yakni lapangan bola, jalur lari untuk estafet serta lapangan Baseball. Beberapa siswa-siswi terlihat berkumpul di sana, sepertinya sedang melakukan kegiatan klub. Di bagian kiri taman berdiri tegak Gedung Olahraga. Naruto menebak banyak sekali permainan olahraga indoor di sana. Selain menyokong kurikulum Magic mereka, Akademi Poveglia ternyata sangat memperhatikan hobi para siswanya.

Untuk menuju kantor kepala sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata harus melewati 3 lorong panjang yang mewah dan menaiki lift hingga ke lantai 10. Kantor kepala sekolah berada di sebuah menara seluas 300 meter persegi dengan _suite_ yang sangat mewah. Dinding di belakang kursi kepala sekolah adalah dinding kaca satu arah sehingga kepala sekolah bisa melihat aktifitas siswa-siswinya dari atas sedangkan siswa-siswi tidak bisa melihat isi di menara tersebut.

 _Principal_ Akademi Magic Poveglia duduk menyatukan kedua tangannya di meja. Wanita berusia 32 tahun, masih lajang, dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan ditata herringbone, top-simpul dengan band berwarna biru tua dan empat poni, yang mana dua poni pendek dan dua poni rambut yang panjang hingga jatuh ke dadanya. Pertama kali melihat Kepala sekolah tersebut, Naruto mendapatkan kesan bahwa sang Principal adalah wanita yang berkompeten.

"Ternyata ini siswa-siswi pindahan yang dimaksud Azazel. Selamat datang di Akademi Magic Poveglia, namaku Terumi Mei. Salam kenal…"

Naruto dan Hinata membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Sementara supir yang mengantarkan keduanya undur diri lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalian masuk ke kelas 2 pada semester genap. Apa yang membuat kalian pindah dari Budapest? Bukankah itu sekolah Magic aliran Dark yang bagus…"

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya…' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"A-anu, kami di sini karena permohonan dari Aza-"

"Azazel _ojii-chan_ berpendapat bahwa Akademi Magic Poveglia merupakan sekolah terbaik di dunia untuk para Magician. Beliau juga meminta kami mempelajari aliran-aliran Magic lainnya. Jadi ketika kami sudah menjadi Magician dewasa, setidaknya kami mampu beradaptasi dengan dunia yang lebih keras. Para Magician yang hebat tidak hanya ahli di alirannya, tetapi mengenal dua aliran lainnya agar Bangsa Magic tidak terpecah-belah," Naruto memandang ke arah lain 'Ngomong apa sih aku- _ttebayo_ …'

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar. _Terima kasih_ …itu kode dari mata binar Hinata. Jika saja Naruto tidak memotong ucapan gadis Hyuuga tersebut, bisa-bisa penyelidikan rahasia mereka terbongkar di depan Kepala Sekolah.

 _Makanya jangan terlalu polos_ …itu arti dari pandangan Naruto kepada Hinata. Terumi menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Alasan yang bagus. Bagus sekali…boleh aku minta surat administrasi kalian?"

Naruto menyerahkan empat amplop kepadaTerumi Mei. Setelah memeriksa sekilas, sang _Kouchou_ memanggil seseorang lewat teleponnya.

"Ketua OSIS akan mengantarkan kalian ke asrama. Asrama sekolah diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siswi yang berasal di luar Poveglia. Bagi siswa-siswi asli dari Kota Poveglia, boleh tinggal di rumah mereka. Tenang saja…asrama kami sangat nyaman dan berkelas."

'Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah ini senang membangga-banggakan sekolahnya…' Naruto menganggukkan kepala. ia bersama Hinata sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang Ketua OSIS datang. Dia membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Kepala Sekolah sebelum matanya memandang tajam Naruto-Hinata.

Boleh mendeskripsikan _Kaicho_ Akademi Poveglia? Tentu saja…

Ketua OSIS itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang pendek bermodel bob, bermata violet dengan tubuh sedikit slim. Tingginya sekitar 160-cm. Memakai kacamata, bermata tajam dan tipe gadis non-ekspresi, Ketua OSIS Akademi Magic Poveglia pantas mendapatkan gelar Ketua. Ada _band_ di lengan kanannya yang bertuliskan _Kaicho_.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke asrama…" Ketua OSIS membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah "Terumi- _Kouchou_ , saya izin permisi."

"Terima kasih, Sitri- _san_." Jawab kepala sekolah Terumi.

'Sitri…' Naruto memandang punggung gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Tegak dan berwibawa. Mungkin akan sulit menggali informasi dari sang Ketua OSIS.

"A-ano, _Kaicho_ …perkenalkan nama saya Hyu, maksudnya Kuyut Hinata," Hinata memandang ke arah lain dengan deraian air mata 'Na-Naruto- _kun_ kampret, nama keluargaku jadi aneh begini' Hinata kembali menghadap ke arah Sitri- _Kaicho_ yang berwajah datar "Sa-salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Kuyut- _san_. Namaku Sitri Sona." Ucap Sitri Sona- _Kaicho_ sekenanya. Sona merasa ada yang aneh, dia yang memandang serius ke depan kemudian memandang ke sisi kanannya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Ada sedikit ekspresi kaget dari wajah datar Sona, walaupun ekspresi itu sangat tipis untuk dilihat.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, Kuyut- _san_. Salam kenal juga." Ucap Sona sambil menyalami tangan Hinata.

 _Wuaah, walaupun meminta maaf, aura-aura Kaicho-nya sangat terasa!_ Batin Naruto heboh. Hinata sendiri sampai gugup ketika tangannya disalam sang Ketua OSIS. Naruto merasa Sona bukanlah gadis sombong, ia seperti tipe gadis pendiam yang hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tipe gadis seperti apa itu? Emm..emm… **Tsundere? Dandere? Yandere? Atau Sonadere?**

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin sang Chasseurs dengan wajah kikuk.

"W-wah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sitri- _kaicho_ ," Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sona dengan tatapan penasaran "Bo-boleh Sitri- _kaicho_ kupanggil Sona- _chan_. _Ka-kaicho_ boleh memanggil nama depanku juga."

Sona berhenti berjalan. Dia memandang Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Persis seperti papan penggiling. Naruto jengah. Apa Ketua OSIS itu akan memarahi Hinata karena beraninya sok-sok dekat padahal beberapa waktu baru kenal.

"Terima kasih ya, karena sangat ramah Hinata- _chan_. Kau boleh memanggil nama depanku." Ucap Sona dengan suara tenang dan datar. Hinata memasang wajah bahagia. Dia mendapatkan teman baru lagi dan teman barunya itu adalah Ketua OSIS Akademi Poveglia!

 _Uwoooh, saat berkata seperti itu aura wibawa-nya tidak hilang, benar-benar Super Kaicho!_ Batin Naruto karena melihat cahaya-cahaya kebijaksanaan keluar dari tubuh Sona.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya sebagai pendengar obrolan Hinata dan Sona. Hinata yang bersuara lembut nan cute banyak bertanya tentang akademi dan Sona menjawabnya dengan lugas. Keduanya seperti saling melengkapi. Naruto tersenyum karena gadis The Last Ninja itu dapat mengikat pertemanan dengan mudahnya.

"Hee…jadi pemuda berambut kuning di belakang kita itu goblok ya," bisik Sona dengan wajah datar sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

'BISIKANMU TERDENGAR JELAS!' batin Naruto kesal. Hinata yang dibisiki Sona mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

'Jadi kau memberitahu hal aneh lagi, setan kecil!' perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia dikatain.

"Bukan goblok, Sona- _chan_ …tetapi bego."

"Si kuning bego?"

"Ya, si kuning bego."

'AKU MENDENGAR BISIKAN KALIAAAN!' Naruto ingin menenggelamkan kedua kepala gadis itu ke tanah, namun tanpa terasa mereka melewati taman akademi dan sampai di depan asrama cowok.

Asrama cowok terletak 200 meter di belakang gedung olahraga, lalu terpisah dengan sebuah gang kecil dan pagar, ada asrama untuk cewek. Kedua asrama memiliki 30 lantai dengan bangunan bergaya kastil. Naruto memandang gerbang asrama. Tertulis **Magic itu Berani. Magic itu Berseni** dalam bahasa latin.

Di samping gerbang asrama cowok terdapat dinding bata setinggi 5 meter. Di depannya ada pekarangan bunga yang terdiri atas bunga Lavender, Marigold dan Madenvilla. Perhatian Naruto terpusat pada peri-peri bunga kecil yang sedang bermain-main di atas kelopak bunga tersebut. Ada sekitar 10 peri yang bertubuh seukuran semut. Mereka memiliki empat pasang sayap seperti sayap capung. Para peri bukan hanya berkelamin wanita dengan dress model Babydoll dan bagian bawah dress mereka berbentuk zig-zag, ada juga peri bunga berkelamin pria tanpa baju dan hanya memakai rok selutut yang dililitkan ke pinggang dari bahan linen.

"Waaah, imutnyaa." Ucap Hinata antusias. Saat ia ingin memegang satu peri bunga, Sona menahan tangan Hinata.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka saat menghisap nektar bunga, Hinata- _chan_. Bisa-bisa kau diserang."

"Me-mereka bisa menyerang?"

"Ya." Sona menunjuk ke depan, Hinata mengikuti pandangan Sona dan melihat Naruto yang sedang dipukul kepalanya oleh peri bunga pria karena mengganggu proses pengambilan nektar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi- _ttebayo_?!" protes Naruto dengan sedikit benjolan di kepalanya. Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya datar.

 _Wuooh, bahkan saat meminta maaf, aura wibawanya masih terpancar!_ Batin Naruto kaget. Sona tetap bisa menjaga cahaya kepemimpinannya.

"Ini kartu pelajar barumu." Sona memberikannya kepada Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto kebingungan. Hinata juga.

"A-ano, ini punya Naruto- _kun_?"

Sona menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun bingung dengan sikap Sona, Hinata memberikan kartu itu kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sitri- _kaicho_. Terima kasih dengan kartunya dan terima kasih karena telah mengantarku ke asrama cowok. Hmm lalu…"

"Saar kau masuk ke gerbang asrama, gunakan kartu itu."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

Sona menunjuk tulisan **Magic itu Berani. Magic itu Berseni** di atas gerbang "Lambaikan kartumu tiga kali."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Seharusnya Sona menjelasnya lebih detail, tetapi mengingat sepertinya itu sikap asli sang Kaicho, ia menurutinya saja. Naruto melambaikan kartu itu tiga kali di depan gerbang dan tiba-tiba cahaya merah muncul dari tulisan latin di atas gerbang. Cahaya seperti laser itu tepat menembak ke kartu pelajar Naruto, seperti cahaya _scan_ , kemudian terdengar " **Verifikasi berhasil. Selamat datang di Asrama Lelaki Akademi Magic Poveglia, Mr. Uzumaki…** "

Gerbang asrama tiba-tiba menghilang, bersama dengan dinding-dindingnya dan menjadi sebuah kolam besar dengan air berwarna merah. Seramnya, terkepul asap-asap mencurigakan dari air merah kolam. Naruto dan Hinata tentu saja terkejut. Kenapa asrama tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kolam aneh?!

"Ini adalah Sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom**. Lihat di sebelah sana…" Sona menunjuk beberapa meter di sisi kanan kolam. Dinding dan gerbang asrama yang tadi mereka lihat berpindah ke sana. Hinata takjub melihatnya. Ia bertanya dengan antusias apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini adalah **Mono Red Pool**. Kolam yang mengandung alkali beracun seperti klorida, karbonat dan sulfat. Jika berendam selama 3 menit di kolam ini maka akan langsung kehilangan nyawa."

Saat mengatakan kehilangan nyawa, senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Sona. _Psikopat_ …batin Naruto, namun aura wibawa tetap terpancar dari Ketua OSIS tersebut!

" **Mono Red Pool** dan asrama cowok adalah dua tempat yang bisa berpindah dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang tahu ketika memasuki gerbang asrama cowok, apakah itu benar-benar asrama atau Mono Red Pool. Fenomena ini karena sihir dari **Four Dimension Phenomenom** yang dipasang, agar ketika ada penyusup yang masuk, maka mereka akan terjebak. Satu-satunya cara menetralisir sihir ini adalah kartu pelajar Akademi Magic Poveglia," Sona memandang kartu di tangan Naruto dengan serius "Jangan sampai meninggalkan kartu anda, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Kejam juga sekolah ini. Naruto berpikir sesuatu sebelum bertanya "Apa itu berlaku di asrama cewek?"

Sona mengangguk "Asrama cewek berpasangan dengan **Kivu Blue Pool**. Sebuah kolam berwarna biru yang terdiri atas metana tinggi dan karbon dioksida."

'Bu-bukankah kolam itu berbahaya berada di dekat asrama pelajar?' batin Naruto dengan alis naik-turun sweatdropped.

"Untuk keselamatan, tenang…seluruh asrama dilapisi sihir barrier yang kuat, jadi tidak terpengaruh oleh kolam. Ini hanya untuk pencegahan agar tidak ada penyusup yang memasuki asrama seenaknya."

Mungkin untuk para pengintip juga, batin Naruto. Dia kemudian ber- _ojigi_ "Terima kasih Sitri- _kaicho_ karena telah menjelaskan," Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya, ingin mengajak bersalaman "Maaf jika tidak memperkenalkan diri seperti Hinata. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Sona memandang tangan Naruto dan berbalik arah "Tidak usah. Aku tidak perlu."

'Wah…sayang sekali, padahal kukira dia ramah…' Naruto menekuk alisnya 'Tetapi aura wibawanya tetap keluar saat ia menolak salamanku coy!'

"Ti-tidak boleh seperti itu Sona- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_ hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Hinata dengan seenaknya memegang kedua bahu Sona lalu memutar tubuh Sona untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tanpa sengaja tumit sepatu Hinata tersandung peri bunga yang sedang lewat sehingga mendorog tubuh Sona ke depan. Sona hampir saja masuk ke kolam Mono Red jika Naruto tidak menangkap pergelangan tangan sang Kaicho.

" _Kaicho_! K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata menggosok tumitnya sambil meminta maaf kepada peri bunga yang ia langgar.

Sona terdiam. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto atau mengucapkan terima kasih. Perlahan-lahan dengan kaku sang Ketua OSIS memandang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Le-le-le-le-le…" Sona menepis tangan Naruto lalu terpantul-pantul ke segala arah seperti per "LEPASKAN TANGANMUUUU!"

Sang Kaicho hampir saja masuk ke kolam kembali jika Naruto tidak melompat dan menangkap tubuh gadis berkacamata tersebut. Sona menerjang Naruto dengan kedua kakinya hingga sang Chasseurs terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan sedikit lagi masuk ke kolam.

"W-woi, padahal aku menolongmu- _ttebayo_!" Naruto tentu saja tidak terima denga perlakuan Sona. Masa ia capek-capek menolong gadis itu agar tidak jatuh ke kolam beracun malah mendapatkan terjangan dan bentakan.

" _Kaicho-samaaa_!"

Perhatian Naruto dan Hinata teralihkan ke seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus hingga selutut dengan iris mata coklat terang. Gadis itu juga memakai kacamata dengan frame biru. Tubuhnya lebih berbentuk daripada Sona. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, kembali ke topik utama,

Kenapa Ketua OSIS yang berkharisma tadi tiba-tiba terlihat takut dengan tubuh bergemetaran.

" _Ka-Kaicho_?!" gadis berkacamata frame biru langsung khawatir melihat getaran tubuh Sona "Ouh! Ada pria!" ucapnya yang membuat Naruto tambah bingung. Sementara Hinata di dalam hatinya melihat bergantian ke arah Naruto dan ke arah Sona. Dia takut wajah pucat Sona adalah akibat perbuatannya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa _Kaicho_? Maafkan aku karena tidak bersamamu…"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sitri- _kaicho dattebayou_?"

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAICHO- _SAMA_ MENGIDAP **ANDROPHOBIAAAA**!" teriak gadis itu dengan wajah kesal "Ups. Aku keceplosan." Tambahnya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Sona langsung menutup mulut gadis itu dengan ganas.

"Kau selalu saja keceplosan Tsubaki!"

 **Androphobia**? Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sona tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, tetapi…Bahkan ketika rahasianya ketahuan, aura Sona-kaicho tetap bersinar!

"Ma-maaf _Kaicho_." Gadis yang bernama Tsubaki itu ber- _ojigi_. Dia berdiri tegak dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia memandang kesal ke arah Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu sendiri hanya memasang wajah bingung, seolah-olah semua hal tadi adalah kesalahannya.

"Kau… **Androphobia** ya?"

"Ya…" ucap Sona dengan nada datar dan sedikit beremosi "Kau tahu, cowok itu…" Sona menundukkan kepalanya "COWOK ITU BRENG*K, KEPARAT, BAJI*GAN, AN*IING TANAH, BUSUK, EEK KUDA, PE*IS KANGGURU, DAKI KADAL, TOMPEL BINASA, MAHLUK NAFSUAN! COWOK ITU ADALAH HAL PALING MENJIJIKKAN DI DUNIA!" Aura Sona berubah. Yang tadinya bersinar penuh kebijaksanaan kini menjadi berapi-api. Hinata melongo. Dia tak menyangka Sona- _chan_ punya sisi yang unik.

"Heeh…heeh…" Sona sudah puas mengungkapkan kekesalannya, dia menujuk Naruto dengan tangan bergetar "K-kau…kau satu-satunya cowok yang berani menyentuhku. Sejak aku masuk Akademi ini, tidak pernah satupun cowok yang bisa menyentuhku. Hiii! Aku akan mencuci tubuhku dengan bunga 7 rupa dan susu Wyet S26, kemudian menggosoknya dengan sabun antiseptik selama 7 hari! Menjijikkan…menjijikkan…" Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Perlahan-lahan sikapnya kembali tenang. Aura kebijaksanaannya kembali.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi atau kubunuh kau dengan mantera-ku."

Hinata yang penasaran dengan Androphobia akhirnya dijelaskan oleh Naruto. Androphobia/Arrhenphobia adalah phobia terhadap lelaki, mau itu berdekatan dengan laki-laki maupun disentuhnya. Androphobia bisa diakibatkan beberapa hal, yakni trauma masa lalu atau adanya sugesti bahwa cowok itu adalah sampah. Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Akhirnya Sona dan Tsubaki, yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS, pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata bersama keduanya. Naruto dapat mendengar bagaimana Sona menjelek-jelekkan soal tiga garis kucing di pipi Naruto seperti eek kuda yang pernah ia lihat.

"MANA PERNAH EEK KUDA BERBENTUK TIGA GARIS KUCING, SIALAAN!" Naruto dapat mendengar Hinata yang ikutan berbisik bahwa kepala kuning Naruto-lah yang cocok menjadi eek. Tsubaki ikutan nimbrung bahwa warna mata Naruto yang cocoknya menjadi eek.

'E-eek apa yang berwarna biru?' batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut kesal.

Dia memasuki gerbang asrama dengan pikiran kaget. Ternyata Ketua OSIS yang dingin dan berwibawa punya kelemahan juga. Saat kakinya menjejak di halaman asrama, Naruto tidak merasakan apapun. Ia pikir ada jebakan lagi, nyatanya hanya sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenome** yang terpasang di depan asrama.

Ia menaiki undakan tangga batu yang memiliki 16 anak tangga. Kemudian ia membuka pintu berdaun dua dari kayu belian yang dipasang dengan terali besi. Pegangan di daun pintu bagian kanan berbentuk kepala harimau, yang bagian kiri berbentuk kepala elang.

"Selamat datang di asrama cowok Akademi Magic Poveglia, Uzumaki- _dono_."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sambutan seorang pria berbadan besar, berwajah seperti Freddy Mercury vokalis Band Queen, memakai kaos putih dan celana boxer berwarna pink.

"Namaku Alaindelon. Aku adalah kepala asrama." Dia bergaya seperti pelayan-pelayan di restoran kelas atas. Naruto mengangguk kikuk. Tiba-tiba Alaindelon mendekatinya dan menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi Naruto.

"Tak kusangka murid pindahan ini ganteng juga ya…lalu apa kumis kucing di pipi ini? membuatmu semakin imut saja," Alaindelon mengedipkan matanya "Mungkin kau bisa menjadi salah satu fa-vo-rit-ku." Tidak lupa dengan gambar hati yang muncul dari kedipan maut nan nista dari Alaindelon.

"Ya ya ya!" Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi Alaindelon. Ia rasa kepala asrama ini memiliki kelainan. Tubuh berotot, kekar dan macho sekali, KENAPA PAKAI BOXER WARA PINK?! Apa-apaan penampakan betis besi itu? Bulu kaki mengerikan itu juga…

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Ia rasa kepala asrama ini akan sedikit merepotkannya.

"Sini biar kuantar ke kamar anda Uzumaki- _dono_." Alaindelon berjalan di depan Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang tamu asrama. Sangat luas. Dia dapat melihat Tv LCD 90 yang melayang di udara, sepertinya dilayangkan dengan sihir. Lalu ada tiga kursi yang terlihat empuk di depan Tv tersebut. lampu-lampu di atas ruang tamu adalah lampu gantung yang berbentuk seperti berlian. Berlian-berlian itu memancarkan cahaya. Mata biru teralihkan ke sebelah kanan ketika suara Alaindelon memanggil nama depannya.

'Suasana di sini benar-benar magis. Khas bangsa Magic…' Naruto berjalan memasuki lorong panjang yang luas. Dia dapat melihat lukisan-lukisan manusia di setiap lorong. Ada lukisan Dullahan, mahluk yang tubuh dan kepalanya terpisah; lukisan Van Gogh, pelukis terkenal abad 19; lalu juga lukisan seorang wanita gendut bertopi merah dan bersepatu merah, sedang membawa anjing dengan talinya; kemudian sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang menari di tengah padang rumput yang kosong, terlihat mistik dan misteri.

"Jangan terlalu menatap Ana, bocah. Kau bisa membuat tubuhnya kaku dan menggigil."

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia memasang wajah kaget. Kemudian memandang sekelilingnya, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Alaindelon yang masih berjalan tegap ke depan.

"Suara siapa itu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Suara tadi berbeda dengan suara Alaindelon. Bahkan suara tadi memiliki logat khas Belanda. Naruto berjalan menuju lukisan Van Gogh dengan jantung sedikit berdebar.

"Buh!" kata van Gogh di dalam lukisan. Naruto hampir mencabut pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik kaosnya karena terkejut. Lukisan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahili Naruto.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Mr. Van Gogh. Kau membuat anak muda itu takut."

Naruto melongo memandang wanita gendut di lukisan yang berada di sebelah lukisan Van Gogh berbicara. Anjingnya bahkan ikut menggonggong.

"Ah…jangan terlalu diambil serius Madame du Barry," van Gogh mengedipkan matanya "Aku kira kau tidak terkejut, kan di sekolah-sekolah Magic memiliki beberapa lukisan yang bisa hidup. Tetapi aku pikir…"

Naruto ingat. Dia harus pura-pura sebagai siswa pindahan dari Sekolah Magic Budapest. Terkejut karena pertama kali melihat lukisan yang bisa berbicara membuatnya dicurigai. Dia tidak mau rencananya ketahuan oleh sebuah "lukisan".

"A…ahahahaha," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku terkejut karena bisa melihat anda wahai, Tuan Van Gogh. Anda dulu adalah pelukis terkenal yang sangat disukai ayah saya."

"W-wooh, benarkah? Aku merasa menjadi orang hebat." Van Gogh berdehem "Jika diperkenankan, aku akan menunjukkan karyaku nak." Wajah Van Gogh menjauh, sepertinya lukisan itu mundur ke belakang sehingga _view_ yang dilihat di lukisan bukan hanya wajah Van Gogh, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya dan ruangan yang ada di lukisan tersebut. Orang-Orang Magic memang agak kurang kerjaan, menghidupkan lukisan dari orang-orang yang telah meninggal.

Di ruangan lukisan Van Gogh terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan karyanya yang terpasang di dinding. Ada tempat perapian di sana, juga sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah dan meja kecil. Di atas meja kecil itu ada sebuah botol wiski dan gelas kecil.

"Ini adalah **The Starry Night**. Aku melukisnya ketika bersantai di sebuah kafe sambil menikmati kopi. Kau pasti tahu kehebatannya kan? Hahaha, aku tak menyangka campuran warna abstrak-ku menghasilkan mahakarya."

Naruto tidak terlalu paham soal lukisan. Tetapi dengan bijak ia mengatakan "Anda memiliki aliran seni yang unik, Mr. Van Gogh."

"Wohooo…kau membuatku tersanjung nak. Sekarang aku menyukaimu." Kata Van Gogh sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang dibuat seperti pistol. Dari mana Van Gogh belajar pose itu?

"Lalu, gadis menari ini yang tadi dipanggil Ana?" Naruto memandang lukisan gadis menari dengan takjub. Model gadis di lukisan itu terlihat anggun dan cantik. Aura mistik dan misterinya sangat khas.

" _Nyaan_."

" _Nyaan_?" alis Naruto bertaut kebingungan. Tiba-tiba dia melihat tubuh gadis di lukisan bergetar.

" _Nyaaan_! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Malu- _nyaaaan_!"

Naruto hampir terjatuh sweatdropped. Ternyata gadis anggun di lukisan mistik itu malu ketika dirinya dilihat. Bukankah lukisan memang harus dilihat untuk dapat mengagumi karyanya?! Apalagi Ana di lukisan itu selalu berkata seperti kucing.

"Ana memang pemalu. Tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang baik." Kata Madame du Barry. Naruto meminta maaf di depan lukisan Ana.

"Namanya Ana Pavlova. Sosok aslinya adalah penari balet terkenal. Kelemahannya adalah sifat pemalunya yang berlebihan sehingga dia gugup dan mengatakan _nyaan_ ," Naruto memandang Dullahan di lukisan yang berbicara. Dia mencari-cari kepala Dullahan tersebut. Tidak ada. Di lukisan itu hanya ada tubuh Dullahan berbalut armor kesatria dengan api hijau lembut dari lehernya, serta sedang menaiki kuda tanpa kepala juga. Background gelap membuat lukisan ini benar-benar _Dark_.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kepalaku memang suka menggelinding sendiri…"

Naruto memandang datar kepala Dullahan yang berada di sudut bawah kanan lukisan. Ada kepala model lukisan digambar sampai di sana?!

Setelah berbicara dengan empat lukisan hidup tersebut, Naruto sampai di kamarnya. Alaindelon mempermisikan dirinya dan sebelum berpisah ingin mengecup Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu tentu saja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

Kamar itu mewah. Ranjang seperti penginapan di Aleppo namun sedikit lebih kecil dan tidak ada kelambu. Ada sebuah lemari, meja dan cermin. Naruto meletakkan tas-nya di tepi ranjang dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di meja. Pertama-tama apa yang harus ia lakukan…sekarang ia sudah masuk di kandang para Magician-Magician muda.

Di sebuah kamar asrama cewek, tertelungkup seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Dia terlihat letih.

Hinata baru saja disambut penghuni asrama cewek dan diberi hadiah berupa makanan dan minuman. Ia kembali teringat perlakuan warga desa Konoha yang selalu memberinya kue saat ia pulang dari ladang.

'Apa yang harus dilakukan ya?' batin sang The Last Ninja dengan wajah penasaran.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Naruto-kun sekarang?_ Itu adalah tambahan isi hatinya

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 1 END**

Sebenarnya mau diteruskan sampai hari pertama Naruto-Hinata sekolah sebagai murid pindahan, tapi aku pikir di-stop di sini dulu.

Untuk arc ini Hinata memiliki tubuh seperti gadis umur 16 tahun tapi tetap dengan pikiran loli-nya (apa itu pikiran loli?!). Berkat larutan magic yang diberikan Azazel. Jadi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, para pecinta loli diharapkan bersabar.

Nama Poveglia sendiri kuambil dari pulau angker Italia, terletak antara Venesia dan Lido di Laguna Venesia, Italia Utara. Sejarah mencatat, pulau ini pertama kali dihuni tahun 421 M ketika kaum Padua dan Este melarikan diri untuk menghindari invasi barbar.

Lalu ada karakter Sitri Sona yang terkena Androphobia. Hehe, mungkin cukup beresiko menjadikan Sona phobia terhadap laki-laki. Tetapi ide itu didapatkan dari Icha yang membantah ide awalku. Saat itu aku ingin menjadikan Sona cewek cool tetapi pemalu, tetapi Icha berkata "Itu terlalu umum, bagaimana jika Sona kita jadikan phobia terhadap laki-laki." Lalu kami cari di Mbah Google dan ternyata ada namanya Androphobia, yakni ketakutan atas kehadiran laki-laki maupun disentuhnya. Walaupun phobia, Sona mungkin lebih ke arah jijik.

Alaindelon sendiri adalah karakter dari Anime/Manga Beelzebub. Bisa cek di Mbah Google. Untuk ide lukisan hidupnya terima kasih kepada Icha yang memberikan saran berdasarkan Novel Harry Potter. Aku sangat berterima kasih menjadikan hal itu acuan. Lukisan-lukisan seperti Van Gogh, Madame du Barry, Ana Pavlova dan Dullahan benar-benar ada. Coba cek di Google. Kalau Dullahan pasti tahu-lah ya. Untuk Van Gogh adalah pelukis terkenal asal Belanda, salah satu karyanya The Starry Night yang kusebutkan di cerita. Madame du Barry seorang mistress King Louis XV dan Ana Pavlova adalah penari balet terkenal. Ingin lebih tahu, silahkan cek di Google.

Untuk nama Varangian sendiri diambil dari pasukan elit penjaga Romawi Timur abad ke-14. Ah ya…semoga menjadi Terumi Mei kepala sekolah Akademi Magic Poveglia disukai teman-teman.

Beberapa Reviews Guest:

Dua kali seminggu? Waw…mungkin bisa jika per chapter 2K lebih, tetapi aku pikir lebih baik seminggu jika aku bisa menghasilkan banyak words.

Terima kasih atas pembetulan Magazen-nya ya. Magazine jadi majalah haha. Ya, itu kata temanku adalah Pistol Glock. Anu, apa pistol Glock itu otomatis atau semi-otomatis ya?

Alhasil, selamat menikmati fic Adventure-Fantasy ini, semoga menyenangkan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya. Aku tak akan mencantumkan glosarium karena beberapa hal di atas sudah kujelaskan.

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 2_

" _Hei…kau menatapku seperti jagoan, rambut kuning!"/Ada empat siswa di Akademi Magic Poveglia yang disebut empat pilar…"/"Berani-beraninya mereka menculik Hinata!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 2**

Suara alarm membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Dia langsung duduk dan merenggangkan seluruh tubuh. Alarm berbentuk cawan itu berbunyi seperti simbal yang dipukul berkali-kali. Hinata memutar alarm itu tiga kali dan suaranya pun berhenti. Seperti yang dikatakan Sona- _chan_ , akademi magic Poveglia memiliki berbagai macam fantasi, bahkan seukuran jam ber-alarm.

Timbul asap dari atas cawan dan membentuk angka 5. Itu berarti pukul 5 pagi. Hinata yang terbiasa bangun awal di Konoha segera berdiri, mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia siap menyambut hari pertama masuk sekolah.

* * *

Beda Hinata, beda Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu harus dibangunkan Alaindelon yang ingin menciumnya dengan nista. Naruto yang merasakan ada hawa horror di atas wajahnya terbangun dan menerjang pria berotot itu dengan kedua kakinya. Saat Naruto memandang asap di atas jam alarm berbentuk cawan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Ya ampun, masih jam 6…" Naruto memandang kesal Alaindelon "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Alaindelon berdiri sambil mengedipkan matanya "Sama-sama, Naruto- _kun_. Itu adalah tugas Kepala Asrama."

"Siapa yang memintamu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Naruto-kun_?"

Setelah mengusir Alaindelon-yang bersikeras ingin mandi bersama-, Naruto segera mandi lalu berganti pakaian. Kemeja putih, rompi berwarna krem, blazer dan celana kain berwarna sama, yakni hitam. Jangan lupa ikat pinggang dan dasi merah. Naruto menekuk kedua alisnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _Danshi_.

"Masa-masa SMA ya…" Naruto mengambil tas selempangnya dan menyelipkan tongkat sihir di bagian saku depan tas. Dia mengambil jam saku atau jam kantong bertipe _hunter case_ yang memiliki tutup berengsel yang bisa dibuka. Naruto memasukkan jam saku itu ke saku blazernya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan melewati lorong sambil menyapa lukisan Van Gogh, Madame du Barry, Dullahan dan Ana Pavlova yang pemalu. Saat berada di ruang tamu, seseorang menyapanya.

"Hai, jangan terburu-buru kawan. Ini baru pukul setengah 7. Kita bisa ke ruang makan asrama untuk mengambil sarapan."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Seorang remaja tampan berambut blonde pendek, bermata abu-abu dan ada tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya tersenyum ramah. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, memberi kode supaya anggota _Chasseurs_ itu mendekat.

"Namaku Yuuto Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba, namamu?"

"Kiba ya…" Naruto teringat seseorang "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga." Kiba selalu disapa duluan oleh siswa-siswa yang melaluinya. Sepertinya pria tampan ini populer.

"Aku baru melihatmu pagi ini, sepertinya kau adalah murid pindahan?"

"Ya. Aku baru pindah kemarin." Naruto memandang lukisan-lukisan yang ada di lorong. Apa mereka hidup? Naruto penasaran. Karena salah satu lukisan memperlihatkan seekor _unicorn_ yang sedang terbang.

"Asal sekolahmu dari mana, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Akademi Magic Budapest." Naruto sedikit curiga karena Kiba terlalu sering bertanya. Atau memang itu wajar dan ia terlalu sentimen saja.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan asrama yang terletak di belakang lantai satu. Naruto takjub dengan sistem pengambilan makanan di sana. Dia melihat seorang siswa mengetuk dua kali sebuah kertas kosong di depannya menggunakan tongkat sihir dan muncul-lah asap. Setelah asap itu menghilang, muncul menu-menu makanan yang ingin dipesan. Siswa itu mengetuk dua kali sebuah tulisan menu makanan lalu 10 detik kemudian sebuah piring dari meja penjaga ruang makan terbang menuju meja siswa tersebut. Semuanya dilakukan dengan sihir!

"Akademi Magic Poveglia selalu menerapkan motto _hidup selalu dengan sihir_ , yah…agar Magician-Magician muda seperti kita menjadi terbiasa setelah keluar dari sekolah ini. Hal inilah yang membuat Akademi Magic Poveglia berbeda dengan akademi lainnya."

"Benar-benar hebat." Naruto sedikit berbohong "Di Budapest kami tidak terlalu sering melakukannya."

"Wah, mungkin kau harus terbiasa, Naruto- _kun_."

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Jika ada jendela atau kaca, maka Naruto ingin duduk di situ. Sayangnya, ruang makan ini adalah sebuah ruangan besar tanpa jendela dengan dinding bata merah dan ada dua ventilasi besar berbentuk persegi panjang di bagian atas. Cahaya matahari masuk dari sana dan menjadi penerang ruangan. Naruto melihat ke atas. Di atas kepalanya berterbangan piring berisi makanan maupun piring yang kosong, lalu ada beberapa gelas juga. Mau itu yang berisi maupun kosong. Di atas kepalanya sudah seperti parade piring dan gelas.

"Karena ini hari pertamamu, izinkan aku yang memesan." Kiba mengetuk dua kali kertas kosong menggunakan tongkat sihirnya dan muncul kepulan asap tebal. Teknis selanjutnya tidak perlu diceritakan. Beberapa detik kemudian sudah terletak di depan Naruto sepiring spageti bersaus tomat dan sayuran brokoli serta jagung. Kiba sendiri memesan spageti saus tomat dengan daging asap. Beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan sarapan hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 45 menit. Naruto menutup tutup berengsel jam sakunya lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku blazer.

"Lumayan untuk daging asapnya hari ini, tidak terlalu gosong."

"Heh…aku pikir cara mengasapnya yang membuat gosong- _ttebayo_." Naruto melipat kedua kakinya lalu bersandar dengan anggun "Wah…sebuah kue tart terbang dan menabrak gelas yang kosong. Ternyata sistem pengirimannya bisa salah juga ya."

"Heheh…memang. Karena Magician juga tidak sempurna." Kiba terkekeh ketika piring yang menjatuhkan kue tart itu berputar secara vertikal. Lalu di bagian atas piringnya tertulis _Mohon maaf, pesanan anda akan datang 10 detik kembali._

"Kiba, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Boleh?"

Kiba terkejut dengan nada serius Naruto. Dia memandang penuh intens siswa baru di hadapannya. Wajah Naruto tenang, tidak ada kegugupan sedikitpun. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto harus gugup? Dari sudut pandang mana saja, Uzumaki Naruto tetap bukan tipe pria penggugup.

"Sebelum pindah ke sini, aku mendengar ada fenomena aneh di Akademi Magic Poveglia. Apa kau tahu fenomena apa itu? Aku tidak minta menjelaskan, aku hanya ingin tahu itu fenomena apa…"

Kiba memegang dagunya. Dia tidak berpikir, ia menimbang. Siswa baru ini…apa dia benar-benar ingin tahu fenomena aneh yang terjadi di Akademi Magic Poveglia? Seperti yang dikatakan ketuanya, sepertinya ia harus percaya.

"Kesurupan. Fenomena aneh yang terjadi di sekolah ini sekarang adalah kesurupan."

Mata Naruto menajam.

* * *

Hinata duduk di depan meja wali kelasnya nanti. Dia terlihat gugup. Guru yang berada di depannya adalah seorang pria berbadan kekar yang memakai jubah berwarna ungu gelap. Guru itu memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing di atasnya terbuka, celana hitam dan ikat pinggang besar berwarna emas. Ikat pinggangnya seperti _Belt Champion_ petinju. Topi penyihir dengan ujung tertekuk ke kanan bertengger menutupi rambut putihnya yang disisir ke belakang.

"Kuyut Hinata, nama yang unik." A- _sensei_ , nama guru tersebut, berdehem pelan. Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Suara guru itu serak dan berat, seperti mesin gergaji yang menggorok batang pohon. Bahkan dehemannya seperti suara tsunami menerpa sebuah kota.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Jam masuk 15 menit lagi…" A- _sensei_ menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan berteleportasi entah ke mana. Hinata memegang dadanya. Wali kelasnya benar-benar membuatnya panik.

'Apa Naruto- _kun_ satu kelas denganku ya?' batin Hinata penasaran. Dia iseng-iseng memandang sekelilingnya. Ruangan guru Akademi Magic Poveglia sangat luas. Kalau boleh lebay, _sangaaaat luas_. Terdapat lampu besar yang menggantung di plafond ruangan. Plafond ruangan sendiri berbentuk petak dengan bagian melekuk di dalam tempat lampu besar bergantung. Lekukan itu berbentuk lingkaran dan terbuat dari Kristal-kristal zamrud. Hinata dapat menghitung ada sekitar 50 lebih meja guru di ruangan tersebut, yang berarti ada 50 lebih guru mengajar di sekolah ini. Beberapa buku, kertas dan pen berterbangan di udara. Berbagai asap berwarna kuning, hijau dan ungu muncul di salah satu meja guru yang sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama tongkat sihirnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan. Hinata memandang ke arah luar, tepatnya ke pintu ruangan guru. Seorang siswi masuk ke dalam sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di atas tongkat sihirnya. Benar-benar cara membawa tumpukan kertas yang unik.

"Ini dokumen untuk anda Chiyo- _sensei_. Seperti yang anda pesan." Siswi itu menggoyangkan sedikit tongkat sihirnya dan tumpukan kertas itu terbang menuju sebuah meja guru di dekat ruang pintu. Seorang guru Magician yang sudah berumur 50-an, memakai uniform sama seperti A- _sensei_ , mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan tumpukan kertas itu tepat jatuh di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kin Tsuchi." Jawab Chiyo- _sensei_. Kin Tsuchi membungkuk penuh gaya. Hinata tersenyum melihat interaksi sopan santun antara guru dan murid tersebut. Saat ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari Kin Tsuchi. Seperti erangan. Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah Kin Tsuchi dengan wajah penasaran.

" **Enghhh…demi Budak Setan, engghhh…atas nama Bahamouth."**

Tongkat sihir di tangan Kin Tsuchi jatuh. Tiba-tiba siswi itu terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan kedua tangan berjuntai ke bawah. Rambut panjangnya tergerai ke depan menutupi wajahnya. Hinata menjadi sedikit takut. Tentu saja…ia merasakan keanehan di sana.

"Kin…Kin Tsuchi?" Chiyo- _sensei_ pertama kali berdiri dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba Kin Tsuchi menegakkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya terlihat dibalik helaian rambut panjang. Tidak ada pupil mata di sana. Yang ada hanya mata putih tanpa biji mata.

"Kin Tsuchi kesurupan!" teriak Chiyo- _sensei_ "Panggil OSIS untuk menanganinya!"

"Lagi-lagi fenomena ini?!"

"Magician dari aliran God Magic mana?! Hanya mereka yang bisa menghentikan kesurupan!"

Hinata dapat melihat guru-guru mulai memegang Kin yang terlihat memberontak. Beberapa kertas berterbangan ke segala arah seperti ada angin topan di sana. Kin Tsuchi terus berteriak dengan suara parau.

" **Pergi ke Neraka kalian para budak! Pergi ke Neraka. Khakhakha…atas nama Pembimbing Kesesatan, kalian akan tertarik menuju nanah neraka!"**

"Sirkuit sihirnya tidak stabil, jika dia terus berada dalam kondisi ini, maka _Mana_ -nya akan terkuras. _Mana_ yang terus keluar dengan sia-sia akan membuatnya sekarat…harus ada yang menghentikan kesurupan ini!" kata salah seorang guru dengan suara khawatir. Dia terus memegang kuat tangan kanan Kin. Topi penyihirnya terbang ke belakang seperti ditiup angin kencang. Seorang guru menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Biar kuikat dia dulu, agar kita lebih nyaman mengurusnya." Ucap guru tersebut " **Ventum**."

Mendengar mantera itu membuat Hinata teringat dengan kejadian di Aleppo. Perlahan-lahan muncul beberapa akar hijau yang mengikat tubuh Kin dari kaki hingga ke tubuhnya. Beberapa guru mundur ke belakang dengan wajah letih karena menahan Kin yang mengamuk.

" **Ghaaaa! Rasakan cairan cintaku wahai anak Adam! Hahaha! Rasakan wahai perasa Khuldi."**

Kin masih saja berusaha memberontak walaupun telah diikat dengan mantera **Ventum**. Beberapa menit kemudian Sitri Sona bersama beberapa anggota OSIS masuk ke ruang guru. Sona mendecih tidak suka. Hinata dapat melihat wajah kekhawatiran serta ketidaksukaan pada Sona. Ketua OSIS itu memerintah tujuh anggota OSIS mengelilingi Kin yang masih memberontak.

"Lagi-lagi fenomena ini…" Sona bergumam kesal. Tujuh anggota OSIS sudah mengelilingi Kin dengan sigap.

" **Jalang! Jalang kacamata…hahaha, dasar penakut. Hidupmu yang takut oleh kehadiran pria membuatku jijik! MENJIJIKKAN!"**

Mata Sona menajam.

"DIAM! Lakukan ritual segera. Buka buku doa _Exorcism_ kalian." Sona mengatur anggota OSIS-nya dengan sigap "Lakukan ritual suci Pentagram!"

Sona berdiri di lingkaran tujuh orang dan melengkapi menjadi lingkaran 8 orang. Mereka bersamaan membuka sebuah buku saku kecil berwarna hitam dengan lambang salib di sampul depan. Kedelapan orang itu mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka ke arah Kin yang berteriak ketakutan.

" **JALAAANG! HENTIKAAAN! HENTIKAN WAHAI BUDAK SIALAAAN!"**

"Bersama-sama bacakan doa!" teriak Sona dengan nada tenang. Ketujuh anggota OSIS mengangguk mengerti.

 _EXORCISMVS  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis . Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum ._

" **Hahahaha! Hentikan wahai budak! Hentikaaan! Dasar Magician aliran God Magic yang menjijikkan! Hentikaaan wahai jalaang, hentikan!"** Kin menyemburkan muntah hijau pekat ke wajah Sona. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ketua OSIS itu tidak bergerak se-inci-pun.

 _Imperat tibi Deus altissimus , cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc prÃ¦sumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire. Imperat tibi Deus Pater ; imperat tibi Deus Filius + ; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus . Imperat tibi majestas Christi, Ã¦ternum Dei Verbum, caro factum , qui pro salute generis nostri tua invidia perditi, humiliavit semetipsum facfus hobediens usque ad mortem; qui Ecclesiam suam Ã¦dificavit supra firmam petram, et portas inferi adversus eam nunquam esse prÃ¦valituras edixit, cum ea ipse permansurus omnibus diebus usque ad consummationem sÃ¦culi. Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis , omniumque christianÃ¦ fidei Mysteriorum virtus . Imperat tibi excelsa Dei Genitrix Virgo Maria , quÃ superbissimum caput tuum a primo instanti immaculatÃ¦ suÃ¦ conceptionis in sua humilitate contrivit. Imperat tibi fides sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et ceterorum Apostolorum . Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercessio ._

" **Heaaaaa!"** Kin berteriak, muntah hijau ke lantai lalu segera pingsan dengan tubuh terikat. Ketujuh anggota OSIS langsung jatuh ke lantai dan terlihat letih. Sona yang menjadi OSIS terakhir berdiri sebelum terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Saat tubuhnya akan jatuh ke bawah, Hinata menangkap Sona dengan sigap.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ …?! Kau di sini ternyata?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia tersenyum khawatir. "Pasti melakukan hal tadi sangat membuat tenagamu terkuras."

Sona mengangguk lemah. Beberapa cairan hijau masih melekat di wajahnya.

Di depan ruang guru, beberapa murid melihat dengan antusias dan heboh. Lagi-lagi fenomena kesurupan terjadi. Dua orang dari kerumunan murid itu adalah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Fenomena kesurupan. Sudah berapa kali- _ttebayo_?"

Yuuto Kiba menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia terlihat berpikir. Andai saja dia lebih teliti menghitung kejadian-kejadian kesurupan tersebut, pasti dia tidak menjawabnya dengan tambahan kata _sekitar_.

"Sekitar 130 –an kejadian."

"lebih atau kurang?"

"Lebih." Ucap Kiba yakin. Dia setuju jika kejadian itu lebih, penjelasan kembali kepada Naruto "Kejadian ini dimulai dari musim gugur saat aku kelas satu…"

Naruto memandang datar pria tampan tersebut. Dia memandang Sona yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dibantu oleh Hinata. Naruto menyimpulkan dengan cepat. Walaupun ia tidak tahu sihir apa yang dilakukan Sona bersama 7 anggoa OSIS, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sona bersama anggota OSIS adalah Magician aliran God Magic.

"Yang bisa menenangkan orang yang kesurupan adalah para Magician dari aliran God. Sihir yang dilakukan Sona dan para OSIS adalah **Pentagram Exorcism Holy**. Sihir kuat yang dapat terbentuk oleh 8 Magician aliran God sambil membacakan doa-doa _Exorcism_. Sihir ini sangat menghabiskan _Mana_ pengguna, makanya dibutuhkan 8 orang agar memaksimalkan Pentagram. Target akan terkunci di tengah Pentagram lalu doa-doa _Exoricsm_ akan menuju ke tengah, yakni target, tanpa berhamburan ke berbagai arah. Menjaga Pentagram dan mengarahkan doa-doa ke target adalah dua hal yang menguras _Mana_."

"Aliran lainnya tidak bisa?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepala "Makanya OSIS bersama guru aliran God Magic kerepotan sampai semester ini. Fenomena kesurupan tidak pernah berhenti."

Naruto memegang dagunya. Jadi target misi yang diberikan Azazel adalah ini. Menginvestigasi fenomena kesurupan! Dia ingin misi yang lebih menantang tetapi atas rasa terima kasih kepada _Ossan_ pemabuk itu, Naruto akan melaksanakannya dengan maksimal.

* * *

Naruto terkejut kalau dia bisa satu kelas dengan Hinata. Saat memandang gadis itu, Hinata membalas pandangannya dengan arti pandangan _Naruto-kun, kita bisa satu kelas! It's Magic_. Yah…apapun itu, kebetulan atau magic, berada di dekat Hinata membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia bisa mengawasi gadis _The Last Ninja_ tersebut sekaligus tetap melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Kita kedatangan dua murid baru. Keduanya berasal dari Akademi Magic Budapest."

Terdengar bisik-bisik di dalam kelas ketika A- _sensei_ menyebut nama akademi tersebut. Bisikan itu kurang lebih memuji bahwa Akademi Magic Budapest adalah sekolah Magician beraliran Dark yang berkualitas tinggi.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda berdua, Uzumaki- _san_ , Kuyut- _san_."

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya ingin bersuara, Hinata lebih dahulu mengambil alih perkenalan diri.

"Se-selamat pagi." Naruto dapat melihat kedua tangan Hinata meremas ujung rok pleats. Seperti biasa…gugup "Na-namaku Hyu, Kuyut Hinata. Sa-salam kenal."

"Waaah, gadis imut yang kutemui di kapaaal! Salam kenaal!"

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut memandang sosok familiar yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Dia gadis yang muntah di kapal feri kemarin. Walaupun terlihat bersemangat, aura anggun dan cantik terpancar dari gadis berambut merah tersebut. Merah seperti darah. Merah delima yang menakjubkan.

"Waah, Gremory- _san_ mengenal Kuyut- _san_."

"Du-dua wanita cantik dan bertubuh aduhai saling kenal."

"A-aku merasa bahagia masuk di kelas ini."

Komentar memuji atas kecantikan dan keanggunan datang dari siswi, sedangkan komentar mesum datang dari para siswa. Hinata meremas tepi roknya dengan gugup karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Selamat pagi semua," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar. Kini giliran para siswi yang memperhatikan serta fokus kepada Naruto "Namaku Uzumaki Havenz-"

Hinata menyikut Naruto, mengingatkan kebiasaan buruk anggota _Chasseurs_ itu yang bangga dengan nama panjangnya. Naruto tidak lupa, ia tentu saja dengan bangga menyebut namanya karena menganggap itu adalah kehormatan.

"Baiklah…" gumam Naruto sedikit kesal "Maaf. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

"Uzumaki- _kun_. A-apa hobimu?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Semburat merah muncul di pipi siswi tersebut.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan menjawab _menembak kepala seseorang_. Dengan tenang sang _Chasseurs_ menjawab "Hobiku menaiki Road Bike."

 _Aku teringat sama Kyuu-Kyuu_ …batin Naruto di dalam hati. Para cewek berteriak senang. Selain tampan dan gagah, Naruto mereka anggap keren karena hobinya. Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya lagi dan bertanya,

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , k-kau sudah punya pacar?"

'Pacar?' Hinata bingung dengan kata-kata itu. Dia merasa asing dengan kata yang dilontarkan siswi tersebut. Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil merangkul bahu Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ini adalah pacarku," Naruto memandang sok tampan ke arah para siswi "Tentu saja masih banyak slot di hatiku."

Akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto ditimpuk kepalanya dengan tas Hinata. Dengan wajah memerah malu karena Naruto tiba-tiba merangkulnya, Hinata duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping Rias Gremory. Dia melipat kedua tangannya kesal dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Tadi bercanda…" ucap Naruto sambil menggosok pelan kepala kuningnya "…Ahahaha, Hinata sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, jadi…" mata Naruto menajam, seperti mata pembunuh yang sudah banyak menghabisi banyak orang "…Barangsiapa cowok yang berani menyakiti Hinata akan kujadikan daging cincang."

Para siswa meneguk ludahnya. Hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Kuyut Hinata?

"Hmm, jadi namamu Kuyut Hinata ya?" Rias berbisik di samping Hinata yang sedang cemberut. Hinata memasang wajah bersemangat ketika Rias mengajaknya berbicara "Namaku Rias Gremory, salam kenal."

Hinata menyalami tangan Rias dengan antusias "Sa-salam kenal Rias _nee-chan_. A-aku-"

"Jangan panggil Rias _nee-chan_ ah. Aku jadi terdengar sudah tua…"

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Bo-boleh kupanggil Rias- _chan_?"

Rias mengangguk senang. Senyuman gadis bermarga Gremory itu begitu manis "Tentu saja, Hinata- _chan_. Aha…aku telah memanggil nama depanmu dan ditambah suffix- _chan_. Hihi, bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman baru lagi.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang pemalu ternyata mudah bergaul. Tidak disangka gadis pemabuk laut yang ia temui di kapal feri ternyata satu kelas dengannya. Saat ia memandang ke jendela depan (sebenarnya ia ingin duduk di situ), mata Naruto melebar. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak kencang karena melihat sosok dingin namun berkharisma yang duduk di kursi depan dekat jendela. Diiringi daun-daun pohon Mapel yang terbang ditiup angin musim gugur, gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu duduk tenang bertopang dagu dengan rambut bergerak lembut.

 _Siapa?_

Tetapi Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena 15 menit saat pelajaran tentang Magic Time berlangsung, seorang siswi di dalam kelas kesurupan dan menghamburkan murid lainnya untuk lari keluar kelas. Naruto yang bersandar di dinding lorong sekolah melirik ke arah anggota OSIS yang datang cepat untuk membereskan masalah ini.

 _Lagi-lagi Sitri-Kaicho…_

Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran di sana. Fenomena kesurupan benar-benar menarik minatnya.

* * *

Saat bertiga makan di kantin sekolah, Naruto baru tahu bahwa Rias adalah siswi yang terkenal. Para siswa-siswi berbisik memanggil Rias Gremory sebagai Ratu Merah Darah. Walaupun begitu, Rias selalu ramah menyapa siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Tetapi kibaran rambut merah Rias benar-benar menambah nilai kecantikan dari gadis tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian pasti akan berkenalan denganku." Ucap Rias dengan nada girang. Ia melahap potongan terakhir ikan salmon panggang menggunakan sumpit. Naruto yang melahap sandwich dengan tenang hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, kau berbicara soal klub apa itu? Klub penelitian istri…"

"Klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Jauh sekali Uzumaki- _kun_." Rias tertawa renyah. Hinata ikutan tertawa sambil menghisap jus apelnya.

"Ri-Rias- _chan_ ingin mengundang kami menjadi anggota klub?"

Rias mengangguk semangat "Karena Uzumaki- _kun_ dan Hinata- _chan_ menemaniku berbicara di kapal feri kemarin serta terkhususnya membantuku meredakan mabuk laut, kalian akan spesial masuk ke dalam klubku tanpa syarat apapun."

'Syarat. Syarat apa? Walaupun dia bilang tanpa syarat…' Naruto yang mempunyai insting dan kewaspadaan tentu saja tidak menerima mentah-mentah tawaran Rias. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata. Seperti yang ditebaknya, mata gadis Hyuuga itu berbinar-binar semangat. Benar-benar gadis polos.

"Ah. Jus apelku habis. A-aku akan meminta jus baru." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak seorang siswa yang berlalu di depannya. Gelas jus yang dipegangnya terlepas dan beberapa batu es mengenai kemeja putih siswa tersebut.

"Heii…apa ini njing!" kata siswa itu dengan gusar. Siswa itu tidak memakai blazer ataupun rompi. Hanya kemeja putih yang tidak rapi, dua kancing atas dibuka, rambut abu-abu tersisir ke belakang dan bermata ungu khas. Ada kalung besi yang bertengger di leher siswa bertampang preman tersebut. Dia memandang kesal kemejanya yang basah akibat terkena es batu Hinata.

"Dasar kampret! Kau membuat kemejaku tidak rapi!"

"E-eh. Bu-bukannya memang tidak rapi?"

"Kau menantangku gadis manis!" siswa itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata mundur beberapa langkah karena takut melihat eskpresi mengancam dari siswa tersebut.

"Dilihat-lihat, kau manis juga ya…" kata teman siswa tersebut. Mereka ada 5 orang. Naruto menebak, kelimanya adalah preman sekolah ini. Ternyata sekolah Magician ada premannya!

"Apa kau mau kuajak meluncur berduaan dengan sapu terbang, gadis-"

Saat teman siswa berambut abu-abu itu ingin memegang pipi Hinata, pergelangan tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Naruto. Rias terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, begitu pula Hinata.

"Hei…kau menatapku seperti jagoan, rambut kuning." Kata siswa tersebut dengan angkuhnya. Siswa yang berambut abu-abu memandang tajam Naruto. Dia sedikit tidak meremehkan Naruto karena melihat ada yang beda dari pancaran iris biru tersebut.

"Ga-gawat. Siswa baru itu memulai perkelahian dengan Akatsukers."

"Bahaya nih. Kalau Hidan- _senpai_ mengamuk maka seisi kantin akan hancur berantakan."

"I-iya. Hidan- _senpai_ yang berambut abu-abu itu kan? Dia menjadi psikopat kalau sedang marah."

Bisik-bisikan terdengar memenuhi isi kantin. Hinata memandang takut ke arah Naruto, lalu ke arah siswa preman yang mulai menggelemetukkan giginya. Rias bertopang dagu dan memperlihatkan senyuman misterius. Gadis Gremory itu seperti menikmati kejadian ini.

"Heh…kau dengar ucapan dari siswa-siswi di sini?! Kami para Akatsukers adalah yang ditakuti di sini. Apalagi pemimpin kami salah satu dari murid empat pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan tanganmu lagi karena telah berani menggenggam tanganku dengan-"

Siswa itu melayang terbang, terbang jauh hingga tubuhnya menghantam dinding kantin di seberang. Dia jatuh di atas meja kantin yang sedang diisi dua sejoli sedang bermesraan. Tangan kanan Naruto yang terkepal erat habis saja melakukan _One Punch_ kepada siswa tersebut.

Terdiam.

Semuanya terdiam.

Saat yang lainnya ingin maju, siswa berambut abu-abu yang kemejanya basah akibat es batu Hinata menahan teman-temannya untuk berkelahi. Siswa itu bernama Hidan. Dia tersenyum takjub dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan.

"Namamu bajingan?"

"Kau tidak memiliki sopan santun ya?"

"Aku meminta jawaban, bukan malah ditanyai balik anjing jahanam."

"Aku tidak berhak menjawab pertanyaan kotor seperti itu- _ttebayo_."

Hidan mendengus. Antara senang dan gusar. Intinya, wajah siswa preman itu seperti psikopat. Dia mengajak ketiga temannya untuk meninggalkan kantin tanpa memperdulikan teman mereka yang satunya sedang pingsan di atas meja. Naruto memandang datar kepergian para preman tersebut. Atau julukan mereka apa?

 _Akatsukers…nama yang menggelikan_. Batin remaja _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mengibaskan kedua telapak tangan. Rias bertopang dagu sambil menampakkan senyuman misterius. Matanya memandang senang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kuat juga ya…?"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Naruto menjawab dengan lugas "Kau tahu tentang kelompok bernama Akatsukers itu?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka adalah kelompok terkenal di Akademi Magic Poveglia, tetapi untuk saat ini aku malas membahasnya." Rias kembali ke topik awal, tentang tawarannya kepada Naruto soal klub penelitian ilmu gaib "Bagaimana? Apa kalian berdua ingin masuk ke klub-ku? Ada penawaran khusus tanpa syarat."

Naruto memandang datar ke arah Rias. Tatapan menyelidik yang tak terlihat "Bisa kau jelaskan apa syaratnya? Walaupun penawaranmu tidak ada syarat, tetapi kata syarat itu sedikit menggangguku."

Hinata tidak jadi mengambil jus lagi. Dia duduk di antara Rias dan Naruto. Siswa-siswi lain yang menyaksikan perkelahian tadi kembali melakukan urusan masing-masing.

"Maaf…" Rias mengetuk dua kali tongkat sihirnya ke tepi piring makan siangnya. Piring itu terbang ke atas dan melesat menuju meja penjaga kantin "…Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih lanjut. Sepertinya penawaranku ditolak."

"E-eh, te-tetapi…"

"Untuk saat ini, aku dan Hinata simpan penawaranmu…" Naruto memotong Hinata yang ingin berbicara "Sampai kami tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _syarat_."

Rias menganggukkan kepala. Begitu anggun dan cantik.

Seekor kucing berlari di kantin dan mendekati Hinata. Itu adalah kucing Persia, kucing dengan tubuh bulat pendek, ukuran kaki pendek, serta rambut yang panjang dan halus. Ada tanda bintang segi empat berwarna hitam di dahi kucing tersebut. Tubuh kucing itu sendiri berwarna putih di bagian leher dan perut, serta kuning lembut di bagian dahi, kepala hingga punggung. Hinata mengangkat tubuh kucing itu dengan senang. Melihat kucing mengingatkannya dengan kerbau di ladang Konoha, err…agak jauh sih, tetapi yang terpenting Hinata menyukai binatang.

" _K-kawai_ …ini kucing yang sangat lucu…" Hinata menggosokkan pipi kucing dengan pipi chubbynya. Naruto memandang datar kucing tersebut. Cukup beruntung karena merasakan pipi kenyal Hinata. Rias tertawa senang karena Hinata ternyata menyukai kucing tersebut.

"Namanya Doni Ren. Dia adalah kucing penjaga kantin," Rias ingin menjelaskan lebih tentang kucing tersebut, tiba-tiba…

"A-aah…apa yang berdiri tegak di selangkangmu ini Ren?" ucap Hinata terkejut. Mata Naruto membulat kaget.

"I-itu…itu penis kucing!" ya tahu Naruto… "KENAPA PENIS ITU TEGANG SAAT BERADA DI DEKAT HINATA! Dasar kau kucing mesum!" Naruto menarik punggung Doni Ren dan meletakkannya di lantai. Hinata memasang wajah kecewa. Lagipula Hinata tidak tahu yang mengacung bak pedang kesatria di selangkangan Doni Ren adalah kelamin kucing itu. Rias sendiri tertawa. Dia akhirnya menambah penjelasannya.

"Ren itu kucing jantan. Dia sangaaaat menyukai gadis-gadis SMA. Saat berada di dekat gadis yang disukainya, maka ia _ngaceng_."

"Ngomongnya bisa disensor ndak oy!" protes Naruto.

"Dan dia benci laki-laki SMA yang mengganggu hobinya, maka Ren bisa membesar menjadi seekor…" Rias tidak perlu melanjutkan ceritanya karena kucing Persia itu berubah menjadi harimau berbulu putih dengan loreng hitam. Mengerikan dan menakutkan.

Ren menggeram, menampakkan gigi-gigi besarnya yang terlihat buas. Beberapa tetes air liur jatuh dari mulut kucing, eh, harimau tersebut.

 _Coba jelaskan…kenapa kucing Persia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Harimau?_

Itu-lah yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Tetapi hal-hal aneh di sekolah Magic ini sudah membuat Naruto terbiasa. Lukisan yang bisa berbicara, piring dan gelas terbang, lalu kucing mesum…bagi Naruto, Sekolah Magic Poveglia sudah menunjukkan standarnya sebagai sekolah sihir. Belum lagi murid-muridnya.

"Ren adalah **Evolution Metaphysic Animal** , artinya hewan yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi hewan lain dengan tingkat famili yang sama. Kucing dan harimau adalah hewan satu famili, yakni _Felidae_ …jadi Ren sewajarnya bisa merubah dirinya menjaid harimau, singa, Puma, Macan tutul, Jaguar, Cheetah dan sebagainya…yang terpenting masih satu famili."

Penjelasan Rias diiringi bisik-bisik murid yang takut dengan perubahan Doni Ren. Ibu kantin segera keluar dari tempat jaganya sambil membawa tongkat sihir di tangan kanan.

"Do-Doni Ren ingin mengamuk dan mencakar siswa baru tampan itu."

"I-Ibu kantin! Tolong hentikan Reeen!"

"Penis Ren _ngaceng_ lagi!"

"Bisa hentikan kata-kata vulgar itu- _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto kesal. Saat dia ingin mencabut tongkat sihir di saku blazernya. Ibu kantin sudah mengeluarkan mantera **Contrarium** sehingga tubuh Ren kembali menjadi kucing Persia. Hinata memegang dadanya karena kejadian tersebut. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir…

Rias sendiri? Dia tersenyum melihat punggung tegak remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah tentang mantera-mantera sihir. Dohnaseek- _sensei_ memberikan contoh tentang perbedaan antara mantera **Explosa, Comprima** dan **Melia**. Dia menjadikan dua ekor tikus sebesar paha orang dewasa sebagai contoh. Dua tikus itu melayang di kelas dan terkurung oleh Kekkai tak terlihat. Hinata menutup mulutnya karena takut kedua tikus itu akan dijadikan objek percobaan.

" **Explosa** adalah mantera peledak yang bisa bersifat membunuh atau tidak. Artian tidak membunuh ini adalah hanya melukai." Dohnaseek- _sensei_ mencontohkan hal tersebut pada tikus pertama. Ia meledakkan kaki depan kanan tikus sehingga kaki itu pecah berhamburan. Siswa-siswi lainnya bergidik ngeri. Pelajaran dar Dohnaseek- _sensei_ memang ekstrim.

"Tetapi mantera **Melia** dapat menyembuhkannya. Ini adalah Mantera _Healing_ yang membutuhkan banyak _Mana_. Oh maaf, _Mana_ yang dibutuhkan sesuai dengan jumlah luka yang diterima…" guru berjubah abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan topi Bowler itu menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya. Keluar cahaya berwarna merah muda yang menyelimuti kaki kanan tikus yang hancur. Perlahan-lahan kaki kanan depan tikus itu kembali.

"Tikus kedua adalah tikus sakit parah yang kuambil dari Laboratorium Hewan, jadi tidak apa-apa kita matikan dia sekarang."

"Se-seharusnya dia diobati _sensei_!" kata Hinata spontanitas. Semuanya memandang terkejut ke arah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menutup mulutnya dan memandang malu ke sekelilingnya. Rias menepuk pundak Hinata dan berkata baik-baik saja.

"Seperti yang _sensei_ bilang, tikus itu sudah sekarat, Hinata- _chan_ …"

Hinata mengangguk dan meminta maaf. Dohnaseek- _sensei_ tersenyum. Ternyata ada Magician yang berhati lembut. Kalau tidak salah murid baru itu beraliran Dark Magic dari Akademi Budapest. Sebenarnya sangat mengejutkan siswi beraliran Dark Magic memiliki hati lembut…Dohnaseek memberikan sedikit kata-kata bijaknya di kelas tersebut.

"Keberanian dan kekejaman memang harus ada di hati kita, para Magician. Terutama untuk para Bangsa Ninjutsu."

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar pidato dari Dohnaseek- _sensei_. Naruto hanya melipat kedua tangannya di kursi dengan tenang.

"Tetapi, kelembutan hati pada perasaan Magician juga perlu. Jika kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan mantera kalian, lakukan sepenuh hati. Jika kalian kejam, kejamlah dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi jika kalian lembut,lembutlah dengan sepenuh hati. Mantera tidak akan muncul kepada Magician yang masih ragu-ragu dalam setiap tindakannya!"

Kelas itu dilanjutkan ketika Dohnaseek- _sensei_ membunuh tikus itu dengan mantera pembunuh **Comprima**. Guru itu juga menjelaskan bahwa mantera **Melia** tidak bisa menghidupkan mahluk yang sudah mati. Jadi **Melia** murni adalah mantera penyembuhan.

Di kursi depan dekat jendela, gadis yang duduk di situ memandang datar ke arah Hinata. Matanya diliputi kedinginan yang memikat.

* * *

Setelah hari pertama sekolah usai, Hinata dan Rias pulang bersama menuju asrama. Naruto sendiri tidak kembali ke asrama cowok, namun memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 4 sekolah.

Naruto memandang pintu berdaun satu dari kayu ek itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pegangan pintu adalah pegangan yang diputar. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Ada tulisan dengan bahasa latin **Ilmu Magic adalah yang Utama**. Tulisan itu tercetak di sebuah pigura dengan ukiran-ukiran khas simbol sihir di tepinya. Iseng, Naruto mengangkat kartu pelajarnya. Seperti yang ia curigai, tulisan itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan men- _scan_ kartu pelajarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah dinding cahaya merah muncul di depan pintu kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Jadi ada Kekkai di depan pintu perpus," Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan wajah senang. Dia merasa insting _Chasseurs_ nya tidak tumpul "Menarik- _ttebayo_."

Ketika masuk ke perpus dan menutup pintu. Kekkai bercahaya merah muncul kembali di depan pintu lalu menghilang. Kekkai itu membuat siswa yang tidak mempunyai kartu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan Akademi Magic Poveglia terlihat seperti perpustakaan biasa. Lemari buku setinggi 5 meter dengan susunan buku yang rapi. Beberapa tangga lipat untuk mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Lampu-lampu gantung yang besar di tengah perpus bercahaya terang dan baik saat membaca.

"Guuk."

Naruto sedikit kaget. Ternyata yang duduk di atas meja penjaga perpus bukanlah manusia, tetapi seekor anjing jenis Affenpinscher. Ciri fisik anjing ini berada di telinganya yang simetris, rambut kasar dan lebat. Tubuhnya berwarna abu-abu. Ada tanda bintang segi empat di dahi anjing tersebut. Naruto jadi teringat Doni Ren, kucing penjaga kantin yang mesum. Ia harap anjing ini tidak aneh juga.

Naruto memandang papan bergantung di atas tiap lemari buku. Ada bagian buku Magic murni, bagian khusus God Magic, bagian khusus Dark Magic, bagian khusus Human Magic, kemudian ada ilmu Sosial, Politik, Budaya, Sejarah bahkan bagian untuk karya sastra seperti novel. Tetapi mata Naruto tertuju kepada bagian lemari untuk Psikologi. Dia berjalan di bagian ilmu tentang jiwa tersebut dan mencari buku tentang Gangguan Jiwa.

Naruto mendapatkan lima buku berbeda yang membahas tentang gangguan kejiwaan. Dia beralih ke bagian Magic murni dan menemukan dua buku yang membahas tentang Kesurupan. Tujuh buku itu dibawanya ke tempat baca yang ada di belakang lemari-lemari buku. Matanya sedikit terbuka melihat sesosok gadis berambut light-blonde dengan mata berwarna lavender sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas meja baca. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang duduk di bagian depan dekat jendela.

"Permisi."

Naruto meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di depan gadis tersebut. Sang gadis terkejut dan segera menutup kertas yang ia tulisi. Dia mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya dan memandang tajam Naruto.

'Terasa seperti ditatap oleh ujung pedang…benar-benar tajam.' Naruto duduk di kursi yang berada di depan gadis tersebut. Dia berpikir sejenak tentang kesopanan. Mungkin gadis itu terganggu…atau, ia mencari tempat lain? Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Memang banyak meja-meja baca lain tetapi hanya satu yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Apa aku…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "…Mengganggumu?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke luar. Daun-daun Pohon Mapel berterbangan dan jatuh gugur ke tanah. Selaras dengan cahaya sore matahari yang indah.

"Lanjutkan saja."

'Dia membalas ucapanku…' Naruto tersenyum. _Itu berarti gadis ini ramah_ , pikirnya. Dia ingin mengulurkan tangan agar berjabat tangan, tetapi Naruto pikir dirinya bukan Hinata. Dia harus memikirkan berbagai hal seperti _apa yang dipikirkan gadis di depannya jika ia tiba-tiba langsung sok akrab_.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

'Dia menjawabnya dengan cepaat!' Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tetapi tetap saja wajah gadis itu dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kelabu. Naruto mengambil buku psikologi yang membahas tentang gangguan kejiwaan. Dia mendapatkan satu bab tentang kesurupan.

 _Kesurupan atau Possesion Syndrome atau Possesion Hysterical merupakan bentuk disosiasi yang paling sering ditemukan. Studi epidemiologi possession telah dilaporkan berhubungan dengan krisis sosial di masyarakat. Dengan sedikitnya pemberitaan mengenai kesurupan, fenomena ini sedikit asing didengar setelah Penguasa Dunia tetap menjalankan roda pemerintahan untuk tiga bangsa._

 _Kesurupan adalah reaksi kejiwaan yang dinamakan reaksi disosiasi. Reaksi yang mengakibatkan hilangnya kemampuan seseorang untuk menyadari realitas di sekitarnya, yang disebabkan tekanan fisik dan mental. Dunia Kedokteran menambahkan bahwa fenomena kesurupan sebagai suatu perubahan, tunggal atau episodic, dalam keadaan sadar. Yang ditandai oleh penggantian rasa identitas pribadi. Biasanya berganti menjadi identitas yang baru._

Naruto memegang dagunya. Ini cukup berat untuk dicerna. Krisis sosial? Tidak ada krisis sosial di sekolah ini. Menurut orang-orang Psikologis, kesurupan merupakan hilangnya kesadaran asli seseorang dan menjadi kesadaran yang baru. Reaksi disosiasi…

 _Penyebabnya?_

Naruto membuka halaman-halaman itu dengan cepat.

 _Kesurupan menurut psikiater disebabkan oleh tekanan sosial dan mental yang masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar seseorang. Salah satunya kecemasan yang hebat. Dalam DSM V-buku manual diagnose gangguan jiwa-, pemendaman stress yang terlalu lama menyebabkan represi, akhirnya terjadi ledakan emosi yang berlebihan apabila ditekan oleh sistem alam bawah sadar, menghasilkan gangguan disosiatif_

'Semuanya di buku ini menceritakan bahwa kesurupan disebabkan oleh tekanan mental dan fisik. Apa para korban memang siswa-siswi yang memiliki catatan riwayat gangguan kejiwaan atau pernah mengalami masalah yang berat?' Naruto memegang dagunya. Dia perlu memeriksa catatan para korban. OSIS pasti punya.

Naruto membuka beberapa catatan medis tentang kesurupan. Pendapat seorang Dokter tentang kesurupan menarik minat Naruto.

Bunyinya _"Menurut hemat saya, kesurupan itu lebih mirip dengan kondisi terhipnotis, di mana amygdale (wilayah penyimpanan memori emosional) membajak sistem limbic otak sehingga hippocampus tidak bekerja dengan baik (hippocamus adalah wilayah penyimpanan memori rasional). Orang yang terhipnotis dikondisikan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Alam bawah sadar orang yang kesurupan/terhipnotis ditandai dengan mulai malasnya bagian rasional otak untuk bekerja, sehingga filter logika lumpuh. Salah satu contoh selain hipnotis seperti seseorang yang dikejar anjing. Ketika ada sebuah parit besar yang tidak mampu ia lewati dalam keadaan biasa akan membuat orang tersebut mampu melewati parit ketika sedang dikejar anjing. Bagian rasional otak akan memaksa bahwa orang tersebut mampu melompati parit untuk menyelamatkan diri sehingga terjadi perubahan hormone dan struktur sel, terutama sel otot yang menyokong kemampuan fisik tersebut. begitu pula dengan kesurupan."_

Di catatan akhir Dokter itu menambahkan _"Bahkan Skizofrenia bisa menipu kita sebagai gejala kesurupan. Maka ketika memilah dan memilih sesuatu yang gaib atau bukan, berhati-hatilah. Apalagi di dunia yang penuh Ninja, Magician dan Millenial. Apapun bisa terjadi."_

Naruto meregangkan badannya. Dia sudah letih walaupun baru membaca beberapa menit saja. Saat ia memandang ke depan, gadis di hadapannya sudah menghilang.

'Benar-benar tanpa suara…' Naruto memandang ke luar. Matahari benar-benar siap tenggelam.

Suara pintu perpus terbuka dengan kuat. Naruto sendiri terkejut karena mendengar suara tersebut. Anjing penjaga perpus juga sampai melonjak kaget dan menggonggong lemah. Di depan pintu perpus berdiri Rias dengan wajah cemas.

"Hi-Hinata diculik…Hinata diculik!"

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Oleh siapa?"

Rias menjawabnya dengan lugas "Akatsukers…"

"Berani-beraninya mereka menculik Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan nada menggeram. Dia tahu, para preman idiot itu pasti ingin membalas dendam. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Hinata se-inchi-pun!

* * *

Belakang gedung olahraga menjadi tempat para Akatsukers menunggu Naruto. Mereka ada sekitar 20-an orang. Beberapa preman menghidupkan api unggun menggunakan mantera pembakar. Mereka sengaja menarik perhatian agar Naruto mudah menemukan lokasi. Hinata terikat di sebuah pipa saluran air di dinding belakang gedung. Kedua tangannya diikat di belakang punggung, mulutnya dilakban. Gadis Hyuuga itu meronta-ronta. Dia tidak percaya ada juga orang jahat di sekolah penuh fantasi ini.

"Ini tidak apa-apa kan, Hidan- _senpai_ hm." Salah satu anggota Akatsukers bernama Deidara menepuk pelan bahu Hidan "Jika Ketua tahu tindakan kita tanpa seizinnya, bisa-bisa…"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan khawatir Deidara…" Hidan membuang puntung rokoknya ke api unggun "Ketua pasti mengerti tindakan kita."

'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maumu, hm!' batin Dei dengan wajah gelisah. Pria blonde dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanan dan rambut panjang yang disanggul itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Hinata berusaha berbicara. Tetapi lakban itu tentu saja mengganggunya. Hidan berjongkok di depan Hinata dan mengelus lembut pipi chubby tersebut.

"Lihat saja, gadis manis…pacar kuning sialanmu itu akan kujadikan eek kuda."

Mata Hinata menajam. _Tidak! Kau salah preman pasar…Naruto-kun bukanlah orang lemah!_ Hinata sebenarnya ingin berkata seperti itu, tetapi apa daya…lakban itu menempel kuat di mulutnya dan hanya membuat suaranya seperti orang gagu. Kurang lebih "Hmm…hmmmph!"

"Kaliaaan!"

Baru saja dibilang, Uzumaki Naruto telah datang. Beberapa preman Akatsukers memandang remeh remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Mereka yakin akan kekuatan Hidan, anak kelas 2, yang merupakan salah satu orang terhormat di Akatsukers.

"Bocah bajingan…kau datang juga ya." Mata Hidan memandang tajam Rias "Kau…"

"Aku tak akan ikut campur." Kata Rias menegaskan. Dia menepuk bahu Naruto, memberi isyarat apakah Naruto bisa melakukannya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk tenang.

"Sepertinya preman ubanan itu mengincarku. Rias- _san_ , kau di belakang saja…"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Rias tersenyum. Terdengar sangat pria. Naruto maju beberapa langkah dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya yang ia sembunyikan di saku blazer kanan. Tangan kirinya mengambil jam saku dan dia melihat waktu. Pukul 6 lewat 20. Jika dia tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini sampai pukul 9 malam, maka ia dan Hinata akan melanggar jam malam asrama.

'Masih lama…aku akan membebaskan Hinata dalam waktu 2 menit,' Naruto menghitung jumlah preman Akatsukers tersebut. Ada 26 orang.

"Aku menawarkan duel satu lawan satu, bajingan."

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Duel satu lawan satu?" Naruto tentu saja mengulangi, berusaha memastikan.

"Ya. Kita akan bertarung tanpa tongkat sihir kita, yang artinya kita berkelahi dengan tinju kita." Hidan menyeringai "Apa kau setuju, anjing jahanam?"

"Kata-katamu tidak pernah bagus ya, uban. Jika itu yang kau minta, aku menerimanya. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu yakin kau bisa menahanku- _ttebayo_."

"Selain menyebalkan, kau terdengar sombong, babi." Hidan mengambil tongkat sihir dari blazernya lalu melemparnya ke belakang "Dei, tangkap!". Deidara yang reflek menangkap tongkat tersebut langsung bergerak kikuk. Dei sendiri terkejut dengan keputusan Hidan- _senpai_ yang ingin duel satu lawan satu melawan bocah pirang jabrik itu tanpa tongkat sihir. Benar-benar pertarungan fisik.

"Heh…" Naruto melempar tongkat sihirnya ke belakang. Rias dengan tenang menangkap tongkat sihir tersebut.

"Jika aku mengalahkanmu, lepaskan Hinata. Atau aku akan menghancurkan skuad norakmu ini."

Hidan terkekeh. Apalagi para Akatsukers yang berteriak marah karena mereka dibilang norak.

"Biar aku yang mengajukan usul. Jika kau menang, gadis manis ini akan bebas. Aku janji. Jika kau kalah…" mata Hidan menajam "Jadilah budak Ketua kami."

Budak? Naruto ingin tahu kata-kata itu, tetapi Hidan memotong pemikiran Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Jika kau bersedia dengan usulan itu, maka kita akan bertarung. Jika tidak…heheh, aku bisa meminta para Akatsukers untuk menyakiti gadismu. Dia berada di dekat kami lho…jadi jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, kau tetap berhadapan denganku."

Rias ingn tahu keputusan yang Naruto buat. Menerima tantangan Hidan atau langsung menyelamatkan Hinata. Baginya, seseorang yang punya banyak pertimbangan akan memikirkan kembali tentang kata _budak_. Rias sedikit kaget ketika Naruto menjawab "Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli soal budak atau apapun itu- _ttebayo_ , karena aku akan memenangkannya. Aku terima duelmu."

"Heheh…aku sedikit menyukai kesombonganmu, brengsek." Hidan maju beberapa langkah, Naruto juga. Keduanya kini berhadapan dengan jarak di antara mereka hanya lima langkah. Hidan meremas jari-jari tangannya, membunyikan suara retakan menandakan ia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat.

"Maju Hidan- _senpai_!

"Buat bocah kuning itu menjadi budak Ketua!"

"Katakan kepadanya, bahwa Akatsukers adalah kelompok yang hebat!"

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepala 'Jika ketua tahu…' batinnya sedikit gelisah.

Teriakan dukungan dari para Akatsukers tidak sedikitpun menyiutkan Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu malah berpikir bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika orang yang bernama Hidan- _senpai_ ini kalah. Hanya saja Naruto harus menganalisa gaya bertarung lawan di hadapannya tersebut. Melihat dari postur tubuh, Hidan sedikit lebih besar darinya dan juga sedikit lebih berotot. Saat ini Hidan hanya memakai kemeja putih sekolah yang kedua lengannya digulung hingga siku, dua kancing di atas terbuka, tanpa dasi serta kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana. _Bad Boy Style_. Naruto sendiri? Ia masih dengan pakaian rapinya. Hanya saja kini anggota _Chassesurs_ itu membuka blazer dan menentengnya di bahu. Jam saku telah ia pindahkan ke saku celana agar tidak terjatuh.

'Jangan kalah, Naruto- _kun_!' perasaan Hinata terus mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia juga berharap Naruto tidak terluka atau segala sesuatu yang membuat remaja 16 tahun itu celaka. Ia tidak mau hanya karena menyelamatkannya, Naruto harus babak belur.

Mata Hinata menajam penuh keyakinan. _Tidak…Naruto tidak akan babak belur._

" _Ya, aku memang bukan seorang Magician. Kau boleh menyebutku_ _ **Multitalent**_ _."_

Hinata teringat kembali percakapannya bersama Naruto di kedai kopi. Benar…Percayakan saja kepada anggota Chasseurs yang menyebut dirinya Multitalent!

"Bisa kita mulai?" Hidan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Kaki kanan berada lebih depan dari kaki kiri, lalu tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan. Tangan kanan Hidan membentuk huruf L terbaring di depan dadanya. Mata Naruto melebar. Anggota Chasseurs itu terkejut dengan kuda-kuda Hidan. Ia kenal dengan kuda-kuda bertarung seperti itu. Naruto segera melempar blazernya ke kanan.

Hidan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti orang menari. Tentu saja itu bukan tarian, tetapi sebuah gaya bela diri yang penuh seni.

"Gaya tarungmu adalah Capoeira ya?"

Hidan menyeringai "Heh…kau terkejut? Lebih baik kau siapkan kuda-kudamu."

'Itu adalah _Ginga_ , kuda-kuda Capoeira sebelum menyerang. Aku baru pertama kali melawan pengguna bela diri Capoiera. Gerakan mereka sedikit susah diprediksi karena mengandalkan kekuatan akrobatik. Dari 6 teknik bertarungku,' mata Naruto melebar. Hidan melakukan tendangan setengah putaran depan yang dilakukan dari arah luar ke dalam. Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang karena ujung kaki Hidan hampir menghantam dagunya.

"Gerakan _Passape_!" setetes keringat muncul di kening Naruto 'Sekarang…' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tendangan memutar kaki kiri Hidan hanya mengenai ujung atas rambutnya. Yang tadi adalah gerakan _Armada_. Anggota Chasseurs itu melompat dua kali, namun Hidan segera melakukan _Side Flip_ dua kali untuk mendekatkan jaraknya dengan jarak Naruto.

'Capoeira sangat berbahaya jika dilakukan dalam jarak dekat! Dia sepertinya tidak memberiku kesempatan memasang kuda-kuda.' Naruto terus menghindari tendangan samping Hidan yang mengincar kepalanya. Anggota Chasseurs itu terus didesak hingga langkahnya terus mundur ke belakang.

"Hyaaah!" Hidan tiba-tiba menggunakan salah satu teknik Capoeira lagi, yakni _Queixada_ , tendangan dari dalam ke arah luar. Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan wajah sehingga kaki Hidan hanya mengenai tangan Naruto saja.

Bunyi serakan kedua kaki Naruto yang sedikit termundur ke belakang menghiasi pertarungan tersebut. Hidan melompat berputar ke samping sambil melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya. Naruto mengambil kesempatan tersebut. bukannya menghindar, anggota Chasseurs itu menangkap kaki kanan Hidan dan melemparnya ke kanan.

'Dia menangkap tendanganku!' Hidan langsung bertumpu pada lututnya. Matanya melebar ketika Naruto memasang kuda-kuda yang terlihat mengerikan.

'Aku akan memakai bela diri Wu Shu!' mungkin Hidan, kau akan tamat…Naruto menggunakan salah satu bela diri terbaiknya. Dia kini memasang kuda-kuda Wu Shu nomor 5, yakni _Xi Bu_. Kedua tangan tegak di samping tubuh dan kedua tangan terkepal di samping pinggang. Kaki kanan ia sedikit majukan ke depan dan sedikit tertekuk, sementara kaki kiri tertekuk 45 derajat menjadi penopang.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Taiji Quan** ," Naruto melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi " **42 jurus**!"

Hidan langsung berdiri dan melakukan gerakan pertahanan. Namun kombinasi Wu Shu Naruto dengan 42 gerakan berbeda membuatnya kewalahan. Hidan melakukan gerakan _Esquiva_ , teknik bertahan Capoeira yang gerakannya mirip dengan _Ginga_ , tetapi kaki belakang lebih dibentangkan dengan posisi lebih rendah sehingga tubuh dekat dengan permukaan tanah.

Mata Naruto menajam.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Chang Quan, 62 Jurus**!" Naruto menggunakan teknik tangan kosong tingkat kedua. Kombinasi 62 gerakan berbeda benar-benar membuat Hidan terpojok. Satu, dua, tiga, empat dan berkali-kali pukulan serta tendangan mengenai tubuhnya. Hidan terpental ke belakang ketika kaki kanan Naruto yang diangkat ke atas tepat mengenai dagu preman tersebut.

Semua anggota Akatsukers terdiam. Deidara hanya ternganga tak percaya. Hidan- _senpai_ , calon pengganti Ketua, bisa terbaring di tanah dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

 _Brengsek…_

Naruto maju dengan tenang. Wajahnya tak tampak senang ataupun gembira. Hanya non-ekspresi tetapi tetap waspada.

 _Brengsek_ …Hidan bangkit perlahan-lahan. Ia memandang wajah remaja bermata biru tersebut. Bisa-bisanya ia kalah melawan anak baru.

"JAHANAAAAM!" Hidan bangkit dan berlari sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Tidak ada teknik Capoeira lagi. Hidan benar-benar diliputi emosi dan hanya ingin menghajar Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menangkap pukulan Hidan dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menarik tangan itu ke bawah sehingga pertahanan Hidan kosong. Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas menghantam pipi kanan Hidan sehingga anggota Akatsukers itu kembali terpental ke belakang.

"Aku sudah menang," Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Hidan kemudian berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Benar-benar santai "Jadi…sesuai janjimu,"

"AKU BELUM KALAAH!" Hidan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi menyeringai sadis, dia berdiri cepat dan melesatkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Kini Naruto sadar, preman di depannya adalah penggila petarung, mungkin bisa dibilang psikopat juga. Naruto mengelak pukulan itu lalu menendang tumit Hidan sehingga keseimbangan preman psiko itu goyah. Hidan terjatuh dan Naruto memutuskan membuat anggota Akatsukers itu pingsan. Ia memusatkan tenaga dalamnya pada tangan kanan yang terkepal dan akan menghantam Hidan dalam satu pukulan.

"Heaah!"

Naruto terkejut. Hidan terkejut. Rias terkejut.

Semua anggota Akatsukers ternganga. Deidara meneguk ludahnya.

Seorang pria berambut jabrik jingga atau oranya dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya menahan pukulan Naruto hanya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Hanya jari telunjuk! Iris biru Naruto bergetar. Dia memandang pria tersebut. Wajah preman sangar namun mempunyai aura kepemimpinan yang hebat.

Bukan itu masalahnya…pukulan Naruto yang tenaga dalamnya terkumpul di tangan kanan, bisa ditahan oleh pria ini dengan satu jari telunjuk.

'Dia bukan orang sembarangan…' batin Naruto waspada. Anggota Chasseurs itu segera berdiri tegak lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya tenang menatap pria penuh tindik tersebut. Sementara pria itu berdiri memandang anggota Akatsukers dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa kalian membuat kekacauan?!"

Semuanya langsung sujud "MAAFKAN KAMI, KETUA!"

'Ketua…?' Naruto memandang pria itu 'Jadi ini Ketua Akatsukers…benar-benar pria yang berbahaya.'

"Hidan…kau tahu kan tindakanmu ini tanpa seizinku? Bukankah jika terjadi kekacauan yang tidak pantas, nama kelompok kita akan tercoreng. Kau adalah calon penggantiku, maka jangan jadikan Akatsukers lebih buruk ketika kau memegang tampuk kepemimpinan."

Hidan memasang wajah sedikit menyesal, tetapi dia menghela napasnya dan berdiri di samping pria tersebut "Maafkan aku, Pein. Hanya saja saat melihat orang yang kuat, jiwa bertarungku akan terbakar."

"Kau memang psikopat." Kata pria itu yang kini diketahui bernama Pein.

Pein dan Hidan sebenarnya satu angkatan. Namun karena sering membolos, Hidan tidak naik kelas sehingga masih kelas 2. Makanya ia dipanggil _Hidan-senpai_ oleh anak kelas 2 lainnya. Pein, Ketua Akatsukers, adalah anak kelas 3.

" **Conscidisti**." Ucap Pein sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Hinata. Ikatan di kedua tangan Hinata lepas. Gadis Hyuuga itu segera berdiri dan melepas lakban di mulutnya. Dia berlari mendekati Pein dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _A-arigatou_. Anda orang yang baik."

Naruto tentu saja sweatdropped. Hinata benar-benar gadis yang lugu.

Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Naruto jelas salah tingkah. Ya kalau Hinata dalam wujud bocah 10 tahun sih tidak apa-apa, ini…saat Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, terasa dua gundukan empuk mengenai dadanya. Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus pelan rambut gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang entah kenapa, terlihat _cool_ bagi Hinata malam ini.

"A-a-a-a…" Hinata membalikkan badannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya "Sama-sama!" ucap gadis Hyuuga itu tidak nyambung.

"Maafkan atas tindakan anak buahku, junior." Pein membungkuk, terlihat sopan "Aku senang jika kau memaafkan kami."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia pikir Pein adalah pemimpin yang hebat dan bijak, jadi sepantasnya Naruto memaafkan Akatsukers karena Pein yang terlihat baik "Lagipula ini hanya perkelahian antar pelajar bukan?"

Pein tersenyum. Dia bertanya "Siapa namamu, junior?"

"Uzumaki Ha," Naruto disikut Hinata, mengingatkan jangan menyebut nama panjang aneh tersebut "Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto setelah mengerti sikutan Hinata.

Pein menganggukkan kepala. ia maju selangkah sambil memperkenalkan diri "Namaku adalah Pein. Di kelompokku, aku dipanggil Dewa," Pein maju selangkah lagi "Dan aku-" ketua Akatsukers itu tersandung batu dan terjatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam tanah.

Hening. Suara Krikk…krikk…krikk…menghiasi suasana di sana.

"Aku adalah Dewa." Ucap Pein yang berdiri kembali tetap dengan wajah berwibawa namun dihiasi hidung yang memerah.

"BWAKAKAKAKAKA!" hanya Hidan yang terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ketua mereka "Pein, Pein…kebiasaanmu dari dulu memang tidak hilang. Kau selalu saja gugup ketika memperkenalkan diri. Aku ingat saat kelas 1, kau memperkenalkan diri di kelas sambil memandang papan tulis. Jadi kami tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, BUAKAKAKAKAKA-"

Hidan terpental ke belakang ketika Pein melayangkan mantera kepadanya. Akatsukers lainnya? Mereka tidak berani tertawa atau jika berani, nasib mereka sama seperti Hidan.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah swatrdopped. Dia jadi teringat Sona. Ternyata orang-orang hebat punya kelemahan.

"Ufu…" Naruto memandang bingung ke arah Hinata yang tertawa kecil "Pein- _san_. K-kau lucu ya…terima kasih tadi telah melepas ikatanku. A-aku harap kita bisa berteman."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Gadis ini benar-benar polos dan baik. Naruto memandang Pein dengan tenang.

"Pein, terima kasih karena menengahi perkelahian tadi. Kau adalah pemimpin yang hebat."

Pein tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis "Kau juga petarung yang hebat, Naruto-junior. Aku harap suatu hari bisa duel satu lawan satu dengannmu."

"Aku juga- _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto sambil menyengir senang. Pein maju selangkah sambil mengatakan "Aku Pein, Dewa, akan memegang janji-" dan dia tersandung kembali. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Pein. Naruto tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badan dan bermaksud mengambil blazer serta meminta tongkat sihirnya yang ada pada Rias.

Gadis berambut merah itu menghilang. Hanya ada tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di sana.

'Ke mana dia?' batin Naruto penasaran.

* * *

Di toilet asrama cewek Akademi Magic Poveglia,

Rias terengah-engah setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam closet. Dia menarik tisu gulung di dinding toilet dan mengelap bibirnya terburu-buru. Pintu toilet terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berwajah lembut dengan mata violet dan rambut hitam panjang yang disanggul ponytail. Dia membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hijau dan sebuah tanaman kecil. Tanaman kecil itu adalah _Melaleuca leucadendra_ yang dikerdilkan.

"Hirup baunya. Ini adalah cairan ekstrak daun menthol dan ada _Melaleuca_ di dalamnya. Pasti mengurangi mabukmu." Kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan botol kecil kepada Rias.

"Terima kasih, Akeno." Rias menghirup bau menyegarkan tersebut. Pusingnya sedikit menghilang. Dia merasakan ketenangan dan kenikmatan yang didambakannya. Akeno, nama gadis itu, tersenyum. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Rias muntah-muntah di toilet asrama. Ia ingat saat itu Rias masuk ke asrama dengan wajah pucat dan meminta tolongnya mengambil cairan mentol dan _Melaleuca_. Saat itu Akeno berpikir, _Pasti mabuknya kambuh lagi_ …

" _Mou_ , melihat pertarungan mereka berdua yang bergoyang dan menari membuatku seperti melihat gelombang laut. Hoeek…membayangkannya saja membuatku mual lagi," Rias menundukkan kepalanya 'Jika Uzumaki- _kun_ melihat kelemahanku ini…apa yang ia pikirkan ya?'

Rias juga punya rahasia. Dia adalah pemabuk akut. Tidak hanya mabuk saat tergoyang gelombang di laut, bahkan melihat sesuatu yang bergoyang atau berputar bisa membuat mabuk Rias kambuh dan akhirnya dia muntah-muntah tak jelas. Bahkan saat kelas 1 semester genap, Rias hampir muntah di kantin karena melihat ekor Doni Ren (Kucing penjaga kantin) bergoyang-goyang.

Rias memegang kepalanya. Akeno menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkat Ketua Klub Ilmu Penelitian Gaib tersebut. Akeno juga berharap, suatu hari penyakit aneh Rias bisa hilang.

* * *

Setelah insiden penculikan Hinata, tidak ada hal-hal spesial yang Naruto-Hinata temukan. Naruto terus membaca literatur tentang kesurupan dalam sudut pandang psikologis. Dia belum mencari informasi lewat sudut pandang Magic. Sementara itu, selama seminggu ia telah bersekolah di sini, setidaknya ada 12 kesurupan terjadi. Naruto memikirkan, bagaimana itu menular atau bagaimana kesurupan itu berlangsung terus-menerus dengan jangka waktu panjang. Menurut ilmu psiko, kesurupan massal karena orang lain tersugesti melihat orang lain yang kesurupan sehingga terjadi histeria.

Tetapi itu tidak menjawab semuanya…

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama-sama ketika kelas mereka selesai. Saat berada di depan pintu menuju taman sekolah, Yuuto Kiba menyapa keduanya. Naruto membalas sapaan pria tampan dan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau mempunyai pacar, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Bu-bukan!" Hinata memprotes statement Kiba "A-aku bukan pacar kuning bego ini. Ka-kami hanya…" asap mulai muncul di pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Kami hanya berteman." Sambung Naruto dengan tenang. Kiba tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sewajarnya sih Kiba mengatakan hal tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat serasi saat berduaan.

"Maaf, namaku Yuuto Kiba, kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Kalau kau?"

Hinata yang tadi bersemu merah langsung menyambut uluran tangan Kiba. Dia dapat teman baru lagi? "Namaku Kuyut Hinata. Sa-salam kenal Kiba- _kun_."

Mereka bertiga berjalan di tengah taman sampai suara Rias memanggil nama Kiba. Anggota Chasseurs itu menoleh ke kanan. Dia sedikit terkejut karena Kiba ternyata dikenal oleh Rias. Eh tunggu…Kiba kan memang cowok populer…

"Maaf _Buchou_ , tadi aku sedang membantu Ibiki- _sensei_ menyelesaikan tiga larutan warnanya. Ada beberapa bahan yang harus diramu tadi."

 _Buchou_ …? Naruto terkejut mendengar panggilan Kiba kepada Rias. Di belakang Rias berdiri seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan rambut hitam panjang disanggul ponytail, seorang gadis loli berambut putih dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berwajah lembut. Rias berdiri paling depan dengan rambut merah berkibar anggun.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula persiapan kegiatan klub sudah siap. Ah…ada Uzumaki- _kun_ dan Hinata-chan juga. Tadi kusangka kalian berdua pulang duluan, nyatanya aha…kalian berduaan tanpa sepengetahuanku ya…?"

Jelas Rias menggoda. Naruto tak bergeming sedangkan Hinata menoleh ke arah kanan dengan pipi yang sudah memerah 'A-apa sih yang dikatakan Rias- _chan_?' batin gadis itu dengan dada berdebar. Saat Rias ingin mengajak klub penelitian ilmu gaibnya mendekati ketiga orang tersebut, tiba-tiba suara seorang pria menghentikan langkah Rias.

"Heh…tak kusangka kau dekat dengan salah satu budak dari Rias Gremory, Naruo-Junior."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri. Pein dan kelompok Akatsukersnya berdiri di sana dengan gaya _sengak_ mereka. Hidan yang tak terima kekalahannya beberapa hari lalu mendecih pelan dan memandang ke arah lain. Pein tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Budak? Apa maksudnya- _ttebayo_?"

"Mungkin aku perlu menjelaskan lebih tentang Akademi kita," kini Kiba berbicara dengan penuh semangat, walaupun senyuman tampan pria itu tidak hilang "Selain fenomena kesurupan, ada hal spesial di sekolah ini yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Ada empat siswa di Akademi Magic Poveglia yang disebut empat pilar…mereka terdiri atas siswa-siswi yang populer, dihormati dan memiliki kuasa lebih dari siswa biasa di Akademi ini. Mereka mewakili aliran God Magic, Dark Magic dan Human Magic."

Hinata tertarik dengan penjelasan Kiba. Mata Amethyst-nya berbinar. Sementara Naruto, dia lebih mengarah ke penambahan informasi.

Siswa-siswi Akademi lainnya mulai berkumpul karena melihat dua pilar akademi bertemu di satu tempat. Mereka berbondong-bondong dengan antusias melihat pemandangan ini. Semuanya berbisik dengan penuh semangat. Ada yang mengidolakan _ini_ maupun _itu_ …

"Dari Bangsa Magic aliran Dark, adik Sirzech Gremory sang penguasa Kota Kuoh dan Ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang mempunyai lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, salah satu dari 4 pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia..Rias Gremory!" ucap Kiba memperkenalkan _Buchou_ -nya. Hinata takjub. Ia tak menyangka Rias- _chan_ adalah siswi penting di Akademi Magic Poveglia.

"Dari Bangsa Magic aliran Human, pembentuk kelompok Akatsukers tingkat SMA yang nantinya setelah lulus menjadi kelompok Magic bayaran, salah satu dari 4 pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia…Pein!"

"Kuharap kalian tidak membuat keributan, fenomena kesurupan sudah membuat anggota OSIS letih." Sitri Sona muncul bersama anggota OSIS-nya. Para siswa-siswi berteriak histeris. Kiba langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sona.

"Dari Bangsa Magic aliran God, adik dari Sitri Serafall yang merupakan salah satu petinggi Kota Kuoh, serta Ketua OSIS kita…salah satu dari 4 Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia…Sitri Sona- _kaicho_!"

"Empat pilar memiliki pengikut-pengikut setia mereka yang disebut budak. Rias- _Buchou_ memiliki anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang menjadi budaknya. Termasuk diriku, lalu ada Himejima Akeno- _san_ , Koneko- _chan_ dan Argento Asia- _chan_. Pein memiliki anggota Akatsukers. Sitri Sona memiliki anggota OSIS. Para pilar dan budaknya memiliki fitur lebih di Akademi ketimbang siswa-siswi biasa."

'Jadi itu yang dimaksud _syarat_ oleh Rias…' Naruto langsung mengerti, dia memandang Pein 'Dan ini maksud _budak_ yang pernah dikatakan Hidan…aku mulai tertarik.'

"T-tunggu, k-kau bilang ada 4, Kiba- _kun_ , tetapi kau hanya memperkenalkan 3 saja…" mata Hinata seperti bulan yang ditaburi permata saking semangatnya "Y-yang satunya…?"

Kiba menunjuk ke arah atap gedung sekolah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti pandangan arah telunjuk Kiba. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis yang Naruto lihat di perpustakaan. Gadis berwajah dingin dengan tatapan setajam pedang. Gadis yang juga satu kelas dengannya.

"Dari Bangsa Magic aliran Dark, anak dari Penguasa Kota Poveglia, Pilar khusus tanpa budak…salah satu dari 4 pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia," suara Kiba terdengar misterius saat memperkenalkan gadis yang berdiri di atas atap sekolah tersebut "Pilar Penyendiri, Shion- _sama_!"

Suara siswa-siswi bergemuruh. Mereka sangat antusias karena empat pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Hinata memandang bergantian kempatnya dengan mata berbinar. Kedua tangannya ia satukan di depan dada dan silih berganti ia melihat keempat murid spesial itu dengan takjub.

"Ada berita buruk yang kulihat langsung, Pein…calon penerus pilar Human Magic dikalahkan oleh murid pindahan dari aliran Dark Magic," Rias memiringkan kepalanya "Bagaimana kau menanggapi hal tersebut? Kalian juga melanggar tata krama sekolah ini."

"Kami lebih baik dari Klub anehmu itu. Dan aku adalah Dewa…" mata Pein menajam. Matanya yang berwarna ungu dan bergaris-garis aneh memandang kelompok Rias dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan tidak membuat keributan. Seharusnya kegiatan tiap klub sudah dimulai," Sona meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang "Saji, kau sudah lihat catatan jadwal klub-klub hari ini?"

"Sudah, _kaicho_." Saji, seorang anggota OSIS dengan rambut blonde pendek, ada cuatan rambut di dua sisi kepalanya serta bermata abu-abu, melaporkan jadwal tiap klub kepada Sona. Sang Ketua OSIS menganggukkan kepala. kemudian dirinya memandang kedua kelompok pilar tersebut.

"Maaf sahabatku Sona, tetapi pertemuan kita hanya kebetulan di sini. Dan ini menarik minat murid lainnya."

"Aku mengerti wahai sahabatku Rias, tetapi bisa kita sudahi ego kita dan biarkan kerumunan ini bubar."

Pein tersenyum "Kau pasti mengerti kalau OSIS susah mengendalikan Akatsukers, _kaicho-sama_?"

"Pein…" Sona memandang tajam ke arah Pein "Jangan membuatku mengeluarkan mantera kepadamu."

Naruto merasakan hawa mencekam mengelilinginya. Dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Azazel tentang Magician-magician muda yang hebat di Poveglia. Contohnya adalah mereka bertiga, para pilar Akademi. Anggota Chasseurs itu bahkan dapat melihat beberapa pasir melayang di sekitar tubuh Rias, retakan-retakan kecil di sekitar kaki Pein dan cahaya putih yang mulai menyelimuti Sona. Namun antusias siswa-siswi semakin tinggi. Mungkin pertarungan antara 3 pilar baru pertama kali terjadi di sekolah ini.

"W-wah, aku tidak menyangka Rias- _chan_ yang pemabuk laut, Pein- _san_ yang suka tersandung dan Sona- _chan_ yang takut sama laki-laki ternyata siswa-siswi yang hebat…kalian benar-benar membuatku takjub!" Hinata berkata dengan polosnya, sehingga ketiga pilar yang tadi sudah keren dengan aura sihir mereka terjungkal ke belakang. Momen _epic_ yang sebentar lagi muncul sirna.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa sweatdropped. Hinata…kau menyelamatkan situasi.

"HINATA- _CHAN_ , JANGAN KATAKAN ITU DI DEPAN UMUM!" teriak Sona dan Rias dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari Hinata. Jelas saja gadis polos itu bingung.

"Aku tetap Dewa-" Pein tersandung saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Hidan yang tertawa ngakak langsung terpelanting ke belakang karena mantera Pein.

Beberapa siswa tertawa renyah melihat kejadian tadi. Benar. Hinata telah menyelamatkan suasana tegang di sana. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat gadis Hyuuga itu sedang dicubit kedua pipinya oleh Rias dan Sona. Saat itu dia tersadar akan sesuatu…

Mata birunya memandang ke atap sekolah. Shion tidak sama sekali merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dingin dengan tatapan setajam pedang. Saat memandang kedua tangan Shion, Naruto melihat tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam selembar kertas dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pensil isi ulang.

" _Ada empat siswa di Akademi Magic Poveglia yang disebut empat pilar…mereka terdiri atas siswa-siswi yang populer, dihormati dan memiliki kuasa lebih dari siswa biasa di Akademi ini. Mereka mewakili aliran God Magic, Dark Magic dan Human Magic."_

Naruto teringat kata-kata Kiba. _Mewakili tiga aliran Magic_. Lalu kenapa Shion bisa menjadi Pilar keempat?

Mata gadis itu tak berubah. Tajam seperti pedang.

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 2 END**

Jadwal Update fic ini berubah untuk arc Akademi Magic Poveglia. Dikarenakan Icha menargetkan fic ini selesai sebelum tahun 2017 berakhir, maka update fic ini terkhusus untuk arc kali ini hari senin/selasa dan kamis/jumat. Jadi ada dua kali update. Bocoran, arc ini kami targetkan selesai dalam 6 chapter, semoga target kami terselesaikan. Untuk fic karya Doni-san, mungkin sedikit dipending karena beliau ada pekerjaan dan free tahun depan. Icha masih fokus membantuku mengemas fic ini dan jika fic ini selesai, maka Icha akan mencoba fokus ke fic LAVENDER.

Ada yang bisa melihat perbedaan antara arc pertama dan arc kedua? Yap…di arc Akademi Magic Poveglia, sudut pandang ketiga lebih banyak menyoroti isi pikiran Naruto. Bisa dilihat bagaimana scene Naruto memang terlihat lebih menonjol dari scene Hinata.

Terima kasih atas saran Fatur, sebenarnya empat pilar itu diisi chara H DxD, tetapi menyarankan memasukkan chara cewek dari Fandom Naruto adalah ide bagus dan pilihan jatuh kepada Shion. Mungkin chara cewek lain seperti Sara akan muncul di arc selanjutnya.

Arc ini cukup banyak menampilkan karakter ya. Dari Kepala Sekolah Terumi Mei, Kepala Asrama Alaindelon dari Anime Beelzebub, Sitri Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba, lalu ada Pein, Hidan, Deidara dan Shion. Lalu ada Kabuto di pelabuhan Kota Lido, Kin Tsuchi siswi yang kerasukan, A-sensei (Raikage keempat menjadi guru), Nenek Chiyo, Ibiki dan Anko yang menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Tetapi cerita utama akan terfokus pada empat pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia.

Terima kasih saran dari Icha tentang ide karakter-karakternya, seperti Sona yang Androphobia, Rias yang pemabuk akut serta Pein yang cool tetapi kikuk…hahaha, aku sangat senang. Lalu untuk temanku yang berbagi ilmu tentang Wu Shu serta Mbah Google yang memberikan kami inspirasi. Oh ya, info tentang kesurupan itu banyak di Mbah Google, bisa searching lho. Ada beberapa literaur yang kami dapat dari sana.

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 3_

" _Pein, aku menantangmu."/"Bagaimana jika kau mengambil alih pilar dari Dark Magic-ku, Naruto-kun?"/"Pertarungan menggunakan sapu terbang…yang jatuh duluan, dia yang kalah!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 3**

 _Gedung Olahraga_

Naruto kira dia akan bermain voli indoor atau basket indoor. Nyatanya, di atas kepalanya terbang beberapa siswa menggunakan sapu. _Ya, Sapu terbang_. Sapu yang bisa terbang. Naruto tidak menyangka jam olahraga mereka diisi dengan pelatihan penggunaan sapu terbang. Namun Naruto tentu sudah tahu bahwa para Magician bisa menggunakan sapu terbang untuk alat transportasi mereka. Beda dengan Hinata…seperti yang terlihat, gadis Hyuuga itu memandang takjub siswa-siswi yang berterbangan di atas kepala menggunakan sapu.

"Jangan terlalu nampak antusiasmu, nanti kau akan dicurigai."

Bisikan Naruto mendapat respon kaget dari Hinata "O-oh iya…ma-maafkan aku karena terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan keren ini, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Untuk sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Hinata sangat takjub dengan pemandangan di atas.

Kehebatan gedung olahraga Akademi Magic Poveglia adalah bisa merubah isi dalam ruangannya sesuai kebutuhan. Saat mereka masuk tadi, lapangan voli indoor masih ada. Saat A- _sensei_ menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengatakan mantera **Mutatio** , tiba-tiba cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan hingga lapangan voli indoor menghilang, digantikan lantai berubin dan tiang-tiang di dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya Gedung Olahraga juga diberi sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom** , hanya saja penerapannya berbeda.

"Wah, lihat Naruto- _kun_. Rias- _chan_ sangat ahli memakai sapu terbangnya."

Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Hinata. Di atas, Rias yang duduk di sapu terbangnya meliuk-liuk melewati tiang-tiang di dalam ruangan. Dia berputar di sebuah tiang lalu muncul dengan posisi terbalik. Mata Amethyst Hinata berbinar-binar. Apalagi saat Rias berdiri di atas sapu terbangnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya di bawah. Para siswa-siswi lainnya membalas lambaian tangan Rias. Naruto maklum dengan kepopuleran gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Selain sebagai salah satu 4 pilar akademi, Rias juga adik dari Sirzech Gremory. Saat awal pertemuan, Naruto memang ingat dengan nama Gremory tersebut, tetapi ia tak menyangka Rias berdarah langsung dengan Sirzech sebagai seorang adik.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , mau mencobanya…?" tawar Rias setelah selesai dengan pelatihan sapu terbangnya. _Ni anak pasti dapat nilai A_ , batin Naruto. Rias mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat menggunakan handuk kecil dan menaruh kembali di bahunya. Kaos olahraga putihnya berkeringat, menampilkan bentuk dada yang menggiurkan.

Pakaian olahraga Akademi Magic Poveglia adalah sebuah kaos putih dengan warna strip merah di bagian leher dan lengan, serta celana merah selutut untuk siswi dan celana merah panjang untuk siswa.

"Hmm…" Naruto memandang A- _sensei_ yang sedang memberikan teori kepada seorang siswa yang kesulitan terbang "Boleh. Akan kutunjukkan keahlianku- _ttebayo_."

Naruto menaiki gagang sapu seperti menunggang kuda. Dia kemudian menurunkan ijuk sapu ke bawah. Ada teori yang mengatakan kalau sisi ijuk menghadap ke bawah berguna untuk menghapus jejak para Magician. Sapu terbang Bangsa Magic sendiri adalah sebuah sapu dengan gagang yang bengkok pada 1/3 panjang di bagian belakang dekat ijuk. Ijuknya sendiri terbuat dari serabut buah _Astrocaryum_ yang dikeringkan.

"Ha-hati-hati Naruto- _kun_." Cicit Hinata. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya dengan lantang kepada anggota Chasseurs tersebut.

Naruto terbang bersama sapunya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju langit-langit gedung olahraga. Dia membelokkan sapu terbangnya ke kiri dan sebuah tiang menyambutnya di depan.

'Walaupun **Multitalent** , untuk pengendalian kemampuan Magic-ku memang payah!' Naruto langsung mengarahkan ke sapu terbangnya ke kanan, namun karena terlalu kencang, sebuah tiang di sisi kanan menyambut tubuh Naruto.

"Ini seperti mengendarai Kyuu-Kyuu mode aktif yang lagi _ngambek_!" Naruto berputar di tiang lalu melesat cepat di tengah ruangan. Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia kira Naruto menabrak sesuatu karena gerakan awal anggota Chasseurs itu sedikit kacau.

'Aku butuh beberapa waktu untuk adaptasi…' Naruto memandang Hinata 'Mungkin Hinata bisa coba menggunakan benda ini.'

Naruto perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Saat ia menjejakkan kaki di lantai, Rias menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Hihi, tak kusangka kau sedikit payah saat menggunakan sapu terbang."

"Heeh?! Yang tadi kau bilang payah?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pendapat Rias.

"Ka-kalau boleh jujur, me-memang terlihat tidak keren, Naruto- _kun_."

Jika Hinata yang jujur dan polos berkata seperti itu, berarti benar. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan memandang ke arah lain "Hmph, mungkin Hinata bisa mencobanya- _ttebayo_."

Jelas saja mata Amethyst itu melebar senang "Be-benarkah?" ia memegang tangan Rias "Rias- _chan_ , tolong lihat aku ya…"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia memandang beberapa detik wajah tampan dengan tiga garis kucing di pipi tersebut. Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit. Ia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Naruto seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Rias. Tetapi ia pikir tidak usah, karena itu membuat jantungnya akan meledak.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Hiii!" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara kepadanya. Hinata segera menaiki sapu terbangnya "A-aku terbang dulu…" dan _Whusshh_ , gadis Hyuuga itu terbang bersama sapu ke atas.

" _Matte_ , kau terbalik memakainya!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Rias menepuk keningnya.

Di atas, Hyuuga Hinata menaiki sapu terbang dengan posisi menghadap ijuk. Seharusnya pemakai sapu terbang memunggungi ijuk karena arah terbang sapu tersebut melawan arah ijuknya. Namun…

"D-dia bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang dengan kondisi terbalik?!"

"Hebat Hinata- _chan_!"

"Kau berbakat!"

Suara dukungan kepada Hinata membuat gadis Hyuuga itu bersemangat. Dalam posisi terbalik, Hinata meliuk-liukkan sapu melewati tiang-tiang bangunan. A- _sensei_ yang mendengar keributan memandang kaget ke atas. Bisa-bisanya seorang Magician memakai sapu terbang terbalik dan dapat mengendalikannya dengan mudah! Benar-benar langka.

'Tampaknya The Last Ninja mempunyai bakat di kekuatan Magic. Benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh klien kami…' Naruto tersenyum. Dia senang Hinata mulai menunjukkan kemampuan tersembunyinya. Jika dilatih, Hinata benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata- _chan_ benar-benar berbakat ya?" Rias berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap ke atas walaupun dirinya berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Kau benar…" Naruto teringat sesuatu. Tampaknya ini momen yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada Rias Gremory "Boleh aku menanyakan beberapa hal tentang 4 pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia?"

Rias sedikit mendelik ke arah Naruto, kemudian memandang Hinata kembali "Silahkan. Pasti anak baru sepertimu penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Oh ya Uzumaki- _kun_ , maaf jika aku berbicara denganmu sambil memandang ke arah Hinata. Dia sudah memintaku untuk melihatnya…kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Menggali informasi demi mendukung penyelesaian misinya adalah hal yang utama. Sama seperti peristiwa pertarungan antara dirinya dan Hidan, lalu Rias tiba-tiba pergi. Naruto tidak mengungkitnya lagi "Para pilar Akademi ini disebut sebagai perwakilan 3 aliran Bangsa Magic di akademi Poveglia. Jika seperti itu, mengapa ada yang keempat? Shion, Pilar keempat yang disebut Pilar Penyendiri tanpa budak, kenapa dia bisa menjadi pilar bahkan dari aliran Dark. Bukankah kau yang menjadi _Pilar_ saja sudah cukup?"

"Ceritanya cukup unik," Rias terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir selagi matanya tetap mengawasi Hinata yang melesat di antara tiang-tiang ruangan. Suara A- _sensei_ yang memberikan instruksi kepada Hinata untuk hati-hati terdengar "Shion adalah siswi pindahan dari Akademi Magic Naousa. Dia pindah semester dua lalu. Saat kepindahannya, semua siswa-siswi akademi heboh. Jelas saja…dia adalah anak Miroku- _sama_ , penguasa Kota Poveglia. Beberapa murid mencoba berteman dengannya, tetapi sangat susah karena Shion lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkomunikasi."

Hinata mencoba mengikuti gaya Rias yang berdiri di atas sapu terbang. Rias langsung berteriak kepada Hinata agar gadis manis itu berhati-hati "Jangan sampai jatuh, Hinata- _chan_!"

"Siap, Rias- _chan_!" kata Hinata dengan senyuman penuh semangat. Naruto baru pertama kali melihat senyuman berbinar-binar dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Entah kenapa wajah Hinata saat ini membuatnya benar-benar senang.

"Saat itu nama Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia masih disebut **Tiga Pilar**. Pilar aliran Dark dan God Magic masih belum aku dan Sona yang memegang gelarnya, sedangkan pilar dari Human Magic sudah dipegang Pein."

"Oh…maksudmu gelar Pilar itu seperti…" Naruto mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat "…Warisan?"

Rias mengangguk "Setelah Semester 3, atau saat aku sudah naik kelas 2, gelar pilar dari aliran Dark diserahkan kepadaku, begitu pula Sona. Makanya saat kau mengalahkan Hidan, beritanya tersebar cepat. Kau telah mengalahkan calon pemegang pilar dari aliran Human Magic. Kau berhasil mempercundangi penerus Pein."

"Jadi Pein ingin menyerahkan gelar Pilar dari Human Magic kepada Hidan?"

"Tepat. Aku dan Sona juga punya nama-nama yang akan menjadi suksesor kami kelak."

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tahu siapa nama-nama tersebut, tetapi Rias kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Bagi Naruto tidak apa-apa, lagipula informasi yang ingin ia dapatkan adalah adanya empat pilar akademi sedangkan aliran Bangsa Magic hanya ada tiga.

"Ketika Musim Semi Semester 3 dimulai, secara mengejutkan Shion menantang Pein untuk bertarung. Peraturan Sekolah ini memperbolehkan pertarungan atas nama _Pilar_ Akademi. Jadi, jika ada siswa-siswi yang ingin mencoba kemampuan Magic mereka, pertarungan legal yang diperbolehkan ketika mereka bertarung melawan para Pilar Akademi. Syarat pertarungan itu adalah dihadiri oleh pilar akademi lainnya, minimal 100 siswa-siswi biasa dan minimal seorang guru sebagai pengawas dan pelapor kepada Kepala Sekolah. Jika syarat itu terpenuhi, maka pertarungan bisa dimulai. Pemilihan dan jenis pertarungan bebas. Nah…penentuan siapa yang memilih tempat dan jenis pertarungan ditentukan melalui koin."

"Kemudian?" Naruto tertarik, informasi dari Rias benar-benar berharga.

"Shion yang menjadi penentu tempat dan jenis pertarungan. Setelah itu pertarungan terjadi di depan taman sekolah. Jenis pertarungan adalah pertarungan sihir bebas. Yang kalah adalah yang tidak bisa bangkit selama 10 detik. Secara mengejutkan Pein kalah oleh siswi pindahan tersebut. Sesuai peraturan akademi, bagi siswa-siswi yang dapat mengalahkan salah seorang Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia maka mendapatkan gelar _Pilar_ juga, serta mendapatkan hak-hak sebagai murid bertitel _Pilar_. Akhirnya gelar **Tiga Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia** berubah menjadi **Empat Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia** …"

"Itu berarti jika aku menantang salah seorang dari kalian dan aku menang, maka aku akan menjadi siswa bertitel _Pilar_ dan nama itu berubah lagi menjadi Lima Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia?"

Rias tersenyum senang "Tepat. Kau cepat mengerti Uzumaki- _kun_."

"Sebenarnya peraturan tambahan akademi ini juga menginginkan tiap perwakilan aliran hanya mempunyai satu pilar siswa. Maka ada pertarungan penentuan antara dua pilar dalam satu aliran. Peraturan penentuan tempat dan jenis pertarungan sama yakni memakai koin. Yang menang maka berhak tetap menjadi pilar sedangkan yang kalah akan kehilangan titel pilarnya," Rias menambahkan ceritanya "Shion sudah beberapa kali kutantang bertarung untuk menentukan satu-satunya pilar dari Aliran Dark, hanya saja siswi pindahan itu terus menghindar. Sekolah sekarang fokus ke penanganan fenomena kerasukan sehingga isu tentang empat pilar teralihkan."

"Menarik _dattebayou_ …" Naruto memandang Hinata kembali. Gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan berdiri satu kaki di atas sapu terbang yang terbalik. Hinata benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Berarti ketika kalian menjadi empat pilar, kalian biasanya ditantang oleh siswa-siswi biasa ya?"

"Ya," jawab Rias "Hanya saja kami yang terus memenangkan pertarungan. Hak para siswa bertitel Pilar memang lebih daripada siswa-siswi biasa sehingga hal tersebut menarik siswa-siswi lainnya menantang kami agar mendapatkan titel _Pilar_ dengan cepat. Cara lainnya mendapatkan titel _Pilar_ adalah menjadi budak para _Pilar_ tersebut dan mendapatkannya dari siswa _Pilar_ sebelumnya."

"Warisan ya…?"

"Ya." Rias menundukkan kepala ketika Hinata sudah turun dari sapu terbangnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu berlari ke arah Rias dan memegang tangan gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana permainan sapu terbangku tadi, Rias- _chan_? A-apa itu bagus?"

Pertanyaan Hinata dibalas Rias dengan acungan jempol, kemudian adik Sirzech itu berlari menjauhi keduanya "Uzumaki- _kun_ ," ucap Rias sambil berlari "Jika kau tertarik menjadi pilar, kau boleh menantangku atau menjadi budakku. Tetapi ingatlah…"

Kini omongan Rias terdengar keren dan sedikit sombong "…Kami, empat Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia, adalah siswa-siswi yang kuat lho.."

Rias meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan dan Naruto yang memasang wajah datar. Anggota Chasseurs tersebut memandang ke atas. Empat pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia bisa jadi bumbu sedap di kehidupan sekolah ini.

Sedangkan alasan Rias meninggalkan Naruto-Hinata tiba-tiba karena perutnya terasa tak nyaman. Dia lansgsung muntah di toilet cewek. Mabuknya kambuh karena melihat Hinata yang berputar-putar di atas.

" _Mou_ …untung saja aku mampu menahannya tadi, kalau tidak…a-aku pasti muntah di depan Uzumaki- _kun_ ," Rias mnutup mulutnya 'Maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ karena hanya mengacungkan jempol. Tapi…ke-kenapa aku malu jika terlihat tidak baik di depan lelaki itu ya?'

Rias mengalihkan pikirannya dan segera mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan ekstrak mentol dan tanaman kerdil _Melaleuca_. Dia memasang wajah lega ketika menyium aroma yang menyejukkan dan menyenangkan tersebut. Terbayang taman bunga indah di hadapannya, seperti yang pernah Naruto katakan kepadanya saat di kapal feri.

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari kamis minggu ke-2. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Sejak melihat fenomena kesurupan dan berkelahi dengan Hidan, tidak ada hal-hal yang mengejutkan. Selain fenomena kesurupan yang terus terjadi, Naruto tidak melihat kejadian luar biasa lainnya. Dia belum mendapatkan titik terang dan terus menggali informasi tentang kesurupan di perpustakaan Akademi Magic Poveglia.

 _Orang-_ _orang Urapmin_ _di_ _Dataran Tinggi New Guinea_ _mempraktikkan kesurupan sebagai Tok Pisin (_ _Tok Pisin_ _: Spirit Dance ). Pria dan wanita berkumpul di gedung-gedung gereja, berdansa berputar-putar dan melompat-lompat saat wanita menyanyikan lagu-lagu Kristen; Ini disebut "menarik semangat Kudus" (_ _Tok Pisin_ _: semangat pulim ,_ _Urap_ _: Sinik dagamin ). Lagu-lagu dipakai dari lagu-lagu tradisional yang dinyanyikan oleh para wanita dan diiringi tarian drum (Urap: wat dalamin ). Jika berhasil, beberapa penari akan mendapatkan Spirit, bergoyang liar dan merayap di lantai dansa. Setelah satu jam atau lebih, mereka yang dikuasai akan pingsan, nyanyian akan berakhir, dan Spirit Dance akan berakhir dengan sebuah doa. Jika ada waktu, sebuah bacaan dan khotbah Alkitab. Jasmani diyakni bersih dari dosa dan Roh Kudus yang membuang dosa-dosa dari tubuh seseorang, sehingga membuat kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ini adalah ritual pemanggilan roh dari Orang-orang Urapmin._

 _Tradisi…pemanggilan roh…_ kening Naruto berkerut. Dia sedang membaca kesurupan dari segi Magic dan Budaya.

 _Meskipun dilarang dalam_ _Alkitab Ibrani_ _, sihir pemanggilan roh dipraktekkan secara luas pada_ _Periode Bait Suci yang terakhir_ _dan didokumentasikan dengan baik pada periode setelah penghancuran Bait Suci di abad ke 3, 4, dan 5 Masehi. Dalam_ _cerita rakyat Yahudi_ _, sebuah_ _Dybbuk_ _adalah_ _roh_ _tanpa tubuh yang mengembara dengan gelisah sampai mendiami tubuh orang yang hidup._ _Baal Shem_ _bisa mengusir Dybbuk berbahaya melalui_ _eksorsisme_ _._ _Papirus magis Yahudi_ _adalah prasasti tentang_ _jimat_ _,_ _ostraca_ _dan_ _mangkuk mantra yang_ _digunakan dalam praktik magis Yahudi melawan_ _shedim_ _dan_ _roh najis_ _lainnya._

 _Kesurupan adalah proses masuknya roh pengembara ke tubuh manusia hidup…_ Naruto membalik-balik halaman mencari informasi kembali

 _Dalam pengembangan sihir dan mantera Bangsa Magic, salah satu fenomena dari keajaiban Magician adalah kesurupan. Para Magician bisa memanipulasi kesurupan menjadi suatu kejadian yang merasuki manusia melalui roh/Spirit. Beberapa literatur menyebutkan Magician-Magician dari aliran Dark mempraktekkkannya pada abad 7._

Suara kursi yang digeser sedikit mengejutkan Naruto. Dia memandang ke depan, melihat sosok yang menggeser kursi di depannya. Ternyata salah satu dari 4 pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia. Anak dari Pengusa Kota Poveglia, Shion.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto dan Shion berpandangan. Entah apa, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto penasaran dengan pikiran gadis itu. Terutama tatapan Shion yang setajam pedang.

"Selamat Sore."

Naruto terkejut dengan sapaan singkat tersebut "Se-selamat sore…" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi 'Aku kira dia langsung duduk tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, tetapi gadis ini sepertinya ramah. Hanya saja…' Naruto memandang anjing Affenpinscher penjaga perpustakaan. Anjing itu masih tertidur lelap di atas meja. Berarti kehadiran Shion tadi tidak disadari anjing tersebut, begitu pula dirinya. Benar-benar pergerakan tanpa suara…

"Kau tampaknya suka berada di sini ya?" Naruto mulai membuka percakapan. Sedikit basa-basi mungkin bagus untuk membentuk komunikasi mereka berdua.

"Ya. Karena ini tempat yang sunyi."

"A-aku setuju…" Naruto memandang ke arah lain 'Dia sangat cepat menjawab! Benar-benar _Fast Response_!'

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiap hari di sini?"

Shion mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil isi ulang dari tasnya. Dia meletakkan kertas itu di meja sedangkan pensil isi ulangnya ia tekan berkali-kali untuk mengeluarkan isi pensil.

"Menciptakan karya sastra."

"Karya sastra?" Naruto tertarik. Tetapi dia tetap menahan untuk bertanya _karya sastra apa?_ Jadi dia mencoba menunggu omongan lanjutan dari Shion.

Tetapi Shion mulai menulis di atas kertas dan tidak memberikan keterangan tambahan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin tahu, apa yang sedang ditulis gadis tersebut, tetapi menganggap kesopanan adalah hal utama, Naruto tetap duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jika seorang manusia mencari sesuatu di dalam pasir, apakah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya itu _mengais_ atau _menggali_?"

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal yang absurd? Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Shion berhenti menulis dan memandangnya dengan tajam. Soelah-olah mengatakan jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, maka tatapan tajam tersebut akan menusuk dadanya.

"Disesuaikan dengan kondisi terlebih dahulu. Mengais sebenarnya identik dengan hewan. _Mencakar-cakar atau menggaruk-garuk tanah (sampah dan sebagainya) untuk mencari makanan (tentang ayam dan sebagainya)_. Ibaratkan seekor anjing kurus dan kotor sedang mengais tong sampah, mencari tulang-tulang sisa; Yang kedua kata mengais adalah: _bekerja untuk mencari nafkah_. Identik mencari nafkah dalam kehidupan yang sukar atau sulit. Sedangkan menggali mempunyai dua arti, yakni _membuat lubang di tanah_ atau _mengambil (mengeluarkan) sesuatu dari dalam tanah dengan membuat lubang_. Jika orang itu membuat lubang memakai alat seperti cangkul, kata menggali lebih baik daripada mengais." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Sebenarnya aku benci teori- _ttebayo_ , tetapi aku berharap yang kukatakan tadi bisa kau mengerti."

Shion memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit berbeda. Tatapannya tetap tajam, tetapi ada sedikit cahaya kekaguman di sana.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan-"

"Terima kasih. Lalu untuk seseorang yang ingin duduk di sebuah kursi, kalimat bagus yang mana, _mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi_ atau _kursi tersebut diduduki oleh orang itu_?"

Naruto memberikan pendapatnya. Kemudian Shion bertanya kembali, lalu Naruto memberikan pendapatnya lagi. Shion terus bertanya sehingga Naruto menghitung, sudah 15 pendapat yang Uzumaki Naruto berikan kepada Shion. Selagi dirinya menjawab, Shion menulis jawaban Naruto di atas kertasnya.

"Untuk apa kau-"

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu…"

Mata Naruto melebar. Saat dia memanggil gadis tersebut, Shion sudah menutup pintu perpustakaan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Semua siswa bertitel _Pilar_ Akademi Magic Poveglia memang aneh. Naruto memikirkan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shion. Pemilihan kata, kalimat, pemakaian frasa kata, konotasi, kiasan dan sebagainya…dia seperti memberikan saran dalam bentuk karya sastra.

Gadis itu mengatakan, dia sedang membuat karya sastra…Naruto bertopang dagu sambil memandang ke luar. Cahaya sore tetap harmoni dengan pemandangan daun-daun Pohon Mapel yang berterbangan di udara dan berjatuhan ke tanah.

* * *

"Pein, aku menantangmu."

Para Akatsukers terlonjak kaget. Anak baru itu, Uzumaki Naruto, datang ke markas mereka di belakang gedung olahraga dan menantang ketua mereka. Hidan mendengus kesal dan ingin maju meninju lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut, tetapi Deidara menahan _senpai_ -nya agar tidak berbuat hal sembrono.

"Berani-beraninya kau menantang Ketua kami, bocah bajingan!"

Deidara memeluk dada Hidan, bukan artian homo, tetapi dia berusaha agar Hidan tidak mendekati Naruto "Hi-Hidan- _senpai_ …tahan emosimu hm. Ada Ketua di sini yang bisa membuat keputusan."

Hidan menoleh ke arah Deidara dengan mata membulat, ada urat-urat di sklera dan bayangan hitam di bawah kelopak mata "Aku bukan marah, tetapi jiwa psikopatku ingin menghajar bocah baru itu, Dei…" ucap Hidan dengan senyuman sadis. _Dasar preman psiko!_ Batin Deidara kesal.

Pein yang sedang bermain kelereng, ya bermain kelereng, menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat di hari jumat. Ketua Akatsukers itu berdiri tegak di hadapan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di saku celana. Tidak lupa sebuah kelereng yang ia masukkan ke saku celana kanannya.

"Menarik. Apa kau ingin bertarung bebas atau pertarungan legal, Naruto-Junior?"

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang Uzumaki Naruto pikirkan? Melihat hasil penarikan informasinya dari Rias, Naruto bertujuan untuk mengalahkan Pein. Dengan tenang ia menjawab "Pertarungan legal. Aku akan merubah Empat Pilar menjadi Lima Pilar."

"Brengsek, sombongnya kau-"

"Tahan sifat psikopatmu, Hidan!" Naruto bingung mendengar kata-kata Pein. Jadi si rambut putih itu tidak emosi, melainkan karena ledakan jiwa psikopatnya?! Baru kali ini Naruto melihat psikopat berdarah panas.

"Jadi kau menginginkan hak siswa bertitel _Pilar_? Menarik…tetapi ingat Uzumaki Naruto, siswa yang kalah dari para _Pilar_ mempunyai kewajiban melaksanakan keinginan dari _Pilar_ yang menang. Bisa saja kau kuminta masuk ke Akatsukers dan menjadi budakku atau kusuruh kau membantu mengerjakan PR semua anggota Akatsukers. Bagaimana? Apa kau semakin ingin menantangku atau…" mata Pein menajam "Kau lari dari ancaman Dewa?"

Rias tidak menjelaskan tentang akibat dari siswa biasa yang kalah melawan _Pilar_ Akademi. Tetapi anggota Chasseurs itu malah tersenyum. Pein dapat melihat senyuman itu. Tidak hanya misterius, tetapi senyuman itu memiliki kekuatan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Aku menantangmu, Dewa. Akan kupersiapkan syarat-syarat untuk melaksanakan pertarungan legal. Bersiaplah untuk besok…" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Pein "…Kita akan bertarung sebagai seorang Pria."

Pein menganggukkan kepala "Dewa tak akan pernah lari-" Pein terjatuh kembali. Dia terdiam dalam posisi tertelungkup lalu berdiri sambil mengibaskan debu di kemeja dan celananya "Apa kau tertawa Hidan?"

"T-tidak…" ucap Hidan sambil menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi mengingat situasi yang tak cocok karena ada tantangan dari Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan menahan tawanya dengan kuat.

"Kutunggu kabarnya besok, Naruto-Junior."

Naruto mengangguk. Pein benar-benar pria sejati.

* * *

Jum'at sore sudah tersiar kabar bahwa akan ada Pertarungan Legal antara Uzumaki Naruto Vs Pein. **Murid baru versus Salah satu Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia**. Kiba menyerahkan segulung surat yang diikat dengan pita merah kepada Rias di klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Rias membukanya. Tak tahan ia tak tersenyum membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Setelah aku membeberkan informasi tentang sistem dan peraturan dari _Pilar_ Akademi kita, ia langsung menantang salah seorang _Pilar_. Surat undangan yang bagus. Dia menulisnya dengan getah tanaman _Garcinia_ dan _theme font Amperzand_. Benar-benar tahu mekanisme mengundang para siswa _Pilar_. Menarik…" Rias memandang semua anggotanya "…Kita akan menyaksikan, sekuat apa anak baru itu."

Di lain tempat, Tsubaki mengambil surat yang Naruto berikan dengan cepat karena _Kaicho_ mereka bersembunyi di balik meja Ketua OSIS, takut jika Naruto bertindak aneh. Naruto menghela napasnya. Androphobia gadis berkacamata itu sangat tinggi. _Namanya Phobia memang memiliki ketakutan tinggi terhadap sesuatu yang ditakuti._

"Jangan sampai tidak datang, Sitri- _kaicho_." Kata Naruto sambil keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan melambaikan tangan. Sona berdiri, berdehem pelan dan duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Bacakan isi suratnya, Tsubaki."

"Baik _Kaicho-sama_!"

Setelah mendengar isi surat yang dibacakan Tsubaki. Sona dan beberapa anggota OSIS terkejut. Gadis bermarga Sitri itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Anak baru itu telah menarik perhatian.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Pintu ruangan perpustakaan terbuka. Naruto masuk ke perpustakaan sambil menyapa anjing Affenpinscher penjaga perpus yang masih tiduran di atas meja. Shion sudah ada di meja baca perpus sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya.

"Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore." Shion menjawab cepat sapaan Naruto, lalu menoleh ke arah anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Naruto ingin langsung memberikan surat undangan kepada Shion, tetapi gadis itu memegang lengan kanannya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Ada apa-"

"Tolong, duduk." Pinta Shion. Seperti biasa, gadis itu memohon kepadanya dengan wajah yang tidak memohon. Malahan tatapan gadis itu seperti memperingatkan, jika Naruto tidak mendengarnya maka pandangan setajam pedang itu akan menusuknya.

"Jika seorang pria berjalan di lorong gelap gulita, apa kata yang tepat _meraba kegelapan_ atau _merasakan kegelapan_."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang menyangkut frasa dan kata. Naruto menjawab yang ia tahu. Berharap satu pertanyaan saja, Shion bertanya hingga 10 kali. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 37 menit ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaan terakhir.

'Menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini membuatku letih…' Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi 'Aku benar-benar bingung dengan tujuan pertanyaan gadis ini.'

Shion segera berdiri. Dia memasukkan kertas dan pensil isi ulangnya ke dalam tas. Saat ingin keluar, Naruto menahan pergelangan gadis itu seperti gadis itu menahan tangannya tadi.

"Tunggu…" Naruto menatap datar Shion "Ada surat undangan yang ingin-"

"Aku sudah tahu," Shion menoleh ke arah Naruto "Aku sudah tahu. Tanpa kau berikan surat itu, aku pasti datang besok."

Mata Naruto berkedip kaget. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas pergelangan tangan Shion. _Dari mana gadis itu tahu?_ Ah…karena rumor pertarungan antara dirinya melawan Pein pasti sudah tersebar luas hingga sampai ke telingan Shion. Naruto percaya, ide menempelkan surat pemberitahuan di majalah dinding sekolah adalah ide bagus. Terbukti, tadi banyak sekali yang membicarakannya. Banyak sekali yang terkejut karena anak baru berani menantang seorang _Pilar_ Akademi.

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan Shion sudah keluar dari ruangan. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepian meja. Dia memegang dagunya, berpikir sejenak. Mungkin dia harus memeriksa kegiatan Shion hari ini.

Saat pulang ke asrama, Alaindelon telah menunggu di depan pintu dengan mulut dimonyong-monyongkan. Jika tidak berpikir kepala asrama itu orang tua, sudah ia terjang wajah menjijikkan itu dengan kedua kakinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ -"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku _Naruto-kun_?"

"Uzumaki- _dono_ ," Alaindelon mengubah panggilannya kepada Naruto "Ada surat dari penghuni asrama cewek, atas nama Kuyut Hinata- _hime_. Silahkan diterima."

Naruto terkejut karena mendengar surat itu dari Hinata. _Gadis 10 tahun juga bisa menulis surat?_ Naruto tersenyum. Tak disangka, Hinata, gadis desa asal Konoha memiliki kemampuan lebih selain bekerja di ladang. Dia mengambil surat itu dari Alaindelon dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak dengan kecupan terima kasih?" kata Alain sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" kata Naruto sambil menerjang pipi itu.. lho, akhirnya diterjang juga kan?

* * *

Isi suratnya jelas, Hinata mengajak bertemu di Taman Sekolah pukul 7 malam. Naruto telah datang di sana pukul 6 lewat 40 menit. Dia duduk menunggu di bangku taman sekolah yang terbuat dari kayu. Cahaya dari lampu tiang menyinari wajah tampan tersebut. Anggota Chasseurs itu memakai jaket Parka Fishtail tebal berwarna coklat tua. Syal berwarna merah melingkari lehernya. Malam di musim gugur terasa seperti musim dingin. Apalagi ketika angin menerpa tubuhnya. Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan juga.

Pukul 7 tepat, Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil. Mata Naruto membulat. Perasaannya atau Hinata memang terlihat merias dirinya. Dia bahkan melihat pipi putih itu sedikit memerah, ada lapisan lipstick di bibir ranum tersebut, juga mascara dan eyeliner di sekitar mata Hinata yang memang sudah indah. Hinata memakai jaket long coat, jaket seperti blazer tetapi panjangnya hingga selutut dan dilengkapi dengan kancing depan. Di balik long coat berwarna abu-abu, gadis itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang didominasi warna coklat dan A-line skirt sebetis untuk bawahan. Saat berada di samping Naruto, Hinata memegang kedua lututnya sambil terengah-engah. Pasti gadis Hyuuga ini berlari dari asrama cewek sampai ke taman sekolah.

"Ma-maaf Naruto- _kun_ , sudah lama menungguku?"

"Sudah, maksudku belum- _ttebayo_." Naruto memandang ke depan. Bisa-bisanya ia gugup di hadapan gadis berumur 10 tahun yang tubuhnya menjadi remaja 16 tahun karena larutan Magic Azazel. Anggota Chasseurs itu menggeser duduknya "Silahkan…silahkan duduk."

" _A-arigatou_."

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Memainkan helaian rambut di sisi wajahnya, gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau memakai make up?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Dia ingin tahu, apa Hinata memiliki bakat merias diri di umur 10 tahun.

"T-t…" wajah Hinata memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya "Ti…ah..ja-jangan dibahas!"

Naruto melirik sekilas gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Perlahan-lahan senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Lalu…kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Helaian rambutnya bergerak pelan. Walaupun ia memakai gaya rambut originalnya, gaya _hime_ , Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dan _fresh_. Apalagi cahaya lampu yang menyinari wajah Hinata membuat gadis itu tampak ayu.

Di semak-semak belakang kursi Naruto-Hinata, bersembunyi Rias dan Sona yang menguping pembicaraan tersebut. keduanya mengetahui bahwa Hinata ingin bertemu Naruto di taman, kemudian keduanya pun merias Hinata dengan alasan agar Hinata lebih percaya diri. Akhirnya Hinata malah semakin minder karena kecantikannya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kita menguping pembicaraan orang lain, wahai Rias?"

"Bisa berhenti berbicara dengan kalimat puitis, wahai _Kaicho-sama_ …" Rias meletakkan kedua tangannya di dekat telinga "Aku berusaha mendengarkan."

"Aku tahu…tetapi perbuatan ini-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sona temanku. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana respon Uzumaki- _kun_ saat berbicara dengan Hinata- _chan_."

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata, keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk menjelaskan pertemuan mereka, sedangkan Hinata berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Hina-"

"Naru-"

Keduanya sama-sama berbicara. _Sinetron Mode On!_ Teriak Naruto di dalam hatinya. Dia menghela napas dan mempersilahkan Hinata mulai berbicara. Gadis Hyuuga itu memilin rambut di dekat pipinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ka-kabar tentang pertarunganmu melawan Pein sudah tersebar. Be-besok kan pertarungannya?"

"Hm…ya, lalu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Wajahnya cemberut menggemaskan "Kenapa kau…kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! K-kau tiba-tiba menantang Pein- _san_ , ini tidak seperti dirimu."

Naruto paham sekarang. Ya, walaupun misi ini Azazel berikan kepadanya, tetap saja Hinata adalah partnernya. Tentu saja gadis Hyuuga itu kecewa saat Naruto bertindak sendiri dan tiba-tiba menantang salah satu dari 4 Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, tindakanku nanti berdampak padaku, bukan kepadamu."

"Te-tetapi tetap saja-"

Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu berhenti berbicara.

Hinata memandang Naruto cukup lama, mata Amethyst-nya melihat iris biru Naruto yang berbinar penuh keyakinan.

"Percayakan saja kepadaku, Hinata. Kau pasti sudah mengerti tindakanku. Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Naruto menyengir melihat mimik Hinata berubah. Perlahan-lahan gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha memahami maksud Naruto. Menyerahkan kepada Naruto terlebih dahulu dan melihat hasil akhirnya sebagai kebenaran.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Mengapa dia mengkhawatirkan Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto? Nama panjang lelaki itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Mengapa ada gabungan nama Jepang dan Rusia di sana? Hinata terkikik kecil. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Anggota Chasseurs itu penasaran, kenapa Hinata tertawa…

"Naruto- _kun_ , sudah berapa lama kita bersama ya?"

Rias dan Sona yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersipu. T-tiba-tiba pertanyaan Hinata terdengar dewasa, pertanyaan tadi mengungkapkan bahwa Naruto-Hinata seperti memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Wah…cukup lama- _ttebayo_. Hm…bisa kita jalan-jalan sebentar, aku ingin melihat sekolah ini saat malam."

"E-eh, tidak mengobrol di sini saja?"

"Ayolah- _ttebayo_. Walaupun ini musim gugur, semangatmu masih tetap ada kan?"

Sona menutup wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya Hinata mampu dekat dengan cowok seperti itu. Membayangkan berjalan bersama Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Sona merinding.

Hinata pun berjalan menyusul Naruto, sedangkan Naruto…dia berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Mata birunya memandang ke arah semak-semak di belakang kursi. Sepertinya anggota Chasseurs itu tahu ada orang yang menguping. Insting dan kewaspadannya masih terjaga.

Tidak mungkin ia mengobrol bebas dengan Hinata jika ada penguping di sana. Bisa-bisa misi rahasia mereka terbongkar bahkan status Hinata sebagai Bangsa Ninjutsu terbongkar.

"Sejak insiden di Konoha, aku rasa kau sudah mulai mengerti isi dunia ini…" Naruto langsung membuka pembicaraan ketika Hinata berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih. _Ehem._

"Kau datang seperti pembunuh dingin saat itu…a-aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengutukmu. Namun…namun kau memberikanku jalan terbaik untuk hidup."

"Kau tidak menyesalinya kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku memikirkan tentang konsep tiga bangsa yang dibuat Kaguya. Ke-kenapa harus ada _gap_ di sana?"

"Hinata," Naruto memandang kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di dekat sebuah pohon besar "Warisan Kaguya adalah takdir yang telah ditentukan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Tiga Bangsa warisan Kaguya. Hanya saja ego dari masing-masing orang di tiga bangsa itu yang membuat warisan Kaguya terlihat salah. Andaikan saja semuanya bersatu…" Naruto memandang ke atas, malam yang gelap dengan sedikit bintang "…Pasti semuanya berjalan lancar."

Keduanya berjalan hingga sampai di asrama cewek. Naruto sekalian mengantar gadis Hyuuga itu sampai ke sana. Saat itu banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan. Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung akan hal tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena mau berbicara kepadaku malam ini, Naruto- _kun_. Aku pasti…" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas "…Aku pasti mendukungmu besok!"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia senang dengan dukungan tersebut "Ya…lihat saja aksiku besok."

Sementara Rias dan Sona hanya bisa memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Tidak ada percakapan yang bisa mereka dengarkan sejak Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama-sama. Rias tidak kecewa, dia turut senang melihat Hinata yang terlihat lega setelah berbicara dengan Naruto. Sona sendiri, gadis itu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya dan berucap "Aku harus mengeksorsis Hinara, aku harus mengeksorsis Hinata…di-dia pasti terkena sihir oleh pria menjijikkan itu!"

Rias hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur akademi. Di tengah taman sekolah, sabtu pagi, Uzumaki Naruto dan Pein berdiri berhadapan. A- _sensei_ , perwakilan guru yang datang, menunjukkan sebuah koin emas. Di satu sisi tercetak gambar timbul lingkaran sihir, di sisi lainnya tercetak gambar timbul tongkat sihir.

"Yang ditantang, atau dengan kata lain siswa bertitel _Pilar_ terlebih dahulu menentukan pilihannya," A- _sensei_ memandang Naruto dan Pein, bertindak adil dalam hal berbicara "Lingkaran sihir atau tongkat sihir, silahkan dipilih Pein."

"Tongkat sihir." Kata Pein cepat. Naruto mengangguk. Jika koin nanti menunjukkan lingkaran sihir, maka Naruto berhak menentukan jenis dan tempat pertarungan.

"Baik…dua pihak telah setuju?"

Pertanyaan A- _sensei_ dibalas anggukan Naruto dan Pein. A- _sensei_ melempar koin-nya lalu menangkapnya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang dikatupkan telapak tangan kiri. Saat ia membuka telapak tangan kirinya, sisi koin yang terlihat adalah lingkaran sihir.

Naruto berhak menentukan jenis dan tempat pertarungan.

"Apa jenis pertarungan yang kau inginkan, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Pertarungan fisik satu lawan satu tanpa tongkat sihir," Naruto memandang tajam Pein "Pemenangnya adalah yang mampu membuat lawannya tidak bisa berdiri dalam waktu 10 detik!"

Pein tersenyum tipis "Familiar mendengarnya. Tetapi apakah kau yakin menantangku tanpa bantuan sihirmu, Naruto-Junior?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pein dapat melihat pancaran yang berbeda dari Naruto. Tatapan berbeda dari siswa-siswi yang pernah menantangnya. Pein benar-benar bersemangat, sepertinya kali ini dia menemukan lawan yang mampu membuatnya menikmati pertarungan.

"Tempatnya?" tanya A- _sensei_ lagi.

"Di sini." Kata Naruto singkat.

A- _sensei_ mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya membentuk lingkaran dua kali " **Notificacio**!" ucap guru berbadan kekar tersebut. Setelah itu, terdengar suara di penjuru sekolah yang berbunyi **"Pertarungan Legal antara Uzumaki Naruto melawan Pein akan segera dimulai. Lokasi: Taman Sekolah. Jenis: Pertarungan Fisik Satu lawan Satu tanpa Tongkat Sihir. Pemenang adalah yang mampu membuat lawannya tidak bisa berdiri dalam waktu 10 detik."**

Beberapa menit kemudian, siswa-siswi berdatangan dari asrama menuju taman sekolah. Siswa-siswi lainnya yang tinggal di luar asrama, berdatangan ke sekolah untuk melihat pertarungan legal ini. Rias bersama klub penelitian ilmu gaibnya sudah berada di antara kerumunan penonton. Beberapa siswa-siswi membuka jalan ketika Sona dan anggota OSIS sudah datang ke tempat. Sambil menunggu kedatangan siswi Pilar terakhir-Shion-, Naruto mendengar bisik-bisikan dari siswa yang pada intinya Pertarungan Legal sudah cukup lama tidak diadakan karena pihak sekolah berfokus kepada fenomena kesurupan. Dengan dilakukannya lagi Pertarungan Legal, maka mereka kembali diperlihatkan duel Magician-Magician muda di Akademi dengan tujuan merebut prestasi dan gelar.

Nama Naruto melejit setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Hidan. Anak baru yang berhasil membungkam penerus _Pilar_ dari Human Magic menjadi timeline utama di Koran Sekolah yang diurus klub Majalah dan Koran sekolah.

Hinata berdiri diantara kerumunan sambil menggenggam tangannya di depan dada. Dadanya berdebar ketika melihat anggota Chasseurs itu berdiri di hadapan Pein.

"Dilihat dari manapun, anak baru yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ itu keren ya, _Buchou_ …" Asia memuji Naruto "Aku harap dia memenangkan pertarungan ini."

"Jadi Asia- _chan_ mendukung lelaki itu?" Koneko, gadis bertubuh loli dengan rambut putih sedang melahap crepe. Dia mengomentari lelaki yang didukung Asia "Aku melihatnya sebagai anak baru yang belum tahu kemampuan 4 Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia."

"Ja-jangan begitu Koneko- _chan_. Aku yakin Uzumaki- _kun_ pasti mempunyai alasan karena berani menantang Pein- _san_."

" _Ara ara_ …kalian berdebat tentang lelaki itu ya…" Akeno menimpali perdebatan Koneko dan Asia "Menurutku, anak baru itu…" Akeno menutup mulutnya "… **Hot**."

"Weh, H-hot apa Akeno- _senpai_?" tanya Asia. Koneko tidak memperdulikannya. Dia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang setelah crepe-nya habis.

" **His B-O-D-Y**." kata Akeno dengan nada lembut menggoda. Rias memukul pelan kepala wakil ketua klub-nya tersebut. Dia kemudian memandang datar ke depan. Saat ini adalah momentum yang tepat untuk melihat kekuatan sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto. Saat melawan Hidan, Naruto terlihat masih menahan kemampuannya. Pein adalah salah satu _Pilar_ , bahkan tanpa tongkat sihirnya, Pein adalah sosok yang bisa mengalahkan murid lainnya dengan tangan kosong.

Dikenal sebagai pemimpin Akatsukers, gerombolan preman di akademi, Pein memiliki jasmani yang kuat. Terlahir dari keluarga Magician non bangsawan, sejak kecil Pein telah banyak membantu orang tuanya bekerja. Masa-masa SMP, Pein sering berkelahi dengan anak-anak nakal lainnya. Ayah Pein selain seorang pedagang kecil-kecilan, dulunya adalah seorang atlet. Bukan main-main, ayah Pein berbakat di semua olahraga petarungan seperti Boxing, MMA, silat, karate dan sebagainya. Pein yang mewarisi jiwa fighter ayahnya, bakat petarung serta fisik yang hebat menjadikan Pein adalah perwakilan aliran Human Magic yang sempurna.

'Bagaimana kau mengalahkan petarung terkuat di Akademi tanpa sihir, Uzumaki Naruto?' itulah yang dipikirkan Rias.

Analisa Rias sudah dipaparkan. Naruto? Anggota Chasseurs itu juga mempunyai pertimbangan. Dia teringat, Pein mampu menahan pukulan tangan kanannya hanya dengan satu jari. Satu jari! Bahkan temannya di Chasseurs yang ahli di pertarungan tangan kosong belum tentu mampu menahan pukulan bertenaga dalamnya dengan hanya jari telunjuk.

"Kau memilih siapa, _Kaicho-sama_?" tanya Saji yang berdiri di samping ketua OSIS. Saji tidak mau mengambil jarak lebih dekat, takutnya Sona bisa-bisa menerjangnya. Saji telah diperingatkan Tsubaki bahwa ketua OSIS mereka punya phobia terhadap laki-laki.

"Tentu saja Pein." Kata Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba masuk ke percakapan. Saji memasang wajah sweatdropped "Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu, Tsubaki- _san_."

"Kita sudah cukup dengan empat Pilar. Menambah menjadi Lima akan membuat prestisius _Pilar_ menjadi pudar. Tentu saja jangan sampai terjadi seperti kemarin, ketika Shion sang siswi pindahan berhasil mengalahkan Pein dan membuat gelar Tiga Pilar menjadi Empat Pilar."

"Itu kan hanya menurutmu, Tsubaki- _san_. Anak baru itu…" Saji menyengir "…Dia terlihat kuat dan terlatih. Anda setuju, _Kaicho-sama_."

"Entahlah." Ucap Sona datar. Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang dipikirkan sang Ketua OSIS. Melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sona menganggap pertarungan ini adalah pengungkapan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa siswa-siswi mulai sedikit protes karena pertarungan belum dimulai. A- _sensei_ memandang jam sakunya lalu memasukkan jam itu kembali ke kantong jubahnya. Dia bertanya kepada Naruto "Apa kau sudah mengundang Shion untuk melihat pertarungan ini?"

"Sudah, _sensei_." Jawab Naruto.

"Jika lewat dari 30 menit dan syarat untuk Pertarungan Legal tidak terpenuhi, maka pertarungan ini batal." Kata A- _sensei_ menegaskan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia memandang Pein, berusaha memberi pengertian bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Pein paham pandangan tersebut. lagipula Shion pasti ingin melihat pertarungan ini. Status Shion dan Naruto dulu sama saat menantangnya, sama-sama anak baru. Di kala itu Pein kalah karena terkejut dengan kemampuan unik Shion. Kini,dia tidak mau mengulangi sejarah dan mempermalukan Aliran Human Magic.

"Kau yakin sudah mengundangnya,Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya A- _sensei_ lagi. Dia khawatir anak baru berambut pirang itu lupa, tetapi Naruto menjawabnya dengan lugas.

"Sudah, _sensei_. Dia pasti datang…"

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara helikopter dari kejauhan. Shion datang dan diantar helikopter pribadi Ibunya, sang penguasa Kota Poveglia. Gadis itu turun, lebih tepatnya terjun, dari helicopter dan menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya " **Ventus Lente**!" ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis bersurai pirang itu dikelilingi hembusan angin dan memperlambat gerakan jatuh Shion ke tanah. Shion menapak tanah taman sekolah dengan anggun dan berdiri di depan barisan penonton lainnya. Ia sekarang memakai Halter dress berwarna putih, sepatu Boot dengan hak berwarna cokelat dan sebuah gelang emas di pergelangan kanannya. Gadis itu memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Tetap dengan pandangan setajam pedang.

Shion menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada anggota Chasseurs tersebut, bunyinya

 **Wahai Kesatria kuning yang berjalan di surge**

 **Tidakkah kau lihat kedua tanganmu bergetar**

 **Bukan karena ketakutan**

 **Bukan karena amarah**

 **Tetapi keberanian nyata yang diliputi semangat**

 **Majulah**

 **Majulah**

 **Karena aku mendukungmu**

 **Tentu saja dari lubuk hatiku**

"P-Puisi?" gumam Naruto kebingungan. Tiba-tiba semua siswa-siswi berteriak heboh.

"ITU SALAH SATU KARYA PUISI DARI SHION- _SAMA_ KAH?!"

"KYAAAA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBACA PUISI SHION- _SAMA_ SEJAK BELIAU MENJADI SISWI BERTITEL PILAR! _NANI NANI NANI?_ PASTI ITU PUISI YANG MENDUKUNG ANAK BARU TERSEBUT!"

"AKU IRI!"

"SHION- _SAMA_ MEMBUAT SAJAK PUITIS LAGI!"

"BUATKAN PUISI UNTUKKU JUGA, SHION- _SAMA_!"

Naruto tak menyangka, gadis penyendiri itu ternyata populer. Dia kira Shion adalah tipe gadis yang tidak mempunyai teman karena dibenci, ditakuti, dijauhi karena sifat Shion yang memang seperti itu…nyatanya, banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang mengidolakannya.

"Majulah, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Shion datar. Angin yang menghembuskan rambut bangsawannya membuat Shion jelas menunjukkan dia adalah anak dari Penguasa Poveglia.

"Kau mendapat dukungan yang bagus, Uzumaki Naruto-Junior…" Pein mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Terima kasih," Naruto memandang kembali ke arah Shion. Karakter cewek yang satu ini…benar-benar sulit ditebak!

Hinata yang berdiri di antara penonton semakin kuat menggenggam kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan iri muncul di hatinya ketika melihat Shion memberikan dukungan langsung kepada Naruto lewat puisi. Hinata tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang dia tahu, dirinya ingin lebih mendukung Naruto dan membuat Naruto berpaling kepadanya. Tetapi sifat pemalunya menjadi dinding penahan Hinata berbuat hal berani seperti itu.

A- _sensei_ mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia memandang Pein dan Naruto bergantian,

" **Pertarungan Legal: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Pein** …" A- _sensei_ menjatuhkan tangan itu ke bawah.

" **Dimulai!"**

* * *

Pein langsung melesat maju dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat. Dia bahkan sedikit melompat untuk memberikan kekuatan pada tinjuannya. Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang dan pukulan Pein menghancurkan tanah yang tadi dipijak Naruto.

 _Tenaga macam apa itu?!_ Naruto berdiri tegak. Matanya melebar ketika Pein berlari ke arahnya dan langsung melesatkan pukulan-pukulan cepat yang mengerikan. Naruto dapat mengelaknya, tetapi anggota Chasseurs itu terus saja menghindar. Naruto terus terdesak hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kolam air taman sekolah. Pein melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke perut Naruto, namun anggota Chasseurs itu melompat melewati kepala Pein untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut. Dinding kolam hancur dan air di dalam kolam tersembur keluar.

Saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Pein yang sudah basah karena tersembur dari air kolam membunyikan kesepuluh jari tangannya. Terdengar menakutkan.

'Sekali saja aku kena pukul, maka aku akan kalah…' Naruto mundur dua langkah, berusaha memikirkan bela diri yang cocok untuknya melawan keganasan Pein.

' _Taekwondo, Wu Shu, Tai Chi, Muay Thai…_ ' sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto terus diserang Pein dan anggota Chasseusr itu terus mengelak '… _Pencak Silat, atau Silent Technique_. Mana bela diri yang akan kupakai?!' Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya ketika Pein melakukan pukulan lurus ke arah wajah. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia segera rolling ke belakang ketika kaki Pein berusaha menerjang tubuh anggota Chasseurs tersebut.

'Walaupun serangannya cepat dan penuh kekuatan, pertahanannya terbuka…' Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan. Dia memposisikan kaki terpisah sejajar dengan bahu, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan 5 cm di bawah pusar, perlahan-lahan dinaikkan ke atas sesuai dengan napasnya yang bernapas dengan tenang dan teratur.

"Gerakan itu…" mata Kiba melebar. Rias menyipitkan matanya.

Hidan yang menonton pertarungan ketua mereka melawan si anak baru sedikit terkejut. Semalam sebelum pertarungan, Hidan bercerita kepada Pein bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memiliki gaya bertarung Wu Shu. Tetapi melihat gerakan awal tersebut, Hidan dikejutkan bahwa Naruto tidak hanya menguasai bela diri Wu Shu saja.

Naruto melakukan **Zhan Zhuang** , atau _Standing Meditation_ sebelum memulai gerakan Tai Chi-nya. Dia menarik napas dengan teratur dan terpusat, lalu menghembusnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Aliran Chi mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, selaras dengan jiwa dan jasmani.

"BERHATI-HATI, KETUA!" teriak Hidan memperingatkan Pein "ANAK BARU ITU TIDAK HANYA MENGUASAI TEKNIK BELA DIRI WU SHU, TETAPI TAI CHI JUGA!"

Semua siswa-siswi terkejut dengan fakta tersebut. _Tai Chi?! Eh Tai Chi?_ Semuanya terkejut karena ada seseorang yang mampu menguasai dua seni bela diri dengan tingkat kesulitan cukup tinggi.

Mata Sona menajam ketika Naruto melakukan posisi awal.

Pein tersenyum. Tangannya terkepal erat. _Tai Chi (Tajiquan) merupakan seni bela diri "internal" atau "halus" Cina kuno yang dilatih karena manfaat kesehatan dan spiritualnya, latihan ini tidak bersifat kompetetif, halus, dan umumnya lambat. Tetapi Tai Chi memiliki beberapa jenis gaya, dan salah satu gaya Tai Chi memiliki skema gerakan yang eksplosif._

Pein mesti berhati-hati.

'Aku akan memakai Gaya _Chen_. Mencampurkan tempo, bergerak lebih lambat lalu menjadi eksplosif atau cepat. Ini akan mudah dan cepat menumbangkan Pein yang memiliki pertahanan terbuka…' Naruto melesat maju mendekati Pein dan melakukan gerakan **Grasping the Sparrow's Tail-left**. Dia menepuk dada Pein menggunakan punggung tangan kiri yang terbuka, lalu Naruto melakukan _Step Back and Repulse Monkey_ , gerakan menghantam ujung jari tangan ke leher Pein. Pein menahan pukulan halus tetapi berbahaya itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Masih lambat…tetapi aku yakin kau akan mempercepat tempomu!" Pein melesatkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menghindar, mengelak ke kiri lalu melakukan gerakan satu pecutan seperti paruh burung, yakni gerakan menotok ke bawah. Targetnya bahu kanan Pein. Perlahan-lahan, dari lambat hingga cepat, Naruto terus menghantam Pein dengan tinjuan-tinjuan halus Tai Chi-nya.

 **Kick with Right Heel!** Tendangan meliuk yang indah dari kaki kanan Naruto menghantam dagu Pein dan mengakhiri 37 gerakan serang Tai Chi Naruto terhadap Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu terpental ke atas dan jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Semuanya ternganga. Termasuk Akatsukers yang tidak percaya ketua mereka berhasil dibuat terlentang di tanah.

"Satu…" suara yang menggema di seluruh sekolah akibat mantera **Notificacio** mulai menghitung. Yang kalah adalah yang tidak mampu berdiri ketika mencapai hitungan ke-10. "Dua…"

Pein langsung berdiri tegak. wajahnya tetap datar walaupun ada bekas tendangan di dagunya. Tidak ada ekspresi kesakitan sedikitpun di wajah lelaki bertindik tersebut.

"Pe-Pein- _san_ …" Hinata sedikit ngeri dengan wajah non-ekspresi dari Pein "…Kuat."

Pein mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berlari ke arah Naruto. Semua siswa-siswi sudah menunggu pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Naruto terkejut karena Pein tidak hanya menyerang dengan tinjuannya, tetapi disertai tendangan-tendangan.

'Ini lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan! Dia mampu berdiri setelah menerima Tai Chi gaya Chen!' Naruto melakukan Back Flip tiga kali, tetapi Pein melompat cepat dan melakukan tendangan berputar ke dada Naruto yang masih melayang di udara.

Suara Tak! Terdengar ketika telapak tangan kanan Naruto menepis tendangan tersebut. Terdengar suara retak di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Naruto mundur terseret sambil memegang pergelangan tangan. Pein berpijak tenang di tanah lalu melesat ke arah Naruto, tidak memberikan anggota Chasseurs itu beristirahat.

"Naruto- _kun_ terus terdesak. Jagoanmu sepertinya akan kalah, Asia- _chan_." Kata Kiba sambil menganalisis pertarungan. "Pein- _san_ benar-benar kuat. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan momentum bagi Naruto- _kun_ untuk bernapas."

"Tetapi…" Asia memasang wajah khawatir. Benar yang dikatakan Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang terdesak. Koneko membuka bungkus keripik ketiganya sambil berucap "Sudah kuduga."

"Hyaaah!" Pein melesatkan pukulan lurus ke wajah Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu mengelaknya ke kanan, dengan cepat dia melakukan tendangan **Ap Chagi**. Tendangan tersebut adalah salah satu tendangan dalam seni bela diri Taekwondo, tendangan yang dilakukan ke arah depan di mana sasarannya adalah bagian kepala atau perut. Tendangan dilakukan memakai ujung depan telapak kaki.

Pein kembali terpental ke atas dan jatuh ke bawah. Kini satu fakta kembali mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. Selain membuat Pein jatuh dua kali, Naruto kini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak hanya menguasai Wu Shu dan Tai Chi, tetapi juga Taekwondo.

"Tiga seni bela diri dikuasai sekaligus? Siapa…siapa sebenarnya anak baru itu?!" gumam Hidan. Jiwa psikonya membara. Dia rasanya ingin bertarung dengan anak baru tersebut.

"Hebaat…" puji Saji "Bagaimana Tsubaki- _san_ , anak baru itu bukanlah siswa biasa. Dia menguasai Wu Shu, Tai Chi dan Taekwondo. Tiga seni bela diri dengan style yang berbeda. Bahkan Pein- _san_ dijatuhkan dua kali."

 _Satu_

Suara menggema di Akademi, menghitung sebelum angka 10

 _Dua_

Pein langsung bangkit. Dia memegang dagu lalu membunyikan lehernya. Terdengar bunyi khas _Kretek kretek_ ketika dia melemaskan sendi leher. Mata Naruto menajam.

"Tetapi itu tidak berdampak serius bagi Pein," Sona mengomentari pertarungan tersebut "Untuk mengalahkan Pein, Uzumaki Naruto harus benar-benar memaksimalkan semua yang ia punya…jika tidak,"

Mata Sona dibalik kacamatnya menajam

"Dia akan kalah."

Naruto merasakan kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangan kanannya digerakkan. Tetapi pergelangan itu tidak patah. Hanya saja, jika Pein melakukan serangan lagi, dia tidak boleh kena atau dia akan kalah dalam satu kali serangan. Pein seperti memiliki kemampuan _One Punch Man_.

 _Fisik yang mengerikan…_

Naruto melakukan salah satu gerakan kuda-kuda untuk bela diri Taekwondo, yakni **Dwit Koobi**. Kuda-kuda dengan membuka kedua kaki di mana kaki belakang posisinya harus ke arah samping dengan kaki depan berposisi lurus saja ke depan. Tumpuan berat tubuh pastikan diberikan pada bagian kaki belakang dengan kaki ditekuk agar lebih maksimal dalam posisi kuda-kuda ini.

"Kau seorang yang berbakat di pertarungan tangan kosong ya, Naruto-Junior. Melawanmu membuat hatiku menjadi terbakar api semangat." Pein memberikan senyuman sportif, Naruto membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Kau juga, Pein…"

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut.

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 3 END**

 **Author Note**

Stop di sini dulu ya…sebenarnya kalau mau dipanjangin sesuai Preview kemarin, bisa-bisa menjadi 20K lebih. Aaah…chapter ini pun kupercepat dan menghilangkan sedikit beberapa scene detail. Mudah-mudahan tidak menghilangkan esensi cerita.

Hari sabtu-minggu kemarin aku ada kegiatan sehingga tidak bisa mengetik fic ini, jadinya hari senin kemarin terburu-buru mengetiknya. Semoga Typo nya ga parah.

Untuk Doni-san wkwkwk, maaf ya. Benar seperti kata Readers, ide itu berasal dari Icha. Mungkin bisa dijadikan penyegar untuk fic ini, yah…maaf juga jika banyak kata-kata kasar di chap kemarin, maka kami meletakkan Rate M untuk fic ini.

Terima kasih atas reviewsnya , yang untuk chapter 4 dan 5 akan kubalas lewat PM saja ya yang mempunyai akun, lalu untuk reviewers non-akun aku lihat lebih banyak membahas tentang kemunculan Doni-san wkwkwk, jadi aku pikir hal itu tidak usah kita terlalu bahas. Lalu dari love loli, akan kusampaikan salammu kepada Doni-san. Tenang saja!

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 4_

" _Bagaimana jika kau mengambil alih pilar dari Dark Magic-ku, Naruto-kun?"/"Pertarungan menggunakan sapu terbang…yang jatuh duluan, dia yang kalah!"_

Cat: Ini adalah lanjutan Preview di chapter kemarin, jadi tidak bisa kutampilkan di chapter kali ini maka akan muncul di chap selanjutnya. Nah…jumlah chapter untuk arc Akademi Magic Poveglia mungkin akan bertambah satu. Yang kami targetkan ada 6, menjadi 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto melakukan salah satu gerakan kuda-kuda untuk bela diri Taekwondo, yakni **Dwit Koobi**. Kuda-kuda dengan membuka kedua kaki di mana kaki belakang posisinya harus ke arah samping dengan kaki depan berposisi lurus saja ke depan. Tumpuan berat tubuh pastikan diberikan pada bagian kaki belakang dengan kaki ditekuk agar lebih maksimal dalam posisi kuda-kuda ini.

"Kau seorang yang berbakat di pertarungan tangan kosong ya, Naruto-Junior. Melawanmu membuat hatiku menjadi terbakar api semangat." Pein memberikan senyuman sportif, Naruto membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Kau juga, Pein…"

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 4**

Taekwondo memiliki teknik khas bela diri yang menyeluruh dari pukulan dan tendangan, serta pertahanan dengan tangan. Namun secara umum, Taekwondo tidak berfokus pada pergulatan. Taekwondo memiliki makna dari tiga kata, yakni _Tae_ berarti menghancurkan dengan kaki, _Kwon_ memiliki makna tinju dan _Do_ berarti seni atau jalan.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Kuda-kuda **Dwit Koobi** -nya bersiap menunggu respon dari Pein. Jika Ketua Akatsukers itu menyerang, maka Naruto akan melakukan tendangan cepat. Tetapi jika ia menyerang duluan, maka ia harus melakukan pukulan sebelum melakukan tendangan khas Taekowondo.

"Benar-benar siswa yang penuh kejutan, hm. Kau pasti tidak menyangka anak baru itu memiliki tiga seni bela diri, Hidan- _senpai_."

"Diam, Deidara…" Hidan kesal karena mendengar Deidara memuji lawan Ketua mereka "Sebanyak apapun teknik bela diri kuning brengsek itu, Pein tetap akan mengalahkannya. Pein…"

Pein melesat maju. Naruto menegakkan kuda-kudanya. Ternyata Pein mengambil langkah untuk menyerang duluan.

"Pein memiliki kekuatan tinju dan tendangan yang dapat menghancurkan batu. Bahkan jedotan kepalanya bisa meruntuhkan sebuah tiang. Walaupun gaya bertarungnya tidak berseni, dengan kata lain ia memakai gaya bertarung bebas…" Hidan menyeringai "Kekuatan dan Ketahanan Pein tetap yang nomor satu!"

Naruto melakukan tendangan ke arah belakang sambil lututnya diangkat, ketika Pein beberapa langkah lagi mendekatinya, Naruto menyentakkan kakinya ke arah belakang. Ini adalah Tendangan **Dwi Chagi**. Anggota Chasseurs itu menargetkan perut Pein menjadi sasaran tendangannya.

Tak! Suara itu terdengar ketika punggung lengan kiri Pein menahan tendangan **Dwi Chagi** Naruto. Naruto sendiri merasakan kaki kanannya seperti menendang batu. Saat Pein ingin menghantam betis kanan Naruto dengan sikut tangan kanan, Naruto segera menarik kakinya dan melakukan tendangan **Dolke Chagi** , yakni tendangan memutar tubuh 360 derajat yang biasa disebut tendangan tornado.

Kepala Pein terkena tendangan tersebut. Namun Pein tetap tak bergeming. Naruto melompat, melakukan tendangan ganda ke samping dengan kedua kakinya. Tendangan itu adalah tendangan **Narae Chagi**. Tendangan ganda itu mengenai dada Pein dan membuat Ketua Akatsukers itu mundur tiga langkah.

Naruto berpijak di tanah dengan kaki kiri tertekuk dan kaki kanan terbuka lurus ke samping. Matanya menajam. Pein mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah datar tanpa kesakitan. Ada bekas tendangan di pipi kiri Pein akibat tendangan tornado Naruto tadi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Teknik Taekwondo-mu berkelas…cukup kuat, namun aku belum merasakan," Pein berlari ke arah Naruto "Kesakitan!"

Pein kembali membabi buta menyerang Naruto. Satu-satunya pilihan Naruto adalah menghindari serangan Pein atau akan fatal akibatnya walaupun serangan Pein mengenainya sekali. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu terus mundur ke belakang, hingga dia melompat di atas dinding kolam. Pein menerjang dindng kolam tersebut dan Naruto terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Dinding kolam yang ditendang Pein runtuh. Air kembali tersembur keluar. Tanah di sekitar kolam mancur tersebut basah.

'Serangan Taekwondo juga tidak berguna. Padahal dia telah menerima pukulan halus dari Tai Chi dan tendangan satu arah Taekwondo. Orang ini…' Naruto sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air kolam. Ia berpikir tentang cara mengalahkan Pein. Dua kali tekniknya menumbangkan Pein, tetapi dalam hitungan kedua, lelaki itu langsung bangkit tegak.

 _Aku akan mencoba Muay Thai!_ Anggota Chasseurs itu bakal mengejutkan para penonton kembali… Naruto memejamkan matanya, memusatkan kekuatan pada 8 tungkainya. Muay Thai dikenal juga dengan _Ilmu Delapan Tungkai_ karena semua teknik gerakannya berawal dari kekuatan delapan titik kontak. Jadi untuk melakukan seni bela diri ini, penggunaan energi harus ekstra.

Suara _Byarr_ air karena Naruto melompat dari dalam kolam membuat semua penonton terkejut. Naruto melompat tinggi di depan Pein sambil menegakkan lengan kanannya ke atas. Ia akan melakukan sikutan, teknik khas dari Muay Thai. Sikutan yang Naruto lakukan bukan elbow biasa, tetapi **Flying Smashing Elbow** , gerakan _smash_ dilakukan sambil melompat sehingga teknik ini berkekuatan tinggi.

"MUAY THAI JUGA?!" teriak Hidan terkaget-kaget. Dirinya langsung tahu serangan yang Naruto lakukan adalah teknik _Elbow_ Muay Thai. Empat seni bela diri…yang benar saja, bukan siswa biasa jika menguasai empat seni bela diri. Uzumaki Naruto pasti pernah berada di camp pelatihan. Entah camp pelatihan apa…

 **Flying Smash Elbow** tangan kanan Naruto menghantam bahu kiri Pein. Sebenarnya Naruto menargetkan batok kepala Ketua Akatsukers tersebut, namun Pein menggeser kepalanya sehingga hanya bahu saja yang terkena. 'Belum cukup!' ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya dengan mata melebar sangar.

Duakh! Kini sikutan horizontal tangan kiri Naruto mengenai pipi kiri Pein. Tidak hanya satu sikutan, Naruto berulang-ulang menghantam wajah Pein dengan **horizontal elbow** tangan kirinya, sementara sikut tangan kanannya terus menekan tubuh Pein ke bawah. Kedua kaki Pein tertekuk. Semua yang menonton pertarungan tersebut ternganga, benar-benar membuat jantung mereka berdebar.

'A-ayo Naruto- _kun_ …' batin Hinata di dalam hatinya. Tetapi yang ia takuti adalah wajah non-ekspresi Pein ketika menerima **horizontal elbow** Naruto berkali-kali. Wajah itu seperti tidak merasakan sakit. Pein seperti tidak memiliki ujung saraf tanpa selaput. Ujung saraf tanpa selaput merupakan ujung saraf perasa nyeri/sakit di lapisan dermis kulit manusia.

"Hyaah…" Naruto menghentikan sikutan horizontal-nya dan melompat turun. Pein yang berada dalam posisi kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan langsung dihantam wajahnya dengan **Hook Knee** kaki kiri Naruto. **Hook Knee** adalah teknik memukul hook memakai lutut. Ketua Akatsukers itu terpental ke belakang, terseret beberapa meter dan terlentang di atas tanah. semuanya berbisik-bisik kaget. Ada yang tak percaya dengan kemampuan bela diri Naruto, ada yang tak percaya Pein jatuh tiga kali dan ada yang menganggap bahwa Naruto sudah menang.

Naruto menutup mata kanannya. Lutut kirinya terasa sakit setelah menghantam wajah Pein dengan teknik Hook Knee. Ia rasa sudah cukup bagi Pein untuk melakukan kejutan.

" _Satu…Dua…"_

Pein berdiri kembali, bak monster. _Berdiri seperti Undertaker dan Kane di ajang WWF_. Bekas pukulan dan hantaman di wajahnya tidak berarti apapun bagi Pein. Semua yang ada di sana menahan napas. Pein cocok dengan julukan _Pilar_ -nya.

'Bagaimana…' Naruto memandang ke arah Shion 'Gadis itu mengalahkan Pein?!'

"Ow…dia benar-benar monster. Lihat…tatapan matanya tidak mengartikan apapun. Dia seperti orang yang baru memulai pertarungan, tidak ada rasa sakit dan lelah di sana." Rias memandang ke arah Naruto "Bagaimana caramu menyelesaikan ini, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

"Huahahahaha!" akhirnya Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak "Lihat anak baru anjing jahanam, ketua kami bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia pernah ditabrak sebuah truk di jalan Kota Poveglia dan truk-nya yang penyok. Huahahaha, kau telah berani menantang manusia besi Akatsukers!"

'Be-benarkah…?' Deidara baru mendengar cerita tentang Pein yang ditabrak truk. Itu seperti _The Power of SetNov_. Tetapi Ketua-nya benar-benar mengerikan. Dei dapat melihat wajah kebingungan dari Naruto. Tentu saja, jika orang biasa terkena hantaman Muay Thai tadi pasti sudah pingsan. Naruto pasti bingung karena Pein sepertinya tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada dampak buruk apapun dari serangan Naruto terhadap Pein.

'Ini sepertinya akan lama…' A- _sensei_ memandang kedua petarung itu 'Di satu sisi, Pein memiliki kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa hebat. Di sisi lainnya,' mata A- _sensei_ berfokus kepada Naruto 'Uzumaki Naruto memiliki gaya bertarung yang luar biasa cantiknya. Menguasai berbagai seni bela diri…hal itu yang membuatnya mampu mengimbangi Pein.'

"Keluarkan lagi semua kemampuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto…" Pein mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya "Buat aku senang. Buat Dewa senang!" Pein melesat maju dan melakukan terjangan yang mengerikan. Naruto melompat ke samping. Dia segera melakukan kuda-kuda dan menyerang Pein dengan pukulan **Jab** biasa. Pein mengelak tinjuan-tinjuan tersebut. Dari bawah dagunya, tangan kiri Naruto melakukan pukulan **Upper cut**.

Tap! Telapak tangan Pein menahan pukulan dari bawah dagu tersebut. Mata Naruto melebar. Pein bisa saja mematahkan tangannya!

"Heaaah!" Naruto melakukan **Low Kick** di kedua lutut Pein dengan cepat. Kaki kiri Pein bergetar dan jatuh sehingga Pein berdiri dengan lutut kiri sebagai tumpuan dan kaki kanan tertekuk. Dengan cepat, Naruto memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan dan melakukan **Circle Knee**. **Circle knee** sama dengan gerakan Hook knee, hanya saja karena ada gaya putaran membuat kekuatan circle knee jauh lebih kuat.

Suara Buagh! Mengiringi hantaman lutut kanan Naruto yang mengenai pipi kiri Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu tidak bergeming. Tangan kiri Naruto masih digenggam tangan kanan Pein.

"Berbahaya…" ucap Kiba "…Jika tidak cepat melepasnya, tangan Naruto- _kun_ bisa dipatahkan Pein."

Asia menutup matanya. Ditambah kata-kata Kiba, ia tak mau melihat lengan kiri Naruto dipelintir oleh Pein.

Di gerombolan OSIS, Sona hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya ketika Saji dan Tsubaki masih berdebat tentang pertarungan tersebut. Napas Sona sedikit berat karena ketegangan yang muncul dari pertarungan di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar seiring semakin ganasnya Naruto dan Pein bertarung.

'Naruto- _kun_ …' Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berdoa. Dia terus berdoa…

 _Akan kucoba dengan teknik Wu Shu!_ Mata Naruto menajam. Dengan tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya, Naruto melakukan Jurus **Tangan Kosong: Taiji Quan, 42 Jurus**. Hantaman-hantaman mengenai Pein oleh tangan kanan dan kedua kaki Naruto untuk melepas genggaman Pein terhadap tangan kiri Naruto. Pein tidak bergeming.

Naruto menarik napasnya. Dia meningkatkan tekniknya **"Jurus Tangan Kosong: Chang Quan, 62 Jurus!"**

Buagh bugh Bagh Bugh Dakh! Tak perlu dijelaskan seberapa banyak Naruto menghantam Pein dengan anggota tubuhnya, Pein tetap memasang wajah datar. Bahkan ketika darah sudah mengalir dari lubang hidung kiri dan sudut bibir.

'Mo-monster seperti apa dia…?' batin Hinata ketakutan. Pein seperti patung yang kuat. Naruto seperti seseorang yang meninju sebuah benda mati. Tak ada ekspresi sedikitpun yang tercetak di wajah bertindik Pein.

"Masih belum kuat…" Pein mulai memelintir tangan kiri Naruto "…Uzumaki Naruto-Junior."

"Khhh…" Naruto merasakan sakit di lengan kirinya. Sementara para siswa-siswi terkaget-kaget karena Naruto juga menunjukkan penguasaan bela diri Wu Shu. Naruto telah membuat kejutan kepada siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia.

'Kalau begini…' Naruto memposisikan kaki kanannya tertekuk ke depan, lalu kaki kirinya diluruskan di belakang kaki kanan. Dengan melakukan tumpuan ke depan, anggota Chasseurs itu telah melakukan **Kuda-Kuda Depan** dari bela diri Pencak Silat.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Dia sudah memfokuskan tenaganya pada telapak kaki kirinya. Dengan hentkan telapak kaki kiri, Naruto melakukan **Tendangan T** dalam teknik bela diri Pencak Silat. Tendangan itu mengenai dada Pein, tetapi Ketua Akatsukers itu tidak bergeming.

'Cara menendang yang berbeda…' batin Pein. Dia sudah menerka-nerka, Uzumaki Naruto menunjukkan teknik bela diri yang berbeda lagi.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto melakukan **Tendangan T** kembali. Dada Pein menjadi sasaran, tetapi lelaki bersurai jingga itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hyaaah!" Naruto melakukan **Tendangan T** berkali-kali ke dada Pein, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Di pihak penonton, Hidan ternganga. Tidak salah lagi…tidak salah lagi…

"Itu adalah Teknik _Pencak Silat_." Gumam Hidan dengan suara bergetar. Deidara terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari _senpai_ -nya. Benar-benar di luar nalar. Uzumaki Naruto menguasai 5 seni bela diri yang berbeda.

"Menakjubkan." Gumam Koneko sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya " _Buchou_ , jika dia dijadikan budakmu, maka dia sendiri bisa melindungimu."

Rias menganggukkan kepala, tetapi matanya telah fokus kepada Naruto. Benar-benar hebat. Tanpa tongkat sihirpun, Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya.

'Jika tidak bisa…' Naruto melompat, membuat semua yang menonton terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menendang bahu kanan Pein (sambil melompat ke atas) lalu menjepit dada Pein seperti gunting dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di tanah hingga genggaman Pein di tangan kiri Naruto lepas.

"Itu adalah **teknik menggunting** dalam Pencak Silat. Luar biasa indahnya…" puji Saji tulus. Tsubaki membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Anak baru itu benar-benar kuat. Mampu mengimbangi Pein hingga saat ini adalah prestasi yang luar biasa.

 _Apa akan terjadi kejadian Shion kedua? Akankah Empat Pilar menjadi Lima Pilar?_

'… **Teknik Menggunting** yang baik,' Naruto berdiri terengah-engah. Dia berhasil melepaskan tangan kirinya dari resiko terpelintir tenaga monster Pein. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, Pein telah berada di depannya sambil melompat dan mengarahkan tinjuan ke wajah Naruto. Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka kaget.

'Tidak akan sempat menghindar!' Naruto menegakkan lengan kirinya di depan wajah. Ketika itu tinjuan Pein menghantam lengan kiri Naruto dengan keras. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut ketika melihat ada perubahan di lengan kiri Naruto. Hinata sampai-sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Kreek…_ itulah suara yang Naruto dengar ketika tulang hasta-nya patah. Tubuhnya sendiri terpental beberapa meter dan jatuh berdebum ke tanah.

" _Game Over…_ " ucap Tsubaki. Uzumaki Naruto telah merasakan pukulan dahsyat dari Pein. Bahkan menahan dengan lengan kirinya tadi adalah keputusan yang buruk. Saji terdiam. Dia sendiri tak menyangka Pein melakukan pergerakan cepat untuk menyerang Naruto sehingga anak baru itu tidak sempat menghindar. Satu-satunya pilihan memang menahan pukulan tadi. Jika pukulan Pein langsung mengenai wajah Naruto, bisa dipastikan anggota _Chasseurs_ itu akan menerima cidera yang lebih parah dan fatal.

Sona memandang Rias sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi khawatir dari sahabat bersurai merahnya itu. Bisa dilihat jelas, Rias memiliki _rasa_ pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Matanya memandang ke arah _Pilar_ Penyendiri, Shion- _sama_ …Shion menampilkan wajah non-ekspresi yang misterius. Sona tidak tahu, apa maksud dukungan Shion dengan puisinya di awal tadi. Lalu…apa dia juga mendukung Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadi salah satu _Pilar_?

 _Satu_

Suara dari mantera **Notificacio** bergema. Mulai menghitung ketika salah satu dari petarung terjatuh di tanah. Hidan di kelompok Akatsukers tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia percaya Ketuanya akan menang.

 _Dua_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Naruto tidak mungkin kalah. Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang **Multitalent**. Uzumaki Naruto mampu mengalahkan semua warga Desa Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto mampu menyelamatkan dirinya saat di Aleppo City.

 _Dan dia, Naruto, adalah anggota Chasseurs dari Vaexjoe!_

 _Tiga_

 _Empat_

 _Lima_

"Bangun…" Hinata membuka matanya dan memandang tubuh Naruto yang berdiri tegak, walaupun dengan kaki bergetar "Bangun dan bertarunglah, Naruto- _kun_!"

Suara penyemangat Hinata yang terlalu kecil tentu tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Tetapi anggota _Chasseurs_ itu sempat-sempatnya memandang Hinata. Dia tahu, gadis Hyuuga itu mendukungnya. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat kedua alis itu tertekuk ke bawah dan wajah manis itu mengeras. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan _jangan menyerah kuning bego, aku akan selalu mendukungmu!_

"Heh…" Naruto tersenyum. Dia memandang lengan kirinya yang terjuntai ke bawah. Tangan itu benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan karena patah. Mata biru Naruto menajam. Dengan senyuman _cool_ yang keren dan tatapan tajam tak gentar, Naruto berbicara santai kepada Pein.

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang membuatku mengeluarkan 5 teknik bela diri dalam satu pertarungan, Pein. Itu menandakan kau adalah orang yang kuat."

"Aku tersanjung." Ucap Pein datar "Tetapi itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk Dewa sepertiku. Kau yang mampu bertarung denganku lebih dari 5 menit adalah suatu kejutan. Kau juga sangat kuat, Naruto-Junior."

Saling memuji dan mawas diri, keduanya sama-sama membuat lawan mereka bangga atas hasil yang dicapai. Tetapi Naruto telah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Walaupun harus menunjukkan _Silent Technique_ -nya, teknik seni bela diri keenamnya, Naruto tidak peduli. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langkah tanpa suara, anggota Chasseurs itu sudah berada di belakang Pein.

"CEPATNYA!" terial Hidan. Deidara melotot. Itu bukan teknik Pencak Silat lagi, itu adalah teknik bela diri yang lainnya!

"Tanpa suara…" Pein memandang ke belakang "Kau bahkan menguasai kemampuan bela diri para Ninja? Kau sebenarnya siapa…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pein melesatkan pukulan samping ke belakang tangan kanannya. Naruto melesat di antara dua selangkangan Pein dan berdiri di hadapan Ketua Akatsukers tersebut. Tanpa suara, Naruto menghantam dada Pein dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tanpa berhenti, anggota Chasseurs itu terus memukul dada Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu terus mundur ke belakang, tetapi wajah Pein tetap datar. Benar-benar monster mati rasa yang gregetan.

Hinata berpikir keras. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Naruto memenangkan pertarungan ini? Sesuatu yang bisa ia teriakkan agar Naruto mempunyai ide untuk mengalahkan manusia besi-baja seperti Pein. _Apa…_ Hinata terdiam. Dia teringat kata-kata Hiruzen saat kakek tua itu membantunya menanam jagung.

" _Mau beribu kali kau menanam, jagung itu tidak akan tumbuh jika caranya tidak tepat. Lakukan saja yang penting-penting, Hinata-chan. Maka pertama, kau akan menghemat energimu. Kedua, kau akan tahu sesuatu yang efektif untuk menanam jagung."_

 _Ketepatan…keefektifan…_ Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Membuang dinding pemalunya, gadis manis itu berteriak, mengagetkan penonton di sekitarnya. Dengan wajah memerah yang imut, Hinata meneriakkan sesuatu yang akan membantu Naruto.

"NARUTO- _KUN_ , SERANG DENGAN EFEKTIF DAN TEPAAAAT!" Hinata terengah-engah, dia tidak tahu apakah teriakan itu membantu. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ada rasa senang yang tinggi "JANGAN SAMPAI KALAAAA~H!" teriakan Hinata terdengar parau. Jantungnya sudah mau meledak karena malu. Badan Hinata panas, tetapi dia benar-benar senang. Apalagi Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata Amethyst bertemu iris biru beberapa detik. Ketika mata biru itu berkedip, Naruto langsung mengubah kuda-kudanya.

"Heee? Hinata- _chan_ mulai berani juga ya…" gumam Rias sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia memandang Sona yang menggosok-gosok wajahnya. Sona pasti tidak terima Hinata yang imut menyemangati cowok bermarga Uzumaki itu. Tetapi Rias senang. Apalagi Naruto sepertinya mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Perubahan kuda-kuda?" Akeno menutup mulutnya " _Ara ara_ …kok aku semakin berdebar menonton ini ya?"

Benar. Naruto merefleksikan serangannya terhadap Pein. Serangan itu memang brutal dan terus-menerus dilakukan, tetapi Naruto hanya mengenai dagu, pipi, dada dan perut Pein. Tidak spesifik ke titik lemah manusia. _Keefektifan dan ketepatan_. Dua hal penting itulah yang ia lupakan.

Naruto memutuskan akan menggunakan 6 seni bela dirinya sekaligus! Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan dalam suatu pertarungan. Dia akan melakukan pergantian 6 seni bela diri saat menyerang Pein, itu akan ia lakukan dengan cepat dan menyerang titik vital Pein hingga manusia baja itu tak berkutik.

'Auranya berubah…' batin Pein waspada. Saat itu Naruto melakukan _standing meditation_ singkat dan mulai melakukan serangan bela diri Tai Chi.

"Tai Chi kembali ya…" gumam Hidan "Tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Tadi kau sudah menggunakan Tai Chi dan itu tidak berdampak apapun terhadap Pein…" Hidan menyeringai "Sudah tidak punya variasi bela diri lagi hm? hehehehe…kuharap kau bisa mengeluarkan Judo, Kendo, Karate maupun Jujitsu…ternyata kau hanya memiliki 6 kemampuan seni bela diri, anak baru…"

"Tetapi itu sudah sangat hebat, Hidan- _senpai_." Kata Deidara realistis "Bahkan pengomentar sepertimu hanya punya satu teknik bela diri saja…" Deidara memasang wajah sweatdropped. Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di kening Hidan.

"DIAM DEIDARA!" teriak Hidan kesal.

Naruto menekuk kaki kanannya dan meluruskan kaki kirinya sejajar tanah. Tingginya sekarang sejajar dengan perut Pein. Naruto meluruskan tangan kanannya ke depan, lalu menaikkannya dengan cepat ke atas. Itu adalah gerakan **Snake Creeps Down/Ular menyelinap ke Bawah**. Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menghantam biji kelamin Pein. Mata Pein melebar. Sepanjang pertarungan yang pernah ia lakoni, baru kali ini ada yang pernah menghantam titik kejantanannya.

Tetapi Pein tetap memasang wajah datar. Semua penonton terkesima. Pein itu manusia atau benda mati…?

Kiba memasang wajah tak nyaman. Bukan hanya Kiba, tetapi semua penonton cowok di sana. Mereka dapat merasakan ngilu ketika membayangkan biji mereka dihantam seperti tadi.

"Salah besar kau menggunakan Tai Chi kepadaku Naruto-Juni-" mata Pein melebar. Naruto berdiri, lalu menggunakan Tai Chi Gaya Wu. Gaya Wu memiliki gerakan mikoskropik, yakni gerakan yang fokus pada aliran kuat energi dan gerakan dalam yang bertekanan. Gerakannya memang lambat dan tenang, tetapi sekali pukul, maka dampaknya akan terasa.

Dagh! Duakh! Tidak seperti tadi, pukulan-pukulan Naruto mengarah ke ulu hati Pein dan jakunnya. Pein sendiri mulai mengernyit karena pukulan Tai Chi Naruto sedikit menembus dinding baja non-sakitnya.

 _Tetapi itu akan menjadi bumerang bagimu, Naruto-Junior. Tai Chi Gaya Wu sangatlah lambat…_ Pein mengepalkan tangan kirinya "Sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah meninjumuu-"

Suara Duakhh! Yang keras terdengar ketika Naruto menghantam junior Pein dengan tendangan **Dwi Chagi**. Walaupun tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan, tubuh Pein sedikit terbungkuk. Bagian leher belakang/tengkuk Pein bebas tanpa pertahanan.

"Hyaaah!" setelah dari Taekwondo, Naruto mengubah gaya bertarungnya menjadi Muay Thai. Dia melakukan **Smashing Elbow** ke tengkuk Pein. Mata Pein melebar. Dia langsung bangkit dan memegang lengan kanan Naruto yang melakukan elbow. Kaki Naruto bergerak melakukan **Tendangan A** Pencak Silat. **Tendangan A** adalah tendangan lurus ke depan menggunakan cocor kaki yang mengarah ke ulu hati. Mata Pein kembali melebar, genggamannya di tangan kanan Naruto melemah.

"Heaaah!" Naruto dengan cepat melakukan **Tendangan A** ke ulu hati Pein, **Tendangan C atau Sabit** ke rusuk kiri Pein, **Tendangan T** ke dada, dan terakhir **Tendangan Melingkar** ke pinggang kanan Pein. Pegangan Pein di tangan kanan Naruto semakin melemah. Naruto menyentakkan tangan kanannya dan berhasil membebaskannya.

"Pein mulai kesakitan…" gumam Sona, membuat Tsubaki dan Saji terkaget.

"Pein…Pein si manusia besi itu?" Saji menoleh kembali ke pertarungan "Jadi Pein bisa juga merasakan kesakitan ya…Apa anak baru itu telah membongkar triknya?"

"Bukan trik, tetapi Uzumaki Naruto terus melakukan serangan-serangan kepada Pein. Namun serangan itu berbeda dari serangan sebelum tangan kiri Uzumaki Naruto patah, serangan itu mengarah ke titik vital Pein dan dikombinasikan dengan 6 serangan bela diri yang berbeda." Mata Sona melebar. Naruto berputar cepat dan melakukan semua serangan Wu Shu-nya terhadap Pein dari belakang.

Mata Pein melebar. Dia merasakan hawa panas menerpa punggungnya.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Chang Quan: 62 Jurus**!" Naruto melakukan serangan Wu Shu teknik Chang Quan. Teknik yang memiliki karakter menyerang, mantap serta loncatannya yang tinggi. Pukulan terakhir Naruto di tengkuk Pein membuat Ketua Akatsukers itu terjungkal dan jatuh tertelungkup di tanah taman.

"Pein jatuh untuk keempat kalinya!"

"Apa anak baru itu benar-benar bisa mengalahkan _Pilar_ dengan fisik terkuat?!"

Suara heboh dari penonton mengiringi pertarungan yang semakin memanas. Ketika suara mulai menghitung dari Satu…semuanya terdiam menahan napas.

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

 _Tiga…_

"WAAAAAAAH! MELEBIHI HITUNGAN KEDUAAA! PEIN BELUM BANGKIIIIT!"

 _Empat…_

Pein berdiri dengan wajah datar. Tetapi matanya berubah. Dia memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Walaupun tangan kirinya patah, Uzumaki Naruto bahkan mulai membuat Pein kerepotan." Gumam Saji "Heh…benar-benar pertarungan yang seru."

"Masih belum!" Naruto maju dan melakukan serangan Muay Thai. Dia melakukan pukulan **Jab, Hook** dan **Upper Cut**. Semuanya dilakukan dengan tangan kanan saja! Pein menghindarinya dengan mudah. Saat kepalanya menyamping ke kanan menghindari tinjuan **Hook** tangan kanan Naruto. Kaki Naruto melakukan **High Kick** ke kepala Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu mundur dua langkah walaupun tak bergeming, Naruto melompat dan melakukan **Circle Knee** ke pipi kiri Pein. Berpijak di tanah sebentar, sambil melompat anggota Chasseurs itu menghantam dagu Pein dengan gerakan **Upper Cut Knee** -nya. Tubuh Pein sedikit terangkat ke atas, tanpa pertahanan, Naruto langsung menyerang Pein dengan **Tai Chi Gaya Wu** , dilanjutkan dengan **Tai Chi gaya Chen** yang cepat dan beralih ke **Tai Chi gaya Yang** yang stabil. Tiga gaya Tai Chi langsung Naruto keluarkan untuk menumbangkan Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu jatuh berlutut. Naruto memegang kepala Pein dengan tangan kanannya dan menghantam wajah lelaki bertindik itu menggunakan lututnya. Serangan tadi adalah **Hook Knee** Muay Thai.

Pein jatuh terlentang ke tanah dengan kaki yang masih tertekuk dan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Suara **Notificacio** kembali berhitung.

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

 _Tiga…_

A- _sensei_ memandang tajam Pein. Apakah serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto dapat mengalahkan _Pilar_ dari Human Magic tersebut.

 _Empat…_

 _Lima…_

 _Enam…_

Pein bangkit segera. Matanya menyalang. Dia maju melompat ke arah Naruto dan menghantam tanah yang bekas dipijak Naruto hingga hancur berantakan. Naruto melompat ke atas untuk menghindar. Saat ia berpijak beberapa langkah di depan Pein, lengan kirinya terasa sangat sakit. Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama…tenaganya akan habis jika ia terus bertarung seperti ini.

"Naruto-Junior, kau benar-benar membakar semangatkuuu!" Pein dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya berlari kencang ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kanan terkepal kuat. Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda Taekwondo **Ap Koobi** , kuda-kuda langkah panjang dengan kaki melebar sebahu dan menurunkan kaki depan sambil menahan berat badan. Saat tangan kanan Pein melesat, Naruto mengelak ke samping kiri, berputar, dan berada di belakang Pein. Dia langsung memusatkan tenaganya pada kaki kiri.

"Gheeah!" Pein berputar dan menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang, akan menghantam Naruto dengan pukulan tangan kiri. BUAGH! Pisau kaki kiri Naruto menghantam jakun Pein. Naruto menggunakan Tendangan **Yeop Chagi** , salah satu tendangan terkuat di bela diri Taekwondo. Pein mundur beberapa langkah tetapi masih dapat berdiri. Naruto maju melesat dan melakukan pukulan **Yeop Jireugi, Eolgol Jireugi, Arae Jireugi, Momtong Jireugi** dan **Chi Jireugi** , semuanya dilakukan dengan tangan kanan! Dengan cepat, Naruto mengubah gaya bertarungnya menjadi Muay Thai dan melakukan **Elbow Vertikal, Elbow Horizontal** dan **Smash Elbow** ke batok kepala Pein. Dengan **Low Kick** , anggota Chasseurs itu menendang dua lutut Pein sehingga Ketua Akatsukers itu jatuh berlutut.

 _Maaf Pein…_ mata Naruto menajam. Dia mengubah gaya bertarungnya menjadi Silent Technique dan langsung berada di belakang Pein. Dia menarik tangan kanan Pein ke belakang dengan tangan kanannya lalu menendang tengkuk Pein dengan kaki kirinya. Naruto melesat ke depan, tanpa suara, dan menendang ulu hati Pein dengan kaki kirinya.

Lagi! Naruto mengubah gaya bertarungnya menjadi bela diri Tai Chi. Kini dia melakukan **Tai Chi Gaya Chen** yang cepat dan **Tai Chi gaya Hao**. Gaya Hao adalah gaya tersulit dalam bela diri Tai chi. Ketika tubuh Pein bergoyang pelan ke depan dan ke belakang, Naruto mengubah kembali teknik seni bela dirinya. Dia memakai **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Nan Quan 65 Jurus**. Teknik tangan kosong tertinggi dalam Wu Shu. Naruto meniru gaya harimau dan menghantam Pein dengan 65 serangan berbeda!

"Gi…la." Ucap Koneko sambil melahap cokelat batangan "Tetapi Pein- _san_ terlihat masih belum kesakitan…"

Rias meneguk ludahnya. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pertarungan itu semakin cepat ketika Naruto merubah seni bela dirinya menjadi Pencak Silat. Anggota Chasseurs itu melakukan **Tendangan A** dengan kaki kanan, **Tendangan C** dengan kaki kiri dan **Tendangan T** dengan kaki kanan kembali. Saat ingin menghantam ulu hati Pein dengan **Tendangan Melingkar** menggunakan kaki kiri, tangan Pein sempat menghantam kaki Naruto dan mematahkannya.

Semua penonton terlonjak kaget. Suara patahnya kaki Naruto cukup terdengar jelas. Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali. Setelah tangan kiri, kini kaki kiri Naruto juga patah.

"Masih beluum!"mata Naruto menatap tajam wajah Pein yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari kedua lubang hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Wajah Pein juga sudah memar-memar. Naruto melompat dengan kaki kanannya dan juga melakukan **Tendangan C** dengan kaki kanan ke pelipis kiri Pein. Secara _slowmotion_ , saat Pein perlahan-lahan jatuh ke samping kanan, Naruto menyelesaikan serangan terakhirnya di udara dengan **Tendangan A** yang tepat menghantam wajah Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu terpental ke belakang beberapa meter hingga menabrak sebuah kursi taman. Beberapa penonton berhamburan karena takut terkena tubuh Pein yang terseret beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya.

Kedua _fighter_ itu terjatuh di tanah. Naruto terlihat meringkuk kesakitan, sementara Pein tidak bergerak ditumpukan kayu-kayu kursi yang patah .

'Aku yang mampu mengalahkan 20 orang sendirian, bisa direpotkan seperti ini…' Naruto mendengar suara **Notificacio** mulai menghitung 'Pein- _san_ , kau benar-benar lawan yang hebat…'

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

"Jika keduanya tidak bangkit hingga hitungan kesepuluh, hasilnya akan seri." Ucap Sona memberitahukan kepada Tsubaki dan Saji. Saji bertanya, apakah ada dampaknya bagi Naruto dan Pein, Sona menganggukkan kepala.

"Pein akan tetap menjadi _Pilar_ dan Naruto tidak mendapatkan gelar Pilar tetapi tidak berkewajiban mematuhi keinginan _Pilar_. Jadi keduanya mendapatkan hasil yang seimbang karena tidak kalah dan tidak menang."

 _Tiga…_

Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan menumpu pada tangan kanan dan kaki kanannya. Dengan kaki kanan yang bergetar, pada hitungan keempat, anggota Chasseurs itu berdiri dengan wajah tenang.

 _Empat…_

 _Lima…_

"ANAK BARU ITU BERDIRIII!"

"A-APAKAH DIA AKAN MENDAPATKAN GELAR _PILAAAR_?!"

Semua siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia berteriak. Mereka tak menyangka, sang _Pilar_ dengan fisik terkuat, tumbang oleh anak baru kembali. Walaupun dalam keadaan riskan, patah tangan kiri dan kaki kiri, Uzumaki Naruto tetap memasang wajah tenang dikala napasnya terengah-engah.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" gumam Hinata dengan ekspresi yang masih cemas. Belum hitungan ke-10 maka pertarungan belum selesai.

 _Enam…_

Jreeng! Mungkin jika ada SFX, begitulah bunyi yang menderang telinga semua orang di sana. Pein berdiri tegak, dengan wajah penuh lebam, terlihat gagah dan sangar. Sona dan anggota OSIS-nya, Rias dan anggota klubnya, semua siswa-siswi Akademi, semuanya menahan napas. Sebutan _Monster Gila_ cocok bagi Pein sekarang. Di sisi lain, Shion tetap memasang wajah tidak terkejut, seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

"Haah…haah…" Naruto menutup mata kanannya karena kelelahan "Pein…kau…"

Pein berjalan perlahan-lahan, dengan sempoyongan. Walaupun ekspresi datar menghiasi wajah bertindik itu,tetapi irama langkahnya tidak lagi pas. Kadang-kadang terjatuh, kadang-kadang terdiam. Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menguatkan kaki kanannya, menyiapkan semua tenaga dan anggota tubuh yang bisa dijadikan alat menyerang. Saat Pein sudah lima langkah lagi berada di depan, Ketua Akatukers itu jatuh tertelungkup dan tak bergerak.

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia memandang wajah Pein. Ketua Akatsukers itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia tersenyum.

"He-hebat sekali, Naruto-Junior. Walaupun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah terasa, tetapi tubuhku sudah tidak mampu bertahan secara alami karena menahan serangan-serangan brutalmu. Kau…"Pein memasang wajah _fair_. Benar-benar pria "…Menang."

Sampai hitungan ke-10, Pein tetap tidak mampu berdiri. semua siswa-siswi akademi bertepuk tangan, menyambut siswa _Pilar_ terbaru, **Pilar kelima…Uzumaki Naruto!**

"Wajah Pein- _san_ tetap datar dan tidak ada ekspresi kesakitan, tetapi kenapa dia tumbang?" gumam Kiba sambil memandang _Buchou_ -nya, meminta penjelasan. Rias melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Pertanyaan bagus, Kiba…_ gadis bersurai merah itu menjelaskan "Pein memiliki kemampuan menahan rasa sakit yang sangat unik. Sebelum itu akan aku jelaskan sedikit proses munculnya rasa sakit/nyeri, Reseptor nyeri dalam tubuh adalah ujung-ujung saraf telanjang yang ditemukan hampir pada setiap jaringan tubuh. Impuls nyeri dihantarkan ke Sistem Saraf Pusat (SSP) melalui dua sistem Serabut. Sistem pertama terdiri dari serabut _Aδ bermielin_ halus bergaris tengah 2-5 µm, dengan kecepatan hantaran 6-30 m/detik. Sistem kedua terdiri dari _serabut C tak bermielin_ dengan diameter 0.4-1.2 µm, dengan kecepatan hantaran 0,5-2 m/detik. Serabut Aδ berperan dalam menghantarkan "Nyeri cepat" dan menghasilkan persepsi nyeri yang jelas, tajam dan terlokalisasi, sedangkan serabut C menghantarkan "nyeri Lambat" dan menghasilkan persepsi samar-samar, rasa pegal dan perasaan tidak enak. Pusat nyeri terletak di _talamus_ , kedua jenis serabut nyeri berakhir pada _neuron traktus spinotalamus lateral_ dan impuls nyeri berjalan ke atas melalui traktus ini ke _nukleus posteromidal ventral_ dan _posterolateral_ dari _talamus_. Dari sini impuls diteruskan ke _gyrus post sentral_ dari korteks otak."

Sedikit kuliah biologi dari Rias. Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan "Nah, Pein mampu menahan rasa nyeri dari luar dengan cara menahan impuls nyeri di Sistem Saraf-nya. Jadi impuls nyeri tidak akan sampai di _talamus_ (bagian otak), namun tertahan di sistem sarafnya. Karena tertahan di sana, walaupun otak Pein tidak akan memberikan "rasa sakit" pada tubuhnya sehingga wajah Pein tetap datar, tetapi tubuhnya yang memiliki sistem saraf dan terkumpulnya rasa sakit di sistem saraf tersebut membuat tubuh Pein secara alami tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit."

"A-aku bersyukur Uzumaki- _kun_ bisa menang." Ucap Asia tulus. Koneko melahap cokelat batangan ketiganya "Yah…kali ini aku takjub dengan anak baru itu," ucap Koneko "Walaupun keadaannya juga menyedihkan."

Para Akatsukers berkumpul mengerumuni Pein. Mereka panik melihat ketua mereka tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Hidan memegang wajahnya dan berteriak parau.

" _My Friend Pein, My Leader_ …ouh, seharusnya aku yang membuatmu begini…"

"Diam Hidan- _senpai_ Psikopat!" ucap Dei kesal sambil menendang kaki lelaki berambut putih tersebut "Semuanya, tolong bawa Pein- _senpai_ ke UKS sekolah. Di sana ada _sensei_ yang bisa menyembuhkan dengan mantera **Melia**."

"Ba-baik!" teriak semua anggota Akatsukers dengan wajah panik. Lucu juga melihat anak –anak badung itu memasang wajah khawatir. Mereka mengangkat Pein beramai-ramai, seperti membawa seseorang yang memenangkan sesuatu, lalu membawanya beramai-ramai menuju UKS sekolah. Walaupun kalah, Pein mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi Akademi. Benar-benar apresiasi yang indah.

"Naruto-Junior!" Pein berteriak, membuat anak buah di bawahnya berhenti membawanya "Kutunggu pertarungan babak kedua."

Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. bukan karena takut…tetapi saking semangatnya. Naruto membayangkan pertarungan yang lebih gila karena keduanya mengetahui kekuatan masing-masing "Aku menantikannya, Pein- _senpai_."

Pein tersenyum. Kemudian anak buahnya membawa dirinya sambil menyanyikan Mars Akatsukers

 _Marilah seluruh preman dunia_

 _Arahkan pandanganmu ke depan_

 _Raihlah mimpimu bagi bangsa Magician_

 _Satukan tekadmu tuk masa depan_

 _Pantang menyerah_

 _Itulah pedomanmu_

 _Entaslah kegalauan cita-citamu_

 _Rintangan tak menggetarkan dirimu_

 _Akatsukers maju, sejahtera, tujuanmu_

 _Nyalakan api semangat perjuangan_

 _Dengungkan gema, nyatakan persatuan_

 _Oleh Akatsukers_

 _Oleh Akatsukers_

 _Jayalah Magician Akatsukers_

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lagu itu di TV…' batin Naruto jawsdropped.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Mata biru Naruto otomatis memandang ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang manis tetapi terdengar mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata langsung terduduk di sampingnya sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Wajah manis itu terlihat sedih. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"K-kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu!"

"Bagaimana lagi- _ttebayo_. Pein adalah lawan yang hebat."

"Pa-padahal kau anggota _Chasseurs_ , tak kusangka kau bisa babak belur seperti ini."

Naruto tertawa renyah. Hinata memasang wajah tak senang. Lagi-lagi Naruto pasti menganggap dirinya hanya seorang anak kecil yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dari semua misi yang pernah kulakukan, baru kali ini di dalam misiku, aku mendapatkan lawan yang sepadan. Memaksaku sampai menunjukkan 6 seni bela diri, waah…itu benar-benar hebat _dattebayou_. Hinata…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata "…Berkat kata-katamu tadi, aku mendapatkan celah untuk mengalahkan Pein. Aku sangat senang…"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ke-kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah seperti Oppa Korea?! Keren-keren manis gitu?!

"Terima kasih. Kau bukanlah gadis kecil biasa…aku senang telah bertemu denganmu."

Spontan Hinata menjawab "Aku juga!" walaupun itu hanya cicitan tak jelas.

"Hm? Apa Hina-"

Hinata terdiam. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "Lu-Lu-Lu-LUPAKAAAAAN!"

"Uzumaki Naruto," A- _sensei_ datang mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah gulungan. Dia meletakkan gulungan itu di dekat Naruto lalu menggerakkan tongkat sihir. Gulungan yang terbuat dari kulit _Giant Anaconda_ itu berasap, menampilkan tulisan-tulisan dalam bahasa latin. Isinya perjanjian antara pihak Akademi dengan Siswa yang mendapatkan titel _Pilar_. Naruto membacanya sebentar. Benar kata Rias…siswa-siswi _Pilar_ mempunyai hak-hak lebih yang diberikan sekolah.

"Gunakan darahmu untuk tanda tangan. Dengan ini kau menyetujui perjanjian dan kau mendapatkan gelar _Pilar_. Sekolah akan menyetujui hak-hak lebih Pilar kepadamu dan hasil pertarungan legal hari ini secara resmi bisa kusampaikan kepada Kepala Sekolah." A- _sensei_ menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya "Tidak keberatan aku memberikan luka kecil di tubuhmu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sebuah cahaya merah yang keluar dari ujung atas tongkat sihir A- _sensei_ menyayat sedikit punggung tangan Naruto, mengeluarkan setetes darah. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto membuat tanda tangan dengan darahnya di atas gulungan perjanjian. Tanda tangan itu bersinar keunguan lalu gulungan itu secara otomatis menggulung sendiri dan tersegel dengan aksara-aksara sihir. A- _sensei_ mengambil gulungan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau adalah Magician yang berbakat, sama seperti Pein, tanpa tongkat sihir kau pasti bisa mengalahkan lawan-lawanmu. Kami mendapatkan siswa yang pantas mendapatkan gelar _Pilar_." A- _sensei_ terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Jadi ada tiga siswa dari Dark Magic yang mempunyai titel _Pilar_. Heh…menarik. Kuharap kalian bertiga siap berkonfrontasi untuk menentukan gelar _Pilar_ tunggal dari aliran Dark. Jadi, itu saja dariku Uzumaki Naruto, tolong bawa dirimu ke UKS sekolah. Kau juga terlihat babak belur…" A- _sensei_ hilang berteleportasi. Setelah itu semua siswa-siswi yang menonton mengerumuni Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat. Ada juga cewek-cewek yang minta foto bareng dengan anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Hinata terhimpit di barisan-barisan fans baru Naruto.

Di sela-sela permintaan foto dan ucapan selamat, Naruto melihat di celah kerumunan. Orang yang ia cari ternyata berdiri sendirian. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Shion memandang datar ke arahnya. Tatapan Shion masih sama, seperti pedang yang siap menusuk. Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan entah ke mana meninggalkan taman sekolah. Saat Naruto ingin memanggil nama gadis itu, seorang siswi meminta Naruto untuk menghadap ke arah kamera.

 _Cekrek_. Bunyi kamera itu menandakan wajah Naruto telah masuk dokumentasi Klub Majalah dan Koran. Saat difoto, Naruto berpikir….apa Shion sudah tahu hasil akhir pertarungannya?

"Ayo kita pergi…" Sona berbalik meninggalkan lokasi sambil menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. Saji dan Tsubaki saling berpandangan. Ajakan Sona kepada anggota OSIS diikuti semuanya, para organisator sekolah itu pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah. Masih banyak hal yang harus OSIS urus.

Rias tersenyum melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Menarik. Arah dan peta kekuatan di Akademi Magic Poveglia berubah. Dia memandang kerumunan siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi Naruto. Sebenarnya Rias ingin mengucapkan selamat, tetapi itu bisa dilakukan lain hari. Mungkin setelah Naruto benar-benar sembuh. Adik Sirzech itu mengajak anggotanya pergi meninggalkan taman.

"E-eh, tidak memberi selamat kepada Uzumaki- _kun_ dulu, _Buchou_ …?" tanya Asia dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

" _Ara ara_ …Asia- _chan_ _ngebet_ benar mau berbicara dengan Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ ya? Fufufu…"

Asia langsung panik karena digoda Akeno. Rias menghela napasnya…kemudian tersenyum misterius "Akan ada waktunya, Asia- _chan_. Kita biarkan Uzumaki- _kun_ beristirahat," tangan kanan Rias terkepal di depan dada "Dia adalah murid baru yang unik."

Sabtu pagi itu, Pertarungan Legal Uzumaki Naruto Vs Pein, dimenangkan oleh Naruto!

* * *

Hal yang terindah di musim gugur adalah waktu sore hari. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga sangat klop dengan dedaunan Pohon Mapel. Warna merah, kuning dan jingga daun Mapel di tanah-tanah memperindah Akademi Magic Poveglia. Beberapa peri bunga berterbangan mencari nektar. Cahaya-cahaya indah kekuningan yang merupakan cahaya sihir berterbangan di sekitar taman sekolah. Cahaya itu memperbaiki dinding kolam yang rusak akibat pertarungan Naruto melawan Pein.

Hinata masuk ke ruang perawatan. Dia memakai Blouse jenis Middy berwarna biru muda dengan lengan panjang, celana Jogger berwarna hitam dan sebuah syal biru yang membelit lehernya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menutup pintu ketika melihat Naruto memandang ke luar. Wajah Naruto begitu tenang dan dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Persis saat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto di Konoha.

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto sedikit kaget. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar Hinata masuk ke ruang perawatannya.

"Oh, Hinata? W-wah…aku tidak mendengarmu masuk _dattebayou_."

"K-kau pasti terlalu banyak melamun."

Naruto menyengir. Dia menghela napasnya kembali "Aku mencoba merekonstruksi kejadian-kejadian di sekolah ini. Fenomena kesurupan…juga empat Pilar Akademi Magic Poveglia."

Hinata berjalan mendekati anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Amethyst Hinata memandang wajah berpikir Naruto. Lucu juga tidak fokus melihat Naruto sampai saat ini, padahal dia sudah cukup lama bersama Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Vaexjoe.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , A-Anko- _sensei_ yang menjaga UKS dipanggil mendadak ke Pusat Kota Poveglia. Ja-jadi setelah dia memulihkan Pein- _san_ dengan mantera **Melia** , d-dia langsung pergi ke pusat kota. Se-sepertinya kau harus menunggu sampai _sensei_ datang untuk menyembuhkan tangan dan kaki kirimu…"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak memaksa untuk menyembuhkan tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya yang patah akibat pertarungan seru melawan Pein. Lagipula istirahat beberapa hari akan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih dalam tentang fenomena kesurupan di akademi. Dia tinggal meminta tolong Hinata untuk membawakan buku-buku di perpus yang berkaitan tentang fenomena kesurupan, lalu dia-

"A-aku pinjam tongkat sihirmu, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Hmm…pinjam saja, EH _MATTE_?! Kenapa kau meminjamnya- _ttebayo_?!"

"A-aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu dengan mantera **Melia**."

"Haah? Hi-Hinata, mantera **Melia** membutuhkan skill dan _mana_ yang banyak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sembarangan."

Hinata menutup matanya. Dia sedikit menaikkan suaranya walaupun itu membuatnya semakin imut "To-tolong percaya kepadaku, a-aku…"

"Kau adalah Bangsa Ninjutsu, Hinata…"

Hinata membuka matanya kaget. Dia memandang wajah Naruto. Sangat dingin dan menusuk matanya. Ekspresi yang sama ketika ia bertemu pria itu di Konoha. Perlahan-lahan wajah dingin Naruto melembut.

"Hinata…aku tahu kekhawatiranmu itu, tetapi kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kemampuan Bangsa Magic, mereka jelas berbeda dengan dirimu yang merupakan keturunan Ninja Asli, walaupun sebenarnya…"

"Sa-saat aku menaiki sapu terbang, aku…aku merasa menyatu dengan sapu terbang tersebut. Walaupun sedikit, aku dapat merasakan _mana_ mengalir di dalam tubuhku," Hinata memandang ke bawah "Aku merasa bisa membedakan antara _Mana_ dan _Chakra_."

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Seperti yang dikatakan Bos-nya…

 _Keturunan Ninja terakhir adalah reinkarnasi dari-_

"Izinkan aku mencobanya, Naruto- _kun_!"

Mata Naruto berkedip dua kali. Dia memandang ke luar. Sesaat, pria bernama panjang itu tersenyum, kemudian dia memandang kembali Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Jika kau gagal melakukannya, maka kau harus berlatih melempar shuriken selama 12 jam saat kita menyelesaikan misi ini. Bagaimana? Setuju…atau, tidak?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, secara tak langsung Naruto menerima keinginannya. Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah imut meyakinkan. Dia memutar tongkat sihir Naruto dua kali lalu mengucapkan,

" **Melia** …"

Cahaya putih keluar dari atas tongkat sihir Naruto lalu menyelimuti tangan kiri dan kaki kiri Naruto yang berada di bawah selimut. Naruto merasakannya…dia dapat merasakannya. Aliran sihir yang menyejukkan. Sangat nikmat dan tenang…ketika terbuai dengan rasa nyaman tersebut, 5 menit berlalu dan tangan-kaki kiri Naruto telah sembuh. Tulang yang patah itu kembali bersatu. Iris biru naruto bergetar takjub.

"H-Hinata,"

Hinata tersenyum ketika Naruto memujinya dengan wajah melongo.

"K-kau hebat…"

"Bweeeh," Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya "Lihat, aku bisa melakukannya Naruto bego…"

Bukannya marah, Naruto membalasnya dengan kekehan. Sepertinya ada harapan yang dapat Naruto pertaruhkan kepada Hinata.

Sepertinya hari senin nanti, ia bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa.

* * *

Timeline berita hari ini di Koran sekolah

 _ **SAMBUT UZUMAKI NARUTO, PILAR KELIMA AKADEMI MAGIC POVEGLIA! Tampan dan kuat, apakah dia sudah mempunyai pacar?!**_

Setelah menjadi siswa dengan gilar _Pilar_ , maka hak-hak istimewa akan diberikan. Naruto merasakannya. Salah satu hak istimewa adalah bisa tidak masuk saat jam pelajaran. Lalu makan di kantin juga diberi diskon harga. Naruto juga baru tahu bahwa siswa bertitel _Pilar_ bisa masuk ke perpustakaan tanpa _scan_ kartu pelajar lagi. Itu-lah alasan mengapa Rias kemarin bisa masuk cepat ke perpus saat ingin memberitahukannya kalau Hinata diculik.

Naruto membolos dua jam pelajaran Magic dan memilih membaca literatur tentang fenomena kesurupan di perpustakaan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan anjing Affenpinscher penjaga perpus yang masih saja tertidur dengan lelapnya. Naruto membaca lebih mendalam tentang Kesurupan dalam sudut pandang Bangsa Magic.

 _Beberapa bukti di abad 7 Masehi menunjukkan Bangsa Magic lebih sering disebut Witch, atau Penyihir. Mereka dikategorikan sebagai penganut paham ilmu hitam. Beberapa Bangsa Magic dibakar atas perintah Penguasa Dunia yang berkuasa saat itu karena kedapatan membuat sihir-sihir yang berbahaya. Salah satunya adalah Gangguna disosiatif jiwa yang diakibatkan oleh fenomena kesurupan. Beberapa saksi dari papirus dan prasasti Magician abad 7 mengatakan bahwa Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark menjadi pelopor fenomena tersebut._

Mata Naruto menajam. _Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark menjadi pelopor fenomena tersebut_ …kalimat itu mengundang perhatiannya. Di sekolah ini banyak sekali Magician dari aliran Dark. Lagipula Penguasa Poveglia sekarang juga berasal dari Dark Magic, walaupun Akademi Magic-nya sendiri memiliki Kurikulum Multi-aliran Magic. Naruto menggosok pelan hidungnya. Jika ia kerucutkan, bagaimana siswa-siswi yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dan Mana yang sudah terlatih dari aliran Dark adalah dalang fenomena ini? _Siswa-siswi di akademi ini yang memiliki kemampuan hebat...dari aliran Dark Magic pula…_

 _Dua Pilar dari aliran Dark, Rias Gremory dan Shion_. Naruto memandang ke arah luar. Senin ini adalah minggu ketiganya. Sebentar lagi akan genap sebulan dan penyamaran Hinata akan hilang. Jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini, maka ia harus mendeportasi Hinata dari Pulau Poveglia dan mengerjakan misi ini sendirian. Hal itu akan membuat fokusnya pecah karena harus memikirkan misi ini dan misi menjaga Hinata.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum genap waktu sebulan…_ batin Uzumaki Naruto dengan guratan wajah serius. Kemenangan atas Pein dan mendapatkan titel _Pilar_ mengindikasikan satu langkahnya berhasil. Tinggal dia menunggu langkah selanjutnya, yang akan mengantarkannya dekat dengan kebenaran.

* * *

Kali ini Naruto duduk sendirian menikmati makan siangnya di kantin. Hinata sudah berjanji dengan Rias untuk makan siang di Taman Sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong tentang taman sekolah, lokasi pertarungan antara dirinya melawan Pein sudah diperbaiki dengan Mantera **Reparation**. Sesuai titel sekolah Bangsa Magic, apapun yang dilakukan Magician-Magician pasti menggunakan sihir mereka.

"Kau sendirian, Naruto-Junior?"

Naruto tahu siapa satu-satunya yang memanggil dirinya seperti itu. Pein…

"Kau juga, Pein. Di mana anak buahmu?"

"Karena aku kalah, mereka berjanji akan giat belajar dan tidak akan membolos selama 2 minggu. Di jam istirahat ini, mereka ke ruang guru untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang tak pernah mereka kerjakan. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum. Lucu membayangkan para badung itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para _sensei_ "Silahkan."

Pein duduk di depan Naruto sambil membawa sepiring nasi kari. Ketua Akatsukers itu melahap kari-nya dengan tenang. Oh ya…jika para preman itu menjalani hukumannya di ruang guru, mengapa Pein tidak melakukannya? Seperti bayangan orang awam, suatu kelompok jahat atau nakal pasti berisi orang-orang jahat atau nakal, nah…ketuanya pasti lebih jahat atau nakal dari anak buahnya…

Naruto bertanya tentang hal tersebut "Kau kenapa tidak menjalani hukuman bersama mereka, Pein? Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, tetapi aku hanya penasaran- _ttebayo_."

"Aku selalu masuk jam pelajaran. Aku tidak pernah membolos"

"Hm? Maaf? Apa katamu tadi, selalu masuk jam…pelajaran? Ti-ti-tidak pernah membolos?!"

Pein mengangguk. Dia menyuap sesendok nasi kari ke muluntnya. Setelah menelan suapannya tadi, ia kembali berbicara "Bagiku sekolah adalah hal yang utama. Orang tuaku hanya pekerja kecil-kecilan. Bisa dibilang keluargaku adalah keluarga kurang mampu. Aku masuk di sini karena beasiswa prestasi. Asal kau tahu, Naruto-Junior, biaya masuk ke Akademi Magic Poveglia sangat mahal. Hal tersebut bisa kau lihat dari status para muridnya. Ada adik dari Penguasa Kota Kuoh, anak dari Penguasa Kota Poveglia…makanya," Pein melahap nasi karinya lagi "Aku sangat bersyukur masuk ke sekolah ini dan berjanji akan sukses sehingga membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku akan menjadikan Akatsukers kelompok Magician sewaan yang membantu masyarakat dan mendapatkan dana dari situ untuk membantu anak-anak kurang mampu yang tidak bisa bersekolah di akademi magic."

Tunggu dulu…Pein tidak sedang bercanda kan? Preman berwajah sangar dengan banyak tindikan itu tidak menunjukkan kepantasan mendapatkan beasiswa. Apalagi beasiswa pendidikan. Sekali melihat Pein membuat kita berkata dalam hati, _Ini induk preman diantara preman lainnya nih_. Kurang lebih seperti itu…

'Tetapi kita tidak bisa menilai dari luarnya. Bungkus tidak akan bisa menunjukkan isi…' Naruto tersenyum "Jadi bisa dibilang kau adalah…murid teladan?"

Pein mengangguk. Naruto bisa saja tersedak, tetapi dia menahannya.

"Boleh kutebak, kau tidak merokok?"

Pein mengangguk kembali. Naruto teringat beberapa anggota Akastukers yang merokok dengan sok sangarnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bertindik seperti itu. Gara-gara tindikan itu, kau terlihat seperti bos-nya para preman."

Pein menghela napasnya. Dia menunjuk tindik-tindik di wajahnya tersebut "Kukira dulu menindik wajah itu adalah _trend_. Ternyata referensi yang kubaca di majalah salah. Walaupun sebagai murid teladan, aku juga ingin mengikuti perkembangan _fashion_. Nyatanya…" Pein menunduk lesu "…Aku salah _fashion_ dan mencap diri sendiri menjadi seorang preman."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Nah…lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan karakter unik dari salah seorang _Pilar_. Jadi itu juga alasannya mengapa Pein sering terjatuh saat mengenalkan diri. Sebenarnya ketua Akastukers itu memang orang baik. Hanya saja anak buahnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi soal fisik kekuatan, Naruto mengakui Pein sangat kuat. Apalagi jika kemarin ia bertarung dengan Pein menggunakan tongkat sihir, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan lebih repot.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat Shion. Shion dulu juga mengalahkan Pein. Itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa mengalahkan Dewa petarung tangan kosong. Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Shion ya?" Pein meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring yang telah kosong "Gadis itu sangat kuat, selain bakat sihir yang hebat, dia juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural."

"Kemampuan supranatural?"

Pein mengangguk "Kemampuan supranatural dibagi menjadi dua, yakni ESP dan PK. ESP, atau _Extra Sensory Perception_ adalah kemampuan untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang orang normal tidak ketahui melalui kemampuan khusus. Kewaskitaan (penerawangan) dan telepati masuk dalam kategorini ini. Lalu ada juga PK atau bisa disebut _Psikokinesis_ , yakni kekuatan kehendak. Memindahkan objek dengan kemauan kuat yang ada di dalam kepala, itu adalah kemampuan PK. PK dibagi menjadi tiga: PK-ST, PK-MT dan PK-LT. PK-ST adalah kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi target statis, contohnya orang-orang yang bisa membengkokkan sendok. PK-MT adalah kekuatan yang mempengaruhi target bergerak, contohnya adalah mengendalikan mata dadu yang keluar dalam permainan dadu. PK-LT adalah kekuatan mempengaruhi mahluk hidup. Nah…Shion memiliki semua kemampuan yang aku sebutkan tadi."

Naruto terlonjak dari kursinya "A-apa?! Semuanya?"

Pein lagi-lagi mengangguk "Karena hal tersebut, dia tidak perlu menggunakan _Mana_ terlalu banyak untuk mengalahkanku. Saat itu kami melakukan pertarungan Magic biasa menggunakan tongkat sihir dengan syarat tidak boleh membunuh. Aturannya sama seperti aturan pertarungan kita berdua, yang tidak bisa bangkit selama 10 detik maka ia kalah. Saat itu aku terbaring di bawah dan tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhku. Pada saat itu aku menyadari, anak pemimpin Kota Poveglia itu menggunakan kemampuan PK-ST nya terhadapku. Dia menahan tubuhku untuk berdiri…" Pein melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Saat kemarin dia mendukungmu lewat puisinya, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku kalah. Dia juga memiliki kemampuan penerawangan yang hebat. Shion adalah Magician muda yang sangat berbakat. Kelak, gadis itu pasti menjadi Pemimpin para Magician."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya tertutup poni rambut kuning. Dia harus bergerak cepat…

Saat itu Rias, Hinata, Akeno dan Kiba berjalan melewati kantin. Sepertinya makan siang bersama mereka selesai. Kiba yang melihat Naruto dan Pein berada dalam satu meja menyapa dengan nada ceria.

"Wah, tak kusangka dua _fighter_ hebat terlihat akur dalam satu meja, apa kalian belum selesai dengan-"

"Rias Gremory- _san_ …" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Memotong sapaan Kiba. Tenang dan dingin "Aku menantangmu untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas memegang gelar _Pilar_ dari aliran Dark."

Semuanya terkejut. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto melakukan hal gila lainnya? Bu-bukan hal gila, tetapi ini…ini terlalu mendadak!

Rias yang pada awalnya terkejut mampu menenangkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto "Menarik…Bagaimana jika kau mengambil alih _Pilar_ dari Dark Magic-ku, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto tak kalah misterius dan manis senyumannya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , ke-kenapa…" Hinata memandang Rias dan Naruto bergantian. Wajah panik di muka imutnya terlihat lucu. Tetapi yang pasti, Hyuuga Hinata tegang dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Aku menerimanya," entah kenapa, rambut merah indah itu berkibar pelan "Tetapi bukan aku yang akan kau hadapi, namun penerus titel _Pilar_ ku. Budakku yang paling kuat…"

Mata Naruto menajam. Siapa?

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , kau akan melawan Yuuto Kiba- _kun_."

Mata Naruto melebar. Jadi selama ini penerus titel _Pilar_ dari Rias adalah Kiba? Ternyata pria itu tidak hanya bagus di wajahnya, tetapi kemampuannya. Naruto memandang Kiba. Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Siap bertarung melawan Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto berdiri perlahan. Pein dapat merasakan aura hebat terpancar dari diri Naruto. Aura yang ia suka. Naruto berdiri tegak di hadapan Kiba dan meluruskan tangan kirinya ke arah pria tampan tersebut. Tidak lupa, senyuman tenang yang masih terpampang di wajah anggota _Chasseurs_ itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik."

"Satu catatan saja, jika kau kalah karena pertarungan ini, maka gelar _Pilar_ -mu akan dicabut dan kau harus menuruti _Pilar_ yang memenangkan pertarungan. Bisa saja aku memintamu menjadi budakku, Uzumaki- _kun_."

"Bagaimana jika aku menang?"

Senyuman Rias semakin misterius "Gelar _Pilar_ -ku akan dicabut dan kau bisa meminta apapun dariku maupun budakku."

"Walaupun itu menyerahkan tubuhmu di ranjang?" tentu saja Naruto bercanda dengan kata-kata tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, kucing kantin bernama Doni Ren udah _ngaceng_ di dekat mejanya.

Rias tertawa kecil. Sementara Hinata yang kebingungan memandang keduanya bergantian. Dia tegang, tetapi kenapa Naruto dan Rias tidak menunjukkan wajah tegang sedikitpun?

"Lakukan terserahmu, Uzumaki- _kun_. Nah…kau pasti tahu syarat-syarat yang dibuat kan? Aku akan membantumu karena ini adalah pertarungan antar dua _Pilar_."

 _Dihadiri Pilar lainnya, minimal 100 orang murid menonton dan dihadiri seorang perwakilan guru. Setelah itu terpenuhi, Pertarungan Legal akan dilakukan._

Selasa sore, di Taman Sekolah, Naruto dan Kiba berdiri berhadapan. Yang menjadi perwakilan guru lagi-lagi A- _sensei_. Guru itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran. Ternyata tidak cukup dengan gelar _Pilar_ , Naruto kembali ingin mengerucutkan titel _Pilar_ dari aliran Dark.

Berita pertarungan Naruto melawan Kiba tersebar cepat. Sore itu sebenarnya jadwal beberapa klub sekolah melakukan kegiatan mereka…tetapi semuanya berhenti dan fokus untuk menonton pertarungan tersebut. Sona sampai geleng-geleng kepala karena ulah anak baru tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia sebagai Ketua OSIS harus menyusun ulang jadwal kegiatan klub di Akademi.

Timeline Berita hari ini di Koran sekolah

 _ **Pemegang Pilar baru melawan kelompok Pilar Rias Gremory. Siapa yang menang dan menjadi Pilar sesungguhnya dari aliran Dark Magic?**_

Lalu salah satu kolom berita berbunyi _**Apakah Shion akan ikut dalam perebutan gelar satu-satunya Pilar dari aliran Dark Magic?**_

Shion, dengan kemampuan spiritual yang mengerikan, hanya berdiri di atas atap melihat persiapan pertarungan tersebut. Dia melompat turun dari atap sekolah dan tidak terjadi apa-apa karena mengeluarkan mantera **Ventus Lente** untuk memperlambat gaya jatuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju gedung olahraga.

"Yuuto Kiba memilih sisi tongkat sihir, otomatis kau mendapatkan sisi lingkaran sihir, Uzumaki Naruto…kalian sudah paham peraturan selanjutnya kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Koin yang menunjukkan sisi yang dipilih petarung akan menentukan siapa yang berhak memilih tempat dan jenis pertarungan. Setelah A- _sensei_ melakukan lemparan dan menunjukkan sisi koin terpilih, Kiba berhak menjadi penentu tempat dan jenis pertarungan. Koin menunjukkan sisi tongkat sihir.

"Tempat pertarungan di gedung olahraga…"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. Jenis pertarungan yang Kiba pilih membuat anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum kecut.

"Jenis pertarungan, Pertarungan menggunakan sapu terbang…yang jatuh duluan, dia yang kalah!"

Di dalam gedung olahraga, Shion duduk sendirian di tribun penonton. Kali ini di dalam gedung menampilkan lapangan basket indoor. Lapangan itu akan berubah menjadi arena pertarungan sapu terbang jika A- _sensei_ mengucapkan mantera **Mutatio**.

Sepertinya hasil pertarungan nanti, hanya Tuhan dan Shion yang tahu…

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 4 END**

 **Author Note**

Aku mulai dari mana ya…? Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena hari kamis/jumat kemarin tidak update karena aku memiliki beberapa kegiatan sehingga mengetik fic ini terhambat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengupdatenya pada jadwal hari senin/selasa.

Terkhusus untuk adegan fight, kuucapkan terima kasih kepada Doni-san yang mengirimnya lewat email setelah membaca sekilas fic ini. Juga kepada teman-temanku yang mendalami bidang olahraga di fic ini atas saran-sarannya. Informasi tentang gerakan-gerakan juga ada di Mbah Google. Jadi kuharapkan chapter ini tetap menghibur Readers semuanya.

Terima kasih kepada yudi wisesa, lauda, lastreader, akevover31 dan readers lainnya yang telah memuji adegan fight chapter lalu. Berarti konsep yang dibuat Doni-san berhasil kami tuangkan lewa tulisan, yeaay *toss dengan kucing ngaceng*

Ke mana perginya Maniak Oppai? Ahahaha, Issei kami simpan untuk arc selanjutnya. Walaupun namanya ada di Main chara fic, tetapi dia akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan. Terima kasih kepada ranchman fatur yang telah menanyakan sahabatnya tersebut *ups?*

Untuk saran Re: Taekwondo aku masih belum mengerti. Mungkin teman-teman bisa menjelaskan konsep Re: Taekwondo. Ehehe, maaf karena basic memang bukan anak petarung hihi. Mungkin jika cocok, bisa kujadikan variase bela diri Taekwondo yang telah Naruto miliki. Untuk masalah Pair, thanks atas saran dari Saladin al Ayyubi. Wah…mungkin karena baru pertama kali membuat fic di Fandom Xover jadinya aku berpikir Pair tidak masalah jika satu fandom. Mungkin ini bisa kujadikan pelajaran untuk membuat fic-fic Xover selanjutnya.

Tetapi aku harap Readers di sini tidak terlalu fokus kepada Pair, tetapi bisa menikmati alur cerita yang berusaha kubuat.

Nah…ada juga review dari Azarya Senju-san tentang Tai Chi. Yap…tepat. Tai Chi adalah seni bela diri China untuk kesehatan yang tidak fokus pada teknik Combat/bertarung. Sesuai informasi dari Mbah Google, Tai Chi itu "tinju halus". Jadi fokusnya memang ke titik-titik vital tanpa perlu melakukan gerakan/pukulan/tendangan kasar. Aku juga cukup sulit mendeskripsikan gerakan Tai Chi karena nama-nama gerakannya itu agak aneh. Ada gerakan bangau, ular menyelinap ke bawah, gerakan monyet mengayun ke atas dan bermacam-macam lainnya. Tetapi kalau tak salah, IP Man itu basic bela dirinya Tai Chi ya? Yang diperankan Donnie Yen itu kan? Kan? Kan?

Ada 4 gaya dalam seni bela diri Tai Chi, kuambil dari Wikihow

1 Gaya Chen mencampurkan tempo, bergerak lebih lambat lalu menjadi eksplosif. Ini mungkin sulit untuk pemula.

2 Gaya Yang merupakan yang paling populer. Gaya ini memiliki tempo yang stabil, dan seperti dijelaskan di atas, menggunakan gerakan rangka besar. Ini kemungkinan apa yang Anda pikirkan saat memikirkan Tai Chi.

3 Dalam Wu, gerakannya hampir mikoskropik. Hal ini membuatnya mudah dilakukan, namun sulit dikuasai. Ada banyak fokus pada aliran kuat energi dan gerakan dalam dan bertekanan. Gerakan ini sangat lambat dan tenang.

5 Gaya Hao tidak begitu banyak digunakan. Anda kemungkinan tidak akan menemukan guru yang melatihnya.

Naruto di pertarungan sudah memakai semua gaya Tai Chi-nya untuk mengalahkan Pein, termasuk Jurus Tangan Kosong Wu Shu-nya yang sampai tingkat Nan Quan 65 jurus. Nan Quan ini memiliki 65 jurus/gerakan yang semuanya meniru gaya binatang. Seperti gaya harimau, ular, kupu-kupu dsb.

Terima kasih atas Guest tentang saran meyerang titik-titik vital sepert ulu hati, jakun dan tengkuk. Aku langsung dapat pencerahan setelah membaca review darimu kawan.

Emm, apa lagi ya…yap. Info tentang kemampuan Shion terungkap. Itu kuambil dari Anime Ghost Hunt. Jadi kemampuan spiritual ada dua, ESP dan PK. ESP ini bahasa orang awamnya indera keenam, kalau PK itu ya kayak kemampuan pikiran yang mampu menggerakkan dan menguasai suatu objek (Mentalist).

Chapter depan aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan karena ada chara dari Anime lain selain DxD dan Naruto. Setelah Alaindelon dari Beelzebub muncul sebagai kepala asrama, maka chapter depan akan ada 5 chara dari suatu anime yang berkonfrontasi dengan chara lainnya. Ahahaha…

See you next chapter dan terima kasih atas reviewsnya

Mohon kritik dan sarannya (bahasa aslinya, Please Review XD)

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 5_

" _UZUMAKI NARUTO…TERJATUH!"/"Kita harus mendapatkan Pandora Box yang terjatuh di Ghoul Dungeon."/"Aku sengaja…kalah."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 5**

" **Mutatio**."

Setelah A- _sensei_ mengucapkan mantera tersebut, ruangan di dalam gedung olahraga berubah. Cahaya putih menyelimuti ruangan dan akhirnya muncul arena untuk latihan memakai sapu terbang. A- _sensei_ memutar tongkatnya, dua buah sapu terbang bergerak mendekati Naruto dan Kiba, lalu melayang diam di samping keduanya.

"Jika kalian sudah siap, naiki sapu terbang tersebut. Ini adalah sapu terbang dengan kayu dari Pohon _Rosewood_ dan ijuk dari serat pelepah daun tanaman _Livistona_. Sapu terbangnya sama, tidak ada pembeda…" A- _sensei_ melihat Naruto dan Kiba menaiki sapu terbang itu bersamaan "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, jika sudah siap…naiklah ke atas."

Kiba perlahan-lahan naik ke atas. Sementara Naruto menaikkan sapunya dengan cepat hingga kepalanya _kejedot_ langit-langit ruangan gedung olahraga.

Hinata menutup matanya karena khawatir. Dia tahu Naruto kurang berbakat saat menaiki sapu terbang.

"Peraturannya sederhana, jika ada yang jatuh dari sapu terbangnya," A- _sensei_ menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya " **Terrorem** ," ucapnya kemudian "Dan mengenai garis merah yang berada 5 meter di atas lantai ruangan ini, maka ia akan kalah. Garis merah ini adalah sihir yang akan mengeluarkan bunyi _Telolet_ ketika tubuh kalian menyentuhnya…contohnya," A- _sensei_ melempar koin di tangan kanannya ke atas, melewati garis merah kemudian jatuh kembali ke bawah dan mengenai garis merah tersebut.

 _Telolet!_

"Begitulah bunyinya…itu pertanda jika salah satu diantara kalian kalah. Namun jika tubuh kalian jatuh dan tidak mengenai garis merah ini, kalian aman," A- _sensei_ mengacungkan jari telunjuknya "Satu lagi…saat tubuh kalian mengenai garis merah ini, maka otomatis sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom** aktif dan lantai ruangan akan berubah menjadi matras tebal yang empuk. Kalian akan aman…"

"Mengerti?!" teriak A- _sensei_ kepada dua peserta. Kiba menganggukkan kepala, sementara Naruto yang menggosok kepalanya setelah habis kejedot hanya mengacungkan jempol.

" **Notificacio**." Ucap A- _sensei_ sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas, setelah itu berbunyi suara " **Pertarungan Legal antara Pilar Uzumaki Naruto Vs Perwakilan Pilar Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba. Tempat Pertarungan: Di Gedung Olahraga. Jenis Pertarungan: Pertandingan Sapu Terbang. Yang terjatuh duluan dan mengenai garis merah dari mantera Terrorem akan kalah. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai**."

Sona duduk di tribun penonton dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Benar-benar menyusahkan…anak baru berambut pirang itu sudah membuat heboh di minggu ketiga sekolahnya. Berhasil menjadi _Pilar_ Kelima, kini menantang Rias untuk mengerucutkan gelar _Pilar_ dari aliran Dark Magic, Sona tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran siswa bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Menonton dia lagi ya, _Kaicho_ …" ucap Saji "Melihat Kiba- _kun_ bertanding, dia sepertinya sudah siap menjadi _Pilar_ dari Dark Magic selanjutnya…"

Sona tidak menjawab kata-kata Saji.

"Jika Naruto- _kun_ menantangmu, maukah kau menyerahkannya kepadaku, _Kaicho_?"

Pertanyaan Saji membuat Sona memandang anggota OSIS-nya tersebut. Tetap berwajah datar, Sona berkata "Mungkin, Saji. Karena kau adalah kandidat terkuat mewarisi gelar _Pilar_ ku."

Saji tersenyum senang " _Arigatou, Kaicho-sama_."

Di seberang tribun tempat Sona duduk, Rias dan anggota klubnya duduk. Tribun satunya juga dipenuhi para penonton yang penasaran dengan hasil akhir pertandingan. Rias mengibas pelan rambut merahnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menampakkan paha legit yang mengkilap diterpa sinar ruangan gedung olahraga. Matanya tak henti memandang wajah tenang Naruto. _Apa yang merasuki Naruto-kun hingga langsung menantang kelompoknya?_ Rias bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Seperti air di substrat bebatuan, jalan pikiran anak baru itu memang unik.

"Kibaa!" teriak Rias. Kiba menoleh ke arah _Buchou_ -nya "MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!" Rias memberi semangat, membuat Kiba menutup matanya dan memasang pose pelayan yang anggun.

"Dengan segenap hati saya, _Buchou_ …"

"Oww…" Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata "Kau tak menyemangatiku, Hinataa?!" teriak Naruto, membuat beberapa siswa-siswi menoleh ke arah gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tentu saja wajah Hinata langsung merah padam.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin. Dia ingin Naruto menang! Dia ingin berteriak menyemangati pria bersurai pirang itu…Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha meruntuhkan dinding pemalunya "Naruto- _kun_! Me-Me-Me-MENANGISLAH KETIKA KALAAAAAH!"

Diam.

"Eh…penyemangat seperti apa itu?" gumam Naruto kebingungan. Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Celakaaaa…karena malu, dia jadi salah ucap.

Sementara Pein duduk di salah satu tribun sambil ditemani Deidara. Anggota Akatsukers lainnya masih menjalani hukuman mereka di ruang guru.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Ketua? Apa Uzumaki Naruto akan menang, hm?"

Pertanyaan Deidara dijawab kata-kata ambigu Pein "Entahlah…" ucapnya.

"Pertarungan Legal Uzumaki Naruto Vs Yuuto Kiba," A- _sensei_ mengangkat tangannya ke atas, kemudian melesatkannya ke bawah.

"MULAI!"

* * *

Kiba tersenyum ketika dia melesatkan sapu terbangnya mendekati Naruto. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia ingat, walaupun ini pertandingan sapu terbang dengan tujuan menjatuhkan lawan, tidak ada peraturan yang melarang menggunakan tongkat sihir. Berbahaya…para Magician dengan tongkat sihir mereka bisa lebih berbahaya dari Pein tanpa tongkat sihirnya.

" **Iaculat**!" ucap Kiba sambil menembakkan cahaya merah dari ujung atas tongkat sihir. Cahaya merah itu melesat menuju Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menurunkan sapu terbangnya ke bawah untuk menghindari serangan sihir Kiba.

 **Iaculat** adalah mantera tembakan biasa yang hanya memberi rasa sakit atau sedikit luka. Tidak meledakkan seperti mantera **Explosa** atau mematikan seperti mantera **Comprima**.

"Naruto- _kun_ , terlalu ke bawaah!" teria Hinata. Tentu saja…Naruto terlalu menurunkan sapu terbangnya sehingga menukik menuju garis merah mantera **Terrorem**.

"Wuo, wuooh!" Naruto menurunkan sisi ijuk sapu terbangnya lalu kembali naik ke atas. Kiba sudah menunggu di sana dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung ke arah Naruto.

Tiga cahaya mantera **Iaculat** melesat ke arah Naruto. Anggta _Chasseurs_ itu berhasil mengelaknya dan berjarak beberapa langkah dari Kiba. Naruto melesatkan pukulan _Hook_ ke dada Kiba untuk menjatuhkan pria tampan itu dari sapu terbang. Kiba melompat salto ke atas dan berdiri tenang di atas sapu terbang. Naruto yang melesat di belakang Kiba menoleh, menoleh ke belakang, mata birunya melebar. Ia tak menyangka Kiba bisa segesit itu.

"Aku bukan hanya bisa menggunakan mantera, Naruto- _kun_. Kemampuan fisikku juga bisa menyamaimu," Kiba kembali duduk menungganggi sapu terbangnya lalu melesat mendekati Naruto "Walaupun tidak memiliki seni bela diri sebanyak dirimu, aku juga bisa…" Kiba melompat ke sapu terbang Naruto dan memeluk tubuh anggota Chasseurs tersebut "…Beradu jotos sepertimu!"

Sapu terbang Naruto berputar-putar jatuh ke bawah. Naruto memegang kepala Kiba dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menghantam rusuk kiba dengan sikut kirinya. Kiba meringis sedikit, tetapi kedua tangannya terus mendorong Naruto ke depan untuk jatuh ke bawah.

"Ki-Kiba- _kun_ nekat juga ya…?" gumam Asia dengan wajah kaget. Rias tersenyum tipis. Sebagai penerus dirinya, Kiba ingin membuktikan diri. Kiba tidak mau menjadi penerus dengan kemampuan setengah-setengah. Sebagai Magician, Kiba ingin menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik.

"Kalau begini…" tangan kanan Naruto memegang belakang kepala Kiba, tangan kirinya memegang punggung Kiba. Dengan gerakan mengunci Pencak Silat, dia kemudian melempar tubuh Kiba ke depan. Mata Kiba melebar. Beberapa meter mendekati garis merah, sapu terbangnya menyambut dan Kiba jatuh memeluk tangkai sapu. Sapu itu melesat ke atas, membelok sebuah tiang dan melesat kembali ke arah Naruto. Kini Kiba tidak dalam pose memeluk, sudah duduk seperti biasanya.

"Seru sekali, Naruto- _kun_!" ucap Kiba dengan raut wajah senang. Naruto memandang tajam pria blonde tampan itu. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

" **Iaculat**!"

Mata Hinata melebar. Seperti dugaannya, Naruto bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Memiliki gaya bertarung Ninja, mampu menggunakan senjata-senjata canggih dan kini…memgeluarkan sihir, apa itu maksud dari **Multitalent** yang Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto banggakan?

Cahaya merah melesat menuju Kiba. Anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu menggoyangka tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantera " **Speculum**!". Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, khas warna dari Magician aliran Dark, muncul di depan Kiba dan memantulkan cahaya merah **Iaculat** Naruto. Naruto segera membungkukkan tubuhnya menghindari cahaya sihirnya sendiri, namun Kiba sudah menembakkan dua **Iaculat** ke arah Naruto yang melesat maju mendekatinya.

"Tidak akan mudah- _ttebayo_!" Naruto terjun, membuat semua yang menonton melebarkan mata mereka. Namun tangan kiri Naruto masih menggenggam tangkai sapu sehingga dua cahaya **Iaculat** melewati atas sapu terbang tanpa makna. Sapu terbang itu melewati Kiba dan Naruto segera melompat berdiri lalu memutar sebuah tiang. Kiba menembakkan mantera **Expolsa** sehingga tiang yang diputar Naruto runtuh.

"Kau mulai serius, Kiba…" ucap Naruto sambil melewati reruntuhan tiang . Naruto berdiri di atas sapu terbangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kiba yang paham dengan gerakan tersebut segera berdiri dan memasang posisi siaga. Ketika dua sapu terbang itu berjarak beberapa langkah lagi, keduanya melompat dan saling menabrakkan diri.

"Hyaaah!"

"Heaaah!"

Semua penonton ricuh ketika tubuh Naruto dan Kiba berputar-putar jatuh ke bawah. Kedua sapu terbang mereka melesat mendekati kedua tubuh yang saling bergulat di udara tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menantang Rias- _Buchou_ , Naruto- _kun_? Tidak cukup dengan gelar _Pilar_ mu itu?!" Kiba berusaha melepaskan kepitan Naruto yang mengunci tangan kanannya.

"Aku punya tujuan." Ucap Naruto tenang. Posisinya berputar. Kini Kiba yang dibawah dan dirinya yang di atas.

"Tujuan? Apa tujuanmu?!"

"Aku tak perlu menyebutkannya dengan spesifik!"

"Kau ingin menjadi satu-satunya _Pilar_ dari aliran Dark?!"

"Ding dong…kau benar. Itu salah satunya mungkin."

"Kau tak jelas!"

"Terima kasih- _ttebayo_."

Kiba menyikut dagu Naruto dengan lengan kirinya. Naruto menghantamkan keningnya ke kening Kiba. Beberapa meter lagi mereka akan jatuh ke bawah.

"Posisimu tidak menguntungkan, Kiba…walaupun kita sama-sama jatuh, tubuhmu yang akan terkena duluan garis merah **Terrorem**."

"Seperti aku cepat menyerah saja…" Kiba bersiul kencang. Sapu terbangnya melesat menuju punggung Kiba dan menahan kedua tubuh itu dengan tangkainya. Kiba dan Naruto terhentak ke atas. Cepat, Kiba menerjang tubuh Naruto ke samping dengan kaki kirinya. Kedua tongkat sihir mereka berputar jatuh ke bawah, melewati garis merah **Terrorem** sehingga membunyikan suara _Telolet_.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh menuju garis merah tersebut. Hinata menutup matanya. _Jangan kalah…jangan mengenai garis itu…_ doa sang Hyuuga. Sona tidak berkedip karena tegang. Sementara mata Rias menajam.

Shion berdiri dari tribun dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan olahraga ketika bunyi _Telolet_ menggema di ruangan tersebut. Hanya Pein yang melihat pergerakan gadis tersebut.

'Jadi dia sudah tahu hasil akhirnya…' batin Ketua Akatsukers itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bu-Bunyi _Telolet_?!"

"Yang jatuh…yang jatuh…"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO…TERJATUH!"

Bagai terpukul telak, para fans Naruto tidak percaya. Siswa baru yang mengalahkan Pein secara heroik terlentang di atas sebuah matras empuk di bawah. Setelah punggung Naruto mengenai garis merah tersebut, otomatis cahaya putih muncul dan merubah lantai area menjadi sebuah matras tebal berwarna hitam. Itu tidak penting…yang pastinya,

 _Uzumaki Naruto telah kalah…_

Hinata salah satu dari penonton yang memandang tidak percaya ke matras. Anggota _Chasseurs_ yang mengalahkan Magician-Magician dari Konoha, berhasil lolos dari Aleppo…kini terbaring terengah-engah di atas matras. Sapu terbang Naruto melesat mendekati Naruto dan melayang diam di samping kanannya. Mata biru Naruto menatap sapu itu sekilas.

"Kau terlambat, kawan…" ucapnya, tanpa emosi apapun. Dia memandang ke atas. Kiba berada di atasnya dengan pandangan yang juga tak percaya.

"Pertarungan Legal: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Yuuto Kiba, dimenangkan oleh Yuuto Kiba!"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menutup pertarungan sore itu.

* * *

Naruto duduk di taman sekolah kala matahari semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Beberapa daun terjatuh dan terbang di hadapannya. Saat malam, udara musim gugur semakin dingin. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu suara Hinata membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"I-ini, kubawakan kopi hangat…"

Naruto mengambil segelas kopi hangat yang disodorkan Hinata. Dia tersenyum senang "Waah, terima kasih. Kau memang gadis yang manis- _ttebayo_."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya "Sa-saat ada maunya saja kau memujiku, kuning bego!"

Naruto tertawa. Dia menyeruput kopi panas tersebut. kopinya enak. Tidak terlalu pahit dan tidak terlalu manis. Dia memandang gelas yang dipegang Hinata. Asap panas terkepul-kepul dari minuman tersebut.

"Apa itu…susu hangat dengan tambahan sedikit jahe?"

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pasti tahu minuman favoritnya. Dia hanya berkata "Hu um" sambil menganggukkan kepala. Naruto terkekeh lalu menyeruput kopinya lagi.

" _Ne_ …Na-Naruto- _kun_. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Ke-kekalahanmu. A-apa kau tidak menyesal dengan pertandingan tadi. K-kau kehilangan gelar _Pilar_ mu."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memandang datar ke arah matahari yang hanya menampilkan setengah lingkarannya.

"Kau juga menjadi budaknya Rias- _chan_ kan? A-aku harap kau baik-baik saja…" Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dengan tegas "Naruto- _kun_ , bisa kau jelaskan semuanya kepadaku! Aku…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Naruto melirik ke arah samping kanan mereka. Sitri Sona- _kaicho_ berjalan mendekati mereka. Ketua OSIS sendirian, tanpa didampingi wakil ketuanya maupun anggota OSIS-nya. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dia sedikit terkejut Sona- _chan_ masih berkeliaran di Taman Sekolah sesore ini.

"Kau terlihat berwibawa, _Kaicho-sama_ …" sapa Naruto ramah "Jadi, ada urusan apa hingga sesore ini masih berkeliaran di taman?"

"Aku harus mengecek beberapa ruangan dan peralatan klub untuk menyusun jadwal klub besok, hingga dua minggu ke depannya…" Sona menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. Dia memandang Hinata, berusaha menyuruh Hinata agar tidak duduk dekat-dekat dengan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Mata violetnya kembali menatap Naruto. _Uzumaki Naruto yang kehilangan gelar Pilarnya dengan cepat._

"Kudengar kau yang menantang sahabatku Rias ya, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_ …"

Beberapa saat, Naruto tidak menjawab dan tampak tidak peduli. Dia dapat melihat aura kewibawaan terpancar dari diri Sona walaupun ia mencuekkannya. _Ketua OSIS memang yahud coy!_

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan. Tidak pernah kutemui siswa paling bodoh sepertimu selama aku bersekolah di sini. Walaupun terlihat baik dan ceria, Rias sangatlah kuat. Aku bisa membayangkan jika Rias sendiri yang mengambil alih pertandingan tadi…" Sona menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang "Kau pasti akan dijatuhkannya dalam waktu 5 detik, anak baru."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menegak kopi panasnya hingga habis. Dia mendesah lega, merasakan kenikmatan kopi itu melewati tenggorokan dan masuk ke lambung. _Kopi Hinata memang yahud coy!_

"Hanya itu saja pesanmu, _Kaicho-sama_?"

Mata Sona menajam. Dia merasa diremehkan. Tetapi…ah, sudahlah. Sona juga tidak merasa peduli kepada lelaki ini. Mau dia _Pilar_ kelima atau kehilangan gelar Pilarnya, hal tersebut tidak menguntungkan maupun merugikan dirinya. Saat ini fokusnya adalah menyelesaikan Fenomena Kesurupan yang menghantui Akademi.

Tetapi…

Kata tetapi terus berdengung di kepalanya. Kembali iris violetnya memandang wajah tampan Naruto. Tampan? Apa tadi otaknya menerjemahkan _visual response_ Naruto berwajah tampan?! HOEEEKHHH!

Sona berbalik. Dia hanya berterima kasih di dalam hati karena Naruto menolongnya sebelum masuk ke **Mono Red Pool** beberapa minggu lalu. Hanya itu…jelas hanya itu.

Sepeninggal Sona, Hinata menegak susu hangatnya. Jahe yang menghangatkan tubuh sangat membantu menjaga internal suhu tubuh Hinata. Kini pikirannya kembali ke pertanyaan yang telah ia ajukan kepada Naruto. _Apa yang ada di pikiran kepala kuning itu?_ Saat Hinata ingin menegaskan pertanyaannya, Naruto izin pamit.

"Te-tetapi Naruto- _kun_ -"

"Aku perlu istirahat, Hinata…" Naruto mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata "Terima kasih atas kopinya." Pemuda itu membuang gelas yang kosong ke tempat sampah. Punggung Naruto tegak dan gagah. Hinata mencemberutkan wajahnya. Naruto pasti selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak 10 tahun yang selalu khawatir. Pasti. Pasti seperti itu…

* * *

Ruangan klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah sebuah ruangan luas dengan kesan _Dark Gothic_. Naruto tidak terlalu handal mendeskripsikannya. Dia dapat melihat tirai-tirai merah gelap menutupi dinding dan jendela. Lantai ruangan diberi alas karpet tebal berbulu yang berwarna sama dengan tirai. Lampu di atas ruangan adalah kumpulan kendil lilin berbentuk piramid terbalik. Di dinding-dinding ruangan juga terpasang kendil lilin merah. Naruto juga melihat lukisan-lukisan yang konon seram. Lukisan besar _Oei Hui Lan_ terpampang di salah satu sudut dinding. Lukisan yang menggambarkan putri kesayangan pengusaha gula bernama Oei Tiong Ham. Di samping lukisan Oei Hui Lan, ada lukisan karya Bruno Armadio, _The Crying Boy_. Naruto tidak mau menjelaskan soal rumor kutukan lukisan tersebut. Tak luput dari pandangan Naruto lukisan _The Scream_ yang terkenal, hasil tangan seniman Norwegia Edvard Munch. Matanya beralih ke miniator Batu _Obelisk_ yang ada di atas sebuah meja beralas kain putih. _Obelisk_ adalah batu tinggi yang berdiri tegak atau vertikal. Di sekeliling dinding batu itu terukir simbol-simbol sihir. Jika dilihat dari atas, maka _Obelisk_ terlihat seperti sebuah titik karena bangun _Obelisk_ mengerucut dari dasar hingga ke atas. Batu ini juga disebut _Cleopatra's Needles_.

"Sudah selesai memperhatikan ruangan klub kami?" tanya Rias. Naruto memandang datar sang _Pilar_.

"Yeah. Penuh dengan barang-barang Okultisme. Ada ghaib, dari Illuminati dan beberapa hal yang menyeramkan…" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Kalian punya hobi yang aneh."

"Itu wajar untuk para Magician. Nah…" Rias menepuk kedua tangannya. Naruto yang berdiri di depan Rias memperhatikan anggota klub tersebut. Ada yang duduk di sofa sambil mulutnya terus mengunyah. Di sampingnya duduk gadis manis pirang panjang yang terlihat seperti biarawati. Kiba duduk di sofa seberang dengan anggun dan kaki terlipat santai. Wakil Ketua Klub sedang membuat teh. Rias Gremory berdiri di hadapannya dengan dada membusung. Oke…jadi ini adalah klub barunya.

"Untuk semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, kita sambut teman baru kita…Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_."

Hanya Asia dan Kiba yang tepuk tangan. Koneko tetap mengunyah keripiknya sedangkan Akeno masih disibukkan dengan tehnya.

"Yang manis berambut pirang ini adalah Asia Argento- _chan_ , dia berasal dari Buenos Aires lho," Asia melambaikan tangan gugup ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan. Rias melanjutkan acara perkenalannya "Yang loli manis, imut dan suka makan ini adalah Toujou Koneko- _chan_. Walaupun selalu memasang wajah datar, dia gadis penyayang."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Buchou_ …" kata Koneko dengan mulut yang tetap melahap keripiknya.

'Dia terlihat seperti loli…tukang makan.' batin Naruto dengan alis naik-turun jawsdropped.

"Kau pasti mengenal Yuuto Kiba- _kun_. Dia adalah calon kuat pewaris gelar _Pilar_ -ku." Kiba mengedipkan matanya, tidak lupa menampilkan senyuman terbaik. Naruto sedikit jijik dengan senyuman itu, dikiranya homo apa…? "Dan yang sedang membawa teh-teh hangat itu adalah Himejima Akeno. Wakil ketua klub, sahabatku sekaligus Magician yang lemah lembut."

"Salam kenal Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ , fufufu…"

Naruto dapat merasakan **sisi** **S** dari Akeno. Entah…hanya feeling _Chasseurs_ nya saja.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , silahkan duduk," kata Rias ketika Akeno meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi teh di atas meja "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan…"

Naruto dapat melihat pancaran keriusan dari mata Rias. Dia duduk di sofa yang tepat berhadapan dengan Rias. Akeno tidak duduk, dia berdiri manis di samping _Buchou_ -nya. Kiba masih duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat, tetapi kini serius mendengarkan. Begitu pula Asia dan Koneko. Bisa Naruto pastikan, Rias mempunyai aura pemimpin yang kuat.

"Semalam aku dihubungi oleh kakakku…"

"Ka-kakakmu?! _Lord_ Sirzech Gremory?!" pekik Asia.

Spontan semua anggota klub terkejut. Rias memberi tanda untuk tenang. Dia memandang Naruto. Lelaki bersurai kuning jabrik itu tetap non-ekspresif.

"Dia memintaku mengirimkan **Pandora Box** ke Kuoh lewat sihir Teleportasi. Tetapi aku mungkin mengacaukannya. Seharusnya benda itu sudah datang, tetapi hingga pagi ini, kakakku belum menerimanya," Rias tiba-tiba memasang wajah memelas. Wajah cantik anggunnya hilang "A-aku tidak mau mengecewakan _Nii-chaaan~_ "

'Si-Siscon ya…' batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

"Huwaaa~, bagaimana jika **Pandora Box** itu memang penting?! Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman dikarenakan bermimpi wajah _Nii-chan_ yang sedih karena kebodohanku," Rias menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto bertanya-tanya, _bagaimana dia bermimpi jika dirinya tidak tidur?_ Ah sudahlah…

Rias berdehem. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, kini wajah cantik itu kembali anggun "Terjadi kesalahan saat aku melakukan pengiriman teleportasi tadi. Sihir teleportasi adalah sihir yang memecah partikel benda/tubuh tereksitasi menjadi elektron sekaligus memancarkan energi foton. Elektron-elektron tersebut akan melompati dinding kuantum sehingga bisa memperpendek jarak dengan kecepatan cahaya. Yah…Bangsa Teknologi lebih ahli menjelaskannya, pada intinya, kesalahan yang kubuat adalah terlalu cepat menargetkan titik penerima sehingga objek yang kuteleportasikan tidak sampai di Kuoh."

"Tak kusangkan siswi bertitel _Pilar_ sepertimu punya juga kelemahan." Celetuk Naruto. Ada sebuah tanda seru muncul di atas kepala Rias, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Se-semua Magician pasti punya kelemahannya masing-masing. K-kau memakai sapu terbang juga membuatku mabuk kepayang melihatnya," Rias berdehem, kembali bijak "Aku meminta tolong kepada kalian untuk membantuku mendapatkan **Pandora Box** kembali…"

 **Pandora Box**. Naruto pernah mendengarnya. Kotak indah yang dilarang untuk dibuka. Salah satu benda yang dipunyai Ootsutsuki Kaguya dulunya. Pandora Box adalah kotak yang menyimpan rasa teror dunia. Masa tua, rasa sakit, kegilaan, wabah penyakit, keserakahan, pencurian, dusta, cemburu, kelaparan dan berbagai malapetaka lainnya. Sesuai Legenda Yunani dan cerita tentang Ootsustsuki Kaguya yang terkenal, hanya satu yang tak terlepas dari kotak tersebut dan bisa menghentikan mala petaka, yakni harapan. Hanya harapan yang bisa menenangkan manusia dari penderitaan.

"Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Mata Naruto berkedip dua kali. Dia sepertinya terlihat jelas sedang merenung. Matanya memandang Asia Argento yang tadi memanggil nama depannya. Gadis berwajah oriental manis. Memandangnya mengingatkan Naruto Biarawati-Biarawati Gereja.

"Aku cukup tahu tentang **Pandora Box** …tetapi lokasi penyimpanannya masih menjadi misteri. Mendengar kau mengirimnya dari sini menuju Kuoh, apa **Pandora Box** itu berada di,"

"Ya…kotak itu disimpan oleh Penguasa Kota Poveglia, Miroku- _sama_." Kata Rias menyambung ucapan Naruto "Miroku- _sama_ sudah dipercayai para pemimpin Magician dari berbagai aliran untuk menjaga salah satu pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Namun perintah dari kakakku, Sirzech _nii-chan_ yang juga Penguasa Kuoh dan pemimpin besar para Magician harus dipatuhi. Kau pasti tahu bahwa kekuasaan tertinggi Bangsa Magic ada di Kuoh kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sirzech _nii-chan_ pasti punya alasan meminta kotak itu dari Miroku- _sama_ …"

"Aku harap bukan tujuan yang buruk." Ucap Naruto datar. Rias memandang Naruto, lalu alisnya bertekuk tajam.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , kau adalah budakku sekarang…jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang kakakku, oke?" Rias memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. Tangan lentiknya memegang pipi anggota Chasseurs tersebut "Atau kau mau kuberi hu-ku-man?"

 _Para wanita memang merepotkan…_ batin Naruto. Memang Naruto, kau benar!

" _Buchou_ , maaf menyela, sekarang kotak itu berada di mana? Walaupun kau salah menargetkannya, para Magician yang melakukan sihir teleportasi pasti tahu letak benda yang dikirimnya." Kiba terdiam sebentar "Kecuali beberapa kasus tertentu…"

"Itu yang membuatku bersyukur," Rias menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Naruto memandang paha mulus Rias yang tersingkap roknya. Rias memandang ke atas " **Pandora Box** berada di _Ghoul Dungeon_."

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apa itu _Ghoul Dungeon_. Sebelum itu, Naruto tahu tentang Ghoul. Ghoul adalah mahluk mitologi Arab yang disebut-sebut sebagai jin jahat penghuni kuburan dan tempat tak terjamah manusia. Ghoul bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi Hyena. Mahluk ini hidup di permukaan bawah bumi dan memangsa manusia.

Namun itu hanya mitos yang diceritakan turun temurun.

 _Ghoul Dungeon. Cukup buruk mendengarnya…_ Naruto memandang semua anggota klub yang memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa ke sana, Rias- _Buchou_?" kata Akeno tak percaya "Apa kau bodoh?"

"Hiikh!" Rias langsung tertunduk drop. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Benar dugaannya, Akeno adalah gadis **Tipe S** yang bersembunyi dengan wajah lemah lembut. Asia memandang semua yang ada di sana bergantian, dari Rias sampai ke wajah Naruto. Kedua tangannya digenggam di depan dada. Jelas dia ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya seberapa seram _Ghoul Dungeon_ ini?" tanya Naruto memecah suasana. Lalu hening kemudian. Suara kunyahan Koneko menjadi pengiring suasana hening tersebut.

"Berhentilah mengunyah loli!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Koneko. Gadis berambut putih itu tetap memasang wajah datar tidak peduli.

" _Ghoul Dungeon_ adalah penjara Ghoul yang berada di bawah tanah. Penjara itu berada di bawah bangunan Akademi ini."

"Wow…" kata Naruto merespon cerita Kiba.

"Pernah 12 tahun yang lalu, ketika sekolah ini melakukan Touring ke _Ghoul Dungeon_ , hampir semua anak kelas 1 dan kelas 2 nya lenyap tak tersisa. Beberapa _sensei_ yang membawa anak-anak selamat langsung keluar ke atas. Anak-anak yang hilang tak pernah muncul kembali. Dikatakan mereka telah menjadi santapan para Ghoul yang kelaparan…"

Asia menjerit kecil. Naruto paham sekarang situasinya. Jadi Dungeon ini bukan sembarangan Dungeon. Dia sering mendengarnya di Video Game, terutama Game RPG. Bukankah Dungeon itu bagian dari kegiatan harian di Game, tempat di mana pemain membentuk Kelompok/Party? Nyatanya salah. _Ghoul Dungeon_ lebih seram, juga mempesona…

"Jika kalian tidak mau, tidak apa-apa…" Rias tersenyum "Aku bisa sendiri kok mengambilnya ke sana. Aku kan kuat," Rias memakai gaya pamer otot tangan "Karena aku salah satu _Pilar_ dan adik Sirzech Gremory…"

Semua anggota klub memandang khawatir _Buchou_ mereka. Naruto menghela napasnya. Kekhawatiran anggota klub itu sebanding dengan ketakutan mereka masuk ke Dungeon. Saat Akeno ingin merayu _Buchou_ -nya untuk tidak masuk ke Dungeon, Naruto berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Kita harus mendapatkan **Pandora Box** yang terjatuh di _Ghoul Dungeon_."

"U-Uzumaki- _kun_?" Asia dan Akeno memandang kaget Naruto. Koneko kini benar-benar memandang anak baru tersebut, tetap dengan mulut mengunyah.

"Sebagai anggota baru, aku mau melihat kegiatan klub ini. Ghoul adalah salah satu mahluk ghaib yang masuk kategori objek penelitian klub ini. Jadi…" Naruto berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, dia tersenyum "…Aku ingin merasakan langsung kegiatan Klub Ilmu Penelitian Gaib bersama kalian."

Kiba tersenyum. Dia segera berdiri "Karena kau Junior di klub ini, terpaksa aku sebagai Senior harus ikut denganmu."

Koneko berdiri, tetap mengunyah keripiknya ia berkata "Aku ikut."

Asia menutup matanya malu-malu. Dia berteriak kencang "Aku akan ikut dan menolongmu _Buchou_!". Gadis itu terengah-engah. Suara tawa "Fufufu" khas Akeno terdengar "Kalian ini benar-benar anggota klub yang menyusahkan. Baiklah, aku akan turut mendampingi kalian sebagai wakil ketua klub. _Buchou_ , bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Rias memandang ke arah Naruto. Matanya mengucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Naruto yang mengerti tatapan itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah…karena kalian memaksa mengadakan kegiatan, dengan ini aku resmikan kegiatan ke-37 Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mencari **Pandora Box** di _Ghoul Dungeon_!"

Naruto dapat melihat wajah semangat anggota klub tersebut. Dia tidak sabar memasuki penjara bawah tanah para Ghoul.

* * *

Rias dan kelompoknya berdiri dalam satu lingkaran. Mereka akan melakukan Teleportasi menuju _Ghoul Dungeon_. Sihir Teleportasi adalah salah satu sihir tertinggi bagi bangsa Magic. Di sekolah, para _sensei_ umumnya mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Namun bagi murid-murid, diperlukan pelatihan khusus dan intensif karena sihir ini menembus ruang dan dimensi. Seperti yang dijelaskan Rias soal pergerakan elektron dan dinding kuantum.

Rias menjadi salah satu murid yang mampu melakukan Teleportasi. Kesalahannya mengirim **Pandora Box** mungkin disebabkan oleh beberapa faktor.

Naruto memandang anggota lainnya, mereka sudah siap. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu memandang Rias "Rias- _san_ , saatnya pemberangkatan."

Rias terlihat ragu-ragu, kemudian dia memutar tongkat sihirnya dan menyebutkan mantera " **Teleporta**."

Sebuah lubang dimensi berwarna hitam muncul di sekitar mereka. Lubang itu berputar, _seperti Kamui_ , menghisap perlahan-lahan tubuh anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Punya A- _sensei_ lebih cepat putarannya, menunjukkan sihir Teleportasi milik guru tersebut lebih baik. Saat dirinya terhisap lubang, Naruto dapat melihat wajah pucat Rias. Wajah yang sama ketika dirinya bertemu gadis itu di kapal.

'Jadi begitu!' batin Naruto, yang kemudian semuanya menghilang ditelan lubang dimensi.

Asia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Ki-kita sudah sampai?" gumam gadis itu. Matanya menangkap ruangan gelap dan lembab. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan rasa takut. Tiba-tiba suara "HOEEEKH" yang keras dan menggema membuat Asia terlonjak kaget lalu langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Tahan Asia- _chan_ , ini hanya suara muntahan Rias- _Buchou_!" kata Kiba yang telah membuat cahaya dari atas ujung tongkat sihirnya. Cahaya putih itu memperlihatkan Rias yang muntah dan sedang diurut tengkuknya oleh Akeno.

" _Ara ara_ …aku sepertinya tahu masalah pengirimanmu yang gagal, Rias…" Akeno memberikan botol kecil berisi cairan menthol dan tanaman kecil _Melaleuca_ kepada Rias "Mabuk akutmu pasti kambuh saat kau melakukan sihir Teleportasi karena melihat putaran lubang dimensi. Hal tersebut membuat pikiranmu tidak fokus dan kau ingin cepat-cepat menargetkan letak pengirimanmu…"

Rias menghirup bau terapi menthol. Dia meminta tisu kepada Akeno dan wakil ketua klub itu memberikannya " _Arigatou_ , Akeno…ya, kau benar." Rias mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu "Karena mabuk akut ini menyusahkanku dalam beberapa hal."

"Tetapi syukurlah kita sampai…" Kiba mengarahkan cahaya tongkat sihirnya ke atas "Tanda dari _Ghoul Dungeon_ adalah lambang tengkorak di langit-langitnya. Tengkorak dengan bagian pelipis kiri yang retak. Lambang yang dibuat pendiri Akademi Magic Poveglia…" lambang yang dimaksud Kiba adalah sebuah lukisan di langit-langit lorong penjara tersebut. Tiap jarak 5 meter pasti muncul lambang tengkorak itu di langit-langit ruangan.

"T-tetapi ruangan ini begitu gelap. I-ini lorong penjara kan?" Asia mengarahkan cahaya ujung tongkat sihirnya ke samping kanan. Terlihat jeruji-jeruji besi penjara memantulkan cahaya putih tongkat sihir Asia. Cahaya putih itu muncul dari Mantera **Lumina**. Asia dapat melihat sebuah ranjang kotor di dalam sel penjara, sebuah _closed_ duduk dan sebuah rantai di langit-langit. Horor dan mengerikan.

"Ayo kita jalan…" kata Rias sambil menghidupkan cahaya di ujung atas tongkat sihirnya. Akeno juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita kehilangan satu orang…" gumam Koneko ketika menghidupkan cahaya di ujung atas tongkat sihirnya. Dia menyinari wajah Kiba, Asia, Akeno dan Rias "Tidak ada Uzumaki Naruto di sini."

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

Entah di mana, Naruto sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan luas yang lembab dan gelap. Terdengar tetes-tetes air bergema di ruangan tersebut. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan kegelapan di ruangan itu. Dia mengambil tongkat sihir di saku blazernya dan menghidupkan cahaya. Untuk mantera tingkat mudah seperti **Lumina** , Naruto bisa melakukannya.

"Di mana ini…?" gumam anggota Chasseurs tersebut " _Guys? Where are you_?" kata Naruto sok berbahasa inggris. Dia dapat melihat banyak sekali alat-alat penyiksaan di ruangan ini. Ada gergaji besar dua arah yang tersandar di dinding, tempat tidur _The Rack_ -sebuah alat penyiksaan berbentuk seperti tempat tidur dan memiliki tali tambang, roda dan tuas-, lalu ada juga _Guillotine_. Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tengkorak dan beberapa tulang berserakan di sudut ruangan. Ini seperti ruang penyiksaan, bukan seperti lagi…benar-benar ruang penyiksaan.

'Mengapa aku sendirian berada di sini…mana yang lainnya?' mata biru Naruto memandang tajam sekelilingnya. Dia menaikkan kewaspadaannya. Insting _Chasseurs_ nya ia tingkatkan. Dia sudah siap dengan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ini.

 _Klontang_. Naruto mengarahkan cahaya **Lumina** -nya ke asal suara. Sebuah kaleng bergelinding menuju kakinya. Naruto menahan kaleng berkarat tersebut, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah tangan menghantam perutnya dan membuat Naruto terpental menabrak dinding. Tongkat sihirnya terjatuh dari tangan dan berputar-putar di lantai.

"Tak kusangka ada siswa Akademi yang berani mengunjungi Dungeon kami…"

"Sendirian lagi. Kau benar-benar berani, bocah."

"Apa kita harus berbagi untuk memakan daging anak ini?"

Tiga orang. Orang? Ah…apapun itu, ada tiga yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan ninja.

"Rize, biarkan aku menyiksa bocah ini dulu sebelum dimakan…"

"Jika ia sudah kau siksa, maka dagingnya tidak akan enak…berhentilah membuatku muak, Jason."

"Kalian berdua, kita harus menanyakannya kepada Kaneki- _kun_. Jangan berbuat seenaknya."

"Berhenti lah sok patuh kepada bocah itu, Gourmet sialan. Biarkan kami memakan daging anak ini…"

Naruto tidak mengerti detail apa yang ketiga orang itu bicarakan. Yang pastinya, tiga orang itu ingin memakannya. Apakah ini Ghoul penghuni Dungueon? Naruto segera membuka gulungan ninja dan kepulan asap itu memunculkan sebuah tali kawat yang memiliki 5 kunai tergantung.

'Akan kutunjukkan _Silent Technique_ yang membuat kalian menyesal menantangku dalam gelap…' Naruto bergerak tanpa suara, lalu tiba-tiba berada di belakang salah satu Ghoul tersebut.

"Dia di belakang!" kata Ghoul wanita. Sebuah benda aneh keluar dari punggung wanita itu dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Angggota _Chasseurs_ itu melompat ke atas dan berdiri terbalik di atas langit-langit ruangan dengan chakra pada kakinya.

"Di mana dia?!" kata Ghoul yang bernama Jason "Di mana diaaa?! Aku ingin menyiksanya, hahahaha!"

"Berhentilah menampakkan jiwa psikopatmu, Jason…" kata Ghoul berambut biru bernama Gourmet "Keindahan seni dalam makan memakan adalah yang utama…"

"HUAHAHAHA, BOCAAH, DI MANA KAAAU?!" teriak Jason dengan suara kegirangan. Ghoul Rize berlari menuju tempat sakelar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Saat itu ruangan penyiksaan menjadi terang benderang. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena dirinya ternyata berdiri di dekat lampu.

"Dia di atas!" teriak Rize sambil mengarahkan alat penyerang punggungnya ke arah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu melompat salto belakang ke bawah dan melempar dua kunai ke arah alat penyerang Jason yang berbentuk seperti kelabang. Kedua kunai Naruto terpantul tidak berguna. Anggota Chasseurs itu berpijak di dinding lalu melesatkan tubuhnya menggunakan tenaga tolakan pada kedua kakinya. Dia melesat menuju Jason, melewati kelabang-kelabang itu dan melempar tiga kunai ke kepala Ghoul tersebut.

 _Trang_. Ketiga kunai Naruto terpantul karena tertahan tangan Gourmet yang dilapisi sebuah benda berwarna biru. Ketiganya sama. Naruto berpijak di lantai, berusaha menghentikan laju lompatannya tadi tetapi dengan cepat kaki Gourmet menghantam perutnya dan membuat tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Punggung Naruto menghantam dinding ruangan kembali.

"Namanya _Kagune_ ," kata Gourmet "Ini adalah seni dari tubuh kami. Ini adalah _Ghoul Art_!"

"Apa-apaan katamu, Gourmet…" kata Rize. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang wanita berambut ungu yang indah, memakai kacamata dengan mata beriris merah darah dan sklera hitam. Dia dapat melihat gadis itu menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat lezat, bocah…"

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, kemudian menjilat pipi Naruto perlahan-lahan. Terasa basah dan geli, Naruto menutup mata kanannya.

"Kenapa kau berani datang ke sini, murid Akademi Magic Poveglia-"

Naruto memegang leher wanita itu dengan cengkraman tangan kanan, menghempaskannya ke bawah dan membuat wanita itu tertelungkup. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan kunainya ke leher wanita itu.

"Jika kau menyerang punggungku dengan _Kagune_ -mu," Naruto memandang ke belakang. _Kagune_ Rize yang berbentuk seperti empat lengan tajam berhenti tepat di atas punggung Naruto "Aku bisa lebih cepat membunuhmu dengan kunaiku."

"Hahaha…kami para Ghoul bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat lho…"

"Oh ya," mata Naruto melebar. Jason melompat di atasnya sambil melesatkan _Kagune_ kelabangnya.

"Aku tidak peduliii! Bocaah, kau akan kusiksa dengan alat penyiksaku hahahaha!"

Naruto menghindar cepat, tanpa suara, dan berdiri di depan sebuah alat penyiksaan bernama _Breaking Wheel_. Kepulan asap di depannya adalah tempat ia berdiri tadi. Rize dan Jason berdiri di antara kepulan-kepulan asap, _Kagune_ mereka bergerak-gerak seperti ular. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu melempar kunainya ke arah Jason dan _Kagune_ Jason dengan mudah menangkisnya. Kunai itu tertancap 10 langkah di sisi kiri Ghoul Psikopat tersebut.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia telah menempelkan kertas peledak di gagang kunai.

Suara ledakan terdengar sampai ke kelompok Rias. Saat itu Kiba memasang wajah serius. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa yang membuat suara ledakan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Buchou_ , ayo kita ke sana!"

"Uzumaki- _kun_ ada di sana?!"

Kiba menganggukkan kepala. Mereka pun berlari di lorong menuju sumber suara.

 _Kembali ke ruang penyiksaan_

Asap mengepul tebal di ruangan tersebut. Lantai dan plafond yang berada di sekitar ledakan membentuk lubang besar. Naruto melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wajah kiri Jason yang terkena luka bakar perlahan-lahan sembuh. Seperti yang dikatakan Ghoul wanita itu, para pemakan manusia mempunyai kemampuan beregenerasi yang bagus.

"Cukup…aku yang akan memimpin kelompok ini," ucap Gourmet. Dia berdiri di depan Rize dan Jason "Kita bertiga akan menyerangnya bersamaan."

"Baiklah…tetapi jangan lupa sisakan daging anak itu untuk kumakan."

"Dasar Pelahap Rakus, kau akan mendapatkan daging anak itu setelah ia kusiksa sampai mati…"

"Cukup!" Gourmet memegang keningnya "Memakan daging manusia yang terbaik adalah seni…dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merusak citra rasa seni Kaneki- _kun_. Ayo…" mata Gourmet menajam. Dia tersenyum "…Kita serang siswa akademi itu!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan ninja lagi. Dia membukanya dan asap mengepul, mengeluarkan pedang Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kalian salah memilih lawan- _ttebayo_." Naruto maju melesat ketika tiga Ghoul itu mendekatinya. Rize langsung menyerangnya dengan empat cabang _Kagune_ merahnya. Naruto melompat _side slip_ lalu menebas Kagune kelabang Jason. Ghoul berbadan besar itu segera melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _Kagune_ , dari matanya hingga tangan kanannya. Jason tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meneteskan air liur psikopat dari mulut.

"Kubunuh kau…kubunuh kau!"

Jason melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menundukkan kepala, lalu bergerak di antara selangkangan Jason sambil menghantam selangkangan itu dengan pedangnya.

 _Crasshh_

Mata Jason terbuka. Dia merasakan kedua kakinya terbelah. Gourmet muncul dari atas kepala Jason dan menyerang Naruto yang masih terlentang di lantai. Suara dentingan berbunyi ketika _Kagune_ Gourmet yang melapisi tangan kanannya bertemu mata pedang Naruto.

"Boleh juga…pedangmu sangat bagus…" gumam Gourmet. Kaki kanannya melakukan tendangan putar ke pipi kanan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terseret ke kiri namun dia segera bangkit sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai. Suara decitan terdengar. Rize sudah ada di samping kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang ingin meninju wajah anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Naruto berputar mengelak, lalu menusukkan pedangnya pada sebuah sandaran kursi berduri (kursi penyiksaan) dan menghempaskannya ke kepala Rize. Untung saja 4 cabang Kagune merah Rize menahan hantaman kursi tersebut. Naruto melompat salto belakang tiga kali untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Rize. Sesuatu terinjak oleh kaki Naruto. Rize melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman lebar mengerikan.

" **Iaculat**." Naruto mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Rize. Ternyata yang diinjak anggota _Chasseurs_ itu adalah tongkat sihirnya.

Mata Rize melebar…dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara tawa. Itu adalah tawa sombong Jason. Terlihat jelas kedua kaki Jason menyatu dan regenerasi terjadi di selangkangan yang terbelah tadi.

"Heheheh…kau…kau…" Jason membunyikan jari telunjuknya "KAU LEBIH NIKMAT DARI DAGING KANEKIIIIIIIII!"

"Cukup."

Teriakan Jason terhenti. Rize dan Gourmet otomatis menoleh ke arah lelaki yang mengatakan cukup tadi. Di samping lelaki itu berdiri gadis berambut biru dengan mata kanan tertutup poninya. Nama gadis Ghoul itu Kirishima Touka. Lelaki itu sendiri berambut putih, dengan mata Ghoul satu di mata kiri.

"Ka-Kaneki…" geram Jason, tetapi ada raut ketakutan di sana. Rize tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ujung jari tangan kanan. Gourmet memberi penghormatan berlebihan kepada Ghoul mata satu tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaneki.

"Bukankah kau harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Mata Kaneki menajam.

"Namaku Ken Kaneki. Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Haven-maksudku Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto menyengir "Salam kenal- _ttebayo_."

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Naruto?"

"Kau tahu tentang sebuah kotak yang bernama **Pandora Box** , milik Penguasa Kota Poveglia?"

Kaneki tidak menjawab. Saat mata Naruto berkedip, sosok Kaneki telah menghilang. Kelopak mata beriris biru itu terbuka lebar.

"Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan di ruanganku…" kata Kaneki sambil menghantam tengkuk Naruto dengan lima jarinya. Naruto terjatuh. Dia memandang Jason yang mendekati tubuhnya.

 _Pura-pura pingsan aahh…_ batin anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut lalu menutup matanya. Tetapi jelas saja…'TENGKUKKU SAKIT!'

Saat diseret, Naruto meninggalkan jejak dengan bubuk mesiu yang sengaja ia jatuhkan dari saku blazernya. Ia berharap Rias dan yang lainnya bisa menemukan lokasi dirinya disekap melalui bubuk mesiu tersebut.

* * *

Naruto sengaja membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika tubuhnya tidak diseret lagi. Dia sengaja duduk sempoyongan sambil memegang kepala kuningnya. "Adu du duh…" kata Naruto menambah dramatisir kepura-puraan pingsan. Kaneki yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan ukiran tengkorak di kedua sisi sandaran punggung meletakkan siku tangan kanannya di atas lengan kursi. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas tangan kanan. Matanya menajam dingin melihat gaya Naruto.

"Kau berpura-pura pingsan tadi…aku dapat merasakannya."

Naruto berhenti bergaya seperti orang mabuk. Dia segera berdiri tegak dan memasang wajah tenang. Ada aura misterius dari anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

"Jadi aku sudah ketahuan…"

"Aktingmu buruk."

"O-oh…terima kasih."

Kaneki menjetikkan jarinya. Dua orang Ghoul mendorong sebuah meja roda yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kotak dengan ukiran-ukiran simbol sihir. Kotak berwarna pernis, dengan lambang _One-Eye_ di antara celah tutup kotak dan bagian bawah kotak, muncul di hadapan Naruto. **Pandora Box**. Kotak yang berisi mala petaka, warisan pusaka benda dari Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang hal ini…" Kaneki tersenyum misterius "Kotak ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku tadi malam. Saat aku melihat ukiran-ukiran sihirnya, aku tahu ini adalah kotak yang dijaga oleh Penguasa Kota Poveglia." Kaneki turun dari singgasananya. Ghoul itu misterius, dingin dan mempunyai kekuatan besar. Naruto tetap pada kewaspadaan tingginya.

" **Pandora Box**. Dalam mitologi Yunani, asal usul Kotak Pandora berasal dari Pandora itu sendiri. Ketika umat manusia mencuri api dari Gunung Olimpyus, Zeus menyuruh salah satu anaknya, Hefaistos sang Dewa Pandai Besi membuat seorang manusia. Maka tercipta-lah manusia perempuan pertama di dunia. Athena mengajarinya menenun dan menjahit serta memberikan pakaian, Aprhodite memberinya kecantikan dan hasrat, para Kharis memakaikan perhiasan, para Hoirai memberinya mahkota, Apollo mengajarinya bernyanyi dan bermain musik, Poseidon memberinya kalung mutiara, Hera memberinya rasa penasaran yang besar, Hermes memberinya kepandaian berbicara, serta menamainya Pandora…" Kaneki mengusap tutup kotak itu perlahan "Yang artinya, _mendapat banyak hadiah_ …"

"Pandora mendapatkan hadiah dari para Dewa saat hari pernikahannya dengan Epimetheus. Nah…hadiah itu adalah kotak ini, sang kotak mala petaka. Saat itu Pandora penasaran dengan isi kotak lalu membukanya…lalu terciumlah bau busuk dan keluar semua teror ke dunia…" Kaneki berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Naruto sedikit ngeri dengan warna mata Kaneki yang berlainan. Mata kanan seperti mata manusia normal, namun sebelah kirinya memiliki iris merah menyala.

"Tetapi dalam Legenda dunia kita, **Pandora Box** adalah salah satu pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya sang Dewi Kelinci. Sang Penguasa Dunia pertama…" Kaneki menghela napasnya "Ini adalah hadiah kepada kami, para Ghoul, dari sang Dewi Kelinci."

"Bukankah Dewi Kelinci telah dikalahkan dua anaknya?"

"Benar," Kaneki tertawa kecil "Tetapi warisannya masih mengalir di darah kita. Bangsa Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi…tiga warisan terbesar Kaguya yang muncul dari kesalahan dua anaknya."

"Namamu Kaneki kan? Bisa kembalikan kotak itu," Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kaneki "Karena kotak itu milik seseorang."

"Jika jawabanku tidak?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Selain 4 Ghoul yang terlihat kuat-Jason, Rize, Gourmet dan Touka-ada sekitar 100 lebih Ghoul yang berada di ruangan ini. Ruangan bercahaya lilin yang sangat luas. Naruto mesti memperhitungkan posisi, keadaan dan kekuatannya. Sebagai orang yang telah banyak melakukan misi berbahaya, Naruto telah bisa memperhitungkan persentase kemenangannya.

'Pedangku…' Naruto melihat pedang itu tergeletak di samping kursi Kaneki bersama tongkat sihirnya. _Bagus_. Sekarang dia masih punya beberapa _tools_ untuk melawan para Ghoul ini.

"Kami belum memakanmu karena kau masih bisa berguna, sobat…" Kaneki kembali duduk di kursinya "Aku ingin membuka kotak ini, tetapi tidak bisa. Hanya mantera dari tongkat sihir lah yang bisa membukanya. Kau lihat lambang mata satu di celah antara tutup kotak dan bagian bawah kotak, itu adalah kunci pembuka _Pandora Box_. Kami telah mencoba membukanya dengan tongkat-tongkat sihir Magician yang telah kami makan, tetapi tidak bisa…hanya Magician pemilik asli tongkat sihirnya yang bisa membuka kotak tersebut."

"Untuk apa kalian membuka kotak berisi mala petaka ini. Jika membukanya, teror akan menyebar ke dunia."

Mata Naruto berubah. Dia serius menanggapi hal ini.

"Untuk membalas dendam…" ucap Kaneki tenang. Hebatnya, tidak ada raut pembenci di wajah Kaneki. Saat mengatakan hal tersebut, beberapa Ghoul di ruangan itu tertawa "Kami para Ghoul memiliki fisik yang sama dengan manusia. Hanya saja kami dipandang sebelah mata karena makanan kami adalah daging manusia. Sebelum Penguasa Dunia yang sekarang berkuasa, kami hanya makan mayat-mayat di Rumah Sakit maupun di kuburan. Kami tidak pernah menyerang manusia yang masih hidup. Namun…ketika keturunan Ootsutsuki naik menjadi Penguasa Dunia yang baru, kebebasan Ghoul dikekang. Kami ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Akhirnya penjara resmi kami ada di bawah Akademi Magic Poveglia. Penjara bawah tanah ini akhirnya disebut _Ghoul Dungeon_. Dungeon berisi Ghoul-Ghoul tertindas yang menyimpan dendam kesumat."

"PERILAKU PARA MAGICIAN ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

"AYO KANEKI- _KUN_ , BUNUH SAJA MURID ITU DAN KITA MAKAN DAGINGNYA!"

"PARA MAGICIAN YANG MENINDAS KAMI BENAR-BENAR BANGSAT!"

Naruto mulai mengerti titik permasalahannya. Rasa dendam yang muncul akibat tertindas. Sama seperti Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi yang menyimpan iri karena Ootsutsuki Hagaromo dulu lebih mementingkan Bangsa Ninjutsu. Suara Rize mengawali ceritanya tentang Kaneki.

"Kaneki- _kun_ adalah _Spesial Ghoul_. Dia muncul dari rahim seorang manusia. Setengah Ghoul dan setengah manusia, sesuai ramalam di prasasti Ghoul yang ditemukan di Padang Pasir Gobi, Ghoul setengah manusia akan menjadi penyelamat kami. Kaneki berhasil masuk ke Akademi Magic Poveglia melalui jalur beasiswa. Dia sangat jenius dalam hal mantera. Bakat Ibunya yang merupakan Magician dari aliran Dark mengalir di darahnya," Rize menutup mata, terlihat sedih "Dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika pihak Akademi mengadakan _Touring_ di Dungeon kami, sebenarnya itu adalah siasat untuk membuang Kaneki- _kun_ …" Naruto teringat cerita Kiba tentang insiden 12 tahun yang lalu. Tunggu dulu…itu berarti Ghoul bernama Kaneki lebih tua darinya?! Kenapa wajah Kaneki seperti remaja berusia 16 tahun?!

"Pihak Akademi sudah menyiapkan berita bahwa Kaneki- _kun_ tewas dimakan para Ghoul saat _Touring_ sekolah. Kaneki- _kun_ yang menyadari dirinya akan dibuang mengamuk, memimpin dengan alami kami para Ghoul untuk memangsa para siswa-siswi. Akhirnya bukan hanya Kaneki- _kun_ yang hilang dari _Touring_ bodoh tersebut, tetapi juga para siswa-siswi dari Akademi bangsat itu!"

"Cukup Rize…" Kaneki membuat tanda kepada Rize untuk menghentikan cerita emosionalnya "Tambahan saja, Naruto…para Ghoul di sini ada yang berusia 100 tahun lebih. Jason salah satunya. Dia terlihat seperti _Ossan_ berusai 30 tahunan kan? Selain memiliki kemampuan regenerasi, Ghoul juga tidak cepat menua."

"Bagus…sangat menarik…" kata Naruto kaku.

"Nah, ceritanya sudah selesai," Kaneki mengambil tongkat sihir Naruto di samping kursinya, lalu melemparnya ke _Chasseurs_ tersebut "Sekarang tugasmu untuk membuka kotak tersebut."

"Kau tidak akan melepasku setelah berhasil membuka kotak ini?"

Kaneki tersenyum misterius "Biar nanti kupikirkan…"

"Dengan mantera **Lumina** , kau bisa membuka kunci di **Pandora Box**. Setelah kau menghidupkan cahaya Lumina di ujung atas tongkat sihirmu, masukkan bagian itu di lubang mata satu kotak." Naruto melakukan seperti yang Kaneki katakan. Dia tidak diperintah, hanya saja melakukan siasatnya saja.

 _Ceklek_. Seketika, saat celah kotak itu melebar, tercium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat.

Bau mala petaka.

Kaneki tersenyum senang. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, lalu menendang bagian kaki kanan meja roda sehingga bagian depan kotak menghadap ke Kaneki. Cepat, anggota _Chasseurs_ itu membuka **Pandora Box** sehingga seluruh teror keluar di hadapan Kaneki.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" tidak usah diketik, berapa banyak dan ributnya para Ghoul berteriak ketakutan ketika teror dunia keluar dari kotak tersebut. Cahaya-cahaya hitam keluar dan berpencar ke berbagai arah.

'Aku akan menutup **Pandora Box** setelah menyandera pemimpin mereka!' Naruto berjalan sempoyongan akibat getaran di ruangan tersebut. Dia ingin mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di samping kursi Kaneki. Kaneki sendiri duduk di atas kursinya sambil menutup kedua telinga. Saat tangan kanan Naruto ingin menggenggam gagang pedang, sebuah cabang Kagune melilit pergelangan kanan Naruto. _Chasseurs_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kaneki yang menyeringai kesal.

Blaarh! Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam dinding. Kaneki membunyikan lima jari tangan kirinya. Dia geram dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Kau…"

" **Iaculat**!" Naruto segera menembakkan mantera penyerang itu ke arah Kaneki. Ghoul itu mengelaknya dengan mudah. Sihir **Iaculat** menghantam kursi Kaneki. Kursi tersebut terpelanting ke belakang dan bagian kaki depannya patah. Naruto bangkit berdiri ketika Kaneki melompat untuk menyerang mendekatinya.

"Hyaaah…" Naruto memasang _Standing Meditation_ Tai Chi. Saat Kaneki menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kosong dan _Kagune_ , Naruto meladeni Kaneki dengan _Tai Chi Gaya Hao_. Kaneki tidak mampu melawan Tai Chi kelas tinggi Naruto. Tiba-tiba beberapa Ghoul menyerang anggota _Chasseurs_ itu dari segala arah.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Nan Quan, 65 Jurus**!"

Naruto merubah gaya bertarungnya menjadi Wu Shu. Dengan 65 gerakan lincah yang hebat, para Ghoul yang mengeroyok Naruto berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kini Kaneki tahu, siswa Akademi yang dihadapinya bukan siswa biasa.

"Hei Kaneki…apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa tidak semua Magician berhati jahat?"

Kaneki mendengus. Pertanyaan apa itu? "Kau yang tidak pernah melihat kejahatan dan arogansi mereka, tidak berhak mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut."

"Jika kau setuju mengembalikan **Pandora Box** , mungkin akan ada yang mengusahakanmu untuk masuk akademi lagi. Kau pasti ingin menjadi orang sukses kan? Demi para Ghoul."

"Apa yang kau tahu soal Kaneki, murid akademi!" Rize melompat dari belakang Kaneki dan melesatkan _Kagune_ -nya ke arah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menghindar ke belakang. Jason dan Gourmet sudah muncul dari kedua sisinya dengan _Kagune_ yang siap menusuk perut Naruto. Dengan cepat anggota _Chasseurs_ itu melompat berputar sambil menarik dua handgun-nya dari balik kemeja.

Suara letusan pistol tepat mengenai leher Jason dan tengah dada Goumet. Kedua Ghoul itu jatuh terduduk. Naruto berpijak di lantai, seketika puluhan Kristal mengarah ke anggota Chassurs tersebut. Mata Naruto melebar. Tembakan-tembakan Kristal itu berasal dari _Kagune_ Touka. Ternyata Kagune bisa digunakan seperti itu!

Naruto berlari menghindari tembakan-tembakan Kristal Kagune Touka. Gadis itu sepertinya pendiam. Dia bertarung tanpa banyak cakap. Naruto meninju perut dua Ghoul lalu menjadikan mereka tameng dari tembakan Kristal Touka. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu langsung menembak kaki kanan Touka dari celah ketiak Ghoul yang ia jadikan tameng. Touka jatuh berlutut dengan kaki kanan berdarah. Mata Kaneki melebar.

"Ka-kami hanya ingin Kaneki- _kun_ lolos dari akademi, kemudian menjadi orang sukses. Kami ingin Kaneki- _kun_ mencapai cita-citanya, yakni menjadi salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic. Ketika Kaneki- _kun_ menjadi petinggi Bangsa Magic, maka ia bisa memperjuangkan hak-hak Ghoul. K-kau pasti tak paham tujuan dari Kaneki- _kun_ …" kata Touka yang akhirnya berbicara. Mata Naruto menajam. Dia tahu. Dia mengerti.

Aura di depan Naruto berubah. Dia segera melompat ke belakang ketika dua tubuh Ghoul yang ia jadikan tameng terbelah horizontal di pinggang. Kaneki menebas kedua Ghoul itu dengan _Kagune_ miliknya. Mata Kaneki menajam. Dia tampak marah.

"Kau bukan Magician biasa. Penggunaan kunai, kertas peledak, tongkat sihir…bahkan pistol. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kaneki terus berbicara sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Kagune Kaneki telah bergerak-gerak siap menyerang. Naruto memandang aura hitam yang terus keluar dari dalam **Pandora Box**. Mala petaka yang terus keluar dan menebar teror pada dunia. Satu-satunya cara adalah harapan.

 _Harapan?_

Naruto memandang Kaneki, beberapa saat, dia akhirnya paham.

"Kaneki…kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka **Pandora Box**?"

"Kenapa kau merubah topik?! Aku tanya siapa kau sebe-"

"Bukan karena pemilikan tongkat sihir murni- _ttebayo_. Yang bisa membuka **Pandora Box** adalah seseorang yang memiliki harapan di hatinya. Kalian para Ghoul tidak bisa membuka kotak itu karena tidak memiliki harapan. Hanya ada dendam di hati kalian."

Kaneki berhenti berjalan. _Apa maksudnya?!_ Batin Ghoul tersebut.

"Yang bisa menutup dan membuka Pandora Box adalah orang-orang yang memiliki harapan. Jika kau percaya bahwa kau masih memiliki harapan untuk memajukan para Ghoul lewat intelektual dan pendidikan, maka hilangkan dendam itu…" Naruto melempar tongkat sihirnya kepada Kaneki "…Dan yakini, harapan itu masih ada."

Kaneki menangkap tongkat sihir tersebut. Dia memandang kebingungan ke arah Naruto. Para Ghoul juga. Naruto menghela napasnya, dia seperti penceramah saja "Kalau kau percaya kepadaku, aku akan mengusahakanmu untuk kembali masuk ke Akademi…yah, walaupun sebagai murid pindahan."

"A-apa itu bisa diatur?!" tanya Rize dengan nada antusias. Antara percaya dan tak percaya, tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Tenang saja," Naruto tersenyum misterius "Aku punya kenalan yang bisa mengaturnya."

Akhirnya Kaneki mengembalikan semua mala petaka yang lepas ke dunia dengan mantera **Lumina** yang diarahkan ke lubang _One-eye_. Dia pun bisa menutup **Pandora Box** karena ada harapan di hatinya. Kaneki menyerahkan tongkat sihir dan pedang Naruto, lalu menyerahkan **Pandora Box** juga. Ketika itu, dengan malu-malu Kaneki mengatakan terima kasih kepada anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

"A-aku tidak pernah melihat teman-teman Ghoul-ku sesenang ini…kuharap kau menepati janjimu, sobat."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Kaneki terkejut, kemudian menyambut salaman tersebut.

"Aku berjanji, sobat baru…" ucap Naruto. Dia jadi teringat Hinata. Gadis manis yang selalu mencari teman.

Naruto telah diarahkan untuk keluar dari _Dungeon_ tersebut. 20 menit ia berjalan sendiri di lorong-lorong Dungeon, ia akhirnya bertemu Rias dan kawan-kawan. Mata Asia melebar senang. Akeno menghela napas lega, Kiba tersenyum dan Koneko dengan wajah datar hanya bergumam "Syukurlah…". Respon spontanitas Rias lebih ekstrim, dia berlari memeluk Naruto dan terisak sedih.

"Ma-maafkan aku…jika tidak gara-gara mabuk akutku, a-aku pasti tidak membahayakanmu Uzuamki- _kun_ …"

'Dadamu menempel pada dadaku…' batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut. "Jadi gara-gara mabuk akutmu, sihir teleportasi tidak sempurna…ah, aku maklumi- _ttebayo_. Emm…Rias- _san_ ,"

Naruto melirik ke arah kanan "Bisa kau lepaskan pelukan ini?"

Wajah Rias memerah. Dia segera melepas pelukannya dan mundur empat langkah ke belakang dengan wajah merah padam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Malu malu malu…ngapain juga tadi dia memeluk Naruto?! Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ini…aku temukan **Pandora Box** -nya…" Naruto menyodorkan kotak itu ke arah Rias. Mata Rias terbuka lebar, dia tampak senang.

"I-ini asli kah, U-Uzumaki- _kun_?"

"Perlu aku buka?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak perlu!"

Sekembalinya ke ruang klub, Rias segera menelpon kakaknya. Sementara Naruto izin keluar dari ruangan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan. Pertama-tama…dia akan menghubungi seorang Petinggi Bangsa Magic.

"Halo _Ossan_ pemabuk, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan…" Naruto menghubungi lewat telepon sekolah yang ada di dekat kantor guru "Hah? Iya-iya…akan kupanggil kau Azazel _otoutou-chan_ , JIJIK TAHU!"

* * *

Hinata berbaring di kamar asramanya. Hening namun menentramkan, begitulah suasana yang ia dapatkan di kamarnya. Dia teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu di taman sekolah.

"Aku sengaja…kalah."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Dia mengingat-ingat kata-kata Naruto.

"Se-sengaja kalah?"

"Ya, Hinata. Saat pertandingan sapu terbang melawan Kiba, aku sengaja membiarkan diriku kalah. Dengan begitu aku bisa masuk ke klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Aku akan menyelidiki Rias Gremory secara langsung, karena sesuai literatur yang kubaca, Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark bisa melakukan sihir yang membuat orang-orang kesurupan, itu-lah kenapa di abad ke-13, para Magician diburu para Ninja karena mereka dianggap mengacau dunia dengan Black Magic, terutama Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark."

"Hmm…begitu. La-lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja ke klub tersebut, kenapa mesti menantang Pein, menjadi salah satu _Pilar_ baru masuk ke klub Rias- _chan_ untuk mengamatinya secara langsung?"

"Aku mesti menaikkan namaku, dengan tujuan menarik minat Rias dan Shion."

"Dua Pilar dari aliran Dark?"

Hinata bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya. Dia memasang wajah serius yang lucu. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha.

"Ini adalah salah satu teknikku dalam melakukan misi. Tahap infiltrasi…aku akan menjadi budak Rias Gremory dan menyelidiki langsung di sana. Kau pergi menemui Shion, minta dia menerima dirimu menjadi budaknya. Aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk menyelidiki gadis itu…"

"K-kau percaya kepada anak umur 10 tahun?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata Naruto terngiang di dalam kepalanya, membuat wajahnya panas.

"Kita sudah lama bersama. Aku percaya kepadamu, Hinata…"

 _Bersama…bersama…bersama…_ Hinata langsung berbaring lagi di atas ranjang 'Apa aku bisa…Naruto- _kun_?'

Di klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Kiba memuji Naruto yang bisa menemukan **Pandora Box** kepada Koneko, Asia dan Akeno. Asia sangat setuju, Akeno menutup mulutnya. Dia merasa hadirnya Naruto membuat klub mereka lebih berwarna. Hanya Koneko yang tidak berkomentar, tetapi matanya memandang siluet Rias di tirai kamar mandi. Apa _Buchou_ -nya saat memeluk Naruto merasakan…?

Di dalam kamar mandi itu, Rias menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut merah indahnya basah. Dia berdiri dalam diam dengan tangan kanan terkepal di depan dada. Mengingat dirinya memeluk Naruto membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

Bodoh. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik dengan anak baru itu.

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 5 END**

Terima kasih telah membaca…wah wah, bagaimana chapter ini. Dari Icha akhirnya kami mengeluarkan karakter Tokyo Ghoul. Di chapter ini sebenarnya belum ada pertarungan habis-habisan antara Naruto Vs Kaneki lho…jika keduanya bertarung dengan serius, entah berapa lama chapter ini akan habis karena Icha ingin chapter ini memberikan resolusi dari Naruto, yang mengungkapkan alasannya kalah melawan Kiba kepada Hinata.

Terima kasih semangat dari Rizw yang rela-rela review dari chapter 1 sampai 7, hihihi…juga semangatnya dari Luciano Olexandr-san, ah…jika ada ficnya aku akan mereviewnya yihaaa…lalu ada kata TEGANG DARI TheNHL, apa maksudnya itu woy?! Hahaha…

Akhirnya ada yang teliti soal Mars Akatsukers kemarin, yap. Mars itu kuambil dari Lirik Mars Perindo dengan beberapa pengubahan. Yah…tidak ada maksud apapun hanya untuk menghibur. Terima kasih kepada Readers yang memberikan saran tentang scene fight-nya, juga yang menasehati aku tentang bela diri Pencak Silat. Aku akan terus berusaha mencari referensi tentang bela diri yang dipakai Naruto.

Oh ya, jadi aku salah nih teman-teman soal Tai Chi. Ternyata di IP Man itu Wing Chun ya…wah. Waktu konsep awal memasukkan bela diri Tai Chi menjadi salah satu bela diri Naruto, aku ingin menyamakannya seperti di Film IP Man. Yah…mungkin Wing Chun bisa kutambahkan saat di arc selanjutnya. Karena di arc ini, murni Naruto menguasai 6 seni bela diri berbeda.

Yap, yang akun akan kubalas lewat PM, walaupun itu perlahan-lahan. Aku senang, walaupun jumlah fic yang mereview tidak sebanyak fic lain, tetapi review kalian itu lho…penuh antusias kawan-kawan. Aku sangat senang.

Dua chapter lagi kita akan menuju akhir arc Akademi Magic Poveglia, aku sudah tak sabar untuk arc selanjutnya, yakni Vaexjoe Arc dan Chasseurs Arc. *Icha: Spoiler oy!*

Mohon komentarnya dan salam hangat dariku.

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academys' 6_

' _Rias-san melakukan lingkaran Black Sihir? Sama seperti di abad ke-13?!'/ "Kita terkepung dalam Kekkai, dengan puluhan siswa yang kesurupan!"/"PK-LT?!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Azazel menutup teleponnya. Ia telah menerima laporan dari Naruto. Dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

Menghela napas, Azazel membuat beberapa catatan di buku saku. Dia sudah memperingatkan Naruto, bahwa batas misinya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jika tidak, maka Hinata akan kembali ke wujud asli dan harus dikeluarkan dari Pulau Poveglia secara diam-diam.

Membuat Azazel terkejut adalah informasi tentang Sirzech yang meminta Miroku memberikan Pandora Box. _Untuk apa?_

Azazel menulis kata-kata tersebut di buku sakunya.

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 6**

"Beberapa mahluk yang muncul di dunia kita, selain _Ghoul_ , ada beberapa yang tercatat oleh sejarah. Di kedalaman tanah 500 meter Kota Budapest, pernah terlihat _Cerberus_. Kemudian di Hutan Rothiemurchus pernah terlihat para _Dryad_ yang tinggal di Pohon-pohon Oak. Bahkan di Oymyakon tercatat bahwa warganya melihat _Ogre_ yang melintasi perbukitan bersalju. Ini menandakan bahwa bukan hanya Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi yang mendiami bumi…tetapi ada beberapa mahluk yang turut meramaikan planet hijau ini."

Naruto memutar pen hitam di tangannya. Dia memandang Shion, salah satu _Pilar_ , yang duduk tenang di depan dekat jendela. Andaikan dia duduk di situ, pasti dirinya merasa senang.

"Ibiki- _sensei_ …"

A- _sensei_ masuk memotong ucapan Ibiki- _sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan tentang mahluk bernama _Cyclops_. Guru hitam berbadan kekar itu berbisik kepada Ibiki- _sensei_ , kemudian Ibiki- _sensei_ mengangguk tampak mengerti.

"Masuklah, anak baru…"

Sontak semua kelas ribut.

"Anak baru lagi?!"

"Co-cowok atau cewek?"

"Mudah-mudahan cewek cantik seperti Hinata- _chan_!"

Mata Naruto menajam memandang seorang siswa yang menyebutkan nama Hinata. Lalu, seorang siswa berambut putih masuk. Naruto kenal wajah itu. Ken Kaneki berdiri di depan kelas, dengan mata kiri yang tertutup seperti bajak laut. Naruto tersenyum, jadi begitu caranya menutupi mata Ghoul tersebut.

"Ini adalah Ken- _kun_ dari Akademi Magic Norilsk. Ken- _kun_ ," A- _sensei_ memandang Kaneki "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu…"

Kaneki membungkukkan tubuhnya. _Dia sudah tua lho…_ batin Naruto karena melihat _babyface_ Kaneki sehingga terlihat seumuran dengan mereka. Para siswi berteriak histeris. Yah…tidak ada pengaruhnya penutup mata itu karena Kaneki terlihat _tamvan_ , eh, tampan dan cool.

"Namaku Ken Kaneki…kalian boleh memanggilku Kaneki atau Kanek. Tidak ada bedanya memang…aku berasal dari Akademi Magic Norilsk. Salam kenal…"

"SALAM KENAL, KA-NE-KI- _KUN_!" kata para siswi kompak, terkecuali Rias, Shion maupun Hinata. Naruto tersenyum sweatdropped.

Kaneki berjalan menuju kursi kosong di belakang Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat di samping pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…kau menepati janjimu. Bukan hanya administrasi sekolahku yang diurus, tetapi _Ghoul Dungeon_ kedatangan pemerintah pusat Magician Kota Kuoh dan mereka merenovasi Dungeon kami, mereka akan menjadikan Dungeon sebagai tempat wisata yang menyenangkan serta berjanji mengubah citra Ghoul. Mereka juga akan menyediakan kami sumber makanan, tentu saja dari tubuh-tubuh manusia yang telah meninggal…"

"Kau tidak kelaparan kan saat masuk ke kelas ini," Naruto mengedipkan mata kanannya "Kelas ini penuh daging segar."

Kaneki tersenyum tipis "Aku sudah sarapan. Satu lagi…"

Kaneki berjalan menuju kursinya lalu duduk di sana "Kau punya koneksi dengan penguasa Bangsa Magic?"

Naruto mendengus pelan "Tentu saja. Karena hal tersebut membuatku berani berjanji denganmu- _ttebayo_."

Kaneki mengangguk. Dia senang mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Baginya, ketika dirinya pergi meninggalkan Dungeon, para teman-teman Ghoulnya mengiringi kepergiannya dengan raut wajah senang dan bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang murni. Berbeda dengan kebahagiaan saat mereka memakan daging-daging manusia, kebahagiaan itu tidak ada dendam dan kegelapan hati. Kaneki bersyukur bisa bertemu Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto punya nasihat kepada Rias, bukan nasihat sih…tetapi lebih kepada pemberi bantuan.

"Kau adalah Magician berbakat, tetapi mabuk akutmu itu bisa membuatmu jatuh ke titik terendah sebagai orang Magic."

"Me-mengejekku?!" kata Rias kesal. Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan klub. Kiba sedang mengajarkan anak-anak kelas 1 menaiki sapu terbang di Gedung Olahraga, sementara Asia dan Koneko sedang membantu Chiyo- _sensei_ , permintaan mutlak dari guru tua tersebut. Akeno sendiri sedang menjalani ujian tambahan dari wali kelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu…aku hanya…" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa "…Prihatin."

Rias mendelik tajam. Dia menghela napas kemudian "Haah…kau begitu baik, Uzumaki- _kun_."

"Bukannya aku perhatian-"

"Kau perhatian kepadaku."

"Siapa yang bilang perhatian kepadamu?"

Rias maju mendekati wajah Naruto, kemudian memegang pipi anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut "Nah, kemudian kau bisa membantuku menghentikan mabuk akut ini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Begitu tampan dan manis "Aku bisa _dattebayou_."

Mata Rias melebar melihat ekspresi itu. Dia mundur perlahan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, bersidekap dada dan melipat kedua kakinya "Baiklah…ajarkan itu sore nanti. Aku harap berhasil…"

Naruto menghela napas "Pasti berhasil…" pikirannya melayang kepada Hinata. Apa Hyuuga Hinata berhasil mendekati Shion?

 _Di Perpustakaan Akademi_

Sesuai instruksi dari Naruto, Hinata hari ini menemui Shion di perpustakaan, tempat favorit Shion. Ia melihat gadis pendiam itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas dengan pensil isi ulang. Ketika Hinata ingin menyapa, Shion sudah berkata "Aku tahu tujuanmu…"

"Eeeeh?!" jelas saja Hinata terkejut. Shion berkata kembali "Hanya bercanda."

"Eeeeh?!"

Shion tidak memperdulikan suara keterkejutan Hinata. Dia tetap menulis dan menulis. Saat Hinata mengintip sekilas, itu adalah sajak-sajak puisi.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu…" Hinata duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di depan Shion. Untuk beberapa lama keduanya terdiam. Hinata tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. _Kau cantik hari ini_. Pembuka perbincangan macam apa itu…atau, _lihat, daun-daun Mapel ini begitu indah…ada warna kuning, hijau dan oranye_. _Kau kira aku buta warna apa?!_ Shion akan menjawab seperti itu.

'Adu duuuh…Hi-Hinata, mulailah dengan hal mudah…' Hinata menutup matanya lucu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Bu-buku…" Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak-rak buku. Dia mengambil buku berjudul **The End of History and The Last Man** karya Francis Fukuyama. Saat Hinata membuka lembar demi lembar halaman, dia jawsdropped. _Buku apa ini…_ batin gadis 10 tahun itu. 'Kenapa tidak ada gambarnya…banyak sekali tulisannya…'

"Hmm…menurutmu, jika pasir di padang pasir tertiup angin, apa kata yang tepat itu _terbang karena tertiup_ atau _melayang karena tertiup_?"

"E-eeh? K-kau bertanya kepadaku?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Dia berhenti menulis, tetapi mata setajam pedangnya memandang Hinata.

 _Sepertinya dia bertanya kepadaku!_ Batin Hinata. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ini adalah awal komunikasi mereka!

"Me-menurutku _terbang karena tertiup angin…_ "

"Kenapa?"

"Tunggu, a-aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kuyut Hinata, aku…"

"Sudah tahu, Hinata. Kau pasti mengenalku, jadi saling memperkenalkan diri itu tak penting. Lalu kenapa-"

"Terima kasih Shion- _chan_. A-aku…" mata Hinata berbinar "Aku punya teman lagi…"

Untuk kali ini alis Shion bergerak naik. Sedikit ekspresi muncul di gadis itu "Lalu?" gumamnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, dia benar-benar terlihat senang "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, perasaanku sangat bahagia karena kau mau berteman denganku."

Shion memandang ke arah luar. Beberapa daun Mapel yang jatuh ke tanah bergerak karena angin musim gugur. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Berbicara dengan Hinata berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, bahkan semua siswa-siswi di akademi ini. Dia seperti berbicara dengan manusia polos berhati mulia. Ah…berpikir apa dirinya.

"Kalau melayang, maka pasir itu berada di udara tanpa bergerak. Emm, menurutku ya…terbang itu diibaratkan seperti burung, naga maupun hewan-hewan yang bisa terbang lainnya. A-aku tak pernah mendengar orang-orang desa menyebut _burung melayang_. Me-mereka pasti mengatakan _seekor burung terbang_. Jadi untuk pasir, aku condong ke kata terbang karena pasir itu bergerak ditiup angin…"

Shion memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tertarik. Walaupun sederhana, penjelasan Hinata mengingatkannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia memandang sajak-sajak puisinya lalu menulis kalimat **Terbang Karena Tertiup Angin**. Shion memandang Hinata kembali…lalu dia meletakkan pensil isi ulangnya di atas meja.

"Aku sudah tahu tujuanmu datang ke sini, Hinata…" Shion menopang dagunya "Kau ingin mejadi Budakku kan?"

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" Hinata berteriak kaget. Anjing Appendpinscher penjaga perpus sampai terbangun dan berbicara _**"Jangan ribut."**_

"Eeeh?! Anjing bisa berbicara?!"

Shion tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum "Namanya Doni San. Dia adalah anjing pemalas yang selalu meringkuk dalam mimpinya…tetapi dia anjing penjaga yang hebat, juga bisa berbicara."

Doni San? Hinata jadi teringat Doni Ren si kucing kantin. _Ada apa dengan kata-kata Doni ini?!_

"Sh-Shion- _chan_ , kenapa kau bisa tahu…kenapa kau bisa tahu tujuanku?"

Shion menghela napasnya "Menebak saja."

'JADI DIA HANYA MENGETESKU TADI?!' Hinata menundukkan kepala lesu. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_ …aku memang tidak bisa melakukan misi rahasia…'

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya begitu Shion berbicara lagi "Aku menerimamu sebagai budakku."

Mata Hinata melebar "Be-benarkah?"

Shion mengangguk "Kau satu-satunya gadis yang bisa memberiku jawaban untuk membantu sajak-sajak puisiku. Aku tertarik kepadamu. Lagipula…" Shion memandang dedaunan pohon Mapel yang jatuh ke tanah "…Memiliki satu budak bukan ide yang buruk."

Mata Hinata melebar. Shion tidak seperti yang Naruto ceritakan. Begitu ramah walaupun wajahnya selalu datar. Tetapi tadi Shion tersenyum kan? Hinata menghela napas, dia berharap bukan hanya demi misi dirinya dekat dengan Shion, tetapi karena rasa pertemanan. Shion yang memandang datar dedaunan Mapel hanya berkata dalam hati 'Aku bisa menerawang hati bersihmu, Hyuuga Hinata…'

Bahkan Shion tahu nama keluarga gadis itu.

* * *

Sore itu, sesuai janji, Naruto menemui Rias di halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Halaman belakang terdiri atas Pohon-pohon _Casuarina equisetafolia_ yang berjejer rapi, juga bambu-bambu _Chimonobambusa quadrangularis_. Banyak bunga-bunga krisan yang bermajemuk membentuk setengah bola. Peri-peri bunga terlihat memanen nektar dari bunga-bunga yang ada di halaman.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon _Casuarina_ dan menunggu kedatangan Rias. 15 menit menunggu, Rias datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Aku menunggu pesananmu datang."

"Hewan yang bisa ditunggangi dan berpotensi membuatmu pusing?"

Rias mengangguk. Seekor kuda bersayap dengan warna putih terbang di belakang Rias, lalu berpijak anggun di tanah. Mata Naruto melebar. Sepanjang hidupnya berada di Kota-kota Magic karena misi, baru kali ini dia melihat Pegasus, sang kuda terbang.

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Rias tersenyum "Aku adalah adik Sirzech Gremory…"

Naruto memaklumi hal tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati Pegasus itu dan mengelus kepalanya "Siapa namanya?"

"No Doni."

 _Kenapa harus ada Doni-nya…?_ Batin Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Singkat cerita, Rias dan Naruto menaiki punggung Pegasus untuk melatih Rias menahan mabuk akutnya. Naruto meminta Rias menyediakan sebuah tunggangan yang berpotensi membuat gadis berambut merah itu mabuk. Maka, sang Pegasus bernama No Doni muncul sebagai tunggangan tersebut.

Rias duduk di depan sedangkan Naruto berada di belakangnya. Rias menghirup napas, siapkah dia melawan mabuk anehnya ini? Dia memegang tali pegangan Pegasus yang terbuat dari campuran sutra, zamrud, kulit kayu Black Oak dan Rubi.

"Apa kau yakin, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

"Percaya lah kepadaku…aku juga pemabuk dulunya."

Saat itu Rias baru sadar, Naruto duduk di belakangnya sambil memegang tali pegangan juga. Itu artinya seolah-olah Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Rias dapat merasakan dada bidang pria itu menyentuh punggungnya.

'Aku harus menahan rasa malu ini!' mata Rias menajam. Saat Naruto mau memberi aba-aba "Kita akan mulai dari hitungan 3. Tiga..dua-WHOAAAAA!" Pegasus berlari dan terbang ke langit karena hentakan tali pegangannya "AKU BELUM SELESAI MENGHITUNG- _TTEBAYOOO_!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Mereka terbang menembus awan, melihat matahari sore yang bercahaya indah, yang mana bagian bawahnya ditutupi hamparan padang awan. Rambut merah Rias berkibar, sesekali mengenai wajah Naruto. Rias memandang senang karena pemandangan di sekelilingnya begitu menyenangkan.

Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama terpana dengan pemandangan tersebut, dia juga memegang tali pegangan No Doni.

"Saatnya turun dan membuat mabuk, No Doni!" gumam Naruto lalu menyentakkan tali pegangan. Mata Rias melebar ketika Pegasus itu melesat ke bawah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki- _kun_?!"

"Mengetesmu!" jawab Naruto lugas. Mata Rias melebar ketika mereka menembus lapisan awan, lalu terus menukik ke tanah. Naruto menyentakkan tali pelana Pegasus sehingga kuda terbang itu naik kembali ke atas. Beberapa meter menuju lapisan awan kembali, Naruto menyentak tali pelananya. Pegasus bernama No Doni kembali turun ke bawah. Naruto melakukannya berulang-ulang, sehingga arah terbang No Doni zig-zag turun naik.

"U-Uzumaki- _kuun_! Kau mau membuatku mabuk?!"

Naruto tersenyum "Memang itu tujuanku- _ttebayo_."

Wajah Rias berubah pucat. Goyangan naik-turun itu membuat pandangannya pusing dan kepalanya seperti dipukul Palu Thor.

"Ho-"

"Ingat pembelajaran dariku saat di kapal?"

Mata Rias melebar. Muntahnya tertahan di kerongkongan. Pembelajaran saat di kapal? Maksudnya kapal feri saat mereka bertemu pertama kali? Rias menutup matanya…mengingat kembali hal tersebut bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Tarik napas perlahan-lahan, kemudian hembuskan. Lakukan itu berulang-ulang, buat pernapasanmu menjadi tenang dan teratur…"

Rias mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengatakan "Pejamkan matamu…bayangkan kau berada di taman bunga yang tenang, tidak goyang dan indah. Buang sugesti bahwa goyangan ini akan membuatmu muntah, jadikan goyangan ini sebagai penghibur suasana di taman bungamu!"

Rias memejamkan matanya. Dia mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Perlahan-lahan dirinya merasakan ketenangan. Suasana turun naik akibat ulah Pegasus seperti ayunan penghibur yang mengasyikkan. Tatkala dia membuka matanya, Pegasus sudah terbang menembus lapisan awan.

"U-Uzumaki- _kun_!"

"Ya?"

"Tolong turun-naikkan No Doni, lakukan secepat mungkin!"

"Kau yang minta…" gumam Naruto, dengan senyuman tenang dia menyentakkan tali pelana kuda sehingga No Doni menukik tajam ke bawah, kemudian naik cepat ke atas. Hingga selama 30 menit melakukan hal tersebut…Rias tidak muntah.

Ketika keempat kaki No Doni berpijak di halaman belakang sekolah, matahari sudah tenggelam dan digantikan bulan. Naruto segera turun dari punggung Pegasus putih tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Aku benar- _ttebayo_?"

Rias tidak menjawab. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Rias- _san_?"

Rias menyentakkan tali pelana Pegasus kemudian melesat meninggalkan Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu beteriak protes karena Rias tidak mengucapkan apapun. Di udara, Rias terus menaik-turunkan Pegasus-nya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Biasanya ia akan langsung muntah begitu melihat goyangan sedikit saja. Kali ini…

Rias tersenyum senang. Di langit, dia berteriak senang "TERIMA KASIH, UZUMAKI NARUTO- _KUUUN_!"

Di bawah, Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. Masalah mabuk akut Rias sudah teratasi, jadi hubungan dia dan Rias semakin dekat. Pendekatannya berhasil. Tinggal mengungkapkan, apakah Rias pengguna Black Magic yang membuat orang-orang kesurupan, atau tidak…

* * *

Naruto mulai menghitung-hitung waktu batas akhir sebulan misinya. Tinggal lima hari lagi, dan tubuh Hinata akan kembali mengecil. Jika dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi sebelum waktu sebulan, maka Hinata akan dideportasi dari Pulau, dan proses deportasi tidak mudah karena harus melewati 3 lapis penjagaan para Varangian.

"Aku diterima Shion- _chan_ menjadi budaknya…" kata Hinata dengan antusias melaporkan perkembangan tugasnya. Naruto senang sekaligus terkejut.

"Wow…" kata pria bersurai kuning itu "…Bagaimana kau menangani pandangannya yang setajam pedang?"

"Di-dia tidak seram-seram amat kok."

Naruto mengangguk. _Mungkin pada wanita…_ Naruto masih teringat tatapan tajam itu, yang seolah-olah akan merobek hati Naruto jika melakukan kebodohan sedikit saja di depan gadis tersebut. Anak dari Penguasa Poveglia, Shion- _sama_ …

"Sepulang sekolah Shion- _chan_ memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya."

"K-kau diundang, Hinata?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Betapa hebatnya pendekatan Hinata kepada gadis non-ekspresif itu.

Hinata mengangguk semangat "Aku hanya bertanya, _bolehkah aku bertamu ke rumahmu, Shion-chan_. Dan Shion- _chan_ meresponnya dengan baik…" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya dan diletakkan di bawah dagu "Itu berarti Shion- _chan_ adalah gadis yang baik."

 _Kau selalu positif thinking_. Batin Naruto. Tidak apa-apa…yang penting Hinata bisa semakin menyelidiki sosok Shion, yang bagi Naruto masih diselimuti misteri. Shion hanya seorang gadis non-ekspresif penyuka puisi, bagi pandangan Naruto. Semoga Hinata bisa lebih mengungkapkan jati diri gadis tersebut.

" _Hai minna, ohayou_." Rias masuk ke kelas dengan semangat, disapa anak-anak kelas mereka. Naruto memberi kode untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Melihat wajah serius Hinata tak kuasa membuat Naruto untuk bisa menahan senyumannya. Begitu senang melihat wajah imut itu berubah serius.

"A-apa yang kau senyumkan, Naruto- _kun_?!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping "Tidak ada." Kata _Chasseurs_ itu. 'Ketahuan juga ya…' batin Naruto, Hinata memiliki kepekaan yang bagus juga. Yah…hanya kepada dirinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto berencana bersantai di ruangan klub penelitan ilmu gaib. Dia sudah merubah kebiasaannya. Yang dulunya sering mengunjungi perpustakaan, karena telah mendapatkan literatur yang cukup, maka Naruto melakukan pendekatan kepada ruang-tempat target. Ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib menjadi salah satu target Naruto.

Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu, Naruto mendengar suara Rias mengucapkan kata-kata aneh di dalam ruangan. Kurang lebih kata-katanya itu " _…Bhawagte Rudraye A-drishti Lekhi Nahar…_ " mata Naruto melebar. Kata-kata itu pernah tertulis di Buku tentang aliran Dark Magic terkhusus mantera Black Magic abad ke-13. Mantera pemanggil roh untuk merasuki tubuh manusia. Dia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan klub dan mengintip lewat celah pintu. Iris birunya bergetar.

'Rias- _san_ melakukan lingkaran Black Sihir? Sama seperti di abad ke-13?!'

Bukan tanpa alasan, di sekeliling Rias muncul lingkaran sihir berbentuk segi enam, lambang dari Kepala _Baphomet_. _Baphomet_ adalah sosok dewa pagan, yaitu sebuah produk cerita rakyat Kristen mengenai kaum pagan yang dihidupkan kembali pada abad ke-19. Nama _Baphomet_ kala itu muncul dalam sebuah surat puisi oleh tentara salib Anselm dari Ribemont.

" _Ghareni-Za_!"

Suara ledakan terdengar dan lingkaran sihir berbentuk segi enam dan bercahaya hitam pekat itu menghilang. Rias jatuh terduduk dan terengah-engah. Naruto segera berdiri dari pose mengintipnya. Dia sengaja menunggu beberapa menit sebelum masuk ke ruangan klub.

"Halo…apa ada orang-"

Rias segera berdiri dan mengemasi enam lilin di lantai, juga sebuah cawan kecil berwarna emas. Naruto pura-pura terkejut.

"Setidaknya ketuk dulu pintunya, Uzumaki- _kun_."

"O-oh…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Maafkan aku- _ttebayo_." Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu terus melangkah menuju sofa, sembari matanya memandang benda-benda di lantai tadi tertaruh di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan klub. Naruto juga dapat melihat sebuah buku tebal yang punggung bukunya bertuliskan **Black Magic**. Secara cepat, Rias menutup buku dan benda itu dengan kain hitam. Dia segera berdiri di depan benda-benda yang telah tertutup tersebut.

"Tumben sepulang sekolah kau langsung ke sini, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia melihat lukisan _The Scream_ yang ada di salah satu dinding ruangan klub "Y-ya…hanya ingin bersantai di sini saja."

"Hmmm…"

"Rias- _san_ , mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka mungkin masih memiliki kegiatan di luar," Rias terlihat sedikit gugup "Ma-mau teh?"

Naruto duduk di sofanya, menyilangkan kaki lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan anggun "Tidak usah. Aku lebih suka Akeno- _san_ yang membuatnya." _Klontang_. Sebuah gelas mengenai kepala Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menoleh kesal ke arah Rias.

"Ada apa _dattebayou_?"

"Ja-jadi kau tidak mau meminum teh buatanku gitu?!"

"Haaah?"

"Kalau begitu," Rias menyeduh air panas, membuka sekaleng susu dan menuangkan air panas di dalam wadah berisi daun-daun teh hijau yang telah dihancurkan "Akan kubuat Teh Susu!"

'Siapa yang meminta…' batin Naruto. Namun iris birunya memandang benda-benda yang ditutupi Rias dengan kain hitam. Apa Rias berpikir bahwa dirinya mengintip kegiatannya tadi? Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Black Magic yang membuat kekacauan pada abad ke-13, di mana Magician-Magician dari aliran Dark membuat mantera pemanggilan roh untuk merasuki tubuh-tubuh manusia.

Mata Naruto mengecil tajam.

* * *

Hinata terlihat antusias. Dari naik mobil pribadi Shion sampai berada di jalan, gadis Hyuuga itu melihat-lihat pusat Kota Poveglia yang megah.

Banyak sekali toko-toko besar di Poveglia. Semuanya rata-rata berbentuk kastil. Hinata juga dapat melihat para Naga terbang di atas langit menjadi transportasi umum. Beberapa Magician terbang di atas langit dengan sapu terbang mereka, namun juga ada yang memanfaatkan karya Bangsa Teknologi/Millenial dengan menaiki mobil, motor maupun bus. Beberapa Pasukan Varangian berdiri di atas menara-menara kastil dengan teropong mereka, mengamati dan mengawasi keamanan kota.

"Di-di mana kau tinggal, Shion- _chan_?" tanya Hinata. Shion menunjuk sebuah bangunan berbentuk menara tinggi dari kaca, yang ujungnya bahkan menembus awan. Di sekeliling menara itu ada cahaya merah muda berbentuk spiral, yang sepertinya mantera penjaga. Hinata takjub. Dia tidak pernah melihat bangunan setinggi ini.

Saat masuk ke gerbang, para Varangian membungkuk hormat, menandakan mobil dengan tanda pengenal Penguasa Poveglia itu memberikan pesan bahwa ini adalah mobil pejabat. Hinata berjalan di samping Shion saat memasuki pintu bangunan yang merupakan sebuah air terjun selebar 20 meter. Supir mobil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk dua kali air terjun yang membentuk seperti dinding pembatas. " **Mutatio**." Kata supir tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian air terjun terbelah seperti tirai. Mata Amethyst Hinata berbinar. Dia belum pernah melihat keajaiban seperti ini.

"Pada dasarnya, air terjun ini menerapkan prinsip sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom**. Sama seperti gerbang asrama dan kolam pembunuh di sekolah kita, juga di gedung olahraga." Hinata mengangguk serius mendengar penjelasan datar Shion.

"Silahkan masuk, _Ojou-sama_. Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini saja."

Shion mengangguk anggun. Dia dan Hinata memasuki lobi gedung tersebut. Sangat luas. Terlihat modern namun tetap mempertahankan artistik Magician-nya. Hinata memandang takjub ke arah Shion. Jadi Shion dipanggil _Ojou_ oleh orang-orang pemerintahan. Tetapi…

Hinata menangkap ada pancaran tak suka ketika Shion dipanggil seperti itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah anda, _Ojou-sama_. Ah…ini teman anda ya. Selamat datang di _Poveglia Glory House_. Nama saya Taruho, saya adalah asisten pribadi _Ojou_."

"Sa-saya Hinata, temannya Shion- _chan_. Salam kenal…" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya, ber- _ojigi_ sopan. Taruho,pria dengan rambut cokelat sebahu dan mata berwarna biru serta memakai kacamata dan setelan jas, tersenyum ramah.

"Baru kali ini anda membawa teman, _Ojou_ -"

"Cukup basa-basinya, Taruho. Aku ingin membawa Hinata ke kamarku…"

"Biar saya antar-"

"Tidak usah. Aku kan tidak mungkin sesat ke kamarku sendiri…"

Hinata dapat melihat ketidaksukaan Shion atas sikap Taruho. Shion langsung berjalan sendiri melewati asisten pribadinya. Taruho tersenyum sedih melihat punggung Shion.

"Ibu anda ingin bertemu dengan anda… _Ojou-sama_."

Ucapan Taruho membuat langkah Shion berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Taruho denga raut wajah datar, tetapi ada pancaran keterkejutan di matanya.

"Dia ingin membicarakan itu lagi?"

Taruho menganggukkan kepala. Hinata memandang keduanya. Jelas dia bingung dengan percakapan ini.

Alis Shion tertekuk, dahinya berkerut. Jelas Shion terlihat jengkel "Katakan kepadanya, aku sibuk." Shion melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taruho. Hinata terkejut lalu mengatakan permisi kepada Taruho sambil membungkukkan badan sopan. Dia kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Shion. Taruho memandang sedih ke bawah, ke lantai marmer lobi tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju penunggu lobi lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi. Kemudian Taruho berjalan menuju salah satu lorong sambil beberapa pegawai _Poveglia Glory House_ menyapanya.

5 menit kemudian…Shion dan Hinata sesat.

"A-aku pikir seharusnya Taruho- _san_ mengantarkan kita tadi…"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIANTAR PESURUH _OKAA-SAMA_!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar Shion berteriak. Dia memandang takut-takut ke arah gadis itu "Shi-Shion- _chan_ …tetapi…tetapi lorong di rumahmu ini seperti labirin." Hinata memandang dinding lorong yang halus dan cantik, dengan lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang indah "Kita seperti bermain _Maze Runner_."

"Heh…" Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia mendecih pelan, kemudian mengetuk tiga kali dinding lorong menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Hinata bingung dengan tindakan Shion. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Taruho datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau pasti menyuruh penjaga lobi untuk siap menerima mantera panggilanku."

Taruho mengedipkan matanya membalas pernyataan Shion "Anda tepat, _Ojou-sama_."

"Ck…cepat antarkan kami ke kamarku."

Taruho sedikit membungkukkan badannya "Dengan senang hati…"

Hinata tersenyum. Taruho benar-benar pria yang baik. Akhirnya setelah berputar-putar di beberapa lorong, mereka sampai di depan pintu lift. Taruho mengetuk dua kali pintu lift dengan tongkat sihir dan pintu itu terbuka setelah celah dua daunnya mengeluarkan asap hijau. Shion menahan Taruho untuk mengikutinya masuk ke lift.

"Mulai dari sini…aku sudah hapal." Kata Shion datar. Taruho tertawa kecil. Dia membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah _Ojou_ …kalau ada apa-apa, buatlah mantera pemanggil lagi. Saya akan dengan sigap membantu anda…"

Shion tidak membalas ucapan Taruho sampai daun pintu lift tertutup. Hanya Hinata yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada asistan pribadi Shion tersebut.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka berdiam diri karena lift sedang menuju lantai ke-178. Hinata takjub, seberapa banyak lantai yang ada di _Poveglia Glory House_ ini.

"Shion- _chan_ …ke-kenapa kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Taruho- _san_? Bukankah dia pria yang baik?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Wajah datar itu menatap lurus ke depan. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya.

"Ma-maaf jika bertanya seperti tadi. Aku hanya…aku hanya kasihan melihat Taruho- _san_ yang kau perlakukan seperti tadi…"

"Aku menyukai Taruho, yang tidak kusukai adalah sikapnya."

Hinata memandang penasaran ke arah Shion. Saat itu lift sudah di lantai 81. "Sikapnya?"

"Dia selalu saja memandangku sebagai gadis kecil. Seorang _Ojou_ yang selalu dimanja dan diberi perhatian. Aku tidak menampik itu adalah perintah _Okaa-sama_ , tetapi sebagai orang yang mengasuhku dari kecil…seharusnya dia tahu sifat dan keinginanku. Taruho selalu dan selalu khawatir kepadaku, tanpa memperdulikan keinginanku yang sebenarnya…"

"Bukankah itu berarti Taruho- _san_ menyayangimu?"

"Itu hanya keegoisannya saja! Dan juga keegoisan _Okaa-sama_ …"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Iya juga…dari tadi Shion mengatakan tentang ibunya, dan terdengar Shion tidak suka ketika ada yang mengatakan tentang ibunya.

"Aku mungkin terdengar egois juga, Hinata…tetapi aku memutuskan hal ini karena paham apa yang telah terjadi kepada _Okaa-sama_ , kepada Taruho, kepada orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak membenci mereka…aku hanya membenci sikap mereka saja…"

"Ke-kenapa kau terdengar tidak menyukai ibumu, Shion- _chan_ …" Hinata langsung menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke depan dengan gugup "Bukannya aku ingin tahu, ma-maaf jika terdengar _kepo_ , te-tetapi…" Hinata teringa ibunya, juga ayahnya "Sesalah apapun orang tua, mereka tetap orang tua. Terutama _Kaa-san_. Mengandung kita, merasakan letih dan sakit selama 9 bulan, melahirkan kita dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya menangis bahagia ketika memeluk tubuh mungil kita yang tak bisa apa-apa saat itu. Semua Ibu yang ada di dunia ini pasti sangat menyayangi anaknya…"

Mata Shion melebar. Entah kenapa, ada ketukan keras di hatinya tatkala mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Dia menoleh perlahan ke arah gadis manis tersebut.

"Hinata…"

Hinata memandang Shion, langsung saja Amethyst itu membesar kaget.

Wajah Shion terlihat manis ketika berekspresi sedih. Memang ekspresi datar itu tetap tertahan, tetapi sedikit kerutan di dahi gadis itu menandakan dia sedang bersedih.

"Ba-baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang berbicara seperti itu kepadaku…ka-kau membuatku teringat dengan masa kecilku bersama _Okaa-sama_ sebelum beliau menjabat menjadi Penguasa Poveglia…"

Hinata memandang ke leher Shion. Ada cerita yang harus ia dengar. Shion sepertinya menyimpan kesedihan di hatinya sehingga raut datar pada gadis itu sebenarnya penahanan pelik di hati yang terdalam. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya sudah ada di lantai 178.

"Aku…ah, ke kamarku dulu." Shion memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata "Ayo!"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu matanya memandang dinding di lantai ke-178. Kaca tembus yang menampilkan pemandangan hamparan awan dan sinar jingga matahari sore. Indah dan penuh gaya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Naruto baru saja melakukan beberapa diskusi di ruangan klub bersama anggota-anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Dia menguap. Berpikir soal mandi lalu tidur, Naruto teringat tugas Ibiki- _sensei_ yang meminta mencarikan literatur-literatur tentang _Chimera_. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia akan langsung mandi, berganti baju, makan malam lalu tidur-

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Sona dan Tsubaki berdiri di depannya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Kini dia bersama dua petinggi OSIS di taman sekolah.

"Ya?"

"Bantu kami mencari Batu Blue Zircon atau batu Yakut biru." Kata Tsubaki seenaknya.

"Tunggu…kenapa aku yang diajak? Aku bukan OSIS dan aku-"

"Akibat dari dampakmu yang menantang Pilar Rias Gremory, kami harus menyusun ulang jadwal kegiatan klub. Saat aku memeriksa peralatan klub peramal, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kotak permata mereka dan batu Blue Zircon milik klub peramal pecah." Kata Sona menjelaskan.

"Itu berarti tanggung jawabmu, _Kaicho_ …da daah-"

"Tunggu dulu, anak baru!" Tsubaki menarik kerah belakang Naruto "Beraninya kau mengacuhkan _Kaicho-sama_! Semua ini karena perbuatanmu yang seenaknya menantang Pilar lainnya tanpa berkoordinasi dengan OSIS dulu. Kau ingin menantang _Pilar_ Sitri Sona- _Kaicho_?!"

"Heei…yang memecahkan batu Yakut Biru itu kan _Kaicho_ -mu-"

Tubuh Naruto dihempas ke belakang oleh Tsubaki. Langsung saja gadis itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke wajah Naruto. Sona menahan pergerakan Tsubaki dan membuat tanda _Jangan gegabah_. Tsubaki memandang _Kaicho_ -nya lalu menghirup napas untuk memenangkan diri. Dia kemudian memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke saku blazer lalu memasang wajah marah.

"Aku mohon, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_. Karena Terumi- _Kouchou_ bilang kepada kami, kau yang paling tahu soal batu-batu permata." Sona, _Androphobia_ , membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Naruto. Tsubaki terkejut melihat sikap ketuanya.

"A-anda tidak perlu memohon seperti itu dengan kutu eek kuning lumba-lumba ini, _Kaicho-sama_."

Naruto sweatdropped. Apa itu _kutu eek kuning lumba-lumba?_ Dia berdiri perlahan sambil mengibas debu di blazernya. Dia teringat kata-kata Sona kembali, _Karena Terumi-Kouchou bilang kepada kami, kau yang paling tahu soal batu-batu permata_. _Kok aku curiga ya…_ batin Chasseurs tersebut. apa jangan-jangan kepala sekolah melihat batu-batu Element Magic-nya? Naruto memegang kening dan menggelengkan kepala. Berspekulasi membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Haaah…baiklah. Aku akan membantumu- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Akan kuanggap kesalahan memecahkan batu Yakut Biru itu juga kesalahanku."

Sona menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak tersenyum tetapi mengucapkan terima kasih. Tsubaki sendiri masih tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Itu bukan dianggap lagi, itu memang kesalahanmu eek kuning!"

Naruto memandang ke arah lain 'Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih…'

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berada di pusat Kota Poveglia, dan itu di waktu malam hari. Seperti kota-kota Magic yang penuh bangunan bergaya kastil, Poveglia demikian keadaannya. Namun kelap-kelip lampu di sepanjang jalan maupun di bangunan kastil menjadikan kota ini lebih cerah dibandingkan kota-kota Bangsa Magic lainnya.

Naruto turun dari punggung seekor naga yang menjadi transportasi umum di sana. Dia turun ke sektor A-12 pusat kota. Sona dan Tsubaki langsung memimpin perjalanan. Naruto mengekor di belakang. Dia hanya menepati kata maafnya untuk menemani Sona dan Tsubaki mencari batu Blue Zircon. Mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang ada di persimpangan jalan. Toko berbentuk berlian besar dengan dinding kaca yang memantulkan cahaya-cahaya dari luar. Sona lebih dulu memasuki pintu diikuti Tsubaki.

"Apa yang kau lihat, anak baru…ayo masuk." Kata Tsubaki. Naruto memandang ke depan, Tsubaki sedang mendorong pintu sambil menunggu dirinya. Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu toko tersebut.

Di dalamnya, banyak sekali hiasan interior berbentuk berlian, kristal, maupun batu-batu mulia lainnya. Penjaga toko itu berdiri di belakang meja panjang berwarna emas. Dia seorang kakek tua berkepala plontos dengan janggut dan kumis beruban yang lebat. Dia tersenyum ramah sambil mengepal-ngepalkan sebuah kain di kedua genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat datang di _Pearl Magic Shop_. Ah…Sona- _chan_ dan Tsubaki- _chan_. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

 _Sepertinya mereka saling kenal…_ batin Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lemari toko. Di lemari yang dilapisi kaca, Naruto dapat melihat bermacam-macam permata di sana. Ada akik, Aquamarin, ametis, delima, giok, krisokola dan bau Quattro. Toko ini pasti memiliki jaringan atau link dengan industri tambang di dunia. Ketika Naruto ingin menyentuh kaca tersebut, matanya melebar.

'Ini adalah kaca Oksida, kaca yang terdiri dari silikon dioksida, dengan kekuatan yang telah ditingkatkan oleh pencampuran dalam alumina, oksida dari aluminium. Kaca ini dibuat menggunakan teknik pengolahan _containerless_. Teknik ini memiliki cara kerja di mana mereka menggunakan gas untuk mendorong komponen kimia ke udara sehingga mensintesiskan pembentukan kaca, kemudian jadilah kaca yang tidak berwarna alias transparan dan sangat keras. Kaca yang lebih keras dari campuran besi dan baja…'

"Sepertinya kau tahu itu kaca apa, anak muda?"

Suara penjaga toko membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"A-ah…maaf _Ojii-san_. Apa tidak boleh menyentuh lemari-lemari ini? Aku benar-benar kagum dengan koleksi toko permata di sini- _ttebayo_."

"Tentu saja…" penjaga toko itu tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau tidak akan sanggup memecahkannya. Panggil saja aku Bansai."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sementara Sona dan Tsubaki sudah hilang menuju salah satu lemari di toko. Sembari menunggu Naruto mengobrol dengan Bansai.

"Semenjak dipimpin oleh Miroku- _sama_ , Poveglia berkembang menjadi kota modern Magician. Kau pasti bisa melihat barang-barang dari Bangsa Teknologi yang bisa masuk ke kota ini."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia melihat mobil, lampu kedap-kedip yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk kota Bangsa Magic dan kereta api. Dari semua kota Magician yang pernah ia datangi, Poveglia menjadi satu-satunya kota Magic yang bisa mencampurkan budaya Magician dan Millenial.

"Perekonomian kota ini naik. Jangan lupakan akademi magic di kota Poveglia yang menjadi nomor satu, bahkan direkomendasikan oleh Kota Kuoh sebagai pusat kota para Magician."

"Miroku- _sama_ adalah pemimpin yang hebat…"

"Kau benar," Bansai tersenyum "Miroku- _sama_ berharap anaknya bisa menjadi penerus kepemimpinannya."

"Hm? Maksud anda…Shion?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Bansai mengangguk. Dia kemudian menjelaskan.

"Shion- _ojou_ adalah Magician yang berbakat dan memiliki kemampuan spiritual yang hebat. Dia bahkan menguasai ESP dan kekuatan PK. Bahkan ketiga PK bisa ia kendalikan. Jika sudah dewasa, Shion- _ojou_ bukan hanya bisa memimpin Poveglia, Kuoh juga bisa ia pimpin. Hanya…" kakek tua itu memandang sedih ke bawah.

 _Di kamar Shion…_

Hinata duduk di ranjang _King Size_ Shion yang empuk. Kamar anak perempuan penguasa Poveglia itu memang besar, tetapi sederhana. Tidak ada barang-barang mahal di sana. Hanya dinding yang berwarna merah muda, lantai berkarpet beludru biru dan meja kecil serta cermin. Hinata sempat melihat sebuah pigura foto yang memperlihatkan seorang ibu dan seorang anak perempuan. Dia tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

Itu adalah foto Shion dan ibunya.

"Miroku- _sama_ adalah wanita yang cantik ya…" puji Hinata. Shion tidak berkomentar. Dia sedang menyusun buku-buku di lemari coklat.

"Shion- _chan_ , kau di sini terlihat akrab dengan ibumu."

"Jangan pernah membicarakan tentang ibuku, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Dia memandang punggung Shion. Dia kembali teringat wajah sedih Shion saat di lift. Tentu saja Hyuuga itu penasaran.

"Sh-Shion- _chan_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Shion terdiam. Kemudian kembali merapikan buku-bukunya "Silahkan." Kata gadis itu.

"Kau pasti menyayangi ibumu kan?"

Shion terdiam. Dia menggenggam kuat sebuah buku sihir di tangan kanan. "Kau menanyakan hal tersebut Hinata, kau sama saja dengan Taruho dan-"

"Aku yakin kau pasti menyayanginya. Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukai ibumu sendiri? Pasti ada alasannya!"

Shion membalikkan badannya. Dia memandang datar Hinata. Saat mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan kata, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Silahkan." Kata Shion dengan nada datar. Gadis itu kembali tidak berekspresi.

Taruho membuka pintu kamar Shion perlahan. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh kesopanan, ketika menegakkan badannya, dia berkata "Miroku- _sama_ memanggil anda untuk datang ke kantornya, _Ojou-sama_ …"

"Kenapa _Okaa-sama_ memanggilku lagi? Apa dia-"

"Ya, beliau ingin membicarakan hal tersebut kepada anda."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengungkit itu lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk-"

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda, _Ojou_!" Taruho terlihat tegas. Hinata juga melihat Shion tertegun akibat nada Taruho yang sedikit naik "Tetapi Miroku- _sama_ sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anda."

Shion memandang ragu-ragu ke bawah. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi itu kembali datar "Baiklah…aku akan ke kantornya."

"Terima kasih, _Ojou_."

"Jangan antar aku! Aku tahu arah menuju kantor _Okaa-sama_." Shion mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Hinata mengedipkan mata kebingungan. Taruho tersenyum sedih. Ketika dia ingin beranjak pergi, lengan bajunya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Tolong ceritakan kepadaku tentang Shion dan ibunya!"

Taruho melihat kesungguhan dari permintaan itu.

* * *

"Sebelum menjadi penguasa Poveglia, Miroku- _sama_ adalah salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic yang tinggal di Kuoh. Kala itu prestasi beliau yang paling mengesankan adalah merevolusi kekuatan Bangsa Teknologi dan mengadaptasinya pada Kota Poveglia yang menjadi Kota Percobaan pemasukan budaya Millenial. Alhasilnya, Poveglia berkembang menjadi kota Bangsa Magic yang moderen. Para petinggi Magic memutuskan mengirim Miroku- _sama_ ke Poveglia dan menjadi penguasa di sana. Saat itu lah, hubungan Shion- _ojou_ dan Miroku- _sama_ terganggu."

"Terganggu seperti apa, Taruho- _san_?"

"Miroku- _sama_ adalah ibu yang penuh perhatian dan sangat memanjakan _Ojou_. Namun tatkala beliau mengemban amanah sebagai Penguasa Poveglia, _Ojou_ yang biasanya sering bersama ibunya akhirnya terpisahkan oleh kesibukan. Perlahan-lahan hubungan keduanya renggang. _Ojou_ selalu menyalahkan jabatan Miroku- _sama_. Jabatan penguasa Poveglia yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi dekat dengan sang ibu. Puncak kemarahan _Ojou_ adalah saat Miroku- _sama_ ingin menjadikan _Ojou_ penerus dirinya, yakni sebagai penguasa Poveglia yang baru."

Mata Hinata melebar "S-Shion- _chan_ akan menjadi penguasa Poveglia yang baru?" tanyanya mengulangi. Taruho menganggukkan kepala.

"Bahkan ajuan itu sudah berada di tangan para petinggi Bangsa Magic, mau itu aliran Dark, God dan Human. Pengajuan itu diterima karena melihat prestasi yang dibuat oleh Miroku- _sama_ dan bakat hebat yang dimiliki Shion- _Ojou_. Tentu saja _Ojou_ menolak keras hal tersebut…"

'Itu alasannya Shion- _chan_ tadi menolak berbicara dengan ibunya…a-apa mereka akan membicarakan hal itu lagi?' Hinata memandang ke bawah, ke lantai kamar Shion 'Shion- _chan_ masih memiliki ibunya, tetapi seolah-olah ibu itu tidak ada karena jarang berada di sisinya…' kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam dengan erat 'Bagaimana perasaan seperti itu ya…?'

 _Di ruangan kantor pribadi Penguasa Poveglia_

Ruangan itu besar, berada di lantai tertinggi _Poveglia Glory House_. Cahaya bintang bahkan terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari jendela ruangan ini dibandingkan dilihat dari bawah. Ruangan berlantai beton dengan dinding putih bersih itu menunjukkan ketegasan pemilik ruangan tersebut. Di kursi putar yang empuk, duduk dengan anggun penguasa Kota Poveglia, Miroku- _sama_.

Shion memandang ibunya tak lebih dari 1 meit kemudian berbicara,

"Apa maumu lagi, _Okaa-sama_? Aku sudah menolak ajuan tersebut!"

Miroku, wajahnya mirip dengan anaknya, menutup mata "Shion…ibu membicarakan hal ini karena melihat bakatmu yang luar biasa. Kau cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin."

"Apa gunanya bakat jika tidak ada kasih sayang?!"

Miroku memandang sedih anaknya. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja "Shion-"

" _Okaa-sama_ sudah berubah, dan itu karena jabatan ini…aku…aku tidak mau sepertimu."

"Shion. Perasaan ibu tak pernah berubah kepadamu, maafkan jika ibu mengabaikanmu karena kesibukan, tetapi percayalah…perasaa ibu tak pernah berubah."

Gurat-gurat kemarahan muncul di wajah Shion. Dia berteriak dengan lantang "BOHONG!"

 _Menuju ke Akademi Magic Poveglia_ , Naruto baru saja selesai mengantar Sona dan Tsubaki membeli Batu Blue Zircon baru untuk klub peramal. Benar-benar malam yang sangat melelahkan. Ketika mereka sampai di taman sekolah, Naruto berpikir soal Rias. Tentang lingkaran sihir bertanda _Baphomet_ maupun mantera Black Magic yang ia dengar, yakni mantera para _Witch_ dari abad ke-13. Dia berdiri membelakangi Sona. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat keputusan.

"Sitri- _Kaicho_."

Sona dan Tsubaki menoleh ke arah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu berpikir kembali, keputusannya tepat kan?

"Aku sepertinya tahu siapa pelaku pembuat fenomena kesurupan ini…" Naruto berpikir, insting _Chasseurs_ nya segera berdetak hebat. Dia akan memberitahu Sona dan melihat reaksinya "…Dia adalah orang terdekatmu."

Wajah Sona yang biasanya cuek, kini terekspresi kaget. Jangan tanya dengan Tsubaki. Di balik kacamatanya, dua mata itu melotot penasaran.

"Kau sedang tidak mabuk, eek kuning?" tanya Tsubaki dengan selipan humor gelapnya. Sona juga bertanya,

"Kau yakin, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_?"

Naruto menggelengkan dia menyebutkan nama tersebut "Pelakunya adalah sahabatmu, Rias Gremory…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, mulut ternganga Sona mengucapkan "Apa?!" dengan intonasi tinggi. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba puluhan siswa-siswi keluar dari asrama mereka. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Siswa-siswi itu berlari ketakutan. Ada yang terjatuh, ada yang berlari. Pada barisan paling belakang, keluar beberapa siswa-siswi yang bergerak absurd. Naruto memicingkan matanya.

" _Kaicho_ , Mereka…" belum sempat salah seorang siswa menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, dia terjatuh tertelungkup di tanah taman. Sona memasang posisi siaga. Terdengar suara sirine yang keras di sekitar taman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini- _ttebayo_?" Naruto memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siswa-siswi yang tadi berlari ketakutan terjatuh semuanya ke tanah. Tsubaki menahan napasnya, dia menoleh ke arah Sona sambil berteriak kebingungan.

" _Kaicho_ -"

"Cepat panggil para _sensei_ dan Terumi- _Kouchou_ , Tsubaki. Kekkai akan muncul di taman karena bunyi sirine. Sebelum terkepung di sini, kau harus memberitahu para guru!" Sona melirik ke kanan. Seorang siswa yang terjatuh tadi berdiri, terhuyung-huyung, kemudian berjalan aneh menujunya. Serentak, semua siswa-siswi yang terjatuh berdiri dan bergerak tidak normal. Saat Naruto melihat matanya, anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tahu yang sedang terjadi.

"Cepat, Tsubaki!" kata Sona sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan buku mantera sucinya. Tsubaki mengangguk lalu berlari menuju celah-celah paling longgar di antara siswa-siswi. Dia mengeluarkan mantera pada kedua kakinya sehingga ia bisa melompat tinggi melewati kepala siswa-siswi tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka ini…" Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku blazer "…Sedang kesurupan."

Sona menganggukkan kepala. perlahan-lahan muncul kekkai berwarna ungu dan berbentuk setengah bola menutupi daerah taman. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Sona terjebak di dalam kekkai bersama puluhan siswa yang kesurupan.

"Kita terkepung dalam Kekkai, dengan puluhan siswa yang kesurupan!" Naruto menghela napas kesal. Dia lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya "Apa rencanamu _Kaicho_?"

Sona memandang kitab mantera suci tersebut. Dia menggigit bibir bawah. Melakukan ritual untuk sihir **Pentagram Exorcism Holy** tidak bisa dilakukan karena _Mana_ -nya belum cukup untuk menanggung semua kekuatan. Dia perlu Magician-Magician dari aliran God lainnya.

Masalahnya, anggota OSIS yang merupakan Magician aliran God sedang tidak berada di sini.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan, _Kaicho_ …"

Sona setuju dengan perkataan Naruto "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ritual eksorsisme sendirian."

"Kalau membuat mereka pingsan?"

Sona memandang lelaki tersebut. _Androphobia_ mencegah dirinya untuk mendekati Naruto lagi. "Boleh dicoba." Ucap Sona datar. Naruto tersenyum, lalu langsung melesat maju menuju siswa-siswi yang kesurupan. Dia merasa berada di Game _Resident Evil_ dengan dikepung oleh puluhan zombie, perbedaan? Yang mengepung dirinya adalah para murid yang kesurupan.

"Maaf…" Naruto memukul tengkuk siswa kesurupan dari belakang, seketika siswa itu pingsan "…Kau harus istirahat dulu."

" **DEMI BAHAMOUT, MATILAH KAU CUCU ADAAAAM**!" seorang siswi berlari kencang menuju Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang ingin mencekik anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Naruto mengelak ke kiri dengan mudah lalu memukul tengkuk siswi tersebut.

Sama dengan Naruto yang satu persatu memingsankan siswa, Sona melakukannya dengan mantera **Medella**. Cahaya sihir berwarna hijau itu membuat para siswa-siswi tidak sadarkan diri. Karena serius memingsankan siswa-siswi di depannya, Sona tidak sadar ada dua siswa kesurupan yang memegang bahunya. Seorang siswa memeluk kedua pahanya dari belakang dan menjatuhkan Sona ke bawah. Buku mantera suci dan tongkat sihirnya terjatuh beberapa langkah darinya. Mata Sona melebar ketakutan. Dua siswa…dua cowok…dua lelaki…dua pria…dua mahluk menjijikkan memegangnya! MEMEGANGNYA!

 _Androphobia_ Sona kambuh dan dia merasakan pusing hebat, ketakutan mengerikan dan ingin pingsan. Para siswa kesurupan itu mulai menimpa punggung tubuhnya. Sona merasakan roknya terangkat ke atas. Dia dapat merasakan bagian selangkangan siswa itu menyentuh pantatnya.

"To-tolong…" ucap Sona lirih. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur. Dia merasakan kegelapan.

…

..

.

" _Kaicho_!"

Suara Naruto?

" _Kaicho_! Sadar oi! Sadar!"

Itu suara Naruto kan? Tunggu…dia merasa ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kalau kau tak bangun, kuperkosa kau _Kaicho_."

Sontak mata Sona terbuka. Dia langsung duduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia meraba seluruh tubuhnya lalu memandang Naruto yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Ja-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" Sona meninju wajah Naruto hingga anggota _Chasseurs_ itu terjengkang ke belakang. Mata Sona melebar, seorang siswi kesurupan ingin menginjak Naruto dan mantera **Medella** menyerang siswi tersebut hingga terpental ke belakang.

"Na-Naruto…" mata Sona melebar. Tubuhnya melemah dan dia segera jatuh tertelungkup ke tanah. Sialan…ini yang terjadi jika lelaki menyentuhnya lebih dari 10 detik. Phobianya akan menyebabkan tubuhnya lemah dan lumpuh sementara. Kalau begini…

Naruto bangkit sambil menggosok pipinya. Dia terkejut melihat Sona yang tidak bergerak di tanah dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Namun Ketua OSIS itu masih sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ji-jika lelaki menyentuh tubuhku lebih dari 10 detik, maka tubuhku akan lumpuh sementara. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat…"

Naruto memasang wajah sweatdropped. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Para siswa-siswi kesurupan yang belum dipingsankan masih bergerak menuju keduanya. tidak dapat dibiarkan. Mata birunya memandang ke luar Kekkai, bantuan dari Tsubaki belum juga muncul.

 _Androphobia_ memang merepotkan ya…

"Maafkan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cepat sadar- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto tiba-tiba mendekati Sona dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Wajah Sona jelas membuat ekspresi kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan mahluk menjijikkan!"

"Biarkan aku menggen-"

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu _dattebayou_!"

"Aku tak mauuuuu!"

"Lebih baik yang mana, aku menyentuhmu atau para cowok kesurupan itu yang menyentuhmu?!"

Sona terdiam. Dipandangnya wajah tampan Naruto. Tidak ada kebohongan di mata biru indah tersebut. Kesungguhan yang mempesona. Sona mengatupkan kedua rahangnya sangat kuat. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Mau apa dirinya?

"Sitri Sona- _Kaicho_ , aku tak peduli kenapa kau bisa ketakutan dengan para lelaki, tetapi satu nasihatku untuk gadis berwibawa sepertimu," Naruto menggendong Sona dengan gaya bridal "Semua lelaki tidak bajingan." Kelopak mata biru itu menajam.

Sementara Sona, dia tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" **AKAN KAMI KIRIM KALIAN KE NERAKA, WAHAI PARA PENDOSAAA**!" teriak seorang siswa kesurupan yang berlari ke arah Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menghindarnya dengan mudah dan menendang tengkuk leher siswa itu menggunakan tumit kaki kirinya. Kini Naruto menggunakan teknik bela diri Taekwondo. Tentu saja tendangan-tendangan yang ia lakukan tidak _full power_. Tujuannya hanya membuat para siswa-siswi kesurupan itu pingsan.

"Sona?! U-Uzumaki- _kun_ juga?! Kalian ada di dalam Kekkai darurat taman sekolah…"

Mata Naruto mendelik ke sumber suara, Rias bersama budaknya datang dengan wajah cemas. Dia tidak mengerti. Jika Rias pelaku kesurupan itu, kenapa repot-repot datang ke taman? Apa ini salah satu siasat dari Rias Gremory?

"Yang pertama, kita harus membuka Kekkai ini," Kiba berlari mendekati kekkai. Dia sedikit bergidik melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi yang terus merangsek mendekati Naruto dan Sona "Ini adalah **Kekkai Oktagram**. Ada delapan titik yang membentuk kekkai ini…" Kiba memandang _Buchou_ -nya.

"Dan ada delapan titik yang harus dihilangkan." Sambung Rias. Kiba menganggukkan kepala. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau bisa menahan para zombie itu ketika kami akan melepaskan kekkai ini. Setuju?"

"Ini bukan zombie…" Naruto menendang kaki salah seorang siswa kesurupan lalu mundur tiga langkah ke belakang. Seorang siswi berusaha memeluk mereka dari belakang "Tetapi orang-orang kesurupan!" Naruto mengelak dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menendang betis kanan belakang siswi itu, baru menghantam tengkuknya dengan tumit kaki kanan.

"Kita butuh 3 orang lagi, _Buchou_ …" kata Akeno. Rias mengangguk setuju. Ketika mereka berpikir selama semenit lebih, Tsubaki datang bersama Saji. Tentu saja gadis berkacamata itu terkejut melihat Rias dan anggota klubnya datang ke taman sekolah. Dia masih ingat bahwa Naruto mengatakan Rias kemungkinan pelaku dari fenomena ini.

"Tsubaki…" Rias berlari mendekati keduanya lalu menjelaskan rencana. Tsubaki dan Saji mengangguk mengerti. "Kurang satu orang lagi…" gumam Saji. Tsubaki menghela napasnya.

"Beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya sedang keluar dari asrama maupun ada yang menetap di Poveglia. Para _sensei_ juga tidak ada, bahkan Terumi- _Kouchou_ sepertinya berada di Pusat Kota Poveglia. Siswa-siswi di asrama yang tidak kesurupan terlihat pingsan di kamar-kamar mereka…"

"Me-mengerikan," Asia mengatupkan kedua tangannya "Kenapa kita tidak kena?"

"Ini seperti…" Rias meneguk ludahnya "Kekuatan yang mengendalikan seluruh siswa-siswi akademi. Kalian tidak kena karena tidak ditargetkan oleh dalang dari fenomena ini."

Seorang siswa berambut jingga dengan wajah penuh tindikan berdiri di belakang kelompok tersebut. Pein datang bersama para Akatsukers yang ternyata tidak terkena fenomena kesurupan. Leader Akatsukers itu menatap khawatir Naruto dan Sona yang berjuang menghindari serangan-serangan para murid kesurupan.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Pein dengan nada sedikit memaksa. TENTU SAJA BANTUAN PEIN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN!

Kedelapan siswa-siswi itu berdiri di 8 titik sudut Kekkai. Mereka memutar tongkat sihir lalu mengetuk tiga kali sudut dinding kekkai. " **Release**!" teriak delapan siswa-siswi tersebut. Deidara, Hidan dan Akatsukers lainnya menonton ritual penghilangan **Kekkai Oktagram** tersebut.

Cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti kekkai lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kekkai darurat taman sekolah berhasil dinonaktifkan. Dua detik kemudian, para siswa-siswi kesurupan menyerang ke berbagai arah. Kini bukan masalah di dalam kekkai lagi, tetapi masalah bag Akademi Magic Poveglia.

* * *

Mata Miroku membulat.

Seluruh barang di ruangannya tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding ada yang miring dan ada yang terjatuh. Dia melirik ke belakang. Dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan indah retak. Pupil Miroku kembali memandang anaknya. Shion berdiri dengan wajah berkeringat dan napas terengah-engah. Terlihat jelas kemarahan dari gadis tersebut.

"Shion…ke-kekuatan PK-mu."

" _Okaa-sama_ …" Shion menundukkan kepalanya "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membahas ajuan itu lagi."

"Ma-maafkan ibumu, sayang."

Shion mengangkat kepalanya "Minta maaf tidak menyelesaikan masalah, _Okaa-sama_. Ajuan itu telah sampai kepada para petinggi…a-aku, aku tetap tidak mau meneruskan kepemimpinanmu pada kota ini! Karena…karena aku tahu menjadi seorang pemimpin membuatmu melupakan orang-orang terdekatmu." Wajah Shion berubah sedih "Aku sudah tahu tujuanmu memindahkanku ke Akademi Magic Poveglia. _Okaa-sama_ pasti ingin memperkenalkan Poveglia kepadaku."

Miroku terdiam. Dia sedikit kaget ketika lukisan yang miring di dinding terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tetapi…aku sudah membuat rencana untuk membuat para petinggi tidak mempercayai ajuanmu," mata Shion menajam "Dengan kemampuan Spiritualku."

Hinata yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu ruangan Miroku melebarkan matanya. Dia akhirnya paham. Entah kenapa dia langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa sepersetujuan Taruho. "Hi-Hinata- _san_!" kata Taruho tak berdaya. Hinata masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah serius. Miroku tentu saja terkejut dengan kemunculan Hinata, tetapi tidak mengejutkan bagi Shion, karena dia telah memperkirakannya. Kewaskitaan adalah salah satu dari kemampuan Shion dalam kategori ESP. Dia sudah tahu tindakan yang Hinata akan ambil.

"Katakan kepada Naruto…" Shion membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata "Kalau aku adalah…"

 _Di Taman Sekolah._

Menggunakan Teleportasi, Rias berhasil memanggil para _sensei_ dan anggota OSIS yang sedang berada di luar akademi. Bersama siswa-siswi dan guru beraliran God Magic, fenomena kesurupan massal di taman sekolah ini berhasil dihentikan menggunakan sihir **Pentagram Exorcism Holy**. Semuanya kelelahan. Semuanya terengah-engah. Berita baik, tidak ada siswa-siswi yang terluka.

"Pingsan tidak akan membuat pengaruh itu hilang…" Kiba berjongkok memeriksa siswi yang mengeluh kesakitan di lehernya "Kami pernah mencobanya dan setelah sadar, siswa itu tetap kesurupan. Hanya sihir dari Magician aliran God yang mampu menghilangkan kesurupan." Kiba memandang ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil kedua tangan di saku celana hanya menghela napas perlahan. Dia memandang Sona yang sedang dikerumuni para anggota OSIS. Setidaknya…Ketua OSIS itu berhasil mengoordinir para murid beraliran God untuk melakukan eksorsisme walaupun tubuhnya lumpuh. Benar-benar seorang pemimpin.

"Aku ke sana dulu, Kiba…" kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Kiba. Budak Rias itu mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali memeriksa kondisi para siswa-siswi yang mengeluh kesakitan.

"Benar-benar kacau ya…?" gumam Chiyo- _sensei_. A- _sensei_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Untung saja Rias- _san_ menghubungi kita. Aku tak menyangka Sihir Teleportasinya sangat bagus." A- _sensei_ menoleh ke arah Dohnaseek- _sensei_ "Bagaimana dengan Terumi- _Kouchou_ , apa dia akan ke sini?"

Dohnaseek- _sensei_ menganggukkan kepala "Setelah mendengar kekacauan malam ini, dia akan menuju ke akademi. Tetapi, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian…" Dohnaseek- _sensei_ memasang wajah serius "Aku bersama 3 guru lainnya juga menyelidiki fenomena ini. Kami melakukan riset Magic selama 4 bulan. Ada yang aneh dengan fenomena kesurupan di sekolah kita…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya A- _sensei_ tidak mengerti.

"Kesurupan murni merupakan salah satu bentuk gangguan disosiatif dalam bahasa psikologi, juga merupakan pengertian masuknya roh yang dipanggil oleh Magician ke dalam tubuh media. Praktik ini dilakukan Magician-Magician aliran Dark pada abad ke-13. Mereka tidak disebut Magician saat itu, tetapi _Witch_. Saat itu Bangsa Ninjutsu merupakan bangsa terkuat yang didukung Penguasa Dunia."

A- _sensei_ masih belum mengerti, mau diarahkan ke mana cerita Dohnaseek- _sensei_ ini.

"Kami pernah melakukan uji coba kepada salah satu siswa yang kesurupan tanpa sepengetahuan OSIS."

A- _sensei_ terkejut dengan ucapan Dohnaseek- _sensei_ , tetapi dia tidak menyela "Kami mengetesnya dengan sihir penghubung dunia roh. Salah satu sihir tertinggi aliran Dark yang cukup berbahaya. Uji coba yang kami lakukan mendapatkan hasil negatif…" mata Dohnaseek- _sensei_ menajam.

Sementara itu, Naruto benar-benar mendekati Sona ketika hanya Tsubaki yang menemani sang Ketua OSIS. Anggota OSIS lainnya membantu para _sensei_ untuk mengobati dan mengevakuasi murid yang sakit. Tsubaki memicingkan matanya.

"Mau apa kau, eek kuning?"

"Kehh! Lagi-lagi itu…" Naruto mengelus puncak kepala kuningnya "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat kabar Ketua-mu."

Sona memasang wajah murung. Tetapi aura kepemimpinannya masih bercahaya coy!

"Kacau ya…" gumam Sona sedih "Seharusnya sebagai OSIS, aku bisa menghentikan fenomena ini."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping Sona. Dia menutup mata kanannya. Masih mendengarkan.

"Aku mungkin gagal sebagai Ketua OSIS Akademi…"

"Tidak begitu _Kaicho-sama_ , anda sudah bekerja keras!" Tsubaki berusaha menyemangati Ketua-nya "A-anda telah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih, Tsubaki. Tetapi aku rasa bukan yang paling terbaik."

"Benar…"

Mata Sona melebar. Suara Naruto baru menyadarkannya bahwa lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu berdiri di dekatnya. Bahkan jarak antara bahu kirinya dan kaki kanan Naruto hanya beberapa centi.

Anehnya…Sona tidak merasa takut.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang tepat, _Kaicho_. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, tetapi tidak yang paling terbaik," Naruto memandang Saji bersama Koneko membopong siswa-siswi yang sakit menuju ruang UKS "Kau menyembuhkan murid yang kesurupan dengan eksorsisme mu, itu berhasil…tetapi," iris biru itu menajam ketika Rias dan Akeno berjalan mendekati mereka "Kau tidak mencari dalang fenomena ini."

Naruto tersenyum "Tetapi, tetap saja kau adalah Ketua OSIS yang hebat."

Jantung Sona berdetak kencang. Bukan perasaan takut lagi yang menghinggapi hatinya ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, tetapi perasaan yang _lain_. Perasaan yang dirinya juga bingung itu perasaan apa…

Sona mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, begitu pula Tsubaki. Dia kembali teringat bahwa Naruto mencurigai sahabatnya sebagai dalang fenomena kesurupan. Tetapi Naruto belum membeberkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Kecurigaan tanpa dasar sama dengan fitnah. Saat Sona membuka mulut ingin mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Rias, Naruto telah berucap,

"Rias- _san_ , apa kau dalang dari semua fenomena kesurupan ini?"

Hening.

Rias berhenti berjalan. Juga dengan wajah kebingungan.

"E-ehhh?"

Sona memandnag bergantian keduanya. Menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Rias maupun dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Naruto menutup matanya. Dia tidak mau memperlama waktu misinya. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menceritakan yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat Rias membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengucapkan mantera Black Magic abad ke-13, juga peralatan-peralatan itu dan buku tentang Magic kuno abad 13. Sesekali Naruto melihat respon Sona. Ketua OSIS itu sangat terkejut.

"Sahabatku Rias…be-benarkah apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki Naruto kepadamu?!"

Rias tidak menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti menundukkan kepala menyesal seperti di film-film. Ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu menepuk keningnya dan mengucapkan maaf kepada Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mencari tahu penyebab fenomena kesurupan. Aku berpikir bahwa fenomena ini disebabkan oleh Black Magic seperti kasus di abad ke-13. Aku teringat membawa buku hadiah dari Sirzech _nii-chan_ ke akademi ini. Saat kubaca bab tentang sihir sesat, kutemukan bahwa sihir Pemanggilan Roh merupakan salah satu ritual sihir yang bisa menyebabkan kesurupan. Kupraktekkan di ruangan klub, dengan harapan bisa menemukan titik celahnya sehingga bisa menghilangkan kesurupan pada siswa-siswi yang kena. Aku ingin meringankan bebanmu wahai sahabatku Sona…"

Rias tersenyum "Maafkan aku jika membuat kecurigaan seperti ini."

"Ri-Rias…" Sona tidak tahu ingin berkata apa dengan pengakuan Rias. Naruto? Dia masih berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. _Apa Rias berakting? Rias berbohong kah? Atau…apa itu benar? Apa semua ini hanya kecurigaannya saja?_

"Hei anak baru,"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ibiki- _sensei_ menunjuk ke arah gedung komunikasi dekat kantor guru "Maaf mengganggu waktu mengobrol kalian, ini khusus untuk Uzumaki Naruto. _Boy_ , kau mendapatkan telepon dari _Poveglia Glory House_. Sepertinya _urgent_."

" _POVEGLIA GLORY HOUSE_?!" Ucap semua yang ada di sana dengan suara terkaget-kaget. Hanya Naruto yang biasa menanggapinya.

"Kenapa dengan _Poveglia Glory House-ttebayo_?"

"I-itu adalah gedung yang didiami Penguasa Poveglia, Uzumaki- _kun_ , gedung tempat Miroku- _sama_ bekerja dan beristirahat." Jelas Rias kepada lelaki bersurai pirang itu "Kau pasti mendapatkan berita penting."

Mata Naruto menajam. _Hinata_. Satu kata yang terpikirkan di kepalanya. _Misi infiltasi Hinata…berhasil?_

"Maaf semua, aku harus menjawab panggilan itu." Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada semuanya lalu berlari menuju ruang komunikasi. Akeno, Rias, Sona dan Tsubaki memandang sendu punggung tegak tersebut. Mereka senang sekaligus bersyukur. Di dalam diri anak pindahan itu punya sesuatu yang dapat menggerakkan hati mereka.

"Apa kesimpulannya jika hasil percobaanmu negatif?" tanya A- _sensei_. Kembali kepada tiga guru akademi tersebut, kini Dohnaseek- _sensei_ menjawab pertanyaan A- _sensei_ sekaligus mengutarakan kesimpulannya.

"Fenomena kesurupan di akademi kita bukanlah kejadian spiritual maupun akibat dari penggunaan Black Magic sepeti di abad ke-13. Ada sesuatu atau hal lain yang menyebabkan fenomena ini. Masalahnya…" Dohnaseek- _sensei_ mengatupkan kedua rahangnya rapat-rapat. A- _sensei_ dan Chiyo- _sensei_ mengerti arah selanjutnya dari omongan guru tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu sesuatu atau hal lain tersebut."

Di ruang komunikasi akademi.

Naruto menutup telepon tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepala…

Akhirnya ia tahu siap dalang fenomena kesurupan dan penyebab terjadinya kesurupan. Dia tidak menyangka, kemampuan spiritual dapat menyebabkan kejadian sekacau ini.

"PK-LT?!" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dia teringat kemampuan spiritual Shion yan dibagi dua kategori, ESP mencakup Telepati dan Kewaskitaan, dan PK yang mencakup PK-ST, PK-MT dan PK-LT.

 **PK-LT, kemampuan mempengaruhi mahluk hidup.**

Membayangkannya membuat Naruto merinding. Hinata juga sudah menceritakan semuanya, bahkan kemungkinan Shion melakukan kekacauan di akademi.

" _To-tolong Naruto-kun, tolong kalahkan dia dalam Pertarungan Legal Akademi Magic Poveglia dan beri dia nasihat. A-aku sepertinya tidak bisa memberinya beberapa kata yang membantu…"_

" _Tumben Hinata."_

" _Ka-karena, karena dia pasti sudah membaca isi hatiku."_

Naruto teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Hinata di telepon. Mata birunya menajam.

Dia akan menantang Shion dalam Pertarungan Legal Akademi Magic Poveglia! Pertarungan melawan Magician yang didukung Kekuatan Spiritual mengerikan!

* * *

Shion memandang kepergian Hinata yang diantar mobil pribadi dari jendela kamarnya. Dia duduk di ranjangnya dan memikirkan kembali kata-kata Hinata sebelum gadis itu pergi.

" _Aku…aku percaya Shion-chan adalah gadis yang baik. Ji-jika kau sudah membaca hatiku, mungkin juga kau bisa membaca hati Naruto-kun. A-aku percaya, aku percaya Naruto-kun bisa merubahmu."_

Wajah datar itu berubah sedih. Kemudian dia membuka laci lemari kamarnya dan membaca sebuah puisi yang berjudul _Aku_.

 _Kalau sampai waktuku_

 _Aku mau tak seorang kan merayu_

 _Tidak juga kau_

 _Tak perlu sedan itu_

 _Aku ini binatang jalang_

 _Dari kumpulannya terbuang_

 _Biar peluru menembus kulitku_

 _Aku tetap meradang menerjang_

 _Luka dan bisa kubawa berlari_

 _Berlari_

 _Hingga hilang pedih peri_

 _Dan aku lebih tidak peduli_

 _Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi_

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 6 END**

 **Author Note:**

Sudah berapa lama ya? Ahahaha…sudah seminggu lebih sepertinya aku tidak update ya. Karena kesibukan di duta membuatku tidak sempat mengetik fic ini hingga target kami untuk chapter 9 ini. Wuooh, mudah-mudahan tidak bosan menunggu ya.

Akhirnya, dalang dari fenomena kesurupan sudah terungkap. Shion dengan kemampuan PK-LT nya mampu mempengaruhi siswa-siswi akademi hingga membuat mereka kesurupan. Sungguh kemampuan Psikokinesis yang mengerikan. Chapter depan adalah akhir dari Arc Akademi Magic Poveglia, yeeey, dan kita akan memasuki arc terbaru.

Terima kasih atas dukungan readers selama ini, mungkin saya tidak bisa membalasnya selain ucapan terima kasih.

Lalu ada yang bertanya? Dari mana ide mendapatkan nama panjang bin aneh Naruto? Hehehe…itu berasal dari nama panjangnya monyet bangsawan di anime Gintama. Sebenarnya mau lebih panjang lagi, tetapi takutnya malah makin absurd.

Yang belum tahu soal Tokyo Ghoul, wuooh, silahkan tonton. Itu salah satu anime terbaik yang pernah aku tonton.

Yang mempunyai akun akan kubalas lewat PM, daaan….chapter depan akan menjadi closing chap untuk arc Akademi Magic Poveglia. Uuh, tak sabar untuk arc selanjutnya dan menyelesaikan fic ini.

 **Catatan tambahan:** _Psikokinesis adalah kemampuan memanipulasi sebuah objek fisik hanya dengan pikiran semata-mata. Sebuah objek, bisa berupa benda maupun tubuh dimanipulasi dari jarak jauh. Meskipun umumnya fenomena psikokinesis direncanakan. Namun ada juga fenomena psikokinesis yang terjadi dengan spontan. Menurut para ahli parapsikologi, jika berada dalam keadaan terancam bahaya atau ketakutan yang sangat, Kita bisa dengan serta merta mengeluarkan daya psikokinetik. Misalnya saja memecahkan kaca pada saat ketakutan. Padahal itu adalah hasil daya psikokinetik yang kita keluarkan (Sumber: Haakon Forwald_ _Mind, matter, and gravitation: a theoretical and experimental study_ _Parapsychology Foundation, 1969)_

 _Next Chapter: Poveglia Magic Academy's 7_

" _Pertarungan Legal, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Shion…dimulai!"/"Jangan melampiaskan kesendirianmu kepada murid Akademi dan menumpuknya di hatimu, bodoh!"/"Ternyata ada penyusup di Kota Poveglia!"/"Aku akan mengikuti kalian berdua…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 7**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Anko- _sensei_ menghentikan pelajarannya. Semua murid membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Rias dan Hinata sontak memandangnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , mungkin terlalu cepat…"

"Maaf Hinata, kita tidak bisa membuat masalah ini berlarut panjang."

Rias terdiam. Dia tidak ingin menahan Naruto. Dia percaya kepada lelaki bersurai pirang jabrik tersebut.

Naruto berdiri di samping meja Shion. Mata birunya memandang tajam gadis cantik non-ekspresif tersebut. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas meja Shion, lalu berkata…

"Aku menantangmu dalam Pertarungan Legal sebagai perwakilan _Pilar_ Rias Gremory, untuk memperebutkan titel _Pilar_ tunggal dari Magician aliran Dark."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar tantangan Naruto terhadap Shion. Seketika keributan terjadi di kelas.

"Serius?"

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ menantang Shion- _san_?!"

"I-ini benar-benar mengejutkan!"

Hinata menutup matanya dan berdoa…semoga yang Naruto lakukan adalah tindakan tepat. Dia memang ingin Naruto melawan Shion dalam pertarungan legal, tetapi tidak secepat ini…

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau persiapkan, Naruto…lakukan itu pada hari sabtu." kata Shion datar sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa hari Sabtu?"

"Aku cukup kelelahan saat menggunakan PK-LT dalam insiden kesurupan massal di taman sekolah kemarin."

"Jadi, kau menerima tantanganku- _ttebayo_?"

 _Tentu saja._

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik dengan wajah senang. Tetapi anggota _Chasseurs_ itu berbalik ke arah Shion dengan ekspresi kaget.

"K-kau tadi tidak berbicara kan?!"

Shion tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lelaki berambut kuning itu sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

 **Kemampuan Telepati…**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung mengurusi persyaratan untuk mengadakan Pertarungan Legal melawan tuan putri peguasa Poveglia tersebut. Dia juga sudah mengabari lewat klub majalah dan Koran serta klub radio sekolah bahwa dirinya akan bertarung melawan Shion pada hari sabtu.

Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat, hingga ke telinga Terumi Mei sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Hmmm? Akhirnya aku bisa melihat anak Penguasa Poveglia bertarung kembali," Mei memandang Koran sekolah yang menerbitkan berita utama _**"SHION MELAKUKAN PERTARUNGAN LAGI! KINI MELAWAN MURID PINDAHAN FENOMENAL YANG MENANTANGNYA!"**_ lalu salah satu judul berbunyi _**"Perebutan Pilar Tunggal akan terjadi! Pilar Rias Gremory yang diwakilkan Uzumaki Naruto melawan Pilar Shion."**_

"Aku tidak tahu…apa Miroku- _sama_ datang untuk melihat pertarungan anaknya?" Terumi meletakkan Koran itu di atas meja.

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu semakin mendekati hari pertarungan. Malam jumat, satu malam sebelum pertarungan, Naruto bersama yang lainnya berkumpul di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Di sana ada Naruto, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba…lalu juga ada Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji dari perwakilan OSIS. Pein, Deidara dan Hidan dari perwakilan kelompok Akatsukers.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Yah…para _Pilar_ yang hebat telah berkumpul," Naruto tersenyum "Terkecuali lawanku besok pagi, _Pilar_ terkuat di akademi."

"Aku tak akan menyangkalnya," ucap Pein "Tetapi Shion adalah lawan yang berat. Selain bakat sihir yang hebat, kemampuan spiritualnya juga mengerikan."

"Lalu, kita berkumpul di sini untuk membahas?" Sona sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu kata-kata dari yang mengundang, yakni Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian semua," wajah Naruto berubah serius. Semuanya memandang ke arah Naruto. Menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari murid pindahan tersebut "Kemampuan Spiritual, mau itu ESP dan PK berasal dari pikiran yang menggunakannya. Dengan kata lain, kedua kategori itu bisa digunakan bebas oleh pengguna, mau itu sengaja digunakan atau karena spontanitas. Aku telah mendapatkan informasi soal kemampuan pikiran lewat buku Parapsiko dan Spiripsiko Magic yang kubaca, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan kemampuan spiritual ini adalah dihentikan oleh sang pengguna."

Semuanya terkejut. Dengan kata lain, hanya Shion yang bisa menghentikan kekuatannya. Dengan kata lain juga, hanya Shion yang dapat menghentikan fenomena kesurupan ini.

"Ti-tidak ada cara lain kah, Uzumaki- _kun_?" tanya Asia. Tidak hanya Asia yang memasang wajah cemas, semua yang ada di sana berekspresi sama. Bahkan seorang _sengak_ seperti Hidan. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena rasa kekhawatiran.

"Penggunaan kekuatan pemikiran bisa dihentikan, salah satu informasi yang kudapatkan dari buku cara kerja otak dan Magic mengatakan bahwa menghilangkan kekuatan pemikiran bisa dilakukan dengan menghilangkan kesadaran orang. Aku meng- _cross check_ informasi tersebut. Di buku Spiripsiko Magic mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan pikiran seperti Psikokinesis masih bisa menggunakan kekuatannya walaupun tidak sadarkan diri karena kekuatan otaknya yang masih bekerja."

"Bisa lebih singkat, anak baru…penjelasanmu membuatku bingung!" kata Hidan dengan nada premannya. Deidara memandang sweatdropped _senpai_ -nya. "Hanya kau saja yang tidak mengerti, Hidan- _senpai_ …"

"Aku membuka tiga buku Magic yang berfokus ke aliran-aliran Magic. Tidak ada titik temu yang kudapatkan, tetapi…saat aku membaca buku mantera-mantera, ada Bab yang menjelaskan tentang sihir-sihir umum yang bisa dilakukan oleh ketiga aliran Bangsa Magic. Salah satunya…sihir pengunci kesadaran tingkat tinggi yang bernama **Seal Soul Commander**."

Semuanya terkejut. Bagi Magician-Magician muda, mereka pernah mendengar sihir itu di kelas 1. Di pelajaran tentang sihir-sihir level tinggi, **Seal Soul Commander** pernah disebutkan. Bahkan ritual sihirnya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan **Pentagram Exorcism Holy** yang dilakukan Magician aliran God. Naruto menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya, mata birunya menajam.

"Aku membaca lengkap detail sihir tersebut. Sihir itu bisa dilakukan dengan jumlah Magician yang banyak. Kita hanya membutuhkan tiga bulu dari sayap Pegasus, sebuah tanduk Unicorn dan air liur peri bunga. Membuat lingkaran sihir tanpa pola bintang dan target berada di tengah dan tidak boleh bergerak selama 3 menit ritual, maka ritual sihir itu akan sukses dilakukan. Nah…kenapa aku membicarakan hal ini kepada kalian, ketika atau jika atau misalnya aku gagal menasehati atau mengalahkan Shion besok, maka **Seal Soul Commander** menjadi satu-satunya senjata kita menghentikan Fenomena Kesurupan. Kita akan mengunci kesadaran Shion."

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?!" Hinata langsung berdiri. Ada yang aneh dengan rencana Naruto "I-ini tidak terdengar bagus. Maafkan aku…tetapi ini membuat kita memperlakukan Shion sebagai penjahat."

"Tidak…aku setuju dengan bocah kuning brengsek ini. Jika Shion tidak mau menghentikan kemampuan PK-LT nya, maka mengunci kesadarannya adalah satu-satunya cara." Hidan menghembuskan napas, terlihat tidak nyaman "Walaupun tidak terdengar baik."

"Kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini matang-matang, Uzumaki- _kun_?" tanya Rias cepat. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menasehatinya?" giliran Sona yang bertanya.

"Akan kucoba."

"Kau harus bisa." Jawab Sona lagi "Semua yang di sini pasti tahu, kau bisa merubah segalanya. Kau dan Hinata…kalian bisa mengajak orang-orang menuju ke arah yang lebih baik."

Semuanya memandang ke arah Naruto. Alis Hinata tertekuk sedih. Apa mengunci kesadaran Shion adalah tindakan yang benar?

"Akan kucoba. Tetapi…yang kukatakan soal sihir penguncian kesadaran itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Saat kau membawa payung ketika hujan deras, tidak menutup kemungkinan payungmu terbang dan hilang karena tertiup angin kan? Lebih baik membawa dua payung walau payung satunya adalah payung jelek," Naruto memandang semuanya dengan dingin. Hinata ingat tatapan itu, tatapan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto di Konoha "Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok. Mungkin hanya gadis itu yang tahu kejadian yang akan terjadi esok hari- _ttebayo_."

Kembali dalam diam, semuanya dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Dengan kewaskitaan, mungkin Shion sudah tahu hasil untuk pertarungan besok. Kemampuan memprediksi atau meramalkan, itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang hebat, kemampuan yang jarang dimiliki orang lain.

"Hinata…kau juga harus menemui Shion. Apapun yang terjadi, kau telah menjadi budaknya."

Hinata baru ingat. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan imut lalu menganggukkan kepala "A-aku akan pergi, Naru-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang akademi."

"Eeeh?!" wajah Hinata sedikit tersipu merah.

Dari keluar ruangan klub sampai di depan gerbang, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama diam. Saat sampai di gerbang, Hinata ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Naruto repot-repot mengantarkannya.

"Hinata,"

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, Naruto telah memulai percakapan.

"Hari sabtu adalah hari terakhir dari efek cairan sihir Azazel _ojii-chan_. Setelah melakukan sesuatu kepada Shion untuk menghentikan fenomena kesurupan di akademi, kita langsung pergi. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Azazel _ojii-chan_ untuk menyiapkan jalur pelarian."

Hinata baru ingat, dia dan Naruto sudah hampir sebulan di sekolah ini. Karena merasakan kegembiraan dan kesenangan masa-masa sekolah, Hinata jadi lupa bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah menuju Kota Vaexjoe. Dia sangat berterim kasih karena Naruto mengingatkannya.

"Te-terima-"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu memang tugasku sebagai pengawalmu hingga ke Vaexjoe."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi Naruto pasti menganggapnya anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang harus dilindungi. Lha? Kau kan memang berumur 10 tahun, Hinata…

Naruto membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan. Tanpa menoleh dia berkata "Hanya saja…hati-hati saat berada di dekat Shion. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu lho…"

Hinata terkejut dengan kata-kata dari anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Beberapa saat dia terdiam sambil memandang punggung Naruto yang menjauhinya.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh datar ke arah Hinata. Dia melihat senyuman manis yang tulus muncul di wajah cantik nan imut tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto- _kun_."

Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar melihat senyuman dan mendengar ucapan itu.

Padahal itu hanya dari Hinata..gadis 10 tahun yang ia tolong dari rencana pembunuhan Bangsa Magic di Konoha tempo dulu…

'Ah…sudahlah…' batin Naruto lalu kembali fokus ke hal lain. Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan tetap mempertahankan senyuman bahagianya.

* * *

Hinata sampai di _Poveglia Glory House_ dan disambut dengan baik oleh para pegawai di sana. Taruho bahkan langsung bertemu dengannya dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Hinata menuju kamar Shion.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Shion- _chan_ , a-apa yang dia lakukan sepulang sekolah hingga malam ini?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada. Seperti biasa… _Ojou_ senang mengurung diri di kamarnya," Taruho tersenyum "Aku yakin dia sedang menulis sajak-sajak puisinya."

Shion menyukai sastra, terutama puisi. Hinata yakin akan hal tersebut. Di desanya, Hiruzen- _jiji_ dan Biwako- _baa_ biasanya sering saling ejek dengan pantun.

 _Daun cemara melayang di udara_

 _Jatuh ke tanah, di dekat korek_

 _Coba lihat ke sana, Baa-baa_

 _Jangan sampai, jagungku jadi jelek_

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Mengingat Hiruzen- _jiji_ dan Biwako- _baa_ yang tunjuk-tunjukkan dengan diiringi pantun membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih. Tak terasa dia dan Taruho berada di depan kamar Shion.

" _Ojou-sama_ …" Taruho mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut "Hinata- _san_ mengunjungimu lho."

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat. _Cepatnya!_ Batin Hinata. Ya iyalah cepat…kemudian Shion menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar lagi tanpa memperdulikan pesan tambahan Taruho. _Poor Taruho-san…_

"Shi-Shion- _chan_?" belum sempat rasa terkejut Hinata hilang, Shion menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan sebuah pensil isi ulang.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Aku merasakan ada sastra di dalam hatimu…ini," Shion memegang dada Hinata, jelas saja Hyuuga itu langsung melonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Shion- _chan_?! Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Tulis di kertas ini, Hinata…" walaupun berwajah datar, terlihat mata Shion berapi-api semangat "Walaupun tadi tidak jelas, aku merasakan sastra di dalam pikiranmu. Itu bukan puisi, tetapi karya sastra yang lainnya…ce-ceritakan kepadaku!" Shion menyodorkan kertasnya ke Hinata "Aku mohon kepadamu."

Mata Hinata berkedip bingung.

"Ma-maksudmu…pantun?"

Sebuah getaran semangat muncul di iris mata Shion. Entah kenapa, Hinata senang melihat tatapan itu. Walaupun besok akan ada pertarungan besar melawan Naruto, Shion tidak nampak terbebani. Bahkan anak dari Penguasa Poveglia itu menikmati hobinya, menulis karya sastra.

Hinata tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang pertarungan besok hingga dia diantar Shion keluar dari pintu _Poveglia Glory House_.

"Terima kasih, Hinata…" Shion memamerkan setumpuk kertas "Berkat dirimu, aku menulis 49 pantun. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

Hinata mengangguk "Uhm. Selamat ya…" Hinata tertawa cekikikan. Membuat Shion mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak…" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan, terlihat manis "Aku senang melihat sisi lain dirimu. Sisi bersemangatmu ketika berada dalam dunia sastra."

Mata Shion berkedip dua kali. Mulutnya sedikit membentuk huruf O yang imut. Wajah _kawai_ berekspresi datar itu terlihat polos menggemaskan.

"Jadi…karena aku budakmu, aku juga mendoakan kemenanganmu untuk besok, Shion- _chan_ …tetapi," Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada "Aku yakin, Naruto- _kun_ pasti bisa memberimu masukan."

Shion memandang sedih ke bawah. Dia memandang ke arah lain. Hinata merasakan bahwa suasana hati Shion berubah ketika dirinya menyinggung pertarungan besok. Ada rasa bersalah di hati Hinata.

"Sh-Shion- _chan_ , a-apa perkataanku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata…hanya saja dalam penerawanganku, kau bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya akan mengunci kesadaranku dengan sihir **Seal Soul Commander**. Aku hanya sedih jika penerawanganku benar-benar terjadi besok."

Kedua kelopak mata Hinata melebar. Untuk sesaat dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Shion, yang diterawangkan Shion…itu merujuk pada rencana Naruto jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di dalam pikiran Hinata.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau boleh pulang…ah, ini adalah salah satu kemampuan ESP-ku, Telepati. Hmm, mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya kepada Naruto._

Hinata memandang wajah datar itu.

 _Aku akan menang._

"Shi-Shion- _chan_ …"

Shion menganggukkan kepala. Dia terlihat siap dengan pertarungan besok. Walaupun dari tadi tidak terlihat bersiap, namun Hinata akhirnya tahu, Shion juga telah menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata terus memikirkan ucapan Shion soal penerawangannya besok.

 _Di asrama siswa._

Setelah pulang dari ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan disambut monyongan mulut Alaindelon. "Selamat malam Uzumaki- _dono_. Apa kau mau _Night Kiss_?" dan seperti itu-lah contoh sapaan kampret tersebut, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dengan penuh pemikiran. Dia juga tidak lupa menyapa lukisan Van Gogh, Madame du Barry, Ana Pavlova dan Dullahan sebelum memasuki kamar. Hari sabtu adalah hari yang penting. Selain sebagai puncak kesimpulan dari fenomena kesurupan, itu adalah hari terakhir bagi cairan sihir Hinata yang mengubah tubuh gadis itu menjadi remaja berusia 16 tahun. Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bertemu dengan Alaindelon.

"Ada apa _honey_."

"Berhenti lah bersikap menjijikkan, Alaindelon…" Naruto berbisik di telinga sang penjaga asrama "Boleh aku mintai tolong? Emm, imbalannya…" Naruto mengedipkan mata ala iblis "Kau boleh memiliki celana dalam milik Yuuto Kiba!"

Mata Alaindelon berubah _lope-lope_ "Wuoooh. Anda berhasil menarik minat saya, Uzumaki- _dono_. Lalu, Apa yang musti saya bantu?"

"Kau punya koneksi dengan penjaga asrama siswi?"

Setelah selesai mengatakan kepada Alaindelon apa yang ia inginkan, anggota _Chasseurs_ itu masuk ke kamar. Dia duduk di atas meja belajar dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja. Dia memandang sebuah buku tebal yang dipinjamnya tadi sore sebelum melakukan pertemuan dengan para _Pilar_ lainnya di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

 _Sastra_. Begitulah judul singkat buku tersebut. Naruto menopag dagunya di meja, berpikir sejenak…

'Mungkin sajak-sajak puisi bisa membuat Shion sadar…' Naruto mengambil pensil isi ulang di tempat penyimpanan pensil dan menulis beberapa kata di atas sebuah kertas kosong. Waktu terus berjalan hingga hari esok tiba.

* * *

Sabtu pagi telah tiba.

Naruto telah memenuhi syarat untuk melakukan Pertarungan Legal. Semua _Pilar_ telah hadir. A- _sensei_ kembali menjadi wasit dari pertarungan legal, namun bukan hanya A- _sensei_ yang hadir di taman sekolah akademi. Ada Dohnaseek- _sensei_ , Ibiki- _sensei_ , Chiyo- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_. Di depan mereka, dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang, Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ datang langsung menonton pertarungan tersebut. Sona bahkan tidak menyangka Kepala Sekolah mereka secara langsung ingin menonton pertarungan legal antara Uzumaki Naruto melawan Shion.

Hampir semua siswa-siswi akademi memenuhi taman sekolah. Tentu saja, selain daya tarik Naruto sebagai anak pindahan yang penuh kejutan, debut _comeback_ -nya sang _Pilar_ Shion juga menjadi faktor utama ramainya Pertarungan Legal kali ini. Hampir semua siswa-siswi berteriak histeris ketika Shion terjun dari helikopter dan turun dengan anggun menggunakan mantera **Ventus Lente**.

"Hooo…betul-betul _Ojou-sama_ yang anggun." Puji Terumi Mei dengan senyuman misterius.

"Yang ditantang lebih dulu datang…" Dohnaseek- _sensei_ memandang ke segala arah "Di mana Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Apa dia lari?" timpal Anko- _sensei_. Chiyo- _sensei_ berdehem pelan.

"Anak baru itu tidak mungkin lari. Saat aku melihat gayanya pertama kali, dia seperti seorang kesatria."

Anko- _sensei_ tertawa "Chiyo- _sensei_ , anda pasti mengenang tempo dulu ketika anda masih muda, hahahaha…"

Rias juga kebingungan, mengapa budaknya itu terlambat. Padahal dia-lah yang menantang Shion untuk Pertarungan Legal sabtu ini. Rias meminta Kiba, Akeno, Koneko maupun Asia untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. 15 menit mereka mencari, Naruto tidak ada di manapun di bangunan akademi ini.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu di mana Uzumaki- _kun_ sekarang?" tanya Rias kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"E-eeh, kenapa tanya aku-"

"Hinata…kau tahu atau tidak?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu…" Hinata memandang ke arah Shion yang berdiri tegak di dekat A- _sensei_. 'Aku juga bingung…apa yang Naruto- _kun_ lakukan sekarang…'

"Errggh, ke mana si bajingan brengsek kuning itu sekarang?!" Hidan menginjak rokoknya dengan kesal. Kelompok Akatsukers sedikit berada di pojok taman melihat pertarungan tersebut. Dei tersenyum jahil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto- _san_ , Hidan- _senpai_?"

"Ghaaa! Diam Dei!" Hidan menggenggam kerah baju Deidara "Aku hanya ingin fenomena sialan ini berhenti! Melihat orang kesurupan membuat kepalaku pusing saja, ditambah pelajaran-pelajaran akademi…sudah cukup mataku memandang para siswa-siswi itu bergerak absurd. Keh…" Hidan melepas pegangannya pada kerah Dei "Dan juga si kampret babi kuning itu ingin membuat dirinya malu hah? Kenapa dia lama sekali datangnya!"

"Baru 15 menit lebih," gumam Pein tenang. Dia mengemut permen lollipop rasa temulawaknya "Peraturan dasar dihentikannya Pertarungan Legal jika salah satu petarung tidak datang lebih dari 30 menit. Emm, lollipop ini enak."

'Di mana kau menemukan lollipop rasa temulawak, _Leader_?' batin Hidan dan Dei bersamaan dengan wajah sweatdropped melihat kelakukan pemimpin mereka. Tetapi yang dikatakan Pein ada benarnya. A- _sensei_ pasti akan menunggu Naruto selama 15 menit lagi. Yang menjadi kekhawatiran adalah…Datangkah Naruto sebelum 15 menit tersebut?

"Maaf, Shion- _san_. Kita akan menunggu 15 menit lagi. Jika Uzumaki Naruto- _san_ tidak datang, maka pertarungan ini dibatalkan."

Shion tidak menjawab omongan A- _sensei_. Matanya memandang datar ke depan. Dia dapat melihat wajah cemas Rias dan para budaknya, wajah tenang Sona, namun jelas ada kekhawatiran di muka sang _Kaicho_ , juga Pein dan para Akatsukersnya. Tiga _Pilar_ telah datang…mata violet itu kemudian melihat Hinata. Gadis itu sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti biarawati yang sedang berdoa. Berdoa untuk kedatangan Naruto kah?

'Ramai sekali…' Shion melihat kerumunan para siswa-siswi di sekitar taman. Benar-benar ramai dan heboh. Matanya memandang satu persatu barisan guru. Paling depan, ada Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ yang tumben menonton, lalu ada Anko- _sensei_ , Dohnaseek- _sensei_ dan Chiyo- _sensei_. Di samping Anko- _sensei_ berdiri seorang guru dengan topi penyihir berwarna ungu gelap dan memakai jubah berwarna senada dengan topinya. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah guru tersebut karena tertutup bagian depan topi.

"Maaf terlambat."

Semuanya memandang ke sumber suara. Uzumaki Naruto melompat dari atas tubuh seekor naga dan berdiri keren di atas tanah taman. "Wuooo, kaki-ku kesemutan karena melompat dari jarak yang cukup tinggi- _ttebayo_!" kata anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut sambil memegang kaki kanannya dan melompat-lompat lucu.

Alis Shion berkedut kesal. Sementara Hinata,dia tersenyum senang dan bersyukur di dalam hatinya.

"Dia akhirnya datang…" Akeno menutup mulutnya "Fufufu…benar-benar lelaki yang penuh kejutan."

"Syu-syukurlah…" gumam Asia. Koneko tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dia langsung melahap batangan coklatnya sekali lahap.

"Haah…dasar," Rias melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia memandang Sona yang berdiri di seberang kelompoknya. Sona menganggukkan kepala. Ketua OSIS itu juga bersyukur kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak lari dari pertarungan.

"WOI BRENGSEK, DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH?! KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENUNGGU LAMA, BODOH!"

"Tahan emosimu Hidan- _senpai_ …dan kata-katamu membuat para _sensei_ menoleh ke arah kita." Kini Deidara sedang berusaha meredam emosi _senpai_ premannya itu. Pein tersenyum melihat Naruto hanya memasang wajah kalem.

"Aku ada urusan. Sekali lagi, maaf!" Naruto melirik ke arah barisan para guru. Tiba-tiba mata Shion mendelik tajam, apalagi ketika Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan mencoba membaca hatiku, Shion- _sama_ …" Naruto menyeringai "Karena hari ini aku akan menjatuhkan gelar _Pilar_ -mu."

"Kau menggertakku?"

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Ternyata kau dapat menyembunyikan isi hatimu…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Bagaimana jika buat perjanjian, selain yang menang akan mendapatkan titel _Pilar_ tunggal dan yang kalah akan dicabut haknya sebagai murid bergelar _Pilar_ , bagaimana jika yang kalah menuruti kemauan yang menang?"

A- _sensei_ melihat bergantian keduanya. Ada suasana dengan intensitas tinggi di dekatnya.

"Aku setuju."

"Apa Kewaskitaanmu mengatakan bahwa dirimu akan menang? Kau menyetujuinya dengan mudah."

Shion memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Tidak asyik kan jika aku bilang sekarang…"

"Baiklah…aku akan mengatakan keinginanku kepadamu jika aku menang," mata biru Naruto menajam "Tolong hentikan Fenomena Kesurupan ini!"

Terdiam. Di sela-sela sorak sorai siswa-siswi, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Suasana di sekitar keduanya terasa hening dan latar mereka bercahaya putih, menandakan keduanya memasuki konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang…aku akan menyetujuinya jika diriku kalah."

Naruto menghela napas lega "Syukurlah. A- _sensei_ …" Naruto menoleh ke arah guru berbadan kekar tersebut. A- _sensei_ baru sadar dan kembali ke alam nyata. Gara-gara suasana penuh intens antara Naruto-Shion membuatnya lupa akan pelemparan koin.

Shion memilih sisi tongkat sihir, sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan sisi lingkaran sihir. Saat A- _sensei_ melempar koin itu ke atas, lalu menangkupkannya dengan tangan kanan di atas punggung tangan kiri, Naruto sudah tahu hasilnya.

"Sisi tongkat sihir. Jadi kau bisa memilih jenis dan tempat pertarungan, Shion- _san_ …"

'Selain bisa memprediksi sisi koin yang akan keluar pada lemparan koin, bisa saja dia mengendalikan putaran koin menggunakan PK-MT nya.' Naruto memandang datar Shion 'Seperti yang dikatakan Pein…gadis ini sangat berbahaya.'

"Aku memilih gedung olahraga sebagai tempat pertarungan, yang akan diubah menjadi arena latihan sapu terbang menggunakan mantera **Mutatio**. Untuk jenis pertarungan, akan kujelaskan di dalam gedung."

Semuanya memandang tegang. Rias meneguk ludahnya. Dia teringat bagaimana Shion mengalahkan Pein tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Kemampuan Spiritual yang hebat, mau itu ESP ataupun PK. Ketika dia memasuki gedung olahraga bersama siswa-siswi lainnya, gedung olahraga itu diubah menjadi arena latihan sapu terbang dengan tiang-tiang yang muncul di dalam gedung. Terumi Mei bersama para guru duduk di tribun gedung paling atas. "Oooh…" gumam sang Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah tertarik. Dia benar-benar menunggu jenis pertarungan yang Shion ajukan.

" **Videta**!" gumam Shion mengucapkan mantera dan mengarahkan ujung atas tongkat sihirnya di samping kanannya dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah belakang Naruto. Bersamaan, muncul dua buah meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan satu kaki. Bahan meja itu terbuat dari besi. Di atas meja yang berada di dekat Shion, tergeletak sebuah botol kaca dengan tutup emas yang dibaluti benang-benang emas. Di dalam botol kaca itu tergulung sebuah kertas yang diikat pita merah. _Membuat teringat resep Krabby Patty_. Meja yang berada di samping Shion bercahaya merah pada bagian atasnya, dan saat Shion mengangkat botol kaca, cahaya merah itu padam.

"Jenis Pertarungannya simpel. Kita tetap menggunakan tongkat sihir dan kemampuan kita, mau itu kemampuan bela diri…"

Naruto tersenyum. Shion secara tak langsung memujinya.

"…Maupun kemampuan spiritual." Dan secara tak langsung Shion memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Meja berkaki satu yang ada di sampingku dan yang ada di belakangmu terbuat dari besi dan dicampur dengan magnet mulia berkutub utara. Bagian bawah botol ini adalah magnet mulia juga, tetapi kutub selatan. Ketika kutub utara pada meja dan kutub selatan di pantat botol bertemu," Shion menjatuhkan botol itu ke meja di sampingnya "Maka cahaya merah akan muncul."

Naruto salut kepada Shion yang menjelaskan jenis pertarungan dengan suara dan wajah datar yang konstan.

"Jenis pertarungannya adalah perebutan botol kaca ini. Aku memberi batasan waktu untuk pertarungan, yakni selama 20 menit. Sebelum waktu tersebut habis, kau harus bisa mengambil botol kaca ini dari mejaku dan meletakannya di mejamu. Kau menang jika kau berhasil meletakkan botol ini di mejamu sebelum 20 menit habis, ditandai dengan mejamu yang bercahaya merah. Kau kalah jika mejamu tidak bercahaya merah."

"Dengan artian, mau botol kaca itu masih ada di mejamu maupun tidak berada di mejamu tetapi belum sampai ke mejaku," Naruto berusaha menyimpulkan "Aku tetap kalah- _ttebayo_?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala.

"Sedikit tidak adil. Tetapi dengan begini…tidak ada namanya seri!"

A- _sensei_ juga sudah mengerti jenis pertarungan yang dipilih Shion. _Perebutan botol kaca_. Unik…dia mengucapkan mantera **Notificacio** , jenis dan tempat pertarungan bergema di dalam gedung olahraga. Semua yang menonton mengerti jenis pertarungan dan aturannya.

A- _sensei_ memandang keduanya. Dia bertanya "Siap?"

Naruto dan Shion mengangguk bersamaan.

"Pertarungan Legal, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Shion…dimulai!"

* * *

"Dimulai!"

Begitu A- _sensei_ telah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto berlari maju mendekati Shion dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shion berdiri tenang tanpa bergerak sedikitpun di dekat mejanya.

"Si bodoh itu…dia menyerang dari depan?!" tanya Hidan kaget. Pein membuka lollipop rasa lada-nya. Entah dari mana _Leader_ Akatsukers itu mendapatkannya.

"Coba lihat lebih teliti, Hidan…" kata Pein sambil mengemut lolipopnya. Bukan mengemut loli ya…

Mata Hidan terbuka. Naruto berlari mendekati Shion sambil membawa meja magnet tersebut.

"Dia akan mendekati Shion sekaligus membuat jarak antara mejanya dan meja Shion menjadi dekat." Hidan tersenyum "Pintar juga…"

"T-tetapi, bukankah meja itu berat?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Pein menganggukkan kepala.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang terlatih."

Naruto meletakkan meja besinya 10 langkah di depan Shion, lalu tanpa suara bergerak cepat menuju salah satu tiang yang berada di arah jam 3. Shion hanya melirik datar pergerakan tersebut.

"Gerakan tanpa suara…" gumam Kiba "Teknik yang pernah digunakan Naruto- _kun_ saat melawan Pein- _san_."

' _Silent Technique_.' Batin Hinata. Dia merasakan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. _Sekarang…apa yang akan Naruto-kun lakukan?_

"Meletakkan mejamu di dekatku. Ide yang bagus…Naruto," Shion memandang tiang yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto "Tidak ada aturan yang melarang pemindahan meja magnet. Tetapi…"

Mata Shion mendelik tajam ke belakang. Naruto sudah muncul di belakangnya dengan tangan kiri yang siap menggenggam botol kaca tersebut. _Silent Technique_ Naruto membuat semua yang menonton terkejut. Naruto menyelinap ke belakang tanpa diketahui siapapun, terkecuali Shion yang memiliki ESP.

"Tidak semudah itu!" kata Shion sambil mementalkan tubuh Naruto dengan kemampuan PK-MT nya. PK-MT adalah kemampuan menggerakkan benda atau tubuh manusia yang sedang bergerak. Naruto melayang ke belakang, namun tangan kanannya mengeluaran tongkat sihir dan dia mengucapkan mantera " **Deplacer**!" gumam penyandang nama panjang tersebut. **Deplacer** adalah mantera yang bisa menggerakkan benda atau objek yang dituju, hampir mirip seperti kemampuan PK, tetapi mantera **Deplacer** tentu saja menggunakan _Mana_.

Botol kaca yang menjadi target mantera **Deplacer** Naruto melayang ke atas dan melesat menuju meja magnet punya Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana menahan napas. Beberapa centi lagi pantat botol itu menyentuh meja punya lelaki berambut pirang tersebut, pergerakan botol berhenti.

Tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Ketika matanya terbuka dan tubuhnya terseret ke bawah, Naruto dapat melihat Shion menghentikan mantera **Deplacer** hanya dengan kemampuan PK-MT nya, tanpa mengeluarkan tongkat sihir.

"Hampir saja…" gumam Shion sambil kembali meletakkan botol kaca itu ke mejanya. Meja itu kembali bercahaya merah "Kau benar-benar cerdik." Ucap Shion sambil menghempaskan meja magnet Naruto ke depan dengan kemampuan PK. Meja magnet Naruto menabrak dinding di depan dan melekat di sana dengan retakan-retakan. Deidara benar-benar mengakui, meja magnet itu pasti berat.

"Tampaknya aku harus sedikit bekerja keras _dattebayou_ …" Naruto menopang tangan kirinya pada lutut kiri lalu berdiri perlahan-lahan "Pein benar…kemampuan PK-mu mengerikan."

Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto. Terdiam. Dia memandang datar anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

"Kenapa orang luar sepertimu peduli kepadaku?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Hinata juga…aku telah membaca isi hatimu saat pertama kali bertemu."

Iris biru Naruto sedikit bergetar, namun dia kembali tenang "Lalu…kau akan mengatakan semuanya pada hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa? Apa kau mengasihani kami?"

"Saat pertama kali membaca isi hatimu, kau datang ke sini hanya karena misi. Kau hanya ingin menyelesaikan misimu. Tetapi interaksimu dengan Hinata membuat tujuanmu berubah. Kemurnian hati Hinata telah merubah insting _Chasseurs_ -mu."

Mata Naruto menajam "K-kau bahkan tahu nama kelompokku- _ttebayo_."

"Yang tidak kutahu, kenapa kau juga peduli? Padahal hatimu tidak sesuci Hinata. Kau telah banyak melakukan kegiatan kotor di kelompok _Chasseurs_ tersebut. kau hanya seorang pemburu yang ingin menyelesaikan misinya…"

Naruto memandang ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Shion yang masih menunggu jawaban.

"Karena Hinata menyukaimu." Suara Naruto sangat mempesona "Aku percaya kepada gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia terus berkata bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik, maka aku percaya kepada perkataannya. Jika Hinata menyukaimu, tak mungkin aku sekedar menyelesaikan misi ini…aku…aku…" Naruto tersenyum "Akan menyelamatkanmu, Shion."

Sedikit ekspresi muncul di wajah Shion. Kerutan marah muncul di wajah non-ekspresifnya "Bagaimana kau menyelamatkanku dari masalah ini?! Bagaimana penyelamatanmu bisa menyelesaikan masalahku?!"

Tubuh Naruto naik beberapa meter ke atas, lalu terhempas ke belakang. Retakan-retakan kecil muncul di dinding yang ditempeli tubuh Naruto. Beberapa batu retakan dinding jatuh ke bawah. Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya Shion menghentikan pergerakannya dengan kemampuan PK.

"Celaka…itu sama persis seperti yang Shion lakukan kepadaku…" gumam Pein sambil mengunyah lollipop ladanya. Hidan meneguk ludahnya. Dia paham maksud sang Ketua.

"Dia menahan pergerakan Naruto- _kun_ dengan PK. Jika begini…maka Naruto akan terdiam di sana hingga 20 menit berlalu." Kiba memandang Rias "Jika Naruto- _kun_ kalah, maka kita aka menggunakan **Seal Soul Commander** , persiapan seperti tiga bulu Pegasus dan yang lainnya sudah. Emm, bagaimana… _Buchou_?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu. Untuk sesaat Rias tidak menjawab.

"20 menit belum berakhir. Kita percayakan dulu kepada Uzumaki- _kun_." Kata Rias tegas.

Sementara Sona membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tangannya gatal. Naruto benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya oleh Shion.

"Aku percaya…bahwa…" Naruto berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir. Shion fokus memandang ke arah tersebut. Naruto sepertinya ingin mengeluarkan mantera "…Pertarungan ini…akan…membuatmu menyadarai sesuatu…"

Shion menarik tongkat sihir Naruto ke arahnya lalu membuangnya ke belakang. Hinata yang melihat tongkat sihir Naruto terbuang hanya berteriak kecil. Wajah imutnya terlihat benar-benar khawatir. Genggaman kedua tangan di depan dadanya semakin kuat.

"Naruto- _kun_ …" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana kau membuatku sadar?" tanya Shion datar. Ketika mata kirinya memandang tangan kanan Naruto yang kosong, tanpa ia sadari tangan kiri Naruto telah memegang sebuah permata berwarna putih.

'Itu Permata Element Magic! Ja-jadi Naruto- _kun_ sengaja membuat Shion- _chan_ fokus ke tangan kanannya agar Shion- _chan_ tidak menyadari pergerakan tangan kiri.'

Shion terkejut ketika Naruto menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti literatur yang kubaca, ketika pikiranmu fokus pada sesuatu, maka objek yang tidak kau fokuskan akan berkurang pengaruh PK-nya…" permata Element Magic dengan elemen angin itu jatuh ke tanah lalu membuat ledakan angin kencang. Tubuh Shion bahkan terpental ke belakang dan menabrak meja magnetnya. Botol kaca itu jatuh berguling-guling di bawah.

"SEKARANG BABIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Hidan bersemangat. Sementara Deidara terkekeh tak enak karena teriakan vulgar _senpai_ -nya itu membuat para _sensei_ menoleh ke arah mereka.

"SEKARANG, UZUMAKI- _KUN_!/UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Rias dan Sona saling berpandangan. Mereka terkejut. Ternyata keduanya sama-sama berteriak menyemangati Naruto. Wajah Sona perlahan-lahan memerah, begitu pula Rias. _Ma-malunya…_

Naruto muncul dari kepulan asap akibat ledakan angin permata-nya. Saat dia ingin menggenggam botol kaca tersebut, tubuhnya melayang ke kanan dan menabrak sebuah tiang. Shion yang terlentang di tanah mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau masih bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan PK-mu _dattebayou_?" Naruto berdiri segera dan langsung berlari menuju botol kaca itu kembali. Shion mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menembakkan mantera **Iaculat**. Naruto melempar permata Element Magic air ke arah cahaya sihir tersebut dan ledakan air terjadi di arena.

"He-hebat…" puji Koneko. Dia benar-benar terpukau dengan pertarungan ini.

'Dia berusaha mengelabuiku dengan menutup pandanganku menggunakan air dan angin tadi…tetapi,' Shion segera bangkit dan menggerakkan meja besinya menggunakan PK. Ketika Naruto muncul dari semburan air yang besar, Shion melesatkan meja magnet miliknya ke arah Naruto.

"Wuuoh!" Naruto melompat salto ke kanan. Dia berpijak dengan sempurna. Meja Shion menghantam sebuah tiang dan melekat di sana "Tadi itu berbahaya _dattebayou_! Kau ingin memecahkan kepalaku dengan meja berat itu?!"

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku blazernya, lalu melempar permata Element Magic berwarna putih. Elemen angin lagi…dia melemparnya ke semburan air, sedetik kemudian…ledakan angin itu menimbulkan percikan-percikan air yang besar. Dari segala arah, percikan-percikan air itu seperti peluru-peluru air besar.

"Khhh!" Shion menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Matanya tertutup agar lesatan-lesatan air itu tidak membuat matanya perih. Naruto sendiri berlari memutari sebuah tiang lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang dibuang oleh Shion. Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah meja magnetnya yang melekat di dinding.

" **Deplacer**!"

Meja magnet itu terlepas dari dinding dan mengarah ke botol kaca yang tertahan di sebuah tiang. Semua yang ada di sana menahan napasnya. Sedikit lagi…kemenangan akan menjadi milik Naruto!

Tap. Satu kaki meja itu berdiri tegak di samping botol kaca. Naruto tinggal menaikkan botol kaca itu ke atas meja dan kemenangan akan menjadi miliknya. Saat anggota _Chasseurs_ itu ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asia. Mata Akeno menajam.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Terumi Mei tersenyum. Secara langsung dia akhirnya melihat kemampuan PK terkuat Shion. PK yang dapat mempengaruhi mahluk hidup, yakni PK-LT.

"K-kau…kau mempengaruhi sistem tubuhku," Naruto jatuh terduduk. Dia memegang kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan "Si-sialan!"

Shion yang juga terduduk hanya terengah-engah dengan keringat kelelahan di wajahnya. PK-LT adalah kemampuan spiritualnya yang paling banyak menghabiskan stamina. Itu-lah alasannya dalam sehari hanya bisa membuat satu sampai tiga murid kesurupan. Lagipula yang ia pengaruhi adalah para siswa-siswi yang memiliki jiwa lemah sehingga saat melakukan PK-LT tidak akan banyak menguras tenaga.

Namun Naruto memiliki jiwa yang kuat. Untuk mempengaruhinya saja, Shion benar-benar memfokuskan kemampuan PK-nya.

"Be-berapa menit lagi, A- _sensei_?" tanya Shion. A- _sensei_ menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas dan suara dari mantera **Notificacio** menggema.

 _10 menit lagi._

Pein membuka lollipop rasa cengkeh. Saat mengemut lollipop tersebut, dia berpikir soal rencana terburuk yang pernah Naruto paparkan. Penggunaan **Seal Soul Commander**. Penguncian kesadaran Shion adalah satu-satunya cara selain pengguna itu sendiri yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Ja-jadi begini caranya kau mengendalikan siswa-siswi yang kesurupan?" Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar terasa dikendalikan "Mungkin para OSIS juga kau pengaruhi dan membuat ritual eksorsisme mereka seolah-olah berhasil, padahal para murid itu sebenarnya tidak kesurupan. K-kau telah banyak mempengaruhi orang-orang di akademi ini…"

 _Itu akan menunjukkan kepada para petinggi Bangsa Magic, bahwa kedatanganku ke Poveglia membawa bencana. Mereka pasti mempertimbangkan kembali ajuan dari Okaa-sama…_

 _Telepati…_ batin Naruto. Mata birunya menatap tajam Shion.

 _Jangan lari dari masalah, Shion. Kau tidak mencari solusi, tetapi menghindari…_

 _Aku tak peduli! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak mau meneruskan kepemimpinan ibuku!_

 _Ibumu telah berjuang demi semua rakyat Poveglia, demi kemakmuran kota ini! Aku telah berbicara dengan seorang penjual batu permata bernama Bansai-san. Saat kedatangan ibumu sebagai pentguasa Poveglia, kota ini benar-benar maju. Ekonominya berkembang, warganya sejahtera…_

 _Bagaimana dengan orang-orang terdekat sang penguasa?! APA DIA BAHAGIA?!_

 _Walaupun ibumu selalu sibuk, aku yakin DIA MASIH MENYAYANGIMU DATTEBAYOU!_

 _Bagaimana kau dengan mudah mengatakannya?! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan?!_

 _Aku memang tidak mengerti…TETAPI HINATA LEBIH MENGERTI PERASAANMU DIBANDINGKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!_

Pembicaraan Telepati itu berhenti. Ketika Naruto memandang kembali wajah Shion, iris birunya terbuka lebar.

Wajah cantik yang selalu datar itu menangis. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya lalu jatuh perlahan ke tanah menjadi butiran-butiran air yang indah. Pipi Shion memerah. Begitu manis sekaligus membuat iba. Naruto menutup matanya. Dia kembali berbicara dengan Shion lewat telepati.

 _Kau sudah tahu sosok Hinata yang asli bukan…? Aku akan menceritakanmu tentang Hinata dan orang tuanya._

Naruto pun menceritakan tentang orang tua Hinata, desa Konoha, rencana pembunuhan terhadap Hinata, yatim-piatu gadis Hyuuga tersebut dan penderitaan yang dialami Hinata. Shion yang mengetahui masa lalu gadis Hyuuga itu terkejut. Dengan mata terbuka lebar, air matanya semakin deras jatuh ke tanah. Dia mengingat Hinata yang selalu memasang senyuman bahagia, polos dan juga wajah tak terbebani. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu Hinata ternyata mempunyai pengalaman hidup yang lebih pahit dan lebih sedih dibandingkan dirinya.

 _Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih mempunyai seorang ibu, walaupun sibuk, tetapi kau masih bisa berbicara kepadanya jika kau menginginkannya. Hinata…bahkan jika dia punya 1000 keinginan untuk bisa berbicara kepada ibunya, mungkin jika ia bisa mengumpulkan 7 bola Dragon Ball agar keinginannya bisa tercapai, ibu dan ayahnya telah tiada….tetapi dia masih bisa tersenyum, tertawa, bertanya dengan polos dan membagi kesedihan dan kesenangannya kepada orang lain._

Shion terisak-isak. Dia teringat perkataan Hinata kepadanya.

" _Kau pasti menyayangi ibumu kan?"_

Shion juga teringat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata di lift.

" _Sesalah apapun orang tua, mereka tetap orang tua. Terutama Kaa-san. Mengandung kita, merasakan letih dan sakit selama 9 bulan, melahirkan kita dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya menangis bahagia ketika memeluk tubuh mungil kita yang tak bisa apa-apa saat itu. Semua Ibu yang ada di dunia ini pasti sangat menyayangi anaknya…"_

"Hinata…ma-maafkan aku hiks hiks…maafkan aku…" Shion mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Tetapi…apa dengan perkataanmu bisa membuat semuanya berubah. Apa _Okaa-sama_ akan-"

"Kau kurang terbuka…" Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan. Pengaruh PK Shion berkurang. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam tongkat sihir dan dia mengarahkannya ke botol kaca _"_ Jangan melampiaskan kesendirianmu kepada murid Akademi dan menumpuknya di hatimu, bodoh!"

Mata Shion terbuka lebar. Kala itu botol kaca tersebut terangkat dan hampir menyentuh atas meja magnet Naruto, tetapi lagi-lagi tertahan beberapa centi di udara.

"Aku masih belum percaya denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tahu hati Hinata memang bersih…" mata Shion menajam, dia juga perlahan-lahan berdiri "Tetapi aku ingin melihat tindakannya langsung. Dan juga…jangan pikir kau bisa menang hanya dengan _ceramah no jutsu_ -mu. Cobalah lebih keras!"

Shion menarik botol kaca itu sehingga melayang menuju genggamannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Walaupun terdengar mengancam, setidaknya mata setajam pedang itu tidak lagi tajam. Ada kelembutan hati di sana.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku serius dengan pertarungan ini dan serius mengajakmu menuju kebaikan- _ttebayo_!" Naruto berlari ke sisi kiri Shion lalu mengucapkan mantera **Fumus**. Dari ujung atas tongka sihir Naruto muncul kepulan asap berwarna hijau yang menutupi pandangan. Mata Shion menajam. Dia telah membaca pikiran Naruto dan menggunakan Kewaskitaan-nya, dia tahu bahwa Naruto ingin mengarahkan meja magnet mendekati dirinya.

" **Deplacer**." Suara Naruto terdengar menyebutkan mantera penggerak benda itu sehingga membuat Shion yakin penerawangannya tepat. Dia tersenyum. Walaupun Kewaskitaan-nya sedikit kabur tentang siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan ini, tetapi dia yakin rencana Naruto sudah ia ketahui.

Meja magnet milik Naruto bergerak mendekatinya. Shion menghentikannya di udara dengan kemampuan PK-nya. Ketika Naruto keluar dari asap hijau, tangan kirinya bergerak maju ingin menggapai botol kaca yang dipegang Shion.

"Egh!" Naruto terpental kembali ke belakang, membuat kepulan asap hijau menghilang dan menabrak tiang di belakangnya. Mata Shion sedikit terbuka. Tiang yang menghantam punggung Naruto adalah tiang tempat meja magnetnya melekat. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah cantik tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu jika kau saja kalah dariku, Naruto…" Shion mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke meja magnet yang melekat di tiang. Meja itu bergerak mendekati Shion "Bahkan sampai saat ini…botol kaca ini masih tergeletak aman di atas mejaku." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan botol tersebut di atas meja. Otomatis, cahaya merah muncul di meja tersebut.

"Tersisa berapa menit lagi, A- _sensei_?"

Suara **Notificacio** berbunyi _4 menit lagi._

Shion memandang datar Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto…bisa kah membuktikan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Heheh…"

Semua yang menonton terkejut. Tawa Naruto terdengar mengesalkan. Ada nada mengejek di sana.

"Tidak! Masalahnya…KENAPA SI BAJINGUR ITU TERTAWA?!" kata Hidan dengan lubang hidung membesar karena penasaran.

"Heheh…hehehehe…" Naruto berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku "Mungkin kau memang gadis cantik yang berwajah datar, Shion. Tetapi aku yakin, kau agak sedikit bloon. Tetapi itu yang membuatmu _kawai-ttebayo_."

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Shion jelas tidak terima. Uzumaki Naruto mengejek atau memujinya sih?!

"Kau yang memunculkan meja magnet ini kan? Coba kau benar-benar periksa meja yang ada botol kacanya…" iris biru Naruto bergetar senang "Apakah itu mejamu…atau mejaku _dattebayou_!"

Shion langsung sadar maksud Naruto. Dia melihat keseluruhan meja magnet yang ada botol kacanya, yang ia anggap sebagai mejanya. Matanya melebar. Meja magnet yang ia munculkan memang sangat mirip. Perbedaan meja itu ada pada kaki meja. Yang punya dirinya memiliki ukiran bunga mawar di kaki meja, sedangkan punya Naruto memiliki ukiran bunga melati. Mata Shion melebar. Dia memandang meja yang berdiri di depannya, yang ia kira meja Naruto. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata itu adalah mejanya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau menukarnya?!" tanya Shion dengan nada kebingungan. Ada ekspresi kekesalan dari sang putri penguasa Poveglia.

"Sejak mantera **Fumus** kukeluarkan. Asap hijau itu menutupi pandanganmu bukan?" Naruto pun menjelaskan bagaimana ia sengaja memilih tempat dekat tiang yang ada meja magnet Shion tertempel. Dia menukar posisi meja magnetnya dengan meja magnet Shion, lalu pura-pura mendekatkan meja Shion seolah-olah itu adalah mejanya. Sedangkan meja magnet aslinya menggantikan meja magnet Shion, yakni melekat di tiang.

"Sebelum mengeluarkan asap hijau itu…kau sengaja membiarkanku membaca pikiranmu agar saat meja magnet yang mendekatiku secara otomatis kuasumsikan sebagai mejaku."

"Hm, ya…" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan "Aku percaya bahwa asap hijau ini akan mengacaukan fokusmu sehingga kemampuan ESP maupun PK-mu berkurang. Ketika pikiranmu terkacaukan, maka Kemampuan Spirritualmu tidak kuat seperti biasanya."

"Waaah…pertukaran meja magnet ya…" Kiba memegang dagunya takjub "Hebat sekali, Naruto- _kun_."

Rias menghela napas lega. Akeno tertawa bahagia sementara Asia memeluk Koneko karena senang. Di kelompok OSIS, Tsubaki, Saji dan anggota OSIS lainnya saling adu tos maupun bersorak senang. Sona tersenyum tipis sambil memegang gagang kacamatanya.

"Benar-benar…" Pein melahap lollipop rasa Sayur Jengkol "Taktik yang bagus."

Para Akatsukers di belakang Pein saling berpelukan alay. Ingat wajah preman oy!

Hinata? Dia masih belum tenang. Dia teringat perkataan Naruto saat di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Jika Shion tidak menerima kekalahannya dan akan melakukan PK-LT lagi untuk memunculkan kesurupan, maka para _Pilar_ dan budaknya akan melakukan sihir **Seal Soul Commander** , yakni ritual sihir penguncian kesadaran. Itu berarti Shion akan berada dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri bahkan alam bawah sadarnya terkunci.

A- _sensei_ menganggukkan kepala, saat dia akan mengumumkan nama pemenang, Naruto menyela A- _sensei_ dengan sopan.

"Tunggu, _sensei_. Aku mau bertanya kepada lawanku. Shion, kau akan melaksanakan janji kekalahanmu kan?"

Shion terdiam. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap Naruto seperti pedang yang siap menebas lawan.

"SEMUANYA! LAKUKAN RITUAL SIHIR **SEAL SOUL COMMANDER**!" teriak Naruto dengan suara parau. Bersamaan, Rias dan anggota klubnya, Sona dan anggota OSIS, Pein dan para Akatsukers berdiri mengelilingi Shion. Wajah Shion terlihat terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan. Para _sensei_ langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain. A- _sensei_ bahkan memandang ke segala arah sambil berkata "Apa-apaan ini?! Hei…kalian semua, apa-apaan ini?!"

Namun bagi Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ , dia tetap duduk tenang. "Heeeh…apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya?" gumam sang Kepala Sekolah, benar-benar santai.

"T-tunggu, apa yang-" perkataan Shion terhenti. Itu karena di depannya berdiri sesosok perempuan yang berani. Gadis yang pernah ia ajak ke kamarnya.

"Hi-Hinata…?"

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri tanpa gentar di hadapan Shion, dengan kedua tangan terentang. Para siswa-siswi terdiam. Para guru yang ingin bertindak karena kejadian mengejutkan itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ketika A- _sensei_ ingin membubarkan kerumunan tersebut, Terumi- _Kouchou_ menghentikannya.

"Walaupun kita tahu Shion- _chan_ yang menjadi dalang fenomena kesurupan di sekolah ini, dia tetap murid Akademi Magic Poveglia. Dia tetap teman kita!" mata Hinata menajam, Amethystnya sekarang seperti pedang indah yang mengarah ke arah Naruto "Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_. Tetapi aku tahu alasan Shion- _chan_ melakukan kekacauan di akademi. Bukan hanya untuk membuat para petinggi Bangsa Magic menolak ajuan ibunya, tetapi juga untuk menarik perhatian ibunya!" Hinata memejamkan matanya "Aku tak akan…aku tak akan…" ketika mata indah itu terbuka, Hinata berteriak dengan suara lantang "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN TEMAN BERHARGAKU DISEGEL KESADARANNYA!"

Jika ada angin yang lewat, pasti akan ada suara hyuushh di sana. Namun kini mereka berada di gedung olahraga. Perlahan-lahan, suara tawa menjengkelkan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Heh…hehehehe…" Naruto menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kau lihat sendiri, Shion- _sama_ yang anggun. Hinata telah membuktikan kesucian hatinya, aku juga telah membuktikan perkataanku. Coba kau lihat wajah teman-teman yang ingin menyegel kesadaranmu…"

Shion terkejut. Kemudian matanya memandang Rias, Sona, Pein dan para budak mereka.

"Semuanya berwajah tak nyaman! Mereka masih ragu-ragu untuk mengunci kesadaranmu karena mereka mengakuimu sebagai murid Akademi Magic Poveglia dan sebagai…teman!"

" _MATTE_ KUNING KEPARAT! YANG TADI KAU MEMBOHONGI KAMI HAH?!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah sok imut "Tehee…benar. Aku hanya bercanda."

Deidara langsung menahan Hidan yang ingin menghajar Naruto "BERCANDA APANYA?! KAMI HAMPIR SAJA MENYEGEL SHION KARENA CANDAAN BUSUKMU ITU! DEIDARA, LEPASKAN AKU DAN BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR BABI KUNING ITU!"

"Shion- _san_ …" Rias tiba-tiba menghampiri Shion. Dia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya "Maafkan aku karena dari dulu selalu malu untuk menegurmu. K-kau tahu…dirimu yang merupakan anak dari Miroku- _sama_ membuatku canggung. Sejujurnya aku sangat mengagumi ibumu. Ja-jadinya aku…"

"Ara ara, tak kusangka _Buchou_ kita bisa malu di depan seorang gadis," Akeno menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa lembut "Yang dikatakan Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ benar, Shion- _sama_. Walaupun dia telah mengatakan bahwa akan melakukan rencana menggunakan sihir **Seal Soul Commander** , tetap saja kami ragu untuk menyegel kesadaran teman satu sekolah kami…emm, benar kan _Buchou_?"

" _Haaaai'_!" kata Rias dengan suara meninggi. Yah…karena canggung. Sona mendengus pelan. Ternyata para OSIS juga mendekati Shion.

"Sebenarnya anda banyak membuat masalah dengan kemampuan PK anda, terutama PK-LT yang membuat fenomena kesurupan ini terjadi." Sona melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Bersiaplah untuk hukuman, Shion- _sama_. Tidak peduli kau anak siapa, aku tetap pemimpin tertinggi siswa di sekolah ini."

'A-aura kepemimpinannya bersinar kejam coy…' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Shion yang terlihat terkejut dan tertegun karena respon kawan-kawannya hanya menundukkan kepala. Sudah lama ia selalu sendirian. Menulis sajak puisi di perpustakaan, makan siang sendiri…pulang sendiri…jelas saja dia terharu saat ini.

"Akhirnya _Pilar_ terkuat berhasil dikalahkan," Pein menyengir "Kuharap kita bisa-"

Pein melesat ke sebuah tiang dan tertempel di sana dengan gaya yang memalukan. Para Akatsukeres ternganga kaget. Ketua mereka dihempas dengan kekuatan PK Shion.

"Kau bau jengkol!" ucap Shion dengan suara _cute_ yang lucu. Semuanya tertawa senang, sementara Deidara menahan Hidan yang marah _Leader_ nya dibuat nista.

Naruto memandang Kaneki yang juga ikut menonton. Magician Ghoul itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia ikut mengacungkan jempol. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Hinata. Saat itu juga, iris biru Naruto bergetar.

"Hinata…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dia terpesona. Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya dengan kedua mata melebar menahan tangis bahagia. Ada cairan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata indah tersebut. Hinata memasang ekspresi sangat amat berterima kasih kepadanya. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Hinata hanya seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun. Kini dia seperti melihat dewi yang turun dari kahyangan.

"Hmm…jadi, tadi kau sengaja berteriak kepada kami untuk melakukan ritual **Seal Soul Commander** , Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Bayangan Dewi Hinata berhenti ketika suara Rias membuat Naruto kebingungan "Hm?"

"Hm Hm!" Sona ikutan nimbrung "Kau hampir membuat kami menyegel Shion- _sama_ , Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya karena kau ingin membuktikan kesucian hati Hinata, jangan membuat kami menjadi penjahat di depan mata Shion- _sama_."

"We-weeh?! Kalian tidak terima _dattebayou_?"

"Te-tentu saja, Uzumaki- _kun_! Kami tidak mau melukai teman kami!" kata Asia dengan wajah cemberut. Koneko meremas bungkus keripiknya yang sudah kosong.

"Mungkin bisa diberi satu-dua pelajaran?"

"Ara ara…aku setuju denganmu, Koneko- _chan_."

"Oooy! Tunggu dulu," Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba "Kiba- _kun_ , bisa kau jelaskan maksudku yang sebenarnya kepada cewek-cewek ini?"

Kiba tersenyum, tetapi ada perbedaan dengan senyuman biasanya "Tumben kau memanggilku dengan tambahan – _kun_ , Naruto- _kun_. Apa kau mau mencari aliansi? Sayangnya aku harus menuruti perintah _Buchou_ -ku."

"PEEIN!" kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Pein. Pemimpin Akatsukers itu terkapar dibawa anak buahnya menuju UKS sekolah.

"Mungkin satu-dua mantera **Comprima** bisa memberikanmu hikmah kehidupan, Naruto." Kata Sona.

"Aku akan memberikan 10 mantera **Comprima** kepadamu, Uzumaki- _kun_." Tambah Rias.

"Eeeh? Apa satu-dua mantera **Comprima** tu?! Bukankah jika terkena mantera **Comprima** aku bisa langsung mati? Mantera **Comprima** kan mantera pembunuh _dattebayou_!"

Tiba-tiba Shion maju melewati Sona dan Rias. Dia mendekat ke arah Naruto, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan pergerakan Shion.

 _Cup._

Suara apa itu?

Tunggu dulu…bisa dijelaskan kejadian apa tadi? Eeeh tunggu dulu? Kenapa wajah Shion-chan dan Naruto-kun sangat dekat?

Tunggu dulu?! Tolong deskripsikan kejadian tadi? Hei hei…tolong deskripsikan kejadian tadi!

Shion mencium pipi Naruto dan kembali mengucapkan, "Terima kasih…"

"Hoyyaaaa!" Naruto langsung mundur dua langkah sambil mengelus pipinya. Mata birunya terbuka lebar. Perlahan…wajah datar itu berekspresi, perlahan-lahan tersenyum manis. Sangat amat manis. Bahkan kemanisan senyuman Shion membuat suasana di sekitarnya muncul cahaya-cahaya seperti di Manga Shojou. Bukan itu masalahnya! Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hinata yang jatuh terduduk dengan kaki bergetar. Mungkin shock akibat kejadian tadi. Sementara wajah Rias memerah, entah malu atau marah. Sona sendiri menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya sangat kuat.

"Dasar _hentai_ …" gumam Rias. _Hentai dari mananya?!_ Batin Naruto 'AKU YANG DICIUM! AKU YANG DICIUM!"

"Berani-beraninya mahluk menjijikkan itu menyentuhkan pipinya ke bibir Shion- _sama_. Dasar menjijkkan, dasar menjijikkan."

 _No comment._ Naruto sudah siap digebuk para gadis seperti adegan-adegan klise di anime. Ah…tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Shion.

"Shion," Rias dan Sona berhenti di udara (keduanya ingin menerjang Naruto) ketika Naruto kembali berbicara. Shion memandang kebingungan lelaki yang telah berhasil merubah hatinya.

"Aku punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Mungkin anda bisa menunjukkan diri, Miroku- _sama_!"

Mata Shion melebar. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah barisan para _sensei_. Terumi- _Kouchou_ tersenyum senang sambil menutup mata. Guru yang memakai topi penyihir warna ungu dan jubah sewarna, yang topinya menutupi hampir seluruh wajah melompat dari atas tribun dan berdiri anggun di samping Shion. Dia melepas topi dan jubahnya. Kini terlihat Miroku- _sama_ yang tersenyum bangga kepada anaknya.

" _Okaa-sama_ …"

Miroku langsung memeluk Shion dengan hangat. Berulang-ulang kali meminta maaf, penguasa Poveglia itu akhirnya bercerita "Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto- _kun_ datang ke kantorku. Dia bahkan memaksa para penjaga untuk mengantar dirinya menemuiku. Aku menerimanya saat ia mengatakan hal ini berkaitan dengan dirimu. Permintaan Naruto- _kun_ hanya satu, yaitu aku datang menonton Pertarungan Magic-mu melawan dirinya. Aku…sejak kita pindah ke sini…" Miroku terlihat ragu, kemudian dia memasang ekspresi lucu yang menggemaskan, persis ekspresi seperti Shion saat menangis tadi "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu bertarung sejak kita pindah ke sini. Kau betul…kau betul-betul hebat anakku!"

"Mungkin Taruho tidak menjadi asisten pribadimu lagi, tetapi dia akan menjadi asisten pribadiku sehingga saat aku ingin berlibur bersamamu, Taruho bisa menggantikanku."

Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Kemudian dia memeluk erat tubuh ibunya, memejamkan mata, tersenyum tulus. Jujur saja, Shion benar-benar cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu. Dia kemudian mengatakan "Terima kasih banyak, _Okaa-sama_ …" kepada ibunya dengan lembut. Matanya kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto.

'Jadi itu alasannya dia telat tadi sampai-sampai menaiki Naga…'

Terumi- _Kouchou_ menghembuskan napas lega. Para _sensei_ akhirnya tahu alasan sang kepala sekolah turun dari kantornya dan menonton langsung Pertarungan Legal ini. Karena beliau mengetahui Miroku- _sama_ datang dan menghormati kedatangan sang Penguasa Poveglia.

Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto. Dia dan Naruto saling bertatapan, kemudian tersenyum senang.

 _Happy End._

Dan… _Mission Succes!_

"Oh ya Shion, mungkin satu puisiku ini juga akan menghibur hatimu- _ttebayo_. Semalam sebelum pertarungan kita, aku menyiapkannya mati-matian." Naruto menyengir. Shion dan ibunya melepas pelukan. Keduanya, bersama dengan para siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia mendengarkan puisi buatan lelaki bermata biru tersebut.

 _Buah Ara Buah Tengkawang_

 _Jatuh ke Bawah Masuk ke Tanah_

 _Semoga hari ini kau senang_

 _Sehingga masa depanmu akan semakin cerah_

"Naaah bagaimana…puisiku bagus kan- _ttebayo_?"

Yang pertama kali tertawa adalah Hinata, tentu saja dengan suara tawa yang tertahan. Kemudian diikuti Rias, Kiba dan semua siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia. Miroku- _sama_ juga tertawa lepas. Shion, yang jarang berekspresi, tertawa lepas. Bahkan air mata tawa muncul di sudut matanya.

"Woi, apa yang salah _dattebayou_?!" Naruto…Naruto…anda memalukan kelompok _Chasseurs_ saja.

Shion berhenti tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Tetapi aku sarankan kau membuka buku sastra dan cari tahu perbedaan antara puisi dan pantun," Shion memandang Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Hinata mengangguk setuju "Dan jangan salah lagi, Na-ru-to- _kun_."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Ketika mereka masih tertawa bersama-sama, tiba-tiba Hinata jatuh terduduk. Naruto langsung menahan tubuh Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengerang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Shion berteriak cemas kepada Naruto.

"Kewaskitaanku melihat bahwa Hinata akan kembali menjadi tubuh aslinya!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Saat dia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu telah menjadi sosok gadis imut berusia 10 tahun.

CELAKAAA! RAMUAN SIHIR AZAZEL BERHENTI BEKERJA!

"S-siapa dia?" tanya Miroku- _sama_ polos. Tiba-tiba muncul suara menggema di seluruh akademi. Bukan hanya di akademi, tetapi di seluruh Kota Poveglia. Itu adalah pengumuman skala besar dari Pasukan Penjaga Poveglia, yakni Pasukan Varangian, yang menggunakan mantera **Notificacio**.

 _Kepada seluruh warga Poveglia. Kepada seluruh warga Poveglia. Ada penyusup di kota kita. Bukan turis atau duta dari luar. Ciri-cirinya adalah seorang remaja lelaki berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru. Dia diyakini sebagai salah satu anggota Chasseurs, kelompok terkenal dari Kota Vaexjoe. Satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis bermata Amethyts dengan nama keluarga Hyuuga. Dia adalah keturunan Bangsa Ninjutsu. Jika melihat ciri-ciri tersebut, segera melapor ke kami._

Hening.

Naruto tersenyum. Sementara Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" cicit Hinata.

"Ternyata ada penyusup di Kota Poveglia!" teriak A- _sensei_ heboh. Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan melompat melewati kerumunan para siswa-siswi.

"Kita sudah ketahuan ya, _dattebayou_!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman tenang yang anggun. Dia langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah ketika para guru mengejarnya. " **Deplacer**!" katanya sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihir entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba tas Hinata dan tas Naruto bergerak meluncur ke arah mereka dan terpasang di punggung masing-masing. Hinata kaget dengan kedatangan tas tersebut.

"Aku sudah meminta Alaindelon meletakkan kertas sihir penanda di tas kita semalam- _ttebayo_. Saat kita berada dalam situasi terburuk, seperti ini, maka tas kita siap dipanggil dengan mantera **Deplacer** dan kita siap pergi!"

"K-kau mempersiapkannya sejak awal, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Karena aku anggota _Chasseurs dattebayou_!"

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Terumi- _Kouchou_ 'Sial kau Azazel…kau menipuku ya?' batin kepala sekolah itu kesal sambil membayangkan Azazel yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya.

A- _sensei_ , Anko- _sensei_ , Dohnaseek- _sensei_ , Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Chiyo- _sensei_ berlari mengejar Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sona bersama anggota OSIS menghadang laju para guru.

"Sitri- _san_ , apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Anko- _sensei_ dengan nada menggeram.

"OSIS berkewajiban melindungi hak dan keselamatan para siswa. OSIS adalah organisasi utama di Akademi Magic Poveglia. Jadi aku akan menjadi garda terdepan melindungi Naruto dan Hinata," Sona memandang ke arah para siswa-siswi "Dengan ini aku perintahkan, sebagai Ketua OSIS Akademi Magic Poveglia, untuk melindungi Naruto dan Hinata dengan segenap hati kalian!"

"OKEEE _KAICHOOOO_!" kata murid akademi dengan penuh semangat. Para guru tentu saja jawsdropped melihat situasi ini. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang _Kaicho_.

Miroku- _sama_ menghubungi Jenderal Pasukan Varangian. Saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan sang jenderal, tangan kanannya dipegang oleh Shion.

"Tunggu sebentar jenderal…a-ada apa sayang?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa _Okaa-sama_ menghentikan operasi penangkapan Naruton dan Hinata, tetapi aku punya satu permintaan…"

Miroku memandang serius anaknya, kemudian tersenyum. Shion juga turut tersenyum seperti ibunya.

"Para Vangarian akan datang!" Kiba terbang di samping kanan Naruto dan Hinata menggunakan sapu terbangnya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu menuju pelabuhan Kota Poveglia untuk meloloskan diri!" kata Akeno yang berada di samping kiri. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Koneko dan Asia yang berada di satu sapu terbang melambaikan tangan.

" _Minna_ …" gumam Hinata terharu. Naruto tersenyum "Terima kasih. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terharu, Hinata!" Naruto melempar Hinata ke sapu terbang Akeno sementara dirinya melompat ke sapu terbang Kiba. Tiga sapu terbang itu melesat cepat menuju jalan utama.

"Berapa menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke pelabuhan?!" tanya Naruto.

Kiba menjawab "Sekitar 30 menit."

Sebuah cahaya hijau muncul di belakang mereka, menghantam jalan yang ada di bawah. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Para Varangian yang berjumlah sekitar 20-an mengejar mereka menggunakan sapu terbang. Semuanya mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arah tiga sapu terbang tersebut.

"Melewati jalan utama sangat berbahaya karena tidak ada penghalang, kita akan masuk ke komplek perumahan!" Kiba yang memimpin tiga sapu terbang itu melesat menuju sebuah rumah dan seenaknya masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Apa ini tidak melanggar norma kesopanan?!" tanya Hinata sempat-sempatnya. Tanpa peduli, 25 Varangian memasuki rumah itu lewat pintu depan dan jendela.

" **Explosa**!" Naruto menembakkan mantera peledak ke sebuah pintu dan mereka memasuki sebuah kamar mewah. Sepertinya kamar pemilik rumah mewah ini. Sang pemilik sedang bercinta bersama seorang wanita di ranjang.

"Wooy, kau berani memasuki rumah _Dony Family_ tanpa izin! Kau mengganggu sesi _ena ena_ ku!"

"Ma-maaaaf!" teriak Hinata kaku ketika melewati ranjang dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang telanjang.

"Ups. Bugil…" gumam Koneko ketika melewati kamar tersebut. Sementara Asia menutup matanya.

'Kenapa harus ada Doni lagi…' batin Naruto sweatdropped. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan ledakan terjadi di rumah tersebut. Sepertinya sang pemilik rumah marah karena ada 25 orang yang memasuki kamarnya secara bersamaan, Apalagi sedang bercinta tuh…

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Kiba…" puji Naruto. Kiba tertawa renyah.

Mereka melewati atap-atap rumah warga, melintasi beberapa jemuran dan menghindari cerobong asap. Sementara para pengejar terus menembaki mereka dengan mantera **Iaculat**.

" **Explosa**!" kata Asia sambil menembakkan sihir itu ke sebuah cerobong asap yang cukup tinggi. Cerobong asap itu runtuh dan terjatuh di depan para Varangian.

"Mereka kehilangan jejak, _nice timing_ Asia- _chan_ …" puji Koneko. Asia mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ketiga sapu itu kembali ke jalan utama. Kiba memandang ke samping kiri. Satu simpang lagi dan mereka akan menuju jalan ke pelabuhan.

"Kita akan-" sebuah bayangan gelap dan besar mengejutkan Kiba. Dia memandang ke atas dan ratusan Varangian dengan sapu terbang dan naga pengejar sudah menunggu di depan mereka. Mereka benar-benar dihadang.

"Punya ide?" tanya Naruto. Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Ooy, ke bawah sini!"

Keenamnya menoleh ke bawah. Saji dan Tsubaki bersama Shion sudah menunggu di sana dengan sebuah mobil Ferrari 458 Italia. Ketiganya melesat menuju mobil tersebut ketika para Varangian di depan sudah bergerak menuju ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana situasi di akademi?" tanya Naruto ketika dia terjun dari sapu terbang Kiba. Saji mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aman terkendali."

" _Kaicho-sama_ sudah cukup mengatasi masalah ini. Nah…sekarang saatnya menaiki mobil ini." Tsubaki menoleh ke arah Shion. Anak Penguasa Poveglia itu tersenyum tipis.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Y-ya?"

Shion memberikan kunci mobil dan botol kaca yang mereka perebutkan di Pertarungan Legal tadi. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Sebelum itu…dia kembali memandang mobil Ferrari 458 Italia tersebut. Jangan main-main, ia tahu harga mobil ini sangat mahal.

"Kau yakin memberikan ini kepada kami untuk pelarian?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala "Kecepatan mobil ini dua kali lipat dari sapu terbang dan tiga kali lipat dari naga pengejar. Kalian akan aman. Ini adalah mobil milik salah satu teman _Okaa-sama_ dari Bangsa Teknologi."

"K-Kau tidak memaksa ibumu untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Shion mengedipkan matanya. _Manis_ …batin Naruto "Hanya sedikit." Kata gadis itu lalu memberikan kunci mobil kepada Naruto dan botol kaca berisi gulungan kertas kepada Hinata.

"Cepat pergi, mereka sudah semakin dekat. Saji akan mengawalmu melewati jalur rahasia menuju pelabuhan," Shion menghela napasnya. Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mahal tersebut "Hati-hati…maafkan jika perbuatanku merepotkan kalian berdua."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Shion- _chan_. Malahan aku…aku…" mata Hinata berair. Mata Shion juga ikut berair.

"Merasa sedih kehilanganmu huwaaaa…" keduanya berpelukan dan saling menangis. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tsubaki tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dan membuat Naruto fokus ke Wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut.

" _Kaicho-sama_ menyampaikan rasa terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepadamu. Dia memberikan ini sebagai kenangan…"

Naruto menerima Permata Yakut Biru tersebut. Dasar…padahal tidak perlu memberikan hadiah saja dia sudah cukup senang. Naruto menganggukkan kepala lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sebuah cahaya hijau melesat ke arah mereka.

" **Iaculat**!" Shion membalas tembakan itu dengan mantera sihirnya. Ledakan terjadi di atas mobil Ferrari tersebut "Cepat Naruto! Lalu juga, gulungan kertas di dalam botol kaca itu adalah puisiku yang berjudul _Aku_. Semoga kau menyukainya. Saji…"

Saji yang menaiki sapu terbang menganggukkan kepala. Dia melesat menuju sebuah celah antara toko makanan dan sebuah rumah. Naruto mengikutinya dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Di belakang mereka, Shion, Tsubaki, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno dan Asia melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah itu. Mereka bersiaga dan siap menghadang Varangian yang ingin mengejar Naruto-Hinata.

"Kita akan memotong waktu 5 menit untuk sampai ke pelabuhan!" Saji memandang ke atas. Tiga naga pengejar pasukan Varangian mengikuti mereka dari atas. Sebuah cahaya melesat menuju mobi Ferrari itu namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya. Dari kaca spion mobil, lima Varangian yang menggunakan sapu terbang mengejar mereka.

"Kalian berdua, duluan! Biar aku mencoba menahan Varangian itu!"

"Tetapi Saji-"

"Tetap lurus keluar dari gang ini kemudian belok kanan di simpang empat. Tinggal lurus saja dan kau akan sampai ke pelabuhan!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala " _Arigatou_ …" kata anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut. mobil Ferrari 458 Italia itu keluar dari gang diantara dua bangunan dan disambut semburan api seekor naga pengejar. Naruto memutar setirnya ke kanan dan mobil itu memutar sebentar lalu berbelok ke kanan. Dia menginjak pedal gas dan menuju ke arah simpang empat. Tinggal menuju belokan kanan maka lurus saja hingga sampai di bandara.

Tetapi tidak semudah itu…di jalan bagian kiri, muncul para Varangian yang menaiki motor dan mobil penjaga. Sekarang dia akan dikejar lewat darat dan udara. Naruto dengan cepat menginjak pedal gasnya, menaikkan laju mobil dan berbelok menuju jalan bagian kanan.

"Sialan…" umpat sang _Chasseurs_. Lima bayangan melesat melewatinya dan berdiri tegak di belakang. Naruto melihat Kaneki, Jason, Rize, Gourmet dan Touka berdiri menghadang para Varangian dari jalan kiri.

"Terus maju, Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Kaneki sambil mengeluarkan _Kagune_ -nya. Empat Ghoul lainnya melakukan hal sama. Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih di dalam hati.

"Se-sedikit lagi, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Aku tahu…Hinata, tetapi…" Naruto memandang ke atas. Masih ada puluhan Varangian di udara yang mengejar mereka.

"Akan kami hadang mereka, kuning bangsat!"

Mata Naruto dan Hinata melebar. Datang dari arah berlawanan, para preman sekolah, yakni Akatsukers yang menaiki sapu terbang. Hidan memimpin paling depan dan menembakkan manteranya kepada Varangian yang juga menembakkan mantera mereka.

"Naruto- _senpai_ , semoga selamat sampai tujuan…" kata Deidara yang sebentar berhenti di samping jendela mobil lalu bergabung bersama Akatsukers lainnya menghadang para Varangian.

"Para Akatsukers, kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita brooo!" teriak Hidan mengompori. Para preman itu mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan berteriak "URRYAAAAAAA!" dengan nada _sengak_. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia melihat ke sisi kanan karena Pein juga melayang di samping mobilnya.

"Pein…terima kasih banyak."

"Bukan hanya aku saja, tetapi semua teman-teman akademi membantumu, kawan…"

"Aku kira kalian akan menangkapku juga- _ttebayo_. Karena kami adalah penyusup."

Pein mendengus pelan. Pemimpin Akatsukers itu beradu tinju dengan Naruto "Kau dan Hinata adalah teman kami yang berharga. Kalian telah membuat suasana akademi lebih berwarna…" sebuah cahaya hijau melesat ke arah mobil, Pein langsung menahannya dengan mantera yang sama.

"Nah, kau lihat gerbang pelabuhan itu. Tinggal lurus saja. Ada speedboat yang menunggumu di sana. Aku akan menahan para Varangian ini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Pein melesat ke belakang, bergabung bersama anak buahnya menahan pasukan Varangian yang berusaha menangkap Naruto. Seekor naga berwarna emas dengan tubuh ramping melesat melewati Akatsukers. Pein menoleh ke belakang. Itu adalah _Gold Dragon_ , naga pengejar milik Jenderal Varangian.

"Kejar diaaaa! Demi harga diri Miroku- _sama_!" kata Jenderal yang didampingi dua Varangian. Ketiganya berada di atas kepala _Gold Dragon_. Naga itu menembakkan bola-bola api ke arah mobil Ferrari 458 Italia, tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Kecepatan mobil Ferrari 458 Italia memang hebat, tetapi kecepatan _Gold Dragon_ juga mengerikan.

Mobil itu menabrak gerbang pelabuhan yang ingin ditutup, melewati para Varangian yang menghadang dengan tembakan-tembakan sihir mereka. Naruto melihat ke kap mobilnya yang mulai berasap akibat terkena tembakan mantera. Dia menginjak pedal gas ketika sebuah bola api hampir menghantam bagian belakang mobilnya.

Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah jalan yang meninggi menuju laut. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Pein, sebuah speedboat putih sudah menunggu mereka. Seseorang melambaikan tangan di atas speedboat tersebut. Naruto menginjak pedal gasnya hingga kecepatan Ferrari 458 Italia mencapai kecepatan maksimum.

"Cepatnya mobil itu!" kata salah seorang Varangian. Jenderal berteriak kesal "Jangan kalah, _Gold Dragon_! Kau adalah naga pengejar tercepat di Poveglia!"

"Satu…" Naruto membuka pintu kiri mobil, "Dua…" mobil itu melayang ke atas, dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata dan melempar permata Element Magic petir ke dalam mobil "TIGA!"

Naruto dan Hinata melompat dari dalam mobil, seketika mobil meledak akibat rambatan listrik kuat di dalamnya. Jenderal dan dua Varangian melompat dari kepala _Gold Dragon_ karena naga itu menabrak mobil Ferrari yang sedang meledak. Karena terlalu cepat, _Gold Dragon_ tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatannya.

Naruto berdiri gagah di atas speedboat dengan Hinata yang digendong _bridal style_ di antara dua lengannya. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu memandang Hinata kemudian tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan dia bergerak-gerak memberontak.

"Tu-tu-turunkan aku!"

"Heh?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. " _Hai' hai'_ …" dia menurunkan gadis berusia 10 tahun tersebut. Naruto menyengir melihat jenderal Varangian dan dua anak buahnya berenang di permukaan laut. Sang jenderal terlihat memarahi kedua anak buahnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rias yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Ternyata kau, Rias- _san_ …"

Rias menganggukkan kepala. Dia langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi speedboat dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Jadi kau yang mengantarkan kami menuju Pelabuhan Lido?"

Rias menganggukkan kepala "Selain itu aku…"

Speedboat itu melaju membelah lautan, menuju Pelabuhan Kota Lido yang telah menunggu. Kyuu-Kyuu juga sudah menunggu di sana.

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian berdua…"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara mesin speedboat yang terdengar teratur dan konstan. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan. _Serius?_ Batin keduanya. kemudian…

"EEEH?!" Naruto duduk di samping Rias dan memandang tajam gadis cantik berambut merah tersebut "Ke-kenapa kau mau mengikuti kami- _ttebayo_?"

"Aku hanya ingin berpetualang bersama kalian. Yah…lagipula kau bisa menyembuhkan mabuk akutku, Uzumaki- _kun_. Setelah tahu kau adalah anggota _Chasseurs_ yang terkenal itu, dan Hinata adalah keturunan Bangsa Ninjutsu terakhir, aku benar-benar ingin berpetualang bersama kalian." Rias menepuk dadanya yang besar "Aku juga _main chara_ di sini, hihihi…"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia memandang Hinata, dengan pandangan _Bagaimana menurutmu?_ Hinata menutup matanya dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada, ketika dia membuka matanya, Amethyst indah itu memperlihatkan semangat tinggi yang unik.

"Aku setuju! Akhirnya bisa dapat teman perjalanan yang baru!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya- _ttebayo_ , bagaimana dengan Kyuu-Kyuu? Itu cukup untuk dua orang saja," Naruto menyengir "Atau kau mau berdiri di atas ban, Rias- _san_?"

"Kyuu-Kyuu itu apa?"

"Motor. Motor Road Bike yang keren."

"Dia bisa dilipat? Maksudku…dia bukan Road Bike biasa kan?"

Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Rias. Dilipat? Sebenarnya Kyuu-Kyuu bisa menjadi robot berwujud rubah bahkan menjadi tongkat. "Ya…dia sebenarnya robot juga…"

"Jadi dia bisa berubah menjadi kotak kan?"

"Hei…itu penghinaan. Kyuu-Kyuu bisa menjadi senapan juga- _ttebayo_!"

"Kalau begitu jadikan dia seperti itu," Rias menyengir "Karena Shion- _sama_ sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita…selain speedboat ini dan Ferrari tadi, dia juga menyiapkan sebuah mobil van untuk kita bertiga."

"Asyiiik, naik mobil vaaan." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya. Naruto memasang wajah letih.

"Haaah…" dia memandang ke langit. Kemudian dipandangnya wajah Rias dan wajah _The Last Ninja_.

 _Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Vaexjoe_ , batin anggota _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

* * *

Para murid Akademi Magic Poveglia yang membantu pelarian Naruto-Hinata kini sedang berada di ruang guru dan siap-siap untuk dimarahi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, hampir seluruh murid akademi dinyatakan bersalah. Sona berdiri paling depan karena dia merasa dirinya yang paling bertanggung jawab sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Tak kusangka Rias- _Buchou_ mau mengikuti Uzumaki- _kun_ dan Hinata- _chan_." Kata Asia. Kiba mengangguk.

"Untungnya dia telah berpesan kepada kakaknya, Sirzech- _sama_ , untuk cuti sementara. Ah…Sirzech- _sama_ benar-benar baik."

Akeno tertawa "Fufufu, begitulah _Buchou_ kita. Melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan."

Anggota Klub Penelitian ilmu gaib tertawa kecil. Mereka tidak mau terlalu keras tertawa karena menghormati ruangan guru. Dengan jumlah murid yang memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut, jika dilihat dari atas seperti kerumunan semut yang memenuhi ruangan. A- _sensei_ masuk ke ruangan dan memanggil nama Akeno.

"Ada telepon untukmu, Himejima Akeno- _san_ …"

Akeno melambaikan tangannya kepada Kiba, Asia dan Koneko lalu masuk ke ruangan komunikasi. Ketika dia mendengar suara di seberang, dia tahu itu adalah suara orang yang disayanginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"I-iya…Tou- _sama_ di Aleppo juga baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Hanya saja aku khawatir jika kau balik ke Kuoh. Keadaan kota itu sedang kacau."

Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara di telepon. Baraqiel, Penguasa Aleppo sekaligus ayah Akeno kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan mengusahakan agar kutukan itu hilang."

Akeno tersenyum sedih "Tidak apa-apa Tou- _sama_ , aku sudah menyerahkan ini pada takdir."

"Tidak pada takdir, Akeno! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, walaupun aku sekarang di-cap sebagai _Examination_ , aku akan berusaha!"

Akeno mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahnya…

Bersiap menuju cerita baru!

 **Poveglia Magic Academy's 7 END**

Author Note:

Puas. Aku sangat puas dengan akhir arc ini. Terima kasih kepada Icha atas saran adegan kejar-kejaran yang dimunculkan setelah pertarungan Naru Vs Shion. Uff, apalagi adegan humor yang ada Dony Family-nya tu, wkwkwkwk…thanks to Icha.

Yang mengikuti NaruHina bukan Shion, tetapi Rias. Alasannya, yah…seperti kata Rias, dia salah satu main chara di fic ini. Tuh bisa dilihat di bagian chara ada namanya wkwkwk…oh ya, saat di arc ini aku menunggu apakah ada yang menyinggung soal Akeno lho. Ada satu Readers aja, itu pun tentang sifatnya. Mungkin kawan-kawan masih ingat kalau ayah Akeno adalah penguasa Aleppo. Naruto tahu tentang hal tersebut tetapi dia belum tahu kalau Akeno-lah anaknya Baraqiel.

Chapter depan kita akan memasuki arc baru, yeeeey, yeeeey, yakni Vaexjoe Arc. Aku targetkan hanya dua chapter aja lho…karena setelahnya akan memasuki arc yang cukup berat yakni Chasseurs Arc.

Di Vaexjoe akan banyak menjelaskan soal Chasseurs itu sendiri. Yah…aku juga tak sabar untuk menantikan Chasseurs Arc karena ada beberapa konsepan yang telah diberikan Icha dan itu menurutku sangat menarik.

Untuk yang masih demen sama Naru X Harem, mungkin setelah fic ini selesai aku akan menambahkan add story. Yah untuk Naru X Shion, Naru X Rias maupun Naru X Sona. Tetapi yang utama dan paling utama harus menamatkan cerita aslinya. Untuk add storynya tetap kupublish di fic ini, tidak terpisah atau tidak membuat fic baru.

Terima kasih yang telah mereview fic ini, juga yang menambahkannya di daftar Favs dan Folls, aku sangat senang. Sebelum menutup, aku akan menampilkan chara yang muncul di arc ini biar teman-teman enak mengingatnya.

 _ **Chara Notebook**_

 _Para murid_

Sitri Sona (Pilar-Ketua OSIS), Pein (Pilar-Leader Akatsukers), Rias Gremory (Pilar-Ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib), Shion (Pilar-Kemampuan Spiritual), Tsubaki, Saji, Hidan, Deidara, Himejima Akeno, Asia Argento, Koneko, Yuuto Kiba, Ken Kaneki (Ghoul)

 _Para sensei_

A-sensei, Anko-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Dohnaseek-sensei, Chiyo-sensei

 _Perangkat Sekolah_

Terumi Mei-Kouchou (Kepala Sekolah), Alandelon (Kepala Asrama Siswa)

 _Hewan_

Doni Ren (Kucing ngaceng), Doni San (Anjing Penjaga Perpus), No Doni (Pegasus Rias)

 _Others_

Miroku-sama (Penguasa Poveglia), Taruho, Bansai (Ini chara Naruto lho), Ghoul (Rize, Jason, Touka, Gourmet).

Jika ada yang kurang, bisa dikomentar. Oh ya, mohon review nya ya…yang berakun nanti aku balas lewat PM.

Sampai jumpa di Vaexjoe Arc!

 _Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 1_

" _Selamat datang di Vaexjoe city,"/"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Hyodou Issei…"/"Kau akan menemui 11 anggota dari Chasseurs."/"Hyuuga Hinata…kau adalah harapan terakhir dari Bangsa Ninjutsu."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe), Chapter ini berisi kata-kata Kasar**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 1**

Mobil Van berwarna putih itu membelah angin musim dingin yang bertiup kencang di jalanan. Salju nampak tertumpuk di sisi kanan dan kiri jalanan. Di dalam mobil, menyupir Uzumaki Naruto sambil ditemani musik _Country_ yang tidak cocok untuk suasana musim saat ini. _Wiper_ atau penyeka kaca depan mobil yang berguna membersihkan kaca agar pandangan supir tidak kabur bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuang salju yang ingin menumpuk di kaca. Naruto melirik kaca di atas kepalanya, Rias dan Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan penuh semangat.

 _Hey there, Mr. Tin Man_

 _I'm glad we talked this out_

 _You can take mine if you want it_

 _It's in pieces now_

"Bisa ganti lagunya yang lebih semangat, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Baginya lagu _Tin Man_ karya _Miranda Lambert_ sudah bagus menemani mereka melintasi jalanan bersalju. Naruto menoleh datar ke arah Rias.

"Mau kuputar lagu _Sayang Opo Kowe Krungu_?"

Rias dan Hinata saling berpandangan, mereka pikir Naruto sudah mengantuk karena kelamaan menyupir.

"Kyuu-Kyuu, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Vaexjoe?" tanya Naruto kepada motor Road Bike-roboticnya yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah Shotgun tipe Spring **M500 Mossberg**.

"30 menit lagi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Bagus…"

Hinata sendiri sudah tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Bukan maksudnya terlalu _lebay_ , tetapi jantungnya dari tadi sudah berdetak kencang karena hampir mencapai kota tujuan. Vaexjoe, kota asal Naruto, yang masih misterius dan asal dari kelompok _Chasseurs_ itu sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, saat itu Hinata melihat sebuah plang kecil yang bertuliskan _You Arrive in Vaexjoe City_. Plang itu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan putih. Salju membuat plang itu seperti dibekukan di lemari es. Hinata memandang ke depan. Selain plang tersebut, hanya ada sebuah bangunan yang terdiri atas batu-batu tersusun melingkar. Ketika Naruto mendekatkan mobil van ke susunan batu tersebut, tiba-tiba suara entah dari mana berbunyi " _Identifikasi_."

Naruto menurunkan kaca jendela mobil sehingga hembusan angin dingin masuk ke dalam. "Dingiiin…" kata Rias sambil memeluk Hinata kecil dengan dadanya.

"Chasseurs. Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara misterius itu-suara perempuan-, berucap " _Identifikasi selesai. Terdeskrip. Silahkan masuk ke dalam lingkaran Stonehenge._ "

" **Stonehenge**? Bukankah itu salah satu peninggalan Ootsutsuki Kaguya?!" tanya Rias bersemangat. Hinata melebarkan matanya. Apa maksudnya dengan peninggalan Ootsutsuki Kaguya?

"Ano…bisa jelaskan kepadaku, mau itu Rias- _chan_ atau Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto berhenti ketika mobil van-nya berada di tengah Stonehenge "Sama seperti **Pandora Box** , **Stonehenge** adalah peninggalan dari Dewi Kelinci. Bedanya, Pandora Box adalah benda yang bisa dibawa, Stonehenge adalah sebuah situs. Situs ini seperti monument, hmm…monument yang dibangun pada titik balik matahari dan _equinox_. Stonehenge digunakan untuk memprediksi gerhana, titik balik matahari, waktu untuk matahari melewati khatulistiwa, penanggalan dan religi kontemporer, serta…" sebuah cahaya berwarna-warni turun dari atas langit dan menyelimuti situs tersebut. ketika Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke atas, dia masih bisa mendengar Naruto yang mengatakan "…Stonehenge juga sebagai gerbang teleportasi satu arah terjaga ketat pada daerah yang dijaganya."

Ketika Hinata berkedip lagi, pemandangan di depannya bukan Stonehenge batu lagi, tetapi Stonehenge yang batunya digantikan Kristal bercahaya. Di depannya, dengan gerbang meruncing dan dililiti tanaman rambat, tercetak tulisan ber-font _Josefin Sans STD_ yang dibaca,

"Selamat datang di Vaexjoe city," kata Naruto yang membaca tulisan itu dengan keras. Dia menginjak pedal gas dan memasuki gerbang tersebut. Tidak ada penjagaan di gerbang. Mereka melewati jembatan kaca berwarna-warni seperti bintang. Saat Hinata melihat ke bawah, matanya melebar. Dia teringat _Povelia Glory House_ yang gedungnya menembus awan. Pemandangan di bawah jembatan kaca itu juga sama. Tumpukan awan memberitahu bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang sangat tinggi.

"Tahu soal _Laputa_? Pulau yang melayang itu?"

Rias menganggukkan kepala. Dia terlihat tak kalah takjubnya. Sementara Hinata bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kita sekarang berada di sebuah kota melayang pada ketinggian sepuluh ribu meter di atas permukaan laut, lebih tinggi dari kumpulan awan cirrus."

"Hoaaa!" Rias berteriak senang "Ini serius kan, Uzumaki- _kun_. Ckckck…" Rias tersenyum anggun "Benar-benar menarik hasratku untuk menelitinya."

Hinata tak percaya. Dia benar-benar berada di dunia fantasi.

"Jadi Stonehenge di bawah menjadi penghubung Stonehenge di atas sini ya?"

Naruto membenarkan hipotesis Rias "Satu-satunya jalan teleportasi menuju Vaexjoe ada pada Stonehenge tersebut. Bahkan Teleportasi tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan Magician kelas atas tidak bisa sampai di sini. Karena itulah Kota Vaexjoe sangat terkenal selain nama _Chasseurs_ -nya."

"Mulai menyombongkan diri hmmm…?" Rias tersenyum "Aku tak sabar melihat isi kota ini."

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berucap gagap "Na-Naruto- _kun_ …ini sangat indah dan keren."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Di depan mereka sudah terhampar bangunan-bangunan yang dikelilingi pepohonan lebat. Banyak sekali burung-burung berterbangan. Elang, gagak, maupun burung-burung Passerin. Kota Vaexjoe adalah kota indah yang dibaluti hijaunya alam.

"Kota ini tidak terpengaruh iklim ya?" tanya Rias lagi, atau tepatnya berhipotesis.

"Tepat. Karena Vaexjoe berada di atas awan."

"Ja-jadi tidak ada musim semi, gugur, panas maupun dingin, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke arah Hinata dan mengedipkan matanya "Kami punya alat yang bisa membuat itu terjadi. Aku akan menunjukkan kota ini lebih jauh setelah kita mengunjungi kantorku. Emm, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang kantor- _ttebayo_ …"

" _Chasseurs_?!" ucap Rias terkejut. "Eeeh?" Hinata juga terkejut. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

Rias langsung gugup. Kali ini dia benar-benar beruntung bertemu kelompok paling terkenal seantero dunia, kelompok yang katanya banyak melakukan misi-misi hebat. Apalagi Hinata, dia yang menjadi salah satu tujuan misi kini bertemu dengan kelompok yang menjalankan misi tersebut. Matanya memandang ke arah Naruto. Bagaimana ya sikap Naruto ketika bertemu anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. kenapa yang dipikirkannya adalah Naruto?! Bukankah masih banyak lagi yang harus ia pikirkan?

Bahkan tanpa hujan dan gerimis, ada 7 pelangi yang terbentang di kota melayang tersebut. Benar-benar fantasi.

* * *

Mobil Van itu memasuki sebuah bangunan parkir yang berbentuk melingkar dengan 20 lantai yang bisa memuat 800 kendaraan. Bangunan parkir itu seperti parkir _Autostadt Car Towers Wolfsburg_. Naruto memarkirkan mobil van-nya di lantai 5. Saat Hinata turun dari mobil, dia dapat melihat berbagai macam mobil dan motor di sana.

"Selain kota yang melayang, Vaexjoe adalah kota tiga bangsa."

"Eh? Kota ti-tiga bangsa?!" Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. _Coba jelaskan_ , mungkin begitu arti dari tatapan tersebut.

Naruto memasukkan Kyuu-Kyuu yang menjadi shotgun ke dalam tasnya. Sembari berjalan, dia menjelaskan tentang Vaexjoe kepada Hinata.

"Di kota ini ditempati oleh bangsa Magic, bangsa Teknologi dan bangsa Ninjutsu yang akur. Semuanya beradaptasi dan hidup rukun dalam satu kota. Kau bisa lihat gabungan teknologi dan sihir yang mewah, bahkan lebih besar dari Kota Poveglia karena ada orang-orang Millenial yang tinggal di sini."

"Be-berarti…" Hinata sedikit menahan napasnya. Ketiganya berdiri di depan sebuah lift kaca yang bercahaya kuning "Ada Ninja juga di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sontak, Hinata terkejut dengan fakta baru yang ia dengar.

"Kami juga sering diceritakan soal Vaexjoe yang menjadi satu-satunya kota berpenghuni 3 bangsa. Kota yang mampu mengasilimasi budaya, filosofi dan pemikiran 3 bangsa. Kota yang mampu merukunkan ketiga bangsa…tetapi fakta soal Bangsa Ninjutsu yang masih hidup…emm, bukankah para Ninja sudah dihabisi para Magician dan Teknologi di bawah perintah Penguasa Dunia baru? Maaf Hinata- _chan_ aku berkata seperti ini."

Pintu lift terbuka, lewat tiga orang berpakaian sangat mencolok. Satu berpakaian jas dan tampak moderen. Satu berjubah hitam dan memakai topi penyihir dan satunya memakai pakaian hitam khas ninja dengan jaring-jaring di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Ketika melihat orang yang berpakaian ninja, tentu saja wajah Hinata langsung berubah kaget.

"Yang dikatakan Rias- _san_ memang benar. Hanya saja, Vaexjoe menampung Bangsa Ninjutsu setelah adanya revolusi kepemimpinan pada Penguasa Dunia yang baru…Vaexjoe tidak membunuh Ninja dan melindungi mereka, bersama Bangsa Teknologi dan Bangsa Magic yang berpikiran sama."

Naruto, Rias dan Hinata masuk ke dalam lift. Mereka turun hingga ke basement. Keduanya kemudian keluar bangunan parkir lalu sampai di jalanan utama yang terbuat dari setapak-tapak batu. Semua orang di Vaexjoe tidak menggunakan kendaraan untuk berjalan di jalanan utama, semuanya berjalan kaki.

"Untuk menghindari polusi. Kalian bisa lihat pohon-pohon besar di kota ini, Vaexjoe sangat menjaga kelestarian alamnya dan menjadi satu-satunya kota yang mampu menggabungkan perkembangan fasilitas dan teknologi dengan kelestarian alam. Dua sisi yang seharusnya berlawanan, bisa digabungkan."

"Jangan lupakan dengan julukan _satu-satunya kota melayang di dunia_ …"

Naruto tertawa mendengar candaan Rias. Mereka terus berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Bangunannya seperti bangunan dari abad pertengahan yang indah. Ada jembatan batu, katedral klasik dan bangunan gothic lainnya. Hinata tidak berbicara sepatah katapun karena kagum melihat bangunan-bangunan di Vaexjoe. Di setiap bangunan, pasti dililiti tumbuhan rambat maupun banyak sekali pot-pot tanaman yang menambah keindahan dan keasrian kota. Hampir semua atap bangunan terdapat satu-dua pohon tinggi menjulang.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah batu besar miring di sisi jalan. Ada plang di dekat batu yang bertuliskan _Heel Stone_. Bisa diartikan secara harfiah adalah batu tumit.

"Fungsinya sama seperti Stonehenge, yakni jalur teleportasi. Bedanya, Heel Stone adalah teleportasi kecil yang digunakan sebagai alat transportasi."

Rias menyentuh permukaan batu. Memang, struktur Heel stone sama dengan sturktur batu di Stonehenge. "Jadi ini adalah pengganti bus, mobil dan sebagainya di Vaexjoe?" tanya Rias.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Menghindari polusi- _ttebayo_." Dia kemudian membuat sebuah pola di permukaan batu tersebut, lalu muncul sinar kebiruan di permukaan batu.

"Hinata, pegang batunya. Kita akan mengunjungi seseorang dulu…" Hinata sedikit kaget tergagap karena masih takjub dengan Vaexjoe. Dia memegang permukaan batu. Naruto menyebutkan tujuan tempatnya "Area 57." dan ketiganya langsung hilang setelah dilingkupi cahaya biru.

* * *

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan Heel Stone yang kini tidak terbuat dari batu, tetapi Kristal bercahaya. Hinata teringat Stonehenge yang pertama kali mereka berjumpai saat berada di kota melayang ini. Benar-benar sama. Jika dijabarkan, maka Stonehenge maupun Heel Stone yang terbuat dari batu berfungsi sebagai penanda awal dan Stonehenge maupun Heel Stone yang terbuat dari Kristal merupakan penanda akhir. Naruto mengajak Rias dan dirinya untuk kembali berjalan. Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dia pikir perkiraannya tepat dan langsung ditanyakannya ke Naruto.

"Hmm…tumben hipotesismu benar."

"Ja-jadi sejak dulu aku tidak bisa berhipotesis gitu?"

Naruto tertawa. Dia kembali menjelaskan "Ya…Stonehenge maupun Heel Stone yang terbuat dari batu itu adalah tempat kita mengidentifikasi ingin pergi ke mana, dan yang terbuat dari Kristal adalah tujuannya. Di Vaexjoe, ada 87 Heel Stone batu dan 87 Heel Stone Kristal. Jadi jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kita perlu mengingat-ingat letak dari Heel Stone itu sendiri."

"Sedikit rumit ya? Tetapi sangat terstruktur." Komen Rias.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah halaman toko. Toko berbentuk kubah dan ada tugu pedang mencuat di tengah atap kubah. Di bagian depan toko terpampang plang bertuliskan _Toko Pembuat Pedang. Area 57._ Naruto mengajak kedua gadis di belakangnya untuk mengikuti.

"Memang sangat rumit, Rias- _san_. Tetapi aturan ini sudah berlaku sejak Vaexjoe didirikan."

"Apa Heel Stone berasal dari Stonehenge? Mau itu yang batu ataupun Kristal?"

Naruto membenarkan perkataan Rias, lalu menambahkan "Jika kalian menempatkan suatu bagian Stonehenge batu di kutub utara dan Stonehenge Kristal di kutub selatan, maka kalian bisa pergi ke sana menggunakan teleportasi tanpa menggunakan _Mana_ ataupun sihir. Yah…warisan Dewi Kelinci Kaguya memang hebat-hebat _dattebayou_."

Jika ada pen dan buku catatan, maka Hinata ingin menulis informasi berharga tersebut. Naruto memasuki dulu toko pembuat pedang dan menyapa penjaga toko yang berdiri manis di belakang meja.

"Halo Haku, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Haku, nama penjaga toko cantik itu melebarkan matanya "Na-Naruto- _san_?! Anda telah kembali dari misi? Ja-jadi…pasti…"

Naruto sedikit meminggirkan tubuhnya, sepertinya memperlihatkan Hinata kecil kepada Haku. Penjaga toko cantik itu menutup mulutnya, dia bergumam "I-imutnya…dia masih kecil ya."

"10 tahun…" gumam Naruto "Bos mu ada?"

Haku mengangguk. Dia kemudian menekan sebuah tombol merah di meja dan sebuah mikrofon kecil muncul dari dalam meja. Penjaga toko itu berbicara dengan mikrofon tersebut. Setelah itu dia mempersilahkan Naruto, Hinata dan Rias menuju ruang belakang.

"Bos ingin mengajak anda minum-minum atas keberhasilan misi anda."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Hinata menatap curiga. Minum-minum? Apa Naruto sudah bisa minum alkohol di usia 16 tahun? Di desa Konoha, hanya orang-orang di atas 18 tahun yang boleh minum sake dan bir. Dia teringat saat pesta panen jagung besar, orang-orang tua di Konoha saling bersulang dengan sake maupun bir.

"Cantik sekali ya, penjaga tokonya. Namanya Haku ya, Uzumaki- _kun_?" tanya Rias.

"Nama aslinya Yuki Haku. Dia lelaki tulen. Punya batang."

Hinata dan Rias berhenti berjalan. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Haku. Penjaga toko "cantik" itu berdiri di belakang meja tetap mempertahankan senyuman termanisnya.

 _Bercanda kaaaan?!_ Batin keduanya di dalam hati karena saking shock-nya.

Ruang belakang toko adalah sebuah ruangan produksi pedang yang terdiri atas tungku pelebur, mesin penempa, mesin pemotong dan alat-alat lainnya yang berguna untuk membuat pedang. Di mesin pemotong, duduk seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan mata cokelat terang. Dia sedang memotong sisi tajam pedang menjadi lengkungan yang cantik. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Kau kembali, kawan…tumben tidak langsung ke kantor _Chasseurs_?"

Pembuat pedang itu beradu tinju dengan Naruto. Tampaknya mereka berdua adalah teman akrab.

"Mau minum-minum dulu untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu?"

"Boleh. Mungkin-"

"Ti-tidak boleh!"

Naruto dan sang pembuat pedang memandang ke arah Hinata dengan raut kebingungan. Hinata memasang wajah masam yang lucu. Hinata langsung memberikan nasihat "Jika umur kalian di bawah 18 tahun, kalian tidak boleh minum minuman beralkohol. Mau itu sake, bir dan sebagainya. Di umur yang muda ini, kalian tidak boleh mabuk-mabukkan."

"Siapa dia?" tanya pembuat pedang dengan wajah sweatdropped.

" _The Last Ninja_. Objek misiku." Jawab Naruto datar. Mata pembuat pedang itu melebar. Jadi ini keturunan murni terakhir Ninjutsu itu?! Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan wajah polos nan imut.

"Wa-wao…aku terkesima."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di pojok ruangan. Naruto mengeluarkan sebotol besar susu dari kulkas tersebut "Aku masih berumur 16 tahun dan pembuat pedang ini 17 tahun. Kami tidak minum alkohol kok, Hinata…yang kami maksud minum-minum ini adalah meminum ini," Naruto menyengir "Dia sangat menyukai susu makanya ketika aku menyelesaikan sebuah misi, ia selalu mentraktirku untuk meminum susunya. Ini adalah susu mahal dari perahan sapi Missy yang dikembangkan PEI milik _Alberta Morsan Farms_."

"Sa-sapi Missy, sapi termahal di dunia yang dilelang dengan harga 10 milyar itu?!" tanya Rias terkaget-kaget. Pembuat pedang langsung bersemangat.

"Oooh nona! Kau tahu soal Sapi Missy juga ya?! Soal susu dan menyusui, aku adalah rajanya! Aku sangat menyukai susu, mau itu susu sapi maupun…" mata pembuat pedang itu menatap mesum dada Rias "…Susu wanita." Gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Rias dan Hinata "Pokoknya susu itu adalah objek terbaik di dunia, hahahaha!"

"Maaf…dia agak sedikit gila kalau membahas soal susu." Kata Naruto, dia lalu mengenalkan nama pembuat pedang tersebut "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Hyodou Issei…" Naruto menyengir "Pembuat pedang terbaik di Vaexjoe. Tidak…mungkin bisa kukatakan pembuat pedang terbaik di seluruh dunia!"

Issei, sang pembuat pedang, mengambil botol susu itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengatakan "Hai…"

Hinata dan Rias membalas ucapan _Hai_ itu dengan kikuk "H-hai…" kata keduanya.

 _Issei-kun benar, rasa susu ini benar-benar berkualitas tinggi!_ Hinata langsung meneguk habis segelas susu yang diberikan Issei. Benar-benar nikmat. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja dan memandang semua yang duduk di meja tamu tersebut. Naruto terlihat memegang keningnya sambil berkata "Aku kecanduan susu ini…" sementara Rias dengan wajah memerah menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya "I-ini, _Kimochi_ …". Issei lebih ekstrim, dia bahkan menjilat-jilat bibir gelas saking sayangnya menyisakan satu tetes susu tersebut. Hinata akui, kualitas rasa, aroma dan warna susu ini berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih enak dari susu yang biasa ia minum di Konoha.

Keempatnya duduk di ruangan tamu toko tersebut. Ruangan tamunya sederhana namun elegan. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu meranti merah dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu kamper. Aroma khas kamper tercium di ruangan tersebut. Lantainya dilapisi permadani hijau dan meja serta kursi tempat mereka duduk terbuat dari kayu jati. Di dinding-dinding ruangan maupun di atas meja-meja kecil di ruangan tersebut, tersimpan berbagai macam pedang. Mata Hinata tak habis takjub melihat isi dari ruangan, pedang-pedang di ruangan ini bisa mencapai 100 lebih pedang.

"Sekarang…apa tujuanmu kemari, Naruto?" Issei meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja. Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dibalik jubah. Hinata tahu pedang tersebut, pedang yang telah membantai warga desa Konoha, tetapi sekaligus melindunginya.

"Aku ingin mengganti gagang pedangku, saat memakainya, aku harus menggenggamnya lebih erat karena sedikit licin. Mungkin tanduk rusa tidak cocok untuk gagang pedangku, karena aku tipe petarung lincah."

"Aku merekomendasikan bahan gagangmu dari _Diospyros sundaica_ , atau dikenal dengan nama Kayu Areng. Tetapi…" Issei menerima pedang itu dari Naruto "Kita perlu mencobanya. Ingat saat pembuatan Kusanagi dulu, kita mencoba lebih dari 50 bahan dan material untuk menyatukan bahan gagang dan bahan besi pada Kusanagi hingga akhirnya tanduk rusa yang cocok sebagai bahan pembuat gagang. Aku perlu mencobanya. Kayu Areng sedikit lebih kasar walaupun telah teramplas, mungkin tidak akan licin saat kau gunakan."

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Issei…"

"Ja-jadi," Hinata berbicara, membuat Issei, Naruto dan Rias menoleh ke arahnya "Nama pedang Naruto- _kun_ adalah Kusanagi?"

Issei tersenyum lebar "Anda benar, Nona manis kecil…"

"Jangan jadi pedofil Issei…kau adalah maniak susu terbaik di Vaexjoe."

"W-weh?! Kau memuji atau mengejekku, Naruto?!"

"A-aku ingin lebih tahu tentang pedang Kusanagi, Issei- _kun_." kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar ingin tahu. _Issei-kun?_ Issei terkejut dipanggil seperti itu. Issei mengerti, Hinata adalah gadis yang benar-benar sopan.

"Pedang ini kunamakan Kusanagi karena bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat pedang ini. Dalam pembuatan pedang, aku biasanya membuat pedang khas cara Damaskus maupun cara pembuatan pedang samurai. Itu untuk pembuatan pedang biasa. Tetapi ada kalanya aku membuat pedang tak biasa karena mendapatkan bahan-bahan atau materil unik serta pesanan konsumen. Salah satunya adalah Kusanagi ini…" Issei menarik sarung pedang dan memperlihatkan besi pedang Naruto yang mengkilat.

"Pembuatan Kusanagi hampir sama prosesnya dengan pembuatan pedang samurai, tetapi bahan dasarnya berbeda. Jika pedang Samurai dibuat dengan bahan dasar _Tamahagane_ atau permata baja yang dipilih dari bijih besi, maka Kusanagi terbuat dari darah Monster Orochi, pecahan Kusanagi no Tsurugi asli dan air mata Dewi Kelinci…"

Mata Hinata melebar "A-air mata Dewi Kelinci? Air mata sang Legenda Ootsutsuki Kaguya?!"

"Bagaimana mendapatkannya?!" tanya Rias yang ikutan penasaran.

"Kami berdua tidak tahu. Tiga bahan itu langsung diberikan kepadaku untuk diserahkan kepada Issei agar Issei membuat Kusanagi. Bahan-bahan itu didapatkan dari lemari penyimpanan raksasa _Chasseurs_. Pemimpinku langsung memberikannya kepadaku- _ttebayo_."

"Wah…jadi kau punya pemimpin ya, Uzumaki- _kun_." Gumam Rias. Issei melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bahan Kusanagi asli adalah salah satu yang membuatku terkejut. Kalian pasti tahu Stonehenge di bawah kota ini kan? Yang di atasnya juga…"

Hinata dan Rias menganggukkan kepala, sementara Naruto duduk tenang dengan tangan yang menopang anggun kepalanya di lengan kursi.

" **Stonehenge** adalah situs warisan milik Dewi Kelinci Kaguya, sama seperti **Pandora Box** dan **Holy Grail**. _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ bersama cermin _Yata no Kagami_ dan permata _Yasakani no Magatama_ adalah satu paket yang dinamakan **Sanshu no Jingi**. **Sanshu no Jingi** adalah salah satu warisan Dewi Kelinci juga."

"Jadi, pedang Naruto yang terbuat dari bahan pecahan _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ adalah…?"

"Ya, ini adalah pedang spesial, nona kecil Hinata…" Issei tersenyum puas "Aku senang membuatkannya untuk sahabatku. Besi pedang ini tak bisa patah dan bisa membelah apa saja yang ingin dibelahnya. Hanya saja sayang, pemiliknya banyak protes soal gagangnya…" kata Issei dengan mulut yang dimaju-majukan. Dia sepertinya menyindir Naruto yang cerewet soal gagang pedang.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya "Baiklah Issei…sepertinya kita harus menghentikan cerita ini. Aku-"

"Naruto, aku juga ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada _The Last Ninja_ ," kata-kata Issei menghentikan pergerakan Naruto "Aku ingin menghadiahkannya salah satu dari 7 Pedang Spesial Kiri."

Mata Naruto bergetar. _Temannya tidak bercanda kan?_ Saat dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu memandang Issei dengan Amethyst berbinar-binar "Te-terima kasih banyak, Issei- _kun_!"

* * *

Keempatnya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja. Ruangan khusus itu berada di paling belakang toko. Issei menyebutnya sebagai _Ruang Penyimpanan 7 Pedang Spesial Kiri_. Pembuat pedang handal itu menekan-nekan tombol seperti kalkulator di samping pintu baja tersebut. Setelah ia memasukkan password pintu, Issei melakukan pemindaian retina mata. Terdengar suara wanita robot yang berkata " _Security 1 Open_."

"Issei- _kun_ dari bangsa mana, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata. Dia penasaran dengan kebangsaan sang pembuat pedang.

"Teknologi." Jawab Naruto singkat. Hinata yang memasang ekspresi lucu menganggukkan kepala. Sama seperti Kabuto- _san_.

Haku datang tergesa-gesa. Penjaga toko cantik berambut panjang hitam dengan kemeja berwarna merah muda dan celana panjang biru gelap itu berdiri di depan tombol seperti kalkulator yang ada di samping pintu baja, menekan-nekannya dan melakukan pemindaian retina mata.

" _Security 2 Open_." Kata suara robot wanita datar yang menggema. Pintu baja itu tergeser ke kiri dan membuka ruangan tersebut, memperlihatkan ruangan yang cukup besar dengan pencahayaan yang baik.

"Terkhusus untuk ruangan penyimpanan ini, perlu izin akses dari aku dan Haku. Untuk memilihkan pedang yang cocok bagi Hinata- _chan_ , aku serahkan kepada Haku…" Issei menyengir ketika melirik penjaga tokonya tersebut "Karena Haku tahu semua tentang 7 Pedang Spesial Kiri, dia pasti tahu pedang yang cocok bagi Hinata- _chan_."

Mereka berlima berhenti di sebuah lemari kaca panjang yang memperlihatkan 7 pedang berbentuk unik. _Kubikirikouchou_ -Pedang pemenggal, _Kabutowari_ -Palu dan kapak besar, _Samehada_ -pedang berduri, _Nuibari_ -Pedang jarum, _Shibaki_ -Pedang peledak, _Kiba_ -pedang petir dan _Hiramekarei_ -Pedang kembar. Issei menunjukkan dan menjelaskan tentang pedang-pedang tersebut. Dia menceritakan bahwa membuat 7 pedang satu paket ini bersama 30 ahli pembuat pedang dari Kiri. 7 pedang ini adalah hadiah dari pemimpin Desa Kiri terhadap pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang membantu desa mereka.

"Karena Hinata- _chan_ adalah harapan…makanya kupercayakan salah satu pedang ini kepadanya." Issei memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan "Aku yakin suatu saat harapan darimu akan terwujud, Hinata- _chan_."

Mata Hinata melebar. Percayanya Issei kepada dirinya membuat gejolak semangatnya tumbuh. Dia mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Issei kepadanya. Rias tersenyum, begitu pula Naruto. Jika gadis kecil ini memiliki harapan, dan harapan itu demi dunia ini…maka mereka semua memiliki satu harapan yang sama.

"Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin aku bisa langsung memilihkan pedang yang cocok bagi Hinata- _san_."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Haku. Perempu, eh, lelaki berwajah cantik itu tersenyum. Issei menambahkan fakta "Haku bisa menggunakan ketujuh pedang ini lho…" katanya. Naruto, Rias dan Hinata sedikit terpekik terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memujiku, Bos…" Haku tersenyum ke arah Issei, meminta pengertian, kemudian memandang Hinata lagi "Aku merasakan aura yang lincah dan bersemangat, serta dibaluti kepolosan yang indah."

'Yah…itu adalah sifat Hinata…' batin Naruto membenarkan perkataan Haku.

"Pedang yang cocok untukmu adalah…" Haku membuka lemari kaca itu, mengambil sebuah pedang dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata "Adalah pedang ini."

Nuibari itu diserahkan kepada _The Last Ninja_. Issei tersenyum lebar "Wao…Nuibari ya. Aku pikir pedang itu juga cocok untukmu, Hinata- _chan_."

"Hmm, aku juga." Tambah Rias.

 _Plang_. Hinata menjatuhkan pedang jarum itu ke lantai karena masih terasa berat bagi dirinya. Naruto memandang semuanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa? Kalian mau aku mengatakan _Aku Juga_ …? Untung aku tidak mengatakannya tadi- _ttebayo_."

* * *

Naruto menyimpan pedang Nuibari di balik jubahnya karena Hinata tidak mungkin membawanya. _Sedikit lebih berat dari Kusanagi_ , batin anggota Chasseurs tersebut. Dia, Rias dan Hinata kembali menyentuh Heel Stone batu lalu menghilang ditelan cahaya kebiruan.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, mereka berdiri di sebuah bangunan sederhana bercat abu-abu. "Selamat datang di kantorku." Ucap Naruto. Jantung Hinata dan jantung Rias berdebar. Akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan gedung kelompok terkenal di dunia. "Ayo kita masuk- _ttebayo_ …"

Saat mereka memasuki halaman, seorang gadis berambut merah tergerai sedang memandang gedung tersebut. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah biola dan penggeseknya. Hinata melihat adanya ketegasan di wajah gadis tersebut.

"Tayuya…?" panggil Naruto. Gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan terkejut. Mungkin kedatangan Naruto sekembali dari misi membuatnya kaget.

"Na-Naruto- _baka_ , kau sudah kembali?!"

"Baru saja bertemu dan kau telah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu…" kata Naruto dengan senyuman kikuk. Rias tertawa kecil sementara Hinata hanya memandang keduanya dengan pandangan penasaran. Jadi gadis ini dan Naruto saling kenal ya…

"Ya…misiku sukses- _ttebayo_." Naruto menyengir. Anehnya, Tayuya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kala anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menyengir manis.

"Se-selamat atas keberhasilan misimu, _baka_ …" Tayuya memandang ke arah Rias dan Hinata "Hm…dua perempuan itu kau dapat dari mana?"

'Dapat dari mana?! Sepertinya kami ini barang yang dipungut oleh Naruto- _kun_ /Uzumaki- _kun_!' batin Rias dan Hinata bersamaan. Naruto tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Tayuya…sudah kubilang berapa kali kan kalau gadis itu harus lebih sopan bicaranya…"

" _Ba-baka_!" Tayuya langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka "Jangan sok menasehatiku, Naruto- _baka_!"

Naruto menghela napasnya melihat Tayuya yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Hinata bertanya dengan nada penasaran dan Naruto sudah menebaknya kalau Hinata akan mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Si-siapa dia, Naruto- _kun_?"

'Tebakanku benar!' batin Naruto bangga karena telah berhasil menebak pertanyaan Hinata. Dia kemudian menjawab "Tayuya, dia adalah orang Millenial yang sangat kagum dengan kelompok _Chasseurs_. Sudah berapa kali dia menghadap pemimpin kami untuk mengajukan diri sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ , tetapi selalu ditolak."

"Jadi _Chasseurs_ bisa merekrut anggota baru melalui pengajuan diri?" tanya Rias. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pemimpin kami punya hak absolut untuk menentukan hal tersebut. Jadi, 12 _Chasseurs_ terpilih adalah hak mereka."

"12 _Chasseurs_ terpilih?" Hinata merasa keren mendengarnya. Seperti mendengar 12 zodiak bintang itu adalah hal yang nyata.

"Ayo masuk…" Naruto tersenyum memandang Hinata "Kau akan menemui 11 anggota dari _Chasseurs_."

"Kok…kok hanya sebelas?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jempol tangan ke wajah "Tentu saja aku yang kedua belas- _ttebayo_ …"

Gedung _Chasseurs_ hanya gedung sederhana yang terdiri atas 3 lantai. Tidak ada yang spesial di dalam gedung tersebut. Hampir mirip seperti ruang perkantoran. Ada lobi yang sepi, ruang penerima tamu dan sebuah lorong yang menuju tangga.

"Sepertinya semua sedang rapat." Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga "Kita akan menuju ruang rapat di lantai 2…"

Mereka harus melewati beberapa lorong untuk masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di depan rok karena tegang. Rias memeluk lengan gadis 10 tahun tersebut.

"Tenanglah…ada aku dan Uzumaki- _kun_ di dekatmu. Lagipula kau berada di daerah yang aman."

Hinata memandang Rias dengan penuh rasa terima kasih " _A-arigatou_ …Rias- _chan_. Hanya saja…hanya saja aku gugup bertemu teman-teman Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto membuka dua daun pintu di depannya dan sebuah meja panjang berbentuk oval memanjang terpampang di depan mata Hinata, bersama 12 kursi yang berada melingkari meja. Dari 12 kursi itu, tertempati hanya 8 kursi saja, yang berarti ada 8 anggota _Chasseurs_ di ruangan ini. Di depan, duduk tiga orang dengan tubuh tegap. Ketiganya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok pemburu tersebut.

"NARUTO DATANG!"

"WAAAAH!"

"MISIMU SUKSES BRO!"

"TAK KUSANGKA KAU MASIH HIDUP."

"KUKIRA KAU BERTEMU SHIGEO TOKUDA!"

Rentetan teriakan heboh dan tertawa riang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Hinata dan Rias berkedip-kedip bingung.

"DIAAAAM!" salah satu pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang duduk paling kanan menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke meja dan seketika, meja itu patah. Dua pemimpin lainnya langsung mengeluarkan sebutir keringat besar di kening mereka. Pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang paling kanan itu adalah seorang wanita dengan tonjolan dada yang besar. Dia memandang tajam semua anggota _Chasseurs_ , seketika, para pemburu itu terdiam.

"Selamat datang kembali, Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto …tampaknya kau berhasil menuntaskan misimu." Kata pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang duduk di tengah. Dia berambut putih panjang jabrik dengan garis merah di bawah kedua matanya.

"Khukhukhu…senang melihatmu masih bernapas, Naruto- _kun_." Kata pemimpin ketiga yang duduk paling kiri. Berambut panjang hitam dengan iris mata seperti mata ular.

"Yahh…aku kira kau benar-benar bertemu Shigeo Tokuda alias Sugiono. Tetapi…" pemimpin _Chasseurs_ wanita yang tadi membelah meja menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan debu "…Selamat datang kembali di _Chasseurs_! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Naruto membungkukkan badan penuh kesopanan "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, wahai pemimpin _Chasseurs_ para pemburu, Tsunade- _sama_ , Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik."

'D-dia berbeda…' batin Rias dan Hinata bersamaan. Naruto terlihat seperti kesatria dari Kerajaan Eropa. Gagah dan penuh kehormatan.

"Jadi…yang mana objek misimu, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya sambil memandang Rias dan Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tentu saja pandangannya tertuju kepada gadis berusia 10 tahun tersebut.

* * *

Hinata duduk di kursi paling ujung, tepat di depan tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Wanita cantik pirang berdada besar, Tsunade- _sama_. Pria berwajah mesum dengan rambut putih jabrik yang panjang serta garis merah dari bawah kedua matanya sampai ke pipi, Jiraiya- _sama_. Yang terakhir adalah pria atau wanita (Hinata jadi teringat Haku, tetapi yang ini lebih seram) dengan eyeliner ungu dan mata seperti ular, Orochimaru- _sama_. Ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ itu memandangnya dengan serius sementara para _Chasseurs_ sedang berdebat tentang Naruto yang membawa adik Penguasa Kuoh sekaligus pemimpin Bangsa Magic ke Vaexjoe.

"Hn…tak kusangka kau seceroboh itu, _Dobe_ …" _Chasseurs_ yang duduk arah jam 10 dengan tampang dingin dan bergaya rambut _chickenbutt_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Dobe_.

"Atau mungkin kau senang melihat dada dari adik Sirzech Gremory, Naruto…" kata _Chasseurs_ yang duduk di seberang Sasuke. Berambut silver gelap dan bermata _light blue_ dengan kemeja hitam setengah terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Namanya adalah Vali.

"Pikir dulu sebelum ngomong, tuan rambut putih…" kata Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped. Vali tertawa kecil dan sok anggun "Rambutku silver…" kata Vali membenarkan.

"Su-sudahlah, Sasuke- _kun_ , Vali- _kun_ …Naruto pasti memiliki alasan kenapa membawa adik Penguasa Kuoh ke kota Vaexjoe." Kata gadis _Chasseurs_ berambut _cherryblossom_ yang indah, namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan _Forehead_." Kata gadis _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Berambut pirang yang disanggul manis. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Lihat, para gadis membelaku?! Ini membuktikan mereka lebih pintar daripada kalian- _ttebayo_."

"Aku tidak membelamu, Uzumaki Naruto…" kata anggota Chasseurs yang bertubuh loli dengan rambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian gothic. Sepertinya gadis ini seumuran dengan Hinata. Namanya Ophis.

"Irina juga…" kata gadis twintail pirang kecoklatan dengan senyuman penuh semangat tetapi menohok hati Naruto. Nama gadis _Chasseurs_ tersebut adalah Shidou Irina.

"Yoossh! Tetapi aku percaya dengan Naruto- _kun_. Karena Naruto- _kun_ punya keberanian dan kebaikan yang mantap! Jiwa muda tanpa keberanian seperti sayuran tanpa garam, seperti eek tanpa cebok. Aku percaya kepada alasanmu, Naruto- _kun_!" Lee, anggota _Chasseurs_ dengan gaya rambut mangkok terbalik dan alis tebal mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Naruto. Lee adalah guru bela diri Naruto. Dari _Chasseurs_ ini-lah Naruto menguasai 6 teknik bela diri yang berkualitas tinggi.

Seorang _Chasseurs_ lainnya hanya diam. Rambut merah berantakan, bertato _Ai_ di kening kiri dan bertato YOSAN di kening kanan. Gaara, nama _Chasseurs_ itu, menggosok tato YOSAN di kening kanannya menggunakan jari-jari tangan "SIAPA YANG MENEMPELKAN TATO PERMEN KARET DI KENINGKU OI?!" teriak Gaara yang tiba-tiba berbicara. Sasuke dan Vali menahan tawa mereka. Jangan salah…wajah-wajah _cool_ itu menyembunyikan sifat jahil dua _Chasseurs_ tampan tersebut. Para _Chasseurs_ wanita hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Hinata takjub melihat kelakukan para pemburu tersebut. Dalam bayangannya, anggota _Chasseurs_ terdiri atas pembunuh-pembunuh dingin yang keren dan sangat irit berbicara. Bahkan Hinata membayangkan jika mereka rapat maka mereka hanya ngomomg "Hn Hn Hn…" dan "Hn Hn HN?!" lalu semuanya mengerti. Tetapi dipikir-pikir, bayangannya tadi lebih aneh dari realita. Hanya saja…melihat kelakukan para elit pemburu tersebut membuat Hinata tak mampu menahan senyumannya. Ada rasa kekeluargaan di ruangan ini yang pernah ia rasakan. Canda, tawa dan saling ejek-ejekkan…

"Itachi- _nii_ , Xenovia dan Kiba melakukan misi bersama?" tanya Naruto yang tahu bahwa anggota _Chasseurs_ kurang 3 orang. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala.

"Mereka sekarang berada di Birmingham. Penguasa Birmingham sebagai klien kita meminta mencuri empat database dua kota di sebelah mereka, yakni Kota Manchester dan Liecester untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Biasa…konflik antara aliran-aliran Bangsa Magic memang sulit dihindari. Apalagi Kuoh sedang dilanda isu-isu kericuhan."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Azazel." Kata Naruto datar.

"Heee? Jadi kau bertemu _Ossan_ pemabuk itu?" Vali menopang dagunya di meja "Apa dia mabuk karena teh lemon, Naruto?"

"Teh lemon tidak bisa membuat mabuk, tuan rambut putih bego tak ketulungan." Kata Naruto kesal menjadi _Tsukkomi_ ucapan Vali. "Seperti biasa, lima kaleng bir bisa ia habiskan dalam waktu sejam."

Vali kembali tertawa kecil sok anggun. "Rambutku silver, kuning kampret." Balas Vali diiringi tawanya yang santai. Naruto berdehem dan kembali ke topik awal.

"Aku sudah membawa Hyuuga Hinata ke Vaexjoe. Selanjutnya kuserahkan kepada para pemimpin untuk menangani ini…atau, kita pertemukan dia dengan klien kita." Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Hinata "Ya…biar dia tahu kenapa dirinya sebagai keturunan murni ninja terakhir sangat dilindungi."

Jantung Hinata kembali berdebar. Naruto memasang wajah serius yang membuatnya teringat kembali dengan wajah itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Konoha. Bahkan anggota _Chasseurs_ yang tadi ceria berubah serius. Perubahan aura yang mendadak itu membuat Hinata sedikit paham bahwa para elit pemburu ini bisa berubah mengerikan jika bertarung.

"A-ano…"

"Dia ngomong!" kata Vali terkejut.

"Ya-ya iyalah…rambut putih kampret! Gadis ini manusia oy," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Ada apa, Hinata?"

 _Pasti sesuatu yang penting_ …batin semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"To-toilet di mana ya? Aku mau pipis…"

Terdiam. Muncul garis-garis suram di ruangan tersebut. "Tolong antarkan dia, Sakura…" kata Jiraiya dengan nada kikuknya.

Sementara Rias duduk menunggu di ruang tamu sambil memilinkan rambut merahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh masuk ke agenda rapat para _Chasseurs_. Matanya memandang datar ke luar.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata dan Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut. Mereka memutuskan membawa Hinata menuju tempat klien yang menyewa kelompok _Chasseurs_. Saat berpapasan dengan Rias, Naruto mengajak gadis itu dan meminta izin kepada pemimpinnya, Jiraiya, untuk mengizinkan Rias ikut.

"Tetapi kau harus menjamin jika ia benar-benar bersih…" bisik Jiraiya di telinga Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjaminnya dengann kewajibanku, Jiraiya- _sama_."

Keempatnya keluar dari gedung _Chasseurs_ , berjalan terus di jalan utama hingga menemukan Heel Stone batu. Jiraiya membuat sentuhan berpola pada permukaan batu tersebut lalu meletakkan tangannya di sana. Hinata yang sudah paham cara kerja alat transportasi-teleportasi ini melakukan hal sama seperti Rias dan Naruto. Ketika keempatnya sudah menyentuh permukaan batu, mereka diselimuti cahaya biru lalu menghilang.

Seperti yang disebutkan Jiraiya sebelum terteleport, mereka sampai di Area 62. Jiraiya yang memimpin paling depan berjalan sangat cepat seperti orang mau berlari. Hinata bahkan harus melebarkan langkah-langkahnya agar menyeimbangkan langkah pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berbadan besar tersebut. Keempatnya sampai di depan sebuah panti jompo. "Ayo…" ajak Jiraiya tanpa basa-basi. Mereka memasuki panti jompo tersebut.

Orang-orang tua yang duduk di kursi roda, merenung menghadap ke jendela maupun berjalan menggunakan alat bantu melihat ke arah mereka. Seorang orang tua tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kursinya dan menunjuk Hinata "Keturuna terakhir…keturunan terakhir!" teriaknya parau. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena takut. Naruto hanya melirik datar orang tua tersebut.

'Jadi aura Hinata bisa dirasakan orang-orang tua di sini ya…?' Naruto memandang gadis kecil tersebut 'Hinata, kau…'

Mereka sampai di lobi penerima tamu. Jiraiya menanyakan nama seorang penghuni panti, dan resepsionis menjawabnya bahwa nama yang dimaksud Jiraiya sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangan mereka. Yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah nama yang disebutkan Jiraiya dan resepsionis tersebut.

"Hamura- _sama_ sudah menunggu kita…" Jiraiya memandang sejenak gadis kecil tersebut "Ya…" dia dapat melihat kebingungan di wajah _The Last Ninja_ "…Dia adalah klien kami dalam misi penyelamatanmu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata memandang shock ke arah Jiraiya, kemudian memandang Naruto meminta penjelasan. Naruto mengangguk tanda membenarkan bahwa Ootsutsuki Hamura adalah klien _Chasseurs_ dalam misi penyelamatan dirinya.

 _Ada suatu legenda mengatakan,_

 _Kaguya sang Dewi Kelinci berubah jahat dan memerintah dunia dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Kedua anaknya, Hagaromo dan Hamura bertarung mati-matian melawan ibunya untuk menghentikan niat diktator sang dewi. Ketika Kaguya kalah dan dia disegel kedua anaknya, kesalahan penyegelan terjadi dan Kaguya tidak hanya mewariskan Ninjutsu, tetapi Magic dan Teknologi._

Tentu saja dia tidak melupakan dongeng yang selalu ayahnya ceritakan sebelum ia tidur. Dewi Kelinci yang disegel kedua anaknya karena sang Ibu berubah menjadi Dewi jahat yang diktator. Nama kedua anak itu adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan…

 _Ootsutsuki Hamura_.

Ootsutsuki Hamura…dia tidak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan. Dalam bayangan atau imajinasinya, Hamura adalah seorang pria abadi berbadan kekar dengan wajah tampan bak dewa. Tetapi di hadapannya sekarang terbaring seorang kakek lemah dengan badan kurus (terlihat dari tulang belikatnya yang menonjol) terbungkus baju putih, berambut panjang beruban kusut dengan kerutan-kerutan di kulitnya. Banyak sekali selang yang menopang kehidupan sang kakek. Selang-selang itu berujung pada sebuah benda besar berasap yang berbentuk bola dan terbuat dari baja.

Tak dipungkiri, melihat Hamura masih hidup sampai sekarang saja sudah luar biasa…

"Zat yang terus masuk ke dalam tubuhku lewat selang ini saja yang terus menopang hidupku…" Hamura berbicara. Suaranya berat dan terdengar bijaksana. Bahkan walau dari fisik terlihat lemah, bicaranya sangat lancar dan jelas "Ini adalah zat anti-inflamasi, anti-oksidan, chyllopyl, zeaxanthin, flavonoid dan lycopene, yang digabungkan dengan air mata ibuku Kaguya sehingga membuat sel-sel ku masih bisa beregenerasi walaupun sistem hemostatis tubuhku sudah melambat. Karena alat, selang dan zat ini diriku masih bisa melihatmu, wahai keturunan murni terakhir Bangsa Ninjutsu…"

Tangan keriput itu memegang pipi Hinata. _Terasa kasar dan rapuh_ , batin Hinata. Dia melihat mata kakek tersebut. Mata Hamura sama dengan dirinya, mata Amethyst seperti tanpa pupil. Bedanya, mata Hamura tidak seindah matanya.

"Sejak memenangkan pertarungan dahsyat melawan Ibuku, aku dan saudaraku memutuskan untuk menjaga warisan dari Dewi Kelinci, yakni Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Karena Hagoromo adalah saudara tetua, kami berdua sepakat dia-lah yang menjadi Penguasa Dunia selanjutnya sedangkan aku melakukan pertapaan. Aku bertapa selama 100 tahun lebih hingga kudengar bahwa dua Bangsa lainnya, yakni Magic dan Teknologi, mulai memberontak karena saudaraku lebih fokus menjaga warisan Ninjutsu."

Hamura melanjutkan ceritanya, suaranya lancar dan kata-katanya jelas "Aku sudah mendengar bahwa Hagoromo sakit-sakitan dan menunjuk salah satu anaknya untuk menjadi Penguasa Dunia selanjutnya. Begitu pula dengan tubuhku yang sudah menua. Aku mencari air mata Ibuku Kaguya di daerah pertarungan kami dulu dan menemukannya. Dengan air mata Ibu, tubuhku masih bisa beregenerasi. Menggunakan _Mana_ -ku yang tersisa dan dibantu tiga muridku dari tiga bangsa, kami membuat kota melayang Vaexjoe."

"Ja-jadi anda yang membuat Vaexjoe ini?" tanya Hinata _speechless_. Hamura terkekeh. Dia membenarkannya kemudian melanjutkan "Dibantu ketiga muridku, terbentuklah alat yang dapat menopang hidupku hingga sekarang ini. Aku bersikeras mau hidup sampai sekarang karena dalam pertapaanku melihat ramalan untuk masa depan. Aku memiliki kemampuan ESP yang tinggi, terutama dalam hal Kewaskitaan. Saat itu-lah aku melihat sosokmu, _The Last Ninja_ …"

Hamura menunjuk Hinata "Seorang gadis keturunan murni Bangsa Ninjutsu terakhir yang berada di Desa Bangsa Magic, dia juga seorang **Multitalent**. Gadis itu akan menjadi pemersatu dunia serta ketiga bangsa…"

Hinata menahan napasnya, dia sangat tegang.

"Hyuuga Hinata…kau adalah harapan terakhir dari Bangsa Ninjutsu." Kata Hamura dengan suara berat yang dramatis "Bukan hanya Ninjutsu, tetapi bagi kedua bangsa lainnya…"

"Ke-kenapa?! Kenapa aku yang diharapkan…"

Hamura tersenyum sedih "Karena kau adalah gadis…dengan satu harapan."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Benarkah ia? Benarkah ia yang akan menjadi harapan itu? Padahal dirinyalah yang berharap. Dia mengangkat kepalanya ketika Hamura berbicara kepada Jiraiya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak meminta juga, Jiraiya. Tetapi latihlah dia menjadi gadis yang kuat. Bakat **Multitalent** -nya harus dikembangkan. Dia akan berkembang menjadi gadis yang kuat." Hamura memegang tangan kanan Jiraiya dengan kedua tangan keriputnya yang bergegar "Aku percayakan kepadamu dan kelompok _Chasseurs_ -mu."

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah meminta izin, keempatnya meninggalkan Hamura yang kembali beristirahat di kamarnya. Saat Naruto berbicara kepada Jiraiya tentang alur misinya, Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Rias memanggil nama Hinata,

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_!"

Namun Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Dia keluar lewat pintu samping panti dan berjalan menuju taman samping panti. Naruto terdiam memandang ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditinggalkan Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Uzumaki- _kun_?" Rias memandang sedih ke bawah "Pasti berat bagi Hinata- _chan_ mendengar amanah berat terpanggul pada pundaknya."

"Adik Sirzech Gremory benar," Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Sebenarnya aku punya ide untuk melatih gadis itu," Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Naruto "Aku akan menjadikannya anggota ke-13 _Chasseurs_."

"Ji-Jiraiya- _sama_?! Tetapi bukankah menjadi _Chasseurs_ malah membahayakannya?" Naruto memandang tajam Jiraiya "Lebih baik kita melatihnya untuk perlindungan diri- _ttebayo_."

"Sejak dia sudah dijatuhi takdir sebagai sang Harapan, bahaya telah mengelilinginya, anakku Naruto…" Jiraiya menghela napas "Dia pasti suatu saat nanti akan melawan rezim Penguasa Dunai baru yang sekarang. Melatihnya hanya untuk melindungi diri tidak cukup, dia harus melatih dirinya untuk melawan bahaya. _Chasseurs_ adalah media pelatihan yang tepat." Jiraiya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias "Kau urus hati dan niat gadis kecil itu, setelah ia siap…pertemukan dia dengan dua murid Hamura- _sama_ yang masih hidup. Mereka pasti akan mengajari gadis itu menjadi seorang **Multitalent** yang kuat. Jika Hyuuga Hinata adalah rembulan indah yang bersinar sejuk di malam, maka kau adalah sumber cahayanya, anakku Naruto…kau adalah matahari yang membuat cahaya bulan itu ada."

Iris biru Naruto bergetar. Jiraiya kembali berbicara "Hamura- _sama_ merahasiakan salah satu penerawangannya di pertapaan saat berbicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Di Kewaskitaannya, Hamura- _sama_ melihat bahwa di sisi sang _The Last Ninja_ akan berdiri sosok yang selalu mendukungnya, **Multitalent** lainnya…dan kau adalah sosok itu."

Jiraiya berjalan tegap meninggalkan Rias dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto merasakan pundaknya berat dan ia teringat bahwa di balik jubahnya ada Pedang Nuibari dari Issei yang dihadiahkan kepada Hinata.

* * *

Hinata duduk merenung di kursi taman yang ada di taman panti. Kata-kata Hamura terus muncul di pikirannya. _Harapan. Satu-satunya harapan. Gadis dengan satu harapan._ Dia memandang sedih ke bawah. Dirinya yang diselamatkan Naruto dari desa Konoha dan dibawa ke Vaexjoe, ternyata itu untuk menegaskan sebuah beban yang muncul di pundaknya. Dia telah memasuki gerbang penuh derita, menanggung ramalan yang berpusat pada dirinya.

Hinata menutup matanya. Ia ingin menangis di pundak ayah dan ibunya sekarang.

"Kau membuatku membawa Nuibari ini seharian."

Hinata memandang ke sumber suara. Naruto duduk di sampingnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang jarum itu dari balik jubah.

"Ini hadiahmu kan?"

Hinata kembali memandang sedih ke depan "Y-ya…" jawabnya lesu.

Beberapa orang tua berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati mereka. Naruto melambaikan tangan saat beberapa orang tua itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga diramalkan kakek tua itu…"

Hinata mengedipkan mata terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Di-diramal?"

"Ya…katanya aku adalah sosok yang akan mendampingimu, heh…menggelikan mendengarnya _dattebayou_." Naruto meletakkan pedang Nuibari di atas kedua pahanya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi taman.

"Aku rasa ramalan itu akan menjadi aneh."

"Ja-jangan kurang ajar sama Hamura- _sama_ , Naruto- _kun_ …walaupun sudah tua, dia adalah sosok yang menyegel Legenda Dewi Kelinci Kaguya."

"Aku tidak peduli sama ramalan. Mau itu anak yang diramalkan, anak yang akan menjaga perdamaian, orang yang akan menghidupkan gerbang dan menghancurkan 5 negara, anak tertindas yang kemudian kuat karena dia anak yang terpilih…aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Bahkan ramalan Shion bisa kukibuli saat Pertarungan Legal di akademi. Bagiku itu menggelikan," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Yang kupercaya adalah diriku sendiri. Takdir itu ada pada keputusanmu yang akan membimbingmu sesuai dengan takdir dari Tuhan. Jika aku sekarang adalah seorang _Chasseurs_ , maka aku akan terus berusaha menjadi seorang _Chasseurs_ yang kuat. Pada intinya, sederhana saja…"

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya berubah. Pandangan ragu-ragu dan kesedihan itu sirna.

"Jika kau terbeban akan ramalan yang kau dengar, maka…" Naruto memandang Hinata dan mengedipkan mata " _Delete it_. Hapuskan saja…jadikan ramalan itu hanya angin lewat."

"T-tetapi Naruto- _kun_ , Kewaskitaan Hamura- _sama_ pasti lebih tinggi daripada Shion- _chan_ …"

"Jangan pikirkan itu- _ttebayo_. Aku bisa saja meramalkan kau akan mampu mengangkat pedang ini," Naruto menunjuk Nuibari di atas pahanya "Walaupun aku yakin 100 persen kau belum mampu."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum tipis. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata, membuat mata Amethyst itu bergetar. Perlahan-lahan pipinya memerah.

"Tetap saja…aku akan menjagamu hingga kau bisa menjaga diri sendiri, _The Last Ninja_ …"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_."

"Hm?"

Naruto tidak dapat melihat mata Hinata yang tertutup poninya. Dia hanya melihat hidung mungil dan bibir tipis itu, serta pipi yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadaku?"

"We-weh?!" Naruto memandang ke arah lain. Susah untuk menjawabnya…dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata mempertanyakan hal tersebut? Dengan cepat Naruto menaruh Nuibarinya di balik jubah dan berdiri tegak. "Aah…pegalnya. Setelah menyupir sekian lama, aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat- _ttebayo_."

Naruto melirik diam-diam gadis itu. Berharap pengalihan topik pembicaraan membuat Hinata melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Jujur, dia masih bingung untuk menjawab hal tersebut. Ketika matanya memandang gadis itu, Hinata juga memandangnya. Kedua mata insan itu melebar dan Naruto-Hinata memandang ke arah lain.

"A-aku mau…"

"Aheem!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Waheem!" kata Naruto tak jelas.

Hinata menundukkan kirinya terkepal erat di depan dada sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang tadi dielus Naruto. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita bertemu dua murid Hamura- _sama_ yang masih hidup," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Mereka juga pendiri dari _Chasseurs_. Aku rasa kau harus mendengar pendapat mereka…"

Hinata melirik sekali-dua kali ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk pelan. Manis…benar-benar manis. Dia hanya menurut saja karena sosok remaja 16 tahun di sampingnya ini telah merubah hatinya. Naruto berhasil membuatnya semangat kembali.

Benar kata Naruto, untuk ramalan itu, jangan terlalu ia pikirkan.

Di kejauhan, Rias bersandar di dinding dekat pintu samping Panti. Ia tersenyum senang melihat semangat kembali muncul di wajah Hinata. Matanya memandang kagum ke arah Naruto. Semakin ia melihat sikap Naruto, semakin dirinya merasa _jatuh_ ke dalam lelaki bermata biru tersebut.

Ketiganya pun pergi menuju Heel Stone batu untuk pergi ke area 34. Hinata berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Rias karena mengabaikan panggilannya tadi walaupun Rias juga berkali-kali mengatakan _Tidak apa-apa_. Ketika ketiganya sampai di Area 34, Naruto memimpin perjalanan menuju lokasi yang dituju. Mereka menaiki undakan tangga melingkar yang menuju sebuah bangunan seperti Pagoda. Pagoda itu berwarna merah tua dengan banyak sekali burung walet yang berterbangan di atasnya. Naruto menjelaskan tentang Pagoda tersebut,

"Ini adalah tempat tinggal dari kedua murid Hamura- _sama_. Mereka juga sudah tua, tetapi karena memakai alat yang sama seperti alat penopang hidup Hamura- _sama_ , keduanya masih hidup hingga saat ini. Mereka berdua adalah Penasihat _Chasseurs_ , karena selain membangun Kota melayang Vaexjoe, keduanya adalah _Founder_ dari _Chasseurs_."

"Bu-bukankah murid Hamura- _sama_ ada tiga, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Mereka sudah berada di tengah undakan. Beberapa burung walet terbang di atas kepala mereka.

"Yang satunya telah meninggal dunia, namanya Mito- _sama_. Beliau adalah seorang wanita berambut merah yang katanya masih berkerabat denganku. Duanya lagi adalah dua pria yang sangat akur…murid kebanggaan Hamura- _sama_ dan panutan kami semua…" mereka berdiri di depan pintu Pagoda, Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan bangga.

"Senju Hashirama- _sama_ dan Uchiha Madara- _sama_." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Hashirama dan Madara sedang berkelahi main tarik-tarikan pakaian. Hashirama yang sedang memakai celana dalam sedang menarik celana dalam Madara. Mereka saling beradu mulut sebelum terdiam karena ada tamu.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Alisnya berkedut-kedut malu.

"A-apanya yang akur, Naruto-kun?! A-apanya yang panutan?!" protes Hinata. Sementara Rias hanya menepuk keningnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"MEREKA SEPERTI DUA KAKEK _HENTAI_ YANG SERING BERKELAHI! DASAR SUGIONOOOO!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Ini salahmu…" kata kedua murid Hamura itu bersamaan,

"HASHIRAMA!/MADARA!"

Ya…keduanya memang akur hingga saling menyalahkan satu sama lain padahal tidak ada hubungannya…

 **Vaexjoe 1 END**

 **Author Note:**

Tampaknya untuk membuat dua chap dalam satu arc susah ya…hihihi. Bahkan di chapter ini sudah berusaha kubuat alurnya sedikit cepat lho, tetapi arc Vaexjoe sepertinya akan menampilkan 3 atau 4 chapter. Mudah-mudahan paling lama 3 chapter saja karena kita akan berpindah ke salah satu arc terpenting di fic ini.

Satu-persatu sudah item di fic ini sudah aku ungkapkan. Chasseurs terdiri dari 12 anggota dan 3 pemimpin mereka. Lalu juga ada Hashirama-Madara tua yang merupakan murid Hamura sebagai penasihat kelompok pemburu ini. Maaf jika humornya agak kebanyakan di chapter ini karena Icha ingin memberikan rasa segar.

Pertama kali konsep Chasseurs yang kupikirkan seperti Hinata, 12 orang misterius dan berdarah dingin yang rapat dengan tenang, tetapi Icha ingin adanya unsur kekeluargaan bagi Chasseurs sendiri, jadinya tampil-lah kelakuan-kelakuan koplak mereka, seperti pada Vali atau Gaara yang agak OOC.

Issei di sini bukan sebagai anggota Chasseurs, dia seorang ahli pembuat pedang dan berasal dari Bangsa Teknologi/Millenial. Untuk yang request adanya karakter Trap, maka Yuki Haku sudah kutampilkan sebagai penjaga toko Issei. Ada juga yang req Tayuya jadi harem Naruto, fufufu…Tayuya kumunculkan sebagai seseorang yang gagal masuk Chasseurs. Mungkin ada plotnya tersendiri nanti.

Untuk Stonehenge-nya sendiri kuambil dari situs sejarah yang ada di Inggris tepatnya di Wiltshire. Kalau cari di Google pasti banyak informasi tentang situs tersebut. Fungsi Stonehenge kuubah sedikit dari yang real-nya menjadi alat teleportasi satu arah. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan masuk ke Vaexjoe (kota melayang) menggunakan Stonehenge bahkan sihir teleportasi tingkat tinggi tidak bisa menembus ke kota tersebut, terkecuali…hm, rahasia hihihi.

Lalu soal Sanshu no Jingi itu juga kuambil dari warisan benda Kekaisaran Jepang. Dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya Tiga Pusaka Keramat Jepang. Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Yata no Kagami dan Yasakani no Magatama, pusaka ini diturunkan turun-temurun kepada Kaisar Jepang pada saat pelantikan dan pelantikan itu bersifat tertutup. Jadi yah…foto asli benda-benda keramat ini juga belum ada yang bisa dipastikan asli.

Sanshi no Jingi, Pandora Box, Stonehenge dan Holy Grail (yang disebutkan) adalah pusaka warisan Kaguya di fic ini. Jadi benda-benda ini adalah hal spesial di fic ini, yang mungkin menjadi salah satu acuan atau titik konflik di fic ini. Icha bahkan memiliki ide bahwa benda-benda ini akan diperebutkan seperti Infinity Stones di MCU. Ah…tahan dulu di sana idenya Cha!

Terima kasih bagi yang menyarankan untuk fokus ke alur cerita dulu, ya mungkin Pair itu belakangnya ya hahaha…mau mini harem, Big Harem, Super Big Harem atau single Pair…itu akan terjadi di akhir cerita. Lagipula fic ini menyisakan 3 arc lagi sebelum tamat.

Yosh, tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya. Terima kasih bagi yang mereview, memfolls dan memfavs. Terima kasih atas semangatnya!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya di chapter ini, saran-saran untuk alur juga boleh…

 **Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 2**

" _Di Chasseurs, hanya ada dua orang yang berbakat Multitalent sepertimu…"/"Kami belum memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai anggota Chasseurs."/"Simulasi yang bagus. Kita bisa menilai kemampuan Hyuuga Hinata."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 2**

Senju Hashirama adalah kakek berwajah ramah dengan rambut panjang berubannya yang tergerai rapi dan terawat. Dia memakai kimono lelaki berwarna putih bersih. Uchiha Madara kebalikannya. Seorang kakek bermata dingin dengan kerutan penuh sifat keras yang muncul di wajahnya. Rambutnya beruban panjang namun mencuat-cuat. Bagian depan rambutnya menutup mata kanannya. Dia memakai kimono lelaki berwarna hitam.

Hinata seperti melihat lingkaran _Yin_ dan _Yang_ di dua sosok tua tersebut.

"Oooh…jadi ini keturunan Bangsa Ninjutsu murni terakhir yang diramalkan Hamura- _sensei_ …" Hashirama mencubit pipi Hinata "Manisnya euy."

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak-anak, Hashirama…umurmu sudah lewat 100 tahun." Gumam Madara dengan mata dinginnya terpejam tenang, namun tangannya juga mencubit pipi Hinata karena gemas.

"Waah…jadi kalian ke sini untuk meminta pendapat kami, terutama pendapat kami tentang dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata- _chan_." Hashirama menyengir "Aku rasa sudah melihat sosok wanita hebat di dalam dirimu."

Hinata sedikit kaget karena Hashirama memujinya. Namun Madara menyela,

"Berhenti menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Kita juga perlu tahu internal gadis ini." Madara yang duduk bersila meletakkan siku tangan kirinya ke paha kiri dan menyandarkan dagunya di siku tersebut. Dia memandang Hinata tajam. Badan Hinata sedikit bergegar. Ia seperti ingin dilahap hewan buas.

"Kau takut dengan tatapanku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya jelas terlihat.

"Heh…kau tidak pandai berbohong. Yah..walaupun kau berbohong, aku pasti langsung tahu." Kata Madara disertai nada agak sombong.

"A-apakah anda mengetes saya, Madara- _sama_?" tanya Hinata sopan. Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya Hinata berani untuk berkomunikasi dengan tetua tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat karaktermu…" Madara menghela napasnya perlahan "Kau benar-benar berhati bersih."

"Sudah kubilang…dari pipinya kita bisa tahu bahwa Hinata- _chan_ adalah gadis imut yang bersih," kata Hashirama yang ingin mencubit pipi Hinata lagi, tetapi ditahan Madara "Sudah main-mainnya, Hashirama. Tiga anak muda ini pasti ingin meminta nasihat dan saran dari kita."

"K-kau bisa serius, Madara?"

"Kapan aku bercanda?!" Madara teringat kejadian tadi. Saat ia tarik-tarikan celana dalam dengan Hashirama "Yang tadi karena kau berkata bahwa celana dalam kita tertukar, sialan!"

Hashirama tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya meminta maaf. Madara berdehem, kembali ke sosoknya yang dingin.

"Jiraiya menyuruh kalian untuk menemui kami agar hati gadis Hyuuga ini mantap sebagai harapan dari dunia. Cih…mendengarnya membuatku geli. Harapan dari dunia, kau pikir dunia ini diciptakan karenamu, Hyuuga Hinata?" Madara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata "Kau bukanlah pusat dari dunia. Heheh…aku muak mendengar tentang harapan, ramalan dan perdamaian. Walaupun yang meramalmu adalah guruku Hamura- _sensei_."

Hinata sedikit mundur karena wajah Madara begitu dekat dengannya. Selain seram, orang tua itu bau kopi. Madara memundurkan wajahnya dan mendengus "Harapan tidak akan pernah ada jika tidak ada tindakan."

"Maksud dari temanku ini," Hashirama ganti menjelaskan. Dia mengangkat telunjuk kanannya ke atas serta tersenyum ramah "Biasanya harapan itu muncul karena ada sesuatu yang mendorong harapan itu muncul. Kau bisa berharap mendapatkan makan gratis di Restoran A jika kemarin kau sudah diberi gratis oleh Restoran tersebut. Beda jika kau berharap pada suatu restoran yang belum pernah memberikanmu makan gratis. Analogi mudahnya seperti itu…" Cara Hashirama menjelaskan memang jauh berbeda dari Madara "Jika kau memang harapan itu, Hinata- _chan_ …maka lakukanlah tindakan untuk mewujudkan harapanmu. Bukan hanya harapan yang harus diwujudkan agar menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi tindakan nyata juga perlu dilakukan agar munculnya harapan."

"Tindakan nyata agar munculnya…harapan." Hinata mengulangi kata-kata itu dengan khidmat.

"Kami dengar kau juga seorang **Multitalent**. Kau adalah emas 24 karat di antara emas lainnya. Kau spesial…" kata Hashirama memuji. Bahkan Madara yang berwajah dingin mengangguk menyetujui.

"A-ano…bisa jelaskan kepadaku tentang **Multitalent**? Na-Naruto- _kun_ sering mengucapkannya tetapi aku masih belum paham maksud dari **Multitalent** itu."

"Bisa saya menjawabnya dulu, Hashirama- _sama_ , Madara- _sama_? Saya berhutang janji penjelasan dengan Hinata ." Naruto mengedipkan matanya kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang. Jadi Naruto benar-benar mengingatnya. Naruto selalu berjanji akan menjelaskan tentang **Multitalent** kala mereka sampai di Vaexjoe.

Rias juga fokus mendengarkan. Ia tahu sedikit tentang **Multitalent** , tetapi ini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan info detail tentang bakat multi tersebut.

"Di antara orang-orang di dunia ini, ada beberapa yang diberi keistimewaan. Salah satunya **Multitalent**. **Multitalent** adalah kemampuan seseorang untuk menguasai tiga kekuatan dari tiga bangsa secara alami. **Multitalent** bisa muncul pada Ninja, Magician maupun Millenial. Ketika mereka memiliki **Multitalent** , maka mereka bisa menguasai skill Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Tentu saja bakat alami itu benar-benar terasah jika terus dilatih." Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan senang "Kau adalah salah satu yang diberi keistimwaan itu, Hinata…"

"Itulah kenapa kau bisa menggunakan sihir walaupun dirimu keturunan murni Ninja." Tambah Naruto. Hinata tersadar dan teringat saat dirinya menyembuhkan Naruto menggunakan mantera **Melia** saat di Akademi Magic Poveglia.

"Berarti Hinata- _chan_ juga bisa menggunakan barang-barang dari Bangsa Teknologi?" tanya Rias. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengan adanya latihan, maka **Multitalent** -mu akan menjadi kemampuan yang menakjubkan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata senang Naruto memujinya. Berarti dirinya adalah seseorang dengan skill dari 3 bangsa. Cuman butuh latihan saja agar bakat alami itu berkembang menjadi kemampuan terasah. Berarti Naruto yang sering menyebut dirinya **Multitalent** bisa melakukan skill Bangsa Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Oleh karena itu-lah Naruto mahir menggunakan shuriken dan Silent Technique, memakai mantera menggunakan tongkat sihir dan ahli menggunakan Kyuu-Kyuu serta dua pistolnya. Berarti Naruto…

Hinata bertanya langsung kepada Naruto "Na-Naruto- _kun_. Maaf menanyakan hal ini. K-kau berasal dari bangsa yang mana?"

Rias melirik ke arah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum. Tetap mempertahankan wajah tenangnya "Aku dari Bangsa Ninjutsu- _ttebayo_."

"K-kau adalah Ninja, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan dada yang serasa ingin meledak, dia sangat kaget akan fakta tersebut. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Madara- _sama_ juga berasal dari Bangsa Ninjutsu. Begitu pula temanku di _Chasseurs_ seperti Sasuke, Itachi- _nii_ , Kiba dan Rock Lee. Kami semua adalah anggota _Chasseurs_ berbangsa Ninjutsu." Madara tampak senang ketika Naruto menunjukkan kehormatan kepada para Ninja "Penyebutan kau sebagai keturunan ninja murni terakhir karena kau adalah ninja terakhir yang dilahirkan. Murni dimaksudkan karena keluargamu, keluarga Hyuuga, adalah keluarga asli Ninja yang tetap mempertahankan darah Ninjutsunya beratus-ratus tahun setelah Dewi Kelinci tersegel oleh kedua anaknya…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hashirama dan Madara "Sudah kubilang dari awal kan, Hinata…kau tidaklah sendiri. Walaupun Penguasa Dunia ingin menenggelamkan keberadaan Bangsa Ninjutsu, tetapi kau…aku, dan kita semuanya, para Ninjutsu tetap akan eksis dengan kekuatannya."

"Aku berasal dari Bangsa Magic," kata Hashirama dengan nada riang "Dan almarhumah istriku, Mito- _chan_ , berasal dari Bangsa Teknologi. Tetapi beberapa keturunan memang tercampur-baur karena perkawinan. Itu juga merupakan salah satu faktor adanya **Multitalent**. Perkawinan antara dua orang dari bangsa yang berbeda akan menghasilkan anak-anak dengan multi bakat. Tetapi Hinata- _chan_ , **Multitalent** -mu muncul dari darah murni Ninja-mu. Kau adalah emas 24 karat di antara emas lainnya." Hashirama menyengir "Maka, tetapkanlah tekadmu, anakku…"

"Hinata- _chan_ ," kini Rias yang berbicara "Aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa terlalu membantumu. Lagipula yang membuat kekacauan di dunia sekarang adalah bangsaku. Tetapi…" Rias memantapkan hatinya. Dia memandang Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan, agar hati Hinata juga yakin "Jika kau bisa menjadi pemersatu tiga bangsa, aku dengan segenap jiwa-raga akan mendukungmu!"

Madara terkekeh "Aku tak perlu memberi kata-kata motivasi kan, Hyuuga Hinata…" kakek tua berwajah dingin itu memandang Hinata tajam "Jangan terlalu memikirkan soal ramalan. Kau bisa bergerak dengan jalanmu sendiri! Walaupun aku berharap ramalan guruku bisa menjadi kenyataan, tetapi hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya terjadi secara realistis."

"Ka-kalian semua…" mata indah Hinata digenangi air mata senang dan haru "Be-benar-benar punya kata-kata motivasi yang bagus…a-aku, aku sangat senang…terima kasih, Hashirama- _sama_ , Madara- _sama_. Na-naruto- _kun_ dan Rias- _chan_ juga…te-terima kasih banyak."

Naruto dan Rias saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Hashirama menyengir sementara Madara menganggukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya dengan dingin.

"Aku bukan _Mario Teguh_." Kata kakek tua Uchiha itu tak perlu. Sangat tak perlu untuk dikatakan.

"Di _Chasseurs_ , hanya ada dua orang yang berbakat **Multitalent** sepertimu…" kata Hashirama menambahkan penjelasan "Yakni Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_. Keduanya juga memiliki kelemahan masing-masing."

"Ke-kelemahan masing-masing?" Hinata bertanya dengan lembut. **Multitalent** ada kelemahan?

Hashirama mengangguk kecil "Walaupun keduanya mampu menguasai skill ketiga Bangsa, tetapi keduanya hanya dapat memasteri dua skill saja. Naruto- _kun_ ahli dalam skill Ninjutsu dan Teknologi, dia lemah dalam hal Magic."

'Pantesan dia naik sapu terbang agak kacau…' batin Rias dan Hinata bersamaan. Dan juga, Naruto selalu dibantu Permata Element Magic-nya jika ingin bertarung menggunakan tongkat sihir.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ahli dalam hal Ninjutsu dan Magic. Dia agak kolot soal yang berkaitan dengan Teknologi."

"Hyuuga Hinata…" kini Madara yang berbicara "…Kami ingin kau menjadi **Multitalent** yang memasteri semua skill ketiga bangsa. Tahukah kau ada ratusan **Multitalent** di luar sana? Tetapi sejak Dewi Kaguya disegel hingga sekarang, hanya satu **Multitalent** yang memasteri skill ketiga Bangsa."

Hinata bertanya dalam hati, _siapa…?_

"Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya." Kata Madara dengan suara beratnya. Hinata jelas saja terkejut dengan ucapan Madara. Itu berarti ratusan **Multitalent** di luar sana tidak bisa memasteri skill ketiga bangsa.

"Kau adalah proyeksi terbesar kami, Hinata." Kata Naruto. Dia berdiri tegak "Aku memang bisa mengucapkan mantera, tetapi hanya sebatas mengeluarkan sihir dari tongkat sihir. Sasuke juga bisa menembakkan peluru dari sebuah pistol, tetapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Jika kau bisa memasteri semua skill ketiga Bangsa," Naruto tersenyum menyemangati "Kau akan menjadi harapan nyata."

Hinata, entah mau senang atau terbebani, yang pasti…dia percaya kepada senyuman Naruto. Dia harus bisa.

Menetapkan hatinya, Hinata akan masuk sebagai anggota ketigabelas kelompok _Chasseurs_.

* * *

"Kami belum memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_."

Hinata dan Naruto jelas terkejut dengan keputusan dari ketiga petinggi _Chasseurs_. Jiraiya kembali berbicara,

"Walaupun Hashirama- _sama_ , Madara- _sama_ maupun Hamura- _sama_ merekomendasikanmu. Juga diriku yang ingin menjadikan kau sebagai anggota ketiga belas, tetap saja kau belum masuk kualifikasi sebagai kelompok pemburu ini."

"A-apa yang harus saya lakukan agar bisa diterima sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_?!" Hinata memantapkan suaranya, walaupun nada imut itu masih terdengar. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan sedikit kekagetan.

Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Ketiganya saling berbisik dan berbicara, kemudian ketika ketiga-tiganya mengangguk menyepakati sesuatu, Jiraiya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya.

"Aku minta kau menjaga benda ini hingga malam pukul 8. Serahkan kepadaku jika waktu sampai di pukul 8 malam." Jiraiya meletakkan sebuah kotak besi kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Suara kelontang besi yang menyentuh meja membuat Hinata memandang benda tersebut dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ada dua aturan yang harus kau lakukan selama menjaga benda ini. Pertama, jangan pernah kau dan orang lain buka kotaknya. Kedua, jika ada yang mencuri, selamatkan kotak ini dan tangkap pencurinya juga."

"E-eeh? Apa kotak ini benar-benar penting?"

"Tidak menerima pertanyaan. Jika kau ingin masuk _Chasseurs_ , sanggupi misi ini. Jika tidak…maaf Hyuuga Hinata, kau ditolak."

Hinata memandang Naruto. Mata safir itu memberikannya dorongan semangat. _Ayo Hinata, percayakan kepada dirimu dan majulah!_ Itulah yang Hinata tangkap dari tatapan biru indah tersebut. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Aku menerimanya!"

Jiraiya terdiam, begitu pula Tsunade. Hanya Orochimaru yang terkekeh kecil.

* * *

Setelah mengambil misi dari ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ , Hinata bersama Rias dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke sebuah penginapan yang berada di dekat kantor _Chasseurs_. Di jalan, Rias terus memberi semangat kepada gadis berusia 10 tahun tersebut.

"Aku yakin misi ini tidak sulit, Hinata- _chan_ …" Rias memandang kotak besi yang dipeluk Hinata di dada "Aku akan membantumu menjaganya…"

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih "T-tetapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Rias- _chan_."

Rias tertawa "Tidak apa-apa…aku senang membantumu kok." Katanya sambil mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengelus pipi "Sa-sakit tahu…"

"Hehehe, Hinata- _chan_ , kau gadis 10 tahun yang imut."

"Ja-jangan cubit lagi."

"Imuut."

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua perempuan di depannya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada, kemudian _Chasseurs_ bersurai kuning jabrik itu menghembuskan napas setelah mereka bertiga sampai di depan penginapan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai ke kamar. Sepertinya ada panggilan rapat untukku."

"Te-tetapi Naruto- _kun_ , aku dan Rias- _chan_ tidak mengerti,"

"Tata caranya sama dengan penginapan-penginapan di kota yang pernah kita singgahi kok." Naruto melambaikan tangannya "Yang terpenting, jaga kotak besi itu."

" _Mou_ …" Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. Rias mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata lalu berkata "Tenang saja Hinata- _chan_ , ini hanya penginapan biasa yang sering kita inapi. Emm, ayo masuk dulu."

Hinata menghela napasnya. Dia memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Benar juga. Karena sudah cukup lama bersama pria bersurai kuning itu, ada ketergantungan Hinata kepada Naruto. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu baik baginya dan bagi Naruto.

Ternyata cara _check in_ di penginapan Vaexjoe sangat sulit. Hinata dan Rias bahkan ditanya kode atau password identitas.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rias yang mulai kesal.

"Maaf Nona. Biasanya disebutkan A1-B22-ZD3 dan sebagainya…ini hanya contoh saja. Password untuk _check in_ adalah standarisasi hotel dan penginapan di Vaexjoe."

" _Maa_ …aku tidak tahu password berangka dan berhuruf itu!" Rias memandang sweatdropped ke arah Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama membatin 'Kampret Naruto- _kun_ /Uzumaki- _kun_ …dia berbohong.'

"Kalau tidak bisa menyebut password anda berdua dalam standarisasi _check in_ , maaf ya…anda tidak bisa masuk." Kata resepsionis seenak jidat. Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua yang sepertinya senior di penginapan itu masuk ke meja resepsionis dan meminta maaf.

"Mereka ini pasti pendatang jika tidak tahu password yang kau maksud!" pria tua itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Rias dan Hinata "Maafkan atas ketidaktanggapan kami, nona."

"Eeh? Bukankah pengunjung sangat dijaga ketat di Vaexjoe? Minimal pasti ada satu _Chasseurs_ yang mengawal para pengunjung."

"Jangan dipikirkan hal itu!" resepsionis tua itu memberikan dua kertas formulir kepada Rias dan Hinata "Jika kalian pendatang atau klien yang datang ke Vaexjoe, silahkan isi formulir ini." Dia menunjuk kertas tersebut "Ini adalah standarisasi di Vaexjoe. Maaf jika terkesan menyulitkan."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, _Ojii-san_. Kami juga minta maaf karena merepotkan." Dalam hati, Rias memuji prosedur penginapan Vaexjoe. Kota melayang ini benar-benar ketat bahkan lebih ketat daripada Poveglia.

Masuk ke kota saja hanya bisa menggunakan teleportasi **Stonehenge**. Bahkan letak kota ini melayang di langit.

Jangan lupa soal sosok Ootsutsuki Hamura yang ternyata masih hidup di kota ini…banyak sekali daftar kehebatan dan fantasi di Vaxjoe City.

Saat mengisi formulir _check in_ penginapan bagi pendatang atau pengunjung, Hinata meletakkan kotak besinya di samping lengannya yang sedang menulis di atas sebuah meja tunggu. Sedangkan Rias menulis isi formulir di atas meja resepsionis. Saat itu yang menunggu keduanya menyelesaikan pengisian formulir hanya seorang resepsionis. Rias membelakangi Hinata yang sedang asyik menulis isi formulir di meja tunggu.

Isi formulir itu,

 **Nama Lengkap:**

 **Nama Panggilan:** , Hinata bertanya dalam hati… _perlu kah?_

 **Tempat Tanggal Lahir:**

 **Bangsa:**

 **Asal Kota/Desa:**

 **Golongan Darah:**

 **Hobi:** , Hinata kembali bertanya, _perlu kah?!_

 **Makanan Favorit:**

 **Minuman Favorit:**

 **Sudah Punya pacar atau belum. Ya atau Tidak. Lingkari jika memilih.**

Hinata ingin meremas kertas formulir itu. Mengapa ada pertanyaan tentang ada pacar atau tidak?! Ini bukan acara _Bikin Mewek_! Hinata mengatupkan kedua rahangnya sangat kuat ketika dia ingin melingkari kata _Tidak_.

"Mungkin kau bisa menulis _Ya_. Kau kan dekat dengan _Chasseurs_ bernama Naruto."

"A-a-a-aku tidak dekat dengan dia, dia hanya…" Hinata sadar. Yang tadi adalah suara asing baginya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, orang yang berbicara tadi memakai topeng pencuri yang hanya memperlihatkan mulut dan kedua matanya, topi flat cap dan jaket hitam panjang. Di tangan kanan orang itu ada kotak besi yang seharusnya berada di dekat lengan Hinata.

"Pencuri!" teriak Hinata spontan. Pencuri itu langsung berlari keluar penginapan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata keluar penginapan untuk mengejar si pencuri. Kertas formulirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_!" Rias yang ingin mengejar Hinata ditahan lengannya oleh resepsionis penginapan. "Kenapa kau menahanku?!" tanya Rias dengan nada meninggi. Resepsionis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pencuri itu berlari di jalan utama Vaexjoe, terus naik hingga sampai di jalan bebatu yang menanjak. Si pencuri menoleh ke belakang, Hinata tetap mengejarnya dengan tatapan nyalang.

Pencuri itu berbelok ke sebuah undakan tangga batu melingkar yang ada di perbukitan. Dia terus naik sampai di kedua sisi perbukitan dibatasi dinding bata. Hinata terus mengikuti si pencuri dan tetap fokus pada pengejarannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata. _Amanah dari Jiraiya-sama, amanah dari Jiraiya-sama!_

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah batu berbentuk kotak yang bertingkat-tingkat. Di sisi kanan rumah batu tersebut terdapat tangga, namun sang pencuri memilih melompat dari satu rumah batu ke rumah batu lainnya. Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Dia yakin dirinya belum bisa melompati jarak sejauh itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke sisi kanan dan berlari kencang menaiki undakan tangga. Pencuri itu menancapkan tombak bertali di atap rumah batu tertinggi dan turun ke bawah menggunakan tali.

"Tunggu pencuri!" kata Hinata dengan nada imutnya. Saat dia sampai di rumah batu tertinggi. Dua shuriken tergeletak di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung mengambilnya dan melempar salah satu shuriken itu ke arah pencuri. Hampir saja, untung pencuri itu melompat salto depan sehingga shuriken pertama Hinata hanya mengenai tanah. Pencuri berlari memasuki hutan pinus Vaexjoe. Hinata melempar shuriken keduanya ke kepala pencuri namun pencuri itu menundukkan kepala. Shuriken Hinata menancap di salah satu batang pohon pinus.

"Se-sedikit lagi. T-tetapi kenapa aku menargetkan kepalanya tadi?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Dia langsung memegang tali bertombak yang dipasang pencuri dan turun ke bawah. Dia berlari menuju hutan pinus, tak lupa diambilnya shuriken yang tertancap di tanah dan di batang pohon. Mata Hinata menajam. Dia telah belajar cara melempar shuriken bersama Naruto selama perjalan menuju Vaexjoe. Dia tak akan meleset lagi!

Pencuri itu berlari meliuk-liuk melewati pepohonan hutan pinus agar Hinata susah mengejarnya. Tubuh pencuri itu kecil, sepertinya si pencuri seusia dengan Hinata. Entah lelaki atau perempuan…Hinata terus mengejar si pencuri sambil mencari ruang tembak untuk melempar shuriken.

"A-akan kutangkap kau!" teriak Hinata kesal. Pencuri melompati sebuah akar yang tersembul dari dalam tanah, begitu pula Hinata. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari hutan pinus dan berada di sebuah ladang penuh tanaman Lavender yang sedang berbunga. Hamparan ungu yang indah menakjubkan mata Hinata. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berkata dalam hati 'Fokus Hinata…fokus!'

Pencuri itu berlari di sepanjang jalan setapak ladang lavender tersebut. Beberapa orang tua yang sedang menebas tanaman gulma di sekitar ladang lavender melihat kejar-kejaran itu dengan wajah bingung.

Hinata menghentikan larinya. Dia tidak bisa melempar shuriken sambil berlari. Matanya terfokus kepada pencuri tersebut. Ia hanya berlatih melempat shuriken satu-persatu, tetapi kini dicobanya melempar dua shuriken secara bersamaan.

"Rasakan pencuriii!" teriak Hinata dengan dua shuriken yang berputar ke arah si pencuri. Pencuri itu mengelak shuriken pertama dengan mudah. Dia hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, tetapi dia tak menyangka Hinata langsung melempar dua shuriken.

Tang! Shuriken kedua terpental ke sisi kiri setelah si pencuri menahannya dengan sabit yang digunakan salah satu orang tua di ladang tersebut. Dia meletakkan sabit itu ke tanah dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tua itu.

'Gagal lagi…' Hinata kembali berlari mengejar si pencuri. Kejar-kejaran mereka berlanjut sampai ke pasar tradisional Vaexjoe. Pasar tradisional itu terdiri atas tenda-tenda maupun lapak-lapak yang terhampar di sisi kanan-kiri jalan. Hinata kesusahan untuk mengejar si pencuri karena lalu-lalang orang-orang di jalanan pasar. Ada bagusnya, Hinata bisa mengatur napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Ber-berhenti!" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya serta menyelinap di antara orang-orang agar memudahkannya mengejar si pencuri. Kata maaf sering diucapkan gadis 10 tahun itu jika ia menabrak tubuh seseorang dengan keras.

Mereka sampai di ujung pasar yang sedikit lebih sepi. Pencuri yang paham dirinya akan mudah dikejar langsung menarik sebuah kandang kayu kecil berisi 5 ekor ayam putih dan menjatuhkannya di depan Hinata. _Kwook kwook kwook_ …ayam betina itu bersahut-sahutan karena kaget. Hinata melompati kandang ayam dan sempat-sempatnya minta maaf sama ayam sementara si pedagang ayam marah-marah tidak jelas.

Ketika mereka sudah mau keluar dari pasar tradisional Vaexjoe. Pencuri itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol tenda penjual tongkat sihir yang berada di sisi kiri jalan. Belasan tongkat sihir jatuh ke jalan dan sang penjual langsung mengamuk "Jalan pakai mata oy!" katanya kesal padahal pencuri tadi berlari. Entah kenapa insting Hinata menyuruhnya mengambil salah satu tongkat sihir tersebut. Padahal mengambil tanpa izin itu namanya mencuri dan mencuri kata ayahnya adalah perbuatan yang tak terpuji.

"Aku pinjam bentar ya, pak pedagang." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil satu tongkat sihir dan ber- _ojigi_ sopan. Dia kembali berlari mengejar si pencuri. Meminjam berbeda dengan mengambil tanpa izin. Gadis polos berusai 10 tahun yang imut menggemaskan itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Mereka keluar dari jalan pasar tradisional Vaexjoe dan sampai di areal taman kota. Di sana terdapat beberapa warga Vaexjoe sedang berolahraga maupun bersantai. Beberapa anak muda sedang bermain skateboard, sepatu roda dan sepeda di areal olahraga taman. Hinata memandang ke arah matahari. Senja sinar yang jingga menandakan bahwa hari sudah memasuki waktu sore.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Mungkin mantera **Iaculat** tidak baik digunakan walaupun mantera itu hanya membuat sakit orang yang ditembak. Hinata teringat mantera yang digunakan Naruto untuk melawan Shion di Pertarungan Legal.

" **Deplacer**!" kata gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pencuri, namun si pencuri benar-benar bergerak lincah dan berlindung di tubuh seorang remaja yang sedang bermain skateboard. Alhasilnya, remaja itu terbang ke arah Hinata bersama dengan skateboardnya. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia langsung mengelak ke kiri dan membiarkan wajah remaja itu mencium tanah.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Hinata dengan rasa bersalah yang tinggi. Pencuri itu terus berlari di antara orang-orang yang sedang bermain maupun berolahraga. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Berlari di antara kerumunan manusia memang susah. Andaikan dia bisa membubarkan kerumunan ini.

"Mantera yang pernah digunakan Shion- _chan_ …" Hinata memutar tongkat sihir tersebut, kemudian mengucapkan mantera " **Ventus Lente**!". **Ventus Lente** adalah mantera yang digunakan Shion saat dirinya terjun dari helikopter dan memperlambat kecepatan jatuhnya karena mantera itu membuat tekanan angin di sekitar kaki Shion. Hinata menerapkannya dengan membuat tekanan angin di depan sehingga kerumunan orang yang menghalangnya langsung terpental ke dua arah. Kerumunan orang di depan Hinata terbelah menjadi dua kerumunan sehingga membentuk jalan kosong bagi gadis Hyuuga itu. Si pencuri menoleh ke belakang.

"Sekarang lebih mudah menargetkanmu!" Hinata menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** -nya. Cahaya hijau itu melesat ke arah punggung pencuri, namun lagi-lagi pencuri itu dengan sigap menghindarinya. Hinata melirik ke kanan. Di sisi kanan-depan pencuri ada bangku panjang taman yang kosong. Ia segera menggerakkan bangku itu ke depan si pencuri menggunakan mantera **Deplacer**. Bangku itu menghadang lari sang pencuri.

"Sekali la-" Hinata terdiam. Pencuri itu melompat melewati bangku kemudian lari menuju jalan keluar taman. 'Lin-lincah sekali pencuri ini.' Protes Hinata. Mau protes sama siapa, yang terpenting ia harus menangkap pencuri gesit tersebut. Hinata menerbangkan bangku itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan mantera **Deplacer**. Hinata adalah gadis yang bertanggung jawab.

"Haah…haah…" gadis Hyuuga itu mulai kelelahan. Selain karena menggunakan sihir, akibat terus-terusan berlari membuat dadanya sesak. Pencuri itu tetap berlari, sementara ia sepertinya tak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kaki-kakinya. Perlahan-lahan kedua kaki yang berlari itu berjalan dan berhenti. Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua lutut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bernapas cepat dan berusaha kembali mengatur pernapasan.

'Ti-tidak…aku tidak boleh menyerah.' Batin Hinata. Dia menggelengkan kepalaya dengan kesal. Apalagi teringat wajah Naruto, membuat hatinya berteriak-teriak untuk tetap bertahan dan terus maju.

"Haah…haah…" Hinata menatap punggung pencuri yang terus menjauh. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi mengejar kampret yang mencuri kotak besinya. Tatkala matanya terus menatap punggung pencuri yang semakin menjauh, suara seorang pria yang mengeluh dengan suara mengesalkan membuat Hinata sekilas memandang pria tersebut.

"Awawawa…kaki sakit juga memakai sepatu roda mekanik ini." Pria itu menekan tombol biru di bagian sisi kiri kedua sepatu roda mekanik. Bagian atas sepatu roda yang sepertinya melingkupi bagian pergelangan kaki pria tersebut terlepas. Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan sepatu rodanya sambil berucap "Awawa…aku akan mencari balsam untuk kakiku ini…"

Hinata memandang pria yang semakin menjauh itu. Mata Hinata berkedip lucu.

"A-aku pinjam dulu ya pak…" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan entah sama siapa. Dia segera memakai sepatu roda mekanik tersebut. Otomatis, bagian atas sepatu roda melingkupi kakinya. Hinata tidak tahu caranya memakai sepatu roda, tetapi melihat ada sebuah knalpot kecil di belakang sepasang sepatu roda tersebut membuat Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa sepatu ini bisa bergerak dengan mesin.

"Ba-bagaimana ya…?" Hinata melihat sebuah tombol di punggung sepatu. Dia menekan kedua tombol tersebut dan sepatu roda itu bergerak melesat sendiri dengan tenaga mesinnya.

"Huwaaaa!"

Hinata bergerak cepat tanpa arah. Dia melesat ke sebuah tanjakan untuk permainan skateboard dan melompat dari sana. Matanya menajam. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan sepatu roda mekanik ini.

"Hyah!" kata gadis 10 tahun itu. Dia menegakkan kedua kakinya begitu berpijak di tanah. Dia melihat seorang remaja bermain sepatu roda mekanik yang sama. Kedua kaki remaja itu tetap lurus dan sepatu roda yang dipakainya membuat remaja itu bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun.

 _Aku pasti bisa!_ Begitu yang ada di dalam hati Hinata. Ia melesat penuh kecepatan menuju jalan keluar taman. Angin mengibarkan rambut panjang indigo-nya. Hinata tersenyum senang ketika melihat punggung pencuri kotak besi. Pencuri itu sudah tidak berlari lagi, tetapi hanya berjalan cepat. Sepertinya si pencuri tahu Hinata tidak mampu mengejar lagi sehingga pencuri itu bersantai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan misiku gagaaaal!" teriak Hinata dengan cepat mendekati si pencuri. Entah kenapa insting Hinata menyuruhnya untuk bergerak ke dinding sebuah bangunan untuk menghindari kerumunan orang yang berjalan di jalan utama Vaexjoe. Hinata melompat ke kiri dan menempel di dinding sebuah toko kue. Mata Hinata melebar. Karena sepatu roda mekanik ini, dirinya bisa bergerak horizontal di dinding toko.

Zwuushh…dengan suara seperti itu,Hinata bergerak mengejar pencuri dari dinding toko. Pencuri menoleh ke arah Hinata dan kembali berlari. Hinata menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** ke arah pencuri namun bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Pencuri itu berlari ke sebuah toko pakaian. Mata Hinata menatap tajam plang toko pakaian yang berada di atas pintu toko. Dia menggerakkan mantera **Deplacer** pada plang itu dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Pencuri melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari kepalanya tertimpa plang toko pakaian. Hinata melompat dari dinding dan menekan tombol biru di sisi kiri kedua sepatu roda. Sepatu itu terlepas dari kedua kakinya dan Hinata langsung melesatkan kedua sepatu roda itu ke arah pencuri menggunakan mantera **Deplacer**. Gabungan pergerakan **Deplacer** dan kecepatan sepatu roda karena mesinnya masih hidup membuat pencuri itu tak sempat menghindar. Sepatu roda kiri mengenai betis kiri pencuri sedangkan sepatu roda kanan mengenai tangan kanannya yang memegang kotak besi. Pencuri itu terjatuh berlutut dan kotak besi yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Hinata berguling ke depan untuk meredam jatuhnya dan langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke kotak besi saat berada dalam posisi duduk. " **Deplacer**!" kata gadis 10 tahun tersebut. Saat pencuri ingin mengambil kotak besi, kotak besi itu melesat ke belakang menuju Hinata.

Hinata menangkap kotak besinya dan tersenyum penuh rasa syukur. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat si pencuri. Pencuri itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Alis Hinata tertekuk sedih, tetapi dia kembali memandang kotak besi yang berada dalam pelukannya. Penuh rasa syukur memenuhi hati gadis tersebut. Dia masih bisa menyelamatkan kotak besi dari Jiraiya- _sama_ walaupun pencurinya tidak berhasil ia tangkap. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang Vaexjoe.

"D-dia ahli menggunakan sepatu roda mekanik dan tongkat sihir."

"Dari bangsa mana dia, Teknologi atau Magic?"

Hinata baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dilihat warga Vaexjoe. Apalagi aksi kerennya tadi saat melesat di dinding bangunan. Hinata segera berdiri dan memandang panik sekelilingnya. "W-w-wawawa…"

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Naruto menghampirinya. Lelaki tampan berambut kuning jabrik itu tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Hinata, otomatis Hinata memukul dada bidang itu dengan kesal sambil menyalahkan Naruto karena meninggalkan dirinya dan Rias. Naruto tertawa tak bersalah. Setelah meminta maaf kepada Hinata, ia kemudian membenarkan plang toko yang telah Hinata jatuhi. Para warga tidak lagi heboh karena sudah ada anggota _Chasseurs_ di samping gadis beraksi keren tadi. Para warga bahkan tersenyum melihat Hinata. Mereka tak menyangka gadis berwajah polos dan imut itu bisa melakukan aksi seperti tadi.

"Ma-malunya Naruto- _kun_ …" kata Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kotak besi. Naruto tertawa lepas. Mereka berdua pun mengembalikan sepatu roda dan tongkat sihir kepada pemiliknya. Saat itu hari sudah malam dan menunjukkan pukul 8. Hinata pun mengembalikan kotak besi itu kepada Jiraiya. Dia dan Naruto kini sedang duduk di hadapan ketiga petinggi _Chasseurs_.

"Kau berhasil menjaganya, Hyuuga Hinata…" kata Jiraiya sambil meletakkan kotak besinya di atas meja. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya di meja dengan penuh bijaksana "Tetapi aku dengar kalau kotak ini tadi sempat tercuri ya?"

" _H-Hai'_ …" jawab Hinata jujur. Jiraiya menghela napasnya seperti orang yang dikecewakan. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Sementara Orochimaru mengambil kotak besi itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"E-eh…ke-kenapa dibuka Orochimaru- _sama_?" tanya Hinata kaget melihat tingkah Orochimaru. Pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bermata ular itu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah ero mini dari kotak besi tersebut, sambil bergumam dia berkata "Hooo…jadi ini yang ada di dalam kota besimu, Jiraiya…"

"Hah?! Jiraiya, kau masih menyimpan majalah menjijikkan seperti itu?!" kata Tsunade dengan mata melebar murka. Jiraiya membuka matanya dan tak jadi berperilaku bijaksana.

"Kampret Orochimaru…" gumam Jiraiya. Padahal dia siap-siap menjadi Mario Teguh tadi dengan kata-kata pamungkasnya. Sementara Hinata langsung berubah menjadi putih. Dia sweatdropped, jawsdropped dan drop-drop lainnya. Jadi kotak besi yang ia lindungi sekuat tenaga adalah tempat penyimpanan majalah mesum?! Hancur sudah perasaan semangatnya melihat _Chasseurs_ sebagai suatu kehormatan.

"Kau diterima, anakku Hinata…untuk masalah pencuri itu, heh…lupakan saja. Kau sudah berhasil menjalankan misi ini karena tetap menjaga kotak besi yang aku amanahkan." kata Jiraiya dengan suara yang dibuat riang.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _anakku_ , _ero-jiji_!" kata gadis polos itu sambil menunjuk wajah Jiraiya.

"E-e-eeh? Kok kau tak senang? Kok malah membahas hal lain?"

"Pokoknya aku kesal karena harus menjaga majalah ero-mu!"

"Tu-tunggu anakku Hinata, ini hanya seperti yang tidak, aghhh…kenapa ngomongku jadi kacau."

"Aku keluar dari ruangan ini!" Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tetapi dia berhenti di depan pintu itu sebelum keluar. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ , Jiraiya- _sama_ , Orochimaru- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ …" Hinata memandang ke bawah "Walaupun aku tak maksimal menjalankan misiku, kalian tetap menganggapku berhasil."

Jiraiya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk pelan "Bersiaplah untuk memulai pelatihanmu! Lain kali…jika ada yang mencuri darimu,"

Mata Hinata melebar ketika mendengar ucapan penyemangat dari Jiraiya "Tangkap bersama pencurinya juga!" kata Jiraiya sambil menyengir. Orochimaru tersenyum tipis sementara Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan "Siap!", kemudian ia permisi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum memandang pintu yang baru saja Hinata tutup. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi "Majalah ero ini bukan salah satu bagian dari simulasi anda kan, Jiraiya- _sama_?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya "Rasanya ingin kutampol kepala ular sialan ini."

"Kau lah yang harus ditampol, Jiraiya…" kata Tsunade yang sudah meletakkan majalah ero itu ke dalam tasnya. Akan ia bakar di rumah.

"Khukhukhu…" Orochimaru tertawa seperti ular yang mendesis "Simulasi yang bagus. Kita bisa menilai kemampuan Hyuuga Hinata."

Jiraiya menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menajam "Ya…kita tinggal mendengar laporan dari para _Chasseurs_ yang bertugas."

Naruto tersenyum.

Di salah satu sudut rumah kotak bertingkat tempat Hinata menemukan dua shuriken, duduk santai Uchiha Itachi sambil meminum cola. Dia menghidupkan mini radio di telinga kirinya dan berbicara "Pengamatanku sukses. Hyuuga Hinata sangat bagus dalam hal Shurikenjutsu. Apa Naruto- _kun_ yang mengajarinya?". Perlu diketahui, Itachi-lah yang meletakkan dua shuriken di sana.

Di hutan pinus Vaexjoe, Sasuke duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil mengunyah buah tomat kesukaannya "Bagaimana sih cara menghidupkan mini radio ini?!" walaupun ganteng, Sasuke sangat kolot kalau soal Teknologi.

Pak tua yang sabitnya dipakai pencuri untuk menahan shuriken Hinata kini sedang memotong rumput yang berada di dekat batang lavender sambil melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajah kakek tua itu berubah menjadi wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut pink "Haruno Sakura di sini…Hinata- _chan_ sangat baik dalam hal pengejaran. Senang melihatnya jika ia diterima di kelompok kita."

Pedagang ayam yang marah-marah soal kandang ayamnya melepas topeng, kini nampaklah sosok Vali yang sedang melapor lewat mini radio-nya "Menjadi pedagang ayam cukup melelahkan ya…"

"BUKAN DIRIMU VALI! LAPORKAN SOAL KEMAMPUAN HINATA!" teriak Naruto lewat mini-radio tersebut "Dasar tuan rambut putih…"

Vali terkekeh "Rambutku silver, kuning kampret…"

Penjual tongkat sihir yang jualannya dijatuhkan pencuri sedang menyusun tongkat-tongkat sihirnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan. Topengnya sudah terlepas "Inuzuka Kiba di sini…Kenapa Ninja sepertiku menjadi penjual tongkat sihir, bukankah Irina lebih cocok memainkan peran ini?"

Remaja bermain skateboard yang diterbangkan Hinata dengan mantera **Deplacer** membuka topengnya "Jika kau mau dihempas dan mencium tanah, maka gantikan aku dan aku akan menerbangkanmu dengan mantera **Deplacer** sekarang!" kata Irina kesal sambil berbicara lewat mini radionya. Catatan, mini radio _Chasseurs_ bisa digunakan komunikasi segala arah.

"Jangan bahas yang lain.." kata Jiraiya dengan wajah drop.

"Gadis itu sangat baik menggunakan alat-alat teknologi," pak tua yang sepatu roda mekaniknya dipinjam kini sedang menimbang-nimbang sepasang sepatu roda tersebut. Dia membuka topengnya dengan tenang "Topeng buatanmu sangat bagus, Ino…" kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

Yamanaka Ino yang berada di ruang monitoring tersenyum senang "Hehehe… _arigatou_ , Gaara." Dia memandang satu-persatu layar yang menampilkan wilayah pengamatan Itachi hingga toko yang plang-nya dijatuhkan Hinata "Bukti rekaman juga ada, Jiraiya- _sama_. Jika anda, Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_ ingin melihat aksi gadis Hyuuga itu secara langsung, saya akan membuat kopiannya." Ino yang membuat topeng-topeng penyamaran bagi anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Dia ahli dalam hal tersebut.

Di tempat Hinata dan Rias menginap, resepsionis pria tua dan resepsionis yang menahan Rias kini membuka topengnya. Kini wajah Xenovia dan Lee nampak di belakang meja resepsionis tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia terlihat letih…" Xenovia tersenyum "Tetapi ide Lee- _san_ memasukkan salah satu isi formulir tentang makanan dan minuman favorit itu menjijikkan."

"Xenovia- _chan_ , kau membuatku depresi…" kata Lee dengan aura suram "Tetapi walaupun terlihat letih, Entah kenapa Hinata- _chan_ bersemangat saat berbicara dengan kami soal pencuri kotak besi tadi. Mantap!"

Naruto tersenyum. Pintu ruang pimpinan terbuka dan pencuri yang dikejar-kejar Hinata tadi masuk. Pencuri itu melepas topengnya.

"Tak kusangka seorang Ophis bisa dikalahkan…"

Ophis membuka jaket dan celana jeans yang membungkus gaun gothic-nya, juga melepaskan topi flat cap. Kini tergerai rambut panjang hitam yang indah.

"Gothic Loli- _sama_ hanya mengeluarkan 0.0000001 persen kemampuannya kan? Khukhukhu…" kata Orochimaru dengan tawa misterius. Ophis yang berwajah datar hanya menanggapi,

"0.000001 persen."

"Wah, Gothic loli- _sama_ membenarkan persenannya. Kau salah lagi, Orochimaru…" kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk bahu pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bermata ular tersebut.

"Kemampuan gadis Hyuuga itu sangat baik. Jika benar dia seorang **Multitalent** seperti Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke," suara datar Ophis berhenti sejenak, dia menatap datar ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ "Maka dia **Multitalent** yang lebih berguna dari dua lelaki di kelompok ini."

"Keeh! Kau menusuk hatiku, Ophis- _sama_ …" kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

Sementara Sasuke di Hutan Vaexjoe "Bangsat! Bagaimana menggunakan mini radio ini!" halaah…masih berkutat di sana kau, Sasuke…

"Skill ketiga bangsa-nya sangat baik. Perlu dikembangkan lagi." Tambah Ophis.

"Hm…terima kasih atas informasinya, Ophis. Lalu Naruto, kau pengamat terakhir di dekat toko yang plangnya dijatuhkan Hinata, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hinata?" tanya Tsunade. Tentu saja _Chasseurs_ bermata safir indah itu menjawab,

"Dia pantas menjadi anggota ketiga belas _Chasseurs_."

Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru saling berpandangan. Mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Semua _Chasseurs_ , kembali ke kantor kita. Aku akan mengumumkan keputusan kami tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum itu, kami ucapkan selamat datang kepada Uchiha Itachi, Xenovia dan Inuzuka Kiba yang baru saja datang dari Birmingham dan menyelesaikan misi mereka. Kami ucapkan terima kasih karena langsung mau bergabung di misi simulasi ini." Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, dengan bijak dia berkata,

"Bersiaplah menerima anggota baru yang hebat, wahai para _Chasseurs_."

* * *

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah gembira. Rias yang duduk menunggu di ranjang langsung memeluk gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Rias sangat khawatir. Eratan pelukannya semakin erat karena Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Huumm…aku baik-baik saja, Rias- _chan_ , uhm…sesak," wajah Hinata tergencet dada besar Rias "Sesak Rias- _chan_."

Rias melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis "Kau berhasil?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dia pun menceritakan aksi kejar-kejaran tadi sore dengan penuh semangat. Rias sesekali bertanya lalu tertawa cekikikan. Apalagi Hinata mengatakan bahwa "Sepertinya pencuri itu dilindungi orang-orang Vaexjoe…contohnya saat aku menggunakan mantera **Deplacer** di Taman Vaexjoe, tiba-tiba ada seorang remaja bermain skateboard yang berdiri di belakang pencuri itu sehingga dia yang terkena mantera **Deplacer**."

Kebingungan-kebingungan yang ada di kepalanya terus Hinata ceritakan, hingga ia sampai di cerita bahwa ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ menerima keberhasilan misinya.

"Kau masuk kelompok _Chasseurs_?" tanya Rias antusias.

Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepala. Dengan _cute_ , dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan diangkat mendekati dagu "Uhm. Mudah-mudahan…"

Rias memandang ke atas. Dia teringat bahwa resepsionis penginapan yang menahan tangannya adalah anggota _Chasseurs_ bernama Xenovia. Dia menceritakan bahwa kejadian mencuri kotak besi itu adalah simulasi yang direncanakan tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ untuk menilai kemampuan Hinata. Rias bersyukur Hinata bisa melewatinya.

'Kelompok _Chasseurs_ itu benar-benar professional. Hanya untuk mengetes seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun saja, semua anggotanya bekerja sama dan melakukannya dengan baik.' Rias memandang Hinata yang sudah berbaring di ranjang. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat letih. Rias membaringkan kepala Hinata di bantal dan menyelimutinya. "Aku akan mendukungmu, Hinata- _chan_. Mungkin kau juga harapan yang bisa menyelamatkan Kuoh dari kekacauan."

* * *

Hinata berdiri di suatu ruangan, ah…tidak juga dibilang ruangan. Dia hanya berdiri di kegelapan. Kegelapan yang tanpa cahaya muncul sedikitpun.

Sebuah tangan muncul dari kegelapan itu dan ingin mencengkram wajahnya.

"Kau adalah warisanku…"

* * *

Esok paginya…

"Hinata- _chan_. Hinata- _chan_."

Mata Amethyst itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat tirai kamar menyilaukan mata Hinata. Ketika retinanya menyesuaikan suasana karena ia baru bangun, suara Rias kembali terdengar.

"Hinata- _chan_ , bangun. Saatnya sarapan…"

Baru kali ini Hinata bangun kesiangan. Biasanya, ia pasti terbangun pukul 5 pagi karena kebiasaannya di Konoha. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pasti ia letih akibat kejar-mengejar kemarin.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ menunggu di restoran penginapan. Dia punya perlu denganmu."

"Haah?!" begitu mendengar nama Naruto, Hinata langsung terduduk di ranjangnya "Se-serius Rias- _chan_?"

Rias tersenyum di dekat pintu dan mengacungkan dua jari "Dua rius malah…"

Mata indah itu berkedip dua kali. Tumben Naruto mengunjunginya…

Restoran penginapan Vaexjoe cukup unik. Dinding-dinding restoran terbuat dari anyaman bambu namun sangat bersih. Meja-mejanya juga terbuat dari kayu-kayu jati yang dicat berwarna cokelat. Di sudut resto, terdapat patung-patung hewan dari pisces sampai mamalia. Hinata melihat anggota _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu sedang duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. _Pasti kopi…_ batin Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto yang melihat kedatangan gadis Hyuuga itu menaikkan alisnya "Kau kesiangan?"

" _Ti-tidak seperti biasanya_ , itu yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tidak juga…" Naruto menepuk kursi di sampingnya "Silahkan duduk."

Hinata duduk di dekat Rias. Kedua gadis itu duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto "Per-percaya diri sekali menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu!"

"Haah…kenapa kau marah- _ttebayo_?" Naruto memandang kopi susunya. Setelah yakin creamer susu itu telah menyatu dengan kopi, dia meneguknya sekali " _Creamy_ …" gumam _Chasseurs_ itu senang. Ketika pelayan resto datang membawa semangkok ramen, Hinata dan Rias langsung mual. Sarapan dengan ramen adalah hal paling unik yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Aku pesan nasi dengan _Yakizakan_ dan sup miso. Ah…minumannya cappuccino saja." Rias memandang Hinata "Kalau Hinata- _chan_?"

"A-aku sama dengan Rias- _chan_ , tetapi minumannya…"

"Susu hangat dengan tambahan sedikit jahe," Naruto yang telah menghabiskan semangkuk ramennya kurang dari 1 menit berkata dengan nada tak bersalah "Aku benar kan, _dattebayou_?"

"Ti-tidaak!" wajah Hinata sedikit memerah 'Kenapa dia mengatakan minuman favoritku seenaknya…' Hinata memandang Rias. Adik Sirzech Gremory itu hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan kebingungan 'Aku jadi malu di depan Rias- _chan_ …eh? Ke-kenapa aku jadi malu begini?!'

"Baiklah…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto "A-aku pesan susu hangat, kalau bisa ditambahkan sedikit jahe."

Pelayan mencatat pesanan Hinata dan Rias. Sementara Naruto bertopang dagu dengan mata yang memandang ke luar jendela restoran. Hinata baru sadar bahwa mereka duduk di meja dekat dengan jendela. Posisi duduk favorit Naruto…

Setelah pesanan datang, Hinata dan Rias memakan sarapan mereka tanpa ada pembicaraan. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tetap memandang ke luar. Saat memasukkan sepotong daging ikan bakar ( _Yakizakan_ ) ke mulutnya, Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran. Katanya Naruto ada perlu, tetapi mengapa dari tadi lelaki berambut kuning jabrik ini terdiam sambil memandang ke luar?

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Rias dan Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Begitu Hinata selesai makan, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata dan berucap "Kita ke kantor _Chasseurs_ sekarang. Tiga pemimpin kami ingin berbicara denganmu."

Hinata yang sedang meneguk susu hangatnya tersedak karena ucapan _to the point_ Naruto. Rias juga terlihat kaget. Setelah menghela napas…gadis Hyuuga itu tentu bertanya "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau diterima masuk _Chasseurs_. Oh ya…sebelumnya selamat," Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata "Kau menjadi anggota ke-13 _dattebayou_."

Hinata melebarkan mata senang. Muncul rona memerah di pipinya. Ia memandang Rias, dan Rias terlihat bahagia. Naruto menjetikkan jarinya agar Hinata tidak melupakan topik utama.

"Nah…karena kau anggota _Chasseurs_ sekarang, maka perintah dari tiga pemimpin kita harus dilaksanakan. Kita punya tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ yang harus dipatuhi dan dilaksanakan. Salah satu isi tiga prinsip itu adalah mematuhi pemimpin _Chasseurs_ selagi tetap dalam jalur kebenaran."

"Ba-baiklah Naruto- _kun_ , a-aku akan ke sana bersama Rias-"

Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata "Kita berdua yang pergi ke sana, _My Kohai_ …"

Karena diterima, mau tak mau Hinata mengiyakan. Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdebar. _Chasseurs_ adalah langkah awalnya untuk memenuhi harapan yang ada pada dirinya.

* * *

Mereka berdua duduk menunggu di ruang pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Selama beberapa menit, Hinata terus menanyakan kepada Naruto mengapa dirinya bisa terpilih. Naruto menjawab karena dirinya-lah Hinata bisa terpilih. Yah…Naruto agak melebih-lebihkannya. Hinata sendiri tak percaya.

"Sekarang kau menjadi _Kohai_ -ku, maka kau harus menghormati _senpai_ -mu."

"A-aku tak terima menjadi juniormu!"

"Menyedihkan…" Naruto pura-pura kecewa "Padahal aku berjuang mati-matian untuk menjadikanmu anggota ketiga belas _Chasseurs_." Kata Naruto, kini ia pura-pura menyesal.

"Huh…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Saat itu pintu terbuka dan masuklah ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Jiraiya menyapa paling pertama dan mengucapkan selamat, kemudian Tsunade lalu Orochimaru dengan tawa khukhukhu-nya. Setelah ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ itu duduk di hadapan Naruto-Hinata, pembicaraan itu dimulai.

"Yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah mengasah skill **Multitalent** -mu." Kata Jiraiya "Kami menargetkan dalam 2 tahun, kau menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_ yang hebat."

"Du-dua tahun?"

"Ya…" mata Jiraiya menajam "Kau akan menjalani pelatihan keras selama dua tahun."

"Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto akan menjadi asisten pelatihmu." Kata Tsunade "Dan kau akan dilatih oleh anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya, sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka…"

"Khukhukhu, bersiaplah Hinata- _chan_ …dua tahun adalah waktu yang sempit. Karena itu, porsi latihanmu akan menjadi lebih berat." Mata ular Orochimaru berkedip sekali "Naruto- _kun_ akan mengarahkan dan menemanimu selama latihan."

"Siap." Kata Naruto singkat. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Dalam pelatihan skill Ninjutsumu, Itachi- _nii_ dan Kiba akan melatihmu."

Naruto memperkenalkan Uchiha Itachi dan Inuzuka Kiba kepada Hinata. Mereka berada di padang rumput yang terletak di samping hutan pinus Vaexjoe.

"Itachi- _nii_ ahli dalam bela diri Silent Technique. Dia adalah anggota Vaexjoe yang ahli dalam penyusupan, sabotase dan pergerakan tanpa suara. Seorang Ninja yang sebenarnya. Dia juga memasteri Shurikenjutsu dan penggunaan alat-alat ninja."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang dirinya. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Naruto- _kun_ …" kemudian mata onyx kelam itu memandang Hinata "Hinata- _chan_ ya? Hmm…aku lihat teknik shurikenmu sudah bagus. Kau hanya perlu mengasahnya. Kau lihat papan target 30 meter di arah pukul 3 sana?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi.

"Kita akan mengenainya dengan shuriken."

"E-eeh…tetapi itu kan tidak mungkin? Posisinya tidak lurus…"

"Maka shurikennya tinggal dibelokkan." Kata Itachi dengan dua shuriken di tangannya. Dia melempar shuriken di tangan kiri, lalu melempar shuriken di tangan kanan untuk mengenai shuriken pertama. Hasilnya, shuriken pertama berbelok karena benturan tersebut dan tepat menancap di papan target yang berjarak 30 meter dan berada di arah pukul 3.

"He-hebaat…"kata Hinata takjub.

"Inuzuka Kiba adalah seorang ninja yang sangat cepat di _Chasseurs_. Dia memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan hewan ninja seperti anjing, juga pembuat pil-pil makanan penambah chakra."

Kiba menyengir, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang meruncing. 'Beraura seperti anjing…' batin Hinata, bukan mengejek lho…

"Perkenalkan, ini anjing ninjaku. Namanya Akamaru." Kiba mengangkat seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih dari balik jaket hitamnya. Ternyata dari tadi anjing itu berada di jaket Kiba. Hinata memandang senang dan mengelus kepala Akamaru. Anjing itu mendengkur manja.

"Biasanya Akamaru kurang akrab dengan orang baru- _ttebayo_. Aku saja dulu langsung digigit saat kau mengenalkannya pertama kali denganku." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian itu. Kiba tertawa senang.

"Berarti Hinata punya bakat untuk mempunyai hewan ninja. Di Vaexjoe, ada toko yang menjual hewan untuk Bangsa Ninjutsu. Kita akan ke sana…satu hal, aku juga akan mengajarimu cara membuat pil penambah chakra dengan resep dan ramuan yang diwarisi turun-temurun keluarga Ninja Inuzuka. Aku harap kau bisa menguasainya…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan tatapan serius " _Hai'_!"

Naruto senang melihat tatapan tersebut.

* * *

"Rock Lee akan menjadi pelatih Taijutsu atau seni bela diri." Kini mereka berada di sebuah gedung latihan pertarungan. Ada ring tinju, samsak gantung, standing-punching ball, barbel berbagai ukuran, boneka kayu _mok yan jong_ tipe berdiri maupun tipe frame dan alat-alat bela diri lainnya. Rock Lee mengacungkan jempol ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia adalah guru yang mengajariku 6 seni bela diri. Walaupun tidak ahli seperti Itachi- _nii_ , Lee juga menguasai Silent Technique. Dia adalah seorang Ninja yang menguasai 24 seni bela diri berbeda."

"Du-dua puluh empat?!"

Hinata tidak dapat membayangkannya. Rock Lee pasti sangat hebat dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan 6 seni bela diri berbeda saat melawan Pein sudah membuat dadanya sesak karena begitu menakjubkan. Apalagi 24…

"Aku juga akan menawarimu baju latihan yang mantap. Baju itu elastis, menyerap keringat, anti-terbakar dan berwarna hijau-"

"Cukup…kita ke pelatihmu selanjutnya, Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil membawa Hinata keluar dari gedung.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …padahal dulu kau juga menolak memakai baju itu…" muncul air mata tangisan yang mengalir di pipi Lee.

"A-aku ingin melihatnya, Naruto- _kun_!" kata Hinata yang masih penasaran dengan baju latihan tersebut "Lee- _kun_ , Lee- _kun_!"

Saran kepada Hinata, lebih baik kau menuruti kata-kata Naruto…

* * *

Hinata memandang sebuah tempat bertiang-tiang besar yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Banyak sekali tanaman merambat di dinding ruangan besar tersebut. Xenovia dan Shidou Irina berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Naruto memperkenalkan kedua gadis _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

"Xenovia berasal dari bangsa Teknologi yang mahir menggunakan pedang. Dia memiliki 2 tipe pedang yang bisa digunakan. Pedang modern dan pedang konvensional."

"Bu-bukankah pedang juga termasuk senjata modern?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala "Sejak zaman logam, kuno hingga peperangan abad 100 M, pedang adalah senjata utama. Sebelum ditemukannya senjata api, para ninja, Magic maupun Teknologi sudah menggunakan pedang. Hanya saja orang-orang Millenial lebih pandai memodifikasi pedang konvensional sehingga menjadi pedang yang modern. Mungkin kau bisa menunjukkannya, Xenovia…"

"Aku memiliki dua pedang modern, yakni pedang robotic…" Xenovia menggoyangkan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hinata melihat ke sana. Di pergelangan tangan kanan Xenovia ada sebuah gelang perak yang tiba-tiba berubah/transform menjadi sebuah pedang. _Perubahannya seperti mobil menjadi robot di Transformers_. Xenovia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubah kirinya dan menggenggam sebuah gagang pedang berwarna emas di tangan kiri. Hanya gagang saja.

"…Dan pedang lightsaber." Jempol Xenovia menekan sebuah tonjolan seperti baut di tengah gagang dan bilah pedang bercahaya merah muncul dari gagang. _Kini terlihat seperti pedang Star Wars_. Tentu saja mata Hinata bergetar takjub melihat dua pedang berteknologi tersebut.

"Untuk pedang konvensional yang kumiliki nanti saja kutunjukkan saat latihan. Karena kau memiliki Nuibari, maka kau harus bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Nuibari adalah pedang spesial. Butuh penguasaan yang tepat dan akurat saat penggunaannya nanti."

"Te-terima kasih, Xenovia- _chan_."

" _Chan_?" alis Xenovia naik sebelah karena Hinata memanggilnya dengan tambahan – _chan_.

"Sedangkan Shidou Irinia adalah Bangsa Magic yang mempunyai tiga pedang legendaris." Naruto tertawa kecil ketika Irina memandangnya tajam.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti gigolo, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Gi-gigolo…A-APA ITU?!" Hinata tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sebutan yang Irina berikan kepada Naruto. _Gigolo itu sebutan untuk orang tampan kali ya…_ batin Hinata. Sangat polos.

"Lu-lupakan saja- _ttebayo_." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Irina, bisa masuk ke perkenalannya."

"Aku akan mengajarimu dengan keras, Hinata- _chan_. Bahkan aku akan mengajarimu teknik menyalurkan _Mana_ pada pedang. Bangsa Magic tidak hanya bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir saja, tetapi juga harus bisa mengayunkan pedangnya." Irina mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat "Jangan kalah sama Bangsa Ninjutsu!"

Hinata memandang Naruto "Kok, kok aku khawatir ya sama Irina- _chan_. Di-dia sepertinya sangat pro dengan Bangsa Magic." Naruto Cuma terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

* * *

"Untuk mengajarimu skill Bangsa Magic, kau akan diajari oleh Uchiha Sasuke- _teme_ , Sakura dan tuan rambut putih."

"Hehehe, rambutku silver, kuning kampret."

Kini keduanya berada di depan sebuah candi yang bernama Angkor Wat. Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Vali kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke sebenarnya bangsa Ninjutsu, ya karena dia adalah adiknya Itachi- _nii_ -"

"Jangan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kakakku, _Dobe_ …"

"Siapa yang membandingkanmu, _Teme_ …"

"Su-sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ …jangan berkelahi." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha melerai kedua **Multitalent** tersebut. Vali hanya menatap bosan dengan mulut yang mengunyah permen karet YOSAN. YOSAN lagi?!

"Si pemuda emo ini seorang **Multitalent** sepertiku dan sepertimu- _ttebayo_. Namun dia sangat hebat di skill Ninjutsu dan Magic, berbeda denganku yang ahli di skill Ninjutsu dan Teknologi. Dia akan mengajarimu mantera-mantera yang dikuasainya."

"Aku menguasai lebih dari 1000 mantera, Hyuuga. Tidak seperti si kuning _dobe_ itu, dia hanya menguasai lebih dari 100 mantera saja."

Sasuke mulai menyombongan dirinya. Sakura hanya tertawa tak nyaman dan langsung memperkenalkan diri kepada Hinata sebelum adu mulut antara Naruto-Sasuke terjadi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku Magician yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus di sihir tipe _support_. Aku berasal dari Magic aliran Human."

"W-waah…" Hinata jadi teringat seseorang 'Seperti Pein…' batin Hyuuga kecil tersebut.

"Karena kau seorang **Multitalent** , aku akan mengajarimu mantera-mantera _support_ yang sangat berguna dalam kerja sama tim. Bahkan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_ tidak bisa merapal manteranya." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk dadanya dan memasang wajah cantik agak sombong. Namun mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat gadis _cherryblossom_ tersebut.

Naruto melanjutkan perkenalan "Yang terakhir-"

"Aku Vali. Dan rambutku silver…lihat, SILVER kan Hinata- _chan_?!" ucap Vali gaje sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya "Heh…" pria tampan bermata tajam itu berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Aku adalah Magician yang sudah mampu mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir. Jika kau pernah bertemu Azazel, maka kau pasti tahu kemampuan tersebut."

Hinata ingat. Azazel _ojii-san_ dapat mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir hanya dengan gerakan-gerakan tangannya. Naruto pernah menjelaskan tentang hal tersebut. Hanya Magician kelas atas yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir tanpa tongkatnya.

'Ja-jadi Vali- _kun_ adalah Magician yang setara dengann Azazel _ojii-san_ …' mata Hinata kembali berbinar ' _Sugoiiii…_ '

Akhir perkenalan itu ditutup dengan adu mulut Naruto-Sasuke soal warna rambut Vali. Benar-benar tidak penting. Melihat Sasuke-Naruto mengingatkan Hinata dengan Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_. Gadis bermata Amethyst itu tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Selanjutnya, _Chasseurs_ pendiam namun berbahaya, Gaara…"

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di sebuah bangunan tinggi di Vaxjoe yang memiliki atap datar. Sudah kota ini berada di atas awan, kini mereka juga berdiri di bangunan yang tinggi menjulang. Bahkan karena ketinggian melebihi awan, angin tidak ada berhembus di bangunan tersebut.

"Dia adalah penembak jitu kami. Aku belajar menggunakan pistol dengannya." Naruto bangga memperkenalkan Gaara, seperti dia bangga memperkenalkan Lee dan Itachi. Nama-nama yang ia banggakan adalah guru-gurunya saat ia berlatih sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_. Gaara yang pendiam hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia akan mengajarimu segala hal tentang tembak-menembak." Kata Naruto. Hinata takjub melihat senjata-senjata api yang terhampar di belakang Gaara. Hinata mempertanyakan bangsa Gaara dan Naruto menjawabnya dari Bangsa Teknologi.

"Sa-satu lagi…a-ano Gaara- _kun_. A-ada tato YOSAN di kening kananmu…" kata Hinata takut-takut karena wajah Gaara seperti psikopat dengan lingkaran hitam aneh di sekeliling matanya, tanpa alis lagi. Seperempat kemarahan muncul di kening Gaara.

"Dasar duo keparaaaat!" teriak Gaara sambil menggosok tato permen karet itu di keningnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan duo Sasuke-Vali, duo tampan dan cool namun sangat jahil.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak monitor untuk CCTV di atas meja. Duduk seorang _Chasseurs_ wanita berambut pirang dengan sanggul panjang. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino adalah _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Teknologi yang ahli dalam pembuatan topeng penyamaran maupun alat-alat sekelas _high-class agent_. Saat berkelompok dengan Ino pada suatu misi, maka gadis cantik ini akan menjadi koordinir utama karena dia yang melihat semua aktivitas lewat layat CCTV. Ino juga seorang _hacker_ handal."

"A-aah. Jangan memujiku seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_ …" ucap Ino dengan wajah sedikit tersipu. Entah kenapa Hinata sedikit panas ketika Naruto menyebut wanita lain dengan sebutan cantik. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus fokus pada perkenalan para pelatihnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang kemampuan sabotase seorang _Chasseurs_ Millenial, Hinata- _chan_." Wajah Ino berubah serius "Dengan kemampuan **Multitalent** -mu, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi _Chasseurs_ terkuat."

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat iris mata indah itu berbinar-binar penuh rasa ingin tahu dan tetap bergairah.

Pengenalan terakhir adalah pengenalan kepada Ophis.

Namun Gothic loli- _sama_ itu sedang tertidur lelap di kursi panjang yang ada di ruang rapat _Chasseurs_. Naruto membuat tanda jangan berisik.

"Ssst…lebih baik kita tidak membangunkannya."

"Ke-kenapa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Nanti Gothic Loli- _sama_ akan marah."

"Go-Gothic Loli- _sama_?!" Hinata jelas kaget dengan panggilan Naruto kepada Ophis.

"Pada intinya," Naruto tersenyum misterius "Ophis adalah _Chasseurs_ terkuat. Dia bukan berasal dari Bangsa Teknologi, Ninjutsu maupun Magic." Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dengan gadis yang seumuran dengannya tersebut "Dia adalah Dragon."

Sore kembali muncul pada hari itu. Hinata dan Naruto bersantai di kursi Taman Vaexjoe sambil mengamati orang-orang yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda di taman. Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman.

"Aku lelaaah…" katanya. Naruto tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Baru saja berkenalan dengan para _sensei_ -mu kau sudah capek. Apalagi pelatihan keras selama 2 tahun."

"Heeh?!" Hinata langsung menegakkan duduknya "Aku tidak lelah kok!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala tersebut. Membuat rona merah muncul di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Bersemangatlah."

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dari pucuk kepalanya. Anggota _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata.

"Ja-jangan mengelus kepalaku jika kau hanya mengatakan hal tersebut."

"Hmm…itu mengganggumu ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Hinata memandang ke bawah "Sudah…lupakan saja."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Naruto berdehem pelan sebelum ia mengatakan "Selain sebagai asisten pelatihmu, aku juga akan mengajarimu mengendarai kendaraan. Menurutku kau perlu menguasainya."

"Se-seperti mengendarai Kyuu-Kyuu?"

"Ya. Motor, mobil dan yang lainnya. Aku ahli lho…tidak ada anggota _Chasseurs_ yang memasteri skill mengendarai motor dan mobil selain aku- _ttebayo_."

"Ooh…"

"Hanya itu responmu?!"

Hinata tertawa. Naruto yang memasang wajah kesal akhirnya tersenyum. Kemudian lelaki bernama panjang itu mengatakan "Aku akan atur jadwal latihannya."

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada ceria, kemudian dilihatnya Naruto dengan mata penuh kegembiraan "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi asisten pelatihanku."

Naruto tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia tersenyum menanggapi semangat Hinata.

* * *

Keesokannya, Hinata datang ke kantor _Chasseurs_ pagi-pagi karena Naruto menyuruhnya datang di waktu tersebut. Dia masuk ke ruangan rapat dan bertemu Naruto di sana. Lelaki berambut kuning itu sedang duduk menghirup kopi susu. Ada juga segelas susu hangat dengan tambahan sedikit jahe di meja. Sepertinya Naruto menyiapkan minuman itu untuk Hinata.

"Sebelum memulai pelatihan, aku ingin kau menghapal ini…" Naruto melempar sebuah papan yang tertempel sebuah kertas putih. Papan itu tepat jatuh di meja dekat Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengambil papan tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

 _ **Tiga Prinsip Chasseurs**_

 _1\. Menjalankan misi dan membuatnya berhasil_

 _2\. Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kebenaran_

 _3\. Menjadikan Chasseurs sebagai kelompok kekeluargaan yang bekerja sama dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota_

 _Tiga prinsip ini harus dijalankan. Sesuai prinsip ini, maka tidak ada pengkhianatan di kelompok Chasseurs._

 _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_

 _ **-Chasseurs-**_

" _Animo, Viribus…Honoris_? A-apa artinya, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Keberanian, kekuatan dan kehormatan. Itu adalah tiga motto yang dibuat Mito- _sama_ , Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_. Lambang jiwa dan perasaan kita." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil membawa gelas berisi susu hangat tersebut. Hinata menerima susu hangat itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu Hinata bertanya,

"Apa aku harus menghapalnya?"

Naruto tersenyum riang "Tentu saja- _ttebayo_. Tiap pagi kau harus mengatakannya di depanku tanpa teks. Tiap kau bertemu pelatihmu, kau juga harus mengatakannya tanpa teks." Naruto meminum kopi susunya dengan santai "Selamat datang di pelatihan kerasmu, Hinata…"

Hinata tersenyum tidak nyaman. Tidak apa-apa…biarkan dia merasakan susu nikmat ini sebelum latihan penuh derita menghampirinya.

 **Vaexjoe 2 END**

 **Author Note:**

Hohoho…yoshaaaaa! Akhirnya Hinata resmi menjadi kelompok elit Chasseurs yang paling super duper mulia hahaha. Ini yang paling kutunggu-tunggu untuk mengetiknya tatkala Hinata akan memulai pelatihan kerasnya didamping sang pujaan hati Naruto-kun *eh?*

Terima kasih kepada Icha atas sarannya di scene simulasi itu. Keren. Aku suka aku suka…harapannya Readers bisa menyukainya juga. Anggota Chasseurs memang kebanyakan bertingkah konyol dan agak absurd, tetapi jika mereka menjalankan misi, maka totalitas akan mereka kerjakan. Seperti Naruto yang bahkan dengan dinginnya membunuh semua penduduk desa Konoha demi menyelamatkan Hinata.

Terima kasih atas review dari Aoda-san yang mengingatkan Typo soal polusi dan tato YOSAN Gaara hahaha…akan segera kuubah di chap kemarin. Aku bersyukur juga kalau Readers semua suka dengan humornya. Berarti kita sukss Cha, yeeey *tos dengan Icha*

Untuk detailnya, anggota Chasseurs terdiri atas 5 bangsa Ninjutsu (Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba dan Lee, yang mana Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Multitalent), 3 bangsa Magic (Sakura, Vali dan Shidou Irina) dan 3 bangsa Teknologi (Xenovia, Gaara dan Ino) serta satu mahluk bukan manusia (Ophis hehehe).

My fav chara di Chasseurs tentu saja Ophis. Bukan aku penyuka anak kecil ya…karena Ophis adalah karakter terkuat di Chasseurs. Bisa dibilang dia adalah karakter Overpowered di fic ini. Bukan Naruto. Tetapi tentu saja, soal skill dan kehebatan masing-masing Chasseurs akan ditampilkan. Mereka punya kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

Untuk urusan Pair-nya aku ikuti saran beberapa Readers, mungkin belakangan. Tetapi di Chasseurs sendiri ada beberapa gadis yang menaruh hati pada Naruto. Padahal ada abang-abang ganteng seperti Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara dan Vali. Mungkin karena Naru MC ya XD

Kita tunda dulu urusan pair. Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Readers yang terus mensupport kami. Ingat, jadwal update fic ini senin/selasa dan kamis/jumat. Target kami yang selesai Desember ternyata mundur lagi. Mudah-mudahan februari/maret fic ini sudah tuntas tas tas setuntasnya.

Oh ya, arc Vaexjoe ini mungkin menjadi 4 chapter *nambah lagi…* mohon maaf jika ada banyak Typo dan tolong…ingatkan ya di kotak review jika menemukan kesalahan karena di sini Icha hanya pembuat kerangka, aku yang mengetik dan mengeditnya sekali saja. Agak susah jika satu orang yang melihatnya dan sekali saja membacanya. Makanya masih ada Typo-typo yang bertebaran.

Chapter depan, pelatihan Hinata dimulai!

 _Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 3_

" _Pada pedang samurai, titik pedangnya disebut Kissaki. Ini adalah bagian tersulit dari pedang ketika memoles dan menempanya. Kissaki menjadi nilai tersendiri bagi pedang karena sebagai acuan ketajaman."/"Setiap hari kau harus menghapal 20 mantera dan tata caranya,"/"Kau harus bisa mengkoordinasikan otot tangan, mata dan pikiranmu. Jika itu terkoordinir dengan baik, maka Shurikenjutsumu akan berkualitas."/"Dalam penggunaan pistol atau senjata api, pembidikan adalah yang terpenting. Kau harus mulai dari yang mana mata dominanmu untuk membidik. Kiri atau kanan…"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 3**

Hinata datang ke kantor _Chasseurs_ pada pukul 6 lewat 45 pagi. Dia memasuki ruang rapat dan melihat Naruto sudah duduk tenang di kursi sambil mengaduk kopi susunya. Seperti biasa, segelas susu hangat plus sedikit jahe sudah ada di atas meja. Naruto yang menyiapkannya. Setelah selesai mengaduk, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu meminum kopi susunya. " _Creamy_ …" katanya pelan.

"Kau tidak terlambat Hinata, masih ada 15 menit untuk menunggu. Manajemen waktu yang bagus," Naruto menyodorkan gelas susu hangat itu kepada Hinata "Silahkan."

"Te-terima kasih…" kata Hinata dengan wajah senang. Dia menyesap susu hangat tersebut. Benar-benar menghangatkan.

Selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan kepala yang bertopang pada tangan kanannya. Dia memandang datar ke depan. Di samping Naruto, Hinata sedang berucap-ucap seperti membaca mantera. Yang sebenarnya diucapkan Hinata adalah hapalannya tentang tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_.

"Sebutkan tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ , sekarang."

"Haah?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Apa kau mau bilang, _kok tiba-tiba Naruto-kun_?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum manis "Waktunya sudah pukul 7 tepat, Hi-na-ta- _chan_. Saatnya tes hapalan tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_."

"Eeeeh?!"

Hinata pun menyebutkan satu-persatu tiga prinsip tersebut, saat di prinsip nomor dua dia mengatakan "Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kemenangan."

"Salah." Kata Naruto singkat.

"Mananya yang salah?"

"Coba cari sendiri…"

"K-kau pikir aku mesin _Google_?!"

"Lha, dari mana kau dapat istilah itu _dattebayou_?"

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah imutnya dari Naruto "Aku mendapatkan buku tebal tentang perkembangan Bangsa Teknologi dari Ino- _chan_ dan kubaca semalaman. Benar-benar asyik…"

'Jadi dia tidak menghapal tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ malahan membaca buku yang diberikan Ino.' Naruto terkekeh 'Yah…tidak apa-apa. Akan ku-tes lagi hari esok.' Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata pelan dengan gaya karate.

"Ufu…" gumam Hinata menggemaskan. Naruto menatap datar gadis 10 tahun tersebut.

"Besok akan ku-tes lagi. Kuharap dua prinsip lainnya kau sudah hapal."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan sangat menyakinkan. Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah tablet besar yang menampilkan draft jadwal latihan Hinata. Sangat detail dari per-jam dan hari, serta _goal_ yang ingin didapatkan. Hinata memandang baik-baik mata Naruto. Ada tanda kehitaman di bawah kelopak mata tersebut. Naruto pasti begadang semalaman untuk membuat jadwal ini.

"Jadwal pertama di hari rabu jam 7 lewat 20 pagi, kau harus menemui Itachi- _nii_ dan Kiba di padang rumput dekat hutan pinus Vaexjoe untuk mempelajari teknik dasar seorang ninja. Ayo…"

Naruto berjalan paling depan. Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada. Beberapa warga Vaexjoe yang melintas menyapa dan mengucapkan salam kepada Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Karena kau sekarang adalah anggota _Chasseurs_ , kau harus lebih ramah kepada warga Vaexjoe."

"Y-ya…"

" _Chasseurs_ adalah garda terdepan di kota ini. Jadi kita bukan hanya penjaga, tetapi pusat perhatian dari seluruh warga kota Vaexjoe."

Hinata jelas terkesima. Ternyata menjadi seorang _Chasseurs_ bukan hanya menyelesaikan misi, tetapi banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Pusat perhatian adalah sasaran perhatian setiap orang karena mempunyai sesuatu yang menonjol atau lebih dari orang lain. Jika berbuat salah, maka pusat perhatian bisa dibela maupun disalah-salahkan. Jika berbuat benar, pusat perhatian bisa sangat dielu-elukan juga bisa dicari kesalahan dari kebenarannya tersebut. Tergantung perspektif perhatian orang lain terhadap sosok pusat perhatian.

Keduanya sampai di padang rumput samping hutan pinus Vaexjoe sebelum pukul 7 lewat 20 menit. Itachi dan Kiba sudah berdiri tegak, siap mengajari Hinata dasar-dasar Ninjutsu.

Setelah menyebut tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ yang masih belum dihapal Hinata, Itachi memulai penjelasannya tentang dasar-dasar seorang Ninja.

"Chakra adalah pusat-pusat energi di dalam tubuh, tempat 72 ribu saluran-saluran enegri atau nadi saling bersilangan. Chakra adalah pusat informasi dan membantu kita dalam mempersepsi segala sesuatu. Bagi Ninja, chakra adalah tenaga utama dalam melakukan berbagai jutsu." Itachi melanjutkan penjelasannya "Jutsu adalah seni mistik seorang ninja yang dapat dimanfaatkan dalam pertempuran maupun penyusupan. Jutsu bisa dikeluarkan dengan dilepaskannya chakra dari dalam tubuh. Sampai tertingkat tertinggi, kau bisa menciptakan jutsu seperti sihir jika berhasil mengkonversikan chakra menjadi dinamit kekuatan yang dikeluarkan dengan tenaga spiritual." Itachi menghadap ke kanan dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

"Segel tangan digunakan untuk melepaskan jumlah chakra yang tepat pada jutsu yang ingin dikeluarkan." Itachi menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan yang asing bagi Hinata, kemudian " **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**!"

Mata Hinata melebar. Sebuah bola api raksasa keluar dari mulut Itachi dan membakar sebuah pohon pinus. Seperti sihir.

"Jadi…selain mempunyai teknik ninja konvesional. Ada juga teknik ninja tingkat tinggi yang benar-benar memerlukan chakra kita." Itachi berkata seperti itu dengan mulut yang menghembuskan asap. Bahkan abang Sasuke itu membentuk huruf O dengan asap yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Untuk melatih titik chakramu, kau perlu latihan. Untuk awalnya, Kau harus melakukan _sit up, push up, back up, skot jump_ dan sebagainya. Kita perlu melatih jasmanimu sebelum membangkitkan kekuatan spiritualmu." Kata Kiba.

Sampai pukul 10 pagi, Hinata melakukan _push up_ dan latihan lainnya. Pukul 11 siang dia akan bertemu Lee untuk pelatihan Taijutsu atau seni bela diri tangan kosong. Naruto bahkan harus sampai menyeret Hinata yang sudah terbaring lemah di padang rumput.

"Perjalanan gadis itu masih panjang…" kata Kiba. Itachi tersenyum.

"Dengan Naruto- _kun_ di sampingnya, aku yakin Hinata- _chan_ bisa menjadi _Chasseurs_ yang kuat untuk dua tahun ke depan."

* * *

"Karena kau berasal dari bangsa Ninjutsu, maka akan kuajari hal mendasar dari Silent Technique." Lee pun membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya "Walaupun kau gadis berusia 10 tahun, aku tak akan segan-segan denganmu, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata terkekeh shock. Pukul 12 lewat 18 menit. Naruto datang ke ruang pelatihan Lee sambil membawa tiga bekal makan siang.

"Tsunade- _sama_ yang memasak. Dia harap kau bisa bersemangat setelah memakan masakannya." Ucap Naruto. Ketiganya duduk melingkar. Lee memasang wajah senang dan bahagia karena akan memakan masakan salah satu pemimpin _Chasseurs_.

Sementara Hinata sesenggukan terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tsu-Tsunade- _sama_ benar-benar baik ya.." katanya dengan suara bergetar. Naruto tersenyum memandang ekspresi haru _The Last Ninja_.

Setelah selesai pukul 14 tepat. Mereka menuju tempat Xenovia dan Irina. Xenovia yang melihat Hinata kelelahan membiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu beristirahat selama 15 menit. Di waktu tersebut, terlihat Irina dan Hinata asyik mengobrol. Sementara Naruto dan Xenovia duduk di belakang dan tersenyum melihat interaksi dua perempuan di hadapan mereka.

"Oooh…jadi itu ya Gigolo, Irina- _chan_." Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah _tahu sesuatu_. Mata Naruto melebar kaget.

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?!"

.

.

.

"Pada pedang samurai, titik pedangnya disebut _Kissaki_. Ini adalah bagian tersulit dari pedang ketika memoles dan menempanya. _Kissaki_ menjadi nilai tersendiri bagi pedang karena sebagai acuan ketajaman." Xenovia sedang mengajari Hinata tentang pedang. Pedang samurai yang ia pegang dipinjamnya dari toko Issei.

"Setiap pedang mempunyai bagian-bagiannya tersendiri. Bahkan pedang samurai memiliki beberapa jenis atau tipe, yang kupegang sekarang adalah _katana_ , pedang yang biasa digunakan para samurai untuk merepresentasikan status sosial mereka. _Katana_ juga sering dipakai para Ninja. Panjang pedang ini sekitar 70-80 _centimeter_ , _single-edge_ dan melengkung. Ada beberapa bagian yang akan kusebutkan dan aplikasikan itu pada Pedang Nuibarimu."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk "Me-mengangkat Nuibari saja aku tidak mampu, Xenovia- _chan_."

Xenovia dan Irina saling berpandangan.

"Pelajaran pertama dengan kami adalah…" Irina meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu setinggi 30 centi di depan Nuibari yang tergeletak di tanah "…Mengangkat Nuibari ini ke atas kotak kayu."

"Heeeh?"

"Tidak ada heh heh Hinata- _chan_! Jika kau tidak bisa mengangkatnya, aku maupun Xenovia tidak mau mengajarimu teknik berpedang." Irina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Laksanakan!"

Sementara Naruto tersenyum melihat perjuangan berat Hinata yang baru akan dimulai. _Semangatlah, gadis kecil!_ Batin Chasseurs bermata safir indah tersebut.

Hingga pukul 16 sore, Hinata tidak mampu mengangkat Nuibarinya ke kotak kayu di depan setinggi 30 centi. Naruto bahkan harus menggendong gadis 10 tahun itu di punggungnya karena Hinata sudah benar-benar letih.

"Selamat atas kerja kerasmu hari ini…"

"Ma…masih ada latihan lagi kah, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tidak ada. Cukup tiga latihan hari ini."

"Aku kira semua pelatih akan menyiksaku hari ini _ne_ …" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tertawa.

"Sebagai asisten pelatihmu, aku tak akan membunuhmu- _ttebayo_."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Naruto hanya melirik ke belakang sebelum memutuskan bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu tertidur kelelahan.

Padahal Hinata menempelkan pipinya ke punggung Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah senang. Dia sangat bersyukur Naruto menjadi asisten pelatihnya.

* * *

Keesokan hari, Hinata bersama Naruto bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura di depan candi Angkor Wat. Vali belum datang. Sepertinya _Chasseurs_ berambut silver itu masih tertidur. Naruto menatap jam sakunya. Sudah pukul 8. Sesuai jadwal, maka pelatihan _skill_ Magic Hinata dimulai.

" _Mana_ adalah sumber energi bagi mantera dan sihir. Konsep dasarnya sama dengan chakra, cuman _Mana_ tidak terdapat pada titik-titik nadi. _Mana_ adalah kekuatan spiritual yang terhubung pada pikiran dan jiwa manusia. Bangsa Magic memiliki _Mana_ yang menyelubungi tubuhnya sehingga mampu membuat atau menciptakan sihir. _Mana_ sendiri sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang menimbulkan keheranan dan rasa khidmat. _Mana_ melebihi kekuatan-kekuatan biasa pada jasmani."

Sakura menjelaskan konsep _Mana_ kepada Hinata. Sementara Sasuke membuka tas kecil yang ia ikat di pinggangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam dari tas tersebut.

"Tidak seperti chakra yang harus mempunyai kebugaran jasmani untuk membangkitkan kemampuan spiritualnya, _Mana_ bisa muncul di tubuh Bangsa Magic secara otomatis. Yang perlu dilakukan Magician adalah pemanfaatan _Mana_ itu agar menjadi sihir atau mantera yang baik."

"Untuk itu kau harus melakukan ini…" Sasuke menyambut perkataan Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam kepada Hinata. Walaupun kecil, buku itu tebal. Hinata memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini adalah catatan-catatan mantera dan sihir jilid 1. Yah…jilid 1 adalah bagian mantera atau sihir tingkat rendah. Di sana ada sekitar 220 mantera yang harus kau hapalkan." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata jadi teringat Madara ketika melihat tatapan angkuh lelaki bermata onyx tersebut.

"Setiap hari kau harus menghapal 20 mantera dan tata caranya,"

"A-apa? Dua puluh mantera, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya "Kau harus menyetornya besok kepadaku."

"Te-tetapi aku belum bisa mempelajarinya sendiri."

"Hanya hapal mantera dan tata caranya," Sasuke duduk bersila di atas halaman berumput candi Angkor Wat dan mengeluarkan sebuah tomat yang dibungkus kain putih bersih "Kau harus menyebutnya tanpa melihat buku itu kepadaku besok," Sasuke menggosok tomat itu dengan sapu tangan bersih yang lain. Kulit tomat itu mengkilat dan memperlihatkan wajah tampan Sasuke "Hm…tampan." Ucap Uchiha itu narsis "Oh ya, mantera nomor 78 adalah yang terpanjang tata caranya. Jadi benar-benarlah membacanya gadis Hyuuga…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menyemangati Hinata. Naruto hanya berdiri tenang melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai kesusahan. Derita pelatihan Hinata tidak akan sebesar deritanya menanggung amanah sebagai _The Girl with Hope_. Gadis yang diharapkan…Naruto juga berharap dengan pelatihan ini, maka Hinata bisa merealisasikan kewaskitaan dari Hamura- _sama_.

"Maaf terlambat," Vali tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka masih bisa melihat lingkaran cahaya berpola sihir di bawah kaki Vali. Hinata belum pernah melihat sihir seperti itu.

"Sebagai seorang _sensei_ , kau harusnya malu dengan muridmu yang datang tepat waktu, tuan rambut putih- _sensei_."

"Sudah kubilang jutaan kali, rambutku silver, kuning kampret!" Vali menghela napas sok letih "Aku tadi sedang melipat baju dan kelupaan jadwal latihanku hari ini, maaf ya Hinata- _chan_ …"

"ALASAN KEIBUAN MACAM APA ITU?!" kata Naruto kesal "Aku pernah masuk ke kamarmu dan melihat bajumu tergeletak berantakan di atas ranjang- _ttebayo_."

Vali terkekeh. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kiri "Aku sudah berubah, Naruto…menjadi diriku yang lebih baik. Dan rambutku tetap silver." Pose yang tidak cocok dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali sekarang. Setelah selesai cek-cok dengan Naruto, Vali menjelaskan sebentar tentang mantera yang membuat ia tiba-tiba datang di halaman depan candi Angkor Wat.

"Mantera Teleportasi. Salah satu ritual sihir tingkat tinggi. Aku pernah dengar bahwa di sekolah sekelas Akademi Magic Poveglia, hanya beberapa murid saja yang bisa melakukannya."

'Salah satunya Rias. Ia bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi…' batin Naruto.

Vali mengedipkan mata kanannya "Tetapi untuk saat ini, bukan mantera itu yang akan kuajarkan, Hinata- _chan_."

Vali menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Apa kau sudah memberikan buku daftar mantera, Sasuke?"

"Jilid 1. Aku suruh dia menghapal 20 mantera dan tata caranya tiap hari." Kata Sasuke sambil melahap tomat ketiganya.

"Baiklah Hinata…kuberi kau ini," Vali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Mata Naruto, Sasuke maupun Sakura sedikit melebar. Tentu saja, yang diberikan Vali kepada Hinata adalah tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sepanjang 30 centi, berwarna hitam dan sangat halus ketika dipegang, Hinata melihat ke ujung atas dan ujung bawah tongkat. Terdapat seperti cat berwarna putih yang melingkari bagian atas tongkat dan cat berwarna merah yang melingkari bawah tongkat. Hinata menerimanya dengan mata tak percaya.

"I-ini tongkat sihir mu,Vali- _kun_? Kenapa memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Ya, Ini adalah tongkat sihirku. Karena aku bisa merapal mantera dan sihir tanpa tongkat, benda itu sudah jarang kugunakan…" Vali terkekeh "Terima-lah, Hinata- _chan_."

"Itu adalah tongkat sihir terkenal Vali, _Heart Dragon Stick._ Terbuat dari kayu Kauri, minyak zaitun dan minyak canola serta dua hati dari dua Dragon." Naruto memandang tak percaya pria berambut silver tersebut "Tak kusangkau kau sedermawan ini."

"Sebenarnya aku punya tiga. Yang ini adalah _Heart Dragon Stick ver 3_." Vali mengeluarkan dua tongkat sihir yang sama dari saku belakang celananya "Yang di tangan kananku adalah versi dua dan di tangan kiri ini yang asli. Setelah mempelajari sihir **Facera** selama 1 bulan, aku bisa mereplika tongkat sihirku dengan kekuatan magis yang sama seperti aslinya." Vali tersenyum " Ketiga-tiganya berharga bagiku, tetapi karena Hinata- _chan_ juga berharga, maka aku berharap tongkat sihirku membantumu merealisasikan harapan."

"Va-Vali- _kun_ …kau ternyata baik." Kata Hinata sesunggukan. Dia terharu "Pa-padahal Gaara- _kun_ sering memaki namamu karena suka mengerjainya dengan permen karet YOSAN."

Vali tertawa lebar. Baginya, mengerjai si pendiam Gaara adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sakura kembali menjelaskan tentang dasar _mana_ , mantera dan sihir kepada Hinata. Pembelajaran Magic hari itu cukup cepat selesai. Hinata juga tidak terlalu letih. Naruto melihat jadwalnya, Hinata ada pelatihan perkenalan alat-alat teknologi berbasis agent dari Ino pukul 10.

"Masih ada waktu 20 menit, mau mampir untuk makan crepes?"

"Tum-tumben kau menawari kebaikan, Naruto- _kun_ …" kata Hinata dengan raut wajah terharu. Entah kenapa Naruto kesal melihat raut wajah itu.

"Hehehe…jadi selama ini aku tidak baik ya, gadis kecil kampret…"

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di pasar makanan Vaexjoe. Pasar itu berada di area 60. Pasar makanan Vaexjoe terdiri atas tenda-tenda dan kedai-kedai yang ramai menjajakan berbagai macam makanan. Selain lokasi untuk para penjual, tertata rapi juga tempat para pembeli menikmati makanannya.

"Waah…i-ini crepes ya?"

"Memang di Konoha dulu tidak ada?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Aku seperti _wong deso_ ya?"

"Lha, kan memang _wong deso_. Hmm…" Naruto melahap crepesnya "Tidak apa-apa dari mana dirimu berasal, yang penting bagaimana kau bisa mengembangkan diri maka asal itu tidak penting."

"Lagi mencoba membuat kata-kata bijak?"

Naruto terkekeh. Dia melirik sebentar gadis 10 tahun di sebelahnya yang sedang fokus melahap crepes rasa susu. Naruto sendiri memesan crepes rasa temulawak. Rasa apa itu?!

"Sepertinya- _ttebayo_." Naruto melahap potongan crepes rasa temulawak terakhirnya lalu membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah yang disediakan. Di Vaexjoe, tidak susah mencari tempat sampah karena banyak sekali titik-titik atau tempat yang diletakkan tempat pembuangan tersebut. Vaexjoe sangat ketat dalam menjaga kelestarian kotanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , emm, ano…"

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata kembali. Dia melihat ada keraguan di mata Amethyts itu, sambil menunggu Hinata mengucapkan pemikiran yang ada di kepala indigonya, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangan kirinya di bangku.

"Ti-tidak jadi…mungkin lain kali."

"Heh? Ada apa sebenarnya- _ttebayo_?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia kemudian tersenyum manis kepada lelaki bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan pelatihannya?"

* * *

Pengenalan Ino tentang alat-alat teknologi yang dibuatnya berlangsung 1 jam lebih. Ino memperkenalkan alat penyadap suara, bom cahaya atau flashbang, robot-robot kamera mini dan teknologi pembuat wajah palsu. Hinata diberi tugas untuk menghapal tata cara meggunakan alat penyadap suara. Pelatihan hari itu selesai pukul 1 siang. Ketika Hinata menanyakan ada jadwal latihan lagi, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada jadwal dari Gaara, tetapi dia dipanggil pemimpin _Chasseurs_ untuk persiapan misi."

"Mi-misi? Apa itu tidak mengganggu jadwal pelatihan…"

"Makanya itu fungsi jadwal, Hinata yang polos." Kata Naruto sambil mencubit hidung Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengaduh imut.

"Sa-sakit Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto tertawa renyah. Dia dan Hinata sedang berjalan di jalan utama Vaexjoe, menyapa orang-orang yang melewati mereka dan terus memasang wajah ramah. Naruto pun menanyakan kesiapan Hinata untuk pelatihan darinya.

"Me-mengendarai Kyuu-Kyuu?"

Naruto menyengir kemudian berucap "Yah…kau siap?"

Hinata membayangkan dirinya membawa motor dengan keren seperti Naruto, atau dia membawa mobil Ferrari 458 yang dikejar para Magician seperti aksi-aksi penuh _fast_ dan _furious_. Tetapi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan khayalan tingkat tinggi tersebut. Dia langsung mengatakan "Siap!" tanda menerima pelatihan Naruto.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dengan penjadwalan yang teratur dari Naruto, Hinata terus belajar teknik-teknik yang diajarkan para Chasseurs lain kepadanya. Segala teknik Ninjutsu, Magic maupun Teknologi. Selain itu, jika mempunyai waktu luang, maka Naruto akan mengajari Hinata berkendara dengan motor maupun mobil.

 _Hari ke-21 pelatihan Hinata_

"Kau harus bisa mengkoordinasikan otot tangan, mata dan pikiranmu. Jika itu terkoordinir dengan baik, maka Shurikenjutsumu akan berkualitas."

Itachi kini sedang mengajari Hinata melempar sepuluh shuriken sekaligus menggunakan kedua tangannya. Target berada 50 meter lurus di depan mereka. Itachi melempar shuriken itu bersamaan dan kesepuluhnya menancap di target. Benar-benar Shurikenjutsu yang tinggi.

" _Su-sugoi_ …" kata Hinata.

"Jangan berkata _sugoi_ saja," Itachi menyerahkan kantong shurikennya kepada Hinata "Kau harus bisa melakukannya."

* * *

 _Hari ke-28 pelatihan Hinata_

"Hari ke-28 sejak kau pertama latihan," Naruto dan Hinata duduk di taman Vaexjoe pada pukul 5 sore sambil memakan crepes "Di Ninjutsu, kau sudah bisa melempar lima shuriken dengan sangat baik, tetapi untuk menggunakan kedua tanganmu, kau masih kurang. Untuk Magic, Sasuke senang karena kau sudah menghapal 240 mantera. Walaupun 30 persennya banyak tata cara yang terlewat." Naruto terkekeh melihat aura-aura suram melingkupi Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ sangat kejam…" kata gadis manis tersebut.

"Lalu, untuk Teknologi…sudah berapa alat yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Penyadap suara dan pemasangan CCTV."

Mata Naruto menajam "Masih kurang. Kemampuanmu bahkan tidak sampai 10 persen dari Ino tentang alat-alat tersebut. Untuk seni berpedang dan bela diri…"

"A-aku masih belum bisa mengangkat Nuibari!"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Masih banyak PR yang harus Hinata lakukan. Hinata harus terus berlatih agar kemampuannya bisa terus meningkat.

* * *

 _Hari ke-29 pelatihan Hinata_

"Ayooo Hinataa! Lakukan sit up 100 kali, push up 100 kali, skot jump 100 kali dan back up 100 kali! Jangan menyeraaah!" teriak Kiba saat Hinata dengan tangan bergetar telah melakukan push upnya yang ke-92. Tubuh gadis kecil itu kotor, tetapi tidak mematahkan semangatnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

* * *

 _Hari ke-30 pelatihan Hinata_

"Untuk menguasai Silent Technique, kau harus bisa berjalan dan berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku akan melatihmu berjalan di tiang meranti yang reyot sepanjang 5 meter. Jika kau berhasil berjalan dari ujung ke ujung tanpa suara, maka kau berhasil melewati tahap pertama…"

Hinata kini berada di gedung pelatihan Rock Lee. Di depannya terdapat sebuah tiang usang yang cukup besar dan dilentangkan di atas dua buah penyangga. Lee melompat ke ujung tiang dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ujung tiang di depan.

"Perhatikan langkah-langkah kakiku, ini adalah dasar para ninja untuk bergerak."

Sungguh luar biasa, saat Lee sampai di ujung tiang satunya, tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar. Benar-benar sebuah kesunyian ninja yang kental.

"Teknik berjalan tanpa suara ini disebut _Shinobi-aruki_ , salah satu subteknik dalam Silent Technique. Ada 10 dasar teknik berjalan tanpa suara, yakni _Shinobi-ashi, Suri-ashi, Shime-ashi, Tobi-ashi, Kata-ashi, O-ashi, Ko-ashi, Kizami-ashi, Hashiri-ashi_ dan _Tsune-no-hashi_. Caraku berjalan tadi adalah _Shinobi-ashi_ , yakni saat meletakkan kaki, yang pertama kali diletakkan adalah jari kelingking baru diikuti keempat jari lainnya. Hampir seperti berjalan jinjit, tetapi _Shinobi-ashi_ menekankan kecepatan saat berjalan tanpa suara." Lee memandang Naruto dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi bersihnya "Naruto- _kun_ menguasai 10 teknik berjalan tanpa suara ini. Dia salah satu _Chasseurs_ terbaik dalam _skill_ Ninjustu."

"Eehh?! Tak kusangka Na-Naruto- _kun_ sehebat itu…" kata Hinata sambil menoleh penasaran kepada Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Sedikit lagiiii…" kata Irina gregetan.

Hinata menjatuhkan Nuibarinya dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Tidak bisa…tidak bisa. Batinnya di dalam hati. Dia masih belum mampu mengangkat Nuibari ke atas kotak kayu setinggi 30 centi.

" _Mou_ …padahal sudah hari-30, Hinata- _chan_. Kau harus bisa mengangkat pedangnya sebelum menggunakannya, DAN JANGAN MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN ADUHAI GIGOLO KUNING!"

'Sa-salahku apa…?' batin Naruto. Dia tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Xenovia datang menghampiri Irina lalu berpikir sejenak. Dia memegang dagunya, kemudian setelah ada bohlam bercahaya di atas kepalanya, Xenovia meminta Hinata berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa Xenovia- _chan_?"

"Lakukan saja, Hinata…" Xenovia mengambil Nuibari yang dijatuhkan Hinata. Kemudian gadis bersurai biru itu berkata "Tengadahkan kedua tanganmu ke atas."

Hinata menuruti apa yang Xenovia katakan.

"Sekarang coba…tahan ini!" kata Xenovia sambil menjatuhkan Nuibari itu di kedua tangan Hinata yang sedang menengadah. Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak turun ke bawah karena tidak mampu menahan berat Nuibari, tetapi Xenovia menahannya menggunakan tangan kanan. Hasilnya, Hinata mampu mengangkat Nuibari walaupun dibantu Xenovia.

"Kita akan melakukan ini selama sejam," Xenovia memandang tajam Naruto "Naruto, tolong perpanjang waktu pelatihan kami. Sampaikan maafku kepada Gaara karena memperlambat waktu pelatihannya."

Naruto membuka tablet yang dipegang tangan kanannya dan menggeser-geser layar tablet tersebut "Bisa diatur…" jawab Naruto santai.

"Dengan membiasakanmu merasakan berat Nuibari, maka kau pasti bisa mengukur beratnya Nuibari dan tenaga yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengangkatnya." Xenovia memandang wajah Hinata. Gadis 10 tahun itu tampak kesusahan.

"Bertahanlah…tinggal 57 menit lagi."

"K-kau tak perlu memberitahunya, Xeno…Xenovia- _chan_."

* * *

 _Hari ke-35 pelatihan Hinata_

"Sebutkan tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_!"

Hinata dan Naruto kini berdiri di atas atap gedung tinggi Vaexjoe tempat Hinata dilatih Gaara. Kini _Chasseurs_ berambut merah itu sedang menanyakan hapalan Hinata tentang tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_.

"Tiga Prinsip _Chasseurs_ , satu…Menjalankan misi dan membuatnya berhasil, dua…Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kebenaran, tiga…Menjadikan Chasseurs sebagai kelompok kekeluargaan yang bekerja sama dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota Tiga prinsip ini harus dijalankan. Sesuai prinsip ini, maka tidak ada pengkhianatan di kelompok Chasseurs. _**Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_ **,** _Chasseurs_ …"

Hinata menyebutkannya dengan lantang dan keras. semuanya benar. Gaara memandang Naruto dengan _tatapan Kau yang mengajarinya?_ Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dilihatnya Hinata kecil yang tersenyum senang karena tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ berhasil dihapalkan.

"Dia belajar dan menghapal sendiri…" kata Naruto dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman menawannya. Benar…sudah sejak hari ke-12 latihan, Hinata sudah menghapal prinsip tersebut karena terus ditekan Naruto. Gaara terlihat senang juga. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol glock dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Dalam penggunaan pistol atau senjata api, pembidikan adalah yang terpenting. Kau harus mulai dari yang mana mata dominanmu untuk membidik. Kiri atau kanan…"

Gaara juga memegang sebuah pistol glock di tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian menyejajarkan pistol dengan mata kanannya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke sebuah target yang berada 30 meter di depan. Dengan menarik pelatuk pistol, sebuah peluru melesat keluar dari _magazine_ , menembus papan target. Tepat. Sebuah lubang berasap terbentuk di lingkaran merah tua paling tengah.

"He-hebaaat…" puji Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. Tidak ada penembak terhebat di _Chasseurs_ selain Gaara.

"Umumnya pistol bekerja secara mekanis untuk mendorong peluru. Ledakan peluru yang membuat peluru dapat terdorong keluar dari laras-nya." Gaara memandang tajam Hinata, membuat Hinata agak sedikit takut karena wajah seram _Chasseurs_ berambut merah berantakan tersebut.

"Tentukan mata dominanmu, Hyuuga Hinata…"

* * *

 _Hari ke-46 pelatihan Hinata_

"Ingat saat pelatihan dua hari lalu, kau kurang mengkoordinasikan antara mata dan kedua tanganmu,"

Hinata membidik papan target sejauh 50 meter di depannya. Dia kini memegang 10 shuriken di kedua tangannya untuk menyempurnakan Shurikenjutsu yang diajarkan Itachi. Dua hari yang lalu, Hinata sudah bisa melempar 10 shuriken bersamaan walaupun hanya 7 shuriken yang memancap di papan target. Kini ia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Biar kuajarkan sedikit tentang sistem saraf manusia kepadamu, Hinata- _chan_. Pada saat sel saraf beristirahat, bagian dalam serabut saraf bermuatan negatif, kira-kira -60 mV, sedangkan bagian luarnya bermuatan positif. Ketika ada impuls, yang kita artikan sebuah rangsangan atau keinginan, maka muatan bagian dalam akan bermuatan positif sedangkan muatan bagian luar akan bermuatan negatif. Akan terjadi depolarisasi pada akson saraf. Kecepatan impuls kita bisa 100 meter perdetik. Jika aplikasikan dalam Shurikenjutsu, maka kau bisa melempar 30 shuriken dalam waktu 3 detik jika bisa mengoptimalkan kecepatan impuls dari reseptor ke otak, lalu ke efektor. Reseptor adalah kedua tanganmu yang ingin melempar shuriken ini, dialirkan ke otak untuk pengaturan dan akhirnya dihantar ke otot kedua tanganmu yang akan menggerakkan shuriken," Itachi menatap tajam Hinata "Maka jika kau bisa melihat dengan tangan, mata, otak dan ototmu, maka Shurikenjutsu akan menjadi teknik yang mudah."

"Melihat dengan tangan…mata, otak dan otot?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. "Kau sudah hampir dua bulan berlatih, kau hanya perlu mengoptimalkan koordinasi sarafmu untuk menyempurnakan teknik lemparan 10 shuriken ini."

Kedua alis Hinata bertaut serius. Mata Amethystnya berbinar penuh percaya diri. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Itachi dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat punggung tegak gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata menutup matanya, kemudian fokus menatap ke papan target yang berjarak 50 meter di depannya. Dia menutup matanya kembali, berusaha mengingat target dan arah lemparan yang harus ia lakukan. Teknik-teknik dasar dan teori yang diajarkan Itachi- _nii_ diputarnya kembali, kemudian ketika ia membuka matanya, sepuluh shuriken itu dilemparnya ke depan.

Itachi berkata "Waahh…" dengan bangga. Sementara Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya dengan irama tenang.

"Se-sepuluh shurikennya," Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum haru "…Tepat sasaran!"

Naruto menyengir "Sangat bagus, Hinata…tetapi," _Chasseurs_ itu memandang Itachi yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Masih banyak teknik yang harus kau pelajari." Kata Itachi. Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi dan mengangguk penuh semangat "Uhm, ajarkan aku lebih banyak, Itachi- _sensei_!"

"Hehehe…panggil aku Itachi- _nii_ saja."

" _Ha-Hai'_ Itachi _nii-sensei_!"

* * *

 _Hari ke-50 pelatihan Hinata_

"Jilid ketiga," Sasuke memberikan buku kecil ketiga berisi mantera-mantera kepada Hinata. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"A-aku harus menghapalnya lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ya." Sasuke duduk bersila di depan halaman candi Angkor Wat sambil melahap tomat merahnya "Tetapi hari ini, aku ingin melihat aplikasi mantera-mantera yang telah kau hapal di buku jilid 1."

Hinata jelas kaget akan hal tersebut. Dia senang akhirnya menerapkan mantera-mantera yang terus diingatnya agar tidak dimarah Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah salah satu pelatihnya yang tegas, sama seperti Irina. Dia pun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

* * *

 _Hari ke-60 pelatihan Hinata._

Hinata sudah menahan Nuibari dengan kedua tangan ditengadahkan ke atas selama 2 jam. Di bawah kedua tangannya ada tangan kanan Xenovia yang membantu menahan berat Nuibari tersebut.

"Sekarang…" mata Xenovia menajam "Akan kulepaskan!"

Mata Hinata melebar. Sontak dia berkata "Ja-jangan dilepaskan, aku pasti menjatuhkan-" Hinata berhenti berbicara. Kedua tangannya tidak melorot ke bawah. Tetap tertengadah ke atas dengan Nuibari berada di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata memandang Xenovia dan Irina dengan tatapan kebingungan. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti…

"A-aku bisa mengangkatnya?"

Xenovia tersenyum. Irina menganggukkan kepala. Tidak dipungkiri Hinata langsung ingin melempar Nuibari itu ke atas dan menaruhnya di atas kepala, err, walaupun itu terlalu _lebay_.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , aku bisa…aku bisa." Hinata mengankat Nuibari itu dan mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto "Bahkan berat Nuibari serasa menyatu dengan tanganku. Metode-mu berhasil, Xenovia- _chan_!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia senang melihat gadis Hyuuga itu bahagia. Kemajuan Hinata semakin baik di dua bulan pelatihan kerasnya bersama para _Chasseurs_.

"Jangan senang dulu, Hinata- _chan_ …" Irina membunyikan kedua tangannya "Pelatihan berpedangmu baru akan dimulai, khekhekhe…"

"Kok…kok terdengar seram ya…?"

* * *

 _Hari ke-72 pelatihan Hinata_

"Saat ini Lee bersama Sasuke dan Ino ada misi ke Salzburg. Dengan ini dari pukul 2 kau tidak ada jadwal latihan."

Naruto dan Hinata makan siang di salah satu restoran yang ada di Vaexjoe. Sebuah restoran yang mengapung di danau Vaexjoe yang bernama Danau Plitvice. Danau ini sangat indah, danau kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan besar dan terhubung langsung ke air terjun dengan air yang berwarna biru Kristal. Di tengah danau ini-lah mengapung restoran Plitvice yang berbentuk seperti pekong.

"Mi-misi apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Sebuah misi spionase. Salzburg adalah salah satu Kota Bangsa Teknologi. Penguasa Salzburg curiga salah satu pejabat pemerintahannya memasukkan _Artifical Intelligent_ ke dalam database keuangan Salzburg untuk mencuri uang secara diam-diam. Sebuah protokol hantu yang berbahaya…bersamaan dengan itu, ada sekelompok penjahat terkenal yang dipimpin Freed Sellzen sedang berada di sekitar Salzburg. Pemimpin kita memperkirakan ada hubungan penjahat terkenal itu dengan protokol hantu yang ada di Salzburg."

"Be-begitu…makanya tiga _Chasseurs_ dikirim ke sana ya?"

"Ya, karena Freed Sellzen sangat berbahaya. Dia dikenal sebagai penjahat gila yang melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan uang." Naruto memandang air danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Benar-benar indah. Hinata memandang mata biru Naruto lalu memandang air danau. Entah kenapa…mata biru Naruto terlihat lebih indah dari warna air Danau Plitvice.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_."

"Hm?" Naruto memandang Hinata yang tampak malu-malu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"To-tolong ajarkan aku mengendarai motor lagi. Ka-kau tahu kan aku belum bisa…"

"Kakimu tidak sampai ke rem-nya, gadis kecil…" Naruto tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Hinata "Kita sudah mencobanya 7 kali dan kau sering jatuh karena belum mampu menahan berat motor. Untuk mobil…" Naruto teringat Hinata yang harus selonjoran ke bawah agar kakinya bisa menginjak pedal gas "Tidak usah juga deh…"

" _Mou_ …Naruto- _kun_ jahat!"

"Weh, kenapa aku menjadi penjahat- _ttebayo_?"

"Po-pokoknya ajari aku sesuatu."

"Bagaimana kalau mengajarimu agar tidak gagap pada awalan berbicara."

Keduanya pun bercanda di restoran itu.

Hinata sangat senang Naruto terus mendukungnya selama ini. Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Banyak sekali pelajaran yang Hinata dapatkan selama pelatihan. Bukan hanya pelajaran, tetapi kemampuannya juga berkembang. Para _Chasseurs_ yang melatih Hinata bahkan mengakui, bakat **Multitalent** Hinata bisa lebih hebat dari Naruto dan Sasuke karena dari ketiga skill yang diajarkan, Hinata dapat mempelajari semuanya.

* * *

 _Hari ke-100 pelatihan Hinata_

"Sssst…jangan ganggu Gothic Loli- _sama_ saat tidur. Dia bisa ngamuk."

"Ke-kenapa sih setiap saat ingin latihan dengan Ophis- _chan_ , dia selalu tertidur?!"

Lagi dan lagi…saat jadwal berlatih dengan Ophis, gadis seusia Hinata itu terlelap nyenyak di bangku panjang ruang rapat _Chasseurs_.

* * *

 _Hari ke-180 pelatihan Hinata_

Dengan kata lain, sudah genap 6 bulan gadis Hyuuga itu berlatih bersama para _Chasseurs_. Entah kenapa pagi itu berbeda…

Biasanya saat ia datang ke ruang rapat _Chasseurs_ di pagi hari untuk memulai latihannya bersama Naruto, maka hanya asisten pelatihnya saja yang ada. Tetapi saat ini tidak hanya ada Naruto di ruangan tersebut. Duduk 6 anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya bersama tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang terlihat menunggu _The Last Ninja._

"E-eh…a-ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gugup.

Jiraiya menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan menatap tajam ke depan.

"Karena Hyuuga Hinata sudah datang, kita bisa mulai evaluasi latihannya."

 _Evaluasi latihan?_ Terdengar buruk bagi Hinata. Dia melihat Naruto, Itachi, Ino, Gaara, Ophis, Sasuke dan Xenovia memandangnya tajam. Begitu menakutkan. Hinata menoleh ke arah Tsunade kala Pemimpin Chasseurs wanita itu berkata "5 _Chasseurs_ lainnya, yakni Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Irina dan Vali sedang ada misi. Hyuuga Hinata, ini saatnya mengevaluasi pelatihanmu selama 6 bulan. Ini akan kita lakukan tiap 6 bulan sekali hingga masa 2 tahunmu datang."

Pandangan Hinata beralih ke Orochimaru yang melanjutkan "Kau akan melawan anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya dalam evaluasi latihan ini. Parameternya mudah, kau harus bisa mengalahkan lawanmu dalam pertarungan satu melawan satu. Yang menilainya adalah kami bertiga. Jika saat evaluasi 6 bulan pertama, kedua dan ketiga masih gagal, tidak apa-apa…tetapi saat evaluasi latihan terakhir, yakni yang keempat kau tetap gagal…maka," Orochimaru terkekeh menyeramkan "Kau akan dikeluarkan dari _Chasseurs_."

Mata Hinata melebar. Sungguh berat mendengarnya, kemudian fokusnya teralihkan ke Jiraiya yang berkata,

"Walaupun kau telah berhasil melalui tes-ku kemarin, yakni saat menjaga kotak besi itu, tetapi itu hanya tes agar kau bisa menerima pelatihan dari _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Untuk bisa menjadi _Chasseurs_ , kemampuanmu harus setara dengan _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Apalagi kau adalah **Multitalent** , Hinata- _chan_ …" mata Jiraiya menajam "…Baiklah, kita langsung saja."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ketegangan menghampirinya. Evaluasi latihan? Bukankah dengan kata lain dia harus bertarung melawan seseorang?

'Jika aku gagal…maka,' Hinata memandang perlahan ke arah Naruto. Bersamaan, Jiraiya mengatakan sesuatu yang tertangkap indera pendengaran sang Hyuuga.

"Lawanmu dalam evaluasi latihan adalah Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto,"

Jelas saja Hinata ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke Danau Plitvice. Dia sangat amat terkejut.

"Asisten pelatihmu…"

Saat itu-lah Hinata tidak melihat senyuman di wajah tampan Naruto. _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu menatapnya dengan dingin. _Mata biru yang tertimbun es antartika._ Begitulah yang dapat Hinata lihat dari tatapan biru tersebut.

Singkat cerita, keduanya pun berdiri di halaman belakang kantor _Chasseurs_ yang luas. Sebuah lapangan bertanah liat yang sepertinya menjadi areal pelatihan. Tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bersama 6 _Chasseurs_ lainnya menonton berdiri evaluasi latihan tersebut.

"Hinata- _chan_ terlihat tegang ya…" gumam Ino. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Tentu saja," kata Uchiha tampan tersebut "Sepertinya ini pertama kali dia _fight_ satu lawan satu. Apalagi lawannya adalah Naruto."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Tidak dapat ia sembunyikan raut tegang di wajahnya. Apalagi Naruto tiba-tiba memasang posisi siap bertarung dengan wajah dingin seperti pembunuh tanpa hati. Wajah sama yang ia lihat saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto di Konoha. Inikah aura asli seorang Chasseurs?

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , tersenyumlah…" kata Hinata dengan nada membujuk. Naruto tidak menjawab bujukan tersebut. Malah mengatakan "Tidak" pun tak terucap. Badan Hinata sedikit menggigil.

'Be-beranilah Hinata! Ka-kau sudah banyak melewati banyak hal…kau harus bisa melawan Naruto- _kun_!' Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pedang Nuibari yang terlihat besar di punggungnya ia cabut dan diacungkannya ke arah Naruto, walaupun tangan yang memegang pedang jarum itu bergegar karena gugup 'Aku sudah berjanji masuk ke _Chasseurs_ agar bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan menjadi kuat! A-aku tidak bisa terus berlindung di belakang Naruto- _kun_. Di-dia sudah melaksanakan misinya dengan baik. Aku…aku sudah berjanji kepada Rias- _chan_ , Raynare- _chan_ , Issei- _kun_ , Haku- _kun_ , teman-teman di Akademi Magic Poveglia, Hashirama- _sama_ , Madara- _sama_ , Hamura- _sama_ …' mata Hinata menajam 'Aku pasti bisa menjadi kuat!

"Siap sedia…" kata Jiraiya dengan nada santai. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Hinata sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Hinata dengan Nuibari teracung, Naruto hanya berdiri dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Mulai!"

"Hyaaah-" mata Hinata melebar. Baru beberapa detik dia ingin maju mendekati Naruto, bagian tajam Kusanagi Naruto sudah mendekati kulit depan lehernya. Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan Kusanagi yang berada di depan leher Hinata, siap untuk menebas leher tersebut.

"Kau kalah, Hinata…" jawab Naruto datar "Sayang sekali…kemampuanmu masih sangat rendah."

Hinata terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto "Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" Naruto yang biasanya memberi semangat, kini terdengar meremehkannya.

Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto "Pemenangnya adalah Naruto!"

"Dia gagal…" ucap Gaara. Itachi hanya memejamkan matanya. Sementara Ino memasang wajah sedih. Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan Ophis berbalik meninggalkan arena.

"Kusanagi Naruto sudah diganti gagangnya ya?" gumam Xenovia saat melihat gagang baru tersebut.

"Ya, Issei yang menggantinya. Bukan dari tanduk rusa lagi, tetapi kayu areng." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Xenovia denga suara datar "Seperti biasa, gabungan Silent Technique dan Kenjutsu Naruto sangat mengerikan."

"Kau benar…" kata Xenovia sambil terus memandang Hinata yang tertunduk ke bawah.

 _Sementara di bagian Naruto dan Hinata,_

Hinata hanya terdiam. Tangannya terlunglai ke bawah. Pelatihan kerasnya selama 6 bulan bahkan dapat dikalahkan Naruto hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

"Aku akan membantumu lebih keras lagi- _ttebayo_."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kaget. "Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto tersenyum bak matahari hangat di pagi hari. Kini wajah dingin dan menyeramkan itu hilang.

"Kita masih punya 3 kali evaluasi latihan lagi. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu dan mengalahkanku."

"K-kau tidak marah padaku Naruto- _kun_ …?" tanya Hinata dengan air mata bergelinang di pipinya. Naruto tertawa gurih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yosh, aku akan menyemangatimu lebih keras…" Naruto menoleh ke arah anggota Chasseurs lainnya "Mungkin kita bisa makan crepes sama-sama, wahai para pelatih Hinata?"

"Boleh juga…" ucap Itachi. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Asyiik, hei Hinata- _chan_ , crepes kesukaanmu rasa apa? _Ne ne_..apa kau suka rasa susu juga seperti minuman favoritmu?"

Yang lainnya mengikuti, terkecuali Ophis yang kembali tidur di ruang rapat _Chasseurs_. Sementara itu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru memandang para Chasseurs yang berbicara riang di depan mereka. Jiraiya menghela napasnya.

"Naruto tidak segan-segan ya saat mengetes gadis Hyuuga itu…"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala "Perjalanan Hinata masih panjang. Tidak juga sih…tersisa 18 bulan lagi, Dia harus bisa melampui kemampuannya sendiri karena takdir yang ia hadapi lebih berat dari pelatihannya sekarang."

Orochimaru terkekeh "Khekhekhe…melawan Penguasa Dunia ya? Heh…aku juga tak sabar menantikannya sebagai _Chasseurs_ yang hebat seperti Itachi- _kun_ atau Naruto- _kun_. Tenang saja…" mata ular Orochimaru menatap ke depan "Selama ada Naruto- _kun_ di samping gadis Hyuuga itu, aku yakin ia bisa menjadi _Chasseurs_ yang hebat."

Jiraiya dan Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. Harapan masih ada.

 **Vaexjoe 4 END**

 **Author Note:**

Tidaaak. Sepertinya pelatihan Hinata masih akan berlanjut di chapter depan. Maafkan jika penambahan chapter di arc ini. Sebenarnya aku mau saja langsung skip dua tahun kemudian…khukhukhu, tetapi setelah berdiskusi dengan Icha lewat email, mungkin perlu diceritakan perkembangan kemampuan Hinata dari nol hingga masa dua tahun yang akan datang.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada Readers yang masih memberikan semangat kepada kami, huhuuuu…sangat senang nee…oh ya, untuk fic lainnya aku masih belum tahu nih, dan sangat mengerikan juga ada Reviewer yang mau cium Icha ya, hahaha…aku tak dapat membayangkannya. Selain itu Doni-san juga masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lho, jadi TU project ia pending sejenak.

Maaf jika chap-chap kemarin hubungan Hinata-Naruto agak aneh ya…sebenarnya sih untuk mendukung chemistry antara keduanya, makanya pikiran Hinata kalau menyangkut dengan Naruto agak dewasa. Walaupun 10 tahun, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada tertarikannya terhadap Naruto. Bukan sebagai kakak/abang, tetapi lebih dari itu. Naruto, walaupun masih abstrak, juga menunjukkan tertarikannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata OP ya? Wah…makanya di chapter ini aku langsung membuat evaluasi latihan 6 bulan Hinata. Melawan Naruto lagi dan bisa dilihat, pelatihan keras yang Hinata lakukan selama 6 bulan dapat Naruto kalahkan hanya beberapa detik saja. Jelas level Hinata jauh di bawah Chasseurs-Chasseurs lainnya.

Untuk Tenseigan, hmm…masih aku pikirkan. Mungkin akan kudiskusikan dengan Icha juga, lalu untuk Pair mungkin masih bisa ditahan dulu ya. Mau itu entah harem atau super big size XXXLL Harem (apa ini?), maupun Single-pair. Walaupun kedekatan Naruto-Hinata sangat jelas di arc ini hahaha. Arc setelah Vaexjoe ini namanya Arc Chasseurs,sudah kusebutkan saat di Arc Poveglia Magic Academy's. Arc yang menjadi penghubung dua arc terakhir fic ini.

Yang berakun akan kubalas lewat PM, terima kasih kepada reviewers, mau itu yang berakun maupun guest, juga kepada yang mem-Favs dan Follows fic ini. Terus pantengin yak arena ada pelajaran-pelajaran Biologi yang kumasukkan *Enggak jelas banget?! Haha*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, oh ya, terima kasih kepada Akevover atas penjelasannya tentang teknik Brucee Lee, mungkin bisa lanjutakn lewat chat privat khekhekhe…

 _Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 4_

" _Evaluasi latihan kedua, dimulai!"/"Hinata-chan gagal lagi…"/"Evaluasi latihan ketiga, dimulai!"/"Dia dikalahkan Naruto lagi."/"Kau beruntung bisa masuk sebagai anggota Chasseurs,"/"Evaluasi latihan keempat, dimulai!"/'Ini yang terakhir dan aku tidak boleh gagal…'/"Hyuuga Hinata sudah banyak berubah ya…"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 4**

 _Hari ke-181 pelatihan Hinata_

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia cukup tegang untuk membuka pintu ruang rapat _Chasseurs_ dan bertemu Naruto pasca kekalahannya di evaluasi pelatihan kemarin. Saat tangannya ingin membuka kenop pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang ternyata membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Hinata?"

"E-eh, Naruto- _kun_?!" Hinata berbalik dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya 'Ma-malunyaaa…'

"Tidak masuk?"

" _H-hai'_!, tentu saja aku akan masuk!" kata Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto kembali dengan suara parau karena gugup. Naruto pertama-tama bingung dengan sikap Hinata, namun kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya ia tahu mengapa Hinata begitu gugup pagi itu.

"Tenang saja, gadis kecil…aku masih Naruto- _kun_ yang baik dan penyayang kok."

Sejenak, Hinata ingin muntah mendengar kalimat itu, namun saat dia memandang wajah serius Naruto yang dibaluti senyuman, Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak mengucapkan "Terima kasih…"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu beberapa menit di ruangan. Aku mau berkunjung ke toko Issei sebentar."

Hinata tidak bertanya keperluan Naruto mengunjungi ahli pembuat pedang tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat segelas susu plus jahe hangat sudah ada di atas meja. _Dasar sok perhatian…_ batin Hinata. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto telah hilang.

Naruto sendiri mengunjungi Issei karena merasa ada yang kurang pas dengan gagang barunya. Issei menimang-nimang Kusanagi Naruto di ruang pembuatan pedang.

"Kau terlalu banyak protes, kawanku…"

"Oh ayolah Issei, sebagai seorang _Chasseurs_ , kenyamanan adalah hal yang utama." Naruto menyengir "Mungkin perlu diperkuat sambungan antara bilah dan gagangnya."

"Mungkin…" Issei meletakkan pedang itu di atas meja yang berada di samping kursi tempat ia duduk. Saat itu pintu ruangan terbuka dan Rias masuk ke dalam membawa sebotol susu dingin dan dua gelas kosong.

"Rias- _san_? Kau bekerja untuk Issei sekarang?" tanya Naruto terkejut karena Rias ada di toko pembuat pedang tersebut. Rias tersenyum sambil meletakkan botol susu dan dua gelas kosong itu ke meja.

"Hanya mengisi waktu…sekarang kau dan Hinata- _chan_ lagi disibukkan dengan pelatihan Hinata- _chan_ kan?"

"Sangat sibuk…" ucap Naruto "Bahkan demi melatih Hinata, aku mendapatkan bebas tugas dari misi demi mendampingi _The Last Ninja_ …"

Rias memegang nampan papannya ke dada, dia begitu tertarik perbincangan tentang Hinata "Pasti Hinata- _chan_ sangat penting bagi kalian…"

"Bukan hanya kami, tetapi dunia ini- _ttebayo_." Naruto memandang Issei dan Rias bergantian "Melawan rezim Penguasa Dunia sekarang, mungkin hanya dia harapan kita yang ingin mendapatkan keadilan. Sejak adanya perburuan Bangsa Ninjutsu oleh Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi, stabilitas dunia ini mulai kacau. Pembunuhan…pengkhianatan dan lain-lainnya. Hanya Vaexjoe yang menampung Bangsa Ninjutsu dan membuat kerukunan antar 3 bangsa dalam satu kota…"

"Mendengarnya membuatku merasa bersalah, karena bangsaku yang membuat kekacauan sebesar ini." Ucap Rias dengan nada sedih. Issei tertawa.

"Bangsaku juga, Rias- _san_."

Naruto terkekeh "Jadi kalian berdua musuhku?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Setelah itu Rias berkata "Aku juga sedang berlatih ilmu pedang bersama Issei- _kun_ dan Haku- _chan_. Aku berharap bisa membantu Hinata jika kelak ia akan berjuang."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Lalu…tidak apa-apa dengan sekolahmu?"

Gadis bersurai merah itu menyengir "Itu bisa diatur. Aku kan adiknya Penguasa Bangsa Magic."

Issei yang mendengar hal tersebut berbisik ke arah Naruto "Terdengar seram ya…"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Tidak juga…" katanya. Ia tidak takut dengan gadis yang punya masalah mabuk akut. Yah…walaupun sudah sembuh berkat metodenya kemarin yakni menaiki _Unicorn_ dan terbang gila ke atas-ke bawah.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Issei, Naruto pun mengajak Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Vali di depan candi Angkor Wat. Selain memberi setoran hapalan buku mantera jilid ketiga, Hinata juga mulai mempraktekkan mantera-mantera yang telah ia hapal di jilid pertama dan kedua.

" **Explosa!"**

" **Iaculat!"**

" **Deplacer!"**

" **Ventum!"**

"Skill Magic Hinata sangat baik…" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto sewaktu Hinata sedang dilatih Sakura sebuah Magic Support. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia bahkan cocok dengan tongkat sihir Vali." Naruto memandang tajam ke depan "Bahkan saat kami berada di Poveglia untuk melakukan misi dari Azazel, Hinata dapat menggunakan mantera **Melia**. Ia mengobati tangan dan kakiku yang patah dengan mantera tersebut."

"Pasti dia punya bakat lebih di _skill_ Magic. Bagaimana dengan _skill_ Teknologi-nya?"

"Dia sudah bisa menembak den kemampuan hapalannya di alat-alat agent dari Ino sama dengan hapalannya dengan mantera-mantera-mu, Sasuke…perkembangannya di _skill_ Teknologi juga baik."

Sasuke mendengus pelan "Berarti dia **Multitalent** yang lebih hebat dari kita."

"Tidak…" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Jubah hitam panjangnya berkibar karena angin sepoi-sepoi di halaman candi "…Hinata malah sedikit buruk di _skill_ Ninjutsu."

"A-apa kau bilang?" Sasuke terdengar tak percaya. _Chasseurs_ tampan dengan rambut _chickenbutt_ style itu bingung dengan logika bahwa seorang Ninja buruk dengan _skill_ bangsa-nya. Itu seperti kau orang Jepang tetapi ujian Bahasa Jepang-mu rendah. _Chasseurs_ dengan jubah panjang sama seperti Naruto namun diresleting hingga ke leher itu berdehem.

"Tetapi Itachi- _nii_ punya solusi kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. ketika itu Vali datang.

"Kalian sedang asyik berbicara tentang Hinata- _chan_ kah?" tanya _Chasseurs_ berambut silver dan memakai kemeja hitam panjang dengan dua kancing atas terbuka menampakkan dada bidangnya. Dia sedang mengunyah permen karet YOSAN.

"Aku pikir Hinata bisa menjadi **Multitalent** yang hebat. Lebih hebat dari kalian berdua…"

"Aku harap juga begitu." Kata Naruto menanggapi Vali.

"Aku harap dia bisa memanfaatkan tongkat sihir yang kuberikan."

"Maksudmu- _ttebayo_?"

" _Heart Dragon Stick_ bukan tongkat sihir sembarangan. Itu kan terbuat dari dua hati _Dragon_ yang katanya berasal dari Surga. **Welsh Dragon** dan **Vanishing Dragon**. Lingkaran cat putih di atas tongkat dan lingkaran cat merah di bawah tongkat adalah tanda bahwa tongkat itu spesial."

"Dan kau bisa mereplikanya dengan baik." Kata Sasuke, entah memuji atau hanya sekedar pernyataan. Vali tertawa kecil.

"Jika Hinata bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, ada mantera khusus yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya dari tongkat sihir tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak akan mengajarkannya sekarang…dia harus bisa menguasai mantera-mantera dasar Magician."

Naruto memandang datar Hinata yang sedang memberikan cahaya sihir ke seekor kelinci. Sepertinya Sakura sedang mengajari mantera support untuk memperkuat kekuatan tubuh mahluk hidup.

* * *

 _Hari ke-192 pelatihan Hinata_

"Kau sudah bisa membidik menggunakan pistol, Hinata…kini kita akan mencoba senjata api apa yang bisa kau gunakan."

Hinata terengah-engah setelah menembakkan 9 butir peluru dari pistol glock yang diberikan Gaara ke papan target. Terdapat 9 lubang di papan target tersebut.

Dia kini berada di atas atap gedung tinggi yang merupakan areal pelatihan Gaara. Anggota _Chasseurs_ berambut merah berantakan itu mengambil sebuah handgun yang terhampar di kain hijau di belakangnya. Bentuk handgun itu berbeda dengan pistol yang ia pegang.

"Banyak orang yang sering menyamakan pistol dan revolver. Yang sedang kau pegang adalah pistol, sedangkan yang aku pegang ini adalah revolver. Berdasarkan panjang larasnya, pistol dan revolver adalah senjata api tipe handgun atau laras pendek. Cara melepaskan pelurunya berbeda dengan pistol yang biasa kau pakai." Gaara pun mengajarkan Hinata memakai revolver. Setiap kali akan menembak, Gaara memutar tabung silinder berbahan metal di belakang laras. Di sana-lah peluru berada. Setelah melihat cara Gaara memakainya, Hinata pun mencobanya.

"Heh…hebat. Kau sudah langsung bisa menggunakannya. Yah…pada dasarnya pistol dan revolver adalah satu tipe. Sekarang coba-lah ini."

Mata Hinata melebar melihat sebuah senjata api laras panjang dengan pegangan besar sedikit melengkung.

"Ini adalah shotgun…akan kuajarkan cara memakainya."

Berbeda dengan dua handgun tadi, shotgun menembakkan proyektil amunisi yang akan pecah berbentuk butir-butir bola kecil sat dimuntahkan dari moncong laras. Butiran tersebut membentuk rangkaian peluru-peluru kecil dengan sebaran cukup besar agar dapat mengenai target.

"Kau harus bisa menahannya…" kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan shotgun itu kepada Hinata "Kekuatan ledakan proyektilnya seperti ledakan angin."

'Untung saja aku sudah mampu mengangkat Nuibari. Shot-Shotgun ini cukup berat ya…' Hinata mengarahkan bidikannya ke papan target, kemudian melepaskan peluru shotgun ke depan dan tubuh Hinata melayang ke belakang akibat ledakan proyektil peluru shotgun.

Naruto dan Gaara ternganga.

"A-aku masih 10 tahun kok! Makanya badanku ringan begini!" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu. _Tidak ada yang bertanya…_ batin kedua pria di sana.

Hinata mencoba Assasult Rifle _AK-47_ dan badannya bergetar sehingga arah bidikannya ke mana-mana.

"Wo-woi, kau mau menembakku Hinataaa?!" teriak Naruto dan Gaara karena Hinata berputar-putar akibat tidak mampu menahan getaran dari _AK-47_.

"Kita coba Carbine." Kara Gaara sambil menyerahkan _M1_ Carbine kepada Hinata.

"Ba~danku~ masih berge~taaar…" kata Hinata sambil menembakkan peluru-peluru Carbine ke papan target, walaupun tidak separah Assault Rifle tadi.

"Ini adalah jenis senjata keahlianku, Sniper Rifle…" Gaara menunjuk sebuah papan target di gedung lainnya yang berjarak 120 meter di depan "Kau lihat papan target di sana…kita akan menembaknya. Gunakan teropong ini untuk melihat hasil tembakan."

Gaara tertelungkup di tepi gedung tempat mereka latihan sambil memegang erat _SPRINGFILED_ Sniper Rifle. Di sampingnya, tertelungkup Hinata dengan teropong di depan mata. Naruto tersenyum melihat pelatihan Gaara hari ini. Hinata akan melihat kemampuan sebenarnya dari sang ahli penembak jitu _Chasseurs_.

"Sniper Rifle adalah senjata api laras panjang berakurasi atau berpresisi tinggi. Senjata ini dirancang untuk dapat mengenai sasaran secara presisi di titik yang dituju pada jarak yang jauh." Gaara telah membidik sasaran target dengan teleskopnya. Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menarik napas perlahan "Cara menentukan target harus berdasarkan tinggi dan jaraknya, juga lebar target itu sendiri. Aku akan mengajarimu rumus menentukan jarak tembakan sesuai yang terbaca di _dial_ pada scope. Sekarang, perhatikan…"

Mata Hinata melebar ketika peluru sniper itu melesat dari moncong laras dan tepat menghantam lingkaran merah pada papan target 120 meter di depan mereka. Papan target di gedung lain itu berlubang dan berasap. Hinata menurunkan teropongnya dan memandang kaget Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hinata…dia adalah sang penembak jitu _Chasseurs_ …" kata Naruto sambil memuji Gaara. _Chasseurs_ berambut merah itu mendengus pelan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto…" dia memandang datar Hinata "Sekarang giliranmu, Hinata…"

* * *

 _Hari ke-222 pelatihan Hinata_

Pukul 9 pagi, Naruto-Hinata bersama Kiba berjalan menuju toko hewan ninja. Toko tersebut memelihara dan menjual berbagai hewan-hewan ninja yang memiliki multifungsi. Bisa dijadikan peliharaan maupun partner kekuatan.

"Hei, kau tahu…ada yang menarik di hari pelatihan ini. Sudah 222 hari Hinata- _chan_ dilatih kita."

"Aku tidak menemukan satu hal pun yang menarik dari perkataanmu- _ttebayo_."

Kiba memandang datar Naruto "Itu karena kau tidak menarik, Naruto…"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Sementara Kiba terus mengoceh tentang uniknya hari berangka 222.

Mereka sampai di depan toko yang dimaksud. Sebuah toko cukup besar dengan plang seekor anjing sedang melompat. Ketiganya memasuki toko. Kiba langsung disambut penjaga toko begitu masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya dia terkenal di toko tersebut karena hampir semua pegawai menyapanya.

"Itulah yang kusebut menarik…" bisiknya sedikit angkuh kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis. _Tidak perlu diladen si pecinta anjing ini…_ Hanya Hinata yang bingung mendengar omongan keduanya.

Di dalam toko tersebut terjejer kandang berisi hewan-hewan ninja seperti rak buku di perpustakaan. Di antara kandang-kandang itu terbentuk ruang kosong seperti lorong. Tiap jejeran kandang dibagi untuk jenis hewan ninja, seperti jejeran kandang khusus anjing ninja, kucing ninja, kura-kura ninja, monyet ninja…

"Yang tidak ada _motor ninja_ ya." gurau Kiba.

 _Krik…krik…krik…_

"Apaan sih ba?!" kata Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped.

Hinata berjalan melihat tiap nama di depan jejeran kandang tersebut. Ular ninja, kelinci ninja, gagak ninja, pelatuk ninja, elang ninja…

Dia berhenti di depan jejeran kandang elang ninja. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah untuk melihat-lihat elang ninja yang bertengger di kandang-kandang besarnya dengan gagah.

"Kau tertarik dengan elang ninja?" tanya Naruto yang muncul di belakang Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sering melihat burung-burung elang berterbangan di atas ladang. Dia sangat membantu memberantas hama seperti tikus di ladang jagung," Hinata tersenyum melihat seekor elang botak bertengger di atas cabang buatan dengan dada membusung. Elang ninja bernama latin _Haliaeetus leucocephalus_ itu memiliki kepala berwarna putih, badan hitam dengan paruh kuning. Di kaki kanan elang terikat sebuah kain hitam. Di belakang mata elang terdapat garis ungu. Hewan ninja memang memiliki ciri khas dari hewan biasanya.

"Hewan ninja bisa diletakkan di dalam sangkar, atau kau biarkan bebas maupun kau segel di gulungan ninja…" Kiba mengeluarkan Akamaru dari jaket hitamnya "Seperti Akamaru, aku selalu membawanya di tubuhku."

"Kenapa kau tidak meletakkannya di atas kepala saja, atau munculkan kepalanya dari resleting jaketmu?"

Kiba mendekati wajah Naruto dan menjawab "Ini bukan serial _Anime_ _Naru_ -"

"Ya sudah-sudah! Hentikan perkataanmu- _ttebayo_."

"Elang ya…" Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepala "Dengan mata tajam yang sangat baik," dia memandang mata unik Hinata "Mungkin cocok. Kau akan mengambil itu?"

Hinata tersenyum puas "Ya…" katanya dengan nada bersemangat.

Setelah membeli hewan ninja tersebut, Hinata melakukan segel kontrak dengan hewan ninja yang dibelinya. Segel kontrak itu dilakukan pada sebuah gulungan dan intinya tertulis bahwa hewan ninja itu sekarang adalah milik Hinata. Hinata menulis namanya pada akhir segel kontrak menggunakan darah. Kiba menggulung segel kontrak itu dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Sekarang dia milikmu…" ucap Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-aku boleh kasih nama kepadanya?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Elang botak yang bertengger di bahu Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja boleh…" Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya penuh khidmat "Pemberian nama adalah hal yang sakral bagi hewan ninja, aku saja sampai tidak tidur 7 hari 7 malam demi memikirkan nama Akamaru."

Naruto memandang sweatdropped ke arah Kiba " _Lebay_ …" gumamnya.

Ketiganya berjalan hingga sampai di Taman Vaexjoe. Hinata berhenti dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, nama apa yang kau berikan kepada Elang itu, Hinata- _chan_? Jangan nama yang jelek…"

"Namanya," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah penuh semangat dan kepolosan "Takaruto!"

"Taka…ruto?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. _Taka_ artinya elang, _ruto_ …apa itu diambil dari namanya _Naruto_?

"Nama yang jelek." Kata Kiba dengan wajah kecewa. "Hoi!" teriak Naruto kepada Kiba karena merasa temannya bermarga Inuzuka itu mengejek namanya.

Sementara elang Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala ke kanan-ke kiri. Seperti hewan polos saja…

* * *

 _Hari ke-270 pelatihan Hinata_

"Tersisa 90 hari lagi sebelum evaluasi kedua, kau harus benar-benar sigap sebagai seorang Ninja dalam pertarungan sunyi tanpa suara."

Hinata berdiri tegak di depan Itachi. Kini dia berdiri di padang rumput samping hutan pinus Vaexjoe untuk mendapat pelatihan dari Uchiha tersebut. Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata sambil mengecek jadwal latihan gadis itu di tablet.

"Kau bisa dikalahkan Naruto-kun hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja karena kau belum tahu cara menangani _Silent Technique_."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala membenarkan kata Itachi. Uchiha itu mengambil kunai dari kantong di paha kanannya dan memasang pose siap bertarung.

"I-Itachi- _nii_ , a-apa kita akan latihan bertarung?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Wajah lembut Itachi berubah keras. Sepertinya para _Chasseurs_ kalau bertarung, aura mereka berubah seperti mesin pembunuh. Hinata mengambil kunai dari kantong di belakang celananya dan ragu-ragu memasang pose bertarung.

"Kau sudah bisa melakukan _Silent Technique_?" tanya Itachi. Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Y-ya…Lee- _kun_ sudah mengajariku dengan baik."

"Kau sependapat dengannya, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto. Hinata menoleh sedikit ke arah _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Yah…Hinata dapat bergerak tanpa suara," Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu ikut tersenyum "Dia bisa melakukan penyusupan ke Bank Dunia." Kata Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Itachi tersenyum tipis "Hm…kalau begitu, tunjukkan kepadaku, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata menajamkan matanya dan langsung menghilang di hadapan Itachi. Suara _trang_ berbunyi ketika kunai Hinata berbenturan dengan kunai Itachi. Gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri di belakang Itachi dan ingin menawan leher sang Uchiha dengan kunainya, tetapi Itachi memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang dan membenturkan kunainya dengan kunai Hinata.

"K-kau masih mendengar pergerakan suaraku, Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Hinata kaget. Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak… _Silent Technique_ mu sudah bagus, hanya saja aku mampu menahannya karena memanfaatkan insting Ninja-ku."

"I-Insting Ninja?"

"Pengalamanku bertahun-tahun membuatku bisa menebak pergerakan seseorang, walaupun dia menggunakan _Silent Technique_. Nah…karena kau sudah bisa menggunakan _Silent Technique_ , maka kau juga harus bisa menghentikan _Silent Technique_ itu sendiri."

Mata Hinata melebar "Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan kunai yang teracung di depan lehernya. Jelas saja iris indah Hinata bergetar kaget.

"Dengan insting Ninja-mu, Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Itachi dengan nada tajam.

Dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 11 siang, Hinata terus diserang Itachi menggunakan Silent Technique dan Hinata tidak boleh membiarkan Itachi menghunuskan kunai ke lehernya. Selama 3 jam itu Hinata terus diserang dari berbagai arah tanpa suara. Naruto tersenyum puas. Itachi- _nii_ tahu masalah Hinata pada evaluasi pelatihan pertama dan abang Sasuke itu ingin menyelesaikan _problem_ tersebut dengan formula pelatihannya.

* * *

 _Hari ke-300 pelatihan Hinata_

Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil menancapkan ujung Nuibari-nya ke tanah. Dia terengah-engah. Kini dirinya sedang latihan bertarung melawan Xenovia dan Irina sekaligus! "Bu-bukankah keterlaluan pemula sepertiku langsung _sparring_ melawan dua ahli pedang seperti kalian?" itu kata Hinata pada awalnya, tetapi Xenovia dengan suara datarnya berkata tegas,

"Jika kau mendaki tebing, dua tali lebih baik dari satu tali kan?"

Ya…Hinata juga setuju. Lebih baik dia mati-matian melawan dua ahli pedang untuk memesatkan kemampuan berpedangnya daripada dia terus _stagnan_ dan hanya mampu "mengangkat" Nuibari saja. Kembali ke saat ini, Irina berteriak kencang memarahi sekaligus menyemangati Hinata.

"BANGUN HINATA- _CHAN_! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU KALAH DARI GIGOLO ITU DI EVALUASI PELATIHAN KEDUA," Irina berlari maju dengan pedang samurai yang terhunus ke arah Hinata "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu istirahat!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan wajah penuh keseriusan kembali berdiri untuk melanjutkan latihan. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya karena di latihan itu Irina terus berteriak "JANGAN KALAH DARI GIGOLO! JANGAN KALAH DARI GIGOLO!". Naruto tidak tahu dari mana sebutan itu berasal.

Dia terus melihat Hinata yang berjuang melawan Xenovia dan Irina dalam _sparring_ tersebut. Hinata menggunakan Nuibari-nya, sedangkan Irina dan Xenovia hanya menggunakan pedang samurai biasa.

* * *

 _Hari ke-330 pelatihan Hinata_

Hinata berada di sebuah ruangan panjang dan luas dengan dinding putih yang bercahaya biru lembut. Di lantainya juga bercahaya sama. Dia seperti berada di ruangan berteknologi tinggi. Ino, pelatihnya saat ini, menjelaskan tentang alat yang ia sebut jubah menghilang.

"Aku terinspirasi dari **Kakuremino no Jutsu** para Ninja. Yakni teknik menyembunyikan diri secara kamuflase di suatu tempat menggunakan kain. Benar kan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto membenarkan jawaban Ino. Gadis cantik dengan ponytail panjang itu kembali menjelaskan.

"Membungkus tubuhmu dengan jubah ini," Ino menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah menghilang dan jelas saja, Hinata tidak melihat Ino lagi "Maka tubuhmu tidak akan terlihat."

"Ha-hanya ada suaranya saja…" kata Hinata dengan wajah kagum. _Seperti jubah menghilang Harry Potter saja_. Gadis itu pun diberi teori tentang teknologi agent tingkat tinggi tersebut. Hinata mencobanya. Karena tubuhnya kecil, maka bagian bawah jubah mengenai lantai dan saat gadis itu berlari, dia tidak sengaja menginjak bagian bawah jubah dan terjatuh.

"Padahal kau banyak minum susu…" kata Naruto diiringi tawa mengejek.

"A-aku masih masa pertumbuhan!" protes Hinata dengan wajah merona malu.

* * *

 _Hari ke-347 pelatihan Hinata_

"Ophis- _chan_ tidur lagi…" kata Hinata sweatdropped memandang Ophis tertidur lelap di atas bangku panjang ruang rapat _Chasseurs_. Naruto hanya tertawa tak nyaman sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

* * *

 _Hari ke-352 pelatihan Hinata_

Pukul 3 sore, Hinata dijadwalkan berlatih bersama Lee. _Chasseurs_ berambut mangkuk terbalik dan beralis tebal itu berkata kepada Hinata "Kau sudah menguasai Silent Technique dengan baik. Tinggal dirimu saja mengembangkannya dalam pertarungan. Kini…kau akan kucoba mempelajari seni bela diri lainnya."

"Te-tetapi 8 hari lagi aku akan bertarung melawan Naruto- _kun_. Sem-sempat kah, Lee- _kun_?"

"Sempat tidak sempat…kita sempatkan!" Lee berdiri di depan Hinata dan mengelus pucuk kepala gadis tersebut "Kau sudah banyak berubah sejak awal pelatihan. Jika kau menguasai Silent Technique saja, maka kau akan kesusahan menang melawan Naruto- _kun_. Dia mempunyai 6 seni bela diri berbeda dan memasteri semuanya."

Lee berjalan mundur dua langkah dan mengangkat kedua tangannnya sejajar bahu "Aku akan mengajarimu seni bela diri yang lain. Aku punya 24 seni bela diri yang kukuasai. Mau kutunjukkan _preview_ yang mana?" tanya Lee dengan senyuman ramah.

Hinata berkata dengan penuh keyakinan "Semuanya."

Naruto yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi agak jauh dari Hinata-Lee memandang takjub ketika Lee mulai mencontohkan salah satu seni bela diri yang dikuasai. _Jadi Hinata mulai mempelajari teknik bela diri yang lain hm?_ Batin sang _Chasseurs_ tampan bermata safir indah.

* * *

 _Hari ke-360 pelatihan Hinata_

Akhirnya evaluasi pelatihan kedua dimulai. Yang menonton tetap 3 pemimpin _Chasseurs_ dan 10 anggota _Chasseurs_ yang ada di Vaexjoe. Hanya Gaara dan Itachi yang tidak hadir karena ada misi masing-masing/solo yang sedang dilaksanakan.

Tempat yang sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, cuaca cerah dan tidak ada angin, berdiri Hinata yang harus berhadapan dengan asisten pelatihnya lagi. Jiraiya memandang keduanya ketika Naruto-Hinata sudah memasang posisi siaga siap bertarung.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Jiraiya. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa Hinata- _chan_ akan berhasil ya?" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura berkata,

"Aku pun belum yakin. Tetapi aku yakin Hinata- _chan_ lebih baik dari 6 bulan yang lalu."

"Hinata siap?" tanya Jiraiya ketika melihat Hinata yang menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jarinya tidak nyaman.

" _H-hai'_!" kata gadis itu dengan suara parau. Jiraiya tahu Hinata masih gugup, tetapi dia segera melesatkan tangan kanannya ke bawah dan berkata,

"Evaluasi latihan kedua, dimulai!"

'Seperti kata Itachi- _nii_ ,' Hinata tidak dulu memulai penyerangan seperti evaluasi pelatihan pertamanya 'Percayakan kepada insting Ninja-mu untuk melawan Silent Technique!'

 _Trang!_

Semua yang menonton terkejut kagum. Nuibari Hinata menahan lesatan Kusanagi Naruto. _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang jabrik itu berkata "Oooh.." dengan nada santai di belakang Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu melompat salto ke belakang dan berdiri di belakang Naruto. Naruto melirik sekilas ke belakang dan memperkirakan Hinata akan mengarahkan ujung Nuibari ke punggungnya.

'Dia menghilang!' batin Naruto. Ternyata Hinata menggunakan Silent Technique juga. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, kemudia dia menoleh ke atas dan menahan lesatan vertikal Nuibari Hinata dengan Kusanagi-nya secara horizontal.

"Kau menyerang dari atas, Hinata….sangat bagus."

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata mengambil sebuah kunai di paha kirinya dengan tangan kiri dan ingin menusuk perut Naruto. Naruto langsung menghantam pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata dengan lutut kirinya. Kunai itu jatuh dan Naruto langsung menginjak kunai tersebut.

"Tenagamu masih belum kuat!" Naruto langsung menendang perut Hinata dengan kaki kanannya secara lurus.

"Itu adalah Tendangan Taekwondo **Dollyo Chagi**." Kata Lee dengan nada takjub. Tanpa kuda-kuda, Naruto sudah mulai menggunakan seni bela dirinya.

"Dan kau harus bisa membaca situasi pertarungan!" Naruto melompat berputar seperti menendang angin, dia melakukan gerakan tendangan taekwondo **Dwi Hurigi**. Namun tujuannya adalah melesatkan kunai yang diinjak telapak kaki kirinya tadi. Kunai itu tertempel di telapak kaki kiri Naruto dengan chakra,

"Dan Naruto melempar kunai itu dari kakinya menggunakan chakra juga!" kata Sasuke menganalisis taktik Naruto. Benar-benar _Chasseurs_ yang hebat.

Hinata yang terpental ke belakang segera menancapkan Nuibarinya ke tanah untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia langsung menundukkan kepala ketika kunai itu menuju ke arahnya.

"Insting yang bagus!" kata Lee dengan suara bersemangat. Mata Sasuke menajam.

"Naruto sialan…" gumam sang Uchiha dengan nada datar.

Mata Hinata melebar. Di atas gagang kunai tergeletak manis permata Element Magic tipe angin. Permata itu meledak, menghasilkan ledakan angin kuat dan Hinata terpental ke kiri, berguling-guling cukup jauh, hingga tubuhnya berhenti dalam pelukan Naruto. Bukan hanya dipeluk, Kusanagi Naruto teracung di depan leher Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , haah…haah…"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Hinata…"

Jiraiya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan berkata "Pemenangnya adalah Naruto!"

"Hinata- _chan_ gagal lagi…" kata Ino dengan wajah kecewa, begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya berharap di evaluasi pelatihan kedua ini Hinata bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan langsung diterima sebagai _Chasseurs_ , nyatanya, Naruto bahkan tidak terlihat berkeringat sama sekali.

"Jangan kecewa…"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Uchiha tampan tersebut.

"Hinata sudah sangat berkembang dari evaluasi pelatihan pertama, aku tadi sempat tegang saat dia menahan Silent Technique Naruto…" ucap Sasuke dengan sneyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, Hinata telah banyak berkembang dan mulai menjadi gadis yang kuat.

* * *

Semenjak evaluasi latihan kedua yang juga gagal, Hinata terus berlatih bersama _Chasseurs_ lebih keras dan lebih keras. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia meminta Naruto untuk menambah jadwal latihannya dan meminta kepada pihak penginapan menyediakan satu ruangan khusus untuk dirinya berlatih. Di ruangan itu ia berlatih mengangkat barbel, meninju samsak maupun terus mengasah Silent Technique-nya. Rias yang juga berlatih pedang dengan Haku dan Issei turut membantu latihan pedang Hinata dengan latihan berpedang bersama-sama.

"Issei berkata bahwa Nuibari digunakan seperti jarum penjahit. Bisa menyatukan dua tubuh dalam satu ikatan."

Kala itu pukul 10 malam dan _hari ke-390 pelatihan Hinata_ , Rias dan Hinata beristirahat bersama di ruang pelatihan untuk Hinata setelah mereka sama-sama _sparring_ dengan pedang.

"Cara memakainya tidak menebas seperti pedang biasa ya?" tanya Hinata. Rias memiringkan kepalanya dan mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Mungkin kita tanya Issei besok."

"A-aku selesai pukul 5 sore, mungkin setelah itu aku akan ke rumah Issei- _kun_."

Rias menganggukkan kepala.

Keesokannya, yakni _hari ke-391 pelatihan Hinata_ , pada pukul 5 lewat 15 menit sore Hinata dan Naruto berada di toko Issei sekaligus rumah pembuat pedang tersebut. Naruto begitu senang melihat semangat Hinata yang lebih ingin tahu soal Nuibari.

"Nuibari memang bisa melukai dengan cara menyabetnya secara vertikal, maupun horizontal…tetapi efesiensi Nuibari lebih bagus jika menggunakan bagian ujung pedang dan tali di belakangnya." Haku, sebagai si ahli menggunakan ketujuh Pedang Spesial Kiri kini sedang menjelaskan. Dia menunjuk tali kawat yang terikat di belakang Nuibari "Kau bisa melempar pedang ini kemudian mengikatnya atau kau menusuk tubuh mereka seperti jarum yang menusuk kain kemudian jahit mereka…" Haku tersenyum ke arah Hinata "Kau cocok menggunakannya karena aku tahu, kau pasti pandai menjahit kan?"

"E-eeeh…iya." Hinata bernostalgia sejenak. Di desa Konoha, selain pandai berladang, dia juga pandai mnnjahit. Suatu ilmu yang diajari oleh sang ibu. "T-tetapi apakah hanya itu yang membuatku cocok memakai Nuibari, Haku- _kun_?"

Haku menggelengkan kepala. Dia menyerahkan Nuibari kembali kepada Hinata "Tidak hanya itu. Kau juga satu-satunya yang pantas menggunakan pedang ini." Haku memandang penuh keyakinan "Aku percaya akan hal itu…"

Setelah itu, Issei mengajak Naruto, Rias dan Hinata bersantai di ruang tamunya. Mereka pun pesta minum susu. Saat memandang segelas susu dingin di tangannya, Hinata merasa semua orang mempercayai harapan yang besar kepada dirinya. Matanya beralih ke arah Naruto. Apa Naruto juga mempunyai harapan kepadanya?

* * *

Hari demi hari pelatihan terus Hinata lalui. Dia bahkan telah berlatih dasar-dasar bela diri **Systema** , sebuah seni bela diri Rusia yang berfokus pada pengendalian enam ruas tubuh yakni siku, leher, lutut, pinggang, sendi dan bahu melalui penerapan titik tekanan, pemukulan dan terapan senjata. Hinata bahkan mengabungkan Systema dengan pisau _Fixation Bowie_ , pisau sepanjang 17,78 centi dengan alur pisau dan bagian pegangan untuk jempol yang berlekuk sehingga pemegangan lebih nyaman. Pisau ini diproduksi oleh _SOG Company_ yang biasa digunakan militer.

Lee yang melihat bakat Hinata dalam seni bela diri Systema dan kelincahan Hinata dalam menggabungkan teknik bela diri itu dengan pisau _Fixation Bowie_ membuat gerakan-gerakan Hinata lebih berbahaya.

'Bahkan Naruto- _kun_ yang memasteri 6 seni bela diri tidak menggabungkan kemampuan bela dirinya dengan pisau pendek militer.' Lee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sewaktu melihat Hinata yang melakukan gerakan tiga kali tusukan ke depan 'Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik…'

Di pelatihan sihir, _pada hari ke-470 pelatihannya_ , Hinata sudah bisa membuat 90 sihir yang dikeluarkan langsung lewat tongkat dan 10 sihir ritual yang perlu persiapan. Sasuke puas dengan perkembangan Hinata setahun lebih ini. Gadis polos pemalu itu telah berevolusi menjadi _Chasseurs_ yang kuat. Ketika dia memandang Naruto, anggota _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang itu juga puas dengan perkembangan Hinata.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Pedang Nuibari Hinata melesat ke arah Xenovia dan ditangkis oleh pedang samurai yang dipegang _Chasseurs_ wanita tersebut. Hinata menarik Nuibarinya menggunakan tali kawat dan melempar Nuibari itu kembali sambil melesat maju. Irina menahan Nuibari tersebut dan bermaksud memotong tali kawat Nuibari yang tampak menyusahkannya. Pertarungan antara Hinata, Xenovia dan Irina terlihat sangat ciamik sekarang. Naruto bahkan berani taruhan bahwa Hinata mulai mengimbangi kedua ahli pedang _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

Naruto memandang tablet jadwal Hinata. Sudah _hari ke-500 pelatihan Hinata_ , dan 40 hari lagi mereka akan sampai di Evaluasi ketiga, yakni 18 bulan sejak Hinata berlatih atau setahun 6 bulan sejak gadis Hyuuga itu dilatih para _Chasseurs_. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

* * *

 _Hari ke-510 pelatihan Hinata_

Tak terasa tubuh Hinata mulai meninggi. Dada yang dulunya agak datar itu mulai berisi. Rambut indigo panjang itu juga semakin panjang. Pagi itu, Hinata cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kantornya untuk menemui Naruto. Biasa…sebelum ia memulai pelatihannya maka ia perlu menyebutkan tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ kepada asisten pelatihnya tersebut.

Saat ia membuka pintunya tiba-tiba suara terompet dan ledakan kertas warna-warni menghampirinya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HINATA!"

Hinata jelas kaget dengan kejutan tersebut. Dilihatnya Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya untuk mendekati Ino yang memegang sebuah kue. Di sana, sebuah kue kecil dengan krim putih tertulis _**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA-CHAN**_ dengan lilin berangka 11. Tak terasa Hinata mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya karena luapan emosi sedih, senang, serta haru.

"Tiup lilinnya, Hinata- _chan_." Kata Sakura. Kiba berteriak "AYO NYANYIKAN LAGU TIUP LILIN UNTUK HINATA- _CHAN_!"

"TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG JUGA…SEKARANG ( _LAGI_ ) JUGA!"

"Oy siapa yang bilang sekarang lagi tu?!"

"Siapa yang salah nyanyikan lagu tiup lilin hah?!"

Keributan-keributan itu terjadi hingga Tsunade melabrak meja dan membelah meja rapat Chasseurs _lagi_. Hinata memandang haru para _Chasseurs_ yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang meyengir tampan. Pasti Naruto yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, karena _Chasseurs_ itu pernah menanyakan saat mereka berdua makan crepes. Naruto bahkan memakai topi kerucut menutupi rambut kuning jabriknya. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang tampak malu-malu meniup terompet. Uchiha itu lucu sekali. Ada Gaara, lalu Vali yang sedang adu mulut dengan Kiba karena _Chasseurs_ berambut silver itu salah menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin "Rambutku silver oy!" kata Vali gak penting, juga ada Xenovia, Lee,Ophis yang menguap, Ino dan Sakura. Itachi- _nii_ dan Irina sedang ada misi bersama ke _Kuala Lumpur City_. Dilihatnya wajah ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ yang juga selama ini menyemangati pelatihannya, Jiraiya- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_. Bahkan dua penasihat _Chasseus_ , _eyang_ Madara dan Hashirama datang ke ruang rapat _Chasseurs_ untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kedua kakek itu tidak malu memakai topi kerucut dan meniup terompet, walaupun Madara terlihat tersipu malu karena harga dirinya yang tinggi serta _image_ -nya yang cool menjadi berantakan. Kakek tua bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat lucu memakai topi kerucut di kepalanya. Lalu juga ada Issei, Haku dan Rias. Lengkap sudah…Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia teringat saat ayah, ibunya, Hiruzen- _jiji_ , Biwako- _baa_ dan semua warga Konoha datang ke rumahnya saat dirinya berulang tahun. Suatu kenangan yang indah.

"A-aku sudah berumur 11 tahun ya…" gumam Hinata dengan suara sedikit terisak.

Semuanya tersenyum. Naruto berdehem pelan sambil berkata "Ya, Hinata…kau sudah 11 tahun. Permintaan dari asisten pelatihmu ini hanya satu," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto saat _Chasseurs_ itu mengatakan permintaannya.

"Jangan berbicara gagap lagi- _ttebayo_."

"Ha-ha-haaah?!" Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal "A-aku tidak gagap lagi kok. Ma-malahan kata _dattebayou_ mu itu yang perlu dihilangkan, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Weh?! _Dattebayou_ ini kebiasaan yang tidak mengganggu. Gagapmu itu membuat jalannya komunikasi menjadi lama."

"Tidak juga! Gagapku bahkan terlihat lebih bagus dari _dattebayou_ mu!"

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa melihat perdebatan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua insan itu tersenyum. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan meniup lilin angka 11 tersebut sambil berdoa.

 _Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan…._

Api di lilin angka 11 itu padam,

 _Tidak gagap lagi._

Hari itu tidak ada pelatihan untuk Hinata karena semuanya bersenang-senang. Hinata bahkan dapat pesan dari Hamura- _sama_ lewat _Video Message_. Orang tua super uzur itu terus berpesan bahwa Hinata jangan pernah menyerah untuk menjadi lebih kuat, karena dia yakin Hinata-lah harapan yang muncul dalam Kewaskitaannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Wajah polos nan cantik itu sekarang berbeda. Dia bukan gadis lemah yang hanya bisa tergagap. Kecantikannya kini sudah berkembang bersama kekuatannya. Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Evaluasi pelatihan ketiga, yang dilaksanakan 30 hari lagi harus ia lalui. Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang minum cola bersama Sasuke dan Issei.

Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Naruto!

* * *

 _Hari ke-540 pelatihan Hinata_

Hari evaluasi pelatihan ketiga akhirnya datang. Pagi itu, Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di halaman belakang kantor _Chasseurs_ dengan tegak. Hanya saja saat ini hari tidak cerah. Hujan deras turun. Membuat tanah-tanah di halaman sedikit becek.

"Pertarungan dengan diiringi suasana hujan…" Vali tersenyum "Aku harap Hinata- _chan_ lebih menggunakan siasat Magic saat melawan Naruto. Kelemahan Naruto, walaupun dirinya **Multitalent** , adalah di Magic."

Itachi menganggukkan kepala "Kita lihat saja nanti…" Itachi telah mengajari Hinata berbagai jutsu konvensional ninja. Teknik bersembunyi, kamuflase dengan bom asap, bom kertas, kunai kawat, shurikenjutsu, serbuk ilusi, dan sebagainya. Itachi bahkan berencana akan mengajari Hinata teknik ninja yang menggunakan chakra seperti jutsu Katon-nya jika Hinata gagal dalam evaluasi pelatihan ketiga ini.

"Terima kasih atas sihir medan tak terlihatmu, Vali…" kata Tsunade. Dia memandang ke atas. Dengan sihir **Tectum** yang dibuat Vali, para penonton tidak terkena hujan karena seperti ada atap tak terlihat yang menaungi mereka. Vali membungkuk penuh kesopanan sambil berkata "Sungguh senang mendengar pujian dari anda, Tsunade- _sama_."

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia kemudian memandang Jiraiya dan memberi isyarat bahwa pertarungan bisa dimulai. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala. Kini yang menonton pertarungan tetap 3 pemimpin _Chasseurs_ dan 8 anggota _Chasseurs_. Yang tidak menonton karena ada misi adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Ophis dan Xenovia. Keempatnya ada misi cukup berat ke kota Brussel karena ada permintaan dari penguasa di sana. Mereka harus menangani salah satu penjahat terkenal lainnya yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Kalian berdua siap?!" tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Suaranya ia keraskan melalui mantera **Haut Parlea** karena suara hujan juga tak kalah kerasnya. Naruto dan Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Tetes-tetes hujan jatuh dari hidung, dagu maupun ujung rambut Naruto. Begitu pula Hinata.

Naruto kini tidak menganggap remeh gadis 11 tahun di depannya. Dia bahkan mengibaskan jubah hitamnya sehingga memperlihatkan banyak kunai di jubah tersebut. Naruto sudah siap dengan dua kunai di tangan. Hinata berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan yang memegang gagang Nuibari di punggung.

"Evaluasi latihan ketiga, dimulai!"

Keduanya menghilang dalam sekejap. Kini tidak ada yang bertahan. Keduanya saling menyerang dan bertemu di titik tengah dengan Nuibari yang berbenturan dengan dua kunai Naruto yang disilangkan.

"Bagus, Hinata…" Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai dan memutarnya lalu melemparnya ke wajah Hinata. Kepala Hinata bergerak ke kanan sedikit untuk menghindari lesatan kunai itu kemudian ia dan naruto saling adu tendangan kaki.

"Heh?!" Naruto menggesekkan kunainya ke atas sehingga percikan api muncul. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang rusuk kiri Hinata. Cepat, Hinata menepis pegangan itu dengan siku kirinya sehingga tubuh keduanya dalam posisi merendah.

"Kau ingin membantingku, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata mengibaskan Nuibarinya ke kanan sehingga kunai Naruto di tangan kirinya terpental. Naruto melompat salto belakang dan melempar dua kunai ke arah Hinata.

"Kau benar." Kata Naruto dengan suara tenang. Hinata menangkis dua kunai itu dengan Nuibarinya. Matanya menajam. Dia melihat dua kunai di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan langsung melompat ke belakang. Dua kunai itu meledak dan mencipratkan tanah liat becek ke segala arah.

"Aww…aku kena." Kata Kiba kesal. Tubuhnya terkena cipratan tanah liat. Irina tertawa. Ternyata gadis twintails itu menahan cipratan dengan payung yang ia sediakan "Makanya persiapkan sesuatu dengan baik, Ninja…"

"Dasar Magician sialan!" umpat Kiba kesal.

"Pengamatan yang bagus. Hinata- _chan_ tahu bahwa kedua kunai yang Naruto- _kun_ lempar telah dibaluti kertas peledak." Kata Ino dengan antusias. Gaara menganggukkan kepala.

"Tetapi ini baru pertarungan adu pedang dan _skill_ Ninja. Kita belum melihat kemampuan mereka di _skill_ lainnya." Benar yang dikatakan Gaara. Saat itu-lah, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan diarahkannya ke Naruto.

"Sekarang menggunaan _skill_ Magic, Hinata?" Naruto melesat dalam sekejap. Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

 _Trang!_

Kusanagi Naruto bertemu dengan Nuibari Hinata.

"Ya…" Hinata berputar dan melesatkan ujung tajam Nuibarinya ke bahu kanan Naruto. Anggota Chasseurs itu menepisnya dengan Kusanagi lalu melakukan **pukulan jab** ke bahu kiri Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terpental ke belakang namun masih mampu berdiri dengan lutut sedikit tertekuk.

"Gaya pukulan _Muay Thai_ yang digabungkan dengan gerakan berpedang…Naruto- _kun_ memang hebat," Lee menoleh ke arah Hinata "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata- _chan_?"

Mata Hinata menajam, " **Deplacer**!" katanya mengucapkan mantera dan Kusanagi Naruto melayang menuju ke arah Hinata. Naruto memegang Kusanaginya dengan erat sehingga tubuhnya ikut terseret ke depan. Muncul dua alur di tanah liat becek tersebut karena kedua kaki Naruto tertekuk ke dalam.

"Sekarang, serang dia saat pertahanannya terbuka…" gumam Itachi karena larut dalam suasana pertarungan. Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto dengan pedang Nuibari yang dilemparkan ke arah _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang tersebut. Naruto melempar permata Element Magic dari kantong yang terikat di pinggangnya dan permata itu menghantam Nuibari Hinata.

'Warna biru…permata Element Magic tipe air,' batin Hinata. Ledakan air terjadi dan Nuibari terpental ke belakang tetapi ditarik Hinata kembali ke arahnya. Naruto memanfaatkan ledakan air itu dengan menarik tongkat sihirnya.

" **Iaculat**!" Naruto menembak mantera serangan biasa ke arah Hinata.

" **Explosa**!" sementara Hinata menembakkan mantera peledak ke tanah liat. Hasilnya pandangan Naruto terhalang ledakan tanah liat berlumpur.

'Pedangku tidak bergerak lagi…mantera **Deplacer** nya gagal, tetapi…' insting Naruto langsung membuat _Chasseurs_ bermata biru itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Dari balik semburan tanah liat akibat mantera ledakan Hinata, muncul dua peluru yang melesat ke arahnya.

'Dia mengincar tangan kanan dan kakiku…' Naruto tersenyum. Dengan cepat dia membelah dua peluru menggunakan Kusanagi-nya 'Menggunakan peluru karet, Gadis kecil itu ingin melumpuhkanku!'

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Saat itu hujan tidak terlalu deras lagi. Ino yang tahu sesuatu menutup mulutnya.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ menggunakan itu,"

"Itu apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke depan. Dia bangga Hinata sudah berani melepas tembakan.

" **Sigillum** " Naruto menyentuhkan ujung atas tongkat sihir ke tubuhnya dan seketika dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dagunya. Terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto menarik sesuatu di depannya. Tiba-tiba nampak Hinata yang sedang ingin meng- _upper cut_ dagu Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan sambil sedikit melompat, tetapi tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu berhenti. Naruto memandang jubah menghilang yang digunakan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dia memandang tapak-tapak kaki di tanah liat yang becek. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Karena hujan, siasat Hinata ketahuan. Mungkin jika tidak hujan, dia lebih kerepotan…

"Heh…jadi dia menggunakan teknologi jubah menghilang itu. Menarik…" Gaara tersenyum puas "Sepertinya kita sudah tahu hasilnya."

Ino mengangguk sedih. Dengan diiringi hujan, Naruto mengacungkan Kusanaginya ke leher Hinata yang tidak bergerak akibat terkena sihir **Sigillum** Naruto. Sihir **Sigillum** adalah sihir yang membuat pengguna sihir bisa menghentikan pergerakan seseorang saat orang itu menyentuh dirinya. Naruto yang melihat tapak-tapak kaki mendekatinya langsung menggunakan sihir/mantera itu untuk persiapan. Dia juga tidak menyangka Hinata menggunakan jubah menghilang.

"Selesai sudah, Hina-" mata Naruto melebar. Dengan sigap, tangan kirinya menggenggam leher elang botak Hinata yang ingin merebut Kusanagi-nya. Naruto terkekeh senang. Dia memandang elang ninja bernama Takaruto itu.

"Hinata…" Naruto menancapkan Kusanaginya ke tanah "Kau benar-benar hebat di evaluasi pelatihan ketiga."

Hinata memasang wajah antara senang dan kecewa, "Y-ya…tetapi aku tetap saja gagal."

Naruto melepas burung elang botak itu dan membiarkannya terbang. Takaruto hinggap di pundak Hinata. Naruto pun melepas mantera **Sigillum** -nya.

"Tetapi perkembanganmu sangat signifikan. Aku…" Naruto memandang sejenak gadis Hyuuga berumur 11 tahun itu "…Menyukai,"

Dada Hinata berdebar. Entah kenapa sejenak dia berharap lanjutakan kata menyukai itu menjadi…

"Gaya bertarungmu." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran manisnya. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan arena. Perlahan-lahan hujan mulai berhenti dan digantikan gerimis pelan. Para _Chasseurs_ lainnya, yakni para pelatih Hinata, menghela napas kecewa. lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil mengalahkan murid mereka.

"Dia dikalahkan Naruto lagi." Kata Itachi, Vali melirik abang Sasuke tersebut.

"Menurutmu, apa Hinata- _chan_ masih ada harapan untuk menang di evaluasi pelatihan terakhir?"

Itachi memandang Vali dengan senyuman tipis yang misterius "Kita-lah yang akan membuatnya menang."

Hinata menggenggam erat Nuibari-nya. Dia memandang punggung tegak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan. _Lebih keras…dia akan lebih keras berlatih_. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan semua pelatihnya, dia tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang yang percaya kepada dirinya.

Dia tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto.

"Pemenangnya adalah…Naruto!" kata Jiraiya mengakhiri evaluasi pelatihan ketiga tersebut.

* * *

 _Hari ke-600 pelatihan Hinata_

Pukul 5 sore, Hinata baru saja selesai berlatih dengan Itachi. Dia dan Naruto duduk di taman Vaexjoe sambil menikmati jus blueberry yang Naruto belikan. Sungguh sangat melelahkan. Itachi benar-benar menggenjot porsi pelatihannya dan mengajarinya teknik-teknik ninja konvesional tingkat tinggi.

"Aku rasa mengalahkanmu sangat sulit, Naruto- _kun_ …" gumam Hinata dengan wajah sedih yang imut. Naruto menghisap habis jus blueberry-nya, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah yang disediakan.

"Kau selalu tidak percaya diri." Kata Naruto. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku harus memirangkan rambut agar bisa kuat sepertimu."

"Haa? Aku baru dengar merubah gaya rambut bisa menjadi kuat. A-aah…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Bagaimana jika mata-mu diubah menjadi warna biru."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum.

" _Baka_ …" katanya sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata "Mana ada yang seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba suara tablet Naruto berbunyi. Dibukanya tablet tersebut dan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ternyata Sasuke- _kun_ itu sangat kolot saat memakai tablet, handphone dan semacamnya…"

"Heh…sudah sejak lama- _ttebayo_."

"Dia bahkan menghempaskan handphone-nya ke tanah karena tidak bisa membuka kuncinya." Hinata terkikik geli. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita Hinata tentang si _Teme_. Hinata menghisap jus blueberrynya hingga terdengar bunyi hisapan. Naruto berdiri dari kursi dan berkata,

"Maaf Hinata, aku ke kantor dulu. Ada urusan dengan para pemimpin _Chasseurs_."

Hinata memandang Naruto sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala "Uhm…" gumamnya. Naruto melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan si Hyuuga sendirian di taman. Beberapa menit dia hanya duduk sambil menimbang-nimbang Nuibari-nya. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih dia berlatih bersama _Chasseurs_. Apa dirinya benar-benar telah berubah? Hinata biasanya ragu. Mungkin itu karena kurang kepercayaan dirinya. Tetapi ayahnya pernah berkata, _sanggul tak lepas itu bisa dipasang kalau memasang jarumnya dengan benar_. Tunggu…peribahasa kah itu? Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah peribahasa…

Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Dia merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Saat itu-lah ia melihat gadis berambut merah panjang lurus yang pernah ia temui saat pertama kali masuk ke kantor _Chasseurs_. _Siapa namanya….?_ Hinata menutup matanya dan akhirnya ingat.

"Tayuya- _chan_..?"

Tayuya yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa biola-nya hanya memiringkan kepala "- _Chan_?" gumamnya. Benar-benar hebat. Baru saja menyapa, gadis yang duduk di kursi ini memanggilnya seolah-olah mereka sudah akrab.

"K-kau mau,"

"Aku mau bermain biola di taman ini…sebe-"

"Main di sini saja. Aku mau mendengar Tayuya- _chan_ memainkan biola-nya."

Tayuya kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia menuruti permintaan Hinata. Dia pun mulai menggesekkan bow biola ke senar, menekan-nekan senar dengan jarinya di fingerboard sesuai kunci nada yang ingin ia mainkan. Hasilnya terdengar lagu _Canon_ yang terkenal dengan suara khas biola yang indah. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa pengunjung taman datang mendekati Hinata dan Tayuya dan menonton permainan biola tersebut.

"Waahhh…jadi ramai." Kata Hinata dengan senang. Apalagi wajah-wajah pengunjung begitu menikmati permainan biola Tayuya. Tayuya sendiri memainkan biolanya penuh penghayatan, dia bahkan sampai tak tahu dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sumbang satu yen, sumbang satu yen…" kata Hinata sambil membuka sebuah kantong kosong kepada pengunjung. Tanda seru muncul di kepala Tayuya dan dia menghentikan permainan biola-nya. Dia bahkan terkejut banyak pengunjung taman yang menontonnya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu! Kau kira kita Grup pengamen apa?!" Tayuya memukul pelan kepala Hinata dengan bow biola-nya. " _Ittai…_ " kata Hinata dengan suara _cute_ -nya. Tayuya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Para pengunjung tertawa dan bertepuk tangan atas permainan biola Tayuya, kemudian mereka bubar dan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Belajar dari mana minta-minta seperti itu?!" tanya Tayuya dengan nada geram. Hinata memegang dagunya dan berkata "Aku lihat dari Google, Tayuya- _chan_."

Tayuya menepuk keningnya lalu menasehati Hinata, sesuatu yang baru diketahui itu perlu di-filter. Filter informasi bisa melalui bertanya kepada orang yang lebih paham atau menyeleksinya sesuai dengan kebaikan menurut pribadi. Jangan diambil mentah-mentah…jika diambil mentah-mentah, maka kau seperti makan daging yang tak dimasak. Tidak tahu apakah masih ada telur cacing hidup di sana.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk lucu mendengar petuah dari Tayuya.

"Vaexjoe selalu memiliki pemandangan yang indah." Kata Tayuya sambil menatap cahaya sore "Tentu saja...karena kota ini melayang lebih dari 10 ribu meter di atas permukaan laut."

"Katanya Vaexjoe dibuat oleh tiga murid Hamura- _sama_. Me-mereka pasti orang-orang yang hebat."

Tayuya terkekeh pelan. Dia meletakkan biola dan bow-nya di samping, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman "Mereka juga yang membentuk _Chasseurs_. Mereka memang hebat."

Hinata memandang ke bawah. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak-gerak. Gadis kecil itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru laut dan sebuah sabuk kecil yang mengikat di bagian perut. Hinata juga memakai A-line skirt selutut berwarna hitam.

Tayuya sendiri memakai blus polo berwarna putih dengan warna merah pada kerahnya, juga celana pendek berwarna merah. Dia menarik rambut yang bergantung di dekat telinganya ke belakang.

"Kau beruntung bisa masuk sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ ,"

"Heh?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tayuya. Gadis itu memandang datar ke depan. Tayuya kembali berucap,

"Saat kecil, aku tidak mengagumi kelompok tersebut. Orang tuaku banyak bercerita tentang _Chasseurs_ yang melakukan misi-misi berbahaya untuk kebaikan dunia, tetapi aku selalu tidak menanggapinya. Itu memang tugas mereka karena mereka adalah kelompok yang menjalankan misi ketika dibayar klien. Orang tuaku adalah pedagang kain sutra yang berkeliling dunia untuk menjajakan dagangannya.." Tayuya tersenyum memandang Hinata "Kau pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ada kejadian… ada kejadian yang merubah pandanganku terhadap _Chasseurs_. Saat itu ayah dan ibuku berdagang di Kota Brussel,"

'Brussel…kota tempat penjahat Kakuzu berada…' batin Hinata. Dia pernah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang penjahat Kakuzu yang beroperasi di tiga kota, yakni Brussel, Charleroi dan Leuven.

"Mereka dirampok seorang penjahat super bernama Kakuzu dan keduanya ditawan bersama para rombongan pedagang lainnya. Saat itu situasi ekonomi dan politik memanas, apalagi Penguasa Dunia yang baru mulai menerapkan sistem kekuasaannya yang benar-benar berbeda."

Mata Hinata berkedip penasaran. Tayuya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu-lah, kelompok _Chasseurs_ turun. Tanpa permintaan klien, 12 _Chasseurs_ turun dari Vaexjoe untuk menyelamatkan 141 pedagang yang tertawan Kakuzu di Brussel. Yang memimpin misi saat itu adalah Naruto." Mata Hinata melebar mendengar nama _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang itu disebut Tayuya "Saat itu diriku menanyakan alasan Naruto dan teman-temannya ingin menyelamatkan orang tuaku dan pedagang lainnya, aku berpikir bahwa dia akan menjawab _Karena mereka kaya dan akan membayar kami_ , tetapi tidak…Naruto menjawabnya _Karena mereka adalah pedagang-pedagang yang baik, termasuk orang tuamu._ " Tayuya tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya "Orang tuaku masih hidup sampai sekarang berkat mereka semua. Aku pun mulai mengagumi mereka dan ingin masuk ke kelompok tersebut. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka dan menyelamatkan orang-orang di dunia. Yah…tetapi saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut, orang tuaku yang selalu bercerita tentang kehebatan _Chasseurs_ malah menentang keinginanku."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran "Apa mereka takut misi-misi yang berbahaya akan mencelakaimu?"

Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya "Mereka pun mulai bercerita tentang sisi gelap _Chasseurs_. Mereka khawatir apakah aku sanggup berada dalam kegelapan tersebut."

"Si-sisi gelap?"

Tayuya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan "Dengar Hyuuga Hinata…kau adalah gadis polos yang baik dan dilatih sangat keras agar menjadi seorang _Chasseurs_ yang hebat. Tetapi aku dengar kau juga adalah harapan untuk pemersatu dunia yang kacau ini. Jika kau memang siap menjadi _Chasseurs_ ," Tayuya memegang bahu Hinata penuh kekuatan namun juga dorongan semangat "Kuatkan niat di dalam hatimu."

Hinata jelas bingung dengan perkataan Tayuya. Namun dia merasa Tayuya adalah gadis yang baik. Hanya terima kasih yang dapat dia ucapkan kepada gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

Malamnya, di atas ranjang, Hinata masih terpikiran tentang perkataan Tayuya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tidak perlu detail lagi bagaimana Hinata terus dilatih keras oleh para pelatihnya. Itachi telah mengetes perubahan elemen chakra Hinata dan mendapatkan gadis itu memiliki dua jenis elemen perubahan chakra, yakni petir dan air. Itachi pun membuka gulungan tentang jutsu-jutsu berafiliasi dua elemen tersebut. Kiba sendiri melatih Hinata dalam hal pergerakan cepat ninja serta mengajari pembuatan formulasi pil-pil makanan penambah chakra. Lee telah mengajari tiga seni bela diri kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut, yakni **Silent Technique, Systema** dan **Wing Chun**. Hinata memasteri bela diri Silent Technique dan Systema, dan Wing Chun masih dalam tahap pengguna normal. Sasuke sudah puas dengan Hinata yang mampu mempraktekkan 200 lebih mantera dengan tongkat sihir dan 20 lebih mantera menggunakan ritual. Sakura telah mengajari 70 lebih mantera support kepada Hinata dan Hinata mampu menguasai 30 lebih mantera support, sedangkan Vali mengajari Hinata mantera khusus untuk _Heart Dragon Stick_ -tongkat Vali-yang telah ia janjikan. Xenovia dan Irina banyak mengajari Hinata teknik-teknik berpedang untuk mengimbangi teknik berpedang Naruto di evaluasi pelatihan terakhir. Irina juga mengajarkan bagaimana mengalirkan _Mana_ di pedang Nuibari agar menambah kekuatan pedang. Gaara juga puas bahwa Hinata sudah ahli dalam penggunaan handgun. Dia pun memberikan revolver bernama **Crimson Magnum** , "Peluru-nya bisa menembus tembok baja setebal 7 meter dan menembak 10 kepala sekaligus dalam garis lurus. Ini hadiahmu karena telah berlatih dengan baik." Itu yang dikatakan Gaara. Ino pun puas dengan penguasaan teknologi Hyuuga Hinata. Dia telah mengajari 40 lebih alat-alat _high-class agent_ dan Hinata mampu mempraktekkannya.

 _Hari ke-719 pelatihan Hinata, satu hari sebelum evaluasi pelatihan keempat._

Pertanyaannya, cukupkah itu semua mengalahkan seorang Uzumaki, _arrghhh…_

Hinata mengacak rambutnya. Nama Naruto sangat panjang dan aneh. Kenapa ada gabungan nama Jepang, Rusia dan Turki di sana? Sebenarnya dari mana Naruto berasal? Eh…dia dari Bangsa Ninja. Lalu kenapa namanya tidak menunjukkan ciri khas ke-ninja-an.

Hinata berjalan pulang menuju penginapan. Saat itu pelatihan terakhirnya sebelum melawan Naruto di evaluasi pelatihan keempat berakhir pukul 5 lewat 15 menit. Hinata ingin makan crepes di pasar makanan Vaexjoe. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya mendapat kupon gratis karena 20 hari berturut-turut makan crepes di sana. Saat dia mengecek saku jubahnya, kupon itu tidak ada. Begitu pula saku kemeja, saku rok-nya…Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan teringat kupon itu tertinggal di meja ruang rapat _Chasseurs_. Saat itu dia mengeluarkannya ketika pagi-pagi datang ke kantor untuk menemui Naruto dan menyebut 3 prinsip _Chasseurs_.

Hinata kembali ke kantor dan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Dia terkejut ketika Ophis duduk di bangku sambil menggosok matanya. Sepertinya gadis berambut hitam dengan gaya pakaian gothic itu baru bangun tidur.

' _Ka-kawaaaiii…_ ' batin Hinata padahal dirinya sendiri tak kalah _Kawai_ -nya. _Entah kenapa narasi cerita terkesan sedikit berbau loli._

"Se-selamat sore, Ophis- _chan_."

Ophis berhenti menggosok matanya dan memandang datar Hinata "Selamat pagi, Hinata- _chan_."

'Dia memanggilku _CHAAAAN_?!' batin Hinata heboh. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Ophis, sebelum itu diambilnya kupon yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kenapa kau ke sini sore-sore?" tanya Ophis.

"A-aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Ooh…" gumam Ophis sekenanya, kemudian dia menguap lagi. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu ingin merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi, tetapi saat matanya memandang Hinata, Ophis mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau sudah siap dengan evaluasi pelatihan besok?"

"E-eeh…a-aku…" Hinata memandang ke samping "Aku…siap." Cicitnya pelan. Ragu-ragu.

Ophis terdiam. Dia kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju meja ruang rapat dan duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat meja tersebut. Ophis mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok gaun gothic hitamnya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Ia membukanya dan terbentanglah kertas permainan monopoli bersama dadu dan buah pemainnya.

"A-apa itu, Ophis- _chan_?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di dekat Ophis.

"Monopoli." Kata Ophis, lalu dia meletakkan dua buah pemain di kotak START. "Mau main bersama?"

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar. _Ternyata Ophis itu orangnya ramah ya?_ Hanya saja karena sering tidur maka Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berlatih dengan gadis seusianya ini. Catat, tidak pernah sekalipun.

"A-aku mau sekali. Tetapi…" Hinata menggaruk pipinya "Aku tidak tahu cara bermainnya, tehehehe…" tawa yang agak membuat gemas.

"Akan kuajarkan." Kata Ophis dengan suara monotonnya.

Selama 2 jam lebih, kedua gadis itu bermain monopoli dan Hinata selalu bangkrut. Hebatnya, Ophis yang menjadi pemain dan menjadi Banker-nya. Permainan pun dihentikan saat Hinata menguap. Karena letih dan belum istirahat, mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap mengantuk.

"Kau kelelahan. Hm…pulanglah ke penginapan dan beristirahatlah."

"O-Ophis- _chan_ , apa kau akan bermain sendiri?" tanya Hinata dengan suara mengantuk.

Ophis menganggukkan kepala "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bermain bersamamu seperti aku bermain sendiri saja."

Ghhh! _Omongan Ophis menusuk hati euy_. Memang Ophis dikenal sebagai Gothic Loli- _sama_ yang ngomong ceplas-ceplos dengan suara datarnya. Loli _cute_ yang menggemaskan. _Bau-bau narasi seorang pedo_.

Hinata tertawa tak nyaman "Tehehehe…" tawanya sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Aku punya nasihat kepadamu untuk melawan Naruto besok."

Mata Hinata berkedip serius. Kantuknya hilang ketika Ophis berbicara topik yang lebih serius.

"Jika kau melawannya dengan biasa seperti tiga evaluasi pelatihan kemarin, kau pasti kalah. Maka buatlah sesuatu _out of box strategy_ untuk melawannya. Jika kau tidak bisa melawannya secara langsung, buatlah persiapan-persiapan untuk membantu perlawananmu." Ophis memasukkan dadu ke dalam gelas pengocok dan mengocok dadu tersebut "Ganjil atau genap, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Heeh?" Hinata dengan gagap menjawab "Ge-genap." Kenapa Ophis tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

Ophis menjatuhkan dadu itu ke kertas permainan monopoli dan hasilnya menunjukkan bijih 1. Ganjil. Hinata memandang Ophis kebingungan "Apa artinya, Ophis- _chan_?"

Ophis mengangkat dadu itu dan menunjukkan keenam sisi dadu. Keenam sisi dadu menunjukkan bijih 1, 3 dan 5 saja. Tidak ada bijih 2, 4 dan 6. Jelas bagaimanapun kocokannya, hasilnya tetap akan ganjil. Hinata memandang kaget dadu tersebut. Ophis mengeluarkan dadu lain di tangan kirinya. Itu adalah dadu normal dengan bijih 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan 6.

"Dadu ganjil semua ini telah kupersiapkan sebelumnya untuk memenangkan tebak-tebakan melawanmu. Jika aku tidak mempersiapkan hal seperti ini, bisa saja tebakan genapmu benar."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia mulai paham maksud dari Ophis.

"Jika kau bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang saat melawan Naruto nanti, maka kau bisa saja menang. Aku turut mendukungmu untuk masuk ke kelompok ini." Wajah datar itu tersenyum "Berjuanglah, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala penuh keyakinan. Ophis menambahkan "Mungkin ini pengajaran yang pertama dan terakhir dariku. Maaf jika aku selalu tertidur, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu karena aku bukan Magic, Teknologi maupun Ninjutsu. Aku adalah _Dragon_."

Ucapan terakhir Ophis terdengar misterius. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan izin pamit, Hinata berjalan pulang menuju penginapannya dengan wajah penuh pemikiran. Tiba-tiba kakinya tidak melangkah ke penginapan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

 _Hari ke-720 pelatihan Hinata, atau dengan kata lain evaluasi pelatihan terakhir._

Hari itu cerah. Tidak seperti 6 bulan yang lalu saat evaluasi pelatihan ketiga. Matahari pagi pukul 8 menyinari dengan indah halaman belakang kantor Vaexjoe. Tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berdiri menonton evaluasi terakhir tersebut. Spesialnya, semua _Chasseurs_ tidak ada misi dan bisa menonton pertarungan antara Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ belum datang ya?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Ino menepuk pelan bahu _Chasseurs_ berambut pink tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Hinata- _chan_ pasti siap untuk hari ini. Kau sudah banyak mengajarinya sihir support kan?"

"Hehehe…aku rasa. Aku…aku bukan pelatih yang baik bagi Hinata- _chan_."

"Jangan terlalu merendah…" Ino memandang ke depan "Aku juga bukan pelatih yang terbaik baginya."

Naruto berdiri tegak di areal pertarungan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku jubah hitamnya, yang membuat Naruto terlihat gagah. Tetap memakai pakaian khas _Chasseurs_ nya, _Chasseurs_ bermata safir indah itu percaya bahwa sosok Hyuuga Hinata bukan gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang lemah. Hyuuga Hinata pasti telah berubah.

"Dia datang." Kata Sasuke datar. Semuanya memandang ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Hinata melompat tinggi dari balik atap kantor _Chasseurs_ dan menapak keren dengan kaki kanan dan lutut kirinya. Mata Naruto melebar. Saat itu Hinata memakai jubah hitam, kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang dengan dua kantong berkancing di dadanya, persis seperti kemeja lapangan, celana panjang hitam yang ketat dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Nuibari tertenteng gagah di punggungnya. Naruto dapat melihat sebuah revolver tersarung di pinggang kanan Hinata sementara sebuah pisau _Fixation Bowie_ tersarung di pinggang kiri. Di tengah tali sabuk Nuibari yang melingkar dari punggung, lalu miring menyelip di antara dua belahan dada dan perut, terdapat tongkat sihir yang terpasang di sana. Sepertinya Hinata bisa langsung menyabutnya jika ingin menggunakan tongkat sihir tersebut. Seperti Naruto, di balik jubah itu pasti ada senjata-senjata Ninja seperti kunai, shuriken dan sebagainya. Juga di kantong senjata di paha kiri Hinata dan kantong senjata di belakang kanan celana.

"Maaf terlambat, semuanya…" suara Hinata tajam dan tegas, walaupun tetap lembut tetapi suara itu terdengar agak berat, menunjukkan gadis itu tidak gagap dan penuh percaya diri. Saat dia berdiri dari posisinya menapak tadi, rambut panjangnya yang tersanggul ponytail panjang berkibar menakjubkan. Helaian-helaian rambut di samping telinganya menambah kecantikan gadis berusia 11 tahun tersebut.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat- _ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Tentu saja." Kata Hinata, dan Takaruto, elang botak ninja-nya hinggap di bahu kanan Hinata, siap membantu _The Last Ninja_.

"Ini terlihat mengagumkan." Kata Vali "Bagaimana Itachi- _nii_ , apa dadamu berdebar?"

"Dadaku berdebar YOSH!" teriak Lee penuh semangat "Uoooh, aku tak sabar melihat Hinata- _chan_ menunjukkan kemampuan bela dirinya."

"Aku tak sabar Hinata- _chan_ menunjukkan kemampuan Magic-nya." Ucap Vali sambil menyengir nakal "Berapa teknik bela diri yang kau ajarkan, Lee?"

Lee membuat tanda tiga dengan jari kanannya. "Tiga." Ucap Lee. Vali berkata "Oooh…" dengan _nada_ sedikit terkejut.

"3 teknik bela diri melawan 6 teknik bela diri…" ucap Itachi datar "Tetapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan acuan. Hinata- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_ pasti punya kelemahan masing-masing."

"Hanya saja Naruto lebih professional dari Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Gaara yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Matanya memandang ke sisi kanannya di mana Ophis berdiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gothic Loli- _sama_?"

Ophis terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya fokus kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dia telah dilatih keras secara mental dan fisik selama 2 tahun…" Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dan Orochimaru "Ini akan menjadi penilaian kita terhadap Hyuuga Hinata, apakah dia sanggup menerima konsekuensi sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_."

"Kita lihat saja," ucap Orochimaru, kemudian tertawa "Khukhukhu…"

Jiraiya memandang Naruto-Hinata. Dia tidak sabar melihat perubahan gadis 11 tahun itu selama 6 bulan pasca evaluasi pelatihan ketiganya. Apakah dia mampu mengalahkan Naruto? Atau minimal mampu merepotkan _Chasseurs_ bermata biru itu?

"Kalian siap?"

Pertanyaan Jiraiya dijawab " _Hai'_!" oleh Hinata dan anggukan tenang oleh Naruto. Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata,

"Evaluasi latihan keempat, dimulai!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **Vaexjoe Arc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Evaluasi latihan keempat, dimulai!"

Hinata mengambil sepuluh shuriken dari kantong senjata di belakang celananya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepuluh shuriken itu terselip di antara jari-jari tangannya. Matanya fokus memandang ke arah Naruto.

'Dia mulai dengan Shurikenjutsu!' iris biru Naruto bergetar. Bukan takut…suatu getaran senang.

Wajah Itachi berkerut serius. Dipandangnya Naruto yang hanya berdiri santai.

" _Show me_ …" Naruto mencabut Kusanagi dari punggungnya dan Hinata langsung melempar sepuluh shuriken itu bersamaan ke arah Naruto. Takaruto terbang ke atas dan pergi entah ke mana.

Tang! Tang! Tang! Naruto menangkis 10 shuriken dengan mudah menggunakan Kusanaginya. Hinata mengambil sepuluh shuriken lagi dan melemparnya saat Naruto sedang sibuk menangkis 10 shuriken pertama.

"Gelombang kedua…" ucap Vali sambil tersenyum penasaran. Dia kagum dengan kecepatan pergerakan tangan Hinata "Itachi- _nii_ , kau kah yang mengajarinya?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala "Tetapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat Naruto- _kun_ berkeringat."

Naruto membelah shuriken terakhir dengan bagian tajam bilah Kusanagi yang bisa memotong apapun. Saat dia menggeser bilah Kusanagi dari tengah pandangannya, sepuluh shuriken Hinata berputar ke arahnya. Naruto melesat maju dan menangkis semua menggunakan Kusanagi. Dengan hebat, dia menusuk dua shuriken yang berputar ke ujung pedangnya dan melempar dua shuriken itu kembali kepada Hinata. Hinata menghilang ketika dua shuriken itu menuju ke arahnya. Dua shuriken tertancap ke tanah.

"Silent Technique…" ucap Jiraiya. Dia memandang Naruto yang menyabet Kusanagi ke kanan ketika Hinata datang dari arah sana. Cepat, Hinata mencabut Nuibarinya dan menghantam Kusanagi Naruto. Adu pedang terjadi selama 3 menit dengan pergerakan yang luar biasa cepatnya. Hinata mendapat dua luka sayatan kecil di punggung tangan kanan dan bahu kirinya, sementara Naruto bersih tanpa luka. Gadis Hyuuga itu melompat mundur ke belakang dan melempar dua kunai menggunakan tangan kiri yang bebas dari balik jubahnya.

Trang! Naruto menangkisnya kedua kunai dengan mudah. Matanya menajam. Dua kunai itu terikat tali kawat pada masing-masing bulatan gagangnya. Di tengah tali kawat pada dua gagang, ada sebuah tali kawat yang berujung pada jari tengah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menggerakkan sendi-sendi jari tengahnya dan dua kunai tadi bergerak berputar mengikat tubuh Naruto.

"Kau yang mengajari teknik kunai kawat itu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum puas. Semoga teknik itu bisa menghentikan langkah Naruto, walaupun dirinya tidak yakin.

"Dia terikat!" kata Kiba dengan suara penuh antusias. Tetapi teknik itu hanya mengejek Naruto, anggota Chasseurs itu tersenyum menawan di depan Hinata.

"Kau hanya mengikat sendi siku dan bagian perutku. Tahukah kau bahwa di pergelangan tangan ada sendi engsel dan panjang bilah Kusanagi lebih dari 60 centi…"

Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto menggerakkan pedang Kusanagi-nya ke atas dengan pergerakan pergelangan tangannya yang bebas dan memutuskan tali kawat tersebut. Naruto bebas, lalu ia melempar sepuluh shuriken ke arah Hinata. Hinata dapat melihat kilatan-kilatan tali kawat dari sepuluh shuriken tersebut.

"Itu **Shuriken Tekunikku: Kontororu Juu-Yubi** Naruto- _kun_." Kata Ino. Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Teknik mengontrol sepuluh shuriken dengan sepuluh jari. Naruto menciptakannya sendiri teknik sederhana namun berbahaya tersebut," Itachi meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang "Aku mengajari Hinata teknik kunai berkawat berdasarkan teknik shuriken berkawat Naruto."

"Bedanya, si _Dobe_ mampu mengendalikan 10 shuriken dengan 10 jari tangannya." Sambung Sasuke "Satu-satunya cara," mata Onyx Sasuke menajam.

"Gunakan magic!" kata Sasuke, bersamaan, Hinata mencabut tongkat sihir yang terselip di tali sabuk Nuibarinya dan menyebutkan mantera " **Ventus Lente**!"

Boasssh….sepuluh shuriken Naruto terpental ke berbagai arah. Tetapi Hinata belum aman. Dia segera melompat ke belakang dan memutar tongkat sihirnya dua kali.

" **Ratio**." Hinata menembakkan sebuah cahaya hitam kebiruan 10 meter arah pukul 5 kemudian menembakkan cahaya hitam kebiruan di samping kanan Naruto. Dari cahaya hitam itu terbentuk lubang berputar seperti _kamui_ berwarna hitam. Sepuluh shuriken Naruto datang ingin mengikat tubuh gadis tersebut namun Hinata segera melompat masuk ke lubang. Iris biru Naruto melirik ke kanannya dan Hinata muncul dari lubang hitam yang berada di kanannya.

Trang! Kusanagi Naruto dan Nuibari Hinata kembali bertemu.

" **Ventum**." Kata Hinata sambil menggerakkan tongkat sihir dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Akar-akar hijau muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat tubuh Naruto. Hinata mengetuk Nuibari-nya dua kali menggunakan tongkat sihir dan menyebutkan mantera support **Viribo**. Hasilnya, besi di Nuibari dikuatkan berkali-kali lipat. Tangan Naruto yang memegang Kusanagi perlahan-lahan terdorong ke belakang karena dorongan Hinata lebih kuat. Dua lubang berputar dari mantera **Ratio** perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Mantera **Ratio** , membuat dua buah lubang seperti _Black Hole_ di mana lubang pertama yang dimasuki akan terhubung dengan lubang kedua. Seperti mantera teleportasi atau **Stonehenge** namun lebih sederhana. Namun mantera ini cukup menguras _Mana_." Tsunade melirik ke arah Sasuke "Pasti Sasuke yang mengajarinya…"

"Mantera support **Viribo** ya…jika diberikan kepada manusia maka manusia itu akan memiliki otot berkali-kali lipat dari otot binaragawan, tentu juga berpengaruh pada kekuatannya. Dia menerapkannya pada Nuibari dan membuat komponen dasar Nuibari menguat berkali-kali lipat dari normal. Cerdas juga khukhukhu…" mata ular Orochimaru memandang Naruto yang sedang terdesak "Mengikat pergerakan Naruto- _kun_ dengan akar-akar yang muncul dari mantera **Ventum**. Oooh…sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata- _chan_ ahli di bidang Magic."

"Di Ninjutsu juga." Kata Jiraiya "Kita belum lihat perkembangan _skill_ Teknologi."

"Kau telah menjadi kuat, Hinata…" puji Naruto, membuat Hinata sedikit tersipu.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Tetapi, apa kau telah diajari cara menyalurkan chakra lewat permukaan tubuh?"

"Eh?"

Cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti Naruto. Itu adalah chakra. Naruto menaikkan intensitas chakranya ke seluruh tubuh sehingga akar-akar yang mengikat _Chasseurs_ itu merekah, kemudian dengan cepat terbelah-belah. Naruto bebas, dia segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan melempar Hinata ke belakangnya dengan mantera **Deplacer**. Dengan cepat Naruto melempar sebuah permata Element Magic tipe tanah yang kecepatannya ditambah menggunakan mantera **Propero**. Permata itu meledak dan membentuk tembok tanah, kemudian Hinata menghantam tembok tanah tersebut hingga retak. Hinata tertempel di tembok tersebut dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

" **Ventum**." Ucap Naruto datar. Dari tembok itu muncul akar-akar hijau yang mengikat tubuh Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu kini tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, akar-akar Ventum semakin mengikat badannya.

"A-apa Hinata- _chan_ akan kalah lagi…" kata Ino dengan wajah cemas. Sakura juga. Naruto mengibaskan Kusanagi-nya ke kiri dan ke kanan dua kali. Setelah dia membunyikan lehernya, _Chasseurs_ tampan itu berlari melesat ke arah Hinata. Orochimaru mendesis pelan " _Game Over_ kah…" kata pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bermata ular tersebut.

Tep.

"Senjata darurat, Takarutooo!" teriak Hinata. Mata Naruto menatap ke atas. Elang ninja Hinata melesat ke atap kantor yang menghadap ke halaman belakang dan mematuk sesuatu. Saat itu-lah dari segala arah di langit terkepul asap putih dan muncul puluhan kunai yang mengarah ke arah Naruto. Semuanya kaget dengan munculnya kunai-kunai tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan…" Tsunade meneguk ludahnya.

"OUUU YEAAAAH!" teriak Lee penuh semangat "HINATA- _CHAN_ TELAH MEPERSIAPKANNYAAA!"

Ophis tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Jadi Hinata mengikuti sarannya.

'Malam itu aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku pergi ke halaman ini untuk memasang senjata, Naruto- _kun_. Jika dalam keadaan terdesak, maka Takaruto akan mengaktifkan kunai yang kusembunyikan dengan **Kakuremino no Jutsu** yang tersimpan dalam gulungan ninja di udara. Ada 70 kunai yang kupasang dan semuanya akan mengarah kepadamu.' Mata Hinata sejenak menatap Ophis 'Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ophis- _chan_.'

Naruto tersenyum misterius lalu bergumam " **Active**."

Semuanya jelas kaget ketika berpuluh-puluh papan segi empat seperti triplek yang bercahaya merah menutupi langit membentuk atap. Papan-papan itu terus menyatu seperti potongan puzzle yang pas bertemu dengan potongan puzzle lainnya. 70 kunai Hinata hanya menancap di atas papan-papan bercahaya merah tersebut. Tidak sedikitpun ada yang mencapai Naruto.

"Aku juga telah mempersiapkan sesuatu, Hinata. Pola pikir kita sama. Kau yang sudah tahu bahwa halaman ini terus-menerus dijadikan arena pertarungan kita akhirnya membuat persiapan di sini, tetapi aku sejak awal evaluasi pelatihan telah memasang mantera ritual **Tutela Boards** di sini. Kau pasti pernah membaca sihir ritual ini di buku yang Sasuke berikan kepadamu…"

"Aku masih ada persiapan, Naruto- _kun_!" gumam Hinata 'Ini yang terakhir dan aku tidak boleh gagal…'. Takaruto terbang cepat ke ujung atap kantor dan menggali atap itu dengan cepat. Semuanya menahan napas. Sebuah kotak putih dengan tombol merah di tengahnya berada di bawah kaki elang ninja Hinata dan elang itu menekannya dengan jempol cakarnya.

"Ou yeah…" gumam Vali. Dari tanah, segala arah, muncul puluhan missil kecil yang menuju ke arah Naruto. Mata biru Naruto bergetar. Tak disangkanya Hinata memasang dua jebakan!

"Kalau begini…" Naruto melempar seluruh permata Element Magic angin dan airnya ke segala arah. Bersamaan, ledakan angin dan air bertemu ledakan puluhan missil kecil itu, menimbulkan ledakan berapi dan semburan air raksasa. Takaruto terbang mendekati Hinata dan menebas akar yang mengikat kedua tangan Hinata dengan cakar besarnya. Tangan Hinata yang bebas langsung menebas akar-akar lainnya yang mengikat tubuh menggunakan Nuibari. Gadis Hyuuga itu bebas dan sang elang ninja bertengger gagah di bahu Hinata.

"Itu makanya hewan ninja sangat penting sebagai partner!" teriak Kiba heboh.

"Belum selesai…" kata Gaara datar. Beberapa detik Hinata hanya mengambil napas (gadis Hyuuga itu sudah terengah-engah!), dua buah peluru menyeruak dari kepulan asap tempat Naruto berada. Mata Hinata melebar. Kilatan cahaya matahari di peluru itu menandakan bahwa peluru tersebut bukan peluru karet. Hinata segera melompat salto belakang melewati tembok tanah yang dibuat Naruto dan berlindung di sana. Sementara Takaruto kembali terbang ke atas. Dua peluru Naruto menghantam tembok tanah tersebut. Papan-papan triplek magic Naruto berwarna merah menghilang, membuat 70 kunai yang tertancap di atasnya jatuh bergelimpangan ke tanah.

"Kalau begitu…" Hinata mencabut revolver _crimson butterfly_ -nya dari sarung di pinggang kanan, dengan tangan kanan, dia mengacungkan handgun itu ke atas. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengintip dari balik tembok tanah. Asap perlahan-lahan menghilang. Memperlihatkan sebuah tanah kosong. Tidak ada Naruto di sana!

"Heah!"

Hinata mendongak ke atas. Dari atas tembok tanah melompat Naruto sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata berguling ke belakang ketika Naruto melepaskan tembakan.

'Isi Magazen hanya ada 9 dan Naruto- _kun_ telah melepaskan tiga tembakan. Berarti ada 6 peluru di sana…' Hinata berdiri dan menarik hammer _Crimson Butterfly_ -nya 'Sedangkan Revolver-ku hanya berisi 7 slot peluru pada silinder amunisi-nya. Kami sama-sama menggunakan Handgun, bukan senjata api automatis…'

Dor! Sebuah peluru dari Crimson Butterfly melesat ke bahu kanan Naruto. Chasseurs itu mengelak ke kiri dan peluru dari revolver Hinata menembus tembok tanah. Naruto menatap handgun yang dipegang Hinata.

" _Crimson Butterfly_ …sialan, jadi Gaara memberikanmu hadiah yang mengerikan."

"Bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika evaluasi pelatihan ini sudah menggunakan senjata api, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menargetkannya!" Naruto melesat maju dan menyabet pedangnya secara horizontal. Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menendang ke arah kaki Naruto menggunakan tendangan samping rendah kaki kirinya. Naruto melompat sambil melempar Kusanaginya ke arah Hinata di bawah, gadis Hyuuga itu berguling ke kanan. Naruto berpijak di tanah dengan slide pistol-nya yang sudah dikokang.

'Tinggal menarik trigger-nya maka satu tembakan dari Naruto- _kun_ akan keluar!' Hinata langsung bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto seperti gerakan menyeleding. Dia menendang lutut kanan Naruto sehingga _Chasseurs_ itu jatuh berlutut. Dor! Tembakan keempat Naruto dilepaskan namun Hinata sudah berguling ke kiri. Sambil berguling, gadis itu telah memutar silinder amunisinya dan menarik hammer. Naruto berputar dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Hinata

Dor!

Dor!

Dua tembakan terlepas bersamaan. Naruto mengelak tembakan Hinata dengan melompat ke kanan sementara Hinata mengelak tembakan Naruto dengan berguling ke kiri. Dengan cepat adu _Gun-fu_ , yakni pertarungan tembak-menembak jarak dekat, terjadi antara dua _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Saling beradu strategi untuk mengokang slide maupun memutar silinder amunisi karena kedua handgun mereka bukan senjata api automatis. Pertarugan tembak-menembak jarak dekat terus berlangsung hingga semua peluru di Magazen dan silinder amunisi kedua handgun itu kosong.

"Siapa yang cepat me- _reload_ peluru maka dia yang akan memenangkan pertarungan." Ucap Gaara dengan dada naik-turun karena berdebar melihat pertarungan _Gun-fu_ tersebut.

" _Crimsson Butterfly_ jenis revolver _Colt Peacekeeper_?" tanya Itachi. Colt Peacekeeper adalah jenis revolver yang pelurunya harus dimasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam lubang silinder. Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Jenis Modern." Kata Gaara dengan nada datar. Jenis modern tidak perlu memasukkan satu-persatu peluru, tetapi tinggal mencabut silinder revolver yang kosong dan memasangkannya dengan silinder baru yang sudah terisi peluru. Masalahnya…

"Sempatkah Hinata melakukannya." Gumam Gaara dengan tatapan tajam namun tegang ke depan.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah tidak beradu pedang. Mereka bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong. Naruto dengan teknik **Wu Shu** -nya dan Hinata dengan teknik **Wing Chun** -nya. Kecepatan pertarungan jarak dekat Wing-Chun Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum puas. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu dapat melihat pergerakan-pergerakan indah Hinata seperti _IP Man_. Cepat namun tangkas.

"Tetapi masih belum bisa menjangkaku- _ttebayo_!" kata Naruto yang melompat melewati kepala Hinata dan berdiri di belakang gadis tersebut. Naruto langsung memiting Hinata dari belakang dan menghempaskanna ke bawah. Teknik pitingan **Pencak Silat**. Tangan kiri Hinata masih sempat menarik pisau **Fixation Bowie** -nya, bersamaan, kaki kirinya tepat menerjang ulu hati Naruto. Pegangan Naruto sedikit kendor dan Hinata menghantam tangan kanan Naruto yang menjepit leher menggunakan bagian ujung pegangan pisau.

"Kenapa kau tidak menusuk lenganku dengan bagian tajamnya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berputar dan menghantam dada Naruto dengan tendangan miring kaki kanan. Pegangan Naruto terlepas dan gadis Hyuuga itu melompat salto belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa melukaimu seenaknya, Naruto- _kun_."

"Bagaimana dengan tembakan tadi?"

Wajah Hinata memerah "Menembak i-i-itu dari jauh, kalau menusuk dari jarak dekat itu rasanya…"

"BUANG KERAGU-RAGUAN ITU!" ucap Naruto sambil menghilang dari pandangan. Lagi-lagi Silent Technique. Hinata melompat ke depan ketika Naruto datang dari arah kiri sambil melesatkan Kusanaginya. Telapak tangan kiri Hinata berpijak di tanah, kemudian dia mendorong tubuhnya ke atas menggunakan telapak tangan tersebut. Bersamaan, Hinata melempar lima shuriken dari balik kantong belakangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menangkis tiga shuriken dengan mudah tetapi dua shuriken yang Hinata lempar telah teraliri chakra elemen listrik.

"Hooo.." gumam Naruto tertarik. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan dua shuriken itu hanya melewatinya. Hinata berdiri di atas tanah dengan mata menajam. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu Takaruto dengan kedua cakar yang telah dibaluti kain isolator mencengkram dua shuriken berlistrik itu lalu melempar dua shuriken kembali ke arah punggung Naruto.

"Kain isolator, digunakan untuk melindungi tangan saat memanipulasi kotak pembangkit listrik gedung, Hinata-chan memasangnya pada kaki elang ninja." Kata Ino dengan nada antusias. Hinata menerapkan pembelajarannya dengan cara yang unik.

"Elang ninja sialan!" kata Naruto, tapi senyuman puas terpatri di wajah _Chasseurs tersebut_. _Hinata telah berkembang_.

Lalu, saat Naruto fokus untuk menghindari dua shuriken berlistrik Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu membuang silinder revolvernya dan mengisinya dengan silinder baru terisi penuh peluru. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sebuah persiapan teknik tinju lembut **Tai Chi**. Dengan sigap dan berputar, dia menangkap dua shuriken Hinata menggunakan kedua tangan yang telah dilapisi jubah hitamnya. Catatan saja, jubah hitam para Chasseurs terbuat dari bahan khusus.

Tek…Hinata menarik hammer Crimson Butterfly dan mengarahkannya ke kaki kanan Naruto. Namun dengan cepat dua shuriken itu dilempar ke depan dan ke belakang oleh Naruto. Satu shuriken membuat Takaruto terbang menghindar ke atas, sementara satu shuriken melesat ke arah Hinata.

"Jadi…" mata Kiba melebar.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?!" gumam Sakura dengan nada cemas. Mata Ophis menajam.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan balik shuriken tersebut. Dia menembak tepat ke kaki kanan Naruto dan Chasseurs itu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lutut berdarah. Mata Hinata melebar.

"Na-Naruto-kun," kata gadis Hyuuga itu khawatir. Sifat polos dan baiknya masih melekat walaupun mental dan fisiknya telah dilatih dengan keras. Tetapi keterkejutan Hinata muncul ketika tubuh Naruto yang ditembakinya hilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Trang!

Revolver Hinata menahan Kusanagi Naruto dari belakang. _Bagaimana bisa?!_ Batin Hinata. Naruto sudah tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Dia melirik ke belakang dan Kusanagi yang Naruto tancapkan di tanah tadi telah menghilang. Saat itu Hinata merasakan kehadiran dari atasnya.

"Cukup Naruto!"

Naruto lainnya yang melompat ke atas dengan kunai teracung langsung berpijak tepat di samping kanan _The Last Ninja_. Naruto membentuk segel tangan dan Naruto yang memegang Kusanagi menghilang. Pedang itu jatuh ke bawah dan tertancap di tanah. Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata dan mengambil Kusanagi-nya.

"Sudah…kami telah melihat pertarungan yang sangat hebat." Kata Jiraiya. Dia memandang Hinata yang masih kebingungan dan shock melihat jutsu Naruto. Itachi tersenyum…

"Itu seperti jutsu **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** , Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Itachi menjelaskan kepada Hinata dengan suara keras agar gadis itu mendengar. Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Sama seperti jutsu Katon-ku, jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan membutuhkan chakra dan bukan teknik ninja konvesional. Itu adalah teknik ninja yang muncul menggunakan segel tangan." Itachi menggerakkan _handseal_ dan muncul Itachi kedua. Mata indah Hinata melebar.

"He-hebaaat…" kata _The Last Ninja_ terkagum-kagum.

"Namanya **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Yah, bahasa ilmiahnya adalah kloning." Naruto menyarungkan Pistolnya ke pinggang kiri "Klon itu benar-benar menyerupaimu dan hanya bisa menghilang ketika dihilangkan pengguna maupun terluka parah. Salah satu jutsu tingkat tinggi para Ninja. Aku jarang menggunakannya karena chakra-ku langsung terbagi dua." Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap takjub sang _Chasseurs_.

Jika dirinya terengah-engah, maka Naruto bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun. Tetap santai dan tenang, dengan mata biru yang penuh kekuatan. Dia benar-benar kagum dengan _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang tersebut. Padahal Hinata merasa sudah mengeluarkan 400 persen kemampuannya, bukan lagi 100 persen, tetapi 400…

Tetapi tetap saja…Hinata memandang ke atas 'A-aku gagal…' batinnya sedih. Jika Jiraiya- _sama_ tidak menghentikan pertarungan tadi, maka Naruto pasti dapat melumpuhkannya.

"Bagaimana, wahai para pemimpin _Chasseurs_?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jubah hitamnya yang berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Begitu keren dan gagah. Jiraiya, Tsunade maupun Orochimaru tersenyum puas. Mereka benar-benar berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan Hinata. Mereka tidak kagum dengan pertarungan tadi, yah…jika Naruto serius maka Hinata pasti akan langsung kalah. Tetapi perkembangan _skill_ Hinata yang luar biasa meningkat mampu merepotkan Naruto yang dalam mode _No One Hundres Serious_.

Orochimaru berkata "Beradu Ninjutsu seperti shuriken, kunai, beradu bela diri, beradu pedang…"

"Mempersiapkan senjata jebakan dengan hebat, menggunakan mantera-mantera dan sihir dengan baik…" kata Jiraiya melanjutkan.

"Berkolaborasi dengan hewan ninja, dan adu tembak-menembak jarak dekat yang begitu _epic_ …" Tsunade mengakhiri pujian sambung-menyambung itu "Hyuuga Hinata, kau bahkan membuat Naruto menghabiskan semua Permata Element Magic air dan anginnya, juga membuatnya mengeluarkan **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** …kau telah berkembang sangat-sangat baik."

Hinata menatap tak percaya atas pujian ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Saat itu dia ingin menangis senang karena ketiganya mengatakan "Kau telah menunjukkan bahwa dirimu pantas masuk ke kelompok _Chasseurs_. Selamat, secara resmi…kau adalah anggota ke-13 _Chasseurs_. _**Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_!"

"AKHIRNYA AKU TELAH SUKSES SEBAGAI _SENSEEEEEI_!" teriak Lee dengan air mata berlinangan senang. Ino, Sakura dan Irina langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk gadis 11 tahun tersebut.

"Ini karena aku menjauhkanmu dari Gigolo itu selama pelatihan pedang, Hinata- _chan_!" kata Irina, yang jelas membuat Naruto sweatdropped kebingungan.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya. Dia juga lega, akhirnya Hinata berhasil mendapatkan penilaian baik dari ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sok cool. Nyatanya, ada sedikit air mata muncul di sudut mata, menandakan dia terharu.

'Aku berterima kasih selama ini kau juga mengajariku cara membuka kunci handphone, Hinata…' batin Sasuke, yang ternyata membuatnya terharu adalah sesuatu yang sangat unfaedah.

"Ini karena rambut SILVER-ku!" teriak Vali kesenangan dan sangat amat unfaedah.

Xenovia dan Gaara tersenyum. Xenovia bahkan berkata "Hyuuga Hinata sudah banyak berubah ya…". Sementara Kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas penuh semangat "YEEES!" teriaknya bangga.

Ophis sendiri, dia menguap, tetapi tidak berbalik ke kantor untuk tidur. Matanya memandang Hinata terus-menerus. Perlahan-lahan, Gothic Loli- _sama_ mengucapkan "Sela…mat. Hoaaam…" disertai dengan hoam-nya.

Hinata yang dilempar-lempar ke atas oleh Sakura, Ino dan Irina tertawa bahagia. Saat itu matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengelus pucuk kepala Elang Ninja Takaruto yang hinggap di lengan sang _Chasseurs_. Di dalam hati paling dalam Hinata berkata,

'Terima kasih…Naruto- _kun_.'

Sekelebat bayangan dari kejadian Konoha, Aleppo kota para Examination, konflik fenomena kerasukan di Akademi Magic Poveglia hingga Vaexjoe ini, Naruto selalu menemaninya dan memberikan semangat. Hinata tidak bisa membayar apapun kepada pemuda tampan bermata biru indah itu, terkecuali bahwa dia memiliki perasaan aneh kepada remaja yang 5 atau 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Perasaan menggebu-gebu dan dag dig dug saat pemuda itu mendekatinya, mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan tersenyum manis untuknya.

Hinata masih belum tahu tentang perasaan tersebut. Perasaan Naruto? Lebih sangat abstrak…

* * *

Malamnya di kantor _Chasseurs_ terjadi pesta besar-besaran menyambut anggota baru ke-13, yakni Hyuuga Hinata.

Semua anggota _Chasseurs_ , tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ , _engkong_ Hashirama-Madara, Issei, Haku dan Rias turut hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Para orang tua pesta mabuk-mabukan, sementara yang masih di bawah 18 tahun hanya meminum soda. Pesta itu berlangsung sampai tengah malam, hingga Jiraiya- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ , _engkong_ Hashirama dan _engkong_ Madara teler. Dua penasihat _Chasseurs_ yang sudah uzur itu ternyata kuat juga minum alkohol. Kedua-duanya dipapah _Chasseurs_ lainnya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Weeei Jiraiya, sudah kau kunci semua ruangan kantor kita?, ughuuk." Tanya Tsunade sambil cecegukan karena mabuk.

"Dadamu besar ya, Tsunade…" jawab Jiraiya tidak nyambung "Karena baygon itu rasanya merah." Sambungnya seperti _Stanley_.

Saat itu tinggal Naruto, Ophis, Rias dan Hinata di dalam kantor untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat akibat pesta. Issei dan Haku sendiri terlebih dahulu pamit karena mereka punya 7 pesanan pedang dan harus diselesaikan 3 hari lagi.

"Kami butuh istirahat cukup!" begitu yang dikatakan _Susu-Lover_ tersebut.

Setelah selesai berkemas-kemas, Ophis pamit duluan.

"Ophis- _chan_ tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Aku punya rumah." Jawab Ophis datar.

"O-ooh…habisnya, setiap kali aku melihat Ophis- _chan_ , pasti sedang tidur di ruangan rapat ini…" benar juga yang dikatakan Hinata, karena setiap jadwal pelatihannya dengan Ophis, Gothic Loli- _sama_ itu selalu tertidur pulas di atas kursi. Ophis menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Karena tidur itu sangat nyaman." Jawab Ophis. Dia melambaikan tangan, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kantor _Chasseurs_.

"Berkat dia…aku mendapatkan ide untuk memasang jebakan itu." Gumam Hinata. Naruto tersenyum memandang ke depan, dia kemudian mengajak Rias dan Hinata untuk pulang.

"Ayo…kau perlu istirahat, Hinata…siapa tahu besok kau langsung diberikan sebuah misi."

"E-eeh, misi?"

"Ya, misi…" Naruto memasukkan kedua tanganya ke saku jubah. Mereka bertiga berjalan di jalan utama Vaexjoe. Saat itu sepi, tidak ada lagi warga Vaexjoe yang berlalu-lalang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 47 menit malam.

"Misi para _Chasseurs_ pasti hebat-hebat. Sebut saja misi kalian di Akademi Magic Poveglia. Hmm…aku pikir misi kalian bertujuan untuk memperbaiki sesuatu atau menolong seseorang." Kata Rias dengan nada senang. Dia masih tetap bugar walaupun sudah larut malam. "Senang melihat Hinata- _chan_ yang resmi menjadi bagian dari _Chasseurs_ sang penolong."

Hinata jadi teringat Tayuya. Ya…Tayuya juga sangat bangga kepada _Chasseurs_ yang menolong orang tuanya bersama pedagang-pedagang lainnya. Diingatnya misi-misi Naruto dan _Chasseurs_ lainnya yang ia ketahui. Misi Naruto menyelamatkannya dari Magician-Magician jahat di Konoha, misi membongkar fenomena kesurupan di Akademi Magic Poveglia dan akhirnya membuat Shion berubah, misi ke Birmingham city saat ada masalah antara Birmingham, Manchester dan Liecester, misi ke Brussel untuk melindungi kota dari penjahat terkenal Kakuzu…pasti banyak sekali misi-misi hebat yang dilakukan para _Chasseurs_. Bahkan Naruto rela membunuh warga desa Konoha demi menyelamatkannya. Hinata memandang ke atas, ke arah bulan…mungkin membunuh orang-orang jahat demi kebaikan perlu dilakukan.

Perlu?

Atau tidak perlu?

"Yah…sudah di simpang," Naruto memandang simpang tiga yang memisahkan jalur penginapan Hinata-Rias dengan tempat tingganya "Aku duluan." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Hnata dan Rias melambaikan tangan ke _Chasseurs_ bermata safir indah tersebut. Hinata dan Rias kemudian asyik berbicara soal pakaian yang ingin mereka beli besok siang di salah satu toko pakaian Vaexjoe. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Heeh? Aku pasti meninggalkan kunci kamar kita di atas meja ruang rapat _Chasseurs_." Rias menepuk pelan keningnya "Demi keamanan dan privasi, pernah Resepsionis itu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kunci yang kita pegang tidak ada duplikatnya. Jika hilang, maka kita harus mengurusnya besok pagi dan mengisi formulir baru untuk mendapatkan password."

"Ri-ribet ya…" kata Hinata dengan senyuman tak nyaman. Tiba-tiba dia langsung berkata,

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya di kantor, Rias- _chan_."

"Tidak apa-apa kah, Hinata- _chan_?" Rias khawatir, walaupun Hinata sudah berkembang menjadi lebih kuat, tetapi jalan sendirian malam-malam bagi seorang gadis berumur 11 tahun itu berbahaya lho…siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada pedofil gak jelas memasukka Hinata ke dalam karung?!

"Akan kutemankan Hina-"

"Tidak perlu…" Hinata langsung berlari menuju lorong penginapan yang akan keluar lewat pintu di lobi "Aku bisa menjaga diri kok…nah, aku bawa revolver ini!" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat handgun-nya dan menunjukkan kepada Rias bahwa dirinya akan aman. Rias hanya berdoa semoga Hinata baik-baik saja.

Hinata kembali memasuki kantor dan menuju ke ruang rapat _Chasseurs_. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu ruang rapat, tiba-tiba keinginan kuat untuk mengelilingi kantor _Chasseurs_ muncul di dalam pikirannya. Dengan antusias Hinata turun ke lantai 1, menuju semua ruangan di lantai tersebut, membuka pintu yang tak terkunci maupun berusaha membuka pintu yang tak terkunci. Dia naik kembali ke lantai dua, masuk ke ruang rapat yang memang tidak pernah dikunci untuk mengambil kunci kamar yang memang tergeletak manis di atas meja tersembunyi di samping tumpukan beberapa buku, kemudian mengelilingi lantai 2 tersebut. Jelajahan Hinata sampai di lantai ketiga. Kebanyakan ruangan di lantai itu terkunci. Saat Hinata sampai di bagian paling belakang lantai, dia melihat sebuah pintu bercat merah kusam yang celahnya sedikit terbuka. Hinata berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. _Kenapa tidak tertutup ya…?_ batin Hinata penasaran.

"A-apa ada hantunya di sini?!' batin Hinata heboh sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia membuka pintu itu dan melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap. Cahaya masuk dari ruangan luar. Hinata mencari saklar lampu dan langsung menekan tombol _on_ ketika menemukannya di dinding dekat pintu.

Saat itu kedua mata Hinata menangkap hamparan lemari besi yang dipenuhi map-map plastik. Dia memandang sebuah tulisan berbingkai yang terbaca " **Ruang Arsip Misi Chasseurs**." Jelas saja Hnata langsung antusias melihat sekeliling ruangan. Lemari, kertas, arsipan, map-map…pasti ruangan ini menyimpan data-data dan hasil misi dari para _Chasseurs_. Dia mengambil sebuah map plastik besar di bagian rak tengah lenari besi. Saat itu imajinasinya bergerak-gerak liar. Hinata membayangkan dirinya akan membaca misi _Chasseurs_ menyelamatkan seorang putri dari tangan penjahat, membunuh sekelompok bandit gila atau menyusup ke kota yang dipimpin raja lalim nan jahat. Bayangan _Chasseurs_ keren yang menolong orang-orang baik dan menumpas para penjahat membuatnya penuh semangat membaca data-data arsip tersebut.

 _ **Membunuh penguasa Kota Bordeaux, atas permintaan klien Katarea Leviathan**_

 _ **Pencurian permata Kota La Serena, atas permintaan klien Rodiger Rosenkreutz**_

 _ **Genosida 3 desa, tidak ada saksi, atas permintaan klien Creuserey Asmodeus**_

 _ **Membunuh satu keluarga pedagang Valdivia, atas permintaan klien Sahariel**_

Map plastik itu jatuh ke lantai. Hinata membuka map-map plastik lainnya. Tangannya bergetar membuka map-map tersebut dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajahnya ketika sebagian misi Chasseurs berisi pembunuhan, pembantaian, perampokan, sabotase yang bahkan mengacaukan sebuah kota…ada juga beberapa misi seperti menumpas penjahat, menghabisi orang-orang jahat dan sebagainya, tetapi…

 _ **Atas permintaan klien.**_

Jadi bagaimanapun bentuk misi, sebab-akibatnya, atau di pihak mana- _jahat atau baik_ -, jika klien membayar _Chasseurs_ sesuai dengan kesepakatan, maka misi itu akan diambil dan dilaksanakan.

Dia tahu Naruto dengan wajah datarnya membantai semua warga desa Konoha demi menyelamatkan dirinya…akan tetapi,

Pembunuhan, pembantaian, genosida sebuah desa dan kota…daftar nama Naruto tercantum di misi-misi sadis tesebut.

Tawa bahagia para _Chasseurs_ , kelakuan mereka yang koplak dan lucu…apa juga mereka tertawa seperti itu saat membunuh para orang-orang baik karena orang-orang baik itu objek misi mereka? Karena orang-orang baik itu pesanan para klien yang telah menyewa para _Chasseurs_ untuk membunuh mereka?

" _Mereka pun mulai bercerita tentang sisi gelap Chasseurs. Mereka khawatir apakah aku sanggup berada dalam kegelapan tersebut."_

Hinata teringat kata-kata Tayuya. Dia ingat bahwa Tayuya dilarang masuk ke _Chasseurs_ bukan karena orang tuanya takut Tayuya celaka dengan misi, tetapi mereka tidak ingin Tayuya tersiksa batinnya memasuki sisi gelap para _Chasseurs_. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Apa ini konsekuensinya masuk ke kelompok pemburu…_

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri tegap di belakang. Saat itu dia tidak melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto. Anggota _Chasseurs_ itu menatapnya dengan iris biru yang tenang namun terasa dingin membeku.

"Kau dilarang masuk di sini, hanya para pemimpin yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini- _ttebayo_."

Lidah Hinata kelu. Saat dipandangnya wajah tampan itu, maka wajah itu adalah wajah yang pernah terciprat darah para korban-korban tak bersalahnya. Dengan suara bergetar Hinata bertanya,

"A-apa semua _Chasseurs_ melakukannya?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dipandangnya map plastik yang dipegang Hinata. Kemudian dia menjawab "Ya…"

Map plastik di tangan Hinata terjatuh. Saat itu-lah Naruto menangkap lengan mungil gadis 11 tahun itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding ruangan. Namun tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas menahan belakang kepala Hinata agar tidak langsung terjedot ke dinding. Wajah tampan Naruto mendekati wajah cantik Hinata. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan napas Naruto terasa berat mengenai wajah Hinata.

"Kita bukanlah kelompok penolong seperti yang dikatakan Rias- _san_ , Hinata… _Chasseurs_ berasal dari bahasa prancis yang artinya Pemburu. Kita adalah serigala-serigala kelaparan yang mengikuti daging untuk menuntaskan sebuah misi."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak…aku, tidak…"

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hinata dan terdiam sejenak. Hinata juga terdiam, dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Hinata…" saat _Chasseurs_ itu ingin mengelus kepala Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan langkah-langkah berat. Mata biru Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian Hinata. Dia memandang map-map arsip misi mereka yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dasar Jiraiya- _sama no Baka_! Seharusnya dia memeriksa lagi semua pintu ini sebelum pulang. Haah…gara-gara mabuknya- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan "Hinata, aku…"

 **Vaexjoe 4 END**

 **Author Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga masa pelatihan Hinataaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selama 2 tahun lebih, Hinata dilatih para elit pemburu/Chasseurs untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ohohoho, chapter depan adalah akhir dari Vaexjoe Arc dan kita akan memasuki Chasseurs Arc.

Mengetik 13K lebih terasa sangat pegal. Kami ingin akhir dari chapter ini ada konflik perasaan bagi Hinata. Yah…sewajarnya dia terkejut karena dalam pikiran awalnya, Chasseurs adalah kelompok penology orang-orang bak yang rela membunuh para penjahat demi kebaikan. Nyatanya, setelah melihat data arsip misi dari Chasseurs, bahka orang-orang tak bersalah dihabisi para Chasseurs sesuai dengan bayaran klien mereka. Yah…bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa Chasseurs itu seperti kelompok pembunuh bayaran, perampok bayaran, penyusup bayaran dan sebagainya. Ada uang, kerja pun jalan…

But…apakah yang akan Hinata lakukan? perjuangan gila-gilaannya dalam dua tahun pelatihan Chasseurs haruskah berhenti karena ia mengetahui fakta mengejutkan ini? Saksikan hanya di Silet…*KOK SILET?!*

Pertarungan adu tembak-menembak jarak dekat itu terinspirasi dari Film Animasi 3D RE: Vendetta lho, saat Chris Redfield melawan Villain utamanya, yah walaupun deksripsinya agak sedikit pendek tetapi kami berharap bisa membuat Readers nyaman membacanya. Oh ya, ada Readers yang bertanya Poveglia diambil asli dari sebuah pulau ya? Yap, benar…Vaexjoe, Poveglia, Aleppo, Manchester, Birmingham, Liecester, Salzburg, Budapest dan nama kota-kota di fic ini kuambil dari nama kota-kota yang ada di berbagai Negara. Jadi aku tidak langsung mencantumkan nama-nama kota buatan orisinil. Bahkan Kuala Lumpur kucantumkan lho hahaha…tinggal nunggu Jakarta lagi masuk.

Untuk soal Pair, aku pikir belakangan saja. Jika Readers memang teliti mengapa aku membuat tanda kurung bagi Naru-Hina, yah…terus saja ikuti jalan ceritanya. Sebab juga di fic ini, hingga chapter 14, kami masih membuat perasaan Naruto abstark. Apakah dia menyukai Hinata atau hanya mengagumi arau hanya menganggap Hinata adalah adiknya. Untuk Hinata, perasaannya kepada Naruto semakin berkembang. Yah…berkembang menjadi perasaan manis gadis-gadis yang sedang jatuh- *di-Jyuuken Hinata-chan* Tetapi terima kasih atas kritiknya, sangat membangun bagi fic ini.

Di chapter kemarin memang sangat-sangat fokus untuk Hinata, jadi untuk Rias, Issei dan chaa yang tidak berhubungan sama pelatihan Hinata dihilangkan dulu. Lalu untuk pakaian Chasseurs mungkin akan lebih terdeskrip di chap depan. Oh ya…pakaian Naruto sama seperti yang aku deskripsikan saat dia dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu di Konoha.

Bagaimana menulis FFn? belajar dan belajar tanpa henti. Kalau mau, kita bisa diskusi lewat PM mungkin Icha, aku maupun penulis Ffn di akun ini bisa membantu. Ehehehe…

Chapter depan juga akan memperlihatkan misi pertama Hinata sebagai Chasseurs, yah…selebihnya akan kucantumkan spoiler di preview chap depan.

Terima kasih atas semua kritik, saran dan nasihatnya, Love u much all dan mohon reviewnya ya…agar kami tetap bersemangat lhooo…ehehehe.

 **Untuk chapter depan akan update dua minggu lagi ya, karena aku ada kesibukan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat hehehe…jadi chapter depan tidak update jum'at nanti, tetapi hari senin/selasa dua minggu depannya lagi.**

 _Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 5_

" _BAGAIMANA AKU MEMPERCAYAI SESEORANG YANG MEMBUNUH 3 DESA TANPA PERASAAN BERSALAH!"/"Hinata, aku…"/"Kenapa kalian mau melakukan misi hanya demi uang banyak dari para klien?!"/"Misi kalian adalah membebaskan anak-anak yang dijadikan sandera, dari puluhan anak tersebut, ada 7 anak penguasa kota…"/"Lawan kita adalah tiga penjahat super yang dijuluki Ring Hell. Mereka adalah Kakuzu, Freed Sellzen dan Valper Galilei,"/"Kita kedatangan klien spesial…"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (16) x Hinata (10), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 5**

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak Hinata mengetahui fakta tergelap dari _Chasseurs_. Dia tidak ke kantor Chasseurs dan lebih sering berada di kamar. Rias yang melihat perubahan Hinata bertanya kepada gadis itu, apa yang sedang terjadi. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Hinata beberapa kali berjalan-jalan di luar untuk melepas penat. Dia berjalan keluar di jalanan utama Vaexjoe, duduk di kursi taman sambil melahap crepes yang dibelinya atau didaparkan secara gratis berkat kupon hadiah. Ketika kakinya melangkah menuju kantor _Chasseurs_ , ia segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah ke arah lain.

Suatu sore, ia duduk di kursi taman memakan crepes sambil mengamati warga Vaexjoe yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman maupun keluarga mereka. Ada juga pasangan-pasangan yang memadu kasih dan canda. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Tahukah mereka bahwa _Chasseurs_ yang penuh kehormatan ternyata banyak melakukan kegiatan penuh kegelapan dan kengerian?

"Hinata…"

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia menoleh ke kanan. Di sana berdiri Naruto dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jubah panjang hitamnya. Mata biru itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan beku penuh misteri. Hinata segera berdiri dari kursi.

Dia sudah seringkali melihat Naruto, maupun keduanya saling bertatapan. Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata, Hinata sudah berbalik arah dan meninggalkan sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang.

Grep. Tangan kanan Naruto menangkap pergelangan kanan Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan memandang tak suka kepada remaja berumur 17 tahun tersebut. Omong-omong…umur Naruto tidak 16 tahun lagi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"A-aku mau membuang sampah bekas crepes ini, le-lepaskan tanganku!"

Naruto cepat mengambil bungkusan crepes di tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, meremasnya menjadi seperti bola dan melemparnya ke sebuah tong sampah. Tepat masuk ke sana.

"Sudah dibuang."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Maunya apa sih laki-laki ini?! Dia tidak mau berbicara maupun memandang wajah pembantai berdarah dingin itu!

"Le-lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak. Sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu."

"TIDAK ADA-"

Naruto menutup mulut Hinata, tanpa malu menggendong gadis kecil itu di kedua lengannya, ya tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata kontan memerah, kemudian membawa sang Hyuuga ke sebuah pojok taman yang sepi. Naruto menurunkan Hinata di dekat sebuah tiang lampu taman dan Hinata langsung memukul dada bidang sang Uzumaki. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan-"

"Tolong dengarkan dulu omonganku- _ttebayo_."

Hinata terdiam. Dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto dan pergelangan kanan yang dipegang tangan kiri _Chasseurs_ bermata biru indah itu, Hinata akhirnya mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan. Atau…sebuah pembelaan?

"Le-lepaskan tanganku dulu…" ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf dan melepas perlahan pergelangan mungil tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu, wajah Hinata sudah merona manis. Walaupun membenci lelaki di belakangnya, entah kenapa sentuhan Naruto membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau harus mempercayai kami, Hinata…walaupun ada beberapa misi yang membuat kami terlihat seperti kelompok jahat, nyatanya-"

"Maaf Naruto- _kun_. Aku sangat terguncang…" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto "Aku tidak tahu _Chasseurs_ begitu gelap."

"Tetapi ada banyak yang harus kau percayai."

"Bagaimana aku percaya-"

"Bukan bagaimana cara kau mempercayainya, kami bukanlah sekelompok penjahat, Hinata."

"BAGAIMANA AKU MEMPERCAYAI SESEORANG YANG MEMBUNUH 3 DESA TANPA PERASAAN BERSALAH!"

"Hinata, aku…"

Hinata berbalik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Air mata menggenang di mata Amethyst indahnya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar cantik, seperti dewi yang dirundungi kesedihan, namun kesedihan itu membuatnya semakin indah. Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Pa-padahal aku sangat senang bergabung di kelompok ini, Naruto- _kun_. Aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan siap menerima takdirku yang telah diramalkan Hamura- _sama_ …tetapi jika begini…"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya tak terlihat, hanya menampakkan mulut dan hidungnya saja karena tertutup poni rambutnya.

"Kenapa kalian mau melakukan misi hanya demi uang banyak dari para klien?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa misi yang jelas-jelas adalah sebuah pembunuhan terhadap orang-orang baik tetap _Chasseurs_ lakukan?!"

Hinata melanjutkan "Aku telah membaca riwayat penguasa Bordeaux, dia dibunuh karena klien kalian yang bernama Katarea ingin merebut kekuasaan penguasa tersebut. Aku membaca tentang permata suci kota La Serena, itu adalah permata berharga bagi kota tersebut dan diletakkan di dalam katedral kota mereka. Aku membaca tentang pedagang Valdivia yang dibunuh karena klien kalian punya dendam terhadap keluarga tersebut."

Naruto tetap tidak menjawab.

"Dan tentang 3 desa yang telah digenosida…kau yang memimpin misi itu kan, Naruto- _kun_? A-aku membaca deskripsinya," Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan "3 desa itu adalah 3 desa Bangsa Ninjutsu. Kau, bangsa Ninjutsu, membunuh bangsamu sendiri karena uang yang dibayar klien sangat tinggi…a-aku…aku tidak menyangka." Hinata menggosok kedua matanya dengan pergelangan tangan. Air mata itu berjatuhan ke bawah.

Hinata memandang Naruto, kemudian alisnya tertekuk tajam. Naruto tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Hanya menundukkan kepala sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Matahari semakin terbenam. Hinata ikutan terdiam. Kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun, maupun sebuah pembelaan…

* * *

Kemudian…

Hingga 6 hari selanjutnya, Rias yang tidak tahan langsung masuk ke kamar dan memandang tajam Hinata. Terlihat gadis manis itu sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Bahkan sarapan yang tadi Rias antar tidak disentuh. Biasanya Rias sudah ke toko Issei saat ini, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan ingin menanyakan dengan serius kepada Hinata, apa yang terjadi kepada Hyuuga tersebut?

"Hinata- _chan_ …kau harus jujur kepadaku," Rias berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping _The Last Ninja_ "Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau juga selalu terlambat untuk bangun pagi. Saat aku pergi ke toko Issei pukul 7 pagi, kau masih bergumul dalam selimutmu. Biasanya pukul 5 pagi kau sudah bangun…pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi…" mata Rias menyipit "Ceritakan kepadaku."

"Ti-tidak apa-"

"Mukamu jelas menunjukkan hal tersebut!" Rias berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Hinata "Ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang sedang terjadi…aku berjanji akan membantumu."

"T-tidak ada yang bisa kau bantu, Rias- _chan_."

Rias mendengus kesal. Dia memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis tersebut "Jika kau tidak menceritakannya, mana mungkin aku tahu bisa membantumu atau tidak?!"

Hinata memandang sedih ke arah Rias. Dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan perhatian Rias kepadanya. Ayah dan ibunya sering menasehati saat dirinya kecil bahwa perhatian seseorang itu sunggung berharga, itu berarti orang tersebut menyayangimu. Hinata juga tidak mampu menanggung semua beban dan perasaan di hatinya sendiri, dia harus mencurahkannya agar bisa lega.

"A-aku…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk lemah "Ba-baik…akan kuceritakan."

Rias melepas pegangannya ke kedua pundak Hinata dan duduk kembali di samping ranjang. Hinata pun menceritakan tentang _record_ misi _Chasseurs_ yang ia temukan di ruang arsip. Rias cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi dia pernah mendengar dari kakaknya, Sirzech, bahwa _Chasseurs_ memang sebuah kelompok seperti kelompok bayaran. Mereka akan melakukan misi dari klien jika mendapatkan kontrak dan bayaran yang pantas.

'Hanya saja tak kusangkan misi-misi mereka ada yang kejam seperti itu…' Rias memandang wajah Hinata. Ada air mata menggumpul di pelupuk mata indah tersebut 'Hinata- _chan_ pasti sangat terpukul.'

"Ba-bagaimana jika kau menemui Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_. Mereka pasti bisa memperjelas tentang _Chasseurs_ , misi mereka, maupun asal-usul _Chasseurs_. Aku akan menemanimu…"

Hinata memandang Rias dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih. Benar…sepertinya menanyakan kepada Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_ akan memberikannya informasi yang tepat, maupun yang diinginkannya.

Keduanya pun pergi ke pagoda yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama Naruto. Saat membuka pintu pagoda, terlihat Hashirama dan Madara sedang tarik celana dalam.

"LAGI?!" teriak Rias dengan nada gusar.

Sesingkatnya, keduanya duduk berlipat kaki dengan sopan di hadapan dua tetua _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Hashirama mengatakan " _Time out Time out_ …" sambil meminum sesuatu dari botol hitam di tangannya. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan botol itu di samping dan bertanya maksud kedatangan Rias dan Hinata ke pagoda mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Hashirama memandang mata Hinata yang tertuju penasaran dengan botol di sampingnya. Hashirama langsung berkata "Ah..ini berisi cairan yang sama dengan cairan yang menopang kehidupan Hamura- _sensei_. Jika beliau harus dimasukkan lewat selang-selang, maka kami tinggal meminumnya."

Rias dan Hinata mengangguk pelan. Madara langsung bertanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada "Kembali ke topik…apa yang ingin kalian ketahui. Kalian tidak capek-capek datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat kedua orang uzur ini kan?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya tentang _Chasseurs_ …" ucap Hinata dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Sementara Madara dan Hashirama saling berpandangan, kemudian Hashirama mengulangi lagi perkataan Hinata disertai nada bertanya.

"Tentang _Chasseurs_?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, dia meminta maaf sebelum menceritakan fakta tergelap _Chasseurs_ yang telah ia ketahui. Hashirama dan Madara adalah pendengar yang baik, mereka tidak menyela sedikitpun saat Hinata sedang bercerita. Ketika gadis itu selesai, Madara bertanya "Sudah?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Terlihat jelas ekspresi sedih di wajah manis tersebut.

"Pasti mengejutkan bagimu…" kata Hashirama. Dia paham yang dirasakan Hinata. Sesuatu yang mengagumimu, membuatmu tertarik dan bersemangat, ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hal tersebut pasti akan membuatmu _down_. Membuatmu depresi…analoginya, seperti seorang istri yang mengetahui suami tampannya ternyata Gay. Analogi macam apa ini wahai orang tua uzur yang tinggal sama orang tua uzur lainnya?, lelaki lagi!

"A-aku ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang _Chasseurs_ …sa-saking banyaknya, aku…" suara Hinata mengecil "Aku jadi bingung…"

" _Chasseurs_ sangat berhubungan dengan Vaexjoe." Kata Madara sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata dan Rias memandang serius orang tua bermata tajam nan seram tersebut "Sebelum aku menceritakan tentang _Chasseurs_ , sebaiknya kuceritakan tentang awal pembentukan Vaexjoe bersama Hamura- _sensei_."

Mari membaca cerita masa lalu dari Madara secara deskriptif. Vaexjoe dibuat seabad lebih yang lalu. Kata dibuat ini mengacu bahwa kota melayang ini memang dibuat oleh seorang anak dari Dewi Kelinci dan tiga muridnya menggunakan kekuatan Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Jadilah kota megah nan asri yang melayang di atas ketinggian 10 ribu meter. Saat itu belum ada yang menempati Vaexjoe. Ketiga murid Hamura mencari orang-orang yang ingin tinggal di sana. Satu persatu mulai tertarik dan menetap di sana, dari ketiga bangsa, semuanya tinggal di Vaexjoe dan dengan ajaran Hamura, ketiga bangsa menjadi akur.

Pemimpin Vaexjoe terdiri atas tiga orang, perwakilan dari tiap bangsa. Saat itu yang memimpin adalah Mito dari Bangsa Teknologi, Hashirama dari Bangsa Magic dan Madara dari Bangsa Ninjutsu. Kelangsungan Vaexjoe cukup baik, ditambah sistem akses ke kota yang hanya bisa melalui **Stonehenge** , situs warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang memang sudah ada sejak Vaexjoe dibuat.

Permasalahan utama kota adalah tambahan ekonomi untuk kota dan juga warga. Saat itu-lah ketiga murid Hamura berpikir keras untuk pemasukan kota Vaexjoe. Akhirnya dibentuklah sebuah kelompok khusus yang memiliki peran sebagai pengumpul utama dana atau uang bagi kota. Kelompok penuh talenta yang mampu menjalankan misi dari klien yang telah membayar dan melakukan kontrak.

"Nama kelompok itu adalah… _Chasseurs_." ucap Madara. Hinata terkejut. Dia langsung bertanya,

"Ja-jadi awal pembentukan _Chasseurs_ untuk menanggulangi kekurangan dana bagi Vaexjoe. _Chasseurs_ ini…"

"Hanya mesin pembuat uang bagi Vaexjoe." Kata Madara dengan suara datar beratnya. Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tetapi mereka tidak hanya melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka menjaga Vaexjoe dengan segenap hati mereka, melindungi Vaexjoe dari kebangkrutan ekonomi dan menjadikannya sebagai kota yang tetap melayang. Tahukah kau Hyuuga Hinata, membutuhkan sekitar 1200 bahan kimia yang harus dibeli sebagai tenaga pembangkit generator di Vaexjoe agar tetap bisa melayang, juga mantera-mantera yang harus dilakukan ritual dan persiapan bahan-bahan mistiknya, serta kekuatan chakra yang dikelola dengan baik. Untuk tetap menopang Vaexjoe tetap melayang dan aman, kami perlu biaya. Biaya ada karena kami memiliki uang. _Chasseurs_ -lah kelompok pendana utama bagi kota ini."

"Makanya pertimbangan misi yang diminta klien juga dipengaruhi seberapa besar klien membayar _Chasseurs_. Tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ adalah pemimpin Vaexjoe, jadi mereka punya kendali penuh atas kota ini." Kata Hashirama menambahkan penjelasan Madara.

Hinata terkejut juga dengan fakta tersebut. Jiraiya- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_ ternyata pemimpin kota Vaexjoe juga?! Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Jadi _Chasseurs_ benar-benar kelompok yang sangat terpandang di kota ini.

Rias memandang cemas gadis 11 tahun di sampingnya. Hinata terlihat masih dalam kebimbangan.

"Kami berdua menyerahkan semuanya kepada hatimu, _The Last Ninja_ …namun, kau harus mempercayai _Chasseurs_ karena mereka memang bukan orang-orang jahat. Kau tahu kenapa kau sangat pantas masuk ke kelompok ini?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Hashirama- _sama_ yang sedang berbicara.

"Karena nasibmu hampir sama dengan nasib mereka." Kata Hashirama penuh penghayatan. Sama? Jelas saja membuat Hinata penasaran sekaligus kebingungan. Madara melanjutkan penjelasan Hashirama. Kedua kakek itu saling bahu-membahu memberikan penjelasan kepada _The Last Ninja_.

"Biar kuceritakan lebih spesifik," Madara memandang Hashirama. Sepertinya memberikan isyarat kepada Hashirama. Hashirama yang mengerti arti tatapan tersebut menganggukkan kepala dan menjetikkan jarinya, kemudian dinding-dinding dalam Pagoda bercahaya dan berubah menjadi hologram berwarna dasar biru terang. Rias dan Hinata memandang takjub perubahan dinding tempat tinggal kedua orang tua uzur tersebut.

"Dinding Pagoda ini telah dispesifikasi menjadi dinding hologram buatan Orochimaru, terdapat database-database _Chasseurs_ yang bisa langsung ditampilkan di sini." Kata Madara menjelaskan. Rias bergumam "Wao…" pelan. Jika Bangsa Teknologi membuat sesuatu, bahkan kemampuan mereka terlihat lebih menakjubkan dari mantera-mantera Bangsa Magic.

"Kita mulai dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Madara. Dinding hologram besar menampilkan wajah kedua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut. Hinata memandang wajah kedua gurunya selama pelatihan dua tahun. Entah kenapa dia masih tak percaya jika Sasuke maupun Itachi- _nii_ terlibat misi mengerikan _Chasseurs_.

 _Begitu pula Naruto…_

"Walaupun marga kami sama, sebenarnya kami bukanlah keluarga. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya satu klan denganku. Keluarga mereka tinggal di sebuah Desa para Ninja yang disebut Desa Kumo. Semua penduduk desa adalah para Ninja. Saat Penguasa Dunia baru memberikan aturan bahwa Bangsa Ninjutsu boleh dibunuh, maka desa itu diserang oleh gabungan pasukan Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi. Akhirnya Desa Kumo hancur berantakan. Orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi meloloskan kedua anak mereka keluar dari desa. Keduanya lolos…meninggalkan desa mereka yang luluh lantak menjadi abu kengerian."

"Haruno Sakura," dinding hologram menampilkan wajah cantik Sakura. Madara melanjutkan ceritanya "Seorang Magician yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang baik di Kota Oslo. Dia seorang _Healing_ yang terkenal dan dipuja di kota tersebut. Suatu hari seorang Ninja datang ke kotanya dan meminta tolong untuk diobati Sakura. Sakura bersedia mengobati Ninja tersebut, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah Magician yang baik. Para warga kota Oslo mengetahuinya dan Ninja itu dibunuh di ruang praktek Sakura. Haruno Sakura di-cap sebagai pengkhianat dan di- **Examination**."

Iris Amethyst Hinata bergetar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Madara melanjutkan ceritanya dan dinding hologram menampilkan wajah Lee dan Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba dan Rock Lee. Dua Ninja yang bersembunyi di Kota Bangsa Magic yakni Kota Stockholm setelah desa mereka dihancurkan. Selama setahun, mereka terlunta-lunta hingga seorang Magician mengetahuinya. Keduanya dikejar selama satu bulan, melewati tiga kota, terus dikejar hingga kaki mereka seperti berjalan di atas serpihan kaca."

"Shidou Irina. Bangsa Magic yang mempunyai keluarga Magician yang taat pada bangsanya. Turun-temurun keluarga Shidou menjadi penjaga kuil Kota Roma, Kota Bangsa Magic yang terkenal akan keloyalan pada prinsip Magician-Magician. Penjaga kuil kota memiliki status tinggi di Kota Roma dan tentu saja memiliki bayaran tinggi dari Penguasa kota tersebut. Banyak Magician Kota Roma yang menginginkan jabatan itu. Suatu hari tanpa sengaja seorang Magician menemukan seorang Ninja bersembunyi di gudang belakang rumah keluarga Shidou. Itu berarti pengkhianatan. Nyatanya, keluarga Irina tidak menyembunyikan Ninja tersebut. Entah Ninja itu bersembunyi sejak lama di situ atau keluarga Irina dijebak, tidak ada yang tahu…Irina berhasil kabur dari kotanya sementara keluarganya di- **Examination** dan langsung diekskusi, meninggalkan luka mendalam di hati Irina."

Hologram berganti dari Irina ke Vali.

"Vali, Magician asal Kota Kuoh. Manusia yang pernah meminum air susu Dragon sehingga memiliki keistimewaan. Membunuh ayahnya sendiri dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Kota Kuoh. Hal itu dikarenakan saat mereka melewati sebuah desa yang ternyata desa para Ninja, ayah Vali ingin membantai semua warga desa di sana. Untuk menghentikan tindakan ayahnya, Vali bertarung hidup dan mati. Dia menang karena pernah meminum air susu Dragon dan ayahnya kalah. Serta tewas…tindakan Vali ketahuan dan dia di- **Examination** serts dikejar bangsanya."

"Xenovia. Bangsa Teknologi dengan keahlian pedang yang tinggi. Dia juga seorang pengasuh panti asuhan yatim-piatu di sebuah perbatasan Kota Wina, kotanya orang Teknologi atau Millenial. Panti asuhan itu menampung anak-anak dari seluruh dunia dan seluruh bangsa. Mau anak-anak itu dari Magic, Teknologi maupun Millenial. Akibat Peraturan dari sang Penguasa Dunia baru, panti asuhan tersebut dibakar dan anak-anak dari Bangsa Ninja dibunuh. Pengasuh-pengasuh di panti asuhan di-cap **Examination** oleh bangsa mereka. Xenovia melawan, namun dia kalah…"

"Gaara. Dari umur 4 tahun telah diajari ayahnya menembak. Ayahnya seorang pembunuh professional yang selalu disewa kalangan atas. Sejak umur 1 tahun, Gaara telah tinggal bersama ayahnya karena sang ibu meninggal akibat sakit. Gaara tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, dia hanya tahu misi dan misi, menembak dan menembak, membunuh dan membunuh…sampai suatu ketika sang ayahnya ditugaskan membunuh seorang Penguasa Kota Bangsa Ninja. Sayangnya, terjadi insiden sehingga ayah Gaara terjatuh dari tempat dia melakukan tembakan sniper. Gaara dan ayahnya ketahuan dan ditangkap warga Kota Ninja tersebut. Mereka tidak dibunuh atau dihukum, malah ayah Gaara diobati luka-lukanya. Sayang…ayah Gaara membuat keputusan salah. Setelah dirasanya mulai sembuh, dia ingin membunuh Penguasa Kota Ninja tersebut menggunakan pisau, Gaara yang mengetahuinya hanya melihat ayahnya dibunuh penjaga penguasa kota tersebut. Gaara menjadi anak sebatang kara."

"Yamanakan Ino. Seorang Millenial yang jenius. Dia bahkan mendapatkan gelar professor di umurnya yang baru 16 tahun berkat penemuan-penemuannya. Dia dibanggakan oleh Kota-nya. Suatu hari dia mendapatkan akses data keamanan pemerintahan kota-nya dan mengetahui ada tindakan kekerasan terhadap Bangsa Ninja yang dilakukan oleh kota tempatnya tinggal. Ino, bersama Bangsa Teknologi yang pro terhadap Bangsa Ninjutsu melakukan demo, aksi protes dan sebagainya. Ino bahkan keluar dari divisi pemerintahan tempatnya bekerja. Puncaknya, gadis itu meng-hacker data keamanan pemerintah sehingga alur komando tugas Kota-nya kacau. Ino ditangkap dan dipenjara, lalu di-cap sebagai **Examination**."

Hashirama menjetikkan jarinya lagi. Hologram menampilkan sebuah pulau atau dataran besar yang melayang di antara awan-awan. Itu adalah Vaexjoe. Mata Hinata bergetar memandang keindahan sekaligus kemegahan Vaexjoe.

"Semuanya kami tolong dengan berbagai cara. Informasi tentang orang-orang berpotensi itu sampai ke telinga kami. Jiraiya dan dua temannya yang saat itu menggantikan peran kami sebagai pemimpin Vaexjoe, karena kami sudah tua, menolong kesepuluh orang ini dan membawa mereka ke Vaexjoe. Mereka dilatih untuk menjadi pasukan kehormatan, kebanggaan dan kekuatan Vaexjoe City…" Madara menghentikan omongannya sejenak, onyx kelamnya yang mengerikan memandang Hinata "… _Chasseurs_." Ucapnya dengan nada datar namun penuh intensitas.

Hinata tidak tahu ingin berkata apa…dia benar-benar terkejut bahwa nasib para _Chasseurs_ hampir sama seperti dirinya. Tertindas, terbuangkan, ingin dibunuh…Hinata memandang sejenak Rias. Gadis Gremory itu juga shock. Rias bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan ujung jari tangan kanan. Tegukan ludah muncul di leher Rias, karena dia tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan masa lalu yang keras dari para _Chasseurs_.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan dua anggota lainnya?" tanya Rias. Hinata terkejut, kemudian dia akhirnya sadar bahwa baru 10 anggota _Chasseurs_ yang Madara- _sama_ ceritakan. Lalu…bagaimana dengan Ophis- _chan_ dan…

 _Naruto-kun?_

"Ophis datang sendiri ke kota kami. Dia bukan termasuk tiga bangsa. Seorang _Dragon_. Salah satu mahluk non-human yang sangat kuat. Vali yang meminum air susu Dragon saja bisa menjadi overpowered jika mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Kami masih belum tahu sampai sekarang tujuan Ophis datang ke sini. Lalu untuk Naruto…" Madara melirik ke arah Hashirama. Gantian orang tua uzur berambut putih lurus itu bercerita,

"Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto memiliki keluarga. Dia berasal dari kalangan atas para Ninja…hanya saja, ketika Penguasa Dunia baru muncul dan menerapkan aturan mengerikan tentang membantai Bangsa Ninjutsu…Naruto- _kun_ dikhianati keluarganya."

Mata Hinata berkedip dua kali. Di…khianati keluarganya? Padahal hatinya tadi menebak bahwa Hashirama-sama akan mengatakan _"Keluarga Naruto-kun dibunuh, akhirnya anak itu menjadi sebatang kara…"_

Namun…

"Naruto- _kun_ pergi dari keluarganya dengan penuh rasa dendam. Saat pertama kali kami memandangnya," Hashirama menggeleng kepala pelan "Aku seperti menatap lautan beku yang diselimuti kabut mematikan. Mata birunya begitu dingin…penuh amarah."

Hinata pernah sekilas menatap mata itu. Seringkali ketika Naruto tidak tersenyum manis atau dalam keadaan mood tidak senang, Hinata dapat melihat tatapan biru seperti es yang menakutkan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Berapa banyak yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya.

* * *

Di sebuah istana megah, yang dipendari cahaya warna-warni pelangi dan juga kelipan-kelipan cahaya berwarna ungu gelap.

Keluarga Naruto duduk dan berkumpul di sebuah ruang. Mereka terdiri dari 4 orang…ayah, ibu, anak tertua dan anak bungsu. Menandakan bahwa Naruto adalah anak kedua, anak tengah.

"Aku sangat merindukan Naruto _nii-chan_ , Mama…" kata anak bungsu. Suaranya adalah suara gadis.

"Tahan rindumu, sayang." Kata sang Mama. Anak bungsu memeluk tubuhnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku sangat rindu. Sangat rindu. Sangat rinduuuu…SANGAT RINDU INGIN MENCABIK-CABIK DAGINGNYA. INGIN MEMENGGAL KEPALANYA DAN MENGGANTUNGNYA MENJADI HIASAN KAMARKU HAHAHAHAHA!" suara sang anak bungsu berubah. Mengerikan. Suara gadis yang manis itu menjadi psikopat gila yang sadis. Sudah psikopat, sadis lagi…

"Heh…" anak tertua yang sedang melahap ramen memandang potongan Naruto di kuah ramennya. Dia menangkap potongan ramen itu dengan sumpit, lalu membuangnya ke luar hingga tepat keluar dari jendela istana megah tersebut.

Sungguh terlihat menakutkan…

* * *

Kembali ke Pagoda Hashirama-Madara

"Kau tahu masalah utama dari kekacauan dunia ini, Hyuuga Hinata?" Madara bertanya. Membuat Hinata memandang kakek Uchiha itu dengan pandangan tak yakin. Madara menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya penuh kesombongan. Dia menatap Hinata seolah-olah gadis 11 tahun di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah kotoran.

"Kau tahu kenapa orang tuamu tewas diracuni? Mengapa Naruto harus membunuh warga Desa Konoha? Mengapa Uchiha di Desa Kumo dibumihanguskan? Mengapa Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba dikejar-kejar hingga melewati tiga kota? Keluarga Irina? Xenovia dan panti asuhannya yang terbakar? Bahkan Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto dikhianati keluaranya? Kau tahu mengapa…?" Madara menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke lantai, membuat dinding hologram itu berubah, menampilkan sebuah istana megah dengan lambang lingkaran dan sabit di atas puncak menara istana tersebut.

"Karena ini…" Madara menunjuk hologram yang menampilkan istana tersebut "Sang Penguasa Dunia baru dan aturan gilanya. Dengan aturan brutal itu, ketidakseimbangan 3 Bangsa terjadi dan Bangsa Ninjustu akhirnya tertindas. Magician maupun Millenial yang berbuat baik kepada Ninjutsu di-cap **Examination** dan darahnya HALAL untuk dikeluarkan. Hamura- _sensei_ melihat dalam ramalannya bahwa gadis Ninja terakhir yang dikeluarkan dari rahim seorang keluarga Ninja murni adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi kekacauan dunia ini. Kau tidak melawan para penjahat super maupun suatu kelompok gila…" Madara memandang tajam Hinata "Kau akan melawan DUNIA."

Kedua tangan Hinata bergegar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Saat itu ia bahkan sedikit terlonjak ke belakang saking kagetnya. Bukan kaget karena dikejutkan seperti "WOOH!" atau "BAAH!", tetapi terkejut karena mendengar bahwa kekacauan dunia ini memang benar-benar bisa diselesaikan oleh dirinya. Rias bahkan harus memeluk gadis Hyuuga itu. Dalam pelukan Rias, tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Ceritaku sedikit melenceng dari awal pertanyaanmu. Maaf," Madara memandang iba ke arah Hinata. _Dia masih kecil…dia masih 11 tahun_ , batin sang kakek Uchiha. Matanya memandang ke arah Hashirama, meminta kakek tua bermarga Senju itu melanjutkan ceritanya untuk menjawab kebingungan Hinata tentang _Chasseurs_.

"Hinata…tenangkan dirimu. Ini-lah kenapa kau berada di Vaexjoe. Kau aman. Mengapa juga kami memasukkanmu ke _Chasseurs_ dan melatihmu selama dua tahun? Agar para _Chasseurs_ bisa melindungimu…dan jika mereka tidak bisa melindungimu, kau bisa melindungi diri sendiri dengan kekuatanmu." Hashirama berwajah serius saat mengatakan itu, biasanya kakek ceria itu selalu bercanda. Hinata mengangguk lemah. Rias memandang pucuk kepala Hinata, dari sana ia tidak melihat getaran tubuh _The Last Ninja_. Hinata sepertinya sudah agak tenang.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awalmu tentang _Chasseurs_. Saat ini _Chasseurs_ berada dalam permintaan misi yang dipenuhi pembunuhan, pencurian, perampokan bahkan genosida. Kebanyakan itu tertuju kepada Bangsa Ninjutsu, orang-orang Ninja, maupun orang-orang **Examination**. _Chasseurs_ harus memenuhi misi tersebut, mengapa? Karena _Chasseurs_ adalah pemasuk utama dana kota Vaexjoe. Jika _Chasseurs_ menolak misi yang ditawarkan klien, maka _Chasseurs_ tidak mendapatkan bayaran dan tidak ada uang bagi Vaexjoe. Di tengah permintaan misi yang dipenuhi kengerian akibat dari rezim Penguasa Dunia yang sekarang, maka _Chasseurs_ harus siap menerimanya, walaupun itu membunuh hati nurani mereka…" Hashirama menghembuskan napas sedih "Maka kau pasti akan menemukan catatan kegelapan di kelompok _Chasseurs_."

Hinata terdiam. Dia sudah tahu kesimpulan yang ia dapat. Walaupun Madara dan Hashirama sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadanya, dia masih tidak bisa terima misi-misi kegelapan itu dilakukan hanya demi menunjang roda ekonomi Vaexjoe. Bukankah ada cara lain bagi Vaexjoe mendapatkan dana untuk kotanya? Seperti warganya yang berjualan ke luar kota, atau sebagainya…masih banyak benang di seribu benang…

Hinata berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada dua tetua tersebut. Sebelum Hinata meninggalkan pagoda tersebut, Hashirama berpesan.

"Jika kau bertemu Naruto- _kun_ , dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin ia katakan…"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala menanggapi perkataan Hashirama. Sementara Rias hanya sedih melihat wajah _The Last Ninja_. Hinata terlihat masih belum puas.

Sebenarnya dirinya juga…Rias pun bertanya-tanya, terutama masa lalu Naruto…'Bagaimana keluarga Naruto bisa mengkhianati Naruto?' sungguh terdengar aneh.

* * *

Di ruang pemimpin _Chasseurs_ ada Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Di depan ketiganya berdiri Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi dan Xenovia. Naruto memandang datar ke arah Jiraiya.

"Maaf mengkritik, Jiraiya- _sama_ …anda tidak boleh mengulangi hal itu kembali. Sebelum berpesta alkohol, sebaiknya anda mengecek semua pintu-pintu di kantor kita demi keamanan, walaupun pintu masuk ke kantor _Chasseurs_ memang tidak boleh terkunci demi keterbukaan kita kepada warga, namun ada beberapa ruangan di dalam yang seharusnya menjadi privasi kita."

Jiraiya yang habis dipukul Tsunade hanya menggosok benjolannya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto. Kemudian, dia memandang semua yang ada di dalam ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mau hari ini Hinata- _chan_ dibawa ke ruangan ini. Kami akan memberikan penjelasan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap." Kata kelimanya dengan lugas. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala, memberi tanda bahwa kelima _Chasseurs_ itu boleh keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Hinata dan Rias berjalan di jalanan utama Vaexjoe dalam diam. Rias memandang Hinata yang terlihat merenungi kata-kata dua tetua _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Dia melihat menara jam yang ada 3 blok di sisi kanan mereka. Sudah hampir pukul 9 pagi, Issei pasti mencari-carinya. Rias pun menepuk pelan bahu gadis tersebut.

"Hinata- _chan_ …mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya dariku," Rias mengepalkan tangan kanannya "Semangatlah!"

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Dia tidak mau Rias jadi khawatir kepadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan berusaha tersenyum, walaupun terlihat dipaksakan "Emm, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ma-maafkan aku jika membuatmu khawatir, Rias- _chan_. A-aku seperti anak manja saja…"

"Kau bukan anak manja. Sudah banyak beban yang telah ada di pundakmu." Alis Rias tertekuk tajam, membuatnya seperti pak pelatih tim softball yang tengah menyemangati anak buahnya yang sedang terpuruk "Aku juga ingin tiga bangsa akur dan tidak saling membunuh maupun mencurigai. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Hinata- _chan_. Sini biar kuberi satu pelukan…" Rias memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata hingga wajah gadis Hyuuga itu tenggelam di dalam belahan dada besarnya. Setelah Hinata mengatakan tidak bisa bernapas, Rias melepas pelukan hangatnya. Dia pun meminta maaf untuk pergi ke toko Issei karena pekerjaan sudah menunggunya. Hinata mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_ , gadis Hyuuga itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rias yang berjalan menuju _Heel Stone_ untuk pindah ke Area lainnya. Setelah itu Hinata berpikir untuk membeli crepes dan duduk di kursi Taman Vaexjoe, tempat favoritnya…

 _Pertanyaan: mengapa itu menjadi tempat favoritnya?_

 _Jawaban: Karena dia dan Naruto banyak tertawa dan bercanda di sana._

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Mengapa dia memikirkan hal aneh lagi?!

* * *

Rias terkejut.

Sosok yang membuat Hinata sedih akhirnya ia temui di depan toko Issei. Saat Naruto ingin masuk ke toko tersebut, tangan Rias terentang menghalangi langkah Naruto.

"Rias- _san_?"

Wajah Rias cemberut, membuatnya semakin manis. Mata hijau-nya memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah, tampan memang…tetapi dia juga tidak menyangka lelaki yang punya senyuman sehangat matahari pagi ini pernah menghabisi warga 3 desa.

"Mau ke mana, Uzumaki- _kun_?"

"Emm…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Mencari Hinata. Tunggu…apa kau, apa kau melihatnya?"

Mata Rias berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Tatapan datar yang penuh selidik.

"Kau sudah minta maaf kepada Hinata- _chan_?"

"Heh? Kenapa lalu kau yang bertanya- _ttebayo_."

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

'Perempuan memang merepotkan…' Naruto menghela napasnya "Ya tentu saja sudah- _ttebayo_. Tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal biasanya dia gagap," Naruto membenarkan kerah jubah hitamnya, kalung berlian panjang berwarna hijau di lehernya bergoyang pelan. Seksi…begitulah yang Rias pikirkan sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala dan memandang tajam Naruto kembali.

"Maaf jika sikap Hinata merepotkanmu juga, Rias- _san._ "

Rias terkejut karena Naruto meminta maaf. Dia menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa…ahahaha, aku sudah menganggap Hinata- _chan_ adiku sendiri kok."

"Ya…" Naruto tersenyum "Kau kan tipe _Onee-san_."

Rias mendelik ke kanan. _Dasar_ …batin Rias. Dia memandang Naruto kembali, kemudian memberikan nasihat kepada _Chasseurs_ tersebut "Entah berapa misi 'gelap' yang kau lakukan, tetapi aku percaya kau adalah orang baik. Saran saja untukmu, Uzumaki- _kun_ …kau harus benar-benar menjelaskan Hinata- _chan_ tentang misi-misi 'gelap' itu. Aku mendukung Hinata- _chan_ , dan juga mendukungmu…" Rias berbalik dari hadapan Naruto "Walaupun persentase 0 persen untukmu menyukaiku…aku akan terus berusaha kepadamu." Kata gadis bersurai merah itu pelan. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Rias.

"Hinata- _chan_ tadi habis dari Pagoda Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_. Dia pasti ada di jalanan utama Vaexjoe. Cari saja di sana…kalau tidak ketemu, emm…mungkin dia ada di Taman Vaexjoe. Dah, _jaa nee_ …"

Rias mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan ke lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut.

Karena, karena Rias malu mengucapkan beberapa kata tadi. Apa-apaan tadi?! Untung saja Naruto tidak mendengarnya…

Naruto tidak jadi masuk ke Toko Issei. Sebenarnya dia mau ke toko Issei untuk memeriksa apakah Hinata ada di sana…dengan asumsi Hinata yang menyukai susu. Naruto menekan mini radio di dekat telinga kirinya dan berkata lewat mini-microphone,

"Tetap jaga di Area 31 dan Area 52. Aku akan ke…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata "…Ke Taman Vaexjoe."

* * *

Hinata beruntung bisa bertemu Tayuya lagi saat ingin duduk bersantai di kursi favoritnya di Taman Vaexjoe. Dia menggigit crepesnya lalu mengatakan permisi kepada Tayuya yang sedang mengelap sebuah seruling dengan kain putih bersih.

"Hai, Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Tayuya "Crepes lagi?"

"I-iya…" Hinata duduk di samping Tayuya. "Eh? Bukan biola, Tayuya- _chan_?"

"Aku bisa memainkan berbagai macam alat musik. Salah satunya seruling." Tayuya meniup lubang-lubang nada seruling. Tampak bersih dan mengkilap. Hari ini Tayuya menggunakan tanktop putih yang dibaluti jaket jeans biru dengan bulu sintesis di kerah dan ujung lengannya, serta celana pendek jeans berwarna biru. Dia memakai sepatu kets hitam ber-line putih dan kaos kaki panjang hingga sepaha. Membuat ada celah putih mulus di pahanya yang tidak tertutupi celana pendek jeans maupun kaos kaki hitam panjang. Rambut merah Tayuya tetap tergerai manis.

"Kau tidak memakai jubah panjangmu?" gumam Tayuya. Iris matanya mendelik Hinata yang memakai Midi dress berwarna biru gelap dan bagian atasnya dibaluti rompi wanita berwarna krem. Midi dress adalah dress yang hem-nya mempunyai panjang hingga pertengahan betis. Terlihat cocok dan sopan bagi Hinata yang polos dan imut. _Agak terbaca pedofil…_

"E-eeh…ingin gaya baru saja ehehehe…" kata Hinata. Sepertinya Tayuya tahu bahwa memakai jubah panjang adalah identitas khas _Chasseurs_ , yah…walaupun hanya beberapa _Chasseurs_ juga yang suka memakai jubah tersebut.

Hinata melahap crepesnya kembali. Dia berpikir soal kata-kata Tayuya, kemudian pikirannya bertanya, _Jika Tayuya tahu tentang sisi gelap Chasseurs, masihkah Tayuya mengidolakan Chasseurs? Eh…bukankah Tayuya tetap mengidolakan kelompok tersebut sampai-sampai dia tetap ingin mendaftar walaupun orang tuanya menolak…_

Tetapi kenapa…?

Hinata pun mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Tayuya. Tayuya tidak jadi memainkan serulingnya dan mendengarkan curahan hati Hinata dengan baik. Setelah Hinata selesai, Tayuya berkata,

"Aku tetap mengidolakan _Chasseurs_? Ya karena mereka adalah orang-orang baik."

"Hm? Me-mengapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat _Chasseurs_ hanya dari satu sisi, tetapi dua sisi."

Mata Hinata melebar. Maksud Tayuya adalah persepsi kah? Saat memikirkan kata-kata ambigu Tayuya, suara Naruto membuat Hinata terhenyak dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan crepesnya ke tanah taman.

"Hu-Hueee…cre-crepesku."

"Wa-waaah, maafkan aku Hinata. A-akan kuganti. Nanti kubelikan rasa blueberry favoritmu."

Hinata menatap tajam Naruto "Itu yang terakhir!"

"Haah?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk "Bagaimana kalau rasa susu sedikit jahe, _datte…bayou_ …" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"ITU TIDAK ADA DALAM MENU PENJUALNYA!" teriak Hinata gusar. Tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau rasa…" Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan keren "…ku." Katanya semau hati. Ada blink-blink entah dari mana lagi.

Wajah Hinata memerah "RA-RASA APA ITU BODOOOH!". Wajah Tayuya juga memerah. Glup…terdengar tegukan air liur di tenggorokan Tayuya.

"Kalau rasa Jiraiya- _sama_?"

"Me-menjijikkan!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar lucu. Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis 11 tahun menggemaskan tersebut.

"Apa sih maumu?!"

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin dijelaskan soal-"

Hinata langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto. "Hei Hinata! Dengarkan kata-kataku dulu- _ttebayo_!"

Naruto menekan tombol mini-radionya dan memberitahu kepada keempat _Chasseurs_ lainnya "Hinata ada di Taman Vaexjoe, aku akan mengejarnya."

" _Roger_." Kata semuanya. Hmm…tidak semuanya sih, karena ada satu orang yang berkata "Bagaimana cara menghidupkan microphone-nya ini kutil kuda?!" siapakah dia?

Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata. Tayuya hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian dia kembali mengelap serulingnya dengan kain putih bersih. Hinata masuk ke rute jogging yang tengah dipadati orang-orang yang sedang jogging. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, gadis Hyuuga itu mudah menyelinap di antara ketek-ketek orang di sana. Sementara Naruto menabrak orang yang sedang jogging dan selalu berkata "Permisi permisi permisi- _ttebayo_. Hey Nenek Tua, jangan coba-coba pegang selangkanganku! Udah tua masih saja _hentai_! Dasar saudarinya Sugiono- _ttebayo_!"

Hinata hampir keluar dari taman lewat jalur jogging. Matanya memandang sebuah _Heel Stone_. Dia akan melakukan teleportasi lewat batu tersebut. Naruto memandang tajam Hinata yang berlari menuju salah satu _Heel Stone_. Jika tidak tidak sempat menggapai Hinata, dia tidak tahu Hinata pindah ke area mana.

"Awas, awas, awas!" Naruto memisahkan dua tubuh muda-mudi yang ingin berciuman "Dilarang berciuman di tempat umum, kawan…" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu si cowok. Dia melompati sebuah kursi dan keluar dari Taman Vaexjoe "HINATA!" teriak Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal. Hinata diselimuti cahaya biru dan menghilang. Naruto berhenti berlari sambil memegang pinggangnya. Dia menghidupkan mini-radionya.

"Heeh…heeh…Hinata menghilang, kita akan menyebar ke 5 area tiap 10 menit, mencari di mana gadis itu berada. Saat menemukannya, langsung kabarkan lewat mini-radio ini." Naruto mematikan komunikasi dan berlari menuju _Heel Stone_.

" _Roger_." Kata _Chasseurs_ yang lainnya, terkecuali satu orang itu yang tengah mengumpat "Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang _Roger_ , bangsat!"

Sasuke, nama lelaki _gaptek bin katrok_ itu sedang menekan-nekan mini-radionya hingga telinganya berdarah. Agak lebay memang. Saat dia sedang berjalan penuh depresi, tanpa sengaja mata onyx tajamnya memandang Hinata yang baru muncul di depan _Heel Stone_ Kristal Area 52. Mata Sasuke melebar kaget.

"Sa…suke- _kun_ …?" gumam Hinata ragu-ragu. Dia menyapa Sasuke seperti biasa kah atau tidak mendekati _Chasseurs_ tersebut? Saat itu juga Sasuke menekan-nekan tombol mini-radionya.

"Hinata ada di Area 52." Kata Sasuke dengan nada keren. Namun sayang, mungkin mini-michrophone-nya belum hidup. Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" teriak Sasuke ketika Hinata berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja sama ingin menangkapnya. Bisa jadi semua _Chasseurs_ ingin menangkapnya. Sekarang ia sudah seperti buronan saja.

Tanpa terasa, Hinata memasuki deretan kedai penjual buah-buahan. Sepertinya ia memasuki pasar buah Vaexjoe. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke masih mengejarnya sambil sesekali menekan-nekan mini-radio di telinga.

"Tomat tomat tomat…" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Berjarak beberapa langkah di kanannya, terdapat kedai yang menjual buah-buah tomat. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai tomat, karena pernah dalam suatu sesi latihan Uchiha tampan itu berkata…

" _Rasa cintaku pada tomat sama seperti aku bisa membuka layar kunci handphone ini. Aku benar-benar sangat senang. Tomat adalah yang terbaik."_

Hinata berhenti di depan kedai tersebut. Penjual tomat adalah seseorang pria? Atau wanita? Pokoknya si penjual memakai jubah bertudung kusut yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena ditutupi tudung tersebut.

"Mau beli tomat dek?" tanya si penjual. Hinata ber- _ojigi_ di depan penjual sambil berkata "Ma-maaf…" gumamnya, lalu dengan seenak jidat melempar-lempar tomat bersih nan mengkilap itu ke segala arah.

"To-TOMAT-TOMAT YANG INDAAAH!" mata Sasuke menajam "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga Hinata?!" fokus Sasuke berubah. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan mini-radionya dan hanya ingin menyelamatkan tomat-tomat itu dari kotornya jalanan. "Jangan menginjak tomat atau biji burungmu yang kuinjak…" kata Sasuke mengancam seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak sengaja hampir menginjak tomat di jalan.

"Buah tomat masak mengandung energi sebesar 20 kilokalori, protein 1 gram, karbohidrat 4,2 gram, lemak 0,3 gram, kalsium 5 miligram, fosfor 27 miligram dan zat besi. Buah tomat masak juga mengandung Vitamin A sebanyak 1500 IU, Vitamin B1 0,06 gram dan Vitamin C 40 miligram. Ini sangat baik bagi kesehatan…" kepala Hinata menoleh perlahan ke si penjual tomat. Dengan cepat tangan penjual itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata dan tudung si penjual tersingkap. Kini nampak wajah cantik Sakura sedang tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ …"

"Hai Hinata- _chan_. Huffh…untungnya Sasuke- _kun_ tanpa sengaja bisa menghidupkan mini-michrophone-nya sehingga kami tahu kau ada di Area 52. Aku mempersiapkan kedai tomat ini karena aku berpikir bahwa kau pasti mempunyai ide untuk membuat Sasuke- _kun_ kerepotan dengan buah kesukaannya." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang memungut tomat-tomat di jalan.

"Sudah Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata- _chan_ berhasil ditangkap!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI! TOMAT-TOMAT INI YANG UTAMA!"

Alis Sakura bergerak turun-naik sweatdropped. Saat dia memandang ke arah Hinata lagi, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah potongan kayu yang bagian cabangnya dipegang Sakura. Cabang kayu itu dilapisi bantal kecil sehingga tidak terasa bagi Sakura saat Hinata menggunakan **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. Sakura memandang ke arah pukul 3, 50 langkah di sana…

"Hinata- _chan_ berhasil lolos dariku." Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan mengejarnya…" gumam Itachi yang melompat di atap-atap gedung di belakang Sakura "Naruto- _kun_ , kau tunggu di ujung pasar buah Vaexjoe."

" _Roger_ …" kata Naruto yang baru muncul setelah teleportasi dengan _Heel Stone_. Dia langsung berlari mencari jalan menuju ujung pasar buah Vaexjoe. Itachi akan menyergap Hinata dari belakang, sedangkan dirinya dari depan.

Hinata mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik atasan Midi Dress-nya. Untung saja dia selalu membawa tongkat sihri pemberian Vali itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Itachi- _nii_ berjalan di dinding-dinding gedung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu dengan cepat dua shuriken melesat ke arah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu melesatkan mantera **Iaculat** ke dua shuriken dan dua shuriken tadi terpental ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah asap kekuningan dari dua shuriken tersebut.

'I-Itachi- _nii_ menggabungkannya dengan asap pembius.' Hinata menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Itachi muncul dari asap tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Sasuke. Itachi tidak tahu, tisu itu telah Sasuke usapkan ke ketiaknya sambil si adik berkata "Rasain lu aniki…"

"MENGAPA ITACHI- _NII_ PINGSAN PADAHAL KEDUA LUBANG HIDUNGNYA SUDAH DITUTUPI!" teriak Naruto jawsdropped. Hinata menoleh ke belakang karena Naruto ternyata sudah menunggu di sana. Mata Amethyst Hinata memandang ke kanan. Ada sebuah gang sempit di antara dua gedung. Dia berlari ke sana dan Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_!"

Sementara Itachi "A-aseem…" jawab Uchiha sulung itu. Kejamnya dirimu Sasuke…

Hinata menjatuhkan tong-tong sampah dan beberapa kotak kayu kosong di gang sempit itu untuk memperlambat lari Naruto. Tapi hal itu mudah bagi Naruto. Dia segera mengaliri chakra ke kakinya dan sang Chasseurs tampan berlari cepat secara horizontal di dinding gedung bagian kanan. Mata Hinata melirik ke belakang dan dia berbalik arah sambil menembakkan mantera ke arah Naruto.

" **Iaculat**!"

Naruto melompat ke sisi dinding kiri.

" **Iaculat**!" Naruto kembali melompat ke sisi dinding kanan untuk menghindari. 7 kali Hinata menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** , 7 kali Naruto melompat zig-zag dari dinding sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Hinata kembali berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berlari kencang ke depan. Tiba-tiba dari atas gedung terjun Xenovia dengan gaya keren. Xenovia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga hanya menampilkan hidung dan matanya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang Pedang Robotic yang terlihat berbahaya.

"Xe-Xenovia- _chan_ …" Hinata menghentikan larinya. Dia tahu, melewati sang ahli pedang di gang sempit ini namanya bunuh diri. Xenovia perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berkata "Sudah cukup, Hinata…kau harus ikut kami."

Naruto turun dari dinding dan berjalan tenang mendekati Hinata "Kerja bagus, Xeno-"

"A-aduh aduh aduh…" Xenovia memegang betis kirinya "Ka-kakiku agak keseleo oy gara-gara melompat dari atap gedung tinggi tadi. Na-Naruto…sepertinya aku harus minta Mak Erot untuk mengurut kaki ini…"

"Kenapa kau terjun dari atap gedung, Xenovia…? Bukankah kau bisa muncul dari lokasi yang lebih aman?" Naruto menepuk keningnya. Hinata berlari melewati Xenovia yang masih tertatih-tatih memegang kaki kirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melewati diriku Hina-"

"HENTIKAN BERKATA SOK KERENNYA!" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Alhasil, kini tinggal Naruto yang mengejar gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tanpa Hinata sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman senang. Entah kenapa, kekocakan para _Chasseurs_ membuat perasaannya gembira, tetapi tak lama ia teringat lagi file-file berisi catatan gelap itu dan wajah Hinata kembali muram. Naruto langsung menembakkan mantera **Ratio** ke arah sisi kiri Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. Itu adalah mantera yang bisa membuat seseorang muncul dari lubang berputar yang ia inginkan. Naruto menembakkan lubang berputar kedua di sampingnya. Saat Naruto melompat ke dalam lubang tersebut, Hinata menunggu di depan lubang lingkaran pertama tempat Naruto akan muncul dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Dia akan langsung menembakkan mantera **Confa Medella** -mantera yang membuat seseorang tidak sadarkan diri-begitu Naruto keluar dari lubang tersebut.

" **Ventum**!"

"Eh?!" mata Hinata melebar. Bukan Naruto yang keluar dari lubang, tetapi hanya tangan kanannya yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan mengeluarkan mantera **Ventum**. Akar-akar hijau muncul dari dalam tanah dan melilit tubuh Hinata. Naruto keluar dari dalam lubang berputar dan langsung mengambil tongkat sihir Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah sang _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang. Perlahan-lahan kedua lubang mantera **Ratio** Naruto menghilang.

" _Enough_ , kau akan mengikutiku…" kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Hinata tidak menjawabnya beberapa saat, kemudian dia memandang wajah Naruto.

"Mengapa…mengapa kau sangat peduli akan hal ini?"

Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata kontan terkejut dengan perlakuan tersebut. Elusan lembut yang sering Naruto lakukan di pucuk kepalanya membuat Hinata teringat kenangannya bersama Naruto. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membenarkan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tetapi fakta tetaplah fakta…

"Karena aku menyayangimu- _ttebayo_ ,"

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sebagai Junior." Kata lelaki bermata biru itu sambil menyengir manis. Hinata berkedip dua kali kemudian memandang ke bawah. Entah kenapa tadi jantungnya berdetak kencang dan kini kembali normal. Mengapa dia mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih dari tadi?

Kemudian, Naruto tanpa malu menggendong Hinata di punggungnya menuju kantor _Chasseurs_. Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Dia berkali-kali berkata kepada Naruto jangan menggendongnya tetapi Naruto melakukan hal ini sebagai salah satu bentuk permintaan maafnya.

Keduanya berdiri di hadapan ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ di dalam ruangan para pemimpin tersebut. Hinata memandang tak nyaman ke arah Jiraiya- _sama_ dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja dia merasa bersalah, karena sudah dua tahun dilatih dengan intensif namun akhirnya ingin meninggalkan _Chasseurs_. Jiraiya berdehem pelan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kau sudah membaca file-file tentang misi _Chasseurs_ di ruang arsip ya, Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata memandang wajah Jiraiya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya…" katanya.

"Sebenarnya suatu hari nanti, kami akan menunjukkannya kepadamu…namun untuk saat ini kami masih berpikir bahwa kegelapan _Chasseurs_ masih terlalu berat untukmu. Para anggota _Chasseurs_ , Naruto dan yant lainnya, telah melakukan pelatihan mental agar psikis mereka menjadi kuat saat menghadapi misi-misi jalur hitam. Semua itu dilakukan demi kehormatan _Chasseurs_ , dan juga demi Vaexjoe…"

"Te-tetapi mengapa harus sampai melakukan pembunuhan dan genosida terhadap orang-orang yang tak bersalah?"

"Akan aku tunjukkan kebenaran, Hinata- _chan_ …"

Mata Hinata melebar. Dinding di belakang ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bercahaya dan membentuk seperti layar yang ditembakkan proyektor. Hinata membaca tulisan hitam besar yang bertuliskan **"FILE #121: MISI MEMBUNUH PENGUASA BORDEAUX, ATAS PERMINTAAN KLIEN KATAREA LEVIATHAN"**.

'I-itu salah satu file misi yang kubaca…' iris Amethyst Hinata bergetar. Orochimaru membuka halaman-halaman kertas di hadapannya dan membacakan materi misi tersebut. "Katarea Leviathan adalah adik dari Penguasa Kota Bordeaux. Permintaannya kepada _Chasseurs_ adalah membunuh penguasa kota karena dia ingin memimpin Bordeaux menggantikan abangnya. Penguasa Kota Bordeaux memiliki seorang istri yang sedang hamil 6 bulan. Ketika anak pertamanya lahir, maka otomatis kepemimpinan kota Bordeaux akan diserahkan kepada anaknya kelak. Sebelum anak itu lahir, maka Katarea harus menyingkirkan abangnya sehingga otomatis kepemimpinan Bordeaux akan jatuh ke tangannya. Sebuah latar belakang masalah klasik tentang perebutan kekuasaan."

Layar menampilkan wajah Penguasa Kota Bordeaux dan wajah klien, Katarea Leviathan.

" _Track Record_ Penguasa Kota Bordeaux sangat bagus. Dia mendapatkan penilaian bagus dari pemimpin-pemimpin Magic kota lainnya. Penguasa Kota Kuoh, sekaligus pemimpin bangsa Magic, Sirzech Gremory, menganugerahkan Penguasa Kota Bordeaux sebagai salah satu penguasa Magic yang mampu mengelola kotanya dengan baik."

Hinata sudah membaca deskripsi korban di dalam map file. Dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar "Me-mengapa kalian membunuh pemimpin arif seperti beliau?"

Layar berganti dengan tulisan **"FILE #411: MISI PENCURIAN PERMATA KOTA LA SELENA, ATAS PERMINTAAN KLIEN RODIGER ROSENKRUTZ"**.

Pertanyaan Hinata tidak ditanggapi, Orochimaru membuka kertas-kertas lagi dan membaca isi dokumen yang sesuai. Naruto memandang datar wajah gadis 11 tahun yang sedang diliputi kekecewaan.

"Kota La Selena adalah salah satu kota suci Bangsa Magic. Mereka memiliki permata mahal sedunia, yakni Permata **Sunrise Ruby**. Batu mulia dengan warna merah darah merpati dan kadar 25,59 karat. Permata ini disimpan di katedral La Selena dan dijaga ketat. Rodiger Rosenkrutz adalah salah satu kolektor permata terkenal dari Bangsa Teknologi. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi permata-permata dan mengaguminya. Dia meminta _Chasseurs_ untuk menyusup ke La Selena dan mencuri permata suci di katedral kota tersebut."

"Mengapa kalian mengambil permata suci milik warga La Selena?!"

Layar berubah. Menampilkan tulisan **"FILE #221: PEMBUNUHAN SATU KELUARGA PEDAGANG VALDIVIA, ATAS PERMINTAAN SAHARIEL"**.

"Armaros adalah salah satu pedagang sukses dari Valdivia. Dia dijuluki _The Gold Hand_ karena keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dari barang-barang hasil jualannya. Klien kami, Sahariel, seorang pejabat pemerintahan di Kota Birmingham. Saat kami menanyakan latar belakang permintaan misinya, dia tidak mau mengatakan dan hanya memberikan kami biaya tambahan sebagai pengganti informasi latar belakang yang ia tutupi."

Gigi Hinata bergelemetuk kesal. Bahkan _Chasseurs_ rela tidak melihat latar belakang misi dan diganti dengan biaya yang lebih tinggi. Naruto melirik kembali gadis 11 tahun tersebut. Hinata jelas gusar mendengar informasi itu dari Orochimaru.

Layar kembali berubah, kini menampilkan tulisan **"FILE #247: GENOSIDA TIGA DESA DENGAN CATATAN TIDAK ADA SAKSI, ATAS PERMINTAAN CRESEURY ASMODEUS"**.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Desa Taki, Ame dan Nami adalah desa bangsa Ninjutsu. Creseury Asmodeus adalah salah satu pejabat pemerintahan di Kota Kuoh dan pemikir Magician yang sangat keras. Sangat menjunjung tinggi bangsanya. Dengan adanya kebolehan dari Penguasa Dunia untuk membunuh Bangsa Ninjutsu, Creseury memanfaatkannya. Dia meminta _Chasseurs_ untuk menghabisi semua warga di 3 desa tanpa saksi seorangpun. Bayaran kontrak yang diberikannya sangat besar. Pemimpin misi ini sendiri adalah Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto …"

"Cukup!" Mata Hinata tertutup kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. "Kenapa kalian membacakan ini jika hanya ingin menunjukkan kebusukan _Chasseurs_?! Aku juga sudah membaca deskripsi misinya…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut indigonya bergerak-gerak lembut "Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya…"

"Memang hanya 4 misi ini yang kami jadikan sampel untuk memperlihatkanmu kebenaran, Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Tsunade "Kami akan memperlihatkan dua sisi _Chasseurs_ kepadamu."

Hinata memandang ke depan. Layar tadi menampilkan sebuah komplek kumuh yang menyedihkan. Banyak orang-orang dengan pakaian dekil dan tubuh kurus berdiri di depan rumah sambil memandang ke arah depan dengan pandangan tak ada harapan. Mata Hinata bergetar pelan melihat foto tersebut.

"I-itu di mana?" tanyanya.

"Ini ada di Bordeaux." Kata Tsunade singkat. Hinata jelas kaget mendengarnya.

"Ini adalah distrik pertambangan Bordeaux. Perataan kota Bordeaux sangat buruk. Para turis dan orang luar hanya melihat kemegahan Bordeaux di pusat kotanya saja, tetapi daerah pinggiran Bordeaux sangat menyedihkan. Angka kemiskinan yang tinggi, kelaparan, penyakit, kualitas hidup masyarakat yang sangat di bawah standar. Padahal distrik pertambangan adalah daerah Bordeaux yang dekat dengan pertambangan emas, tetapi semua keuntungan dialihkan kepada pemerintah kota pusat dan keluarga penguasa Bordeaux. Dengan kata lain…" mata Tsunade menajam "Korupsi."

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bahkan Pemimpin Bangsa Magic, Sirzech Gremory, tidak tahu akan kebenaran ini. Dia memandang Bordeux dari luarnya saja, dari pusat kota yang dipenuhi kemegahan dan masyarakat pusat yang hidup penuh kecukupan. Katarea Leviathan yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan abangnya juga mempunyai alasan ingin menguasai pertambangan emas Bordeaux, bukan untuk menyejahterakan semua warga Bordeaux. Namun…dengan permintaan misinya, kami para _Chasseurs_ bisa melihat langsung permasalahan kota ini. Foto ini diambil Sasuke sebagai pemimpin misi. Dengan adanya permintaan misi ini, kami punya alasan kuat membunuh penguasa Bordeux yang lalim dan penuh pencitraan. Setelah membunuhnya, kami membuat petunjuk kepada pemimpin-pemimpin Magic lainnya agar mengetahui kebobrokan Bordeaux. Katarea pun ditangkap saat menjabat menggantikan abangnya dan Sirzech Gremory merahasiakan kebobrokan Bordeux demi nama baik kota itu. Kini kota tersebut berada dalam pengawasan langsung Kuoh sebelum pemimpin resmi kota Bordeux yang baru terpilih."

Layar menampilkan permata Sunrise Ruby yang sebesar dua kepalan tangan orang dewasa dan berwarna merah darah. Layar kemudian berubah menampilkan permata itu berada dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna keunguan. Lingkaran sihir itu dikelilingi 7 orang berjubah dan bertudung hitam. Di belakang salah satu dari ketujuh orang tersebut berdiri seorang pria yang memegang tongkat kayu panjang di tangan kanannya.

"Sunrise Ruby bukan hanya permata suci termahal di dunia, tetapi memiliki energi besar yang bisa digunakan dalam ritual sihir Bangsa Magic. Pria yang memegang tongkat adalah Beruka Furcas, pemimpin Katedral Kota La Selena. Saat _Chasseurs_ datang ke sana atas permintaan Rodiger Rosenkurtz, kami menemukan fakta bahwa Beruka Furcas ingin mengadakan pemberontakan terhadap pemerintahan La Selena dan memanfaatkan energi di Sunrise Ruby untuk mendukung pemberontakannya. Foto ini adalah ritual sihir **Amandemen Burst Destroy** yang menyerap energi dari suatu benda berenergi besar dan meledakkannya seperti bom waktu. Jadi kami memutuskan lebih baik mencuri permata itu daripada disalahgunakan oleh Beruka Furcas. Jika kami memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Pemimpin La Serena, maka katedral suci yang dibangga-banggakan warga Kota La Selena akan hancur kehormatannya dan mosi tidak percaya warga akan muncul. Tentu saja kekacauan akan terjadi di kota tersebut."

Tegukan ludah di kerongkongan Hinata terasa sangat pahit. Layar kembali menampilkan foto keluarga Armaros, keluarga pedagang terkenal dari Valdivia.

"Ini adalah foto keluarga tersebut…" layar berganti menjadi sebuah penjara gelap yang berisi anak-anak di dalamnya. Iris Amethyst Hinata bukan main bergetarnya karena terkejut. Orang-orang yang ada di foto keluarga tadi berdiri di depan penjara dengan senyuman mengerikan. Senyuman psikopat yang menyeramkan.

"Alasan keuntungan besar terus mengalir ke tangan Armaros karena dia melakukan perdagangan ilegal. Penjualan anak-anak sebagai budak. Kami menemukan fakta bahwa Sahariel pernah disuap oleh Armaros agar bisa meloloskan pedagang itu saat menculik anak-anak Kota Birmingham. Alasan Sahariel menyewa kami untuk membunuh keluarga Armaros karena pedagang itu juga telah menculik anak Sahariel dan menjualnya. Karena demi menjaga nama baiknya yang pernah disuapi uang oleh Armaros, Saharaiel tidak mau memberitahu latar belakang misi ini dan hanya ingin dendamnya terlampiaskan karena sang anak diculik. Kami menghabisi satu keluarga psikopat itu, membebaskan anak-anak di penjara bawah tanah dan juga memberi petunjuk kepada pemerintah kota Birmingham agar menangkap Sahariel."

"Me-mengerikan…" gumam Hinata. Layar berubah, menampilkan foto atau bukti File 247, Genosida 3 desa Bangsa Ninjutsu. Ketika itu, yang dilihatnya di layar adalah sebuah foto kumpulan orang yang berdesakan memasuki bak truk taktis militer. Di samping barisan dan kumpulan orang tersebut, berdiri Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengatur dan mengoordinasi kegiatan yang dilakukan di sana.

"Apa yang…Naruto- _kun_ lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Tiga desa yang digenosida, sebenarnya semua warga tiga desa Ninjutsu itu dikirim ke Vaexjoe untuk tinggal menetap di sini," layar berubah menjadi foto orang-orang yang sedang tertawa di Vaexjoe. Beberapa wajah sama seperti di foto pertama terlihat bahagia. Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Tsunade melanjutkan,

"Kami tetap melaporkan kepada Creseury bahwa tiga warga desa Ninjutsu yang dimintanya untuk digenosida sudah dihabisi. Itu semua demi menjaga nama baik _Chasseurs_ di depan klien. Ini adalah misi rahasia tingkat tinggi, sehingga kami juga memanipulasi catatan misi di map penyimpanan hasil misi _Chasseurs_ di ruangan lantai tiga kantor. Sekarang, para Ninja dari Desa Taki, Ame dan Nami menetap bahagia di Vaexjoe." Tsunade tersenyum "Mereka baik-baik saja di sini."

Perlahan-lahan kepalan tangan Hinata melembut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata Tayuya teringat kembali di dalam pikirannya,

" _Aku tidak mau melihat Chasseurs hanya dari satu sisi, tetapi dua sisi."_

"Dua sisi ya…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hinata- _chan_ ,"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jiraiya yang tersenyum bijak "Mengapa _Chasseurs_ berani mengambil misi yang bisa mengotori tangan kami dan berani memanipulasi misi itu agar terlihat berhasil dan sesuai keinginan klien? Tentu saja…keberanian itu timbul karena _Chasseurs_ tidak mau kehilangan kepercayaan. Biaya kontrak yang diberikan adalah napas utama bagi Vaexjoe. Kota indah yang melindungi Bangsa Ninjutsu, Magic maupun Teknologi dalam konsep masyarakat yang rukun ini tidak boleh jatuh ke bumi. Kita, para _Chasseurs_ , harus tetap mempertahankan Vaexjoe sebagai kota melayang yang dipenuhi kebaikan. Untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut, _Chasseurs_ adalah tiang utama dari kota."

"Ma-maafkan aku yang meragukan kalian…" Hinata ingin menangis karena memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif terhadap _Chasseurs_. Dia baru teringat cerita orang tua Tayuya yang diselamatkan _Chasseurs_ tanpa pamrih. Kenapa dia tidak melihat sisi tersebut? karena file misi yang dibacanya ia jadi membuang sisi lain _Chasseurs_. Sisi gelap dan sisi terang…itu-lah kehormatan kelompok pemburu _Chasseurs_.

Puk. Hinata memandang Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. _Chasseurs_ tampan itu tersenyum sambil bertanya "Jadi…kau tetap ingin menjadi anggota _Chasseurs-ttebayo_?"

Hinata ikut tersenyum "Tentu saja…"

Setelah meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ dan memesankan kepada Naruto untuk menyampaikan permohonan maaf kepada anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya, Hinata kembali ke penginapan. Di ruang pemimpin _Chasseurs_ itu duduk Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Di depan mereka, Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jubah panjangnya.

"Untung saja Hinata tidak meminta penjelasan semua misi gelap _Chasseurs_ …" gumam Naruto datar. Tsunade kembali memukul kepala Jiraiya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Naruto! Kau harus berhati-hati lagi, Jiraiya- _baka_!"

"Ma-maaf Tsunade…" kata Jiraiya yang sifat bijaknya hilang. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Khukhukhu…untung saja empat misi ini memang kita lakukan sesuai dengan yang kita ceritakan kepada Hinata- _chan_. Tetapi bagaimana jika Hinata- _chan_ bertanya penjelasan tentang misi gelap _Chasseurs_ lainnya?"

Naruto memandang misterius ke kanan "Entahlah…" jawabnya datar.

 _Chasseurs_ memang bisa menerangkan sisi gelap mereka, tetapi ada juga sisi gelap yang tetap digelapkan…

Malamnya, di dalam kamar penginapan, Hinata berbaring di ranjang sambil bersenandung pelan. Entah kenapa dia senang karena mendengar penjelasan dari tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Benar kata Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_ , pada dasarnya _Chasseurs_ adalah orang-orang yang baik. Hinata menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya dengan selimut. Dia juga berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang rela mengejarnya demi membawa ia ke kantor _Chasseurs_.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak penjelasan tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ kepada Hinata. Kini umur Hinata juga bertambah lagi. Dia sekarang sudah 12 tahun. Mungkin Naruto juga sudah berumur 18 tahun. Namun sampai sekarang Hinata belum mendapatkan misi dan hanya melihat anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya turun dari Vaexjoe untuk melaksanakan misi. Hinata tetap menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya dengan terus berlatih, mau itu berlatih teknik bela diri, latihan fisik, latihan mantera dan latihan menembak. Dia juga sesekali membantu Rias di Toko Pembuatan Pedang Issei.

Hingga hari itu datang…

Hinata berada di ruang rapat _Chasseurs_ bersama 12 anggota lainnya dan tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Ketika Kiba menutup pintu ruangan, lampu mati dan dinding di belakang tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bersinar seperti layar yang ditembakkan cahaya proyektor. Layar tersebut menampilkan wajah seorang pria berumur 40-an dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang dengan sebuah luka di pipi kanannya. Pria itu memakai respirator di mulutnya.

"Namanya Hanzo, dia adalah pemimpin Kota Manchester. Salah satu kota yang pernah bertingkai dengan Leicester dan diselesaikan oleh _Chasseurs_. Beliau akan menyampaikan permintaan misi lewat pesan video langsung kepada kita," Jiraiya tersenyum tipis "Kali ini misinya akan sedikit sulit."

"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya, Jiraiya- _dono_. Bagi _Chasseurs_ yang pernah membantu masalah kota kami pasti mengenalku. Permintaan misi sebenarnya bukan hanya dariku saja,tetapi ada 6 penguasa kota lainnya yakni Leicester, Birmingham, Canterbury, Leeds, Coventry dan Bristol. Kami meminta kalian menyelamatkan puluhan anak yang diculik dari ketujuh kota. Dari puluhan anak itu, ada anak-anak dari ketujuh penguasa kota termasuk anakku di sana. Kami mengetahui penculikan ini terjadi ketika para penjahat berhasil keluar dari Kota Manchester. Biaya kontrak akan kami kirim sekarang. Jika kalian berhasil menyelamatkan puluhan anak yang diculik termasuk tujuh anak para penguasa, maka kami akan membayar dua kali lipat sebagai hadiah."

"Terdengar sangat menarik, Lee…" kata Kiba sambil menyikut Lee. Lee membuat tanda kepada Kiba untuk serius mendengarkan.

"Kami mohon sedalam-dalamnya kepada _Chasseurs_." Kata Hanzo mengakhiri permintaan misinya. Layar itu berganti menjadi sebuah peta yang menggambarkan ketujuh kota yang disebutkan Hanzo tadi.

"Misi kalian adalah membebaskan anak-anak yang dijadikan sandera, dari puluhan anak tersebut, ada 7 anak penguasa kota…" Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping layar. Sebuah tongkat panjang keluar dari pergelangan baju kanannya. Jiraiya menunjuk peta dengan tongkat besi panjang tersebut.

"Menurut rute yang bisa kita lihat, secara berurutan para penjahat melakukan penculikan anak-anak dari Leeds, Coventry, Bristol, Canterbury, Liecester, Birmingham dan Manchester. Info yang berhasil kami dapatkan, pelaku penculikan kita dilakukan kelompok penjahat super yang bekerja sama."

Layar berubah dan menampilkan tiga foto pria yang Jiraiya sebut penjahat super.

"Lawan kita adalah tiga penjahat super yang dijuluki **Ring Hell**. Mereka adalah Kakuzu, Freed Sellzen dan Valper Galilei," Jiraiya mengetuk foto Kakuzu. Seorang pria beriris hijau dan memakai topeng menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Rambutnya ditutupi topi kupluk hitam.

"Kakuzu, penjahat dari Bangsa Teknologi yang sering membuat kekacauan. Sangat berbahaya karena rela membunuh demi uang. Dia mengadakan kejahatan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang."

Tongkat itu beralih menunjuk foto seorang pemuda berusia 20-an dengan rambut putih pendek lurus dan mata beriris merah. Ekspresinya seperti orang gila. Beberapa _Chasseurs_ yang pernah berurusan dengan penjahat ini mendecih tak senang.

"Kalian juga pasti kenal Freed Sellzen. Sama seperti Kakuzu, si pemuda kampret ini sering berurusan dengan kita dan dia bisa selamat saat terdesak. Penjahat dari Bangsa Magic ini memiliki senjata berbentuk ketapel sihir yang berbahaya."

"Ke-ketapel sihir?" gumam Hinata kebingungan.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti…" kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Hinata kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kemudian matanya kembali ke layar. Jiraiya menunjuk foto terakhir. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu keriting dengan topi bowler, berkumis dan memakai kacamata.

"Valper Galilei, kalian pasti baru pertama kali mendengarnya, tetapi orang ini adalah penjahat kerah putih yang berbahaya. Namanya sebagai seorang penjahat hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja. Secara umum, dia dikenal sebagai pemimpin Kota Bergen."

"Apa?!"

"Seorang pemimpin adalah komplotan penjahat?!"

Para _Chasseurs_ mulai ribut, namun mereka langsung terdiam karena tangan Tsunade sudah siap terangkat untuk menghempaskannya ke meja. Karena mereka sayang pada meja itu-sumpah, sudah 12 kali diganti dalam sebulan ini karena kekuatan monster Tsunade-maka semuanya terdiam.

"Tidak heran…pemimpin Kota Bordeux juga seorang pemimpin lalim." Kata Sasuke "Tetapi Valder ini bukan hanya penguasa yang korupsi kan?"

"Namanya Valper." Kata Itachi membenarkan Typo adiknya.

"Hn."

"Namanya Valper."

"Hn."

"Namanya Valper."

Sasuke memandang abangnya dengan mata yang berurat-urat marah "Aku sudah tahu kampret…dan jangan menyebutnya tiga kali seolah-olah aku orang bodoh."

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke. Valper dalam dunia hitam terlibat dalam bisnis narkoba, penjualan manusia dan organ serta pemegang jaringan bisnis seks terbesar. Dia melindungi dirinya atas nama penguasa Bergen. Nah…karena ada kasus penculikan anak yang berhasil diketahui pemerintahan kota Manchester, maka jalur penyaluran itu ada di Bergen." Jiraiya menunjuk sebuah titik merah dengan keterangan Bergen di atas titik. Jarak titik Bergen pada peta cukup jauh dari titik Manchester. Jiraiya menunjuk simbol jalan di antara dua kota tersebut.

"Kita akan memecah fokus serangan dan membuat dua tim. Tim pertama akan mencegat kendaraan yang membawa puluhan anak itu menuju Bergen. Tim kedua akan menunggu di Bergen untuk menyergap Valper yang menyambut kendaraan penculik tersebut. Bergen mempunyai pelabuhan yang langsung mengarah menuju belahan benua lain. Jadi jika kendaraan itu berhasil sampai di pelabuhan Bergen dan anak-anak berhasil dimasukkan ke kapal pembawa, misi kita gagal."

"Karena lawan kalian adalah 3 penjahat super dan gila, khukhukhu, untuk misi ini 13 anggota _Chasseurs_ akan ikut serta." Orochimaru tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Para _Chasseurs_ mengangguk penuh kesiapan. Mata Hinata melebar. 13 _Chasseurs_? Berarti kali ini dia akan pertama kali melaksanakan misi. Dan misi itu…

'Ber-bersama 12 _Chasseurs_ lainnya. A-aku senang…'

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Hinata.

Tsunade kemudian berkata "Pemimpin misi kali ini adalah Itachi. Setelah ini, aku serahkan Itachi untuk mengatur timnya. Persiapan dilakukan 30 menit dan kalian harus langsung berangkat sembari menyusun strategi secara langsung."

Mata Jiraiya menajam mengakhiri perintah dari pemimpin _Chasseurs_ tersebut "Berhati-hatilah, walaupun semua _Chasseurs_ ikut serta, tiga penjahat itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Hinata sekilas melihat Jiraiya memandang ke arahnya. Kemudian pria dengan rambut panjang putih itu berkata, "Chasseurs…. _**Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_ "

" _**Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_!" kata para _Chasseurs_ , terkecuali Hinata yang kaget dan saat hening, baru berkata " _A-Animo, Viribus…Ho-Honoris_!". Semuanya memandang Hinata dan tersenyum. Maklum, karena Hinata baru pertama kali mengikuti rapat permintaan misi.

* * *

Mau tahu ruangan yang paling ditunggu Hinata?

Yap, ruangan loker untuk mempersiapkan alat dan senjata para _Chasseurs_ yang siap berangkat menjalankan misi. Hinata memasuki ruangan dengan 13 loker di dalamnya. 6 loker di sisi kanan yang bertuliskan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Irina dan Vali dan 6 loker di sisi kiri yang bertuliskan Kiba, Xenovia, Lee, Ino, Ophis dan Gaara. Paling ujung, ada loker yang baru ditambahkan. Loker yang bertuliskan Hinata, loker miliknya.

Hinata membuka loker tersebut dan jubah hitam panjangnya sudah siap. Hinata memakai kemeja lapangan yang memiliki dua kantong berkancing di dada berwarna biru muda. Dia memakai celana panjang hitam ketat serta sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Rambut indigo panjangnya disanggul ponytail. Hinata memasang jubah itu dan meresleting jubah tersebut sampai ke leher. Tidak lupa ia memasang kantong alat ninja di belakang celana dan di paha kiri. Nuibari terpasang sangar di punggungnya dan revolver Crimson Butterfly di pinggang kanan. Tak lupa pisau Fixation Bowie di pinggang kiri. Tongkat sihirnya berada di sabuk sarung Nuibari yang berada di antara celah dua dadanya yang masih berkembang. Dia memasang puluhan kunai dan shuriken di balik jubahnya, untuk senjata tambahan.

"Saatnya mulai…"

"Akhirnya kita semua berada dalam satu misi."

"Vali, kau menempelkan Tato YOSAN di keningku lagi?!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Para _Chasseurs_ baru masuk ke dalam loker dengan langkah-langkah tegap. Naruto yang berjalan paling depan tersenyum manis.

"Aha…ada Hinata yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Kau sangat bersemangat, _The Last Ninja_ …"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Sementara Lee mengepalkan tangannya dan kedua mata bulat itu berapi-api "AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI SEMANGATMU, HINATA- _CHAAAAN_!"

Ophis lebih dulu menuju lokernya. Hinata mengintip isi di dalam loker loli berpakaian gothic tersebut. Ia kira melihat senjata-senjata mengerikan seperti bazooka atau tongkat sihir berduri, nyatanya Ophis hanya mengeluarkan bantal kecil berwarna pink dengan gambar wajah Kungfu Panda di tengah bantal.

"K-kau ingin tidur, Ophis- _chan_?!" gumam Hinata kebingungan.

Ophis mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Dia tetap memakai gaun gothic hitam dengan lengan panjang. Bagian roknya juga sampai ke mata kaki. Ada strip putih di ujung pergelangan lengan dan bawah rok. Tidak lupa Ophis memakai topi Newsboy berwarna pink dengan wajah Kungfu Panda di tengah topi tersebut. Topi newsboy adalah sebuah topi dengan brim kecil yang kaku di depannya namun lebih bulat dan penuh daripada topi flat. Sepertinya Ophis- _chan_ adalah penggemar panda gendut tersebut, aneh…padahal dia adalah seorang _Dragon_.

Sasuke menarik resleting jubah hitamnya sampai ke leher, menutupi kaos biru berlengan pendek yang ia pakai. Multitalent klan Uchiha itu memasang dua kantong senjata di kedua pahanya, serta dua kantong di belakang celana. Hinata tidak tahu di mana Sasuke menaruh tongkat sihirnya.

Abang Sasuke,Uchiha Itachi, tidak memaai jubah. Dia memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Di balik kaos hitam itu Itachi memakai kaos jaring-jaring yang membuat Itachi terlihat seperti Ninja. Hinata tidak tahu di mana Itachi meletakkan senjata-senjata ninjanya, tetapi abang Sasuke itu memasang sebuah tanto di punggungnya.

"Kita mulai, Akamaru…" Kiba yang memakai sweater hitam memunculkan kepala Akamaru di balik resleting dada sweater tersebut. Di pinggang kiri Kiba tersimpan pil-pil makanan penambah chakra. Lee yang memakai pakaian ketat hijau gelap menutupinya dengan jubah panjang hitam yang tidak diresleting. Xenovia yang memakai tanktop hitam-memperlihatkan belahan dada besarnya-, dan celana hitam panjang menutupi pakaiannya dengan jubah hitam. Gelang yang memunculkan pedang robotic di pergelangan kanan dan gagang light saber yang ia taruh di paha kiri. Hinata ingat bahwa Xenovia mempunyai dua jenis pedang, yakni pedang moderen (Pedang Robotic dan Light saber) juga pedang konvensional. Saat itu Hinata melihat Xenovia memasang dua pedang di kedua sisi pinggangnya dan tiga pedang yang terpasang di punggungnya, masing-masing terpasang miring ke kanan, lurus dan miring ke kiri.

'Woaaah, jadi Xenovia- _chan_ punya lima pedang konvensional, a-apa dia Rorona Zo-'

"Baiklah…" Irina juga sudah selesai dengan persiapannya. Dia juga memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok lipit sepaha berwarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Jangan lupa sepatu boots sebetis dan kaos kaki hitam sampai pertengahan paha. Tampak _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Magic itu meletakkan tiga benda seperti emblem berbentuk segi enam di balik jubahnya. Apakah itu tempat penyimpanan tiga pedang legenda Magic milik Irina yang pernah Naruto ceritakan?

Gaara sudah siap dengan puluhan senjata api dan peluru di ransel besar yang terpasang di punggung, Sakura memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi kemeja putih dan rompi pink serta rok lipit berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang ia pakai. Ino juga sama, jubah hitam panjangnya menutupi kemeja polo berwarna ungu yang memperlihatkan perutnya dan celana hitam panjang yang ia gunakan. Sama seperti Gaara, Ino juga memanggul ransel yang cukup besar.

"Isinya beberapa peralatan yang mendukung misi ini…" kata Ino sambil tersenyum memandang Hinata.

Vali tetap konstan memakai kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya serta permen karet YOSAN yang baru ia masukkan ke mulut untuk dikunyah. Vali juga terlihat membawa dua tongkat sihir _Heart Stick Dragon_ yang ia letakkan di sebuah kantong di kedua pinggangnya. Vali memandang Hinata dan menyengir,kemudian matanya beralih ke samping kiri.

" _Are_ …? Kau ingin mengganti kaos hitam model neck V-mu, Naruto?"

Otomatis Hinata memandang orang yang dimaksud Vali. Sontak, wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Na-Naruto- _kun_?!"

Naruto yang sedang membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut berototnya hanya memandang datar ke arah Hinata "Berganti baju…"

TAHUUUU! Itu-lah yang Hinata teriakkan di dalam hati. Tetapi salah Hinata juga sih bertanya hal yang sudah jelas tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Lucu jika Naruto menjawab _"Lagi eek, Hinata…"_ alis Hinata berkedut kesal. Lucu? Sama sekali tidak lucu jika Naruto yang mengatakannya.

Naruto memakai kaos berwarna jingga gelap dengan lambang pusaran merah di punggungnya. Hinata sedikit fokus ke lambang tersebut. Kemudian _Chasseurs_ bernama panjang itu memakai jubah hitam panjangnya dengan keren. Tak lupa Kusanagi di punggung, Pistol Glock di paha kanan dan delapan kantong berisi alat-alat ninja dan permata Element Magic di pinggangnya. Sarung tangan dengan ujung jari terbuka sudah _Chasseurs_ itu pasang di kedua tangannya.

"Semuanya sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat dan senjatanya?" tanya Itachi yang melangkah paling depan. Ternyata jubah hitam panjangnya ia sampirkan ke bahu "Ayo kita pergi, _Chasseurs_!"

Semuanya mengangguk serius. Dada Hinata berdebar. Misi pertamanya bersama 12 _Chasseurs_ lainnya serta langsung dipimpin Uchiha Itachi. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bergumam _"Hai'_!" tentu saja dengan suara imut yang menggemaskan.

 _Narasi berbau pedofil…_

* * *

"Perjalanan kita menuju Jalan Highway 46 sekitar 5 jam dari sini. Jalan Highway 46 adalah jalan yang menghubungkan Manchester sampai ke Bergen. Sebelum ke kota Bergen, ada Kota Trondheim yang berada di antara Manchester dan Bergen. Tim pertama yang mengejar kendaraan berisi korban penculikan akan mengejar mereka di Trondheim. Di Trondheim kita akan memasang **Base Camp**."

"B-Base Camp, a-apa itu Itachi- _nii_?"

"Oh iya, Hinata- _chan_ pasti baru mendengarnya. Itu adalah ruangan yang dibangun para _Chasseurs_ untuk tempat memonitoring dan pusat koordinasi semua anggota. Karena Ino ikut dalam misi ini, maka Ino akan ditempati di Base Camp dan menjadi pusat koordinator kita."

Mobil Van besar yang disupir Naruto menjadi ruang rapat para _Chasseurs_ yang melesat menuju Kota Trondheim. Mereka berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan sampai di Trondheim pukul 1 lewat 12 menit siang. Penguasa Trondheim sudah dihubungi Jiraiya bahwa akan ada penyergapan _Chasseurs_ terhadap para penjahat yang masuk lewat Jalan Highway 46. Ino berada di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di Trondheim yang cukup luas dan mengeluarkan sebuah rubrik yang seluruh bagiannya berwarna hitam. Dia menekan bagian kotak tengah atas rubrik dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang berdinding besi dari rubrik tersebut.

"Ini adalah Base Camp." Kata Ino. Di dalamnya terdapat 40 layar monitor yang akan dipantau Ino untuk memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam lokasi-lokasi misi. Layar itu terhubung pada 40 kamera kecil yang Ino pasang di 40 kepala robot lalat. Hinata terpukau dengan kecepatan Ino mempersiapkan alat-alat berteknologi tinggi tersebut.

"Tim kedua akan pergi menuju Bergen. Aku, Lee dan Kiba akan menunggu di sana. Jika bernasib baik, kami bisa menangkap Valper sekaligus, tetapi jika situasinya memburuk, bisa-bisa kami langsung berhadapan dengan kelompok Valper di markasnya."

"Itachi- _nii_ , bawa 10 robot lalat ini, maka aku bisa memantau situasi di sana lewat kamera kecil yang ada pada kepala robot lalat."

Itachi menerima pemberian Ino dan menganggukkan kepala. Dia, Kiba dan Lee keluar dari Trondheim menuju Bergen. Alat mini-radio sudah hidup dan Ino akan menjadi pusat penghubung komunikasi.

"Kamera di lalat memiliki beberapa mode visual selain rekaman live biasa. Ada mode sensor panas, vision night, sensor suara, x-ray, bahkan identifikasi dan prediksi pergerakan. Tim pertama akan membawa 30 robot lalat ini di kota Trondheim."

"Terima kasih Ino, alatmu sangat membantu…" jawab Itachi lewat mini-radio. Kini para _Chasseurs_ sudah berkomunikasi lewat mini-radio mereka. Ino duduk sendirian di Base Camp sambil memutar sebuah lagu

 _Aku belum mandi, tak tuang tak tuang…bau badanku-_

Ino mematikan lagu itu "Siapa yang memasukkan musik ini ke file MP3-ku, _konoyaro_.." gumamnya dengan persimpangan kemarahan di kening.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Vali- _kun_ , Xenovia dan Irina menunggu di depan gerbang Trondheim, menunggu kendaraan mencurigakan yang memasuki kota. Mereka berempat dibantu 100 pasukan penjaga kota Trondheim. Sedangkan Gaara berada di gedung paling di tinggi di Trondheim yang ada di pusat kota dengan sniper siap menembak…"

Gaara sedang menggosok keningnya yang lagi-lagi ditempeli tato YOSAN "VALI SIALAAAAN!"

"Naruto- _kun_ , Hinata- _chan_ , Sakura dan Gothic Loli- _sama_ ada di mobil van yang terparkir dekat gerbang akhir Kota Trondheim, menunggu jika para penculik ternyata telah berada di kota dan ingin keluar dari Trondheim. Semuanya berada dalam keadaan siap."

"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Ino." Itachi, Lee dan Kiba melompat turun dari atas kereta api yang membawa mereka ke Bergen. Tentu saja mereka diam-diam berada di atas kereta api tersebut. Ketiganya secara diam-diam menyusup ke kota yang dikuasai Valper Galilei.

" _We are in Bergen_ …" gumam Itachi. Dia memandang jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya 'Sudah pukul 5 sore…kami harus cepat.'

Malam pun datang, tetapi tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti di Trondheim. Para _Chasseurs_ dan 100 pasukan Kota Trondheim masih menunggu di gerbang depan kota. Informasi, Kota Trondheim adalah kota Bangsa Teknologi, jadi para pasukannya sudah siap dengan HK-MP5 di tangan. Itu adalah standar senapan para pasukan Kota Trondheim. Sasuke yang duduk di atas sebuah gedung yang berada di dekat gerbang sedang melahap tomatnya, sementara Xenovia dan yang lainnya sedang mengobrol di bersama komandan pasukan Trondheim.

"Tidak ada pergerakan, ganti." Kata Xenovia yang didengar _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Naruto juga melaporkan hal yang sama. Di bagian Gaara, dia berkata "Tidak ada pergerakan aneh dari sini. Tenang saja…mataku tidak bisa dibohongi."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di depan setir mobil van. Sementara Sakura hanya duduk memandang ke luar jendela dan Ophis tertidur pulas di kursi paling belakang. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak, tentu saja dia cukup tegang dalam misi _Chasseurs_ pertamanya ini. Bagaimana kehebatan para penjahat? Bagaimana misi ini berlanjut? Bagaimana para _Chasseurs_ beraksi? Jelas hal-hal tersebut membuat jantung Hinata berdegup penasaran.

"Rileks saja, anggap ini pelatihan." Kata Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya. Hinata terkaget lalu memandang ke arah lain.

"T-tetapi, ini misi betulan. Bu-bukan pelatihan…"

"Hmm…kau takut terluka, _The Last Ninja-chan_?"

"Haah?" Hinata memandang kesal ke arah Naruto "Mana mungkin aku takut. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Naruto- _kun_."

"Hehe…" Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata "Tenang saja. Aku selalu mendukungmu kok." Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata tertegun, kemudian mulutnya tersenyum simpul "Terima kasih, _baka_ …" gumamnya pelan.

Di Bergen sendiri, Itachi-Kiba-Lee berhasil menuju Pelabuhan Bergen. Itachi melepaskan 10 robot lalat agar Ino bisa melihat situasi lewat kamera kecil di kepala robot lalat yang terhubung di 10 layar monitor Base Camp. Ino mengendalikan 10 robot itu dan dia memposisikan 10 lalat pada sudut yang bisa membuatnya melihat semua lokasi pelabuhan. Dua layarnya menampilkan sebuah kapal besar yang berada di tepi pelabuhan. Hanya kapal dagang biasa, sampai 12 menit kemudian di layar monitor menampilkan 3 kerangkeng besi besar yang ditutupi kain hitam sedang didorong beberapa orang.

"Aku melihat pergerakan mencurigakan, Itachi- _nii_ …coba check isi di dalam kerangkeng itu. Ada 27 orang, maaf, 29 orang di sana. Mereka sedang mendorong kerangkeng-kerangkeng itu ke dalam kapal."

"Apa ada Valper di sana?"

"Negatif."

Itachi memberikan kode kepada Kiba dan Lee. Ini mudah bagi mereka. Sabotase dan misi penyusupan tanpa suara adalah keahlian mereka sebagai Bangsa Ninjutsu. Ketiganya menyebar ke segala arah dan menyusup ke peti-peti kemas yang ada di pelabuhan. Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan penutup mulut, Kiba menyarungkan tudung sweaternya ke kepala sementara Lee memakai topeng yang berbentuk wajahnya juga. Itu disebut _Lee Mask_. Agak kurang penting memang…

"Hei bro…bagaimana dengan video porno yang kukirim kemarin?"

"Wah bro…sangat bagus. Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau mengirim video tipe M. aku itu Tipe S."

"Wajahmu menunjukkan kau adalah M."

"Heeh, seharusnya engkau-" terdengar suara ambruk. Penjaga yang sedang berbicara tadi menoleh ke kanan dan dia langsung pingsan. Itachi telah berhasil melumpuhkan dua penjaga dan menyembunyikannya di balik peti kemas.

"Dua orang."

Tiga orang penjaga dengan tongkat sihir siap siaga sedang berjalan-jalan di antara peti-peti kemas sambil melihat sekitar. Saat seorang penjaga berdiri di depan dua buah peti kemas yang menumpuk, Kiba terjun dari atas sana dan mencekik leher penjaga itu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dengan cepat dia melempar dua buah jarum pembius ke tengkuk seorang penjaga di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri. Ketiga penjaga itu pingsan bersamaan.

"Lima…" gumam Kiba, Akamaru berlari menuju celah-celah peti kemas dan memberikan tanda dengan goyangan ekornya jika ada penjaga yang mendekat. Di sisi lain, Lee telah menjatuhkan 7 orang.

"Aku menjatuhkan 7 orang. Lima tambah tujuh berarti 17 orang."

"12 orang, Lee-kampret!"

"Maksudku sisanya, Kiba- _kun_."

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hitungannya dengan rumit?!"

Itachi menghela napasnya mendengarkan perdebatan Kiba dan Lee di mini-radio. Dia menghantam tengkuk seorang penjaga dari belakang, kemudian melompat ke atas sebuah peti kemas. 13 orang. 16 orang lainnya ada di dekat 3 kerangkeng tersebut. Itachi berkata "Kita akan menyerang 16 orang tersisa secara bersamaan. Kiba, suruh Akamaru mengalihkan perhatian sementara…"

" _Roger_." Kiba yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu peti kemas yang berada di dekat kapal langsung memberikan isyarat kepada Akamaru untuk membuat sedikit keributan di dekat kerangkeng. Akamaru berlari menuju ke buritan kapal. Dia menggonggong dan membuat 16 orang lainnya terkejut.

"Hah?! Kenapa anjing itu menggonggong ke arah kita?!"

"Hei…bukankah ini mencurigakan?"

"Bodoh, itu hanya anjing." Salah satu penjaga berjalan mendekati Akamaru "Dia mungkin anjing pelabuhan yang kelaparan-"

Akamaru melompat menuju penjaga itu dan menggigit punggung kanan penjaga, si penjaga berteriak kesal "Arrgghh, ANJING DASAR ANJING SIALAN!"

"Anjingnya itu umpatan atau hewan?" gumam beberapa temannya, sontak, enam bom asap yang dilempar Itachi langsung meledak dan membuat pandangan orang-orang di sekitar kerangkeng itu tertutupi asap. Mereka berteriak gaduh dan mencabut tongkat sihir mereka dari balik saku.

Saat asap berwarna abu-abu gelap itu menghilang, 16 orang penjaga itu sudah ambruk di sekitar Itachi-Lee-Kiba. Ketiga _Chasseurs_ itu berhasil melumpuhkan 29 orang tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Benar-benar Ninja.

"Apa isi di dalamnya…" gumam Itachi lalu menyibak kain hitam yang menutupi salah satu kerangkeng. Kosong. Mata Itachi melebar. Tiba-tiba puluhan mantera melesat ke arah mereka dan ledakan besar terjadi di buritan kapal. Sebuah kerangkeng bahkan terpental dan menabrak dinding kapal. Asap tebal terbumbung ke atas.

"Itachi- _nii_?!" Ino melihat 10 layar monitornya "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. Dia memandang salah satu layar monitor yang memperlihatkan Valper Galilei bersama puluhan pasukan Magic-nya muncul entah dari mana.

'Sial…dia sudah tahu ya. Jadi 3 kerangkeng itu adalah perangkap…' Ino memandang dua layar monitor paling tepi. Di sana terlihat 10 kerangkeng besi berisi anak-anak yang siap dihantar keluar dari Bergen. Mata Ino melebar perlahan.

'Di sana kerangkeng asli berisi anak-anak yang diculik…' Ino meneguk ludahnya. Sementara Valper Galilei dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di punggung berjalan penuh langkah bijak ke depan.

"Hoooh, para _Chasseurs_ kah?" gumamnya dengan suara tak takut sedikitpun.

Sementara matahari pagi mulai muncul di Trondheim. Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyilaukan retinanya. Suara radio yang terdengar dari radio mobil juga turut menjadi faktor pembangun Hinata. Dia langsung terduduk dengan posisi siaga.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata…" gumam Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil mendengarkan radio. Hinata mengucapkannya dengan nada gagap.

" _O-ohayou_ …a-apa ada yang terjadi, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Sepertinya Itachi- _nii_ sedikit kesulitan di Bergen."

" _ **Pagi ini akan diadakan Festival iringan Topeng Kota Trondheim. Penguasa Kota Trondheim akan membuka festival ini pada pukul 8 pagi. Bagi warga yang ingin menyaksikan, harap kumpul di Jalan Nomor 73. Jangan kumpul di Jalan Highway 46 karena tidak ada apa-apa di sana…"**_

Suara penyiar radio memberitahukan bahwa ada kegiatan besar di Trondheim pada hari ini. Penguasa kota Trondheim sudah mengalihkan lokasi festival dari yang sebenarnya dilaksanakan di Jalan Highway 46 (karena luas), dipindahkan ke Jalan Nomor 73. Naruto memandang jam saku-nya, sudah pukul 7 pagi. Dia berbicara kepada Ino lewat mini-radio.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi- _nii_ dan yang lainnya di Bergen?"

Ino memandang layar monitornya. "Tidak terlalu aman dan tidak terlalu berbahaya…mereka bertiga sedikit terdesak oleh pasukan Magic Valper Galilei."

Seperti yang dikataka Ino…Itachi, Kiba dan Lee berdiri di atas buritan kapal dengan kunai-kunai yang teracung. Valper tersenyum licik. Para pasukan Magicnya masih terus menembak mantera-mantera **Comprima** ke arah ketiga _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Jika ketiganya terkena mantera **Comprima** di bagian tubuh yang vital, maka mereka bisa langsung tewas.

Sementara 200 meter dari kapal tersebut, muncul kapal dagang lainnya. Kapal itu sepertinya adalah kapal asli yang akan membawa 10 kerangkeng anak-anak yang diculik **Ring Hell**. Valper menyeringai.

"Kami sudah berasumsi bahwa ketujuh Penguasa kota pasti menyewa _Chasseurs_. Khekhekhe…Kakuzu dan Freed memberitahuku untuk berhati-hati dan mempersiapkan segalanya, tetapi aku tak menyangka _Chasseurs_ mengejekku dan hanya mengirimkan 3 cecunguk lemah untuk mengalahkanku." Valper tertawa "Jangan bercanda…heheh, kalian bertiga akan menjadi mayat di Tanah Bergen!"

"Mereka memanggil kita cecunguk lemah?!" Kiba menggelemetukkan giginya. Sementara Akamaru berlindung di balik sweater hitam Kiba. Itachi memberi tanda kepada Kiba untuk tetap tenang.

"Para Magician pada umumnya hebat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Mereka bisa menembakkan mantera-mantera itu ke target serangan lewat tongkat sihir," Itachi tersenyum tipis "Jadi alasanku memilih kalian berdua karena kita bertiga berasal dari bangsa yang sama. Mengapa para Ninja begitu ditakutkan kedua bangsa lainnya?" Itachi menggerakkan segel tangan. Kiba dan Lee yang mengerti tanda tersebut segera memasang kuda-kuda.

"Karena kita bisa bertarung dengan hebat di jarak dekat maupun di jarak jauh, **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU**!"

Serentak, Kiba dan Lee melesat cepat mengikuti bola api raksasa Itachi yang mengejutkan pasukan Valper. Mata Valper melebar. Salahnya sendiri meremehkan para elit _Chasseurs_.

 _Gerbang depan Kota Trondheim,_

Ketika matahari semakin meninggi di langit, dari luar gerbang muncul sebuah truk yang membawa box besar di belakangnya. Di kedua sisi truk tersebut terdapat empat pengendara motor road bike dengan senapan M-16 di tangan mereka. Sasuke yang duduk di atap gedung dekat gerbang langsung melompat dari atas dan berpijak di tanah dengan kedua kaki yang dilapisi chakta. Retakan muncul di bawah kakinya. Dia menggerakkan lehernya sehingga terdengar bunyi "Kretek."

"Itu rombongan penculiknya…?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Xenovia menekan tombol gelang di tangan kanannya dan Pedang Robotic muncul di sana. Irina memandang Xenovia. Sementara Vali membuat gelembung permen karet di mulutnya.

"Apa kita harus menebas truk itu, Xenovia?"

"Tahan dirimu, Irina." Kata Xenovia sambil mencabut pedang di pinggang kirinya. Sebuah pedang Ulfhberth tergenggam di tangan kirinya. _Ulfhberth Sword_ adalah pedang yang digunakan Bangsa Viking untuk berperang. Dengan Pedang Robotic modern di tangan kanannya dan pedang konvensional Ulfhberth Sword di tangan kirinya, kini Xenovia terlihat sangar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…?" gumam Irina sambil melempar salah satu emblemnya ke atas dan muncul sebuah pedang magic _The Glory of Ten Powers_ , sebuah pedang legenda Cina yang katanya dibuat sepasang suami istri penyihir dari Tibet dan dimasuki roh agung. Beberapa pasukan Trondheim sampai terkagum-kagum karena merasakan aura penuh kekuatan dari pedang tersebut.

"Kita mulaai!" kata Irina dengan suara riangnya.

"Tunggu!"

Xenovia, Irina, Vali dan Sasuke fokus mendengar suara Ino. Gadis yang berada di Base Camp itu sepertinya kaget akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa…Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino memandang kaget di layar monitornya. 30 monitor yang menampilkan Trondheim memperlihatkan ada dua truk sama yang berada di jalanan. Sebuah truk dengan 4 motor yang menjaganya. Satu truk berada di jalan dekat gerbang keluar Trondheim, satu truk lagi berada di pusat kota.

"Ada tiga rombongan truk sama yang berada di tiga lokasi berbeda. Gaara, di pusat kota, kau melihatnya?!"

"Ya Ino." Kata Gaara yang sedang melihat dari teleskope Sniper SPRINGFIELD-nya. "Sepertinya kita di Trondheim harus menebak mana truk yang asli."

Naruto memandang lewat kaca spion. Sebuah truk dengan empat pengendara motor Road Bike melesat ke arah mereka. Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil van dan memundurkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Tahu apa yang kupikirkan _dattebayou_?" Naruto memutar mobilnya ke belakang kanan "Dari tiga truk itu, dua yang palsu pasti berisi bom!"

"Bagaimana kau yakin akan hal itu, _Dobe_?!" sambung Sasuke dalam mini-radionya. Komandan pasukan Trondheim menyuruh pasukannya mulai menembaki truk tersebut beserta empat pengendara motor yang menjaga. Seorang pengendara motor tertembak dan jatuh berguling-guling di jalan serta tubuhnya terlindas ban truk. Motornya terseret hingga keluar dari jalan.

"Mereka yakin bahwa ketujuh penguasa kota menyewa kita, mereka pasti mempersiapkannya. Itachi- _nii_ dan yang lainnya di Bergen juga terjebak!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura "Sakura, bisa kau buat Mantera sihir Support untuk memperkuat mobil van kita!"

"Aku mengerti!" Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Hinata memandang Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Dia cemas. Dia lebih cemas saat melihat Ophis tetap terlelap tidur bahkan di situasi gawat seperti ini.

"Dia dataaang!" teriak Irina ketika ketiga motor tersisa mendekati gerbang. Sasuke menembakkan mantera **Explosa** ke arah ban depan salah satu pengendara motor. Motor itu terjungkal ke depan ketika ledakan terjadi di ban depannya. Dia jatuh berguling-guling ke depan hingga tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke memandang tajam pengendara motor ber-helm tersebut. Dia tersenyum licik melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan senang dulu, jagoan…karena kau akan meledak bersama kami…" kata pengendara itu. Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia memandang ke depan dan truk tadi sudah sampai di gerbang depan Trondheim. Sedetik kemudian, ledakan dahsyat terjadi di sana. Para pasukan Trondheim yang berada di dekat truk hangus terlalap api ledakan. Sementara dua pengendara lainnya terpental ke berbagai arah bersama dua motor mereka.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar yang menampilkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan di mobil Van. Mobil itu terus melaju mendekati truk tersebut dari arah berlawanan. Ino tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Naruto tetapi dia percaya kepada sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang.

"Hinata…kau bisa menembak keempatnya dengan tepat?" tanya Naruto kepada _The Last Ninja_. Dia terganggu karena kaca di depan setir terus ditembaki empat pengendara bermotor dengan peluru senapan M-16. Hinata menahan napasnya. Itu berarti…

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Hinata!"

Hinata segera mencabut revolver _Crimson Butterfly_ di pinggang kanannya dan membuka kaca mobil. Naruto duduk di kursi supir, Hinata duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Naruto, sementara Sakura duduk di belakang Hinata. Ophis tidur lelap di kursi panjang paling belakang van. Entah ingin berkata kasar tetapi Gothic Loli- _sama_ terlihat manis dalam pose tidurnya.

'Empat pengendara itu berada dalam posisi garis lurus…' mata Hinata menajam. Saat dia ingin menarik pelatuk revolvernya, tiba-tiba hati nuraninya berteriak.

 _Kau akan membunuh seseorang, Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Membunuh itu tidak baik._

 _Membunuh adalah kejahatan._

 _Kau menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Bisa saja orang itu adalah seorang ayah, ibu, punya anak, punya keluarga…_

Hinata menutup matanya, saat itu revolver di tangan kanannya dirampas dan sebuah peluru Crimson Butterfly melesat dari moncong dan menembus keempat kepala pengendara motor hingga mereka jatuh bersamaan.

Hinata membuka matanya, melihat Naruto yang memegang revolver itu di tangan kiri dan memegang setir dengan tangan kanan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_.."

"Kita fokus dulu ke misi ini, Hinata…jangan meminta maaf dan sebagainya." Naruto memberikan revolver itu kembali kepada Hinata dan langsung membanting setirnya ke kiri lalu menginjak pedal rem dengan kuat. Mobil van itu berbelok 90 derajat hingga bagian sisi kanan mobil menghantam bagian depan truk. Depan truk musuh penyok dan belakang truk terangkat ke depan. Sakura melompat ke bagian sisi kiri mobil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sementara Naruto dengan cepat menarik Hinata yang duduk di sisi kanan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, truk itu meledak hebat.

Ino meneguk ludahnya. Dua truk di gerbang depan dan gerbang belakang kotaTrondheim meledak. Itu berarti…

"Gaara, truk yang berada di pusat kota adalah yang asli. Terus pantau truk tersebut." Ino memegang mini-radionya "Sasuke- _kun_ , Xenovia, Irina, Vali- _kun_ …kalian baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara gemerisik dan kobaran api di bagian komunikasi Sasuke, Xenovia, Irina maupun Vali. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara Sasuke menjawab "Kami baik-baik saja…"

"Cih, kau benar Ino. Dua truk lainnya membawa bom." Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membantu komandang pasukan Trondheim berdiri. Sementara Vali, Xenovia dan Irina terlihat membantu pasukan Trondheim yang terluka akibat ledakan tersebut.

"Truk asli berada di mana, Ino?" tanya Vali setelah membaringkan seorang pasukan Trondheim yang kaki kanannya terputus. Pasukan Trondheim yang luka ringan segera menghampiri dan melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"Di pusat kota. Gaara masih mengawasinya."

"Gaara seorang tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya," Xenovia memandang ketiga _Chasseurs_ lain "Ada saran bagaimana kita cepat sampai di sana?"

Vali memandang ketiga _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Dia membuang permen karet YOSAN yang ternyata masih di mulut. Hampir saja ia menelannya.

"Kami pergi dulu, komandan. Truk asli para penjahat itu berada di pusat kota." Kata Xenovia meminta izin pergi kepada komandan pasukan Trondheim. Dia segera naik ke atas motor road bike bekas penjahat tadi.

"Mengapa aku dibonceng Sasuke?" tanya Xenovia dengan nada kesal.

"Dan mengapa aku dibonceng Vali?" kini Irina yang protes saat dia berada di atas Road Bike yang dikendarai Vali. Vali mendengus pelan.

"Seharusnya kalian bangga dibonceng dua cowok tampan sepertiku…hm, Sasuke agak jelek dariku sih…"

"Tutup mulutmu, pengunyah YOSAN padahal ada permen karet BIG BUBBLE yang lebih enak." _Sumpah, dua Chasseurs ini ngomong apa?_ Batin Xenovia dan Irina dengan wajah sweatdropped. Sasuke melanjutkan omongannya "Kita akan memakai motor ini dan melakukan teleportasi langsung ke pusat kota. Ino, di mana tepatnya truk itu berada?"

Ino memandang layar monitornya. Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke "Sialan…" kata Chasseurs berambut merah berantakan tersebut "Mereka memasuki Jalan Nomor 76."

"Bangsat, bukankah itu jalan yang akan menjadi Festival Iringan Topeng Trondheim." Sasuke menghidupkan motornya, sementara Vali sudah membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi di sekitar mereka.

"Hubungi Penguasa Kota Trondheim untuk membatalkan festival di Jalan nomor 76," Sasuke memandang datar ke depan "Itachi, maafkan aku jika terdengar seperti pemimpin misi kali ini…"

 _Di bagian Itachi yang sedang menghabisi pasukan Valper di Kota Bergen,_

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke…kita bukan anak buah dan bos," Itachi menyabet leher lawannya dengan kunai "Kita adalah satu tim."

"Kalian terdengar akur saat ini." Kata Kiba yang menyabet enam pasukan Valper dengan kedua kukunya yang memanjang. Sementara Akamaru yang bulunya sudah memerah sedang mencabik-cabik leher seorang pasukan Valper dengan gigi-gigi taringnya yang membesar. Di sisi lain, Lee mematahkan kaki dan tangan pasukan Valper dengan kepitan-kepitan Muay Thai-nya.

"WA CHAAAAU!" kata Lee dengan suara penuh semangat.

Sementara Valper, matanya bergetar melihat tiga _Chasseurs_ sedang menghabisi puluhan anak buahnya.

 _Kembali ke Sasuke,_

"Heh…untuk saat ini saja, Itachi." Sasuke memandang ke arah Vali "Sudah siap, Vali?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya…" kata Vali dengan cengiran lebar "Pegangan denganku, Irina- _sama_."

"A-apa?!" Irina jelas terkejut ketika tubuhnya memasuki dimensi yang berputar-putar sangat kuat. Mereka menembus dimensi ruang untuk sampai di pusat kota dengan cepat, tepatnya di Jalan Nomor 76.

Di atap gedung tertinggi, Gaara telah melumpuhkan empat pengendara bermotor sekali tembak. _Headshoot_ empat kali. Saat _Chasseurs_ dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya memantau truk itu kembali dengan teleskop sniper rifle-nya, tiba-tiba dari segala arah muncul 20 pengendara motor Road Bike yang berada di depan, samping dan belakang truk. Sepertinya para penjahat itu sudah berada di dalam kota sebelum mereka datang, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul dan mengawal truk utama. Empat mobil BMW Serie 1 tipe M135i muncul di depan dan di belakang rombongan tersebut. Gaara mendecih pelan. Penjagaan truk yang asli sangat amat ketat.

"Ino…Ino…"

" _Ha-Hai'_!" Ino memandang ke layar monitornya yang memperlihatkan gerbang akhir kota Trondheim. Mobil van _Chasseurs_ terlihat baik-baik saja saat keluar dari kobaran api dan bumbungan asap.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Yes_ , Sakura telah memberikan mantera **Viribo** ke mobil ini sebelum bertabrakan dengan truk tadi."

"Mantera **Viribo** level 3, memperkuat material utama dan pendukung objek, luar dan dalam." Kata Sakura. Ino terkekeh pelan "Kerja bagus, Forehead."

"Ja-jangan mengolokku, Ino-pig!"

"Di mana truk asli berada- _ttebayo_?"

"Jalan nomor 76. Tim Sasuke sudah mengejarnya ke sana."

"Cih…sialan. Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana. Tolong katakan rute keluar dari kota ini melalui Jalan Nomor 76."

" _Roger_."

Naruto melepas pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Mata Hinata memandang Naruto dengan iris bergetar. Ada semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala tersebut.

"Shampomu wangi, Hinata…"

"Gehh!" Hinata segera mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto melirik sejenak _The Last Ninja_ tetap dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia melirik ke belakang, bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Apa Gothic Loli- _sama_ terbangun?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura. Hinata ternganga dengan garis-garis suram di sekelilingnya.

"APAAAAAA?!"

 _Di truk asli yang berada di Jalan nomor 76,_

"Para _Chasseurs_ bangsat. Mereka benar-benar merepotkan kita…"

Freed Sellzen yang berada di kursi samping penyupir truk menopang dagunya di dekat jendela mobil. Dia perlahan-lahan tertawa dengan wajah gila.

"Hehehehe…kali ini mungkin aku bisa membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Dengan kami bertiga…aku, Kakuzu dan Valper Galilea- _san_ , **Ring Hell** akan mengirim para _Chasseurs_ itu ke neraka, HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Di dalam bak truk yang berisi puluhan anak terculik dari 7 kota, duduk pria beriris hijau dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu memakai rompi dan celana khas militer. Senapan jenis FAMAS bertengger di depan pria tersebut. Di sekelilingnya juga duduk para anak buahnya dengan pakaian yang sama dan senjata yang sama.

" _Leader_ , ada 2 motor yang mendekati rombongan kita…sepertinya para _Chasseurs_." Kata salah satu anak buah tersebut yang telah menerima laporan dari penjaga rombongan paling belakang.

"Siapkan peluru kalian…kita habisi _Chasseurs_ sialan yang selalu mengganggu bisnis kita. UANG ADALAH YANG UTAMA…" gumamnya dengan mata berurat-urat mengerikan. Di antara puluhan anak di dalam truk tersebut, ada 7 anak penguasa kota yang ikut serta diculik. Mereka memandang takut-takut ke arah Kakuzu dan anak buahnya.

Itachi, Kiba, Lee yang masih bertarung di Pelabuhan Bergen melawan Valper dan anak buahnya.

Gaara yang berada di atap gedung tertinggi dengan sniper-nya.

Sasuke, Vali, Xenovia dan Irina yang mengejar rombongan truk asli menggunakan motor road bike setelah sukses ber-teleportasi.

Ino yang terus memonitoring para _Chasseurs_ yang beraksi di lapangan dalam Base Camp.

Naruto, Sakura, Ophis dan Hinata yang melesat menuju Jalan nomor 76 menggunakan mobil van.

Misi pertama _Chasseurs_ Hinata masih berlanjut. Akankah **Ring Hell** yang dipimpin Valper, Kakuzu dan Freed lolos…atau _Chasseurs_ berhasil menggagalkan rencana mereka?

 **Vaexjoe 5 END**

 **Author Note:**

Heeh? Heeh? HEEEEH? Apa? Masih berlanjut? Yaaa…bahkan hampir 15k words tetapi chapter ini susah untuk di-end kan langsung untuk mengakhiri Arc Vaexjoe. Jadinya Chapter 16 akan menjadi akhir dari arc ini. Waaah, setelah usai masa-masa kesibukan saya yang lebih cepat, akhirnya bisa update juga.

Sistem Chasseurs, asal muasal Vaexjoe, hubungan Chasseurs dan Vaexjoe bahkan masa lalu para Chasseurs sudah aku jabarkan di chapter ini. Yang paling menarik tentu saja masa lalu Naruto dan keluarga 'Psikopat'nya yang berkhianat. Berkhianat karena apa? Tenang saja…hero utama kita akan terungkap masa lalunya perlahan-lahan. Makanya di awal-awal chap fic ini Naruto sengaja kubuat misterius. Seorang Chasseurs yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari warga desa Magic Konoha. Only that…

Terima kasih saran dari temanku Gendal yang memberikan solusi agar Hinata kembali menerima Chasseurs di dalam hatinya. Dari keempat misi 'gelap' itu, ada penjelasan hebat di baliknya, yah walaupun untung saja Hinata tidak menanyakan semua tentang misi kegelapan para Chasseurs. Seperti yang ditanyakan Orochimaru "Bagaimana jika Hinata menanyakan misi gelap lainnya?" dan Naruto sendiri menjawab misterius "Entahlah…" wkwkwkwk.

Mohon maaf juga jika saat aku membalas Review kalian lewat PM agak alay-alay, tetapi ada beberapa yang dibalas Icha juga. Yang paling alay itu pasti Icha yang membalasnya.

Untuk beberapa reviews yang bertanya soal ulang tahun Hinata harusnya dua kali dan Hinata berumur 12 tahun, di chapter lalu dijelaskan bahwa Hinata selesai pelatihannya tepat dua tahun. Jadi ulang tahun Hinata itu dilakukan beberapa bulan setelah tepat dua tahun pelatihan Hinata. Di chapter ini Hinata sudah berumur 12 tahun dan Naruto sudah beranjak menjadi lelaki berumur 18 tahun.

Untuk burung yang tidak bisa tersetrum itu, sebenarnya burung bisa tersetrum. Contohnya mengapa burung tidak tersengar listrik saat bertengger di kabel? Pertama, burung tidak berpijak di tanah/bumi. Karena listrik mengalir dari tegangan tinggi ke rendah, dan bumi memiliki tegangan rendah…maka manusia lebih mudah tersengat saat berpijak di tanah dan ada petir yang menyambarnya karena tubuhnya menjadi konduktor aliran listrik tersebut menuju bumi. Nah…alasan kedua burung hanya menginjak satu kabel saja, tidak menginjak dua kabel bertegangan beda. Jika kedua kaki burung menginjak kabel netral dan kabel tegangan, dia bisa tersengat juga lho…

Untuk Pair aku tidak mau terlalu mempermasalahkannya, biarlah cerita ini mengalir. Bisa dilihat bahwa Hinata selalu dibuat 'terpesona' oleh Naruto, senyumannya…kemisteriusannya…Naruto? Dia lelaki baik yang agak sedikit abstrak.

Itu saja, terima kasih atas reviews chap lalu. Mohon komentarnya untuk chapter ini dan update Chap 16 kamis/jumat depan.

 _Next Chapter: Vaexjoe 6_

" _Tembakan bagus, Gaara!"/"Kau bisa menyetir, Hinata?"/Kemampuan memanipulasi waktu pada tubuhnya sendiri?"/"GOTHIC LOLI-SAMA BERAKSIIIIII?!"/"Kita kedatangan klien spesial…"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaexjoe 6**

Rombongan truk yang membawa anak-anak terculik kini melaju di Jalan Nomor 76. Empat mobil BMW Serie 1 dan 20 motor road bike mengawal setia truk tersebut. Di belakang, tim Sasuke yang terdiri atas dirinya, Vali, Irina dan Xenovia sudah mengejar dengan motor road bike bekas para penjahat di gerbang depan. Angin menyibak rambut Sasuke karena kecepatan motor yang ia kendarai. Walaupun tipe orang yang gaptek, Sasuke masih bisa mengendarai motor dengan baik.

Di Base Camp, Ino langsung menghubungi Penguasa Kota Trondheim. Dia menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi di kota dan pergerakan para penjahat yang berada di Jalan Nomor 76.

"Mohon pembatalan festivalnya, Baki- _sama_."

"Iya…masalahnya," Baki, penguasa Kota Trondheim memandang sekelilingnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 lewat 10 menit dan para warga sudah memadati sisi-sisi jalan Nomor 76. Iring-iringan pameran topeng juga sudah bergerak di jalan. Kertas warna-warni yang jatuh dari langit, suara terompet meriah dan teriakan-teriakan antusias warga…bahkan Baki sudah berdiri di salah satu mobil yang membawa dua topeng raksasa Cyclop.

"Festivalnya sudah dimulai…butuh waktu agar panitia bisa membubarkan semuanya."

"Bi-bisa dipercepat, Baki- _sama_ …? Para penjahat itu sudah berada 7 kilometer dari lokasi festival anda!"

Penguasa kota Trondheim itu menepuk keningnya "Akan kuusahakan."

Ino mematikan alat komunikasinya dan memandang salah satu layar monitornya. Beberapa lalat robot mengikuti rombongan penjahat dari atas agar bisa memberikan _view_ bagi Ino di Base Camp.

 _Kembali ke Sasuke dan kawan-kawan,_

"Kami berdua akan mendekat," kata Vali sambil menarik full gas motornya "Kalian berdua," dia menatap Irina lalu menatap Xenovia "Kalian berdua akan menyerang para penjaga bermotor itu dengan pedang kalian."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala "Ada cara lebih mudah untuk menerobos penjagaan ini?"

Vali memasukkan gigi 6. Dia langsung tancap gas "Tidak ada."

Motor Vali mendekati salah satu motor penjaga tersebut. Saat penjaga itu ingin mengacungkan senapan M-16 nya ke wajah Vali, lehernya sudah terputus karena ditebas Pedang _The Glory of Ten Powers_ milik Irina. Seorang pengendara motor di samping pengendara motor yang lehernya tertebas segera menghantam motor Vali dengan body motornya. Motor yang dikendarai Vali sedikit goyah.

"Khhh!" Vali mendecih kesal. Irina mengalirkan Mana di bilah pedangnya. Motor penjaga itu menjauhi Vali, kemudian melesatkan body motornya kembali ke arah motor Vali agar dua Chasseurs itu terjatuh.

Craasshhh. Bilah pedang Irina yang memanjang menembus samping kanan leher pengendara tersebut hingga ke samping kiri leher. Vali menendang pengendara motor itu hingga terjatuh ke jalan, berguling-guling bersama motornya.

"Sadis…" gumam Vali dengan senyuman kikuk.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari penjaga motor yang berada di depannya. "Maju terus, Sasuke…aku punya ide."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya "Apa idemu?"

"Maju saja dalam satu garis lurus." Xenovia melompat dari kursi belakang dan berdiri di kepala motor Road bike tersebut. Sasuke hampir terlonjak karena bokong besar Xenovia berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan hebat, Xenovia menebas peluru-peluru yang mengarahnya dengan Pedang Robotic dan _Ulfhberth Sword_ -nya.

"Ini kenapa aku senang memakai pedang Robotic," Xenovia menekan salah satu tombol di gagang pedang. Dari sisi-sisi bilah pedang keluar 10 meriam kecil yang mengeluarkan rudal mini. Rudal mini itu mengarah ke lima penjaga bermotor dan membuat mereka terpental ke berbagai arah akibat ledakan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bruakh! Tiba-tiba dari samping kiri muncul mobil BMW yang menghantam motor Sasuke. Motor itu goyah, Xenovia bahkan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas-ke bawah seperti pemain sirkus. Kaca kanan mobil turun dan sebuah senapan Remington Model 870 mengarah ke arah Xenovia.

"XENOVIA, LOMPAT!"

Xenovia langsung melompat ke kiri, tepatnya di atas mobil BMW tersebut. "Heh?!" penjahat yang ingin menembakkan senjatanya memandang bingung ke atas. Dia segera mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari jendela mobil dan mengarahkan senapannya kepada Xenovia di atap mobil. Pilihan yang buruk. Tangan kanannya terputus karena tersabet _Ulfhberth Sword_ Xenovia.

"Ghaaah!" dia berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke mendekati mobil itu dan menarik keluar tubuh si penjahat dari luar mobil. Penjahat tersebut berguling-guling di jalan. Dia memandang isi dalam mobil. Hanya ada dua orang, yang menembak dan yang menyupir. Kini tersisa si supir yang menyetir mobil. Supir itu memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke lalu membanting setirnya ke kanan untuk menghantam motor Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengerem cakram sehingga motornya sedikit melekat di jalan dan mobil BMW itu tidak menghantam Sasuke tetapi menabrak seorang penjaga pengendara motor lainnya. Sasuke menarik gas motornya dan berada di sisi kiri mobil.

"Hei…" sapa Sasuke datar kepada si supir yang sudah panik. "SIALA-" belum sempat kata umpatan itu selesai, _Ulfhberth sword_ Xenovia sudah menembus atap mobil hingga ke batok kepala supir sampai mencuat di rahang bawahnya. Xenovia melompat kembali ke motor Sasuke ketika mobil itu hilang kendali.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Vali. Motor Vali berliuk-liuk melewati beberapa penjaga pengendara motor dengan Irina yang menebas kepala satu-persatu dengan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ Sword-nya.

"Sadis…" gumam Sasuke-Xenovia bersamaan.

* * *

 _Di Bergen_

Delapan orang pasukan Valper mengelilingi Itachi, kemudian menembakkan mantera **Comprima** ke arah sang Uchiha. Itachi melompat berputar ke atas untuk menghindari tembakan mantera pembunuh tersebut sambil melempar shuriken di kedua tangannya. Bunyi Stap! Stap! Stap! Terdengar saat shuriken Itachi menancap di tubuh 8 orang tersebut.

Kiba dan Akamaru melakukan serangan kombinasi yang cepat. Belum sempat para Magician menembakkan mantera, tubuh mereka sudah jatuh ke bawah dengan luka cakar. Kiba mengangkat jari-jari tangannya. Kuku tajam itu berdarah, kemudian menetes pelan di tanah.

"HU WAAA CHAAAAU!" Lee menendang leher seorang Magician dengan Tendangan **Yeop Chagi** Taekwondo, lalu melompat salto belakang tiga kali dan menghantam pipi kanan musuh di belakangnya dengan siku kanan. Lee menendang kaki orang itu dengan tendangan berputar ke bawah lalu melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari sebuah tembakan mantera **Comprima**. Dengan sekali hentakan, Lee melompat ke Magician yang menembakkan mantera dan menendang dagunya dengan Tendangan **Ap Chagi**.

"WA CHAAAAAU!" kata Lee sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya sehingga rambut bob itu ikut bergoyang.

Satu persatu anak buah Valper bertumbangan ke tanah. Puluhan Magician yang tersenyum sombong tadi langsung pingsan maupun tewas di tanah. Valper langsung menyuruh anak buahnya yang tersisa menuju jalan memutar untuk mengantarkan 10 kerangkeng berisi anak-anak yang ingin dijual ke kapal penunggu. Mata Itachi menajam. Dia berlari menuju kerangkeng tersebut namun Valper mengucapkan mantera dan keempatnya langsung terkurung dalam Mantera **Kekkai**. Itachi, Kiba dan Lee memandang sekelilingnya. Kabar buruk…

"Heheh…tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh barang daganganku." Valper mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah ketiga Ninja tersebut. Sebuah mantera muncul di depan mereka.

'Dia bisa menggunakan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir,' Itachi melompat jauh ke belakang "KIBA, LEE…AWAS!"

Bunyi ledakan terdengar. Asap membumbung di dalam kekkai. Perlahan-lahan ketika asap itu menghilang, Itachi, Lee dan Kiba sudah memasang posisi siaga. Valper mendengus karena usahanya untuk membunuh ketiga _Chasseurs_ menggunakan mantera **Explosa** gagal.

"Aku akui kalian memang hebat. _Chasseurs_ benar-benar menakutkan," Valper menggerakkan kedua tangannya, bukan _handseal_ , tetapi gerakan untuk mengeluarkan sihir. Sebuah lambang sihir berwarna kuning emas muncul di tanah sekitarnya. Lambang itu bukan berbentuk lingkaran, tetapi segi empat.

" **Tentacle Dark Deep**." Gumam Valper merapal manteranya. Seketika muncul tentakel-tentakel gurita besar berwarna hitam kemerahan dari dalam tanah di sekitar Valper. Mengerikannya, di ujung tentakel itu terdapat mulut dengan gigi-gigi tajam menakutkan. Kiba mendecih pelan, sementara Lee menarik sesuatu dari dalam baju ketatnya, sebuah Nunchaku atau Double Stick. Sementara Itachi hanya memandang datar ke depan. Salah satu skenario terburuk, mereka bertiga melawan Valper di dalam Kekkai dan 10 kerangkeng berisi anak-anak akan diantarkan menuju kapal.

* * *

Freed mendengarkan laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang ada di mobil BMW. Dia tidak terkejut maupun takut, malah penjahat psiko itu terkekeh, perlahan-lahan menjadi tawa besar penuh kepuasan.

"Kalian layani dulu para bajingan itu…hihihi, jangan takut pada _Chasseurs_." Freed langsung menghubungi Kakuzu lewat mini-radio, padahal mereka berada di satu kendaraan yang sama.

"Para _Chasseurs_ membuat pasukan penjaga kita yang di belakang kesusahan, pasukan elitmu sudah siap, _buddy_?"

"Heh…asal kau memberikan porsi uangmu kepadaku, Freed."

"Dasar mata duitan," Freed menjulurkan lidahnya "Lakukan, Kakuzu…"

Kedua pintu bak truk terbuka. Sasuke yang menendang sebuah motor penjaga rombongan langsung memandang ke depan. Dari dalam truk keluar Kakuzu dan pasukan elitnya, berpakaian khas militer dan senapan serbu FAMAS. Saatnya dia, Vali , Irina dan Xenovia harus lebih berhati-hati. Kakuzu adalah penjahat gila yang hanya memikirkan uang. Nyawa seseorang bisa melayang asalkan uang bisa ia dapatkan. Prinsip mengerikan Kakuzu-lah yang membuat penjahat itu menjadi kuat.

"Kakuzu ya…?" Xenovia melepaskan dua rudal mini dari Pedang Robotic ke dua pengendara motor yang ingin menembakkan senjata api mereka ke Sasuke. Dua pengendara itu langsung terpelanting keluar jalan karena ledakan. Sasuke mengelak kobaran api tersebut dan menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Mobil BMW penjaga truk kedua mendekati Sasuke dan ingin menghantam motor yang dikendarai sang Uchiha, namun sebuah tembakan dari jarak jauh mengenai ban depan kanan mobil dan membuat BMW itu berputar lalu menabrak pagar jalan. Sasuke memandang ke atas. Walaupun tidak tahu di mana sang penembak jitu berada, Sasuke mengatakan,

"Tembakan bagus, Gaara!"

"Simpan pujianmu. Kita harus menghentikan truk tersebut." ucap Gaara yang sedang tertelungkup di gedung tertinggi Kota Trondheim dengan SPRINGFIELD Snipernya.

Kakuzu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Di bawah kaki mereka terdapat papan mekanik seperti papan skateboard namun tidak mempunyai roda. Papan itu disebut _Flatters_. _Flatters_ memiliki dua knalpot kecil di belakangnya, sebagai sumber tenaga dan pergerakan. Di bagian bawah-tengah _Flatters_ juga terdapat sebuah lubang jaring besi, yang mana di dalamnya terdapat kipas angin turbin berkecepatan tinggi sehingga pengendara _Flatters_ bisa terbang ke atas menggunakan papan mekanik tersebut.

"Siap…" gumam Kakuzu.

"Mereka datang." Kata Xenovia dengan kedua pedang yang siap siaga. "SERANG MEREKA!" teriak penjahat bermasker itu dengan sklera berurat-urat. Dia terjun ke jalan terlebih dahulu menggunakan _Flatters_ -nya, diikuti puluhan anak buahnya. Kakuzu menyentak hammer FAMAS-nya dan menekan pelatuk senapan tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak peduli peluru FAMAS mengenai beberapa penjaga truk yang mengendarai motor sehingga orang-orang tersebut jatuh ke jalan.

Sasuke mengerem dengan cepat sehingga belakang motornya terangkat ke atas. Dia menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat mantera pelindung. Sementara Vali-tanpa tongkat sihir-merapal mantera **Supernata** yang membuat motornya terbang 10 meter ke atas.

"Akan kuserang…" Irina melompat berputar dari belakang tempat duduk dan terjun ke bawah sambil menebas pasukan Kakuzu yang bergerak berlawanan ke arah mereka. Irina berguling dua kali ke depan di jalan dan menusuk tepat di perut seorang pasukan Kakuzu yang bergerak ke arahnya. Dia memanjangkan bilah _The Glory of Ten Powers_ sehingga menembus dua perut pasukan Kakuzu di belakang. Pedang itu tepat tertancap di belakang bak truk sehingga Irina terbawa laju truk. Dia menarik tubuh pasukan Kakuzu yang tertusuk ke kanan hingga luka tusukan itu menjadi luka robekan yang besar, kemudian Irina menghempaskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke jalan. Dia memandang ke sisi kiri saat seorang pasukan Kakuzu ingin menghantam kepalanya dengan ujung FAMAS.

" **Deplacer**." Vali mengarahkan mantera ke penyerang Irina. Tubuh pasukan Kakuzu melesat ke arah motor Road Bike Vali yang terjun ke bawah. Wajah orang itu terhantam ban depan motor Vali dan kepalanya hancur ketika motor Vali mendarat keras di jalan.

"Sadis…" gumam Sasuke-Xenovia melihat duo Vali-Irina yang membunuh anak buah Kakuzu penuh _Gore_.

Dari atas gedung tertinggi Trondheim, Gaara terus mem- _back up_ Tim Sasuke dengan cara menembak penjaga truk maupun anak buah Kakuzu menggunakan sniper. Dia hanya menargetkan dalam waktu 3 detik dan DOR, kepala para penjahat langsung berlubang.

Mobil van _Chasseurs_ yang dikemudikan Naruto masuk ke simpang tiga, dia berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki Jalan Nomor 76. _Chasseurs_ pirang itu menghubungi Ino kembali.

"Apa yang dikatakan Baki- _sama_?"

"Beliau segera membatalkan kegiatan festival, namun butuh waktu…kita harus menahan truk tersebut sebelum sampai ke tempat festival."

"Berapa jarak dari rombongan truk ke tempat festival?"

Ino memandang layar monitornya, kemudian mengetik keyboard di bagian depan meja. Sebuah layar paling besar di belakang 40 layar monitor kecil hidup dan menampilkan peta kota Trondheim. Mata Ino menajam.

"4 Kilometer lagi, Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto mendecih pelan. Dia menginjak pedal gas mobil van tersebut dan melaju membelah angin di Jalan Nomor 76.

Suara ledakan hebat menggeparkan warga kota Trondheim. Rombongan truk itu sudah memasuki daerah perkotaan yang padat. Dua mobil BMW yang berada paling depan memiliki bazooka mini di atas kap-nya. Bazooka mini itu menembakkan rudal ke arah mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalan.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Freed Sellzen tertawa penuh semangat. Dia memegang keningnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan ekspresi gila "Ledakan-ledakan yang bagus."

Di belakang, para anak buah Kakuzu kocar-kacir karena serangan dari Tim Sasuke. Xenovia sendiri bahkan menaiki _Flatters_ dan menebas-nebas anak buah Kakuzu yang berusaha menembaki mereka dengan senjata api FAMAS.

"Bagaimana cara menaiki itu, Xenovia?! Kau bisa mengajarkanku?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan alat teknologi tersebut.

"Tidak sekarang," Xenovia melompat berputar dari _flatters_ untuk menghindari rentetan tembakan dari salah seorang anak buah Kakuzu di depannya dan menebas kepala anak buah itu dengan _Ulfhberth Sword_. Dengan tepat kedua kaki Xenovia kembali berpijak di _Flatters_ yang melesat ke depan.

"Hyaaah!" Xenovia menyabet dua anak buah Kakuzu yang berada di depannya sehingga dua musuh itu langsung jatuh di jalan dengan cipratan darah.

Sementara di tempat festival, Baki sang penguasa Kota Trondheim sedang mengatur para penonton, pemain dan penyelenggara festival untuk menjauhi Jalan Nomor 76. Suara penggerak massa lewat microphone terus bersahut-sahutan "Bagi warga yang berada di Jalan Nomor 76, segera meninggalkan jalan. Saya ulangi, bagi warga yang berada di Jalan Nomor 76, segera meninggalkan jalan."

Suara ledakan terdengar di belakang si penggerak massa. Dia menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula warga yang ikut menoleh ke sumber suara. Baki membalikkan badannya, langsung mengucapkan "Owhh, _shit_."

Delapan mobil terbang ke udara disertai ledakan besar yang membumbung ke atas. Para warga yang berada di sekitar ledakan berlari dengan teriakan penuh ketakutan. Dua mobil menghantam Toko Donat dan membuat imitasi Donat besar di atas toko jatuh dan bergelinding di jalan. Dari balik ledakan itu, dua mobil BMW milik **The Ring Hell** terus menembakkan rudal.

"Semuanya…" Baki perlahan-lahan berbalik badan "LARIIIII!"

Warga, pemain festival dan penyelenggara langsung berlari ke segala arah, pokoknya menjauhi rombongan truk penjahat yang menuju ke arah mereka. Si penggerak massa melempar mic-nya dan langsung berlari mengikuti warga yang ketakutan. Pasukan Trondheim yang berjaga di sekitar festival segera mengevakuasi Baki. Beberapa anggota pasukan langsung mengangkat senjata api HK-MP5 mereka dan menembakkan peluru ke arah Mobil BMW yang melesat paling depan di rombongan truk tersebut.

"Hehehehe…" Freed menjilati bibir bawahnya "Tembak mereka…" perintahnya kepada anak buah di dua mobil BMW. Saat rudal-rudal itu terbang melesat ke depan, sebuah dinding transparan muncul di depan rudal sehingga rudal tersebut hanya menghantam dan meledak di udara kosong. Freed menajamkan pandangannya. Dia memberengut kesal.

Di belakang truk, Vali yang berlari di jalan (kecepatan Vali hampir menyamai laju truk) sudah mengeluarkan Mantera **Kekkai** tanpa tongkat sihir. Dia menjetikkan jari tangan kanannya dan dari dinding transparan tersebut muncul pedang-pedang transparan yang membelah dua mobil BMW termasuk orang-orang di dalamnya. Dua mobil itu meledak. Supir di truk yang membawa anak-anak menginjak pedal rem sehingga truk berhenti sebelum bagian depan menghantam dinding transparan buatan Vali.

"KAU LAGI NGAPAIN, KAKUZU?!" teriak Freed penuh amarah di mini-radionya. Bisa-bisanya Kakuzu membuat para _Chasseurs_ menghentikan rute mereka.

Vali ingin berlari memasuki bak truk yang terbuka, namun Kakuzu datang dari sisi kiri dan menendang rusuk kiri _Chasseurs_ berambut silver tersebut. Saat Vali terlentang di jalan, Kakuzu menarik pelatuk senapan FAMAS-nya dan menembak Vali yang berguling-guling menghindari peluru-peluru tersebut.

" **Fluctus**!" gumam Vali sambil menghempaskan telapak tangan kirinya saat berguling di jalan. Tiba-tiba jalan tersebut bergelombang sehingga beberapa anak buah Kakuzu yang mengendarai _Flatters_ terjatuh. Kakuzu sendiri harus kehilangan keseimbangan karena jalan yang dipijaknya bergerak seperti gelombang laut.

"Heaah!" Sasuke melompat turun dari motor dan menusuk tengah leher dua anak buah Kakuzu yang tersisa dengan dua kunai di kedua tangannya. Dia memandang ke sekeliingnya. Kobaran api, asap, kehancuran bangunan…benar-benar buruk. Mereka tidak mampu melindungi kota Trondheim dari kekacauan.

"Cukup, Kakuzu si pecinta uang…rombongan truk-mu sudah habis dan kalian terperangkap." Xenovia maju selangkah dengan kedua tangan memegang erat dua pedangnya. Irina memendekkan pedang Magic-nya dan berdiri di samping Xenovia, sementara Sasuke yang berada sedikit di belakang gadis itu perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Vali, yang berada paling depan terkekeh…dia mengusap keningnya sambil berkata "Kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan _Chasseurs_ , Kakuzu- _san_."

Kakuzu memandang senjata FAMAS-nya, dia tertawa kecil. Jalan yang dibuat Vali bergelombang sudah kembali normal. "Kalian terlalu percaya diri…" gumamnya dengan iris bergetar marah "Berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu bisnis-ku! Kalian mau membiayai kehidupanku hah?!" dengan cepat, tangan Kakuzu menarik bagian atas kokang FAMAS sehingga terdapat ruang kosong persegi panjang di sana. Dia menarik sesuatu dari lubang tersebut, sebuah pemancar laser kecil berbentuk seperti parabola dan berujung jarum di depannya.

"Itu…" mata Xenovia melebar "MERUNDUK!" setelah keempat _Chasseurs_ itu tengkurap di jalan, tembakan laser merah dari FAMAS modifikasi Kakuzu melesat ke depan. Laser itu menghantam sebuah gedung yang berjarak 400 meter di depannya. Kakuzu menggerakkan tembakan lasernya ke kanan hingga membuat lubang panjang di gedung tersebut. Perlahan-lahan gedung itu runtuh.

"Percuma saja, ka-" mata Kakuzu melebar. Dia segera melompat ke belakang dan peluru sniper Gaara hanya menghantam jalan tempat Kakuzu berpijak tadi. Untung saja insting penjahat bermasker itu sangat kuat. Dia memandang sekelilingnya.

'Pasti ada si Sniper Gaara…aku harus berhati-hati.' Kakuzu langsung _Side Jump_ ke kanan dan berputar dua kali untuk menghindari tembakan sniper Gaara. Di atas gedung tertinggi Trondheim, Gaara mendecih tak senang karena Kakuzu berhasil mengelak tembakannya.

Dor! Sebuah tembakan Gaara melesat dari jauh dan mengenai senapan FAMAS Kakuzu. Senjata itu terpelanting jauh hingga masuk ke bawah truk.

"Semuanya telah berakhir, Kakuzu!" Xenovia berdiri perlahan-lahan, begitu pula Sasuke, Vali dan Irina "Lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri daripada kami membunuhmu di sini."

"Menyerahkan diriku? HUAHAHAHAHA, jangan bercanda…aku tahu kebusukan kalian. Tidak mungkin kalian melepaskanku. Jika permintaan klien ingin diriku terbunuh, kalian pasti membunuhku. _Chasseurs_ mempunyai prinsip yang mirip denganku kan? Sama-sama pecinta uang."

"Jangan samakan kami dengan dirimu, penjahat sialan." Sasuke menunjuk Kakuzu dengan wajah dingin "Kami memiliki kehormatan. Sedangkan kau…"

Vali membuat mantera dengan gerakan tangannya. "HANYA SAMPAH!"teriak Sasuke dan dari dalam tanah muncul akar-akar hijau yang mengikat tubuh Kakuzu. Mantera **Ventum**. Irina dan Xenovia langsung maju mendekati penjahat super tersebut sebelum ia kembali memulai masalah.

"Khhh, persetan…" Kakuzu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat kuat, ketika Xenovia dan Irina 5 langkah di depannya, dari punggung baju militer Kakuzu keluar 5 pesawat drone kecil dengan lima warna sayap berbeda. Ada sayap berwarna merah, biru, putih,ungu dan coklat. Kakuzu tersenyum bengis sementara Xenovia dan irina yang menyadarai bahaya segera menghentikan larinya.

"Pesawat mini-ku dengan tembakan 5 elemen. FIRE!" setelah Kakuzu mengucapkan kata tersebut, drone yang bersayap merah menembakkan semburan api besar dari moncongnya. Untung Irina dan Xenovia berhasil melompat duluan ke belakang. "WIND!" kata Kakuzu dan pesawat drone bersayap putih langsung mencabik-cabik akar hijau yang mengikat tubuh Kakuzu.

"Sialan, dia masih mempunyai alat teknologi yang kuat…" gumam Xenovia dengan raut wajah kesal. Irina memegang gagang pedangny dengan kedua tangan dan mengarahkan bilahnya ke bawah.

"Biar aku coba tangani ini…" gumam Irina. Sasuke, Vali dan Xenovia memandang ke arah gadis twintails tersebut.

"Hyaaah!" Irina menancapkan bilah _The Glory of Ten Powers_ ke jalan dan puluhan bilah pedang muncul dari dalam jalan mengarah cepat ke Kakuzu. Penjahat bermasker itu menyebut "FIRE AND LIGHT!", dua drone Kakuzu yang bersayap merah dan ungu menembakkan semburan api besar dan rambatan listrik raksasa. Hasilnya, badai api besar yang diselimuti kilatan petir.

"MATI KALIAN _CHASSSEUUUUURS_!" teriak Kakuzu dengan mata berurat-urat merah penuh nafsu membunuh.

* * *

 _Di Bergen_

Tentakel-tentakel Valper bergerak-gerak ke segala arah. Walau terlihat menakutkan, tentakel-tentakel itu digunakan Valper untuk bertahan. Itachi tahu strategi Valper. Dengan terperangkapnya dia, Kiba dan Lee di dalam kekkai, maka 10 kerangkeng berisi anak-anak itu akan dibawa ke kapal tanpa hambatan. Valper tidak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup bertahan saja.

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Kiba. Cakar-cakar di kedua tangannya sudah siap mencabik-cabik lawan. Lee juga sudah siap. Dia memutar-mutar Nunchaku ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita bunuh dia." Ucap Itachi datar "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai anak-anak itu dibawa ke seberang benua. Kita akan hancurkan kekkai ini, bahkan itu membuat kita harus membunuh Valper Galilei."

"Rencana teknisnya?" tanya Lee. Dia memegang Nunchaku dengan kedua tangan yang dimajukan di depan wajah.

"Aku akan membuat jalan dan menghancurkan tentakel-tentakel tersebut, kalian langsung serang Valper di titik vital…" Itachi memegang dua kunai di kedua tangan. Kiba dan Lee menganggukkan kepala. Sementara Valper, dia tersenyum licik melihat _Chasseurs_ yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan? Apa merenungi kegagalan kalian? Atau…menentukan bagaimana cara yang enak untuk mati di tanganku?"

Tanpa banyak berbicara, Itachi sudah maju melesat ke arah Valper. Kiba dan Lee berlari di samping Itachi. Sebuah tentakel melesat ke arah Itachi dengan ujung bermulutnya yang menganga lebar. Itachi melakukan gerakan sleding ke bawah untuk menghindari serangan tentakel dan menebas tentakel tersebut dengan kunainya. Dua tentakel melesat menuju perut Itachi, sang Uchiha melompat ke atas dan melempar dua kunai ke tentakel itu hingga tertancap di tanah. Itachi mencabut tanto-nya dan menebas dua tentakel itu bersamaan. Mata Valper menajam. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Takutlah pada kegagalanmu, Valper!" Itachi melakukan gerakan berputar yang hebat dan menebas belasan tentakel Valper dengan cepat. Sepuluh tentakel menyerang Itachi dari berbagari arah, namun sang Ninja dapat mengelak dengan gesit sambil menempelkan kertas peledak di 10 tentakel tersebut. Itachi melompat ke atas, diikuti Kiba dan Lee. Itachi membuat handseal satu tangan dan 10 kertas peledak itu meledak.

"Sekarang!" Itachi memegang tangan Kiba dan Lee, dengan sentakan kuat ke depan, dia mendorong Kiba dan Lee ke bawah menuju Valper yang ternganga. Kiba menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang, siap mencabik, sementara Nunchaku Lee sudah berada di tangan kanan Lee yang terangkat ke atas, siap menghantam batok kepala Valper.

Crasssh! Kiba mengoyakkan leher Valper dengan cakar tangan kanannya. Akamaru yang berada di balik sweater Kiba menggonggong penuh kemenangan.

Brakh! Bersamaan, Lee memukulkan Nunchaku-nya ke batok kepala Valper hingga kepala depan penguasa Bergen itu sedikit penyok. Darah bermuncratan dari leher dan mulut Valper. Dia ambruk seketika. Tentakel-tentakelnya tak tersisa. Itachi berpijak di tanah dengan wajah datar. Namun kelopak matanya melebar terkejut.

"Lee, Kiba…awas!" teriak Itachi memperingatkan. Kiba yang berada di belakang tubuh Valper menoleh ke belakang, belum sempat dia memandang apa yang terjadi, perutnya sudah ditendang dengan kuat. Tubuh Kiba menghantam dinding kekkai. Sementara Lee yang berada di depan tubuh Valper langsung dihantam pipi kanannya dengan sebuah tinjuan. Lee terpelanting dan terseret ke tanah. Itachi menahan tubuh Lee. Ketika Kiba dan Lee memandang ke arah serangan tadi, mata mereka melebar kaget.

Valper kembali hidup dengan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum. Bahkan matanya memandang Itachi penuh ejekan.

"Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku…" Valper dengan arogan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebuah tabung kaca dengan sebuah organ hati di dalamnya. Hati itu besar, tidak seperti organ hati manusia. Itachi pernah diberitahu organ tubuh mahluk yang bisa digunakan untuk memanipulasi waktu…

"Itu adalah," onyx Itachi memandang tajam ke arah tabung di tangan kanan Valper "Hati dari salah satu _High-Beast_."

" _High-Beast_ , sebutan untuk dua mahluk terkuat yang pernah hidup di zaman Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Sampai sekarang, dunia hanya mengenal dua _High-Beast_ , yakni Trihexa-Monster berkode 666- dan True-Dragon, yakni Great Red, nenek moyangnya para Dragon." Valper memamerkan organ hati tersebut " _High-Beast_ dikalahkan Dewi Kelinci dan hatinya diambil. Dua hati _High-Beast_ akhirnya menjadi salah satu warisan Kaguya…sama seperti **Stonehenge** kalian, **Pandora Box** , **Sanshu no Jingi** dan **Holy Grail**. **Dua hati High-Beast** adalah peninggalan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang sangat berharga."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggeram.

"Benda ini memang ada di Bergen sejak lama, sama seperti **Stonehenge** yang ada di Vaexjoe. Namun sayang, hanya hati dari Trihexa yang kudapatkan sehingga pengendalian waktu-ku tidak maksimal. Jika bisa memiliki **dua hati High-Beast** , maka aku bisa mengendalikan waktu sesuka hati hahahahaha!" Valper menyeringai "Sekarang pertanyaannya, bisa kah kalian membunuhku, para cecunguk?"

* * *

Di Base Camp, Ino memandang cemas. Ternyata gabungan dari 3 penjahat super yakni Valper Galilei, Kakuzu dan Freed Sellzen sangat amat menyusahkan. Di jalan Nomor 76, kobaran api besar masih menyelimuti daerah sekitar pertarungan antara Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melawan Kakuzu. Saat kobaran api itu mengecil dan asap mulai menipis, terlihat Sasuke, Vali, Irina dan Xenovia yang berada 100 langkah di hadapan Kakuzu. Sepertinya mereka berempat melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan badai api bercampur kilatan listrik tadi.

"Untung kau men-teleport kami, Vali…" kata Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. Vali menganggukkan kepala. Dia sudah cukup lelah. Menggunakan dua kali mantera **teleport** jelas menghabiskan _Mana_ -nya. Untung saja dia manusia yang pernah meminum air susu Dragon. Jika hanya Magician biasa pasti akan sangat keletihan setelah menggunakan dua kali sihir **Teleport**.

"Masih hidup ya…?" Kakuzu berjalan di antara kobaran api, diikuti lima drone-nya yang terbang di belakang si penjahat. Keempat _Chasseurs_ bangkit. Belum. Mereka belum terpojokkan. Bukan namanya _Chasseurs_ jika hanya segini membuat mereka terdesak.

"Terima kasih sudah mengulur waktu, Kakuzu." Kata Freed di dalam tempat penyupir truk. Dia mengeluarkan setengah badan dari jendela truk dan menarik ketapelnya "Pengisian tenaga _Mana_ super pada peluru ketapel-ku sudah siap, dengan begini…" Freed melepaskan tembakan dan dinding kekkai Vali hancur. Sasuke, Vali, Irina dan Xenovia menatap kaget. Truk itu kembali berjalan.

"…Ketapelku bisa menghancurkan dinding sialan ini," Freed mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menampilkan ekspresi mengolok yang menjengkelkan "Heahahaha, sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa menahan kami lebih lama, _Chasseurs_. Kakuzu, aku serahkan mereka kepadamu…"

Kakuzu menyeringai "Bagi porsi uangmu kepadaku."

"Heheh, bisa diatur." Freed menunjuk ke depan "Jalan, pak supir!". Truk itu pun berjalan menuju rute keluar Jalan Nomor 76. Ino segera melaporkan situasi itu kepada Itachi di Bergen. Dengan cepat Itachi bertanya status anggota lainnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ dan yang lainnya sudah hampir sampai, sementara Gaara- _kun_ masih berada di atas gedung tertinggi Trondheim."

Itachi memandang ke arah Valper yang tertawa terbahak-bahak "Apakah Gaara masih bisa memantau truk itu dari atap gedung tertinggi Trondheim?"

"Tenang Itachi- _nii_ ," Gaara menembakkan sebuah panah bertali ke ujung gedung lain yang berjarak 400 meter dari gedung tertinggi Trondheim "Aku akan mengejar truk tersebut. Minta tolong kepada Naruto untuk mengejar Freed. Tampaknya Sasuke dan yang lainnya tertahan oleh Kakuzu…" Gaara langsung mengikatkan tali pengaman di tubuhnya dan dengan cepat, dia meluncur menuju gedung lainnya di tali yang telah tertancap kuat di gedung target.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai lepas dari pandanganmu, Gaara…"

Ino memandang layar monitor lagi, sepertinya mobil van _Chasseurs_ yang disupir Naruto sudah sampai di lokasi pertarungan Kakuzu Vs Sasuke cs. Naruto memandang kaget kekacauan yang terjadi di lokasi tersebut. dia menghentikan mobil van-nya dan turun dari mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi- _ttebayo_?"

"Kami sedikit disusahkan oleh penjahat bermasker itu…" kata Vali sambil membuka permen karet YOSAN. Naruto meminta satu dan diberi BUBBLE GUM.

"Kakuzu ya…?" gumam Naruto datar. Dia memandang permen karet yang diberi Vali "Sudah kau mantrai?"

Vali menganggukkan kepala. Dia pun menjelaskan situasinya kepada Naruto. Sasuke pun meminta Naruto untuk mengejar truk yang berisi anak-anak terculik.

"Biar aku, Vali, Irina dan Xenovia yang melawan Kakuzu. Target utama kita adalah menyelamatkan anak-anak." Sasuke memandang datar ke depan "Kita tidak boleh gagal demi kehormatan _Chasseurs_."

"Seharusnya Itachi- _nii_ yang mengatakan hal tersebut." Naruto masuk kembali ke mobil van-nya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sedikit mengesalkan hatinya, tetapi tetap saja…hal itu membuatnya semakin terpicu untuk menjadi lebih hebat dari sang _Aniki_.

"Hinata, pegang permen karet ini."

"E-eeh? Ke-kenapa harus dipegang?"

"Saat aku bilang lempar, maka lemparlah permen karet itu ke arah Kakuzu," Naruto menekan mini-radionya "Ino, jelaskan rute aman untuk melewati Kakuzu. Vali sudah menjelaskan tentang kemampuan 5 drone tersebut. Tolong cari rute terbaik agar kami tidak terhambat 5 benda sialan itu.."

Ino di Base Camp mengetik dengan cepat keyboard-nya. Kamera di robot kepala lalatnya bisa memprediksi pergerakan dan kesempatan berdasarkan pengalaman atau kegiatan yang telah direkam. Hasilnya, "Lewati Kakuzu dari arah kanan. 73 persen kau akan berhasil melewatinya. Bukankah Vali juga memberimu hadiah?"

"Sudah kuberikan kepada Hinata." Naruto menarik perslening mobil, masuk ke gigi 1 dan menekan pedal gas. Ketika dia menaikkan ke gigi 2, mobil van itu melesat cepat ke arah Kakuzu.

"KAU TAK AKAN BISA MELEWATIKU!" teriak Kakuzu dengan mata melotot. Dua drone-nya yang bersayap merah dan putih mengarah ke arah mobil Van. Drone elemen api dan angin. Mata biru Naruto menajam, Hinata tegang, sementara Sakura memandang Ophis yang masih tertidur dengan wajah imutnya.

"HYAAH-"

"LEMPAR, HINATA!"

Hinata langsung melempar permen karet itu ke arah Kakuzu saat dua drone api dan angin akan menembak. Vali membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan mantera.

" **Mutatio Ce**." **Mutatio Ce** hampir sama dengan mantera **Mutatio**. **Mutatio Ce** adalah mantera yang bisa merubah bentuk benda berdasarkan bahan utama aslinya. Vali membuat permen karet yang telah ia mantrai menjadi jaring-jaring karet seperti cipratan air di lantai. Jaring karet Bubble Gum itu melekat di ujung kedua drone Kakuzu sehingga kedua alat tersebut gagal melakukan tembakan. Kedua kaki Kakuzu pun direkatkan oleh karet tersebut.

"SIALAN!" umpat Kakuzu ketika mobil van _Chasseurs_ melewatinya. Dia langsung memutuskan karet-karet yang mengikat kakinya dengan pisau lipat yang ia ambil di saku pinggang kanan. Dia menghubungi Freed Sellzen.

"Freed, kau sedang dikejar."

Freed yang sedang main M*bile Legends di smartphone-nya terkekeh pelan. Dia bukan senang karena ada _Chasseurs_ yang berhasil melewati Kakuzu, tetapi tim M*bile Legends-nya baru saja menang dan ia mendapat gelar MANIAC. Setelah itu…

"Bangsat! Bisa-bisanya Kakuzu meloloskan para bajingan itu!" umpatnya sambil menghempaskan smartphone ke bawah. Si supir hanya memandang sweatdropped ke arah Freed. B _agus untuk aku saja HP-nya_ …batin si supir.

Di kaca spion, terlihat mobil van itu sudah menyusul di belakang. Freed menggeram. Dia segera membuka pintu truk dan memanjat keluar.

"Bo-Bos, anda mau ke mana?!"

"Tetap bawa truknya, pak supir. Aku akan menghentikan mereka…"

Freed naik ke atas bak mobil. Dia melakukan pemanasan sebelum mengeluarkan ketapel sihirnya. Mata Naruto menajam di dalam van. Sepertinya Freed ingin menembaki mereka menggunakan ketapel tersebut.

"Yeaah, Sa…" Freed mengambil sebuah kelereng berwarna perunggu dan meletakkannya di tali ketapel "…Tu!" katanya sambil menembakkan kelereng perunggu tersebut. Naruto segera membanting setirnya ke kiri dan kelereng itu menghantam jalan, lalu menerbangkan potongan-potongan jalan yang terkena tembakan ke langit.

"Hooh, peluru kelereng perunggu-ku yang bisa membuat benda hancur karena massa-nya hilang ternyata gagal…ck ck ck, mungkin tembakan kedua."

Freed melesatkan kelereng perunggu lagi "DUA!"

"Khhh!" Naruto membanting setirnya ke kanan. Lagi, jalan yang terkena kelereng itu terpotong-potong dan melayang ke langit. Jika mobil van mereka kena maka mobil itu akan terbelah-belah dan melayang ke langit.

"Gagal _maniiing_. Ahuuudah." Freed mengambil kelereng perunggu ketiganya. Naruto mendesis pelan, dia memandang Hinata yang terlihat ngeri dengan ketapel Freed.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Sakura lembut. Naruto memandang tajam ke depan. Freed sudah siap dengan tembakan ketiganya.

"Kau bisa menyetir, Hinata?"

"Haah?"

"Aku akan naik ke atas bak truk dan melumpuhkannya. Untuk itu kita perlu mendekatkan Van ini ke truk."

"Tapi…"

"Ini adalah misi pertamamu sebagai _Chasseurs_ ," Naruto memandang Hinata dan tersenyum manis " **Animo, Viribus, Honoris** , ingat?"

"TIGA!" teriak Freed dengan lidah terjulur gila. Naruto mengelak tembakan ketiga dan langsung menancap gas. Dengan cepat, van _Chasseurs_ mendekati belakang truk. Naruto, Hinata maupun Sakura bisa melihat puluhan anak-anak yang terikat di truk tersebut. Naruto segera membuka jendela mobil. Dia memandang Hinata lagi.

"Ada apa? Kau masih ragu- _ttebayo_?"

Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku supir menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi lucu "K-kau mengejekku, Naruto- _kun_." Mata indah itu menatap Naruto dengan kesal "Mau sebanyak apapun kata mutiaramu untuk menyemangatiku, kakiku tak sampai untuk menekan pedal gas!"

"Padahal kau banyak minum susu."

"A-aku masih masa pertumbuhan."

Naruto meyengir, "Bagaimana jika minta Sakura yang menekan pedal gasnya?" mata Naruto menajam. Mobil van mereka kembali tertinggal karena tidak ada yang menekan pedal gas. Sakura langsung menyelusup dari belakang, memangku Hinata di atas pahanya dan langsung menekan pedal gas.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau yang memegang setir. Ehehe, aku hanya menekan pedal gas…"

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan pandangan penasaran "K-kau tak bisa menyetir mobil?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. kemudian dia memandang tajam ke depan, "Sekarang lompatlah, Naruto- _kun_!" dengan serentak, kaki Sakura menekan pedal gas sehingga mobil van kembali mendekati belakang truk. Hinata merasa seperti anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan kakaknya. Tetapi dia harus memegang janjinya kepada Naruto dan _Chasseurs_ , menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat.

"Heeh, kalian ingin menyusup ke dalam truk ku hm?" Freed berjalan menuju belakang truk, saat dia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke bawah, Naruto melemparkan sebuah shuriken sehingga menyabet pipi kiri Freed. Penjahat gila itu termundur-mundur lima langkah sambil memegang wajahnya.

"HEAAAH, SIALAAAAN!"

Naruto yang bergelantungan di bagian atas bak memandang para anak-anak. Anak-anak itu memandang penuh harap kepada Naruto. Mereka berpikir, I _ni pasti penyelamat kami!_ Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu melompat naik ke atas bak. Dia berdiri tegak sambil memandang Freed yang meludah dengan gusar.

"Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto …Chasseurs **Multitalent** yang menyusahkan. Bagi para penjahat, kau masuk Rank _Chasseurs_ terkuat nomor 4. Ehehehe…Rank _Chasseurs_ terkuat nomor 3 si Vali sedang ditahan oleh Kakuzu. Oh, di mana Rank _Chasseurs_ terkuat nomor 2, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Aku tak menyangka kalian membuat rangking kepada kami, padahal kekuatan para _Chasseurs_ setara. Kami mempunyai kelebihan di masing-masing kemampuan."

"Ohohoho…apa kau tak puas di Rank 4. Hm…apa Uchiha Itachi sedang ada di Bergen…? Hei, apa aku benar?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik Kusanagi-nya. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, Freed Sellzen." Mata biru itu mengkilat menakutkan "Karena kau akan mati di sini!"

"Heahahaha!" Freed langsung menarik kelereng perunggunya dan menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang mengelak ke kanan dengan cepat. Dia maju melesat mendekati Freed. Dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, maka Freed dirugikan. Dia seperti Magician pada umumnya, hanya kuat di pertarungan jarak jauh.

 _Di bagian Sasuke dan kawan-kawan Vs Kakuzu_

Kakuzu telah melepaskan kedua drone-nya dari karet Vali. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kini tidak ada ampun. Dia akan menghabisi _Chasseurs_ dalam satu kali serangan. Dia akan menggabungkan semua kekuatan lima elemen drone-nya menjadi satu tembakan besar. Membayangkannya membuat Kakuzu berimajinasi sedang mandi uang karena bisnisnya tidak terganggu lagi.

"Begitu…" gumam Vali saat Sasuke membisikkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Kakuzu. Adik Itachi itu memandang Xenovia dan Irina, keduanya menggangguk tanda mengerti rencana Sasuke. Xenovia menyarungkan _Ulfhberth Swords_ lalu mengambil gagang Pedang Lightsaber di pinggang kirinya. Kini kedua tangannya sudah memegang Pedang Robotic dan Pedang Lightsaber. Dia langsung melompat di depan Irina.

"Apapun yang kalian rencanakan, aku akan menghabisi kalian!" teriak Kakuzu penuh percaya diri. Kelima drone-nya membuat pola lingkaran dan mengarah ke arah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Dia akan menembakkan kelima drone-nya sekaligus! Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi…"

"Oke!" kata Irina dan Xenovia bersamaan. Irina memanjangkan bilah _The Glory of Ten Powers_ -nya dan mengarahkan bilahnya ke samping. Xenovia berpijak di atas bilah, lalu dengan cepat dia melesat mendekati Kakuzu karena bilah pedang Magic Irina memanjang mendekati penjahat bermasker tersebut.

"Apa?!" Kakuzu menundukkan kepalanya saat Xenovia melompat dari bilah _The Glory of Ten Powers_ dan melakukan sabetan berputar. Kakuzu menyeringai "Percuma saja…"

Drakhhh! Namun salah, target Xenovia bukan Kakuzu, tetapi kelima drone milik penjahat tersebut. Mata Kakuzu melebar dan dia menoleh marah ke belakang. _ITU MAHAL!_ Batinnya penuh dendam dan amarah.

Suara desingan membuatnya kembali menoleh ke depan. Sepuluh shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke melesat ke arahnya. Celaka! Perhatiannya teralihkan gara-gara Xenovia. Dia langsung berlari ke arah kiri untuk menghindari lemparan-lemparan shuriken tersebut, sayang…dia lupa ada Vali di situ.

" **Deplacer**." Gumam Vali sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kakuzu. Muncul lingkaran sihir di dada Kakuzu dan tubuhnya tertarik mendekati 10 shuriken Sasuke. Hasilnya, Stab! Stab! Stab! Sepuluh shuriken itu menancap di sekujur tubuh Kakuzu. Bukan itu saja…Sasuke sudah menggulung shuriken itu dengan kertas peledak. Mata Kakuzu melebar ketika kertas itu bercahaya.

DHUARRRH! Tidak usah diceritakan, bagaimana tubuh Kakuzu hancur berderai. Xenovia berdiri dengan anggun di belakang ledakan. Sementara Vali, Sasuke dan Irina menatap puas kemenangan mereka.

"Sadis…" gumam Ino yang memandang Sasuke dan kawan-kawan di layar monitornya. Matanya beralih ke arah layar yang menampilkan Itachi, Kiba dan Lee melawan Valper.

" **Tentacle Dark Deep**!" kata Valper yang memunculkan kembali mantera tentakel-tentakelnya. Kiba langsung berlari ke samping untuk menghindari serangan tentakel Valper. Dia kembali ke posisi Itachi dan Lee.

"Bagaimana, Itachi- _nii_? Bukankah susah melawan orang yang bisa mengendalikan waktu…"

"Tenang Kiba. Penggunaan hati Trihexa pasti membutuhkan _Mana_ yang banyak. Lagipula, dia hanya memegang hati Trihexa saja, bukan kedua hati _High-Beast_ yang menjadikannya warisan peninggalan sempurna Kaguya. Kita harus mengetes sesuatu…"

"Mengetes?" Lee ikutan nimbrung "Dalam hal?"

"Seberapa lama dia bertahan menggunakan Hati Trihexa. Aku pikir, dia hanya mampu mengendalikan waktu pada tubuhnya sendiri."

"Kemampuan memanipulasi waktu pada tubuhnya sendiri?" Kiba bertanya untuk memastikan. Itachi menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika ia dibunuh, maka ia mampu memundurkan waktu ketika dirinya masih hidup. Contohnya seperti tadi. Jika kita memutus tangannya, maka ia bisa mengembalikan tangan itu dengan cara memutar ulang waktu, namun itu hanya berdampak pada tubuhnya."

"Ibarat jika dia terluka dan kita terluka, putaran waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka hanya berdampak kepada dirinya. Apakah seperti itu, Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi membenarkan hipotesis Lee. Dia mengusungkan tanto-nya ke depan.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh dia sebanyak-banyaknya, sampai _Mana_ -nya berkurang. Kalian masih mampu jika kita membunuh Valper 100 kali?"

Kiba menyengir "1000 kali pun aku mampu." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya "Kalau aku 10 ribu kali, YOSH!"

"Bagus…" Itachi langsung melesat maju, diikuti Kiba dan Lee. Sementara Valper memandang angkuh ke depan.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tak akan mampu membunuhku dasar cecunguk lemah! Para tentakelku, serang cecunguk-cecunguk itu!"

Ino yang memandang layar monitor melihat Itachi-Lee-Kiba membunuh Valper berkali-kali. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali. Enam kali. Tujuh kali. Delapan kali. Sembilan kali. Sepuluh kali…

Berkali-kali juga Valper bangkit dari kematiannya. Dia melompat mundur tiga langkah sambil mendecih kesal. "Sampai kapan kalian melanjutkan rencana bodoh ini? Sudah kubilang…"

Iris Valper mengecil, namun mulutnya terbuka lebar saat dia berteriak penuh amarah "…AKU TAK BISA MATI KARENA MEMEGANG HATI TRIHEXA!"

Jreng…tiba-tiba Itachi menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang Kiba dan Lee. Setelah 23 kali membunuh Valper, keduanya masih dalam posisi siap bertarung. Benar-benar stamina yang sangat hebat. Itachi tersenyum. Valper telah salah ucap.

"Kita ubah rencana kita." Itachi memberi tanda kepada Kiba dan Lee supaya mendekat. Valper yang tidak senang karena terus-menerus melakukan pengulangan waktu karena dirinya terbunuh, langsung mengarahkan puluhan tentakelnya ke arah 3 ninja tersebut.

"Kalian mengerti?!" tanya Itachi

" _Hai'_!" jawab Kiba-Lee bersamaan. Itachi menebas tentakel-tentakel yang menyerangnya dengan tanto. Dia melompat salto depan sambil memutuskan tentakel-tentakel yang ingin melilitnya. Jika Itachi menyerang Valper dari depan, maka Lee dan Kiba menyerang dari dua sisi. Mata Valper memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Percuma!" Valper mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke samping. Puluhan tentakel keluar dari dalam tanah dan menyerang Kiba-Lee. Itachi yang sudah menebas puluhan tentakel yang menyerang ke depan segera melempar dua kunai peledak ke arah Valper. Dua tentakel muncul dari tanah dan menjadi tameng. Itachi menggerakkan satu _handseal_ , ledakan besar terjadi sehingga asap terbumbung ke atas.

"Percuma saja…kalian tidak akan mampu menembus pertahanan tentakelku, mantera **Tentacle Dark Deep** sudah kunaikkan menjadi lima kali lipat banyaknya sehingga tentakel-tentakel ini akan terus keluar dari dalam tanah. Mau kalian menyerang dari depan, belakang, maupun kiri-kanan," Valper menyeringai ketika tangan kanan Kiba terlilit tentakel tersebut, sementara Lee mundur dua langkah ke belakang karena terdesak oleh serangan tentakel bergigi tajam "Kalian tidak akan mampu menyentuhku!"

"Bagaimana kalau dari atas?!"

Mata Valper melebar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan Itachi sudah berada di atas kepalanya dengan tanto siap menebas batok kepala tersebut. Brasshhh! Sebuah tentakel tepat menusuk perut Itachi. Valper yang tadi sedikit ketakutan perlahan-lahan tersenyum "Hehehe-"

Boof! Tubuh Itachi yang tertusuk berubah menjadi asap. **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Bukan hanya itu saja, dari Kagebunshin itu melayang kertas-kertas peledak yang siap menghancurkan tubuh Valper. Karena mengetahui rasa sakit kematian sebanyak 23 kali dan akan menghabiskan _Mana_ -nya jika menggunakan Hati _High-Beast_ Trihexa lagi, Valper melompat jauh ke belakang. Ledakan kertas peledak hanya menghancurkan tentakel-tentakel yang berada di dekatnya. Valper menyeringai. Saat kakinya berpijak di tanah, dua tangan menarik pergelangan kaki itu hingga setengah tubuh Valper terbenam ke dalam tanah.

Itachi keluar dari dalam tanah sambil berucap " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** ".

"Grrrrr, _Chasseurs_ sialan…kau tak akan bisa membunuhku karena ada Hati Trihexa di tanganku. Dengar itu brengsek!"

Itachi mengangkat tangan kanan Valper dari dalam tanah yang sedang meggenggam tabung berisi Hati Trihexa "Bagaimana jika kau tidak memegangnya lagi?"

Mata Valper melebar. Saat itulah dia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat amat mengerikan karena tangan kanannya ditebas tanto Itachi. Itachi membuka genggaman tangan kanan Valper, mengambil Hati 666 dan melempar tangan itu sembarangan. Di belakang Itachi sudah berdiri Kiba dan Lee.

"Kami selalu membunuhmu saat tanganmu memegang benda ini. Ternyata saluran di tutup tabung bisa terhubung dengan kekuatan _Mana_ Hati Trihexa dan kulit orang yang memegangnya. Hm…itu yang membuatmu bisa memanipulasi waktu di tubuhmu," Itachi memasukkan tabung tersebut ke saku celananya "Bagaimana jika kami membunuhmu saat benda ini di saku celanaku?"

Mata Valper melebar. Irisnya bergetar ketakutan. Pupil matanya bergerak tidak karuan dan dia mulai berteriak gila.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR KALIAN, BERAPAPUN HARGANYA! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR KALIAN DAN SELAMATKAN DIRIKU!"

"Sayangnya kau bukan klien kami…" mata Itachi menajam. Seketika, tanto Itachi memisahkan kepala Valper dan tubuhnya. Sang penguasa Bergen tidak bisa membangkitkan dirinya lagi.

Kekkai yang mengelilingi 3 Ninja itu menghilang. Itachi, Kiba dan Lee menganggukkan kepala. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju salah satu dermaga di mana kapal penunggu asli sudah siap berlayar menjauhi pelabuhan untuk membawa 10 kerangkeng berisi anak-anak terculik.

Ino yang melihat dua kemenangan di pihak _Chasseurs_ segera menghubungi rekan-rekannya. Sasuke yang duduk bersantai di tepi jalan tersenyum mendengar Itachi berhasil mengalahkan Valper Galilei. Sementara Itachi yang sedang melawan sisa-sisa anak buah Valper mengucapkan terima kasih karena rekan-rekannya sudah sukses menjalankan misi. Tersisa tim Naruto lagi…

"Cheaaaa!"

Teriakan gila Freed menjadi pengiring ketika ia melepaskan tembakan kelereng perak ke arah kepala Naruto. Sang Chasseurs mengelaknya dengan mudah dan kelereng itu menghantam sebuah pohon di tepian jalan dan pohon tersebut langsung lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Kelereng perak, kemampuannya sangat kusukai. Hehehe…benda ini bisa menghilangkan materi-materi benda yang dikenainya. Sungguh menarik kan, _buddy_?"

"Aku bukan kawanmu!" Naruto maju melesat ke arah Freed dengan ujung Kusanagi terarah ke perut Freed. Freed melompat salto depan di atas kepala Naruto dan berpijak di belakang sang _Chasseurs_. Naruto dengan cepat berputar ke belakang sambil menyabetkan Kusanaginya. "Ow oooh…" kata Freed sambil menghindari sabetan Naruto dengan melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah ke belakang. Naruto terus mendesak Freed hingga Magician jahat itu sudah berada di tepi belakang truk.

"D-dia akan jatuh." Kata Hinata yang melihat pertarungan jarak dekat antara Naruto dan Freed. Sakura menajamkan pandangannya. Sementara Gothic Loli- _sama_ alias Ophis masih tertidur pulas di bangku belakang.

"Hyahahaha!" Freed menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kusanagi Naruto mengarah ke lehernya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berputar untuk berada di belakang Naruto. Di tendangnya punggung sang _Chasseurs_ sehingga kini Naruto yang berada di tepi truk.

"Tak kusangka kau cakap juga di pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Hyahahaha, aku banyak melihat gaya bertarung di Game M*bile Legends! Welcome to M*bile Legends!"

Wajah Naruto berubah sweatdropped. S _i sialan ini sambil promosi_. Saat itu Freed menarik kelereng emasnya dan menembakkannya ke kepala Naruto. Dengan gerakan super cepat Naruto terjun ke bawah, membuat Hinata berteriak kaget, namun sang Chasseurs bergelantungan memegang bagian tepi belakang bak sebelum kakinya menyentuh jalan. Mata biru Naruto memandang kelereng emas yang melesat menuju Mobil Van mereka. Iris birunya bergetar.

"Hinata!"

Sakura menutup matanya. Karena kaget, tanpa sengaja kaki Sakura menekan pedal gas sehingga mobil Van itu malah melaju mendekati kelereng emas.

'Kelereng emas, kelereng yang akan membuatmu tertarik ke sebuah lubang dimensi berwarna emas dan menghancurkanmu di sana…ehehehe, selamat jalan mobil _Chasseurs_ dan orang-orang di dalamnya…' batin Freed sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Hinata juga menutup matanya. Saat itu-lah dia melihat bayangan seseorang dari dalam kegelapan.

 _Kau adalah Warisanku…_

Mata Hinata melebar. Saat itu pintu mobil di sisi Hinata terbuka dan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tubuh Sakura sendiri sudah terlempar dari dalam mobil dan keluar berguling-guling di jalan. Sekejap, mobil van yang terkena kelereng emas berputar masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi yang terbentuk di kelereng tersebut. Hinata memandang ke arah penariknya dan iris Amethyst-nya terbuka.

"GOTHIC LOLI- _SAMA_ BERAKSIIIIII?!"

Bukan Hinata yang berteriak, tetapi Sakura dan Naruto. Ophis melempar Hinata ke atas bak, sementara dirinya melesat menuju Freed dan menerjang penjahat itu dengan kedua kakinya. Freed terguling-guling ke depan hingga berada di atas kepala truk. Supir truk yang sedang menginjak pedal gas-nya dengan panik memandang takut-takut ke atas karena mendengar suara gaduh.

"Ehehehe," Freed mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah "Akhirnya _Chasseurs_ dengan Rank nomor 1, Ouroboros Ophis muncul di arena…senang melihatmu beraksi, gadis gothic kecil. Aku akan-"

Tubuh Freed melayang ke atas dan wajahnya tiga kali menghantam bak truk. Kedua gigi seri dan satu gigi geraham Freed bahkan patah. Kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Bersamaan, Gaara dari atas sebuah gedung menembakkan peluru snipernya menuju ban mobil truk sehingga truk tersebut berputar kencang.

"Aaaaaaah!" teriak pak supir sambil memandang layar Smartphone Freed menampilkan permainan M*bile Legends "PERSETAN DENGAN M*BILE LEGENDS! LEBIH BAIK AKU MAIN MINESWEEPER!"

Tubuh Hinata sendiri melayang ke belakang, namun dengan sigap seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang sehingga Hinata tidak terjatuh ke bawah. Bruakh! Sisi kiri truk menghantam pagar jalan. Anak-anak yang berada di truk saling bertimpa akibat goncangan tadi, beberapa memasang wajah mual karena putaran gila truk.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Untung saja tidak ada yang terjatuh dari atas bak truk. Dia memandang lengannya yang lecet karena tadi dikeluarkan dari mobil van oleh Ophis. Jika Ophis tidak bergerak, maka ia dan Hinata pasti ikut masuk ke dimensi emas dan menjadi debu.

Di atap gedung, Gaara juga ikutan menghela napas. Untung saja tidak terjadi hal yang serius. Dia meletakkan SPRINGFIELD Sniper-nya dan duduk bersantai di tepi gedung untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Gaara- _kun_ , seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!" Gaara tersenyum tipis, Ino yang melihat kejadian dari layar monitor Base Camp tetap menceramahinya.

Sementara Freed yang tertatih-tatih berusaha berdiri masih sempatnya tertawa, padahal wajahnya sudah babak belur. Dia memandang Hinata yang sedang dipeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Khekhekhe…romansa yang bagus…gadis bermata indah itu cocok juga dijadikan budak. Harganya pasti mahal saat dijual, khekhekhe…"

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, kemudiah Hinata melompat dari pelukan Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Bodoh, kenapa untuk sesaat dia merasa nyaman di pelukan _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang tersebut?!

"Khekhekhe…aku tak mudah dikalahkan. Kalau aku lolos…" Freed berdiri dengan sempoyongan "Akan kujual semua anak-anak di dunia! Anak-anak yang tidak berharga akan kumutilasi, hahahaha! Sialan…sialan…bisnis penjualan manusia ini benar-benar menyenangkaaaan!"

Hinata memandang Freed dengan tatapan kesal. Kenapa ada orang seperti ini di dunia?! Jika dibiarkan, maka kejahatan tidak akan pernah habis! Orang seperti ini akan selalu merusak, merusak, merusak…dan semua itu hanya demi kepuasannya. Hinata tidak pernah terima ada orang seperti Freed Sellzen.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh dia…"

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia memandang ke sisi kanannya. Revolver _Crimson Butterfly_ -nya disodorkan Naruto dari belakang "Itu hampir terjatuh ke bawah saat tubuhmu terpental ke belakang." Kata sang _Chasseurs_ menjelaskan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Pertanyaan: Sanggupkah dia membunuh seseorang? Walaupun orang itu penjahat…_

Kedua mata Hinata tertutup poni rambutnya sehingga tidak terlihat. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan datar tanda dia sedang berpikir. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau memang gadis baik," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata. Sang Hyuuga mengangkat kepalanya dan Naruto menembak kening Freed dengan Revolver _Crimson Butterfly_.

Dor!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Girl With One Hope**_

 _ **~Vaexjoe Arc~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Helikopter keamanan Trondheim terbang di udara. Beberapa petugas SARS dan palang merah menolong warga Trondheim yang terluka akibat insiden **The Ring Hell**. Mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran segera menuju titik-titik api. Suara sirine menggema di Trondheim siang itu, sekaligus menandakan kesuksesan _Chasseurs_ menjalankan misi mereka.

"Semuanya sudah beres, Kematian Valper sedang dipalsukan Dewan Kehormatan Kota Bergen. Mereka tidak mau kejahatan panjang yang dilakukan Valper diketahui warga kotanya," Itachi memandang anak-anak yang kembali ke pelukan orang tua mereka. Uchiha itu tersenyum senang "Ya Ino…terlalu berlebihan juga aku memenggal kepalanya, tetapi Dewan Kehormatan Bergen turut mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka tidak mampu mengalahkan rezim jahat Valper di Bergen. Sepertinya…" Itachi mendengus pelan, senyumanya semakin lebar "Kita juga menyelamatkan Bergen."

Kiba dan Lee sedang membantu proses pengeluaran anak-anak dari kerangkeng untuk dikembalikan kepada orang tua. Sungguh indah. Mudah-mudahan anak-anak itu tidak mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi. Kiba dan Lee berharap anak-anak tersebut bisa menghilangkan trauma mereka.

Di Trondheim, Baki- _sama_ duduk bersama Ino, Vali, Xenovia, Irina, Sakura, Hinata dan Ophis (yang setengah tertidur) di ruangan penguasa tersebut. Baki mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, dia juga mengatakan tidak masalah festival kota-nya menjadi kacau. Sungguh rasa syukur terhadap Tuhan karena _Chasseurs_ berhasil menjauhkan kematian dari warga Trondheim akibat perbuatan penjahat **The Ring Hell**. Hinata tertegun. Mungkin ini yang membuat Tayuya tetap menyukai _Chasseurs_. Walaupun punya misi-misi gelap, _Chasseurs_ juga pahlawan yang bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum karena misi mereka…

Dia memandang ke segala arah, Naruto tidak ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ke mana perginya _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang itu?

Naruto berada di dekat truk untuk menurunkan satu-persatu anak-anak terculik dari 7 kota. Dia juga menandai ketujuh anak Penguasa. Para pemimpin Manchester dan yang lainnya pasti senang anak mereka kembali dengan selamat.

Saat Naruto menurunkan anak Hanzo, sebuah benda seperti emblem terjatuh dari balik kemeja yang dipakai anak itu. Naruto memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Dia mengambil emblem itu dan bertanya kepada anak Hanzo.

"Ini punyamu?"

"Hah?" anak Hanzo terlihat kebingungan "Bu-bukan _Nii-san_. Aku tidak tahu apa itu…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia membolak-balikkan emblem itu dengan wajah penasaran. Berbentuk segi enam, seperti emblem penyimpanan pedang magic punya Irina.

"…" penyimpanan? Naruto berjalan menuju depan truk untuk menghindari keramaian. Dia pernah melihat cara Irina membuka emblem ini dan pedang magicnya keluar seperti sihir. Naruto melempar emblem itu ke atas, seketika, dua benda yang dikenalnya jatuh ke tanah. Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Dua dari **Sanshu no Jingi** , satu paket dengan _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ ….yakni _Yata no Kagami_ dan _Yasakani no Magatama_! Kenapa ada warisan Kaguya di sini?!"

* * *

 _Di Vaexjoe_

Para _Chasseurs_ merayakan keberhasilan mereka di ruang rapat sekembali dari misi. Seperti biasa, pesta dirayakan untuk mensyukuri keberhasilan misi. Syukur semuanya kembali pulang. Melawan Tiga Penjahat Super bukanlah hal mudah.

Perayaan itu juga diiringi informasi baru. Saat itulah Hinata terkejut mendengar bahwa _Chasseurs_ pulang membawa benda pusaka milik Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Yang pertama salah satu dari **dua hati High-Beast** , Hati Trihexa atau 666. Yang kedua adalah dua benda bernama _Yata no Kamagi_ dan _Yasakani no Magatama_. _Yata no Kagami, Yasakani no Magatama_ dan _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ adalah satu paket warisan Kaguya yang disebut **Sanshu no Jingi**. Issei pernah menceritakannya kepada Hinata soal **Sanhsu no Jingi**. Masalahnya…mengapa benda-benda keramat itu ada di misi tersebut? untuk Hati Trihexa sudah jelas bahwa pusaka itu memang sudah sejak lama di Bergen. Valper memanfaatkannya untuk mengendalikan waktu pada tubuhnya. Yang paling membingungkan tentu saja _Yata no Kagami_ dan _Yasakani no Magatama_ , mengapa dua benda itu tersimpan di sebuah emblem yang terjatuh dari pakaian seorang anak kecil? Pertanyaan bagus namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Untuk saat ini kita simpan rapat rahasia tentang pusaka Dewi Kaguya yang ada di Vaexjoe, jadi ada tiga pusaka Kaguya di kota kita…" Jiraiya yang duduk di kursi pemimpin _Chasseurs_ memandang ketiga belas anggota _Chasseurs_ di depannya " **Stonehenge, Sanshu no Jingi** yang lengkap dan salah satu dari **dua hati High-Beast** , Hati Trihexa. Jangan sampai para pemimpin dari kota lain tahu…karena pusaka Kaguya amat sangat keramat."

Semua _Chasseurs_ menganggukkan kepala. Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto, ingin tahu ekspresi wajah tampan tersebut. Naruto hanya duduk bertopang dagu dan memandang datar ke depan, tidak memberikan kesan apapun.

 _Di Kota Manchester_

Hanzo, pemimpin Manchester, sedang duduk di ruangan pribadi sambil memandang ketakutan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tahu orang ini pasti datang setelah kejadian penculikan yang dilakukan **The Ring Hell**.

"Mengapa Emblem yang kau kirimkan bisa menghilang? Sungguh miris…"

"Sa-saya tidak tahu," Hanzo menggelengkan kepalanya "Mungkin terjatuh dari pakaian anak saya."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan. Rencana kita untuk membawa emblem berisi _Yata no Kagami_ dan _Yasakani_ _no Magatama_ dalam penculikan yang dilakukan **The Ring Hell** gagal. Ketiga penjahat itu hanya pion kita saja, yang sebenarnya adalah membawa dua pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya!"

Hanzo menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau berdebat karena merasa bersalah.

"Heh…Penguasa Dunia yang menginginkannya akan menghukummu dengan kemurkaan dan kebinasaan,"

Mata Hanzo melebar. Dia memandang ke atas dan melihat orang itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sedetik kemudian, Hanzo merasakan lehernya tercekik dan napasnya tersendat.

"Khhhh! To-tolong aku! Jangan bunuh aku…jangan bunuh aku!" Hanzo terkapar di atas mejanya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang leher dan tangan kiri mengarah ke orang itu, seperti ingin menggapainya meminta pertolongan. Kelopak mata Hanzo terbuka lebar. Sayang, hanya ada pandangan kosong di sana. Dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya, Pemimpin Manchester itu tewas.

Sementara orang itu keluar dari ruangan Hanzo dengan wajah datar. Padahal jika emblem itu berhasil dibawa dan diberikan kepada Penguasa Dunia, maka sang Penguasa Dunia akan membantunya. Dia mendecih pelan. Apa mungkin _Chasseurs_ yang mengambil pusaka warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya? Dia harus melaporkannya kepada sang Penguasa Dunia.

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak misi pertama Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah melakukan misi-misi yang diterima Chasseurs dari klien. Dia melakukan penyusupan ke penjara Kuil Hanzoko, membebaskan sebuah kapal pesiar yang dibajak bajak laut, menolong sebuah desa yang terkena percobaan senjata biologis dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata bisa berada dalam tim berisi tiga orang, empat orang maupun lima orang. Hanya saja para pemimpin _Chasseurs_ belum berani memberikan Hinata misi solo.

Saat itu minggu pertama Musim Semi. Tidak ada yang spesial jika saja Jiraiya tidak mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Kita kedatangan klien spesial…"

Semuanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Jiraiya. Saat itu-lah Jiraiya tersenyum sambil mengatakan,

"Klien kita yang datang langsung ke Vaexjoe adalah Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi, Oonoki- _sama_ …"

Semua _Chasseurs_ melebarkan matanya. Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi? Pasti sesuatu yang sangat amat penting. Ketika itu-lah Oonoki yang baru sampai di **Stonehenge** bersama rombongannya disambut Orochimaru dan Tsunade. Pemimpin tua bertubuh kecil itu tidak terlihat senang. Di belakangnya ada sang anak Kitsuchi dan dua orang kepercayaan Oonoki, yakni Yakushi Kabuto dan Cao Cao. Kabuto pernah bertemu Hinata di Pelabuhan Kota Lido sebelum Hinata bersama Naruto masuk ke Pulau Poveglia.

"Selamat datan, Oonoki- _sama_ …kami akan mengantar anda menuju Vaexjoe City…"

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku yang sedang _bad mood_ ," Oonoki memandang ke atas langit "Sebuah alat teknologi mutakhir kami yang sedang dikembangkan dicuri, mungkin _Chasseurs_ bisa membantu menemukannya."

Semua tidak menyangka, ini-lah awal dari kehancuran para Chasseurs!

 **Vaexjoe 6 END**

 **Author Note:**

Yeah! Walaupun menggantung, ini adalah akhir dari Arc Vaexjoe. Permintaan misi dari Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi, Oonoki akan memulai Chasseurs Arc.

Akhirnya arah cerita menuju konflik semakin tinggi akan dimulai. Bukan hanya pemusnahan terhadap Bangsa Ninjutsu akibat peraturan dari sang Penguasa Dunia, namun perebutan warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya sudah dimulai. Yang sudah diketahui benda-benda warisan/pusaka Kaguya adalah Stonehenge (di Vaexjoe), Pandora Box (di Kuoh), Sanshu no Jingi termasuk Kusanagi no Tsurugi (di tangan Naruto), Yata no Kagami dan Yasakani no Magatama yang ada di Vaexjoe, salah satu dari dua hati High-Beast, hati Trihexa di Vaexjoe dan Holy Grail yang masih belum kuceritakan di mana.

Yap…bersiaplah mencapai tensi tinggi sebelum Sang Penguasa Dunia yang lalim akan muncul dengan kesombongannya, khekhekhe…

Reviews akun akan kubalas lewat PM, untuk yang guest, yang masih penasaran sama keluarga Naruto, yang masih penasaran sama cerita ini…tenang, akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

Oh ya, satu lagi…sudah sedikit kujelaskan tentang tingkat kekuatan para Chasseurs. Walaupun itu hanya ditentukan secara tidak resmi oleh para penjahat, tapi Ophis Gothic Loli-sama memang yang terkuat dari anggota para pemburu elit tersebut.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yang membangun, and…sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.

Catatan: Chapter depan mungkin update senin/selasa depan karena hari kami/jumat minggu ini aku ada kesibukan. Makanya kupercepat update untuk minggu ini.

Next Chapter, Chasseurs Arc Has Begin!

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 1_

" _Alat yang meniru teleportasi dua arah?!"/"Kita harus menemukan orang ini…"/"Kalian tahu kan bahwa para Chasseurs tidak akan mengkhianati teman-temannya…"/"Benda Bangsa Teknologi itu ada di Kota Fuyuki, ber-bersama Holy Grail dan dijaga oleh Ketujuh Servant-nya!"_


	17. Chapter 17

_Mari berkenalan dengan ke-13 anggota Chasseurs_

Uchiha Itachi. Tertua dari dua belas anggota lainnya. Dari bangsa Ninjutsu dengan ciri-ciri mata onyx kelam dan sebuah kerutan di dekat hidungnya. Kemampuan Ninjutsu yang sangat tinggi. Seorang Ninja sejati.

Uchiha Sasuke. Adik Itachi. **Multitalent** dari Bangsa Ninjutsu. Mempunyai kelebihan di skill Ninja dan Magic, agak lemah di skill Bangsa Teknologi. Tampan dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang _Chasseurs_ dari bangsa Ninjutsu. _Chasseurs_ tercepat dari anggota lainnya dan mempunyai hewan partner bernama Akamaru (seekor anjing ninja).

Rock Lee. _Chasseurs_ berambut model bob, mata bulat besar dan alis tebal. Seorang Ninja yang menguasai 24 seni bela diri berbeda.

Haruno Sakura. _Chasseurs_ cantik bersurai merah muda dari Bangsa Magician. Mempunyai keahlian di sihir support yang memang butuh orang-orang tertentu untuk menguasainya.

Vali. Seorang Magician yang dapat mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir. Dia mempunyai tiga tongkat sihir yang dinamakan _Heart Dragon Stick_ -terbuat dari hati dua Dragon, Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon-, seorang _Chasseurs_ yang pernah meminum air susu Dragon.

Shidou Irina. Twintails coklat kepirangan dari Bangsa Magic. Ahli berpedang dan mempunyai tiga pedang sihir legenda, salah satunya _The Glory of Ten Powers_.

Yamanaka Ino. Seorang _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Teknologi. Biasanya bekerja di balik layar dan mengoordinir para _Chasseurs_ jika ikut dalam misi. Mempunyai keahlian merakit barang-barang berteknologi tinggi menjadi alat yang sangat bermanfaat bagi para _Chasseurs_.

Gaara. _Chasserus_ dari Bangsa Teknologi ahli penembak. Berambut merah berantakan, dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata dan ada Tato _Ai_ di kening kanan.

Xenovia. _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Teknologi ahli berpedang. Mempunyai dua jenis pedang. Pedang Konvensional dan Pedang Moderen. Saat ini yang diketahui adalah _Ulfhberth Sword_ (Pedang Konvensional), Pedang Robotic dan Pedang Saber Light (Keduanya Pedang Modern).

Ophis Dijuluki _Gothic Loli-sama_. Para penjahat menjulukannya sebagai _Chasseurs_ terkuat. Bukan dari ketiga bangsa manusia, tetapi seorang Dragon.

Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Dari Bangsa Ninjutsu, seorang **Multitalent** dan berlatar belakang misterius. Mempunyai kelebihan di skill Ninjutsu dan Teknologi, agak lemah di skill Magic.

Hyuuga Hinata. Heroine utama. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun yang dijuluki _The Last Ninja_. Harapan terakhir untuk pemersatu dunia. Seorang **Multitalent** juga.

Masih ingat bunyi tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_?

 _ **Tiga Prinsip Chasseurs**_

 _1\. Menjalankan misi dan membuatnya berhasil_

 _2\. Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kebenaran_

 _3\. Menjadikan Chasseurs sebagai kelompok kekeluargaan yang bekerja sama dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota_

 _Tiga prinsip ini harus dijalankan. Sesuai prinsip ini, maka tidak ada pengkhianatan di kelompok Chasseurs._

 _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_

 _ **-Chasseurs-**_

 _The Girl With One Hope_

 _Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milikku, tetapi milik Kishimoto dan Ichibumi_

 _Rate: M (Gore & Adult Story)_

 _Warn: TYPO (Utama)_

 **Chasseurs 1**

Semua _Chasseurs_ langsung berdiri ketika Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi itu masuk ke ruangan tamu kantor _Chasseurs_. Oonoki, seorang pria tua bertubuh kecil, adalah pemimpin bangsa yang menguasai berbagai barang-barang inovasi tinggi. Penuh pemikiran dan filsafat, Oonoki sangat sulit ditebak. Dia mendukung keputusan Penguasa Dunia untuk menghapus Bangsa Ninjutsu, namun juga tidak menyetujuinya sekaligus. Bisa dibilang kakek tua ini bersifat abu-abu.

"Anda sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin anda minta."

Jiraiya membuka percakapan itu saat Oonoki duduk di kursi tamu. Di belakangnya berdiri Kitsuchi, Cao Cao dan Kabuto. Sementara di hadapan Oonoki duduk tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Di belakang mereka, berdiri ketiga belas anggota _Chasseurs_. Hinata memandang kaget Kabuto yang ternyata orang dekat Penguasa Bangsa Teknologi. Kabuto memberikan salaman singkat dengan kedipan matanya kepada Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit bingung untuk membalasnya. Akhirnya ia mengedipkan mata juga.

"Kau benar, Jiraiya…ini salah satu masalah yang mengguncang beberapa kota bangsa kami," Oonoki meletakkan sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat dengan sebuah bohlam putih di tengah-tengahnya. Oonoki memutar bohlam putih itu lalu muncul hologram yang menampilkan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti penggaris. Hanya saja panjang benda itu sekitar 10 centi dengan sebuah tombol merah di tengahnya. Benda itu berwarna biru metalik.

"Ini adalah _Teleporter Dimension_. Sebuah alat yang kami buat dengan meniru sihir teleportasi Bangsa Magic. Masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Yang sedang kami kembangkan sudah masuk ke tahap prototype versi 2. Saat ini _Teleporter Dimension_ sudah bisa mengantarkan seseorang ke dua lokasi berbeda yang jauh, dua arah yang artiannya bisa bolak-balik."

"Alat yang meniru teleportasi dua arah?!" gumam Jiraiya takjub "Tak kusangka para Millenial benar-benar hebat. Bisa mengaplikasikan sihir Bangsa Magic menjadi _tools_ yang berguna. Namun…" mata Jiraiya menajam. Ditatapnya Oonoki dalam-dalam "Seberapa penting benda itu?"

"Ini adalah rahasia. Karena aku meminta pertolongan kepada kalian, maka akan kukatakan…" Oonoki memberi tanda kepada ketiga pengawalnya untuk keluar ruangan "Sebelum itu, aku mau hanya kita berempat di ruangan ini."

Jiraiya memberi tanda kepada ketiga belas anggota _Chasseurs_ untuk keluar ruangan. Hinata sempat memandang ke belakang saat dirinya sudah berada di luar. Itachi menutup pintu ruang tamu sehingga yang dipandang Hinata hanya sebuah daun pintu berwarna coklat tua. Matanya beralih ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jubah panjangnya.

"Masalah yang sangat berat… _Teleporter Dimension_ adalah calon alat terbaik yang pernah bangsa kami buat."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Cao Cao yang membuka percakapan. Pria tampan dengan rambut biru pendek dan mata biru serta berbadan kekar itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ada kepercayaan diri tinggi di dalam pria kekar tersebut.

"Kota mana yang membuatnya?" tanya Ino, terlihat tertarik. Cao Cao tersenyum.

"Kota Dublin, kota yang mengusirmu _Miss_ Yamanaka."

Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Cao Cao. Kitsuchi maju selangkah dan memberi hormat kepada Ino. Anak Oonoki itu memiliki sikap yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Senang bertemu lagi dengan anda, wahai Millenial wanita jenius dari Kota Dublin. Sayang sekali kejadian di Kota Dublin yang membuat anda terusir dari sana. Ayahku cukup menyesalinya."

"Cukup ya…" gumam Ino dengan senyuman pahit "Tak kusangka Kota Dublin masih mengembangkan penelitian yang gila-gilaan."

"Jadi bukan hanya dirimu yang jenius di sana, Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Masih banyak profesor muda di sana," Ino mengangkat bahunya "Lalu, kenapa benda itu bisa tercuri?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Pusat Penelitian Kota Dublin memiliki sistem keamanan yang ketat dan hanya bisa diakses oleh para petinggi Bangsa Teknologi. Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah adanya musuh di balik selimut di antara pemimpin-pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi."

"Bangsa kalian kacau juga ya…?" kata Vali ceplas-ceplos. Kitsuchi memandang tajam _Chasseurs_ berambut perak tersebut.

"Ya…tetapi tidak separah kekacauan di Kuoh."

Semuanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan percakapan mereka. Seperti, suasana yang mulai panas…atau suasana mendekati kemarahan. Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dia dapat merasakan ketegangan di sana. Dipandangnya Naruto kembali, anggota _Chasseurs_ itu sedang menundukkan kepala sehingga hanya hidung dan mulutnya yang kelihatan. Posenya tetap sama. Bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku jubah.

"A-ano…"

Kata-kata Hinata membuat yang lainnya menoleh ke gadis manis tersebut.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sedikit lancang, ma-maafkan aku…tetapi aku penasaran, seberapa penting _Teleporter Dimension_ bagi Bangsa Teknologi. Bu-bukankah kalian bisa mengembangkannya dengan catatan yang kalian punya?"

"Hahaha," Kabuto yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara, tertawa lagi…dia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengacungkan jempol " _Nice_. Aku senang mendengar pertanyaanmu, Hinata- _chan_. Sebenarnya saat pengembangan alat ini, semua catatan dibakar karena rahasia pengembangan _Teleporter Dimension_ sangat dijaga sehingga hanya ada satu catatan saja bagi prototype-nya. Catatan itu ada di dalam alatnya sendiri."

"E-eh…?"

"Benar, Hinata- _chan_. Jika alat itu tercuri, maka kami tidak bisa mengembangkannya. Lagipula untuk membuat tiga _Teleporter Dimension_ butuh waktu dan biaya yang besar." Kabuto menjetikkan jarinya "Seberapa pentingkah? Itu tidak bisa kujawab karena hanya para petinggi yang tahu. Jika Oonoki- _sama_ sampai langsung datang ke Vaexjoe untuk meminta bantuan, maka alat itu pasti penting."

"Dan mahal…" gumam Kiba. Cao Cao menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau berpikir bahwa pencurian terhadap _Teleporter Dimension_ disebabkan oleh uang?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan demikian. Heheh…hanya saja pencurinya bisa menggunakan seenaknya saja alat tersebut." Kiba menghela napas perlahan "Jika itu dicuri, maka tujuan aslinya belum kita ketahui. Masih ada pengira-ngiraan yang buruk di sana."

"Apapun yang menjadi alasannya, para _Chasseurs_ harus bisa mendapatkannya kan?"

Semuanya memandang ke arah Gaara. Benar yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah berantakan tersebut. Demi kehormatan _Chasseurs_ , mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Apalagi jika klien yang menyewa memberikan bayaran lebih.

"Kalian boleh masuk!" kata Jiraiya dari dalam ruangan. Semuanya masuk dan mendengarkan petunjuk dari Oonoki. Walaupun tidak tahu mengapa _Teleporter Dimension_ sangat penting bagi Bangsa Teknologi, para _Chasseurs_ tetap siap untuk menerima misi ini dan melaksanakannya dengan baik.

"Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah seorang pria bernama Sora terlihat membawa sebuah _Teleporter Dimension_ di Kota Copenhagen. Sora adalah salah satu staf di tim pengembangan _Teleporter Dimension_ Prototype versi 1 yang keluar saat proyek protoptype 2 mulai dikembangkan. Dia juga tinggal di Kota Dublin namun sejak 6 bulan yang lalu dirinya menghilang. Sora terlihat di Kota Copenhagen dan membawa sebuah _Teleporter Dimension_ , hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa kami berikan." Oonoki memperlihatkan hologram yang membentuk seperti rekaman CCTV. Rekaman itu menunjukkan seorang pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu lurus berwarna abu-abu biru-kehijauan sedang keluar dari sebuah supermarket sambil memutar-mutar sebuah benda berbentuk seperti penggaris dan ada lingkaran merah di tengahnya.

"Kami mengerti…" Jiraiya cepat tanggap untuk masalah ini "Setelah ini, biarkan kami yang menanganinya."

Oonoki menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu dia bersama para pengawalnya meninggalkan ruangan tamu _Chasseurs_. Kabuto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berbisik tajam.

"Hati-hati, Hinata- _chan_ …"

Hinata terkejut, lalu memandang Kabuto dengan pandangan kebingungan. Saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus pucuk kepalanya, membuat Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tegang…"

"Ti-tidak." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya "Jangan seenaknya memegang kepalaku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Lalu maunya apa, mau digelitik?"

"I-itu juga tidak boleh."

"Ay ay…"

"Seharusnya kau bilang ya ya…"

* * *

Jiraiya cukup mengatakan

"Kita harus menemukan orang ini…"

Foto Sora terpampang di dinding belakang ketiga kursi pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Saat itu yang berdiri di hadapan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. Kelima _Chasseurs_ ini-lah yang akan pergi mencari Sora untuk menemukan titik terang.

"Kota Copenhagen adalah Kota Bangsa Teknologi yang sering dijadikan tempat wisata karena memiliki tingkat kenyamanan pelayanan publik yang tinggi. Masalahnya tentu saja kalian harus mencari seorang pria dari dua juta jiwa di Copenhagen. Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa supermarket tempat Sora tertangkap CCTV berada di wilayah Munisipalitas Frederiksberg, sebuah munisipalitas yang mempunyai haknya sendiri."

"Kita harus masuk ke pusat kota Copenhagen. Berbeda dengan wilayah distrik pada munisipalitas Copenhagen lainnya, Frederiksberg dapat menentukan pemerintahannya sendiri di dalam kota." Ino memandang semua rekannya "Tampaknya kita harus berhati-hati."

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan "Waktu yang diberikan kepada kalian adalah 3 hari. Jangan sampai lebih dari hari tersebut. Kami telah meminta Oonoki- _sama_ untuk menghubungi Mifune, Penguasa Kota Copenhagen agar memudahkan kalian masuk ke kota. Namun, karena Sora dicurigai berada di Frederiksberg, Mifune hanya bisa membantu kalian menyusupi munisipalitas itu dalam waktu tiga hari."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya misi ini terdengar sulit.

"Tetaplah berhati-hati dan waspada. Tujuan utama kalian adalah merebut _Teleporter Dimension_ dari Sora. Jangan membunuhnya, tetapi…" Tsunade memandang tajam kelima _Chasseurs_ di hadapannya "Kemungkinan buruk tetap akan terjadi. Keputusan di lapangan ada pada Sasuke sebagai Ketua Tim,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Keputusan yang kalian ambil di lapangan akan menentukan misi ini." Tsunade memejamkan matanya "Jangan gegabah."

Jiraiya lalu mengucapkan tiga kata kebanggaan _Chasseurs_ " _Chasseurs,_ _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_!"

" _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_!" kata kelima _Chasseurs_ dengan kompak.

* * *

Kelima _Chasseurs_ tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi menuju Copenhagen. Mereka menyamar menjadi turis yang datang ke Copenhagen untuk menikmati suasana kota tersebut. Lima orang itu dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama, terdiri atas Naruto, Hinata dan Ino akan masuk ke Frederiksberg dari distrik Vaniese. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura akan masuk ke Copenhagen dari Indre By.

Kereta api cepat bawah tanah Vaniese sudah melesat menuju Frederiksberg 20 menit yang lalu. Di kursi penumpang duduk Ino dan Naruto yang memangku Hinata. Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Mengapa aku dipangku?"

"Ceritanya begini, aku dan Ino adalah sepasang suami-istri yang ingin melihat Istana Frederiksberg di musim dingin. Kau adalah anak kami, jadi sepantasnya si ayah memangku anaknya penuh kasih sayang." Naruto mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala Hinata.

" _M-Mouuu_ …aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurku sudah 12 tahun."

Naruto memegang dada Hinata dari belakang. Dengan datar _Chasseurs_ pirang itu berkata "Agak sedikit menonjol. Emm, dada anak kecil-"

"UWAAAAA!" Plak! Plak! Plak! Dengan segenap jiwa Hinata menampar Naruto kiri-kanan penuh kecepatan dewa. Ino tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua _Chasseurs_ tersebut. 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di terminal kereta bawah tanah munisipalitas Frederiksberg. Saat mereka menaiki undakan tangga menuju ke permukaan kota, salju-salju cantik turun dengan indahnya. Di Copenhagen, ketika memasuki musim dingin maka matahari hanya bersinar sekitar pukul 8 lewat 37 menit sampai pukul 3 sore. Sekitar 7 jam saja. Naruto memandang jam sakunya. Sudah pukul 4 sore dan hari sudah gelap. Lampu-lampu di jalan yang elegan nan anggun hidup.

Mata Hinata berkedip takjub. Uap napas keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menghembuskan udara. Naruto mengeratkan syal-nya dan memeriksa topi kupluknya. Oke. Jaket tebal coklatnya, oke. Dia juga memakai sepatu boots tebal dan sarung tangan agar tidak kedinginan. Sementara Ino juga memakai syal berwarna ungu terang dan jaket parka hingga panjangnya mencapai betis berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai topi kupluk di kepalanya. Hinata sendiri memakai jaket tebal berwarna krem dengan tudung yang berbulu putih dan sebuah Baseball cap berwarna biru di atas kepalanya, membuatnya semakin imut.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang Jalan Frederiksberg Alle sambil memandang gedung-gedung dan bangunan klasik munisipalitas khusus tersebut. Rencananya, kelima _Chasseurs_ akan bertemu di halaman Istana Frederiksberg untuk sama-sama menuju supermarket yang berada di dekat istana.

Ino memasang kacamatanya yang ber-frame hitam. Sebenarnya kacamata itu menampilkan sensor-sensor panas tubuh manusia dan bisa memperlihatkan visual X-ray dan pendeteksi logam. Dia telah meminta Sasuke dan Sakura meletakkan sebuah logam kecil khusus di saku jaket mereka agar nanti bisa dikenali kacamata hitamnya.

Istana Frederiksberg sebenarnya sebuah tempat peristirahatan musim panas yang dibangun Charles IV. _Palace_ bergaya arsitektur Baroque itu terlihat indah saat dipandang dari Taman Frederiksberg. Di sebelahnya ada Kebun Binatang Copenhagen.

"Itu mereka." Kata Ino yang berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Hinata. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyapa Sasuke-Sakura yang sedang mengobrol. Sakura memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan bulu putih di belakangnya serta celana ketat putih. Sasuke memakai jaket tebal hitam dan topi kupluk abu-abu yang menutupi _chicken butt style hair_ -nya. Mereka sedang membicarakan keindahan Istana Frederiksberg.

"Tidak ada masalah dalam perjalanan kalian?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Ciee sok perhatian. Mentang-mentang kau ketua Tim- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto menyengir jahil "Aku tidak apa-apa Teme- _kun_."

"Sekarang kau akan kubuat apa-apa, Dobe- _chan_." Kata Sasuke dengan perempatan kemarahan di keningnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dan Ino memandang layar tab yang dipegang Ino untuk melihat peta Frederiksberg.

"Frederiksberg adalah munisipalitas mandiri yang mempunyai pemerintahan sendiri. Hal ini yang membuat Copenhagen pun sulit mengendalikannya. Kota di dalam kota." Ino membesarkan skala peta-nya. Supermarket yang disebutkan Jiraiya bernama Frederiksberg Alfamart muncul di layar tab. Berjarak 200 meter arah tenggara Istana Frederiskberg.

"Ma-maaf Ino- _chan_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata "Hm, ada apa Hinata- _chan_?"

"Semenjak sampai di sini, aku terus mendengar kata _munisipalitas_ , sebenarnya apa maksud munisipalitas itu?"

Saat Ino ingin menjelaskan, Naruto sudah berbicara di belakang Hinata "Munisipalitas adalah suatu entitas administratif yang terdefinisi secara jelas wilayah dan penduduknya , yang umumnya merujuk pada kota atau desa, atau kelompok kecil dari entitas-entitas tersebut. Copenhagen memiliki 10 munisipalitas dan 1 munisipalitas khusus. Jadi di dalam kota Copenhagen ada 11 entitas administratif."

"Per-perbedaannya dengan distrik?"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya "Aku benci teori- _ttebayo_. Haah…akan kujelaskan."

"Kalau distrik hanya istilah pembagian administratif pada suatu daerah, sedangkan munisipalitas adalah entitas-nya. Entitas adalah sesuatu yang memiliki keberadaan unik dan berbeda, walaupun tidak harus dalam bentuk fisik."

"Kau jadi ahli bahasa, Naruto…" gumam Sasuke dengan nada sok memuji. Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun masih bingung, setidaknya ia mulai mengerti sistem Kota Copenhagen.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju gang kecil yang berada di samping taman, masuk ke Frederiksberg Alle dan berada di Charles Alle untuk sampai ke supermarket yang dituju. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka berlima saat melihat supermarket itu terbakar hebat dengan lima mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berusaha memadamkan apinya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam Sakura dengan nada cemas. Naruto berlari mendekati seorang warga yang menonton perjuangan petugas pemadam kebakaran. Dia bertanya,

"Maaf _sir_ , bagaimana supermarket ini terbakar?"

Warga itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Naruto segera menyadarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan pen dari saku jaketnya "Saya adalah wartawan dari Majalah Times…" Naruto juga memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya. Terima kasih kepada Ino yang telah mempersiapkan benda-benda seperti ini. Warga itu terkejut karena seorang wartawan dari majalah terkenal langsung datang untuk meliput sebuah kejadian sepele, hanya sebuah kebakaran. Tetapi dengan semangat dia berkata "Aku akan masuk berita?"

"Namamu akan ada di sana, _Sir_."

"Namaku Rachman Fatur," katanya mengenalkan diri tanpa ditanyai Naruto "Mungkin bisa langsung kuceritakan tentang kejadian ini, tapi ingat…catat namaku, ah ya…saat itu aku ingin berbelanja di supermarket ini untuk membeli tiga bungkus keripik kentang. Baru saja aku menyebrangi Charles Alle, tiba-tiba ledakan muncul dari dalam supermarket dan api pun mulai berkobar hebat. Seorang nenek tua yang lewat di sana langsung menghubungi petugas pemadam kebakaran, polisi dan ambulan."

Naruto memandang jam tangannya "Jam berapa kejadian itu _sir_?" Sekarang pukul 16 lewat 47 menit.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Aku lupa tepatnya berapa…"

Mata Naruto menajam. Mereka telat 30 menit. Dia memandang ke depan. Dua orang petugas ambulan mendorong _Ambulance Stretcher_ dari dalam supermarket yang terbakar. Tubuh yang tertutupi kain hitam ada di atas strechter tersebut. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari menuju kedua petugas ambulan di depan.

"Jangan lupa catat namaku!" kata Rachman Fatur dengan wajah antusias.

Naruto menghampiri dua petugas ambulan itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang wartawan. Dia menanyakan korban akibat kebakaran supermarket ini. _Bukan kebakaran, tetapi ledakan…_ batin Naruto dengan wajah mengeras.

"Mayat ini adalah pemilik supermarket di sini. Dia tewas bersama sepuluh pegawainya. Saat kami menerobos masuk ke dalam, tubuhnya sudah 95 persen gosong terlalap api."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Jika ia membuka penutup kain itu, maka ia akan melihat tubuh manusia yang hitam seperti arang. Bahkan bau daging terbakar masih tercium oleh hidungnya. Dia memandang ke belakang. Sasuke sedang bertanya dengan salah seorang wanita yang menangis dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang lebih tua. Dia pun kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata cemas. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dipandangnya kobaran api raksasa yang masih menyelimuti supermarket tersebut.

"Pemilik supermarket itu tewas."

"Ti-tidak…" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Dia memandang Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat kecewa.

"Sangat kebetulan. Apa ini sebuah rekayasa?" gumam Ino yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika ini rekayasa, ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkan keberadaan Sora diketahui. Padahal hubungan antara pembeli dan petugas supermarket sangat jauh dari hubungan pribadi. Kita tidak bisa asumsikan pegawai supermarket tahu hal-hal pribadi pembelinya," Naruto memasukkan buku kecil dan pen kembali ke saku jaketnya "Jika itu asumsi biasa- _ttebayo_."

Sasuke baru saja selesai bertanya dengan wanita yang menangis tadi. Mata onyx kelamnya terlihat waspada.

"Dua wanita itu adalah keluarga salah satu pegawai yang tewas dalam kebakaran ini. Nama pegawai itu adalah Amai."

"Bukan kebakaran, tetapi supermarket ini meledak- _ttebayo_."

"Hn?" gumaman khas Sasuke terdengar kaget "Kalau begitu, ini tambah menarik. Kita diundang dua wanita itu ke rumah mereka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan soal Sora."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam "Aku berpura-pura sebagai seorang detektif yang disewa Amai karena dia merasa hidupnya terancam. Kedua wanita itu ingin mengetahui pelaku kebakaran Frederiksberg Alfamart karena fakta yang mereka dengar bahwa supermarket ini memiliki sistem pemadam kebakaran pribadi yang baik," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak berat mengatakannya "Satu hal lagi, aku juga sempat bertanya pada seorang anggota kepolisian di sini, sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Ino atas lencana palsunya…"

Ino menganggukkan kepala.

"Polisi itu mengatakan bahwa keluarga pemilik Frederiksberg Alfamart tewas dibunuh di rumah mereka sekitar 20 menit sebelum supermarket meledak. Aku punya asumsi bahwa pelaku peledak ini mengincar keluarga para pegawai juga. Hanya saja,"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya dengan dada berdebar. Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu dalang kejadian ini."

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah dua wanita itu." Kata Sakura mantap. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri nenek tua yang menelepon ambulan, polisi dan petugas pemadam kebakaran. Nenek itu berpakaian serba putih dan memiliki rambut keriting yang beruban. Dia menatap datar kelima anggota _Chasseurs_ , lalu perlahan-lahan tersenyum menyeramkan.

* * *

Nyonya Haruna adalah ibu dari Amai, sedangkan Ami adalah istri pegawai tersebut. Ami bercerita bahwa dia menikah dengan Amai setahun yang lalu dan Amai mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai salah satu supermarket terkenal di Frederiksberg sebulan setelah mereka menikah.

Rumah itu sederhana namun sangat rapi dan nyaman. Ruang tamunya memiliki penghangat ruangan kuno yang menggunakan api dari tungku kayu. Sofa empuk berwarna merah yang harum membuat para tamu akan merasa betah duduk di situ.

"Kami tidak tahu Amai- _kun_ menyewa sebuah kelompok detektif karena nyawanya merasa terancam. Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku sedikitpun tentang hal itu." Kata Ami dengan wajah sedih. Dia adalah wanita cantik dengan rambut ungu yang tergerai lembut. Wajahnya tegar namun tetap mengindikasikan bahwa dia seorang wanita penyayang.

"Amai- _san_ jujur kepada saya bahwa dia tidak mau ibu dan istrinya menjadi khawatir karena dia sendiri masih ragu nyawanya terancam atau tidak," Sasuke mulai memainkan perannya sebagai pemimpin kelompok detektif "Hanya saja kami terlambat untuk datang ke Frederiksberg dan yang dikhawatirkan Amai- _san_ menjadi kenyataan."

"A-aku juga menyesalinya, hiks…" Ami menyeka air matanya. Sang Ibu Haruna datang membawa lima gelas teh hangat dan segelas teh hangat ditambah campuran lemon untuk Ami. Hinata tahu fungsi lemon dengan teh hangat. Sifat asam dan manis teh akan membuat penyegaran bagi seseorang yang sedang stress maupun bersedih. Dia mempelajari dari ibunya sewaktu di Konoha.

"Terima kasih," kata kelima _Chasseurs_ sopan. Haruna menyuruh anaknya untuk minum teh lemon hangat dahulu "Minum yang pelan-pelan, Ami…"

Saat Ami meminum teh lemonnya, Nyonya Haruna memandang Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik "Kami mempercayai kalian sebagai detektif karena pria tampan dengan mata onyx itu menunjukkan lencana dan lisensinya, tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan…mengapa kalian juga ingin tahu tentang Sora? Apa orang bernama Sora ada kaitannya dengan kematian anakku?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. _Ikan yang sudah terjerat tidak boleh lepas_. Petunjuk keberadaan Sora ada di dua wanita ini "Ya, _Mrs._ Haruna…Amai- _san_ pernah menyebutkan namanya dan menganggap Sora menjadi sosok yang membuka pintu ancaman bagi dirinya. Hanya itu saja yang dikatakan beliau dan kami tidak tahu maksud Amai- _san_ menceritakan tentang Sora kepada kami."

Nyonya Haruna menundukkan kepala. Dia berpikir. Saat itu-lah tangan lembut Ami menyentuh bahu mertuanya. Haruna memandang Ami yang mengangguk sedih.

"Katakan saja, _Kaa-san_. Kita tidak bisa membangkitkan Amai- _kun_ kembali walaupun air mata ini mengering. Jika dengan informasi yang kita punya bisa membuka jalan untuk menemukan pembunuh Amai- _kun_ , maka kita harus membantu kelompok detektif ini."

Haruna tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Ami. "Terkutuk lah engkau penjahat yang membuat Frederiksberg Alfamart terbakar!" gumamnya penuh kemarahan. Kemudian dia menghela napasnya untuk menenangkan diri dan duduk di samping Ami.

"Saat itu dua minggu yang lalu, saat musim dingin semakin dekat, Amai bercerita kepada kami bahwa ada seorang pembeli unik datang ke supermarket tempat dirinya bekerja. Biasanya para pembeli tidak terkesan di hati karena banyak sekali yang datang berbelanja di Frederiksberg Alfamart. Apalagi menjelang musim dingin banyak sekali diskon yang ditawarkan seperti daging dan makanan cadangan untuk musim dingin."

"Pria itu berkeliling di rak pembersih ruangan lima kali. Amai yang takut kalau pria itu pencuri segera mendatanginya dan menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa dibantu…pria itu menggelengkan kepala sambil berucap-ucap tentang _Chlorometil-amin_ dan _Benzene-5-fosfo_ , apalah gitu…pokoknya seperti bahan-bahan kimia yang terdengar menyeramkan."

Ino mencatat dua senyawa yang disebutkan Nyonya Haruna. _Chlorometil-amin_ dan _Benzene-5-fosfo_ …Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan pen di kepalanya. Kalau tidak salah… _Benzene_ …Ino teringat sebuah senyawa yang dapat mengeras dan menjadi sebuah batu kimia yang keras. Ia melanjutkan tulisannya, _Benzene-5-fosfophalat_.

"Amai bercerita bahwa dirinya terus bertanya kepada pria itu, apakaha ada yang bisa dibantu. Tetapi pria itu terus mengoceh tentang bahan-bahan kimia lalu berteriak kesal. Amai makin curiga ketika pria itu berkata "Habislah aku!" kemudian dia menuju rak keripik dan membeli 3 keripik kentang berlainan rasa. Saat Amai kembali ke meja kasir, pria itu kembali ke rak pembersih, berputar dua kali lalu menuju kasir untuk membayar keripik kentangnya. Amai berkata kepada kami bahwa itu adalah pembeli teraneh yang pernah ia lihat di tempatnya bekerja."

"Pria aneh itu, Sora?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Nyonya Haruna menganggukkan kepala.

"Saat membayar 3 keripik kentang tersebut, pria itu mengambil uang dari saku jaketnya. Uuh, Amai bercerita kepada kami bahwa uang itu ronyok dan terlihat lusuh. Pria itu langsung memberikan semua uang di sakunya dan langsung meninggalkan supermarket, padahal banyak sekali uang lebih yang dibayarnya. Saat Amai ingin merapikan uang lecek itu, dia menemukan kartu pengenal di antara ronyokan uang. Pasti pria itu lupa karena terburu-buru. Tunggu sebentar, Amai membawanya pulang dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpannya." Nyonya Haruna berdiri dari kursinya, sekitar 30 detik berbalik kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah kartu berwarna biru tua yang terlihat lusuh. Kartu itu tertulis " _Parental Frederiksberg House_ ". Kemudian ada nama Sora di sana dan statusnya sebagai Tamu. Di pojok kanan bawah kartu ada foto Sora. Wajah yang sama seperti wajah yang diperlihatkan Oonoki.

" _Parental Frederiksberg House_ adalah tempat penginapan turis kelas VIP. Amai jelas terkejut. Pria aneh dengan uang lusuh itu ternyata orang kaya. Di bagian belakang kartu tercatat bahwa pria ini tinggal di Parental Frederiksberg House seminggu sebelum bertemu Amai di supermarket." Nyonya Haruna meembungkukkan tubuhnya. Terlihat seperti nyonya tua yang kehilangan benang rajutnya.

"Hanya itu yang ia ceritakan kepada kami soal Sora. Kami kemarin tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tetapi Amai yakin, jika ia bertemu pria ini lagi maka dirinya punya teman yang kaya raya. Padahal aku tidak setuju dirinya menempel di orang yang tak jelas."

Ino melihat peta munisipalitas Frederiksberg di layar tab-nya. Dia mengetik nama penginapan tersebut dan hasilnya 300 meter arah barat dari rumah ini berdiri kokoh penginapan mewah tersebut.

Naruto meminum teh hangatnya sekali teguk "Kita harus ke sana…" gumamnya dengan wajah datar sambil meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"A-apa kalian bisa menemukan pembunuh suamiku?" tanya Ami dengan wajah penuh harap "Bukannya aku dendam, tetapi aku ingin tahu, mengapa pelaku meledakkan Frederiksberg Alfamart. Amai- _kun_ sering bercerita bahwa bos-nya adalah orang yang baik dan tak segan-segan bersedekah ke orang tak mampu. Frederiksberg Alfamart juga jadi supermarket favorit kami di Frederiksberg."

"Tenang Miss Ami, kami akan menemukan pelaku segera…" onyx Sasuke menajam 'Atau ini menjadi masalah rumit yang aneh.'

"Celaka!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Ino. Hinata memandang wajah pucat Ino yang terlihat kaget memandang tab-nya. Saat itu Ino mengetuk ikon _H_ di layar tab-nya sehingga muncul hologram dari layar tab, memperlihatkan penayangan berita dari salah satu TV di Copenhagen.

" **Dalam rentang waktu 1 jam, para keluarga dari pegawai Frederiksberg Alfamart yang tewas akibat kebakaran ditemukan tak bernyawa di rumahnya. Berturut-turut dari rumah keluarga Tenzi di Svderebig Alle hingga keluarga Rizw di Breberg Alle. Semuanya mempunyai luka yang persis dengan luka pada keluarga bos Frederiksberg Alfamart yang lebih dahulu ditemukan tidak bernyawa."**

"Penghilangan bukti…" gumam Sasuke dengan nada menggeram. Saat itu Hinata merasaan feelingnya tak enak. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu luar dan melihat dua granat terlempar dari pintu, menggelinding di lantai ruang tamu.

"Awas!" Naruto cepat menyambar tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ledakan terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Amai hingga bagian atap ruang tamu jebol. Asap mengepul di udara.

Saat Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Naruto sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang untuk melindungi gadis Hyuuga itu dari efek ledakan. Mata safir Naruto memandang Hinata penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa _dattebayou_?"

Hinata mengganggukan kepalanya. Saat itu dia melihat Naruto mencabut sesuatu dari punggungnya. Amethyst Hinata melebar. Sebuah patahan kayu menancap di punggung Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang melempar patahan kayu berdarah itu ke samping, kemudian memeluk Hinata dan melompat ke atas.

 _Wuung…_ suara dengingan terdengar di telinga Hinata ketika sebuah tombak bercahaya emas melesat di belakang Naruto. Mata safir Naruto melirik ke belakang dan dia segera berputar sambil menghantam tombak tersebut dengan Kusanaginya. Suara dentingan berbunyi dan tombak itu melayang ke belakang, kembali ke pemiliknya. Naruto berdiri di atas sebuah lemari kecil yang terbalik di lantai. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura baru bangkit dari sofa yang terbalik dan beberapa patahan kayu. Ada luka sayat kecil di lengan kanan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha memandang lengannya dan meringis kesal.

"Sakura, tolong sembuhkan punggungku. Ada luka cukup dalam di-khhh!" Naruto langsung jatuh dengan lutut kanan bertumpu di atas lemari. Hinata langsung meneriakkan nama Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak akan sempat…" kata si pelaku sambil melempar tombak bercahaya emasnya ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mendorong tubuh sakura ke samping sehingga bahu kirinya tertembus tombak tersebut. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Ino melempar lima bom kecil ke arah pelaku, kemudian menekan tombol pengendali bom kecil yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Lima bom kecil itu bersatu dan melesat ke arah pelaku. Tombak bercahaya emas kembali ke pelaku. Si pelaku menutup pintu rumah sehingga bom hanya menempel di daun pintu.

KABOOOM! Bagian pintu depan hancur. Para _Chasseurs_ mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mencari Nyonya Haruna dan Ami. Kedua wanita itu terlihat setengah pingsan karena tertimpa meja ruang tamu mereka. Sakura dengan cepat menyembuhkan bahu kanan dan bahu kiri Sasuke dengan mantera **Melia**. Dia memandang cemas ke arah Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto- _kun_ , a-aku akan menyembuhkan Sasuke- _kun_ dulu!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, namun rasa perih di punggungnya membuatnya memuntahkan darah lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. Jika saja Naruto tidak melindunginya tadi, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata indah tersebut.

Puk.

Mata Hinata berkedip terkejut. Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya terlihat kesakitan "Hei…jika kau punya waktu untuk menyesali kejadian tadi, bukankah lebih baik kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu, _The Last Ninja_ …"

Mata Hinata melebar. Benar. Di Akademi Poveglia, dia pernah menyembuhkan Naruto dengan mantera **Melia** juga, mengapa saat ini ia lupa akan kemampuannya sebagai **Multitalent**?

Hinata mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan ujung atas tongkat sihir itu sambil mengucapkan mantera. " **Melia**." Katanya dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Cahaya putih penyembuh bergerak menuju luka di punggung Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ merasakan kesejukan di lukanya dan perlahan-lahan terasa bahwa daging yang terkoyak akibat patahan kayu itu kembali menyatu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Ino sambil membopong tubuh Ami di bahunya. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya ketika mendengar suara orang berlari di atap rumah.

Sasuke segera berdiri ketika luka di kedua bahunya sembuh. Ia mengangkat tubuh Nyonya Haruna sambil memandang ke lubang di langit-langit ruang tamu akibat ledakan dua granat tadi. Onyx Sasuke menajam.

"Dia akan muncul dari situ?" gumamnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian, langit-langit di atas kepala Sasuke jebol dan sebuah tombak bercahaya emas melesat menuju batok kepala Nyonya Haruna. Sasuke melompat cepat ke belakang sehingga tombak itu hanya menusuk lantai bekas Sasuke berpijak. Turun si pelaku dari atas atap dan berdiri di samping tombaknya yang bercahaya emas. Mata Sasuke menajam, sementara Sakura sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ino mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang erat Ami di sampinnya. Hinata memandang sekilas ke arah pelaku, lalu kembali konsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan luka di punggung Naruto.

"Ahola…ah, kata-kata halo terlalu mainstream," pelaku itu tertawa "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Bukankah ini pesta yang menyenangkan di Copenhagen?"

Pelaku itu adalah seorang nenek dengan rambut uban keriting dan pakaian serba putih. Nenek yang tadi menelepon pemadam kebakaran dan sebagainya, serta nenek yang tadi memandang _Chasseurs_ di depan Frederiksburg Alfamart yang terbakar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggeram.

Nenek itu memandang Sasuke penuh rasa minat "Sebut saja aku…Pelaku!"

Tombak bercahaya emas itu tiba-tiba melesat ke kepala Nyonya Haruna, untung Sasuke menahan pergerakan tombak tersebut dengan Mantera **Kekkai** yang dibuatnya. Persiapan pertahanan sudah sang Uchiha lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Kesempatan kedua tidak akan pernah ada, _Baa-Baa_ …"

"Oooh, aku terkejuuut…" kata nenek itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya "Tetapi bagaimana jika ada kesempatan ketiga?"

Crasssh! Mata Sasuke melebar. Dari lantai di belakang mereka muncul ujung tombak yang tepat menusuk leher belakang Nyonya Haruna hingga tembus di leher depannya. Ino juga berteriak kaget. Onyx Sasuke memandang ke arah Ino dan melihat Ami juga tewas dengan tombak bercahaya emas yang mencuat di lehernya. Sasuke memandang ke arah nenek tersebut. Dari tengah batang tombaknya muncul dua cabang yang masuk ke bawah lantai.

'Jadi tombak itu bisa bercabang dan lentur seperti karet,' Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Nyonya Haruna dan Ami sudah tewas.

"Hmmm, sayang sekali ya…" kata nenek itu "Sekarang giliran…KALIAN!" katanya dengan suara penuh nafsu membunuh.

Naruto berputar dari atas lemari dan melakukan gerakan sabetan berputar yang mengerikan. Nenek itu melompat ke samping kanan saat Kusanagi Naruto hampir membelah badannya. Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke di hadapan sang nenek dan _Chasseurs_ bermata onyx itu menerjang nenek tersebut tepat di perut. Nenek itu terpental ke belakang, tubuhnya menghancurkan dinding dan dia terpelanting di halaman belakang rumah. Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegang punggungnya. Hinata langsung berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Pe-penyembuhannya belum selesai, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mengucapkan maaf kepada Hinata, kemudian dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita harus cepat menemui Sora di Parental Frederiksberg House. Kita tidak tahu nenek gila itu mempunyai sekutu yang bergerak menuju penginapan Sora. Nenek itu pasti mendengar percakapan kita tadi…"

"Saat ini aku setuju denganmu, _Dobe_." Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Ino yang membaringkan tubuh Nyonya Haruna dan Ami di lantai. Keduanya menutup dua tubuh tanpa nyawa itu dengan kain gorden rumah yang berwarna krem.

"Aku menyesali kejadian ini," kata Ino dengan suara sedih "Kita tidak bisa melindungi warga sipil."

Sakura menepuk bahu _Chasseurs_ bermarga Yamanaka tersebut. Dia berusaha menenangkan Ino. Kemudian mata hijaunya memandang ke lubang dinding yang terbentuk akibat terpentalnya nenek gila tadi. Si penjahat uzur itu perlahan-lahan bangkit.

"Kita harus pergi." Kata Sakura dengan nada cemas. Kelima _Chasseurs_ keluar dari rumah keluarga Amai yang sudah luluh lantak. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil polisi, ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran datang ke rumah tersebut. Berita hari ini bertambah satu, kematian kembali keluaga pegawai Frederiksberg Alfamart.

Nenek tua itu menghilang di balik semak-semak halaman belakang rumah sambil tersenyum sadis. Salju tetap turun di Copenhagen sambil menunggu cerita selanjutnya.

 **Chasseurs 1 END**

 **Author Note:**

Cek cek cek…hm, sudah lewat dari jadwal update sebenarnya. Tetapi karena kemarin aku pergi ke luar kota jadinya baru sekarang bisa update. Agak lewat dari jadwal up yang sebenarnya hari senin/selasa sih…tetapi ga apa2 ya hehe.

Chapter ini dipotong dulu dan masih menceritakan para Chasseurs yang terdiri atas Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang mencari Sora sebagai sosok yang membawa Teleporter Dimension milik Bangsa Teknologi. Belum sampai puncak melawan para Servant yang muncul di preview chapter lalu.

Selamat kepada Rachman Fatur dan Rizw yang namanya tercantum di fic ini, ahahaha, ini sedikit hadiah dariku karena kalian sering memberikan reviews di fic ini. Maaf jika mencatut nama kalian tanpa izin terlebih dahulu *katanya hadiah?!*

Copenhagen (Indonesia: Kopenhagen) adalah Ibukota Denmark yang terkenal dengan wisata memakai sepedanya lho. Kota ini memakai sistem Munisipalitas, jadinya kota ini terbagi menjadi berbagai distrik yang memiliki wilayah marka sendiri. Frederiksberg salah satu distrik di kota ini, tetapi mempunyai pemerintahan sendiri makanya disebut sebagai Munisipalitas khusus. Istilah mudahnya adalah kota di dalam kota.

Amai, Ami dan Haruna adalah chara di Anime Naruto. Bisa cek sendiri. Sora juga chara yang ada di Anime Naruto. Ingat Sora si Ninja Monk yang tangannya seperti tangan monster dan seorang Pseudo-Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, nah itu dia…

Ahem, apalagi ya…? Ah pokoknya terus pantengin fic ini karena Chasseurs Arc adalah tiga arc terakhir sebelum fic ini tamat. Terus beri kami saran dan kritik ya.

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 2_

" _Kalian tahu kan bahwa para Chasseurs tidak akan mengkhianati teman-temannya…"/"Benda Bangsa Teknologi itu ada di Kota Fuyuki, ber-bersama Holy Grail dan dijaga oleh Ketujuh Servant-nya!"/"King of Heroes…"/"Bukankah Fuyuki terlihat indah saat malam, King of Knight."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 2**

"Sudah selesai bergantinya, _Dobe_?"

"Tunggu sebentar, _Teme-kun_."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, kuning sialan!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia berdiri di depan bilik ganti baju yang ada di sebuah toko pakaian di Vrebeg Alle. Karena pakaian mereka terlihat lusuh pasca pertarungan melawan seorang nenek misterius-bahkan punggung jaket Naruto bolong-, maka Sasuke meminta anggota timnya berganti pakaian. Dia memandang jam tangannya. Pukul 6 sore. _Great_ , mereka hanya boleh berada di Manusipalitas Frederiksberg selama 3 hari dan hari pertama mereka sudah cukup tertekan.

"Bagaimana, cocok untukku- _ttebayo_?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah datar "Hn. Kau selalu cocok memakai pakaian sportif, Naruto…"

 _Chasseurs_ bermata biru itu menyengir. Dia memakai jaket bisball tebal berwarna putih dengan strip jingga, celana jeans biru dan sebuah topi kupluk. Sasuke masuk ke bilik ganti untuk mencoba bajunya, tetapi Naruto menahannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku kan belum boleh memakainya, belum dibayar Ketua Tim…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan "Bisa kita hentikan _scene_ tidak penting ini?"

Di sisi lain, Sakura dan Ino asyik mencocokkan pakaian-pakaian kepada Hinata . "Waaah _kawaaaai_!" kata kedua gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang terus protes karena dirinya dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

"Kau terlihat manis saat memakai rok lipit berwarna pink ini, Hinata- _chan_. Juga kaos kaki hitam sampai sepaha…k-kau," mata Ino mengobarkan api "Dewi Imut!"

"I-Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ …u-udahan yok."

Sebuah bohlam muncul di kepala Sakura "Aha, bagaimana kalau menanyakannya kepada Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ide bagus tuh!" kata Ino penuh semangat. Wajah Hinata memerah. Dengan seenak jidat mereka berdua mendorong tubuh Hinata seperti troli dan membawanya kepada bilik Naruto-Sasuke berganti. Sasuke sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah memberengut kesal. "Lama sekali _Dobe_!" kata bungsu Uchiha itu dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ …di mana Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Uchiha itu menunjuk bilik ganti "Hn, di sana…"

"Tak kusangka Naruto- _kun_ lama amat mencoba pakaiannya." Gumam Ino. Sakura dan Ino tidak tahu Hinata pelan-pelan berjalan menjauhi bilik Naruto berganti. Baru lima langkah dia ingin kabur, Naruto keluar dari dalam bilik tetap memakai pakaian baru yang belum ia bayar.

"Kok sama dengan yang tadi?!" protes Sasuke. Naruto menyengir "Ehehehe, aku memutuskan untuk membayar pakaian ini sambil memakainya."

"UNTUK APA KAU MASUK KE BILIK TADI?!"

"Maaf, maaf…" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Naruto-Sasuke saling cekcok sebelum sang Uchiha masuk ke bilik dengan kepulan asap di atas kepalanya. Naruto berdehem melihat Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri terpesona melihat, ehm, ketampanan sang Uzumaki bernama panjang tersebut.

"Kali ini Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ sama-sama cowok tertampan di _Chasseurs_." Gumam Sakura.

"Aku rasa mereka berdua bisa menjadi supermodel di Vaexjoe." Tambah Ino "Hm? Hinata- _chan_ , kau mau ke…" Ino menarik kerah jaket Hinata dan menghadapkannya kepada Naruto. Sontak pipi sang Hyuuga mulai merona.

"Hmph!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tenang. Ino dan Sakura menyengir.

"Bagaimana penampilan _Imoutou_ kami ini, apa terlihat imut?" tanya Ino penuh antusias. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Parahnya, sang _Chasseurs_ bermata biru itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Blup blup blup. Hinata merasakan cairan otaknya mendidih di kepala.

Puk.

Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata "Bukankah sejak dari dulu Hinata sudah imut- _ttebayo_?"

"A-a…" Ino dan Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun, lalu mereka berteriak penuh kegirangan "LEBIH ROMANTIS DARIPADA DILAAAAAN!" Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan membawa sebuah nama…maaf maaf.

Plak!

Kini Ino dan Sakura terdiam saat Hinata menampar Naruto tanpa sebab. Hinata berbalik seperti robot lalu berlari keluar toko pakaian sambil berteriak "AKU BENCI NARUTO- _KUUUUUN_!"

"EH NONA KECIL, BAYAR DULU PAKAIAN YANG ANDA PAKAI!" teriak kasir toko pakaian begitu melihat Hinata keluar dari toko sambil berlari kencang.

Naruto mengelus pipinya yang ditampar Hinata. Dia memandang kebingungan ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Sementara Sasuke keluar dengan jaket jeans yang mempunyai style koyak-koyak dan celana jeans berwarna biru .

"Hn, apa ada yang aku lewatkan?"

* * *

Kelimanya sampai di depan Parental Frederiksberg House. Bangunan di hadapan mereka lebih tepat disebut apartemen. Ada 100 tingkat di gedung itu, dengan penangkal petir yang berada paling atas. Tulisan PARENTAL FREDERIKSBERG HOUSE di bagian depan gedung yang terbuat dari potongan huruf dan lampu neon berkedip-kedip seperti mengundang tamu elit untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Seperti yang telah kita rencanakan, Naruto-Hinata-Ino akan berpura-pura sebagai turis kaya yang menginap di Parental Frederiksberg House. Kalian harus memilih kamar yang berada di dekat kamar Sora," Sasuke memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto "Ini adalah uang untuk biaya _check in_. Aku dan Sakura akan menunggu di halaman belakang gedung. Ingat, kita harus melakukan penyusupan tanpa membuat keributan. Munisipalitas Frederiksberg sangat menjaga ketat bagian keamanannya dan orang-orang asing yang mengacau di munisipalitas ini akan dibawa ke pihak keamanan. Bahkan Mifune- _sama_ selaku Penguasa Copenhagen tidak bisa membantu terlalu banyak."

"Setelah kalian berada di PFH,"

"Apa itu PFH?"

"Hn, Parental Frederiksberg House _Dobe_ …"

"Oh, lanjutkan…"

"Bisa tidak kau bertanya hal-hal yang penting saja?"

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ingin bertengkar, Ino dan Sakura menahan dua _Chasseurs_ itu untuk kembali ke topik awal.

"Setelah kalian berada di PFH, langsung cari Sora di kamarnya menginap dan bawa dia ke tempat aku dan Sakura menunggu. Aku estimasikan waktu 2 jam untuk melakukan penyergapan ini. Di luar, aku dan Sakura yang akan melihat situasi. Kita doakan saja nenek misterus itu tidak mempunyai sekutu."

"Baiklah," Naruto menyengir sambil memegang tangan kanan Hinata, sontak sang Hyuuga kaget dengan perlakuan dari _Chasseurs_ tersebut "Sekarang kita main ayah-anak, Hinata…"

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam PFH dan disambut dua penjaga di sana. Sasuke dan Sakura berlari memutari gedung untuk sampai ke halaman belakang. Mereka melewati sebuah taman, sebuah parkir dan gang kecil bersetapak batu-batu rapi. Keduanya sampai di halaman belakang PFH dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

"Sakura, kau sudah menandai tempat ini dengan Mantera **Turbato Meta**?" Mantera **Turbato Meta** adalah mantera yang membuat dinding tak terlihat-namun bukan Kekkai-, terserah oleh sang Magician memasangnya di mana dan ketika seseorang menyentuh dinding itu maka sang Magician bisa melihat fisik orang itu dari kejauhan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke mengetuk tanah rumput rapi yang terselimuti salju di bawah kakinya menggunakan ujung atas tongkat sihir sehingga rumput di sekitar pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi tumbuh lebat dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke-Sakura.

Di lobi PFH,

"Selamat datang di Parental Frederiksberg House. Anda ingin menginap atau ada keperluan lain dengan kami?"

Resepsionisnya cantik dan sopan. Ino yang ahli di bidang ini segera menunjukkan kartu pengenal dirinya, Naruto dan Hinata. Tentu saja itu adalah kartu manipulatif. Dia juga memberikan beberapa surat keterangan turis. 'Kamar yang disewa Sora adalah nomor 423, kami harus menyewa di dekat kamar tersebut.' Ino memandang resepsionis yang menanyakan nomor kamar ingin disewa, Ino menanyakan kamar di lantai 5. Di penginapan, biasanya lantai 1 adalah parkir dan lobi, baru penginapan dengan kamar nomor 1-200 adalah lantai 2, kamar 201-300 adalah lantai 3 dan selanjutnya.

"Maaf Nyonya, Tidak ada kamar kosong di lantai 5, anda boleh menyewa kamar di lantai 4 maupun 6. Ah…kamar di lantai lainnya juga boleh."

"Hm? Dari 100 kamar di lantai 5 semuanya terisi penuh?"

Resepsionis itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Iya, tetapi penyewanya hanya satu orang. Bapak ini sangat nyentrik tetapi juga sangat kaya. Dia menyewa semua kamar di lantai 5 untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Penyewanya atas nama Sora…" kata resepsionis sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan. Sementara Hinata mengedipkan matanya kebingungan.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekaya itu- _ttebayo_."

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Dia menutup pintu kamar mereka dan duduk di ranjang. Sementara Naruto bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya memandang tajam ke depan.

"Para pekerja di proyek besar yang langsung dipertanggungjawabkan kepada Oonoki- _sama_ mendapatkan gaji fantasis. Ayahku dulu pernah bekerja di salah satu proyek yang juga dipertanggungjawabkan langsung kepada Oonoki- _sama_ , sebuah alat yang dapat menghilangkan pengaruh gravitasi pada tubuh manusia, saat itu ayah mendapatkan gaji yang sangat besar sehingga kami selalu bercanda beliau bisa membeli satu kota."

"Bukankah konsepnya dipakai Orochimaru- _sama_ untuk membuat Vaexjoe terbang?"

Ino menganggukkan kepala. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di ranjang. Kepalanya bertengadah ke atas "Sekarang kita harus menyusun rencana. Aku yakin Sora pasti sangat berhati-hati. Melihat gelagatnya, bahkan sekarang tindakan waspadanya yang menyewa semua kamar di lantai 5…dia pasti tidak ingin seorangpun bisa mendekatinya."

"Hmm…" Naruto mengelus dagunya kemudian menutup mata untuk berpikir, ketika dia membuka mata, ditatapnya Ino dan Hinata bergantian "Kita harus mencoba memasuki lantai 5. Tetapi jika Sora memasang, katakanlah, CCTV di lantai 5 maka ia pasti curiga ada orang lain yang berjalan di lorong lantai 5 padahal semua kamar sudah ia sewa."

"Kau benar, Naruto- _kun_ …bahkan bisa saja dia membuat perangkap teknologi di lantai 5"

"Hmm…"

"Apa yang…" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya "…Harus kita perbuat?"

"A-ano, bagaimana jika seorang anak kecil yang tersesat karena mencari orang tuanya dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di lantai 5?"

Terdiam.

Hening.

Tambah sounds effect _Hyuuuushhhh_ …padahal tidak ada angin.

Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"HAAAH!" kata mereka berdua kompak. "Tak kusangka kau berpikir juga, gadis manis!" kata Naruto entah memuji atau mengejek "Ide yang bagus- _ttebayo_."

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau _imouto_ -ku yang terbaik." Kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata dan menggosokkan pipinya dengan pipi sang Hyuuga. Hinata memandang sweatdropped dua _Chasseurs_ yang heboh dengan idenya tadi.

* * *

Lift di lantai 5 terbuka. Keluar sesosok gadis manis dengan model rambut digerai berwarna ungu kehitaman dan mata Amethyst yang indah. Dia memakai rok lipit berwarna pink sepaha dengan kaos kaki panjang hingga tengah pahanya, serta sebuah jaket tebal berwarna krem. Alis Hinata bergerak naik-turun sedikit. Dia berbicara pelan di balik mikrofon mini yang ada di kerah jaketnya.

"Mengapa harus pakai dot bayi segala?!"

Naruto dan Ino bersembunyi di balik lift. Sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir yang mempunyai ide itu berkata penuh semangat di mic mini-nya "Biar realistis!"

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin berkata _Realistis peyangmu!_ Namun karena ini adalah ide Naruto…yah, dia terima-terima saja. Ino juga tidak memprotesnya. Hinata membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, bukan diikat kuda agar terlihat benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tak lupa tas selempang dengan gambar wajah Kungfu Panda di tas tersebut yang Naruto dapatkan entah dari mana.

"Penyamaranmu sukses, Hinata- _chan_. Aku jadi semakin menyayangimu." Suara Naruto terdengar memuji di earphone mini yang ada di dekat telinga kanan Hinata. Wajah Hinata merona.

" _Ba-baka_ …jangan katakan hal yang tak perlu."

"Hinata- _chan_ , kami berdua akan naik ke lantai 6 dan memantaumu lewat layar tab-ku. Layar tab ini terhubung dengan kamera mini yang terpasang di bagian depan kepalamu." Pintu lift tertutup, Ino berkata dengan serius "Berhati-hatilah, walaupun kita mengasumsikan kalau Sora tidak akan curiga kepada anak kecil yang tersesat, bisa saja dia benar-benar waspada bahkan terhadap seekor semut sekalipun. Tetap siap siagakan dirimu."

"Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_."

Naruto dan Ino naik ke lantai 6. Keduanya keluar dari lift dan berdiri di lorong samping lift tersebut. Seorang tamu keluar dari kamar dan menyapa keduanya dengan ramah. Ino dan Naruto membalas sapaan tersebut. Ino membuka layar tab-nya lalu mengkoneksikan dengan kamera mini yang ada di kepala Hinata. Muncul visual lorong lantai 4 yang sedikit bergoyang akibat langkah-langkah kaki Hinata.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda alarm atau sejenisnya…" kata Hinata berbisik di mic mini-nya "Dan juga tidak ada pergerakan yang aneh."

"Tetap waspada, Hinata- _chan_ …"pesan Ino. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang datar ke layar tab.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan ketika kamar nomor 423 terbuka. Kamar yang disewa Sora dan tertera pada kartu yang diberikan Nyonya Haruna. Keluar sebuah pistol laras panjang dari balik pintu dan terarah kepada Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ …?" gumam Ino dengan nada khawatir. Alis Naruto bertautan tajam. Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia sudah banyak menjalani misi dan hal ini bukanlah pertama kali dirinya ditodong sebuah moncong senjata api.

"Siapa kau gadis kecil?" seorang pria yang persis seperti yang ada di foto kartu maupun yang diperkenalkan Oonoki di Vaexjoe keluar dari kamar sambil mengarahkan M-16 Assault Rifle-nya ke Hinata. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan ke tengah lorong dan memandang penuh curiga kepada sang Hyuuga. Suara bisikan Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar.

"Akting…"

Sontak Hinata langsung teringat perannya. Dia langsung memasang wajah sedih dan berlari ke arah Sora.

"Berhenti! Jika kau mendekatiku maka akan kutembak!"

"Hauuu…" Hinata langsung mundur ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan kaki bergetar "Pa-Pamaan…a-aku takut."

"Jika kau takut, pergi dari sini!"

"A-aku terpisah dari orang tuaku paman…"

Alis kanan Sora naik. Dia sedikit menurunkan M-16-nya namun tetap dalam posisi siap menembak "Terpisah…? bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata langsung menangis seperti seorang bayi. Sora yang merasa kebingungan menurunkan laras M-16-nya hingga mengarah ke lantai, kemudian membalikkannya ke punggung karena senjata api itu terpasang di tubuhnya dengan sebuah sabuk. Dia perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Jika anak kecil ini berbohong, dia tinggal membunuhnya. Tetapi Sora juga bukan orang yang dipenuhi rasa curiga, jika anak ini benar-benar tersesat maka sepantasnya sebagai orang dewasa ia membantu.

'Tetap waspada…' batin Sora dengan raut wajah yang masih diliputi kecurigaan.

" _Nice Acting_." Gumam Naruto dengan senyuman misterius. Beda dengan Naruto, Ino terlihat tegang melihat ke layar tab. Salah sedikit saja dan membuat Sora curiga, maka keributan tak akan terelakkan. Dia masih ingat pesan Sasuke untuk tidak membuat ricuh di Frederiskberg.

"Sa-saat itu Hinacchi ingin pergi ke toilet di lantai 1, tahu-tahunya Hinacchi masuk ke dalam lift dan sampai di sini…huaaaa, Hinacchi tidak tahu ini di manaaa… _Kaa-chan, Tou-chaaan_ …"

"Aktingmu memang bagus Hinata- _chan_ , tetapi alasanmu tadi sangat jelas bohongnya…" kata Ino dengan senyuman yang dihiasi ekspresi jawsdropped.

Sora memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya, namun tangan kirinya sudah siap mencabut tongkat sihir yang ia sembunyikan di saku jaket. Ia kira Sora akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, nyatanya pria itu memandang Hinata dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Huaaaa, ceritamu begitu mengharukan nak. A-akan kuantar kau kepada orang tuamu. Hiks…hiks…aku sebenarnya sangat suka sama anak kecil,"

"D-dia tertypuuuu?!" Ino ternganga dengan wajah tak percaya. Sementara Naruto bergumam "Pedofil…" dengan wajah datar. Tak tahu dirinya juga sering bersama gadis yang 6 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya. _Note: Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata._

"Di mana sekarang orang tuamu nak? Apa mereka masih di lantai 1? Jika iya maka akan kuantar ke sana."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia memandang Sora dengan Amethyts yang berbinar-binar "Mu-mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke kamar, Paman. K-kalau tak salah kamar yang disewa _Tou-chan_ nomor 521."

"Itu ada di lantai 6," Sora menunjuk ke atas "Lantai di atas kita. Mari, akan kuantar kau kembali ke kamarmu.." Sora memegang tangan mungil Hinata dan keduanya memasuki lift. Hinata sedikit menghela napasnya. Dia berhasil membujuk Sora untuk naik ke lantai 6. Sesuai rencana, Naruto dan Ino akan menyergap Sora begitu mereka keluar dari lift.

Ting. Suara itu terdengar ketika lift sampai pada lantai yang dituju. "Mari mari, paman akan ceritakan kepada _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ mu bahwa anak mereka baik-baik sa-"

Baru tiga langkah Sora keluar dari lift, Naruto langsung mengunci pergerakan Sora dari belakang. Dia mengunci leher Sora dengan lengan kanannya dan menarik tangan kiri Sora ke belakang menggunakan tangan kirinya. Mata Sora melebar. Naruto berbisik dengan nada tajam.

"Heh…maaf Tuan Sora, sepertinya Hinacchi bukan milik anda," iris biru Naruto menajam "Tetapi milikku."

Deg. Mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto membuat Hinata ingin turun ke lantai 1 dan berari keluar PFH. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hinata "Bercanda, teheee…"

"Na-Naruto- _kuuuuun_!" kata Hinata dengan perempatan di keningnya dibumbui wajah merona.

"Kerja bagus, Hinata- _chan_ ," Ino berjalan mendekati Sora "Sora- _san_ , maaf jika membuat anda seperti ini, tetapi kami diminta oleh Penguasa Bangsa Teknologi Oonoki- _sama_ untuk mengambil salah satu _Teleporter Dimension_ yang ada pada anda. Mohon serahkan kepada kami dengan baik-baik dan misi ini terselesaikan dengan sangat baik."

"Tidak perlu perkenalan, Ino…" Naruto memandang Sora yang meringis kesal "Kita akan membawanya ke lokasi Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu."

Ino menganggukkan kepala. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata "Ayo ke halaman belakang penginapan. Di sana kita akan meminta _Teleporter Dimension_ sekaligus keluar dari Copenhagen."

"Khhh, kalian…kalian…" Sora melirik ke belakang "Kalian adalah _Chasseurs_?"

"Ya." Jawab Ino singkat. Sora mendecih "Jika aku memberikan _Teleporter Dimension_ kepada kalian, kalian akan memberikannya kepada Oonoki- _sama_?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah objek misi kami."

"Cih, sialan…" Sora tersenyum licik "Seharusnya kalian menyuruh _Chasseurs_ yang lebih baik lagi aktingnya. Gadis manis bermata indah itu sudah sangat bagus ekspresinya, namun sayang saat dia membuat alasan, aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sedang berbohong."

Kelopak mata Hinata melebar. Tunggu dulu…jadi Sora sudah tahu bahwa dirinya berbohong? Mau protes sih percuma, Hinata dari kecil memang sudah diajarkan orang tuanya menjadi anak yang jujur. Makanya ketika berbohong, Hinata mudah ketahuan.

"Aku sengaja mengikutinya untuk mencari tahu, siapa gadis ini…ternyata kelompok pemburu elit dari Vaexjoe toh. Hehehe, ada lima _Chasseurs_ ya yang datang ke Copenhagen untuk mengambil _Teleporter Dimension_ dariku. Sayang sekali…" Sora mengusap kulit telapak tangan kirinya menggunakan ibu jari sehingga muncul sebuah tombol berwarna kuning. Sebenarnya bukan kulit, tetapi Sora menutupi tombol itu dengan kulit sintetis.

"Naruto- _kun_ , awas!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia melepaskan kunciannya terhadap Sora saat aliran listrik besar mengaliri tubuh pria tersebut. Sora berlari kencang menuju ujung lorong lantai 6 sambil berkata "Listrik ini berasal dari pakaianku yang telah kumodifikasi! Seluruh tubuhku telah terlapis _Chlorometil-amin_ dan _Benzene-5-fosfophalat_ sehingga listrik hanya merambat di luar saja!" Dia menembakkan M-16 nya ke dinding ujung lorong lantai 6. Bukan peluru biasa yang keluar, tetapi lima buah bom kecil yang menempel di dinding seperti laba-laba.

Dhuarr! Ledakan terjadi di sana dan menimbulkan lubang besar. Sasuke yang sedang mengamati di belakang penginapan memandang ke sisi barat. Di bagian barat dinding terbentuk kepulan asap tebal berwarna kecoklatan. Dia segera mengaktifkan mode radio komunikasi dan langsung menghubungi Ino.

"Ino, apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

"Target berhasil kabur. Dengan sebuah tombol di telapak tangan kirinya, dia mengaktifkan listrik pada baju modifikasinya sehingga kami tidak bisa menangkapnya. Dia sedang berada di luar penginapan, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Jadi dia keluar lewat lubang di sisi barat penginapan?"

"Ya…" jawab Ino sambil berlari menuju lubang dinding yang dibuat Sora. Naruto dan Hinata berlari di belakang _Chasseurs_ asal Bangsa Teknologi tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura " _Change Plan_ , Sakura..kita akan mengejar Sora di luar-"

"Sasuke- _kun_?!" pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung.

Sasuke mengikuti tunjukkan Sakura. Telunjuk itu mengarah ke gedung PFH. Onyx kelamnya melebar dan bergetar hebat.

Sora yang berdiri 50 meter di halaman depan PFH mengupas kulit sintetis telapak tangan kanannya. Sebuah tombol berwarna hijau ada di sana. Dia menekan tombol hijau itu dengan jempol dan seluruh tiang-tiang utama gedung PFH meledak. Sora sudah memasang bom di tiang-tiang utama PFH sebagai persiapan jika dirinya diserang.

"Selamat tinggal, para _Chasseurs_ …" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah mobil BMW Luxury berwarna hitam metalik.

Gedung berlantai 100 itu runtuh. Kemegahan yang tadi terlihat, yang membuat orang akan berkata "Ah…bahkan gempa 8 SR lebih tidak akan mampu meruntuhkan gedung ini" sirna. Bagian-bagian gedung hancur dan jatuh ke bawah seperti kue kenari yang dilempar anak kecil. Debu dan asap tebal menyeruak.

"INO?! NARUTO?! HINATAAA?!" Sasuke langsung mengkhawatirkan timnya. Sementara Sakura menggelengkan kepala penuh rasa kecemasan.

"Siapapun dari kalian bertiga, TOLONG JAWAB!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam sebelum dia jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan shock. Dirinya telah gagal sebagai Ketua Tim. Teman-temannya tewas dan ia melakukan kesalahan karena membuat kekacauan di Munisipalitas mandiri Frederiksberg. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan dirinya belum bisa menyentuh keriput abangnya…

" _Teme-kun_ , kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang ke arah sumber suara. Naruto muncul dari kepulan asap debu dengan safir menyala penuh kekuatan. Lengan kanannya mengepit tubuh Ino sementara lengan kirinya memegang Hinata. Kedua gadis itu pingsan. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan sebelum jatuh tertelungkup di halaman. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berlari mendekati Naruto-Ino-Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …bagaimana,"

Naruto tersenyum lemah "Kami bertiga keluar dari lubang yang dibuat Sora dengan bom kecilnya. Sayangnya karena debu yang tebal membuat Ino dan Hinata terkena sesak napas. Jika kami tidak cepat-cepat keluar maka kami bertiga akan tewas karena kehabisan oksigen, atau…" Naruto perlahan-lahan menutup matanya "…Tertimpa runtuhan bangu…nan- _ttebayo_ …"

300 meter dari tenggara gedung PFH yang runtuh, nenek itu meneropong kejadian tersebut disertai senyuman aneh "Mereka gagal ya…" gumamnya. Ia kemudian menelepon nomor polisi, ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran.

"Hehehe…" tawanya penuh aura misterius.

* * *

" _Kau adalah warisanku."_

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah kamar rumah sakit berwarna putih. Dia dapat mencium bau obat. Gadis Hyuuga itu meringis pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. Terasa sedikit pusing. Entah mengapa suara aneh itu kembali muncul. Mata Hinata tertuju kepada seorang pria yang terbaring di ranjang di samping ranjangnya. Pria itu adalah Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sasuke masuk ke kamar sambil membawa tiga kotak kecil jus jambu. Di belakangnya ada Sakura yang meletakkan sekantong buah jeruk di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Hinata. Gadis Cherryblossom itu duduk di samping Hinata sambil memegang kening sang Hyuuga "Kau terlihat sehat, Hinata- _chan_ …"

"Te-terima kasih." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Waaah, terima kasih atas jus buahnya, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Ino yang berada di samping ranjang Naruto tersenyum senang sambil mengambil sekotak jus dari tangan Sasuke. Ternyata Ino sudah siuman terlebih dahulu. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kita selamat, Hinata- _chan_." Katanya pelan. Mata aquamarine-nya memandang ke arah Naruto "Berkat Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Sementara Sasuke meletakkan sekotak jus di meja dekat ranjang Naruto dan menyodorkan kotak jus terakhir kepada Hinata. Sang Hyuuga memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Paman Sora, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa sudah diketahui lokasinya?"

"Kau langsung bertanya tentang hal itu, Hinata…" Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata sambil melipat kakinya dengan anggun "Tenang saja, kita berhasil melacaknya."

Hinata menghentikan hisapannya pada jus jambu tersebut. "Eh?" katanya sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Onyx kelam Sasuke bergerak memandang Naruto "Saat mengunci Sora semalam, Naruto ternyata menempelkan sebuah pelacak di pakaian Sora. Dia memikirkan rencana B jika rencana penyergapan kalian gagal. Saat aku dan Ino melihat di tab milik Ino, kami menemukan bahwa Sora sedang menuju Indre By. Dia sepertinya ingin menghapus jejak. Apapun alasannya, itu pasti sebuah alasan yang kuat."

'Naruto- _kun_ …dia benar-benar,' Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Selama dirinya bersama Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju Vaexjoe, Naruto pasti selalu melakukan persiapan dan rencana saat ada masalah. Seperti kejadian di Aleppo maupun di Akademi Magic Poveglia. Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Hinata lembut. Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Sampai si _Dobe_ ini siuman."

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Matahari masih menyinari dengan cahaya lembutnya walaupun lebih terang dari jam lebih pagi. Suara kicauan burung tentu tidak terdengar di pusat kota, namun bagi di Rumah Sakit yang berada di dekat hutan kota maka kicauan burung masih terdengar bersahutan kian-kemari. Walaupun musim dingin yang menyeliputi Copenhagen dengan salju, para aves masih saja aktif untuk mencari makan.

Berita-berita TV Copenhagen tentu mengabarkan soal runtuhnya Parental Frederiksberg House semalam. Sekitar 20 orang tewas dalam kejadian tersebut. Pihak keamanan Frederiksberg langsung menyelidiki kejadian ini dan kepala keamanan Frederiksberg berjanji akan menemukan pelaku peledakan segera. Bahkan pihak keamanan munisipalitas mandiri itu bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Copenhagen dari munisipalitas lainnya untuk mencari pelaku.

Hinata memegang pinggiran besi pagar di lobi lantai 3 rumah sakit. Dia sudah memakai jaket krem, rok lipit merah muda dan kaos kaki sepaha-nya. Tubuhnya sudah pulih kembali karena pengobatan rumah sakit dan mantera **Melia** Sakura. Hembusan pelan angin musim dingin membuat rambutnya yang tergerai bergerak lembut. Matanya memandang halaman rumah sakit yang bermodelkan taman bunga. Orang-orang sakit yang duduk di kursi roda dan didorong keluarga maupun perawat maupun orang-orang yang duduk di kursi taman membuat suasana di sana terasa meriah. Beberapa burung tekukur terlihat terbang menghampiri seorang pembersih taman yang melempar biji-bijian untuk pakan burung tersebut. Tidak ada yang terganggu dengan cuaca di musim dingin karena matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini.

"Sudah hari kedua ya…" gumam Hinata. Sisa 1 hari lagi batas misi mereka untuk mendapatkan _Teleporter Dimension_ dari Sora. Jika mereka tidak bertindak dengan cepat, maka nama dan kehormatan _Chasseurs_ dipertaruhkan.

"Ini biasa bagi kita,"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyerahkan sekaleng susu sapi segar. **Bear-**

"Jangan sebut merek!" kata Hinata sambil menerima susu kaleng bergambar beruang dengan iklan naga terbang. Dia membuka penutup kaleng lalu menegak susu tersebut. _Masih enak jika sedang hangat dan ditambah jahe_ …batin Hinata.

"Ada kalanya permasalan dari misi _Chasseurs_ lebih berat dari ini."

"Y-ya…"

"Kau sudah berapa kali menjalani misi, Hinata?"

"Lebih dari 12 kali, _eto_ …mungkin 17 kali." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut "A-aku lupa, _gomen_ …yang pasti lebih dari satu kali."

Sasuke terkekeh. Humor yang pas. "Pasti lebih dari 1 kali, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke pinggiran besi pagar lobi dengan keren, sambil minum sekotak susu ultramilk rasa tomat. Hinata memandang kaget rasa susu tersebut. Rasa tomat…baru dia lihat ada susu rasa tomat?!

"Masalah-masalah _Chasseurs_ bisa diselesaikan jika anggota dalam tim itu bisa bekerja sama."

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu ingin mengatakan kalimat motivasi.

"Mau itu hanya berdua saja, bertiga, berempat…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis "Berlima…semuanya bisa diselesaikan jika _Chasseurs_ kompak."

"Bagaimana dengan _Solo Mission_?" tanya Hinata. Misi solo, misi yang dijalani sendiri oleh _Chasseurs_.

"Jika kau lihat, rata-rata _Chasseurs_ yang menjalankan misi solo adalah misi dengan tingkat kesulitan rendah. Para pemimpin kita pasti memikirkan matang-matang suatu formula _Chasseurs_ yang menjalankan misi dan disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan misi. Maka salah satu dari tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ adalah menghormati pemimpin."

"Kemampuan individual memang penting," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya "Hn, tetapi kepercayaan kepada teman lebih berharga dari _individual skill_."

"Percaya kepada teman ya…?" gumam Hinata. Dia memandang isi kaleng susu tersebut. tersisa setengah saja.

"Kalian tahu kan bahwa para _Chasseurs_ tidak akan mengkhianati teman-temannya…"

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Dia langsung memandang ke depan, ke sumber suara, saat mendengar suara lelaki itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil menyengir manis. Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian menghisap susu rasa tomatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meremas susu kotaknya "Hehehe, kau pikir aku lagi mimpi, _Teme_ …ah ya," Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata kembali "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?"

 _Kenapa…_

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Kenapa saat dia begitu peduli kepadaku, hatiku berdebar._

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan ada genangan di mata indah tersebut. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sekarang seorang _Chasseurs_. Menangis di hadapan Naruto berarti menyia-nyiakan pelatihannya selama dua tahun lalu.

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hm? Aku tak dengar _dattebayou_ …"

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto dan memandang ke arah sang _Chasseurs_. Mengapa si kuning ini tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya?! Ternyata wajah Naruto sudah beberapa centi di dekat wajahnya. "Augghh!" jelas saja Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget karena _Chasseurs_ tampan bersurai pirang itu seenak jidat mendekatkan wajahnya.

Puk.

Seperti biasa Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala indigo tersebut. Naruto berkata dengan nada riang "Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata…"

"Ha-hawawa…" racau Hinata tak jelas. Dadanya serasa mau meledak dan tubuhnya terasa panas. _Doki doki doki…_

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke disambut Ino dan Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Naruto " _Hai'_!" kata kedua gadis itu dengan suara penuh semangat. Ino juga terlihat sudah fit. Naruto mengeratkan jaket tebalnya.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita selesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna."

"Aku suka semangatmu, _Dobe_ …" kata Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyuman menawannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Kekuatan tim, kekuatan teman. Percaya kepada teman! Hal inilah yang paling penting dan menjadi unsur kekuatan mereka dalam menjalankan misi. Tentu saja, demi kehormatan _Chasseurs_ mereka tidak akan gagal.

* * *

Mereka berlima meninggalkan Frederiksberg lewat jalur kereta bawah. Tujuan mereka adalah Indre By, distrik yang berada di selatan Frederiksberg. Dengan kemampuan penyamaran Ino dan persiapan alat-alatnya, mereka berhasil lolos dari pemeriksaan terminal kereta dan berada di kereta bawah tanah pukul 3 sore. Ada sekitar 45 menit perjalanan menuju Indre By. Copenhagen memang salah satu kota terluas di dunia. Bukan muluk-muluk, karena sistem distriknya membuat Copenhagen bisa diibaratkan seperti suatu Negara.

Sasuke memandang jam tangannya. Pas pukul 4. Mereka telat 15 menit karena tadi ada kendala pada sistem komunikasi dan koordinasi antara masinis dan pemantau terminal Indre By. Saat Naruto mencuri dengar perbincangan masinis dan kepala pemantau terminal di dekat kereta, ternyata program pengaturan mereka di- _hack_.

Naruto menceritakannya kepada empat _Chasseurs_ lainnya. "Pasti di- _hack_ Sora. Dia sangat ahli di bidang ini," mata Ino menajam "Dia juga melakukan persiapan dan antisipasi jika kita masih bertahan hidup dari kejadian di PFH."

"Beruntungnya," Naruto memandang layar tab di tangan Ino. Menggambarkan peta distrik Indre By dan ada lingkaran merah kecil berkedip-kedip di sana "Dia belum menyadari alat penyadap tersebut."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala "Sekarang kita harus mengejar ke lokasi target. Hn…" Uchiha itu tersenyum misterius, seperti mendapatkan hadiah tomat seumur hidup dari sebuah toko sayuran. _Tomat itu buah sayur…_ protes yang kurang penting, "Copenhagen dikenal dengan penyewaan sepedanya kan?"

Naruto, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

Pukul 4 lewat 15 menit, kelimanya sudah melesat menuju komplek industri tekstil Indre By. Sesuai tanda di tab Ino, Sora ada di sana… _pertanyaanya: dengan apa kelima Chasseurs itu menuju ke sana?_

Peminjaman atau penyewaan mobil di Copenhagen cukup sulit. Pihak yang menyewakan tidak ingin melakukan transaksi pembayaran langsung demi menjaga stabilitas keamanan Copenhagen. Pembayaran sewaan dilalukan melalui elektronik sehingga status maupun identitas penyewa jelas diketahui. Peraturan itu berlaku di semua distrik Copenhagen terkecuali Frederiksberg. Oleh karena itu Sasuke tidak memilih untuk menyewakan mobil.

"Memakai sepeda lebih asyik…" gumam Sasuke dengan kayuhan berkecepatan dewa. Naruto memandang datar ke depan.

"Hei _Teme_ …bukankah kita berlima memakai sepeda lebih kencang dari yang lainnya?"

Lima sepeda yang dibawa lima _Chasseurs_ itu melesat melewati penyewa sepeda lainnya. Tujuan disewakannya sepeda agar para turis bisa menikmati keindahan Copenhagen tanpa lelah untuk berjalan kaki. Pemakaian kendaraan berasap dibatasi demi menjaga kebersihan udara Copenhagen.

"Kita terlihat mencolok!" tambah Sakura, tetapi kayuhannya tetap saja cepat. Dia bahkan berlomba dengan Ino seperti adu moto GP khayalan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan "Kita harus menjaga identitas sekaligus tidak memperlama waktu misi. Penyewaan sepeda ini adalah keputusan yang tepat." Naruto tersenyum. Seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Sasuke, _that's all right_. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang terlihat bersemangat mengayuh sepedanya. "Woooh!" kata Naruto kaget. Bukan lagi bersemangat, Hinata bahkan menyalip dirinya, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura-Ino yang sedang berlomba dan berada paling depan. Keempat _Chasseurs_ itu menganga melihat kehebatan Hinata.

'T-tak kusangka dia mempunyai kekuatan lebih dalam hal menggenjot sepeda…' batin keempatnya.

Kelimanya sampai di halaman depan komplek industri tekstil Indre By. Memarkirkan dengan rapi lima sepeda di parkiran komplek industri tersebut, kelimanya kemudian berjalan memasuki komplek dengan Ino yang fokus ke layar tab sambil mengarahkan langkah-langkah mereka. Sasuke berada di depan Ino bertugas menjaga sisi depan Ino. Hinata-Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri, sementara Naruto menjaga di sisi belakang. Ino sangat penting untuk misi ini karena pengarahan ada pada dirinya. Selain itu, Sora bisa saja muncul dengan kekuatan alat teknologinya.

"Sekitar 30 langkah memasuki gudang besar itu, maka objek ada di sana." Kata Ino sambil mengangkat pandangannya ke atas. Tiga puluh langkah di depan mereka terdapat sebuah gudang besar yang dindingnya bersemen dan tampak terawat. Pintu gudang itu tertutup rapat. Kelimanya berjalan mendekati gudang tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke tak jelas, ia memutar kenop pintu gudang dengan kunai yang tergenggam menyeramkan di tangan kirinya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto untuk memberikan kode kepada _Chasseurs_ itu melakukan _back-up_ dari jauh. Naruto yang telah mengacungkan Pistolnya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Krieeet. Bunyi khas sebuah pintu di gudang maupun rumah tak terpakai. Sasuke kira ia akan menghadapi ruangan gelap, nyatanya ruangan itu terang benderang dan di hadapan mereka hanyalah sebuah gudang kosong tanpa isi apapun.

"Aku kira akan keluar zombie dari sini," Naruto menurunakan arahan pistolnya "Gudang ini kosong, padahal bersih…" Naruto menggosokkan kaki kanannya ke lantai. Terdengar bunyi decitan seperti jari telunjuk kita menggosok piring yang habis dicuci dengan **Mama-**

"Jangan sebut merek…" gumam Hinata. Matanya memandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar-benar aneh. Gudang kosong tetapi bersih…

"Seperti bangunan baru jadi dan tidak pernah dipakai ya?" kata Naruto yang menyambung dan sesuai dengan pikiran Hinata. Jelas saja Hinata terkejut bahwa pikirannya bisa sama dengan omongan Naruto. _Apa-apa jangan-jangan hatinya dan hati Na-_

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Hinata dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Bagaimana Ino? Ini lokasi yang tepat kan?"

Ino menganggukkan kepala. Dia terlihat bingung memandang layar tab-nya "Tanda pelacaknya mengarah di sini dan posisi kita sudah tepat," Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah "Seharusnya ia di sini…"

Selama kurang lebih 20 detik para _Chasseurs_ memandang sekeliling gudang dengan waspada. Tanpa sengaja Hinata memandang sebuah cahaya kecil yang berkedip-kedip 50 langkah di depannya. Ia menunjuk dengan ragu-ragu ke sana sambil berucap "A-apa itu ya…? " katanya dengan suara lembut.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Sakura langsung berlari mendekati kedipan cahaya tersebut diikuti empat _Chasseurs_ di belakangnya. Saat sampai di depan alat yang mengedipkan cahaya itu, Sakura berkata dengan suara kecewa "Alat pelacaknya ia letakkan di sini, sepertinya ia sudah tahu dirinya dilacak."

"Dia menjebak kita." Kata Ino cepat. "Hn…" Sasuke melirik ke kanan, Naruto telah lebih dahulu mengacungkan pistolnya ke sana.

"Ahahahaha, tak kusangka kalian masih bertahan hidup euy," Sora berdiri di sisi kanan gudang sambil memegang sebuah kotak berbentuk segi empat dan ada tombol merah di tengahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tak nyaman melihat benda tersebut.

"Sudah kudugua, _Chasseurs_ memang kelompok pemburu elit yang berbahaya, tetapi kalian sadar tidak…" Sora menghela napasnya "Aku sengaja diriku terlacak agar kalian berlima mengikuti dan mati bersama di sini. Tentu saja alat pelacak itu bisa dilacak oleh alat pelacak sebuah pelacak yang bisa melacak alat pelacak biasa-"

"Stop," Naruto memandang datar ke arah Sora "Terlalu banyak kata pelacak- _ttebayo_."

Wajah Sora memberengut kesal "De-dengarkan aku dulu, kuning sialan! Heheh…untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah bom di bawah lantai sekitar areal tengah gudang. Nah…aku tak perlu marah kepada kalian lagi."

Sora mengarahkan jempolnya ke tombol berwarna merah di tangan kanannya "Saat aku memencet tombol ini, maka KABOOOM, bom di sekitar tengah gudang yang ada di bawah lantai akan meledak dan membuat kalian hancur menjadi debu. Sementara aku yang berdiri aman di tepi gudang akan baik-baik saja…" Pick…jempol Sora menekan tombol tersebut. Kelima _Chasseurs_ langsung dihadiahi ledakan di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi dan ini yang terakhir, _Sayonara…Chasseurs_."

Ledakan itu menyebabkan lantai di tengah gedung ambrol. Pecahan-pecahan lantai semen gudang berserakan. Sementara kepulan asap akibat ledakan tadi memenuhi gudang hingga semenit kemudian, asap itu menghilang dibawa udara dari ventilasi. Sora menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia terlihat lega. Setetes keringat juga mengalir dari pipi kanan ke dagu bawahnya.

"Akhirnya-" mata Sora melebar kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Sebuah kunai teracung di dekat lehernya dan sebuah suara tenang namun tajam berkata "Akhirnya apa,Tuan Sora…seharusnya sapaan _Good bye_ -mu itu disampaikan setelah kau memberikan kami _Teleporter Dimension_."

Cek…suara kunai itu terdengar semakin mendekati leher Sora. Sora melirik ke belakang. Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah dingin misterius. Di belakang mereka berdua, berdiri Sasuke, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa,"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** , Tuan Sora? Jika belum, maka lima orang yang kau ledakkan tadi hanyalah bunshin. Kami bersembunyi terlebih dahulu untuk melihat situasi. Kau menipu kami…kami lebih menipumu lagi," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Mungkin kau bisa membuat sebuah alat untuk meniru jutsu ini."

"Kaliaaan!"

"Sora- _san_ ," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sora dan menepuk bahu kanan pria tersebut "Hentikan ini atau hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Kami tidak mau menyakitimu."

"Heheh…" Sora tertawa kecil "Menyakitiku? Kalian pikir aku takut?! Demi kehormatanku, aku tak akan menyerahkan alat tersebut!"

"Me-mengapa Paman Sora? Padahal kami ingin mengembalikannya kepada Oonoki- _sama_ yang bertanggung jawab atas alat tersebut?"

Sora melirik ke arah Hinata. Dia mendecih pelan. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak mau menjawab. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat menunggu. Hinata yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Sora kembali bertanya "Ano, Paman Sora-"

"MATI KALIAAAAN!" teriak Sora dengan mata melotot marah. Jempol kirinya ingin menekan tombol pengaktifan rambatan listrik pada pakaiannya. Belum sempat jempol itu menyentuh tombol di telapak tangan kirinya, Sasuke memelintir pergelangan tangan kiri Sora dan menghancurkan tombol di telapak tangannya dengan kunai. Sadisnya, kunai itu bahkan menembus punggung tangan Sora.

"Ghaaaaa!" Sora berteriak kesakitan. Dia merasakan luka dalam di telapak tangan kirinya seperti terpanggang besi membara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sampai kami menyakitimu!" kata Sasuke, kini dengan nada dan wajah mengintimidasi. Sora terpekik kecil karena ketakutan dan berusaha melepas pegangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Sang _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang langsung menjatuhkan Sora ke bawah dan duduk di atas punggung Sora dengan bagian tajam kunai yang menyentuh kulit leher Sora. Rasa dingin dari besi kunai membuat keberanian Sora terkikis.

Hinata jelas kaget dengan perubahan sikap Naruto-Sasuke. Keduanya seperti hewan buas yang ingin mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata dan memberikan isyarat bahwa hal itu diperlukan. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mencoba menekan psikis Sora agar pria itu memberikan target misi mereka, yakni _Teleporter Dimension_ agar misi berjalan dengan baik, atau kata lainnya misi sukses.

"Baik baik baik, a-alat itu ada di saku dalam jaketku! Co-coba periksa di sana!" pertahanan Sora runtuh. Sasuke membuka paksa jaket tersebut dan merogoh sebuah saku dalam jaket. Dia merasakan alat yang dimaksud dan mengeluarkannya dari saku Sora. Sebuah alat yang persis dengan yang diperlihatkan Oonoki saat di Vaexjoe.

"Hn, jadi ini _Teleporter Dimension_."

"Benar-benar terlihat seperti penggaris- _ttebayo_ …"

Naruto melepaskan kunciannya pada Sora dan berdiri tegak sambil memutar kunainya dengan santai. Dia kemudian memasukkan kunai ke kantong penyimpanan senjata di balik saku jaketnya. Sasuke memutar-mutar alat seperti penggaris dengan panjang 10 centi tersebut. Ada tombol merah di tengahnya. Orang awam pasti tidak tahu ini adalah benda berteknologi mutakhir yang bisa menyamai mantera tingkat tinggi para Magician. Bangsa Teknologi memang agak menyeramkan.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku _Chasseurs_ ,"

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino memandang ke arah Sora yang perlahan-lahan bangkit sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terasa perih "Jangan memberikan itu kepada Oonoki- _sama_."

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto. Dia jadi teringat pertanyaan Hinata yang tadi tidak dijawab Sora.

"Ada musuh di sekitar pemimpin Bangsa kami. Ada orang-orang elit Bangsa Teknologi yang bersengkokol dengan elit dari Bangsa Magic ingin menggunakan _Teleporter Dimension_ demi tujuan tak baik. Bahkan Oonoki- _sama_ tak tahu akan hal ini…"

"Jadi kau pergi dan menutupi keberadaanmu demi menjaga alat ini- _ttebayo_?"

Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat takut "Aku juga memperkirakan ada suruhan dari kelompok itu yang ingin membunuhku dan mengambil _Teleporter Dimension_. Yang kutakutkan jika alat ini dipegang Oonoki- _sama_ maka," wajah Sora memandang penuh kecemasan, sangat cemas, di hadapan para _Chasseurs_ "Maka mereka tak segan-segan membunuh Oonoki- _sama_ …Benda Bangsa Teknologi itu ada di Kota Fuyuki, ber-bersama Holy Grail dan dijaga oleh Ketujuh Servant-nya! Salah satu dari dua _Teleporter Dimension_ lainnya ada di Kota Fuyuki, satunya lagi aku tidak tahu keberadaannya di mana. Informasi ini kudapatkan setelah mencari jejak terakhir dua _Teleporter Dimension_ yang hilang."

Untuk sesaat semuanya yang ada di gudang terdiam. Kaget, jelas…terkejut, istilahnya sama namun jelas juga…berita ini cukup mengejutkan. Sora bahkan mengorbankan 20 nyawa di PFH yang ia runtuhkan demi menjaga alat ini. Berarti _Teleporter Dimension_ bisa menjadi alat yang menakutkan dan jikalau jatuh ke pihak salah, maka dampak buruk akan muncul ke permukaan.

Lalu soal Fuyuki dan ketujuh Servant-nya. Baik itu Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke tidak percaya mendengar nama kota tersebut. hanya Hinata yang belum tahu 'keistimewaan' dari Fuyuki City. Ternyata salah satu dari alat tersebut ada di kota yang dijaga 7 roh suci.

"Khhh, tanganku terasa perih." Gumam Sora sambil memandang cucuran darah dari telapak tangan kirinya. Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya dan ingin membantu Sora "Pa-Paman Sora,biarkan aku membantu menutupi luka-"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

…

..

.

Cipratan darah berhamburan ke segala arah. Seperti pesta sirup merah delima yang dihamburkan penuh kemeriahan, namun darah-darah ini membuatnya seperti pesta kematian.

Sebuah tombak bercahaya emas menembus perut Sora hingga membuncahkan usus-ususnya. Usus dua belas jari ( _duodenum_ ), usus _jejunum_ , usus _ileum_ (ketiga-tiganya adalah usus halus), usus besar, hati, pokoknya semua organ di bagian perut. Seperti tembakan laser, darah keluar deras dari mulut Sora dan hampir memandikan Hinata jika saja Naruto tidak menariknya ke belakang. Para _Chasseurs_ memasang posisi siaga ketika musuh mereka di Copenhagen berdiri di belakang Sora dengan senyuman mengerikan.

Tubuh Sora ambruk saat tombak cahaya emas itu kembali ke sang nenek misterius. Dia menjilati bibirnya "Berikan alat itu atau nasib kalian sama seperti pengkhianat ini…"

"Pengkhianat," Naruto menyeringai "Jadi kau dari Bangsa Teknologi, nek? Kau suruhan dari kelompok yang ingin menggunakan _Teleporter Dimension_ ini kan?"

"Hehehe, bocah pirang…bukankah sudah kubilang kalau diriku adalah PELAKU!" nenek itu melempar tombaknya ke arah Naruto. Sasuke mengucapkan mantera **Kekkai** dan sebuah dinding transparan muncul di depan Naruto dan menahan tusukan tombak tersebut. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, mendorong Hinata menuju pelukan Ino dan melempar lima kunai ke arah si nenek. Tombak bercahaya itu kembali kepada nenek tersebut dan mengeluarkan lima cabang tombak lentur yang menangkis lima kunai Naruto.

Hinata terlihat masih kaget karena Sora tewas di hadapannya. Ino memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Sakura memberikan mantera support penambah kecepatan kepada Naruto dan penambah kekuatan penghancur pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," kata keduanya bersamaan "Sakura!"

"Hyaaah!" Sasuke mengarahkan mantera **Explosa** ke lantai di depan nenek tersebut. Karena ada tambahan mantera penambah kekuatan penghancur dari Sakura, daya ledak **Explosa** Sasuke 10 kali lipat dari biasanya. Seperti perkiraan Sasuke, nenek tua itu melompat ke atas untuk menghindari ledakan. Sebagian Langit-langit gudang hancur berantakan akibat daya ledak yang besar. Nenek itu menancapkan tombak cahaya emasnya ke sebuah patahan langit-langit tersisa dan berdiri terbalik sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hanya itu saja-"

"Ciluk ba…" kata Naruto sambil menyabet Kusanaginya ke arah si nenek. Crassshh…tangan kiri si nenek terputus dari tubuhnya. Darah merah bermuncratan ke segala arah dan beberapa jatuh ke bawah. Dengan efek kecepatan lebih karena mantera support Sakura, Naruto menerjang lima kali tubuh si nenek dan melakukan tendangan berputar ke bawah menghantam batok kepala nenek tersebut. Tubuh renta itu menghantam lantai semen gudang dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil.

Naruto berdiri dengan anggun sambil mengibaskan darah di Kusanaginya. Saat ia dan Sasuke ingin berlari menuju tubuh nenek tersebut, suara sirine polisi membuat keduanya tertegun dan membuat keputusan cepat.

"Kita lari dari sini!" kata Sasuke membuat keputusan "Kita tidak boleh tertangkap pihak keamanan Copenhagen."

Hinata menoleh ke tubuh Sora yang tertelungkup berdarah di lantai. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi mereka gagal melindungi nyawa seseorang. Naruto menepuk pucuk kepalanya, membuat Hinata memandang wajah tampan bermata biru tersebut.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Kau masih kuat berlari kan? Apa perlu kugendong? Hm…pelatihan dua tahunmu akan sia-sia lho."

"A-aku bisa berlari sendiri kok!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih "Hanya saja…"

"Nanti kita memikirkannya" Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan mengajak gadis kecil itu berlari. Hinata masih sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Sora. Iris Amethyts-nya bergetar saat tubuh si nenek perlahan-lahan bangkit dari setumpuk batu di lantai gudang.

 _Siapa sebenarnya nenek kuat dan gila itu?_

Singkat cerita, mereka berlima berhasil keluar dari Copenhagen sebelum batas tiga hari ditetapkan oleh Mifune, penguasa Kota Copenhagen. Berkat jalur keluar yang dibuat Sasuke-Sakura saat datang ke Frederiksberg lewat Inder By membuat mereka bisa kabur dengan mudah. Kelimanya naik sebuah bis antar kota menuju sebuah kota terdekat dengan Vaexjoe. Kelimanya duduk paling belakang. Ino dan Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan, sementara Hinata memandang ke jendela menikmati terbenamya matahari yang indah di musim dingin. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbicara tentang alat mutakhir Bangsa Teknologi tersebut.

"Kita menunggu keputusan Jiraiya- _sama_ dan yang lainnya saja. Namun pengakuan dari Sora juga harus kita ceritakan."

"Detail soal Fuyuki juga- _ttebayo_ …"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala "Ya…Fuyuki ya…" kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan sedikit gemetaran. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Sang Hyuuga terlihat masih kebingungan dengan cerita-cerita misi mereka saat ini.

Naruto memandang datar ke depan. Dari segala berita buruk yang tak ingin ia dengar, berhadapan dengan Tujuh Servant penjaga Fuyuki adalah terburuk yang ingin ia hindari.

Untuk saat ini mereka berlima kembali ke Vaexjoe dan melaporkan hasil misi di Copenhagen kepada tiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_.

* * *

Nenek tua itu berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung di tepian Indra By. Dia meringis karena harus memperban tangan kirinya yang terputus akibat sabetan Kusanagi Naruto. "Aku akan meminta tangan kinetic robot saja. Hm…cukup _fashionable_." Kata nenek itu dengan suara pria.

…

..

.

Tunggu? Suara pria?

Nenek itu melepas wig rambut keriting putihnya dan membuang pakaian serba putihnya. Dia menggerakkan lehernya dengan santai. Kini bukan seorang nenek tua lagi, tetapi seorang pria.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hasil bentrokan antara **Chasseurs Vaexjoe melawan Servant Fuyuki**. _Pemburu Elit Vs Roh suci penuh kehormatan_. Heheh…menarik."

* * *

Fuyuki City, malam bersalju penuh warna indah.

Seorang ksatria berdiri anggun di tepi jembatan Kota Fuyuki yang memiliki kerangka besi besar bercat merah. Ksatria itu memandang penuh pemikiran terhadap sungai Kota Fuyuki yang membeku namun masih dipenuhi kelap-kelip lampu kota. Dia terlihat gagah, tentu jika sang ksatria adalah seorang pria. Namun ksatria itu memiliki mata indah dengan paras cantik bagai Dewi dari tanah Britannia. Dia memang roh suci dari tanah para ksatria.

"Bukankah kekayaan milikku benar-benar indah, wahai Raja yang memegang pedangnya dengan kebanggaan?"

" _King of Heroes_ …"

Seorang pria berarmor emas penuh glamor berdiri di samping sang ksatria. Suaranya penuh intens kesombongan, angkuh, namun jelas menunjukkan kedudukannya sebagai raja para pahlawan.

"Bukankah Fuyuki terlihat indah saat malam, _King of Knight_."

Sang ksatria anggun tidak menjawabnya. Malam itu dingin dan tidak bisa dikatakan indah.

 **Chasseurs 2 END**

 **Author Note:**

It's Final Countdown…teteteeet, teteteeeet, teteteteteeet, apaan sih?!

Akhirnya prolog dari Arc Chasseurs selesai dan kita akan menuju inti arc ini chapter depan. Maafkan jika nanti banyak sekali dialog lebay penuh kehormatan di chapter depan karena ada beberapa chara yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah 'Kehormatan'.

Ufff, seperti yang dikatakan nenek tua atau pria misterius itu, bentrokan besar akan terjadi antara Chasseurs dan Servant. Siapa saja? Yah…tunggu saja di cerita selanjutnya.

Lalu juga untuk akun guest yang bertanya mungkin bisa disatukan pertanyaannya dalam satu reviews agar kami tidak bingung menjawabnya hihihi. Untuk yang bertanya soal Byakugan, emm, aku masih ragu untuk mengeluarkan Doujutsu di fic ini karena menurutku agak menjadi Mainstream jika Main Chara punya kekuatan mata.

Minta nomor Icha? Ohoho…mungkin bisa ditanyakan lewat PM. Kalau Fb akun ini, add saja akun FB dengan nama sama. Itu adalah akun FB Official untuk akun fic ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar kami terus bersemangat dan membantu perbaikan fic ini. Terima kasih kepada Readers yang masih mau menyempatkan hatinya untuk memberikan Reviews.

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 3_

" _Ada konspirasi dalam misi kali ini."/"Naruto akan menjadi Ketua Tim dalam misi kali ini,"/"Fuyuki ya…"/"Kita berada di sarang harimau yang dipenuhi pelangi permata bernama kengerian."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 3**

 _Vaexjoe City_

Jiraiya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Dia terlihat tak nyaman. Tsunade dan Orochimaru memandang _Teleporter Dimension_ yang dibawa oleh tim Sasuke dari Copenhagen semalam. Pagi itu para _Chasseurs_ melakukan rapat setelah Sasuke melaporkan semua yang terjadi di Copenhagen. Informasi tentang adanya musuh dalam selimut di sekitar Oonoki dan keberadaan salah satu _Teleporter Dimension_ di kota suci Fuyuki menjadi alasan utama berkumpulnya para _Chasseurs_ bersama tiga pemimpin mereka.

"Aku sudah menganalisisnya semalam," kata Orochimaru, di layar yang berada di belakang ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ menampakkan foto _Teleporter Dimension_ "Ini adalah alat paling mutakhir yang pernah kulihat. Kalian tahu prinsip relativitas dimensi dan waktu? Alat ini berhasil memecahkan rumus paling efektif agar bisa menembus dimensi dengan cepat."

Orochimaru menjelaskan tentang kehebatan penemuan _Teleporter Dimension_. Tentu saja yang paling mengerti adalah _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Teknologi. Sasuke yang paling benci hal-hal berbau tekno hanya duduk diam sambil mengunyah tomat kesukaannya. Sementara Naruto mencatat apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru dan Hinata memandang catatan Naruto dengan antusias.

"Aku tak tahu kau rajin mencatat juga, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah kau membenci teori?"

Naruto tersenyum "Ada kalanya kupaksakan teori-teori ini agar berguna suatu hari nanti."

"Terdengar bijaksana."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada semangat Hinata.

Setelah penjelasan Orochimaru tentang _Teleporter Dimension_. Jiraiya beralih ke topik "Haruskah kita tahan dulu informasi dari Sora kepada Oonoki- _sama_?" Jiraiya menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja "Jawabannya iya. Kami bertiga juga telah berunding semalam setelah mendengar laporan Sasuke. Ini adalah salah satu _side mission_ kita. Jika informasi ini bocor, maka musuh yang berada di sekitar Oonoki- _sama_ akan bergerak bahkan bisa membunuh penguasa Bangsa Teknologi itu."

"Berat ya…" gumam Vali dengan mulut mengunyah permen karet. Dia menggosok telinganya "Bahkan musuh-musuh dari Millenial bekerja sama dengan musuh dari Magician. Apa kekacauan di Kuoh karena hal ini?"

"Kita masih belum tahu." Sambung Orochimaru "Yang pastinya, penemuan ini memegang peranan penting bagi kelompok mereka."

"Kemudian, tentang topik kedua…" Tsunade melirik ke arah Jiraiya. Pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berbadan besar itu menganggukkan kepala "Tak kusangka _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di sana. Mau informasi yang diberikan Sora benar atau tidak, kita harus mengeceknya. Rantai informasi satu-satunya hanya di sana saja."

"Jadi kita harus menyusup ke Kota Fuyuki?" tanya Lee.

"Iya…" Jiraiya memandang tajam ketiga belas _Chasseurs_ "Ada konspirasi dalam misi kali ini."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di **Holy Grail**. Ini mengejutkan…" Jiraiya terdiam, matanya memandang _Teleporter Dimension_ di depannya " **Holy Grail** , salah satu warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang berada di Kota Fuyuki dan dijaga tujuh Servant suci yang penuh kehormatan. Mereka bertujuh tidak memperdulikan alasan apapun dan siapapun untuk menyentuh **Holy Grail**. Tugas mereka hanya satu: menjaga cawan suci tersebut."

Hinata berbisik di telinga Naruto,

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , bisa jelaskan kepadaku tentang **Holy Grail** , Kota Fuyuki dan Tujuh Servant yang menjaganya?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia mengetuk pelan kepala Hinata dengan pen, membuat Hinata berkata "Ufu…" dengan suara imutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku benci teori, tetapi karena kau bertanya dengan antusias maka akan kuceritakan. Hm…dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku- _ttebayo_. Kita mulai dari mana…ah, dari **Holy Grail** saja. Sebenarnya kedudukan **Holy Grail** sama dengan benda-benda warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya seperti **Stonehenge, Pandora Box, dua hati High-Beast** dan **Sanshu no Jingi**. Aku jabarkan sedikit kekuatan tiap-tiap benda keramat tersebut. **Stonehenge** mempunyai kemampuan mengantarkan seseorang atau benda dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lainnya tanpa menggunakan _Mana_. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, **Stonehenge** bisa menteleportasikannya dengan mudah. Syaratnya harus ada dua situs **Stonehenge** sehingga orang atau benda itu bisa dihantarkan. **Stonehenge** bahkan bisa mengantarkan orang atau benda menembus dinding **Kekkai** dan batasan sihir lainnya. **Dua hati High-Beast** mempunyai kekuatan memanipulasi waktu. Jika dua hati itu berada di tangan seseorang, maka ia bisa mengendalikan waktu sesukanya. **Pandora Box** bisa menyebarkan segala macam keburukan ke dunia ketika tutup kotaknya terbuka, menjadi senjata paling ampuh yang bisa meghancurkan satu kota. **Sanshu no Jingi** terdiri atas _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ -pedang yang menebas apapun-, _Kagami no Yata_ -cermin yang bisa menjadi pertahanan dari serangan apapun-dan _Yasakani no Magatama_ -permata yang bisa menambah kekuatan orang yang memakainya-. Jadi **Sanshu no Jingi** cocok digunakan oleh seorang ksatria."

" **Holy Grail**?"

" **Holy Grail** bisa menyembuhkan semua kutukan dan penyakit, terkecuali kematian. Benda ini juga bisa menetralkan kekuatan negatif dari **Pandora Box** ," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya " **Holy Grail** juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus memanggil 7 roh suci yang mempunyai tugas menjaga dirinya. Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya- _sama_ , tidak peduli alasannya apa, para Servant akan mati-matian menjaga **Holy Grail**."

"Bahkan jika kita menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya mendekati **Holy Grail**?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Ya, kau benar Hinata. Sekarang kujelaskan tentang tujuh Servant yang menjaga **Holy Grail**. Kota Fuyuki, tempat di mana **Holy Grail** berada, menjadi tempat cawan suci itu memanggil tujuh roh suci dari berbagai legenda untuk menjaga dirinya. Mereka terdiri atas 7 kelas…" mata Naruto menajam.

"Assasin…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan pakaian berbalutan hitam sedang mengasah pisau pendek dengan ujung melengkung. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang ada di Hutan Kota Fuyuki.

"Caster…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Pria dengan balutan zirah penyihir berdiri di depan sebuah gereja tua sambil membaca kitab-kitab sihirnya. Dia meneriakkan sebuah mantera dengan nada penuh semangat " _Amigo Venturaaaa…_ "

"Rider…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Pria berbadan kekar dengan jubah merah sedang meminum anggur merah di atas kudanya yang berjalan tenang di samping Taman Kota Fuyuki. Dia menghela napas lega saat menghabiskan anggur itu dua kali teguk.

"Berserker…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Seorang ksatria berzirah hitam meraung di depan sebuah danau. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya sehingga air di danau bergerak pelan.

"Lancer…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Seorang pria berwajah pemuda Irlandia duduk bersantai di bar kota Fuyuki. Dia menggerakkan cawan wiskinya sambil menatap seorang gadis yang juga menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Archer…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Pria berarmor emas sedang duduk di singgasananya yang terbuat dari emas. Dia mengelus kepala seekor singa yang terlihat nyaman dielus sang Raja.

"Dan Saber…"

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Ksatria cantik berambut pirang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah menara kastil dengan pedang besar yang ujungnya diletakkan ke bawah. Matanya memandang datar ke depan.

"Ketujuh Servant ini berada dalam pengawasan para Petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran God."

"Bangsa Magic aliran God?"

"Ya…kota Fuyuki adalah kota Bangsa Magic dari aliran God. Walaupun kukatakan berada di bawah pengawasan petinggi Bangsa Magic aliran God, tujuh Servant ini punya kekuasaan indipenden atas diri mereka. Mereka hanya mendengarkan kata cawan suci dan menolak diarahkan oleh petinggi-petinggi bangsa Magic. Bisa dibilang Kota Fuyuki berada dalam kekuasaan mereka bertujuh."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya dengan takjub.

"Jika kita ingin mengambil **Holy Grail** , maka lawan kita adalah ketujuh Servant tersebut tanpa dicampuri oleh Bangsa Magic aliran God. Kita akan menghadapi tujuh roh suci yang dipanggil **Holy Grail** atas kemurnian _Mana_ -nya."

"Me-mereka sebuah entitas _Mana_ , Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tepat Hinata. Tetapi walaupun terbuat dari _Mana_ ,mereka bertujuh bisa membunuh manusia-manusia seperti kita. Maka sejak munculnya 7 penjaga **Holy Grail** , tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Kota Fuyuki. Penduduk Fuyuki memuja mereka sebagai Seven Gods, dengan **Holy Grail** sebagai situs tertinggi mengalahkan Tuhan."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar tentang entitas _Mana_ yang membuat tujuh sosok yang sebenarnya roh dapat membunuh manusia. Dunia begitu luas dan aneh.

"Satu hal lagi- _ttebayo_ ," Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya "Dikatakan dalam Legenda bahwa Ootsutsuki Kaguya meninggalkan 6 warisannya kepada Bangsa Ninja, Magic dan Teknologi. Tetapi…hanya ada 5 yang diketahui di dunia ini. **Stonehenge, dua hati High-Beast, Pandora Box, Holy Grail** dan **Sanshu no Jingi**. Warisan terakhir tidak diketahui oleh siapapun bahkan Hamura- _sama_ juga tidak mengetahuinya." Naruto menyengir "Mungkin suatu hari kita berdua bisa menemukannya _dattebayou_."

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena merasakan telinganya panas "A-apaan sih Naruto- _kun_ …a-aku tidak mengerti…"

Kembali ke suasana di ruang rapat _Chasseurs_.

"Untuk sekarang kita akan mempersiapkan penyusupan ke Kota Fuyuki dalam waktu 5 hari. Kami bertiga akan berusaha sebanyak-banyaknya menggali informasi kota tersebut. Nah…mempertimbangkan kesulitan misi ini dan berbahayanya saat menjalankan misi, 13 _Chasseurs_ kami tugaskan menjalankan misi ini. Untuk sementara kita menutup diri dari permintaan-permintaan baru demi misi ini."

Hinata memandang semua teman-teman _Chasseurs_ nya dengan pandangan senang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga belas bisa melaksanakan misi lagi. Namun, saat dia melihat wajah itu satu-persatu, para _Chasseurs_ terlihat tegang. " _Hai'_!" kata mereka dengan nada tertekan. Hinata jelas berpikir, seseram apa Kota Fuyuki…

"Dan…" Jiraiya menutup matanya "Naruto akan menjadi Ketua Tim dalam misi kali ini,"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia memandang wajah tampan itu tidak berekspresi apapun. Naruto hanya menjawab " _Hai'_!" dengan nada lugas.

* * *

 _Di Istana Penguasa Dunia_

Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam bertekuk lutut penuh hormat kepada sang penguasa, pemimpin dan pemberi kebijakan mutlak dunia. Dia yang memberikan titah untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu. Dia yang duduk di singgasananya dengan penuh keangkuhan. Pria itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya sebelum sang Penguasa Dunia berkata,

"Laporkan…"

"Hanzo sudah saya bunuh karena kegagalannya membawa dua benda dari **Sanshu no Jingi** , Ootsutsuki- _sama_. _Kagami no Yata_ dan _Yasakani no Magatama_ diperkirakan ada di tangan para _Chasseurs_."

" _Chasseurs_?" sang Penguasa Dunia menyipitkan matanya "Pemburu elit dari Kota Vaexjoe."

" _Hai'_ "

"Mengejutkan. Hmm, bagaimana dengan rencanaku untuk mendapatkan **Holy Grail**? Aku mau mendengar berita yang baik."

"Sekutu kami dari Bangsa Teknologi sudah mempersiapkannya. Hanya saja, penguasa Bangsa Teknologi, Oonoki- _sama_ , meminta bantuan _Chasseurs_ untuk mendapatkan _Teleporter Dimension_. Tentu saja Sora yang mengetahui salah satu _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di Kota Fuyuki sudah mengatakannya kepada pemburu elit dari Vaexjoe."

"Akan ada bentrokan ya…" kata sang penguasa dunia. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh di sisi kanan singgasana "Biarkan dua kelompok domba saling beradu. Aku sebagai pengembala suci dunia ini hanya ingin melihat semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Jika Oonoki menyusahkan kalian," sang Penguasa Dunia tersenyum "Bunuh saja dia…"

Pria itu mengangguk dengan hati ketakutan "Si-siap Ootsutsuki- _sama_!"

* * *

 _Vaexjoe City_

Hinata meneguk susu sapi segar dengan rasa puas. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tamu Issei untuk mengunjungi Rias. Selain itu, ia meminta Issei untuk sedikit memodifikasi Nuibari-nya.

"Apakah Sapi yang diberi suntikan vitamin memiliki susu yang enak?" tanya Issei sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Hinata sambil menuangkan susu segar ke gelas.

"Bukankah vitamin untuk hewan bagus di daginya saja?"

"Heaa…pengetahuanmu tentang susu kurang, Hinata- _chan_." Issei menepuk dadanya dengan bangga "Dengarkan kata-kata Hyodou Issei sang ahli susu dari Bangsa Teknologi ini. Satu-satunya ahli susu dan ahli pedang terbaik di dunia."

"Itu bukan julukan yang patut dibanggakan." Kata Rias sambil membawa sepiring biskuit. Mata Hinata dan Issei berbinar terang.

"R-Rias- _chan_ , kau yang membuatnya?"

Rias tersenyum "Benar Hinata- _chan_. Ehehe, aku baru saja mencoba resep yang diberikan Haku- _chan_ tentang biskuit dengan butiran coklat dan kismis."

"Haku- _kun_ bisa memasak kue?" tanya Hinata penuh antusias. Dia memandang Issei dengan pandangan menyelidik "Haku- _kun_ cowok kan?"

"Te-tentu saja, Hinata- _chan_." Kata Issei dengan wajah kebingungan "Aku sudah memeriksa susunya." Issei membuat angka 0 dengan jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya " _Nol persen No Breast-_ "

Tang! Rias memukul kepala Issei dengan sebuah tang besi yang entah didapatkan dari mana. Kemudian gadis bersurai crimson itu bertanya kepada Hinata "Bagaimana Hinata- _chan_? Apakah kueku enak?"

"Hmmm…rasa kismis dan coklatnya bersatu dengan tepung terigu. Wah Rias- _chan_ , kau pasti memanggangnya dengan suhu di atas 60 derajat celcius."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Aku memanggangnya di oven dengan suhu 67 derajat celcius. "

Hinata tersenyum sambil melahap biskuit tersebut "Aku sering membantu _Kaa-chan_ dulu saat di Konoha."

"Kau juga pandai membuat kue." Kata Issei sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggosok benjol di kepala.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ tidak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Rias. Tumben Hinata sendirian. Biasanya pemuda 18 tahun itu bersama dengan Hinata.

"Dia sedang mempersiapkan rencana bersama tiga pemimpin kami untuk misi ke Kota Fuyuki. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Sepertinya…" Hinata memandang ke bawah, ke arah piring berisi biskuit buatan Rias "Sepertinya misi kali ini cukup berat."

"Fuyuki ya…" Rias duduk di samping Hinata dengan wajah terkejut "Sirzech- _nii_ pernah menceritakan kota itu kepadaku sewaktu aku kecil. Lebih tepatnya mendongeng sih."

"Wah…jadi Penguasa Bangsa Magic suka berdongeng ya, Rias- _ch-_ "

Tang! Rias kembali memukul Issei tanpa alasan. Issei tergeletak di atas meja dengan dua benjol bertingkat di atas kepalanya.

"Kota Fuyuki merupakan Kota Bangsa Magic independen yang dikuasai tujuh roh suci. Sebenarnya Kota Fuyuki milik Bangsa Magic aliran God, akan tetapi saat seorang pemimpin Kota Fuyuki yang asli ingin menjadikan **Holy Grail** sebagai miliknya, **Holy Grail** tiba-tiba memunculkan lingkaran sihir besar yang memanggil 7 roh pahlawan. Sejak saat itu Fuyuki City menjadi milik 7 roh tersebut. Roh itu disebut Servant."

"Legenda 7 Servant hm?" gumam Issei. Kini wajahnya lebih serius "Sekarang orang-orang menyebutnya Seven Gods bukan? Mereka bertujuh bahkan disetarakan kemampuannya dengan para pemimpin Bangsa Magic. Terdiri atas Kelas Assasin, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Lancer, Archer dan Saber, gabungan tujuh Servant itu mampu menaklukkan 7 kota bersamaan."

"Be-berarti sangat kuat…" Hinata memandang Issei dengan pandangan penasaran "Tunggu…aku dengar juga kalau mereka sangat setia kepada **Holy Grail**."

Issei menganggukkan kepala "Mau apapun alasannya, mereka akan membunuh siapa saja yang ingin menyentuh cawan suci. **Holy Grail** adalah warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang paling sulit didapatkan."

Hinata memandang ke bawah. Ekspresinya terlihat cemas.

* * *

Hari pertama persiapan misi mengambil _Teleporter Dimension_ di **Holy Grail** yang ada di Kota Fuyuki dimulai dengan rapat 13 _Chasseurs_ yang dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Sebuah meja persegi panjang yang besar dengan sebuah peta seukuran meja tersebut terpampang di depan mata para _Chasseurs_. 13 _Chasseurs_ mengelilinginya dan Naruto berdiri di arah pukul 12.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kota Fuyuki berbentuk bujur sangkar jika mengacu arah mata angin Utara di sisi atas. Kalian bisa mengatakannya berbentuk persegi, segi empat maupun kotak…untuk menyamakan persepsi kita, kota ini dan batas-batasnya kita sepakati berbentuk bujur sangkar."

Hinata memandang ke peta. Itu adalah sebuah peta dengan gambar topografi dan keterangan-keterangan jalan yang jelas. Kota Fuyuki berbentuk bujur sangkar dan batasan kota diberi garis berwarna merah.

 **Bentuk kota Fuyuki:**

 **/\**

 **\/**

Dengan sudut atas adalah arah Utara, bawah adalah Selatan, kiri adalah Barat dan kanan adalah Timur. Utara Fuyuki berbatasan dengan sebuah danau, Selatannya berbatasan dengan hutan belantara, Baratnya hutan belantara juga sedangkan Timurnya merupakan pintu gerbang masuk kota karena Jalan Gherald 6 Way berada di perbatasan timur dan menjadi satu-satunya akses ke kota.

"Daerah utara kuberi kode U. Daerah selatan S. Barat dengan kode B dan Timur dengan kode T."

"E untuk kode dada besar." Ucap Vali bercanda. Ino, Sakura dan Irina memberi deathglare kepada Magician berambut silver tersebut.

"Kota ini memiliki dua jalan utama. Yang pertama bernama Fukasa Street dari arah timur ke barat. Yang kedua bernama Gilgamesh Way dari arah utara ke selatan. Selebihnya jalan utama itu memiliki banyak jalan cabang. Di Gilgamesh Way yang berada di dekat daerah utara terdapat Jembatan Fuyuki yang berada di atas Sungai Fuyuki."

"Aku akan mengatakan tempat-tempat khusus dan penting di kota, berdasarkan informasi yang didapatkan bahwa tempat-tempat ini sering dilihat ketujuh Servants penjaga **Holy Grail**."

Naruto mengetuk lambang sebuah istana di sudut utara kota "Yang pertama adalah Kastil Gilgamesh. Di sini sang Servant dari Kelas Archer berdiam. Kemampuannya tidak diketahui tetapi roh suci yang dijuluki _King of Heroes_ , Raja para Pahlawan, berdiam di sini."

"Fuyuki memiliki dua gereja. Satunya Gereja yang ada di Fukasa Street dekat gerbang timur. Satunya lagi gereja tua tempat seorang Servant kelas Caster berdiam yang berada di sudut barat. Di daerah barat juga terdapat Hutan Kota yang didiami Servant Kelas Assasin."

Naruto menunjuk ke bagian Gilgamesh Way dekat Selatan "Ada sebuah bar terkenal di Fuyuki, Bar Baccano. Bar ini katanya memiliki seorang pengunjung tampan yang bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta dalam sekali pandang."

"Sangat berguna untuk para Jones." Kata Kiba. "Kau pikir dirimu tidak Jones, pecinta anjing…" ejek Irina yang membuat Kiba mendecih kesal.

"Lalu ada Taman Fuyuki yang berada di sisi kanan simpang empat dua jalan utama kota. Nah, di tengah simpang empat ini terdapat objek misi kita."

Hinata memandang tengah simpang Jalan Fukasa Street dan Gilgamesh Way. "Ma-maksudnya Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Di tengah ini," Naruto mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada simpang empat dua jalan utama Fuyuki "Terdapat sebua monumen besar yang dilapisi Kristal Berlian Grenada, Kristal terkuat di dunia. Monumen itu hanya berbentuk seperti tugu batu namun dikelilingi lingkaran sihir yang kuat. Para penduduk Fuyuki sering datang ke sana untuk berdoa."

"Mengapa mereka masih menyembah sebuah monumen saat di sana ada gereja?" tanya Gaara dengan suara tenang.

Itachi berkata "Karena orang-orang Fuyuki menganut dualisme spiritual. Apakah aku salah, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala "Kau benar, Itachi- _nii_. Penjelasan terbaik mengapa warga Fuyuki mau menyembah monumen ini karena ada benda hebat di dalamnya…"

Hinata menahan napasnya " **Ho-Holy Grail**?" gumamnya tak yakin.

" **Holy Grail**." Ulang Naruto dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Para _Chasseurs_ terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto memandang semua teman-temannya dengan pandangan tajam "Objek kita berada di pusat kota dengan para Servants yang berada di tepian kota. Untuk mencapai pusat kota, maka kita harus masuk ke kota. Untuk masuk ke kota, kita pasti melalui tepian kota."

"Terkecuali ada alat yang bisa langsung mengirim kita ke tengah Kota Fuyuki." Kata Xenovia.

"Si-sihir Teleportasi tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata, berusaha memberi solusi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Sihir teleportasi tidak bisa menembus sebuah lokasi yang dijaga dengan mantera **Kekkai** dan sejenisnya. Apalagi butuh _Mana_ besar jika ingin membawa 13 orang bersamaan menggunakan mantera tersebut." Sakura memandang Vali. Sang _Chasseurs_ berambut perak tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Kota Fuyuki pasti mempunyai mantera-mantera penjaga di sekeliling kota. Walaupun aku sepertinya mampu membawa kalian semua karena _Mana_ -ku cukup banyak akibat air susu Dragon, yah…paling-paling kita akan langsung ketahuan, tidak bisa masuk, atau sesuatu buruk lainnya yang tak diketahui."

"Mungkin cara masuk ke kota kita pikirkan nanti, kita masih punya 4 hari persiapan lagi…" Itachi memberikan saran kepada Naruto "Yang perlu kita tentukan adalah, dari mana kita masuk jika teknik teleportasi gagal dilakukan."

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan "Kau benar, Itachi- _nii_ …mungkin kita semua bisa memikirkannya."

* * *

 _Hari kedua_

Hinata mengayunan Nuibarinya ke arah Xenovia. Katana biasa yang ada di tangan kanan Xenovia menahan serangan Hinata dengan mudah. Suara dentingan pedang bergema di bangunan kosong dengan pilar-pilar yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat.

"Kecepatan sabetanmu masih kurang, Hinata…" Xenovia berputar sambil menyabet katananya ke dada Hinata. Nuibari Hinata menahan sabetan itu dengan posisi vertikal.

"Kecepatan berpedangmu memang mengimbangi Naruto, tetapi untukku…" Xenovia melakukan sabetan miring 3 kali hingga Hinata termundur 3 langkah "…Itu masih kurang!"

Trang!

Hinata menahan katana Xenovia dengan Nuibarinya yang diluruskan dalam posisi horizontal. Xenovia tersenyum. Dia menarik pedangnya ke belakang kemudian menghunuskan ujungnya ke sisi kanan perut Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata mengelak ke kiri sambil melakukan tendangan kaki kanan ke dada Xenovia. Gagang katana Xenovia menahan tendangan Hinata, namun mampu membuat _Chasseurs_ ahli pedang itu terseret ke belakang.

"Reflek menghindar yang bagus, juga _counter attack_ yang cepat."

"Te-terima kasih Xenocia- _chan_. Tetapi kau masih sanggup menahan _counter attack_ -ku."

Xenovia mengangkat kedua bahunya "Karena aku ahli pedang? Mungkin saja. Yah…untuk hari ini kita cukupkan dulu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda menghormati latihan berpedang bersama Xenovia, begitu pula Xenovia yang ber- _ojigi_ sopan. Xenovia duduk di undakan tangga bangunan tersebut sambil membuka sebotol teh. Hinata menghampirinya dan membuka sekaleng **Bear-**

"Jangan sebut merek!" kata Hinata lagi.

"Hm, apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Xenovia- _chan_ …"

Keduanya meminum minuman masing-masing dalam diam. Hinata pertama kali membuka percakapan ketika susu kalengnya habis.

"Xenovia- _chan_ , dari sekian banyak misi yang pernah kau lakukan, mana menurutmu yang paling berbahaya?"

"Waaah," Xenovia meletakkan botol tehnya yang sisa setengah "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hmm, penasaran saja."

"Rasa penasaran akan menimbulkan cerita-cerita baru."

"Hah? Jadi kau akan bercerita."

"Itu hanya perumpaan." Xenovia menyentil kening Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu berkata "Ufu…" dengan suara imutnya.

"Misiku yang paling berbahaya ketika aku melakukan misi solo di Padang Gurun Sahara."

"Gurun Sahara?"

"Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ pernah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Xenovia tersenyum tipis "Sahara adalah Gurun terluas di dunia. Saat itu aku harus mengambil sebuah cincin permata milik istri Penguasa Kota Damascus yang dicuri sekelompok pencuri terkenal dengan julukan _White-Dreed_. Musuhku bukan hanya para penjahat, tetapi suhu gurun yang labil. Saat siang suhunya bisa mencapai 50 derajat celcius dan saat malam turun drastis hingga 10 derajat celcius. Apalagi air menjadi faktor penentu dalam misi."

Terdengar berat. Itu yang Hinata yakini "Mengapa tidak meminta _Chasseurs_ lainnya untuk ikut dalam misi?"

Xenovia menggelengkan kepala, terlihat tidak menyetujui kata-kata Hinata "Saat itu Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke ada misi di kota lain."

Hinata tidak tanggap. Dia hanya berkata "Eh?" dengan nada bingung.

"Aaah…aku lupa mengatakannya kepadamu," Xenovia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan membuat tanda 3 dengan jari kanannya "Hanya ada tiga _Chasseurs_ saat itu. Aku, Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke…"

Tentu saja Hinata terkejut dengan omongan Xenovia, kemudian Xenovia menambahkan "Apa Naruto tidak cerita tentang _Chasseurs_ yang pertama direkrut Jiraiya-sama dan pemimpin lainnya? _Chasseurs_ pertama yang direkrut adalah aku."

"Xenovia- _chan_?!" pekik Hinata kaget. Xenovia menganggukkan kepala.

"Saat itu masih awal kelompok ini memulai sebuah bisnis jasa yang berat. Tetapi saat perintisan, Jiraiya- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_ juga melakukan misi di lapangan. Sesulit apapun misinya, ketiganya melakukan misi sendirian demi memenuhi kuantitas permintaan klien. Lebih efektif mendapatkan banyak dana daripada bersatu menjadi sebuah kelompok karena akan menghambat permintaan misi lainnya. Yah…setelah aku direkrut, anggota kedua dan ketiga adalah Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke."

"Kalau Naruto- _kun_?" entah mengapa Hinata penasaran dengan nama itu.

"Dia anggota kedua belas."

"Ha?" Ada fakta baru yang Hinata dengar. Pemuda tampan bermata biru itu ternyata anggota muda kedua. Hinata merasa senang karena Naruto belum terlalu tua untuk dikatakan sebagai _Senpai_ di _Chasseurs_.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita dari Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara-sama tentang Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto pertama kali datang ke Vaexjoe kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dia teringat kata-kata Hashirama. _Aku seperti menatap lautan beku yang diselimuti kabut mematikan. Mata birunya begitu dingin…penuh amarah_

Xenovia melanjutkan cerita misinya di Gurun Sahara. Setelah itu Hinata bertanya lagi tentang misi-misi Xenovia sampai kedua perut perempuan itu berbunyi.

"Aughh, sepertinya kita harus makan siang," Xenovia mengambil jam saku di saku jubahnya yang diletakkan di undakan tangga "Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Mereka berdua makan di Restoran mengapung Vaexjoe di Danau Plitvice. Masih ingat dengan danau ini? Naruto dan Hinata pernah makan bersama saat masa-masa pelatihan Hinata.

Tak disangka Xenovia-Hinata bertemu Naruto dan Vali yang sedang mencari meja.

"Kalian seperti duo maho." Sindir Xenovia.

"AKU NORMAL- _TTEBAYO_!"

"RAMBUTKU SILVER!" ini Vali _ga nyambung_ sama sekali…

Keempatnya duduk bersama. Jantung Hinata serasa ingin salto belakang karena _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang itu duduk di sampingnya. Xenovia dan Vali duduk berdampingan. Tunggu…mengapa dia tadi tidak pindah ke samping Xenovia saja. Biar Naruto dan Vali duduk bersebelahan. Melihat wajah tampan yang tersenyum manis itu membuat badan Hinata panas dingin. Hinata masih tidak mengerti, perasaan aneh apa yang menggerogoti hatinya saat berada di dekat Naruto.

Mbak pelayan datang sambil membawa menu. Karena saking terpikirkan tentang keanehan tubuhnya saat berada di dekat Naruto, Hinata sampai tidak mendengar mbak pelayan yang sudah bertanya lebih dari 3 kali.

"Nona kecil, anda pesan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. Dia langsung mengagetkan Hinata dengan menyentuh rusuk Hinata dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ahi! Ge-geli…" Hinata memandang kesal ke arah Naruto "K-kau kenapa sih, Naru-"

Pukh. Naruto menimpuk pelan kepala Hinata dengan lembar pesanan yang digulungnya menjadi tongkat "Mbak pelayan sudah bertanya lebih dari 3 kali. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh banyak merenung, nanti kesurupan lho…"

"K-kau pikir aku wanita berhati lemah…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya. _Kesal kesal kesal_. Dia kemudian memesan mi goreng dan susu hangat ditambah sedikit jahe. Setelah itu keempatnya berbicara tentang rencana mereka menyusupi Kota Fuyuki.

"Kau masih belum menemukan ide?" tanya Xenovia tidak percaya "Itachi- _nii_ juga belum menemukan celah yang tepat?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Aku tadi berdiskusi dengan Vali. Satu-satunya cara teraman memasuki Fuyuki adalah menyamar. Jiraiya- _sama_ mendapatkan informasi bahwa tiap dua minggu sekali penduduk Fuyuki diperbolehkan berdagang di luar kota selama satu bulan. Mereka keluar di minggu kedua suatu bulan dan datang kembali ke kota di minggu kedua bulan selanjutnya."

"Aku menyarankan kepada Naruto untuk mengambil kesempatan itu. Untungnya, 3 hari ke depan adalah waktu kepulangan para pedagang Fuyuki, kita bisa mengambil celah tersebut…" Vali membuka permen karetnya "Kita menyamar menjadi pedangang Fuyuki. Ya, itu suatu rencana yang bagus."

"Masalahnya," Naruto melanjutkan "Misi ini tidak bisa dilakukan oleh 13 orang."

"Terlalu mencolok." Tanggap Xenovia cepat. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Alternatif kedua adalah melakukan teleportasi. Namun masalahnya sama saja," Vali meremas bungkusan permen karetnya menjadi seperti bola "13 orang terlalu mencolok."

"Pemimpin kita tidak akan berani menyuruh _Chasseurs_ dalam jumlah sedikit menyusupi Kota Fuyuki. 7 Servants adalah lawan yang berat." Xenovia melirik tajam ke arah Naruto "Atau kau bisa meyakinkan kepada para pemimpin kita bahwa 5 _Chasseurs_ cukup untuk misi ini."

"Lima terlalu sedikit, setidaknya 7 _Chasseurs_ akan berimbang melawan 7 Servants- _ttebayo_."

Vali menggelengkan kepala "Tidak Naruto…melihat perbandingan kekuatan kita, hanya Gothic Loli- _sama_ yang mampu mengimbangi satu Servants sendirian."

"O-Ophis- _chan_?" tanya Hinata kepada Vali. Sang _Chasseurs_ berambut perak menyeringai "Iya, Hinata- _chan_. Sang Dragon sejati."

Perbincangan itu berakhir ketika pesanan mereka berempat datang. Sorenya, Hinata dan Naruto berjalan berdua di Jalan utama Vaexjoe hingga sampai ke taman kota melayang tersebut. Naruto bertanya kepada sang Hyuuga apakah mau makan crepes, mata Hinata berbinar. Tentu saja dia mau.

Saat melahap crepes rasa susu-nya, mata Hinata tak hentinya memandang Naruto. _Chasseurs_ tampan itu melahap crepesnya dengan wajah tenang. Ada pemikiran di safir indah itu tetapi tidak ditunjukkannya dengan wajah yang stress. Naruto seperti air tanpa gelombang. Hinata jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah Naruto di kala marah, seperti yang diceritakan Hashirama-Madara saat pertama kali melhat Naruto datang ke Vaexjoe.

* * *

 _Hari Ketiga_

Hinata terkejut saat dirinya masuk ke ruang rapat _Chasseurs_ pagi itu. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi seperti laboratorium fisika-mekanik. Cahaya putih terang dengan berbagai kabel listrik, tangki aneh dan 10 komputer. Di tengah ruangan, berdiri _Teleporter Dimension_ yang didirikan ke sebuah penyangga berwarna hitam di atas meja metalik dari tembaga. Alat seperti penggaris itu dililit berbagai macam kabel yang terhubung ke sebuah layar besar, komputer maupun alat-alat aneh lainnya. Orochimaru, Vali, Gaara dan Xenovia mengelilingi alat tersebut. Orochimaru terlihat mendominasi karena dia lalu-lalang di dekat alat dan mengutak-atik _Teleporter Dimension_ dengan berbagai alatnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Jiraiya.

"A-apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto berbicara dengan nada sedikit bersemangat "Tsunade- _sama_ mengubah ruangan rapat kita menjadi lab riset milik Orochimaru. Sebenarnya ruangan rapat _Chasseurs_ mengikuti prinsip gedung olahraga Akademi Magic Poveglia, ruangan yang bisa diubah-ubah dengan mantera."

" **Four Dimension Phenomenom**." Ucap Hinata mengingat nama mantera tersebut. Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Orochimaru- _sama_ mendapatkan ide untuk menggunakan _Teleporter Dimension_ sebagai media teleportasi kita ke Fuyuki. Jika salah satu _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di Holy Grail yang berada di Fuyuki, maka _Teleporter Dimension_ di Vaexjoe bisa menjadi penghantar kita menuju ke sana secara teleportasi."

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Benar. Seperti prinsip **Stonehenge**. Ada situs pengirim dan ada situs penerima.

"Hanya saja mekanisme penggunaan alatnya masih belum diketahui." Sambung Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto "Orochimaru dan _Chasseurs_ yang mengerti soal teknologi sedang berusaha memecahkan prinsip mekanismenya. Aku tidak akan bertanya kepada Oonoki- _sama_. Jika beliau tahu salah satu _Teleporter Dimension_ berhasil didapatkan, maka ia pasti memintanya."

"T-tetapi kan sudah lewat 3 hari dari batasan yang ia berikan." kata Hinata cemas. Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Kami mengatakan kepada beliau bahwa Sora sudah menyerahkan alat itu kepada seseorang dan _Chasseurs_ sedang mengejarnya. Kita tunggu saja apakah kebohongan kita bocor. Jika Oonoki- _sama_ mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, maka benar yang dikatakan Sora…"

"Ada musuh dalam selimut di sekitar Oonoki- _sama_." Sambung Naruto dengan nada serius.

Hinata memandang sekitarnya lagi. Ino sedang mengetik cepat di keyboard salah satu dari 10 komputer lalu berpindah ke komputer lainnya. Dia silih berganti komputer. Hinata takjub dengan kepiawaian Ino di _skill_ Teknologi.

"Pemecahan kodenya masih belum selesai, Ino?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Belum Orochimaru- _sama_. Prototype versi 2 ini dilindungi 74 kode program terbaru yang baru saya lihat. 70 persen diantaranya hanya bisa dibuka menggunakan kode perintah dari petinggi Bangsa Teknologi."

"Sialan…" Orochimaru bersandar di meja metalik tembaga tersebut "Tombol merah ini memang tombol pembuka lubang dimensi, namun sumber tenaga, mekanisme penyaluran ke tombol pembuka dan pengarahan lokasi tertuju benar-benar dikunci. Ini salah satu jenis prototype terumit yang pernah aku lihat."

"Apa otak jeniusmu tidak bisa membongkarnya, Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara tak puas. Orochimaru terkekeh aneh.

"Yang membuat alat ini adalah 100 orang yang berotak sepertiku, Tsunade…butuh waktu 8 bulan, tidak, 9 bulan bagiku untuk meretas semua mekanismenya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan para _Chasseurs_ dari Millenial maka peretasan bisa diperpendek."

"Dan kita tidak mempunyai waktu selama itu…" kata Jiraiya sambil menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Ino terdiam. Dia tidak mengetik lagi.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu bahwa ide menggunakan Teleporter Dimension adalah ide yang percuma.

* * *

 _Hari Keempat_

Hinata memilih berjalan-jalan di jalan utama Vaexjoe pagi itu ketimbang ke kantor _Chasseurs_. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sana. Naruto pasti sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk menyusupi Fuyuki yang dijaga oleh 7 Servants.

"Hmm…" Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir. Dia bingung, mengapa para _Chasseurs_ yang dijuluki pemburu elit terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar kata Servants. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri belum terlalu tahu tentang Servants penjaga **Holy Grail**. Dia tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Naruto yang selalu mempunyai banyak rencana dan tenang dalam situasi apapun tidak berani mengambil langkah sembarangan. Bahkan ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ meminta 13 _Chasseurs_ untuk mengikuti misi ini.

"Buah jeruk, buah jeruk…"

"Apel merah, apel hijau, apel madu…"

Tak terasa Hinata berjalan memasuki Pasar Buah Vaexjoe. Matanya memandang senang warna merah buah rambutan. Ada juga buah blueberry yang terlihat enak jika dijadikan selai. Mangga juga enak, tetapi rasa nanas adalah rasa terbaik bagi olahan makanan selai.

"Hm?" tak sengaja gadis itu melihat seorang warga Vaexjoe yang baru berbelanja melakukan teleportasi dengan **Heel Stone**. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. **Heel Stone** masih satu bagian dengan situs **Stonehenge**. Hanya saja **Heel Stone** menjadi teleportasi di dalam kota Vaexjoe. Naruto pernah bercerita bahwa **Heel Stone** merupakan batu-batu dari **Stonehenge** yang tersebar di tanah Vaexjoe saat kota itu dibuat Hamura- _sama_ bersama ketiga muridnya.

 _Ting._

Hinata tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu berlari menuju kantor _Chasseurs_ untuk mencari Naruto. Saat dia membuka pintu kantor, yang ada di sana hanya Gothic Loli- _sama_ sedang tertidur pulas di atas bangku panjang.

"Ke-ke mana semua orang?" gumam Hinata. Dia ingin membangunkan Ophis namun tepukan di bahu kanannya membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo Hinata- _chan_ …kau sepertinya terlihat bersemangat."

"I-Itachi- _nii_ ," Hinata langsung menggenggam pakaian Itachi "Yang lainnya ke mana? Eh…maksudku Naruto- _kun_ ada di mana?"

"Hmm…para _Chasseurs_ sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk misi besok. Aku baru selesai berlatih di halaman belakang kantor. Naruto- _kun_ mungkin ada di tempat tinggalnya."

 _Jeger…_ serasa ada petir di sekelilingnya, Hinata terpikir dirinya berada di buah simalakama.

KE RUMAH NARUTO DI VAEXJOE?! BERDUA-

'Tidak tidak tidak…'Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Jangan berpikir macam-macam Hyuuga Hinata! Hinata mengguncang tubuh Itachi hingga sulung Uchiha itu terlihat pusing.

"Ka-katakan di-di mana rumah Na-Naruto- _kun_ , I-Itachi- _nii_!"

"Iya iya…akan kukatakan. Hentikan guncanganmu itu dulu…" Itachi memegang keningnya "Dan kenapa wajahmu sangat merah hari ini."

"Haikh." Hinata memegang pipinya yang serasa panas dan membelakangi Itachi yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Sementara Ophis menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali mendengkur imut. _Deteksi narasi pedofil._

* * *

Hinata terkejut tempat tinggal Naruto yang dikatakan Itachi adalah sebuah bangunan bergaya istana zaman Victoria yang klasik namun mewah. Halamannya luas penuh taman bunga. Ada kolam besar di tengahnya. Kupu-kupu berbagai jenis terbang kian kemari. Jalan setapak di halaman adalah jalan berbatu yang tersusun rapi dan penuh estetika. Tidak lupa banyak sekali patung-patung pahatan bergaya seni tinggi di sisi kanan-kiri halaman. Hinata menaiki undakan tangga rumah hingga sampai di teras istana tersebut. Dua tiang besar seperti tiang-tiang kuil Yunani ada di teras rumah. Hinata berdehem dengan gugup sebelum memencet sebuah tombol bel di tengah daun pintu kiri.

 **Cengkaling cengkaling…Hidup itu Indah…**

BEL MACAM APA ITU?! Batin Hinata kaget. Dia mau melompat ke kolam karena suara parau yang dikiranya monster ternyata suara bel. Tak lama, daun pintu kanan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda pirang tampan yang memakai jubah tidur berwarna biru. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah buku bersampul hitam di tangan kanannya dan memakai kacamata. Jubah tidurnya memperlihatkan dada bidang si pemuda dan kalung kristalnya. Hinata tak sanggup menahan guncangan jantungnya karena pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto.

"Hinata? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Wa, wi, wu, we…"

"Wooo…?" kata Naruto menyambung ucapan gugup Hinata. Sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata "Hei…kau tidak sekedar bertamu kan?"

"Wo, we, wu, wi-"

"Kita tidak sedang bermain A, I, U, E, O- _ttebayo_ …" kata Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped. Dengan seenak jidat ditariknya tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam "Ayo masuk…"

Ayo masuk…

Ayo masuk…

Ayo masuk…mobilku melaju cepat, dengan membawa impianku

 _BUKAN LAGU TAMIYA!_ Teriak Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Ruang tamu Naruto sangat luas. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan bercat minyak di dinding-dinding ruangan. Hinata mengelus sofa empuk berwarna biru yang didudukinya. Seperti mengelus bulu domba saking halusnya. Dia memandang lampu lilin yang berada di tengah meja. Apa Naruto menggunakan lilin sebagai penerang rumah saat malam? Entah mengapa melihat rumah Naruto di Vaexjoe semakin membuat Hinata penasaran dengan Naruto. _Chasseurs_ itu benar-benar misterius.

"Aku bawakan susu hangat, tentu saja dengan sedikit jahe. Ucapkan terima kasih kepadaku gadis kecil…" Naruto meletakkan sebuah cawan perak di atas sebuah cangkir perak di depan Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. Cawan ini seperti benda mahal. _Seperti?_ Pasti mahal!

 _Apa aku coba pecahkan satu biar si pirang ini marah dan mengatakan harganya?_

" _Karena kau tidak mempunyai apa-apa, sebagai ganti ruginya kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku-ttebayo."_

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya setelah membayangkan hal tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku Hinata?" Naruto melepaskan kacamatanya. Dia meletakkannya dengan santai di atas meja.

Hinata meminum susu hangat buatan Naruto dengan gugup. Enak. Terasa hangat dan menyegarkan. Saat masa pelatihannya Naruto selalu membuatkan susu hangat plus sedikit jahe di pagi hari. Tak disangka kini dia merasakannya lagi.

"E-emm, soal misi kita besok."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Hinata.

"A-aku punya ide. Ini berhubungan dengan rencana menyusupi Fuyuki menggunakan teknik teleportasi."

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia tertarik "Wah…ceritakan Hinata. Aku penasaran- _ttebayo_."

Hinata menceritakan idenya kepada Naruto dengan suara patah-patah karena gugup. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap tenang mendengarkan ucapan Hinata tanpa memotongnya. Seorang pendengar yang baik. Setelah saling berdiskusi, keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Yosh, mungkin idemu adalah ide terbaik yang pernah kudengar," Naruto menggosok dagunya "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memikirkannya."

"I-itu ejekan ya?"

Naruto menyengir dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis kecil itu termundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa "Tidak. Itu pujian- _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Dia dapat melihat dada bidang Naruto dari belahan besar jubah tidur tersebut. Saat jantungnya benar-benar ingin meledak, perut Hinata berbunyi memalukan. Naruto bahkan sampai melongo mendengar suara keroncongan tersebut.

"Heh…haha…HUAHAHAHA," Naruto tertawa lepas sambil memegang keningnya "Kau hari ini sungguh menggemaskan, Hinata. Gadis kecil yang manis…"

Hinata cemberut melihat wajah bahagia Naruto karena mendengar hal memalukan dari perutnya. Karena jalan-jalan tadi pagi dan mendapatkan suatu ide di Pasar Buah Vaexjoe, Hinata jadi lupa sarapan. Naruto menarik tangan gadis kecil itu sambil berkata "Ayo ke dapur, kita sama-sama buat sarapan."

"Eeeh, Na-Naruto- _kun_?!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus memuji kemewahan dan kebersihan dapur Naruto. Dominan berwarna putih, dapur itu bersih mengkilat dan ada _kinclong-kinclong_ nya. Bahasa apa itu…? Hinata melihat Naruto yang memakai celemek-untuk pria tentunya-dan membuka kulkas. Kulkas itu besar dan terlihat canggih karena membukanya hanya memencet sebuah tombol di sisi kanan dan pintu kulkas terbuka otomatis ke atas.

"Mau masak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk bawah bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"O-omelet?"

Naruto menyengir " _Nice Choose_. Aku akan menggorengnya, kau bisa membuatkan bumbu dan bahan pelengkapnya Hinata?"

Hinata menjadi bersemangat. Sudah lama ia tak memasak di dapur. Dulu saat di Konoha ia sering membantu _Kaa-chan_ memasak untuk mempersiapkan sarapan serta bekal sang ayah di ladang.

"Yihaaa!" kata Hinata sambil memotong bawang, sayuran dan bahan pelengkap omelet dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Wuhuuu!" Hinata memecahkan telur hanya dengan dua jempolnya saja. Ini sudah pemecah telur tingkat maestro. Eh, emang ada?

"Hemmmh!" lagi-lagi Hinata terlihat OOC saat mengaduk telur dengan bahan-bahan pelengkap. Hinata mengaduknya dengan sendok, tetapi terlihat bahan omelet itu diaduk memakai blender. Cepat brooo!

"Yachaai!" kata Hinata sambil menaburkan bumbu-bumbu (garam, mecin dan sebagainya) ke bahan omelet yang telah diaduk. Hinata menabur bumbu-bumbu itu seperti orang yang melempar kelopak bunga di acara pernikahan. Kok nyerempet ke situ?!

"Selesaaaai."

 _Hyuuuuuush…._

Naruto terdiam dengan keringat besar di keningnya. Hinata meletakkan mangkok berisi bahan omelet di meja dekat meja kompor dengan wajah ceria.

'Berubah 360 derajat- _ttebayo_ …' batin sang _Chasseurs_ dengan wajah kaget.

Hinata memandang takjub cara Naruto memasak. Benar-benar seperti koki. Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto jadi semakin misterius. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama panjang ini? Apa keluarganya adalah keluarga koki terkenal? Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan Naruto mempelajari cara-cara memasak saat masih kecil.

Selesai memasak bersama, keduanya makan di ruang makan, ehm, berduaan. Bumbu dan bahan pelengkap yang pas serta tingkat kematangan sempurna. Omelet karya Naruto-Hinata bisa dibilang _Perfecto Numero Uno_.

Selesai makan, Hinata dengan rajinnya mencuci semua peralatan masak tadi dan piring bekas makan. Sementara Naruto kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Saat kembali ke dapur, Hinata masih membilas piring yang telah diberinya sabun. Mata biru Naruto memandang ke lantai di dekat kaki Hinata. Beberapa air jatuh di sana. Saat Hinata ingin meletakkan piring bersih ke rak piring, gadis Hyuuga itu terpeleset karena tidak melihat lantai yang basah. Piring di tangan kanannya terlempar.

'Piring mahal Naruto- _kun_ …' itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

Crasshh…suara piring pecah terdengar di telinga Hinata. Ia pikir kepalanya akan menghantam lantai dapur Naruto. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, wajah Naruto sudah berada di dekat wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ti-tidak apa-apa apanya?! Kenapa Naruto begitu dekat dengannya?

"Berhati-hatilah. Kau punya mata yang bagus tetapi tidak bisa melihat sesuatu di dekatmu," Naruto tersenyum, membuat Hinata ingin menjadi Kungfu Panda "Untung saja aku cepat menangkapmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu "W-w-waaah, piringnya Na-Naruto- _kun_? Pi-" suara Hinata mengecil "Pi-piring mahalnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Te-tetapi, tetapi karena kecerobohanku,"

"Haah, aku masih punya banyak di rak lemari kok…"

"A-aku sangat meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dipandangnya Hinata dalam-dalam, membuat mata Hinata tak mampu berkedip memandang safir penuh cahaya ketenangan itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memaafkanmu…?"

"Hee?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan _Kau harus menggantinya_?"

"H-heee?"

"Hm? Kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk mengganti piring mahal itu?"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , ka-katamu…"

"Karena kau tidak mempunyai apa-apa, sebagai ganti ruginya kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku- _ttebayo_."

Mata Hinata berputar seperti obat nyamuk. Kok seperti yang ia bayangkan di ruang tamu tadi siiih? Naruto tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah cemas Hinata. Mata Hinata berkedip dua kali melihat Naruto tertawa di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …?"

"Ber…canda." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia langsung menampar dua kali pipi Naruto.

"UWAAAAA! KAU JAHAT NARUTO- _KUN_!"

"Oi oi, apa ini balasanmu kepada orang yang telah memaafkanmu karena memecahkan barang mahalnya?!"

"A-aku tidak peduli!"

"Hentikan tamparanmu, kau membuat pipiku sakit gadis kecil!"

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku dulu!"

Saat itu juga keduanya tertawa renyah di dapur. Saat itu juga Hinata berpikir, perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya kepada Naruto? Ini bukan perasaan biasa. Hinata menyebutnya perasaan spesial. Hinata juga ingin tahu, apakah Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada dirinya? Atau Naruto tetap menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang mudah diganggu?

Hinata tidak tahu.

Besok adalah hari para _Chasseurs_ menuju Kota Fuyuki.

* * *

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Seorang pria berbadan atletis keluar dari Hutan Kota Fuyuki dengan langkah-langkah tegap. Pria itu memakai topeng tengkorak menutupi wajahnya. Dia melewati sebuah gereja tua. Seorang pria berzirah penyihir dan berwajah seram sedang mengucapkan puisi-puisi sesat di halaman depan gereja tua.

"Oooh, tumben anda keluar dari hutan, Tuan Assasin." Pria berwajah seram itu menghentikan puisinya "Mau ke mana anda?"

"Ke pusat kota." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Tuan Assasin. Suaranya lugas namun mencirikan orang yang licik.

"Spesifiknya?"

"Istana Raja para Pahlawan."

Pria pembaca puisi itu tersenyum mengerikan "Anda mau darah anak manusia yang saya sembelih tiga hari lalu?"

"Aku tak mau meminum sesuatu dari ritual anehmu, Caster…"

"Oooh Tuan Assasin, itu melukai hati saya."

Assasin menggerakkan segel tangan hanya dengan tangan kanan. Dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam. Caster terkekeh. Sepertinya Assasin tidak mau meladeninya.

Setelah itu Assasin menginjakkan kaki di Istana megah _King of Heroes_. Sosok bermata crimson dengan armor emas yang duduk di singgasana mengkilap memandang jijik Assasin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Beraninya kau menginjak lantai istanaku yang lebih berharga dari nyawamu, Assasin." Suara _King of Heroes_ mengintimidasi, sombong, percaya diri, lalim. Namun sifat angkuhnya paling dominan "Aku harap kau tidak sekedar membawa berita. Aku ingin berita yang berguna. Jika kau ke sini hanya menyia-nyiakan indera pendengaranku, maka kepalamu akan kupenggal."

"Maafkan saya, wahai Raja para Pahlawan…" Assasin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Melawan omongan _King of Heroes_ percuma. Dia adalah Servants terkuat di Fuyuki. Julukan Raja para Pahlawannya bukan isapan jempol semata.

"Saya mendapatkan informasi dari sumber bahwa besok _Chasseurs_ akan menyusupi kota kita untuk mencuri **Holy Grail**."

Mata _King of Heroes_ menajam "Bagaimana cara mereka masuk?"

"Belum mereka putuskan."

Servants berarmor emas itu tertawa. Bukan tawa senang, tetapi tawa penuh keangkuhan "Hahaha, berani-beraninya para anjing tanah itu ingin mencuri harta muliaku. Heh…kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sampai besok dan beri sambutan meriah untuk tamu kita yang tak diundang jika mereka benar-benar berani memasuki Fuyuki."

" _Hai'_!" kata Assasin penuh kepatuhan.

Mata crimson _King of Heroes_ melirik ke kanan. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat ksatria cantik berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah tegas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _King of Knights_?"

 _King of Knights_ memasang wajah datarnya. Saat dia berbicara, aura pemimpin para ksatria keluar dari dalam tubuhnya "Anda ternyata menggunakan sumber orang dalam untuk mengetahui rencana lawan, _King of Heroes_. Tidak ada kehormatan. Lebih baik kita menunggu _Chasseurs_ menyusupi kota ini dan bertarung adil dengan kita. Kehormatan tidak bisa didapatkan semudah mendapatkan daun kering yang jatuh dari dahannya."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan tentang kehormatan ksatria, _King of Knights_ …" Servant berarmor emas itu meyeringai tipis "Kehormatan memang penting, tetapi demi menjaga **Holy Grail** , maka atas titahku yang mutlak para anjing tanah itu harus mati di Tanahku, Tanah Fuyuki. Mungkin saat mereka berada di sini dan tertekan, mereka akan berkata…" perlahan-lahan seringaian itu semakin lebar,

" _ **Kita berada di sarang harimau yang dipenuhi pelangi permata bernama kengerian."**_

Besok adalah hari para Servants kedatangan tamu dari Vaexjoe.

 **Chasseurs 3 END**

 **Author Note:**

Akhirnya semakin dekat bentrokan antara Chasseurs melawan Servants di Fuyuki City. Salah satu scene favoritku di chapter ini adalah kemunculan pertama Sang Penguasa Dunia. Di chapter ini menjelaskan tujuan Penguasa Dunia yang ingin menguasai warisan-warisan Kaguya. Alasannya? Akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter yang akan datang.

Terima kasih kepada Icha atas konsepan scene NaruHina-nya. Gimana? Manis gak manis gak? *maksa* ahaha, maaf jika belum menyentuh feel romance ya. Tetapi scene asli dari Icha lebih panjang dari ini lho. Karena aku ingin di chapter ini menjelaskan situasi di Fuyuki (scene akhir) maka kupangkas dan keuringkas scene NaruHina *maaf ya Cha…*

Banyak sekali yang akan terjadi di arc ini, karena akan menjadi jembatan di arc selanjutnya. Aku harap kualitasnya masih bisa kujaga. Mehh…mengetik lebih dari 5 words itu capek bung wkwkwkwk, tetapi menyenangkan jika dilakukan karena hobi. Ya ngga cha? *Icha: zzzzz….*

Membalas singkat beberapa reviews. Ada yang bertanya soal The Best Team. Emm, itu mungkin bisa ditanyakan lewat PM, siapa tahu Doni-san yang membalasnya. Lalu soal "Jangan ada adegan sadis seperti The Uzukage milik Doni-san", wah…untuk arc ini aku tak bisa jamin ya kalau sadis-sadisannya tak ada.

Di sini Teleporter Dimension masih belum bisa ditemukan mekanisme penggunaannya oleh para Chasseurs. Jelas karena alat Bangsa Teknologi ini memiliki mekanisme teknologi yang tinggi. Sewajarnya karena menembus dimensi di dunia nyata adalah hal mendekati mustahil, tentu di fic ini juga demikian halnya. Terkecuali sihir dari Bangsa Magician, namun sihir teleportasi juga dikategorikan sihir tingkat tinggi dan di Akademi Magic Poveglia hanya adik Sirzech-Rias-yang menguasainya di tingkatan para murid.

Mohon komentarnya di chapter ini karena komentar dari kalian adalah bentuk support kepada Author.

Terima kasih atas reviews kemarin, see ya

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 4_

" _Mengecilkan bagian Stonehenge seperti mencari gas mulai Xenon di antara Oksigen dan Nitrogen, sulit."/"Kami memasuki Kota Fuyuki…"/"Kita ketahuan?!"/"Selamat datang di Fuyuki, Chasseurs yang terhormat. Sayang anda menjadi tamu yang tak akan pulang kembali ke rumah,"/"Karena anda semua akan tewas di sini…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 4**

 _Satu Hari sebelum keberangkatan menuju Fuyuki, Ruang Rapat Chasseurs._

Naruto baru saja memaparkan rencananya kepada anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya dan tiga pemimpin mereka. Hampir semua anggota terkejut mendengar ide gila dari Naruto. Sebenarnya 'Ide Gila' itu berasal dari Hinata, hanya saja Naruto menerimanya dan memperkuat ide sang Hyuuga. Hanya Ophis yang tidak terkejut dan menguap seperti tidak tidur seharian.

"Menggunakan bagian dari **Stonehenge** untuk berteleportasi ke sana…" Jiraiya memegang dagunya "Itu ide paling masuk akal sekaligus tidak masuk akal." Mata Jiraiya menajam "Pertanyaan terbesar: bagaimana cara kita membawa bagian **Stonehenge** masuk ke Kota Fuyuki. Syarat **Stonehenge** bisa melakukan teleportasi adalah adanya situs pengirim dan situs penerima. Membawa **Stonehenge** menjauhi Vaexjoe juga terdengar mustahil."

"Memang benar _Heel Stone_ di Vaexjoe berasal dari **Stonehenge**. Namun dalam cerita Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_ , _Heel Stone_ sudah ada di tanah-tanah Vaexjoe saat kota melayang ini dibuat. Kalian pernah mendengar cerita bahwa ketiganya mencoba _Heel Stone_ di luar tanah Vaexjoe?" Orochimaru memandang semua _Chasseurs_ , berharap ada yang tahu. Namun sepertinya cerita ini hanya dia yang tahu " _Heel Stone_ menjadi tidak berguna saat digunakan di luar Kota Vaexjoe, bahkan jika situs penerima dan situs pengirimnya ada. Mereka melakukan tiga percobaaan terhadap _Heel Stone_."

Orochimaru menjelaskan tiga percobaan tersebut dengan sistematis.

 **Percobaan pertama menggunakan Heel Stone penerima dan pengirim di luar Kota Vaexjoe. Hasilnya gagal.**

 **Percobaan kedua menggunakan Heel Stone penerima di luar Kota Vaexjoe dan Heel Stone pengirim di Kota Vaexjoe. Hasilnya gagal.**

 **Percobaan ketiga menggunakan Heel Stone penerima di Kota Vaexjoe dan Heel Stone pengirim di luar Kota Vaexjoe. Hasilnya gagal.**

"Nah, jadi _Heel Stone_ hanya bisa digunakan di dalam kota." Orochimaru mengelus pelan rambut sampingnya "Tetapi ketiga murid Hamura- _sama_ tidak pernah mencoba penggunaan **Stonehenge** di luar, karena **Stonehenge** adalah sebuah situs. Bagian-bagian batunya menjadi satu padu membentuk alat teleportasi terhebat di dunia."

"Maka kita akan mencobanya." Kata Naruto tanpa keraguan. Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia berkata,

"Begini Naruto…bukannya tidak mempercayai idemu, namun membawa salah satu batu **Stonehenge** saja berat bagi kita. Apalagi membawa satu batu **Stonehenge** pengirim dan satu batu kristal **Stonehenge** penerima. Ingat syarat teleportasi **Stonehenge**? Harus ada situs pengirim dan penerima."

"Kita juga masih belum tahu apakah hanya membawa salah satu batu dari **Stonehenge** bisa membuat mekanismenya bekerja." Tambah Xenovia.

"Kita perkecil batunya."

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka memandang Sasuke yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah tenang. Sang Uchiha sedang menutup matanya dengan tenang. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, ia berkata lagi "Kita perkecil ukuran salah satu **Stonehenge** pengirim di bawah Vaexjoe dan salah satu **Stonehenge** penerima di Vaexjoe. Kita bisa mencobanya saat bentuk dua bagian dari **Stonehengen** penerima dan pengirim sudah diperkecil. Mantera **Magna** bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana Vali?"

Vali mengangguk dengan wajah tidak yakin "K-kau benar Sasuke…hanya saja," Vali memandang ke arah kanan dengan wajah cemas "Yang kita perkecil ini salah satu benda keramat Ootsutsuki Kaguya lho…"

"Mengecilkan bagian **Stonehenge** seperti mencari gas mulia Xenon di antara Oksigen dan Nitrogen, sulit." Kini Ino berbicara "Tetapi…" gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Jadi kita datang ke Fuyuki dan menjelaskan kepada 7 Servants bahwa kita hanya ingin _Teleporter Dimension_ yang ada pada **Holy Grail**?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tenang "Sebelum bertanya, kita akan dibantai oleh mereka bertujuh. Para Servants tidak peduli alasan apapun. Bagi mereka, siapa yang berani mendekati **Holy Grail** berarti siap untuk mati."

Semuanya terdiam. Kemudian suara sang Gothic Loli- _sama_ membuat para _Chasseurs_ di ruang rapat berseru heboh.

" _Ne,_ aku penasaran…kenapa alat itu bisa ada di **Holy Grail**? Apa tidak aneh 7 Servants yang menjaga mati-matian cawan suci kecolongan sehingga ada benda asing di cawan suci mereka."

"…"

"GOTHIC LOLI- _SAMA_ BERKOMENTAR!" teriak Ino dan Sakura

"BENAR JUGA!" Lee menepuk telapak tangan kanannya dengan tinju kiri.

"SANG _LITTLE DRAGON_ MEMANG HEBAT!" sambung Kiba.

"HIDUP IKON KITAAAAA!" kata keempatnya sambil bersujud di hadapan Ophis.

"E-errr," Tsunade sweatdropped melihat tingkah para _Chasseurs_ , tetapi suasana kembali serius saat Tsunade menyambung topik yang dibawakan oleh Ophis.

"Benar juga. Kita tidak terpikirkan tentang hal ini. Cawan suci yang dijaga dengan kehormatan oleh para Servants bisa kecolongan sebuah alat dari Bangsa Teknologi. Kalian pasti sudah menebak jawabannya…"

Para _Chasseurs_ menganggukkan kepala, terkecuali Hinata dengan polosnya memandang semua anggota _Chasseurs_ karena kebingungan. "E-eeeh?" sepertinya hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Tsunade- _sama_.

"Memang benar ada konspirasi besar di misi kali ini- _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto dengan mata menajam. Hinata memandang wajah tampan Naruto. Terlihat bahwa lelaki bernama panjang itu sangat tidak suka akan hal tersebut. Apa yang membuat Naruto tidak suka? Hinata mengingat-ingat sifat dan latar belakang Naruto namun dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hm…untuk permasalahan memperkecil **Stonehenge** , apa kita bisa memutuskannya sekarang?" kata Itachi yang mengembalikan topik utama. Para _Chasseurs_ saling berpandangan.

"Mengingat itu jalan satu-satunya," Sasuke menguatkan ide Naruto-Hinata "Kita coba saja."

"Heh…akan kukerahkah _Mana_ -ku yang berjumlah besar untuk mengecilkan situs warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya." Kata Vali.

"Kau pasti _kualat_ , Vali…" Xenovia yang tadi memberatkan ide Naruto kemudian setuju "Aku mengikuti kata Pak Ketua Tim."

"Heheheh…baiklah, aku juga setuju." Kata Kiba yang diikuti gonggongan kecil Akamaru.

"Aku juga akan membantu." Kata Tsunade "Sebagai Pemimpin _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Magic, aku akan menanggung dosa karena berani mengubah situs suci Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

Semuanya pun satu suara. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir berkata "Biar dosa ini kita tanggung bersama, lagipula Dewi Kaguya sudah disegel oleh kedua anaknya- _ttebayo_."

* * *

 _Kota Fuyuki_

Suara dentang gereja berbunyi. Matahari masih bersinar indah di Kota Fuyuki. Walau sedang dilanda musim dingin, beberapa warga masih lalu-lalang di Fukasa Street maupun Gilgamesh Way. Saat melewati tugu batu Kristal di tengah kota, beberapa warga menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan terlihat berdoa.

"Indah sekali melihat warga Fuyuki menghormati cawan suci, ahahahaha!" seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan jubah beludru merah dan brewokan tertawa puas. Dia menegak sebotol anggur yang dibawakan pria tampan di sampingnya.

" **Holy Grail** telah menjadi pelindung Fuyuki selama ini. Berkat rahmatnya, segala macam penyakit dan keburukan hilang." Pria tampan itu membukakan sebotol anggur lagi, lalu memberikan kepada pria kekar di sampingnya "Ini adalah kebaikan untuk kita semua."

"Kau benar, Lancer. Ahahaha, hmm…ini anggur yang berbeda kan? Kau dapatkan dari Bar Baccano?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang wanita. Entah mengapa para wanita di Fuyuki sangat ingin dekat denganku."

"Itu karena kau tampan, ahahaha!"

"Itu pujian atau hinaan, wahai Raja Penakluk?"

"Hmm…bagaimana ya…ahahaha, terserah kau menanggapinya."

Istana Gilgamesh di ujung utara sangatlah luas. Di dalamnya terlihat lebih mewah. Lantai mengkilap sehingga saat melihatnya seperti melihat cermin. Barang-barang istana adalah milik Yang Mulia _King of Heroes_. Dari ketujuh Servants yang menjaga Fuyuki, dia-lah yang terkuat.

 _King of Heroes_ mendengus pelan mendengar pelaporan rahasia dari Assasin. Dia menyeringai tipis. Saat itu hanya dirinya dan Assasin di ruangan Sang Raja.

"Jika para Servants lainnya tahu bahwa ada benda asing di **Holy Grail** , bukankah akan menjadi situasi yang buruk, _King of Heroes_?"

Mata crimson Sang Raja menajam "Assasin, **Holy Grail** adalah harta mulia milikku. Mau kuapakan saja, itu adalah hak-ku. Jika Servants lainnya tidak suka maka mereka menentang Sang Raja." _King of Heroes_ menunjuk ke depan dengan gaya angkuh "Menentang Sang Raja berarti kesalahan besar. Hukumannya adalah hukuman mati…"

"Ba-baik, _King of Heroes_."

"Assasin, jika ada informasi terbaru dari para _Chasseurs_ , segera beritahukan kepadaku."

"Baik."

"Dan jangan terlalu sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _King of Heroes_. Heheh…karena kau bersedia menjadi budakku, kuperbolehkan kau memanggilku Archer."

Assasin terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan "Baik, Archer- _sama_!"

Archer menyeringai tipis.

* * *

 _Kota Vaexjoe_

"Seriusan nih?"

"Ya pastinya serius lah."

"Seriusan?"

"Serius."

"Pasti kan?"

"Ya pasti."

"Hentikan keragu-raguan kalian," kata Naruto menghentikan perdebatan teman-teman _Chasseurs_ nya. Mereka semua berdiri di depan situs **Stonehenge** penerima yang ada di depan gerbang Vaexjoe. Situs penerima **Stonehenge** adalah sebuah situs Kristal yang tersusun sama seperti situs pengirim **Stonehenge** di bawah yang terbuat dari batu.

" _Chasseurs_ Bangsa Magic bisa memulainya." Kata Naruto mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Batu kristal ke berapa yang kita pilih?" tanya Vali. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Pantasnya para pemimpin kita yang memilih." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Tsunade maju selangkah. Berpikir sejenak, dia kemudian berkata "Kita pilih batu kristal di lingkaran terluar, batu yang berada tepat di arah selatan."

" **Stonehenge** lingkaran ketiga ya…" gumam Jiraiya "Yang menopang vertikal atau tertopang horizontal, Tsunade?"

Tsunade melirik kesal ke arah Jiraiya "Hanya aku yang bertanggung jawab?"

"Khekhekhe…mungkin alangkah lebih baik Hamura- _sama_ yang memilihnya. Tetapi karena kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, kita bertiga yang bertanggung jawab. Boleh aku beri saran?" semuanya menganggukkan kepala, Orochimaru kemudian berkata "Kita pilih batu kristal yang ditopang dan berdiri secara horizontal. Perubahannya tidak akan banyak karena batu-batu di **Stonehenge** yang paling berpengaruh adalah batun kristal penopang vertikal. Aku setuju dengan saran Tsunade, memilih batu kristal di lingkaran ketiga dan berada di arah selatan karena menghadap ke Vaexjoe. Kemudian masalahnya adalah apakah **Stonehenge** bisa berfungsi saat salah satu bagiannya hilang?" Orochimaru kembali tertawa "Kita pikirkan nanti. Kalau begitu para Magician, langsung lakukan sihir **Magna**."

Tsunade tersenyum "Saran yang bagus, Orochimaru. Terima kasih." Dia memandang ketiga belas anggota _Chasseurs_ "Nah, sekarang kita mulai sihirnya. Para _Chasseurs_ yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan Magic-nya silahkan keluarkan tongkat sihir kalian. Bersama-sama, tembakkan mantera **Magna** pada batu horizontal di lingkaran ketiga arah selatan."

"Siap!"

Vali, Irina, Sakura bahkan Sasuke mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka. Hinata terkejut karena Naruto juga ikutan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , walaupun **Multitalent** kau kan…"

Naruto tersenyum memandang sang Hyuuga "Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam _skill_ Magic, Hinata. Tetapi bukan berarti aku buruk dalam semua mantera."

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Dia benar-benar kagum kepada pemuda ini. Hinata pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah **Stonehenge**.

"Hinata?" kata Naruto dengan wajah kaget.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersenyum "Hehe…ini sangat menarik."

"Tak kusangka kau akan ikut, _Dobe_ …" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman mengejek. Naruto membalas ejekan itu dengan wajah mengejek juga.

"Jangan sampai _skill_ Magic-ku lebih hebat darimu, Uchiha Potter."

"Hn. Ejekan yang bodoh."

Tsunade langsung berteriak "Semuanya, bersama-sama… **Magna**!"

Enam _Chasseurs_ dan satu pemimpin mereka menembakkan mantera **Magna** yang bercahaya ungu ke arah **Stonehenge** yang dituju. Selama 5 menit tidak ada perubahan. Saat itu ketika mantera terus ditembakkan hingga menit ke-8, tiba-tiba cahaya mantera **Magna** terpantul ke berbagai arah.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara cemas. Mata Tsunade menajam. Para _Chasseurs_ yang tidak melakukan mantera terlihat kaget ketika tekanan angin besar muncul di sekitar mereka.

"Batu kristalnya memantulkan sihir kita, apa ini perlindungan dari **Stonehenge**?" tanya Sakura. Vali menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini adalah kekuatan dari benda-benda warisan Dewi Kaguya. Dengan begini mantera kita tidak berguna karena gabungan _Mana_ kita tidak bisa menembus pertahanan **Stonehenge**."

Sebuah cahaya berputar dan menghantam Kiba. Tubuh Kiba langsung mengecil dan seukuran semut. Semuanya memandang sweatdropped ke arah _Chasseurs_ tercepat tersebut. Akamaru yang berdiri di samping Kiba selamat.

"Hey, kembalikan tubuhku nanti! A-Akamaru, jangan sembarangan menjilatiku!"

"Sialan…aku akan menaikkan intensitas _Mana_ -ku." Vali melebarkan matanya karena menembakkan jumlah _Mana_ yang besar. Urat-urat muncul di kening, kedua tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya karena dorongan _Mana_ besar yang ia keluarkan. Perlahan-lahan cahaya sihir **Magna** gabungan tidak terpantul kembali bahkan masuk menyelimuti batu Kristal **Stonehenge** penerima. Setelah dua menit, batu Kristal itu mengecil hingga seukuran kelereng. Beberapa _Chasseurs_ yang menembakkan mantera langsung jatuh terduduk. Hinata menghela napas dengan berat. Ia rasa hampir semua _Mana_ -nya dikeluarkan tadi. Yang masih tetap berdiri adalah Tsunade dan Vali. Hinata melihat ke arah dahi Tsunade. Biasanya ada tanda berbentuk belah ketupat kecil. Tanda itu hilang.

"Tsunade- _sama_ menggunakan semua _Mana_ -nya. Heh, bahkan gabungan _Mana_ besar dari Tsunade- _sama_ dan Vali masih menyulitkan kita memperkecil ukuran batu Kristal di **Stonehenge** penerima."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang berbicara terengah-engah. Sang _Chasseurs_ kemudian berkata "Masih ada situs pengirim di bawah Vaexjoe."

Orochimaru berjalan mengambil Kristal batu yang telah mengecil seukuran kelereng. Dia menoleh ke semua orang di belakangnya "Bisa kita tes langsung **Stonehenge** yang telah kehilangan salah satu bagiannya?"

"Ya…" jawab Jiraiya lugas. Sementara di dekat kakinya berteriak dengan suara lucu Kiba "Kembalikan ukuran tubuhku dulu woy!"

Semuanya berdiri di tengah **Stonehenge**. Setelah Jiraiya mengatakan password, enam belas orang itu langsung ditelan cahaya lingkaran **Stonehenge**.

Mereka pikir **Stonehenge** tidak berfungsi kembali. Alangkah terkejutnya saat semua _Chasseurs_ berdiri di tengah **Stonehenge** pengirim yang terdiri atas bebatuan membentuk pola lingkaran. Orochimaru bahkan terkejut dengan fakta bahwa perubahan pada **Stonehenge** tidak merubah fungsi situs tersebut.

"Berhasil…"

Beberapa _Chasseurs_ muntah, membuat Jiraiya langsung kebingungan "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Ino, salah satu _Chasseurs_ yang muntah, berkata dengan suara parau "Tampaknya efek dari kehilangan salah satu bagian **Stonehenge** adalah kenyamanan teleportasinya. Anda semua tidak merasakan guncangan hebat saat kita melakukan teleportasi tadi?"

"Hmm…tidak." Kata Jiraiya. Tsunade yang tidak muntah menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku juga merasakannya, tetapi hal ini biasa bagiku karena aku sering melakukan sihir teleportasi yang tak nyaman saat muda dulu."

"Heheh…menarik." Orochimaru menyeringai tipis "Kita pikirkan mengecilkan bagian **Stonehenge** pengirim. Apakah _Mana_ kalian masih cukup, wahai para Magician?"

Orochimaru memandang dahi Tsunade. Tidak pernah ia melihat hal seperti ini. Diliriknya Vali yang terlihat kelelahan. Vali adalah Magician yang pernah minum air susu Dragon sehingga dianugerahi _Mana_ yang besar. Bahkan Vali saja sudah mau KO akibat banyak mengeluarkan _Mana_.

"Tidak masalah," kata Naruto. Walaupun berkeringat, sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya "Selagi masih mempunyai _Mana_ , kita coba."

"Jangan memaksakan diri…" kata Gaara memperingatkan. Lee di samping Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Vali, Irina, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsunade serempak mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka. Hinata memandang wajah serius Naruto. Tak pernah ia melihat safir itu terlihat menyala. Seperti permata biru yang ditembakkan cahaya. Hinata mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mereka bertujuh kembali menembakkan salah satu batu di **Stonehenge** pengirim yang ditopang dalam lingkaran ketiga dan berada di arah selatan.

"Heaaaaa…" kata mereka bertujuh dengan jumlah _Mana_ yang tersisa. Baru saja 2 menit, cahaya mantera **Magna** melemah. Tsunade dan Vali, dengan _Mana_ paling besar di antara yang lainnya, mengerahkan semua tenaga mereka. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu kembali menguat. Para _Chasseurs_ yang tidak ikut mengeluarkan mantera memandang cemas. Bukannya menjadi pesimis, tetapi sepertinya yang ini sulit untuk berhasil.

"Cahayanya kembali mengecil." Gumam Xenovia yang melihat cahaya ungu itu meredup.

"Tidak…" kata Ino dengan suara sedih.

Orochimaru melirik seseorang. Dia harap orang itu mau membantu.

"Gothic Loli- _sama_ …" gumam Orochimaru. Ophis yang duduk melipat kakinya dengan wajah mengantuk langsung berdiri "Baiklah…" katanya dengan suara imut yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

Dipegangnya bahu kanan Vali dan dorongan _Mana_ super besar langsung mengalir ke tubuh _Chasseurs_ bersurai perak tersebut. Vali bahkan sampai berteriak karena terkejut.

"GOTHIC LOLI- _SAMA_?!" teriak _Chasseurs_ lainnya.

Benar. Mereka melupakan satu orang (sebenarnya bukan orang). Satu gadis kecil yang berasal dari ras bukan manusia.

Tambahan _Mana_ dari Ophis membuat cahaya ungu itu kembali menguat bahkan menyelimuti batu **Stonehenge** yang dituju. Akhirnya batu itu mengecil menjadi sebesar kelereng. Semua _Chasseurs_ yang menembakkan mantera langsung jatuh terduduk. Hanya Ophis yang berdiri dengan wajah datar. Tetapi bisa dilihat napas Sang Dragon sedikit tidak teratur. Orochimaru dan Jiraiya paham bahwa merubah salah satu warisan Kaguya adalah pekerjaan berat.

Hinata memandang semua _Chasseurs_ dengan wajah senang walaupun tubuhnya benar-benar letih. Mereka semua berhasil.

"Kita harus beristirahat total malam ini. Besok ada pekerjaan berat."

Kata-kata dari Naruto membuat beberapa _Chasseurs_ tertawa dan tersenyum. Candaan yang bagus. Tetapi mereka harus mencoba fungsi bagian dari **Stonehenge** yang telah dikecilkan, apakah bisa melakukan teleportasi atau tidak…

 **~The Girl with One Hope~**

 _Hari Kelima_

Hari itu adalah hari kepulangan para pedagang Fuyuki dari luar kota. Mereka terdiri atas 1 rombongan besar dengan jumlah lebih dari 100 pedagang. Saat memasuki gerbang kota, para pedagang diperiksa oleh pasukan penjaga luar Kota Fuyuki yang dipimpin Rider.

300 meter di arah selatan Kota Fuyuki, sebuah bangunan berbentuk kotak hitam berdiri di balik-balik pohon. Itu adalah _Base Camp_ , tempat segala layar monitor dan komputer berada. Di sana ada Ino dan anggota _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Ino yang duduk di depan layar komputer utama menghidupkan mikrofon yang berdiri di atas meja. Dia menaikkan tombol volume untuk memperjelas suara pada speaker. Layar CCTV masih tidak menampilkan apapun.

"Halo. _Testing_. Kedengaran, para penyusup?"

"Kejam sekali kau menyebut kami penyusup- _ttebayo_ …"

Suara yang menjawab Ino adalah suara pria asing. Tetapi para _Chasseurs_ bisa tahu dari imbuhan kata _dattebayou_ kalau suara itu dari Naruto. Beberapa _Chasseurs_ menghela napas lega. Ino bertanya,

"Bagaimana situasi kalian?"

"Aku masih tidak terima menyamar menjadi istri seorang pedagang." Itu suara seorang wanita.

"Jangan bahas yang tidak penting, Sasuke…" Naruto mengingat kembali beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat itu mereka menarik sepasang suami-istri pedagang dengan menjatuhkan beberapa lembar uang untuk memisahkan mereka dari rombongan pedagang. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menargetkan sepasang suami-istri itu karena mereka berada paling belakang di rombongan tersebut. Setelah membekap dan mengikat keduanya di salah satu pohon yang ada di Jalan Gherald 6 Way, Sasuke mengambil beberapa helai rambut keduanya dan memasukannya ke dua tabung reaksi berisi Cairan Ornatu, yakni cairan Magis yang bisa merubah penampilan seseorang yang meminumnya menjadi orang lain yang helaian rambutnya dimasukkan ke larutan tersebut. Sayangnya Sasuke lupa larutan yang berisi rambut istri pedagang dan dia tidak beruntung karena meminum larutan berisi helaian rambut wanita. Hasilnya Naruto menjadi seorang pedagang berkumis tebal yang memakai topi bowler dan setelan jas hitam, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan dada besar.

"Kami memasuki Kota Fuyuki…" lapor Naruto "Tetapi aku belum bisa menyebarkan lalat pembawa kamera mini karena kami masih di dekat gerbang timur Fuyuki."

"Kami akan menyebarnya saat sampai ke pusat kota." Tambah Naruto. Ino menganggukkan kepala.

"Tetap waspada." Kata _Chasseurs_ cantik bermata aquamarine tersebut.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap," kata Itachi yang membuat para _Chasseurs_ mengangguk setuju. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah batu kecil sebesar kelereng. Itu adalah batu dari situs pengirim **Stonehenge** yang telah dikecilkan. Percobaan teleportasi yang dilakukan _Chasseurs_ pada dua bagian **Stonehenge** yang telah dikecilkan berhasil. Ternyata bagian **Stonehenge** bisa dijadikan sebagai alat teleportasi.

"Aku masih ingat guncangannya." Jawab Kiba sambil memasang wajah mau muntah. Irina tertawa mengejek.

"Dasar pecinta anjing, begitulah akibat teleportasi menggunakan bagian kecil dari **Stonehenge**. Kita akan merasakan guncangan hebat saat melakukan teleportasi karena ketidakstabilan fungsinya."

"Yang terpenting benda ini bisa melakukan teleportasi." Kata Lee "Benda-benda warisan Dewi Kaguya memang sangat hebat."

"Lucu jika saat kita muncul di pusat kota ke toilet dulu untuk muntah." Canda Kiba. Beberapa _Chasseurs_ tertawa. Kemudian selagi menunggu, Ino memutar musik kesukaannya dan duduk santai di depan layar komputer besar.

"Jangan perdulikan aku…" kata Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Bagaimana kami bisa tidak peduli jika lagu yang kau putar adalah Lagu Perindo!' batin para _Chasseurs_ dengan wajah jawsdropped.

 _Di Pusat Kota Fuyuki_

Naruto dan Sasuke-dalam penyamaran-berhenti tepat di tengah simpang empat dua jalan utama Fuyuki. Mereka melihat para pedagang yang baru sampai menuju ke monumen batu Kristal Grenada dan terlihat berdoa. Warga Fuyuki benar-benar mengagungkan monumen tersebut. Beberapa pedagang bahkan meletakkan beberapa uang koin di dekat monumen dan uang koin itu menghilang masuk ke dalam monumen.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau **Holy Grail** menyukai uang?"

"Ssst, jangan mengejek cawan suci bodoh!" Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan "Ikuti saja para pedagang berdoa. Lihat…ksatria-ksatria penjaga kota sedang mengawasi kita."

"Akan aneh jika kita tidak berdoa ya…?" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mereka berdua berdiri paling lama di dekat monumen. Satu-persatu pedagang Fuyuki meninggalkan monumen untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Para ksatria penjaga kota tidak berani mengganggu karena mereka yakin mengganggu peribadatan seseorang kepada **Holy Grail** adalah dosa besar.

Mata Naruto menajam. Saat Sasuke menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, Naruto membuka katupan kedua tangannya. Namun tangan kanannya terlihat menggenggam sesuatu.

" _Rencananya cukup simpel. Aku dan Sasuke akan menyamar menjadi pedagang yang baru saja datang dari luar kota dan menyusupi Fuyuki. Setelah kami dekat dengan monumen berisi Holy Grail, maka aku akan melempar batu Stonehenge penerima kecil ke atas monumen bersamaan dengan beberapa lalat robot pembawa kamera. Itachi-nii akan membuka jalur teleportasi pada batu Stonehenge pengirim kecil. Saat kalian muncul di Fuyuki, langsung tembakkan monumen itu dengan berbagai kekuatan kalian agar hancur. Aku akan mengambil Holy Grail di dalamnya. Ino akan melihat situasi lewat layar CCTV dan kita akan melakukan teleportasi dua arah menggunakan batu Stonehenge. Misi selesai dan kita tidak perlu bertarung dengan para Servants."_

Seharusnya begitu…

Naruto melempar batu **Stonehenge** penerima yang telah dikecilkan ke atas monumen bersamaan dengan lima robot lalat kecil yang langsung berterbangan ke segala arah. Ino di _Base Camp_ menghidupkan fungsi CCTV-nya. Dia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan yang lainnya.

"Lakukan!"

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Dia membuka jalur teleportasi dengan batu **Stonehenge** kecil pengirim sehingga 10 _Chasseurs_ lainnya memasuki lubang dimensi. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan guncangan hebat akibat ketidakstabilan jalur teleportasi tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka. Keduanya bertransformasi kembali menjadi tubuh asli. Secara lambat, beberapa ksatria penjaga kota berlari ke arah mereka sambil berteriak "Penyusuuup!"

Mata Ino mendelik tajam di layar CCTV nomor 4. Dia menangkap seseorang yang bergerak cepat menuju ke tengah atas monumen.

"Semuanya, waspada…ada seseorang yang bergerak!"

Itachi dan 9 _Chasseurs_ lainnya muncul tepat di atas monumen dan siap menembakkan berbagai macam kekuatan mereka. Mantera **Explosa** , jutsu, tembakan peledak dan sebagainya. Hanya saja sebuah ledakan sihir membuat sepuluh _Chasseurs_ itu terpental ke berbagai arah. Naruto dan Sasuke ikut terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa ksatria penjaga kota yang ikutan terpental.

Caster berdiri di atas monumen sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat "Atas kuasa Tuhan, aku sang penentang telah datang dengan segala dosa-dosa yang kubuat. Bersama nyanyian Gospel yang indah…maka menarilah bersamaku wahai anak cucu Adam."

Naruto segera berdiri dengan wajah tegang. "Bagaimana bisa…?" napasnya tertahan. Dia tidak habis pikir. _Para Servants bisa secepat ini mendatangi pusat kota?!_

"Kita ketahuan?!" gumam Kiba dengan nada tak percaya. Dia berdiri memandang sekitarnya. Para warga telah menghilang dari jalanan. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua belas bersama ksatria penjaga kota dan pasukan Rider yang menjaga perbatasan. Buruk. Bukan hanya disergap dengan cepat. Mereka sudah terkepung.

Kepulan asap hitam muncul di depan monumen. Seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan balutan pakaian hitam dan bertopeng tengkorak. The Assasin Servant.

"Selamat datang di Fuyuki, _Chasseurs_ yang terhormat. Sayang anda menjadi tamu yang tak akan pulang kembali ke rumah," kata Assasin yang ikut membungkuk dengan anggun. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan nada suaranya berubah sedikit kejam "Karena anda semua akan tewas di sini…"

"Naruto- _kun_ , kita kembali ke _Base Camp_! Entah bagaimana rencana kita ketahuan! Kita perlu mengatur ulang rencana!" kata Ino. Suaranya terdengar ketakutan di mini radio. Naruto memandang ke arah Assasin yang memegang sebuah batu seukuran kelereng.

" _Ara_? Apa anda mencari ini?" Assasin memamerkan batu **Stonehenge** penerima kecil di tangan kanannya. Iris biru Naruto bergetar. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alat teleportasi mereka?!_

"Naruto- _kun_ …apa yang kau lakukan, Regrup kembali tim dan kembali ke _Base Camp_. Aku melihat beberapa pasukan menuju ke pusat kota untuk mengepung kalian! Salah satunya adalah Servant yang mengendarai Chariot, Servant kelas Rider!"

Naruto memandang semua rekannya. Mereka sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Sekilas dia memandang Hinata. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu juga memandang Naruto dengan wajah cemas.

Ino sedikit aneh dengan jumlah temannya di layar CCTV. Tunggu…mengapa ada 11 orang saja yang terlihat di layar CCTV-nya?! Naruto…Sasuke…Hinata…Itachi- _nii_ -

Sebuah pisau menembus leher kanan Ino hingga mencuat ke leher kirinya. Ino langsung memuntahkan darah segar ke meja komputer. Saat tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Dia menoleh ketakutan ke arah si penusuk yang sedang mengibaskan kedua tangan dengan santai.

"K-kau…" perlahan-lahan cahaya kehidupan hilang di mata Ino yang terbuka lebar "…Peng…khianat."

Tentu saja para _Chasseurs_ di Kota Fuyuki langsung kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang tercekat dari Ino di _Base Camp_. Itachi langsung memanggil nama Ino lewat mini-radionya.

"Ino?! Ino?!" Itachi meneguk ludah perlahan "Ino…?! Kau tidak apa-apa, INO?!"

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya. Para ksatria maju ke arah mereka dengan pedang yang siap menebas tubuh. Sasuke memandang tajam ke depan. Empat ksatria dia tembakkan mantera **Comprima** hingga mereka tewas seketika.

"Sasuke…?!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal dan cemas.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, _feeling_ ku tidak enak." Sasuke mengarahkan mantera **Ventum** kepada dua ksatria yang berlari mendekati mereka sehingga terikat akar-akar berwarna hijau. Dengan cepat bungsu Uchiha itu melempar dua shuriken yang tepat menancap di leher dua ksatria tersebut. Keduanya langsung tewas dengan tubuh yang terikat akar-akar hijau.

"Sialan…" Naruto langsung berlari menuju Assasin "Semuanya, aku akan merebut batu **Stonehenge** dari Assasin! Kalian semua hancurkan monumen dan ambil **Holy Grail**!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan pirang…" kata Assasin yang menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam. Naruto berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan tenang. Walaupun terlihat gusar, otak Naruto masih dapat berpikir jernih.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Vali yang menepuk bahu Itachi dari belakang. Itachi memandang sedih ke bawah "Tidak ada jawaban."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap tajam ke depan "Kita harus menghancurkan monumen itu segera agar bisa kembali ke _Base Camp_ dengan aman! Aku benar-benar khawatir…"

Xenovia mencabut tiga pedang konvensionalnya. Satunya ia gigit gagang pedang di mulut. Pedang di tangan kanannya adalah Zweihander, di tangan kiri adalah Estoc dan di mulutnya adalah Flammard. Irina membuka emblem pengunci pedang magic-nya dan di tangan kanannya langsung tergenggam _The Glory of Ten Powers_.

"Kita ikuti perintah Naruto, AYO!" kata Gaara yang sudah memegang dua senapan api M-16 Assasult Rifle. Lee dan Kiba bergerak cepat menerjang dua ksatria yang menghadang mereka dan membuka jalan.

"CEPAAAT!" teriak keduanya. _Chasseurs_ lainnya berlari mendekati monument dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya Ophis yang berdiri dalam diam dengan wajah datar.

Caster menyirami sekitar monumen dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari kendi emas. Bau amis tercium. Lee dan Kiba memandang jijik ke sana. Cairan merah itu adalah darah.

"Sayang sekali saya sudah menumbalkan 5 orang anak minggu ini. Tuhan pasti akan memarahi saya karena telah melanggar perintah-Nya. Aaah, demi keabadian yang tersisa dalam cahaya surga, saya akan menunjukkan kekuatan sihir dari kemurkaan Tuhan." Pidato Caster yang gila tadi diiringi munculnya tangan-tangan besar berbulu dengan kuku-kuku runcing yang mengitari monumen. Caster berdiri di atas monumen dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat mengerikan. Tangan-tangan besar itu mulai bergerak menuju para _Chasseurs_ yang berlari mendekati monumen.

Kiba dan Lee yang berada paling depan melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri saat dua tangan besar itu ingin mencakar tubuh mereka. Keduanya sudah memasang posisi _counter attack_ saat berada di udara.

"Jangan meremehkan kami!" kata keduanya dan menyerang tangan berbulu besar itu secara bersamaan. Bunyi cipratan darah terdengar saat bagian pergelangan tangan besar itu terputus. Bagian tangan yang terputus itu menguap seperti air yang dipanaskan dan balik kembali ke bagian tangan satunya. Hasilnya bagian yang terputus itu tumbuh kembali menjadi tangan berbulu utuh.

"Hinata- _chan_ ,"

Hinata menghentikan larinya saat suara Itachi memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh ke arah abang Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau dampingi Naruto- _kun_. Walaupun dia kuat, dia butuh partner yang paham akan dirinya."

"Itachi- _nii_ …?"

"Aku percayakan Naruto- _kun_ kepadamu." Itachi menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata dan berlari kembali menuju monumen. Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi lalu menganggukkan kepala. Alisnya bertautan tajam tanda dia serius menanggapi saran Itachi. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah siaga. Gadis Hyuuga itu berlari menuju Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto.

"Sasuke, kita berdua akan menjadi tameng luar teman-teman lainnya. Kita akan menahan serangan dari ksatria penjaga kota dan pasukan Rider." Itachi berhenti dan membelakangi monumen sambil mencabut tanto dari punggungnya. Sasuke menghentikan larinya.

"Aku setuju, Aniki…" mata Sasuke menajam "Ksatria penjaga kota, apa mereka…ksatria yang dipimpin Saber?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala "Yang kutakutkan adalah kedatangan 7 Servants dan mengepung kita di sini. Jika bertarung secara terpisah, kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menang."

Sasuke memandang sekilas abangnya. Itachi kembali berkata "Tanpa ada koordinasi dari Ino di _Base Camp_ , maka kita harus mengandalkan koordinasi di lapangan."

"Haruskah kita pakai mata itu?"

Itachi melirik tajam adiknya " **Sharingan**? Itu akan digunakan saat musuh terkuat datang."

Lima ksatria menyerang Itachi bersamaan. Leher mereka langsung tertancap lima shuriken. Kelimanya jatuh tak berdaya di hadapan Itachi dengan cucuran darah di leher. Tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka, Itachi melemparkan shuriken tepat sasaran. Insting hebat seorang Ninja.

"Heaaah!" tiga Pasukan Rider yang bertameng dengan memakai Pedang Makedonia menyerang Sasuke dari tengah, kiri dan kanan. Sasuke melompat ke atas dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Dengan menaruh jarinya yang membentuk bulatan, dia menembakkan jutsu " **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU**!". Tiga Pasukan Rider yang merupakan Tentara Makedonia habis terbakar.

Sementara tujuh _Chasseurs_ lainnya yang terdiri atas Irina, Xenovia, Sakura, Gaara, Vali, Kiba dan Lee berlari menuju monumen yang dijaga Caster. Lee dan Kiba berada paling depan. Keduanya terkejut dengan kemampuan tangan monster buatan Caster yang bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat.

"Hyahahaha, rasakan kekuatan dari kemurkaan Tuhan!" kata Caster sambil memegang wajahnya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang.

"Sakura, tolong tingkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan kami dengan sihir supportmu!" kata Xenovia. Dia memegang erat Pedang Zweihander di tangan kanan dan Estoc di tangan kiri. Mulutnya mencengkram kuat gagang Pedang Flammard. Xenovia sangat luar biasa, tiga pedang di atas sebenarnya pedang khas Eropa yang efektif digunakan menggunakan dua tangan. Namun Xenovia menggunakan ketiganya sekaligus.

"Baik!" Sakura merapal mantera dan menembakkan enam sihir support ke keenam tubuh temannya. Kecepatan dan kekuatan keenam _Chasseurs_ bertambah. Xenovia seperti orang kesurupan menebas tangan-tangan monster Caster yang menyerangnya. Secepat itu tangan monster tumbuh, secepat itu pula Xenovia memutuskannya kembali.

"Aku akan mencoba menyerang Caster langsung dengan _The Glory of Ten Powers_!"

"Jangan Irina, kau alihkan saja perhatiannya!" Vali melompat di depan Irina "Kau akan membuatnya menghindar dan aku akan menusuknya dari belakang."

"Vali, itu berbahaya-"

"Akan berbahaya jika Caster masih hidup dan Servants lainnya berdatangan ke sini."

Irina terdiam. Dia menganggukkan kepala.

Gaara menyupprot Lee dan Kiba dengan tembakan-tembakan M-16 nya. Saat beberapa tangan ingin melibas kedua Ninja itu, Gaara menyerbu tangan monster tersebut dengan peluru-pelurunya.

"Serangan kita percuma. Setiap kali tangan itu terputus maupun hancur, maka bagian yang rusak itu akan tumbuh kembali. Regenerasi sihirnya sangat besar." Kata Sakura yang melihat kekuatan dari tangan monster Caster. Gaara menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika tebakanku benar. Saat bagian tangan yang terputus menguap, maka uapan itu sebenarnya adalah _Mana_. Apakah aku benar?"

Sakura setuju. Tetapi solusi sebenarnya adalah mengatasi hal ini.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah…" sambung Irina yang melesatkan bilah _The Glory of Ten Powers_ -nya ke arah Caster "…Menghabisi perapal manteranya!"

Mata Caster menajam. "Oooh, jadi anda ingin mengusik ritual suci saya yang penuh kasih sayang Iblis?" Caster menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan tentakel-tentakel aneh berwarna merah darah penuh duri. Irina tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa menahan tusukan dari pedang magic-nya.

" _Ghavarelta Ghavarelta. Animor chasta necya_ …" Caster membaca mantera di buku penuh Mana gelapnya dalam perlindungan tentakel-tentakel tersebut. Saat itu dia merasakan ujung pedang magic Irina menembus pertahanan sihirnya. Caster menjetikkan jarinya dan bagian paling luar tentakel langsung melilit bilah pedang _The Glory of Ten Powers_. Mata Irina menajam. Selesai Caster membaca mantera, tentakel-tentakel itu berubah menjadi cambuk panjang yang menemani serangan tangan-tangan monster Caster. Dia melompat ke atas saat lesatan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ memutuskan belitan tentakel dan mengincar tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Vali berada di belakang Caster dengan tangan yang dilapisi sihir.

"Mati-"

"Telat." Kata Caster sambil tersenyum sinis. Belasan tentakel muncul dari punggungnya dan menghantam tubuh Vali sehingga sang _Chasseurs_ terpelanting ke belakang beberapa meter hingga menabrak sebuah tiang lampu. Tubuh Vali diselimuti tumpukan salju jalan.

Caster tertawa saat ia melayang di udara "Ahahahaha, Ini lah suka cita saya kepada alam semesta. Demi anugerah yang penuh warna, saya bersyukur menjadi emas-emas yang tertimbun di lumpur kegelapan!"

Irina mendecih pelan. Dia melesatkan dirinya menuju Caster dengan cara menarik gagang menuju ujung bilah pedang yang memanjang. Saat berada di dekat Caster, Irina menyerang Servant penyihir itu dengan sabetan-sabetan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ di udara. Serangan-serangan Irina mengenai tubuh Caster, namun dengan cepat luka di tubuhnya beregenerasi juga. Bahkan saat tangannya terputus, kakinya disayat Irina, luka-luka itu kembali sembuh sedia kala. Mata Irina menajam. Dia berpijak di sisi kanan monumen sementara Caster kembali berdiri di atas monumen tersebut.

"Semuanya, kita akan kalah jika fokus menyerang tangan monster dan tentakel sihir Caster. Ubah fokus kita kepada monumen berisi **Holy Grail**!" kata Xenovia sambil menebas-nebas tangan monster maupun tentakel-tentakel yang ingin melukai tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan menyerang Caster saja susah. Dia mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang hebat. _Mana_ di dalam dirinya pasti sangat besar." Kata Irina yang juga turut menebas serangan-serangan tangan dan tentakel Caster.

"Kita tidak akan fokus kepada Servant itu…" Xenovia berputar cepat dan memutuskan tiga tangan dan dua tentakel sekaligus. Dia berdiri dengan tangan kanan berada di depan dan tangan kiri lurus ke belakang. Kedua pedang di tangannya penuh darah monster buatan Caster. Pedang Flammard di mulutnya tetap lurus ke samping tanpa tergeser sedikitpun "Kita akan fokus terhadap monumennya. Semuanya, keluarkan kekuatan kalian!"

Mata Xenovia menatap tajam Irina "Irina, keluarkan ratusan pedang dari dalam tanah dengan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ -mu!"

Irina menganggukkan kepala. Dia langsung menancapkan ujung pedang magic itu ke tanah. Mata Caster melebar kaget ketika ratusan pedang muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghancurkan tangan dan tentakelnya dalam sekejap.

"Saat tangan monster dan tentakel itu masih beregenerasi. Serang monumen dengan semua kekuatan kalian!" Xenovia menyarungkan kedua pedang konvensionalnya dan mengaktifkan pedang roboticnya. Lee mengalirkan chakra pada kedua tangan dan kedua kaki sedangkan Kiba mengeluarkan Akamaru dari balik jaket.

"Akamaru, pil makanan!" Kiba dan Akamaru memakan sebuah pil berwarna hitam. Bulu Akamaru berubah merah, kemudian Kiba merapal jutsu " **Jujin Bunshin**!". Tubuh Akamaru menjadi Kiba dengan gigi meruncing dan kesepuluh kuku memanjang. Akamaru yang menjadi Kiba berada di atas tuan-nya. Keduanya berada dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Kalian mengganggu ritual indahkuuuuu!" teriak Caster absurd. Gaara memasang rudal di masing-masing bagian laras atas M-16nya.

"Kau yang menganggu hariku." Ucap Gaara dingin. Xenovia menembakkan sepuluh rudal kecil dari bilah Pedang Roboticnya dan menjadi tanda serangan bersama para _Chasseurs_. Gaara melepaskan dua rudalnya. Sementara Lee melakukan seni bela diri _Wu Shu_ **Jurus Tangan Kosong Nan Quan 65 Jurus** ke arah monumen dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang dilapisi chakra. Kiba dan Akamaru melakukan putaran bersama seperti bor dan berteriak " **GATSUGAAAAA**!"

Caster sampai harus melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan brutal tersebut. Monumen dengan Kristal Grenada yang keras hancur berantakan. Lee, Kiba-Akamaru, Xenovia dan Gaara berdiri mengelilinginya. Di belakang Xenovia ada Sakura dan Irina. Irina sedang mencabut ujung bilah pedangnya dari tanah. Vali perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil mengibaskan salju yang menutupi bahu kanannya.

Kiba menyeringai tipis. Akamaru kembali ke bentuk anjingnya dan menggonggong senang di samping Kiba "Bagai-"

"HIDUP MAKEDONIAAAAA!" tubuh Kiba terpelanting beberapa meter hingga menabrak pagar Taman Kota Fuyuki akibat dihantam sebuah Chariot yang dipenuhi kilatan petir. Akamaru menggonggong panik dan berlari mendekati Kiba. Semua _Chasseurs_ yang berada di dekat monumen yang hancur meneriakkan nama Kiba dengan cemas. Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang bertarung dengan para Ksatria Britannia dan Pasukan Makedonia menoleh ke arah pengemudi Chariot.

"Dia…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ahahaha, akhirnya medan perang telah kedatangan seorang Raja. Wahai para _Chasseurs_ yang elit, tunduklah pada raja penakluk yang hebaaat. ISKANDAR YANG AGUUUUUNG!"

Mata Itachi menajam "Iskandar yang Agung, Servant Kelas Rider yang dijuluki _King of Conquerors_. Ini buruk jika dalam satu tempat ada Caster, Assasin dan Rider."

"Bukan hanya Rider…"

Mata Itachi melirik ke arah Ophis yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah datar. Mata Itachi melebar. Jadi dari tadi Ophis tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ophis berjalan melewati Itachi sambil sedikit menguap.

"Tetapi Berserker yang dari tadi berada di dalam monumen akan memeriahkan pertarungan ini." Kata Ophis dengan suara acuh tak acuhnya.

BERSERKER?! DI DALAM MONUMEN KRISTAL GRENADA?!

Onyx Itachi melirik ke belakang. Setelah asap akibat hancurnya monumen menghilang, bukan **Holy Grail** yang berada di dalam, tetapi sesosok ksatria bertubuh besar dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya. Berserker, Servant paling absurd, gila dan dipenuhi amukan itu berteriak kencang sehingga tekanan udara di sekelilingnya melesat ke berbagai arah.

"Bu-Bukan **Holy Grail** yang ada di dalam monumen?!" kata Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Xenovia menganga. Irisnya bergetar penuh keterkejutan.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini kejutan terbaik dari hamba yang dipenuhi darah kotor ini?" kata Caster yang perlahan-lahan berpijak di belakang Berserker.

Belum sempat keterkejutan para _Chasseurs_ hilang, Berserker tanpa aba-aba melesat ke arah Xenovia, Irina dan Sakura dengan kecepatan gilanya. Saat tangan besarnya ingin mencengkram kepala Xenovia, tubuhnya ditabrak Ophis hingga terpental jauh ke arah Gilgamesh Way. Sang Gothic Loli- _sama_ berkata sambil terbang menuju Berserker "Aku akan urus yang satu ini…kalian urus Servant lainnya."

"Ophis?!" gumam Gaara dengan nada tak percaya. Dia menoleh ke kanan saat kilatan-kilatan petir muncul di sana. Rider mengangkat tali pelana dua kerbaunya yang membawa Chariot. Servant bertubuh kekar itu tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha, Jika kalian semua tidak mau menjadi tentaraku! Maka terpaksa kalian harus enyah dari Tanah Fuyuki!" mata Rider menatap Kiba yang tertelungkup di depan pagar Taman Kota Fuyuki dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Kiba memegang perut kanannya yang berdarah hebat akibat dihantam Chariot Rider. Akamaru menggonggong, membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi iba.

"Dia menargetkan Kiba!" teriak Gaara dengan suara cemas. Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe, kemudian menjadi pola bintang segi enam.

"HYAAAAH!" kata Rider dengan Chariot-nya yang melesat ke arah Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong pelan. Dia dengan heroiknya berada di depan Kiba dan melindungi sang tuan dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Akamaru?!" kata Kiba dengan wajah terkejut.

" **Gordius Wheel**!" teriak _King of Conquerors_ dengan suara penuh kemenangan. Tidak seperti serangan pertama, serangan yang ini adalah Noble Phantasm sang Servant. Tentu saja yang terkena akan kehilangan nyawanya. Beberapa meter lagi Chariot itu akan membunuh Kiba dan Akamaru, sebuah monster humanoid dengan aura biru muda menghantam dua kerbau pembawa Chariot Rider hingga kereta perang itu terpental masuk ke dalam taman. Pagar taman yang dihantamnya saja langsung roboh. Kilatan-kilatan petir dari kekuatan Rider bahkan menerbangkan dua pohon besar di Taman Kota Fuyuki.

"Kau apa-apa, Kiba…aku tidak perlu bertanya kau tidak apa-apa…" kata Sasuke yang tubuhnya dibaluti Susano'o. Matanya memandang tajam Itachi.

"Aniki, kita urus Servant itu di Taman Fuyuki."

Itachi muncul sekejap di samping Sasuke dengan **Mangenkyou Sharingan** menyala.

"Tampaknya kita harus menggunakan mata ini."

"Sebenarnya menggunakan Doujutsu terlalu mainstram," kata Sasuke dengan suara penuh penekanan "Tetapi apa daya…lawan kita memaksa kekuatan mainstream ini keluar."

"Heh…apa yang kau omongkan?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura "Sakura- _chan_ , tolong sembuhkan Kiba. Kami akan mengurus Servant Rider di taman." Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'onya. Dia dan Itachi berlari memasuki taman lewat pagar roboh akibat dihantam Chariot Rider.

Di sisi Naruto…

Sang _Chasseurs_ bernama panjang terkejut karena Hinata berlari mendekatinya. Hinata berdiri membelakangi Naruto dengan punggung yang saling bertemu, jadi keduanya bisa menjaga sisi belakang satu sama lain. Hinata mencabut Nuibari dari punggungnya.

"Hinata…kenapa kau ke sini?"

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Berbahaya membiarkan Naruto- _kun_ sendirian."

Naruto sebenarnya ingin berkata _Jika kau di sini, maka aku tidak fokus bertarung sekaligus melindungimu_. Namun ia teringat kembali bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang _Chasseurs_. Menjaga diri adalah dasar utama para pemburu elit.

"Terima kasih, Hinata…"

Hinata melirik Naruto sejenak dengan ekspresi terkejut, sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Sama-sama, Naruto- _kun_."

Suara Assasin menggema mengelilingi keduanya. Hinata dan Naruto memandang tajam ke segala arah saat suara Assasin dengan angkuhnya berkata "Sangat menyayangkan para _Chasseurs_ berani mengusik kota kami. Jika saja kalian tidak menerima misi itu maka kalian akan tetap hidup hingga hari tua."

Mata Naruto mendelik tajam. Dia merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Assasin "Dari mana kau tahu jika kedatangan kami ke sini karena misi- _ttebayo_? Padahal tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memaparkannya. Kami baru tiba saja langsung diserang."

Assasin mendecih pelan. Bodohnya ia. Dia kelepasan.

Seorang Assasin lidahnya bisa terpeleset.

"Bagaimana ya…? Ya para _Chasseurs_ kan biasanya datang ke suatu kota karena misi yang diminta oleh klien. Jadi aku berpikir seperti itu." Alasan masuk akal dari Assasin, namun tidak menghentikan kewaspadaan dan kecurigaan Naruto.

"Pada intinya, kalian akan mati di sini, wahai _Chasseurs_ yang malang."

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia kembali mengkhawatirkan Ino.

Di _Base Camp_ , tubuh tak bernyawa Ino sudah digenangi darahnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya terlihat ingin memencet sesuatu di dekat pinggang kanannya. Sebuah alat dengan tombol darurat berwarna merah. Tombol itu akan mengirim pesan darurat kepada _Chasseurs_ lainnya tentang apa yang dikatakannya terakhir kali sebelum meninggal, namun sayang nyawanya sudah meregang duluan sebelum jari tangannya menyentuh tombol tersebut.

Isi pesan singkat itu adalah nama sang pembunuh sekaligus pengkhianat _Chasseurs_.

Di Istana Gilgamesh,

Sang _King of Heroes_ beranjak dari singgasana emasnya. Lancer yang bersandar di dinding yang berada di samping singgasana sang raja bertanya dengan suara tenang.

"Anda mau ke mana, Archer?"

"Ikut dalam pesta yang meriah ini, Lancer."

"Tak kusangka anda berani memindahkan **Holy Grail** dari monumen Kristal Grenada dan menyuruh Caster memasukkan Berserker ke monumen tersebut."

Archer terkekeh pelan. Sang Raja para Pahlawan yang berjalan keluar menuju pintu ruang kehormatan sambil membawa cawan suci di tangan kanannya berkata dengan nada penuh arogan "Karena ini adalah hartaku, Lancer!"

"Anda mau ditemani, _King of Heroes_?"

Archer berdiri di depan pintu ruang kehormatannya. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Lancer.

"Kau dan Saber tetap di sini. Aku akan menunjukkan _Holy Grail_ kepada anjing tanah dari Vaexjoe itu…"

Lancer tidak menjawabnya. Dia memandang ke arah jendela ruang kehormatan Archer dan melihat matahari bersinar buram di musim dingin. Sementara _King of Knights_ tetap berdiri tegak dengan pedang tak terlihatnya yang tertancap ke bawah. Dia berdiri di atas menara Istana Gilgamesh.

Matanya memandang ke atas saat sebuah pesawat melesat dari dalam istana menuju pusat Kota Fuyuki.

"Archer…" gumam Saber dengan mata menajam. Dia memandang pesawat Archer yang terus terbang menuju simpang empat dua jalan utama.

Pertanyaan: Siapa yang mati lagi, pihak Chasseurs atau Servants?

 **Chasseurs 4 END**

Author Note:

Maafkan jika ada yang menggemari chara Yamanaka Ino, dia resmi meninggalkan para pembaca di fic ini.

Di Fuyuki akan terjadi pertarungan mati-matian antara Chasseurs dan Servants. Ah…tentu saja dibaluti pengkhianatan dan siapa yang punya strategi lebih baik.

Untuk karakter Servants, kuambil dari series Fate/Zero karena menurutku Fate/Zero adalah series terbaik fate yang telah kutonton. Para Servants-nya juga terasa original dan berkarakter kuat.

Assasin, Caster, Rider dan Berserker sudah keluar. Assasin menghadapi Naruto-Hinata, Caster sedang melawan Gaara, Xenovia, Lee, Vali dan Irina. Kiba terluka parah dan Sakura mendatanginya untuk diobati. Rider sedang dikejar Sasuke-Itachi dan Berserker akan bentrok dengan Chasseurs terkuat, Gothic Loli-sama Ophis.

Sebenarnya aku malas mengeluarkan Doujutsu karena menurutku terlalu mainstream dan Doujutsu adalah kekuatan yang membuat seseorang Overpower. Coba lihat di Anime Naruto. Para Uchiha sudah seperti Dewa saja dengan Mangenkyou Sharingannya, apalagi Mbah Madara yang dapat membuat klon-klonnya saja memiliki Perfect Susano'o. Tetapi karena lawan Chasseurs adalah para Servants (yang belum mengeluarkan ultimate Noble Phantsm mereka saja sudah kuat), maka kuputuskan Sasuke-Itachi menggunakan Sharingan agar setara. Tak mungkin duo Uchiha melawan Rider hanya dengan shuriken dan kunai, lalu Rider kalah…bisa-bisa Readers melakukan chokeslam kepadaku XD

Rider sudah mengeluarkan salah satu Noble Phantsm-nya. Namanya Gordius Wheel. Dia menabrak musuh dengan chariotnya yang diberi oleh Zeus dan membuat musuh itu tewas. Untung saat serangan pertama Kiba hanya ditabrak dengan serangan biasa. Kalau ditabrak dengan serangan Gordius Wheel bisa-bisa KIba juga say goodbye kepada pembaca fic ini.

Apa lagi ya…? Ah…tunggu saja chapter depan dengan masuknya Archer ke medan perang, walaupun hanya sekedar menyapa.

Terima kasih atas reviews chap kemarin dan mohon kritik-sarannya di chap ini. See ya.

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 5_

" _Pasukanku, para Petarung Makedonia, adalah tentara terbaik di dunia!"/"Bukankah Iskandar yang Agung tewas karena tergigit nyamuk?"/"Sasuke, Susano'o Fusion!"/"Jadi ini salah satu kemampuan Berserker…bisa merubah segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya menjadi Noble Phantasm-nya, Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands."_


	21. Chapter 21

"Bukan hanya Rider…"

Mata Itachi melirik ke arah Ophis yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah datar. Mata Itachi melebar. Jadi dari tadi Ophis tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ophis berjalan melewati Itachi sambil sedikit menguap.

"Tetapi Berserker yang dari tadi berada di dalam monumen akan memeriahkan pertarungan ini." Kata Ophis dengan suara acuh tak acuhnya.

BERSERKER?! DI DALAM MONUMEN KRISTAL GRENADA?!

Onyx Itachi melirik ke belakang. Setelah asap akibat hancurnya monumen menghilang, bukan **Holy Grail** yang berada di dalam, tetapi sesosok ksatria bertubuh besar dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya. Berserker, Servant paling absurd, gila dan dipenuhi amukan itu berteriak kencang sehingga tekanan udara di sekelilingnya melesat ke berbagai arah.

"Bu-Bukan **Holy Grail** yang ada di dalam monumen?!" kata Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Xenovia menganga. Irisnya bergetar penuh keterkejutan.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini kejutan terbaik dari hamba yang dipenuhi darah kotor ini?" kata Caster yang perlahan-lahan berpijak di belakang Berserker.

Belum sempat keterkejutan para _Chasseurs_ hilang, Berserker tanpa aba-aba melesat ke arah Xenovia, Irina dan Sakura dengan kecepatan gilanya. Saat tangan besarnya ingin mencengkram kepala Xenovia, tubuhnya ditabrak Ophis hingga terpental jauh ke arah Gilgamesh Way. Sang Gothic Loli- _sama_ berkata sambil terbang menuju Berserker "Aku akan urus yang satu ini…kalian urus Servant lainnya."

* * *

" **Gordius Wheel**!" teriak _King of Conquerors_ dengan suara penuh kemenangan. Tidak seperti serangan pertama, serangan yang ini adalah Noble Phantasm sang Servant. Tentu saja yang terkena akan kehilangan nyawanya. Beberapa langkah lagi chariot itu akan membunuh Kiba dan Akamaru, sebuah monster humanoid dengan aura ungu menghantam dua sapi pembawa Chariot Rider hingga kereta perang itu terpental masuk ke dalam taman. Pagar taman yang dihantamnya saja langsung roboh. Kilatan-kilatan petir dari kekuatan Rider bahkan menerbangkan dua pohon besar di Taman Kota Fuyuki.

"Kau apa-apa, Kiba…aku tidak perlu bertanya kau tidak apa-apa…" kata Sasuke yang tubuhnya dibaluti Susano'o. Matanya memandang tajam Itachi.

"Aniki, kita urus Servant itu di Taman Fuyuki."

Itachi muncul sekejap di samping Sasuke dengan **Mangenkyou Sharingan** menyala.

"Tampaknya kita harus menggunakan mata ini."

"Sebenarnya menggunakan Doujutsu terlalu mainstream," kata Sasuke dengan suara penuh penekanan "Tetapi apa daya…lawan kita memaksa kekuatan mainstream ini keluar."

"Heh…apa yang kau omongkan?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura "Sakura- _chan_ , tolong sembuhkan Kiba. Kami akan mengurus Servant Rider di taman." Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'onya. Dia dan Itachi berlari memasuki taman lewat pagar roboh akibat dihantam Chariot Rider.

* * *

 _Mari kita fokus ke dua pertarungan dahsyat yang terjadi antara Gothic Loli-sama Vs Berserker dan Dua kakak beradik Uchiha Vs Rider_

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 5**

Taman Kota Fuyuki adalah sebuah taman indah yang dipenuhi Pohon Tabebuia. Tabebuia adalah tanaman yang mirip seperti Tanaman Sakura, hanya saja Tabebuia memiliki waktu perbungaan yang lebih lama yakni sekitar 3 sampai 5 tahun. Saat ini musim dingin dan bunga Tabebuia yang biasanya berwarna pink, kuning maupun pink keunguan tidak muncul. Di sepanjang sisi kiri-kanan jalan setapak taman banyak sekali bunga-bunga krisan, mandevilia dan hydrangea yang tertutupi putihnya salju.

Di dekat sebuah Pohon Tabebuia yang tumbang, terdapat sebuah kereta magic dahsyat kepunyaan Zeus yang diberikan Raja Gordius kepada Raja Penakluk Iskandar. Servant kelas Rider itu memegang kepalanya. Dia memandang dua sapi jantan ilahi-nya yang menabrak sebuah Pohon Tabebuia hingga tumbang. Benar-benar kekuatan yang hebat karena mampu menghentikan serangan **Gordius Wheel** -nya.

"Jadi kalian berdua mendatangiku, wahai tentara?" Rider menoleh ke belakang. Di sana sudah berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi dengan **Mangenkyou Sharingan** menyala.

"Aku suka mata kalian. Itu adalah mata ksatria yang bisa menaklukkan berbagai Negara. Hanya satu orang yang berani menatapku dengan tatapan seperti kalian..ya, dia adalah Raja besar Persia, sang Agung Darius III. Saat itu aku menyingkirkan kursinya yang tinggi dan menjadikannya dengan kursiku. Untuk seukuran tubuhku yang besar, Darius III yang Agung benar-benar seperti monster." Rider memutar Chariot-nya hingga menghadap ke depan. Mata Sasuke dan Itachi menajam waspada. Kereta perang yang dapat mengeluarkan petir itu adalah kendaraan Rider paling berbahaya. Salah sedikit saja mereka bisa mati dihantam dua sapi jantan pembawa kereta maupun roda keretanya.

"Mengapa kalian berani datang ke Kota Fuyuki, wahai dua tentara pemberani?"

"Kami bukan tentara…" ucap Sasuke datar "Kehormatan kami lebih tinggi daripada tentara anda, Rider. Pertanyaanmu tidak perlu kami jawab."

Rider tertawa senang. Dia mengangkat Pedang Spatha-nya yang disebut Pedang _Kupriotes_. Sasuke dan Itachi sudah memasang posisi siaga, mengira Rider akan memulai serangan. Nyatanya _King of Conquerors_ menyarungkan pedang itu ke pinggang dan turun dari kereta perangnya. Dia mengelus pelan dua kepala sapi jantan dan berkata "Kalian beristirahat dulu…"

"Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?" gumam Sasuke dengan setetes keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis.

Rider mengangkut sebuah tong bir atau _beer barrel_ dari kayu di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya memegang tiga gelas kayu dan sebuah sendok kayu berbentuk tabung.

"Dia ingin mengajak kita minum bersama." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah boleh minum minuman beralkohol, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Rider menghempaskan tong bir kayu itu di depan Itachi-Sasuke kemudian duduk bersila dengan santai. Dia memukul bagian atas bir hingga pecah. Rider tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah taman.

"Duduklah, duduklah dua tentara pemberani. Kita minum-minum dulu…"

Itachi memandang datar adiknya. Matanya sudah kembali menjadi onyx gelap "Umurmu sudah lewat 17 tahun kan?"

"Hn."

Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di hadapan Rider dengan wajah tetap bersiaga. Mata Sasuke juga kembali normal. Menggunakan Sharingan dalam waktu lama jelas menguras chakra mereka. Sementara itu Rider menuangkan satu-persatu air anggur ke dalam gelas kayu. Tidak lupa tawanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang raja yang hebat. Tawa seorang yang pernah menaklukkan sebagian dunia.

"Bagaimana anggurnya? Apa terasa enak?" tanya Rider setelah Itachi dan Sasuke meminum anggur yang ia tuangkan. Sasuke hanya mencicipinya sedikit, sementara Itachi meneguknya dua kali. Sambil meletakkan gelas kayu itu ke tanah, Uchiha sulung berkata "Anggur yang enak dan berkualitas, _King of Conquerors_. Sudah berapa lama anggur ini dipendam?"

Rider tertawa "Ahahahaha, ini adalah Anggur Muscadine yang dipendam selama 5 tahun. Saat berada dalam medan perang, aku selalu membawa lima tong untuk merayakan kemenangan bersama prajurit-prajurit beraniku setelah perang."

"Anda adalah raja yang hebat," kata Itachi memuji "Anda sangat memperhatikan tentara-tentara anda. Karena itulah prajurit anda sangat setia. Kesuksesan anda dalam legenda yang menaklukkan sebagian dunia merupakan bukti bahwa anda seorang Raja Agung yang sukses secara militer, politik dan sosial."

"Hahaha, terima kasih atas pujiannya anak muda. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kehebatan Dewi Kaguya yang termasyhur. Sang Dewi Kelinci yang ditakuti seluruh belahan dunia."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar percakapan antara abangnya dan Sang Raja. Dia memandang air anggur di gelas kayu tersebut. Terpantul wajah tampan dengan mata gelap dan rambut raven yang berekspresi tegas.

'Untuk apa kami diajak minum bersama seperti ini? Apa dia mau membuat kami mabuk dan bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mudah?' batin Sasuke penuh curiga. Dia terkejut melihat Itachi yang menambah anggur lagi. Sang Raja menuangkan anggur itu ke dalam gelas Itachi dengan wajah ramah.

"Sebelum kedatangan Dewi Kaguya, dunia tidak pernah bersatu dan saling berperang satu sama lain untuk meperebutkan tahta dan wilayah. Para raja-raja hebat seperti King Arthur dari Britannia, Darius III dari Persia, Gilgamesh dari Babylonia, Yu The Great dari China, Aji Saka dari Java dan masih banyak lagi merupakan penguasa berkharisma di zamannya. Raja-raja hebat ini bertarung dan berperang demi menentukan kejayaannya sebagai raja terkuat."

"Jadi Ootsutsuki Kaguya bukanlah mahluk pertama yang mendiami bumi?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berbicara. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa Rider.

Iskandar menganggukkan kepala "Kedatangan Dewi Kaguya, yang entah dari mana, membuat manusia-manusia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia dijuluki Dewi Kelinci dan Ibu dari segala Kekuatan. Hanya saja karena tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya maka sang Dewi berubah jahat hingga disegel oleh kedua anaknya," Rider menuangkan lagi Anggur Muscadine ke dalam gelas "Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Legenda bukan? Karena aku sudah menemui ajal sewaktu Dewi Kaguya belum disegel oleh Ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan Ootsutsuki Hamura."

"Kerajaan anda, Makedonia, dikenal memiliki kekuatan tempur yang hebat, _King of Conquerors_ …" Itachi meminum anggur itu dengan wajah tenang. Sasuke memandang aneh abangnya. Apa Itachi tak takut mabuk dan kehilangan kekuatan?! "…Bahkan anda dikatakan dalam Legenda sebagai anak dari Zeus."

Iskandar mengibaskan tangannya "Itu hanya legenda…." Dia menegak anggur tersebut sekali teguk dan menghela napas lega.

"Pasukanku, para Petarung Makedonia, adalah tentara terbaik di dunia!" katanya penuh kebanggaan "Hal itulah yang membuat Makedonia menjadi kerajaan besar."

"Manusia tidak pernah lepas dari jiwa rakus dan selalu menginginkan segala hal. Itu dasar sifat alami manusia. Raja, manusia yang memimpin manusia lainnya atau orang terkuat di suatu Negara, tentu saja memiliki jiwa rakus yang paling tinggi. Itu perlu menurutku. Jika kau tidak memiliki ambisi," Rider menghentakkan gelas kayu itu ke tanah "Maka jangan menjadi seorang Raja."

Itachi dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka masih mendengarkan.

"Namun ada beberapa orang kuat yang mengikuti Raja-nya bukan berarti raja itu lebih kuat dari mereka, raja yang diikutinya memiliki kelayakan, kharisma, aura raja, dan keadilan sehingga pantas diikuti. Semuanya ada pada raja-raja yang telah kusebutkan."

"Termasuk anda?" tanya Itachi.

Rider tersenyum lebar "Kau mengakuiku anak muda, ahahahaha! Aku senang berbicara denganmu. Kau pendengar yang baik sekaligus pengkritis yang bijak. Hmm, apa kalian berdua kakak-adik?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Rider tertawa lagi "Ahahaha, tampaknya adikmu lebih arogan dari dirimu, wahai abang ahahahaha!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Sampai kapan perbincangan ini berlanjut. Rider menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem.

"Ini adalah tawaran dariku. Yang pertama dan yang terakhir,"

Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka memandang kembali ke arah _King of Conquerors_.

"Melihat kekuatan kalian yang setara dengan para Pahlawan Makedonia di zaman lampau, aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi tentaraku. Jika kalian setuju, maka akan kubebaskan kalian dari kematian. Namun jika kalian tidak setuju, sebagai raja yang baik kuberi dua pilihan. Pergi dari Fuyuki atau bertarung denganku."

Itachi menganggukkan kepala tenang. Dia meletakkan pelan gelas kayu itu ke tanah "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Raja Penakluk. Hanya saja kau sudah tahu jawabannya saat melihat mataku." Onyx kelam Itachi berubah menjadi **Mangenkyou Sharingan** "Manusia yang tidak memiliki aura raja memang akan mengikuti seseorang yang memiliki kelayakan, aura raja, kharisma dan keadilan. Tetapi ada beberapa manusia berjiwa ksatria yang ingin berdiri tegak atas kekuatannya sendiri."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Mereka lah yang berdiri bersama teman-temannya dan bertarung penuh kebanggaan dan kehormatan. Kami para _Chasseurs_ memiliki 3 prinsip yang kami junjung, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman-teman kami."

Rider tersenyum lebar "Kuterima jawabanmu, anak muda…" dia memandang Sasuke yang ikutan berdiri sambil meminum satu gelas anggur tersebut.

"Anggur anda enak, wahai Raja Penakluk. Kandungan alkoholnya juga kecil. Pada awalnya aku meragukan niat baikmu. Ternyata kau ingin bernegoisasi dengan kami. Kau memang raja yang bijak." Sasuke menjatuhkan gelas kayu itu ke tanah. **Mangenkyou Sharingan** menyala di dua kelopak matanya "Lagipula…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis "…Kami sudah memiliki pemimpin di misi kali ini. Dia menyuruh kami untuk mendapatkan **Holy Grail**."

"Jawaban yang sangat berani…"

Rider kembali menaiki Chariot-nya. Setelah berdiri di atas kereta perang, sang raja menarik Pedang _Kupriotes_ dan berkata dengan lantang "Tak pernah aku merasakan jiwa yang bergejolak seperti keinginanku dulu untuk melihat Oceans! Kalian berdua adalah dua anak muda yang setara dengan Pahlawan-Pahlawan Makedonia di zaman lampau."

" _Oceans_? Aku dengar kalau itu cita-citanya yang ditertawakan banyak orang karena ingin melihat ujung laut di sisi timur dunia."

Itachi membenarkan perkataan Sasuke "Dia tidak kesampaian."

"Bukankah Iskandar yang Agung tewas karena tergigit nyamuk?" kata Itachi yang membuat Sasuke memandang sejenak abangnya "Sasuke, sehebat apapun manusia…ketika ajalnya mendekat, maka mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Iskandar memenangkan semua peperangan yang ia lakoni, namun ia kalah oleh seekor hewan invertebrata yang menggigitnya dan memastikan bahwa manusia memang mahluk yang lemah di hadapan Tuhan."

Susano'o mulai menyelimuti tubuh Itachi. Monster humanoid beraura merah itu muncul dengan wujud tengkorak bertanduk "Jika kita memenangkan pertarungan ini, sekali lagi kita menunjukkan bahwa Iskandar yang Agung tidak seagung hikayatnya."

Sasuke memandang ke depan. Chariot Rider sudah diselimuti kilatan listrik yang meretakkan tanah-tanah di sekitarnya.

"Berapa lama kita bertahan jika memakai **Mangenkyou Sharingan**?"

"Kau tidak pernah memakainya-"

"Aku hanya memakai mata ini saat berlatih denganmu. Hanya kau yang menggunakannya di pertarungan nyata."

"Saat misiku ke Kota Annaba bersama Gaara dan Xenovia melawan kelompok penjahat kelas berat bernama _Heat-Dark_ , aku mampu bertahan hingga 10 menit."

"Lewat dari itu?"

"Chakraku benar-benar habis. Gaara bahkan harus menggendongku saat lari dari kejaran Polisi Annaba."

Sasuke tersenyum "Tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa tidak bergunanya kau saat itu, _Aniki_.

"Heh…tetapi dengan mata ini aku mengalahkan 200 orang kelompok _Heat-Dark_ tanpa terluka sedikitpun."

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan Susano'o "10 menit ya…"

Rider sudah memacu Chariotnya menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi " **Gordius Wheel**!" teriaknya disertai kilatan petir yang menghancurkan tanah dan tanaman yang dilalui kereta perang tersebut.

"Dia datang…" kata Itachi. Setelah itu benturan dahsyat terjadi di Taman Kota Fuyuki yang membuat belasan Pohon Tabebuia terbang ke udara. Kepulan asap dan debu berterbangan di udara. Bunga-bunga krisan langsung hancur dan menyisakan batang-batang bunganya. Tong bir beserta tiga gelas kayu dan sendok kayu hancur akibat benturan tersebut. Saat itu muncul kawah berdiameter 300 meter yang melenyapkan rerumputan taman sehingga hanya sebuah tanah gersang berwarna coklat. Dua sapi jantan ilahi milik Rider ditahan oleh kedua tangan Susano'o Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hebat…" kata Rider memuji. Dia berteriak kencang, muncul kilatan petir di sekitar roda Chariotnya hingga membuat tanah kawah itu retak dan berhamburan ke segala arah. Mata Itachi dan Sasuke melebar. Tubuh mereka bersama Susano'o termundur perlahan-lahan ke belakang.

"Sangat kuat…" gumam Sasuke. Rider menyeringai tipis. Tiba-tiba Chariotnya berputar dan bergerak menjauhi Itachi-Sasuke, tentu saja dengan kilatan petir dahsyat, kemudian setelah berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Rider melesat mendekati kedua Uchiha dengan kecepatan Chariot yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalian akan 10 kali kuserang dengan **Gordius Wheel** , setelah itu kututup dengan kekuatan penuh **Gordius Wheel** -ku yang bernama," Rider mengangkat Pedang _Kupriotes_ -ya " **Via Expugnatio**!"

"Ini berbahaya, Itachi!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi melebarkan kedua matanya. **Mangenkyou Sharingannya** sedikit berputar.

Dengan dahsyat Rider menabrakkan dua Susano'o itu dari depan dan belakang. Tabrakan pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima…hingga tabrakan kedelapan, Susano'o Itachi maupun Sasuke retak.

Kawah 300 meter itu bahkan tidak berbentuk kawah lagi. Tanahnya bergelombang seperti tanah yang diguncang gempa berkekuatan _8 SR_. Tabrakan kesembilan semakin meretakkan Susano'o Itachi-Sasuke.

Tabrakan kesepuluh menghancurkan armor terkuat para Uchiha.

Saat itu Rider berada di belakang Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah jatuh dengan lutut bertumpu ke tanah. Mereka terengah-engah tanpa Susano'o. Rider memacu cepat Chariotnya yang diselimuti kilatan petir dan berteriak

" **Via Expugnatio**!"

Hantaman terakhir itu menghancurkan tubuh Itachi-Sasuke menjadi daging dan tulang yang menyedihkan.

* * *

" **Via Expugnatio**!"

Rider berdiri superior di atas Chariotnya. Kedua sapi ilahi penarik kereta perang mendengus pelan sehingga uap napas keluar dari lubang hidung mereka. Rider menoleh ke belakang. Di bekas alur dua roda kereta perangnya bertumpuk gumpalan-gumpalan daging dan tulang serta dua kepala yang dipenuhi genangan darah. Rider menggelengkan kepala kecewa.

"Padahal aku berharap akhir hidup kalian tidak seperti ini, anak muda." Kata Raja Penakluk. Dia menutup matanya. Lawannya sudah tewas.

Saat ingin memacu Chariot-nya menuju ke pusat kota untuk melawan _Chasseurs_ lain, tiba-tiba kedua sapi jantannya mengeluh. Eluhannya bukan eluhan lelah ataupun eluhan biasa. Itu adalah leluhan peringatan.

"Moooooouuu!"

Rider menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang kembali, gumpalan-gumpalan daging itu telah hilang. Iris mata Rider bergetar. Saat itu dua sapi ilahi mengeluh kembali. Apa yang sapinya peringatkan?

'Serangan balik? Serangan kejutan? Dua anak muda itu akan muncul dari dalam tanah? dari belakang? Atas?...' Rider terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika kepalanya terangkat, matanya berkilat.

"Hyaaaah!" dia menyabetkan Pedang _Kupriotes_ nya ke atas, membuat sebuah lubang dimensi yang besar. Ketika cahaya warna-warni menyelimuti tubuh Rider, Sang Raja Penakluk langsung tersadar dari Genjutsu Uchiha Itachi!

"ILUSI?!" Rider memandang ke atas. Sasuke dan Itachi melompat di atas kepalanya dengan Susano'o yang siap meninju Sang Raja. Terlambat untuk menggerakkan Chariot-nya. Rider melompat ke belakang sehingga Chariot kesayangannya dihancurkan oleh dua pukulan Susano'o Uchiha bersaudara.

"Mooooou!" itu adalah eluhan terakhir sapi jantan ilahi. Bersamaan hancurnya Chariot Rider, dua sapi jantan itu juga tewas remuk dihantam pukulan hebat Susano'o.

'Aku tertipu…' Rider terseret beberapa meter ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak sebuah batang Pohon Tabebuia. Pedangnya tertancap ke tanah membentuk parit kecil yang dalam.

"EMPAT TONG ANGGURKU!" teriak Rider sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Air merah yang keluar dari puing-puing Chariot merupakan anggur yang keluar dari empat tong bir yang pecah. Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri di atas kedua tubuh sapi jantan yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, _King of Conquerors_ …" kata Itachi dengan suara tenang "…Karena telah memasukkanmu ke dalam Genjutsu."

'Jadi saat aku memulai serangan 10 kali **Gordius Wheel** , dia sudah memasukkanku ke dalam ilusi.' Rider ingat ketika **Mangenkyou Sharingan** Itachi mengarah ke matanya 'Di dalam otakku memvisualisasikan serangan-serangan **Gordius Wheel** yang menghantam mereka hingga serangan **Via Expugnatio** yang menghancurkan tubuh mereka, tetapi di dunia nyata aku tidak bergerak seinchipun. Mereka mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerangku…'

Rider memandang mata Sasuke dan Itachi yang beriris merah dengan pupil yang unik 'Kekuatan mata yang menakutkan. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki kemampuan **Reality Marble** , maka tidak mudah terlepas dari ilusi mereka.'

"Kita telah menghancurkan senjata utamanya…bagaimana _Aniki_? Haruskah kita serang secara langsung?"

"Tahan dulu Sasuke. Walaupun Chariot-nya telah hancur, Iskandar yang Agung tetaplah petarung terbaik di Makedonia," Itachi memandang Pedang _Kupriotes_ yang tertancap di tanah "Kita akan serang dia dengan serangan jarak jauh."

Sasuke memejamkan mata kanannya. Urat-urat merah muncul di sklera mata kirinya. Perlahan-lahan genangan darah keluar dari mata kiri sang Uchiha.

" **Amaterasu**!" katanya meneriakkan jutsu api hitam neraka yang abadi.

Rider mencabut pedangnya dan segera melompat ke kanan. Walaupun tubuhnya besar, _agility_ Iskandar tetap terbaik dikarenakan dia adalah Servant Kelas Rider. Ketika matanya memandang ke arah posisinya berdiri tadi, Pohon Tabebuia yang berada di belakangnya terbakar api aneh berwarna hitam.

"Dia cepat juga…" kata Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. Itachi mengambil delapan kunai dari kantong penyimpanan alat ninjanya.

'Dengan tubuh yang besar, Rider bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari seekor Cheetah. Refleknya juga berada di atas rata-rata…' Itachi menyelipkan delapan kunai masing-masing di sela-sela jari kedua tangannya 'Serangan jarak jauh biasa tidak akan mengenainya, terkecuali melakukan sedikit trik yang tak bisa ia prediksi.'

Rider memandang waspada ke arah Itachi. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan si Sulung Uchiha.

Delapan kunai berada di tangan Itachi dan Rider tahu kalau Uchiha itu akan melempar delapan kunai ke arahnya. Hanya saja permasalahannya adalah trik lemparan yang akan digunakan Itachi.

" **Amaterasu** …" kata Itachi dengan suara tenang. Ujung delapan kunai yang berada di sela-sela jarinya terbakar api hitam Amaterasu. Rider menyipitkan matanya. Api hitam itu akan menambah daya bunuh dari kunai yang dipegang si Sulung Uchiha.

Itachi melempar empat kunai di tangan kirinya ke arah Rider. Tentu saja Rider bisa mengelaknya dengan mudah. Saat dia ingin melompat ke kanan, 4 kunai di tangan kanan Itachi melesat ke 4 kunai pertama dan berbenturan. Mata Rider melebar.

'Ini teknik lemparan kunai _Aniki_ yang menakutkan… **Kunai-Shi no Nage**!' iris Sasuke bahkan bergetar melihat arah kunai yang berbelok akibat saling berbenturan. 8 kunai itu secara mengejutkan melesat ke arah Rider dari berbagai arah.

"Hebat." Kata Rider sempat-sempatnya memuji sambil mengibaskan jubah merah kebanggaannya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh. Jubah itu tertancap 8 kunai dan terbakar api Amaterasu. Rider melepas kancing jubah di depan lehernya dan membuang jubah itu ke kanan. Kini Sang Raja Penakluk hanya memakai baju besi perunggunya. Otot-ototnya terlihat kekar.

"Dia benar-benar terlatih dalam suatu pertarungan." Kata Sasuke mengakui kehebatan _King of Conquerors_. Itachi menganggukkan kepala. seperti Sasuke, mata kanan Itachi juga mengeluarkan darah akibat penggunaan **Amaterasu**.

"Penguluran waktunya sudah selesai, sepertinya para prajuritku telah tiba."

Sasuke dan Itachi memasang posisi siaga saat puluhan Pasukan Rider berdiri di belakang Sang Raja. Mereka semua berpakaian armor khas Makedonia.

"Ahahahaha, terima kasih telah datang ke medan pertempuran wahai sahabat-sahabatku."

"YA, RAJA KAMI!" balas para pasukan Rider kompak. Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"Mereka semua sama sepertiku, adalah entitas _Mana_ yang dibuat oleh **Holy Grail** atas penciptaannya yang suci. Mereka terbentuk karena rasa setia mereka kepada Iskandar yang Agung. Sama seperti Para Ksatria Britannia yang muncul dari _Mana_ karena kesetiaan mereka kepada Saber, para tentaraku muncul dengan jiwa dan raga mereka yang percaya kepada Rajanya."

Rider mengangkat pedangnya ke atas "Sekarang akan kutunjukkan Noble Phantasm-ku yang terkuat, yang akan membawa kalian menuju ruang kedigdayaanku bersama Tentara-tentara Makedonia. Kalian akan melihat kekuatan yang terbentuk dari ikatan Sang Raja dan para pejuangnya!"

Cahaya putih dengan garis-garis cahaya yang lebih terang muncul dari Pedang _Kupriotes_. Akhirnya terbentuk bola cahaya yang menyelimuti Rider, pasukannya dan Uchiha bersaudara. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mampu menahan terangnya cahaya dengan **Mangenkyou Sharingan** mereka. Keduanya menutup mata saat cahaya itu semakin terang.

Saat keduanya membuka mata, mereka berada di padang pasir tandus tanpa sedikitpun tumbuhan. Angin kencang di padang pasir tersebut menerbangkan kumpulan-kumpulan pasir ke berbagai arah sesuai arah angin.

"Ini Genjutsu…?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil segenggam pasir di tangan kanannya. Pasir itu jatuh perlahan ke bawah.

"Bukan." Kata Itachi "Kau pasti tahu **Reality Marble** , Sasuke. Walaupun aku seorang Ninja, aku pernah membaca tentang sihir kelas atas tersebut."

" **Reality Marble**?" Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah kaget "Sihir tingkat tinggi yang membawa seseorang dalam realitas dunia penciptaan sendiri. Dunia penciptaan ini mengikuti pola-pola keinginan penciptanya sesuai dengan kemampuannya."

"Seperti dalam Teori _Egg World_. **Reality Marble** akan menjadi dunia sendiri yang membungkus orang-orang di dalamnya tanpa mempengaruhi dunia luar karena batasan "telur dunia" dan diri sendiri menjadi batasan dari dunia luar." **Mangenkyou Sharingan** Itachi sedikit berputar "Bahkan kita tidak bisa membuat ilusi di dunia ini. Tidak ada cara keluar dari dunia ini kecuali dihentikan penciptanya atau membunuh penciptanya…"

"Aku pernah membaca bahwa sihir yang bisa menetralkan **Reality Marble** adalah **Ea** , sebuah Pedang Ruptur yang dapat menetralkan segala macam sihir dalam jarak sangat luas," Sasuke memandang tajam ke depan "Sayangnya kita tidak punya **Ea**."

Di depan Itachi-Sasuke, muncul jutaan Tentara Makedonia yang dipimpin Rider berjalan kompak menuju dua Uchiha tersebut. Pasir-pasir di sekitar kaki mereka berterbangan, suara tapak kaki mereka seirama dengan suara teriakan mereka yang bergelora. Saat jarak mereka dengan Itachi-Sasuke hanya 400 meter, Rider mengangkat tangannya dan semua pasukannya berhenti dengan kompak.

"HYAAH!"

Mendengarnya membuat bulu tengkuk Sasuke merinding. Itachi melirik adiknya, dia paham akan kemegahan Tentara Makedonia yang membuat siapa saja akan bertekuk lutut karena lemas.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, sobatku Buchepalus." Kata Rider sambil mengelus kepala seekor kuda bertubuh hitam yang dipenuhi hiasan raja. Kepala kuda bergoyang pelan tanda dia senang karena bertemu Rajanya. Rider menaiki kuda tersebut dan mengangkat Pedang _Kupriotes_ -nya ke atas.

"Lihatlah, lihatlah anak muda. Rajalah yang mengumpulkan semua pahlawannya dan berdiri sebagai pemandu mereka. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak sendiri karena kehendaknya sama dengan semua kehendak pasukannya!"

Pidato menggelora dari Rider dimulai,

"Mayat mereka mungkin kembali ke abu, tapi semangat mereka masih ada ketika mendengar panggilanku! Orang-orang ini adalah pahlawan legendarisku, pengikut setiaku! Mereka adalah teman sejatiku. Melanggar peraturan ruang dan waktu untuk bertarung lagi di sisiku. Mereka adalah harta karunku di dalam harta karun! Mereka membentuk Noble Phantasm terhebat sepanjang masa!"

"HYAAAAH!" teriak para Pasukan Makedonia sambil mengangkat senjatanya ke atas dengan serempak.

"Sekarang, sampai ke ujung bumi yang jauh, selama peti kita mengalahkan ambisi untuk menempuh jarak yang jauh, kebersamaan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Angkat kekuatan perang Anda semua!" Rider mengangkat pedangnya, Buchepalus mulai berjalanke depan "Angkat semua senjata kalian dan berlari bersamaku untuk meraih kemenangan! **Ionion Hetairoi!** AAAALaLaLaLaLaie !"

Teriakan heroik Rider diiringi berlarinya Sang Raja diikuti jutaan Pasukan Makedonia-nya. Pasir-pasir di sekitar mereka berterbangan seperti badai. Orang berhati lemah yang melihat ini pasti langsung pingsan karena ketakutan.

Mata Sasuke dan Itachi menajam. Mereka bukan orang lemah.

"Kekuatan **Mangenkyou Sharingan** pada dasarnya ada 3. Genjutsu yang kuat, Amaterasu dan Susano'o. Untukku sendiri punya genjutsu bernama **Tsukuyomi**. Almarhum Shisui punya Genjutsu terkuat bernama **Kotoamatsukami**. Almarhum Obito punya kekuatan Jikkukan Ninjutsu bernama **Kamui**."

"Lalu, apa intinya Itachi? Mereka sudah 100 meter di dekat kita."

Itachi tersenyum "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Serang mereka dengan **Susano'o**!"

Tubuh Itachi terselimuti aura monster humanoid berwarna merah. Bukan hanya berbentuk tengkorak, monster beraura merah itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan armor. Walaupun belum Perfect Susano'o, tetapi Itachi sudah dibekali dua senjata untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Pedang Totsuka dan Cermin Yata.

" _Yata no Kagami_?! Kau mengambil salah satu dari **Sanshu no Jingi**?" tanya Sasuke kaget "Kau memegang bagian dari benda warisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya!"

"Sama seperti Naruto- _kun_ bukan?" Itachi tersenyum "Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ketiga pemimpin kita untuk menyimpan benda ini dan digabungkan dengan Susano'o. Senjata ini kugunakan untuk situasi-situasi seperti ini."

"Hn…" Sasuke memunculkan Susano'o nya yang telah berarmor. Sasuke juga belum memiliki Perfect Susano'o. Di kedua tangan monster beraura ungu itu ada Panah Susano'o yang Sasuke gunakan sebagai senjatanya.

"Sekarang…" Mata Sasuke dan Itachi menajam "MAJULAH PASUKAN MAKEDONIA!"

* * *

Pesawat Magic Archer melesat di langit Fuyuki. Pesawat itu berwarna dasar emas kehitaman dengan garis-garis cahaya hijau stabilo. Tidak seperti bentuk pesawat moderen, Pesawat Archer berbentuk seperti kelelawar yang merentangkan kedua sayapnya. Archer duduk di kursi emas yang berada di kepala pesawat sambil memegang cawan emas berisi anggur terbaik Babylon.

"Hm?" mata crimson Archer memandang ke tengah Jalan Gilgamesh Way. Benturan-benturan dahsyat terjadi di sana. _King of Heroes_ tersenyum ketika tahu benturan itu terjadi akibat pertarungan Berserker melawan salah seorang _Chasseurs_.

"Ternyata anjing gila sepertimu bisa berguna, _Berserker_ …" kata Archer. Tangan kirinya mengusap cawan suci yang berada di atas pegangan kiri kursi emasnya "Semoga kau menang, _Knight of The Lake_ …"

Pesawat itu meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan Berserker Vs Ophis dan menuju pusat kota.

Ophis sendiri sedang melayang di udara dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya melirik ke atas ketika pesawat Archer lewat.

"Arrgggghhhh!" Berserker berteriak marah. Dia berlari cepat menuju Ophis sambill melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke gadis loli tersebut. Ophis terbang menghindar ke kanan, namun Berserker terus menyerangnya dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

"Ghraaaaa!"

Ophis terdesak hingga terbang ke sisi Jalan Gilgamesh Way. Berserker melompat cepat dan melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya. Ophis terbang berputar mengelak pukulan tersebut dan berada di belakang Berserker.

" **Dragon Punch**." Kata Ophis datar dan melesat ke belakang kepala Berserker dengan tangan kanan yang diselimuti cahaya _Mana_ besar berwarna ungu kehitaman.

"Ghrraaaa!" Berserker mencabut tiang lampu di sisi jalan dan memutar tubuhnya sambil menghantam pukulan Ophis dengan lampu jalan tersebut. Sebuah retakan berbentuk lingkaran muncul di sekitar keduanya. Berserker terseret beberapa meter ke belakang hingga ia berdiri di depan pagar Makam Kota Fuyuki.

Ophis masih melayang tenang di posisinya, tidak bergerak se _inchi_ pun. Ia memandang tiang lampu yang patah terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Tiang lampu itu berwarna hitam dengan aura gelap. Ada garis-garis bercahaya merah menyala seperti retakan di tiang tersebut. Ophis memandang Berserker kembali.

'Dia merubah benda yang dipegangnya?'

Ophis melesat ke arah Berserker dengan kaki kanan yang dilapisi cahaya _Mana_ besar berwarna ungu kehitaman " **Dragon Kick**."

Berserker mencabut pagar besi Makam Kota Fuyuki sepanjang 10 meter dan menjadikannya tameng dari tendangan naga Ophis. Pagar makam itu berubah menjadi hitam dengan aura yang sama serta beralur-alur merah bercahaya. Berserker terseret ke belakang hingga memasuki makam. Lima nisan hancur terkena seretan kedua kakinya yang membentuk dua parit pada tanah. Pagar besi yang Berserker jadikan tameng hancur berantakan.

"Grrrrr…" walaupun memiliki mental "gila", Berserker tahu lawannya sangat amat kuat.

* * *

Panah Susano'o Sasuke melesat ke kerumunan Tentara Makedonia yang sudah 30 meter di dekatnya. Belasan tentara terpental ke udara akibat hantaman Panah Susano'o dan hilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya.

Di sebelahnya, Pedang Totsuka Itachi yang bisa memanjang menusuk lurus kumpulan Tentara Makedonia sepanjang 50 meter. Pasukan Rider yang terkena menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Pasukan pemanah, tembaaak!" teriak Rider memberi komando. Ratusan pasukan pemanah yang berada di garis belakang langsung berlutut dengan kaki kanan kemudian mengangkat busur panah 45 derajat ke atas. Dipimpin oleh pemimpin pasukan pemanah, para pemanah melepaskan anak panahnya bersamaan.

Ratusan anak panah itu tidak mampu menembus armor Susano'o. Namun Pemanah Makedonia tidak menyerah, mereka terus melakukan serangan tembakan jarak jauh dari garis belakang. Setelah Kelompok Pemanah A melepaskan tembakan, mereka berputar ke belakang untuk mencabut anak panah di punggung dan digantikan Kelompok Pemanah B. Begitu seterusnya. Di belakang pasukan pemanah muncul pasukan Catapult dan Ballista.

"HYAAAAH!" pasukan garis depan mencapai Susano'o Uchiha bersaudara dan berusaha menghancurkan pertahanan kuat para Uchiha. Mereka yang terkena serangan atau libasan Susano'o terpental ke berbagai arah dan menghilang.

Pertempuran di **Reality Marble** ini seperti peperangan sebuah pasukan melawan dua raksasa.

Sasuke melirik ke arah abangnya. Itachi masih terus menghantam Tentara-tentara Makedonia yang mendekatinya dengan Pedang Totsuka. Tembakan panah, batu catapult maupun tombak ballista tidak bisa menembus _Kagami no Yata_. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa dilukai karena Susano'o, tetap saja keduanya tidak bisa bergerak karena terus diserang Tentara Makedonia beramai-ramai.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu kita, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghantam tujuh Tentara Makedonia di sisi kanannya dengan tangan kanan Susano'o.

"Lima menit lagi…" gumam Itachi datar.

Sasuke menatap cukup lama ke arah Itachi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jika mereka tidak menyelesaikan ini, maka lima menit selanjutnya mereka akan dibantai habis-habisan. Chakra mereka jelas akan habis akibat penggunaan **Mangenkyou Sharingan**.

"Hidup Makedoniaaaa!"

Sasuke melirik ke kiri ketika Rider datang mendekatinya dari arah sana. Tangan kiri Susano'onya yang memegang busur panah ingin memukul Rider menggunakan busur, namun Rider mengelaknya dengan lincah.

"Bagus Bucephalus, ALALALALALALALA!"

Sasuke berputar dan tangan kanan Susano'o tepat berada di atas kepala Rider untuk menghantam Sang Raja dari atas. Suara hantaman terdengar dan kepulan asap akibat terhamburnya pasir ke udara muncul. Mata Sasuke melebar.

"Hyaaaah, atas nama Makedonia, hidup kekuatan penakluk!" _King of Conquerors_ melompat dari balik kepulan asap dan melesat ke arah tengah Susano'o. Dia menancapkan Pedang _Kupriotes_ -nya ke dada monster beraura ungu humanoid tersebut.

"A-apa…?" mata Sasuke melebar. Pedang _Kupriotes_ menancap dada Susano'o-nya. Saat Rider mencabut pedang itu dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan Buchepalus, terbentuk lubang retakan di dada Susano'o si Bungsu Uchiha.

Itachi memandang tajam melihat kejadian tersebut. Jadi Pedang Spatha Rider yang bernama _Kupriotes_ bisa menembus kekuatan Susano'o…

"Sasuke, **Susano'o Fusion**!"

"Hn?"

" **Susano'o Fusion**!"

"…"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang abangnya seperti keriput di wajah Itachi hilang.

"K-kau… _SERIUS LO ANIKI_?!"

Itachi menghela napasnya perlahan "Kita pernah mencobanya dalam pelatihan kan?"

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Ayo kita lakukan Susano'o Fusion."

"Kau kira **Dragon Ba** -"

"Tidak ada waktu. Jika Rider menyerang Susano'o dengan pedangnya, pertahanan Susano'o kita akan lenyap."

Itachi melibas empat Tentara Makedonia yang menghadangnya. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang dilarang untuk buang air besar. "Seriusan Itachi- _Aniki_?"

"Lebih dari serius" kata Itachi. Dia berdiri di depan Sasuke dan bersama-sama, kedua abang-adik itu berteriak,

" **SUSANO'O FUSION**!"

Cahaya putih terang menyelimuti kedua Susano'o Uchiha tersebut. Beberapa pasukan Rider yang berada paling dekat dengan Itachi-Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang karena silau cahaya yang sangat kuat. Rider memandang serius ke depan. Trik jutsu apa lagi yang bisa para Uchiha keluarkan…

Saat menjadi Susano'o biasa, bentu Susano'o adalah humanoid berarmor yang merefleksikan bentuk Dewa Tengu. Ketika dua Susano'o Itachi-Sasuke bergabung, muncul satu Susano'o besar yang lebih tinggi dari Susano'o keduanya dengan bentuk monster humanoid bertudung dan berwajah tengkorak. Warna Susano'o itu merah kehitaman.

"Le-lebih besar…"

"I-ini monster baru mereka?"

"Terlihat menyeramkan."

Para Tentara Makedonia mundur perlahan ke belakang. Semuanya memasang wajah ketakutan. Para pemanah, pasukan catapult dan pasukan ballista bahkan berhenti melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Mereka tercengang melihat _New Form_ dari **Susano'o Fusion** dua Uchiha bersaudara.

Senjata Susano'o itu tersampir di belakang. Sebuah sabit bertangkai panjang berwarna merah kehitaman. Saat tangan kanan Susano'o Fusion itu memegang tangkai sabit dan menimbulkan bunyi besi berderak, beberapa tentara yang berada paling depan berlari panik ke garis belakang.

"Seperti…" gumam Rider "…Dewa Kematian."

Bentuk Susano'o Fusion Itachi-Sasuke merefleksikan bentuk Shinigami/Dewa Kematian. Wajah tengkorak, jubah panjang bertudung dan senjata sabit bertangkai panjang…kini para Pasukan Makedonia seperti melihat monster pencabut nyawa di hadapan mereka.

Saat kepulan asap yang menutupi bagian bawah **Susano'o Fusion** menghilang, Sasuke dan Itachi berteriak bersamaan.

"BERSIAPLAH, TENTARA MAKEDONIA! KAMI AKAN MENGANTARKAN KALIAN KEMBALI KE PETI KEMATIAN!"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara gemuruh angin di padang pasir.

"Mengapa kalian gendong-gendongan, sudah besar tahu…" komentar Rider yang melihat Sasuke digendong Itachi di punggungnya. Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku membenci **Susano'o Fusion**. Mengapa harus ada gendong-menggendong _Aniki_?!"

"Ingat, Sasuke. Kita sudah mencoba 211 posisi saat pelatihan untuk membuat **Susano'o Fusion** dan hanya posisi ini yang bisa memunculkan **Susano'o Fusion**."

"Hn."

Debat singkat para Uchiha berakhir. Mereka memandang tajam ratusan pasukan Rider yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Jangan takut. Kita telah melewati 7 negara dan 4 benua untuk menaklukkan dunia. Kita adalah pasukan terkuat sepanjang sejarah," Rider memberikan pidato semangat kepada tentara-tentaranya "Ingatlah ibumu, ayahmu, anakmu, istrimu, pamanmu, bibimu, nenekmu, kakekmu, sepupumu dan semua keluargamu. Kalian berjuang membawa kebanggaan keluarga karena bergabung sebagai Prajurit Makedonia. Ingatlah sejarah mengatakan bahwa kita asal-muasal dari 4 kerajaan besar dunia. Kita berjuang di sisi kekuatan dan bertarung di sisi kematian. Jika kalian mengambil langkah yang takut, maka kalian menodai kebanggan keluarga Makedonia!"

Ajaib, pidato Rider kembali membangkitkan keberanian prajuritnya.

"HIDUP RAJA KAMI, HIDUP ISKANDAR YANG AGUNG!" teriak Tentara-tentara Makedonia kompak. Benar seperti catatan sejarah, Iskandar yang Agung adalah raja yang memiliki hubungan dan ikatan terbaik dengan tentara dan rakyatnya. Dia tidak hanya menganggap para tentara sebagai rekan peperangan, tetapi sahabat yang berdiri di samping Sang Raja untuk menggulingkan kursi kerajaan lawan.

"KAMI AKAN MAJU DENGAN SEMUA KEBERANIAN!"

Rider tersenyum puas "Wahai sahabatku, serang kembali untuk mencapai kemenangaaan!"

Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tangan kanan Susano'o mereka menarik sabit panjang itu ke atas dan memutarnya dua kali dengan cepat. Kemudian tanpa ampun, sabit panjang itu menebas ke segala arah dengan gerakan berputar, menimbulkan ledakan cahaya berwarna hitam sejauh 700 meter ke belakang. Dengan gerakan ke segala arah, semua Tentara Makedonia yang berada di jangkauan 300 meter lenyap seketika menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya.

Sasuke dan Itachi-masih dalam posisi gendong-menggendong-terengah-engah. Keduanya memandang ke sekeliling mereka. Tidak menyisakan satupun Tentara Makedonia. Ketika kepulan asap di padang pasir menghilang, berdiri tegak Sang Raja yang baru saja menahan serangan dahsyat **Sabit Kematian** Susano'o Fusion dengan Pedang _Kupriotes_ -nya. Pedang Sang Raja benar-benar menakutkan. Selain bisa menembus pertahanan Susano'o, pedang itu bisa menahan serangan **Sabit Kematian Susanoo Fusion**.

"Haah…haah…dia memang hebat." Kata Sasuke "Aku mengakuinya sebagai seorang Raja."

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi mendengar Sasuke memuji lawannya. Beberapa bulir keringat mengaliri pelipis Itachi. Mata Mangenkyou-nya memandang tajam ke depan. Rider mencabut pedangnya dari tanah padang pasir sambil menghela napas perlahan.

"Dia tidak terlihat panik."

"Hn. Memang begitulah seharusnya para Raja."

"Tidak, Sasuke…ini berbeda."

Itachi kembali memandang fokus ke arah Rider. Kuda Buchepalus juga lenyap akibat serangan dahsyat Susano'o gabungan mereka. Tetapi wajah Rider tidak terlihat sedikitpun kekecewaan atau kecemasan.

"Serangan yang sangat hebat, wahai dua anak muda. Tak habis-habisnya kalian mengejutkanku dengan kekuatan kalian. Penawaran terakhir, apa kalian mau menjadi tentara-"

"Ditolak." Kata Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Rider memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Rider mengangkat pedangnya ke atas "Ketika kalian memasuki **Reality Marble** yang kubuat, maka kalian tidak akan bisa keluar tanpa membunuh penggunanya. Kalian akan berada dalam _Egg World_ yang terus mengikuti aturan penciptanya."

"Lihatlah, lihatlah anak muda. Rajalah yang mengumpulkan semua pahlawannya dan berdiri sebagai pemandu mereka. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak sendiri karena kehendaknya sama dengan semua kehendak pasukannya! Mayat mereka mungkin kembali ke abu, tapi semangat mereka masih ada ketika mendengar panggilanku! Orang-orang ini adalah pahlawan legendarisku, pengikut setiaku! Mereka adalah teman sejatiku. Melanggar peraturan ruang dan waktu untuk bertarung lagi di sisiku. Mereka adalah harta karunku di dalam harta karun! Mereka membentuk Noble Phantasm terhebat sepanjang masa!"

"Pidato itu lagi?" gumam Sasuke.

Mata Itachi menajam ketika melihat sekelompok pasukan berlari mendekati Rider dari belakang.

"Sekarang, sampai ke ujung bumi yang jauh, selama peti kita mengalahkan ambisi untuk menempuh jarak yang jauh, kebersamaan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Angkat kekuatan perang Anda semua! Angkat semua senjata kalian dan berlari bersamaku untuk meraih kemenangan! **Ionion Hetairoi!** AAAALaLaLaLaLaie !"

"AAAAALALALALAIE!"

Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Pasukan Makedonia kembali muncul di belakang Rider dengan jumlah yang sama seperti tadi. Mereka berlari ke arah Susano'o Fusion dengan langkah-langkah kompak yang menakutkan.

Blassssh! **Sabit Kematian** menghancurkan semuanya hingga menyisakan Rider. Rider mengangkat pedangnya dan pasukannya kembali muncul dari belakang.

"AAAAAALALALALAIE!"

BLAAASSSH!

"AAAAAALALALALAIE!"

BLAAAAASSHHH!

Sasuke dan Itachi terengah-engah. Sudah 5 kali mereka melenyapkan Pasukan Rider dan menyisakan Sang Raja Penakluk, namun 5 kali juga pasukan itu muncul dengan jumlah dan semangat yang sama.

"Kalian sudah mengerti?! Selama di **Reality Marble** ini, Noble Phantasm-ku, **Ionion Hetairoi** , tidak akan pernah lenyap. Jiwa-jiwa pahlawanku yang lenyap menjadi serpihan _Mana_ akan kembali muncul menjadi jasmani yang utuh. Saat kalian membunuh mereka, maka mereka akan terlahir kembali dan berjuang bersamaku!"

"HIDUP SANG RAJA! HIDUP ISKANDAR YANG AGUNG!"

Teriakan menggelora Tentara Makedonia menggelegar di padang pasir tersebut. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kesal, terlebih Sasuke. Saat setetes keringat mengalir ke dagunya, Sasuke bertanya kepada abangnya.

"Berapa menit lagi hingga chakra kita habis, _Aniki_?"

Itachi tidak menjawabnya langsung. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari cara mengalahkan Rider di **Reality Marble**.

"1 menit lagi…" kata Itachi, membuat iris **Mangenkyou Sharingan** Sasuke bergetar pelan.

* * *

BLAARRHH! DHUARRHHH! BYAARRHHH!

Itu adalah suara hancurnya tanah dan batu nisan di Makam Kota Fuyuki akibat pertarungan dahsyat Berserker melawan Ophis.

Saat ini Berserker menyerang Ophis dengan sebuah pohon yang ia cabut dari akarnya dan dijadikan senjata. Pohon itu juga berubah menjadi warna hitam dan ada garis-garis merah bercahaya seperti retakan. Ophis melayang ke atas kepala Berserker dan mengumpulkan _Mana_ di kedua kakinya. Gothic Loli- _sama_ melesat turun ke bawah dengan kedua kaki lurus menuju kepala Berserker.

" **Double Kick Dragon**." Kata Ophis dengan suara datarnya.

"Ghraaaaaaaa!" Berserker menahan tendangan dua kaki Ophis dengan batang pohon yang ia angkat ke atas kepala dalam posisi horizontal. Suara _Braak!_ Terdengar saat kedua kaki Ophis mematahkan batang pohon besar tersebut. kedua kaki Berserker sampai terbenam ke tanah hingga menimbulkan retakan besar di sekitarnya. Gundukan kuburan di sekitar kaki Berserker bergelombang dan nisannya terpental ke segala arah.

"ARRRRRGHHHH!" Berserker mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menginjak kuat tanah di sekitar kaki tersebut. Sebuah peti mati terlempar keluar dari dalam tanah karena dorongan retakan tanah yang disebabkan oleh tijakan kaki kanan Berserker.

Ophis melayang ke atas saat tangan kiri Berserker memegang peti mati itu dan melesatkanya ke arah Gothic Loli- _sama_. Berserker melompat ke atas dan menyerang Ophis secara membabi-buta. Ophis terbang cepat melewati batu-batu nisan. Berserker mengejar di belakangnya tanpa memperdulikan kuburan-kuburan yang ia hancurkan.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu…" gumam Ophis dengan tangan kiri yang dibungkus _Mana_ besar. Dia langsung berbalik melayang mendekati Berserker sambil bergumam " **Dragon Punch**!"

Brakh!

Berserker menahan pukulan dahsyat itu dengan peti mati di tangan kirinya. Ophis belum selesai. Tangan kanannya juga terlapisi _Mana_ dan dia terbang berbelok ke kanan untuk menyerang sisi kanan Berserker.

Brakh! Lagi-lagi pukulan Ophis ditahan sebuah peti mati yang baru saja Berserker keluarkan dari dalam tanah. Peti mati itu sama seperti benda-benda yang dipegang Berserker. Berwarna hitam dengan aura pekat dan ada garis-garis merah bercahaya.

" **Dragon Burst**!" kata Ophis sambi membuka mulutnya.

Mulut Ophis terbuka lebar hingga jarak antara rahang atas dan rahang bawahnya sekitar 30 centi. Cahaya _Mana_ berwarna ungu kehitaman muncul dari mulut Ophis dan tersembur seperti tembakan laser. Berserker langsung terdorong kekuatan tersebut sejauh 1 kilometer.

"Hmm…begitu ya." Gumam Ophis yang berpijak tenang di atas sebuah nisan. Dari sela-sela mulutnya keluar asap. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar yang sangat _cute_.

"Kau juga memiliki **Arondight** , pedang yang dijuluki _Unfading Light of the Lake_ , saudara pedang dari **Excalibur** milik King Arthur."

Berserker, yang berdiri sejauh 1 kilo di depan Ophis, menggeram pelan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pedang yang mirip dengan Excalibur King Arthur, dalam versi kegelapan. Bilah pedang itu berasap. Berserker menahan Tembakan _Mana_ Ophis menggunakan Pedang Magic kelas atas yang merupakan Noble Phantasm sang Servant. Jika terkena serangan Ophis tadi, jelas Berserker akan menjadi abu.

"Jadi ini salah satu kemampuan Berserker…" Ophis memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan "Selain Arondight, kemampuanmu yang lainnya telah menunjuk jelas identitasmu. Bisa merubah segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya menjadi Noble Phantasm-nya, **Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands.** Barang yang kau ubah menjadi "milikmu" berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat, bahkan mampu menahan **Dragon Kick** dan **Dragon Punch** -ku."

Berserker menggeram perlahan, dia langsung berlari mendekati Ophis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ayunan **Arondight** -nya menghancurkan batu nisan tempat Ophis berpijak. Gohic Loli- _sama_ sudah melayang di depan Berserker dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak kusangka kau menjadi Berserker. Walaupun aura hitam yang menyelimutimu adalah bentuk Noble Phantasm-mu, yakni **For Someone's Glory** , kau tidak bisa membohongi mata Dragon, _Knight of The Lake_ …"

"…Sir Lancelot!"

* * *

 _Scene Naruto-Hinata_

Naruto dan Hinata masih saling memunggungi dengan masing-masing pedang yang siap siaga di tangan. Keduanya penuh konsentrasi dan waspada di sekelilingnya saat suara Assasin terus menggema dan memberikan ejekan kepada _Chasseurs_.

"Begitulah kehidupan yang mendalam pada diri manusia. Kami para roh suci yang dipanggil **Holy Grail** , yang dibutuhkan **Holy Grail** , bertugas menjaga kesucian **Holy Grail** dari tangan-tangan kotor manusia. Fuyuki adalah tanah berkah yang dirahmati Tuhan untuk menjadi tempat perlindungan cawan suci dan 7 penjaganya. Ketika kalian menginjakkan kaki di sini, kalian semua telah menandatangani kontrak kematian. Tahukah anda berdua akan menjadi tamu yang dikontrak saya menuju neraka?"

Naruto dan Hinata tidak menjawabnya.

"Anda mesti tahu karena berada di daerah terlarang. Saya akan menunjukkan salah satu kemampuan **Zabaniya** saya."

Naruto merasakan aura berbahaya di sekitarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Hati-hati, Hinata…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Tegukan ludah di lehernya menunjukkan gadis Hyuuga itu tegang sekaligus waspada.

' **Zabaniya** …teknik yang dikembangkan seorang pemimpin dari Timur Tengah yang disebut _Old Man of the Mountain_ pada zaman lampau.' Naruto memejamkan matanya ' **Zabaniya** memiliki 18 teknik mematikan, salah satunya **Meditative Sensivity** yang menjadi inspirasi _Silent Technique_ Ninja!"

" **Zabaniya: Delusional Posion Bo-** "

Belum sempat Assasin itu mencengkram wajah Naruto, perutnya sudah tertusuk Kusanagi sang _Chasseurs_. Dia bergetar kaget karena Naruto tahu arah serangannya. Padahal dirinya, Servant Kelas Assasin, merupakan Servants spesialis pembunuh tanpa suara.

"Kau memilih lawan yang salah, Assasin…" kata Naruto sambil memperdalam tusukannya di perut Assasin. Darah segar menetes keluar dari tusukan tersebut.

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Lawanmu adalah seorang Ninja. Aku tahu arah serangan seseorang yang sering melakukan pembunuhan tanpa suara," iris biru Naruto menajam "Karena aku juga sering melakukannya!"

Assasin memuntahkan darah segar dari balik topeng tengkoraknya.

"I…ini belum berakhir," katanya dengan suara bergetar " **Zabaniya: Delusional Posion Body** membuat seluruh tubuhku memiliki zat-zat racun yang berbahaya. Tanganku, kakiku, wajahku, napasku, kulitku…ohok!" Assasin ambruk ke belakang saat Naruto mencabut Kusanaginya.

"Dan juga, darahku!"

"Darah?!" Naruto memandang ke arah genangan darah Assasin di tanah. sebuah uap berwarna hijau menyebar dari darah tersebut.

"Hinata, mundur! Darahnya mengandung racun udara yang berbahaya!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan melompat tiga kali ke belakang bersama Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ mengusap darah Assasin di bilah pedangnya dengan sebuah kain putih dari jaket jubahnya. Dia membuang kain putih itu ke kiri. Perlahan-lahan kain itu termakan zat beracun dari darah Assasin.

Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan. Dia melihat kedua tangan Assasin. Servant itu tidak memegang batu kecil **Stonehenge**. Di mana Servant itu menyimpannya?!

Naruto berjalan mendekati mayat Assasin untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh sang Servant. Tanpa batu **Stonehenge** penerima, mereka tidak bisa kembali ke _Base Camp_. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, sebuah hawa membunuh terasa di tengkuknya.

Crash!

Darah bermuncratan di belakang Naruto. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Hinata sudah menusuk kepala seseorang…

Iris safir Naruto bergetar. Seseorang itu adalah…

"Assasin?!"

"A-Assasin lagi?" gumam Hinata. Dia menarik Nuibarinya ke belakang dan membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah. Napas Hinata terengah-engah hebat. Dia mundur perlahan ke belakang dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

Naruto paham perasaan Hinata. Kali ini _The Last Ninja_ menggunakan pedangnya untuk menghilangkan sebuah nyawa.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_. Sen-sensasi menakutkan apa ini? A-aku membunuh-"

Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata langsung memandang Naruto dengan iris Amethsyt-nya yang bergetar pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa…" Naruto tersenyum tipis "Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku- _ttebayo_."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, masih terlihat kaget. Sementara Naruto memandang mayat kedua Assasin. Dilihat dari postur tubuh, Assasin yang kedua berbeda dengan Assasin yang pertama. Apa Servant penjaga Holy Grail sebenarnya lebih dari 7?

Tidak…7 Servants penjaga Holy Grail sudah terkenal di seantero dunia dan jumlah 7 itu mutlak. Bahkan anak kecil tahu bahwa tidak ada penambahan lagi bagi penjaga Holy Grail. Hanya 7 roh suci saja.

'Bagaimana ada dua Assasin di sini?' batin Naruto penuh kebingungan. Saat matanya memandang Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat, suara seseorang terdengar menggema penuh kesombongan di atas kepala mereka.

"Assasin tidak akan mudah terbunuh, anjing tanah."

"Anjing tanah?" Naruto memandang ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah pesawat aneh namun sangat megah dan penuh aura sihir berada di langit Kota Fuyuki. Seorang pria berarmor emas yang sedang duduk penuh keangkuhan di kursi emasnya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Heheheh…tampaknya kau membuat permainan ini semakin menarik, Assasin."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, _King of Heroes_." Satu Assasin muncul dalam kepulan asap.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih."

Puluhan Assasin muncul mengelilingi Naruto-Hinata sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _King of Heroes_. Sebuah kejutan dari Servant bertopeng tengkorak tersebut. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah tersenyum kecut, sementara Hinata memegang erat Nuibarinya dengan tegukan ludah penuh kecemasan.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan seperti **Kagebunshin** ya?" Naruto mendengus pelan "Menarik, Assasin. Kuakui bahwa sifat pembunuhmu memang ada pada dirimu. Kau berjuang dalam bayang-bayang, bergerak dalam ideologi pembunuhmu dan yakin akan kemampuan yang membawa seseorang menuju kematian."

" **Zabaniya** …kalian semua termasuk dalam 18 kemampuan pertama pemegang gelar Hassan –i-Sabbah. Tak kusangka akan melawan salah satu nama yang ada dalam Legenda."

"Sepertinya kau banyak tahu soal sejarah, Anjing Pirang bermata Biru."

Naruto memandang ke atas. Ke arah Servant mewah yang duduk santai di atas pesawatnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Anjing pirang bermata merah."

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di kening Archer "Beraninya…beraninya manusia hina sepertimu menghinaku! Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki di Tempat Sampah Uruk! Kau lebih sampah daripada Penyihir Koruptor Ishtar dan ayahnya Anu! Kau…" sepuluh lingkaran cahaya sihir berwarna emas muncul di sekitar **King of Heroes** "…Terhukum mati dalam kehinaan yang menjijikkan-"

" _King of Heroes_. Maafkan jika saya menyela anda."

Kelopak mata Archer menajam. Dia terlihat tidak suka.

"Kita harus tetap pada rencana awal. Biarkan hukuman anda kepada manusia-manusia yang berani menghina anda terjadi di Istana Gilgamesh. Di sini tidak pantas anda menjatuhkan harta-harta mulia anda lewat **Gate of Babylon**."

Archer terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat Raja para Pahlawan itu menatap tajam Naruto dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan Sang Raja tersenyum tipis dan memperlihatkan kekuatannya yang penuh kuasa.

"Karena kau berani memotong perkataanku," sebuah pedang keluar dari lingkaran sihir bercahaya emas dan menusuk kepala Assasin yang berbicara tadi "Kuberi kau kematian dengan pedang mulia-ku."

Hinata memandang kaget ketika Archer membunuh salah satu Assasin. Assasin lainnya bergerak waspada, takutnya **King of Heroes** menjatuhkan senjata-senjata mulianya.

"Dengarkan aku, Anjing Tanah! **Holy Grail** memang tidak ada di Monumen Kristal Grenada…hartaku yang paling mulia sekarang ada di sini…" Naruto dan Hinata terkejut ketika tangan kiri Archer mengangkat cawan suci dengan santainya. Benda yang memanggilnya dari alam kematian dan menjadi wujud fisik nyata melalui _Mana_ seperti sebuah cawan yang tak berharga.

"Jika kalian ingin cawan suci-ku," Archer menyeringai tipis "Datanglah ke istanaku. Walaupun kaki-kaki kalian sangat tidak pantas menginjak lantainya."

Naruto tidak merespon ucapan Archer. Pikirannya tetap berpikir tenang. Masalahnya bukan hanya **Holy Grail** di tangan _King of Heroes_ , tetapi bagaimana mengalahkan puluhan Assasin yang mengelilingi mereka. Apa Archer akan menyuruh Assasin membebaskan dirinya dan Hinata agar bisa mengejar Archer ke Istana Gigamesh?

Naruto menatap tajam wajah angkuh di atas kepalanya.

'Servant sombong itu tidak mungkin melakukannya…' batin sang _Chasseurs_ dengan tangan kanan yang semakin kuat menggenggam gagang Kusanagi-nya.

"Naruto, biar kami urus yang di sini!"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Vali dan Kiba melompat dan melewati atas kepala seorang Assasin dan berdiri di dekat Naruto-Hinata. Seorang Assasin langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan leher yang mencipratkan darah. Archer yang melihat kejadian itu mengecilkan kelopak matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Vali?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi darah. Sepertinya Kiba yang mencabik leher Assasin tadi.

"Heheh…kau pasti ingat taktik darurat yang pernah diajarkan Jiraiya- _sama_ ketika situasi mengharuskan kita meninggalkan teman untuk bertarung menuju arena selanjutnya?"

"Itu taktik terburuk, Kiba!"

Kiba menghela napasnya perlahan "Tetapi prioritas utama kita adalah cawan suci yang ada di tangan Servant itu….weh, tunggu. Dia punya pesawat? Apa dia Servant Kelas Rider kedua?!"

"Tidak ada Servant Rider kedua, Kiba…" Vali memandang Archer dengan wajah serius "Dia adalah Archer."

Archer terkekeh pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Naruto, Hinata, Vali dan Kiba memandang tak suka. Saat itu-lah pesawat Archer berbalik arah menuju istananya di ujung utara Fuyuki.

"Aku tunggu kalian di Istana-ku, _Chasseurs_ …" ucapnya santai dan seketika pesawat itu melesat membelah langit Fuyuki.

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Vali. Matanya beralih ke arah Kiba yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Akamaru keluar dari balik jaket dan menggonggong. Itu adalah gonggongan pemberi semangat. Saat itu Hinata memegang ujung baju tangan kanan Naruto dan memberikan dorongan.

"Hinata…kau,"

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke Vaexjoe. Kita harus membawa kehormatan _Chasseurs_ saat kembali ke sana dengan teman-teman yang berjalan di samping kita." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "Merasakan pertama kali membunuh…aku berpikir bahwa membunuh orang jahat bukanlah perkara buruk. Jika ia tidak kehilangan nyawanya, maka ia yang akan menghilangkan nyawa kita. Prinsip ini seperti hukum hutan rimba."

Naruto perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Hinata terlihat sedikit berkembang. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala itu pelan dan memandang tajam ke depan.

"Kita selesaikan ini demi kehormatan _Chasseurs_." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah dingin. Dua Assasin melesat ke arah Naruto-Hinata dan ingin menyerang dua _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah bilah panjang pedang melesat dari belakang dan menusuk dua punggung Assasin bersamaan. Saat bilah pedang itu kembali ke asalnya, dua tubuh Assasin jatuh ke tanah. Naruto, Hinata, Vali dan Kiba memandang kaget ke arah empat _Chasseurs_ yang berdiri di luar kerumunan Assasin.

"Sakura? Xenovia? Irina?...Lee juga?!" Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Hey…bukankah kesepakatan awal kita tadi kalian berempat bersama Gaara mengalahkan Caster. Biar aku dan Vali yang membantu Naruto-Hinata melawan Assasin?"

"Gaara ingin menggunakan taktik darurat yang pernah diajarkan Jiraiya- _sama_ ketika situasi mengharuskan kita meninggalkan teman untuk bertarung menuju arena selanjutnya. Kalian semua masih ingat taktik itu?" kata Irina yang menancapkan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ -nya ke tanah. Bilah pedang magic-nya-lah yang membunuh dua Assasin dari belakang.

"Itu taktik yang terburuk…" gumam Naruto. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan "Gaara akan baik-baik saja kan- _ttebayo_?"

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya "Gaara adalah _Chasseurs_ yang kuat. Dia adalah penembak jitu kebanggaan _Chasseurs_! Dia juga benci dikhawatirkan."

Para _Chasseurs_ tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Lee soal Gaara. Benar juga. Millenial yang memiliki tato _Ai_ di kening kirinya itu tipe orang yang benci diperhatikan karena ia lebih suka memperhatikan. Walaupun lebih banyak diam, Gaara adalah orang yang perhatian.

"Kami akan membuka jalan," ucap Vali dengan lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya "Kalian berenam kejar Archer sampai ke Istana-nya. Ingat…Tiga Servant terkuat yang dipanggil **Holy Grail** belum kita hadapi. Archer, Lancer dan Saber…Tiga Servant yang berada paling dekat dengan cawan suci akan menjadi lawan terberat kita."

"Jikalau boleh," Kiba memakan sebuah pil makanan. Cakar-cakar di kedua tangannya memanjang dan tubuhnya sedikit menjadi kekar "Kalau kita kembali ke Vaexjoe, kau harus traktir aku dan Akamaru daging sapi panggang dan jus alpukat, Naruto! Kau ketua tim di misi ini kan?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia memegang tangan Hinata dan berlari ke depan untuk keluar dari kerumunan Assasin.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nona, kalian tidak akan-"

Crasssshhh! Dua Assasin yang menghadang Naruto-Hinata langsung dihabisi oleh Vali dan Kiba. Safir biru Naruto memandang ke arah kedua rekannya. Begitu pula Hinata…

'Jangan sampai mati, Vali! Kiba!' batin Hinata dengan hati yang dipenuhi doa 'Gaara juga…dan semua teman-teman _Chasserus_ …'

Situasi pun berubah cepat.

Di **Reality Marble** , Sasuke-Itachi masih harus berhadapan dengan Rider yang semakin memojokkan mereka. Vali dan Kiba akan meladeni Assasin. Gaara di pusat kota menghadapi Caster yang selalu bersajak penuh kesesatan. Di Makam Kota Fuyuki bentrokan antara Ophis dan Berserker masih terjadi. Archer terbang santai di atas pesawatnya menuju Istana. Di istana, Saber dan Lancer telah menunggu.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Xenovia dan Irina berlari di Jalan Gilgamesh Way menuju arah utara, menuju Istana Gilgamesh.

Detik-detik waktu terus berlalu saat hari menuju sore, menandakan pertarungan penuh darah ini terus berlanjut

 **Chasseurs 5 END**

Sudah 21 Chapter?! Be-benarlaaah? Aaaarrghhh…padahal target kemarin tamat di Chapter 20 dan ini sudah melewati 1 chapter dari target. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan ini masih di pertengahan Arc Chasseurs. Fic ini masih menyisakan dua Arc sebelum tamat. Aku dan Icha tidak berani bilang tamatnya di chapter berapa, tetapi kami berusaha sekuat tenaga fic The Girl with One Hope akan tamat dengan penyelesaian yang menarik.

Susano'o Fusion? XD wkwkwkwk…sebenarnya itu ide dari temanku yang habis nonton Dragon Ball Super lalu nyeletuk "Bagaimana kalau Susano'o itu bisa Fusion juga ya? Kira-kira jadinya seperti apa?"

Tuing. Ide itu pun mengalir kepadaku dan kukatakan kepada Icha. Kami mengirim pesan WA kepada Doni-san (yang lagi di luar kota) untuk menanyakan bentuk Susano'o yang bagus jika terbentuk dari gabungan dua Susano'o. Doni-san memberikan saran "Bagaimana jika bentuk Shinigami. Wajah tengkorak, jubah panjang bertudung dan Sabit yang menakutkan…pasti bagus!" Ya gak bagus-bagus amat sih Doni-san ehehehe.

Banyak yang mau aku jelaskan soal kemampuan Servant. Tetapi para Readers mengerti kan kekuatan-kekuatan mereka. Rider yang memiliki dua Noble Phantsm-nya, yakni Ionion Hetairoi dan Gordius Wheel: Via Expugnatio. Oh ya ralat sedikit untuk chapter kemarin. Yang membawa kereta perang Rider bukan kerbau, tetapi dua ekor sapi pemberian Raja Gordius kepada Iskandar yang disebut dua sapi jantan ilahi. Reality Marble sendiri adalah kemampuan Servant membentuk realitas atau dunianya sendiri dengan memakai batasan dirinya sebagai pembatas dengan dunia nyata. Coba cari di Google soal konsep The Egg World. Nah, Reality Marble menerapkan konsep tersebut.

Berserker punya tiga Noble Phantasm dan dia sudah mengeluarkan semuanya di hadapan Ophis. Arondight, saudaranya pedang Excalibur King Arthur; For Someone's Glory, mengaburkan identitas asli Sir Lancelot dengan aura/asap hitam di armornya sehingga seberapa banyak Berserker menunjukkan Noble Phantsam-nya maka identitasnya tidka terbongkar (terkecuali helm armor Berserker terlepas, seperti di Fate/Zero saat saber berhasil membuka armor kepala Berserker sehingga nampaklah wajah Sir Lancelot) dan Knigh of Owner yang sudah dijelaskan di atas.

Nah, konsep Noble Phantsm paling menarik adalah Assasin. Kalau Readers baca semua informasi Servants ini, Ya Tuhan…banyak sekali. Karakternya agak aneh dan agak nyeleneh. Ada Assasin, True Assasin dan No Name Assasin. Kemampuan Zabaniya merupakan dasar utama dan Noble Phantsm dari Assasin yang diciptakan oleh Hassan-i-Sabbah pertama. Dan ternyata Hassan-i-Sabbah itu gelar lho. Sebuah gelar bagi kelompok pembunuh bayaran di TimTeng yang berhasil menguasai 18 teknik Zabaniyah.

Di Fate/Zero, Assasin mengeluarkan salah satu teknik Zabaniyahnya yang disebut Zabaniyah: Dellusional Illusion. Untuk Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel (Rute Matou Sakura), True Assasin yang merupakan Hassan-i-Sabbah pertama memiliki Noble Phantasm Zabaniyah: Delusional Heartbeat.

Lha kok lalu bahas Chara Fate Series sih? Ehehehe…jujur saja aku benar-benar terpukau dengan Fate/Zero. Jalan ceritanya begitu apik dan dark. Kalau Readers seri Fate yang mana favoritnya? Jangan-jangan yang terbaru dari Studio Shaft, Fate/Extra: Last Encore ya? Hahaha…

Mohon kritik dan sarannya dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Note: Untuk siapa pengkhianatnya, tenang saja…akan terjawab. Terima kasih reviewnya di chapter lalu, terutama yang penasaran-penasaran itu. Aku dan Icha sampai tertawa jahat "OHAHAHAHAHA, MEREKA TIDAK TAHU, MEREKA TIDAK TAHU!"

Mungkin clue-nya: "…"

OHOHOHO, CARI SENDIRI YA! YANG GAK TAHU JONES SEUMUR HIDUP! OHOHOHOHO…

*Note-nya kepanjangan!*

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 6_

" _Berani-beraninya kau melawanku sendirian, Chasseurs lemah…aku adalah perwujudan penyihir abad pertengahan yang dipenuhi dosa dan luka."/"Tahukah kau aku bisa mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir dan Mana-ku tak terbatas? Khekhekhe…"/"Tahukah kau aku bisa menggunakan 10 senjata api bersamaan?"/"Terima kasih sudah datang ke Fuyuki, maaf, sebagai Ksatria Pertama Fianna Irlandia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat."/"Ayo, Kyuu-Kyuu!"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum scene Naruto-Hinata_

Sakura langsung memeriksa luka Kiba. Dia meletakkan kepala Kiba di kedua pahanya dan melihat sisi perut kanan Kiba terkoyak akibat dihantam Chariot Rider. Kiba meringis pelan sambil terus menekan lukanya agar darah tidak terlalu banyak keluar.

"Pertama-tama aku akan menghentikan pendarahanmu," mata Sakura menajam. Emeraldnya seperti zamrud yang diterpa cahaya bulan "Terus tekan lukanya, Kiba."

Kiba terkekeh memandang wajah serius Sakura. "Kau memang Magician Support terbaik _Chasseurs_ , Sakura…"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak," Sakura mengeluarkan banyak botol dari saku jubahnya. Dia mengetuk dua kali sebuah botol dengan tongkat sihir "Dan jangan banyak berbicara. Dengar, Akamaru saja menggonggong mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kiba mendengus perlahan. Dia memandang Akamaru dengan senyuman sedih "Maafkan aku, Akamaru. Tadi malah kau yang menjaga Tuanmu. Aku bukan Tuan yang baik."

"Guk." Kata Akamaru. Hanya Kiba yang mengerti gonggongan tersebut.

"Ya ya anjing cerewet, aku akan diam dan membuat Sakura berkonsentrasi dengan mantera penyembuhnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu satu gonggongan itu kecerewetan seekor anjing?" gumam Sakura heran sambil menuangkan sebuah larutan ke dalam gelas kaca kosong.

"Entahlah…" gumam Kiba dengan sedikit kebanggaan. Mata Kiba memandang ke arah pusat simpang empat dua jalan utama Fuyuki. Caster sedang berhadapan dengan Xenovia, Irina, Vali, Lee dan Gaara. Naruto dan Hinata mengejar Assasin. Sasuke dan Itachi masuk ke Taman Kota Fuyuki untuk melawan Rider. Ophis bertarung _one by one_ dengan Berserker.

Celaka…walaupun kekuatan Servants terpecah-belah, mereka juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

Sementara di pusat kota terjadi pertarungan penuh kilatan cahaya antara Caster dan 5 _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Para _Chasseurs_ sudah terengah-engah karena menggunakan semua kekuatan mereka untuk melawan Caster. Hanya saja _Mana_ dari Servant penyihir itu sangat banyak.

"Jika kita menyerang secara sporadis, kita tidak memiliki taktik dan terjadi pemborosan tenaga…"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Vali yang berbicara dengan napas terengah-engah "Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara? Apa cara kita bertarung efektif melawan para Servants?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Dia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang harus dilakukan _Chasseurs_ untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Tanpa Ino sebagai pusat koordinasi di _Base Camp_ , mereka tidak bisa mengetahui situasi yang terjadi antara anggota lainnya. Bahkan alat komunikasi mini-radio mereka tidak bisa digunakan.

"Aku punya ide untuk mengalahkan penyihir sinting itu." Kata Gaara

Vali memandang Gaara sejenak, dia sedikit tidak percaya Gaara mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara penuh penekanan.

"Apa keningmu mau kutempeli Tato YOSAN?"

"Tidak usah, putih bajingan."

"Ra-rambutku Silver, Tuan Mata Panda."

Vali mendengus pelan. Dia tampak berpikir sebelum berkata "Aku punya gagasan untuk menghadapi situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini. Kau ingat sebuah taktik yang diajari Jiraiya- _sama_ jika kita berada dalam situasi terburuk?"

"Aku ingat. Naruto suka menyebutnya _Taktik terburuk dari yang terburuk_."

Vali menganggukkan kepala "Aku akan mengatakannya kepada teman-teman yang lain." Vali melompat mendekati Caster sambil membuat mantera **Kekkai** tanpa tongkat sihir. Mata Caster melebar terkejut.

"Oooh…sebuah Kekkai ya?" Caster membuka halaman-halaman buku sihirnya "Tunggu sebentar, saya punya mantera yang bisa menghancurkan **Kekkai** dengan mudah. Beristirahatlah kalian dulu dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, siapa tahu kalian mati hari ini dan tidak sempat bertobat, khukhukhu…"

"Ada apa Vali?! Kita bertahan?" tanya Xenovia dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia sedikit tidak terima Vali membuat Kekkai padahal dirinya ingin menebas kepala Servant Caster tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga ke sini dulu…" mata Vali menajam "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Irina, Xenovia, Lee dan Gaara mendengar taktik yang dikatakan Vali. Mereka pernah mendengar taktik tersebut. Stategi meninggalkan rekan untuk melawan musuh satu demi satu agar tujuan utama tercapai. Syarat taktik ini adalah: _Satu, lawanmu memiliki jumlah banyak tetapi kekuatannya di atas normal. Dua, Chasseurs yang ditinggal untuk menghadapi musuh harus setara._

"Kalian setuju?" tanya Vali. Matanya menajam memandang _Chasseurs_ lainnya satu-persatu. Irina dan Lee tampak ragu.

"Aku setuju," kata Xenovia dengan tegas "Sudah banyak misi yang kulakukan dan mataku sering melihat tipe-tipe masalah di misi _Chasseurs_. Taktik terburuk tidak pernah dilakukan karena _Chasseurs_ yang dikirim pada suatu misi sulit tidak sebanyak ini," Xenovia, dengan segudang pengalaman sebagai _Chasseurs_ rekrutan pertama, berkata "Syarat untuk melakukan misi ini terpenuhi. Jika kita menerapkannya, maka pertama-tama…"

Xenovia memandang ke arah Caster "Siapa yang mau berkencan dengan Servant gila itu?"

Irina berdehem pelan "Ehem. Aku sebenarnya memikirkan bahwa taktik ini sangatlah berbahaya. Lebih baik kita bersama-sama bertarung melawan Caster kemudian membantu teman-teman lainnya setelah kita membereskan Servant gila itu…"

"Aku tidak setuju, Irina." Kata Vali " _Mana_ atau chakra kita akan terbuang lebih banyak karena menggunakan banyak tenaga untuk menghadapi Servants lainnya."

Irina memasang wajah terkejut. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Vali. Seperti mengangkat batu satu-persatu dengan mengangkat tumpukan batu lebih banyak, yang mana batu itu akan dibawa sejauh 1 kilometer. Jelas yang lebih menghabiskan tenaga adalah mengangkat batu satu-persatu karena harus bolak-balik menempuh perjalanan.

"Aku setuju dengan ide Vali menggunakan strategi ini. Lagipula 3 Servants masih belum keluar kan?" kata Lee menguatkan ide Vali "Akan kesusahan jika kita melakukan serangan sporadis namun tenaga kita telah habis."

"Bagaimana Irina?"

Irina memandang Vali selama beberapa saat. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah semua menyetujui rencana ini, maka mereka akan memberitahukannya kepada Naruto sebagai Ketua Tim Misi. Apapun keputusannya, Naruto-lah yang menentukan.

"Sekarang, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Xenovia," Gaara menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menimbulkan bunyi _kretek_ pelan "Aku yang akan berkencan dengan Caster di sini. Kalian pergilah membantu Naruto dan Hinata."

"Tunggu, kau sendirian menghadapinya?" tanya Lee tak percaya. Dia memandang ke arah Caster yang tertawa lebar. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya…

Gaara menganggukkan kepala "Serahkan saja kepadaku."

Dinding **Kekkai** yang dibuat Vali retak. Caster merapal mantera dan sedang mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding Kekkai. Cahaya merah kehitaman menyinari telapak tangan Caster dan menghantam dinding Kekkai Vali.

"Hei teman-teman…bagaimana dengan Caster?!"

Keempatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Kiba dan Sakura berada di luar **Kekkai** dengan wajah penasaran. Tampaknya pecinta anjing itu sudah sehat. Pengobatan Sakura memang luar biasa hebatnya.

Vali menjetikkan jari tangannya sehingga dinding **Kekkai** di depan Kiba-Sakura terbuka. Keduanya mendekati keempat _Chasseurs_ dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Vali menceritakan tentang gagasannya dan Gaara yang bersedia menjadi lawan solo Caster.

"Jangan bercanda…" Kiba meninju telapak tangan kirinya "Caster memiliki jumlah _Mana_ yang mengerikan. Kita tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya." Mata Kiba menajam "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus, bagaimana jika aku dan Vali yang membantu Naruto sedangkan kalian berempat menghadapi Caster?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala "Me-menurutku itu ide yang terbaik. Menggunakan Strategi Terburuk mungkin akan kita lakukan jika situasi benar-benar mengancam kita…"

Gaara tidak menjawabnya. Sementara Vali dan Kiba langsung berdiri.

"Baiklah, tampaknya semua setuju. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir." Kata Vali "Susul kami setelah mengalahkan Caster. Ayo Kiba!"

Kiba menganggukkan kepala. Kedua _Chasseurs_ itu berlari menuju lokasi Naruto-Hinata. Padahal tadi empat _Chasseurs_ lainnya tidak mengatakan setuju. Xenovia menghela napasnya sambil menepuk keningnya perlahan.

"Mereka terlalu terburu-buru…jadi," mata Xenovia memandang tajam Gaara "Apa kau setuju, Tuan Mata Panda?"

Gaara mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti tadi "Serahkan kepadaku…"

Sakura, Irina, Lee dan Xenovia memandang Gaara dengan iris bergetar karena melihat cahaya keberanian di mata Gaara.

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 6**

"Begitu cerita singkatnya." Kata Lee. Dia menceritakan momen sebelum mereka mendatangi Naruto-Hinata. Keenamnya berlari di Jalan Gilgamesh Way agar sampai ke Istana Gilgamesh. Sakura sudah memberikan mantera support penambah kecepatan sehingga lari mereka berada di atas normal.

"Jika kunarasikan ceritamu Lee, bisa menjadi 1000 lebih _words_ tadi." Komentar Naruto. Tidak penting amat?!

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , Ga-Gaara- _kun_ bisa menghadapi Servant itu kan?"

Naruto memandang datar Hinata yang bertanya. Sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir menganggukkan kepala "Aku yakin dia pasti bisa."

Tanpa sengaja Hinata memandang kalung berlian hijau di leher Naruto. Kalung itu juga dilihatnya saat pertama kali ia bertemu Naruto di Konoha.

* * *

 **Kekkai** yang dibuat Vali pecah. Caster tertawa sambil memandang remeh ke arah _Chasseurs_ di depannya. Dia tidak percaya seseorang tanpa kemampuan Magic berani menghadapinya yang memiliki _Mana_ berjumlah besar.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawanku sendirian, _Chasseurs_ lemah…aku adalah perwujudan penyihir abad pertengahan yang dipenuhi dosa dan luka." Caster mendesis "Aku tidak segan-segan menjadikanmu tumbal bagi Iblis lho…khakhakhakha!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar. Dia mengisi ulang senjata api laras panjang M-16nya yang tergenggam di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Kalian berani-beraninya mengganggu ritual suciku, _Chasseurs_ sialan! Kemarahanku merupakan sinar neraka yang tak bisa dipadami air dunia yang busuk ini! Lihat…lihat Tuhan. Hambamu yang penyayang ini akan mempersembahkan sebuah kepala lagi."

Gaara menghentakkan kokang kedua senjata apinya. Dia memandang Caster dengan kilatan mata yang berbahaya.

"Kau yang berani mengganggu hariku, roh busuk."

Mata Caster melebar. Puluhan peluru melesat ke arahnya seperti hujan api. Dia membacakan mantera dan tangan-tangan besar berbulu menutupi tubuh Caster dari serangan Gaara.

"Hahaha, walaupun pelurumu bisa mengenaiku, aku akan beregenerasi lagi. Ah…tetapi rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat sakit. Oh Jeanne-ku yang tercinta, bisakah kau melihat kemegahanku yang maha mulia ini?"

Mata Gaara menajam. Dia mengisi lagi peluru M-16nya dan menembakkannya ke arah Caster. Percuma. Tangan-tangan monster Caster menahan lesatan peluru Gaara.

'Aku pernah melihatnya terkena sabetan Irina dan Xenovia, tubuhnya memang beregenerasi cukup cepat. Hanya saja…' Gaara mengingat paras Caster 'Dia masih dapat mengembangkan senyuman jahatnya. Tidak ada ekspresi sakit di sana.'

Gaara mengisi ulang kembali peluru M-16nya. Dia menendang magazen kosong di dekat kakinya.

'Melindungi dirinya…? Heh, bagaimana jika kalimatnya kuubah _melindungi sesuatu di tubuhnya_. Pertanyaannya menjadi _Apa yang dilindunginya?_ Benda penting yang menyokong kekuatannya?' Gaara mengangkat cepat moncong M-16nya ke arah Caster dan menembakkan puluhan peluru dari kedua senjata api tersebut.

"Khekhekhe!" Caster kini belari cepat ke kanan sambil membuka buku-buku manteranya. Tangan-tangan monster dan tentakel melindungi Caster dari peluru-peluru senjata api Gaara.

"Ini dia, mantera pemanggilan _Army of Horrors_ ," Caster berhenti berlari dan tentakel-tentakel berduri langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti kelopak bunga yang menutup, melindungi Caster dari tembakan Gaara.

"Cih," Gaara kembali me- _reload_ kedua M-16nya dan melakukan rentetan tembakan. Tembakan itu tidak dapat menembus pertahanan tentakel Caster.

'Aku punya rencana untuk menghancurkannya dengan 1 granat berisi Uranium yang kubuat bersama Ino, hanya saja…' Gaara berlari ke kanan. Dia berusaha mencari celah 'Jika tidak kutemukan kelemahannya dalam beregenerasi, maka granat Uranium-ku akan sia-sia…'

Tiba-tiba di sekitar kumpulan tentakel Caster muncul monster-monster berbentuk seperti bunga dengan kelopaknya yang berduri-duri. Tubuh monster itu bergerak kenyal seperti gerakan Pseudopodia Amuba. Suara tawa Caster terdengar dari balik lindungan tentakelnya.

"Ahahahaha, LIHAT JEANNE! OH JEANNE-KU YANG CANTIK, LIHATLAH KEMEGAHAN YANG KUBUAT. AKU AKAN MEMPERSEMBAHKANMU HASIL DARI DOA-DOA YANG KUTUJUKAN KEPADAMU JEANNE!"

"Jeanne?" gumam Gaara. Tangan-tangan monster berbulu besar melesat ke arah monster-monster bunga Caster dan bergabung menjadi satu. Hasilnya monster seperti bunga jelly itu mempunyai satu lengan besar dengan cakar panjang dan berbulu.

"Majulah _Army of Horrors_ , kupersembahkan darah manusia itu untukmu!"

"Ghraaaaaaa!" monster-monster itu melesat menyerang Gaara. Mereka seperti singa kelaparan yang melihat daging rusa segar.

Gaara tidak menampilkan wajah takut. Dengan cepat dia menarik semua senjatanya dari jubah dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Hanya Sniper di punggung dan Revolver Wingun di paha kanannya yang tidak ia jatuhkan. Senjata-senjata lainnya tergeletak di sekeliling kaki Gaara.

'Tidak ada kesempatan untuk me- _reload_ senjata, jadi…' Gaara menembakkan peluru dari dua M-16 Assasult Rifle-nya '…Akan kugunakan taktik sekali pakai langsung buang!'. Monster-monster yang terkena rentetan peluru Gaara langsung lenyap menjadi uap hitam.

Caster mengintip dari sebuah celah yang tepat berada di depan tubuhnya. Dia tertawa pelan.

Gaara membuang ke samping kedua M-16nya saat isi peluru itu habis. Dengan cepat punggung kaki kanannya menendang ke atas HK-416 dan menangkapnya dengan gesit menggunakan kedua tangan. Gaara menembakkan peluru-peluru HK-416 ke arah monster-monster Caster yang menyerangnya.

Peluru HK-416 habis, Gaara membuangnya ke kanan dan menendang ke atas kembali sebuah AK-47 dan menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan.

Begitu seterusnya, ketika peluru di senjata api Gaara habis, dia menendang ke atas senjata api lainnya dan langsung menggunakan dengan cekatan.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Gaara menendang senjata api Assault Rifle terakhirnya ke atas dan menggunakannya dengan wajah tetap tenang. Monster-monster Caster yang terkena tembakan langsung menghilang menjadi uap hitam. Gaara tidak tersentuh, bahkan para monster tidak mencapai jarak 20 meter di depannya.

Cek…suara peluru yang habis. Gaara membuang AUG A3-D, Assault Rifle terakhirnya, dan mencabut Revolver Wingun di paha kanannya. Revolver Wingun memiliki slot untuk 6 peluru, berarti Gaara mempunyai 6 tembakan. Sambil melepaskan tembakan pertama, otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mencari celah atau kelemahan Caster.

"…"

" _Ahahahaha, LIHAT JEANNE! OH JEANNE-KU YANG CANTIK, LIHATLAH KEMEGAHAN YANG KUBUAT. AKU AKAN MEMPERSEMBAHKANMU HASIL DARI DOA-DOA YANG KUTUJUKAN KEPADAMU JEANNE!"_

'Jeanne?' mata Gaara menajam. Sebuah benda? Toko? Sebuah nama?

Gaara melepaskan tembakan kedua revolvernya.

Sebuah nama. Revolver…revolusi…perjuangan…

Mata Gaara menajam. Tembakan ketiga ia lepaskan dan tepat mengenai bagian atas monster bunga.

"Jeanne de Arc?!" kelopak mata Gaara sedikit terbuka. Tembakan keempat dilepaskannya. Seseorang yang berjuang bersama Jeanne de Arc dan mencintainya sebagai pemimpin sekaligus wanita. Pejuang pria yang berdiri di samping Jeanne…

Sekelebat ingatan tentang Legenda itu merasuk pikiran Gaara. Kilatan-kilatan ingatan tentang pola serangan dan bertahan Caster muncul di kepalanya. Membuka halaman sebuah buku, membacanya, tertawa saat membaca buku tersebut. Buku Mantera….

 **Gilles de Rais dan Buku Mantera Prelati.**

"Jadi buku yang selalu didekapnya itu adalah Noble Phantasm-nya?! **Spellbook Prelati** , sumber _Mana_ dan kekuatan tak terbatasnya, juga faktor daya regenerasinya yang cepat!" Gaara melepaskan tembakan kelima dan keenam tanpa keraguan. Caster tertawa lebar melihatnya.

"Aaaah? Apakah semua senjata hebatmu sudah habis Tuan Mata Panda?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, roh busuk." Gaara menarik Sniper SPRINGFIELD dari punggungnya dan membidik ke arah tentakel-tentakel Caster.

Caster tertawa mengejek "Tahukah kau, aku bisa mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir dan _Mana_ -ku tak terbatas? Khekhekhe…" Caster menyeringai lebar "Ini adalah anugerahku yang tak terkira setelah ekskusi mengerikan itu dilakukan. Oh Jeanne…dengarkan pujian-pujianku ini."

 _Dapat! Ada celah di tentakel-tentakelnya…buku itu…buku itu terlihat!_ Gaara memperkirakan arah bidik, kecepatan tembakannya dan kecepatan angin. Perhitungan dan perkiraan cepat itu berputar di kepalanya. Pengalamannya menemani sang ayah si pembunuh profesional sejak umur 4 tahun membuatnya banyak tahu _skill-skill_ menembak jitu.

" _Kau akan menjadi penerusku yang hebat, anakku Gaara…"_

Dia teringat kata-kata ayahnya.

" _Pembunuh professional itu akan menyelesaikan tugasnya, apapun yang terjadi."_

" _T-tetapi ayah, para warga desa ninja ini menyelamatkanmu."_

" _Ingat Gaara, kebanggaan seorang pembunuh professional adalah membuat tubuh targetnya tidak bernyawa lagi."_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir sang ayah kepadanya….dan ayahnya melakukan tindakan nekat. Dia hanya bisa melihat sang ayah yang tewas dibunuh para penjaga kepala desa ninja tersebut.

'Aku tidak akan menjadi pembunuh profesional sepertimu, Ayah!' Gaara menekan pelatuk snipernya "Tahukah kau, aku bisa menggunakan 10 senjata api bersamaan?" kata Gaara membalas ucapan sombong Caster.

Peluru Sniper SPRINGFIELD itu melesat menuju celah tentakel-tentakel Caster. Celah yang tepat berada di depan Caster.

Jarak antara Gaara dan Caster sendiri adalah 60 meter. Tidak masalah bagi Gaara karena dia pernah menembak mati seseorang dari jarak 278 meter melalui celah sangat sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui satu peluru tanpa tergeser oleh angin.

Senyuman Caster hilang. Bayangan Jeanne yang tersenyum kepadanya lenyap. Dia perlahan-lahan memandang ke arah buku yang didekapnya. Matanya bergetar saat buku itu berlubang karena sebuah peluru menancap di sana.

Sekejap, tentakel-tentakel yang menutupi tubuh Caster lenyap. Monster-monster bunga dan tangan monster berbulu juga hilang. Saat Caster melihat sebuah granat melayang ke arahnya, dia juga melihat cahaya emas berkilauan dan bayangan wajah Jeanne yang kembali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ahhh…Jeanne, indahnya. Apa kau ingin bertemu kembali denganku, Jeanne?"

Gaara berjalan membelakangi ledakan dahsyat itu sambil membuang penutup picu granat Uranium ke kanan. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Tidak salah lagi, Gaara si Penembak Jitu adalah _Chasseurs_ kuat dari Bangsa Teknologi.

Matanya menajam. Dia sudah berjanji kepada teman-temannya untuk menyusul.

* * *

Istana Gilgamesh sudah terlihat di depan mata. Sebuah istana berkubah emas menyilaukan mata dan dua menara menjulang tinggi. Keenam _Chasseurs_ yang berlari menuju istana sudah tahu bahwa tujuan mereka semakin dekat. Ketika mereka melewati Makam Kota Fuyuki, terlihat kerusakan parah akibat pertarungan Ophis melawan Berserker, namun keduanya tidak terlihat berada di depan makam.

"Apa Ophis- _chan_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Gothic Loli- _sama_ ," jawab Naruto "Yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah lawan di depan sana. Ada 3 Servants yang menunggu dan ketiga-tiganya adalah Servants kelas atas."

Xenovia memandang sekelilingnya. Jalanan yang mereka lalui terlihat retak dan hancur. Pertarungan Ophis melawan Berserker memberikan dampak nyata pada sekelilingnya. Terlihat beberapa tiang lampu patah dan pohon tumbang.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan membuat tanda kepada teman-temannya untuk berhenti juga. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian ksatria hijau Irlandia. Wajahnya tampan dengan tahi lalat manis di bawah mata kanannya. Kedua tangannya memegang tombak yang dibaluti kain putih.

"Tombak…" mata Xenovia menajam "Lancer ya…?"

Lancer menancapkan dua tombaknya ke tanah. Dia membungkuk seperlunya sebagai seorang ksatria "Terima kasih sudah datang ke Fuyuki, maaf, sebagai Ksatria Pertama Fianna Irlandia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat."

Lee meneguk ludahnya. Xenovia maju mendekati Naruto dan memandang tajam sang _Chasseurs_ bermata biru. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? Menyuruh mereka berenam melawan Lancer atau menggunakan Taktik Terburuk.

Saat mulut Naruto terbuka ingin berbicara, Lee berkata dengan cepat "Biarkan aku dan Sakura- _chan_ yang melawannya. Kalian harus tetap maju menuju Istana. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerapkan Taktik terburuk ini." Lee menepuk pelan bahu Naruto "Kita tidak boleh terlalu lama di sini karena semuanya tertahan oleh Lancer. Dia pasti mengizinkan kalian pergi jika ada dari pihak kita yang tertinggal. Seperti di Film-film, pengorbanan itu perlu-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua lewat."

Wajah Lee berubah kaget. Mulutnya ternganga lebar dan matanya memutih.

Lancer mencabut tombak yang tertancap di sisi kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke depan penuh kebanggaan "Diriku bukanlah karakter antagonis yang mau membiarkan musuhnya lewat karena salah satu anggota musuh menyerahkan diri."

"Jangan bercanda! Itu sangat amat tidak ksatria!" tambah Lancer dengan mata berkilau-kilau.

Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis para _Chasseurs_. Seberapa besar Servant ini membanggakan sebuah kehormatan?

"Bagaimana Lee…? Sepertinya sobat kita tidak mau melawan perwakilan dari pihak kita," Naruto menutup matanya "Sebagai Ketua Tim misi kali ini, aku memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat amat penting."

Semuanya memandang ke arah Naruto. Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka perlahan.

"Tidak ada gunanya memang melawan Lancer dengan semua tenaga _Chasseurs_ …kau benar Lee, meskipun aku berat memutuskannya, tetapi Taktik Terburuk dari yang terburuk ini harus dilakukan- _ttebayo_."

Lee dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Mereka menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi? Kau akan menunjukku dan Sakura untuk menghadapi Lancer?" tanya Lee.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia melirik ke arah Xenovia dan Irina "Dan aku sudah memikirkan siapa yang dilawan Saber nantinya…"

Xenovia tersenyum tipis. Irina mendengus pelan, namun ia setuju dengan putusan _Chasseurs_ tampan yang disebutnya Gigolo. Hinata turut senang dengan keputusan Naruto, dia paham bahwa keputusan seorang pemimpin harus diiringi pemikiran yang matang.

 _Memilih jagung manis dan asin_ , mungkin jika Hinata analogikan akan terkait ke sana…

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto melempar sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Sebuah Shotgun tipe Spring **M500 Mossberg**. Mata Hinata melebar. Jangan-jangan…

"Ayo, Kyuu-Kyuu!"

Motor Robotic Road Bike legenda itu-legenda menurut Hinata-muncul dan bertransformasi dari sebuah Shotgun menjadi Road Bike. Selamat datang kembali Kyuu-Kyuu…sudah lama tidak melihatmu.

"Panjangkan bagian bangku belakang, Kyuu-Kyuu!"

"Oke, Nala."

"Namaku Naruto- _ttebayo_!"

Bangku bagian belakang Kyuu-Kyuu memanjang sehingga cukup untuk dinaiki 4 orang. Naruto melompat ke atas dan duduk dengan bangga di atas motornya. Sejenak terjadi keheningan.

"Wei, duduklah…" kata Naruto kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang bangku motornya.

"Se-serius nih tanjal 4?!" protes Irina "Seperti cabe-cabean aja, tidak…ini lebih dari cabe-cabean! Pasti ini akal-akalanmu agar berdempetan dengan kami, Gigolo!"

Xenovia menggendong dan mendudukkan Hinata di belakang Naruto kemudian ia duduk di belakang Hinata. Jelas saja Sang Hyuuga terkejut karena Xenovia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Xe-Xenovia- _chan_?!"

Xenovia menoleh ke arah Irina "Ayo…tunggu apa lagi, Irina?"

Irina menggembungkan pipinya. Dia duduk paling belakang dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut. Naruto menoleh ke arah Lee dan Sakura di belakang.

Lee dan Sakura yang mengerti tatapan Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dalam pertarungan ini, mereka harus totalitas demi menjaga kehormatan _Chasseurs_.

Naruto memasukkan gigi motornya dan menarik gas. Kyuu-Kyuu melesat ke arah lancer yang terkejut dengan keberanian para _Chasseurs_.

 _Mereka berani melewatiku…_ batin Lancer. Dia memutar tombak di tangan kanannya. Mata Naruto menajam. Tombak itu akan mengarah ke arah mereka dalam satu serangan garis lurus.

"Kyuu-Kyuu, hidupkan _Mode Turbo_!" kata Naruto. Bagian speedometer Naruto muncul tulisan berwarna biru yang dibaca **Turbo: ON**. Sebuah tombol berwarna merah muncul di stang kanan Kyuu-Kyuu. Naruto menekan tombol tersebut dan tiga knalpot tambahan muncul di belakang.

"Bukankah ini menjadi lebih cepat?!" teriak Irina dengan suara ketakutan. Dia memeluk erat Xenovia. Xenovia sendiri tersenyum "Pikirkan saja situasi ini saat kita menebas sebuah bambu jepang di belakang kantor _Chasseurs_."

"Gak nyambung!"

Hinata memandang ke arah belakang. Terlihat Sakura sedang mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah mereka. Mata Naruto menajam. Lancer sudah melesatkan ujung tombaknya ke arah depan, tepat mengarah ke dadanya.

'Kecepatan Kyuu-Kyuu masih kurang…' batin Naruto 'Kecepatan tusukan tombak Lancer sangat cepat!'

Bzaaarrr! Kecepatan Kyuu-Kyuu bertambah saat mantera support penambah kecepatan Sakura tepat mengenai motor Road Bike tersebut. Lancer terkejut karena tusukannya kalah cepat dengan kecepatan motor Naruto. Namun dia langsung menarik satu tombak lainnya dengan tangan kiri dan melesatkannya menuju ke arah belakang Road Bike. Jika terkena, maka tombak itu akan mengenai punggung Irina.

"Hyaaah!"

Dari kaca spion, Naruto melihat Lee merubah arah tusukan tombak Lancer dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Lee menekan bagian tengah batang tombak dan mendorongnya ke kanan. Hasilnya tusukan Lancer meleset dan Kyuu-Kyuu berhasil lolos dari Servant berwajah tampan tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Lancer melesatkan tombak di tangan kanannya ke arah dada Lee. Dengan sigap Lee mengelak sedikit ke kanan dan menghantam sepertiga batang tombak dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Lancer langsung melompat mundur ke belakang saat Lee ingin menarik tombak di tangan kanannya. Dia memutar kedua tombaknya dan menancapkannya ke tanah.

"Menarik. Aku merasa terhormat bisa bertarung melawanmu. Siapa namamu tuan?" mata Lancer berkilat senang "Dan apa kemampuanmu?"

Lee menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan wajah tenang "Yang tadi kulakukan adalah salah satu teknik bela diri **Tai Chi**. **Tai Chi** tidak hanya memfokuskan seni bertarung tetapi **Tai Chi** mengutamakan ketenangan batin, Pernafasan, Kesabaran, Kerileksan. Tusukan penuh kekuatanmu bisa kutepis dengan gerakan lemah lembut **Tai Chi**. Jiwa dan jasmani memang dua sisi yang berbeda, namun jika disatukan maka kekuatan hebat akan muncul dari diri sendiri, pikiran dan perasaan."

"Namaku Rock Lee…" kata Lee menambahkan. Lancer memandang kuda-kuda Lee. Kuda-kudanya berubah "…Maaf, aku tidak mau sombong. Tetapi percayalah…aku banyak menguasai variasi dari seni bela diri. Seni bertombakmu juga hebat, Tuan Lancer."

"Sangat menarik!" Lancer menunjuk Lee dengan suara penuh semangat membara "Pertarungan melawan anda membawa kenanganku saat bertarung penuh kehormatan bersama teman-teman ksatria. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Diarmudi Ua Duibhne, Ksatria Pertama Fianna. Atas tusukan kedua tombak yang dihadiahkan ayahku, Aengus Og…aku akan bertarung denganmu hingga batas akhir."

Lee tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ksatria. Tetapi dia tersenyum ramah "Yosh…tetapi jangan lupakan temanku yang ada di belakangmu, Diarmuid- _san_. Dia juga seorang _Chasseurs_ yang bangga dengan sebuah kehormatan."

Lancer menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura "Wanita ya…" gumamnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membius seorang wanita berhati baja. Namun Sakura terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Dia menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya dan siap siaga jika Lancer menyerang.

"Tidak apa-apa kan satu melawan dua, Diarmuid- _san_?"

Lancer tertawa. Dia berjalan ke arah kanan sambil membawa dua tombak kebanggaannya. Kini dia berdiri di sisi kanan Lee dan sisi kiri Sakura. Ketiganya berdiri seperti membentuk titik segitiga.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Lancer menurunkan mata tombak di tangan kanannya ke bawah sementara tombak di tangan kirinya ia sampirkan ke belakang "Bisa kita mulai pertarungan ini?"

* * *

 _Pertarungan Itachi-Sasuke Vs Rider, beberapa menit yang lalu…_

"Berapa menit lagi hingga chakra kita habis, _Aniki_?"

"1 menit lagi…"

Sasuke tidak mengharapkan jawaban tersebut. Itu adalah jawaban yang paling ingin dia hindari. Bagus. Tidak bagus juga. Kini mereka masih menghadapi Rider dan pasukannya yang tidak dapat menghilang karena berada di **Reality Marble** ciptaan Rider. _Mana_ yang kembali membentuk jasmani Pasukan Makedonia membuat pasukan Rider seperti pasukan _immortal_. Sebuah **Ionion Hetairoi** yang mengerikan.

"MAJULAH PASUKANKU YANG TERKUAT! KITA HANCURKAN MUSUH DI DEPAN MATA DENGAN PEDANG MAKEDONIAAAA!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Telinganya sudah _pekak_ mendengar teriakan berulang-ulang Rider yang menyemangati pasukannya. _Satu menit…_ bahkan sebelum seluruh Pasukan Rider sampai di dekat mereka, bisa-bisa chakra mereka sudah habis duluan.

"Apa ini yang dirasakan Klan kita sebelum dibantai di Kumo?"

Itachi melirik sejenak ke arah adiknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah…aku berpikir ini akan menjadi misi terakhir kita. Seyogyanya saat kita meninggalkan Kumo, aku berpikir kematian akan menjemput kita lebih cepat. Namun ternyata kita direkrut masuk ke kelompok aneh namun berkemampuan elit. Hn…dunia benar-benar aneh saat ini."

"Kau ingat masakan Kaa- _san_ yang gosong waktu itu?"

"Hn, tentu saja aku ingat. Rasanya seperti petai tua yang jatuh ke tanah. Tunggu…apaan? Kok kau lalu membicarakan masa lalu, _Aniki_ …"

"Heheh…tidak bolehkah abangmu turut berpartisi dalam kenangan masa lalumu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Sialan. Sudah berapa detik yang kita habiskan saat membicarakan hal ini...haah, Naruto pasti akan meninjuku di dunia akhirat nantinya jika aku mati duluan."

"Adik bodoh," Itachi memejamkan matanya "Kau pikir kenapa Klan kita diberkahi mata ini hm?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan abangnya, atau lebih tepat kata-kata yang Itachi tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri? Dia turun dari gendongan Itachi sehingga **Susano'o Fusion** itu menghilang dan menjadi dua Susano'o biasa. Rider dan pasukannya terkejut karena hal tersebut.

'Apa mereka berdua ada teknik lainnya?' batin Rider waspada.

Itachi membuka matanya. Bersamaan, kekuatan Susano'o-nya dan Sasuke menghilang. Keduanya langsung diserbu Pasukan Makedonia tanpa ampun.

1 menit sudah berlalu…

* * *

Gerbang besar berkilauan Istana Gilgamesh hanya berjarak 50 meter di depan mata. Naruto mengerem motornya sehingga Kyuu-Kyuu terseret ke samping menimbulkan bekas alur motor yang membentuk huruf C.

Iris biru Naruto menatap tajam seorang wanita berambut pirang dan puluhan ksatria berpedangnya di depan gerbang istana.

"Itu...Saber?" kata Irina tidak yakin. Xenovia menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia memakaikan sihir pada pedangnya. Lihat, pedangnya seperti tertutupi asap yang membuat bentuk pedangnya tak terlihat. Kita tidak tahu identitas asli dari Saber."

"Kita akan melawannya, Xenovia?"

Xenovia menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Irina. Keduanya turun dari bangku motor Kyuu-Kyuu. Naruto menatap tajam keduanya, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap bertahan hidup dalam pertarungan penuh darah ini.

"Kau janji akan mentraktir kami makan jika misi sialan ini selesai?"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumannya mendengar kata-kata Xenovia. Dia mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan kesal.

"Tergantung pesanannya."

Keempatnya tertawa. Sedikit membuang ketegangan di suasana penuh intens ini. Naruto memberi perintah kepada Kyuu-Kyuu untuk menormalkan kembali bangku motor. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Eh?" Hinata kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Dia memandang iris biru penuh kilauan cahaya menyejukkan sekaligus dingin itu. Hinata tetap penasaran, bagaimana Naruto murka, bagaimana mata itu saat Naruto pertama kali masuk _Chasseurs_ dengan kemarahan di matanya karena dikhianati keluarga.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita berdua harus tetap bersama." Kata Naruto "Kau adalah harapan yang diramalkan Hamura- _sama_. Jika kau mati," alis Naruto bertaut tajam "Harapan dunia akan hilang."

Jantung Hinata berdebar pelan. Merinding mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit terbeban akan statusnya. Dia perlahan-lahan mulai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa menjadi beban bukanlah tujuannya memasuki _Chasseurs_.

"A-aku akan menjaga diriku sebaik-baiknya, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersenyum "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku _Chasseurs_."

Jawaban terbaik dengan ekspresi serius terbaik. Naruto sempat-sempatnya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala _The Last Ninja_. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah. Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah Saber dan ksatria yang setia kepadanya.

'Apa gadis itu Raja Britannia?' batin Naruto penasaran "Saber, apakah kau mengizinan kami berdua lewat jika kedua temanku siap bertarung melawanmu?!" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi, _to the point_.

Saber mengangkat pedang tak terlihatnya "Kau mengorbankan temanmu agar bisa memasuki istana ini? Suatu tindakan yang tidak heroik. Maaf, aku sangat menjunjung keberanian dan jiwa ksatria seseorang. Berat pedangku menunjukkan berat harga diriku. Jika kalian ingin melawanku dan ksatria-ksatria Britannia, majulah bersama!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan rekan-rekan terbaikku, Saber. Tetapi ada kalanya suatu strategi yang bagus menunjukkan kau sangat setia kepada rekanmu!" mata Naruto menajam "Suatu strategi bodoh demi kehormatan akan menunjukkan keegoisan, egois akan melahirkan kekalahan jika tidak digunakan dengan benar." Naruto melirik ke arah Xenovia dan Irina. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Pegangan Hinata…" kata Naruto memberitahukan _The Last Ninja_ untuk menguatkan pegangannya.

Suara empat knalpot Kyuu-Kyuu meraung keras. Naruto melaju kencang menuju kumpulan Ksatria Britannia dan Rajanya. Saber mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Tahan mereka." Katanya penuh kharisma. Walaupun seorang wanita, aura raja Saber begitu kentara.

Naruto meliuk-liuk melewati tebasan-tebasan pedang Ksatria Britannia. Suatu pengendalian motor yang luar biasa hebatnya. Sebuah pedang secara _slowmotion_ menuju pipi kanan Naruto dan dielaknya dengan mudah. Bilah tajam pedang hanya mengenai helaian rambut pirang Naruto.

Mata Saber menajam. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Pedang itu lurus ke atas. Saat Naruto-Hinata di atas Road Bike melesat melewatinya, ia langsung mengayunkan pedang ke arah mereka.

Tranggg!

Mata Saber menatap tajam bilah pedang _The Glory of Ten Powers_ yang menahan _Excalibur_. Dia langsung tahu pedang yang dipegang Shidou Irina adalah pedang magic setingkat dengan Excaliburnya. Di belakang Irina melompat Xenovia yang melesatkan Zweihander dan Estoc bersamaan dengan gerakan menyilang. Saber mundur ke belakang agar wajahnya tidak tertebas sabetan silang Xenovia.

"Cih…" matanya melirik ke belakang saat daun pintu gerbang istana hancur ditembakkan rudal dari Road Bike Naruto. Saat dirinya ingin mengejar Naruto dan Hinata, Xenovia meneriakkan nama Saber.

"Apakah suatu kehormatan jika seseorang meninggalkan suatu pertarungan?"

Saber menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang tajam Xenovia dan Irina yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa gentar. Di belakang keduanya sudah berdiri para Ksatria Britannia yang siap bertarung jika dikomandani raja mereka.

 _The Glory of Ten Powers_ …lalu ada dua pedang eropa klasik, Zweihander dan Estoc…' Saber memandang wajah dua penantangnya 'Mereka berdua adalah ahli berpedang.'

 _Di Reality Marble Rider,_

Sasuke dan Itachi tergeletak tidak bernyawa di atas padang pasir. Ada ratusan luka di sekujur tubuh keduanya akibat diserang Pasukan Makedonia. Tubuh mereka tergeletak di kerumunan Tentara Makedonia yang membentuk lingkaran. Beberapa tentara meminggirkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk hormat saat Rider berjalan mendekati dua mayat tersebut.

"Sayang sekali..sayang sekali…" gumam Rider dengan wajah iba ketika dia berdiri di depan dua tubuh tersebut. Jika kedua anak muda ini mau menjadi tentaranya, pasti dengan senang ia akan mengangkat keduanya menjadi komandan Tentara Makedonia. Kekuatan dan mental dari dua Uchiha ini sangat amat berkualitas.

"Kalian tidak bia menggunakan kekuatan ilusi di dunia buatanku. Kali ini tidak ada penipuan kematian, anak muda…" kata Rider dengan suara beratnya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan mengangkat pedangnya dengan penuh semangat.

"HIDUP MAKEDONIAAAAAA!"

"URRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Tentara Makedonia menggema penuh keagungan di tempat tersebut.

 **Chasseurs 6 END**

Update malaaam. Yeaay! *yeaay bokongmu!*

Untuk chapter ini jelas terlihat kami mempercepat alurnya. Wahahaha…target kami Chasseurs arc jangan sampai berbelas-belas lah. Tanganku benar-benar greget ingin menuntaskan fic ini sebelum wabah WB muncul.

Ada reviews dari Abu-san yang menanyakan, Hinata disebut The Last Ninja, mengapa masih ada keluarga Naruto karena Naruto sendiri Ninja?

Jawabannya hmm…alasan kami tidak menceritakan latar belakang Naruto seperti di kebanyakan fic-fic memang untuk ini. Untuk Hinata jelas, dia adalah seorang gadis 12 tahun yang berasal dari Desa Magician dan seluruh warganya dibantai oleh seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada angin-tanpa ada hujan. Naruto…pertanyaannya, mengapa dia dikhianati keluarganya? Kenapa saat Hinata mengunjungi kediamannya di Vaexjoe sangat amat mewah? Kami harap itu bisa membuat Readers penasaran dan ingin terus mengetahui ending fic ini.

Kedua…posisi Rider dan yang lainnya di zaman lampau. Di Chapter 1 dijelaskan, Dewi Kaguya (dalam Legenda) datang dan dengan kekuatannya menjadi penguasa manusia. Namun karena berubah jahat akibat kekuatannya, Dewi Kaguya disegel oleh kedua anaknya. Hamura di Vaexjoe memang belum secara jelas menceritakan detail penyegelan Kaguya di fic ini, namun percaya lah, King Iskandar, King Arthur, Gilgames dan raja-raja lainnya adalah manusia yang berperang sebelum Kaguya datang.

And no…mereka tidak bertarung seperti sekarang dengan Noble Phantasm mereka. Konsep Servants di fic ini sama dengan konsep Servants di Fate Series. Saat mereka menjadi roh suci/Servants, situs sejarah, benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Legenda mereka akan menjadi kekuatan sihir yang hebat (yang disebut Noble Phantasm). Tetapi saat mereka masih hidup di zaman lampau, mereka berperang seyogyanya manusia di sejarah-sejarah nyata. Dengan pedang, tameng, anak panah dan lain-lain.

Baru saat Kaguya tersegel, maka kekuatan Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi diwariskan kepada manusia.

Fic ini masih memiliki plothole-plothole yang akan diisi, dan dua arc terakhir akan menjawabnya. Cerita ini akan kembali menjadi konsepan awal di chapter pertama dan semuanya terindikasi ke sana.

Lalu untuk Annaba itu bukan kami ambil dari surah Al-Qur'an, tetapi sebuah kota keempat terbesar di Aljazair. Silahkan di cek. Untuk Zabaniyah kami sadur dari Noble Phantasm Assasin sendiri. Bisa di cek di Google juga. Kami tidak mengambilnya langsung dari nama-nama yang berhubungan dengan religi karena fokus fic ini memang cerita tentang perjuangan seorang gadis denga satu harapannya.

So, yang review dengan akun akan aku balas, mungkin yang Guest dengan beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Note: Maaf bagi fans Sasuke-Itachi, jangan marah ya…cmiwww

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 7_

" _Gate of Babylon!"/"Beraninya kau menyentuh pedang muliaku, anjing tanah!"/"K-kenapa kau di sini..?"/"PENGKHIANAT BAJINGAN!"/"Aku tidak mengingatkanmu kepada keluarga yang mengkhianatimu, Naruto?"_


	23. Chapter 23

_Sebuah kenangan_

Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang Ninja. Membantu ibunya membuatkan pil makanan. Desa Tsurui adalah desa para Ninja yang aman dan damai. Pil-pil makanan yang diajarkan ibunya berguna untuk menambah stamina dan kesehatan agar warga Desa Tsurui tidak cepat letih saat bekerja.

"Kiba…apa tujuan hidupmu? Setelah berumur 20 tahun tidak mungkin kau terus mengikuti pantat ibumu."

Saat itu mereka berada di ruang makan. Ibunya memasak gulai sapi yang lezat.

"Aku akan menjadi pembuat pil makanan terbaik di dunia!"

Ibu Kiba memasang wajah kesal "Kau ini bodoh atau apa…? Kau memiliki kemampuan Ninja yang bagus, kecepatanmu juga yang terbaik. Apa kau tidak berniat mengikuti jejak ayahmu menjadi seorang Ninja Bayaran."

Kiba mencemberutkan wajahnya "Tetapi Ayah tewas kan pada saat misi. Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Heh, dasar lelaki penakut!" ejek ibunya sambil melempar sebuah daging sapi ke piring Kiba. Kiba tertawa senang.

Kiba sangat senang bisa membantu ibunya membuat pil-pil makanan bagi warga desa. Tiap hari ia selalu mencari bahan-bahan pembuat pil dari tanaman obat di hutan dan sang ibu yang mengolahnya. Hari-hari Kiba berlalu dengan damai. Dia tidak mau menjadi seperti ayahnya. Walaupun beliau kuat, nyatanya beliau tetap tewas dalam sebuah misi. Kiba berpikir, jika ia tewas dalam misi, siapa yang membantu ibunya?

Semua hari damai itu terlewati hingga malam itu…

Malam itu, ia lari dari desanya yang terbakar api besar. Kiba berlari seperti anjing tanpa taring dan membawa ibunya keluar dari desa.

"Sayang…anakku Kiba. Tolong turunkan Ibu di sini."

"Ibu?! A-aku masih bisa membawa Ibu."

Ibunya tersenyum sedih "Aku pasti akan memperlambatmu, nak. Dengar langkah-langkah kaki itu. Mereka bisa mengejar kita karena kau membopongku. Sudahlah…" ibunya memandang kaki kanannya yang terputus dan dibaluti perban "Aku akan melindungimu. Cepat pergi dari sini dan cari kebebasanmu!"

"Apa yang Ibu katakan?! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa I-"

"Kiba!" sang ibu memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tajam "Kau tahu mengapa ayahmu tewas dalam misinya?"

Mata Kiba bergetar pelan. Ibunya berkata kembali.

"Ayahmu menjadi pengalih perhatian musuh agar teman-temannya bisa lari dari kejaran musuh. Sebelum Ibu menikah dengan Ayahmu, Ibu juga seorang Ninja. Jadi Ibu tahu," sang ibu tersenyum manis "Bagaimana perasaan ayahmu saat berkorban demi keselamatan orang-orang yang dicintainya."

"I-Ibu…"

'Saat itulah Ibuku menggerakkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu **Shikyaku** , jutsu yang membuatnya sekuat anjing liar, bukan…tetapi sekuat serigala penguasa malam. Dengan kakinya yang buntung, ia menghabisi puluhan Magician yang menghancurkan desa kami. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ibuku mulai dihantam sihir-sihir pembunuh. Saat itu aku masih sangat lemah…'

Kiba membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memandang puluhan Assasin yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Vali. Akamaru yang berada di balik jaketnya menggeram.

'Aku bertemu Lee di Kota Stockholm. Nasib kami sama. Desa kami dihancurkan oleh Bangsa Magician dan Teknologi yang pro kebijakan Penguasa Dunia Baru. Kami berlari, bersembunyi, berlari lagi hingga kaki-kaki kami tak terasa lagi. Aaah…aku berpikir, yah, hidupku akan berakhir dalam pelarian. Heh…padahal aku Ninja tercepat di desaku dan Ninja tercepat tewas saat berlari…menggelikan…aku berpikir seperti itu. Saat itulah para pemimpin _Chasseurs_ datang dan menolong kami. Mereka bagai air yang muncul di tengah padang tandus. Mereka menolongku. Menolongku dari kelemahan dan kebodohan.'

Kiba memakan pil makanannya dengan tatapan garang 'Tetapi sekarang…aku telah berubah.'

 _Aku tidak menjadikan pil makanan sebagai pil tambahan tenaga untuk bekerja, tetapi pil pendukung kekuatanku untuk meninggikan kehormatan Chasseurs, kelompok yang telah menolongku dari masa lalu yang suram!_

"Vali…kau siap?"

Vali tersenyum tipis "Kapanpun, Kiba…" mata Vali memandang sekelilingnya dengan tajam "Walaupun berjumlah banyak. Mereka kelihatannya lemah. Ini adalah kekuatan **Zabaniyah: Ilusi Delusional** yang membagi-bagi kekuatan Assasin menjadi puluhan identitasnya. Jika kita bertemu True Assasin maupun Old Man from Mountain, itu baru berbahaya. Tetapi ini…kita akan mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat.'

"Kuharap begitu Vali…" Kiba memberikan Akamaru pil makanan lagi. Setelah Akamaru selesai menelan pil tersebut, ia melompat dari jaket Kiba dengan badan yang berubah merah.

" **Jujin Bunshin**!"

Jutsu tersebut membuat Akamaru berubah bentuk menjadi Kiba. Akamaru-Kiba menaiki punggung Kiba dan Kiba yang asli langsung menggerakkan segel tangan lagi.

" **Inuzuka Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro**!" kata Kiba dengan teriakan tanpa gentar. Kepulan asap putih besar menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Vali memandang datar ke arah kepulan asap tersebut.

Para Assasin langsung mundur perlahan ke belakang karena sedikit cemas melihat seekor anjing raksasa berkepala dua muncul dari kepulan asap putih tersebut. **Jinju Konbin Henge: Sotoro** adalah kombinasi perubahan binatang manusia yang menjadikan manusia dan binatang satu kesatuan.

"Saatnya _to the end_ , Assasin…" kata Vali sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kedua tangannya sudah muncul lingkaran sihir. Monster anjing berkepala dua itu menggeram pelan. Beberapa air liur menetes dari mulutnya.

"Si-sialan…apaan itu?"

"Kita harus menjauh. Pertarungan seperti ini bukan tipe pertarungan kita."

Komentar-konentar panik dari para Assasin tidak membuat Kiba menghentikan intensitasnya. Kaki kanan monster anjing berkepala dua itu maju selangkah.

" **GAROGAAAAAAA**!" teriak Kiba ketika monster anjing berkepala dua itu berputar seperti bor besar. Bor raksasa itu menghancurkan tubuh Assasin yang dikenainya. Vali berputar cepat dan menembakkan mantera-mantera sihir dari kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Belasan Assasin terkena tembakan mantera itu dan langsung tewas. Yang lainnya dibabat habis oleh Kiba.

Booof…setelah selesai menghabisi puluhan Assasin, Kiba dan Akamaru kembali ke bentuk semula. Vali terkekeh pelan di samping Kiba sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Semua Assasin tewas dikalahkan mereka.

"Ini sudah selesai…?" gumam Kiba "Kita harus menyusul Naruto dan yang lainnya."

Mata Vali menajam "Belum Kiba…"

Kiba mengikuti arah pandangan Vali. Seorang Assasin dengan jubah terkoyak-koyak muncul dari kegelapan. Tangan kanannya dibaluti sebuah perban berwarna merah.

"Tak kusangka kau muncul juga, True Assasin. Kemampuan **Zabaniyah: Delusional Heartbeat** -mu sedikit menakutiku." Kata Vali dengan suara bergetar karena bersemangat.

True Assasin, bertubuh sedikit lebih besar dari Assasin biasa dengan tangan kanan yang dibaluti kutukan, hanya terkekeh pelan. Kiba dan Vali langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap melawan Assasin tersebut.

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 7**

"GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lengkingan Berserker terus menggema di Makam Kota Fuyuki. Ophis yang meladeni gerakan-gerakan brutal Berserker menghindarinya dengan mudah saat **Arondight** Sir Lancelot melesat ke arahnya. Ophis terbang ke atas lalu menukik ke bawah dengan kedua kaki yang dibaluti Mana " **Double Kick Dragon**." Katanya dengan suara datar. Berserker menahan serangan berbahaya itu dengan Arondight-nya hingga kedua kakinya terbenam ke tanah. Salju-salju yang ada di makam sudah berserakan karena tanahnya terbalik-balik sehingga tidak seperti tanah bersalju lagi.

"Ghraaaaa!" Berserker melibas pedangnya ke atas dan Ophis melayang ke kanan Berserker. Gothic Loli- _sama_ memiringkan kepalanya ketika Berserker melesat ke arahnya dengan sabetan cepat Arondight-nya.

"Hmmm…" Ophis berpijak tenang di atas sebuah batu nisan setelah menghindari serangan Berserker. Dia menguap pelan sambil menggosok mata kanannya yang berair. Lagi-lagi Gothic Loli- _sama_ terlihat mengantuk. Berserker memandang ke arah Ophis dengan geraman penuh kemarahan.

"Baik, saatnya serius. Aku ingin cepat tidur." Kata Ophis "Pengukuran kekuatanmu selesai, Berserker…"

Ophis terbang ke atas sehingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan kepala Berserker. Sir Lancelot berlari ke arah Ophis dengan raungan penuh kekuatan. Nisan-nisan yang berada di depannya ditabrak hingga hancur berantakan. Ophis memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, Sir Lancelot." Ophis membuka matanya. Kini mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga jarak antara rahang bawah dan rahang atas setinggi 30 centi.

" **Dragon Burst** ," kata Ophis " **Maximal**!" tambahnya. Dan **Dragon Burst** yang lebih besar dari **Dragon Burst** pertama melesat ke arah Berserker. Tentu saja Sang Servant pengamuk menahan tembakan Dragon Ophis dengan Arondight-nya. Berserker langsung termundur cepat ke belakang. Ophis melesat menuju Berserker sambil terus menembakkan Dragon Burst dari mulutnya.

Krek…bilah Arondight sedikit retak. Tekanan dan kekuatan **Dragon Burst: Maximal** lima kali lipat dari Dragon Burst pertama. Berserker berteriak kencang.

Ophis semakin mendekati Berserker tetap dengan tembakan Dragon-nya. Kedua matanya bahkan sekilas berubah menjadi pupil naga. Sang Dragon membaluti kedua kakinya dengan _Mana_ dan langsung menghujam ke bawah tetap dengan tembakan naga dari mulutnya. Akibat hujaman itu, tanah bergelombang sehingga membuat Berserker ikut terkena dampaknya. Saat tubuh Berserker bergoyang akibat hujaman kedua kaki Ophis, sang Dragon langsung menaikkan intensitas Dragon Burst-nya.

" **Dragon Burst: Maximal 2**."

Trek! Arondight patah dan tembakan naga Ophis langsung menghantam kepala Sir Lancelot. Servant pengamuk itu terpental sejauh 1 kilo, 2 kilo, 3 kilo hingga keluar dari makam. Ophis menutup mulutnya yang berasap. Dia langsung duduk di tanah dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah.

Di hutan Kota Fuyuki, Berserker tersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang patah. Kepalanya hilang dan menyisakan leher yang berasap.

Ophis membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Dia kelelahan karena banyak mengeluarkan Dragon Burst tingkat Maximal kedua. Serangan-serangan awalnya memang mengukur ketahanan dari **Arondight** dan barang-barang yang diubah Berserker karena **Knight of Owner**. Kedua Noble Phantasm itu mampu menahan serangan normal Sang Dragon. Bahkan untuk menghancurkan Arondight perlu **Dragon Burst Maximal 2** serta menghilangkan keseimbangan dari Berserker.

"Dia memang kuat." Ucap Ophis datar "Aku akan mengembalikan _Mana_ -ku dalam waktu 10 menit." Kata sang Dragon yang menguap pelan lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tertidur pulas di Makam Kota Fuyuki yang telah luluh lantak.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki Istana Gilgamesh dengan motor Road Bike. Mereka tidak peduli mengotori lantai istana yang mengkilap bagai cermin tanpa debu. Keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan besar penuh jendela-jendela besar yang menampilkan sinar warna-warni karena kaca mozaik penuh warnanya.

" **Gate of Babylon**!"

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia mengelak lima pedang dan dua tombak yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Naruto mengerem cepat dan membalik motornya ke belakang. Di bagian belakang ruangan itu terdapat tangga besar berkarpet merah. Di kedua sisi bawah tangga terdapat dua patung kepala singa. Di atas tangga berdiri Archer dengan armor emasnya sedang bersidekap dada.

"Beraninya kalian mengotori lantai istana-ku dengan ban motor murahan itu. Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman, anjing tanah!"

Sepuluh lingkaran sihir emas muncul di belakang Archer. Perlahan-lahan keluar sepuluh senjata dari lingkaran sihir emas tersebut. Saat Archer menajamkan matanya, sepuluh senjata itu mengarah ke arah Naruto-Hinata.

"Ban ku tidak murahan sialan! Ini lebih berkualitas daripada Dunlop." Kata Naruto sambil mengelak gesit lesatan-lesatan senjata Archer dengan mudah. Dia mencabut Kusanagi dari punggungnya dengan cepat "Kyuu-Kyuu, _Automatic Mode_!"

"Oke, Naruroh."

"Namaku Naruto- _ttebayo_." Naruto mengibas empat pedang Archer yang mengarah ke kepalanya dengan Kusanagi. Bahkan dua pedang Archer terbelah oleh pedang yang merupakan bagian dari **Sanshu no Jingi** tersebut. Kyuu-Kyuu membelok ke kanan saat dua tombak melesat ke arah mereka. Naruto menepis kembali sebuah pedang dan menyeringai tipis.

Mata Archer menajam.

Dua puluh senjata Archer melesat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menepis senjata-sejata Archer yang mengarah ke arahnya. Tiga pedang melesat menuju kepala Naruto dengan cepat saat dia menangkis sebuah tombak yang mengarah ke dadanya.

Trang! Trang!

Mata Naruto melebar. Dua pedang terpental ke sisi kanan dan kiri saat peluru revolver Hinata mengenainya. Hinata di belakang Naruto sedang memutar silinder putar peluru revolver-nya sambil fokus menatap ke depan.

" _Good Job_ , Hinata!" puji Naruto sambil menangkap pedang ketiga Archer yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Mata Archer melebar murka.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh pedang muliaku, anjing tanah!" kata Archer penuh kemarahan. Dia memunculkan tiga puluh lingkaran sihir emas yang penuh kemilau. Tentu saja itu belum apa-apa bagi Archer karena dia bisa mengeluarkan ratusan senjata mulia-nya dari **Gate of Babylon**.

"Banyak sekali, Naruto- _kun_." Kata Hinata. Dia menembak dua pedang Archer yang melesat ke arah mereka. Hinata memandang peluru di silinder putar revolvernya. Tersisa dua peluru lagi.

"Kita harus mendekatinya, Archer sangat kuat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh." Naruto menggigit gagang Kusanagi di mulut dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!"

Dua bunshin muncul di kedua sisi Kyuu-Kyuu dengan kunai teracung.

"Lindungi kami!" ucap Naruto cepat. 30 senjata mulia Archer langsung menghujam ke bawah bagai hujan permata. Archer menyeringai tipis.

"Matilah, Anjing Tanah."

Dua bunshin Naruto langsung melompat ke atas stang Kyuu-Kyuu dan menepis-nepis pedang dan tombak mulia _King of Heroes_. Bunshin pertama terkena tancapan pedang tepat di kepalanya dan menghilang.

"Kyuu-Kyuu, lebih cepat ke tangga itu!" kata Naruto. Kyuu-Kyuu menaikkan gasnya dan menanyakan " _Mode Turbo_ , Narula?"

"Lakukan saja dan namaku Naruto- _ttebayo_!"

Keempat knalpot Kyuu-Kyuu meraung. Bagai kilat, Road Bike itu melesat melewati hujaman-hujaman senjata mulia Archer dan mendekati tangga. Bunshin kedua Naruto tertancap lima senjata di sekujur tubuhnya dan menghilang. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

'Jika tidak ada bunshin tadi, kemungkinan besar kami akan terkena serangan Archer…' mata Naruto menajam. Dua tombak yang melesat ke arahnya kembali terpental ke sisi. Hinata langsung memasukkan revolvernya ke saku senjata di paha kanan.

"Peluru revolver-ku habis." Kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kita semakin dekat," Naruto mengangkat ban depannya dan menggunakan tenaga turbo untuk melompat ke atas.

Kusanagi Naruto langsung dipegang tangan kanannya saat Kyuu-Kyuu melayang di udara. Archer tidak terlihat takut.

"Heh…naif sekali, Anjing tanah…" katanya penuh keangkuhan. Empat lingkaran sihir emas muncul di depan, kanan, kiri dan belakang Road Bike tersebut. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia langsung memeluk Hinata dan melompat dari Kyuu-Kyuu sewaktu empat senjata mulia Archer menyerang dari keempat sisi. Kyuu-Kyuu tertancap dua pedang dan dua tombak lalu jatuh ke tengah tangga dengan kerusakan parah. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata berguling ke lantai istana, di mana Naruto menjadikan tubuhnya melindungi Hinata dari kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat melepas pelukannya dari Hinata. Sang Hyuuga malah khawatir karena Naruto melindunginya saat mereka melompat dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi.

"K-kau yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan?! A-apa-"

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan meyakinkan. Hinata berhenti berbicara dan menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah…aku percaya kau baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Tak dipungkiri, punggung Naruto sedikit sakit karena menghantam lantai setelah melompat dari Kyuu-Kyuu. Mata biru Naruto memandang motornya yang tergeletak di tengah tangga dengan percikan-percikan listrik. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Kau akan kuperbaiki setelah misi ini berhasil, Kyuu-Kyuu. Mungkin warnamu akan ku-cat jingga kemerahan biar cocok dengan Legenda Kitsune no Kyuubi."

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri perlahan di depan Archer yang masih terlihat superior di atas tangga di lantai dua. Iris biru Naruto memandang **Holy Grail** yang berada di sisi kiri _King of Heroes_ , berdiri anggun di atas meja kecil bertaplak ungu cerah.

"Bagaimana bisa **Holy Grail** berada di tanganmu, Archer? Kau memindahkannya dari Monumen Kristal Grenada dan membohongi warga Fuyuki yang masih melakukan persembahan terhadap cawan suci?!" iris biru Naruto menajam "Mungkin kau tahu soal 'benda asing' di dalam **Holy Grail** …"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, anjing tanah. Kau bahkan tidak pantas bertanya karena belum kuperbolehkan untuk bertanya." Kata Archer dengan nada penuh kebanggaan atas gelar raja pahlawannya.

"Raja yang baik adalah raja yang mau mendengarkan rakyatnya."

"Oooh, jadi sekarang kau adalah rakyatku? Tanah Uruk tidak akan pernah menerimamu."

Naruto tertawa kecil "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan dihukum karena membunuh seorang Raja, karena raja di hadapanku bukanlah rajaku."

Iris crimson Archer menajam. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berani berbicara sederajat dengannya. Kebanggaannya sebagai Raja Termahamulia di dunia tergerak. Perlahan-lahan Archer tersenyum puas. Sepertinya manusia rendahan di hadapannya bisa sedikit memuaskannya di dunia yang membosankan ini.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu di dalam **Holy Grail** , harta termuliaku, ini…maka rebutlah dariku, wahai anjing tanah." Archer memunculkan dua puluh lingkaran sihir emasnya "Walaupun kau tak akan mampu menyentuhnya, bahkan napasmu tak akan pernah sampai di dekat **Holy Grail**."

"Jadi kau tahu soal _Teleporter Dimension_ itu- _ttebayo_ …" gumam Naruto geram. Semuanya sedikit terang dan jelas. Pertanyaan Ophis terdahulu terjawab. Para Servants yang menjaga mati-matian kesucian **Holy Grail** bisa kecolongan dengan adanya benda asing di dalam cawan suci tersebut. Archer adalah jawabannya. Servant berarmor emas itu mengetahuinya dan dia bisa saja yang memasukannya ke **Holy Grail**. Apakah Servants lainnya tahu? Itu adalah pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan terjawab setelah ia merebut **Holy Grail** dari tangan Archer.

Hinata memandang kilatan mata biru Naruto. Naruto yang selalu bisa mencari solusi dan punya strategi hebat kini terlihat berkali-kali lebih serius. Lawan mereka kali ini adalah seorang Servant. Roh suci yang menjaga kesucian **Holy Grail**. Dan Servant kali ini mempunyai kemampuan lebih dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**."

Naruto memunculkan satu bunshin lagi. Hinata terkejut. Bukankah memunculkan bunshin akan membuat chakra seorang Ninja terkuras? Naruto bahkan terlihat mulai terengah-engah.

"Hinata…aku mempunyai rencana," mata biru Naruto memandang Archer yang belum mengeluarkan 20 senjata mulianya "Aku butuh dirimu saat ini."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Setelah sekian lama dirinya yang dibantu Naruto, kini ia punya kesematan untuk membantu _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang tersebut. Hinata akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Bisik-bisiknya sudah?!" Archer mengejek "Sebanyak apapun kalian membuat rencana, dengan otak anjing tanah kalian yang disandingkan dengan kemampuan hebatku, tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"A-aku kesal dengan Servant itu…dia sangat tidak sopan." kata Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tentu saja…" Naruto memutar Kusanagi di tangan kanannya dan menancapkannya di lantai istana "Panggilannya _King of Heroes_. Armor emas dengan puluhan senjata mulia yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir emas. Dia menyebutnya **Gate of Babylon**. Raja dari semua pahlawan, Legenda Babylon yang tertulis dalam masa pemerintahan Uruk, Legenda yang tertulis di sebuah Epos atau Puisi, King Gilgamesh…"

"Kesombongan merupakan anugerahnya," tambah Naruto. Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata "Ayo, Hinata!"

Hinata langsung menembakkan sihir support penambah kecepatan ke tubuh Naruto. Jelas saja Hinata tahu sihir support, Haruno Sakura telah melatihnya selama dua tahun agar bisa mewarisi kemampuan gadis cherryblossom tersebut. Sang _Chasseurs_ menerima efek dari sihir support Hinata. Naruto berlari kencang seperti motor yang menarik gas tinggi.

"Hoooh." Archer menjetikkan jarinya dan 20 senjata mulia itu keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Trang! Pedang maupun tombak dari harta Gilgamesh yang tepat menuju tubuh Naruto ditepis dengan Kusanagi-nya. Beberapa senjata mulia itu hanya menancap tak bermakna di lantai. Gilgamesh mendecih pelan. Dia memunculkan 40 lingkaran sihir emas dan menyerang Naruto dengan 40 senjata mulianya.

"Le-lebih banyak…" gumam Hinata kaget. Dia langsung teringat rencana Naruto.

" _Dengan sisa chakraku, aku masih bisa mengeluarkan dua Kagebunshin untuk mendukung serangan ini. Kagebunshin yang sudah kubuat akan kutugaskan melindungimu. Tugas utamamu adalah melindungiku, Hinata. Saat jumlah senjata mulia Archer bertambah lebih banyak, aku tidak bisa menahannya sendiri. Sehebat apapun teknik berpedangku, dihujam ratusan senjata jelas bisa membunuhku. Kau akan menjadi pelindungku dengan teknik shurikenmu. Saat Archer mengetahui kau melindungiku dan dia menyerangmu, maka Kagebunshin ini yang akan melindungimu. Jadi ada dua arah perlindungan. Kau melindungiku dan Kagebunshinku melindungimu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan mantera_ _ **Ratio**_ _karena membutuhkan waktu lama, sedangkan serangan_ _ **Gate of Babylon**_ _Archer sangat cepat. Satu-satunya cara terbaik adalah mendekatinya dan menyerangnya dengan jutsu kuat. Aku punya jutsu yang bisa menghancurkan armornya."_

" _Na-nama jutsunya?"_

" _Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Hinata."_

Mata Hinata menajam. Dengan cepat dia mengambil delapan shuriken dari kantong alat ninjanya dan memandang serius ke depan. Semua pelajaran Itachi- _nii_ selama dua tahun ia bongkar kembali di ingatannya dan dia terapkan.

Sebuah tombak Archer terbelah dua saat ditebas Kusanagi Naruto. Namun pedang yang tidak terlihat oleh Naruto datang menuju leher sang _Chasseurs_. Archer tersenyum senang.

Trang!

Pedang itu jatuh di samping Naruto. Mata Archer sedikit melebar. Saat dilihatnya tujuh shuriken menghantam tujuh senjata mulianya dan membuat Naruto semakin aman, iris crimson-nya memandang arah datangnya shuriken.

"Gadis itu…" Archer memunculkan tiga lingkaran sihir emas tambahan "…Dia berguna juga."

Syaaat! Tiga senjata mulia Archer melesat ke arah Hinata. Dengan tangkas Kagebunshin Naruto berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan menangkis ketiga senjata mulia tersebut. Mata Archer semakin melebar dan menunjukkan keterkejutan. Bagaimana bisa manusia lemah mampu membuatnya terasa terpojokkan?!

"Archer…" Naruto sudah berada di undakan tangga "Kau memang seorang Raja Historis yang agung dan dipenuhi segala macam keberkahan dunia di masa lampau, tetapi kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang kami miliki."

Naruto berpijak di atas Kyuu-Kyuu yang rusak dan melompat ke atas mendekati Archer. Dua pedang Archer yang melesat ke arahnya terbelah akibat ditebas Kusanaginya.

"Kau memang seorang Raja," Naruto berputar dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Archer memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir emas dan menarik sebuah pedang dengan cepat.

"Tetapi kau bukan seorang _Warrior_!"

Crasssh!

Mata Hinata melebar. Pedang yang ditarik Archer dari sebuah lingkaran sihir emas menancap di perut Naruto. Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan. Ketika darah mulai jatuh menetes ke lantai, Archer yang tadi memasang wajah shock perlahan-lahan tertawa.

"Heh..hehehe…hahahaha! Anjing tanah…anjing tanah…kau pikir bisa menyentuhku dengan jasmani kotormu itu." Mata Archer menajam "Tetapi kuakui, kau seorang _Warrior_ yang hebat."

 _Dengan sisa chakraku, aku masih bisa membuat dua Kagebunshin. Jika lebih dari dua, maka aku tidak bisa bertarung karena chakraku akan terkuras…_

Itu adalah isi hati Naruto!

Boooof!

Hinata tersenyum. Yang ditusuk Archer adalah Kagebunshin kedua yang Naruto buat saat berputar tadi. Kepulan asap itu memutar, seperti ada kekuatan yang memutar material di sekitarnya. Rambut emas Archer bergerak pelan ketika ia merasakan tenaga besar akan menghampirinya. Crimson tajam itu menatap Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto yang muncul dari balik kepulan asap dengan tangan kanan yang dihiasi sebuah bola chakra bergerak acak, nama jutsu itu adalah…nama kekuatan itu adalah…

" **RASENGAN**!"

Klasik namun mematikan. Naruto menghantam perut Archer dengan jutsunya. Armor emas di bagian perut Archer retak, kemudian bergerak memutar dan pecah.

"Hyaaaaah!" Naruto sedikit memutar tangannya sehingga perut Archer sedikit masuk ke putaran Rasengan. Dengan hentakan atau dorongan yang kuat, _King of Heroes_ terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Kepulan asap coklat muncul disertai beberapa kerikil batu dari dinding yang terhambur ke segala arah. Saat asap di sekitar Archer menghilang, terlihat Gilgamesh tersandar di dinding yang retak dengan sedikit darah di mulutnya. Raja Pahlawan, Servant terkuat, berhasil dilukai Naruto.

Naruto memandang ke arah **Holy Grail** di sisi kanannya. Dia pun berjalan mendekati **Holy Grail** tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih cawan suci, namun sebuah lesatan tendangan mengarah ke perut Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ masih sempat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut sehingga perutnya terlindungi. Hanya saja akibat kekuatan tendangan itu membuat Naruto terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh ke bawah. Dengan sigap Kagebunshin-nya menangkap tubuh Naruto agar tidak langsung menghantam lantai.

"Khhh!" Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya yang tadi terbentur lantai kembali terasa sakit.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?!" Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ membuat tanda dirinya baik-baik saja. Mata Naruto dan mata Hinata memandang ke atas. Di dekat **Holy Grail** berdiri Vali dengan wajah tenang.

"Va-Vali- _kun_ …K-kenapa kau di sini..?" gumam Hinata kebingungan. Naruto terdiam. Dia juga bingung, mengapa Vali ada di sana. Apakah Vali yang menendangnya tadi?

"Hey Vali..apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Bagaimana dengan lawanmu Assasin- _ttebayo_?!"

Vali menghela napasnya. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dengan wajah tak bersalah "Aku sudah mengalahkannya…"

"Ki-Kiba- _kun_ baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata. Vali memandang Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya…dia baik-baik saja."

Untuk sesaat iris biru Naruto sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Saat itu-lah Archer tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekati Vali dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku, _King of Heroes_. Jika aku tidak muncul dengan tepat, **Holy Grail** akan jatuh ke tangan kami."

"Cih…kami? Jangan bilang kami setelah kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu, _Chasseurs_ berambut putih."

"Oy rambutku silver oy!"

Iris Hinata bergetar hebat. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dia tadi tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang dikatakan Archer tadi…

" _Cih…kami? Jangan bilang kami setelah kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu, Chasseurs berambut putih."_

Perlahan-lahan Hinata memandang Naruto di sampingnya. Naruto menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bagian depan rambutnya. Hinata merasakan gejolak besar menggelora di dadanya. Ia seperti dijatuhi batu-batu tajam dari langit, merasakan kenyataan perih yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Semua hipotesis merasuk di kepala Naruto.

Suara tercekat Ino…kecepatan perpindahan…Teleportasi…ide yang memisahkan mereka…

"Vali, bisa kau jelaskan ini semua kepadaku?"

Vali dan Archer memandang datar ke arah Naruto. Dari jauh terlihat tangan kanan sang _Chasseurs_ bernama panjang itu terkepal kuat.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan, Naruto. Semuanya sudah jelas…" Vali menghela napasnya seperti orang bosan "Aku mengkhianati _Chasseurs_."

Hinata sedikit mundur ke belakang. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia sangat amat tidak mengerti.

"Aku-lah pemberi informasi kepada pihak Servants tentang rencana penyusupan kita ke Fuyuki sehingga saat hari penyusupan, para Servants yang dipimpin _King of Heroes_ sudah siap. Pesan itu selalu kusampaikan lewat Assasin. Saat kita datang memasuki Fuyuki lewat **Stonehenge** , Archer yang memegang kendali **Kekkai** kota menonaktifkan **Kekkai**. Di saat formasi kita sedang kacau karena keterkejutan, aku men-teleportasi diriku dengan cepat menuju _Base Camp_ untuk membunuh Ino."

"I-Ino- _chan_?!" dada Hinata terasa sesak "Ino- _chan_ sudah…"

"Benar, Hinata…" mata Vali menajam "Ino sudah mati di tanganku."

"Dan kau yang memberi saran untuk menggunakan Taktik Terburuk kan?" Naruto tidak menanggapi kata-kata Vali, dia terus bertanya.

Vali mengangguk kecil "Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Lee, Sakura maupun _Chasseurs_ lainnya yang berhadapan dengan Caster. Aku punya rencana untuk menghabisi kalian satu-persatu. Perpecahan _Chasseurs_ yang melawan Servants dalam lokasi terpisah menguntungkanku untuk membunuh kalian. Hanya saja setelah aku membunuh Kiba, Archer tiba-tiba menghubungiku karena terdesak olehmu, Naruto…makanya aku harus pertama kali menunjukkan wajahku di depan kau dan Hinata- _chan_. Mungkin rencanaku berubah. Kalian berdua menjadi _Chasseurs_ selanjutnya yang akan kubunuh."

Hinata tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Tidak mungkin Vali, yang selalu ceria, selalu menjahili Gaara bersama Sasuke dengan tato permen karet YOSAN dan mengajarinya Magic serta memberikannya tongkat sihir _Dragon Heart_ , tiba-tiba menjadi sesosok pengkhianat. Kiba dan Ino juga sudah mati di tangan Vali…Hinata tidak dapat membayangkannya. Mata Amethyst Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak bergerak, kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk ke bawah.

"PENGKHIANAT BAJINGAN!"

Hinata terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto. _Chasseurs_ tampan bersurai pirang itu memandang Vali dengan iris safir bergetar marah. Saat itu-lah Hinata teringat kata-kata Hashirama-sama.

" _Naruto-kun pergi dari keluarganya dengan penuh rasa dendam. Saat pertama kali kami memandangnya,"_

" _Aku seperti menatap lautan beku yang diselimuti kabut mematikan. Mata birunya begitu dingin…penuh amarah."_

Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata melihat tatapan yang dibaluti kemurkaan. Mata biru indah itu berubah seperti batu safir yang dipanasi api neraka. Penuh api membara dan emosi yang meledak.

Vali tidak terlihat gentar. Dia berkata "Aku tidak mengingatkanmu kepada keluarga yang mengkhianatimu, Naruto?"

"Kau membuatku sangat mengingatnya, Vali…" kata Naruto geram. "Apa alasanmu, Magician sialan?!"

"Tidak ada…" ucap Vali datar "Aku hanya bosan bersama _Chasseurs_. Saat aku ditawari bekerja sama dengan Archer oleh seseorang dari Bangsa Magic, maka aku menerimanya dengan senang."

"Alasan paling brengsek macam apa itu…?!" Naruto menajamkan matanya yang penuh balutan api kemarahan "Kau sangat menodai kehormatan kita. Kau sangat menodai tiga prinsip _Chasseurs_. Kau membunuh teman-temanmu dan berdiri seperti sampah di atas darah mereka."

Mata Vali sedikit melebar saat dia berkata "Tidak ada alasan khusus dan lebay untuk menjadi seorang penjahat, Naruto…"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto berlari menuju Archer dan Vali. Vali men-teleport dirinya di belakang Naruto dan melesatkan pukulan tangan kanan ke tengkuk Naruto. Naruto berputar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan melesatkan pukulan tangan kiri ke perut Vali. Vali melompat ke atas, berpijak di belakang Naruto dan melapisi tangan kanannya dengan _Mana_. Naruto berputar cepat dan menahan pukulan _Mana_ Vali dengan bilah Kusanagi. Keduanya saling beradu kekuatan dengan tubuh saling mendorong dan bergetar.

"Teknik bela dirimu memang hebat, Naruto…kau salah satu _Chasseurs_ yang kuat seperti Itachi- _nii_ dan Gothic Loli- _sama_."

Naruto tidak menjawab pujian Vali. Ia melompat mundur ke belakang dan melempar tiga kunai peledak ke arah Vali. Vali melempar tiga kunai peledak itu dengan mantera **Deplacer**. Ketiganya meledak di sekitar Naruto dan Vali. Keduanya saling beradu tinju dan pedang. Vali menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** ke arah Naruto dan sang _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang melompat salto ke kanan sambil melempar lima shuriken dengan cepat. Vali merubah arah lemparan shuriken Naruto dengan mantera **Deplacer** kembali. Naruto menarik tangan kirinya. Ternyata lima shuriken itu terpasang tali kawat ke lima jari tangan kirinya. Mata Vali menajam. Dia langsung menghindar dengan cepat menggunakan Teleportasi dan muncul di hadapan Naruto. Kaki kanannya langsung menendang perut Naruto dan membuat _Chasseurs_ itu terseret ke belakang.

"Cih…" Vali mendecih pelan saat Naruto berputar hebat ke arahnya dengan Kusanagi yang menjadi serangan utama. Dia melompat salto belakang tiga kali sambil merapal mantera **Kekkai**. Hasilnya ketika kedua kakinya berpijak, Kusanagi Naruto menghantam **Kekkai** Vali yang melindungi Magician setengah Dragon tersebut.

Swuuung! Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghindar zig-zag saat dua pedang dan satu tombak mulia Archer melesat ke arahnya. Belum sempat Naruto berdiri tegak, dua pedang Archer kembali melesat dari lingkaran sihir emas. Naruto menangkis satu pedang dengan Kusanagi, namun pedang satunya lagi berhasil menyayat bahu kanan Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ melompat salto ke kanan dua kali lalu berpijak dengan wajah kesal. Dia memegang bahunya yang berdarah. Lima tali kawat ke lima shurikennya tadi sudah terputus.

"Naruto- _kun_?!" gumam Hinata panik. Saat itulah Archer memunculkan empat puluh lingkaran sihir emas dengan dua sasaran berbeda. Dua puluh senjata mulia mengarah kepada Naruto. Dua puluh senjata mulia lainnya mengarah kepada Hinata. Mata Naruto melebar melihat hal tersebut. Vali hanya menatap datar, acuh tak acuh.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Archer?!"

Iris crimson Archer bergetar senang.

"Hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu, _Chasseurs_ pirang yang hebat. Apakah dirimu, atau gadis kecil itu…"

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata dan Kagebunshin-nya. Dia memandang ke arah dua puluh lingkaran sihir emas yang mengarah ke Hinata dan dua puluh lingkaran sihir emas yang mengarah kepadanya. Dia harus bertindak dengan cepat.

* * *

Gaara sampai di lokasi pertarungan Vali-Kiba melawan Assasin. Dia terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Kiba dan Akamaru tak bergerak di atas hamparan salju. Membuatnya semakin khawatir adalah warna merah yang muncul di sekitar tubuh tertelungkup Kiba. Di depan Kiba, berdiri sesosok Assasin dengan tangan kanan yang dibaluti perban berwarna merah. Gaara langsung menarik Sniper SPRINGFIELD-nya dari punggung dan membidik kepala Assasin.

Peluru Sniper itu dilepaskan saat bidikan Gaara sudah tepat mengarah ke kepala Assasin. Mata Gaara menajam ketika perban di tangan kanan Assasin robek dan sebuah tangan besar dengan jari-jari panjang berkuku tajam menangkap peluru itu dengan mudahnya. True Assasin dengan kemampuan **Zabaniyah: Delusional Heartbeat** -nya, Servant itu perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah datangnya peluru.

"Ternyata masih ada _Chasseurs_ yang tersisa…"

Gaara mendengus pelan.

"Aku pikir Vali telah membereskan beberapa _Chasseurs_ yang terpisah, nyatanya dia masih menyisakan beberapa temannya. Mungkin kali ini aku yang akan membereskan."

"Vali…? Apa maksudmu?!" Gaara kembali memandang tubuh Kiba. Benar juga. Seharusnya Vali ada bersama Kiba. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Kiba sendirian dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan?

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, temanku. Tetapi tenang saja…aku akan menjelaskannya sambil mengutukmu dengan kemampuan **Zabaniyah: Delusional Heartbeat** -ku."

"Itu tidak akan sempat," Gaara menekan sebuah tombol hitam kecil di bagian belakang Snipernya "Ada kalanya peluru sniper itu harus kau tangkis, bukan ditangkap. Siapa tahu peluru itu bisa berfungsi sebagai bom."

True Assasin terlihat kaget. Namun telat, peluru Sniper Gaara yang telah dimodif dengan kemampuan seperti bom, meledak. Tubuh Assasin tercerai-berai dan menyisakan tangan panjang besarnya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi cahaya sihir. Gaara menaruh snipernya di punggung dan berlari mendekati Kiba. Matanya membesar kaget.

Sebuah luka tusukan menganga di punggung kiri Kiba. Tusukan yang tepat mengenai paru-paru dan jantung temannya. Gaara menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke leher Kiba. Tidak ada nadi di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah Akamaru. Anjing itu juga memiliki luka yang sama di bagian dadanya. Gaara menggigit bibirnya dengan marah.

"Vali…" geramnya. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke Ino. Gaara meninju tanah bersalju dengan wajah marah.

"PENGKHIANAT SIALAN!"

Kiba telah meninggalkan dunia dan bergabung bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Dia sudah menjadi seorang Ninja sejati dan tetap mempertahankan kehormatan _Chasseurs_ sampai akhir hayat.

Korban dari _Chasseurs_ kembali bertambah, kehancuran _Chasseurs_ sudah di depan mata!

 **Chasseurs 7 END**

*Wajah Polos* ada deathchara dari Chasseurs lagi…oy, oy, seriusan nih?

Maaf jika Readers yang menggemari chara Kiba, beliau sudah meninggalkan fic ini dengan damai dan tentram.

Pertama-tama, selamat bagi Readers yang menebak Vali adalah pengkhianatnya. Yap, benar sekali. Clue-nya sangat mudah. Chasseurs yang bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat dan sekejap, dengan kata lain mempunyai kemampuan Teleportasi yang mumpuni. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Vali. Saat Vali menepuk belakang bahu Itachi di chapter 20 dan menanyakan keadaan Ino, sebenarnya Vali sudah kembali dari Base Camp setelah menusuk leher Ino dengan kejam. Vali juga yang memberikan ide taktik terburuk di chapter lalu. Dia benar-benar sudah berencana menghabisi semua Chasseurs di Kota Fuyuki.

Kedua, sebenarnya ide tentang pengkhianatan Chasseurs dan kematian para Chasseurs di sebuah misi terberat mereka sudah kami rencanakan. Icha berkata kepadaku "Kita harus membuat sesuatu yang membuat Chasseurs terpuruk. Ini akan merubah arah cerita!". Sebenarnya aku tak tega mematikan beberapa chara di Chasseurs karena kekuatan mereka sangat membantu melawan Penguasa Dunia, namun Icha mengingatkanku bahwa Anime atau Manga terkenal mempunyai trik cerita mematikan chara-chara favorit penggemar untuk menarik simpati mereka. Sebut saja Ace di OP, L di Death Note, Jiraiya di Naruto (masih banyak lagi) bahkan chara utama di Code Geass, Leluoch dimatikan dengan heroiknya.

Masalahnya…siapa yang akan menjadi pengkhianat Chasseurs? Setelah kami menanyakan beberapa teman penggemar Highschool DxD, dari nama-nama yang kami berikan (Xenovia, Irina dan Vali), Vali lebih cocok. Pertama, dia pria. Kedua, dia kuat. Ketiga di Anime aslinya Vali memerankan Antagonis (walaupun beberapa teman suka menyebutnya seorang Anti-Hero).

Chasseurs Arc menyisakan beberapa chapter lagi. Nah, habis dari arc ini maka kita akan memasuki dua arc terakhir dari fic ini sebelum tamat. Tentu saja cerita perebutan Holy Grail di Fuyuki akan merubah arah cerita fic ini menjadi semakin gelap.

Bagaimana Itachi-Sasuke? Well…mereka tewas. Yap, mereka tewas. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya di fic ini hehehehe.

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya dan yang review lewat akun akan saya balas lewat PM.

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 8_

" _Ingatan di panti asuhan itu…"/"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menahan Saber agar tidak menyusul Naruto dan Hinata!"/"EXCALIBUUUUR!"/"Xe-Xenoviaaaa!"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 8**

Tiga orang membentuk posisi segitiga. Ada Sakura, Lee dan Lancer. Ketiganya saling berpandangan. Lancer memandang silih berganti antara Lee dan Sakura, karena kedua _Chasseurs_ itu adalah musuhnya.

'Baiklah…siapa yang akan kuserang duluan.' Mata Diarmuid memandang Lee dan Sakura bergantian. Dia memegang tombak di tangan kirinya dan menghentakkannya sekali ke tanah. Tombak itu perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya emas.

"Lebih baik aku menjilati sepatu kotor daripada menyerang seorang wanita!" kata Lancer yang berlari ke arah Lee dengan tombak di tangan kanannya. Lancer tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya. Sebagai ksatria pertama Fianna yang menjunjung kehormatan wanita, ia memilih untuk mengalahkan Lee.

Lancer berhenti tepat lima langkah di depan Lee dan menyeret ujung tombaknya ke bawah sehingga membelah tanah bersalju. Dia melesatkan sabetan ke atas menuju dagu Lee. Lee mengelaknya dengan bergerak ke samping kanan. Lancer melesatkan tombaknya ke kiri untuk menghantam wajah Lee. Dengan mudah Lee menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari mendekati Lancer untuk mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

" **Chudan Zuki**!" kata Lee sambil melayangkan pukulan **Chudan Zuki** ke ulu hati Lancer. Mata Lancer menajam. Dia menarik pegangan tombaknya hingga kedua tangan memegang bagian tengah tombak dan menjadikannya tameng dari tinjuan **Chudan Zuki** Lee. Lee bergerak cepat dari seni bela diri Kempo menjadi Wu Shu.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong: Chang Quan,62 Jurus** !"

"Cepatnya!" kata Lancer 'Dia bisa mengubah gaya bela diri Kempo menjadi teknik Wu Shu dalam waktu singkat!'. Lancer termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil menahan pukulan-pukulan **Chang Quan** Lee menggunakan tombaknya. Sang Servant langsung melompat beberapa meter ke belakang menjauhi Lee. Dia memandang penuh rasa penasaran _Chasseurs_ bermata bulat besar itu. Pasti banyak trik dan seni bela diri yang belum ditunjukkannya.

" **Iaculat**!"

Lancer memutar tongkatnya di sisi kanan dan mantera **Iaculat** Sakura menghilang. Kelopak mata Sakura perlahan-lahan membesar. Apa tombak itu punya kemampuan menyerap _Mana_?

"Hyaaaah!" Lee berlari mendekati Lancer dengan gerakan cepat. Kali ini Diarmuid melihat serangan cepat dan pendek yang Lee keluarkan. Lancer yang terus menghindar atau menahan tendangan dan pukulan Lee menyimpulkan bahwa Lee menggunakan seni bela diri Wing Chun.

"Luar biasa, Lee- _san_!" kata Lancer sambil tersenyum puas. Dia melompat salto belakang saat mantera **Iaculat** Sakura berusaha mengambil kesempatan untuk melumpuhkannya. Lancer memutar tombaknya di atas kepala ketika Lee melakukan tendangan **Jump Round** khas teknik Savate ke arah kepala Lancer.

Duakh! Lancer menahan tendangan **Jump Round** yang menuju pipi kirinya menggunakan tombak yang diletakkan dengan posisi vertikal.

"Sekarang, Sakura- _chan_!" kata Lee dengan iris penuh penghayatan. Sebuah mantera melesat dari belakang Lancer dan dihindari dengan mudah oleh Servant tersebut. Dia melompat ke kanan dengan sigap.

'Target manteranya bukan Lancer,' batin Sakura 'Tetapi mantera support penambah kekuatan ini menargetkan Lee!'

Lee yang terkena mantera support penambah kekuatan langsung menyerang Lancer dengan serangan Muay Thai membabi-buta. Dia bahkan mengkombinasinya dengan teknik Systema. Namun Lancer tetap mengimbangi serangan-serangan Lee maupun menahan serangan itu menggunakan tombak.

'Dia merubah teknik bela dirinya dari Kempo, Wu Shu, Savate dan Muay Thai yang dikombinasikan dengan teknik Systema!' Lancer mundur dua langkah sambil menahan tendangan Lee yang menuju dadanya menggunakan tombak. Perlahan-lahan perban yang membaluti tombak Lancer terlepas.

'Dia benar-benar seorang master bela diri.' Lancer bergerak ke kanan dan menyerang kepala Lee dengan tusukan tombak. Lee melompat salto ke kiri dan berpijak dengan tegap di tanah. Dia memandang lurus ke depan ketika tombak Lancer melesat ke kepalanya lagi. Lee menundukkan kepalanya dan menendang kaki kanan Lancer dari bawah.

Tak! Ujung bawah tombak Lancer menahan tendangan Lee. Mata Lee menajam. Ada yang aneh.

'Walaupun telah diberi mantera penambah kekuatan oleh Sakura- _chan_ , tetapi tenagaku masih sama seperti tadi. Apa maksudnya ini…?' Lee rolling ke belakang dan berdiri 10 langkah di depan Lancer. Lancer sendiri memutar tongkatnya ke atas dan menghentakkan ujung tajam tongkat ke tanah. Kini terlihat sebuah tombak berwarna merah darah berada di tangan kanan Lancer.

"Sehebat apapun mantera atau sihir yang kalian lakukan, semuanya akan sia-sia jika tersentuh **Gae Daerg** -ku. Tombak ini akan menghilangkan semua sihir yang disentuhnya." Lancer mengangkat tombaknya dan mengarahkannya kepada Lee "Tidak ada guna kusembunyikan kemampuan **Gae Daerg** karena identitasku sudah diberitahu."

'Karena itu-lah mantera **Iaculat** -ku menghilang saat terkena tombaknya tadi…' Sakura mengingat serangan **Iaculat** nya tadi 'Dan mantera support-ku kepada Lee juga menghilang saat pukulan dan tendangan Lee ditahan oleh tombak tersebut. Mantera yang ada pada tubuh Lee menghilang saat tangan dan kakinya menyentuh tombak.'

Lee berpikir untuk mencari cara mengalahkan Lancer tanpa dibantu sihir support Sakura. Jika dia terus menyerang Lancer tanpa mendapatkan hasil, maka staminanya akan habis dan posisinya akan terpojokkan. Satu-satunya cara adalah menjauhkan **Gae Daerg** dari tangan Lancer dan membuka pertahanan Lancer tanpa tombaknya.

"Aku akan coba dengan teknik Wu Shu menggunakan Nunchaku." Gumam Lee. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan ninja dari bajunya dan membukanya perlahan. Saat gulungan itu terbuka, kepulan asap muncul dan sebuah Nunchaku tergenggam di kedua tangan Lee. Nunchaku adalah senjata yang berupa dua batang kayu yang dihubungkan dengan rantai.

Lee memutar-mutar Nunchaku di sela-sela tubuhnya. Dia memandang tajam Lancer yang sudah memasang posisi siaga.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan, Lee- _san_?!"

"Mengalahkanmu, Diarmuid- _kun_."

"Terdengar menakutkan. Tetapi saran dariku, jangan menggunakan _Mana_. Kau adalah Bangsa Ninjutsu?"

Lee menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu pertarungan ini lebih menarik. **Gae Daerg** -ku tak perlu menyerap _Mana_ yang ada pada tubuh Magician."

Lancer memutar tongkatnya ke atas kemudian memasang posisi siap menusuk. Saat Lee berlari menuju dirinya, Lancer juga ikut berlari ke depan. Dua petarung itu bertemu di satu titik dan saling beradu senjata dengan cepat. Mata Sakura melebar. Kilatan dan benturan antara Nunchaku dan tombak Lancer tidak terlihat karena kecepatan ayunan penggunannya. Hanya terdengar suara saja. Suara benturan…

* * *

Saber memandang takjub dua wanita yang mengalahkan Ksatria-nya satu-persatu. Dua _Chasseurs_ perempuan itu menebas terlebih dahulu setiap Ksatria Britannia yang ingin menebas mereka. Perlahan-lahan jumlah dari Pasukan Saber berkurang, hingga menyisakan 5 ksatria saja

"Sudah cukup para ksatriaku. Kalian telah melakukannya dengan baik, tidak…cukup sampai di sini jiwa ksatria kalian dilecehkan." Saber maju melangkah di hadapan para ksatrianya yang terluka "Walaupun kalian hanya sebatas jasmani dari _Mana_ , kalian berjuang seperti saat kita menghadapi Pasukan Modred di Pertempuran Camlann. Cukup untuk kebanggaan kalian."

Saber berada paling depan di antara pasukannya. Dia mengacungkan pedang tak terlihatnya kepada Xenovia dan Irina "Sekarang bertarunglah denganku, dua ksatria _Chasseurs_."

Xenovia dan Irina saling berpandangan.

"Temanmu telah memberikan kalian berdua untuk bertarung denganku. Jika bukan karena gelarku sebagai Raja Ksatria, maka tidak kuhormati tindakan temanmu tersebut. Pesan seorang raja merupakan gagasan terbaik bagi bangsanya. Kehormatan itu tidak datang dari rasa takut, tetapi kehormatan itu datang dari perasaan mengagumi."

"Anda pasti seorang raja yang hebat, Saber…" kata Xenovia. Dia memegang erat Zweihander di tangan kanan dan Estoc di tangan kiri. Irina menancapkan _The Glory of Ten Powers_ ke tanah.

"Sungguh terhormat beradu pedang dengan anda." Puji Xenovia "Kalau boleh bertanya, apakah anda King of Knights yang telah mencabut pedang dari sebuah batu…Raja Britannia yang terkenal, King Arthur?"

Saber tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepala "Namaku Arthuria Pendragon, anak dari Raja Inggirs Uther Pendragon. Dengan begini kita akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan dan tetap memegang teguh kehormatan kita."

"Namaku Xenovia, anggota _Chasseurs_ pertama dari Bangsa Teknologi." Kata Xenovia dengan senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Namaku Shidou Irina, anggota _Chasseurs_ ke-8 dari Bangsa Magic." Irina turut memperkenalkan dirinya. Saber mengangguk puas.

"Kalau begitu…" Sang Raja Ksatria mengangkat pedangnya "Kita mulai!"

Saber melesat maju tanpa gentar. Saat kakinya berpijak di tanah bersalju, tanah itu retak karena kekuatan pijakan King Arthur. Saber melakukan sabetan horizontal dalam sekali pijakan. Dia menyerang Xenovia. Dengan kedua pedang Eropanya, Zweihander dan Estoc, Xenovia menahan serangan Saber. Bunyi besi berderak terdengar kuat di sana.

"Hyaaah!" Irina datang dari sisi kanan Saber dan melesatkan pedang _The Glory of Ten Powers_ nya dari atas ke bawah. Saber menyabet ke kanan, membuat Xenovia termundur tiga langkah dan menahan sabetan vertikal Irina dengan mendatarkan posisi pedangnya. Dengan cepat Irina menendang lutut kanan Saber untuk membuat kuda-kuda King of Knights goyah. Namun Saber tidak bergeming. Saat Xenovia menyerangnya dari belakang dengan sabetan dua pedang menyilang, Saber maju mendekati Irina, membuat kedua belah pedang magic itu bergesekan dan menghantam perut Irina dengan bahu kirinya. Sabetan Xenovia hanya mengenai angin. Irina terpental ke belakang dan pedang magic-nya jatuh beberapa meter darinya. Saber berpijak kuat di tanah, berbalik ke arah Xenovia dan melesat maju sambil melakukan tusukan cepat. Xenovia menahan tusukan King of Knights dengan bilah Estocnya.

" **Invisible Air**!" kata Saber menyebut Noble Phantsm yang menutupi Pedang Excaliburnya. Hawa udara yang menutupi Excalibur menghilang dan memperlihatkan pedang suci yang pernah tertancap di batu tersebut. Dengan cepat, penghilangan angin tak terlihat membuat ledakan tusukan _Mana_ yang kuat. Mata Xenovia melebar. Bilah pedang Estoc-nya patah. Dengan cepat dia berusaha menahan kekuatan tusukan _Mana_ besar itu menggunakan bilah Zweihander-nya.

Trak! Zweihander juga patah. Xenovia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan bahu kirinya tergores oleh kekuatan **Invisible Air**. Xenovia melompat dua kali ke kanan dengan bahu kiri yang berdarah. Dia memegang bahu kirinya dan memandang darah di telapak tangan kanannya. Xenovia mencabut dua pedang konvensionalnya lagi. Ulfberth Sword dan Pedang Khanda.

"Kau memiliki tujuh pedang yang sering digunakan pasukan-pasukan pada zaman dahulu. Kau mahir menggunakan semuanya. Pedag Estoc adalah pedang yang digunakan di Prancis dan Inggris. Pedang Estoc sering digunakan oleh para penunggang kuda dan untuk pertempuran satu lawan satu, Pedang Zweihander adalah pedang yang digunakan oleh orang-orang Jerman. Selain disebut Zweihander, pedang satu ini juga dikenal dengan sebutan Doppelhänder atau Beidhänder yang memiliki artian pegangan ganda atau dua tangan, Pedang Ulfberth adalah pedang yang digunakan Bangsa Viking dalam mengarungi lautan dan menjajah banyak negara di dunia dan Pedang Khanda adalah pedang yang berasal dari India dan sebagai simbol senjata Dewa Shiwa. Bentuk dari Khanda sendiri tidak mirip pedang pada umumnya, karena pada bagian ujungnya dibuat tumpul dan kedua sisinya diasah tajam. Aku tidak tahu tiga pedang lainnya. Tetapi melihatmu menggunakan Zweihander dan Estoc hanya dengan satu tangan, itu menandakan kau adalah ahli berpedang yang hebat." Saber memuji Xenovia dengan tulus "Kau pasti melewati banyak hal sehingga bisa berpedang seperti sekarang…"

Kata-kata Saber membuat Xenovia mengingat hari itu. Hari di mana semuanya terbakar dan terdengar tangisan di panti asuhan.

" _Ingatan di panti asuhan itu…"_

* * *

"Bunda Xenovia, Aki- _kun_ minta anda membuatkan bubur untuknya. Dia tidak mau makan bubur yang tidak dibuat oleh anda."

Xenovia, seorang pengasuh panti asuhan, sedang merawat seorang anak panti yang sedang sakit. Dia menoleh ke arah Bunda Theresa dan tersenyum.

"Saya akan ke sana, Bunda Theresa. Aki- _kun_ pasti menyukai kuah bubur saya."

"Mohon bantuannya." Kata Bunda Theresa, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Aki- _kun_ seorang anak yatim-piatu dari Bangsa Ninja berumur 5 tahun. Matanya menyalang penuh semangat. Dia periang yang selalu senang bersama Xenovia. Hari itu ia jatuh sakit setelah bermain bola di halaman panti asuhan bersama anak-anak lainnya saat hujan.

"Bunda Xenoviaaa! Aku senang akhirnya kau datang membawaku bubur!" Aki terlihat heboh. Walaupun wajahnya kemerahan karena demam, dia bergerak-gerak seperti memiliki 1000 stamina.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pilih-pilih makanan, Aki."

"Hmph, bubur buatan Bunda yang lainnya tidak enak. Aku senang dengan kuah bubur Bunda Xenovia."

Xenovia duduk di samping ranjang Aki dan tersenyum melihat tingkah anak tersebut. Dia pun menyuapi Aki dengan kasih sayang.

Panti asuhan Bonaventura di pinggiran Kota Wina terdiri sebuah bangunan besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Walaupun begitu, bangunannya sangat bersih dan rapi. Pohon-pohon pinus berjejer rapi di tepi-tepi parit yang ada di depan panti asuhan. Terdapat berbagai permainan anak di halaman selain lapangan untuk bermain bola. Ada jungkat-jungkit, ayunan rantai, ayunan bangku, mangkok putar, komedi putar dan sebagainya. Di samping bangunan utama panti ada sekolah sederhana untuk pendidikan anak-anak panti dan sebuah gereja tua.

Xenovia dulunya seorang pasukan militer Kota Wina yang menjabat sebagai inspektur pertarungan pedang militer. Dia tinggal bersama seorang adik laki-lakinya. Dia hidup bahagia. Xenovia dan adiknya sudah hidup mandiri sejak orang tua mereka meninggal beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adiknya baru berumur 1 tahun dan Xenovia harus menghidupi adiknya sendiri. Hidup di kalangan militer yang keras, tidak membuat sosok Xenovia sebagai wanita lemah-lembut hilang. Dia selalu memanjakan dan membahagiakan adiknya, demi menjadi kedua orang tua penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah adiknya rasakan.

Adik Xenovia berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Si adik adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh lemah dan tidak memiliki keahlian berpedang seperti sang kakak. Namun adik terus berprestasi di bidang keilmuan. Saat bersekolah di Wina Academy, adik banyak mendapatkan penghargaan dan memenangi berbagai lomba. Adik Xenovia juga terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi Wina Academy hingga menjadi idola.

Suatu malam saat keduanya makan malam, adik Xenovia curhat tentang dirinya.

"Nee- _chan_ , ada stalker seram yang selalu mengawasiku. Itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding."

"Kenapa kau tidak menebasnya saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpedang sepertimu, Nee- _chan_."

"Dia perempuan?"

Adiknya mengangguk.

"Heh…kau kan laki-laki, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya." Kata Xenovia penuh keyakinan.

Pada suatu malam, Xenovia terlambat pulang ke rumah karena harus menyelesaikan petemuan penting dengan petinggi militer Wina. Dia khawatir. Saat itu pukul 10 malam dan dia lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang adik. Saat dirinya membuka pintu rumah, lampu rumah sangat gelap. Xenovia sedikit kebingungan. Sang adik yang selalu sigap dengan keadaan rumah ternyata bisa lalai. Dia menghidupkan satu-persatu lampu rumahnya. Tidak ada keberadaan adiknya di semua ruangan rumah. Mata Xenovia menajam, terkecuali satu yang belum ia periksa…kamar adiknya.

Kamar sang adik gelap saat Xenovia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar. Dia penasaran, apa adiknya sedang tertidur. Saat cahaya dari ruangan luar masuk ke kamar akibat pintu yang terbuka, dia melihat seorang wanita telanjang sedang duduk di atas tubuh adiknya yang bersimbah darah. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Xenovia dengan wajah yang dipenuhi cipratan darah. Perempuan itu sedang melakukan seks dengan adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

" _Nee-chan, ada stalker seram yang selalu mengawasiku. Itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding."_

" _Heh…kau kan laki-laki, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya."_

Mata Xenovia membulat. Irisnya bergetar pelan. Perempuan itu tertawa sambil menunjukkan pisau dapur yang dipenuhi cairan kental darah. Xenovia berteriak kencang sambil memegang kepalanya.

Xenovia mundur dari jabatannya sebagai kepala inspektur berpedang militer Wina. Beberapa pejabat militer Wina tidak terima dengan keputusan Xenovia. Mereka menganggap Xenovia menyalahkan pihak militer karena kematian adiknya. Nyatanya memang begitu. Hati Xenovia masih terluka perih saat membayangkan dirinya tidak terlambat pulang dan berada di rumah lebih awal.

Xenovia melakukan perjalanan tanpa tujuan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia memakai Road Bike Ducati Corse kebanggaannya yang didapatkan dari hasil jerih payah karir militernya. Xenovia menginap di hotel, kadang-kadang tertidur di pinggir jalan dan kadang-kadang tidur di bar malam. Selama 3 bulan dia melakukan perjalanan, keuangannya mulai menipis karena tidak ada pemasukan. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wina.

"Aku harus mengisi dompet kembali. Mungkin menjadi pelayan bar bukanlah pekerjaan yang buruk."

Saat itu dia melintasi sebuah jalan kecil yang berada di pinggiran Kota Wina. Sebuah bola mnggelinding keluar dari semak-semak dan diikuti seorang anak yang mengejar bola tersebut. Xenovia jelas kaget karena ada anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan motor kesayangannya. Dengan sigap ia mengerem Road Bike-nya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan anak tersebut. Anak itu menutup matanya. Dia terlihat takut ditabrak Xenovia.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar. Bukankah masih sempat bagimu untuk melompat ke sisi jalan. Kecepatan motorku tidak terlalu cepat." Kata Xenovia sambil mengambil bola itu untuk sang anak.

"Aku tidak hebat seperti Nee- _san_." Kata anak itu dengan wajah cemasnya. Xenovia terkejut mendengarnya. Ia merasa mengingat sesuatu.

" _Aku tidak bisa berpedang sepertimu, Nee-chan."_

Ya…Xenovia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Diberikannya bola itu kepada si anak sambil bertanya "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Aki." Kata anak itu dengan senang "Namaku Aki."

Itulah awal mula Xenovia menjadi pengasuh Panti Asuhan Bonaventura. Dia mengantar Aki kembali ke panti asuhan dan mereka disambut Kepala Panti Asuhan, yakni Bunda Theresa. Bunda Theresa sangat berterima kasih kepada Xenovia setelah mendengar cerita dari Aki. Dia bahkan curhat bahwa mereka kekurangan pengasuh sehingga anak-anak sulit diawasi.

" _Aku tidak hebat seperti Nee-san."_

" _Aku tidak bisa berpedang sepertimu, Nee-chan."_

Xenovia menetapkan hatinya pada hari itu. Dia tidak mau menjadikan anak-anak di panti asuhan seperti adiknya. Anak-anak panti terlihat lemah tanpa perlindungan. Bahkan beberapa anak laki-laki terlihat sangat tidak bertenaga. Xenovia tidak mau berkata _"Heh…kau kan laki-laki, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya."_

Xenovia menyelesaikan suapan buburnya kepada Aki. Aki terlihat lahap memakan bubur buatan Bunda Xenovia. Setelah istirahat selama tiga hari, keadaan Aki terlihat membaik.

Lima hari kemudian, terdengar santer bahwa Penguasa Dunia baru menetapkan aturan bahwa Bangsa Ninjutsu harus dimusnahkan. Para pengasuh panti asuhan terlihat khawatir dengan keputusan tersebut, terutama pengasuh yang berasal dari Bangsa Ninjutsu.

"A-apa kita akan dibunuh juga?"

"Itu tidak masalah! Tetapi anak-anak…"

Semuanya memandang anak-anak panti asuhan yang bermain di halaman dan di dalam bangunan utama panti "Apa mereka akan membunuh anak-anak Ninja juga?"

Jawabannya Iya.

Panti Asuhan Bonaventura terbakar. Puluhan orang dari Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi mendatangi panti asuhan dan membunuh pengasuh-pengasuh dari Bangsa Ninja. Semua pengasuh yang melawan dan melindungi bangsa Ninja, termasuk anak-anak, di- **Examination**.

"MEREKA HANYA ANAK-ANAK! KENAPA KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA JUGA?!"

"Diam. Anda adalah orang terhormat di Wina, Bunda Theresa…kenapa anda membela para Ninja sampai sejauh ini."

"Ini bukan soal kehormatan! Kalian harus memikirkan soal kemanusiaan!"

"Anda telah di-cap **Examination**. Maaf. Darah anda halal untuk dibunuh."

Xenovia meraung keras saat kepala Bunda Theresa ditembak. Kedua tangannya terikat rantai dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa melihat tubuh Bunda Theresa ambruk di tanah tak bernyawa. Yang menembak Bunda Theresa adalah jenderal militer Wina tempat Xenovia bekerja dahulu. Jenderal memandang Xenovia dengan tatapan cemooh.

"Itulah akibatnya kau keluar dari militer, Xenovia…kemampuan pedangmu semakin melemah."

"Sialan…" Xenovia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang sehingga gelang di tangan kanannya bergoyang. Semakin kuat ia mengguncang kedua tangannya, gelang itu semakin kuat bergoyang. Saat itu gelang tersebut berubah menjadi Pedang Robotic dan memutuskan rantai yang melilit kedua tangan Xenovia. Dengan mata memburu yang kejam, Xenovia membunuh semua pasukan Magician dan Millenial yang mendekat. Dia bahkan menusuk dada jenderal Wina dengan Pedang Roboticnya.

"Kau akan masuk ke neraka paling dalam, jenderal!" kata Xenovia dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Jenderal tidak bisa berkata apapun. Biji matanya terbalik ke atas sehingga hanya memperlihatkan sklera-nya saja. Saat Xenovia ingin membantai pasukan Magician dan Millenila lainnya, tanpa sengaja matanya memandang tubuh-tubuh anak Ninja yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah. Semuanya tewas terbunuh. Termasuk Aki. Xenovia memegang kepalanya dan berteriak. Sama seperti kejadian adiknya, ia terlambat. Selalu terlambat.

Saat dirinya ditendang dan dipukul para pasukan Magician dan Millenial, Xenovia terus menyesali dirinya yang selalu gagal melindungi orang-orang terdekat. Dia terjatuh di depan kobaran api dengan wajah lemas. Tidak ada cahaya semangat di iris matanya.

Hampir saja tubuhnya tertebas, tiga orang misterius menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Dia melihat wajah Jiraiya- _sama_ pertama kali memandangnya dengan senyuman. Sebuah senyuman sedih.

* * *

 _Kembali ke masa sekarang,_

Xenovia memandang Saber dengan tatapan datar. Tidak salah lagi. Dia akan menghadapi situasi yang sama. Jika dirinya kalah, maka Saber dan pasukannya akan menyusul Naruto ke Istana Gilgamesh. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Bahkan bisa saja Irina akan terkena imbasnya. Xenovia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dia akan melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi sekuat tenaga.

"Walaupun begitu, pedang-pedangmu tak akan bisa menandingi pedangku. Kau butuh pedang yang sepadan dengan Excalibur, ksatria cantik. Salah satunya Pedang Magic _The Glory of Ten Powers_ yang hampir setara dengan Excalibur…" Saber menoleh ke arah Irina yang perlahan-lahan bangkit. Mata Saber kembali mengarah ke arah Xenovia "Tetapi aku yakin, kau memiliki kekuatan bukan di pedangmu, tetapi ada di jiwamu."

"Kekuatan pedang memang tidak bisa dillihat dari tajam bilahnya saja, tetapi ketetapan hati pengguna. Pedang Masamune tak akan terkenal menjadi legenda kedamaian jika penggunanya para Shogun menggunakan dengan benar, begitu pula Pedang Muramasa. Kutukan-kutukan yang disebutkan dalam legenda merupakan representasi dari pengguna yang selalu menggunakan pedang untuk membunuh, bahkan tercabutnya Excalibur dari sebuah batu karena pedang itu menuruti anda menjadi pemiliknya, karena kekuatan hati anda yang kuat, King of Knights." Xenovia mencabut pedang Flammard dari sarung dan menggigitnya di mulut "Akan tetapi…aku tidak akan membiarkan anda mengalahkanku!"

Xenovia maju menyerang Saber dengan ketiga pedangnya. Dia mengayunkan Ulfbehrt di tangan kiri secara vertikal ke arah batok kepala Saber. King of Knights menahan sabetan tersebut dengan Excalibur-nya. Xenovia memajukan kepalanya dan ingin menyabet leher Saber dengan Flammard. Saber mengelakkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu menendang perut Xenovia sehingga sang _Chasseurs_ terseret ke belakang. Xenovia dengan cepat melempar Khanda di tangan kanannya ke arah Saber.

Tang! Saber melindungi tubuhnya dari Khanda dengan Excalibur karena reflek. Xenovia maju melesat dengan gerakan berputar dan menyabet bahu kiri King of Knights dengan Ulfbehrt Sword. Mata Xenovia menajam. Saber tidak terluka karena baju besi _Mana_ yang ia pakai.

'Target yang bisa kukenai adalah bagian leher dan kepala,' Xenovia menundukkan tubuhnya saat Saber menyabet horizontal ke arah kepalanya. Dia segera berguling ke kanan dan mengambil Khanda yang tergeletak di tanah. Saber melompat ke arah Xenovia dengan ujung pedang yang mengarah ke bawah. Xenovia melompat ke kanan dan langsung menyabet wajah Saber saat King of Knights berusaha mencabut tancapan pedangnya di tanah bersalju.

'Kena…' batin Xenovia saat sebuah luka goresan tercetak di pipi kiri Saber. King of Knights melompat ke belakang menjauhi Xenovia dengan mata menyala. Di dalam hati King of Knights, kemampuan berpedang Saber sudah di atas rata-rata. Bahkan menggunakan tiga pedang biasa membuat Xenovia seperti macan kelaparan. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan tidak terganggu berat ketiga pedangnya.

"Hm?" Saber menyeka luka di pipi kirinya dengan jempol. Dia tersenyum puas melihat Xenovia yang terlihat terengah-engah. Walaupun gerakan Xenovia sangat hebat, jelas luka di bahu kiri _Chasseurs_ tersebut membuat adanya rasa sakit. Xenovia meringis pelan sebelum kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Saber sangat menyukai jiwa militan Xenovia.

"Hyaaaah!"

Saber berputar ke belakang dan menahan sabetan pedang Irina. Mata Saber menajam ketika melihat sebuah pedag magic lainnya dari Irina.

"Pedang _Gram_?" gumam King of Knights.

Muncul _Mana_ berwarna hitam kemerahan yang berbentuk seperti tali dan mengikat pergerakan Saber. Pedang Gram adalah pedang yang ditancapkan Odin di Pohon Barnstokrr dan hanya bisa dicabut Pahlawan Mitologi Norwegia Sigmund. Memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan _Mana_ di lingkungan sekitar pengguna dan menjadikannya senjata bantuan.

Saber berusaha melepaskan ikatan _Mana_ di tubuhnya. Sementara Irina berteriak.

"Sekarang, Xenovia…TEBAS DIA!"

Xenovia melompat di belakang King of Knights dan ingin menyabet silang tubuh sang raja dengan Pedang Ulfbehrt dan Khanda-nya. Mata Saber melebar. Saat Xenovia ingin menyabet silang kedua tubuh tersebut, cahaya kekuningan muncul di sekeliling Saber dan menjadi ledakan dahsyat yang kuat.

" **AVALON**!"

Irina terpelanting beberapa meter dengan luka tercabik di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tergeletak lemah dengan tangan yang bergetar. Pedang _Gram_ tergeletak beberapa meter di depan. Irina menoleh ke kanan, di sana ada _The Glory of Ten Powers_ yang juga berada beberapa meter darinya. Saat ia berdiri, Irina menyadari tangan kanannya patah. Lengan kanan itu berputar 180 derajat dari posisi aslinya.

"Khhh, Xe-Xenovia…" gumam Irina mengkhawatirkan temannya tersebut. Dia memandang ke arah King of Knights yang berjalan menuju Xenovia. Xenovia sendiri terlentang tak bergerak dengan luka-luka cabik di sekujur tubuh. Ketiga pedangnya patah. Bahkan mulut Xenovia terlihat berdarah karena gigi-giginya patah.

"Sudah selesai…" gumam Saber "Kalian sudah kalah. Menyerah-"

"Hyaaaah!" Xenovia berdiri cepat sambil mencabut pedang konvensional di punggungnya, dua pedang Hook Sword. Hook Sword atau dikenal juga dengan nama Twin Hooks, Fu Tao, Hu Tou Gou atau juga Shuang Gou merupakan pedang tradisional dari Tiongkok sebelah utara. Pedang kembar yang sangat tajam dengan kait pada bagian genggaman, serta ujung runcing di bagian bawahnya. Xenovia menyabet silang ke arah Saber dengan dua Hook Sword dan Saber menangkis dengan mudah serangan Xenovia.

Trang!

Dua pedang itu terlempar ke atas. Xenovia termundur beberapa langkah sebelum jatuh terduduk di tanah bersalju. Napasnya terengah-engah. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan mulutnya membuat fokusnya hilang.

" **Avalon** adalah salah satu Noble Phantsm-ku yang menjadikan pertahanan mutlak pada penggunanya…" Saber menutup matanya dengan anggun "Ketika **Avalon** diaktifkan, maka aku tidak bisa dilukai."

"Hyaaah!" Xenovia mencabut pedang konvensional terakhirnya di pinggang kanan, Pedang Khopesh, terlihat seperti pengait daripada sebuah pedang. Khopesh merupakan senjata yang digunakan oleh orang-orang Mesir kuno yang memiliki bentuk mirip celurit dengan kedua sisi yang sama tajamnya.

Mata Xenovia melebar. Sabetannya di leher Arthuria Pendragon tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Bilah Khopesh-nya patah. Kekuatan pertahanan **Avalon** sangat amat kuat. Sabetan biasa tidak akan melukai King of Knights.

"Cih…" Xenovia mencoba perlawanan terakhirnya dengan mengaktifkan Light Saber dan Pedang Robotic-nya, namun sebelum kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pedang modern tersebut, ulu hati Xenovia dihantam pukulan tangan kiri Saber dan membuat sang _Chasseurs_ jatuh bersujud sambil memegang perutnya. Kedua pedang modern tergeletak di samping Xenovia.

"Sudah…selesai." Gumam Saber sambil mengacungkan bilah Excalibur yang tidak terlihat ke leher Xenovia "Kau telah berjuang dengan baik, ksatria…walaupun saat ini ketajamanmu sedikit lenyap."

Xenovia meringis kesal. Apa dia lagi-lagi…gagal?

"KING ARTHUR, AWAS!" teriakan para Knight Britannia yang menonton pertarungan tersebut, membuat Arthuria menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar. Irina memegang dua pedang magic di tangan kirinya dan menyabet ke arah punggung Saber. Terlambat bagi Saber, punggungnya terkena sabetan dua pedang magic tersebut dan Irina langsung menjatuhkan dua pedangnya ke bawah dan menarik tubuh Saber ke belakang, kemudian dengan cepat menendang perut King of Knights sehingga Raja Britannia itu terseret beberapa meter menjauhi Xenovia.

"Xe-Xenovia?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah khawatir Irina. Dia memandang tangan kanan Irina yang patah. Tentu saja keadaan Irina lebih buruk darinya.

' **Avalon** tidak mampu menahan dua sabetan pedang magic tersebut. _The Glory of Ten Powers_ dan Pedang _Gram_. Keduanya setingkat dengan kekuatan Excalibur. Aku beruntung memiliki Avalon, luka di punggungku perlahan-lahan sembuh.' Saber menutup matanya. Dia berdiri tegak dan mengangkat Excalibur dengan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Posisi itu…" gumam para Ksatria Britannia.

"Dengan segala kehormatan yang kupunya, aku akan menyanjung kalian dengan serangan terakhir yang kupunya. Kekuatan yang muncul dari jiwa-jiwa Ksatria Britannia, jiwa-jiwa yang telah berjuang bersamaku hingga akhir. Kekuatan pedang yang terkumpul di kepercayaan kami, yang terkumpul di hati kami dalam kekuatan para ksatria meja bundar."

Cahaya-cahaya emas muncul dari dalam tanah dan bergerak menuju bilah pedang Excalibur yang perlahan-lahan muncul penuh cahaya.

"Itu adalah Noble Phantsm terkuat King Arthur. Dalam literatur-literatur Bangsa Magic, Legenda King Arthur memiliki kekuatan terhebat di pedang Excaliburnya. Sebuah kekuatan _Mana_ besar yang terkumpul dari jiwa-jiwa para ksatria. Serangan satu kali tebasan yang terkenal…" Mata Irina bergetar.

"Bagaimana menghentikannya?!"

" _The Glory of Ten Powers_ , Pedang _Gram_ maupun Pedang _Goujian_ memang setara dengan Excalibur King Arthur, namun jika _Mana_ besar Excalibur dilepaskan…" Irina memasang wajah cemas "Maka dibutuhkan dua pedang magic-ku untuk menahan serangan tersebut."

Xenovia memandang tangan kanan Irina yang patah. Dia paham akan hal tersebut.

Semua Ksatria Britannia mundur saat bilah Excalibur sudah dipenuhi cahaya emas dari pangkal hingga ujung. Alis Saber bertaut tajam saat dia siap mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya.

Xenovia mendesah pelan. Irina menoleh ke arah _Chasseurs_ bersurai biru tersebut. Xenovia tersenyum sedih, namun perlahan-lahan senyuman itu berubah penuh kepercayaan dan pantang menyerah.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menahan Saber agar tidak menyusul Naruto dan Hinata!"

Iris Irina bergetar.

"Xe-Xenovia…jangan…ha-hanya Magician yang bisa menyentuh dua pedang Magic sekaligus. Jika kau melakukannya…"

Xenovia berdiri dan langsung mengambil _The Glory of Ten Powers_ dan Pedang _Gram_ di kedua tangannya.

"XENOVIA!"

" **EXCALIBUUUUR!"**

Terlambat, King of Knights melepaskan serangan cahaya emas yang besar. Saat Irina ingin menjangkau bahu temannya, Xenovia dengan senyuman lebar menahan serangan Saber dengan dua pedang magic di kedua tangannya.

"Walaupun kita gagal, setidaknya aku masih bisa menjagamu, Irina…aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku telah membiarkan adikku, Bunda Theresa dan Aki- _kun_ mati…setidaknya di akhir hayatku, aku berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi…"

"Xe-Xenoviaaaa!"

Cahaya emas adalah cahaya terakhir yang Xenovia lihat. Wajah adiknya, Aki- _kun_ dan Bunda Theresa terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat tangan-tangan orang yang ia sayangi memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya ke tempat penuh ketenangan.

Trak!

Jiraiya yang sedang berjalan melintasi lorong di kantor _Chasseurs_ sambil membawa segelas kopi hangat menoleh ke kanan. Di dekat kakinya tergeletak bingkai foto yang terjatuh dari dinding. Dia mengangkat bingkai foto tersebut dan melihat foto yang menampilkan 13 anggota _Chasseurs_ bersama dia, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Itu adalah foto ketika mereka berpesta setelah menyelesaikan misi permintaan Hanzo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sayang sekali kacanya pecah. Mungkin aku harus menggantinya…" Jiraiya berjalan menuju lorong. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Perasaannya tak nyaman.

* * *

Lee dan Lancer melompat ke belakang dengan napas terengah-engah. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling menyerang dengan senjata. Kedua-duanya sama-sama menampilkan pertarungan jarak dekat yang hebat. Penuh kekuatan dan kecepatan, kedua-duanya bahkan tidak tersentuh masing-masing senjata lawan.

"Kau mengkombinasi Wu Shu, Tai Chi, Jiu jitsu, Wing Chun, Pencak Silat bahkan Karate dalam pertarungan tadi. Kau merubah tiap gaya bela dirimu tiga gerakan berbeda dalam satu detik. Luar biasa…" Lancer tersenyum "Jika saja mataku tidak dianugerahi kemampuan, maka aku sudah tewas terkena serangan-serangan bela dirimu. Kau lawan terkuat yang pernah aku hadapi, Lee- _san_."

"Pujianmu berlebihan, Diarmuid- _kun_." Mata bulat Lee menajam 'Lancer memang seorang master pengguna tombak. Bukan hanya kemampuan matanya, refleknya menggunakan tombak untuk bertahan dan menyerang seperti kita bernapas, itu adalah hal sangat biasa dan lumrah. Dia tidak perlu berpikir dan merespon untuk melakukan pergerakan menggunakan tombaknya. Seolah-olah tombak itu hidup sendiri dan mempunyai naluri sendiri…' Lee berpikir berbagai macam cara untuk mengalahkan Lancer 'Aku tidak bisa menjauhkan tombak itu dari Lancer. Membuatnya melepaskan **Gae Dearg** sangat amat susah!'

"Lee- _san_ , jangan melamun…" gumam Lancer sambil menyorongkan mata tombak ke dada Lee. Gerakan Lancer seperti melompati dimensi. Dia sudah berada di depan Lee dengan tombak yang siap menusuk dada _Chasseurs_ ahli bela diri tersebut.

Tang! Lee menahan tusukan Lancer dengan rantai pada Nunchaku-nya. Matanya melebar. _Ini dia!_ Batinnya. Dia segera melilit Nunchaku ke tombak Lancer memanfaatkan rantai Nunchaku dan menarik tombak itu ke arahnya. Lancer memegang kuat tombaknya sehingga ikut tertarik ke depan.

"Heh…" saat itulah Lee tersenyum senang. _Chasseurs_ beralis tebal itu menendang perut Lancer yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kaki kanan. Itu bukanlah tendangan biasa, itu adalah tendangan **Dollyo Chagi** Taekwondo super duper kuat!

Lancer melompat salto belakang sekali sambil memegang perutnya akibat tendangan Lee. Dia memuntahkan darah. Tendangan Taekwondo yang ekstrim. Lee melempar **Gae Dearg** Lancer ke kanan dan berlari menuju Lancer dengan Nunchaku yang siap memukul Servant ahli tombak tersebut.

"Maaf Diarmuid- _kun_ , melamunku adalah melamun yang bermakna!"

Crassshhh! Lee merasakan paha kanannya ditusuk tombak.

Tombak?

Bukankah **Gae Dearg** sudah dibuang…?

Iris Lee bergetar saat mengingat tombak kedua Lancer. Tombak emas dengan panjang 1,4 meter yang tadi dihilangkan Lancer. Tombak keduanya!

Lancer mencabut tusukan **Gae Buidhe** pada paha kanan Lee dan menendang perut sang _Chasseurs_ dengan kaki kirinya. "Itu adalah tendangan balasan dariku, Lee- _san_. Aku senang lamunanmu adalah lamunan yang bermakna."

Lee berguling-guling ke belakang hingga Sakura menahan tubuh _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Darah berceceran dari paha kanan Lee. Sakura segera membaringkan Lee ke tanah dan memberikan Mantera **Melia** agar luka di paha kanan Lee sembuh.

"Tidak bisa?!" Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Dia melihat cahaya sihir **Melia** memantul dari luka Lee dan menghilang di udara kosong.

"Kenapa…?" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia menaikkan intensitas _Mana_ penyembuhnya. Saat dia membuka mata, tidak ada yang berubah. Luka Lee tetap ada tanpa sembuh sedikitpun.

 _Apa kemampuan penyembuhku sudah hilang?_ Sakura merutuki pemikiran bodohnya. Saat itu Lancer menjelaskan kemampuan **Gae Buidhe**

" **Gae Buidhe** adalah tombak kutukan yang luka akibat tusukan maupun goresannya tidak bisa disembuhkan melalui mantera atau sihir."

"Tombak kutukan yang lukanya tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"Ya, gadis cherryblossom. Biar kuberitahu, luka Lee- _san_ hanya bisa sembuh jika **Gae Buidhe** patah. Selama tombak ini ada dan utuh, maka luka Lee- _san_ akan abadi."

Iris Sakura bergetar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Lee memegang paha kanannya dan meringis kesal.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan…" Lee berusaha berdiri "Ghaaa!" dia terjatuh kembali karena urat tendon pada pahanya putus, menyebabkan saat dia berdiri maka daya pijak akan mempengaruhi urat tendon yang putus dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa perih.

"Maafkan aku, Lee- _san_. Pertarungan ksatria kita harus berakhir di sini," Lancer memutar **Gae Buidhe** -nya ke atas, kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan "Pertarungan terhormat ini benar-benar me-" Lancer terjatuh dan memegang perutnya. Tendangan Lee masih terasa sakit. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Lancer, Sakura maupun Lee tak bergerak di posisi masing-masing. Sakura masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka Lee dengan semua kemampuan mantera penyembuhnya, sementara Lancer duduk dengan lutut kanan sebagai tumpuan sambil tangan kirinya memegang **Gae Buidhe** yang tertancap di tanah bersalju. Lancer terengah-engah.

"Tadi benar-benar tendangan yang hebat…" Lancer berdiri tegak setelah _Mana_ di dalam tubuhnya sudah menyembuhkan beberapa organ dalam yang cidera akibat tendangan Lee. Dia menghirup napas perlahan kemudian mengarahkan kembali mata tombak ke arah Lee dan Sakura.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini." Ucap Diarmuid, lalu berlari menuju Sakura dan Lee. Mata Lee bergetar, begitu pula Sakura. Sang _Chasseurs_ berambut cherryblossom langsung berbalik melindungi Lee dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan.

" **Iacu** -"

"Tidak akan sempat!" kata Lancer sambil melompat dan mengarahkan mata tombaknya ke leher Sakura.

DUAAAAAKKHHHHHHH!

Lancer terpelanting sejauh 20 meter dan berguling-guling di tanah bersalju sejauh 15 meter. Dia langsung berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. **Gae Buidhe** patah karena tadi digunakan Lancer sebagai tameng yang melindunginya dari serangan mengejutkan. Matanya memandang ke arah Sakura dan Lee.

Di depan Sakura dan Lee melayang Ophis dengan wajah datar. Ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya menandakan Gothic Loli- _sama_ baru saja menguap. Iris Diarmuid bergetar.

"Ternyata tombak itu cukup kuat, mampu menahan **Double Kick Dragon** -ku sehingga masih bisa melindungimu."

Cukup kuat? **Gae Buidhe** -nya sampai patah! Diarmuid meneguk ludahnya. Entah kenapa jiwa ksatria Fianna-nya membara sekaligus sedikit takut. Antara perasaan cemas dan senang. Gadis loli di hadapannya bukanlah manusia. Dia dapat merasakan hawa kekuatan hebat dari ras yang paling ditakuti manusia ketiga bangsa.

"Kau adalah…Dragon?!" tanya Lancer.

Ophis menganggukkan kepala.

"Pantas…" Lancer tersenyum pahit. Kali ini lawannya setara dengan para Servants. Seorang Dragon!

* * *

 _Di Istana Gilgamesh._

"Hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu, _Chasseurs_ pirang yang hebat. Apakah dirimu, atau gadis kecil itu…"

Mata Naruto menajam.

"BUAT KEPUTUSAN YANG TERBAIK, _CHASSEURS_!" teriak King of Heroes dengan iris crimson bergetar senang. Vali memandang datar saat dua puluh senjata mulia Gilgamesh mengarah ke Hinata dan dua puluh senjata lainnya mengarah ke Naruto. Saat matanya memandang Hinata, dia sedikit kaget.

Tidak ada ekspresi takut di wajah gadis tersebut. Hinata tanpa gentar memandang ke depan, mencabut Nuibari dari punggungnya dan siap menjadikan tameng.

Walaupun tidak ada ekspresi takut, kegentaran itu muncul dengan penguatan hati yang kuat. Vali tersenyum. Hinata berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah menjadi orang yang berguna.

Semakin mendekati kesimpulan!

 **Chasseurs 8 END**

Terima kasih kepada Doni-san yang rela mengetik untuk scene pertarungannya. Jika di chap-chap kemarin beliau hanya memberikan kerangka, di chap ini lewat kiriman email, Doni-san mencurahkan segala tenaganya untuk mengetik adegan pertarungan. Oh ya, kalau mau tahu, di chap kemarin saat Naruto Vs Vali (saat identitas pengkhianat itu Vali terkuak), yang mengetik fight scene juga Doni-san. Dan chapter ini lebih banyak menampilkan adegan fight dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf membuatmu sibuk dengan mengirimkan adegan fight melalui email *hehehe*

Xenovia akhirnya masuk list Death Chara juga hiks…hiks…terima kasih karena selama ini telah bersimpati kepada Chasseurs yang pertama kali direkrut Jiraiya dan kawan-kawan. Xenovia bersama Itachi-Sasuke murni Chasseurs yang dibunuh oleh Servants, sedangkan Ino dan Kiba dibunuh oleh teman mereka sendiri yakni Vali.

Banyak Readers yang kesal dengan Vali ya…sabar ya nak Vali. Tabahkanlah dirimu. Untuk beberapa chara yang mati memang akan mempengaruhi cerita dan Hinata, Readers pasti mengerti saat cerita ini terus bergulir. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan di sini takutnya jadi spoiler besar.

Terima kasih atas reviews dan semangatnya, dukungan kalian sangat amat membuat kami terus ingin menyelesaikan fic ini. Terima kasih telah membaca dan semoga terhibur.

Pertanyaan: Apakah yang akan terjadi. Naruto mengamuk dan akan mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendamnya? Naruto-Hinata kalah? Atau Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi kuat?

Next Chap!

 _Next Chap: Chasseurs 9_

" _Aku sejak dulu memang berjalan di kegelapan."/"Apakah kalung itu sangat berharga bagimu, Anjing Tanah!"/"Dia adalah gadis harapan yang akan merubah dunia!"/"Kau adalah warisanku."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 9**

Dua puluh senjata mulia Archer melesat ke arah Hinata. Gadis bermata amethyst itu mencabut Nuibari dari sarung yang ada di punggungnya dan menangkis setiap senjata yang mengarah ke arahnya. Hinata melompat mundur ke belakang mengelak hujaman-hujaman senjata yang semakin cepat turun ke bawah. Dua tombak terakhir lolos dari sabetan Hinata, tepat mengarah ke dada sang Hyuuga.

Sebuah permata berwarna putih melayang menuju dua tombak mulia tersebut dan meledak. Hinata terseret beberapa meter ke belakang dan menancapkan ujung Nuibarinya ke lantai, membentuk parit tak beraturan di lantai indah istana.

"Permata **Element Magic** tipe angin?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tegak sambil melempar-lempar sebuah permata berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam Kusanagi. Sang _Chasseurs_ tampan berhasil menangkis 20 senjata mulia Archer tanpa terluka.

"Kerja bagus Hinata…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum "Pelatihan pedangmu selama dua tahun tidak sia-sia."

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" Hinata berterima kasih di dalam hatinya. Jika Naruto tidak melempar Permata **Element Magic** tipe angin tadi, maka dua tombak Archer pasti mengenainya. Bahkan saat mempercayai kemampuannya, Naruto juga tetap menjaga dirinya. Hinata benar-benar merasa beruntung berada di dekat lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Serangan empat puluh senjata mulia-mu gagal, _King of Heroes_ …"

Suara Vali membuat Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke sana. Kelopak mata Naruto menajam penuh kebencian.

"Kau masih menahan diri." Kata Vali sambil melirik ke atas. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Heh. Menang dengan cepat tidak terlalu mengasyikkan," Gilgamesh memandang armor di bagian perutnya yang hancur akibat **Rasengan** Naruto. Luka di perut Archer sembuh karena _Mana_ sang Servant yang memperbaiki sel-sel tubuh Raja para Pahlawan "Lawanku sekarang adalah orang yang menarik. Walaupun Tanah Uruk haram bagi mereka…"

"Vali, kenapa kau mengkhianati _Chasseurs_?" tanya Naruto. Fokus Vali beralih kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak ada alasan khusus dan lebay-"

"Aku sudah mendengar yang itu. Kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat, bukan?"

Vali terdiam sejenak. Untuk sesaat matanya berkedip karena melihat tatapan safir Naruto yang dibaluti kobaran kemarahan. Jujur bagi Vali, kemarahan di mata itu teredam karena Naruto sekuat tenaga mengendalikan emosinya. Hanya di awal saja terlihat _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang itu terkejut dan meledak-ledak penuh amarah.

"Aku sejak dulu memang berjalan di kegelapan."

"Ber-berjalan di kegelapan? Se-sejak dulu…" Hinata kebingungan dengan kata-kata Vali. Sang Magician setengah Dragon tersenyum.

"Kalian mungkin pernah mendengar cerita dari Madara- _sama_ maupun Hashirama- _sama_ tentang diriku yang membunuh ayahku sendiri saat perjalanan menuju Kuoh. Aku di- **Examination** dan dibuang bangsaku. Lalu setelah aku bertemu Jiraiya- _sama_ , aku pun ke Vaexjoe dan menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_. Sayangnya, cerita itu mereka dengar dari mulutku sendiri…"

"A-apa maksudmu Vali- _kun_?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Vali mengingat masa lalunya._

* * *

Umurnya masih 2 tahun. Saat itu dia ditakuti warga kotanya, Kota Stavanger, karena dirinya tanpa sengaja meminum air susu Dragon saat ibunya meninggalkan Vali sendirian di rumah. Vali tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya, hanya saja di umur dua tahun ia telah memiliki intensitas _Mana_ yang besar.

Dragon, Ghoul, Vampire, Siluman Kucing (Nekomata) dan mahluk lainnya selain manusia adalah mahluk-mahluk yang ditakuti. Ghoul dikenal monster berwujud manusia dengan iris merah dan sklera hitam yang menyenangi daging. Vampire pemburu darah manusia dengan taring panjang, Nekomata dapat mengutuk seorang manusia bahkan sampai mati. Dragon adalah mahluk terkuat yang kekuatannya hampir sejajar dengan Penguasa Dunia.

Vali yang menjadi manusia setengah Dragon tumbuh dengan pandangan takut warga Kota Stavanger. Di depannya para warga tersenyum dan ramah, di belakang mereka menjelek-jelekkan Vali dan berharap Vali hilang dari kota.

Vali tumbuh menjadi anak yang berpikiran gelap. Baginya hubungan sesama manusia adalah ilusi belaka. Dusta di atas segala dusta. Manusia lumrah memiliki naluri mempertahankan dirinya. Ia akan menjadi kawan seseorang jika orang itu menguntungkannya. Hubungan sahabat dan loyal itu disatukan oleh sesuatu.

Misal A menjadi sahabat B karena dulunya satu sekolah. Mereka saling mengerti karena hubungan mereka dihubungkan sebuah faktor, yakni _satu sekolah_. Jika keduanya lulus dan jarang bertemu atau faktor _satu sekolah_ itu hilang, maka keduanya akan susah disebut sahabat.

Vali memandang manusia sebagai mahluk paling menjijikkan. Dia membenci setengah bagian manusia-nya. Dia melihat saling benci, saling dukung, saling iri, saling sombong ada pada manusia. Orang-orang baik akan bertentangan dengan orang-orang jahat. Orang-orang lemah akan bertekuk lutut di bawah orang-orang kuat.

Magician, Ninjutsu dan Teknologi. Vali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena dia menganggap dirinya bukan bagian dari manusia.

Di umurnya yang 10 tahun, Vali dan keluarganya pindah ke Kuoh. Di sana hidupnya sedikit nyaman karena warga Kuoh tidak tahu identitas Vali sebagai Magician setengah Dragon.

Suatu hari ia bersama sang ayah baru saja selesai berdagang di Kota Sarpsborg. Ayahnya seorang pedagang tongkat sihir yang cukup sukses, tetapi memiliki ideologis mencintai Bangsa Magic yang keras. Dia menyukai propaganda-propaganda yang menaikkan derajat Magician dan menjatuhkan Bangsa Ninjutsu. Ayahnya pernah melompat-lompat senang selama 10 menit saat mendengar perintah Penguasa Dunia untuk melenyapkan Bangsa Ninjutsu.

"Itu adalah Desa Tsuru, di sana ada sebuah keluarga bernama Inuzuka yang ahli dalam membuat pil makanan. Kita harus membunuh semua warga desa di sana agar beberapa kekuatan para Ninja hilang."

"Bukankah hanya sedikit dampaknya, Tou- _san_. Lagipula di informasi yang terdengar di Kuoh, desa itu termasuk daftar desa yang akan diserang pasukan gabungan Magician dan Millenial."

"Tetapi membantai mereka semua terlebih dahulu akan membuat namamu dilihat Penguasa Dunia."

"Aku tidak setuju akan hal tersebut."

"Mengapa?!" ayah Vali mulai terlihat kesal.

"Biarkan saja, Tou- _san_. Takdir yang akan menentukan apakah desa itu pantas hancur atau tidak…"

"Manusia setengah Dragon sepertimu tentu saja tidak mengerti hal ini."

Kata-kata pedas ayahnya membuat darah Vali sedikit mendidih. Dia menundukkan kepala agar tidak melihat wajah sang ayah. Wajah ayahnya persis dengan wajah para penduduk yang mengejek di belakangnya. Wajah manusia hina yang menjijikkan.

"Baiklah Tou- _san_. Aku mengerti…" Vali menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "Lakukan sesukamu."

Ayah Vali menyeringai senang. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya dan berkata "Begitu baru anakku. Walaupun kau setengah Dragon, kau harus menuruti kata orang tuamu. Jangan terlalu menguatkan darah Dragon di dalam tubuhmu nak."

Itu-lah manusia. Ketika seseorang mendukung pendapatnya, maka ia akan menjadi teman. Saat seseorang menentang pendapatnya, maka ia akan menjadi lawan.

Saat ayahnya berjalan di depan dan memunggunginya, Vali tanpa ampun menusuk leher belakang sang ayah dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa. Dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah Vali melihat detik-detik ayahnya meninggalkan dunia.

Vali tidak menyesalinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Ia menyeret tubuh ayahnya ke Kuoh dan dengan lantang berkata di tengah kota "Aku telah membunuh ayahku yang ingin menghabisi penduduk Desa Ninja. Jika Penguasa Kuoh ingin meng- **Examination** diriku, silahkan!"

Vali diburu para Magician aliran keras hingga keluar kota. Ibu dan adik-adiknya mengutuk Vali dengan keras. Vali tidak peduli. Dia adalah manusia setengah Dragon, bukan manusia biasa. Dia tetap akan menjadi orang yang kuat walaupun tidak memiliki keluarga dan kota.

Vali berada di Padang Pasir Sahara setelah selama seminggu menjauhi kota-nya. Walaupun seorang Magican setengah Dragon, ia juga butuh makan. Hanya berkat darah setengah Dragon-nya lah yang membuat Vali mampu bertahan hingga seminggu tak makan. Malam hari di Gurun Sahara begitu dingin. Vali meringkuk di belakang sebuah batu besar sambil memikirkan cara mendapatkan makanan di sebuah kota. Ketika otaknya terus berputar, lewat dua orang dewasa yang sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil jeep. Mereka mengeluarkan kepala dari dalam mobil. Wajah Jiraiya dan Tsunade berekspresi terkejut melihat sesosok lelaki meringkuk kedinginan di padang pasir saat malam hari.

Vali menceritakan tentang identitas aslinya kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Dia tidak menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat membunuh sang ayah. Vali hanya berkata "Aku membunuh ayahku untuk membela diri. Kami melakukan perkelahian dan tanpa sengaja pisau lipatku menusuk punggungnya." Vali menerima ajakan kedua pemimpin _Chasseurs_ itu untuk ikut ke Vaexjoe. Di sana ia bertemu Madara dan Hashirama, juga Hamura yang merupakan anak dari legenda dunia Dewi Kaguya. Dia diterima menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_ ke-7. Saat itu anggota _Chasseurs_ adalah Xenovia, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara dan Sakura. Beberapa bulan dia menjalankan misi sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ , Shidou Irina direkrut.

Pendapat Vali untuk _Chasseurs_ adalah pendapat dirinya sebagai manusia setengah Dragon. _Chasseurs_ adalah kelompok asyik yang membuatnya tidak bosan mengarungi kehidupan. Dia melihat karakter-karakter klien yang meminta bantuan mereka. Ada permintaan atas dasar niat jahat, ada juga permintaan atas dasar niat tulus. Seperti biasa, baik akan bertentangan dengan jahat dan lemah akan bertekuk lutut kepada kuat.

Pendapat Vali tentang teman-teman _Chasseurs_ -nya hanya sekedar teman. Dia membutuhkan mereka karena dia memang membutuhkan. Mereka menjadikan hidupnya tak membosankan, namun jika ditanya "Beranikah kau membunuh teman-teman _Chasseurs_ -mu, Vali?" tanpa ragu ia akan menjawab "Iya".

Saat itu sesosok gadis kecil menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_ kesembilan setahun setelah Irina direkrut. Namanya Ophis. Vali merasakan kekuatan besar dari sang gadis loli. Dia merasakan adanya keterikatan antara dirinya dan Ophis. Akhirnya ia mengetahui setelah di hadapan semua anggota _Chasseurs_ , Ophis mengaku dirinya adalah Dragon.

Vali sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatkan anggota ke-10 dan ke-11 adalah Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka? Vali mengingat Desa Tsuru yang ingin dihancurkan ayahnya. Vali ingin tertawa saat itu. Ternyata takdir memang ada. Bahkan seorang Ninja yang ada di Desa Tsuru, yang ingin dihancurkan ayahnya dulu, ternyata menjadi rekannya di _Chasseurs_. Vali sangat menyenanginya.

Hanya menyenangi. Ia tetap pada pendirian bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki ikatan berarti dengan _Chasseurs_.

Anggota ke-12 adalah Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Saat pertama kali Naruto muncul, dia merasakan aura kemarahan ada di sekeliling Naruto. Safir yang sebenarnya indah itu seperti batu permata biru yang baru saja keluar dari api neraka. Letupan-letupan kemarahan yang mengerikan. Vali berpikir, pengkhianatan yang dialami Naruto pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Sekali lagi manusia itu, menjijikkan…

* * *

Alasan kuat yang membuat Vali mengkhianati _Chasseurs_ adalah saat misinya ke Kota Pretoria. Saat itu ia melakukan misi bersama Itachi, Xenovia dan Sakura. Mereka ditugaskan menghancurkan sebuah gedung pusat data seorang pejabat di Kota Pretoria karena memiliki rahasia denah Kota Liecester. Mereka berhasil menuntaskan misi. Sayangnya, demi meloloskan Itachi, Xenovia dan Sakura, Vali rela menjadi umpan. Dirinya terus dikejar satu kompi pasukan penjaga Kota Pretoria hingga tiga hari tiga malam. Vali bahkan sampai di tepian Gurun Sahara. _Teringat masa lalu heh…_

Tentu saja para pasukan kompi yang mengejarnya kelelahan. Vali yang seorang manusia setengah Dragon menyerang pasukan tersebut dan menghabisi mereka saat kelelahan.

Vali tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia setengah Dragon adalah yang terkuat. Dia tidak sadar pasukan bantuan Pretoria datang mengejarnya.

Saat itu-lah dia bertemu tiga sosok yang menolongnya menghabisi pasukan bantuan Pretoria.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menolongku?"

Sesosok wanita dengan telinga kucing, bermata hazel emas dan berambut hitam serta berkimono tersenyum. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya "Namaku Kuroka, lelaki berwajah bodoh di sampingku ini namanya Bikou."

"Bikou? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Kau adalah anak dari Sun Wukong raja monyet terkenal dari Gunung Bunga dan Buah?"

Sesosok pemuda berwajah ceria dengan armor khas tentara cina menganggukkan kepala "Ya-halo…dan kau _kisanak_ , siapa namamu?"

" _Kisanak_?" gumam Vali kebingungan. Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Namaku Vali." Jawab Vali datar. Walaupun menganggap dua sosok di hadapannya ini tidak membahayakan dirinya, Vali tetap waspada. Apalagi dia melihat aura yang aneh pada dua orang tersebut. Sosok satu lagi di belakang Kuroka dan Bikou maju memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku…"

Mata Vali menajam.

"Aku adalah salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic. Kalau boleh tahu, kau berasal dari Bangsa Magic juga?"

Itu adalah awal pertemuan Vali dengan seorang Bangsa Magic yang membuat hidupnya lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Vali terus menjalani komunikasi dengan orang dari Bangsa Magic tersebut. Saat dia melakukan misi solo ke Kota Oslo, Vali bertemu dengan Kuroka. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan trotoar pusat Kota Oslo sambil menikmati pemandangan musim gugur.

"Dia pasti menyuruhmu mengikutiku ke Oslo, Kuroka."

Kuroka tertawa pelan. Vali dapat melihat pancaran kecantikan dari wanita bertelinga kucing tersebut. telinga kucing Kuroka ditutupi topi ushanka. Musim gugur di Oslo memang dingin. Ia sendiri memakai jaket hoodie cukup tebal dan sebuah syal. Kuroka memakai jaket parka serta sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Walaupun tidak memakai kimono, aura Kuroka yang begitu anggun masih terasa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika alasanku ke Oslo karena kemauanku sendiri?"

"Heh, mengapa?"

"Karena aku tertarik kepadamu."

Vali memandang ke arah lain. Dia sudah seringkali berinteraksi dengan segala tipe manusia. Wanita satu ini dapat membuat perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya. Vali tidak tahu artinya.

"Kau pandai merayu."

"Karena aku kucing kah?"

"Kau lebih tepat dipanggil Catwoman."

"Dirimu? Catman?"

"Aku manusia setengah Dragon, Kuroka…"

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah Nekomata."

Untuk sesaat langkah kaki Vali terhenti. Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah kafe yang terlihat rapi dan indah. Vali memandang Kuroka dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku adalah Nekomata, nyaan."

Nekomata? Salah satu mahluk non-human atau non-manusia. Vali baru tersadar telinga kucing yang ada di kepala Kuroka. Dipandangnya sekitar. Bagus, tidak ada orang…dia menanggalkan topi ushanka di kepala Kuroka dan melihat dua telinga kucing di rambut-rambut hitam indah tersebut. Kuroka sedikit kebingungan dengan tindakan Vali.

"A-ada apa Va-aaah, jangan sentuh di situ. A-aku sangat sensitif."

Iris Vali bergetar. Jadi telinga ini asli?! Sudah lama ia mengenal Kuroka dan sekarang ia baru tahu kalau wanita di hadapannya ini bukan manusia! Telinga kucing ini asli! Dia bahkan mengatakannya dua kali di dalam hati untuk memastikan bahwa Kuroka adalah Nekomata.

"Benar-benar telinga kucing…"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Kuroka mengambil topi ushanka yang ada di tangan Vali dan memasangnya di kepala "Tak kusangka manusia setengah Dragon adalah orang bodoh. Kau sama bodohnya dengan si Yokai monyet Bikou."

Tubuh Vali menegang. Si Yokai monyet Bikou?! Dia memandang Kuroka dengan pandangan tak percaya "Jangan bilang Bikou juga bukan manusia?"

Kuroka menggelengkan kepala "Dia Yokai. Asli Yokai-nyaan."

Vali tersenyum. Untuk sesaat dirinya merasa lega.

"Ternyata ini alasan mengapa kalian berdua memiliki aura yang berbeda. Ternyata aura non-human. Aku cukup senang…" Vali memandang wajah Kuroka dengan pipi sedikit memerah 'Aku kecewa jika kau seorang manusia, Kuroka.'

Kuroka mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan wajah polos. Dia menoleh ke arah kafe di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kafe. Vali kembali fokus ke dunia nyata dan menganggukkan kepala.

Di kafe, sambil memesan Cappucino latte dan sebuah es krim, Kuroka menceritaka tujuannya ke Oslo untuk menemui Vali. Dia memang disuruh orang dari Bangsa Magic untuk menyampaikan pesan dan instruksi dari orang tersebut. Orang dari Bangsa Magic itu punya koneksi dengan Penguasa Dunia. Bisa dibilang orang itu menjadi salah satu sosok kepercayaan Penguasa Dunia. Vali diperingatkan bahwa akan ada masa Penguasa Dunia menginginkan benda-benda peninggalan Kaguya menjadi miliknya. Sekarang mulai digencarkan pencarian benda-benda tersebut. Salah satu hati dari dua hati **High-Beast** sudah ada di tangan Penguasa Dunia, yakni hati Great Red.

"Dia juga memberikanmu ini…" kata Kuroka sambil menyodorkan sebuah toples kaca yang ditutupi kain hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga dari benang emas.

"Apa ini?"

"Dua hati Dragon Surgawi. Hati Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon. Jika kau pandai mengolahnya menjadi tongkat sihir, maka kau akan memiliki tongkat sihir terhebat."

Vali tersenyum mendengarnya "Sejak kecil aku memiliki intensitas _Mana_ yang besar karena meminum air susu Dragon. Aku bahkan bisa membuat mantera tanpa tongkat sihir. Untuk apa aku membuat tongkat sihir jika seluruh tubuhku bisa membuat lingkaran sihir?"

Kuroka memandang tajam Vali, sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengkhawatirkan. Jantung Vali sedikit berdetak melihat tatapan intens dari iris hazel emas berpupil seperti kucing itu. "Suatu hari pasti berguna untukmu, Vali. Terima-lah demi diriku."

Vali sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Kuroka. Dengan suara sedikit bergetar dia berkata "Ba-baiklah. Jika kau memaksa, maka kuterima saja."

Kuroka tersenyum manis. Dia seperti anak kucing yang diberi mainan paling bagus sedunia. Vali dapat merasakan aura cantik Nekomata dari diri Kuroka. Senyumannya itu sangat susah Vali hilangkan.

Catatan sebagai pengingat. Vali adalah anak yang tumbuh dengan pikiran gelap. Dia selalu memandang manusia sebagai mahluk menjijikkan. Tidak ada kata cinta dan sayang selama Vali tumbuh sebagai seorang lelaki. Dia hanya menganggap dirinya hebat dan ingin kehidupannya tidak membosankan. Kehidupannya sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ mengubah sedikit pandangannya terhadap kehidupan. Hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna.

Akan tetapi…setelah mengenal Kuroka, Vali merasakan ada warna baru yang hinggap di kehidupannya. Warnanya terasa nyaman, menyenangkan, berwarna cerah dan membuat hatinya teraduk-aduk dengan rasa yang penuh debaran. Vali mencari literatur-literatur tentang ilmu psikologi sambil merumuskan formula untuk membuat tongkat sihirnya.

"Cinta?" gumam Vali membaca buku psikologi yang ia jadikan rujukan. Dia menuangkan setetes minyak canola ke dua hati Dragon tersebut. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi dan membuka halaman-halaman buku dengan wajah serius.

Beberapa hari setelah mengetahui perasaannya, Vali berhasil membuat tongkat sihirnya sendiri yang terbuat dari Kayu Kauri, Minyak Zaitun, Minyak Canola dan dua hati Dragon. Dia menamakan tongkat sihirnya _Heart Dragon Stick_. Vali tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dia mempelajari mantera **Facera** selama satu bulan dan berhasil mereplikanya menjadi dua tongkat sihir yang sama. Salah satunya diberikan kepada Hinata kelak.

Pertanyaan, Vali menganggap manusia adalah mahluk hina, mengapa dirinya patuh dengan orang dari Bangsa Magic tersebut?

Hubungan Vali dan orang itu cukup unik. Saat dia berbincang empat mata dengan orang tersebut, orang itu menceritakan tentang pengkhianatannya kepada Bangsa Magic dan kesukaannya melihat Kuoh kacau. Dia pun bertanya kepada Vali "Kau mau menjadi sepertiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Vali bertanya balik.

"Matamu menunjukkan sifat seseorang yang menyukai warna kehidupan. Kau pasti membenci kebosanan. Ketahuilah Vali, membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna adalah dengan menjadi pengkhianat. Jika kau masih stagnan dalam kehidupan, bahkan sosokmu sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_ akan menjadi kehidupan yang membosankan."

"Kehidupan yang membosankan?"

"Ya. Kau akan mengetahui getaran hati yang menyenangkan saat pisaumu menusuk teman yang menganggapmu rekan terpecaya. Hatimu akan bergetar hebat saat wajah-wajah sahabatmu tidak percaya kau adalah dalang dari segala pengkhianatan."

Vali jelas tertarik dengan sosok seperti itu. Dia selalu menganggap manusia adalah mahluk menjijikkan yang senang jika seseorang sama dengan pendapatnya. Tetapi orang dari Bangsa Magic itu menceritakannya dari hati dan menyerahkan Vali mau ikut atau tidak. Orang itu bertanya di akhir omongannya "Beranikah kau membunuh teman-teman _Chasseurs_ -mu, Vali?"

Vali menyeringai tipis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat namun sangat jelas.

Singkat cerita, setelah kedatangan Hinata dan melatih Hinata selama dua tahun, _Chasseurs_ kemudian mendapatkan misi untuk mengambil _Teleporter Dimension_ yang telah tercuri. Pelakunya ada di antara peringgi-petinggi Bangsa Teknologi sekitar Oonoki. Pelaku itu bekerja sama dengan orang dari Bangsa Magic. Orang dari Bangsa Magic juga yang mengenalkan Vali dengan Archer dan Assasin. Nyatanya Archer memiliki alasan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku bosan selalu memandang manusia-manusia rendahan di Fuyuki lewat istana megahku. Mungkin melakukan kerja sama ini akan menjadi drama kehidupan yang menarik."

Mempersiapkan semuanya, berlindung dalam wajah menyenangkan sambil mengunyah permen karet YOSAN, Vali memang merasakan getaran hebat di hatinya. Antara senang dan merinding, Vali merasakan sensasi yang sangat amat menyenangkan.

Ketika dia menancapkan pisau lipat di leher Ino.

Atau ketika dia menusuk punggung Kiba sambil mengingat bahwa Kiba adalah ninja dari desa yang pernah ayahnya ingin hancurkan.

Atau menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Naruto dan Hinata.

Vali merasakan getaran yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sejak awal Vali memang berjalan di jalan kegelapan. Maka ketika Naruto bertanya alasannya mengkhianati _Chasseurs_ , dia menjawab "Tidak perlu alasan khusus dan lebay untuk menjadi seorang penjahat."

Vali bukanlah orang baik yang berubah jadi jahat karena suatu hal. Sejak kecil hatinya memang gelap. Hanya Kuroka yang bisa sedikit menerangi kegelapan hatinya. Kini Vali tidak peduli keloyalan dan persahabatan. Yang dia inginkan hanya bersenang-senang dalam kehidupan.

Suatu alasan yang sederhana untuk menjadi seorang penjahat hm?

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata sedikit terperangah saat mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Vali dari pemilik masa lalu tersebut. Mereka tak menyangka selama ini Vali menyembunyikan sosok sebenarnya dengan sebuah topeng. Naruto memegang keningnya. Mendengarkan cerita Vali membuat dirinya teringat kepada masa lalu.

Vali tidak memperlihatkan wajah peduli. Dia menoleh ke arah Archer.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini sekarang?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Vali. Kita harus menikmati permainan ini."

" _King of Heroes_ , bagaimana jika kau menikmati permainan bunuh perlahan-lahan?"

Usulan Vali membuat alis Gilgamesh naik sebelah. Dia penasaran.

"Keluarkan senjata-senjata muliamu sebanyak-banyaknya, arahkan kepada Naruto maupun Hinata- _chan_. Kau akan menyerang dari jarak jauh, sedangkan aku akan menyerang dari jarak dekat. Selagi Naruto maupun Hinata disibukkan menangkis dan menghindari senjata muliamu, aku akan menyerang keduanya dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Bukankah itu _game_ yang sangat menyenangkan?"

Archer tertawa. Sangat lega dan puas "Kau pasti banyak melihat kebosanan dunia sehingga bisa menciptakan kesenangan dunia. Menarik, menarik manusia setengah Dragon…" Archer memunculkan 200 lingkaran sihir emasnya.

Iris Naruto dan Hinata bergetar pelan.

"Aku ikuti permainan bunuh perlahan-lahan ini. Ketahuilah, anjing tanah rendahan," Archer mengelus Holy Grail penuh kelembutan "Kalian tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh harta muliaku! Yang pantas kalian sentuh adalah darah dan nanah di neraka!"

Senjata mulia Archer melesat dari lingkaran sihir dan menargetkan Naruto-Hinata. Sang _Chasseurs_ menoleh ke kanan. Jelas dia mengkhawatirkan Hyuuga Hinata. _The Last Ninja_ adalah harapan semuanya, harapan untuk menghapus otoriter Penguasa Dunia. Dengan penuh cekatan, Naruto melempar lima permata **Element magic** tipe angin dan ledakan-ledakan itu mementalkan senjata mulia Archer ke segala arah.

Di sisi Hinata, sang Hyuuga membuat mantera **Kekkai** sehingga senjata-senjata mulia Archer hanya terpantul maupun menancap di dinding **Kekkai**. Iris Amethyst-nya menajam. Tak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan pelatihan selama dua tahunnya.

"Kau hebat juga, Hinata- _chan_."

Vali muncul di belakang Hinata dan siap meninju pelipis kiri gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Beruntung Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik ke arah Vali dengan Nuibari yang melesat ke perut sang manusia setengah Dragon.

Vali menahan tusukan Nuibari Hinata dengan genggaman tangan kanannya yang telah dilapisi materil berwarna hitam pekat dan keras. " **Ferro** , mantera yang digunakan untuk mengeraskan bagian tubuh seperti baja. Kau sudah menguasai mantera ini, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Vali- _kun_ , aku masih belum percaya…" Hinata melepas pegangan Nuibarinya dan melempar dua kunai ke arah kepala Vali. Dua kunai itu meleset karena digerakkan mantera **Deplacer** Vali.

"Aku masih belum percaya kau adalah seorang pengkhianat."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu _positive thingking_!" Vali melempar Nuibari Hinata ke kiri dan menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah bersalju. Tubuh Hinata bergoyang. Vali memandang kekuatan **Kekkai** yang mulai cepat retak karena pembuatnya diganggu.

"Ada kalanya pikiran positifmu harus dibuang saat melihat sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan!" kata Vali sambil melesat ke arah Hinata dengan pisau lipat yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Pisau lipat yang telah menusuk ayahnya, Ino dan juga Kiba. Bersamaan, **Kekkai** Hinata pecah.

Trrraaaanggg…bunyi senjata-senjata Archer ditangkis oleh seseorang. Vali mengedipkan matanya dua kali saat pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam Naruto. Iris biru Naruto menyala terang. Tatapan yang berani dan mengerikan. Saat Vali memandang ke arah Hinata di belakang Naruto, sang Hyuuga terlindungi oleh tembok tanah besar yang menjadi tameng dari senjata-senjata mulia Archer.

"Kau menangkis senjata mulia Archer sambil melempar permata **Element Magic** tipe tanah? Kemudian kau dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku untuk menghentikan seranganku? Sungguh kecepatan yang mengerikan."

"Vali…kau tak pantas memberikan nasihat kepada Hinata lagi- _ttebayo_."

"Tetapi dulunya aku adalah guru Hinata- _chan_."

"Ya…dulu."

Vali membuka lebar kelima jari telapak tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto. Ia menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** dari telapak tangan tersebut dan tepat mengenai dada sang _Chasseurs_. Tubuh Naruto terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak tembok tanahnya hingga hancur.

Hancurnya tembok tanah membuat senjata Archer kembali menyerang, Naruto segera bangkit dan menangkis senjata-senjata mulia itu dengan Kusanagi-nya. Ia memeluk Hinata dan membiarkan punggungnya ditusuk dua pedang dan satu tombak. Sebuah pedang melesat di belakang leher Naruto dan sang Chasseurs berhasil mengelaknya. Sayang, ujung bilah pedang itu mengenai kalung Naruto dan membuatnya terlepas dari leher sang _Chasseurs_.

"Naruto- _kun_?!" gumam Hinata cemas.

Naruto terus berlari sambil menghindari lesatan-lesatan senjata Archer. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Naruto.

"Mengapa…? Mengapa kau selalu berusaha melindungiku? Jika begini…pelatihanku selama dua tahun akan sia-sia!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menangkis sebuah pedang yang mengarah ke punggungnya.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayai kekuatanku?!"

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku seorang anak kecil?!"

Naruto berputar dan menangkis lima tombak yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menggerakkan sepuluh senjata mulia Archer untuk berbalik menghantam senjata-senjata mulia lainnya. Hinata menggunakan mantera **Deplacer**. Archer menyipitkan matanya.

Itu adalah serangan terakhir dari 200 lingkaran sihir emas **Gate of Babylon**.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya kepadamu…" Naruto mencabut dua pedang dan satu tombak di punggungnya dengan napas terengah-engah "Aku menghitung setiap kesempatan dan keuntungan yang bisa kau keluarkan serta tetap menjagamu dari bahaya. Tidak muluk-muluk, kau adalah harapan dunia ini, Hinata…mungkin kau lebih berharga daripada nyawaku."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu…."

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku." Gumam Hinata, sangat amat pelan sehingga Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan. Di sisi Vali, ia berjalan tiga langkah sambil berdehem pelan. Matanya memandang Archer yang turut memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Saat itu kau bisa saja membunuh teman kuningmu dengan mantera **Comprima** , kenapa kau malah menembakkan mantera **Iaculat**?"

Mantera **Comprima** adalah mantera pembunuh. Sudah sering dibahas.

"Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, _King of Heroes_. Kita sedang dalam permainan bunuh perlahan-lahan, bukan bunuh dengan cepat…" Vali tersenyum tipis "Lucu sekali jika aku melanggar permainan yang kubentuk sendiri."

"Hoooh…" Archer benar-benar tertarik dengan sosok dan karakter Vali. Sang raja Pahlawan melompat dari atas lantai dua dan berpijak dengan anggun di samping Vali dengan senyuman sumringah. Dia mau berdiri sejajar dengan manusia setengah Dragon tersebut karena mendapatkan kesenangan yang hebat dari karakter Vali. Perasaan meluap-luap yang menyenangkan.

Vali adalah karakter yang unik. Antagonis sejati dan senang bermain-main. Itu membuatnya benar-benar seperti antagonis. Ada alasan lain untuk menolak sosok Vali sebagai pengkhianat? Tidak…lelaki berambut silver ini sangat amat cocok.

"Sini biar kusembuhkan lukamu."

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata sedang mengeluarkan mantera penyembuh di tiga luka yang ada pada punggung Naruto. Mantera **Melia** merupakan salah satu keahlian Hinata. Bahkan saat pertama kali menggunakan tongkat sihir di Akademi Magic Poveglia, Hinata sudah bisa menyembuhkan patah tulang di tubuh Naruto menggunakan mantera **Melia**.

"Ini juga alasanku berani melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, kau bisa menyembuhkanku dengan cepat."

"Ja-jangan bodoh. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ini adalah salah satu hasil pelatihanku selama dua tahun."

"Kau mulai sedikit sombong, _The Last Ninja_."

Hinata merenung saat dua luka Naruto perlahan-lahan sembuh.

Archer tertawa "Heh…membiarkan gadis Hyuuga mengobati _Chasseurs_ berambut kuning itu…bukankah serangan tadi menjadi sia-sia?"

"Kau menganggapnya kesia-siaan, _King of Heroes_?"

"Tentu saja. 200 senjata muliaku keluar dari gudang suci untuk jatuh ke tanah ini. Aku adalah raja yang sedikit perhitungan walaupun segala kekayaan dunia dulu adalah milikku."

" _Ara_ , bagaimana dengan Dewi Kaguya? Jika kau memiliki segala kekayaan dunia, mengapa tidak Dewa Gilgamesh saja yang ada di Legenda?"

Gilgamesh memandang Vali dengan iris crimsonnya yang terlihat penuh keagungan "Selera bercandamu boleh juga, rambut putih."

"Rambutku silver, wahai Raja para Pahlawan."

Naruto melirik ke arah bahu kirinya yang sedang disembuhkan mantera Melia Hinata. Kemudian iris safirnya menatap tajam ke depan. Sungguh aneh melihat dua musuh di depan membiarkan ia dan Hinata beristirahat. Apa keduanya menganggap remeh mereka berdua?

Naruto memandang Vali. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi emosi. Dia sangat amat tidak percaya Vali mengkhianati teman-teman _Chasseurs_ dan melanggar tiga prinsip kelompok pemburu elit tersebut.

Ingatan Naruto berputar kembali ke keluarganya, kemudian setelah ia lari dari kediamannya dan bertemu seseorang yang memberikan kalung itu kepadanya…Naruto meraba-raba lehernya dan kalung itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkinkah…" gumam Naruto. Matanya melebar saat mendengar suara Archer yang berkata,

"Hm…kalung yang jelek. Aku tak percaya sampah seperti ini bersentuhan dengan senjata mulia-ku." Archer menggenggam kalung berlian hijau itu di tangan kanannya "Aku rasa pernah melihatnya di leher seseorang." Kata Gilgamesh sambil memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek. Vali menatap datar ke depan.

"Kembalikan kalung itu."

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan nada emosi Naruto. Dia jadi teringat bahwa kalung itu pertama kali ia lihat saat di Konoha. Saat ia mendeskripsikan Naruto sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Apakah kalung itu sangat berharga bagimu, Anjing Tanah!" ucap Archer sambil melempar-lempar kalung tersebut ke atas seperti bermain dengan bola pingpong.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghancurkannya?" tanya Archer dengan wajah penuh kesenangan. Raja para pahlawan tampak menikmati perannya.

 _Jangan terpancing emosi…bisa saja itu adalah salah satu rencana mereka_. Naruto menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya. Rahangnya mengeras. Tetapi tetap saja, pikirannya masih memakai logika tanpa mengedepankan emosi. Sebagai pemburu elit yang banyak melakukan misi, naruto telah belajar membaca situasi dan menerapkannya dalam perasaan diri.

"Atau kita buat kesepakatan," kata Vali yang akhirnya berbicara "Jika kalung ini sangat berharga bagimu, Naruto…mari kita lakukan pertukaran." Vali tersenyum bangsat "Tukarkan nyawa Hinata- _chan_ dengan kalung ini. Jika kau menyetujui, maka kalung berhargamu akan kami kembalikan."

Archer sangat amat senang dengan karakter Vali. _Kau mulai memulai permainanmu, manusia setengah Dragon…_

"Heh, jangan bodoh Vali. Apa aku anak SD yang akan langsung menyetujui kesepakatan bodoh itu? Lalu…" mata Naruto menajam "Dari mana kau tahu kalung itu berharga sehingga aku berani menukarkan nyawa Hinata dengan kalung tersebut?"

"Walaupun cara bicaramu tetap tenang," Vali mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Archer, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Kaki kanan Vali terangkat dan siap menginjak kalung tersebut. Safir Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Sikapmu jelas menunjukkan kalung ini sangat berharga. _Hora_ …rahangmu yang mengeras, gigi-gigimu yang bergelemetuk dan tanganmu yang terkepal kuat. Kau tidak bisa menutupinya, Naruto…" Vali mengaliri kaki kanannya dengan _Mana_ "Bagaimana reaksimu jika kakiku menghancurkan benda ini?"

"Vali…" geram Naruto dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang muncul di keningnya. Emosinya mulai tak terkendali. Sudah pengkhianat, berani-beraninya ingin menghancurkan kalung berharganya. Naruto tidak habis pikir berapa kali Vali membuat kemarahan yang ditahannya meningkat.

"Kenapa…" Archer bertanya "Kenapa kau begitu melindungi gadis Hyuuga itu, _Chasseurs_ yang hebat?"

Naruto mendelik _King of Heroes_ dengan tajam. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan perasaan cemas.

"Dia adalah gadis harapan yang akan merubah dunia!" ucap sang _Chasseurs_ "Dia yang akan memperbaiki tatanan dunia yang sekarang…"

Vali tersenyum. Dia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang Hinata.

Kelopak mata Hinata melebar saat Vali berteleportasi cepat di belakangnya. Naruto berputar dengan gesit dan mengangkat Kusanagi-nya ke arah Vali. Di belakang Naruto, sepuluh lingkaran emas Archer muncul dengan cepat.

'Vali- _kun_ menjadikan dirinya umpan agar punggung Naruto terbuka tanpa pertahanan!' batin Hinata dengan wajah terkejut. Pisau lipat Vali melesat ke arah leher Hinata.

Trang! Pisau lipat itu tertahan oleh bilah Kusanagi Naruto. Bersamaan, Hinata mendengar sepuluh suara tancapan di belakangnya.

 _Naruto-kun?!_ Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah cemas dan sedih.

"Mengapa…" gumam Hinata "Mengapa kau sampai segitunya melindungiku?! Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku-"

Naruto menyentuh pucuk kepala Hinata, sang _Chasseurs_ tersenyum tulus, kemudian terjatuh perlahan di hadapan Hinata.

Iris Amethyst Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Di punggung Naruto tertancap sepuluh senjata mulia Archer. Darah bersimbah dari punggung itu dan membuat jubah Naruto memperlihatkan warna merah gelap.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Vali memandang datar ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_!" kata Hinata sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Hinata mencabut sebuah tombak yang menusuk punggung Naruto dan mengarahkan mantera **Melia** ke luka tersebut. Saat luka itu menutup, Hinata kembali mencabut sebuah pedang yang menancap di punggung sang _Chasseurs_.

Buagh! Tubuh Hinata terseret ke depan saat Vali menghantamkan punggung Hinata dengan lututnya. Vali memandang sang Hyuuga dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tindakanmu sangat menunjukkan kelemahanmu, Hinata- _chan_." Ucap Vali datar "Pelatihanmu selama dua tahun…apakah hanya ini hasilnya?!"

"?!" Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Vali. Dia memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya jatuh dan berguling ke lantai. Hinata mencari pedang Nuibari-nya. Pedangnya ada di samping tubuh Naruto dan tergeletak tak bermakna. Hinata terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Sebagai gurumu aku juga kecewa…" Vali mendengus pelan "Kau masih lemah seperti-"

Vali terdiam. Kaki kirinya dipegang oleh tangan kiri Naruto.

 _Ternyata dia masih bisa bergerak…_ batin Vali dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

Iris biru Naruto memandang Vali penuh kemarahan. Ada pancaran kekuatan di mata biru tersebut.

"Dia sudah menjadi kuat…Vali brengsek."

Vali menendang rusuk kiri Naruto dengan kaki kirinya. Naruto melenguh kesakitan saat ujung kaki Vali menghantam rusuknya. Dia mengerang pelan karena rasa sakit di punggungnya juga.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" ucap Vali dengan suara meninggi "Manusia adalah mahluk hina menjijikkan. Lihat Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau akan marah saat aku menginjak kepala Naruto." Vali benar-benar menginjak kepala Naruto "Apa kau akan menjadi karakter _heroine_ yang mendapatkan kekuatan hebat setelah emosi-mu naik dan kau menjadi kuat? Aaah, aku penasaran dengan alur cerita mainstream seperti itu. Atau alur cerita ini akan berubah tragis di mana kau hanya bisa menangis saat kepala Naruto hancur perlahan-lahan oleh kakiku?!"

Mata Hinata yang melebar dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya hanya bisa menatap shock ke depan.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

"YANG MANA, HYUUGA HINATA?! ALUR YANG MANA KAU PILIH?!"

Archer menyeringai tipis. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang Hinata. Sebuah pedang perlahan-lahan keluar dari lingkaran sihir emas tersebut.

"Atau aku membuat opsi ketiga…" Ucap _King of Heroes_ "Sang _Hero_ dan _Heroine_ utama mati dalam cerita sebelum mencapai tujuannya!" Pedang itu keluar dari lingkaran sihir emas Archer dan melesat ke kepala Hinata.

" _Kau adalah warisanku."_

* * *

Gelap.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Bukankah tadi dia berada di Istana Gilgamesh? Mengapa saat ini dirinya berdiri di ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun? Ruangan? Ini lebih seperti dimensi kegelapan pekat tanpa cahaya.

Gelap.

"Kau adalah warisanku."

Hinata mendengar itu lagi. Kata-kata yang muncul dalam beberapa mimpinya.

Hinata hampir melompat ketika sesosok wanita muncul dari kegelapan dan terbang melayang mendekatinya. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang saat wanita itu berhenti lima langkah di hadapannya.

Rambut wanita itu putih panjang bahkan sampai menyentuh lantai, memiliki tanduk di kepalanya dan sebuah mata ketiga yang tertutup di dahinya. Mata wanita itu sama dengan mata Hinata. Amethyst tanpa pupil yang indah. Kaki Hinata sampai bergetar melihat wanita itu perlahan-lahan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Si-siapa…siapa…?"

Bicara Hinata menjadi tidak jelas karena ketakutannya.

"Aku adalah sosok yang selalu disebutkan dalam Legenda. Aku adalah sosok yang mewariskan tiga kekuatan kepada manusia. Aku adalah sosok yang tersegel oleh kedua anaknya. Aku adalah sosok yang memiliki 6 benda pusaka."

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang.

Ciri-ciri itu mengarah ke satu orang…ah, kalau bisa disebut orang…

"Aku adalah Dewi Kelinci, Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

Mata Hinata melebar.

"Ootsutsuki Kaguya mewarisi tiga kekuatan kepada manusia…Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Dia juga memiliki 6 benda pusaka yang sangat dikeramatkan. **Pandora Box, dua hati High-Beast, Sanshu no Jingi, Stonehenge, Holy Grail** dan…" Dewi Kelinci mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Hinata,

"Kau… **Hyuuga Hinata** , kau adalah benda pusaka keenamku."

Mata Hinata bergetar hebat.

"Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan pusakaku hancur dengan mudah!"

 **Chasseurs 9 END**

Halo-halo….ahahahaha, apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja ya. Semoga yang sedang ujian praktek dan ujian-ujian lainnya diberi kemudahan.

Bagaimana Readers menanggapi alasan Vali menjadi seorang pengkhianat? Apakah pantas? karakter Vali murni dari ideku sendiri. Sebelum memulai penulisan masa lalu Vali, aku berdiskusi dengan Icha dan memaparkan ideku bahwa Vali sejak kecil memang seorang antagonis. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki Mana besar karena meminum air susu Dragon dan ditakuti oleh kotanya dulu, Vali tumbuh sebagai anak yang berpikiran gelap. Dia menjadi sosok yang hanya mencari kesenangan dunia. Pengkhianatannya kepada Chasseurs tidak lebih hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Lalu untuk cerita cinta Vali sedikit diceritakan di chapter ini. Vali dan Kuroka…hmm, Kuroka menjadi salah satu faktor Vali lebih memihak kepada orang dari Bangsa Magic yang pernah menolongnya. Vali menganggap Kuroka adalah sebuah cahaya yang sedikit menerangi kegelapan hatinya.

Lalu hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Sedikit berat juga bagiku tetap membuat Hinata menjadi chara yang selalu dilindungi Naruto. Bahkan sejak chapter awal, Naruto telah menjadi 'tameng hidup' bagi sang Hyuuga. Itu juga yang membuat Hinata terus ditekan bahwa Naruto selalu menganggapnya gadis kecil lemah yang harus dilindungi walaupun Hinata sudah melakukan pelatihan selama dua tahun.

Yang terakhir, kami harus membongkar salah satu rahasia dari keenam benda pusaka Kaguya. Jadi sosok Hinata sebagai benda pusaka keenam akan mengarahkan plot cerita ini menjadi sebuah tujuan yang jelas serta akan menarik benang merah di awal cerita. Kelanjutannya bisa dilihat di next-next story.

Terima kasih kepada Readers yang sudah mereview. Ada yang bertanya kabar Doni-san? Ohohoho…dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu sebagian besar Readers juga mengharapkan ada penggantinya bagi chara-chara yang mati untuk membantu Hinata melawan sang Penguasa Dunia, hihihi…tenang saja dan ikuti alur ceritanya ya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, juga pengingat atas typo-nya. Kemarin ada review yang mengingatkan sebuah typo dan cuushh, aku langsung mencari typo yang dimaksud dan mengubahnya menjadi kata-kata yang benar.

See ya

 _Next Chapter: Chasseurs 10_

" _Itu…itu adalah…"/"Aku harus melaporkan fakta ini…"/"Sudah…berakhir?"/"Bagaimana kalian bisa…hidup kembali?!"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chasseurs 10**

Ada macam-macam ketakutan yang tidak berkaitan dengan takut akan Tuhan, umpamanya takut kepada orang yang mengancam kita, takut akan roh-roh halus, takut akan maut, takut akan bom atom, takut akan musuh, dan akhirnya takut akan diri sendiri, karena kita tidak mengetahui jalan, namun tidak rela mengakuinya.

Apa sebenarnya ketakutan itu?

Ketakutan adalah suatu tanggapan emosi terhadap ancaman. Takut adalah suatu mekanisme pertahanan hidup dasar yang terjadi sebagai respons terhadap suatu stimulus tertentu, seperti rasa sakit atau ancaman bahaya. Beberapa ahli psikologi juga telah menyebutkan bahwa takut adalah salah satu dari emosi dasar, selain kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan.

Hinata kemudian bertanya kepada dirinya…apa yang ia takutkan sekarang?

Jawabannya sosok Sang Dewi yang muncul di hadapannya dengan aura penyesak dada mengerikan. Dewi yang selalu muncul dalam Legenda-Legenda. Sang Dewi Kelinci, Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Kemudian…ketakutan terbesar itu muncul karena Dewi Kaguya mengatakan,

"Kau… **Hyuuga Hinata** , kau adalah pusaka keenamku."

"He-heee?"

"Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan pusakaku hancur dengan mudah!"

"He-heee?"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh, Hyuuga Hinata…"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Walaupun sedang menegur dirinya, Dewi Kaguya tetap mempertahankan suara datar berintonasi tenang. Bayangkan saja, Hinata menutup matanya karena Sang Dewi mengitarinya sekali sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata. _Apa yang ia lakukan…?_ batin Hinata. _Dan juga kakinya tidak menapak ke lantai…_ batin Hinata lagi.

"Kau tahu kegunaan benda-benda pusakaku, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Dewi mempertanyakan hal yang cukup mudah. Naruto banyak memberikannya informasi soal benda-benda pusaka Dewi Kaguya.

" **Stonehenge** bisa membuat seseorang melakukan teleportasi sejauh apapun, jika ada situs penerima dan pengirimnya, kalau **Pandora Box** bisa mengeluarkan segala macam kesakitan dunia, ka-kalau **Sanshu no Jingi** …" suara Hinata mengecil saat Dewi Kaguya menatapnya dengan pandangan seram. Itu jenis tatapan seseorang yang siap mencincangmu dengan pisau.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Dadanya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Hyuuga Hinata, angkat kepalamu."

Hinata menuruti perkataan Sang Dewi. Ootsutsuki Kaguya membelakanginya dan dia melihat simbol-simbol seperti angka 9 di jubah putih Dewi bertanduk tersebut.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Biar kuperjelas." Kaguya menoleh ke arah Hinata "Kau tahu fungsi semua benda pusakaku jika disatukan?"

Kini baru jelas. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ketika 6 pusakaku menyatu, maka ia akan mendapatkan emblem Dewa-Dewi yang ada di Surga. Jika 6 pusakaku disatukan oleh seorang keturunan Ootsutsuki, maka Surga akan mendatanginya."

"Ja-jadi tujuan Penguasa Dunia sekarang mencari benda pusaka anda…"

Kaguya berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menampilkan senyuman.

"Pertaruhan terbesar ada pada dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Cerita hidupmu akan berubah saat kau menerima tawaranku. Jika kau ingin menang, maka kau harus menjadi diriku. Namun, jika identitasmu diketahui oleh Penguasa Dunia, maka kau akan dikejar seperti harta berharga."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat dia bertanya definsi perjudian dan pertaruhan. Jika ada Naruto, pasti Naruto bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar.

 _Aku benci teori…_

Heh, Hinata benci dengan kata-kata bodoh itu. Nyatanya Naruto mengajarinya banyak hal.

Hinata terkejut atas pikiran dan perasaannya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegak. Benar. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan demi identitasnya, dia tidak mau Naruto mati karena melindunginya!

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu Dewi Kaguya…apa kekuatanku sebagai pusaka keenammu?"

"Kau bertanya dengan suara gugup. Menggelikan…"

Hinata berkedip kebingungan. Kaguya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Sebagai pusaka keenam, kau dapat membuat kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatanku dulu. Aku hanya bilang sama, tidak setara…jika kau menerima diriku, maka kau akan bertransformasi menjadi Ootsutsuki Kaguya," Dewi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang terkesima "Itu ada pada pilihanmu."

"Aku menerimanya!"

Dewi Kaguya tidak terkejut. Malah sang Dewi tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu pemicu bangkitnya diriku di dalam tubuhmu, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ya jelas dia tidak tahu!

"Karena lelaki bermata safir di dekatmu berada dalam bahaya…" jawab Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang kemudian menghilang di balik kegelapan. Saat itu Hinata belum mengerti. Cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh ruangan gelap tadi hingga membuat pandangannya menjadi silau dan buram.

* * *

Archer dan Vali kaget ketika tangan halus Hinata menangkap bilah pedang Archer sebelum menusuk kepalanya. Pedang mulia Archer patah ketika Hinata menguatkan genggamannya.

"Harta mulia-"

"Diam kau, roh yang dipanggil karena benda pusakaku. Kau tak pantas menyentuh **Holy Grail**."

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Vali dan Archer menegang. rambut indigo itu berubah menjadi putih bahkan memanjang hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kulit Hinata memucat. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dan berwarna merah. Hinata tidak lagi berdiri di atas lantai, dia melayang seperti hantu.

'Aura apa ini…kenapa aku merasakan aura yang sangat menyesakkan dada.' Batin Vali. Saat Hinata berbalik ke arahnya, Vali terkejut dengan perubahan sang Hyuuga.

Urat-urat muncul di pelipis Hinata. Dua tanduk tumbuh di keningnya. Tiba-tiba di dahi Hinata muncul kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Melihat tubuh Hinata sekarang mengingatkan Vali akan ciri-ciri seorang Dewi yang selalu diceritakan dalam Legenda.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Vali.

Belum sempat dia menenangkan dirinya, tubuh Vali terhempas ke belakang karena didorong suatu pukulan tak terlihat. Vali menabrak sebuah patung wanita berjubah dan menghancurkannya.

Hinata melayang mendekati Naruto dan mencabut Sembilan senjata mulia Archer tanpa menyentuh senjata tersebut. Sang _Chasseurs_ menoleh perlahan ke arah Hinata. Iris safirnya bergetar saat melihat perubahan tubuh sang Hyuuga.

"Hi-Hinata…kau…"

Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangan kirinya ke punggung Naruto. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam memandang wajah sang _Chasseurs_. Berbalik menghadap Archer, Hinata berkata "Lukamu sudah kusembuhkan. Chakramu juga kembali menjadi normal. Sekarang kau bisa fokus bertarung dengan manusia setengah Dragon di sana. Biar aku yang mengurus Servant itu, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Hi-Hinata…" Naruto meneguk ludahnya 'Perubahan bentuk, tubuh, kepala, mata, bahkan sikap melayang itu…'

"K-kau seperti Dewi Kaguya…" gumam Naruto dengan suara berat. Hinata tidak menjawab kata-kata takjub Naruto. Dia berbicara ke topik pertarungan.

"Percayakan Hinata kepada Hinata. Saat kau bertarung dengan Vali- _kun_ , yakinlah Archer bisa kuhadapi. Lalu…" Hinata melayang menuju Archer "Terima kasih karena telah menjaga pusaka keenamku."

Iris Naruto berkedip kaget. Tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya. Ia seperti dikabari menang lotre atau menghamili 60 perempuan dalam waktu semalam.

HAL GILA!

"Baiklah…" Naruto membelakangi Hinata "Entah aku berbicara dengan Hinata atau…ehem, Dewi Kaguya…yang perlu kupastikan adalah kau bisa menjaga Hinata. Jangan biarkan Hinata mati."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia melesat menuju Archer dengan kecepatan tinggi. _King of Heroes_ yang biasanya menampilkan wajah _sengak_ alias sombong, kini terlihat ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya.

" **Gate of Babylon**!" teriaknya kacau. Aura Hyuuga di depannya benar-benar mengerikan!

800 lingkaran sihir emas memenuhi semua latar belakang Archer. Catat, 800 lingkaran sihir emas yang mengeluarkan 800 senjata mulia King Gilgamesh. Dengan ekspresi penuh kengerian, Archer mengeluarkan senjata-senjata mulianya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya. Di telapak tangan kanannya terdapat kelopak mata yang terbuka, menampilkan iris mata berwarna ungu seperti riak air.

" **Shinra Tensei** …" gumam Hinata dengan suara tenang. Puluhan senjata mulia Archer yang mengarah ke arah Hinata terpental tak bermakna.

Naruto memandang ke arah Vali setelah yakin Hinata bisa mengatasinya. Mau terkejutpun sudah telat. Nanti ia bisa menanyakannya kepada Hinata. Yang pasti, hal utama yang harus dibereskan adalah mengalahkan orang ini.

Vali sang pengkhianat bangkit dari bebatuan patung sambil mengusap dagunya yang kotor. Ia menyeringai saat Naruto berdiri superior dengan Kusanagi yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan. Naruto juga terlihat bugar walau seluruh tubuhnya kotor karena bekas darah.

" _Ara_ , pedangmu salah satu bagian **Sanshu no Jingi** , benda pusakaku juga…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan gerakan kaku. Dia kaget saat ratusan pedang mulia Archer yang melesat ke arah Hinata tanpa henti ditepis Hinata seperti bermain air. Sungguh sangat lucu. Ekspresi Archer seperti orang yang melihat makanan busuk di dalam kulkas. Hal yang sangat mustahil pernah ia lihat. Serangan dari **Gate of Babylon** kebanggaannya ditepis dengan mudah oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Ba-bahkan saat menepis ratusan senjata mulia, ia masih sempat melirik pedangku…apa dia benar-benar Dewi Kaguya?_

Naruto memandang fokus ke depan. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya sekali. 'Untuk saat ini aku harus mengalahkan Vali terlebih dahulu…'

"Naruto…jadi kau mempercayakan Hinata- _chan_ untuk bertarung? Apa kau tidak khawatir sosok yang selalu kau lindungi mati karena serangan Archer?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Kau tidak lihat monster cantik di belakangku? Dia masih sempat melirik pedangku saat Archer menyerangnya bagai air hujan."

"Kalau begitu…" gumam Vali. Dia maju selangkah. Dua tangannya dilapisi lingkaran-lingkaran sihir hingga ke lengan atas.

"Kau akan bertarung serius denganku…"

"Ya…" ucap Naruto datar "Bangga-lah saat ronde pertama, Vali! Tetapi di ronde kedua… "

Naruto melesat ke arah Vali dengan kecepatan tinggi "KAU AKAN MATI, PENGKHIANAT!"

 _ITU SILENT TECHNIQUE!_ Batin Vali. Dia tidak merasakan identitas Naruto. Tubuh Vali sedikit menegang. Teknik membunuh tanpa suara Naruto sudah hampir setingkat Itachi walaupun Itachi masih unggul.

Syaaat! Kusanagi Naruto hanya merobek sisi kiri jaket Vali karena manusia setengah Dragon itu mengelak ke kanan. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dada Naruto.

"Insting Dragon-ku tidak bisa kau remehkan, Naruto… **COMPRIMA**!"

BRAK! Muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi Naruto dari mantera pembunuh tersebut. Naruto telah melempar permata **Element Magic** tipe tanah. Vali memandang ke atas dinding tanah saat Naruto berputar sambil melakukan tendangan **Neryo Chagi** Taekwondo. Tendangan **Neryo Chagi** adalah tendangan yang dilakukan dengan mengangkat kaki setinggi mungkin sebelum dihempaskan seperti gerakan mencangkul.

Blaaarrhhhh!

"SFX yang keren kan, pengkhianat?!" kata Naruto dengan nada geram. Vali membuat kedua tangannya menjadi baja dengan mantera **Ferro** dan menahan tendangan **Neryo Chagi** Taekwondo Naruto.

"Akhirnya sosok Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naru-"

"Kau terlalu panjang menyebut namaku!" Naruto melompat salto depan dan melempar lima shuriken yang telah dibaluti kertas peledak. Vali menembakkan dua mantera **Explosa** dari dua telapak tangannya dan meledakkan lima shuriken peledak tersebut.

"Luaaaarrr biasaa…ahahahaha! _Ne_ …Naruto, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu darimu. Ah, jika saat di ronde pertama kau jadi bulan-bulananku, aku rasa ceritanya akan membosankan. Memang…memang tadi sangat membosankan, Naruto!"

Asap yang muncul di antara Vali dan Naruto menghilang. Vali menyeringai senang. Naruto dapat melihat wajah yang telah banyak menikmati kesenangan dunia dalam balutan kebohongan. Wajah yang telah merasakan kehangatan dalam kebosanan tersebut. Yang namanya kehidupan memang penuh dengan kemunafikan, banyak sekali drama yang diperankan dalam dunia ini. Ada drama yang bagus dan ada juga drama yang sangat buruk, setiap drama tentu ada tokoh-tokohnya.

Nah, Vali adalah tokoh yang memainkan drama dengan baik. Namun dia melakukan kesalahan sehingga akhir dramanya akan menjadi buruk. Keburukan drama itu muncul karena dia berani berbohong di hadapan Naruto.

"Para penjahat membuat peringkat kita sesuai dengan tingkat kekuatan. Yang terkuat dari para _Chasseurs_ adalah Gothic Loli- _sama_ Ophis. Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang Dragon. Yang kedua adalah Itachi- _nii_ , walaupun hanya seorang manusia dari Bangsa Ninjutsu dan bukan seorang **Multitalent** , kemampuan Ninja Itachi- _nii_ sudah di tingkat dewa. Yang ketiga adalah diriku. Heh…karena darah Magician setengah Dragon membuatku memiliki _Mana_ yang besar. Yang keempat adalah kau, Naruto…kau seorang **Multitalent** berbakat yang sangat hebat."

Vali menunjuk Naruto, kemudian tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala "Sayang sekali saat kehilangan fokus, kau menjadi lemah."

"Aku pernah mendengar peringkat bodoh itu dan aku tidak memperdulikannya- _ttebayo_!" Naruto melesat maju ke arah Vali.

Vali mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah Naruto " **Comprima**!"

Naruto mengelak tembakan-tembakan sihir itu dengan mudah. "Satu saja yang perlu kau ingat, Vali…kau akan mati sebagai pengkhianat!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kesenangan ini kudapatkan karena identitasku sebagai pengkhianat!"

Naruto berputar menghindari dua tembakan **Comprima** Vali sambil kakinya tetap maju ke depan. Dia mencabut Handgun Pistol Glock dari sarungnya dan menembakkan dua peluru ke arah sang magician setengah Dragon.

"Kalau begitu…" mata Naruto menajam "Akan kutunjukkan identitasku sebagai **Multitalent**!"

'Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto adalah salah satu yang terkuat di _Chasseurs_. Tadi dia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah karena dua hal. Pertama, dia menerima dua serangan dariku dan dari Archer. Dia harus melawan serangan jarak jauh Archer sekaligus menahan serangan-serangan jarak dekatku. Kedua, dia tidak fokus bertarung karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Hinata- _chan_. Tentu saja _Chasseurs_ sekelas Naruto tidak mampu menghadapi seorang Servant terkuat sekelas Gilgamesh dan manusia setengah Dragon sepertiku sekaligus menjaga dirinya dan menjaga Hinata- _chan_. Tetapi, setelah dia fokus untuk bertarung _one by one_ denganku tanpa mengkhawatirkan Hinata- _chan_ …' Vali menyeringai '…Dia bisa menjadi monster!'

Vali menembakkan mantera **Ventus Lente** ke arah dua peluru tersebut. Mantera **Ventus Lente** adalah mantera pengendalian angin yang bisa membuat penggunanya menggunakan angin sesuai keinginan. Saat itu dua peluru Naruto melesat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Vali tersenyum.

"Hanya itu saja kemampuan dari seorang **Multitalent**?"

"Lihat baik-baik, rambut putih bodoh!"

Mata Vali melebar.

Ada cahaya sihir yang melingkupi dua peluru tersebut. Matanya memandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihir.

DIA MENGGABUNGKAN TEMBAKAN PISTOLNYA DENGAN PENGENDALIAN DARI MANTERA **DEPLACER**!

"Ini adalah identitas dari seorang **Multitalent** , rambut putih bodoh!"

"Rambutku silver, sialan!" Vali membuat mantera **Iac Fillio** , mantera yang memunculkan sebuah _vortex_ yang mengisap sesuatu ke dimensinya. Dua peluru Naruto masuk ke _vortex_ tersebut. Vali memandang ke depan saat Naruto berlari mendekatinya. Tiga langkah saja, sang _Chasseurs_ pirang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan gaya bela diri Wu Shu.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong, Taiji Quan: 42 Jurus**!"

' **Taiji Quan: 42 jurus**! Kau akhirnya menunjukkannya kepadaku, Naruto!'

Vali mengelak-ngelak pukulan Naruto dengan gesit. Naruto berputar dan menambah tingkat jurus pukulan tangan kosongnya.

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong, Chang Quan: 62 Jurus**!"

Mata Vali melebar. **Chang Quan: 62 Jurus** , sebuah jurus tangan kosong yang dirangkai dari jurus tradisional _Cha Quan, Hoa Quan, Hoang Quan_ dan _Sau Lim Quan_ yang memiliki karakter menyerang. Jadi level pertahanannya harus ditambah. Vali menginjak lantai di depannya dan membuat mantera **Statua Forta** , sebuah patung berbentuk bunga bangkai yang dibentuk dari mantera **Statua Forta** muncul melindungi Vali. Naruto berputar dan menaikkan teknik bela diri Wu Shu tangan kosongnya menjadi…

" **Jurus Tangan Kosong, Nan Quan: 65 Jurus**!"

 _65 jurus! Jangan bercanda…gerakanmu sangat cepat!_ Vali melompat ke belakang dan menembakkan api berbentuk kepala harimau dari dalam mulutnya. Itu adalah mantera **Visa** , mantera pemanipulasi api yang bisa dibentuk sesuai selera pengguna. Naruto melompat berputar menghindari serangan kobaran api tersebut sambil melempar 100 kunai bersamaan dari jubahnya!

"Kau orang gila, Naruto!"

Vali membuat mantera **Kekkai** yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan 100 kunai Naruto. Dia menyeringai. Bukan hanya bosannya yang hilang, Naruto telah berhasil membuatnya merasakan klimaks kesenangan hidup!

"Kau lah yang lebih gila, PENGKHIANAT BAJINGAN!"

Mata Vali melebar saat Kusanagi Naruto membelah Kekkai-nya. Kusanagi memang bisa membelah apa saja, tetapi Kekkai-nya yang sangat kuat…? Vali menajamkan matanya. Tentu saja…Kusanagi Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto adalah salah satu item dari **Sanshu no Jingi** , salah satu dari pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

" **Ratio**!" kata Vali sambil membuat dua buah vortex hitam di dekat punggungnya dan 50 langkah di sisi kanan. Mantera **Ratio** adalah mantera yang membuat dua buah lubang seperti _Black Hole_ di mana lubang pertama yang dimasuki akan terhubung dengan lubang kedua. Seperti mantera teleportasi atau **Stonehenge** namun lebih sederhana. Saat Vali melompat memasuki lubang berputar itu, Naruto menembakkan mantera **Ratio** dari tongkat sihirnya ke vortex yang ada 50 langkah di sisi kanan, itu adalah vortex pertama Naruto. Dia menembakkan vortex kedua di depannya, sehingga saat Vali melompat keluar, yang Vali kira akan muncul di vortex keduanya, maka Vali akan masuk lingkaran berputar pertama buatan Naruto dan muncul di lingkaran kedua yang ada di depan Naruto!

Vali terkejut saat dirinya berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Dia langsung berteleportasi ke belakang Naruto sambil mengalirkan _Mana_ ke tangan kanannya.

Tak!

Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Vali dengan lembut kemudian menendang tubuh Vali tiga kali dengan cepat. Vali meringis kesal. "Itu adalah…"

"Ya, seni bela diri Tai Chi!" ucap Naruto sambil membanting Vali ke lantai. Vali membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto. Ia ingin menembakkan mantera **Comprima**. Sang _Chasseurs_ langsung mematahkan pergelangan tangan kanan Vali sehingga telapak tangan itu melekuk ke arah wajah Vali.

"Ghaaaaah!" Vali merasakan untuk pertama kali kesakitan tulang yang patah. Selamat Naruto, kau membuat manusia setengah Dragon merasakan yang namanya patah tulang.

Vali mengepit kepala Naruto dengan kedua kakinya. Dia langsung membanting Naruto ke lantai dengan gerakan kedua kaki yang diayunkan ke bawah.

"Tidak semudah itu…" kata Naruto sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kiri Vali. Mata Vali menajam. Dia menendang kepala Naruto dengan kaki kanannya sehingga tubuh Naruto berguling pelan ke kanan. Vali segera berdiri sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang patah. Dia mencium bau asap.

"Dari bawah…' mata Vali memandang ke arah kaki kirinya. Kaki kiri yang dipegang Naruto tadi sudah tertempel kertas peledak. Jadi tujuan Naruto tadi adalah menempelkan kertas peledaknya!

"Cih!" Vali membuang kertas peledak itu segera. Matanya melebar saat Naruto datang dari arah belakang dan menebas punggung Vali dengan Kusanagi-nya. Vali berputar sambil melompat menjauhi Naruto. Tubuhnya terpental ke kiri karena terkena efek angin akibat ledakan kertas peledak. Naruto menancapkan ujung Kusanagi-nya ke lantai.

"Kau juga menjadikan kertas peledak sebagai pengalihan. Kemudian, dengan Silent Technique, kau menyerangku dari belakang menggunakan Kusanagi…khekhe…akhirnya pertarungan ini semakin menarik. Kau pantas disandingkan denganku sebagai _Chasseurs_ yang setara." Vali memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kiri. Dengan Mantera **Melia** , tulangnya yang patah kembali normal. Vali pun menyembuhkan luka di punggungnya dengan mantera **Melia** tanpa tongkat sihir.

"Maaf Naruto…saat ini adalah momen kehancuran _Chasseurs_."

"Kehancuran _Chasseurs_?" Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya sedikit menggenggam.

"Apa kau ingat 3 prinsip utama _Chasseurs-ttebayo_?"

 _ **Tiga Prinsip Chasseurs**_

 _1\. Menjalankan misi dan membuatnya berhasil_

 _2\. Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kebenaran_

 _3\. Menjadikan Chasseurs sebagai kelompok kekeluargaan yang bekerja sama dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota_

 _Tiga prinsip ini harus dijalankan. Sesuai prinsip ini, maka tidak ada pengkhianatan di kelompok Chasseurs._

 _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris**_

 _ **-Chasseurs-**_

" **TIGA PRINSIP CHASSEURS!"** kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Yang mendengarnya pasti merinding karena suara Naruto dipenuhi kekuatan optimisme.

Hinata menepis 800 senjata mulia Archer dengan mudah. King Gilgamesh meringis tidak percaya 800 senjatanya bertaburan di lantai istana tanpa satupun melukai gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tidak ada cara lain, dia harus mengeluarkan Noble Phantsm terkuatnya.

Lingakaran sihir emas muncul di atas telapak tangan kanan Archer. Sebuah benda berbentuk seperti kunci dengan gerigi unik muncul dari sana. Archer memutar gagang kunci yang berbentuk seperti gabungan kotak tak beraturan sehingga memunculkan Kristal-kristal bergaris dan berwarna merah muda ke langit. Sebuah cahaya putih bergerak di Kristal garis tersebut hingga mencapai gagang kunci. Bola cahaya berwarna kuning muncul di atas telapak tangan kiri Archer. Sebuah Pedang Ruptur berbentuk silinder, dengan bilah berbentuk bor yang terdiri dari tiga segmen berputar bebas yang diukir dengan litograf merah dan berputar perlahan bolak- balik seperti _quern_. Bilahnya terdiri atas 3 segmen. Segmen tengah berputar searah jarum jam, segmen atas dan bawah berputar berlawanan arah jarum jam. Tiga litograf di bilah berbentuk bor masing-masing mewakili langit, bumi, dan dunia bawah.

" **Enuma Elish**. Noble Phantsm Anti-Dunia yang dapat menghilangkan semua Noble Phantasm. Bahkan sekuat jenis Reality Marble bisa hilang oleh putaran Dewanya." Kata Hinata sambil melihat pedang EA itu dipegang erat oleh Archer.

"Sepantasnya semua dunia adalah milikmu, _King of Heroes_ …sayang," sang Hyuuga mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Archer.

Bilah unik **Enuma Elish** Archer berputar kencang. _Mana_ di sekitar bilah **Enuma Elish** bergerak mengitari seperti angin yang tertarik ke baling-baling kipas. Ketika litograf merah di bilah **Enuma Elish** bersinar terang, perlahan-lahan cahaya merah itu menyelubungi bilah EA yang berwarna hitam. Akhirnya cahaya merah itu menyebar keluar dan memperlihatkan kekuatan _Mana_ yang besar.

"MATI KAU, GADIS HYUUGA SIALAN!" teriak Archer sambil mengayunkan EA-nya ke arah Hinata " **ENUMA…ELISH**!"

" **Pertama, Menjalankan misi dan membuatnya berhasil!"**

Kedua kelopak mata di telapak tangan Hinata terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan mata beriak ungu yang menyeramkan. Kedua mata itu menyerap serangan EA Archer. Iris Archer bergetar. Tidak mungkin kekuatan hebat dari Noble Phantasm terkuatnya bisa diserap semudah itu.

"Ketahuilah, _Mana_ dari seranganmu itu masih sebagian kecil dari kekuatan Dewi Kelinci, bahkan Rinnegan bisa menjadikannya konsumsi kekuatan yang baik."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" gumam Archer kaget.

"Sekarang saatnya mengakhirimu…" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit menakutkan. Kelopak mata di kedua matanya menghilang setelah berhasil mengisap semua kekuatan EA Archer. Perlahan-lahan keluar batang berwarna abu-abu gelap dari kedua telapak tangan Hinata. Batang abu-abu itu adalah tulang.

" **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** …" gumam Hinata sambil melesatkan dua tulang yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi abu. Archer mengelak dua batang itu dengan cara membungkukkan tubuhnya. Saat ia merasa dirinya aman, satu tulang tiba-tiba muncul menuju wajahnya.

'Jadi dia menyembunyikan serangan kedua di balik serangan pertama tadi…artinya salah satu telapak tangannya menembakkan batang aneh ini sebanyak dua kali dan dalam waktu hampir bersamaan!'

Archer mengangkat kepalanya sehingga bahu kanannya yang terkena tancapan tulang tersebut. Dia merasakan tenaga di tangan kanannya hilang. Bahunya yang tertancap **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** membentuk retakan. Perlahan-lahan retakan itu melebar hingga lengan kanan Archer seperti kertas yang terbakar dan hancur menjadi abu.

"Ke-kekuatan apa ini?!" kata _King of Heroes_ dengan wajah cemas. Dia menoleh ke arah **Holy Grail** di lantai 2. **Holy Grail** , pusaka Dewi Kaguya yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, Archer melompat ke atas dan menyentuhkan bahu kanannya ke Holy Grail agar luka abu itu tidak menyebar. Jantung Archer berdetak sangat kencang.

 _Retakan ini…berhenti,_ batin Raja Pahlawan. Dia tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tangan kanannya hilang, dia masih bisa menembakkan 1000 senjata mulianya dari **Gate of Babylon**. Dia memandang EA di tangan kirinya. Dia masih bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh Pedang Ruptur tersebut.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya karena berani bermain dengan pusakaku…"

Mata Archer melebar. Hinata muncul dari sebuah lubang dimensi terkotak-kotak dan memegang kepala Archer dengan tangan kanannya. Baru kali ini keringat dingin muncul di wajah agung _King of Heroes_.

"Apakah kau…" gumam Gilgamesh "…Apakah kau manifestasi Dewi yang diceritakan dalam Legenda?!"

"Manifestasi adalah kata yang memiliki arti menjadikan dalam wujud yg dapat dilihat, atau perwujudan sebagai suatu pernyataan perasaan maupun pendapat…" Mata Hinata menajam "Kuharap kau mengerti artinya, Penguasa Tanah Uruk!"

Tulang **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** keluar dari telapak tangan Hinata dan menembus kepala Archer. Akhir eksistensi roh suci terkuat itu berakhir di tangan seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun. Archer, yang selalu menganggap kemenangan dan kemuliaan adalah miliknya, tidak percaya dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

Tetapi di dalam hatinya ia memaklumi, karena anak kecil itu memiliki wujud dari Sang Penguasa Dunia pertama, Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya…

" **Kedua, Mematuhi perintah pemimpin Chasseurs selama sesuai dengan jalan kebenaran!"**

Lancer jatuh berlutut dengan napas terengah-engah. **Gae Daerg** -nya patah setelah menerima tendangan **Dynamic Entry** Rock Lee. Tombak merah Lancer sebenarnya sudah retak setelah menerima **Dragon Punch** Ophis. Diarmuid, ksatria pertama Fianna telah kalah. Rock Lee dan Sakura berdiri di hadapan ahli tombak itu dengan mata penuh keberanian.

" **Ketiga, Menjadikan Chasseurs sebagai kelompok kekeluargaan yang bekerja sama dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota!"**

Saber berguling-guling ke belakang ketika dirinya menerima serangan tendangan double Gothic Loli- _sama_ Ophis. Setelah berhasil meretakkan **Gae Daerg** Lancer, Ophis menyerahkan Lancer kepada Lee dan Sakura lalu melesat ke Istana Gilgamesh untuk menolong Irina. Sang Dragon dengan superior melayang di depan Irina yang memangku tubuh tak bernyawa Xenovia di paha. Ophis menatap datar Saber yang terbatuk-batuk darah sambil memegang perutnya. Para Ksatria Britannia segera mendekati Raja mereka yang terlihat menyedihkan melawan Sang Dragon.

" **Tiga prinsip ini harus dijalankan. Sesuai prinsip ini, maka tidak ada pengkhianatan di kelompok Chasseurs!"**

Rider menghilangkan _Reality Marble_ -nya. Dia menyarungkan Pedang Kupriotes sambil memandang mayat Itachi dan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Raja Penakluk mendengus perlahan lalu berbalik untuk menaiki kuda hitamnya. Saat itulah ia merasakan jantungnya tertusuk sebuah Tanto dari belakang. Mata Rider melirik ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Itachi bangkit dengan hembusan angin yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa…hidup kembali?!"

Itachi, yang menusuk Rider dengan Tanto-nya, mengangkat kepalanya lebih tegak sehingga Rider dapat melihat jelas wajah sulung Uchiha tersebut. Mata kiri Itachi tetap menampilkan pola **Mangenkyou Sharingan** , namun mata kanannya memutih karena mengalami kebutaan.

"Aku menggunakan **Izanagi** , genjutsu terkuat yang menghilangkan batas-batas antara realitas dan ilusi. **Izanagi** dapat diterapkan pada pengguna saja pada tahap normal, tetapi jika pengguna memiliki skill Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi, maka Izanagi dapat digunakan untuk pengguna dan sekitarnya. Saat chakra kami hampir habis menuju 1 menit terakhir, aku mengaktifkan **Izanagi** sebelum semua pasukanmu membantai kami. Tujuanku adalah membuat anda menghilangkan _Reality Marble_ setelah yakin kami berdua tewas karena kami berdua tidak mampu mengalahkanmu di _Reality Marble_. Jadi kami tidak melawan anda untuk memaksakan menghilangkan _Reality Marble_ , tetapi kami memanipulasi kematian agar anda sendiri yang menghilangkan _Reality Marble_ karena yakin telah membunuh kami!"

Rider terpukau dengan penjelasan Itachi "Jadi kalian menipuku untuk mengalahkanku ya…? Ohok! Benar-benar strategi yang bagus. Tetapi kau…" Rider memandang mata kanan Itachi yang buta "…mengorbankan mata kananmu heh?"

"Walaupun aku selalu dijuluki sebagai _Chasseurs_ dengan skill Ninjutsu tingkat dewa, tetapi melawan para Servants adalah keputusan sulit. Di _Chasseurs_ , yang setingkat dengan kekuatan kalian adalah Gothic Loli- _sama_. Apalagi anda, Saber, Lancer dan Archer adalah Servants yang terkuat…melawan anda memaksakan saya hingga keluar dari zona nyaman. Pengorbanan ini tidak seberapa dengan kehormatan _Chasseurs_ yang kami jaga!"

"Kalian benar-benar loyal dengan _Chasseurs_ ya…" Rider tersenyum 'Sayang ada salah satu dari kalian yang menjadi duri di dalam daging…' batin _King of Conquerors_ dengan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi cahaya indah _Mana_.

Itachi langsung jatuh terduduk dan ditopang tangan kanan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi normal, begitu pula mata kiri Itachi. Napas kedua abang-adik itu terengah-engah. Benar-benar pertarungan paling sulit yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sasuke memandang sedih abangnya. Demi mencapai kemenangan, Itachi memakai strategi yang harus mengorbankan matanya.

"Itachi…"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Itachi menutup mata kanannya "Kita harus memikirkan keadaan yang lainnya."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Gaara memanggil dua bersaudara Uchiha tersebut. Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Gaara?" gumam Itachi. Wajahnya kaget melihat Kiba yang dibawa _bridal style_ oleh Gaara di kedua tangannya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tak nyaman.

" _ **Animo, Viribus, Honoris…"**_

Naruto membuat putaran chakra di tangan kanannya. Putaran chakra acak yang membentuk bola padat. Vali tahu jutsu tersebut. Sebuah jutsu klasik dari Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto.

"Itu…itu adalah…" Mata Vali menajam " **Rasengan**?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan sehingga Vali dapat melihat lapisan tipis muncul di sekitar Rasengan Naruto. Itu bukan Rasengan biasa…

"Ketahuilah Vali, saat kau meremehkan teman-teman _Chasseurs_ yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan mereka, yang berjalan di jalan keberanian dan kesetiaan, maka mereka lebih kuat dari seorang Dewa sekalipun! Kebenaran acapkali terlihat goyah dan tidak menarik, hal ini muncul karena kebenaran itu muncul dari kebohongan yang berbelit…" iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan "Dan ketika kau melihat kebenaran, maka kau akan menyesal telah berjalan di jalan kebohongan."

" **Futon: Rasengan**!" ucap Naruto tenang. Vali memunculkan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sebagai **Multitalent** , pengkhianat!" Naruto menjatuhkan permata Element Magic tipe api ke **Futon: Rasengan** -nya. Rasengan yang berwarna putih kebiruan terang itu berubah menjadi merah seperti api membara dengan sedikit percikan api di sekitarnya.

" **Shakuton** ," Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Vali dengan **Rasengan Shakuton** di tangan kanannya " **RASENGAN**!"

Dalam hidup, jika berusaha mengendalikan segalanya kemudian cemas apa yg tak bisa dikendalikan, maka hidup akan dijalani penuh frustasi. Kesetiaan, kebohongan, kepercayaan diri, kehormatan…itu adalah bumbu-bumbu kehidupan yang serta merta mengalir dalam pribadi masing-masing. Namun keutamaan diri adalah tetap maju menjaga hal-hal tersebut.

Vali terpental ke belakang dan berguling-guling di lantai dengan dada berasap. Naruto berdiri tegak sambil memandang telapak tangannya yang juga berasap. Menggabungkan permata Element Magic tipe api dengan chakra Rasengannya yang memiliki perubahan chakra alami angin, maka akan memunculkan gabungan dua kekuatan dari dua elemen tersebut. **Shakuton: Rasengan** adalah salah satu kombinasi Rasengan yang bisa Naruto buat dari gabungan dua tipe alam, mau itu chakra ataupun dari permata **Element Magic** -nya.

"Hahaha,"

Naruto memandang Vali dengan tatapan datar.

"Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vali berdiri sempoyongan. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa sangat kuat "HAHAHAHAHA! Kehormatan…?! Naruto, kau yang dulunya datang ke Vaexjoe dengan mata seperti safir di batu neraka tidak berhak mengatakan hal tersebut. Ketahuilah sobatku yang hebat, sebuah kehormatan tidak akan ada tanpa adanya orang-orang tak terhormat. Sama dengan definisi kebaikan. Mengapa Tuhan masih menciptakan manusia-manusia jahat menjijikkan yang selalu mengedepankan ego mereka?!" Vali menggelengkan kepalanya "Tanpa adanya orang-orang jahat, maka tidak ada definisi jelas tentang kebaikan…"

Naruto memandang tangan kanan Vali yang memegang _Heart Dragon Stick_ , tongkat sihir sang Magician yang memiliki dua hati Dragon Surgawi. Jadi Vali sampai menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menguatkan _Mana_ -nya. Perlu diketahui, kekuatan unik tongkat Vali adalah bisa Mem- _Boost Mana_ dan Men- _Divide Mana_ , tergantung keinginan pengguna. Dua kekuatan unik di tongkatnya berasal dari dua hati Dragon Surgawi. Jika Vali menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, maka ia telah berada dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak.

Luka hangus di dada Vali sembuh karena dia mem- _Boost Mana_ untuk mantera **Melia** agar mempercepat penyembuhan sel-sel tubuhnya. Jika tidak dilakukannya seperti itu, maka Vali akan tewas dengan dada yang hangus di dalam.

"Aku harus melaporkan fakta ini…" gumam Vali yang memandang Hyuuga Hinata. Sang Hyuuga sedang memegang Holy Grail dalam keadaan melayang. 'Ada indikasi bahwa Hinata- _chan_ merupakan…ah, aku harus melaporkannya kepada dia dan dia akan mengatakannya kepada Sang Penguasa Dunia. Sekarang babak baru dari cerita ini akan dimulai,' Vali tersenyum 'Maka kehidupanku bersama dunia ini akan menjadi lebih berwarna…'

"Naruto,"

Naruto hanya menanggapi Vali dengan tatapan dingin.

"Untuk saat ini kubiarkan kau menikmati kemenangan di ronde kedua, tunggu pertarungan kita di ronde ketiga untuk memutuskan siapa pemenangan yang sebenarnya. Ronde ketiga, di mana nanti kita akan bertarung hingga mati…"

Mata Naruto melebar "Pengkhianat, jangan lari-"

"Maaf…aku harus melaporkan sesuatu! Hehehe…Selamat tinggal," Vali menghilang dengan mantera Teleportasi " _Chasseurs_ bermata safir yang dikhianti keluarganya."

Naruto tidak jadi berlari. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena memikirkan kata-kata Vali.

 _Kehormatan?_

 _Tanpa adanya orang-orang tak terhormat, maka kehormatan tak akan pernah ada._

 _Jadi kau membenarkan tindakan tak terhormat keluarganya yang telah mengkhianatinya?!_

Naruto meringis pelan. Dia melirik ke belakang ketika melihat Hinata melayang ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang **Holy Grail** dan tangan kiri memegang kalung berlian miliknya.

"Hinata…"

Kedua kaki Hinata menapak di lantai. Sang Hyuuga meletakkan **Holy Grail** di lantai, kemudian menyodorkan kalung berlian itu kepada Naruto. Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon apa, karena wujud Hinata benar-benar berubah.

"Apa kau-"

"Sudah…berakhir?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan atau pernyataan tersebut. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan.

Scene berganti ke dimensi gelap di mana sang Hyuuga dengan wujud Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di hadapan Dewi Kelinci.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaguya singkat. Hinata memandang kedua tangannya. Dia kebingungan. Sangat kebingungan. Mendefinisikan kekuatannya tadi seperti meminum sebuah jus dari gabungan beberapa buah, sangat sulit didefinisikan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…hanya saja aku merasa lebih kuat."

"Jangan harap aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan ini lagi, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau harus bisa mempelajarinya sendiri dan menguasainya."

"A-apa maksud anda, Dewi Kaguya?"

"Kau adalah pusaka keenam. **The Reincarnation**. Jika lima pusaka lainnya adalah benda mati, kau spesial. Pusaka keenam adalah mahluk hidup. **The Reincarnation** adalah ninja murni terakhir yang dilahirkan dan memiliki kemampuan Multitalent yang seimbang. Dia dapat menguasai skill Ninjustu, Magic dan Teknologi tanpa kelemahan. Dari sekian banyak **Multitalent** di dunia, hanya satu yang bisa menguasai ketiga skill bangsa dengan sempurna. Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

Hinata pernah mendengar hal tersebut dari Naruto.

"Ootsutsuki Kaguya…" gumam Hinata pelan.

Dewi menganggukkan kepala "Jika kau melatih kemampuan **Multitalent** -mu di tingkatan tertinggi, maka kau bisa menjadi yang terkuat di dunia, seperti diriku. Penjelasan mengapa Penguasa Dunia memerintahkan untuk menghabisi semua Bangsa Ninjutsu ada di hal tersebut, karena keturunan Ootsutsuki diberitahu soal terkumpulnya 6 Pusaka Kaguya dan ciri-ciri pusaka keenam Kaguya yang misterius."

Dewi memegang pipi Hinata saat tubuhnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan " _Kaguya sang Dewi Kelinci berubah jahat dan memerintah dunia dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Kedua anaknya, Hagaromo dan Hamura bertarung mati-matian melawan ibunya untuk menghentikan niat diktator sang dewi. Ketika Kaguya kalah dan dia disegel kedua anaknya, kesalahan penyegelan terjadi dan Kaguya tidak hanya mewariskan Ninjutsu, tetapi Magic dan Teknologi."_

"Pertanyaannya, saat Kaguya tersegel, mengapa ada kesalahan? Mengapa ada tiga warisan yang kuberikan kepada manusia…?"

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Pertanyaan Kaguya membuatnya memikirkan bahwa misteri masa lampau harus dikuak agar kebenaran muncul.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya, Hyuuga Hinata, bersama lelaki bermata safir yang akan menjadi pendampingmu…ya, suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya."

Ootsutsuki Kaguya menghilang dengan membawa banyak misteri kepada Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan napas tak teratur. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Naruto. Terlihat sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir itu khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Hinata…kau, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata langsung bangkit karena terkejut wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya sehingga kepalanya mengenai dagu Naruto.

"Adaaww!" kata Naruto sambil menggosok dagunya. Dia memandang Hinata dengan wajah kebingungan "Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis kecil?!"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Kenapa wajahmu sangat dekat dengan wajahku, pirang mesum!"

Naruto memandang ke arah lain "Aku hanya khawatir kepadamu…" katanya pelan 'Padahal tadi aku ingin memberikan napas buatan karena kau tak sadar-sadar saat aku mengguncang tubuhmu. Tidak mungkin aku katakan itu di depan Hinata. Bisa-bisa dia marah dan berubah seperti tadi…' Naruto memandang Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan memandang kedua tangannya. 'Untung saja kau kembali normal.'

Hinata sebenarnya pura-pura melihat kedua tangannya. Dia terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Entah kenapa membuat jantung Hinata terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Hinata menepis perasaan aneh itu karena melihat **Holy Grail** yang berdiri di lantai istana. Kilatan indah cawan suci berwarna emas itu menakjubkan mata Hinata. Benar-benar terasa benda itu adalah sebuah pusaka.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengalungkan kembali kalung berlian hijau di lehernya. Hinata begitu ingat betapa marahnya Naruto saat Vali ingin menginjak kalung tersebut. Hinata juga penasaran, siapa yang memberikan kalung itu kepada Naruto? Kenapa kalung itu begitu berharga bagi Naruto sehingga ketenangan sang _Chasseurs_ bisa goyah?

"Ya, Hina-"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Celaka, Naruto melihatnya saat ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan fokus.

"Hinata-"

"Yaaaaa?!" Hinata berusaha membuat suaranya tetap tenang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian memandang Naruto yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Terima kasih karena memberikan kalung ini kepadaku. Juga menyelamatkanku tadi…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. _Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Naruto-kun. Jasa-jasamu sangat banyak kepadaku._

Naruto memegang **Holy Grail** di tangan kanannya dan memandang tajam ke depan. Untuk sesaat dia melihat keadaan Istana Gilgamesh yang dipenuhi kehancuran. Kyuu-Kyuu juga terlihat rusak berat di anak tangga menuju lantai 2 istana. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, tetapi ada perasaan sakit di hatinya karena tahu akan ada hal yang menyedihkan pada kelompok _Chasseurs_ mereka…

Akhirnya, saat malam menyambangi Fuyuki City, para warga keluar dari rumah mereka saat pertarungan itu telah usai. Pertarungan yang dipenuhi darah dan kematian. Saber dan Lancer, dua Servants yang masih hidup terkejut ketika melihat sebuah benda asing- _Teleporter Dimension_ -ada di **Holy Grail**. Mereka berdua juga terkejut ketika Naruto menceritakan semua kebenarannya. Mereka berdua tidak percaya Archer berani mengotori kesucian **Holy Grail** dan melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap **Holy Grail** demi kesenangan.

"Kami akan menyerahkan **Holy Grail** kepada kalian. Tidak ada gunanya kami sebagai Servants untuk menjaga **Holy Grail** jika menjaga kesuciannya saja kami tidak bisa. Bahkan pertarungan ini, yang membuat teman-teman kita mati, hanyalah sebuah pertarungan adu domba yang bodoh demi kesenangan beberapa orang."

"Tetapi kami hanya menginginkan _Teleporter Dimension_ saja- _ttebayo_."

Saber, yang bicara mewakili warga Fuyuki, menggelengkan kepala "Kami akan menyerahkan **Holy Grail** kepada kalian. Kematian teman-teman kalian menjadi alasan yang kuat bagi kalian untuk membawa pusaka Dewi Kaguya ke Vaexjoe. Aku sangat menyesali pertarungan ini…"

Mata Naruto menatap datar ke langit, kemudian dia memandang _King of Knights_ lagi " Bagaimana dengan wujud kalian saat **Holy Grail** tidak ada di Fuyuki?"

Saber tersenyum sedih "Tenang saja, selama **Holy Grail** tidak hancur, maka dia tetap menjadi Tuan bagi kami. Kami tetap ada dari kebaikan _Mana_ yang diberikannya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia dan _Chasseurs_ lainnya pergi meninggalkan Fuyuki yang dipenuhi cerita kelam dan luka yang dalam. Dengan batu **Stonehenge** yang dipungut Gaara di sekitar pertarungan melawan Assasin, mereka berteleportasi ke _Base Camp_. Sesuai yang dikatakan Vali, Ino telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah bersimbah dari lehernya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Ino dengan tubuh bergetar. Irina bahkan melorot di dinding _Base Camp_ karena lututnya lemas. Itachi dan Sasuke menundukkan kepala dengan lesu. Gaara dan Lee yang masing-masing membawa tubuh Kiba dan Xenovia meneguk ludah perlahan. Semuanya benar-benar terpukul dengan kematian tiga teman mereka.

Mata Hinata sudah digenangi air mata. Dia memandang Naruto yang menundukkan kepala sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Hanya saja kedua tangan Naruto terlihat terkepal kuat.

* * *

Apakah kau pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?

Teman yang telah lama bersamamu, telah lama tertawa dan menangis bersamamu, tiba-tiba meninggalkan dunia. Akhirnya kau merasakan kesakitan ketika tidak bisa melihat wajah tawa dan wajah menangisnya lagi.

Ada kalanya para _Chasseurs_ merasa bahwa misi-misi yang mereka lakukan sangat berbahaya, mengancam nyawa, bahkan bisa saja membunuh mereka. Tetapi semuanya diatasi karena mereka memiliki rencana.

Ya, mereka, 13 orang pemburu elit yang punya status sebagai pemburu paling disegani.

Jika…

Sebuah kata yang memiliki makna pengandaian saat sebuah kejadian menjadi fakta. Jika saja Vali tidak mengkhanati mereka. Jika saja rencana yang telah disusun dengan baik oleh mereka terlaksana. Jika saja misi yang mereka terima bukan suatu konspirasi besar yang melibatkan Penguasa Dunia…

Maka _Chasseurs_ akan tetap utuh saat mereka meninggalkan Vaexjoe dan kembali lagi ke Vaexjoe.

Lima hari setelah keluar dari Fuyuki, para _Chasseurs_ telah sampai di Vaexjoe. Hari itu akan diadakan pemakaman Inuzuka Kiba-Akamaru, Yamanaka Ino dan Xenovia. Semua warga Vaexjoe berkumpul di makam kota melayang tersebut untuk mengiringi tiga sosok _Chasseurs_ menuju peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di balkon rumah istananya. Dia belum ke pemakaman walau sudah memakai pakaian hitam berkabung. Mata birunya memandang datar langit cerah Vaexjoe yang terlihat indah.

Jika di Film-film maupun animasi, scene pemakaman akan diiringi langit mendung dan turunnya hujan, maka cuaca Vaexjoe biasa saja. Tidak ada indikasi bahwa alam ikut menangis karena tiga sosok hebat telah pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Ya…karena Vaexjoe adalah kota melayang yang berada di atas awan. Naruto hanya berharap kumpulan awan di bawah Vaexjoe menangis untuk mengiringi pemakaman teman-temannya. Xenovia yang dulu mengajarinya teknik berpedang. Kiba yang beradu lari dengan dirinya dan Ino yang mengajarinya alat-alat teknologi ciptaan gadis Yamanaka tersebut…untuk sesaat Naruto merasa lemah karena mengingat masa lalu yang tidak bisa diputar ulang kembali.

" _HAHAHAHAHA! Kehormatan…?! Naruto, kau yang dulunya datang ke Vaexjoe dengan mata seperti safir di batu neraka tidak berhak mengatakan hal tersebut. Ketahuilah sobatku yang hebat, sebuah kehormatan tidak akan ada tanpa adanya orang-orang tak terhormat. Sama dengan definisi kebaikan. Mengapa Tuhan masih menciptakan manusia-manusia jahat menjijikkan yang selalu mengedepankan ego mereka?!"_

Mata Naruto menajam…kata-kata Vali membuat kedua tangan _Chasseurs_ bermata biru itu mengepal kuat.

* * *

Ruangan itu terang. Dipenuhi lampu-lampu susun berlapis yang indah. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan dinding bernuansa medioker di dinding ruangan. Pemiliknya pasti pecinta periode kuno dan menganggap sejarah adalah hal yang harus dipelajari.

Vali duduk santai di kursi yang berada di depan orang dari Bangsa Magic. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kaki bersilang. Tampak wajah Vali dipenuhi kesenangan yang sangat amat menggembirakan.

"Begitu ya…" kata orang dari Bangsa Magic "Jadi ciri-ciri yang pernah dikatakan Penguasa Dunia akhirnya muncul. Tujuannya menghabisi semua Bangsa Ninjutsu menjadi kenyataan. Cerita turun-temurun para Ootsutsuki akhirnya berhasil ia buktikan kebenarannya."

"Lalu…setelah dia mengetahui Pusaka Keenam Dewi Kaguya, apakah dia akan melakukan agresi?"

"Agresi? Agresi adalah tindakan merusak, menyengsarakan dan membahayakan objek. Aku pikir Penguasa Dunia akan bergerak dengan rencana yang matang."

"Agresi juga adalah tindakan yang dilakukan secara disengaja dan terencana. Bukankah selama ini Penguasa Dunia telah melakukan rencana sejak ia menjadi penguasa dunia?"

"Iya…baiklah, akan kukatakan kepadanya dan kita lihat, apa yang akan ia lakukan…agresi menurutku atau menurutmu…"

Vali tertawa kecil. Dunia ini semakin menyenangkan.

 **Chasseurs 10 END**

Aku sangat puaaaasss dengan chapter ini! Hiks…hiks…terima kasih kepada Doni-san yang mengirim email lagi untuk membuatkan kami scene pertarungan.

Saat membaca reviews Readers yang mengatakan chap kemarin membosankan, apalagi di pertarungannya, aku langsung berkonsultasi sama Icha "Huwaaaa, bagaimana ini Cha…fic ini akan ditinggalkan Readers karena chap kemarin tidak bagus?!" dan Icha tertawa sambil berkata bahwa itu memang liku-liku jika menjadi seorang penulis. Ada kalanya feel yang kita tulis tidak bisa dirasakan Readers dan ada kalanya feel yang kita tulis benar-benar kena di hati Readers.

Kami meminta Doni-san untuk mengetik scene pertarungan sementara Icha menyuruhku membuat lebih banyak kata-kata bijak di chapter ini. Dia bilang bahwa kesalahan chap kemarin aku terlalu banyak dialog tanpa memberikan isi berkesan bagi pembaca. Akhirnya dengan kecepatan dewa mencari di Google, kutemukan beberapa kata yang bisa merujuk pada isi fic di chapter kali ini.

Bagi yang membenci Vali, maaf ya, chara Vali belum bisa kubunuh. Dia masih ada peran di arc selanjutnya. Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang dengan ideologi "hidup penuh kesenangan dan tanpa kebosanan"nya dulu.

*Kejam amat bilang chara belum dibunuh….hwehehehe*

Lalu untuk chara Naruto…sebenarnya Naruto itu kuat. Kalau ditingkatan fic-fic (info dari Doni-san) ada katanya tingkatan Strong, Overpower dan Godlike dan lain-lainnya yang tidak terlalu aku mengerti, Naruto mungkin masuk ke tingkat strong. Dia kuat tetapi tidak OP. Naruto masih memiliki kelemahan sebagai seorang manusia, salah satunya yang disebutkan Vali, Naruto tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik jika fokusnya terpecah. Saat dia melindungi Hinata sekaligus melawan serangan jarak jauh Archer dan serangan jarak dekat Vali, maka Naruto akan menjadi bulan-bulanan seperti empek-empek yang dipotong-potong dengan pisau atau bakwan yang digoreng tetapi tidak berbentuk bulat.

*pengandaian seperti apa ini?!*

Naaah, Hinata yang tadi bertransformasi menjadi Kaguya bukan lagi Overpower, tetapi sudah Godlike. Sudah seperti Dewa! Hanya saja untuk arc ini saja dikeluarkan dengan instan karena jika tidak kubuat alurnya seperti itu, tentu saja Gilgamesh dan Vali akan mengalahkan Naruto-Hinata. Gilgamesh adalah Servant terkuat lho…Enuma Elish-nya saja disebut Noble Phantasm terkuat di antara semua Servants (versi Fate series non-Grand Order).

Ophis? Ophis-chan hmm, overpower kali ya. Pokoknya loli yang suka tidur itu sangat kuat deh.

Apalagi ya…oh ya, Readers…yang pecinta berat Naruto ya ahahaha, sebenarnya konsep Izanagi itu ilusi yang hanya berdampak pada pengguna saja atau bisa orang sekitarnya juga sih? Di series Naruto seperti Obito, Danzo, maupun cerita Itachi tentang asal-usul Izanami, Izanagi sepertinya ilusi kuat yang hanya berdampak pada penggunanya saja ya? Misalnya seorang Uchiha mati, dengan mengaktifkan Izanagi maka pengguna itu hidup kembali. Nah…pertanyaannya apakah pengguna Izanagi bisa menghidupkan orang lain yang mati dengan Izanagi juga?

Di fic ini, konsep dari kami agak sedikit original (jika konsep Izanagi dari Om Masashi seperti yang di atas), jadi hanya Itachi yang mengorbankan mata kanannya untuk mengaktifkan Izanagi sehingga dirinya dan Sasuke bisa bangkit dari kematian. Jadi ilusi Izanagi bisa berdampak pada pengguna dan orang/lingkungan di sekitarnya sesuai dengan keinginan pengguna. Kami juga beri syarat, hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Ninja dengan skill tingkat tinggi seperti Itachi.

Aneh juga jika Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama buta mata kanannya. Agak kurang epic gimana gitu ya…ahahaha. Biarkan Itachi mengorbankan mata kanannya demi kehidupannya dan kehidupan adiknya. Biar ada kesan pengorbanan-pengorbanannya gitu wkwkwk…

Chapter ini adalah akhir dari Chasseurs Arc, chapter depan kita sudah memasuki Kuoh Arc. YES, akhirnya kita sampai di cerita yang menampilkan Kota Kuoh, Kakaknya Rias, para petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran God, Dark dan Human, Penguasa Dunia dan keronco-keronconya serta…eheheh,

KELUARGA NARUTO DAN MASA LALU NARUTO! Jreng…jreng…jreng…

 _Next Chaptee: Kuoh 1_

" _Kau masih menyesali kepemimpinanmu yang gagal dalam menjalankan misi di Fuyuki, Naruto…?"/"Bukankah sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, maka ia akan jatuh jua. Jangan terlalu merujuk kata elit jika gelar itu diberikan kepada manusia yang tidak sempurna."/"Baiklah…aku akan memperkenalkan 4 anggota baru Chasseurs, mereka adalah…."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 1**

Hinata memasuki toko pembuat pedang Issei sambil membawa sekotak susu segar. Dia menyapa Haku yang sedang berjaga di meja kasir toko tersebut. Hinata menanyakan keberadaan Issei, Haku menunjuk ke arah ruangan pembuatan pedang, tempat Issei menempa dan membuat pedang-pedang jualannya.

"Issei- _kun_?"

"Hooo, Hinata- _chan_ …" Issei yang sedang mengelas bagian Kyuu-Kyuu yang rusak membuka helm las-nya dan berbalik memandang Hinata "Kau membawa pesananku?"

"Susu segar sapi dari Peternakan Mcquill?"

"Aaaah, salah Hinata- _chan_ ," Issei mengetuk-ngetuk helm las-nya "Yang benar susu sapi segar."

"A-apa bedanya?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan dan meletakkan kotak susu tersebut di atas meja.

"Tentu saja beda. Susu segar sapi itu susu yang baru saja diperah dari _glandula mamae_ sapi, tidak peduli berapa umur sapi perahnya. Sedangkan susu sapi segar itu susu yang diperah dari sapi muda, dalam artian masih segar bugar. Diibaratkan manusia, itu adalah ibu muda yang baru hamil, hwehehehe, walaupun aku suka susu janda-" PLANG! Kepala Issei dilempar tang oleh seseorang. Hinata memandang ke arah si pelempar. Rias Gremory baru saja masuk ke ruangan Issei dengan memakai apron. Sepertinya Rias baru memasak sesuatu.

"Kau membicarakan hal yang menyimpang, Issei…" Rias tersenyum ke arah Hinata "Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah selesai memasak cookies keju. Mau coba?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang "Boleh…"

"Su…susu janda…" kata Issei sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan. Kini Issei benar-benar menyimpang dari topik susu sapi segar atau susu segar sapi.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak pemakaman 3 _Chasseurs_ yang gugur dalam misi. Mereka adalah Inuzuka Kiba (bersama Akamaru), Yamanaka Ino dan Xenovia. Kiba dan Ino gugur karena menderita luka tusukan pada titik vital mereka. Sedangkan Xenovia gugur karena menggunakan dua pedang magic bersamaan, padahal dia bukanlah bangsa magic atau seorang **Multitalent**. Hal itu membuat _Mana_ yang seharusnya untuk konsumsi pedang magic mengambil nyawa Xenovia.

Hinata selama seminggu lebih ini juga tidak melihat Naruto. Saat dia datang ke kantor _Chasseurs_ , hanya ada Ophis- _chan_ yang tertidur pulas di bangku ruang rapat atau Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru juga sesekali terlihat di kantor. Lee, Irina, Itachi dan Sasuke juga tak terlihat sejak pemakaman ketiga _Chasseurs_. Hinata merasa kegiatan pemburu elit dinonaktifkan untuk sementara.

"Ah…" Hinata duduk di bangku Taman Vaexjoe sambil melahap sebuah crepes rasa blueberry. Sore yang indah di Taman Vaexjoe sedikit menghibur hati Hinata. Dia juga senang melihat interaksi warga kota Vaexjoe yang terdiri atas Bangsa Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi. Suatu kemajemukkan yang selaras. Keragaman yang indah dipandang mata.

"Sendirian lagi melahap crepes, _Chasseurs-chan_."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Tayuya duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah alat musik yang berbentuk tabung panjang dan terbuat dari bambu. Pada bagian tengah, melingkar dari atas ke bawah diberi ganjalan-ganjalan di mana senar-senar (dawai-dawai) yang direntangkan di tabung.

"Wa-waah, alat musik baru…a-apa namanya, Tayuya- _chan_?"

"Sasando, alat musik dawai yang dimainkan dengan cara dipetik…" kata Tayuya menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. "Mau mendengar suaranya?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Tayuya memetik senar Sasando dengan cekatan. Dari nada yang sederhana, kemudian menjadi lagu yang rumit. Sebuah lagu hebat yang terkenal di pertelevisian dunia. Lagu itu adalah…

 _Marilah seluruh rakyat Indonesia_

 _Arahkan pandanganmu ke depan_

 _Raihlah mimpimu bagi nusa bangsa_

 _Satukan tekadmu tuk masa depan_

 _Pantang menyerah_

 _Itulah pedomanmu…_

"Ke-kenapa nadanya jadi nada lagu itu, Tayuya- _chan_?" protes Hinata. Padahal tadi sudah sangat enak mendengarnya.

"Hoooh, kau bisa protes juga ya."

"A-aah…maaf jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku tadi agak pusing mendengar nada lagu yang kau mainkan."

Tayuya tersenyum. Dia mengganti nada lagunya. Alunan suara Sasando mengundang orang-orang yang di taman untuk menonton aksi Tayuya. Tanpa Tayuya sadari, dia sudah menjadi artis dadakan di taman. Kebiasaan Tayuya yang memainkan musik sambil memejamka mata membuat ia tidak tahu keadaan sekitarnya.

"Seperti, itu…" kata Tayuya setelah memetik senar Sasando untuk nada terakhir. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan puas penuh percaya diri.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah seperti Beethoven? Atau Hary Tan-"

"Mengapa kau terobsesi dengan Per**do?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sweatdropped.

Tepuk tangan para penonton membuat Tayuya tersadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia berdiri segera dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Kemudian ditariknya Hinata untuk mencari _spot_ taman yang sepi.

Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari. Tayuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya "Whaaaa, sungguh melelahkan…" katanya tanpa merasa bersalah telah menyeret seseorang untuk ikut lari bersamanya.

Tayuya melirik datar ke arah Hinata yang tertawa cekikikan. Tentu saja karena kejadian yang selalu menimpa Tayuya saat memainkan alat musiknya. Tayuya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian padahal itu bukan tujuan Tayuya memainkan alat musik. Melihat Hinata tertawa, Tayuya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat lebih manis.

"Tayuya- _chan_ , kau jadi manis saat tersenyum…"

"Heeeah?! A-aah…" Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya "Heh. Jadi…kau sudah agak baikan?"

"Eh…?" Hinata bingung dengan topik pembicaraan Tayuya. Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dirinya. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan hanya bergumam "Uhm…"

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan depresi setelah misi dari Fuyuki kemarin."

"Te-terima kasih karena telah khawatir, Tayuya- _chan_." Hinata jelas senang karena Tayuya perhatian kepadanya.

"Tentu saja. Bukan hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkan _Chasseurs_ , tetapi semua warga Kota Vaexjoe."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lebih tegak untuk memandang Tayuya. Perasaan bahagia menerpa perasaan Hinata. Apakah _Chasseurs_ memang sangat berharga di kota melayang ini?

"Kalian adalah ujung tombak kota ini. Jadi sesuatu yang membuat kalian lemah pasti akan membuat kota ini lemah juga. Kau sudah sering dibilang Naruto bahwa _Chasseurs_ adalah garda terdepan dari Vaexjoe kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Benar yang dikatakan Tayuya. Setiap tindakan yang dilakukan _Chasseurs_ selalu didukung warga Vaexjoe. Saat _Chasseurs_ melewati warga di jalan, warga menyapa mereka dengan sopan, seolah-olah mereka pemimpin di kota ini padahal masih ada Jiraiya- _sama_ dan yang lainnya. Ditambah, _Chasseurs_ adalah tombak utama bagi pencarian dana Kota Vaexjoe. Jelas sesuatu yang menimpa _Chasseurs_ pasti mengkhawatirkan warga Vaexjoe.

"Emm, Hinata…ahem, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Boleh?"

Hinata memandang Tayuya dengan mata berbinar "Tentu saja boleh!" katanya penuh semangat. Senang rasanya jika bisa membantu Tayuya.

"Menurutmu apa itu keyakinan?"

"Eh?"

Untuk sesaat Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya. Ia kira Tayuya akan menanyakan soal musik kesukaannya atau rasa crepes favoritnya…

"Keyakinan…keyakinan menurutku," Hinata memandang Tayuya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu "Tetapi ini adalah pendapat pribadiku, jadi jika ada yang bertentangan dengan pendapat pribadimu, a-aku harap bisa dimaklumi…"

Tayuya mengangguk mengerti. Hinata memasang wajah serius setelah berbicara tentang keyakinan menurut dirinya.

"Keyakinan sepertinya suatu sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh manusia saat ia merasa cukup tahu dan menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai kebenaran…" Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya di depan dada "Namun keyakinan tidak menjamin kebenaran…"

"Ti..tidak menjamin kebenaran?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala "A-aku pernah mendengarnya dari Naruto- _kun_. Sikap yakin akan memunculkan tingkah laku yang mencari kebenaran, walaupun kebenaran itu belum diketahui. Manusia-manusia yang memiliki keyakinan pasti memiliki tujuan. Sedangkan manusia yang tidak memiliki keyakinan memiliki tujuan juga, tetapi tidak jelas…"

"Tujuan tidak jelas dan tujuan yang jelas…kau dapat menjelaskannya Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya menjelaskan tentang keyakinan kepadanya sampai di situ. Tayuya mengangguk pelan sambil menggosok dagunya perlahan.

"Walaupun keyakinan tidak menjamin kebenaran, apa kau yakin bahwa manusia yang mempunyai sikap yakin akan mendekati kebenaran?"

"Ya…" Hinata menjawabnya dengan suara penuh semangat. Nada keyakinan juga terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang lemah-lembut.

"Aku yakin akan hal tersebut, Tayuya- _chan_."

Kelopak mata Tayuya sedikit terbuka lebar. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam dengan jari-jari tangan yang sesekali memetik senar Sasando.

"Baiklah…" Tayuya segera berdiri, dia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Hinata. Aku punya sesuatu kepadamu…"

"Heeh? Aku, aku tidak menasehatimu Tayuya- _chan_. Itu opiniku saja."

"Nah. Jangan merendah seperti itu…" Tayuya memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di telapak tangan kanan tersebut. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Itu adalah sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari karton tebal. Ada tulisan di bagian atas kotak.

"Susu murni pasteurisasi…rasa jahe?"

"Yap. Itu adalah susu terbaik di bawah ASI karena proses pasteurisasi hanya sedikit merusak zat gizi susu. Aku juga punya rasa strawberry dan blueberry di rumah. Rasa jahe itu khusus untukmu. Itu untuk rasa terima kasihku, terimalah…"

"Ta-Tayuya- _chan_ , kau sangat baik ya…" kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ekh?" setetes keringat muncul di pipi Tayuya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepala merahnya "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata…bukan karena aku baik," Tayuya berlari menuju ke luar taman. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan melambaikan tangan "Itu memang murni karena aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum senang. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, Issei pernah cerita bahwa susu murni pasteurisasi cukup susah dan mahal untuk didapatkan, apalagi jika ada tambahan rasa. Pasti Tayuya ingin memberikannya susu ini agar ia tidak sedih pasca misi mereka ke Fuyuki. Hinata sangat amat berterima kasih kepada gadis ahli memainkan musik tersebut.

'Pasti Issei- _kun_ iri jika aku mendapatkan susu ini…' batin Hinata. Dia berdiri dari bangku taman dan berencana meminum susu ini bersama Rias saja.

Rias…? Atau dengan Naruto?

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sudah lama juga tidak melihat Naruto. Hinata memantapkan pilihannya. Ia akan ke rumah Naruto sekarang dan minum susu ini bersama _Chasseurs_ bermata safir tersebut. Mungkin juga akan memasakkan omelet enak bagi pemuda tersebut. Hinata mengangguk lucu tiga kali kemudian berjalan cepat keluar taman.

Matahari semakin terbenam ketika Hinata sampai di depan teras rumah Naruto yang besar dan terlihat mewah. Kemewahan klasik yang indah. Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut sambil memanggil nama Naruto dengan ragu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata memanggil tiga kali nama sang pemilik rumah namun tetap tidak ada respon. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu dan memandang sedih ke atas. Apa Naruto begitu tertekan setelah banyak teman-teman _Chasseurs_ yang gugur saat misi ke Fuyuki? Hinata paham, Naruto pasti merasa bertanggung jawab karena misi kemarin dipimpin oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut…tetapi rencana mereka berantakan karena ada pengkhianat di antara mereka. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menyalahkan dirinya…

"Hinata?"

Hinata memandang ke depan dengan wajah terkejut. Sasuke berjalan menuju teras rumah Naruto sambil membawa sebuah kantong putih.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku…" Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya "Mencari Naruto- _kun_ …"

Sasuke tersenyum "Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Ya-ya, EH MAKSUDKU TIDAK! Aku hanya…hanya…" Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan memandang Sasuke dengan alis bertautan tajam "Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa ke sini?"

 _Berganti topik ya…_ batin Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang kantong "Naruto meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membelikan beberapa onderdil. Benda-benda di dalam kantong ini berguna untuk membetulkan Kyuu-Kyuu yang rusak."

"Bu-bukannya Kyuu-Kyuu sedag diperbaiki Issei- _kun_? Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung ke sana?"

"Naruto ingin memeriksanya sebelum diberikan kepada Issei," Sasuke mengedipkan mata kanannya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa Sasuke agak OOC hari ini "Hn, dia sangat menyayangi motor robotic-nya."

"O-ooh begitu." Gumam Hinata. Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku jaket hitam yang dipakainya dan sebuah kunci ada di tangan Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang ada di daun pintu rumah Naruto. Hinata kaget ternyata Sasuke memiliki kunci rumah Naruto.

"Kok bisa?"

"Naruto sedang keluar." Kata Sasuke datar "Dia ada di kantor sekarang…"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Sang Hyuuga berlari keluar halaman rumah Naruto dan sedikit tersandung. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang peduli kepada Naruto. Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan dengan wajah tenang.

"Kau beruntung memiliki Hinata yang sangat peduli kepadamu. _Dobe_ …" mata Sasuke menajam 'Seharusnya kau bisa melupakan wanita itu…'

Hinata terengah-engah ketika sampai di depan kantor _Chasseurs_. Kantor yang telah memiliki banyak kenangan bagi Hinata. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki kantor. Saat ingin membuka pintu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka duluan. Keluar Issei yang langsung menyapa Hinata dengan nada ceria.

"Yo, Hinata- _chan_ , kau terlihat habis berlari…"

"Issei- _kun_ …kenapa ada di kantor _Chasseurs_?"

"Ahahaha, aku ingin bertemu Naruto dan dia sedang ada di kantor. Biasa, permasalahan Kyuu-Kyuu…emm, kalau…"

Hinata dengan cepat menyembunyikan kotak susu murni pasteurisasi ke belakang punggungnya. Issei berhenti berbicara dan menaikkan alis penasaran.

"Hey Hinata- _chan_ , tadi aku melihat-"

"Ahahaha, hanya imajinasimu Issei- _kun_ , di-di mana Naruto- _kun_ sekarang?"

Hinata melewati tubuh Issei tanpa menunjukkan punggungnya. Issei semakin memasang wajah curiga "Dia sedang ada di ruangan pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan Jiraiya- _sama_."

" _Arigatou…_ "

"Hey Hinata- _chan_ , apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?!" teriak Issei yang tidak diperdulikan Hinata sama sekali. Hinata berlari di lorong kantor sambil mencari ruangan ketiga pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berada.

Hinata berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju. Pintu agak sedikit terbuka, berarti ada orang di dalamnya. Saat Hinata ingin mengetuk pintu, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Jiraiya dari celah pintu. Telinganya juga dapat mendengar suara Jiraiya dan Naruto sehingga percakapan mereka dapat Hinata tangkap.

"Kau masih menyesali kepemimpinanmu yang gagal dalam menjalankan misi di Fuyuki, Naruto…?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya kepada Naruto. Ia mengintip celah pintu lagi. Wajah Naruto tidak terlihat karena sang _Chasseurs_ memunggunginya. Hanya wajah Jiraiya yang terlihat karena duduk di hadapan Naruto. Jiraiya sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memasang wajah serius.

"Jika ada jawaban di antara kata _ya sangat_ dan _ya benar_ , aku akan menjawab menggunakan kata tersebut."

"Kalau begitu jawab saja, _ya sangat benar_ …"

"Heh…" Naruto sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya "Aku selalu berandai-andai. Andai saja rencana kami tidak ketahuan, atau andai saja misi ini tidak dicampuri konspirasi Penguasa Dunia. Namun andaianku yang paling besar adalah andai saja Vali bukan seorang pengkhianat…"

"Andai dan jika, kata yang berusaha mengubah fakta yang telah terjadi. Semuanya itu adalah rasa penyesalan, Naruto…"

"Anda benar- _ttebayo_."

Jiraiya meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja. Hinata menajamkan pandangannya. Sebuah ramen cup.

"Untuk apa ini? Aku juga punya banyak stock ramen cup."

"Ini rasa spesial, bodoh. Seorang warga yang baru saja datang dari Seoul membeli ramen cup-nya di sana. Ini adalah Mi Ramen rasa K-POP!"

"Aku tak butuh benda bodoh seperti ini…" Naruto mengambil ramen cup tersebut dan menaruhnya di saku dalam jubah. Hinata bingung dengan tindakan Naruto. Ia kira Naruto akan menolak pemberian Jiraiya "Tetapi karena ini adalah pemberian dari warga Vaexjoe, akan kumakan dengan sepenuh hati- _ttebayo_."

Jiraiya tertawa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Kalau aku yang memberikannya?"

"Jiraiya- _sama_ …aku sangat senang menerima segala macam hadiah dari orang lain. Itu adalah rezeki bagi para penerima hadiah."

"Heheh…begitulah interaksi sosial. Bahkan hadiah bisa jadi pemicu cinta maupun perang."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Kau benar…"

"Penyesalan merupakan reaksi sadar dan emosi negatif untuk tindakan masa lalu pribadi dan perilaku…"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandangnya Jiraiya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku saku bersampul putih. Jiraiya tersenyum, lalu meletakkan buku itu ke meja "Mungkin itu bisa menggambarkan isi hatimu sekarang."

"Lalu…apa anda pikir penyesalanku hanya sia-sia?"

"Tidak. Kata pepatah, _Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat_. Manusia yang punya penyesalan pasti akan mengucapkan maaf. Solusi membuang rasa penyesalan, buatlah penyelesaian untuk masalah yang membuatmu menyesal." Jiraiya menyengir "Itu adalah cara manusia bijak menyikapi kehidupan, Naruto…"

"Anda selalu memberikan nasihat yang membuatku selalu berpikir, Jiraiya- _sama_." Naruto tersenyum "Tetapi aneh rasanya jika kami disebut elit tetapi banyak melakukan kesalahan saat misi di Fuyuki."

" _No no no_ …" Jiraiya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto "Pernahkah cucu-cucu Kakek Sugiono menyesal setelah 'ditimang' kakeknya?"

"Tunggu dulu, 'ditimang' itu mempunyai arti yang lain kan?"

"Heh…mereka tidak pernah menyesal. Mengapa? Karena mereka adalah cucu-cucu 'elit pilihan' Kakek Sugiono. Mereka pasti pernah melakukan beberapa 'Kesalahan' saat 'ditimang' oleh sang kakek, tetapi mereka tetap percaya diri karena mereka gadis 'elit pilihan' kakek…"

Hinata sweatdropped mendengar nasihat Jiraiya kepada Naruto. Mengapa banyak sekali kata-kata tersirat yang harus dibubuhkan tanda petik satu?

"Sekarang nasihat anda membuatku berpikir keras, Jiraiya- _sama_." Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepala kuningnya dengan mata bergetar dan keringat dingin di sekitar wajah. KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMIKIRKAN KATA-KATA BERBAU BO*** NARUTO!

"Bukankah sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, maka ia akan jatuh jua. Jangan terlalu merujuk kata elit jika gelar itu diberikan kepada manusia yang tidak sempurna."

Naruto terdiam memandang ke arah buku saku Jiraiya. Di bab buku yang terbuka pada halaman 102 itu tertulis _**Emosi Manusia**_. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jiraiya. Pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum tulus.

"Penyesalan kita tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Kiba-Akamaru, Xenovia dan Ino dari kubur. Juga tidak bisa membuat Vali kembali ke _Chasseurs_ tanpa titel seorang pengkhianat. Ini-lah namanya kehidupan, Naruto…ada kalanya di atas, ada kalanya di bawah. Itu mengapa pepatah sering mengatakan _Roda Kehidupan_. Sudah kukatakan dari awal, solusi yang tepat adalah penyelesaian masalah ini. Kita, _Chasseurs_ , dengan segala kehormatan kita…"

Iris safir Naruto bergetar melihat wajah Jiraiya berubah serius dan tegas "…Harus bangkit!" kata Jiraiya yang membuat dada Naruto bergemuruh. Naruto menegakkan duduknya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Di luar, Hinata terus mengintip interaksi antara Naruto dan Jiraiya- _sama_. Dia memegang erat kotak susu murni pasteurisasi di dadanya. Dia berharap kata-kata Jiraiya- _sama_ berhasil memotivasi Naruto agar bangkit dan bersemangat kembali.

"Jiraiya- _sama_ …"

Jiraiya maupun Hinata fokus memandang Naruto. Walaupun hanya melihat punggung sang _Chasseurs_ , Hinata dapat membayangkan mata biru itu bagai air laut indah yang disinari kilau cahaya matahari.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga kehormatan _Chasseurs_ -ku!"

Jiraiya tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat Naruto berdiri dan mengatakan permisi kepada sang pemimpin, Jiraiya berkata dengan nada bersemangat "Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari tiga orang lainnya, tinggal menunggu dia untuk menjadi yang keempat."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan rahasia ketiga pemimpin kepadaku? Bukankah keputusannya hanya ada pada kalian betiga…"

Jiraiya tertawa santai "Karena aku berharap informasi ini sedikit memberikanmu semangat."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hinata yang tahu Naruto akan keluar ruangan segera berlari ke lorong dan menunggu di persimpangan lorong. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kepalanya langsung mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menyapa Naruto.

" _Hai, Naruto-kun…"_

" _Naruto-kun, ya-halo."_

" _Yooo, Naruto, what's up?"_ ni kok kayak sapaan orang Amerika.

" _Na-Naruto-kun, apa kabarmu, bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu? Sedang apa dirimu?"_ formal banget!

" _Na-Naruto-kun, kakek lapar…"_ KENAPA JADI INGAT WAJAH KAKEK SUGIONO?!

"Hinata?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan rambut di sekujur tubuhnya langsung berdiri "Hiiii?!" katanya dengan suara yang lucu. Gara-gara kelamaan mikir, jadinya Naruto yang menyapa duluan. Hinata menoleh kaku ke arah Naruto dan tertawa hambar.

"Ehehehe, ahahahaha…h-hai Naruto- _kun_."

"Hai juga…" Naruto memasang wajah polos "Sedang apa kau di kantor? Hmm…di tanganmu itu, apa itu sekotak susu?"

"Eh?! I-iya…" Hinata memandang ke kanan dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Baiklah, saatnya aku mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya dan minum susu ini bersama!

 _Ke rumah kakek yok cu…kita main timang-timangan di sana…_

KOK JADINYA MEMBAYANGKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH?! Hinata memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat sehingga seperti bor yang siap membolongi dinding.

"Hinata? Hinata? Kau kenapa- _ttebayo_?"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , su-susu ini…"

Naruto yang memegang kedua bahu Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Alisnya juga bertautan kebingungan. Matanya fokus memandang kotak susu yang dipegang Hinata.

"Su-susu ini…" Hinata menahan napasnya "Susu ini a-"

"Ooh aku tahu, ini untuk Issei ya…" Naruto mengambil kotak susu di tangan Hinata seenak jidat "Issei memang penyuka susu, tetapi kenapa ia menyuruh Hinata membeli susu murni pasteurisasi rasa jahe ya? Jangan-jangan karena sering bergaul dengan Hinata, preferensi _flavor_ favoritnya berubah."

Naruto menyimpan kotak susu itu di balik saku jubah dalamnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor sambil melambaikan tangan "Akan kuberikan kepada Issei, Hinata. Ternyata kau gadis kecil yang baik…"

Hinata hanya ternganga dengan wajah tak percaya. Niatnya mau ngajak Naruto untuk minum bersama malah berubah menjadi memberikan Issei sekotak susu murni pasteurisasi yang enak dan susah didapat. Saat Hinata ingin memanggil nama Naruto, sang _Chasseurs_ sudah menutup pintu kantor.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …padahal aku ingin kita minum susu itu bersama-sama…" gumam Hinata dengan suara mengecil.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak Hinata gagal mengajak Naruto untuk minum susu murni pasteurisasi bersama, _Chasseurs_ tetap belum menerima permintaan klien sejak misi mereka di Kota Fuyuki. Hinata duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati crepes blueberry kesukaannya. Entah kenapa dia agak kesal saat melihat wajah Issei. Pagi tadi dia bertemu Issei dan ahli pembuat pedang itu tersenyum sumringah sambil berkata "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya Hinata- _chan_ , aku akan membelikanmu Yakult-" dan Hinata melengos pergi meninggalkan Issei tanpa memperdulikan panggilan sang ahli pembuat pedang.

"Issei- _kun baka_! Naruto- _kun aho baka kampretto_!" Hinata melahap crepesnya dengan pipi menggembung. Sungguh imut dan lucu. Saat dia ingin melahap potongan crepes terakhirnya, sebuah Yakult tersodor di depan wajah Hinata.

"Hiii, Issei- _kun_ , kau tak perlu-"

"Ini balasan terima kasih dari Issei."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara sang penyodor Yakult. Itu bukan suara Issei. Dia melihat sedikit ke kanan dan Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang Yak*lt.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ini juga bentuk permintaan maaf dari Issei. Entah apa salahnya kepadamu, tetapi dia cerita kepadaku kalau kau mencuekinya pagi ini." Naruto menghela napas lelah "Dia sampai menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Hinata- _chan_ yang imut memasang muka masam kepadanya. Dia bahkan mengajakku mandi shower bersama agar kesedihannya hilang."

"Hemh…" Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawanya "Hihihihi…"

"Kau…mentertawakanku, gadis kecil?"

" _Go-gomen gomen_ …" Hinata mengusap air mata di sudut bibirnya dan melahap potongan crepes terakhir dengan wajah ceria "Aku merasa geli dan jijik membayangimu mandi bersama Issei- _kun_ , di bawah shower lagi, hihihi…"

Naruto tersenyum. _Ternyata Hinata tidak apa-apa_ …batin Naruto. Soal Issei yang mengajaknya mandi bersama adalah karangan Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ ingin mengetes seberapa kesalnya Hinata kepada Issei, ternyata saat dirinya melucu tentang Issei, Hinata masih bisa tertawa. Itu berarti Issei hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Naruto menyodorkan kembali yak*lt itu kepada Hinata dan _The Last Ninja_ menerima yak*lt itu dengan wajah penuh semangat.

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata sambil membuka yak*lt-nya. Hinata melihat yak*lt di tangan Naruto, dia penasaran…apa Naruto meminta Yak*lt Issei sebagai bayaran karena meminta Naruto memberikan yakult rasa terima kasih Issei kepada Hinata?

Hinata menanyakannya kepada Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ menegak yak*lt itu sekali dan mendengus pelan.

"Ya, aku memaksanya untuk memberikan satu yak*lt lagi, tetapi alasan yang kau tanyakan, itu tidak benar- _ttebayo_ …"

Mata Hinata berkedip kebingungan "Ja-jadi apa?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata "Tentu saja agar bisa minum bersamamu- _ttebayo_."

Jantung Hinata terasa melakukan senam. Tubuhnya sedikit panas. Ia kemudian memandang ke bawah dan tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tidak minum susu murni pasteurisasi bersama, bahkan susu murni itu jatuh ke tangan Issei, setidaknya ia dan Naruto masih bisa minum bersama. Hinata memandang Naruto dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan sang _Chasseurs_. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan gerakan cepat Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_."

Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Naruto. Wajah Hinata cukup dekat, cukup dekat…bahaya. Kenapa Hinata terlihat imut saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini?! Jangan sampai preferensi ceweknya berubah menjadi Loli-Lovers!

"Y-ya, sama-sama…" Naruto sedikit menjauhi tubuhnya dari Hinata. Dia memandang ke arah kiri. Di sana terlihat beberapa anak bermain skateboard di taman kota. Naruto jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Hinata, aku baru mengingatnya…semua anggota _Chasseurs_ diundang ke ruang rapat oleh ketiga pemimpin kita malam ini, ada pengumuman penting."

"W-waah, apa kita gajian?"

" _Chasseurs_ tidak ada gajian. Kita selalu dibayar oleh warga kota karena kita juga tombak utama ekonomi Vaexjoe. Semuanya wajib datang- _ttebayo_."

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Yak*lt-mu belum dibuka."

Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan soal yak*ltnya. Dia membuka penutup yak*lt yang terbuat dari kertas alumunium dan meneguknya dengan sedikit gugup. Terasa asam khas yak*lt. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata memandangnya dengan fokus.

Bruuurrrhh! Hinata menyemburkan yak*lt karena Naruto memperhatikannya. Naruto kaget dan memandang lurus ke depan.

 _Ke-kenapa kenapa kenapa?! Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?!_ Hinata memegang-megang wajahnya _Apa aku memakai maskara Orochimaru-sama yang berwarna ungu?! Atau di bibirku ada bekas susu?!_

 _Celaka…ternyata dilihat benar-benar, gadis kecil itu imut juga…_ Naruto memandang kembali anak-anak yang sedang bermain skateboard di taman _Ini hanya kekaguman atas keimutan. Seperti kakak yang mengagumi keimutan adik perempuannya. Ya, adik perempuan memang imut. ADIK PEREMPUAN HARUS IMUT!_ Naruto menepuk keningnya _Beralih dari pedofil, aku malah jadi siscon…_

Beberapa saat keduanya saling berdiam diri. Naruto berdehem pelan sambil berdiri dari bangku taman "Selagi menunggu, mau jalan-jalan melihat taman…" Naruto melihat waktu di jam saku-nya "Waktu pertemuan tinggal 15 menit lagi."

Hinata memandang matahari yang mau terbenam "Y-ya…boleh."

Tidak berlebihan jika Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan jalan-jalan mereka. Orang dewasa akan mengatakannya "Terasa seperti kencan!", namun Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan hal tersebut. Yang ia tahu, sosok yang dikaguminya selalu membuat hatinya berdebar. Jika Hinata ingin mencari tahu, ia takut perasaan aneh ini malah akan membuat jurang komunikasi antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata melewati _spot_ permainan anak-anak di Taman Vaexjoe. Beberapa orang tua menjemput anak mereka karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Naruto tersenyum saat seorang anak menangis karena masih mau bermain ayunan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

Naruto melirik ke arah sang Hyuuga. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya di depan paha "Menurutmu…menurutmu kita akan menerima misi berbahaya seperti di Fuyuki lagi kah?"

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. Beberapa orang anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran berlari melewati keduanya.

"Misi berbahaya pasti ada, Hinata…"

"Lalu kejadian sepertidi Fuyuki tidak akan terulang kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak- _ttebayo_."

Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ tersenyum. Jelas sekali Hinata dapat melihat ketetapan hati yang kuat di mimik sang _Chasseurs_.

"Para pemburu elit pasti bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula tidak ada pengkhianat lagi di antara _Chasseurs_ …"

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia juga harus maju dan melupakan kejadian di Fuyuki kemarin.

Hari pun memasuki waktu malam. Keduanya memutuskan keluar dari taman. Saat berjalan di jalan utama menuju kantor, keduanya berpapasan dengan Issei.

"Hai Naruto. Hai…Hina…Hinata- _chan_ …" Issei ragu menyapa Hinata, takut sang Hyuuga mencuekkannya lagi.

"Hai Issei- _kun_." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman termanisnya. Issei kaget, namun senang. Dia memandang ke arah Naruto dan memberikan tatapan "Terima kasih Naruto-kyun, kapan-kapan kita mandi bersama di bawah shower sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku."

Naruto memberi tatapan "Maaf, aku menolak. Kau mandi bersama Orochimaru-sama saja…"

"Naruto-kyun, kau menolakku…" gumam Issei dengan tubuh lesu.

"JIJIK ISSEI, JIJIK SEKALI!" kata Naruto emosi.

Keduanya pun memberi salam perpisahan karena waktu pertemuan tersisa 3 menit lagi.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan rapat dan di sana sudah duduk Sakura, Irina, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, Ophis yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi dan Itachi. Penampilan Itachi sekarang berbeda. Dia memakai sebuah penutup mata di mata kanannya. Seperti bajak laut, _hohoho…_

"Lalu kenapa motif penutup matanya Sharingan?" tanya Gaara dengan intonasi datar.

"Hn, biar keren…" kata Sasuke dengan tangan terlipat dan mata tertutup santai. Ternyata Sasuke yang memilihkan model penutup mata Itachi.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum. Hanya ada dua pemimpin _Chasseurs_ di depan. Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sang pemimpin dengan rambut putih panjang menepuk tangannya dua kali agar para _Chasseurs_ fokus kepadanya.

"Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik para pemburu elit. Efek tragedi yang menimpa kita di Fuyuki tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus. Walaupun ketiga teman kita telah berguguran, mereka masih membawa kehormatan _Chasseurs_ di dalam hati mereka. Walaupun seorang teman _Chasseurs_ kita telah mengkhianati ketiga prinsip _Chasseurs_ , kehormatan kita tetap terjaga. Sebelum aku memasuki sesi pengumuman, ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Gothic Loli- _sama_. Ophis, silahkan berbicara..."

"Dia masih tidur, Jiraiya- _sama_." Kata Gaara, membuat Jiraiya sedikit melongo.

"O-Ophis…Ophis…tolong bangun nak." Kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba jadi om yang baik. Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati kursi yang diduduki Ophis. Sang Uchiha menyentuh-nyentuh pipi lembut loli itu sambil berbisik "Gothic Loli- _sama_ , bangu-"

Sasuke terpelanting menabrak tembok dan jatuh selonjoran ke lantai. Ophis merenggangkan badannya dan menguap sebentar, sebelum mengucek matanya yang berair.

 _Itu akibatnya jika kau berani membangunkan Gothic Loli-sama…_ batin semua yang ada di ruangan.

Ophis melayang dari kursinya lalu berpindah di depan meja pemimpin _Chasseurs_ "Maaf jika aku melayang di depan anda, Jiraiya- _sama_ …Tsunade- _sama_ …ini kulakukan agar semua rekan _Chasseurs_ bisa melihatku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ophis. Lanjutkan." Kata Tsunade tegas. Ophis menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun sangat kuat, Dragon manis itu sangat menghormati para pemimpin _Chasseurs_.

"Maaf jika hal ini mengingatkan kalian pada misi di Kota Fuyuki…"

Hinata sedikit kaget ketika Ophis menyebutkan nama Kota Fuyuki. Dipandangnya semua ekspresi teman-teman _Chasseurs_. Semuanya berwajah serius. Diliriknya Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir juga terlihat serius mendengarkan. Bahkan Sasuke yang baru berdiri setelah ditonjok Ophis segera duduk dan mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Walaupun aku lebih kuat dari Vali, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Saat pengkhianatan Vali di Kota Fuyuki, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Saat melihat Vali melakukan teleportasi ketika rencana kita kacau karena ketahuan dengan cepat dan mendengar suara Ino yang tercekat, aku sudah tahu kalau Vali yang membocorkan rencana kepada para Servants. Hanya saja...hanya saja aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian maupun mencegah Vali melakukan hal tersebut."

"Mengapa, Ophis- _chan_?" tanya Lee. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala dan meyetujui pertanyaan Lee.

"Karena aku Dragon dan Vali memiliki darah Dragon di tubuhnya. Para Dragon memiliki hukum yang melarang saling membunuh atau merugikan sesama Dragon. Hukum yang kusebutkan bukan hanya sebuah tulisan atau perintah angan-angan. Setiap darah Dragon sudah dimantrai agar menaati hukum tersebut. Jadi walaupun hati kami ingin membunuh atau melukai Dragon lainnya, tubuh kami tidak mau menuruti. Walaupun aku tahu kalau Vali telah berkhianat, mulutku tak akan bisa bicara karena dikekang hukum tersebut."

"Jadi, Ophis…" Itachi menegakkan duduknya "Kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan Vali?"

Ophis menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika suatu saat kita bertemu dengan Vali, maka hanya kalian yang bisa membunuhnya. Aku bisa membeberkan fakta ini karena Vali sudah jauh dari posisiku sekarang sehingga mau ini kubeberkan atau tidak, semuanya tidak merugikan Vali. Dengan segala kekuatan Dragon yang aku miliki," Ophis sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya "Aku memohon bantuan kalian untuk mengerti keadaan ini."

Untuk sesaat semuanya yang ada di ruangan terdiam. Lalu Sasuke berbicara dengan awalan kata khasnya "Hn, ternyata hanya itu. Baiklah, Gothic Loli- _sama_ …dengan segala kehebatanmu sebagai _Chasseurs_ terkuat, aku bersimpati karena kau mau meminta tolong kepada kami." Sasuke tersenyum simpul "Kenapa? Sederhana saja…kau adalah teman kami. Tanpa membungkuk seperti itu, kami mengerti keadaanmu."

Ophis menegakkan tubuhnya. Walaupun masih terkesan datar, Sang Dragon sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ternyata si gaptek sudah pandai berkata-kata…" kata Naruto dengan wajah gembira "Ophis, kau adalah bagian dari kami, walaupun kau tidak mampu meninju Vali…biar tanganku yang akan meninju wajah pengkhianat berambut putih itu!"

"Dia pasti akan protes, _oy rambutku silver_ katanya…" ucap Irina, yang membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Yosh! Aku akan menyerang Vali- _kun_ dengan seni bela diriku yang mantap, WACHAAAU!" tambah Lee dengan gerakan meninju-ninju angin.

"Dan aku akan membalaskan kejahilannya selama ini terhadap keningku…" ucap Gaara dengan aura hitam mengerikan.

'Itu terdengar seperti dendam pribadi…' batin para _Chasseurs_ lainnya.

Itachi tersenyum ke arah Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Kedua pemimpin _Chasseurs_ juga turut tersenyum. Hinata memandang semuanya dengan perasaan bahagia. Tampaknya semua _Chasseurs_ sudah kembali bersemangat pasca tragedi di Fuyuki. Dia turut senang. Walaupun Kiba, Ino dan Xenovia tidak bisa tertawa lagi bersama mereka, ketiganya tetap akan ada di dalam hati mereka.

"Ophis…kau sudah paham betapa bodohnya teman-temanmu?" tanya Tsunade. Ophis menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan ikut tersenyum. Walaupun dalam ukuran senyuman itu hanya sebuah sunggingan tipis.

"Ya…mereka sangat bodoh," Ophis menguap "Dan aku akan kembali tidur." Ophis memandang tajam Sasuke "Dan jangan ganggu aku." Kata sang Dragon, kemudian menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan wajah imut yang sangat menggemaskan di atas kursi. Sasuke cukup tegang dengan kata-kata Ophis yang tertuju kepadanya. Sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa tertawa hambar. 'Kau melupakan bagian penting pertemuan ini, Gothic Loli- _sama_ …' batin Jiraiya.

"Semuanya sudah jelas dengan pemberitahuan dari Ophis?"

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sekarang kita masuk ke sesi utama…alasanku mengumpulkan kalian semua adalah untuk memperkenalkan 4 anggota baru yang mengisi kekosongan di tim 13 pemburu elit kita."

Semuanya terkejut dengan kata-kata Jiraiya, terkecuali Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Hinata yang pernah menguping pembicaraan Jiraiya-Naruto juga terkejut. Sepertinya ia melupakan beberapa percakapan yang ia dengar tempo lalu.

"Pemilihan 4 orang ini berdasarkan kemampuan mereka yang memenuhi syarat sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_. Berbeda dengan Hinata dulu yang belum memiliki kemampuan, keempat orang ini tidak perlu diberi pelatihan dan di-tes karena telah memenuhi syarat," Jiraiya menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang rapat dengan penuh semangat. Semuanya menoleh ke sana.

"Baiklah…aku akan memperkenalkan 4 anggota baru _Chasseurs_ , mereka adalah…."

Pintu terbuka.

" **Dari Bangsa Teknologi, sang ahli pembuat pedang Kota Vaexjoe. Hyodou Issei!"**

Issei masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa dua kotak susu di kedua tangannya. Entah apa maksudnya. Semua _Chasseurs_ bertepuk tangan. Hanya Hinata yang tak percaya bahwa Issei- _kun_ direkrut menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_.

" **Dari Bangsa Ninjutsu, dia adalah penjaga kasir toko milik Issei. Namun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang Ninja yang bisa menggunakan tujuh pedang Kirigakure dengan sangat baik. Yuki Haku!"**

Haku berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tulus.

"AKHIRNYA KITA PUNYA KARAKTER TRAAAAP!" teriak para cowok _Chasseurs_ kecuali Sasuke yang menjaga _image_ , Itachi yang memang berwibawa, Gaara yang pendiam dan Naruto yang sudah tahu lebih dulu. Eh, jadi hanya Lee dan Jiraiya dong yang berteriak di sana?

" **Dari Bangsa Teknologi, gadis yang sering mendaftarkan dirinya untuk menjadi anggota Chasseurs, namun saat ini kami para pemimpin telah menerimanya setelah orang tuanya setuju. Sang ahli musik dari Vaexjoe, Tayuya!"**

Tayuya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kemeja hitam yang dibaluti blazer abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah ukulele.

"Terima kasih, Hinata- _chan_!" Tayuya membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Hinata. _The Last Ninja_ sedikit kaget atas sikap Tayuya.

"Karena nasihatmu soal keyakinan, aku bisa menjelaskanya kepada orang tuaku dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku tetap akan menjadi diriku walau _Chasseurs_ memiliki misi-misi yang gelap. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kepada Tayuya dan memuji Hinata. _The Last Ninja_ memandang ke arah Naruto yang mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

" **Dan yang terakhir, dari Bangsa Magic. Adik penguasa Kuoh yang bersedia menjadi anggota Chasseurs dan menjunjung tinggi tiga prinsip Chasseurs…"**

Mata Hinata melebar. Rias memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tegang.

" **Rias Gremory!"**

"Hoekh!"

"Rias- _chan_?!" kata Hinata kaget.

"Kenapa kau muntah padahal penyakit mabukmu itu hanya muncul saat terjadi guncangan?!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk keningnya. Rias tertawa suram sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Mungkin preferensi mabukku berubah, eheheheh…dari yang karena guncangan menjadi karena _nervous_ …"

Akhirnya keempat _Chasseurs_ baru itu resmi mengisi kekosongan yang ada di tim 13 pemburu elit. Hinata memandang Rias dengan tatapan tak percaya. Rias menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata. Yang mana Issei selalu bolak-balik ke kantor karena Jiraiya dan Tsunade selalu berbicara kepada Issei tentang menjadikan Rias sebagai anggota baru. Pantas Hinata bertemu Issei di pintu kantor beberapa waktu yang lalu, ternyata Issei bukan mencari Naruto, tetapi baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade soal anggota baru.

"Tetapi…apa tidak apa-apa bagimu masuk sebagai anggota _Chasseurs_? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Rias tertawa "Ini sudah dua tahun terlewati, Hinata- _chan_. Teman-teman di akademi pasti sudah lulus. Tidak apa-apa, setelah kita berhasil menumbangkan Penguasa Dunia…" Hinata dapat melihat kilauan semangat di mata Rias "…Aku akan _homeschooling_ saja."

 _Dong…_ Hinata kira Rias akan kembali bersekolah di akademi.

Naruto menghampiri Tayuya yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah tegang. Mimpi yang Tayuya selama ini impikan akhirnya terwujud. Berawal dari penyelamatan orang tuanya dulu, sejak saat itu Tayuya sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya bisa menjadi anggota _Chasseurs_. Walaupun Jiraiya, Tsunade maupun Orochimaru telah melihat potensi Tayuya, tetap saja orang tua Tayuya tidak ingin anaknya jatuh di kegelapan _Chasseurs_ karena misi-misi para pemburu elit juga tidak selalu baik.

"Akhirnya kau bergabung bersama kami, Tayuya- _chan_ …"

"Lalu?"

Naruto duduk di samping Tayuya, membuat gadis berambut merah itu kaget dan menggeserkan kursinya.

"Padahal dulu kau selalu berdiri di depan kantor sambil memandang ke arah kantor dengan wajah tegas, ahahaha, aku selalu mengamatimu dari jendela- _ttebayo_."

Sebuah tanda seru muncul di atas kepala Tayuya. Pipinya sedikit merona karena malu "JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMATAI-MATAIKU?!"

"Tentu saja, karena dia gigolo…" sambung Irina cepat. Naruto tersenyum tak nyaman karena Irina tiba-tiba masuk ke obrolan.

"Jahat sekali, Irina. Aku tidak mengerti dari mana ejekan gigolo itu berasal."

"Itu berasal dari tiga garis di kedua pipimu yang menandakan kau adalah gigolo sejati. Gigolo sejati tak perlu alasan untuk menanyakan dirinya disebut gigolo!"

'Itu-lah yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa alasanmu menyebutku gigolo!' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped mendengar penjelasan absurd Irina.

Issei dan Lee berbicara dengan lugas sambil sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka membicarakan tentang susu. Lee berbicara susu di aspek kekuatan dan pelatihan, sementara Issei berbicara susu di aspek kesegaran. Sasuke dan Gaara mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Mereka tidak mengerti arah dan tujuan pembicaraan Issei-Lee.

'Bicara susu saja pakai aspek segala…' batin keduanya. 'Ini malah dihubungan dengan aspek keamanan dan ekonomi Negara. Apa nyambungnya oy?!'

Hanya Haku dan Sakura yang sepertinya membicarakan hal normal. Yah seperti sekuel sinetron _Mana-ku yang tertukar_ dan akan diadaptasi menjadi sebuah anime. Pembicaraan yang agak normal…

Hanya Itachi yang berdiri di dekat dua pemimpin _Chasseurs_. Uchiha sulung yang mengorbankan mata kanannya saat misi di Fuyuki bersidekap dada dan tersenyum melihat interaksi para _Chasseurs_ lama dengan keempat anggota barunya.

"Keputusan yang mengejutkan, Jiraiya- _sama_ …Tsunade- _sama_ …" kata Itachi tenang "Hyodou Issei memang ahli pembuat pedang di Vaexjoe, tetapi aku masih belum tahu latar belakangnya. Walaupun menjadi salah satu _Chasseurs_ awal yang kalian rekrut, aku tidak mengetahui alasan Issei dulu datang ke Vaexjoe. Bahkan kota asalnya…"

"Issei adalah pengawal pribadi Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi Oonoki- _sama_."

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya.

"Bersama Cao Cao dan Yakushi Kabuto, mereka bertiga disebut sebagai **Tiga Tameng** Oonoki- _sama_. Setelah Penguasa Dunia memerintahkan kepada Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi dan Pemimpin Bangsa Magic untuk mengikuti aturannya, Issei pergi dari Kota Washington karena perbedaan pendapat dengan Oonoki- _sama_."

"Jadi dia berasal dari Washington?"

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Jika Wina adalah pusat militer Bangsa Teknologi dan Dublin adalah pusat penelitian dan pengembangan Bangsa Teknologi, maka Washington adalah kota utama mereka…statusnya sama seperti Kuoh, menjadi pusat kota bagi orang-orang Millenial. Di sanalah Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi berada. Tidak bisa diragukan kemampuan Issei sebagai Millenial. Jadi saat merekrutnya, kami hanya tinggal menunggu keputusannya saja."

Itachi mengangguk setuju. Washington selalu dikatakan sebagai pusatnya teknologi dari Orang Millenial. Kiblat Bangsa Teknologi ada di sana dan Issei berasal dari sana. Dia pasti memiliki kemampuan hebat karena menjadi pengawal Oonoki- _sama_. Menyembunyikan kemampuannya dengan menjadi penempa pedang, heh…sungguh membuat Itachi tertarik.

"Kalau gadis berambut crimson itu? Apa tidak apa-apa merekrutnya…dia adiknya Penguasa Kuoh yang merupakan pemimpin Bangsa Magic."

"Rias Gremory sudah siap dengan keputusannya, bahkan saat kemungkinan terburuk jika ia melawan kakaknya, maka ia akan melakukannya." Kata Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Sang sulung Uchiha menutup mata kirinya.

"Begitu…" Itachi menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan Tsunade "Xenovia, Kiba maupun Ino pasti senang di sana karena melihat pengganti mereka yang sepadan. Terima kasih kepada anda berdua yang berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan kelompok ini."

Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersenyum "Bukan apa-apa…kami juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan dua tetua kita, Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_. Mereka juga memberi saran terbaik bagi kami."

"Dua orang uzur itu ya…" Itachi malah membayangkan Madara dan Hashirama lagi main tarik-tarikan celana dalam.

Saat suasana di dalam ruang rapat masih dipenuhi obrolan, pintu ruangan terbuka dan sebuah ular viper robot berwarna putih merayap ke atas meja, membuat beberapa _Chasseurs_ terkejut.

"Itu adalah ularnya Orochimaru- _sama_ …" gumam Sakura. Mata Tsunade dan Jiraiya menajam.

" **Atverts**." Kata keduanya, yang sepertinya _password_ bagi ular viper robot tersebut.

" **Accepted**. Suara diidentifikasi sebagai Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_. Mode Komunikasi: ON." Ucap suara robot wanita yang diiringi kedip-kedip cahaya merah di mata ular. Ular robot itu menganga, kemudian lidah robotnya menjulur dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah layar berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran 15 kali 30 _centi_. Wajah Orochimaru muncul di layar tersebut.

"Aku tidak jadi ke Washington, Jiraiya…Tsunade…aku akan kembali ke Vaexjoe. Ada berita yang mengejutkan dari Washington saat perjalananku ke sana."

Semuanya tegang.

"Oonoki- _sama_ ditemukan tewas keracunan di kamarnya. Sekarang anaknya, Kitsuchi- _sama_ , diangkat menjadi Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi yang baru. Baru satu jam setelah pengangkatannya, Kitsuchi- _sama_ mendeklarasikan akan mendukung penuh Penguasa Dunia!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya karena tegang. Semuanya langsung terdiam dalam keheningan. Layar itu mati dan menampilkan warna hitam. Ular viper robotic Orochimaru memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya lalu terdiam. Power robot ular itu sepertinya mati. Semuanya memandang Jiraiya saat orang tua berambut putih itu meninju meja dengan kesal.

"Seperti yang kau ceritakan, Naruto…ada penjahat di sekitar Oonoki- _sama_."

"Maksudnya, Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Naruto, berusaha tenang. Dia paham tentang penjahat di sekitar Oonoki, tetapi Jiraiya harus menjelaskan lebih dalam kepada mereka semua.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah peti kecil dari balik jubahnya. Dia membuka tutup peti itu sehingga menampilkan dua _Teleporter Dimension_. Para _Chasseurs_ jelas terkejut karena dua alat berharga Bangsa Teknologi yang mereka dapatkan dari Sora di Copenhagen dan **Holy Grail** di Fuyuki belum dikembalikan.

"Aku telah menceritakan konspirasi yang terjadi pada misi _Teleporter Dimension_ kepada Oonoki- _sama_ lewat _intercom_. Aku mengatakan kepada Oonoki- _sama_ tentang kemungkinan beberapa pengkhianat di sekitarnya. Kami berdua memutuskan _Teleporter Dimension_ tetap berada di Kota Vaexjoe dan Oonoki- _sama_ akan melakukan penyelidikan. Penyerahan _Teleporter Dimension_ kepada Oonoki- _sama_ akan dilakukan setelah beliau menemukan pengkhianat di sekitarnya…"

"Begitu. Saat menyelidiki hal tersebut, dia dibunuh sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya." Gumam Itachi. Mata onyx kirinya memandang semua _Chasseurs_ dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada satu hal yang kutakutkan, semuanya."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat semua yang ada di ruangan seperti berpijak di tepi jurang.

"Penguasa Dunia akan mengincar Vaexjoe…itu yang kutakutkan, benar-benar kutakutkan." Gumam Itachi dengan nada berat. Bahkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade meneguk ludah mendengar perkataan sulung Uchiha. Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kuat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

* * *

 _Di Istana Penguasa Dunia_

Orang dari Bangsa Magic berlutut sopan di hadapan Sang Penguasa Dunia yang duduk tenang di singgasananya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah toples yang berisi sesuatu.

"Oonoki- _sama_ telah berhasil disingkirkan oleh Kitsuchi sebelum orang tua itu mengetahui kebenarannya. Sekarang Kitsuchi naik menjadi Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi dan mendukung penuh kekuasaan anda."

"Berita yang bagus. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia menyingkirkan ayah plin-plannya itu…"

"Saat ini Kitsuchi sedang berusaha menstabilkan Kota Washington serta kota-kota Millenial yang terguncang akibat kematian Oonoki- _sama_."

Penguasa Dunia meletakkan toples itu di meja kecil yang ada di samping singgasananya. Toples itu berisi salah satu dari **dua hati High-Beast** , hati _Great Red_. Itu adalah bagian dari salah satu pusaka Dewi Kaguya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi dan Bangsa Magician di Kota Washington. Kabarkan kepada anak emasmu Vali bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Orang dari Bangsa Magic itu sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Penguasa Dunia " _H-Hai'_." Katanya dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Kau boleh pergi dari sini."

"Baik, Ootsutsuki- _sama_." Orang dari Bangsa Magic itu berdiri, ber- _ojigi_ sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan luas nan megah tersebut. Sang Penguasa Dunia menjetikkan jarinya. Dua jenderal utamanya muncul di ruangan dengan langkah-langkah tegap.

"Momoshiki, Kinshiki…persiapkan rencana yang telah kita susun dan diskusikan bersama seorang Magician setengah Dragon bernama Vali, kita akan melakukan serangan yang indah. Buat undangan kepada Pemimpin Vaexjoe untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Kota Washington. Lalu…" Sang Penguasa Dunia tersenyum "Kabarkan kepada Jenderal kesayanganku juga, Namikaze Minato, bahwa aku mengajaknya untuk ikut pertemuan di Washington City."

Momoshiki dan Kinshiki menganggukkan kepala. Mereka menghilang meninggalkan ruangan Sang Penguasa Dunia untuk melaksanakan perintah.

"Akhirnya Pusaka Keenam Kaguya telah kuketahui, _The Last Ninja_ , seorang gadis kecil dari Desa Konoha…khekhe, Hyuuga Hinata…bersama 5 pusaka lainnya, kau akan kudapatkan!"

 **Kuoh 1 END**

Aku percaya bahwa arc ini akan menjadi ajang pembuka bagi semua cerita The Girl with One Hope. Aku percaya kalau Spongebob itu warnanya kuning maka susu keju sangatlah enak.

Seperti dugaan Readers, yang menggantikan 3 Chasseurs yang gugur serta Vali yang berkhianat adalah Issei, Rias, Tayuya dan Haku. Sebenarnya saat di Arc Poveglia Magic Academy's aku sudah mem-plotkan hal ini. Plot sebenarnya adalah Issei dan Rias yang menjadi New Chasseurs, tetapi ada req dari seorang Readers memasukkan Tayuya, maka Tayuya ditambahkan dalam chara. Icha langsung memberikan ide soal kematian beberapa Chasseurs di Chasseurs Arc dan keempat chara akan masuk menggantikan chara yang mati.

Di sini akan menjadi penguatan mengapa aku menaruh Chara Issei dan Rias di Character fic. Petualangan akan dimulai!

Namikaze Minato? Is your Father, Naru-kun? Akan terungkap mungkin di chap depan.

Sebenarnya alasanku mengupdate malam begini karena besok aku ada kegiatan di luar kota. Sejenis praktikum lapangan. Kalau Icha, dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tugas desainnya.

Daaaaan, up malam-malam agak berat ya karena mengantuknya itu wahahaha *lalu kenapa lo update malam-malam?!*

Ada dua ucapan terima kasihku untuk reviews chapter 26 (sekaligus penutup Chasseurs Arc, Arc paling mmebuatku depresi). Pertama, kepada guest Name Naluto yang telah menjelaskan konsep Izanagi ala MK. Thanks…thanks banget. Pokoknya kalau bisa emoticon di fanfic, kukasih emoticon hati yang berguncang. Kedua, TERIMA KASIH KEPADA READERS YANG PUAS DENGAN CHAP LALU. HUWAAAAAA…

Aku langsung baca reviewsnya sambil senyam-senyum ga jelas. Apalagi membaca tulisan para Readers yang penuh semangat, jadinya semangat meng-update fic ini semakin kencang. Walaupun reviewsnya tidak banyak, tetapi cukup kok untuk amunisi semangat kami. SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH PARA READERS YANG RELA MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MENGETIK DAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEWS!

Terkhusus untuk Doni-san jika membaca fic abal-abal kami, thanks juga chap lalu ya…banyak Readers yang memujimu lho hahaha. Ada yang bilang kalau Doni-san turun gunung lah…eeeh, itu aja sih yang ada nyebut nama Doni-san wakakakaka.

Quotes. Aku yang mengetik chap kemarin juga merinding saat membaca ulang untuk melihat apakah ada typo di chap lalu. Kok bisa ya kata-katanya agak lebay begitu wkwkwk. Tetapi my fav quotes tentu saja dari Vali. Tanpa adanya orang-orang jahat, maka tidak ada definisi jelas tentang kebaikan.

Cukup dulu ya cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa chap depan dan terus pantengin The Girl with One Hope jika anda suka jalan ceritanya. Jangan lupa Subscribe dan Share di tombol merah ini *lu kira Youtube?!*

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 2_

" _Washington…kota kebanggaan Bangsa Teknologi."/"Bisa anda ceritakan tujuan dari pertemuan ini?"/"Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kirimu?"/"Kehormatan Chasseurs akan hancur bersama dengan Kota Vaexjoe kebanggaan mereka."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 2**

"Washington…kota kebanggaan Bangsa Teknologi." Kata Jiraiya setelah keluar dari limousine yang disupir Naruto. Hinata membuka pintu limousine dan memandang kota besar penuh gedung pencakar langit. Ada rel kereta api di langit, perlintasan mobil terbang, pesawat mini yang unik bahkan di jalanan bukan hanya mobil biasa saja, terdapat mobil-mobil yang berbentuk seperti ban besar transparan yang melintas dengan cepat di jalan.

Mobil limousine yang membawa Jiraiya, Hinata, Issei dan Rias serta disupiri Naruto terparkir di depan hotel bintang lima Kota Washington. Washington Palace adalah hotel paling terkenal di kota utama Bangsa Teknologi.

Hinata teringat tiga hari yang lalu.

 **-Flashback-**

Setelah menerima kabar kematian Oonoki- _sama_ dari Orochimaru, keesokan harinya Jiraiya dan Tsunade menerima surat undangan resmi dari Penguasa Dunia untuk menghadiri pertemuan tingkat tinggi di Washington. Tujuan surat itu tertulis "Konsolidasi kedua Bangsa pasca kematian Oonoki".

"Mereka pasti menjebak kita. Untuk apa Vaexjoe diundang di pertemuan yang melibatkan Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi. Bukankah Vaexjoe adalah teritori bebas yang memiliki tanah sendiri di langit?"

Jiraiya berpikir cukup lama. Dia harus berhati-hati menanggapi surat undangan ini. Tanda atau cap di tanda tangan pengirim menunjukkan surat ini resmi dari Ootsutsuki, keturunan Kaguya yang menguasai dunia turun-temurun. Lambang sabit dan lingkaran hitam, jelas menolaknya menjadikan Vaexjoe menentang perintah Penguasa Dunia.

"Kita akan menerima undangan ini."

"Tetapi Jiraiya,"

"Jika kita menolak undangan, berarti Vaexjoe melawan Penguasa Dunia. Melawan Penguasa Dunia akan menjadikan nasib kota ini sama dengan kota dan desa Bangsa Ninjutsu."

"Tetapi Penguasa Dunia tidak tahu lokasi kota melayang Vaexjoe!"

"Tidak ada jaminan, Tsunade…jika penolakan ini mengorbankan kedamaian warga Vaexjoe yang terdiri atas 3 bangsa, maka sama saja kita merusak kedamaian tersebut. Kita harus menerimanya, biar aku yang akan pergi ke sana…"

Para _Chasseurs_ terdiam melihat perbedaan pendapat dua pemimpin mereka. Saat itu suara pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan Orochimaru- _sama_ masuk dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

" _Ara_ …sepertinya ada pertentangan kecil di sini…"

Para _Chasseurs_ membungkuk hormat saat salah satu petinggi mereka berjalan menuju meja para pemimpin.

"Bagaimana situasinya, Jiraiya?"

"Bagaimana apanya, Orochimaru…bukankah kau yang sudah dekat dengan Washington kemarin untuk melihat situasi kota tersebut?"

"Kau benar, khekhekhe…namun saat tersisa 12 kilometer mendekati Washington, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Azazel lewat Kabuto."

Azazel _ojii-chan_?! Hinata teringat salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark yang muncul saat ia di Kota **Examination** Aleppo. Juga Kabuto, salah satu pengawal Oonoki- _sama_ sekaligus orang suruhan Azazel yang membantu dia dan Naruto menyusup ke Akademi Magic Poveglia.

"Situasi di Kota Washington sedang ricuh setelah berita kematian Oonoki- _sama_ terdengar warga. Mereka menuntut pemerintah Bangsa Teknologi untuk mencari pembunuhnya. Kitsuchi, anak Oonoki- _sama_ , naik secara sah dan berjanji akan menemukan pelaku. Tetapi Kabuto yang berada di sekitar rumah Oonoki- _sama_ yakin, Kitsuchi-lah dalang dari semua ini." Orochimaru duduk dengan gerakan sedikit lemas ke kursinya. Dia menghela napas perlahan "Azazel berpesan kepadaku untuk balik kembali ke Vaexjoe. Kematian Oonoki- _sama_ juga sedang mempengaruhi situasi Kuoh."

"Orang yang bekerja sama dengan Orang dari Bangsa Magic, Tuannya Vali, dan yang memanipulasi pencurian tiga _Teleporter Dimension_ adalah Kitsuchi?" Jiraiya memegang dagunya "Begitu…Kitsuchi adalah orang yang dikatakan Sora sebagai seriga berbulu domba di sekitar Oonoki- _sama_. Aku tak menyangka anak itu berani membunuh ayahnya."

"Dia langsung mendeklarasikan untuk mendukung penuh Penguasa Dunia." Kata Itachi, membuat semuanya menoleh ke abang Sasuke tersebut "Dengan begitu, Penguasa Dunia sudah didukung oleh Bangsa Teknologi. Sebelumnya, Oonoki- _sama_ sangat sulit ditebak keberpihakannya, apakah beliau memihak Penguasa Dunia atau tidak. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang membingungkan Penguasa Dunia untuk menguatkan aturannya."

"Ini juga berindikasi bahwa Penguasa Dunia mulai bergerak, mungkin…" Naruto yang berbicara memandang semuanya dengan tajam. Hinata menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya ia tahu maksud dari Naruto "Penguasa Dunia sudah memulai incarannya…"

"Boleh saya memberi saran."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Issei. _Chasseurs_ baru itu tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjukkan sekotak susu segar. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Kita harus menerima undangan ini. Jika kita tolak, maka Penguasa Dunia akan punya alasan kepada Pemimpin Bangsa Magic dan Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi untuk menyerang Vaexjoe. Walaupun perintah Penguasa Dunia adalah ketetapan mutlak, tetapi para pemimpin bangsa punya hak untuk menolak saat perintah itu dirasa merugikan atau tidak ada untungnya. Saya pikir…" Issei mengangguk kecil "Menolak undangan adalah keputusan yang tidak baik."

"Khukhukhu…jadi kita diundang ya…?" Orochimaru mengibaskan tangan "Aku punya ide. Jiraiya, kau bersama _Chasseurs_ pilihanmu akan pergi ke Washington untuk menghadiri pertemuan tersebut. Biar sisanya kami semua yang urus di sini. Kami mempercayakan pertemuan itu kepadamu, lalu percayakan keamanan Vaexjoe kepada kami."

"Tetapi,"

"Tsunade…" Orochimaru melirik ke arah Tsunade yang protes "Situasi sekarang sudah berubah. Bahkan kota melayang ini tidak aman sejak Vali mengkhianati kita."

Tsunade terdiam. Orochimaru ada benarnya. Akhirnya pemimpin _Chasseurs_ dari Bangsa Magic itu menganggukkan kepala. Para _Chasseurs_ menyetujui keputusan ketiga pemimpin mereka. Jiraiya akhirnya memilih Naruto, Hinata, Issei dan Rias sebagai _Chasseurs_ yang mengawalnya di Washington.

" **Naruto adalah Multitalent berpengalaman yang juga memiliki kemampuan lebih pada skill Teknologi."**

" **Hinata seorang Multitalent yang menguasa ketiga skill dengan baik."** Catatan, Hinata maupun Naruto belum menceritakan perubahan wujud sang Hyuuga kepada _Chasseurs_ lainnya. Bahkan Hinata masih merahasiakan jati dirinya sebagai pusaka keenam Kaguya kepada Naruto.

Mungkin yang tahu hanya Penguasa Dunia, orang dari Bangsa Magic dan Vali. Kedua orang terakhir diberitahu Sang Penguasa Dunia tentang ciri-ciri pusaka keenam.

" **Issei berasal dari Washington. Pengetahuannya sangat diperlukan saat kita berada di kota kebanggaan Bangsa Teknologi."**

" **Rias Gremory bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi. Dia sangat dibutuhkan jika keadaan berubah menjadi sangat buruk."**

Sebelum kelimanya berangkat, Hinata mengunjungi Hamura- _sama_ untuk menanyakan beberapa hal, namun anak Kaguya itu sudah berminggu-minggu berada dalam keadaan koma. Kelimanya diantar sampai di **Stonehenge** Kristal oleh Tsunade-Orochimaru, _Chasseurs_ lainnya dan Madara-Hashirama.

"Percayakan juga kepada kami. Walaupun tidak sekuat saat kami masih muda, kami masih bisa membantu untuk menjaga keamanan _Chasseurs_!" kata keduanya kompak. Keduanya saling pandang dan menunjuk "HOMO! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI PERSIS KATA-KATAKU?!"

Jiraiya mengeratkan jubah hitamnya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan membuka buku dewasa sambil menikmati perjalanan di limousine. Naruto memakai kaos hitam serta jubah hitamnya yang sepanjang betis dan celana hitam panjang. Rias memakai kemeja putih yang menyembulkan dada besarnya serta rok lipit hitam setengah paha dan stocking hitam yang berujung sampai pangkal pahanya. Issei memakai kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka serta kaos berwarna merah dan sebuah sarung tangan di tangan kiri.

Hinata menyanggul rambut panjang indigonya menjadi ponytail tinggi yang anggun. Dia mengenakan blouse hitam dengan strip ungu lavender pada kerah dan lengan blouse, celana hitam panjang ketat serta jubah kebanggaan _Chasseurs_. Nuibari terpasang di punggungnya. Untuk misi kali ini, Hinata membawa burung elang botaknya, Takaruto.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Ternyata kau membawa elang botak itu, Hinata." Komentar Naruto yang sedang mengunci limousine lewat infrared kunci.

"Apa salahnya, bweee." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto, membuat Rias dan Issei tertawa. Hinata mengangkat sangkar burung Takaruto dan menentengnya dengan santai di tangan kanan.

"Kita akan melakukan _check in_ dulu. Oooh…" Jiraiya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sesosok anak muda bersetelan jas rapi menyambut mereka di parkiran. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata, pemuda itu membungkuk dengan anggun lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Georg. Saya adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi Penguasa Bangsa Teknologi. Saya ditugaskan hari ini untuk mengantar anda semua menuju ke tempat peristirahatan serta mengantar Jiraiya- _sama_ untuk bertemu Kitsuchi- _sama_ sebelum pertemuan besok dengan Penguasa Dunia dan pemimpin dari dua bangsa."

Issei sedikit bergerak saat mendengar kata 'Pengawal Pribadi' dari mulut Georg. Dia melirik ke arah Jiraiya. Tambahan saja, Issei dan Rias sedang menyamar agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan. Rias memakai wig panjang berwarna pirang dan kacamata, sedangkan Issei menutupi rambutnya dengan topi kupluk dan memakai kumis palsu.

"Mungkin Jiraiya- _sama_ perlu pengawalan dari kami juga. Sangat aneh jika seorang pemimpin _Chasseurs_ tidak dikawal oleh anggota-nya."

Georg kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya "Anda harus mempercayai keamanan pemimpin anda kepada kami karena-"

"Maaf Georg, menjaga pemimpin kalian yang terdahulu saja tidak bisa, oleh karena itu kami tidak bisa percaya kepada penjagaan dari Bangsa Teknologi."

Hinata dan Rias memandang kaget dengan sindiran tajam dari Naruto. Issei juga terkejut dengan kata-kata pedas dari _Chasseurs_ bersurai pirang tersebut. Georg sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga hanya mulutnya yang terlihat. Bibir Georg menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda. Saya mengizinkan seorang _Chasseurs_ bisa menemani Jiraiya- _sama_ saat bertemu dengan Kitsuchi- _sama_. Untuk sekarang, mari saya antar ke kamar anda. Washington Palace sudah dipersiapkan untuk kedatangan anda semua."

Georg mendahului keduanya memasuki hotel yang terlihat sangat moderen dan berkilau. Bahkan saat memasuki pintu hotel yang besar dan terbuat dari kaca, Georg berjalan menembusnya lalu sebuah suara terdengar mengucapkan "Terima kasih telah datang di Washington Palace. Nikmati istirahat berkualitas di hotel ini dengan nyaman dan aman."

Hinata terpukau saat tubuhnya melewati pintu kaca dan suara wanita terdengar mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Itu adalah Pintu Hologram yang dapat diatur menjadi pintu asli." Kata Georg menjelaskan. Mereka berada di lobi hotel yang luas. Terdapat TV LCD besar yang bergantung di dinding dan menampilkan pemandangan spektakuler Kota Washington dari atas.

"Mengaturnya menjadi asli? Ma-maksudnya hologram tadi bisa memadat membentuk pintu yang benar-benar pintu?"

"Kata-katamu sungguh ribet." Komentar Naruto, yang dibalas tatapan kesal Hinata.

"Benar, nona kecil. Teknologi hologram di Washington bisa dikonversi menjadi benda asli yang ditampilkannya. Contohnya itu."

Mereka mengikuti arah telunjuk Georg. Seorang wanita membawa hologram hamburger yang keluar dari layar Smartphone-nya. Dia menekan beberapa kali di layar Smartphone dan hologram hamburger tadi benar-benar menjadi hamburger! Hinata berkata di dalam hati 'Ini lebih ajaib daripada mantera Bangsa Magic!'

"Teknologi orang-orang Millenial bisa menyaingi mantera orang-orang Magician ya…" puji Jiraiya. Georg tertawa kecil.

"Ah, setiap bangsa punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Tidak ada yang sempurna bagi manusia."

Hinata berbisik kepada Issei. Pecinta susu itu mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan alat pembuat hologram susu dan jahe. Pasti kita bisa minum sepuasnya tanpa perlu berpergian untuk membelinya."

Issei menganggukkan kepala. Dia berkata "Ide bagus, Hinata- _chan_ …tetapi Bangsa Teknologi agak sedikit ketat dengan alat-alat mereka yang sudah melewati batas normal. Mereka memiliki prinsip 'Hanya Millenial yang boleh memakai alat-alat teknologi.' Terkecuali kasus di Kota Poveglia yang mampu menggabungkan budaya Millenial dan Magician."

"Poveglia ya…?" Hinata jadi teringat akademi magic itu dan siswa-siswi di dalamnya.

"Pembentukan materiil dari hologram berkaitan dengan penggabungan atom. Cahaya hologram sebenarnya terbuat dari atom-atom unsur yang bercahaya dan membentuk materiil kecil yang dapat ditembus. Atom adalah penyusun materi terkecil. Penggabungan atom karena adanya gaya elektromagnetik dari pengaruh proton, neutron dan elektron. Jika teknologi normal tidak dapat melihat atom, maka Bangsa Teknologi pasti mempunyainya sehingga atom dapat mereka manipulasi."

Naruto kaget ketika Hinata memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Sang _Chasseurs_ merasakan _de javu_.

"Kau mempunyai pengetahuan yang banyak, Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan dengan pipi sedikit merona "A-aku benci teori- _ttebayo_."

"Hmph, aku yakin kau akan mengatakan hal tersebut." kata Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepala. Issei dan Rias tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Mereka melewati dinding hotel yang menampilkan akuarium raksasa di sebelahnya. Banyak sekali spesies-spesies ikan laut yang ada di dalam akuarium tersebut. Hinata sedikit bergidik ketakutan saat melihat ikan hiu putih atau _Carcharodon carcharias_ berenang menuju dinding kaca sambil membuka mulutnya. Gigi-gigi hiu itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Kita sampai di kamar anda semua. Kami memesankan satu kamar kelas VIP untuk satu orang." Georg mempersilahkan para _Chasseurs_ memasuki kamar mereka ketika sudah sampai di lantai 46. Tiap satu pintu kamar memiliki jarak sekitar 100 langkah karena kamar VIP memang besar. Secara berurutan, Jiraiya berada di kamar VIP nomor 4, Hinata kamar VIP nomor 5, Naruto VIP nomor 6, Issei VIP nomor 7 dan Rias VIP nomor 8.

"Anda boleh memasukkan barang anda ke dalam kamar. Ah…saya yakin anda semua belum makan siang. Jiraiya- _sama_ , setelah makan siang kita akan ke gedung pemerintahan Bangsa Teknolog. Kitsuchi- _sama_ akan menunggu anda di sana. Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu di parkiran. Kita akan ke gedung pemerintahan dua jam lagi." Georg membungkukkan tubuhnya "Nikmati waktu anda…" katanya kemudian permisi meninggalkan Jiraiya dan para _Chasseurs_.

"Dia sedikit mendikte." Kata Rias dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada "Aku tak percaya lelaki berkacamata itu adalah penggantimu, Issei."

"Ya…" gumam Issei, yang kini terlihat lebih tenang, "Tetapi aku yakin dia lelaki yang kuat. Seseorang yang direkrut menjadi salah satu anggota **Tiga Tameng** pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

"Kalau begitu, taruh barang kalian di kamar. Kita makan siang. Akan kita bicarakan langkah kita selanjutnya di Restoran hotel ini."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Jiraiya.

* * *

Setelah menikmati berbagai menu berkualitas dari Restoran WP (Washington Palace), Jiraiya memutuskan Naruto yang akan mengawalnya saat pertemuan dengan Kitsuchi.

"Kalian bertiga boleh bersenang-senang di kota ini. Tugas kalian adalah hari esok…" Jiraiya tersenyum "Mungkin teman-teman _Chasseurs_ di Vaexjoe membutuhkan oleh-oleh."

Issei tertawa "Aku setuju, Jiraiya- _sama_."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Issei dengan wajah cemas "Ano…Issei- _kun_ , mungkin bisa ditentukan tempat yang kita tuju. Jika Naruto- _kun_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_ pulang dari pertemuan itu, mu-mungkin mereka akan menyusul…"

Issei terkejut mendengar permintaan Hinata. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Jiraiya. Keduanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ide bagus." Kata Jiraiya, nada suaranya terdengar bersemangat "Aku mau survey buku-buku bo-"

"Jangan terlalu vulgar di depan Hinata, Jiraiya- _sama_ …" kata Naruto yang memotong perkataan Jiraiya dengan nada halus. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata "Kau sangat perhatian ya…"

"E-eh tidak kok." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya "Kita harus sama-sama menikmati Kota Washington selama di sini. Hitung-hitung liburan juga."

"Baiklah, mau ke mana Issei?" tanya Rias kepada Issei. Sang ahli pembuat pedang berpikir sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya menjetikkan jari dan berkata,

"Kita ke Disna Land, taman hiburan terbaik di Washington. Setelah Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Naruto selesai bertemu dengan Kitsuchi- _sama_ , langsung saja pergi ke sana. Kami akan menunggu di wahana hiburan."

"Kita bertemu pukul 7 malam." Kata Jiraiya. Dia berdiri lalu memasang kacamata hitamnya. Jubahnya berkibar, menambah wibawa orang tua berambut putih tersebut "Ayo pergi, Naruto…"

Sang _Chasseurs_ bermata safir menganggukkan kepala. Mereka keluar dari hotel dan menuju ke parkiran. Georg sudah menunggu di parkiran dengan Mobil Volkswagen Caravelle. Dia melongokkan kepala dari jendela mobil dan tersenyum saat Jiraiya-Naruto mendatangi mobilnya.

Ketiganya menuju ke gedung pemerintahan dengan Mobil Volkswagen Caravelle yang disupir Georg.

* * *

Gedung pemerintahan Kota Washington sekaligus gedung penguasa Bangsa Teknologi merupakan bangunan tinggi berbentuk elips dan terdiri atas dinding satu arah yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Bagian atas gedung tercetak huruf besar yang bertuliskan WASHINGTON. Georg keluar paling pertama lalu mengantarkan Jiraiya dan Naruto memasuki gedung. Sama seperti WP, pintu gedung ini memakai pintu hologram.

Naruto terpana saat melewati ruangan administrasi. Ratusan pegawai pemerintahan yang duduk di depan komputer sambil mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi terlihat sangat sibuk. Beberapa berjalan membawa setumpuk kertas dan memberikan arahan kepada yang lainnya. Mereka menaiki sebuah lift yang pintunya tidak perlu membuka karena lift itu sebuah hologram. Saat Georg, Naruto dan Jiraiya memasuki lift, hologram itu memadat menjadi lift asli. Georg menyebut "Ruangan Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi." Dan lift langsung naik ke atas.

Lift kembali menjadi hologram saat ketiganya keluar dari dalam. "Sebelah sini." Kata Georg yang berbelok ke arah lorong kiri. Dia disambut belasan pasukan penjaga ruangan pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi yang memasang pose hormat. 'Kenapa penjagaan seketat ini masih bisa membuat pengkhianat melakukan kejahatannya?' Naruto memandang semua wajah penjaga 'Jangan-jangan mereka berkomplotan juga.'

Pintu besar ruangan Kitsuchi terbuka. Jiraiya masuk ke dalam sendirian, sementara Naruto dilarang oleh Georg untuk masuk.

"Beliau aman. Di sana hanya ada Kitsuchi- _sama_ saja."

Naruto memandang Georg seperti ingin mengulitinya. Iris biru itu menatap nanar pemuda berkacamata yang masih bisa menampilkan senyuman tenang.

"Jika pemimpin kami kenapa-kenapa…kacamatamu akan kuhancurkan, _buddy_." Ucap Naruto dengan suara tenang, namun ancamannya begitu kentara. Senyuman Georg bahkan sedikit pudar.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Georg singkat.

 _Di dalam ruangan Kitsuchi,_

Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi yang baru itu memutar kursinya dan berdiri menyambut Jiraiya penuh kesopanan. Dia menyalami tangan Jiraiya erat sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah datang ke Washington. Jiraiya duduk di depan Kitsuchi setelah sang pemimpin baru mempersilahkannya.

"Sebenarnya ini waktu yang buruk untuk pertemuan kan, Jiraiya- _sama_?"

"Anda benar." Jiraiya menghela napas perlahan "Bisa anda ceritakan tujuan dari pertemuan ini?"

"Pertemuan ini atau pertemua esok hari?"

"Dua-duanya."

Kistuchi tertawa lepas. Dia mengucapkan maaf lalu meminta izin untuk minum air di cawan. Dia berdehem, tampak ragu-ragu untuk berbicara.

"Saya tidak tahu tentang pertemuan esok hari. Setelah saya menyatakan deklarasi untuk mendukung Penguasa Dunia, Penguasa Dunia malah ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan kedua bangsa. Alasan dari Penguasa Dunia yang tidak saya ketahui."

"Ooh begitu. Aku juga bingung mengapa Vaexjoe diundang." Jiraiya mencoba pendekatan lain "Lalu bagaimana dengan deklarasi anda, apa maksud anda mendukung penuh Penguasa Dunia?"

"Jiraiya- _sama_ , saya juga membingungkan hal tersebut. Ehem, soal deklarasi…ah, saya melihat arah politik Bangsa Teknologi dan Bangsa Magic kurang jelas saat Penguasa Dunia menyatakan bahwa Bangsa Ninjutsu boleh dibunuh. Polanya sangat dinamis, penuh lika-liku. Bangsa Teknologi yang dipimpin ayah saya dan Bangsa Magic yang dipimpin Sirzech- _sama_ berada di zona abu-abu, zona yang menuruti keputusan Penguasa Dunia namun sesekali menolaknya. Dengan deklarasi penuh ini, saya ingin orang-orang Millenial menentukan sikapnya. Sikap yang jelas, tanpa sifat plin-plan yang mengaburkan pandangan sebenarnya."

"Alasan yang kurang kuterima…"

Jiraiya sedikit melihat tatapan nyalang dari Kitsuchi. Hampir saja dia memberikan sinyal bahaya kepada Naruto di luar ruangan, namun Kitsuchi tersenyum dan mengangguk tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa jika anda tidak menerimanya…tetapi inilah kebijakan pertama saya sebagai Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi."

Beberapa saat Jiraiya terdiam, dia memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu, ke pertanyaan kedua. Apa alasan untuk pertemuan ini?"

Kitsuchi berdehem kembali. Dia meminum air di cawannya hingga habis. Jiraiya menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah Kitsuchi.

 _Di luar ruangan,_

Naruto dapat merasakan atmosfir tidak nyaman di sekitarnya. Walaupun Georg sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang penjaga ruangan, tetapi dia dapat melihat adanya aura mengawasi dari mereka. Apalagi penjaga-penjaga lainnya. Naruto merasa punggungnya sedang ditusuk oleh tatapan tajam yang mengawasi dengan niat membunuh.

'Satu…dua…tiga…empat…' Naruto menghitung jumlah penjaga ruangan Kitsuchi 'Ada 15 penjaga. Mereka membawa dua tipe senjata api. Handgun di pinggang kirinya dan M-16 ada di tangan sebagai _Primer Weapon_. Sebuah pisau di paha kanan. Mereka pasti memiliki kemampuan menembak dan bela diri yang baik. Lalu…' Naruto memandang Georg 'Orang ini salah satu dari **Tiga Tameng**. Aku belum tahu kemampuannya…bahaya. Jika mereka mau mencelakakan Jiraiya- _sama_ , posisiku sangat tidak menguntungkan.'

Georg tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan sikap Georg.

* * *

Disna Land adalah taman bermain luas yang sedang merayakan event penyambutan musim semi. Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir saat suhu tidak sedingin beberapa hari yang lalu serta salju tak turun lagi. Taman dengan _icon_ bangunan kastil di tengah taman memiliki banyak sekali pengunjung serta wahana. Ada wahana permainan, wahana sejarah Bangsa Teknologi, wahana pengetahuan dan wahana hiburan. Issei mengajak Rias dan Hinata menaiki _Roller Coster_ yang bisa terbang di langit dan melewati cincin bersinar yang menjadi trek _Roller Coster_ tersebut. Rias menolak untuk naik sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nanti mabukku kambuh."

"Tidak apa-apa Rias- _chan_. Bukankah kau pernah cerita kalau Naruto- _kun_ membantumu mengatasi penyakit aneh itu."

Rias tidak berdaya saat Hinata menariknya menuju tempat pembelian tiket _Fly Roller Coster_. "I-itu bukan penyakit, Hinata- _chan_."

Issei hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

"WHAAAAAAAA! KENAPA _ROLLER COSTER_ -NYA BERPUTAR-PUTAR DI LANGIT?!" itu adalah teriakan dari adik Sirzech Gremory.

Setelah menaiki _Fly Roller Coster_ dan membuat wajah Rias pucat-dia tidak muntah-, Issei mengajak mereka melihat Museum penemuan Bangsa Teknologi yang menakjubkan.

"W-waaah, pistol pengecil benda. Ini seperti sihir **Minize** , sihir yang bisa mengecilkan tubuh seseorang atau benda. Aku tidak tahu Bangsa Teknologi bisa membuatnya." Hinata memandang takjub sebuah pistol dengan ujung membulat dan ada antenna kecil di bagian ujung membulat tersebut. Pistol berwarna putih-hijau itu berada di dalam kotak kaca. Hinata menempelkan wajahnya di kaca "Ini…ini keren!"

"Bangsa Teknologi sudah menemukan cara mengecilkan ukuran benda selain menggunakan metode gaya mekanik. Di teori dasar, pengecilan ukuran biasanya menggunakan cara kompresi, pukulan, atrisi maupun _cutting_. Nah, di sini Bangsa Teknologi memanfaatkan peleburan atom-atom yang saling bertubrukkan untuk mengecilkan ukuran mereka. Jika ukuran atom sebenarnya adalah 20 kali 10 pangkat negatif sejuta, maka pengecilan ukuran akan membuat pangkat negatif itu bertambah, dengan kata lain semakin kecil…pistol ini mengaplikasikannya menggunakan cahaya tembak yang berasal dari energi pistol dan menggabungkan sifat dari sinar gamma, UV dan alpha."

"K-kau seperti Naruto- _kun_ …punya banyak pengetahuan juga." Hinata memandang Issei takjub. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi banyak permen.

"Lalu aku harus berkata _aku benci teori_ gitu…"

Rias tersenyum "Itu membuatmu terdengar aneh, pecinta susu."

Hinata tertawa senang "Pokoknya aku senang mendengar teori-teori yang bermanfaat." Hinata pindah untuk melihat benda-benda ciptaan Bangsa Teknologi lainnya. Ada sebuah benda berbentuk seperti tapal kuda yang dapat mengubah gelombang suara longitudinal menjadi benda yang bisa dilihat secara visual. Misalnya jika ada gelombang suara yang berbunyi "Aku cinta kamu," maka gelombang suara yang melewati alat ini akan membentuk benda padat berbentuk huruf "AKU CINTA KAMU."

" _Sugooooi_." Gumam Hinata takjub.

Setelah puas melihat benda-benda ciptaan Bangsa Teknologi, mereka keluar museum dan bersantai di sebuah meja dan kursi yang disediakan pengelola. Ketiganya memesan coklat hangat kepada sebuah stand aneka macam olahan coklat.

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Dia bersenandung pelan sambil melihat ke arah kincir ria taman. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, ia ingin mengajak Issei dan Rias menaiki wahana tersebut. Saat mulutnya ingin mengucapkan ajakan, Hinata teringat Naruto dan Jiraiya.

 _Mungkin lebih baik bemain wahana tersebut bersama mereka._

* * *

Jiraiya memasang wajah sweatdropped setelah mendengar alasan Kitsuchi mengundangnya ke gedung pemerintahan.

"Saya adalah penggemar berat novel anda. Karya anda sangat terkenal dengan nama pena Gagagiono. Saya baru tahu 3 bulan yang lalu kalau Gagagiono itu adalah anda." Kitscuchi memegang kedua tangan Jiraiya sambil memasang wajah memohon "Saya ingin membeli buku terbaru anda yang masih belum dijual secara resmi oleh produsen. Saya ingin menjadi pembeli pertama Icha-Icha Paradise Series keempat!"

Jiraiya menghela napasnya. Dia mengangguk malas "Aku akan membawanya saat pertemuan besok. Aku kira tujuan anda ingin menemuiku adalah-"

"Satu lagi."

Jiraiya menghentikan omongannya saat nada Kitsuchi berubah serius. Kitsuchi melepas pegangannya pada kedua tangan Jiraiya dan bersandar di kursi putar. Ia membalikkan kursinya sehingga membelakangi Jiraiya.

"Anda harus menuruti perintah Penguasa Dunia besok. Apapun perintahnya!"

Jiraiya tak senang dengan kalimat terakhir tersebut. Sang pemimpin Vaexjoe berdiri dari kursi lalu berdiam sejenak karena sedang berpikir.

"Sikapku akan ditentukan besok. Menurut atau tidaknya Vaexjoe," Jiraiya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil tetap berbicara "Melihat dari kelogisan perintah yang diajukan Penguasa Dunia."

"Anda punya pilihan untuk menolaknya?"

Jiraiya terdiam ketika pintu ruangan sudah sedikit dibukanya.

"Anda akan melihatnya besok, Kitsuchi- _sama_. Terima kasih karena telah menyambut kami dengan baik dan sampai jumpa esok hari."

Kitsuchi memutar kursinya kembali saat pintu itu tertutup. Dia tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman bengis.

"Tak kusangka hanya Jiraiya- _sama_ yang datang ke Washington. Vaexjoe memang waspada…"

* * *

Georg mengantar mereka menuju Disna Land, sesuai janji kepada Hinata untuk bertemu pukul 7 malam. Naruto memandang jam sakunya. Baru pukul 6 lewat 30 menit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Georg tidak berkata sepatah katapun seperti saat dia mengantarkan mereka ke gedung pemerintahan. Jiraiya juga terlihat duduk menopang dagu dan memandang ke arah luar. Dia terlihat berpikir keras. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibicarakan dua pemimpin tersebut. Suatu keputusan? Ketetapan? Lobi? Diplomasi? Kerja sama? Atau perbedaan pendapat?

"Kita sampai di Disna Land. Taman hiburan terbaik Washington City." Kata Georg begitu mereka tiba di depan gerbang Disna Land. Naruto terfokus pada dua bangunan yang terlihat dari luar gerbang taman. Satunya sebuah kastil eropa dan satunya lagi sebuah kincir ria. Hiburan yang bagus untuk orang-orang dalam masa depresi.

Mobil Volkswagen Caravelle memasuki parkiran taman. Setelah Naruto dan Jiraiya keluar dari dalam mobil, Georg izin pamit karena masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Berhati-hati, Georg." Kata Naruto datar. Georg memandang sejenak Naruto di dalam mobil, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _Chasseurs_."

Mobil itu melaju keluar dari gerbang taman. Naruto curiga dengan sikap salah satu dari **Tiga Tameng** tersebut, tetapi dia tetap masih memantau hingga menemukan kebenaran yang akan terjadi. Jiraiya mengajak Naruto untuk memasuki wilayah pusat taman dan dibalas anggukan singkat sang _Chasseurs._

Keduanya bertemu Hinata, Issei dan Rias yang sedang berbincang di meja santai. Singkat cerita, Jiraiya menceritakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Kitsuchi. Selain penyambutan biasa dari Penguasa baru Bangsa Teknologi tersebut serta permintaan aneh Kitsuchi, Jiraiya juga menceritakan tentang peringatan Kitsuchi.

"Apapun perintahnya…itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa kemauan Penguasa Dunia." Gumam Issei sambil memegang dagunya dan berpikir "Penguasa Dunia, dia telah menjadi Raja bagi dunia ini. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Vaexjoe…"

"Kau terdengar menggumam daripada bertanya." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Dia melirik coklat panas Hinata dan mengambilnya seenak jidat. Hinata sempat protes namun Naruto telah menyeruput coklat itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Enak. Aku kira kau minta tambahan jahe." Naruto meletakkan cangkir coklat di depan Hinata. Wajah Hinata merah padam. Dia ingat. Benar-benar ingat.

"Te-tempat kau menempelkan bibir tadi sama dengan a-a-aku, Naruto _baka_!" kata Hinata pelan. Issei dan Rias menepuk kening bersamaan. Jiraiya tersenyum melihat kekesalan Hinata kepada Naruto. Merah, wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Haaa?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya 'Bisa-bisanya aku…'

 _Itukah kata orang yang disebut ciuman tak langsung?_

Keduanya membatin hal yang sama. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan terus berkata bahwa ia tidak mau menjadi pedofil di dalam hati.

"Eng, lalu untuk tindakan besok, apa yang harus kami lakukan Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Jiraiya mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pen dari jubahnya. Keempat _Chasseurs_ memandang fokus ke arah kertas kosong yang diletakkan Jiraiya di atas meja.

"Aku punya rencana…" kata sang pemimpin penuh pemikiran.

Selama satu jam lebih terjadi diskusi antara mereka berlima. Rencana sudah dibuat. Tinggal menjalankannya untuk pertemuan besok. Hinata menghembuskan napas perlahan. Esok hari dia akan satu kota dengan Sang raja dunia, Penguasa Dunia yang memberi perintah untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu.

'Ah iya…' Hinata teringat tentang kincir ria-nya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Issei.

"A-ano semuanya. Emm, semuanya…" yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menunjuk ke arah kincir ria sambil berusaha memasang wajah biasa tatkala Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Ma-maukah kita naik kincir ria di sana bersama?"

"Semuanya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menaikkan alis.

"Iya."

Hinata memandang Naruto, Issei, Rias dan Jiraiya- _sama_ bergantian. Dia harap idenya tidak buruk dikala besok mereka akan menghadapi pertemuan besar. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari kursi dan bertepuk sekali penuh semangat.

"Ayo lakukan. Seperti yang Hinata bilang tadi, hitung-hitung liburan- _ttebayo_."

"Okey, aku akan mencoba ketahananku terhadap mabuk akut di sana!"

"Hehehe, mungkin observasi susu terbaik ada di sana."

"Heh…anak muda seperti kalian mana tahu hikmah dari menaiki kincir ria. _Ferris wheel_ di zaman dahulu diciptakan untuk pasangan muda-mudi yang dimabuk asmara, kemudian berhubungan-"

"AYO LAKUKAN HINATA!" kata Naruto yang sengaja berteriak untuk memotong perkataan Jiraiya. Omongan Jiraiya tadi mendekati konten berbahaya. Bahaya bagi gadis manis nan polos seperti Hinata banyak mendengar hal-hal dewasa.

Hinata tertegun. Dia menganggukkan kepala senang. Tidak disangka idenya diterima bahkan empat _Chasseurs_ lain terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya.

 _Kincir ria menutup kestabilannya dengan bergerak perlahan-lahan. Tidak pernah bergerak maju, hanya bergerak dalam lingkaran. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya…_

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata dan Rias yang sedang melihat ke arah luar. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat antusias. Sang _Chasseurs_ ikut memandang ke luar. Hamparan lampu indah di Disna Land menyambut mereka seperti permata pasir yang penuh warna. Latar gelap dan beratus lampu indah yang bergemerlapan, tentu saja itu pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Issei dan Jiraiya yang duduk di samping Naruto sedang mengobrol tentang filosofi susu. Naruto tidak tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan tersebut. Di kala matanya kembali memandang ke depan, ia menangkap Hinata tadi memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa sang _Chasseurs_ merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya saat melihat wajah malu-malu Hinata yang memandang ke luar. Apa hanya perasaannya? Apa hati itu akan berputar seperti kincir ria?

Setelah selesai menaiki kincir ria, mereka kembali ke WP. Jiraiya menginstruksikan kepada para _Chasseurs_ untuk istirahat di kamar mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh bergadang. Mereka akan menghadapi pertemuan besok dan segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Apalagi mereka punya rencana untuk persiapan hal-hal buruk. Jiraiya tidak mau karena mengantuk, sesuatu yang lebih buruk timbul.

"Aku tahu kalian sering menjalankan misi yang membuat kalian tetap terjaga selama 24 jam. Tetapi istirahat sangat penting bagi tubuh manusia. Manfaatkan fasilitas kamar hotel bintang lima ini sebaik mungkin."

Itu-lah pesan Jiraiya.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya,_

Hari itu telah tiba.

Pertemuan besar di Washington yang mengundang pemimpin Bangsa Magic, pemimpn Vaexjoe dan Penguasa Dunia telah tiba. Kota Washington sebagai kota kiblat Bangsa Teknologi sebagai tuan rumah.

Pertemuan dilakukan di gedung pemerintahan lantai paling atas, Meeting room yang disebut **Bene Occusum** menjadi tempat pertemuan. Bene Occusum adalah sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran dengan meja segi delapan belas di tengahnya. Delapan belas kursi hologram akan muncul dari sudut meja dan menjadi kursi asli saat seseorang mendudukinya. Ruangan itu bercat putih dan berdinding polos tanpa hiasan. Di bagian belakang tempat Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi duduk, terdapat pajangan foto yang memperlihatkan wajah para pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi dari generasi ke generasi.

Naruto mengantar sendiri Jiraiya menggunakan limousine mereka. Hanya Naruto dan Jiraiya yang berada di limousine. _Chasseurs_ lain berada dalam posisi yang telah ditentukan sesuai rencana kemarin.

Limousine itu terparkir di parkiran gedung pemerintahan. Saat Jiraiya keluar, ratusan wartawan kota memfoto dan berusaha mewawancarai pemimpin Vaexjoe tersebut. Salah satu pertanyaannya "Kenapa anda sendirian Jiraiya- _sama_? Bagaimana dengan Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_? Apa mereka berdua tidak ikut karena alasan khusus?". Jiraiya tidak menggubrisnya. Georg yang berada di depan pintu gedung pemerintahan memerintah anak buahnya untuk melindungi Jiraiya- _sama_ agar tidak dikerumuni wartawan.

Naruto keluar dari dalam limousine dengan wajah tenang. Dia tidak mengunci limousine tersebut dengan inframerah. Mata birunya memandang Georg yang sedang mengatur para penjaga gedung pemerintahan agar suasana tetap kondusif. Sang _Chasseurs_ memandang sekelilingya lagi. Pantas Georg sibuk. Ratusan wartawan dan ribuan warga Vaexjoe memadati sekitar gedung. Ternyata pertemuan ini benar-benar menarik perhatian warga Washington.

Dua kilometer di depan gedung pemerintahan, Hinata dan Issei duduk di sebuah kafe sambil menikmati kopi pagi mereka. Keduanya memandang siaran berita di Tv kafe yang memberitakan acara pertemuan akbar di Washington bersama pengunjung lain. Issei mengusap kumis palsunya perlahan-lahan.

"Sungguh menghebohkan ya. Lihat saja di depan gedung pemerintahan, para wartawan dan warga yang ingin tahu seperti semut yang memandang sebuah kubik gula dari atas meja."

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Issei. Benar-benar ramai. Mungkinkah karena Penguasa Dunia ikut hadir maka euforia di Washington city begitu heboh dan besar?

Rias berdiri di simpang empat besar pusat Washington city. Layar TV besar di simpang empat besar kota juga menampilkan acara pertemuan hari ini. Terdengar pembawa berita mengatakan bahwa pemimpin Vaexjoe, Jiraiya- _sama_ datang pertama kali ke gedung pemerintahan. Jiraiya yang datang sendiri juga menjadi pertanyaan karena Vaexjoe dikenal sebagai kota yang dipimpin tiga penguasa.

"Pemimpin Kota Dublin dan Kota Wina akhirnya datang! Riser Phoenix- _sama_ dan Yagura- _sama_ memasuki gedung dan dikawal oleh penjaga gedung pemerintahan. Dublin dan Wina adalah kota besar pendukung Kota Washington. Ketiga kota ini bahu-membahu demi kejayaan Bangsa Teknologi."

Warga Washington yang menonton berita saling berbisik setelah melihat Riser dan Yagura memasuki gedung pemerintahan. Rias hanya mendengar bisik-bisikan yang penuh pertanyaan dari warga Washington. "Bagaimana pendapat Riser- _sama_ dan Yagura- _sama_ terhadap kematian Oonoki- _sama_?" atau "Apa keseimbangan Dublin, Wina dan Washington tetap terjaga?".

"Itu kan…?!" teriak seorang warga Washington.

"Akhirnya…rombongan pemimpin Bangsa Magic datang! Paling depan dan menyapa para wartawan adalah Pemimpin Bangsa Magic, Sirzech Gremory- _sama_!"

Rias memandang ke layar Tv dengan mata melebar. Dia terharu melihat abangnya baik-baik saja saat isu goncangan politik di Kuoh santer terdengar. Sirzech melambaikan tangan ke kamera dan ribuan _blitz_ menyinari tubuhnya saat para wartawan mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera.

Di belakang Sirzceh berjalan para pemimpin Bangsa Magic lainnya. Dari aliran Dark ada Azazel yang berjalan di kanan-belakang Sirzch. Di kiri-belakang, berjalan Michael dan Serafall yang merupakan pemimpin Bangsa Magic aliran God. Di belakang Sirzceh berjalan dengan tenang dua pemimpin Bangsa Magic dari aliran Human, Fallbium Glasya-Labolas dan Ajuka Astaroth.

Rias menahan napasnya. Ini benar-benar sebuah pertemuan besar. Dia harap Naruto dan Jiraiya- _sama_ yang berada di gedung pemerintahan akan baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan abangnya.

* * *

Pintu Bene Occusum terbuka saat Sirzech bersama para pemimpin lainnya memasuki ruangan. Kitsuchi berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut Sirzech dengan wajah bahagia. Keduanya berjabat tangan dan sedikit menggoyangkan jabat tangan tersebut.

"Anda terlalu terburu-buru melakukan pertemuan ini. Seharusnya anda menstabilkan keadaan Bangsa Teknologi pasca kematian Oonoki- _sama_."

"Ini adalah permintaan Penguasa Dunia, Sirzech- _dono_. Aku tidak mau menolaknya untuk memberikan dampak buruk bagi Bangsa Teknologi."

Sirzech tersenyum. Dia melepas jabat tangan itu "Aku mengerti, Kitsuchi- _sama_."

Kitsuchi menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian dipandangnya semua pemimpin Bangsa Magic dan mempersilahkan semuanya duduk dengan penuh santun.

"Silahkan duduk. Silahkan duduk. Kursi hologram ini tersedia untuk anda. Ah…jangan takut. Ketika pantat anda menyentuh hologram, maka kursi ini akan berubah menjadi kursi asli."

"Wao, tak kusangka teknologi orang-orang Millenial sudah menyentuh keajaiban mantera Bangsa Magic," Azazel memandang ke bawah saat kursi hologram yang didudukinya berubah menjadi kursi asli "Ini adalah keajaiban ilmu pengetahuan."

"Ternyata anda berdua juga datang, Riser- _sama_ …Yagura- _sama_ …" sapa Fallbium begitu duduk di kursinya.

"Suatu kewaiiban harus dipenuhi." Ucap Riser singkat. Penguasa Kota Dublin yang dijuluki _jenius_ Bangsa Teknologi itu menyalami Fallbium dengan erat. Namun mata Riser mengisyaratkan sebuah keangkuhan.

"Atau memenuhi undangan Penguasa Dunia yang tidak bisa ditolak." Tambah Yagura. Tubuhnya memang kecil seperti anak-anak, tetapi Yagura sudah mencapai kepala tiga. Dia adalah pejabat Kota Wina yang sangat keras dan kejam. Sosoknya pantas dan cocok memimpin Kota Wina yang menjadi penopang utama militer Bangsa Teknologi.

"Itu tidak perlu disebutkan. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani menolak undangan Sang Raja Dunia," mata Riser memandang Jiraiya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sirzech "Dan ada orang bodoh di ruangan ini…" ucapnya halus nan tajam.

"Heh, anda menyinggung para pemimpin Vaexjoe, Riser- _sama_?" gumam Ajuka. Riser menaikkan alisnya. Lebih-lebih Ajuka mengeluarkan sebuah rubrik 8 sisi dan memainkannya dengan cepat. Benar-benar kegiatan _awkward_ di pertemuan formalitas ini.

"Kita akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jiraiya- _sama_ mengapa dua pemimpin Vaexjoe lainnya tidak hadir. Tetapi melihat situasi dan kondisi saat ini, aku yakin Penguasa Dunia tidak akan memperdulikan hal tersebut. Bahkan kematian Oonoki- _sama_ yang mengguncang Bangsa Teknologi maupun Bangsa Magic tidak diperdulikan Sang Penguasa Dunia. Keanehan terbesar adalah," rubrik 8 sisi itu tersusun pas tiap sisinya. Masing-masing warna sudah seragam di tiap sisi "Undangan kepada Vaexjoe. Bagiku sangat aneh Vaexjoe diundang di sini. Walaupun mereka kota tempat berdiamnya para _Chasseurs_ , para pemburu elit, sangat aneh jika tujuan pertemuan yang ingin menyinkronkan dua bangsa pasca kematian Oonoki- _sama_ mengundang pihak Vaexjoe. Ada apa?"

"Kadang kala kau memiliki hipotesis yang rumit, Ajuka…" gumam Fallbium "Sambil main rubrik lagi. Apa kau bisa main yang 16 sisi?"

Ajuka tersenyum. Dikeluarkannya rubrik 16 sisi dari balik saku jubahnya "Hipotesis adalah jawaban sementara terhadap masalah yang masih bersifat praduga karena masih harus dibuktikan kebenarannya. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki jawaban. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan. Kau juga harus menggunakan otakmu, Fallbium. Jangan menuruti sifat malasmu."

"Sekarang aku diceramahi olehnya." Bisik Fallbium kepada Riser. Pemimpin Kota Dublin itu tidak tersenyum. Dia mendecih pelan karena Ajuka terdengar mengejeknya. Hanya Yagura yang tersenyum tipis.

'Petinggi Bangsa Magic ini boleh juga…' batin Yagura santai.

Jiraiya dan Sirzech sedang membicarakan kasus badai salju besar yang terjadi di Kota Roma beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jiraiya hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh topik tentang isu di Kuoh. Kitsuchi asyik berbicara dengan Michael dan Serafall, sementara Azazel duduk bersandar di kursi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja.

'Aku sangat ingin mengeluarkan sekaleng bir dan meminumnya di sini. Tetapi Sirzech pasti marah karena ini adalah pertemuan besar dan tidak boleh diolok-olok. Apa meminum minuman alkohol adalah tindakan mengolok-olok? Aku tidak tahu…' Azazel memandang Jiraiya. Dia tersenyum 'Tadi aku melihat Naruto di luar, berarti Jiraiya aman. Dia tepat memilih pengawalnya untuk datang ke pertemuan ini, karena pertemuan ini…' mata Azazel menajam. Dipandangnya semua pemimpin yang sedang berbicara. Walaupun terlihat asyik di luar, Azazel tahu ada aura tak nyaman pada masing-masing pemimpin. Semuanya terlihat memiliki _gap_ atau celah. Ada penjagaan jarak karena sikap waspada dan tak nyaman '…Adalah pertemuan yang dihadiri Sang Penguasa Dunia!'

Petir menyambar di langit. Semua wartawan maupun warga-mau yang berada di dekat gedung pemerintahan maupun menonton di TV-terkejut karena mendengar suara gemuruh tersebut.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu luar Bene Occusum berjalan menuju dinding kaca. Dia dapat melihat pemandangan luas di sana. Georg ikutan berjalan menuju dinding kaca.

"Akhirnya dia datang…" gumam Georg dengan napas berat. Jelas terlihat tegang.

Mata Naruto menajam.

Sebuah vortex muncul di langit yang terus menyambar petir-petir besar. Saat itu sebuah kereta yang tertutupi penutup kaca hitam keluar dari vortex dan menuju atap Gedung Pemerintahan. Kereta itu tidak ditarik hewan apapun. Hanya sebuah kereta. Cahaya putih perak menyelimuti kereta tersebut. Saat melesat menuju ke atap gedung, kemilau-kemilau perak keluar dari belakang kereta. Benar-benar kemuliaan yang sangat agung.

"AKHIRNYA, AKHIRNYA, AKHIRNYA PENGUASA DUNIA DATANG!"

"DIA DATANG! SANG PENGUASA DUNIA DATANG!"

"PEMBERI RAHMAT, PEMBERI PERINTAH MUTLAK, YANG AGUNG DARI SEGALA AGUNG! PENGAWAS KETIGA BANGSA DARI LUAR BUMI YANG BERDIAM DI KASTIL OOTSUTSUKI, KETURUNAN SANG DEWI KELINCI…PENGUASA DUNIA, PENGUASA DUNIA TELAH DATANG!"

Para pembawa berita sangat heboh ketika meliput berita kedatangan Sang Penguasa Dunia. Warga di sekitar gedung pemerintahan berteriak takjub. Semua yang menonton dan melihat dicampuri berbagai macam perasaan. Takjub, kengerian, senang, ketakutan, penasaran, ketegangan…perasaan itu tercampur-baur seperti salad berbagai buah. Rasa _nano-nano_ yang menyegarkan. Issei meneguk ludahnya. Kaki Rias sedikit bergegar saat melihat kereta bercahaya perak itu melayang di langit disertai kilatan petir. Lebih-lebih Hinata. Dia teringat pesan Dewi Kaguya. Setetes keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya walaupun ini di akhir musim dingin. Penguasa Dunia telah mengincarnya karena ia pusaka keenam, tentu saja itu berita buruk bagi Hinata.

Bagian langit-langit Bene Occusum terbuka. Kitsuchi sudah mempersiapkan jika Penguasa Dunia memasuki ruangan lewat atap. Semua pemimpin memandang ke atas ketika seorang keturunan Ootsutsuki Kaguya keluar dari kereta bercahaya perak dan memandang ke bawah penuh lembut. Itu adalah Penguasa Dunia. Matanya putih kebiru-biruan, rambutnya juga putih keabu-abuan sedikit acak-acakan. Ia memakai kimono jubah yang memiliki pola-pola seperti angka 9 di punggungnya. Penguasa Dunia terlihat masih muda. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik, bermata safir dan sangat tampan. Dia melempar beberapa bubuk merah ke bawah dan sebuah tangga berkarpet merah muncul di sana. Ujung tangga itu sampai ke lantai Bene Occusum. Cahaya perak juga melingkupi tangga tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Minato." Ucap Penguasa Dunia lembut. Minato menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan. Jiraiya memandang tajam salah satu dari empat Jenderal Penguasa Dunia. Namikaze Minato…tentu saja dia tahu pria tersebut.

Semua pemimpin berdiri untuk menghormati _The Number One Man in The World_. Yang agung dari segala keagungan, sang pemberi perintah mutlak. Kitsuchi langsung berlutut di hadapan Sang Penguasa Dunia dan berkata "Selamat datang di Washington, Ootsutsuki- _sama_. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya sangat berterima kasih atas kedatangan anda."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Kitsuchi…" Penguasa Dunia menyuruh Kitsuchi berdiri dan pemimpin lainnya duduk "Kita akan mulai pertemuan ini, karena aku yakin semuanya memiliki banyak urusan. Apakah aku benar?"

Tidak ada yang berani mengiyakan. _Urusan paling penting ya menghadiri undangan anda_ …batin semuanya sambil menahan napas.

Sang Penguasa Dunia duduk di kursinya. Kursi hologram yang ia duduki hancur. Kursi itu digantikan kursi Sang Penguasa Dunia yang bercahaya perak. Para pemimpin lainnya terkejut akan hal tersebut. Tangan Kitsuchi bahkan sedikit bergetar karena kaget. Penguasa Dunia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang berada di sisi kanan kursi, matanya tertuju tajam ke Jiraiya. Wajah Jiraiya jelas berusaha tenang, namun tidak dipungkiri, setetes keringat muncul di pelipis kirinya.

"Sudah beberapa tahun sejak aku menerapkan aturan untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu demi keadilan yang tidak pernah diterapkan pendahulu-pendahuluku. Beberapa Bangsa Ninjutsu terus berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya, sementara Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi terus mengejar mereka karena itu adalah perintah dariku. Penuturan ini akan menyangkut pada stabilitas politik yang ingin kita bicarakan pasca kematian teman kita, sahabat kita, pemimpi Bangsa Teknologi Oonoki. Kematian Oonoki adalah kejutan yang mendalam bagi kita semua…" Sang Penguasa Dunia tersenyum "Namun kita telah menemukan sosok yang dapat menggantikan beliau. Aku bertaruh pasti banyak pemimpin-pemimpin di sini berusaha menjaga stabilitas masing-masing kota mereka setelah berita itu terdengar. Kematian Oonoki memang _high-class news_ yang mengerikan sekaligus membuat penasaran. Hanya saja…penjagaan stabilitas itu sangat diperlukan."

"Di sini aku akan mengatakan bagaimana cara menjaga stabilitas tersebut…" Sang Penguasa Dunia berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan mengitari para pemimpin yang duduk tegang di kursi mereka "Pertama, sejak aku mengumumkan untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu, dua bangsa lainnya berada di zona abu-abu. Suatu sikap tidak konsisten yang menyebalkan."

Sirzech sedikit melebarkan matanya. Azazel melirik ke arah Sang Penguasa Dunia. Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tak nyaman, apalagi hasratnya untuk meminum bir hilang.

"Bangsa Teknologi maupun Bangsa Magic sudah menerima keuntungan dari perintah ini. Hanya saja sikap pemimpin mereka yang tidak konsisten membuat gejolak terjadi di tiap bangsa, lalu menghasilkan kekacauan besar dan semakin menjadi buruk. Ketika Oonoki meninggal dan Kitsuchi menggantikannya, Kitsuchi langsung mendeklarasikan untuk mendukung penuh Penguasa Dunia tanpa sikap inkonsisten yang menyebalkan. Mungkin Sirzech bisa memberiku dua pilihan di sini, kita akan memutuskannya di sini." Penguasa Dunia berhenti di belakang Sirzech. Pemimpin Bangsa Magic berambut merah itu menarik napasnya perlahan. Dia merasakan atmosfir bertegangan tinggi di belakangnya.

"Pilihan pertama, anda harus mendeklarasikan bahwa Bangsa Magic mendukung penuh Penguasa Dunia. Pilihan kedua, anda siap diganti dengan sosok yang lebih pantas. Ini-"

"Maafkan saya memotong perkataan anda, Ootsutsuki- _sama_. Tapi melihat perkembangan akibat keputusan anda menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu, ini yang membuat dunia semakin tidak stabil. Bahkan Kuoh juga…" Sirzech mengepalkan tangan kanannya "…Kuoh juga sedang berada dalam kondisi kritis karena ada beberapa pihak yang pro dengan anda, dan kontra dengan anda."

Penguasa Dunia tersenyum "Jadi anda berada di pihak mana, Sirzech?"

Sirzech terdiam. Bagian depan rambutnya menutupi mata Sirzech. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Dia menoleh perlahan ke arah Penguasa Dunia dan berkata dengan mantap "Saya berada di pihak kontra, Ootsutsuki- _sama_."

Semua yang di ruangan terkejut. Azazel ternganga. Tidak disangkanya Sirzech berani frontal di depan Penguasa Dunia. Jiraiya bahkan harus menggosok daun telinganya dan berharap tadi ia salah dengar.

Sang Penguasa Dunia tersenyum. Tidak ada kemarahan di wajah tampannya.

"Pernyataan yang mengejutkan, Sirzech Gremory. Sedikit membuatku terkejut. Hanya sedikit…" Penguasa Dunia kembali duduk di singgasananya. Dia melipat kakinya dengan santai dan menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kanan. Matanya kembali menatap Jiraiya.

Jiraiya merasakan kekuatan intimidasi yang menyesakkan.

"Kedua, cara menjaga stabilitas dunia adalah memegang pusaka Dewi Kaguya dalam satu tangan. Kalian pasti tahu pusaka-pusaka nenek moyangku tersebar di seluruh dunia. Pusaka-pusaka tersebut memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan hebat yang akan menjadi senjata jika berada di tangan yang salah. Hari ini aku berencana memulai pengumpulan pusaka-pusaka Kaguya sehingga pusaka tersebut hanya berada di tanganku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengontrol dunia dan menjaga kestabilan dunia agar tidak menjadi kacau. Nah…aku dengar ada satu pusaka di Kota Poveglia,"

Sirzech sedikit menajamkan matanya.

"Dan 5 lainnya ada di Vaexjoe…"

Fallbium, Ajuka, Yagura bahkan Riser berdiri dari kursi karena terkejut. Michael dan Serafall memandang ke arah Jiraiya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kitsuchi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum puas. Sirzech juga terlihat terkejut mendengar fakta ini. Ternyata 5 pusaka Sang Legenda Dewi Kaguya ada di Vaexjoe! Apalagi pusaka keenam yang misterius...apa pusaka keenam?! Bagaimana Vaexjoe memilikinya?!

"Benar, Ootsutsuki- _sama_. Saya tidak tahu dari mana informasi yang anda dapatkan, tetapi saya tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Penguasa Dunia tersenyum "Kau pria yang jujur, Jiraiya…aku harap kau kooperatif. Tujuanku sangat mulia, demi stabilitas dunia. Lagipula pusaka-pusaka itu punya nenek moyangku, dengan kata lain harus diwarisi kepada cicit-cicitnya."

"Jadi anda meminta hak 5 pusaka tersebut?"

Suara Jiraiya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Iya…"

Mata Jiraiya melebar. Minato sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kunai teracung ke wajah Jiraiya. Sirzech sedikit berdiri dan ingin protes, tetapi Michael menahan Sirzech agar tetap tenang.

Azazel memandang tajam ke arah Penguasa Dunia. Kali ini suasana semakin intens.

"Minato…kau…"

Minato terdiam. Dia tidak memperdulikan wajah berkeringat sang pemimpin Vaexjoe. Penguasa Dunia berdiri dari kursinya dan bergerak mendekati Jiraiya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku melupakan Icha-Icha Paradise Series 4 pesanan anda, Kitsuchi- _sama_. Aku harus ke bawah untuk mengambilnya."

"Tenang saja, Jiraiya- _sama_ …saya akan mengabari pengawal anda untuk mengambilnya." Kitsuchi berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia memandang terkejut saat tangan kanan Jiraiya ingin memencet sesuatu, namun dengan cepat Minato memegang lengan kanan Jiraiya dan memelintirnya. Benda itu terjatuh. Jiraiya meringis kesal.

"Sebuah tombol darurat. Heh…mungkin itu terhubung kepada pengawalmu di luar sana. Sayang sekali…" Kitsuchi melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Minato "Salah satu Jenderal Penguasa Dunia merupakan orang tercepat di dunia."

'Sialan…aku butuh 3 detik saja. Tiga detik pengalihan untuk membebaskan diri dari situasi ini!' batin Jiraiya. Matanya memandang tajam Penguasa Dunia dan Namikaze Minato yang berdiri di depannya. Sirzech melirik ke arah Michael dan Serafall, lalu Azazel, Fallbium dan Ajuka. Kelimanya memasang wajah "Tunggu sebentar…", di pihak Riser dan Yagura, keduanya tampak masih terkejut karena arah pembicaraan ini berubah menjadi suasana tegang bernafaskan membunuh.

Pintu Bene Occusulum terbuka. Kitsuchi keluar dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat. Mata birunya memandang tajam Kitsuchi yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada yang bisa saya-"

Kitsuchi membentuk kode Stop kepada Georg. Georg berhenti berbicara dan menganggukkan kepala, dia perlahan mundur ke belakang. Kitsuchi mendatangi Naruto sambil mengatakan bahwa Jiraiya ingin mengambil buku Icha-Icha Paradise Series keempat yang tertinggal di limousine. Jiraiya tidak bisa keluar karena masih berada di topik pembicaraan penting.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya, nak?"

"Aku tidak bisa sembarangan meninggalkan-"

"Keamanan pemimpinmu akan kami jamin. Jika kami macam-macam di hadapan Penguasa Dunia dan para pemimpin Bangsa Magic, maka kami Bangsa Teknologi akan mempermalukan diri sendiri…"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Azazel ada di sana…satu-satunya yang paling ia percayai adalah Azazel. Baiklah..dia akan turun ke bawah secepatnya dan kembali ke sini. Azazel adalah petinggi Bangsa Magic yang dekat dengan _Chasseurs_ , jadi dia masih bisa mempercayakan keselamatan sang pemimpin Vaexjoe kepada Azazel.

"Baiklah…" kata Naruto dengan suara tenang. Kitsuchi sedikit menghela napas lega "Di mana Jiraiya- _sama_ meletakkan buku itu?"

"Hm…di dalam limousine!" kata Kitsuchi, yang sebenarnya hanya menebak. Naruto menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan cepat menuju lift. Kitsuchi menyeringai tipis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto mempercayakan sang pemimpin di dalam Bene Occusulum, tetapi hal ini sangat menguntungkannya.

* * *

Naruto mencari novel best seller karangan Jiraiya di seluruh sudut limousine. Dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Dia melihat waktu pada jam sakunya. Sudah lima menit mencari, tetapi dia belum menemukan novel tersebut.

'Cih…aku merasa khawatir. Mungkin aku harus meminta Kitsuchi untuk menanyakan kepada Jiraiya- _sama_ di mana beliau meletakkan novel tersebut.'

Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung kembali. Suara ribut warga dan wartawan yang mengerumuni depan gedung menegaskan bahwa pertemuan ini sangat menghebohkan. Beberapa pasukan penjaga gedung berusaha menahan beberapa wartawan yang ingin menerobos masuk.

Naruto melirik ke arah ruang administrasi yang terlihat sangat sibuk hari ini. Tentu saja kedatangan Penguasa Dunia ke Washington akan merubah porsi kerja normal mereka. Dia berdiri di depan lift hologram sambil memikirkan tentang Penguasa Dunia. Sosok yang menjadi aktor utama dari genosida Bangsa Ninjutsu sekarang ada di dekatnya. Bisa saja ia mencoba menyerang Penguasa Dunia, tetapi Naruto yakin bahwa kemampuannya belum mampu mencapai Yang agung dari segala keagungan tersebut.

"Hm…apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Chasseurs_?"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Di sisinya berdiri Cao Cao, salah satu pengawal Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi yang disebut **Tiga Tameng**. Cao Cao bersama Yakushi Kabuto dan Kitsuchi pernah ke Vaexjoe saat Oonoki- _sama_ me- _request_ misi pencarian _Teleporter Dimension_.

"Aku mendapatkan sedikit perintah dari pemimpinku. Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah **Tiga Tameng** seharusnya berada di dekat pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi?"

Cao Cao tertawa ramah "Hahaha, yah…aku juga mendapatkan sedikit perintah."

Lift hologram terbuka, dua pegawai gedung pemerintah keluar dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Naruto dan Cao Cao menaiki lift tersebut.

"Ke lantai paling atas- _ttebayo_?"

Cao Cao menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya untuk beberapa saat terdiam. Cao Cao berdehem pelan, sepertinya ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan misi yang diminta Oonoki- _sama_? Maaf, aku belum mendengar perkembangannya."

"Ada sedikit kendala…"

"Begitu ya…"

Naruto memandang datar ke depan saat pintu lift terbuka. Tidak ada yang ingin masuk ke lift dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Kalian belum menemukan petunjuk di mana dua _Teleporter Dimension_ berada?"

"Be…lum." Gumam Naruto. Dia melirik ke arah Cao Cao. Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan misi itu padahal Oonoki- _sama_ yang meminta misi tersebut dibunuh?"

"Walaupun klien kalian tidak ada, sewajarnya kalian harus menuntaskan. _Chasseurs_ menjunjung tinggi kehormatannya kan?"

"Ya, keberhasilan misi akan menunjukkan kehormatan kami sebagai pemburu elit." Naruto mengepal tangannya sangat kuat. Walaupun mereka berhasil mendapatkan dua _Teleporter Dimension_ , tetapi mereka kehilangan tiga teman berharga. Jika saja Vali tidak berkhianat…

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Dua orang pegawai masuk ke dalam sambil tersenyum sopan kepada mereka berdua. Keduanya menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada Cao Cao. Naruto yakin status Cao Cao sebagai **Tiga Tameng** membuatnya dihormati dan disegani warga Washington.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Ketika pintu lift kembali terbuka, dua pegawai tadi keluar sambil mengucapkan "Permisi…". Naruto dan Cao Cao mengangguk sopan. Pintu lift kembali tertutup. Untuk sesaat Naruto dapat melihat bayangan pantulan dirinya dan Cao Cao di pintu lift. Walaupun bayangan keduanya kabur, Naruto dapat melihat sedikit keanehan pada tangan kiri Cao Cao.

Mata birunya melirik ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut. Setelah diamati dengan seksama, tangan kiri Cao Cao seperti tangan palsu yang terbuat dari logam. Entah kenapa dia merasa teringat sesuatu dengan tangan kiri…

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kirimu?"

Cao Cao sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Walaupun memakai kemeja berlengan panjang, bagian telapak tangannya terlihat jelas. Telapak tangan itu berwarna putih perak dan terbuat dari logam mengkilat.

"Ohoho…ini ya…" Cao Cao memandang tangannya dengan wajah sendu "Aku mengalami kecelakaan dalam suatu misi. Tangan kiriku terputus sehingga aku meminta para peneliti di Dublin membuatkanku tangan palsu."

Alis Naruto bertautan tajam. Pintu lift terbuka. Tidak ada orang yang masuk. Pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan kecelakaan itu…?"

Cao Cao tersenyum tipis. Dia menurunkan tangan kirinya ke bawah. Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak dapat melihat mata Cao Cao karena terhalang poni rambutnya. Cao Cao menegakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kesal.

"Di Copenhagen."

Sekelebat memori menari di kepala Naruto. **Copenhagen. Sora. Teleporter Dimension. Pencarian. Serangan.**

 **Nenek gila yang menyerang mereka.**

 **Dan dia memutuskan tangan kiri nenek itu dengan Kusanaginya…**

Pintu lift terbuka kembali. Tidak ada pegawai yang masuk. Saat itulah waktu secara lambat bergerak. Perlahan-lahan pintu lift tertutup dan benturan di lift terjadi.

"Santai _Chasseurs_ …kau ingin membuat lift ini menjadi arena pertarungan?" Cao Cao menahan sabetan kunai Naruto dengan tangan kiri logamnya.

"Jadi kau yang menyamar sebagai nenek gila itu- _ttebayo_? Tak kusangka kau mengincar kami sejak lama. Jadi kau salah satu komplotan pengkhianat Bangsa Teknologi bersama Kitsuchi?!"

Cao Cao tertawa. Namun bukan tawa ramah, tetapi sebuah tawa kekesalan.

"Aku terkejut ketika kau berhasil menebas tangan kiriku, Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto …kau adalah _Chasseurs_ berbakat yang mengerikan."

"Simpan pujianmu di akhirat karena kepalamu akan hilang!" Naruto mencabut Kusanagi dengan tangan kirinya dan melesatnya ke leher Cao Cao. Tombak emas yang pernah Naruto lihat di Copenhagen, tombak emas yang dikeluarkan si nenek gila, muncul menahan sabetan Kusanagi. Cao Cao mengibaskan kuat tangan kirinya sehingga Naruto termundur ke belakang. Cao Cao melakukan gerakan tusukan ke kepala Naruto, namun sang _Chasseurs_ menundukkan kepala sehingga tusukan itu hanya mengenai dinding lift.

Ting…suara pintu lift terbuka. Cao Cao dan Naruto kaget. Mereka langsung berdiri tegak dan berusaha membuat situasi normal. Tidak ada orang di depan lift. Ketika pintu lift tertutup, keduanya melanjutkan duel di dalam lift!

 **Kuoh 2 END**

Kembali bersama kami di fic ini. Waaah, tampaknya untuk langsung menyelesaikan fic seperti preview di chapter 27 tidak mungkin. Masih panjang! Jadi Chapter 28 akan menjadi kesimpulan akhir dari pertemuan para pemimpin dua bangsa bersama Jiraiya dan Penguasa Dunia.

Ada dua poin yang ditekankan Penguasa Dunia kepada Jiraiya dan Sirzech. Pertama, Penguasa Dunia ingin Sirzech totalitas memihaknya atau digantikan dengan pemimpin yang pro dengannya. Sirzech menyangkalnya dan mengatakan dengan tegas, sang Gremory berada di pihak penentang Penguasa Dunia. Kedua, Penguasa Dunia secara langsung mengatakan tujuannya ingin memiliki 6 pusaka Kaguya. Lima di Vaxjoe (termasuk Hinata) dan satu di Poveglia, yang seperti kita ketahui pusaka di Poveglia sudah dipindahkan oleh Rias.

Daaan jreng jreng…Cao Cao menjadi NENEK YANG MENYAMAR di Copenhagen saat Chasseurs mencari salah satu Teleporter Dimension. Yap, satu-persatu misteri akan terungkap dan akan kami ungkap perlahan-lahan.

Terima kasih saran dari FhiengkyePhysco tentang nama suatu produk. Akan kami ubah, mungkin kata Yakult diganti Ya*ult saja biar lebih menjaga lisensi, lalu saran dari Guest Ardhalea soal penggunaan kata bermaksud beda yang diberi tanda petik satu saja, terima kasih akan kami segera ubah.

Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Oh ya, chapter 29 mungkin akan diupdare hari jumat atau sabtu jika tidak ada halangan. Kami akan berusaha keras menamatkan cerita ini sampai tuntassss. Iya ga cha? Banyak PR fanficmu yang lain tu, hahaha…

Yang lainnya akan aku balas lewat PM. Sooo…bye bye.

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 3_

" _Rias..? k-kau Rias kan?"/"Akeno…?!"/"Kita semua telah dijebak!"/"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUANYA INI?!"/ "Kehormatan Chasseurs akan hancur bersama dengan Kota Vaexjoe kebanggaan mereka."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 3**

Lift itu terus naik menuju lantai atas. Dari luar memang terlihat biasa, namun di dalamnya sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit.

"Apa yang direncanakan tuanmu Kitsuchi bersama Penguasa Dunia? Kenapa kalian mengundang Vaexjoe _dattebayou_?!"

Naruto melakukan sabetan horizontal ke dada Cao Cao. Tombak emas Cao Cao menahan sabetan tersebut. Mata Naruto menajam. Itu bukan tombak biasa. Sabetan Kusanagi-nya yang selalu memotong sesuatu bisa ditahan dengan mudah.

"Entahlah. Memikirkan konsep dan rencana bukan tugasku. Tugasku hanyalah menyingkirkan pengganggu sepertimu!" Cao Cao memunculkan dua cabang tombak dari batang tombaknya. Dua tombak itu melesat menuju dada dan perut Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ mengelak ke kiri sehingga punggungnya menempel pada pintu lift. Cao Cao menghilangkan dua cabang tombak tersebut lalu melesatkan mata tombaknya secara menyilang ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto berputar di dinding mengelak serangan itu lalu menerjang rusuk kiri Cao Cao dengan kaki kirinya. Cao Cao termundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding lift.

'Area pertarungan ini begitu sempit…' Naruto memandang bagian dinding di sisi kanan pintu lift. Ada bekas sabetan di sana akibat terkena mata tombak Cao Cao 'Apa aku harus bertarung di area yang lebih luas? Tidak…' Naruto memasang posisi siaga ketika Cao Cao menyeringai tipis 'Jika aku membuat keributan dan informasi yang tersampai di Bene Occusum bahwa Vaexjoe-lah pembuat keributan itu, maka Jiraiya- _sama_ akan menghadapi kesulitan.'

Ting…pintu lift terbuka lagi di lantai selanjutnya. Naruto langsung menyarungkan Kusanagi-nya sementara Cao Cao menghilangkan tombak emasnya. Tidak ada orang di depan pintu lift. Pintu lift kembali tertutup dan lift naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

"Bertarung di sini membuat senam jantung saja. Saat pintu lift terbuka kita harus bertindak normal. Mau mencari lokasi lain?"

"Tidak perlu…" Naruto mencabut Kusanagi-nya kembali "Karena di sini aku akan membuatmu berbicara lebih banyak tentang pertemuan di Washington."

"Kau sedikit keras kepala ya…" Cao Cao tersenyum kesal. Tombak emasnya kembali muncul. Mata Naruto menajam melihat kemunculan senjata Cao Cao tersebut.

'Dia berasal dari Bangsa Teknologi, tetapi senjatanya itu tidak seperti senjata Millenial pada umumnya. Tombak itu lebih mendekati ke arah senjata sihir. Apa dia…' Naruto menahan sabetan tombak Cao Cao dengan Kusanagi-nya. Duel di dalam lift kembali terjadi. Saling menjual serangan, keduanya bertarung sangat sengit di lift yang sempit. Naruto dan Cao Cao tentu saja masih menahan diri karena tidak mau mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya demi menjaga ketenangan gedung pemerintahan.

Di depan pintu Bene Occusum, seorang penjaga mendekati Georg dengan wajah cemas. Dia menunjukkan sebuah rekaman langsung CCTV lift di tab berwarna putih. Kelopak mata Georg sedikit terbuka kaget.

' _Chasseurs_ itu…dia bertarung dengan Cao Cao- _kun_ di dalam lift hologram?!' Georg menoleh ke arah semua penjaga dan menginstruksikan beberapa penjaga untuk menunggu di depan lift. Saat lift hologram itu membawa Naruto-Cao Cao ke lantai paling atas dan pintu lift terbuka, beberapa penjaga langsung menangkap Naruto dari luar. Georg juga ingin menghindari keributan yang berlebihan. Dia melirik ke arah pintu masuk Bene Occusum.

'Sampai kapan pertemuan ini berakhir dan mendapatkan kesimpulan…?'

 _Di dalam ruangan Bene Occusum._

Suasana semakin lama semakin menegangkan. Jiraiya tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Minato menahan pergerakannya dan Penguasa Dunia berdiri di sampingnya dengan aura yang mengerikan. Di lain pihak, Riser dan Yagura hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah khawatir. Kitsuchi duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum puas karena telah menyudutkan pimpinan Vaexjoe. Sirzech melirik kembali ke arah Michael, Serafall, Fallbium, Ajuka dan Azazel. Meminta pendapat, apakah dia harus membantu Jiraiya atau tidak…?

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Michael?" tanya Serafall di dekat telingan Michael. Dia segera menjauhi Michael ketika Kitsuchi meliriknya tajam. Michael menggelengkan kepala pelan. 'Belum saatnya…' batin petinggi Bangsa Magic aliran God tersebut.

Azazel meneguk ludah. Nafsu ingin meminum birnya sudah lenyap. Situasi di dalam ruangan ini benar-benar membuatnya bertanya, apakah ada ruangan yang cocok untuk mengembalikan nafsu meminum birnya. Bagus…tampaknya dia ingin keluar ruangan dan menghirup udara segar, tetapi para penjaga di luar ruangan pasti mencegatnya keluar. Dia memandang Jiraiya dengan wajah khawatir. Lelaki bertubuh besar dan berambut putih itu benar-benar sedang terdesak.

* * *

Hinata memandang smartphone di tangan kanannya dengan tajam. Layar smartphone menampilkan sekeliling gedung pemerintahan dari atas. Visual itu terhubung dengan kamera mini yang dipasang di atas kepala Takaruto. Elang botak itu sedang terbang berputar mengitari gedung pemerintahan untuk mengawasi situasi di sana. Hinata mengatur zoom-nya dengan cara menekan ikon kaca pembesar dan tanda plus di dalamnya. Pembesaran dilakukan hingga 100 kali.

Sayang sekali..karena kaca gedung terbuat dari kaca satu arah, maka sisi luarnya memantulkan bayangan bukan menembus isi dalamnya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana, Hinata- _chan_? Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Issei yang sedang mengaduk-aduk es susu blueberry-nya. Es tersebut merupakan pesanan kelima Issei di kafe ini.

"Tidak ada. Bahkan setelah di- _zoom_ , kacanya hanya memantulkan bayangan-bayangan kota."

"Begitu ya…tentu saja arsitektur pembuat gedung pemerintahan mengerti sifat privasi pemerintah pusat Bangsa Teknologi."

"Ya…" Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya "Tetapi aku harap pertemuan ini tidak memberikan dampak buruk bagi Vaexjoe"

"Aku setuju." Kata Issei dengan wajah bersemangat. Dia mengelus kumis palsunya sebelum meminum es susu blueberry tersebut. Beberapa bekas susu menempel di kumis palsunya. Hinata ingin memberitahukan Issei tentang hal tersebut, namun suara pintu kafe yang terbuka membuat Hinata dan Issei spontan menoleh ke sana.

"Kabuto- _san_?!" pekik Hinata tak sengaja. Kabuto terkejut mendengar suara Hinata. Ia menoleh ke arah meja Hinata dan Issei, kemudian berjalan ke sana dengan senyuman. Beberapa warga Washington yang dilewati Kabuto membungkuk hormat. Jelas status Kabuto sebagai salah satu dari **Tiga Tameng** sangat dihormati warga Kota Washington.

"Hinata…? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga _Chasseurs_ yang dibawa bersama Jiraiya- _sama_ ke Washington. Yang kulihat tadi pagi di gedung hanya Naruto- _kun_ saja."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan "Ya…" dengan lembut. Kabuto menoleh ke arah Issei dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kumis palsumu ada bekas susunya, Issei…"

"O-oh benarkah? Maaf…" Issei ingin menanggalkan kumisnya. Sementara Hinata ternganga dengan wajah kaget. Saat Issei ingin mencabut kumis tersebut, matanya melebar. Dia langsung memandang Kabuto dengan wajah tak percaya. Tidak percaya sekali…

"Ka-Kabuto? K-kau mengenaliku?"

Kabuto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Bahkan ketika aku menyamar?!"

Sekali lagi Kabuto menganggukkan kepala. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" pintanya. Hinata dan Issei mempersilahkan Kabuto duduk. Sang pria berkacamata itu duduk di samping Hinata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama sebagai teman, sahabat dan rekan, Issei. Aku sangat mengenal gayamu berbicara, bahkan semakin kuat saat melihat bekas susu di sekitar mulutmu. Kau pasti ingat bahwa aku sering menegur cara meminum susumu yang berlepotan."

Issei menghela napasnya. Dia melirik sekitarnya dengan cepat. Bagus…tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Dia melepas kumis palsunya dengan cepat, membersihkannya lalu memasang kembali di atas bibir.

"Kumisnya terbalik, Issei- _kun_!" bisik Hinata. Issei terkaget lalu memutar kumisnya sehingga berbentuk normal.

"Apa kau direkrut menjadi _Chasseurs_ , Issei?" tanya Kabuto. Issei terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Iya."

Kabuto memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum senang "Sudah pasti. Kemampuanmu dalam membuat pedang serta menggunakan alat-alat teknologi tidak diragukan. Kau pantas menjadi seorang _Chasseurs_. Lagipula saat kau menghilang, Oonoki- _sama_ sangat kehilanganmu. Beliau sangat sedih."

"A-apa…?! Orang tua itu…"

Kabuto menganggukkan kepala "Dia perhatian kepadamu, Issei. Kita yang berasal dari Panti Asuhan Bonaventura dan terpilih karena bakat, akhirnya kita menjadi saudara yang menjaga ayah angkat kita, sang Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi, Oonoki- _sama_. Hm…mungkin aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

 _Panti asuhan Bonaventura…_ Hinata pernah mendengarnya.

Tunggu? Ah…itu panti asuhan tempat Xenovia bekerja sebagai perawat. Ternyata Kabuto dan issei berasal dari sana!

"Salah dia sendiri, mengapa dia menuruti perintah Penguasa Dunia." Issei membuang mukanya. Dia tampak kesal karena Kabuto membawa topik ini. Hinata memandang keduanya dengan mata kebingungan.

Kabuto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Pelayan di kafe datang sambil membawa menu makanan dan minuman. Kabuto memesan secangkir kopi hitam panas. Setelah itu suasana kembali hening.

"A-ano Kabuto- _san_ …a-anda tidak berada di gedung pemerintahan? Bukankah tugas seorang **Tiga Tameng** berada di dekat Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi?"

Hinata memecah keheningan tersebut. Issei menoleh ke arah Kabuto dan terlihat meminta penjelasan. Issei sudah tahu Kabuto tidak menyukai Kitsuchi. Berdasarkan laporan Orochimaru beberapa hari yang lalu, Kabuto-lah yang mencurigai bahwa Oonoki diracuni oleh anaknya demi merebut kekuasaan.

"Aku sedang menuju tahap seperti Issei…" gumam Kabuto dengan senyuman sedih. Hinata dan Issei terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kabuto.

"Aku mau keluar dari **Tiga Tameng**."

* * *

Rias menghembuskan napas pelan. Kerumunan warga di simpang empat besar Kota Washington semakin ramai. Dia merasakan sedikit sesak dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari suasana yang lebih luas. Sementara itu pemberitaan di TV-TV Kota Washington terus menampilkan tentang pertemuan dua bangsa, Vaexjoe dan Penguasa Dunia. Termasuk layar TV besar di simpang empat Kota Washington, layar TV terus menampilkan segala hal tentang pertemuan ini, dari fakta sampai isu belaka.

Rias bersandar di sebuah tiang tanda berhenti bis yang ada di tepi jalan. Suasana di sini lebih luas dan nyaman. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata dan merapikan rambut palsunya. Matanya memandang ke atas. Rias hanya berharap abangnya Sirzech baik-baik saja.

"Rias..? K-kau Rias kan?"

Rias terlonjak kaget karena seseorang memanggil namanya. Padahal dia sedang menyamar. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara, di sana berjalan dengan terburu-buru seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mata Rias terbuka lebar.

"Akeno…?!"

Himejima Akeno memakai kaos berwarna merah muda dan dilapisi dengan dress putih selutut yang memiliki dua pengait pada kedua bahunya. Akeno membawa tas tangan berwarna putih. Dia berlari ke arah Rias dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"R-Rias- _Buchou_?!"

"E-eeh?" Rias membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Akeno.

'Bagaimana dia tahu?!'

" _Buchou_ …" gumam Akeno pelan. Dia ingin menepuk bahu Rias, namun adik Sirzech itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akeno dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Akeno…bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah Rias?"

Akeno mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rias. Irisnya bergetar pelan.

"Ternyata benar-benar Rias- _Buchou_. Matamu berwarna biru kehijauan. Ah…" Akeno menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rias. Matanya memandang ke arah dada Rias "Aku tahu saat pertama kali memandangmu."

Kalau boleh jujur…Akeno sangat ingat bentuk dada besar itu.

Akeno langsung memeluk Rias karena bahagia. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandang mereka kebingungan. Wajah Rias memerah karena Akeno tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"A-Akeno…lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat yang nyaman. Ja-jangan memelukku di tempat umum."

Kedua dada besar itu bersentuhan karena pemiliknya saling memeluk. Akeno melepas pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah bahagia. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari tempat yang enak agar mereka berdua leluasa bicara. 50 meter di depan mereka ada sebuah kafe, Akeno mengajak Rias ke sana.

"Bagaimana…?" tawar Akeno. Rias tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Rias dan Akeno duduk di dekat dinding kaca sehingga masih bisa melihat pemandangan ke luar. Dua buah es krim besar tersaji di depan mereka. Akeno menyuap sesendok es krim ke mulutnya dan berkata "Enak…" dengan senang. Dia memasukkan sendok itu ke es krim lalu memandang Rias yang terlihat memandang ke arah luar.

Pembicaraan dimulai dengan pertanyaan Rias tentang kabar anggota klub penelitian limu gaib-nya. Akeno bercerita bahwa Yuuto Kiba, Koneko dan Asia setelah lulus berada di jalan mereka masing-masing. Asia kembali ke Buenos Aires, sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko bekerja pada pemerintahan Kota Poveglia. Akeno juga bercerita tentang Pein yang telah menjadi orang penting di Kuoh dan digadang-gadang akan menjadi _next leader_ Bangsa Magic aliran Human. Hidan dan Akatsukers lainnya membentuk kelompok Magician aliran Human yang siap berjuang atas nama Kuoh dan Bangsa Magic. Sona sedang dilatih oleh komite perguruan Magician di Poveglia, katanya Sona siap untuk menjadi _sensei_ di Akademi Magic Poveglia.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Aaahh…Pilar Keempat kita ya…" Akeno tersenyum manis.

Di Poveglia, seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang panjang berdiri di depan sebuah dinding kaca kantor penguasa Kota Poveglia. Wajah datarnya memandang tenang, menampilkan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang menghanyutkan setiap pria pada pandangan pertama. Mata cantik Shion sedikit menajam ketika melihat sesuatu muncul di langit Poveglia.

"Dia telah menjadi penguasa Poveglia menggantikan ibunya."

Iris Rias bergetar pelan. Hebat.

Akhirnya Shion menerima takdirnya dan memegang jabatan sebagai Penguasa Poveglia. Padahal insiden Kerasukan yang dibuat Shion adalah untuk membuat kekacauan di Poveglia agar dirinya terhindar dari jabatan warisan tersebut. Mungkin pertarungannya dengan Naruto dulu membuat Shion merubah pikirannya.

"Teman-teman sudah menjadi orang-orang hebat ya…" gumam Rias dengan nada takjub "Aku sangat senang kalian lulus dan menjadi Magician-Magician berkualitas, seperti keinginan para _sensei_."

"Fufufu…bukan hanya karena keinginan _sensei_ saja, tetapi keinginan dari diri kita juga."

Rias menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia rindu dengan tawa fufufu-nya Akeno. Ciri khas Akeno yang menunjukkan **Sisi S** -nya. Rias merasa sangat senang bertemu Akeno. Keduanya asyik berbicara tentang masa lalu kurang lebih 15 menit. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa bahagia. Sebuah pertemanan yang sangat indah dan tulus.

"Oh ya Rias- _Bucho_ -"

"Jangan panggil aku _Buchou_ lagi. Cukup Rias saja…"

Akeno tersenyum mendengar teguran dari sahabatnya tersebut. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Hehehe…baiklah. Tetapi kau akan selalu menjadi _Buchou_ di dalam hatiku. Ahem. Kembali ke topik utama," Akeno menyuap sesendok es krim lagi "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Washington, Rias? Dan…dan kenapa kau menyamar? Bukankah _Lord_ Sirzech ada di sini juga. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Hinata- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_?"

 _Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, Akeno…_ Rias sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Apa dia harus jujur mengatakannya kepada Akeno…kalau dia…kalau dia seorang _Chasseurs_?

Rias memandang sahabatnya beberapa saat, membuat alis Akeno bertautan kebingungan. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Akeno sambil meraba-raba wajah cantiknya.

"Akeno…dengarkan ini baik-baik," Rias memejamkan matanya. Dia telah memutuskannya "Aku adalah seorang _Chasseurs_."

"Hooh?" untuk sesaat Akeno hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Mantan wakil ketua di klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu memiringkan wajahnya.

"SERIUS RIAS?!" kata Akeno heboh. Rias membuat tanda diam menggunakan jari telunjuk karena teriakan Akeno membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka. Akeno menutup mulutnya dan mengucapkan maaf. Rias menghela napasnya dan menceritakan tentang dirinya yang terpilih sebagai anggota pemburu elit tersebut. Akeno mendengarnya dengan baik, lalu sesekali bertanya dengan wajah antusias.

"Be-begitu…" Akeno menyuap sesendok es krim ke mulutnya lagi "Rias…bukan hanya yang lainnya bisa mendapat gelar **Luar Biasa** , kau juga menjadi Magician yang **Luar Biasa**!"

"K-kau terlalu memuji, Akeno…"

"Fufufu, _Buchou_ -ku yang manis, ah maaf…Rias-ku yang manis, jangan merendah seperti itu. Sudah sewajarnya adik dari Penguasa Bangsa Magic mendapatkan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan standarnya. _Chasseurs_ adalah kelompok terkenal dari Kota indipenden Vaexjoe, masuk ke kotanya saja susah, apalagi menjadi kelompok pemburu elitnya. Rias…aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Rias mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akeno. Dia benar-benar senang telah berbincang bersama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Akeno tersenyum "Ara ara…aku sedang berlibur."

"Heh? Itu saja?"

Akeno menggelengkan kepala "Hmm…sebenarnya tidak sih, aku juga menemani ayahku. Beliau punya urusan penting di Washington. Aneh juga ya urusan pentingnya bertepatan dengan pertemuan besar para pemimpin Bangsa dengan Penguasa Dunia."

Rias menaikkan alisnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang janggal.

* * *

 _Di dalam ruangan Bene Occusum._

"Bagaimana…? Dua hal penting sudah kutawarkan di sini. Aku mau pertemuan ini tidak sia-sia, karena aku benci segala hal yang sia-sia. Aku ingin mendapatkan jawaban dan kesimpulan." Penguasa Dunia tersenyum di depan Jiraiya "Pertama dari anda dulu, Penguasa Vaexjoe…apa…jawaban…" mata Penguasa Dunia menajam "…Anda?!"

Setetes keringat kembali muncul di pelipis Jiraiya. Giginya terkatup rapat. Dia tidak bisa melakukan tindakan yang sembrono. Namikaze Minato dan Penguasa Dunia ada di dekatnya. Bahkan hanya Namikaze Minato saja bisa membuatnya terpojokkan seperti ini.

Tiga detik. Hanya tiga detik pengalihan, Jiraiya bisa lolos dari sini dan melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan rencana mereka. Rencana yang dibuat di Disna Land.

"Apa jawaban anda, Jiraiya…?" tanya Penguasa Dunia kembali.

Yagura meringis kesal. Dia melirik ke arah Riser. Walaupun terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, Yagura melihat senyuman licik di wajah Riser. Dia menoleh ke arah Kitsuchi yang duduk santai di kursinya. Benar-benar buruk. Yagura tidak percaya jika hipotesis yang menari di kepalanya benar. Hipotesis itu berkata: **Oonoki-sama dibunuh anaknya yang telah bekerja sama dengan pihak Penguasa Dunia**. Yagura benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Sirzech sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penguasa Dunia pasti meminta jawaban kedua darinya. Bahkan jika Jiraiya tidak menjawab dengan cepat dan mengulur waktu, pertaruhan nasib Bangsa Magic juga akan segera ditanyakan Penguasa Dunia. Perlahan-lahan lingkaran sihir merah muncul di telapak tangan kanan Sirzech yang berada di bawah meja. Hanya Serafall, Michael dan Azazel yang bisa melihat lingkaran sihir merah tersebut.

"AAAAAAH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Azazel. Untuk sesaat suasana intens tadi sedikit mereda.

"SUASANA DI SINI MEMBUATKU GERAH! MAAFKAN AKU SIRZECH," Azazel menghentakkan sekaleng bir di atas meja. Sirzech, Michael, Serafll, Ajuka dan Fallbium memasang wajah kaget.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMINUM BIR KESAYANGANKU!" Azazel membuka tutup kaleng bir-nya.

Perlu diingat, sebenarnya nafsu meminum bir Azazel hilang. Tutup kaleng bir-nya merupakan pengirim sinyal. Sinyal bahaya yang dikirim Aazel akan melesat menuju _transceiver_ (penerima) sinyal yang ada pada Kabuto.

Kelopak mata Kabuto melebar. Dia meneguk kopi hitamnya dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?!" tanya Issei. Hinata ikutan berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Sudah dimulai…hal paling buruk yang telah diprediksikan Azazel- _sama_!" Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk batang dengan ujung atas membulat. Sebuah tombol berwarna hitam ada di bagian ujung atasnya. Hinata dan Issei memandang alat itu dengan segudang penasaran di hati mereka. Kabuto menekan tombol tersebut. Tombol itu mengaktifkan 15 bom besar yang telah Kabuto pasang di gedung pemerintahan.

 **DHUAAAARRRHHHH!**

Di setiap layar TV warga Washington, gedung megah milik pemerintah meledak dan perlahan-lahan ambruk. Namun dengan teknologi hebatnya, muncul ratusan robot tentakel dari dalam tanah yang menahan gedung agar tidak jatuh. Robot-robot tentakel itu dipasang di bawah tanah sekitar gedung pemerintahan.

Ruangan Bene Occusum berguncang hebat. Para pemimpin yang berada di dalam ruangan ikutan bergoyang. Kitsuchi bahkan terjatuh dari kursinya karena guncangan hebat. Dia menoleh ke arah Penguasa Dunia. Sang agung dari segala keagungan tetap berdiri tenang tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan guncangan hebat tersebut, begitu pula Namikaze Minato salah satu jenderalnya.

Azazel membuat air bir di dalam kaleng berubah menjadi lava. Dia melempar kaleng itu ke arah Minato sehingga lava di kaleng bir keluar.

" **Kekkai**!"

Mata Azazel melebar. Dia tidak percaya Fallbium menahan serangannya yang tertuju kepada Minato dengan membuat mantera **Kekkai**.

" **Complicare Dimensio** " kata Ajuka yang mengeluarkan mantera **Complicare Dimensio** , mantera tingkat tinggi yang membuatnya dapat mengendalikan dimensi sesuka hati. Ia melipat dimensi di sekitar Azazel, bertujuan mengurung Azazel dalam lipatan dimensi, namun Serafall menahan mantera Ajuka dengan menyerap lipatan dimensi ke dimensi kosong buatannya. Lipatan-lipatan dimensi itu masuk ke sebuah vortex dengan mantera **Iac Fillio** dahsyat yang dibuat Serafall.

"Apa maksudnya ini, AJUKA?! FALLBIUM?!" kata Serafall dengan wajah kesal. Dia memandang kedua pemimpin Bangsa Magic aliran Human dengan tatapan tak senang.

"Apa kalian berdua bekerja dengan Penguasa Dunia?" tanya Michael. Di bawah telapak tangan kirinya sudah muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna emas.

Fallbium menghela napas bosan. Dia melirik ke arah Ajuka, meminta temannya untuk menjelaskan.

"Benar. Kami berdua bekerja sama dengan Penguasa Dunia demi kemajuan Bangsa Magic. Sirzech," Ajuka melirik ke arah Sirzech dengan wajah berubah jahat "Kau bukanlah pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang hebat. Keragu-raguanmu membuat Bangsa Magic menjadi bangsa yang lemah. Kekuatan Bangsa Magic sekarang karena aturan Penguasa Dunia yang memperbolehkan kedua bangsa untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu. Jika bukan karena itu, maka bangsa kita tetap akan menjadi pecundang yang berada di bawah lumpur nista. Satu hal lagi…" Ajuka menunjuk Sirzech "…Kau selalu menguatkan Bangsa Magic aliran Dark dan God saja. Di bawah kepemimpinanmu, kami, para Bangsa Magic aliran Human selalu di-anak tirikan. Setelah kami bertemu dengan dia, dan dia memperkenalkan kami dengan Penguasa Dunia, mereka memberi banyak harapan. Mereka memberi kekuatan untuk Bangsa Magic. Mereka memberi harapan untuk Bangsa Magic aliran Human."

"Dia…?" gumam Sirzech "Siapa dia?!"

Mata Jiraiya menajam. Apa dia itu adalah Orang Bangsa Magic yang menjadi tuan-nya Vali?

Riser berbisik di telinga Yagura, bisikannya berbunyi "Sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan ini, Yagura…kita akan menjadi penonton dan mendukung yang menang saja."

"Heh…" Yagura menutup matanya. Dia tetap duduk tenang di atas kursinya "Kau bekerja sama dengan Kitsuchi dalam pembunuhan Oonoki- _sama_ , Riser. Kau juga komplotan pendukung Penguasa Dunia. Apa aku salah?"

Riser menyeringai "Kau benar…" desisnya tajam "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melawan kami?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Yagura menghela napasnya perlahan "Aku akan menjadi penonton saja."

Riser tertawa kecil "Keputusan yang bagus, pemimpin Kota Wina."

Ledakan 15 bom Kabuto membuat sistem komputer dan listrik gedung pemerintahan mati. Para pegawai teknis berlarian ke ruangan generator utama. Perlahan-lahan gedung pemerintahan menjadi gelap karena sumber listriknya padam.

Lift hologram yang menjadi tempat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Cao Cao menghilang. Saat keduanya saling menghantamkan masing-masing senjata, mereka tidak memiliki pijakan.

"Ou ooo…" gumam Naruto saat melihat ke bawah.

Keduanya melesat jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena yang dipakai adalah lift hologram, maka tidak ada tali katrol seperti sistem pengaturan lift biasa. Naruto menoleh ke arah Cao Cao yang tertawa gila.

"Kita akan jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan 70 kilometer per jam! Hahaha…seperti kau membawa motor di jalan yang lurus dengan sedikit hambatan!"

"Cih…berapa jarak kita sampai ke dasar?!"

"Aku ngeri mengatakannya, Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto. Yang pasti, jika kau membiarkan keadaanmu seperti ini…kecepatan jatuh kita semakin cepat karena gaya gravitasi. Kau akan menjadi bubur daging saat di dasar lubang lift!" Cao Cao menancapkan mata tombaknya ke dinding. Parit tak beraturan muncul di dinding akibat tusukan mata tombaknya. Tiga cabang tombak emas muncul di batang tombak Cao Cao dan menancap ke atas, membuat kaitan Cao Cao semakin kuat.

"Heh…kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa memanfaatkan, Millenial sialan!" Naruto menancapkan ujung Kusanagi-nya ke dinding, namun itu tidak cukup. Dia melempar tiga shuriken berkawat yang langsung membelit salah satu cabang tombak emas Cao-Cao.

"Kau…!" mata Cao Cao menajam. Akibat belitan tiga kunai berkawat tadi, kecepatan jatuh Naruto berkurang. Sang _Chasseurs_ menapakkan kedua kakinya ke dinding dan mengalirkan chakra. Dia melempar dua permata **Element Magic** tipe angin dan dua permata **Element Magic** tipe air ke bawah. Sang _Chasseurs_ membuat ledakan angin-air besar yang mendorong tubuhnya ke atas akibat efek hempasan ledakan.

Mata Cao Cao bukan lagi menajam, tetapi melebar kaget.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN _CHASSEURS_ , **TIGA TAMENG** LEMAH!"

"Kau bilang kami lemah?! Dedikasi kami sebagai penjaga elit Pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi tidak diragukan!"

Naruto mencabut Kusanagi-nya dari dinding, dia melesat ke atas. Sementara Cao Cao jatuh bebas ke bawah karena mencabut tombaknya. Tiga cabang tombaknya mengarah kepada Naruto.

" _Silent_ …" Naruto membuat bola chakra di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya melempar Kusanagi ke arah Cao Cao.

Tang! Dua cabang tombak Cao Cao menahan Kusanagi Naruto.

"… _Technique_!" Naruto melompat zig zag ke atas tanpa suara dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Cao Cao. Di tangan kanannya sudah berputar sebuah bola chakra bernama **Rasengan**. Mata Cao Cao melebar.

 _Di dalam ruangan Bene Occusum_

"Fallbium, Ajuka…aku tidak percaya kalian mengkhianatiku. Kita para petinggi Bangsa Magic selalu berusaha menyinkronkan tiga aliran bangsa kita. Tidak ada anak emas dan anak tiri. Dark, God, maupun Human harus sejajar…" Sirzech menggelengkan kepalanya "Jika alasan kalian karena sifat keragu-raguanku sebagai pemimpin, memang benar…aku selalu ragu harus menentang keputusan Penguasa Dunia atau mematuhinya. Di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tak setuju dengan aturan genosida terhadap Bangsa Ninjutsu. Mereka adalah saudara kita juga, berasal dari nenek moyang yang sama. Tetapi jika aku melawan, aku yakin Penguasa Dunia akan menghabisi bangsa kita…"

"ITULAH YANG MEMBUATMU LEMAH, SIRZECH!" teriak Ajuka "JIKA KAU TAHU KALAU BANGSA MAGIC TIDAK MAMPU MELAWAN PENGUASA DUNIA, TURUTI DIA SEPENUHNYA! PATUHI DENGAN TOTALITAS!" Ajuka menunjuk Sirzech dengan wajah penuh kebencian "Kau seperti mengombang-ambingkan Bangsa Magic ke lautan tanpa arah. Lebih baik kami dipimpin oleh orang yang memihak sepenuhnya kepada Penguasa Dunia sehingga kekuatan Bangsa Magic menjadi lebih kuat."

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud," Michael menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** dari lingkaran sihir emas di tangan kanannya "…AJUKA?!"

Ajuka membuat lipatan dimensi di depannya sehingga mantera **Iaculat** Michael berbelok ke kanan dan menghantam dinding ruangan. Azazel mendesah kesal. Serafall menghancurkan **Kekkai** Fallbium dengan 10 tembakan besar mantera **Explosa**. Azazel menjetikkan jarinya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di bawah meja segi delapan belas. Azazel menerbangkan meja itu ke arah Minato dan Fallbium menggunakan mantera **Deplacer**. Kitsuchi, Yagura dan Riser langsung berdiri karena kursi hologram menghilang akibat meja pertemuan digunakan sebagai senjata. Penguasa Dunia melirik ke arah meja besar tersebut dan cahaya perak kehijauan muncul di samping Minato-Fallbium dan melindungi keduanya dari lemparan meja.

"Naif…" gumam sang Penguasa Dunia.

"Hyaaah!"

Tiba-tiba Sirzech muncul dari balik meja menggunakan mantera Teleportasi dan menerjang kepala Fallbium dengan kaki kirinya. Fallbium terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak dinding ruangan. Minato melirik tenang ke arah Sirzech, sebuah tembakan sihir berwarna merah berbentuk ular muncul dari kedua tangan Sirzech dan melesat ke arah Minato. Penguasa Dunia mengangkat jari telunjuknya sehingga cahaya hijau perak itu menyelimuti sihir berwarna merah milik Sirzech dan menelannya.

'Mereka fokus kepada Sirzech!' Jiraiya memutar tangannya ke atas, membuat Minato kaget dan kembali fokus memandang Jiraiya. Terlambat, Jiraiya berhasil melepaskan diri dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Kuchiyose: Crushing Toad Stomach**!"

Tiba-tiba dinding dan lantai ruangan Bene Occusum berubah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging yang merekatkan setiap kaki pemimpin di sana. Yagura memandang tajam ke bawah. Kedua kakinya yang diselimuti daging tersebut perlahan-lahan terhisap ke bawah. Dia seperti berada di dalam perut mahluk hidup yang sedang melakukan pencernaan.

"Kita semua telah dijebak!" kata Jiraiya, dia melompat ke belakang dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam di lantai. Itu adalah tombol alarm bahaya yang tadi terjatuh dari tangannya akibat pelintiran Minato.

"Tujuan pertemuan ini bukan membahas kestabilan dunia akibat kematian Oonoki, tetapi merealisasikan tujuan Penguasa Dunia yang menginginkan 6 pusaka Kaguya menjadi miliknya dan dua bangsa manusia patuh kepadanya. Kitsuchi, Riser, Yagura, Fallbium dan Ajuka adalah komplotan Penguasa Dunia yang membuat kekacauan di masing-masing bangsa."

'Aku tidak termasuk kelompok ini…tetapi terserahlah.' Batin Yagura dengan wajah tenang.

"Kitsuchi dan kedua petinggi Bangsa Teknologi merupakan pengacau stabilitas Bangsa Teknologi saat dipimpin Oonoki. Mereka bahkan mencuri _Teleporter Dimension_ dan menjadikan Sora maupun para Servants Kota Fuyuki menjadi kambing hitam mereka." Jiraiya memandang Fallbium dan Ajuka "Lalu Fallbium Glasya-Labolas dan Ajuka Astaroth, selama ini kalian berdua yang menjadi pengganggu Kota Kuoh. Kalianlah yang membuat keadaan politik Kuoh terguncang…"

Ajuka menajamkan matanya, sementara Fallbium perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Yang membuatku penasaran, siapa orang yang ingin kalian angkat menjadi Pemimpin Bangsa Magic menggantikan Sirzech?"

Di ruangan generator utama, para teknis berhasil menghidupkan tenaga listrik cadangan. Lampu-lampu di gedung pemerintahan hidup kembali.

Hidupnya tenaga listrik membuat langit-langit Bene Occusum terbuka, seseorang keluar dari dalam kereta Penguasa Dunia dan melompat ke bawah. Dia langsung menghantam punggung Sirzech dengan lutut kanannya dan menimpa tubuh Sirzech dengan tubuhnya. Orang itu mengunci pergerakan Sirzech.

"K-kau…" kata Sirzech dengan iris bergetar tidak percaya. Michael, Serafall bahkan Azazel hanya bisa ternganga dengan pandangan kaget. Jiraiya menajamkan pandangannya. Fallbium dan Ajuka tersenyum. Orang dari Bangsa Magic, tuannya Vali, yang bekerja sama dengan Kitsuchi dalam insiden Kota Fuyuki serta membunuh Hanzo, petinggi Bangsa Magic yang di- **Examination** karena pengkhianatannya. Azazel sendiri tidak percaya karena beliau adalah temannya, namun…melihat hal ini membuat hatinya hancur.

Pemimpin Kota **Examination** , Kota Aleppo, mengunci pergerakan Sirzech dengan wajah datar. Dia memandang semua petinggi Bangsa Magic dengan tatapan dingin.

"BARAQIEL?!" teriak Azazel tidak percaya "Ke-kenapa kau…"

"Maafkan aku, Azazel…" kata Baraqiel tenang "Yang dilakukan Sirzech saat meng- **Examination** -ku memang benar. Saat itu aku mencoba memberontak dan hanya Sirzech yang tahu. Dia hanya meng- **Examination** -ku dan menyuruhku keluar dari Kuoh. Walaupun dia tahu aku mencoba mengkhianatinya, dia tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya sehingga tidak rela membunuhku. Namun…" Baraqiel tersenyum sadis "Itu adalah kesalahan besar baginya. Aku, Baraqiel, akan menjadi pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang baru dan mendeklarasikan dukungan penuh kepada Penguasa Dunia!"

Ironis…kini kata Ironis benar-benar cocok bagi dua sahabat yang sedang berbincang hangat di sebuah kafe.

Seharusnya kedua perempuan itu menjadi sahabat yang didukung oleh keluarga mereka. Sahabat yang akan selalu berbincang dengan hangat dan nyaman. Hanya saja…

Baraqiel, ayah Akeno, kini sedang mengancam nyawa Sirzech, kakaknya Rias.

Takdir kadangkala tersenyum dengan kejam…

"Sudah terbuka semuanya." Kata Jiraiya kesal. Dia memencet tombol darurat tersebut dan sinyal bahaya langsung melesat ke arah penerima sinyal di pinggang kanan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang melesatkan **Rasengan** nya ke punggung Cao Cao dikejutkan dengan getaran kode bahaya dari Jiraiya. Puluhan cabang tombak emas Cao Cao muncul dari batang tombaknya dan menutupi punggung Cao Cao seperti tameng. Hasilnya **Rasengan** Naruto hanya menghantam tameng emas tersebut. Cao Cao tetap melesat ke bawah akibat efek dorongan **Rasengan**.

'Heh…mudah sekali, Uzuma-' mata Cao Cao melebar. Ujung Kusanagi mencuat ke atas, tepat menuju dadanya. Dia memandang tajam gagang Kusanagi. _Sialan!_ Batin Cao Cao _Ternyata gagang Kusanagi itu sudah diikat kawat besi_. Dia melirik ke belakang. Jari telunjuk Naruto mengendalikan kawat pada gagang Kusanagi sehingga pergerakan Kusanagi bisa diatur dengan mudah.

'Jadi dia tidak sembarangan melempar Kusanaginya tadi!' Cao Cao tidak sempat menahan tusukan Kusanagi dengan tombaknya. Dia hanya mengelaknya ke samping kiri. Sisi perut kanannya berhasil disayat bilah tajam Kusanagi. Cao Cao terjatuh ke bawah dengan darah yang keluar dari sisi perut kanannya.

Naruto berpijak di dinding dengan kedua chakra pada kakinya. Ia menarik Kusanagi ke arahnya kemudian menyarungkan ke belakang pinggang. Naruto mengetahui kalau Cao Cao masih hidup jika hanya terkena luka seperti tadi. Tetapi prioritas utamanya bukan membunuh Cao Cao, dia harus bisa membawa semuanya lolos dari Washington!

 **BLARRRHHH!**

Naruto menghancurkan dinding lift dengan mantera **Explosa**. Ia memandang angka di sebuah plang lantai tempatnya berpijak. Lantai 147. Dia masih jauh di bawah! Naruto mengeluarkan kunci limousine dari saku jubahnya dan memencet sebuah tombol di kunci tersebut.

Sementara itu Kabuto, Hinata dan Issei berlari keluar dari dalam kafe. Hinata dan Issei telah mendapatkan alarm bahaya dari Naruto. Issei mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul berwarna merah dari saku bajunya dan melemparnya ke jalan. Kapsul itu berubah menjadi sebuah papan seperti skateboard tanpa roda yang pernah dipakai Kakuzu saat misi mengejar anak-anak yang diculik trio penjahat **Ring Hell**. Nama papan itu adalah _Flatters_ , masih ingat?

"Ayo, Hinata- _chan_!" Issei menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan menaiki _Flatters_ yang melesat cepat ke depan "Kami duluan, Kabuto!"

Kabuto menganggukkan kepala. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu agar Azazel dan pemimpin Bangsa Magic lainnya bisa keluar dari Washington.

Kabuto memasuki sebuah toko elektronik besar. Semenit kemudian, sebuah helikopter keluar dari atap toko tersebut dan terbang menuju gedung pemerintahan. Di dalam heli sudah ada Kabuto yang mengendalikannya. 'Ini masalah waktu…jika aku lambat, maka situasi di dalam Gedung Pemerintahan akan menjadi ancaman bagi Azazel- _sama_.'

Limousine yang ada di parkiran gedung pemerintahan bertransformasi menjadi sebuah pesawat jet mini. Para wartawan dan warga yang sudah kaget karena ledakan di gedung pemerintahan, menjadi semakin heboh karena perubahan limousine tersebut. Transformasi yang cepat, pesawat jet mini itu perlahan-lahan naik ke atas.

"Itu dia…sesuai rencana, kita berdua harus ada di dalam sebelum pesawat jet mini itu terbang!" Issei menginjak bagian depan _Flatters_ menggunakan kaki kanannya. Turbin di bagian bawah papan tersebut mengeluarkan api biru yang meretakkan aspal di bawahnya. Issei dan Hinata sedikit terbang ke atas, melewati beberapa atap mobil dan kendaraan lainnya di jalanan Kota Washington. Mereka berbelok-belok dengan gesit. Saat sampai di dekat pesawat jet mini, Issei membuat _Flatters_ -nya mengeluarkan semua tenaga sehingga mereka terlonjak cepat menuju ke pesawat. Bagian belakang pesawat jet mini terbuka, Issei dan Hinata masuk berguling-guling ke dalam. Sebelum pintu belakang pesawat menutup, Takaruto si elang botak Hinata masuk ke dalam tepat pada waktunya.

"Aktifkan mode komunikasi lewat pemancar pesawat." Kata Issei yang langsung berlari ke ruang pilot dan mengambil alih kemudi. Hinata memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan 'Ke-kepalaku kejedot…' batin sang Hyuuga.

"Pemancar komunikasi: AKTIF!" Issei memegang batang mic yang ada di dekatnya "Halo…halo…Naruto? Kau mendengarku Naruto _dattebayou_?"

"Jangan mengikuti kebiasaanku berbicara, pecinta susu!"

Issei tersenyum "Sekarang kau berada di lantai nomor berapa?"

Terdiam sejenak. Naruto mencari tahu posisinya sekarang.

"Aku sudah ada di lantai 163! Cepat ke sini Issei, kita harus menjemput Jiraiya- _sama_!"

" _Roger_ …"

Issei menutup komunikasi lalu melesatkan pesawat ke atas. Tiba-tiba 30 dinding kaca gedung pemerintahan di atas pesawat jet mini terbuka dan ratusan meriam muncul dari dalam dengan moncong yang mengarah ke pesawat. Mata Issei bergetar pelan. Dia dapat melihat isi dalam gedung karena kaca-kaca satu arah sudah menghilang. Di salah satu meriam, berdiri penggantinya di **Tiga Tameng**. Georg menunjuk ke arah pesawat jet mini sambil berkata "TEMBAK!"

"SIALAN KAU _NEWBIE_!" umpat Issei penuh kekesalan.

Georg sudah menebak bahwa para _Chasseurs_ pasti memiliki rencana untuk melarikan diri. Dia sudah berhipotesis bahwa limousine yang diparkir di parkiran gedung pemerintahan menjadi salah satu alat agar Jiraiya dan anak buahnya lolos dari Washington. Setelah 15 ledakan yang dibuat Kabuto, Georg segera memerintahkan pegawai teknis untuk menghidupkan generator gedung agar tenaga listrik kembali muncul. Georg mengaktifkan mode pertahanan gedung dan mempersiapkan 30 lantai menjadi areal bagi meriam pertahanan.

'Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakanku, _Chasseurs_ …' batin Georg sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

 **~The Girl with One Hope: Kuoh Arc~**

Issei langsung menghidupkan mode Shield pada pesawat jet mini-nya. Sebuah medan elektromagnetik muncul di sekitar pesawat dan melingkupinya seperti membran sel yang menyelubungi sel. Medan elektromagnetik kuat itu menjadi tameng bagi pesawat jet mini yang dikendalikan Issei.

Issei langsung menerbangkan pesawat itu ke atas. Ratusan meriam di gedung pemerintahan mulai menembaki pesawat tersebut setelah Georg memberi perintah.

'Shield ini tidak akan bertahan lama jika dihujani ratusan peluru meriam!' Issei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Guncangan di dalam pesawat akibat tameng pesawat dihantam peluru-peluru meriam membuat tubuh kecil Hinata bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei sambil terus mencoba terbang ke atas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" kata Hinata. Dia sedang menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang sebuah lekukan dinding pesawat menggunakan kedua tangan.

'Shield itu tidak akan bertahan lama…' Georg terus memberi perintah kepada para penjaga gedung pemerintahan untuk menembaki pesawat jet mini '…Jika Shield itu menghilang dan pesawat jet mini ini rusak, kesempatan kalian kabur akan lenyap, _Chasseurs_ …'

Para wartawan dan warga Washington memandang kejadian tersebut dengan wajah kaget. Mereka tidak percaya pertemuan besar yang dihadiri Penguasa Dunia menjadi kacau balau disertai ledakan, limousine yang berubah menjadi pesawat dan munculnya ratusan meriam. Sebuah kemeriahan yang mengerikan.

'Masih tersisa 15 lantai lagi…' batin Issei dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kerutan. Sebuah peringatan muncul di layar kiri pesawat. Pelindung bagian sayap kanan mulai retak. Iris Issei bergetar pelan. Beberapa tembakan lagi akan menghancurkan pelindung di sana!

"I-Issei- _kun_ …" Hinata mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya "Biarkan aku mencoba sihir support penguatan material yang telah diajarkan Sakura- _chan_ kepadaku."

Issei menoleh ke arah Hinata "K-kau bisa melakukannya, Hinata- _chan_?!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja," guncangan hebat terjadi lagi. Bagian retakan pelindung di sayap kanan pesawat semakin besar.

"Aku telah dilatih dengan keras selama 2 tahun oleh guru-guru yang sangat hebat!" Hinata mengucapkan mantera tersebut lalu menghentakkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke lantai. Cahaya kemerahan merambat dari lantai pesawat hingga ke semua bagian pesawat. Issei melirik ke arah layar kiri, bagian shield di sayap kanan kembali seperti semula. Ada kelegaan besar yang memuncak di dada Issei. Pantas Jiraiya- _sama_ menyuruh Hinata mendampinginya di dalam pesawat jet mini saat mereka berdiskusi di Disna Land!

"Terima kasih Hinata- _chan_! Akan kutraktir kau susu sapi segar."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Bukankah lebih baik susu segar sapi?

Mata Georg menajam di balik kacamatanya saat melihat tameng pesawat itu tidak rusak sedikitpun. Apa mereka punya sistem _repair_ pelindung pesawat? Jika ada…maka penembakan meriam yang mereka lakukan sekarang akan menjadi sia-sia. Pihaknya perlu menambah intensitas tembakan.

"LAKUKAN TEMBAKAN DUA KALI LIPAT!" kata Georg memberi perintah. Para penjaga gedung pemerintahan yang berada di dekat meriam menambah kecepatan pengisian peluru meriam. Georg langsung memberi komando kedua,

"UBAH MENJADI TEMBAKAN LASER!"

Para penjaga gedung pemerintahan menganggukkan kepala. Perlahan-lahan bentuk meriam berubah. Tembakan laser memiliki kekuatan dan waktu penembakan yang lebih baik dari tembakan biasa. Kelemahan dari tembakan laser adalah penggunaan daya listrik yang berlebihan. Namun Georg bertaruh pada meriam mode tembakan laser. Apapun yang terjadi, meloloskan pesawat jet mini itu akan mencoreng nama **Tiga Tameng**.

"Perubahan sudah mencapai 90 persen, Georg- _taicho_. Apakah kita langsung menembakkan laser setelah meriam berubah total menjadi meriam laser?"

Georg menganggukkan kepala "Tentu saja."

"Perubahan mencapai 95 persen."

"96 persen…"

"97 persen…"

"98 per-"

Sebuah tembakan laser dahsyat menghancurkan 14 lantai di atas pesawat jet mini sehingga turut menghancurkan meriam di sana beserta pasukan penjaganya. Gedung pemerintahan kembali berguncang. Lantai di atasnya perlahan-lahan roboh ke bawah, namun puluhan robot tentakel besar dari dalam tanah segera muncul dan menahan lantai-lantai atas gedung pemerintahan agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Itu…?!" Georg memandang kaget ke arah penembak. Sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam mengkilat melesat naik ke atas. Georg tahu helikopter itu milik siapa…dia tidak percaya bahwa pemilik heli tersebut mengkhianati Kitsuchi- _sama_!

"KABUTO- _SAN_! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!" teriak Georg kesal "KAU MENCORENG **TIGA TAMENG** YANG TELAH DIJAGA OLEH CAO CAO- _KUN_ DENGAN SEGENAP JIWANYA!"

"Katakan itu di depan mayat Oonoki- _sama_ , sialan…lalu kenapa kalian ikut berkomplotan membunuh Oonoki- _sama_?!" Gumam Kabuto. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Radio komunikasi antara helikopter milik Kabuto dengan pesawat jet mini _Chasseurs_ terjadi setelah masing-masing radio terhubung. Kabuto menyuruh Issei terbang cepat ke atas karena 14 lantai yang tadi berisi meriam-meriam pembunuh sudah ia hancurkan. Issei langsung menggerakkan pesawatnya ke atas, meninggalkan Georg yang hanya bisa menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya karena amarah.

Di lantai paling atas gedung pemerintahan, tepatnya di ruangan Bene Occusum, para pemimpin yang memihak Penguasa Dunia semakin tenggelam dihisap jutsu Jiraiya. Penguasa Dunia berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan yang ia taruh di punggung. Tidak ada ekspresi panik di wajah tampannya. Begitu pula Minato. Sang jenderal Penguasa Dunia hanya menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan dingin. Seolah-olah Jiraiya adalah lawan yang bisa ia hadapi sesuka hatinya.

"Minato…" gumam Jiraiya dengan keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya.

Sementara itu pesawat Issei dan Kabuto sudah hampir mencapai lantai paling atas. Tidak ada hambatan lagi karena meriam-meriam Georg sudah dihancurkan. Saat Issei sedang fokusnya melesatkan pesawat jet mini ke atas, Hinata berteriak kaget karena Naruto sudah berada di dalam pesawat dengan jubah berkibar.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , k-kau muncul dari mana?!"

"Narutoooo?" kata Issei kebingungan. Benar kata Hinata, dari mana si pirang ini muncul…

"Aku tadi berada di helikopter Kabuto. Saat dia menerbangkan heli-nya menuju lantai atas gedung pemerintahan, aku melompat dari lantai 163. Setelah kalian berhasil lolos dari meriam-meriam tadi, aku melompat dari heli-nya menuju pesawat ini. Yah…seperti main lompat-lompatan- _ttebayo_. Tetapi itu tidak penting…" Naruto berdiri di samping Issei yang sedang mengemudikan pesawat "Kita jemput Jiraiya- _sama_ , menuju lokasi Rias dan pergi dengan mantera teleportasi. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal!"

"Naruto- _kun_ …ahli lompat-melompat." Puji Hinata. Issei tersenyum mendengar pujian Hinata kepada sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang.

"Kita sampai!" kata Kabuto lewat radio komunikasinya. Naruto memencet sebuah tombol di kunci limousine dan mengirimkan sinyal kepada Jiraiya bahwa mereka telah tiba di lantai atas.

Di dalam ruangan Bene Occusum, Jiraiya merasakan getaran kode pada kotak hitam kecil yang dipegangnya. Sedetik kemudian, ledakan besar terjadi di dinding belakang Jiraiya dan sebuah lubang besar muncul di sana. Satu pesawat jet mini dan satu helikopter terlihat di luar dari lubang tersebut. Kitsuchi dan Riser menghancurkan bagian perut kodok yang ada di lantai sehingga kaki mereka bebas. Kitsuchi mencabut sebuah pistol dari pinggang kanannya. Itu bukan pistol biasa. Pistol hitam dengan graffiti api berwarna merah-kuning-jingga itu menembakkan sebuah peluru yang dapat menghisap segalanya dalam jarak 50 meter dan menghancurkan benda-benda yang dihisapnya. Sementara Riser mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat mekanik yang perlahan-lahan memanjang. Dia mengarahkan ujung bawah tongkat ke arah pesawat jet mini dan helikopter di luar. Sinar cahaya laser yang bersifat destruktif perlahan-lahan muncul dari ujung bawah tongkat.

"Michael, Serafall, Sirzech! Jemputanku sudah datang, ayo kita per-" ucapan Azazel terhenti. Dia melihat dua senjata teknologi yang dikeluarkan Kitsuchi dan Riser tampak sangat mengancam. Jika mereka melompat ke luar, percuma saja…helikopter mereka pasti akan tertembak.

Jiraiya mendecih pelan. Pemikirannya sama seperti pemikiran Azazel. Jika mereka tidak menghentikan dua senjata itu maka kedua jemputan, helikopter dan pesawat jet mini, akan terkena tembakan. Rencana kabur mereka menjadi sia-sia.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

Sebuah cahaya sihir merah melesat ke arah Kitsuchi dan Riser. Keduanya tidak jadi menembakkan senjata mereka dan melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari tembakan sihir Sirzech. Baraqiel, Ajuka dan Fallbium terkejut karena Sirzech menembakkan sihir dari mulutnya. Walaupun kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya dikunci Baraqiel, Sirzech masih bisa mengeluarkan sihir merahnya.

"Kalian semua cepat pergi dari sini," daging perut kodok di sekitar Sirzech bergetar "AKU AKAN MENAHAN MEREKA DENGAN SIHIR PUTARAN BADAI MERAHKU!"

"Ja-jangan-jangan?!" ucap Fallbium kaget. Ajuka menarik tubuh Baraqiel ke arahnya dengan mantera **Deplacer** saat sebuah cahaya sihir besar berwarna merah muncul di sekitar tubuh Sirzech dan berputar bagai badai. Riser dan Kitsuchi terpana melihatnya, bahkan Yagura yang berdiri tenang ikutan terkejut. Hanya Namikaze Minato dan Penguasa Dunia yang memasang wajah tidak kaget sedikitpun bahkan saat putaran sihir merah itu membesar seperti badai dan melingkupi seluruh ruangan.

Jiraiya melompat ke pesawat mini jet-nya, sementara Azazel, Serafall dan Michael langsung disambut helikopter Kabuto. Lantai paling atas gedung pemerintahan diselimuti cahaya merah. Perlahan-lahan dinding-dinding lantai atas retak karena terbawa putaran kencang sihir Sirzech.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Jiraiya dan membantu orang tua berambut putih itu berdiri. Dia dan Jiraiya berjalan menuju ruang pilot. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Jiraiya- _sama_ berhasil mereka selamatkan. Saat ia melirik ke arah Naruto untuk melihat wajah sang _Chasseurs_ , Hinata diperlihatkan pemandangan yang menakutkan.

Wajah Naruto mengerut marah. Alisnya bertautan tajam dan iris birunya bergetar pelan. Hinata dapat melihat cahaya kemarahan di mata biru itu. Bahkan sang Hyuuga dapat merasakan kemarahan Naruto lebih besar dari kemarahan saat mereka mengetahui Vali mengkhianati _Chasseurs_.

"Na-Naruto-"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang memegang bahunya. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Matanya memandang ke arah depan. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Jiraiya. Bagian depan pesawat yang tembus pandang karena terbuat dari kaca satu arah memperlihatkan sinar sihir merah Sirzech perlahan-lahan menghilang. Pemandangan di depan adalah sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya hancur sehingga bagian dalamnya terlihat jelas.

Cahaya hijau keperakan yang menyelubungi Ajuka, Fallbium, Baraqiel, Kitsuchi, Yagura dan Minato perlahan-lahan menghilang. Keenamnya berdiri menatap pesawat jet mini dan helikopter yang menjauhi gedung pemerintahan. Sang Penguasa Dunia duduk bersantai di singgasananya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Sirzech, Pemimpin Bangsa Magic, tertelungkup tidak bergerak di lantai. Entah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Penguasa Dunia. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut abu-abu yang begitu memancarkan aura mengintimidasi sangat kuat. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Jadi ini adalah musuhnya…ini adalah sosok yang membuat Bangsa Ninjutsu dibantai dua bangsa lainnya.

Sang Penguasa Dunia, Keagungan di atas keagungan dunia. Pembuat perintah mutlak yang sangat kuat. Keturunan dari Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning dan bermata safir yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Penguasa Dunia. Entah mengapa melihat pria itu membuat Hinata teringat kepada…

'Naruto- _kun_ …' batinnya tanpa sadar.

"Sialan…"

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto kembali. Dia baru ingat, dia penasaran mengapa Naruto terlihat murka. Kini didengarnya umpatan pelan dari sang _Chasseurs_.

Ckessshhh…suara kaca depan pesawat terbuka. Issei terkejut ketika Naruto menekan tombol yang berfungsi membuka kaca depan pesawat. Jiraya sudah siap menahan Naruto jika _Chasseurs_ tampan itu melompat dari pesawat.

"Namikaze Minato…" kata Naruto dengan nada menggeram "Berani-beraninya kau…"

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia benar-benar takut dengan pancaran kebencian di mata Naruto.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan keluargamu yang telah berkhianat. Kau telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

Minato yang dapat mendengar kata-kata Naruto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia tetap diam dengan safir dingin memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau telah berkhianat kepada semua Ninja di dunia ini, kau telah menghancurkan semua kepercayaan Bangsa Ninjutsu!"

Issei menundukkan kepalanya. Jiraiya hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Hinata? Jelas kalau gadis kecil itu kebingungan. Siapa Minato itu? Apa pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri mirip Naruto adalah Minato?

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUANYA INI?!" Naruto ingin melompat keluar dari pesawat. Issei menahan tangan kanan Naruto yang telah mencabut setengah Kusanagi dari sarungnya, sementara Jiraiya memegang bahu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dilapisi chakra. Naruto melirik ke arah pemimpin Vaexjoe tersebut. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto…" kata Jiraiya, membuat Naruto memejamkan mata. Sang _Chasseurs_ terlihat berpikir hingga dahinya berkerut. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya lagi untuk memandang Minato sebelum pesawat jet mini itu benar-benar menjauhi gedung pemerintahan.

"Walaupun kau menasbihkan diri menjadi salah satu Jenderal Penguasa Dunia, aku tak akan gentar untuk melawanmu…Tou- _sama_!"

Iris Hinata bergetar. Tou- _sama_? Ayah? Dia memandang pria bermata safir seperti Naruto di dekat Penguasa Dunia. Jadi pria itu bernama Minato dan ayahnya Naruto?!

"AKU TAK AKAN MELUPAKAN," Naruto menggenggam kuat gagang Kusanaginya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih "BAGAIMANA KAU MENGKHIANATI BANGSAMU, PEMIMPIN BANGSA NINJUTSU!"

Bagai disambar petir, Hinata melihat Minato dari kejauhan ketika pesawat mereka melesat menjauhi gedung pemerintahan. Untuk sesaat Hinata merasakan lututnya bergemetaran. Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Ternyata itu alasan kuat Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto sangat membenci keluarganya.

Naruto adalah anak seorang pemimpin Bangsa Ninjutsu. Ironisnya, ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato yang merupakan pemimpin Bangsa Ninjutsu, mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri dan menjadi jenderal Penguasa Dunia.

Hinata yang baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini terasa dipukul sebuah beton baja. Hatinya juga remuk. Seorang pemimpin yang seharusnya melindungi bangsanya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, malah mengkhianati bangsanya dan menjadi kaki-tangan musuh.

Tentu saja itu alasan yang bagus bagi Naruto untuk menghabisi keluarganya. Walaupun alasan itu dipenuhi kekecewaan dan dendam.

* * *

Rias beranjak dari bangku kafe ketika mendapatkan sinyal bahaya dari Naruto. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Akeno. Keduanya masih belum tahu kalau gedung pemerintahan sedang dilanda kekacauan besar, pertempuran dahsyat hingga kejadian luar biasa di Bene Occusum. Di kafe tempat mereka berbincang sedang tidak menghidupkan televisi-nya.

"Tenang saja Rias…biar aku yang membayarnya."

Rias yang sedang membuka dompetnya terdiam dan memandang Akeno dengan wajah kaget. Kemudian dia tertawa bingung karena ditraktir sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tumben kau baik Akeno…ini bukan karena kau dulu adalah wakil ketua klub kita kan?"

"Fufufu, tentu saja bukan…" Akeno berdiri dari bangku. Keduanya saling berpelukan. Sungguh disayangkan pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampai di sini.

"Aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali." Kata Rias dengan air mata yang sedikit menggenangi kelopak matanya. Begitu pula Akeno.

"Hu um…"

Rias melepas pelukannya lalu mengucapkan selama tinggal kepada Akeno. Akeno menatap sahabatnya yang berlari keluar kafe dengan langkah-langkah tegap. Akeno duduk kembali di bangkunya dan memainkan sendok es krimnya sambil memasang wajah sedih. Ada rahasia yang belum ia ceritakan kepada Rias.

Tidak…bukan masalah ayahnya. Akeno tidak tahu sang ayah menjadi kaki-tangan Penguasa Dunia. Ada rahasia yang Akeno sembunyikan dari sahabatnya itu dan Akeno belum mampu untuk menceritakannya kepada Rias.

Di luar, sekitar 100 meter dari kafe tadi, Rias melihat pesawat jet mini itu terbang dengan cepat. Pesawat itu merendah ketika Rias melambaikan tangannya. Rias sedikit kaget ketika puluhan mobil polisi dan kendaraan terbang dari kepolisian Washington mengejar pesawat jet mereka. Dia segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dilihatnya wajah tegang Issei dan Hinata, lalu wajah lelah Jiraiya. Rias juga terkejut karena melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi emosi kemarahan.

"Rias…sekarang teleportasikan kita 1 kilometer dari **Stonehenge**. Kita harus kembali secepatnya!" kata Jiraiya memberikan instruksi. Rias menganggukkan kepala. Sebelum pesawat jet mini itu menghilang dalam lingkaran teleportasi, Rias memikirkan tentang abangnya.

 _Apa Sirzech-nii baik-baik saja?_

Pesawat jet mini itu menghilang.

Di sisi lain, helikopter yang dikemudikan Kabuto sudah berhasil keluar dari Washington. Kabuto tahu jalur keluar yang aman dari kota kebanggaan Bangsa Teknologi ini. Tentu saja, karena dia salah satu dari **Tiga Tameng**. Diliriknya tiga pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang duduk di bangku belakang heli, ketiganya terlihat sedih dan penuh kebimbangan.

Azazel mengeluarkan sekaleng bir dari jubahnya dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Michael dan Serafall hanya bisa memandang Azazel. Tentu saja para Magician aliran God memiliki etika sendiri dalam bersikap dan tidak meminum alkohol adalah salah satu dari etika tersebut.

Helikopter itu terus terbang menuju utara.

* * *

"Dia sudah mati?" tanya Yagura ketika Kitsuchi memeriksa nadi Sirzech di leher. Kitsuchi tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia masih hidup. Sirzech Gremory hanya pingsan setelah mengeluarkan sihir **Power of Destruction** -nya yang hebat," Kitsuchi melirik ke arah Penguasa Dunia yang sedang duduk santai di singgasananya sambil melihat sebuah toples berisi hati Great Red "Jika Penguasa Dunia tidak melindungi kita, tentu saja kita akan menghilang dan mati tanpa jasad." Sambung Kitsuchi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Ajuka mengangkat tubuh Sirzech, kemudian melirik Fallbium, Yagura, Riser dan Kitsuchi. Kemudian cukup lama ia menatap Baraqiel yang berjalan mendekati Penguasa Dunia lalu berlutut penuh kesopanan.

"Rencana A kita gagal, Ootsutsuki- _sama_ …apakah Rencana B sedang berjalan?" tanya Baraqiel penuh khidmat. Penguasa Dunia tersenyum. Dia meletakkan toples berisi salah satu dari **dua Hati High-Beast** itu ke pegangan singgasananya.

"Ketika mereka jatuh dalam kebimbangan, maka mereka akan dilahap oleh api neraka. Para _Chasseurs_ akan merasakan ketakutan, lari seperti tupai, mengharapkan kehidupan di ambang kematian…heheh…" Penguasa Dunia terkekeh, terlihat menawan sekaligus sadis "Tidak ada namanya kehormatan ketika mereka jatuh ke jurang kekalahan. Oooh Baraqiel, dengan ini…" tangan kanan Penguasa Dunia mengelus pelan tutup toples itu seperti mengelus seekor anak kucing "…Dengan ini saja membuat senyuman terbentuk di wajahku. Begitu indah."

"Kenapa Penguasa Dunia begitu percaya diri? Padahal para _Chasseurs_ berhasil kabur dari sini…" Yagura yang tidak masuk dalam kelompok tersebut bergumam pelan. Gumamannya didengar Riser. Pemimpin Kota Dublin itu tertawa sejenak sebelum menjelaskannya kepada Yagura.

"Sebenarnya pertemuan ini memiliki dua tujuan. Pertama, Rencana A, yakni menangkap Jiraiya sebagai sandera untuk mendapatkan pusaka-pusaka Kaguya di Vaexjoe dan menggantikan kepemimpinan Sirzech sebagai penguasa Bangsa Magic. Nah…karena Jiraiya berhasil kabur, Penguasa Dunia punya Rencana B yang akan dimulai dengan dimulainya pertemuan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yagura.

"Kau masih ingat bahwa ada tiga _Teleporter Dimension_ yang kita ciptakan, Yagura? Dua _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di Vaexjoe, sedangkan satu _Teleporter Dimension_ ada di pihak kita. Kini alat itu berada di tangan Jenderal Penguasa Dunia yang ditugaskan oleh Penguasa Dunia untuk menyerang Vaexjoe! Dengan koordinasi dari Vali, anak buah Baraqiel, presisi _Teleporter Dimension_ menjadi tepat dan…" Riser menyeringai lebar "…Pasukan Penguasa Dunia yang agung telah menginvasi Vaexjoe dari dalam lewat _Teleporter Dimension_! Hahahahaha!"

Yagura merinding mendengarnya. Dia melirik ke arah sang Penguasa Dunia. Tidak hanya sangat kuat, Penguasa Dunia juga sangat cerdas.

* * *

 _Di Poveglia,_

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN ANAK-ANAK, JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERLUKA!"

Itu adalah perintah Terumi Mei sebagai Kepala Sekolah Akademi Magic Poveglia yang mengatur evakuasi siswa-siswi akademi ketika Kota Poveglia diserang pasukan Ootsutsuki. Mei memandang ketakutan ke langit. Ratusan pasukan dari langit, pasukan Penguasa Dunia, turun ke kota dan memporak porandakan Poveglia.

'Shion- _sama_ …tolong lindungi kota ini!' doa Mei di dalam hatinya.

Shion, mantan siswi di Akademi Magic Poveglia, kini berdiri paling depan di pusat Kota Poveglia sebagai pelindung kota tersebut. Pemimpin Kota Poveglia yang masih muda itu melempar belasan pasukan Penguasa Dunia dengan kemampuan Psikokinesisnya (PK).

Mata Shion menajam ketika salah satu dari empat Jenderal Penguasa Dunia turun dari langit dan membuat suhu udara di sekitarnya menjadi dingin. Para Magician dan Pasukan Varangian di belakang Shion terlihat was-was karena merasakan aura sesak saat jenderal itu berpijak di bumi.

"Apa Poveglia masih menyimpan **Pandora Box**? Salah satu dari 6 Pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" tanya jenderal tersebut dengan suara berat yang menakutkan.

Shion tahu benda keramat tersebut. Ibunya Miroku pernah mengatakan bahwa **Pandora Box** sudah dipindahkan. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu lokasi **Pandora Box** sekarang, tetapi dia harus menjaga rahasia tersebut. Jika lokasi **Pandora Box** diketahui, dalam kewaskitaan-nya, Shion melihat kehancuran. Kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh dominasi total Penguasa Dunia.

"Benda itu sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Oooh…sungguh disayangkan," kata Ootsutsuki Urashiki sambil memegang keningnya kecewa.

"Jadi kau harus pergi dari kota kami bersama pasukanmu, wahai Jenderal Penguasa Dunia."

Urashiki menyeringai. Dia terkekeh pelan "Tidak apa-apa juga benda itu tidak ada di sini. Lagipula…" seringaian Urashiki semakin lebar,

"AKU SANGAT SENANG MENGHANCURKAN SEBUAH KOTAAAAA!"

Shion, para Magician Poveglia dan Pasukan Varangian langsung bersiaga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jenderal Penguasa Dunia yang datang ke Poveglia adalah sosok yang gila peperangan.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa berkata apapun.

Naruto, Hinata, Rias, Issei dan Jiraiya terdiam penuh shock saat melihat **Stonehenge** dikelilingi pasukan Penguasa Dunia. Issei menghentikan pesawatnya sehingga mereka berhenti di udara. Jiraiya menundukkan kepalanya. Yang membuat mereka semua terasa menelan 1000 pil pahit adalah melihat ledakan-ledakan besar di langit.

 **Itu berarti Vaexjoe sedang diserang!**

"Kalian berempat pergi dari sini!"

Naruto, Rias, Hinata dan Issei memandang Jiraiya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Jiraiya tersenyum sedih "Aku akan melindungi Vaexjoe dan memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai salah satu pemimpin Vaexjoe. Tidak kubiarkan Tsunade dan Orochimaru melindungi Vaexjoe tanpa diriku. Bukankah pemimpin Vaexjoe dan pemimpin _Chasseurs_ berjumlah tiga orang? Sayang sekali jika Hashirama- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_ yang sudah pensiun ikut bertarung melindungi Vaexjoe."

"Te-tetapi-"

"Hinata- _chan_!" Jiraiya memotong perkataan Hinata dengan tegas. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya melembut dan dia mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa Hamura- _sama_ meminta kami untuk menjemputmu di Konoha. Takdir memang baik sekaligus kejam ya…"

Jiraiya menyengir "Kau bukan hanya gadis harapan yang kami impikan demi kedamaian dunia, kau juga…kau juga…setelah aku mendengar penuturan Penguasa Dunia di Washington, dia menyebut bahwa ada lima pusaka di Vaexjoe. Saat itu semua pemimpin bangsa terkejut. Aku juga sangat terkejut, tetapi berusaha kusembunyikan keterkejutan tersebut. Jelas saja…ketika aku menghitung-hitung apa saja pusaka di Kota Vaexjoe, hanya ada empat pusaka. **Holy Grail, Sanshu no Jingi, Stonehenge** dan salah satu dari **Dua Hati High-Beast**. Aku bertanya…pusaka kelimanya apa? **Pandora Box** diketahui berada di Kota Poveglia. Jadi, pusaka terakhir yang dikatakan Penguasa Dunia itu apa?" Jiraiya melepas elusannya dan berdiri tegak. Mata Hinata sudah berair, begitu pula Rias. Issei hanya memandang sendu ke arah setir pesawatnya.

Jiraiya memandang Naruto. Sang pemimpin Vaexjoe dan _Chasseurs_ itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah tegas Naruto. Wajah tegas itu muncul karena Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Naruto, tolong jaga Pusaka Keenam Kaguya. Kau sudah bersama Hinata- _chan_ sejak awal cerita. Aku yakin kau dan dia, bersama Issei dan Rias akan menjadi penentu takdir dunia ini. Kalian-"

"Bisakah kita semua ke Vaexjoe dan sama-sama berjuang melindungi kota tercinta kita?!"

"Tidak, Naruto…" Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala "Tujuan Penguasa Dunia adalah mendapatkan 6 Pusaka Dewi Kaguya. Entah apa hasilnya jika dia berhasil mengumpulkan keenam pusaka tersebut…demi mencegah hal itu, kalian bertiga harus tetap hidup demi menjaga Hinata- _chan_ dari genggaman Penguasa Dunia. Jika Hinata- _chan_ jatuh ke tangannya, maka tidak ada lagi kedamaian. Aku meyakini masih banyak Ninja-Ninja di luar sana yang bersembunyi dalam ketakutan. Hinata- _chan_ adalah _The Last Ninja_ murni yang dilahirkan, sosok yang berjuang melawan rezim sekarang…maka dari itu, Naruto…"

Jiraiya menepuk pelan bahu _Chasseurs_ bermata safir tersebut "…Jagalah Hinata- _chan_ hingga hari kemenangan itu tiba!"

Jiraiya melompat dari pesawat dan memanggil tiga katak raksasa dengan jutsu Kuchiyose. Sebelum benar-benar menjauhi pesawat, Jiraiya berteriak dengan lantang.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN VAEXJOE JATUH KE BUMI! VAEXJOE TETAP AKAN MENJADI KOTA MELAYANG YANG INDAH DI LANGIT!"

Issei memutar pesawat jet mini-nya menjauhi **Stonehenge**. Hinata jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh lemas dan langsung dipeluk Rias. Keduanya menangis sedih. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Vaexjoe.

Bagaimana nasib Itachi- _nii_ , Sasuke, Irina, Lee, Sakura, Haku, Tayuya, Gaara dan Ophis- _chan_? Bagaimana dengan Tsunade- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_? Bagaimana juga nasib Hashimara- _sama_ dan Madara- _sama_ yang sudah uzur? Bagaimana nasib Hamura- _sama_ yang sedang dalam keadaan koma di Panti Jompo Vaexjoe?

Bagaimana nasib ketiga bangsa yang hidup rukun di Vaexjoe?

Bagaimana nasib Jiraiya- _sama_ yang berjuang di sekitar **Stonehenge** untuk mengusir para pasukan Ootsutsuki.

Di Vaexjoe, dua jenderal Penguasa Dunia sedang menghancurkan kota tersebut tanpa ampun. Mereka menyuruh para pasukan Ootsutsuki menyebar ke segala penjuru kota untuk mencari pusaka-pusaka Kaguya. Momoshiki dan Kinshiki menikmati pemandangan ketika ledakan-ledakan dahsyat menghiasi daratan Vaexjoe.

"Berkat _Teleporter Dimension_ dan petunjuk dari Vali…" Momoshiki menyeringai "...Kita berhasil masuk ke kota melayang ini, hahahaha!"

Ketika pesawat jet mini itu semakin menjauhi lokasi **Stonehenge** …Issei, Rias, Naruto dan Hinata melihat kota melayang itu jatuh ke tanah.

Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya…

 **Vaexjoe is Down. VAEXJOE IS FALLING DOWN!**

Mata Hinata bergetar penuh kesedihan. Semua kenangan yang ia punya hancur di sana. Kota Vaexjoe yang tidak pernah menyentuh bumi akhirnya jatuh menjadi bongkahan tanah besar yang hancur berantakan. Takaruto hinggap di bahu Hinata. Takaruto merasakan getaran bahu sang Hyuuga yang terisak-isak karena tidak percaya dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Seperti yang dikatakan Penguasa Dunia dengan penuh kepercayaaan diri,

" **Kehormatan Chasseurs akan hancur bersama dengan Kota Vaexjoe kebanggaan mereka."**

Babak baru cerita dimulai!

 **Kuoh 3 END**

Capeeek…

Si Icha tidak mau bantu mengetik sehingga hanya diriku saja yang mengetik di chapter ini. Ampun dah kalau masuk 8K lebih words-nya, benar-benar melelahkan sehingga di akhir-akhir scene kupercepat alurnya.

Maaf ya kalau telat sehari seperti yang dijanjikan. Karena berbagai faktor di dunia nyata, akhirnya fic ini publish di hari minggu. Hadeehh…

Chapter ini begitu penting karena mengungkapkan banyak hal. Dari nama-nama Jenderal Penguasa Dunia, Akeno, status Orang dari Bangsa Magic, dalang kekacauan di Kuoh, status my favourite chara Shion-sama ^_^ hehehe, dan rahasia terbesar Minato sebagai Pemimpin Bangsa Ninjutsu yang berkhianat! Apa nggak Naruto ngamuk dan benci ayahnya…nanti akan ada masanya ketika hal tersebut terungkap.

Lalu nasib Vaexjoe dan orang-orang di dalamnya? Yah…akan disimpan di next-next chapter. Pokoknya cerita ini akan menjadi perjuangan Hinata, Rias, Issei dan Naruto menghadapi Penguasa Dunia yang telah didukung penuh oleh dua Bangsa karena Kitsuchi dan Baraqiel adalah kaki-tangannya!

Siapa Penguasa Dunia itu? Ehehehe…yap, seorang Ootsutsuki!

Yang lainnya akan kubalas lewat PM, see you next chapter!

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 4_

" _Penguasa Dunia telah didukung penuh oleh kedua bangsa karena Baraqiel sebagai pemimpin Bangsa Magic dan Kitsuchi sebagai pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi mendeklarasikan dukungan totalitas mereka!"/"Perintahkan kepada semua Magician dan Millenial untuk mencari Hyuuga Hinata. Katakan kepada mereka, barangsiapa yang berhasil menangkap Hyuuga Hinata akan mendapatkan hadiah besar dari Penguasa Dunia!"/"Kau menjadi pusat dari cerita ini…"/"Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"_


	30. Chapter 30

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Catatan dari Author: Special untuk chapter kali ini akan menceritakan beberapa scene ringan tentang Naruto dan beberapa wanita di dekatnya, sesuai janji kami kepada Readers di Arc Poveglia Magic Academy's yang merequest interaksi Naruto dan beberapa wanita. Ini turut merayakan fic yang sudah memasuki chap ke-30 dan jumlah Reviews yang mencapai angka 1000 lebih.**

 **Harap tenang, ini hanya interaksi. Tidak ada hubungannya sama pair. Kami menghargai readers yang terus mengikuti cerita kami dan menyelesaikan salah satu request mereka kemarin. Selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

 **Pena Ramalan 1: Naruto dan Rias**

Ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aku mendapatkan kiriman bagus dari Sirzech- _nii_!"

Semua anggota klub tersebut menoleh ke arah Rias. Buchou mereka mengangkat sebuah pena berwarna emas dengan motif hitam di batangnya. Itu adalah pena mahal bernama _Caran d'Ache made 'La Modernista Diamonds'03_. Pena mahal dengan biji-biji berlian di dalam tinta-nya.

" _Su-sugoi_ …" puji Asia. Matanya berbinar. Kiba dan Koneko memandang pena itu sambil meneguk ludahnya. Hadiah kelas atas dari Pemimpin Bangsa Magic kepada adiknya.

"Tetapi bukan mahalnya yang kita lihat, pena ini bisa meramal lho…" kata Rias.

Rias, Koneko, Kiba dan Asia duduk melingkar menghadap meja tamu ruangan klub mereka. Akeno membawa 5 cangkir teh hangat beraroma melati dan meletakkannya satu-persatu di meja.

"Akeno ikutan juga!" kata Rias sambil mendudukkan Akeno di sampingnya.

" _Ara ara ara_ …tampaknya ini menyenangkan. Apa kita bermain _Truth or Dare_? Aku tak sabar menyambuk seseorang dengan cambuk kulit Gorgon."

'Ji- **Jiwa S** nya keluar…' batin semua yang ada di ruangan ketika mendengar perkataan Akeno.

"Tidak. Kita akan bermain ramalan," Rias meletakkan ujung bawah pena ke meja "Bagian atas pena ini akan menunjukkan hasil ramalannya. Baiklah…ramalannya adalah," Rias menaikkan alis kanannya. Ramalan apa yang cocok untuk dikatakannya…?

"Hmm, ya. Ramalannya adalah **Siapa yang akan selalu menolongku di saat yang tepat pada hari ini**?"

Rias tersenyum. Jika pena ramalan ini menunjuk ke salah satu anggota kelompoknya maka mereka pasti akan membantunya. Dia punya beberapa tugas dari Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Rias agak malas mengerjakannya.

Pena itu diletakkan secara vertikal di atas meja. Rias membiarkan pena itu tegak berdiri. Perlahan-lahan pena itu jatuh ke bawah dan menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan klubnya.

"Heh? Siapa…? Pi-pintu?" gumam Asia kebingungan.

Pintu ruangan klub terbuka. Naruto masuk dengan wajah kebingungan karena semua anggota klub menatapnya tajam. Dia seperti ingin ditelanjangi.

"W-weh…a-ada apa ini- _ttebayo_?"

"Jeez…" suara desisan penuh perhatian keluar dari Akeno, Koneko, Kiba dan Asia.

"Yap selamat, temani Rias- _buchou_ untuk hari ini." Kata Akeno sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan keluar dari ruangan.

"A-aku balik ke kelas dulu ya…selamat menikmati harimu, Uzumaki- _kun_." Asia keluar dari ruangan.

" _Jaa ne_ …" kata Koneko singkat dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kupercayakan _Buchou_ kepadamu." Kata Yuuto Kiba dan meninju pelan bahu kanan Naruto. Dia juga keluar dari ruangan.

Tentu saja Naruto sangat kebingungan. Dipandangnya Rias yang masih duduk di bangku dengan wajah tak percaya. Saat dipandangan Naruto yang memasang wajah polos dan menggemaskan, wajah Rias memerah dan dia berlari keluar ruangan klub.

"Wa-waktu pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, jangan terlambat Uzumaki- _kun_!"

Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya.

'Bukannya kita baru saja istirahat?' batin sang _Chasseurs_ penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran setelah istirahat dilanjutkan. Rias duduk di mejanya dengan gaya kedua tangan disatukan. Dia tidak percaya hari ini dirinya akan ditolong oleh Naruto pada saat yang tepat. Itu menurut ramalan pena pemberiang abangnya. Dipandangnya Pena Ramalan tersebut. Tidak..pasti ini barang palsu. Ini KW. Ini pasti dari Toko*dia!

"Sekarang kita akan buat kelompok dengan anggota dua orang. Kita akan mengadakan simulasi sihir elemen air." Kata Chiyo- _sensei_ di depan kelas. Dia memutar tongkat sihirnya dan puluhan kertas terbang ke meja-meja murid.

"Di sana ada nomor-nomor yang akan menunjukkan pasanganmu. Jika kau mendapatkan nomor 2 dan temanmu mendapatkan nomor 2, maka kalian akan menjadi satu kelompok. Paham?!"

"PAHAM, _SENSEI_!"

"Sekarang bukalah…"

Rias sedikit berkeringat saat membuka lipatan kertasnya. Dia mendapatkan nomor 5. Bagus…tinggal mencari tahu Naruto mendapatkan angka berapa dan jika bukan nomor 5, maka pena ini adalah barang KW yang-

"Haah…aku mendapatkan nomor 5, Hinata…kau mendapatkan nomor berapa?"

"A-aku dapat nomor 11, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Oooh begitu. Siapa yang mendapatkan nomor 5 juga ya?"

Tubuh Rias menjadi patung. Tidak mungkin ini bisa terjadi…apa ramalan pena itu benar-benar tepat?

Tidak! Baru satu kejadian dan pasti tadi hanya suatu kebetulan!

* * *

Rias berjalan menuju lemari pendingin berisi kaleng-kaleng minuman saat ia ingin memasukkan uang koin dengan mantera **Deplacer** ke lubang koin, uang koinnya berbentur dengan uang koin seseorang.

 _Siapa?_ Rias menoleh dan Naruto sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan!

* * *

Rias disuruh membawa setumpuk buku oleh A- _sensei_ untuk disimpan di ruang guru. Dia membawanya di atas tongkat sihirnya. Saat itu beberapa Akatsukers disuruh membersihkan WC karena mereka membolos pada pelajaran pertama. Karena anak-anak badung itu bermain-main air, genangan air sampai keluar pintu WC. Rias melewati WC dan tanpa sengaja tergelincir karena lantai yang licin.

"Wa-waaa, buku A- _sen_ -"

"Hop…untung saja aku lewat."

Rias merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang seseorang. Dia melihat tumpukan buku A-sensei melayang di udara karena mantera **Deplacer**. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah polos-menggemaskan Naruto yang membuat hatinya menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

 _Ada apa dengan Rias?_ batin Naruto kebingungan. "Tunggu…apa aku yang harus membawa tumpukan buku ini- _ttebayo_?"

* * *

 _Pukul 5 sore…_

Rias duduk di meja ketua klub-nya dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Sudah 47 kali pada hari ini Naruto selalu didekatnya dan pada _timing_ yang tepat menolongnya jika ia mengalami kesulitan atau masalah. Seperti saat jam olahraga, sebuah bola voli mengarah ke wajahnya dan Naruto menahan bola voli itu dengan tangan kanan. Atau tanpa sengaja seorang siswi membuang air bekas membersihkan lantai kelas di tingkat dua ke bawah padahal ia ada di bawah, dan Naruto menarik tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak basah dan jatuh dalam pelukan siswa tersebut. Atau saat ia kena marah Anko- _sensei_ karena terlambat mengumpulkan tugas, dan Naruto tiba-tiba datang sambil mengatakan "Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas, _sensei_ …" akhirnya Naruto yang kena marah dan dia disuruh meninggalkan ruangan guru…

Kebetulan macam apa ini?!

Rias memandang sedih dua tugas dari Ibiki- _sensei_ di atas meja yang belum ia kerjakan. Tugas me- _resume_ kehidupan sehari-hari Chimera dan me- _resume_ bagaimana jika Ogre bertemu Kakek Legend dengan inisial S. Rias menghela napasnya. Dia harap Akeno atau Asia ada di ruangan dan membantu tugasnya hari ini, tetapi mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing.

"Aku masuk…"

Mata Rias melebar. Duduknya langsung tegang saat Naruto masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah polos-menggemaskan. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Are… _Buchou_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Mata Rias berkunang-kunang. Dia seperti naik Pegasus bersama Sirzech- _nii_ yang cuman pakai boxer. Bukan hanya penyakit muntahnya muncul, tetapi juga anomali dunia tingkat dewa. Naruto mendekati meja Rias, memastikan bahwa ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu baik-baik saja…tanpa sengaja matanya memandang dua tugas Rias di atas meja.

"Hm…kau pusing karena benda ini- _ttebayo_?" Naruto menarik sebuah kursi di pojokkan ruangan dengan mantera _Deplacer_ dan duduk di depan meja Rias "Biar kubantu mengerjakannya."

Rias kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba ingin membantunya.

"K-kau tidak ada kegiatan sore ini, Uzumaki- _kun_? I-ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyengir dengan wajah menggemaskan "Kesibukanku hari ini adalah membantu tugasmu, _Buchou_."

Kini wajah Rias panas bukan hanya malu, tetapi sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatinya. Untuk sesaat Rias cuman menundukkan kepala sebelum kepalanya ditegakkan untuk memandang Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil berkata "Tolong ya, Uzumaki- _kun_ …"

"I-iya…" jawab Naruto. Dia bingung dengan perubahan Rias yang kembali ke mode tenangnya.

Sore itu dua tugas Rias selesai.

* * *

 **Pena Ramalan 2: Naruto dan Sona**

Rias menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke meja, membuat semua anggotanya menoleh ke arah ketua mereka.

"Ri-Rias- _buchou_ , ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang kesal…"

Rias berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di bangku tamu. Dia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba dan Asia duduk melingkar di depan meja tamu.

"Kita coba lagi pena ramalan ini." Kata Rias sambil menunjukkan pena mahal pemberian abangnya. Anggota klubnya saling berpandangan.

"Permisi…"

Suara seorang siswi terdengar dari luar ruangan. Rias mengizinkannya masuk. Ketua OSIS Akademi Magic Poveglia, Sitri Sona, berjalan mendekati Rias sambil membawa beberapa kertas dokumen.

"Ada apa sang _Kaicho_ datang ke ruangan klub kami?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum simpul "Ingin bertanding sebagai sesama _Pilar_?"

"Tidak, aku membawa dokumen kelengkapan klub untuk akademi kita, Rias. ini wajib diisi, perintah langsung dari Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_." Sona meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di meja ketua klub "Besok berikan aku dokumennya, kutunggu di Ruangan OSIS."

"Dasar perawan tua…" gumam Rias sambil membayangkan senyuman licik Terumi Mei "Baik, _Kaicho_ …AH!"

"Ah?!" kata anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib mengulangi kata-kata Rias.

"Sona, kau ikuti permainan ramalan kami. Ini adalah pena ramalan hadiah dari Sirzech- _nii_. Ramalannya sangat akurat." Rias mengingat dua tugasnya yang selesai karena dibantu seseorang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena mengingat hal tersebut "Kau duduk di sini dan tunggu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Ri-Rias, a-aku harus ke ruangan klub lainnya."

"Sudah…tunggu saja. Hm…" Rias tersenyum lebar. Bagus, sekarang ada seseorang selain dirinya yang bisa dijadikan percobaan untuk menguak kebenaran, apakah pena ini KW atau barang asli?

"Baiklah…ramalan itu berbunyi **Siapa cowok yang terkena tamparan Sona hari ini**?"

Hening sejenak…

"EEEEH?! Ke-kenapa bunyi ramalannya seperti itu? Verifikasi! Aku mohon verifikasi!" Sona panik karena kata-kata Rias tadi menyangkut lelaki. Ingat, dia seorang **Androphobia**. Bagaimana dia menampar seorang lelaki jika dekat-dekat dengan mereka saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Hilang sudah image _cool_ nan bijak Sona saat dia bergelut dengan Rias agar mengubah ramalannya.

Sayang, pena itu sudah berdiri tegak di meja dan jatuh ke bawah. Rias dan Sona yang sedang bergelut di lantai menoleh ke arah pena.

Ujung pena menunjuk ke pintu ruangan klub.

"LAGI-LAGI PINTU?!" teriak anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib dengan wajah cemas.

Pintu ruangan klub terbuka. Naruto masuk dengan wajah kebingungan karena anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib lagi-lagi melihatnya dengan tatapan elang. Dia seperti dicabuli.

"Basuh dulu pipimu dengan air hangat." Kata Akeno menepuk bahu Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Gan-ganbare_ , Uzumaki- _kun_. Sekali-dua kali ditampar memang biasa bagi seorang lelaki." Kata Asia dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Jaa ne_ …" lagi-lagi sapaan singkat dari Koneko yang bejalan keluar ruangan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kupercayakan tamparan itu kepada pipimu." Kata Yuuto Kiba absurd sambil meninju pelan bahu kiri Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memandang Rias-Sona yang sedang saling menarik baju di lantai. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena pakaian kedua siswi elit itu sedikit berantakan. Dia dapat melihat bra Rias yang berwarna hitam karena tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka dan celana dalam Sona yang belang-belang putih-biru karena roknya tersingkap.

"A-ano…" kata Naruto gugup. Rias berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan dada bergoyang.

"KYAAAAA! INI DARIKU DAN SONA!"

Tamparan pertama yang diwakilkan Rias sudah Naruto terima. Sementara Sona berdiri tegak sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia memandang pena ramalan tersebut. Dia tidak percaya dengan benda seperti ini. INI PASTI KW!

.

.

.

"Musim gugur ya…daun-daun pepohonan Mapel memang indah."

"Kau benar, Naruto. Warna daun yang gugur pada musim semi memiliki beberapa variasi. Ada jingga, kuning dan orange."

"Are? Bukankah orange itu sama dengan jingga?"

"Kau benar. Tetapi lebih asyik jika musim dingin tiba."

"Kau menyukai musim dingin, Pein?"

"Ya…aku menyukainya. Salju yang turun di musim dingin benar-benar indah."

Naruto dan Pein sedang mengobrol di lorong kelas dan menghadap ke jendela. Mereka sedang melihat pepohonan Mapel yang berwarna-warni dan menggugurkan daunnya ke tanah.

"Coba kau bayangkan ketika musim dingin tiba, Naruto-junior…pejamkan matamu. Rasakan musim dingin terbaik di sini."

Pein memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa Naruto ikutan memejamkan matanya.

"Benar-benar putih murni. Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"Rasakan ketika aku membuka jendela ini, ketika terbuka…maka kau akan semakin tertarik melihatnya."

Pein benar-benar membuka jendela tersebut.

"Ya."

"Selain putih, salju itu lembut dan halus. Kau ingin melompat di atasnya."

"Ya."

"Andai saja kita lebih muda dari sekarang, pasti asyik melompat di sana…

"Ya."

"Bayangkan volume salju ini membesar, kita pasti bisa menjadikannya bola-bola salju."

"Ya!"

Pein membuka matanya. Dia menjetikkan jarinya dengan wajah bersemangat "Baiklah…syair untuk tugas puisiku sudah ketemukan! Terima kasih karena mau membantuku, Naruto-junior…"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan memandang datar ke depan 'Ternyata syair untuk tugas puisi toh?'

Sementara itu Sona baru saja keluar dari ruangan kesehatan untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya menggunakan termometer. Sona merasakan tubuhnya agak kurang nyaman. Dia membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus diberikan kepada klub-klub lainnya. Sona sedikit terkejut karena si anak baru, Naruto, berdiri menghadap jendela dengan wajah penuh perenungan.

"Uzumaki Naruto…kenapa kau belum masuk ke kelas. Bel istirahat akan segera berakhir."

"Hm…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sona. Iris birunya sedikit bergetar kaget " _Ka-Kaicho_ , kancingmu…kancingmu belum terpasang dengan benar." Bisik Naruto dengan suara takut.

Sona mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan memandang ke arah dadanya. Benar. Dua kancingnya belum ia pasang setelah memeriksan suhu tubuhnya tadi. Naruto pasti telah melihat belahan dadanya! Sona berbalik membelakangi Naruto, dia memasang kancing bajunya dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kau seperti musim dingin yang menyebalkan saja!" kata Sona dengan nada bergetar imut. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Musim dingin yang menyebalkan? Apa ada musim dingin yang menyebalkan?

Naruto menutup matanya dan mengingat kata-kata Pein soal musim dingin indah yang muncul dari imajinasi. Tidak ada musim dingin yang meyebalkan. Dia akan membayangkan musim dingin yang indah.

"K-kau melihatnya?" tanya Sona ragu-ragu. Dia akan memastikannya. Jika Naruto melihat belahan dadanya, dia akan menghukum siswa itu untuk membersihkan Ruangan OSIS selama tiga hari.

"Ya…aku melihatnya. Benar-benar warna putih yang murni."

Tubuh Sona langsung menegang. Dia memandang Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

'Ja-jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya?! Dan apa-apaan warna putih murni itu?!'

"Karena sudah terbuka…maka aku akan semakin melihatnya." Kata Naruto bergaya seperti orang membuka gerendel jendela dan membukanya dengan satu sibakan kencang. Iris Sona bergetar di balik kacamatanya.

'A-aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Lalu kenapa gaya membuka kancingmu seperti itu…apa kau maniak?! Apa kau seorang maniak?!'

"Semakin terbuka, semakin tertarik aku melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin melompat ke atasnya!"

'Me-melompat ke sini?!' Sona yang tadi membawa dokumen itu di depan paha langsung menutup bagian dadanya dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Sayangnya umurku sudah tidak muda lagi. Andaikan aku masih muda, aku ingin bermain-main dengan bebas."

'SEBERAPA MANIAKNYA KAU ANAK BARU?!'

"Aku harap volumenya semakin membesar, agar bisa kujadikan bola-bola."

Sona memandang dadanya, _Memang kecil_. Air mata shock muncul di kedua sudut matanya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia menoleh ke arah Sona yang sedang menundukkan kepala dengan telinga memerah.

"Heh? Sona- _kaicho_ , kau masih di sini?"

Tsubaki yang sedang lewat membawa sebuah buku sihir tebal dan ingin menyapa Sona dikejutkan karena _Kaicho_ -nya merebut buku itu dan menggunakannya untuk menampar pipi Naruto.

" _BAKAAAAAA_!" teriak Sona OOC berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kebengongan. Begitu pula Tsubaki.

Di balik dinding dekat belokkan lorong, Rias-Akeno-Koneko-Asia plus Kiba mengintip kejadian itu dengan alis bergetar.

"Ra-ramalan pena itu benar…" kata kelimanya dengan rasa bersalah kepada Sona. Bukan kepada Naruto.

* * *

 **Deduksi Kata: Naruto dan Shion**

Naruto membuka buku tentang **Kesurupan dan Aspek Sosial** di perpustakaan yang sepi. Tidak ada orang di sana selain dirinya dan anjing Affenpinscher penjaga perpus bernama Doni san. Pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya adalah Tumben Shion tidak ada di perpustakaan. Biasanya, ketika dia datang ke perpus, gadis pendiam misterius itu sudah ada di sini sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

Naruto teringat semalam dirinya bersama Hinata berjalan-jalan di pusat Kota Poveglia. Mereka sangat menikmati kota magic yang mengasimilasi budaya Bangsa Teknolog dengan sangat baik. Mereka melihat para Magician yang terbang dengan sapu terbang, atau naga yang dijadikan kendaraan…tidak hanya itu, Poveglia memiliki kendaraan orang-orang Millenial seperti motor dan mobil. Dirinya juga ingat bahwa semalam ada sebuah toko perhiasan yang kaca dindingnya pecah. Pasti ada perampokan. Beberapa Varangian mendatangi lokasi untuk menenangkan warga yang mengerumuni TKP.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Shion yang baru masuk ke perpustakaan. Shion tetap memperlihatkan tatapan menusuk yang menggetarkan hatinya. Sang _Pilar_ penyendiri duduk di kursi yang berada di depannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil.

Beberapa lama keduanya tidak berbicara sampai Shion berdiri, berjalan di antara rak-rak buku, kemudian membawa sebuah buku detektif berjudul **Sherlock** dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan sikap Shion hari ini.

"Ahem!" Naruto berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan cerita detektif…"

Shion yang sedang membuka-buka halaman berhenti, kemudian memandang Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin mecari kosakata yang tepat untuk puisiku."

"Puisi?" Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan "Kata apa yang ingin kau tulis?"

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan deduksi. Hmm…apa kau mengerti tentang maksud deduksi, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Baguslah dia bisa mengobrol biasa dengan Shion. Jadi gadis ini bingung dengan makna deduksi. Hmm…saatnya teori-teori yang ia benci dikeluarkan dengan segenap pikirannya. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa _Chasseurs_ pandai berkata-kata.

"Deduksi bisa diartikan sebagai penarikan kesimpulan dari keadaan yang umum atau penemuan khusus dari yang umum. Ada namanya metode deduktif yang biasa disebut penalaran deduktif, logika deduktif atau logika atas-bawah. Semuanya dimulai dari premis untuk mencapai kesimpulan logis tertentu."

Naruto menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat. Jari telunjuknya yang terangkat ke atas bergoyang tiga kali karena semangatnya tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah Shion yang memasang wajah seperti papan penggilisan. DATAR!

"K-kau mengerti kan, Shion?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Aku mengerti…"

Naruto menghela napas lega. Jadi penjelasannya tadi tidak sia-sia.

"…Bahwa aku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu."

"Iya seperti…EEEH, APA MAKSUDMU _DATTEBAYOU_?!"

"Aku mengerti bahwa diriku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu."

Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Naruto. _Aku tidak mengerti bahwa diriku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu?_ KOK RIBET AMAT SIH?!

"Ma-maksudmu…errggh, pada intinya kau tidak mengerti penjelasanku?"

Shion mengangguk kepalanya. Naruto menggesek-gesek kedua rahangnya. Kenapa tidak dikatakan dengan lebih mudah?! Para _Pilar_ memang aneh…

"Aku butuh contoh _real_. Contoh asli akan membuatku mengerti makna deduksi. Contoh asli saat ini juga…"

'Kenapa dia mengatakannya seenak jidat begitu…' Naruto memandang ke arah jendela perpustakaan 'Bagaimana aku mencari contoh _real_ tentang makna deduksi sekarang…?'

Tiba-tiba suara A- _sensei_ menggema di seluruh akademi termasuk perpustakaan. Itu adalah sebuah pengumuman.

"Kepada saudara Pein, anda harus mendatangi ruang guru untuk menemui saya segera."

Naruto memandang ke atas dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Dia bingung ternyata masih ada pengumuman di jam segini. Matanya memandang ke arah matahari sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Naruto…kita gunakan pengumuman tadi sebagai contoh _real_ makna deduksi. Bagaimana?"

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan usulan Shion. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat gadis berwajah datar tersebut. Dia yakin Shion serius karena melihat getaran pelan di mata gadis itu.

"Baiklah…kita akan menggunakan logika deduksi untuk menentukan maksud dari pengumuman A- _sensei_ , pertama-tama kita harus mengingat kalimat pengumuman yang-"

"Sudah kucatat."

Shion menyodorkan selembar kertas kosong yang berisi kata-kata pengumuman. Naruto memandang Shion sekali lagi. Oooh…benar-benar gadis yang cekatan. Atau…jangan-jangan dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak mendengar pengumuman dari A- _sensei_?!

"Kepada saudara Pein, anda segera mendatangi ruang guru untuk menemui saya segera." Naruto mengulangi pengumuman tersebut ketika membaca tulisan Shion. Sama persis. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja sambil memikirkan tentang arti kalimat pengumuman.

"Pertama-tama kita harus mengetahui tujuan dari pengumuman. Pengumuman ditujukan untuk menyampaikan informasi. Itu adalah tujuan umumnya. Namun pengumuman juga mempunyai fungsi sebagai penyampaian maksud atau keinginan dari orang yang mengumumkan kepada objek yang ada dalam pengumumannya. Dari pengumuman tadi, jelas A- _sensei_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada objek di pengumumannya, yakni Pein." Naruto menggosok bawah bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk "Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan, apa yang diinginkan A- _sensei_ terhadap Pein sehingga perlu dilakukannya pengumuman?"

"Mungkin Pein melakukan kesalahan. Lihat di kata akhirnya." Kata Shion.

Shion ingin menunjuk sebuah kata di buku tersebut, tetapi karena duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto membuatnya sulit menjangkau buku. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati kursi Naruto. Dia berdiri di samping sang _Chasseurs_ dan menunjuk ke arah kata **segera**.

"Di sini…kata **segera** ini mengindikasikan A- _sensei_ terburu-buru. Apa yang membuat A- _sensei_ terburu-buru…? Tentu saja bukan suatu penyampaian informasi biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. _Itu namanya deduksi dan kau sepertinya paham makna deduksi,_ batin sang _Chasseurs_. Dia menoleh ke kanan. Tanpa sengaja Shion juga menoleh ke arah kiri sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Iris biru Naruto bergetar ketika melihat mata indah itu merasuk sampai ke dadanya.

Deg.

"Ma…" Shion memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto yang tadi ingin memalingkan wajah menghentikan niatnya. Dia penasaran apa yang ingin Shion katakan. Ma…? Apakah Maaf…?

Naruto berdehem pelan "Bi-bisakah kau duduk. Agar…agar diskusi ini lebih nyaman."

Shion duduk di sebuah kursi kosong samping Naruto. Diskusi dilanjutkan.

"Oke…kalau begitu kita asumsikan Pein melakukan kesalahan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah: Kesalahan apa yang Pein lakukan? Itu membuat suatu pertanyaan baru…kesalahannya kecil atau besar?"

"Menurutku kesalahan besar."

"Hm? Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut."

"Menurutku pengumuman ini tidak biasa."

Naruto memandang wajah sang _Pilar_ penyendiri dengan tatapan penasaran "Kenapa kau bisa mengasumsikan hal tersebut?"

"Pertama, pengumuman ini diumumkan dengan cara tidak normal."

"Tidak normal…" Naruto memandang ke arah luar jendela. Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan Pohon Mapel yang berwarna-warni indah. Iris biru Naruto sedikit bersinar karena dirinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Caranya ya…kau benar Shion. Ehem! Jika pengumuman biasa maka bunyinya akan seperti ini: Kepada saudara Pein, anda segera mendatangi ruang guru untuk menemui saya segera. Saya ulangi, Kepada saudara Pein, anda segera mendatangi ruang guru untuk menemui saya segera. Pengumuman itu disebutkan dua kali."

Shion menganggukkan kepala. Jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V "Yang kedua, waktu pengumumannya."

"Wak-waktu pengumuman?" Naruto menaikkan alis kanan 'Bukankah kau yang terlihat hebat dalam deduksi ini, Shion?'. Naruto memandang tulisan di kertas tersebut. Waktu pengumuman itu bersinggungan dengan kata **segera**? Ah…Shion tadi sudah menyinggung tentang kata **segera**.

Waktu pengumuman…

Naruto memandang ke arah jendela kembali. Dedaunan pohon mapel yang jatuh ke tanah sewarna dengan cahaya matahari sore ini. Jingga indah yang menyenangkan mata.

 _Sore…?_

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion sambil memasang wajah serius karena paham maksud dari Sang _Pilar_ Penyendiri "Waktu pengumumannya tidak tepat. Pengumuman di sekolah atau akademi pada umumnya dilakukan pagi hari karena siswa-siswi masih beraktifitas. Melakukannya di sore hari sangat tidak efektif karena beberapa murid sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, terkecuali murid yang tinggal di asrama. Pengumuman di keesokan harinya pada saat pagi lebih efektif daripada pengumuman sore ini."

Shion menyentuh ujung telunjuknya ke dagu. Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa sang gadis berwajah datar terlihat imut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kertas Shion. Apa-apaan tadi di dalam otaknya…

"Kita sudah menemukan alasan paling logis bahwa Pein kemungkinan melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga dipangill oleh A- _sensei_. Hanya saja kita belum tahu, apa kesalahan besar yang dilakukan oleh Pein?" Shion menoleh ke arah Naruto "Bukankah ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju "Kesalahan besar. Waktu yang disampaikan dengan terburu-buru…apa…apa Pein membuat Penjaga Varangian mendatangi pihak sekolah karena perbuatannya?"

Shion menyetujui hipotesis Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Pein? Memperkosa, membunuh, mencuri atau merampok…?"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan hal seram seperti itu Shion. Aku tahu Pein itu siswa teladan. Walaupun dia ketua geng kacau Akatsukers, sebenarnya dia lelaki yang baik." Naruto ingat kalau Pein tidak merokok, bahkan belajar serius demi masa depannya di Akademi. Pein diangkat menjadi _leader_ Akatsukers karena kuat. Mengingat pertarungannya melawan Pein membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit merinding. Seru sekaligus menegangkan.

"Lalu…kenapa Pein dipanggil sore ini oleh A- _sensei_ dengan cara pengumuman yang terburu-buru? Apa ada suatu kejadian tadi malam atau tadi pagi yang melibatkan Varangian sehingga Pein harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya?"

Naruto sedikit tersentuh oleh pertanyaan deduksi Shion. Sumpah, ni cewek tidak perlu diberitahu makna deduksi…dia benar-benar ahli membuat pertanyaan dan pernyataan deduksi!

Tadi malam dan tadi pagi…

Ah, Naruto ingat ada pemecahan dinding kaca semalam di sebuah toko perhiasan yang berada di pusat Kota Poveglia. Para penjaga Varangian bahkan berada di sekitar TKP. Jangan-jangan…

Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat semalam bersama Hinata. Dia menceritakannya dan menghubungkannya dengan pengumuman dari A- _sensei_. Shion menyetujui hipotesis Naruto yang mengaitkan kejadian semalam dengan pengumuman tadi.

 **Pein memecahkan dinding kaca sebuah toko perhiasan di pusat kota sehingga Varangian bertindak untuk mencari pelaku. Kemungkinan pelakunya sudah diketahui, yakni Pein, dan pihak Varangian ingin akademi memanggil Pein agar masalah ini bisa diselesaikan.**

"Hmm…"

"Hm?" Naruto melihat rona ketidakpuasan di wajah sang _Pilar_ Penyendiri. _Apa dia punya deduksi selanjutnya?_ Batin Naruto sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Jika logika deduksi kita menghasilkan hipotesis seperti tadi, berarti bertentangan dengan sifat Pein yang kau katakan dong, Naruto…" ingat, Shion mengatakan kata-kata tadi dengan suara dan wajah datar "Pein adalah siswa teladan. Seorang lelaki baik yang tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan bodoh dan di luar kebaikannya. Apa yang membuatnya sampai memecahkan dinding kaca sebuah toko perhiasan? Atau dia meninju dinding kaca itu secara tidak sengaja?"

'Dan deduksimu kembali membuat keribetan…' Naruto menatap kertas yang diberikan Shion dengan dahi berkerut. Akan terjadi kontradiksi jika mereka menyetujui kesimpulan ini…lalu…lalu…

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion yang sedang duduk tenang. Sang gadis menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Untuk sesaat lagi-lagi hati Naruto berkata "Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik…", lagi-lagi sang _Chasseurs_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shion, aku punya teori paling masuk akal dari pengumuman ini."

Shion membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah non-antusias. Naruto merasakan _epic speech_ -nya tadi menjadi sia-sia.

"Pengumuman yang dilakukan oleh A- _sensei_ memang bertujuan memanggil Pein untuk mengklarifikasi masalah pemecahan dinding kaca sebuah toko perhiasan di pusat kota. Pasukan Varangian yang mengurusi kasus tersebut meminta pihak sekolah memanggil murid-murid mereka karena saksi mata pasti melihat pelaku pemecahan dinding kaca memakai seragam Akademi Magic Poveglia. Nah, karena objek pengumuman adalah Pein, kita mengasumsikan Pein adalah pelakunya. Tetapi…itu bertolak belakang dengan karakter Pein sebagai siswa baik nan teladan," Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget Shion karena teori epic-nya. Naruto merasa dirinya adalah Neo-Sherlock "Pein dipanggil ke ruangan guru karena dirinya ketua dari geng anak badung Akatsukers. Bisa dibilang seorang _Leader_ dari geng yang terkenal di akademi akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Nah, A- _sensei_ memanggil Pein ke ruangan guru karena ingin mempertanyakan Pein tentang kasus pemecahan dinding kaca toko perhiasan semalam. Dengan kata lain…" Naruto menghembuskan napas penuh semangat. Walaupun benci teori, untuk saat ini dia sangat senang mengeluarkan kata-kata teori,

"Pelaku pemecahan dinding kaca toko perhiasan adalah anggota Akatsukers. Saksi mata di sekitar TKP melihat mereka memakai seragam Akademi Magic Poveglia sehingga Pasukan Varangian bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang ciri-ciri pelaku."

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat wajah cantik itu.

Tetap datar. Non-ekspresif. Seperti papan penggilesan. Flat. Mata indah yang tidak ada semangat-semangatnya.

F*CK! Padahal Naruto mengharapkan ekspresi yang lebih dari _Pilar_ Penyendiri ini!

" _Sugoi_ …aku setuju dengan kesimpulan itu, Naruto. Logika deduksi yang hebat. Menurutku itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling benar."

Begitu saja? Naruto bahkan tidak melihat adanya tepuk tangan. Shion mengatakan pujiannya tadi dengan wajah datar sehingga terlihat seperti antara ikhlas atau tidak memujinya. Naruto menghela napas perlahan.

"Jadi…kau sudah mengerti makna deduksi untuk puisimu?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya ke kertas tersebut.

Naruto menutup mata kirinya sementara mata kanannya memandang gadis cantik tersebut. Dia kemudian menutup buku **Kesurupan dan Aspek Sosial**. Warna jingga matahari yang menandakan matahari semakin tenggelam membuatnya ingin kembali ke asrama. Pencarian informasi tentang kesurupan di- _pending_ dulu.

"Aku pergi dulu…" gumam Naruto setelah meletakkan buku itu kembali ke raknya. Shion tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ hanya memasang wajah datar, mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik menuju pintu perpus.

"Terima kasih atas diskusinya tadi…itu menyenangkan."

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia tidak menoleh maupun melirik ke arah Shion. Hanya saja sang _Chasseurs_ tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Sialan…diterima kasihkan saja membuat hatinya senang. Pujian dari orang yang jarang berekspresi MEMANG BEDA…

"Yaah, aku juga senang dengan diskusi tadi. Lalu…" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas "Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu mendiskusikan masalah deduksi. Kau sudah sangat paham makna deduksi itu sendiri. Saat diskusi tadi, kau yang memimpin jalannya diskusi."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Shion. Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan mengucapkan selamat sore, kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat dirinya melewati ruangan guru, Pein baru saja keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah sedikit letih. Iseng-iseng karena penasaran ingin mencocokkan kesimpulan deduksi dia dan Shion, Naruto bertanya kepada Pein.

"Ada apa Pein, kau terlihat letih setelah dipanggil A- _sensei_?"

"Oooh, Naruto-junior ya. Kau belum pulang ternyata…Ck, para badung bodoh itu…" Pein menepuk keningnya "Masa mereka main Kabbadi di tengah jalan kota. Saat itu Hidan ingin menangkap Deidara dalam permainan Kabbadi, Dei melompat menghindari tangkapan Hidan dan tanpa sengaja Hidan menabrak sebuah motor yang diparkir di depan dinding kaca toko perhiasan. Motor itu oleng dan menghantam dinding kaca sampai pecah. Tololnya, para berandalan itu langsung kabur tanpa menjelaskannya kepada pemilik toko."

Iris biru Naruto bergetar. Ternyata benar hasil deduksinya dengan Shion. Yah…walaupun alasan pemecahan dinding kaca itu sangat gaje.

"Heh…walaupun begitu, mereka anak buah kesayanganmu- _ttebayo_."

"Kau benar. Heh…apa kau mau berimajinasi soal musim semi yang indah?"

"Imajinasiku di musim dingin belum profesional Pein."

"Baiklah, akan kuajarkan. Mari kita cari _view_ yang tepat untuk imajinasi musim dingin yang indah."

Keduanya tertawa saat berjalan di lorong akademi. Di ruangan perpustakaan, Shion tersenyum tipis saat menulis kata-kata puisinya.

Yah…tanpa logika deduksi, Shion- _ojou_ sudah memprediksi maksud pengumuman tadi. Ingat, putri Penguasa Poveglia punya salah satu kemampuan ESP bernama Kewaskitaan, atau kemampuan melihat masa depan karena memiliki persepsi sensor yang kuat. Makanya gadis cantik itu memimpin dan membimbing Naruto agar diskusi tadi menghasilkan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Baiklah…puisiku sudah selesai," Shion meletakkan pensilnya di samping kertas. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri, ke arah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Naruto. Tanpa Shion sadari, sore ini dia banyak berbicara.

 **Special END**

 **Author Note:**

Wuoh…chapter kali ini special from Icha! Hihihi…Michi-san sedang ada kegiatan di luar kota sehingga meminta Icha menulis special chapter untuk fic ini. Michi-san memberi kontribusi di scene NaruRias. Wohoho…sebuah pena ramalan yang asyik. Yah…maaf jika tulisan Icha jelek, udah lama ga ngetik fic jadinya agak kaku nan kacau, ehehehe…

Terima kasih juga kepada Michi yang memberikan info detail tentang Arc Akademi Magic Poveglia sehingga Icha masih bisa menyesuaikan dengan arc kedua fic ini. Seperti si anjing penjaga perpus, Icha baru ingat lagi kalau namanya Doni san wuahahahahaha-ohok ohok hueeekh!

Scene NaruRias hasil original Michi-san, kalau scene NaruSona ada mengambil scene dari Anime Minami-ke Tadaima episode 11. Nah…scene NaruShion Icha ambil dari anime favorit Icha, Hyouka dengan sedikit pengubahan. Maklum, Icha lagi sumpek mikirin scene Romantis tetapi tidak lebay seperti sinetron, makanya Icha ambil beberapa scene anime saja hahaha…*tawa lo cha, dasar pemalas!*

Kalau ada yang nanya kapan MSB, Love The Enemy dan fic lain dari Icha update? Stop…Icha belum tahu kapan. Icha masih ga yakin buat MSB karena masa-masa kuliah itu beda dengan masa SMA kawan…*nangis gaje di pundak Genos-kun* Icha merasa sense of humor Icha sudah hilang oleh tugas-tugas laporan wuahahaha…masa Icha mau buat Masashi Kishimoto-sensei lagi kayang sama Oda-sensei…ga lucu kan? *apaan sih Cha!*

Kalau ada yang nanya kapan TBT series dan The Uzukage project lanjut. Ampun ooom…itu punya Doni-san yang kamfret. Proyek kerjanya akhir-akhir ini sudah sedikit dan waktu luangnya banyak, tetapi dia malah ketagihan main coin dan belajar fotografer! Yah…Icha buka-buka di sini saja biar alasan dia masih banyak kerjaan itu pudar wakakakakakaka…

So, thanks pada semua Readers yang masih setia mereview fic-fic karya kami. Icha masih ingat nama reviewrs seperti tonysusana47, ariel chan 165, adam Muhammad 980, rachman fatur-kun ehehe, yZ namikaze dan saputraluc000 yang dulunya legend dengan kata 'lanjut…' ahahaha, maaf ya om saputra, Icha bercanda. Daaan readers legend lainnya yang Icha tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat Icha.

Selamat datang bagi readers baru yang membaca karya-karya kami. Yah…karya-karya jelek nan kacau bin absurd bin hancur bin lebur bin kayak bin wajah bin Doni san begitu…jadi jangan marah kalau fic kami rata-rata gaje dan banyak ngutangnya.

Hoppp…Icha stop sampai di sini curcolnya. Mungkin yang reviews pakai akun belum bisa dibalas lewat PM, nanti pas Michi-san udah balik dari kegiatannya, reviewers dari chap 28 dan 29 akan dia balas lewat PM bagi yang punya akun. Oh ya, terima kasih juga reviewers dari akun-akun guest yang tetap mendukung kami walaupun hanya sebuah guest. Kalian juga top markotop!

Icha undur diri…Chap depan (chapter 31) akan kembali ditangani Michi-san dengan judul Kuoh 4. Previewnya seperti chap lalu.

Jaa neeeee…

 **Icha-chan Ren**

 **Yang mana scene favoritmu, NaruRias? NaruSona? NaruShion? Or NaruPein? Or SasuOrochi *Sasuke: Ngapain gue ikut di-voting?! SAMA OROCHIMARU LAGI!***


	31. Chapter 31

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 4**

Tiga hari sejak pertemuan besar di Washington. Ada tiga catatan penting yang selalu diberitakan oleh stasiun-stasiun TV di seluruh dunia.

Pertama. Pertemuan besar yang dihadiri pemimpin-pemimpin dua bangsa, pemimpin Kota Vaexjoe dan Penguasa Dunia hancur berantakan. Substansi pertemuan sebagai alat atau media komunikasi kelompok yang bersifat tatap muka dan sangat penting, diselenggarakan oleh beberapa pihak untuk mendapatkan mufakat berubah menjadi kekacauan di Kota Washington. Gedung pemerintahan Washington hancur. Pegawai-pegawai dan penjaga gedung banyak yang tewas. Kerugian ditaksir bermilyar-milyaran. Warga Washington yang berada di sekitar gedung pemerintahan merasakan trauma karena melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Kedua. Baraqiel secara langsung diangkat Yang agung dari segala keagungan (Peguasa Dunia) menjadi pemimpin Bangsa Magic. Status **Examination** Baraqiel dilepas oleh Penguasa Dunia. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan media, Lord Sirzech Gremory tewas karena kekacauan di gedung pemerintahan. Sehari setelah diangkat menjadi pemimpin Bangsa Magic, Baraqiel melakukan deklarasi mendukung segala aturan Penguasa Dunia. Suatu langkah yang besar di dunia karena dua bangsa mendukung penuh Yang agung dari segala keagungan.

Ketiga. Vaexjoe jatuh ke bumi. Kota melayang indipenden itu telah selesai. Tempat berdiamnya para _Chasseurs_ kini menjadi catatan sejarah. Korban jiwa? Belum ada informasi yang jelas.

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina memindahkan acara di TV setelah mendengar berita tentang tiga hal tersebut. Dia menonton siaran pertunjukan wayang. Dirinya bosan, sejak tiga hari lalu berita tentang pertemuan di Washington, Baraqiel dan Vaexjoe terus ditayangkan.

"Mama…lagi-lagi menonton pertunjukan wayang?"

Kushina menoleh ke arah anak perempuanya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakan. Piyama pink yang terlihat kusut namun bersamaan manis dipakai si anak. Kelopak mata biru itu juga terlihat setengah mengantuk. Kushina tersenyum saat anak perempuannya memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna jingga dengan Sembilan ekor.

"Iya sayang. Coba cuci muka dulu…kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Hmm…apa Naruto _nii-chan_ akan takut kepadaku jika wajahku seperti ini?"

"Tentu sayang." Kushina mengambil boneka rubah dari tangan anak perempuannya "Cuci mukamu dulu, biar Mama simpan Kyuu-Kyuu agar tidak basah terkena air."

"Ya Mama…" anak perempuan itu menguap "Tolog jaga Kyuu-Kyuu…"

"Iruka, Iruka!"

Panggilan Kushina di ruangan keluarganya membuat seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah luka horizontal di batang hidungnya datang tergopoh-gopoh. Ia memakai baju pelayan pria ala Eropa yang elegan.

"Ada apa Nyonya memanggil saya?"

"Tolong antarkan Naruko- _chan_ ke kamar mandi yah…dia mau mencuci mukanya."

"Baik Nyonya. Ayo Naruko- _chan_ , paman antar ke kamar mandi."

Iruka terlihat seperti seorang paman daripada seorang pelayan. Naruko memegang tangan kanan Iruka dan sangat bersemangat menceritakan mimpinya semalam. Naruko bermimpi bahwa dirinya bersama Naruto _nii-chan_ sedang jalan-jalan di atas awan. Iruka menanggapinya dengan dewasa.

Kushina tersenyum melihat interaksi anaknya dan pelayan pribadi keluarga mereka. Dia memandang boneka rubah ekor Sembilan milik Naruko. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Melihat boneka itu membuatnya teringat Naruto. Ya…boneka itu adalah hadiah Naruto kepada Naruko beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Naruko sangat amat menyayangi hadiah tersebut.

Boneka itu diletakkannya di atas meja. Dia kembali memandang layar TV. Selama beberapa menit, mata Kushina memandang kosong ke depan. Walaupun pantulan irisnya menampilkan gerakan-gerakan wayang, pikirannya terbang ke segala arah.

"Aku pulang."

Kushina berdiri dari kursi dan menyambut suaminya yang baru saja memasuki istana. Namikaze Minato mencium kening istrinya lalu duduk di sofa depan TV sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"Mau langsung mandi, sayang? Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

"Nanti saja Kushina. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm?" Kushina duduk di samping suaminya. Matanya berkedip penasaran. Dilihat dari dekat, Kushina memang sangat cantik. Wajahnya bulat menggemaskan dengan rambut merah yang mempesona. Matanya yang berwarna violet menunjukkan identitas semangat yang membuat aura ceria ada pada dirinya. Minato beruntung menikahi wanita bermarga asli Uzumaki tersebut.

"Soal pertemuan di Washington kah? Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Kau telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik sebagai Jenderal Penguasa Dunia."

Minato terdiam. Saat mata birunya memandang boneka Kyuu-Kyuu, terlihat ada sedikit kecemasan di wajahnya. Minato bermata tajam, tampan, terlihat kalem, berwibawa serta misterius. Rambut kuningnya sedikit berbeda model dari rambut kuning Naruto. Minato adalah lelaki yang cocok dengan Kushina karena memiliki aura berbeda. Kushina beraura ceria, Minato beraura tenang yang menyejukkan.

"Di mana Naruko?"

"Aku menyuruhnya mencuci muka bersama Iruka. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan saat bangun dari tidur."

"Dia langsung memeluk boneka itu?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, sayang. Boneka itu adalah boneka yang sangat dicintainya…seperti dia mencintai abangnya-"

"Naruto bukanlah abangnya!" Minato menutup matanya. Dia memandang pertunjukan wayang di TV dengan ekspresi cemas dibaluti kewaspadaan.

"Kemenangan ada di pihak Penguasa Dunia sekarang. Dia menjadi kekuatan paling besar di muka bumi. Tujuannya menghabisi para Ninja sudah tercapai…dia mendapatkan informasi tentang Pusaka Keenam."

"Aku tahu…" Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Minato sangat sensitif soal status Naruto. Dia mengerti, dan dia juga cemas akan hal tersebut.

"Penguasa Dunia telah didukung penuh oleh kedua bangsa karena Baraqiel sebagai pemimpin Bangsa Magic dan Kitsuchi sebagai pemimpin Bangsa Teknologi mendeklarasikan dukungan totalitas mereka." Minato menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa "Hancurnya Vaexjoe membuat status pemburu elit _Chasseurs_ ikut hancur. Momoshiki dan Kinshiki melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik."

"Cukup baik? Kau tidak mengatakan pujian _baik_ untuk mereka sayang?"

"Mereka hanya mendapatkan dua pusaka saja dari Vaexjoe yang hancur. **Stonehenge** dan **Holy Grail**. Itu bukanlah prestasi hebat, Kushina…"

"Berapa total semua Pusaka Dewi Kaguya di Vaexjoe?"

"Ada lima." Kata Minato tenang " **Sanshu no Jingi** adalah pusaka yang terdiri atas tiga bagian. Sementara **hati High-Beast** terdiri atas dua hati. Satu hati, yakni hati _Great Red_ , ada pada Penguasa Dunia. Kali ini dunia sedang berada dalam cerita memperebutkan pusaka-pusaka tersebut. Lalu untuk Poveglia, Urashiki tidak mendapatkan apapun. **Pandora Box** sepertinya sudah dipindahkan, entah ke mana…"

"Kau yakin Ootsutsuki- _sama_ bisa mendapatkan semuanya?"

Minato terdiam. Pertanyaan yang berat. Baginya, menjawab ya dan tidak bukanlah kebenaran untuk pertanyaan dari Kushina.

"Entahlah…" kata Minato akhirnya.

"Satu lagi Kushina…" Minato memandang boneka Kyuu-Kyuu, lalu memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tajam "Aku bertemu Naruto di Washington."

Perlahan-lahan wajah Kushina berubah. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Minato yang menyebut nama Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan kecil di samping kanan mereka. Minato dan Kushina menoleh ke arah kanan. Naruko melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Iruka lalu berlari mendekati Minato.

"Papa, Papa…k-kau bertemu Naruto _nii-chan_?!"

Minato tidak menjawabnya.

"Papa…Papa-"

"Berhenti, Naruko!"

Kushina dan Minato menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan keluarga mereka. Anak tertua, Namikaze Menma, berjalan tegap dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor. Menma baru saja berlatih di halaman belakang istana dan mendengar berita mengejutkan ini saat melewati ruangan keluarganya.

"T-tetapi Menma- _nii_ …"

"Naruto…brengsek itu," Menma mendengus pelan "Apa yang dilakukannya saat melihatmu Tou- _sama_?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala "Tidak ada. Saat itu aku membayangkan kejadian yang mengerikan, nyatanya dia berbeda."

"Ber-berbeda, sayang?" Kushina kebingungan dengan pernyataan Minato.

"Ya…dia sangat berbeda dan itu aneh bagiku. Bahkan wajahnya diliputi kemarahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun…mata birunya sangat diliputi dendam."

Naruko langsung berlari memeluk boneka Kyuu-Kyuu, berputar seperti penari balet dan tersenyum manis dengan pipi kemerahan.

"Pasti Naruto _nii-chan_ sangat keren ketika marah. Dia sangat keren…sangat keren…sangat keren…aku ingin…aku ingin…" air liur sedikit keluar di sudut bibir Naruko "AKU INGIN MEMOTONG KEPALA NARUTO _NII-CHAN_ DAN MEMAJANGNYA DI ATAS MEJAKU! YA AMPUN PAPA, KENAPA…KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA?!"

"Aku sangat ingin, Naruko…" Minato memandang datar ke arah layar televisi, wajahnya dipenuhi pemikiran yang dalam "Tetapi momentumnya tidak tepat."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, Tou- _sama_ …"

Kushina, Minato dan Naruko menoleh ke arah Namikaze Menma. Pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan dengan mata violet seperti mata ibunya itu mendengus gusar.

"Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku, kubasahi tanah disekitarnya dengan darah, kupotong kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya, ususnya akan kucerai-beraikan, lalu…" Menma memandang Naruko dengan tatapan tajam seperti pembunuh yang dipenuhi amarah "…Aku akan membawakan kepalanya untuk hiasan di kamarmu, Naruko…"

Mata Naruko berbinar bahagia. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum dan memberikan dorongan penuh semangat kepada anak tertua mereka.

Hanya Iruka yang sedikit ngeri dengan keluarga tersebut. Dia meneguk ludahnya…sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Benar-benar keluarga psikopat yang mengerikan.

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengganggap mimpi atau impian itu sama dengan khayalan atau angan-angan tetapi sebenarnya serupa namun tak sama. Mimpi atau impian itu lebih ke arah sesuatu yang dapat digapai sedangkan khayalan atau lamunan itu lebih ke arah keinginan yang tidak dapat direalisasikan.

Penguasa Dunia tersenyum saat kedua tangannya bisa menyentuh **Holy Grail** dengan bebas. Harta termulia Kota Fuyuki itu sudah jatuh ke tangannya. Penguasa Dunia sebenarnya mampu mengalahkan tujuh Servants yang menjaga **Holy Grail** di Fuyuki dengan mudah. Yang Agung dari segala keagungan tidak ingin melakukannya demi menjaga citra baik di mata Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi. Kota Fuyuki merupakan kota Magician yang memiliki nilai lebih bagi Bangsa Magic. Walaupun sangat kuat, Penguasa Dunia tidak ingin dimusuhi semua Bangsa Magic sehingga akan menghambat mimpi terbesarnya.

Invasinya ke Vaexjoe hanya mendapatkan dua pusaka Kaguya saja. Di Poveglia lebih parah, walau kota Magic yang sudah dikuasai salah satu jenderalnya itu berhasil dihancurkan dengan alasan Penguasa Kota Poveglia memihak Bangsa Ninjutsu, pusaka Kaguya tidak ada di sana.

Hasil minimal yang didapatkan para jenderalnya tidak membuat Penguasa Dunia putus asa. Dia-lah sang diktator hebat di dunia, dia tidak dapat dibantah maupun disanggah…perlahan namun pasti, dia akan menguasai penuh dunia yang diwarisi nenek moyangnya sehingga dia bisa menjadi diktator sejati.

Dewa, diktator sejati tak terbantahkan adalah mimpi terbesarnya. Menjadi Dewa adalah hal yang selalu ia cita-citakan. Dia memang memiliki kekuatan dan pengaruh hebat mendekati Dewa, tetapi tetap saja statusnya hanya sebagai keturunan dari Dewi Kaguya. Penguasa Dunia yang menginginkan keabadian dan kekuatan besar harus merubah dirinya menjadi Dewa.

Caranya?

Enam Pusaka Kaguya. Enam pusaka yang terkumpul itu akan membuatnya memiliki emblem sehingga statusnya naik menjadi Dewa.

"Heh…dunia ini sungguh menarik." Gumam Penguasa Dunia "Perlahan namun pasti…akan kukumpulkan pusaka-pusaka ini sehingga aku bisa bertransformasi sempurna menjadi seorang diktator sejati."

Baraqiel dan Kitsuchi berjalan memasuki ruang singgasana Istana Penguasa Dunia untuk bertemu sang keagungan. Mereka membungkuk penuh hormat ketika berdiri di hadapan Sang Penguasa Dunia yang sedang menatap **Holy Grail** penuh cinta.

"Kalian terlihat cukup letih sebagai penguasa…kurang tidur?"

Baraqiel dan Kitsuchi saling berpandangan. Bahkan ditanyai seperti itu oleh Penguasa Dunia membuat mereka ngeri.

"Kami masih fokus dan segar, Ootsutsuki- _sama_. Jika ada yang anda perintahkan, maka kami akan mengingatnya dengan baik." Jawab Baraqiel dengan suara penuh kepastian. Penguasa Dunia tersenyum.

"Setelah Vaexjoe kuhancurkan, keadaan dunia langsung berubah pesat. Beberapa rakyat dari bangsa kalian mempertanyakan tindakanku yang menghancurkan Vaexjoe. Hal itu menyangkut fakta bahwa Kota Vaexjoe adalah tempat tinggal para _Chasseurs_. Hancurnya Vaexjoe secara langsung menghancurkan pemburu-pemburu elit tersebut…"

Penguasa Dunia meletakkan **Holy Grail** di samping kanan singgasananya. Cawan itu mengkilat indah saat diterpa cahaya lampu istana.

"Tindakan yang harus kalian lakukan adalah tetap mengontrol rakyat dua bangsa agar mematuhiku secara penuh seperti kalian berdua mematuhiku secara totalitas."

Baraqiel dan Kitsuchi menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu…aku ada tawaran menarik bagi Magician dan Millenial…" Penguasa Dunia tersenyum tipis. Yang agung jarang mengeluarkan seringaian jahatnya. Dia selalu tersenyum bijak namun beraura angker saat menjalankan rencananya. Kali ini senyuman penuh siratan kegelapan itu muncul.

"Perintahkan kepada semua Magician dan Millenial untuk mencari Hyuuga Hinata. Katakan kepada mereka, barangsiapa yang berhasil menangkap Hyuuga Hinata akan mendapatkan hadiah besar dari Penguasa Dunia!"

"Hidup atau mati…?" tanya Kitsuchi dengan wajah menebak. _Hidup atau mati?_ Itu yang dibatini terus-menerus oleh anak Oonoki tersebut.

"Hidup…" jawab Penguasa Dunia singkat "Ah…tambahan. Jika rakyat dari bangsa kalian membuat ulah, maka cukup sudah rasa kasihanku kepada dunia ini. Aku akan meghapus citra baikku, masa bodoh dengan etikaku sebagai Penguasa Dunia dan menghancurkan bangsa 'bertingkah' itu seperti Bangsa Ninjutsu yang malang. Kalian paham?"

Ancaman. Itu adalah ancaman…Baraqiel dan Kitsuchi meneguk ludah sebelum menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan sopan.

Setelah Kitsuchi dan Baraqiel pergi, Penguasa Dunia beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan-jalan keluar ke istana. Istana Ootsutsuki adalah sebuah istana besar yang dikelilingi campuran _Mana_ , chakra maupun energi alam. Penyebutan istana adalah satu kesatuan antara Kastil Ootsutsuki dan menara tinggi di bawahnya.

Bentuk Istana Ootsutsuki adalah sebuah menara besar yang melayang di luar angkasa. Menara besar itu memiliki 7 lantai di masing-masing 7 langit.

 **Lantai menara pertama berada di langit pertama yang paling dekat dengan bumi. Langit itu bernama Langit Troposfa. Lantai menara pertama sering disebut Lantai I.**

 **Lantai menara kedua berada di langit kedua. Langit itu bernama Stratosfa. Lantai menara kedua sering disebut Lantai II.**

 **Lantai menara ketiga berada di langit ketiga. Langit itu bernama Mesosfa. Lantai menara ketiga sering disebut Lantai III.**

 **Lantai menara keempat berada di langit keempat. Langit itu bernama Termosfa. Lantai menara keempat sering disebut Lantai IV.**

 **Lantai menara kelima berada di langit kelima. Langit itu bernama Ionosfa. Lantai menara kelima sering disebut Lantai V.**

 **Lantai menara keenam berada di langit keenam. Langit itu bernama Eksosfa. Lantai menara keenam sering disebut Lantai VI.**

 **Lantai menara ketujuh/terakhir adalah atas menara yang berada di langit ketujuh. Di lantai menara ketujuh-lah berdiri Kastil Ootsutsuki tempat berdiamnya sang Penguasa Dunia. Tidak ada penyebutan langit ketujuh. Jika sudah berada di sana, maka Kastil Ootsutsuki adalah penyebutan lokasi yang paling tepat.**

Lantai I adalah tempat Jenderal Namikaze Minato berdiam. Terdapat Istana Namikaze yang berwarna-warni dan indah di sana. Di atasnya, tentu saja berdiam jenderal-jenderalnya yang lain. Ada Momoshiki, Kinshiki dan Urashiki. Penguasa Dunia memiliki pengabdi yang setia serta kejam, tetapi tidak sekejam dirinya.

Mengingat kembali rencananya sejak awal membuat Penguasa Dunia tersenyum. Dia berjalan-jalan di taman kastil sambil menikmati ribuan cahaya kedap-kedip bintang di langit angkasa penuh kegelapan. Rencana yang memulai ceritanya di awal. Hanya idiot yang tidak dapat memahami kelicikan serta impian besarnya. Kini impian itu bukan khayalan. Dia telah mendekati kebenaran dan kekuatan abadi.

Mari kita kilas balik sebentar cerita ini.

Cerita dimulai dengan legenda tentang Dewi Kaguya yang merupakan Penguasa Dunia pertama dan dijuluki Dewi Kelinci. Kaguya berubah jahat dan memerintah manusia dengan kediktatoran yang tak tergoyahkan. Kedua anak Kaguya, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan Ootsutsuki Hamura berusaha menghentikan ibunya dan melakukan pertarungan panjang. Keduanya menang dan berhasil menyegel sang Dewi. Akan tetapi, karena ada kesalahan penyegelan, Kaguya tidak hanya mewarisi Ninjutsu kepada umat manusia, dia mewarisi Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi.

Selama beratus-ratus tahun, keturunan Kaguya dengan nama keluarga Ootsutsuki memegang jabatan sebagai Penguasa Dunia. Mereka diberkahi kekuatan dari nenek moyang yang terkuat dari segala terkuat. Para Penguasa Dunia selalu mengedepankan Bangsa Ninjutsu karena Ninjutsu adalah asal mula kekuatan manusia di bumi. Hal tersebut membuat iri dua bangsa lainnya.

Ootsutsuki Toneri adalah Penguasa Dunia ke-34. Dia-lah revolusioner tergila sepanjang sejarah Ootsutsuki. Dia memberi perintah pertama dengan bunyi "Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi boleh membunuh Bangsa Ninjutsu. Kalian diwajibkan memusnahkan para Ninja dari muka bumi."

Ada pro, ada kontra.

Nyatanya yang pro lebih banyak daripada yang kontra. Dalam beberapa kurun terakhir, populasi Ninja berkurang drastis. Dalam kehidupan di luar, para Ninja sudah menghilang. Mungkin masih ada yang hidup, namun tentu saja menyamar atau bersembunyi dalam ketakutan membayangkan dirinya dibunuh.

Ootsutsuki Toneri melakukan perintah itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Alasan pertama sedikit lebih simpel dan kurang adil. Hingga Penguasa Dunia ke-33, para Ootsutsuki yang menjabat adalah **Multitalent** hebat yang menguasai Ninjutsu dan sebuah skill bangsa lainnya. Misalnya Penguasa Dunia ke-32 adalah seorang **Multitalent** Ninjutsu dan Teknologi. Penguasa Dunia ke-33 adalah seorang **Multitalent** Ninjutsu dan Magic. Namun Toneri berbeda. Sejak dilahirkan, ia seorang Ootsutsuki pertama yang mempunyai kekuatan **Multitalent** Magic dan Teknologi. Jelas itu merubah pandangannya terhadap Bangsa Ninjutsu. Sebagai catatan tambahan, tidak ada Ootsutsuki yang bisa menjadi **Multitalent** sempurna selain Kaguya. Dari Hagoromo sampai Toneri sebagai Penguasa Dunia yang baru, semuanya hanya ahli di dua skill bangsa saja.

Masih topik tentang Ootsutsuki Toneri. Sejak kecil ayahnya, Penguasa Dunia ke-33, sering membacakannya sejarah asli Keluarga Ootsutsuki yang elit dari semua keelitan di dunia. Sejarah Kaguya…kekuatan Kaguya…penyegelan sang Dewi…warisan Kaguya…

Hingga 6 pusaka Dewi Kaguya…

Ootsutsuki Toneri remaja penasaran dengan enam pusaka tersebut. Dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa enam pusaka yang seharusnya ada di tangan Penguasa Dunia malah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Dia menemukan nama-nama pusaka tersebut, namun hanya 5 yang diketahui secara umum oleh manusia.

 **Pandora Box, Stonehenge, Holy Grail, Sanshu no Jingi** dan **dua Hati High-Beast**. Itu adalah 5 pusaka yang sudah terkenal bagi umat manusia. Toneri terus melakukan penyelidikan dalam gulungan sejarah dan prasasti-prasasti keluarganya. Dia menemukan sebuah prasasti batu kecil di bagian ujung barat kastil. Prasasti itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh mata Ootsutsuki. Prasasti itu berbunyi,

" **Dewi Kaguya memiliki 6 pusaka. Pandora Box, Stonehenge, Holy Grail, Sanshu no Jingi dan dua Hati High-Beast. Pusaka keenamnya adalah pusaka rahasia yang diberi nama The Reincarnation. Pusaka keenam adalah sesosok ninja murni yang paling terakhir dilahirkan. Dia memiliki kemampuan bisa berubah seperti Dewi Kaguya secara fisik dan kekuatan. Dia adalah Multitalent sejati seperti Dewi Kaguya. Ini adalah rahasia yang hanya diketahui Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan keturunannya."**

Mengapa ini dirahasiakan? Itu-lah yang menjadi pertanyaan Toneri. Dia terus menyelidiki semua situs sejarah keluarganya hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan rahasia di Lantai VI pada langit Eksosfa. Ruangan rahasia itu memuat informasi penting yang tidak pernah Ootsutsuki Toneri dengar dari ayahnya. Informasi yang mengatakan bahwa Jika seorang Ootsutsuki menyatukan enam Pusaka Kaguya, maka dia diberi sebuah emblem yang menaikkan derajatnya menjadi seorang DEWA.

Toneri remaja tersenyum mengetahui rahasia terdalam dunia. Setelah ayahnya meninggal dan menyerahkan jabatan Penguasa Dunia ke-34 kepadanya, Toneri langsung memberikan perintah untuk menghabisi Bangsa Ninjutsu. Tujuannya bukan karena dirinya adalah Ootsutsuki yang ahli di skill Magic dan Teknologi, tetapi lebih besar daripada itu.

Alasan kedua yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya untuk menggapai impian, bukan khayalan belaka.

Toneri ingin menghilangkan semua Ninja hingga Ninja terakhir lahir. Ketika dia mengetahui siapa Pusaka keenam Kaguya, maka dia akan memburu semua pusaka dan mengumpulkan keenam pusaka. Akhirnya impian mendapatkan Emblem untuk menjadi DEWA terwujud.

Cerita ini bukan hanya sekedar cerita bukan? Toneri tersenyum ketika memasuki kastilnya. Dia disambut beberapa pelayan kastil Ootsutsuki yang membungkuk penuh penghormatan.

 _Teleporter Dimension_ adalah rencana Toneri paling besar untuk mencari tahu tentang pusaka keenam Kaguya. Dia memiliki seorang abdi setia selain keempat jenderalnya. Di Bangsa Magic ada Baraqiel. Di bangsa Teknologi ada Kitsuchi. Ah…di Bangsa Ninjutsu sebenarnya ada. Tetapi cerita pengkhianatan Namikaze Minato kepada Bangsa Ninjutsu akan ia kesampingkan. Ada saatnya untuk diceritakan.

Baraqiel sering melapornya tentang perkembangan Vaexjoe yang diketahui menampung Bangsa-Bangsa Ninjutsu yang diburu dua bangsa. Informasi Baraqiel didapatkan dari anak buahnya Vali yang merupakan seorang Chasseurs. Saat itu-lah informasi tentang Hyuuga Hinata yang diselamatkan oleh Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto menarik minat Toneri untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak dari pasangan Ninja murni. Baraqiel memberikan informasi bahwa Hinata adalah seorang **Multitalent**. Sangat menarik anak yang lahir dari pasangan Hyuuga adalah seorang **Multitalent**.

Toneri menyuruh Kitsuchi mencuri _Teleporter Dimension_ agar memancing Oonoki untuk meminta bantuan _Chasseurs_. Satu _Teleporter Dimension_ dipegang pihak Penguasa Dunia, satunya lagi diberikan kepada Archer di Fuyuki City yang ternyata senang dengan kejutan-kejutan dunia. Kerja sama antara Baraqiel, Vali dari _Chasseurs_ dan Archer sebagai Servants **Holy Grail** membuat rencana itu berjalan sempurna. Oonoki meminta bantuan _Chasseurs_ dan 13 pemburu elit dikirim ke Fuyuki untuk mendapatkan _Teleporter Dimension_ di sana. Satu _Teleporter Dimension_ sudah _Chasseurs_ selamatkan dari Copenhagen yang tadinya berada di tangan Sora. Cao Cao menyamar menjadi seorang nenek pembunuh gila agar misi _Chasseurs_ terlihat sulit dan penuh manipulasi kotor tingkat tinggi.

Kembali ke satu _Teleporter Dimension_ yang ada di Fuyuki, Vali sang pengkhianat berhasil mengacaukan para pemburu elit tersebut. Satu-persatu _Chasseurs_ gugur walaupun akhirnya **Holy Grail** berhasil direbut dan _Teleporter Dimension_ berhasil didapatkan. Para pemimpin _Chasseurs_ bersikap waspada dan tidak langsung menyerahkan dua _Teleporter Dimension_ kepada Oonoki. Mereka menganggap ada 'serigala' jahat di sekitar Oonoki yang memiliki sifat khianat dan perlu diselidiki.

Penguasa Dunia, Ootsutsuki Toneri, tidak dapat menahan senyuman liciknya saat tahu Hyuuga Hinata adalah **The Reincarnation** , Pusaka Keenam Kaguya…dia sudah siap dengan dua rencana cabang yang disebutnya Rencana A dan Rencana B. Rencana A: Mengundang dua bangsa dan pemimpin _Chasseurs_ ke Washington untuk pertemuan besar yang membahas kestabilan dunia pasca kematian Oonoki. Rencana B: Mencari pusaka Kaguya di Vaexjoe dan Poveglia.

Rencana A hanya kamuflase belaka. Saat Jiraiya dan _Chasseurs_ berhasil lolos dari Washington, Toneri merasakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata ada di pesawat jet mini yang terbang di atasnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mau terburu-buru…rencananya saat ini sudah mencapai klimaks saat Urashiki menyerang Poveglia untuk mencari **Pandora Box** dan Momoshiki-Kinshiki menyerang Vaexjoe untuk mencari **Stonehenge, Holy Grail, Sanshu no Jingi** dan salah satu dari **Dua Hati High-Beast** yakni _Trihexa_.

Bagaimana Momoshiki dan Kinshiki bisa tiba di Kota melayang Vaexjoe bersama ratusan pasukan Ootsutsuki? Jawabannya ada pada _Teleporter Dimension_.

 _Chasseurs_ salah besar menyimpan dua _Teleporter Dimension_ di kota mereka!

 _Chasseurs_ salah besar menerima misi ini sejak awal!

 _Teleporter Dimension_ yang ada di tangan Momoshiki menghubungkan _Teleporter Dimension_ yang ada di Vaexjoe. Dengan bantuan Vali yang cukup lama tinggal di sana, akurasi teleportasi dimensi meningkat. Momoshiki dan Kinshiki tiba di Vaexjoe bersama pasukannya. Vaexjoe hancur, jatuh ke tanah dan menjadi catatan sejarah menyedihkan.

Toneri meletakkan **Holy Grail** di sebuah lemari besar berwarna emas yang berada di gudang surga-nya. Gudang surga adalah sebuah gudang yang berlantaikan rumput halus, dinding permata warna-warni dan sistem keamanan mutakhir. Di samping kanan lemari emas ada lemari hitam mengkilat tempat hati _Great Red_ , salah satu dari **Dua Hati High-Beast** berada. Di samping kiri lemari emas, berdiri situs pengirim dan penerima **Stonehenge**. Toneri cukup puas pencapaian impiannya sejak remaja meningkat. Dia tertawa senang ketika menutup pintu gudang surga-nya yang dipenuhi permata bening mengkilat.

Sejak awal cerita ini dimulai oleh dirinya, Penguasa Dunia ke-34. Bahkan takdir Hinata yang bertemu Naruto di Konoha untuk pertama kali adalah karena dirinya.

* * *

 _Jalan Rath Pall, 300 Kilometer dari Vaexjoe yang telah jatuh._

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Lehernya terasa ngilu karena tidur bersandar di kursi limousine. Dia menoleh ke arah Issei yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala tersandar di setir limousine. Air 'penghias' tidur muncul jelas di sudut kanan mulut Issei. Naruto menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sehingga suara retakan nyaman itu membuat sedikit kelegaan pada dirinya. Dia memandang ke arah jalanan yang sepi dan hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon pinus maupun cemara gunung. Benar-benar pagi yang indah ketika embun masih ada di udara.

Sudah 4 hari pasca insiden jatuhnya Kota Melayang Vaexjoe ke bumi, Naruto, Hinata, Issei dan Rias pergi tanpa arah menggunakan limousine yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi pesawat jet mini. Mereka memutuskan berpergian menggunakan limousine agar tidak mencolok orang lain. Setelah melakukan perjalanan 4 hari non-stop serta pergantian sopir antara Naruto dan Issei, mereka berhenti di sebuah Stasiun Pengisi Bahan Bakar di Jalan Rath Pall untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Issei pun memutuskan beristirahat di sini untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka, terutama tenaga penyupir.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang baru saja menguap. Mata indah itu mengerjap-ngerjap lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ menganggukkan kepala. Dia membalas sapaan selamat pagi Hinata dengan suara sedikit ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Walau Naruto tahu, senyuman Hinata jelas sebuah kebohongan.

Setelah itu Rias bangun dan paling akhir Issei yang terkaget-kaget karena Naruto membangunkannya karena matahari sudah semakin meninggi. "Hinata dan Rias lapar, kita cari makan dulu…" katanya menjelaskan kepada Issei. Dia pun bertukar posisi dan menjadi penyupir limousine. Kendaraan itu melaju di Jalan Rath Pall untuk mencari restoran atau warung makan.

"Geehh…kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Kita berada di jalanan selama 4 hari dan aku hanya melihat jalan yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku."

"Untung jalanan itu tidak menghantam kepalamu, Issei."

"Kau benar…" Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata dan Rias yang sedang berdiam dengan wajah sedih. Ternyata kesedihan karena Vaexjoe jatuh ke bawah tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah. Issei mengerti perasaan tersebut karena Vaexjoe bukan hanya sebuah kota melayang. Ada manusia di sana. Warga Vaexjoe, termasuk _Chasseurs_ , Tsunade-Orochimaru-Jiraiya, Hashirama-Madara dan Hamura- _sama_. Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Dunia ini di bawa ke mana?!

Naruto juga melihat kesedihan dua perempuan di bangku belakang lewat kaca spion yang berada di atas kepalanya. Mata birunya kemudian fokus kembali menatap ke jalan.

Issei melenguh pelan lalu menghidupkan radio limousine "Barangkali ada berita baru tentang dunia yang kacau ini…" gumamnya "Aku penasaran, apa Sapi Mr. Mcquill masih bisa mengeluarkan susu segar."

Hinata dan Rias memandang radio yang sedang diatur frekuensi-nya oleh Issei dengan wajah penasaran. Suara desiran khas gelombang radio menjadi pembuka pagi itu. Perlahan-lahan terdengar suara pembawa berita wanita yang sepertinya sedang membacakan kejadian-kejadian hari ini.

" **Empat hari sejak kejadian-kejadian luar biasa di sekitar kita, Bangsa Magic dan Bangsa Teknologi terus berbenah. Bangsa Teknologi yang dipimpin Kitsuchi-sama mulai membentuk tim khusus dari Kota Dublin untuk menyelidiki puing Kota Melayang Vaexjoe yang jatuh ke tanah 4 hari yang lalu. Selain mencari korban jiwa, tim ini juga mencari mesin raksasa yang menjadi sokongan utama Vaexjoe bisa melayang di langit."**

"Jadi Va-Vaexjoe benar-benar hancur ya…" gumam Hinata "Aku terus mengatakan di dalam hati kalau kejadian 4 hari yang lalu adalah mimpi."

"Kita juga baru mendengar radio hari ini. Kemarin pasti lebih banyak berita yang menghebohkan." Kata Naruto "Kau menjadi pusat dari cerita ini…"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto. Dia kebingungan dengan ucapan sang _Chasseurs_.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya- _sama_ , kau adalah Pusaka Keenam Kaguya. Melihat pergerakan Penguasa Dunia, kau menjadi _list_ incarannya- _ttebayo_. Jika kau tertangkap," Naruto melirik ke arah kiri. Bagus…100 meter di depannya ada plang nama sebuah Restoran "…Maka cerita ini akan berakhir."

"A-aku tahu…" kata Hinata pelan. Issei dan Rias saling berpandangan. Mereka ingin menghibur Hinata, tetapi sebenarnya hati mereka juga ingin dihibur.

Limousine itu berhenti di depan parkiran restoran. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat keluar dari mobil. Dilihat dari dekat, sepertinya ini adalah restoran cepat saji.

SFC…Sugiono Fried Chicken. _Eerggh, apa-apaan namanya dattebayou?!_ Batin naruto dengan wajah jawsdropped. "Ayo semuanya, kita masuk…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Rias saat mereka memasuki restoran SFC.

"Berapa uang yang kita punya?" bisiknya.

"Tenang saja…masih ada 7000 ryo. Engg, dengan uang segitu, kira-kira kita bisa bertahan di jalan selama 18 hari."

"18 hari…kedengarannya cukup bagus."

"Itu perhitungan makan dan minum saja. Kita juga harus mengestimasikan untuk pakaian ganti dan juga tempat mandi. Lalu juga uang tak terduga."

"Ban bocor? Aki mobil meledak?"

"Y-ya seperti itulah. Oh ya, bensin limousine juga."

"Kau bisa membuat bensin, Rias?"

"Mantera **Factorem** …dalam jumlah sedikit bisa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukannya. **Factorem** adalah salah satu magic tingkat tinggi yang menciptakan sesuatu dari pikiran Magician. Dibutuhkan _Mana_ banyak, konsentrasi tinggi dan pengalaman. Bahkan para pemimpin bangsa kami tidak bisa sering membuat mantera tersebut."

"Terdengar buruk."

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata, sementara Rias duduk di depan sang Hyuuga. Issei yang bertugas memesan makanan setelah diberi instruksi oleh Rias supaya memesan makanan enak dan murah. _JENIS MAKANAN APA ITU?!_ Batin Issei _MINTA ENAKNYA SAJA!_

"Itu seperti kau ingin anak tanpa ada proses melahirkan. Dapat anaknya, hilang sakitnya…" kata Rias sewaktu Issei duduk ke kursinya.

"Aku lelaki dan aku tidak mengerti proses kelahiran. Lagipula contohmu tidak relevan dengan pesananmu tadi."

"Jadi pecinta susu sepertimu sudah berpikir lebih maju, Issei."

"Ya, para pecinta susu akan selalu berpikir lebih maju. Daripada…" Issei melirik dada besar Rias "Susu sapi seperti ini!"

Tang! Kepala Issei dipukul oleh sebuah tang yang entah Rias dapatkan dari mana. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran tersebut.

Keempatnya makan dalam diam ketika pesanan ayam goreng SFC plus nasi dan minuman bersoda bernama Sugi-Cola datang. Saat itu layar TV di salah satu tiang dalam restoran menampilkan acara berita. Beberapa orang di dalam restoran juga sedang makan sambil memandang ke arah TV.

" **Setelah kekacauan di Washington, Bangsa Magic mulai berbenah sejak Pemimpin baru mereka, Baraqiel-** _ **sama**_ **mengambil alih kepemimpinan dan mendeklarasikan untuk mendukung penuh Yang agung dari segala keagungan. Hari ini Baraqiel-** _ **sama**_ **menyatakan bahwa Penguasa Poveglia sudah berkhianat kepada Bangsa Magic dan akan menjadikannya kota pengawasan langsung oleh Kuoh."**

Naruto dan Rias tersedak begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya. Dia memandang layar TV dengan wajah kaget. Poveglia dijadikan kota pengawasan langsung oleh Kuoh…dan pemimpin Kota Poveglia di-cap pengkhianat oleh pemimpin Bangsa Magic.

Tunggu…pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang baru adalah,

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Rias. Mata gadis cantik bersurai merah itu bergetar pelan. Rias terlihat kaget. Kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Naruto paham akan hal tersebut. Penguasa Bangsa Magic adalah abangnya Rias, Lord Sirzech Gremory…mendengar berita kepemimpinan abangnya diganti jelas membuat Rias kaget. Namun yang membuat Naruto lebih kebingungan adalah pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang baru…

'Bukankah Baraqiel adalah Penguasa Kota **Examination** Aleppo. Mengapa dia menjadi pemimpin Bangsa Magic? Lalu-' mata Naruto melebar. Dia teringat perbincangannya dengan Azazel saat di Aleppo. _Baraqiel di-_ _ **Examination**_ _karena diduga melakukan tindakan yang mengkhianati Bangsa Magic. Azazel tidak percaya karena Baraqiel adalah sahabatnya._ Namun melihat fakta bahwa Baraqiel menjadi Pemimpin Bangsa Magic yang baru dan mendeklarasikan dukungan penuh kepada Penguasa Dunia, maka pengkhianatan itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran…

"Ke-kenapa Baraqiel _oji-san_ menjadi Pemimpin Bangsa Magic?"

'Rias mengenal Baraqiel?' batin Naruto. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kekhawatirannya tentang Poveglia menambah daftar kepusingan kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa…" Rias menutup matanya "Kenapa Ayah Akeno menggantikan kepemimpinan abangku?"

Hinata dan Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan lirih Rias. Tangan Naruto yang memegang gelas Sugi-Cola bergetar. Dia tahu Baraqiel punya anak, tetapi tidak disangkanya Himejima Akeno adalah anak dari Baraqiel.

Rias sendiri langsung menghubungkan berita hari ini dengan pertemuan Akeno di Washington 4 hari yang lalu. Akeno mengatakan bahwa dia menemani ayahnya. Jadi…apakah… _banyak sekali yang muncul di kepala Rias!_ Rias bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jabatan abangnya direbut paksa oleh Baraqiel.

" **Penguasa Kota Poveglia, Shion-sama, secara resmi diturunkan jabatannya oleh Baraqiel-sama…"**

"Shi-Shion menjadi Pemimpin Kota Poveglia?!" kata Naruto kaget.

"Shi-Shion- _chan_?" gumam Hinata. Dia juga terkejut. Rias belum cerita kepada mereka tentang pertemuannya dengan Akeno. Issei sendiri hanya menatap ketiganya dengan penasaran.

" **Kota Poveglia yang menjadi kota pengawasan langsung oleh Kuoh kini dipimpin Ootsutsuki Urashiki, salah satu dari 4 jenderal Penguasa Dunia. Miroku-** _ **sama**_ **, ibu dari Shion-** _ **sama**_ **dan penguasa sebelumnya juga menghilang. Pencarian masih terus dilanjutkan…"**

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama 4 hari ini?" gumam Naruto dengan alis bertautan.

" **Lalu, untuk yang terakhir. Ini adalah perintah resmi dari Baraqiel-sama bagi Bangsa Magic dan Kitsuchi-sama bagi Bangsa Teknologi,"** pembawa berita itu sedang mencari sebuah kertas di antara tumpukan kertasnya. Dia berdehem sebelum membacakan tulisan di kertas tersebut **"Tercatat sejak hari ini, Penguasa Dunia, yang agung dari segala keagungan, sang pemberi perintah mutlak, menginstruksikan kepada semua Magician dan Millenial untuk menangkap Hyuuga Hinata. Barangsiapa yang membawa Hyuuga Hinata kepada Baraqiel, Kitsuchi atau salah satu dari 4 jenderal Penguasa Dunia hidup-hidup, maka akan diberi hadiah besar oleh Penguasa Dunia. Tertanda: Ootsutsuki Toneri, Penguasa Dunia ke-34."**

Terjadi keributan di restoran cepat saji tersebut.

" **Lalu ini adalah foto targetnya."** Kata pembawa berita itu ketika sebuah foto muncul di pojok bawah kanan layar. Jelas terlihat wajah imut seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut indigo panjang dan mata amethyst yang indah.

Naruto dan Issei saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka berubah waspada.

"Oy…bukankah itu…bukankah itu..." pelayan SFC yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan menoleh bergegar ke arah sana "…GADIS YANG ADA DI SANA?!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata. Otomatis semua yang ada di restoran menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Be-benar."

"Itu gadisnya…itu gadisnya."

"ITU ADALAH HYUUGA HINATA!"

"HADIAH BESAR AKAN MENANTI KITA JIKA BERHASIL MENANGKAPNYA!"

" _Kuso_ …" umpat Naruto. Dia melempar permata **Element Magic** tipe angin ke arah kerumunan orang yang berada di belakang dan membuat mereka terpental. Issei menghancurkan dinding kaca restoran dengan palu pembuat pedangnya.

"Kau membawa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk jaga-jaga!" Issei menarik tangan Rias untuk melompat keluar dari restoran. Naruto melempar bom asap dari balik saku jubahnya sehingga para Magician dan Millenial yang ada di restoran tidak bisa melihat.

"TANGKAP MEREKA! JANGAN SAMPAI GADIS ITU LOLOS!"

Suara-suara ribut mulai memenuhi restoran SFC.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBAYAR MAKANANMU KARENA PEGAWAIMU MEMBERITAHU HAL TERSEBUT!" balas Issei tidak perlu. Beberapa Magician keluar dari pintu restoran dengan sapu terbang. Eh tunggu…

"MEREKA MEMBAWA SAPU TERBANG?!" kata Rias kaget. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dikeluarkannya tongkat sihir lalu dilepaskannya tiga tembakan **Iaculat** kepada Magician yang melesat ke arah mereka dengan sapu terbang. Tiga Magician terkena tembakan dan berguling-guling ke bawah.

"Ini alasanmu menyukai duduk di dekat dinding kaca, Naruto…ternyata agar kau bisa lolos dengan cepat jika situasi seperti ini terjadi kan?!" Issei melempar sebuah granat dari kantong pinggangnya. Empat Millenial yang ingin menaiki motor Harley Davidson untuk mengejar Hinata langsung terpelanting ke segala arah saat granat itu meledak.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya karena bisa melihat pemandangan ke luar." Mata Naruto menajam. Limousine mereka sudah dikelilingi para Millenial yang memakai motor Harley Davidson. Sepertinya ini geng motor. Di belakang mereka, para Magician dengan sapu terbang sudah semakin dekat.

"Boleh aku menembak?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Matanya melebar.

Kedua tangan Hinata memegang erat Revolver Crimson Butterfly penuh keyakinan. Tautan alis di wajah cantik itu menandakan Hinata sedang serius.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pusat cerita ini kan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Iris biru Naruto sedikit bercahaya melihat wajah penuh keberanian Hinata.

"Maka ketika konflik besar ini terjadi karena diriku, aku harus siap dengan segala hal. Mau itu tragedi, ancaman nyawa maupun pertarungan. Aku harus lebih siap dari persiapan melawanmu saat tes masuk _Chasseurs_. Oleh karena itu aku…"

Issei menggunakan _Flatters_ mendekati para Millenial geng motor dan menghantam kepala mereka satu-persatu dengan palu. Sementara Rias menerbangkan para Millenial tersebut dengan mantera **Deplacer**.

"…Aku harus bertambah lebih kuat agar diriku tidak tertangkap dan cerita ini tidak menjadi Bad End!" Hinata melepaskan peluru Crimson Butterfly ke arah sapu terbang seorang Magician. Karena yang ditembaki terbangnya lebih tinggi, ia terjatuh dan menabrak 5 Magician sisa di bawahnya. Keenamnya jatuh ke tanah dan berguling-guling tak berdaya. Naruto memandang takjub hasil tembakan satu kali Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah memprediksikan hal tersebut.

"Ayo Naruto, Hinata…para pengejar dari restoran kembali muncul. Mereka tidak membiarkan kita lolos!" Issei dan Rias sudah ada di dalam limousine. Hinata berlari menuju ke arah limousine, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat merasakan Naruto tidak berlari bersamanya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kau membuat gejolak di dalam diriku membara, Hinata…" Naruto membuat **Futon: Rasengan** di tangan kanannya "Kau benar. Jika dirimu tertangkap, maka cerita ini akan menjadi Bad End. Namun…dengan ketetapan hati dan keberanian," Naruto memasukkan permata Element Magic tipe air ke Futon: Rasengan-nya.

"MAKA KITA AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENJADI GOOD END _DATTEBAYOU_!" Naruto melempar dua permata Elemen Magic tipe air kepada pengejar dari restoran sehingga muncul ombak air yang besar dan menyeret mereka ke belakang. Dengan cerdas, Naruto menghantam air itu menggunakan **Hyouton: Rasengan** -nya sehingga air membeku dan mengunci pergerakan para pengejar dari restoran. Hyouton: Rasengan muncul dari hasil gabungan perubahan chakra alami _Futon_ Naruto dan permata Element Magic tipe air. Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan dengan jubah berkibar pelan. Mata Amethyst Hinata memandang sang _Chasseurs_ dengan cahaya penuh kekaguman.

"Wehhh…kok kau jadi terlihat keren, Naruto?" gumam Issei tidak terima.

* * *

Limousine itu melaju di Jalan Rath Pall dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matahari mulai terbenam ketika waktu memasuki pukul 4 sore. Issei menguap. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena harus fokus menyetir limousine mereka.

Naruto melirik ke arah Rias yang sedang dihibur oleh Hinata. Sang Hyuuga optimis bahwa Sirzech tidak apa-apa. Rias mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluk Hinata dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Lalu…" Issei menghembuskan napas "Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

Naruto, Rias dan Hinata memandang Issei sejenak. Benar yang dikatakan pecinta susu itu. Mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan begini.

"Kita tidak ada tujuan. Jika kita pergi tanpa arah sambil dikejar para Magician dan Milenial yang menginginkan hadiah dari Penguasa Dunia, maka cerita ini tetap menuju rute Bad End."

"Oy…kenapa lalu bawa rute dan bad end segala…"

"Bukankah kau dan Hinata menyebutnya juga?"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi limousine "Aku setuju denganmu Issei. Jika kita terus berlari dan berlari…suatu saat kita akan tersandung."

"Lalu…mau, mau ke mana kita?" tanya Hinata.

Rias berpikir keras. Kemudian dia memandang semuanya dengan wajah serius.

"Kita menuju Desa Bibury, desa di pinggiran selatan Kuoh. Keluarga Gremory punya villa tersembunyi di sana. Kita harus menemukan tempat tinggal dan menyamar sambil kita menyusun rencana-rencana."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, begitu pula Issei. Naruto memandang ke arah depan. Mendekati Kuoh ya…

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sana!"

Limousine itu melaju di jalanan menuju Desa Bibury, desa yang dekat dengan Kuoh.

* * *

 _Gedung Kuoh Magic Government Departement_

"Hooh, kalian ternyata menyerahkan diri. Ada alasan untuk ini?"

Baraqiel meletakkan cerutunya ke asbak dan duduk santai di kursi para pemimpin Bangsa Magic. Di hadapannya berdiri Serafall dan Michael yang terlihat tegang.

"Kami sepakat bahwa Bangsa Magic perlu dijaga kestabilannya oleh pemimpin-pemimpin tiga aliran. Tanpa adanya pemimpin dari aliran God, maka keseimbangan dan kestabilan itu akan hilang. Kekacauan dan keributan adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Maka kami berdua, kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengikutimu, Baraqiel."

Baraqiel tersenyum mendengar penuturan Serafall. Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat mata khawatir pada kedua pemimpin Bangsa Magic aliran God ini.

"Apa alasan kalian sebenarnya karena…adik-adik kalian?"

Kena. Ucapan Baraqiel membuat tubuh Michael dan Serafall bergegar pelan. Michael menghela napasnya. Magician kalem dan tenang ini mengangguk pelan. Saat itu Serafall ingin memprotes kejujuran Michael, namun sang Magician memberi tanda kepada Serafall untuk jujur.

"Tidak ada keuntungan jika kami melawanmu. Kami akan diburu dan bisa saja kau membuat kami menjadi **Examination** yang darahnya halal dibunuh. Adik-adik kami yang kau tawan juga…kami tidak bisa membiarkan urusan kami menyenggol kehidupan adik-adik kami. Oleh karena itu…" Michael memegang belakang kepala Serafall dan memaksa Serafall untuk sujud di hadapa Baraqiel. Serafall menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya, namun Michale memberi tanda bahwa Serafall harus membuang harga diri demi adik mereka.

"…Oleh karena itu kami mohon bebaskan adik kami! Kami berdua bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, Baraqiel."

Baraqiel tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan mengangkat kedua pemimpin Bangsa Magic aliran God itu agar berdiri.

"Jangan melakukan itu, Michael…Serafall…aku menjadi tak nyaman. Baiklah,"

Michael dan Serafall saling melirik ketika melihat senyuman cerah di wajah Baraqiel.

"Aku maafkan kalian berdua. Kalian tidak akan di-cap **Examination** dan jabatan kalian sebagai Pemimpin Bangsa Magic aliran God diangkat kembali. Adik kalian akan aku bebasi. Hanya saja…" Baraqiel kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskan asap itu ke atas.

"Jangan pernah mengkhianatiku."

Michael dan Serafall menganggukkan kepala. Wajah mereka penuh pemikiran. Mereka waspada, cemas, was-was, sekaligus lega. Keduanya berharap sang adik baik-baik saja.

Di luar pintu ruangan Baraqiel, Ajuka dan Fallbium mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut dengan seringaian tipis. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menyeringai keji seperti itu.

Sore di Kuoh terlihat seperti neraka bersembunyi yang menunggu diledakkan.

 **Kuoh 4 END**

Hore. Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan Kuoh bagian keempat. Banyak sekali poin penting di fic ini. Dari nama-nama keluarga Naruto, identitas Penguasa Dunia dan Hinata yang resmi menjadi buruan dunia serta akhir scene yang memperlihatkan Michael dan Serafall menyerahkan diri.

Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang Keluarga Naruto? Feel psiko-nya dapat kah? Atau gak dapat? Masih banyak yang kusimpan untuk keluarga gila ini. Ditunggu saja dari mereka.

Penguasa Dunia sudah kutunjukkan alasan perbuatannya dan rencana-rencana hebatnya. Terima kasih kepada Doni-san yang mau membantu kami saat scene Penguasa Dunia. Kami meminta tolong kepadanya karena fic beliau yang berjudul The Uzukage memiliki penceritaan plot yang amazing. Yah…semoga ini berhasil. Jadi readers tahu kan tujuan asli Sang penguasa Dunia.

Aku juga senang akhirnya mencapai cerita di mana Naruto, Hinata, Rias dan Issei berpetualang bersama. Inilah alasan mengapa kami menaruh 4 chara itu di bagian characters. Hehehe…akhirnya bersiap membaca perjuangan keempatnya melawan tirani Penguasa Dunia yang kejam.

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih kepada Icha tentang special chap kemarin. Boleh aku hapus ga? Wkwkwkwk…bercanda Cha. Aku banyak berterima kasih sehingga fic ini tetap konsisten Update.

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya, sampai jumpa di next chap.

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 5_

" _Terjebak di Hotel Cinta?!"/"Kita telah dikepung…"/"Hinata, sekarang tunjukkan gaya berpedangmu kepada cecunguk-cecunguk itu."/"Creseury Asmodeus…klien Chasseurs di file misi nomor 247?!"_


	32. Chapter 32

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 5**

Limousine itu terus melaju di jalanan tanpa henti menuju Desa Bibury, sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran selatan Kuoh. Ada Villa rahasia Gremory di sana. Mereka harus memiliki tempat tinggal rahasia sehingga tidak menghabiskan biaya dan meletihkan tenaga. Walaupun udara masih dingin, bunga-bunga di pepohonan maupun semak-perdu mulai muncul dan menandakan musim semi sudah tiba. Di sepanjang jalan mereka melihat Pohon Jacaranda yang sedang bermekaran, menampilkan mahkota bunga berwarna ungu penuh keindahan. Beberapa kelopak mahkota bunga melayang di udara. Panorama alam yang sangat indah.

"Sialan…setelah insiden di SFC, beberapa saksi di sana memberitahu kepada penguasa Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi bahwa Hyuuga Hinata bersama 3 orang lainnya. Mereka bahkan memberitahu soal limousine hitam kita." Issei menggelengkan kepala. Dia habis mendengarkan berita di radio "Sepertinya kita akan diburu habis-habisan."

Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Dia menundukkan kepala. Apa dirinya memberatkan Naruto, Issei dan Rias?

"Jika Hinata diburu habis-habisan, kita akan melindunginya habis-habisan. Kau setuju, Rias?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Amethysnya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terima kasih.

"Aku sudah bersumpah akan menolong Hinata- _chan_ walaupun harus melawan Sirzech- _nii_. Itu adalah janjiku saat memasuki _Chasseurs_ …" Rias mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Dan permasalahan Sirzech- _nii_ serta Kuoh juga menjadi salah satu masalah yang berhubungan dengan Hinata- _chan_."

Issei tersenyum "Kalian bersemangat ya…kalau begitu aku akan bersemangat untuk meminum susu segar Mcquill."

"Kau pikir Mr. Mcquill masih menjual susu?" tanya Rias.

"Ohoho…susu adalah harga mati. Kau akan tahu saat mencicipinya."

"Issei…" Rias menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hinata tersenyum melihat pembicaraan tak jelas antara Rias dan Issei.

"Heheh…coba lihat ke depan, semuanya." Kata Naruto dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya yang memegang setir mengeras.

Semuanya menoleh ke depan. Puluhan orang yang memakai Mobil BMW dan Ferrari berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya menghadang jalan. Sepertinya para bajingan Millenial kaya itu sudah tahu rute mereka dan menunggu di jalan, berharap limousine hitam lewat. Naruto menghentikan limousine-nya tepat 100 meter di depan puluhan mobil mewah tersebut. Salah satu dari Millenial itu memasuki mobil BMW Gran Coupe-nya. Suara gas mobil yang berkualitas terdengar dari sana. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat itu mendekati limousine yang disupiri Naruto.

Seorang Millenial parlente dengan jas putih keluar dari mobil BMW-nya. Dia menghisap cerutu dengan wajah santai. Berjalan mendekati limousine sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya penuh waspada.

"Turunkan kacanya!"

Naruto menurunkan kaca pinto mobilnya. Wajahnya tenang memandang Millenial tersebut. Hembusan asap mengenai wajah Naruto saat Millenial itu terkekeh.

"Suruh semua yang ada di dalam limousine ini keluar. Aku ingin memeriksa orang-orang di dalamnya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Millenial itu menyeringai "Pilihan buruk, kawan." Tangan kanan Millenial itu masuk ke dalam saku jas. Saat itulah sebuah pistol Desert Eagle teracung di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau akan merasakan timah hitam-"

Dor!

Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Di sampingnya Issei sudah mengacungkan pistol yang moncongnya berasap. Naruto sengaja menutupi tubuh Issei agar Millenial tadi tidak melihat pergerakan Issei. Millenial itu tergeletak di jalan dengan simbahan darah di sekitar tubuhnya. Darah itu keluar dari dahinya yang bocor.

"D-dia mati?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya…dan para Millenial itu mendekati kita saat melihat teman mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalan." Naruto menginjak pedal gas dan melaju ke depan. Matanya melirik ke arah belakang.

"Hinata…Rias…Issei, aku percayakan kepada kalian untuk menangani mobil-mobil di depan kita. Jika kita tertangkap, khususnya Hinata, maka kita selesai. Harapan Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Vaexjoe ada pada kita…harapan itu tidak boleh hilang!"

"Serahkan kepadaku…" ucap Rias. Dia menurunkan kaca pintu di sampingnya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke depan. Dua mobil melayang ke atas karena terkena mantera **Deplacer** Rias lalu menghujam ke dua mobil lain di bawahnya. Naruto mengelak empat mobil yang saling bertimpa tersebut. Hinata menembakkan mantera **Explosa** ke salah satu ban mobil sehingga mobil tersebut oleng dan menabrak mobil lainnya.

" _Good job_ , Hinata!"

"Te-terima kasih…" kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit gugup mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

Di samping Naruto, sang pecinta susu Issei menembak ban-ban mobil Ferrai dengan tepat. Tidak bisa disangkal, sebagai orang dari Bangsa Teknologi yang menjadi anggota **Tiga Tameng** , Issei sangat hebat dan cekatan.

"Demi susu Nyonya Mcqu-maksudku susu sapi Tuan Mcquill, aku akan membuat semua mobil mewah ini hancur!" teriak Issei penuh semangat. Dia melempar sebuah bom granat ke arah dua mobil yang ingin menabrakkan diri ke limousine. Mobil itu meledak dan beguiling-guling ke depan. Naruto membanting setirnya ke kanan dan menghindari hantaman dua mobil tersebut. Sang _Chasseurs_ pirang tersenyum. Issei tersenyum. Rias tersenyum dan Hinata juga tersenyum. Keempatnya saling menghargai perasaan dengan rasa saling melindungi.

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEREMEHKAN KAMI!" teriak salah stau Millenial di mobil BMW tersebut. Dia berada di atap mobilnya dengan sebuah Rocket Launcher yang bertengger di bahu. Wajahnya menyeringai puas.

"Akan kutembak limousine bodoh itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping! HAHAHAHA-"

Kepalanya ditembak Issei dan Millenial itu jatuh ke jalan, tubuhnya dilindas mobil temannya yang berada di belakang.

"Bodoh…kau malah semakin mempermudah luas area tembakanku." Ucap issei tenang. Tersisa 3 mobil lagi. Naruto semakin menancapkan gasnya. Dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Hinata yang menggenggam tiga kunai peledak di kedua tangan. Saatnya melihat _skill_ Ninja Hinata.

'Kau sudah semakin berkembang Hinata…bukan hanya sebagai _Chasseurs_ , tetapi sebagai gadis penuh harapan…' batin Naruto senang. Hinata membuka pintu mobil, mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kakinya dan melompat ke jalan. Saat kedua kakinya menapak di jalan, dia melempar tiga kunai peledak ke arah tiga mobil di depan.

Suara _Tak tak tak_ tiga kali terdengar saat tiga kunai itu menancap di bemper depan mobil BMW. Hinata menghentakkan kakinya ke atas. Karena ada chakra pada kedua kakinya, lompatan Hinata menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih jauh. Dia berdiri di atas atap limousine yang melewati ledakan tiga mobil BMW dengan keren.

Hinata tidak akan menyerah. Walaupun semua Millenial dan Magician memburunya, dia tidak akan mudah menyerah. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, harapan orang-orang kepadanya dan tekad kuat di dalam hatinya.

Terutama ada Naruto yang selalu berada di sisinya.

* * *

Perjalanan keempat _Chasseurs_ itu masih cukup panjang. Selama 5 hari di jalan, mereka terus bertemu Millenial maupun Magician yang mengincar Hinata. Pada saat beristirahat dan membeli makanan di rumah makan, keempatnya juga dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang dari dua bangsa. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa mereka perlu berbenah.

"Pertama…limousine ini perlu dijual, kita ganti mobil baru- _ttebayo_!"

"UAPAAAH?!" teriak Rias dan Issei bersamaan. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"Walaupun limousine ini bagus dan memiliki seperangkat alat yang membantu kita dalam pertarungan maupun perjalanan, ciri-ciri limousine sudah diketahui. Orang-orang yang melihat limousine kita langsung mengejar karena identitas kendaraan yang membawa Hinata sudah disebarluaskan. Mengganti dengan mobil baru adalah solusi paling masuk akal…" Naruto menghela napasnya "…Menurutku."

Issei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto benar…jika mereka tetap melakukan perjalanan dengan limousine ini maka mereka akan semakin mudah diburu oleh para Millenial dan Magician. Memang berat melepas limousine peninggalan Vaexjoe ini. Tetapi…tidak adakah cara lain agar perjalanan mereka tetap aman tanpa mengganti limousine Vaexjoe?!

"Ba-bagaimana dengan merubahnya menjadi pesawat jet mini?" tanya Rias ragu-ragu. Dia juga terlihat tidak ingin limousine itu dijual.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Jelaskan Issei." kata Naruto sambil melirik si pecinta susu. Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sinyal atau radar di udara lebih sensitif daripada perjalanan di darat, Rias. jika kita berpergian menggunakan pesawat jet mini, maka para Millenial lebih mudah mendeteksinya. Perjalanan kita semakin terancam. Bukan hanya perjalanan, tetapi Hinata- _chan_ juga…"

"Tetapi limousine ini satu-satunya kenangan Vaexjoe yang kita bawa!"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Rias. Aku juga mengerti maksud Naruto…aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana…" Issei menundukkan kepalanya "Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Issei. Dia memandang Naruto yang sedang menyupir limousine. Punggung yang tegak dengan cengkraman tangan kuat pada setirnya membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto juga membuang perasaan demi keselamatan dirinya? Itu hanya sebuah ekspetasi.

"A-aku-"

Naruto membanting setir ke kiri. Sebuah tembakan sihir hampir mengenai limousine mereka. Dari kaca spion kanan sang _Chasseurs_ bisa melihat belasan Magician melesat ke arah mereka menggunakan sapu terbang.

"Cih…lagi-lagi kita dikejar!" Naruto menggerakkan zig-zag limousine-nya untuk menghindari tembakan sihir dari para Magician. Rias mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dalam limousine dan melapisi limousine dengan mantera **Kekkai**.

"Terima kasih, Rias…" Naruto tersenyum melihat mantera-mantera Magician yang mengejar mereka tidak dapat menembus Kekkai. Saat dia kembali memandang ke depan, lima Cyclops sudah menunggu di tengah jalan. Naruto, Issei, Rias maupun Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculan raksasa bermata satu di tengah dahi tersebut. Lima Cyclops itu memegang gada besar berduri sebagai senjata. Di atas kepala mereka berdiri lima Magician yang sepertinya mengendalikan pikiran Cyclops tersebut.

"Ini tidak bagus bukan?" gumam Issei. Naruto memandang ke arah kaca spion kanan. Para Magician yang menggunakan sapu terbang masih mengejar mereka di belakang.

"KAMI AKAN MENDAPATKAN HADIAH SPESIAL DARI PENGUASA DUNIA!" teriak para Magician itu dengan wajah bersemangat. Tidak ada belas kasihan dari ekspresi mereka. _Kalau begitu…_ Naruto menyeringai tipis. Dia juga menghilangkan belas kasihan pada hatinya.

"Issei, pegang kemudi limousine ini…"

"Eh, kau mau apa Naruto-"

"Aku ingin menghajar para bajingan itu- _ttebayo_!" Naruto membuka pintu limousine dan melompat keluar. Issei langsung duduk di kursi penyupir dan memegang setir limousine. Dia mengerem limousine tersebut dan membanting setirnya ke kanan. Limousine itu berbelok ke kanan dan berhenti melintang 20 meter di hadapan kelima Cyclops.

"JANGAN KASIH KENDOR! HAJAR MEREKA DAN TANGKAP HYUUGA HINATA!" teriak seorang Magician yang berdiri di atas kepala Cyclops "Kita para Magician dari Kota Calais akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Penguasa Dunia jika berhasil membawa Hyuuga Hinata ke istananya!"

"YEAAAAH!" teriak yang lainnya penuh semangat. Issei menembak Magician-Magician yang berada di atas Cyclops dari dalam mobil. Peluru yang dilepaskan pistol Issei terpental karena libasan gada besar berduri Cyclops. Rias keluar dari dalam limousine lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah para Magician di atas kepala Cyclops.

"Heheh…rambut merah ya…" kata seorang Magician. Sihir **Iaculat** Rias ditahan oleh sihir **Iaculat** Magician tersebut "Seperti yang diberitakan, adik mantan Pemimpin Bangsa Magic ternyata melindungi buronan Penguasa Dunia. Pantas saja Sirzech Gremory membuat kekuatan Bangsa Magic menjadi lemah…adiknya ternyata seorang pembangkang!"

Mata Rias melebar. Irisnya bergetar marah…dia sangat amat gusar abangnya dihina oleh Magician-Magician tersebut. Tawa mengejek para Magician itu membuat darahnya mendidih dan meletup-letup penuh kegusaran.

"Kalian akan menyesal karena telah mengejek Sirzech- _nii_ …" kata Rias dengan nada menggeram.

Di sisi Naruto, sang _Chasseurs_ tampan bersurai pirang sedang menghabisi para Magician yang mengunakan sapu terbang. Naruto melempar puluhan shuriken tanpa henti ke arah 15 Magician tersebut. Mereka berlindung di balik mantera **Kekkai**. Tidak ayal, kecepatan dan ketepatan lemparan Naruto sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi ini salah satu dari _Chasseurs_ yang bersama Hyuuga Hinata…di-dia sangat mengerikan." Gumam salah satu Magician.

"Mata yang dipenuhi rasa membenci akan pengkhianatan…" Magician lainnya bergumam. Dia meneguk ludah perlahan "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya berada di dekat kita!"

Naruto melempar Kusanagi-nya ke arah dinding Kekkai saat tangannya masih melempar shuriken. Ujung Kusanagi menancap di Kekkai tersebut. Para Magician terhenyak ketika melihat Kekkai mereka tertusuk oleh pedang Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ melompat ke atas menggunakan tenaga chakra pada kedua kakinya, memegang Kusanagi yang menancap di kekkai dan membelah kekkai tersebut dengan cara mengayunan Kusanagi ke atas. Kekkai itu terbelah.

"Pe-pedang yang luar biasa tajamnya!"

Iris biru Naruto mengkilat mengerikan. Dia menyabet 15 Magician di udara dalam waktu 5 detik. Sang Chasseurs menapak kedua kakinya di tanah dengan potongan-potongan tubuh Magician yang jatuh ke bawah bersama darah mereka. Sapu terbang mereka tergeletak tak bermakna di jalan.

"Hahh..haahh…" Naruto sedikit terengah-engah 'Apa aku…apa aku terbawa emosi karena mengingat keluargaku…' Naruto memandang Kusanaginya yang dilumuri darah. Giginya terkatup rapat.

Sementara lima Cyclops dan lima Magician di depan limousine berhasil Rias, Hinata dan issei kalahkan. Kelima raksasa bermata satu itu tergeletak tak bergerak di jalan. Sementara lima Magician pengendalinya diikat Issei di sebuah pohon Jacaranda. Issei berkacak pinggang melihat kelima Magician tersebut. Menghela pelan, ahli pembuat pedang itu menanyakan sesuatu kepada kelima Magician tersebut.

"Boleh aku bertanya soal Kuoh? Hmm…bagaimana keadaan kota itu setelah dipimpin Baraqiel?"

"K-kami tidak tahu!" kata salah satu Magician. Keempat temannya mengangguk dengan wajah panik.

"Baraqiel- _sama_ sudah mulai membuat Bangsa Magic menjadi lebih hebat! Kami tidak peduli dengan Kuoh karena itu memang urusan beliau. Asalkan Bangsa Magic terus maju dan hebat…kami akan mendukung pemerintahan Magic yang sekarang."

"Kalian penjilat yang hebat…" Issei menoleh ke arah Rias yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan gadis bersurai merah itu terkepal erat. Hinata ingin menenangkan Rias, namun Naruto datang dengan wajah datar.

"Hei…"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi kesal dari sang _Chasseurs_. Sepertinya Naruto sudah muak dengan para pengejar yang selalu menginginkan Hinata demi sebuah hadiah spesial dari Penguasa Dunia.

"K-kau…kau _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang itu ya…" kata salah satu Magician "Kau pernah melakukan beberapa misi yang disewa pemimpin kami. Kau adalah orang hebat, bro…tetapi kau memilih melindungi gadis itu tanpa menerima imbalan apapun. Ternyata _Chasseurs_ memiliki sikap idealis juga."

Naruto menancapkan Kusanagi-nya ke atas kepala Magician yang banyak berbicara tadi. Magician itu berteriak kecil karena ngeri ujung pedang itu bisa membunuhnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengomentariku. Hei sialan…berapa kilometer dari sini sebuah kota besar yang memiliki pasar dan industri," Naruto berhenti sejenak karena berpikir "Dan juga penginapan?"

"A-ada. Sekitar 70 kilometer dari sini ada sebuah kota industri hiburan Bangsa Teknologi. Namanya Las Vegas. A-apa yang kalian ingin lakukan di kota hiburan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bertanya…" Naruto mencabut Kusanaginya lalu menyarungkan ke sarung "Ayo pergi, semuanya…"

Issei menganggukkan kepala. Hinata memandang Naruto yang berjalan dengan punggung sedikit lebih tegak. Dia menoleh ke arah Rias yang menatap kesal para Magician tersebut. Mungkin Rias masih marah karena abangnya selalu dikatakan menjadi penyebab melemahnya Bangsa Magic. Hinata paham akan perasaan tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun hasil pemerintahan Sirzech terhadap Bangsa Magic, _Lord_ Sirzech Gremory tetaplah abang Rias Gremory.

* * *

Bunga-bunga terus bermekaran di pohon-pohon pinggiran jalan. Keindahan awal musim semi tentu membuat harapan baru bagi seseorang yang melihat dunia dengan rasa optimis. Musim semi adalah musim dari awal yang baru. Kuncup segar bermekaran, hewan-hewan terbangun dan bumi tampaknya hidup kembali. Petani dan tukang kebun menanam benih dan suhu lingkungan perlahan naik. Waktu perubahan ini bervariasi tergantung pada lokasi.

Musim semi umumnya dianggap sebagai periode antara equinox dan titik balik matahari musim panas . Ditentukan oleh sudut kemiringan Bumi terhadap matahari, pegas astronomi bergantung pada equinox dan solstis untuk mendefinisikannya. Equinox adalah hari-hari istimewa selama tahun ketika siang dan malam hampir sama . Ada dua equinox, satu di musim semi dan satu di musim gugur.

Ah…itu hanya penggambaran musim semi istimewa bagi orang normal. Namun bagi mereka, musim semi bukanlah awalan musim pengantar yang menyenangkan. Dikejar-kejar oleh Magician dan Millenial, bertaruh nyawa selama perjalanan dan tidur-makan di jalan…bahkan seorang petualang tidak akan seperti mereka.

Yah…tentu saja, mereka bukan petualang. Mereka buronan!

"Ba-bagaimana jika semuanya mendengar pendapatku tentang limousine ini."

Naruto yang sedang menatap dedaunan bunga tulip liar di pinggir jalan segera melirik ke arah Hinata. Saat itu sudah sore dan warna jingga di musim semi terlihat sangat cantik. Pantulan cahaya serta biasan-nya pada kaca depan mobil membuat skema warna yang indah. Issei yang bertugas menyupir sedikit melambatkan limousine-nya.

"Silahkan Hinata- _chan_." Kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…kami akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Issei bersemangat. Naruto tidak memberikan komentar. Dia memandang Hinata lekat-lekat sehingga Hinata menjadi gugup dipandang totalitas oleh _Chasseurs_ tampan bersurai pirang itu.

"K-kau seperti pedofil, Naruto- _kun_."

"Wakh?! Hatiku hancur mendengar komentarmu Hinata. Aku serius ingin mendengar pendapatmu, gadis kecil."

"T-tetapi tatapanmu seperti orang nafsuan saja…"

"Ahahaha, Naruto… _Chasseurs_ tampan bermata biru ternyata pedofil. Bergabunglah bersamaku saja, Naruto. Bergabung di klub SLPSB."

"Apa itu?!" tanya Naruto, bersiap dengan kegajean omongan Issei.

"Sugiono Lovers Pecinta Susu Besar! Ohohoho…" kata Issei bangga. Hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Iya kan kek? KAKEK SIAPA?!

"Bisa hentikan menyebut nama kakek itu." Kata Naruto kesal. Rias menepuk keningnya melihat tingkah Issei.

"Dan…Hinata- _chan_? Bagaimana pendapatmu…apakah limousine ini harus kita jual dan beli mobil yang baru?"

"A-aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan mantera **Mutatio Ce** pada limousine ini. A-aku sudah belajar mantera itu saat pelatihan selama dua tahun. Ri-Rias- _chan_ pasti menguasainya kan?"

" **Mutatio Ce**?!" Naruto baru ingat mantera tersebut. Mantera **Mutatio** sendiri adalah mantera yang dapat merubah suatu lokasi. **Mutatio** sering dikombinasikan dengan sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom**. Sedangkan mantera **Mutatio Ce** adalah mantera yang bisa merubah bentuk benda berdasarkan bahan utama aslinya. Masih ingat misi melawan trio Kakuzu, Freed Sellzan dan Valper Galilei? Vali menggunakan mantera **Mutatio Ce** untuk merubah permen karetnya menjadi perangkap menahan drone milik Kakuzu.

"Ya…aku bisa menguasainya. Tetapi, seperti mantera **Mutatio** , mantera **Mutatio Ce** butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk merubah suatu benda menjadi bentuk lain dengan bahan yang sama. Pada dasarnya **Mutatio Ce** adalah mantera yang digunakan untuk memutuskan ikatan atom pembentuk benda tersebut lalu membentuk ikatan baru."

"K-kau bisa membantuku dengan menambahkan _Mana_? Merubah limousine ini menjadi bentuk mobil yang baru butuh _Mana_ yang cukup besar."

Rias tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepala "Aku bisa membantumu." Katanya yakin. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Dia memandang Issei dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ja-jadi…bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?"

"Aku setuju! Ide Hinata- _chan_ adalah yang terbaik, seterbaik susu Nyonya Mc-maksudku susu sapi segar Mr. Mcquill!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Aku senang mendengarnya darimu, Hinata…baiklah," alis Naruto bertautan tajam "Kita coba _dattebayou_!"

Hinata senang karena semua menyetujui idenya. Apalagi persetujuan dari Naruto…kata-kata setuju itu membuat rasa percaya diri Hinata semakin tinggi.

Issei memarkirkan limousine di tepi jalan. Rias membuat mantera **Turbato Meta** 150 meter mengelilingi mereka berempat. **Turbato Meta** adalah mantera berbentuk dinding seperti kekkai namun bukan berfungsi sebagai pelindung. Jika sesuatu melewati dinding **Turbato Meta** , maka sesuatu tersebut bisa diketahui fisiknya. Mantera Turbato Meta pernah digunakan Sasuke saat misi _Chasseurs_ di Copenhagen untuk mencari Teleporter Dimension.

"Persiapannya sudah siap." Kata Rias yang berlari kecil mendekati Hinata. Dadanya bergoyang pelan saat adik Sirzech itu sedang berlari. Rias berdiri di belakang Hinata dan menyentuh bahu kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah siap. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata- _chan_?"

" _Hai'_. Aku juga siap." Kata Hinata tegas. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah limousine tersebut. Issei dan Naruto yang menonton di sisi kanan menatap serius ke arah kedua gadis tersebit. Issei meneguk ludah perlahan, sementara Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan alirkan _Mana_ -ku kepadamu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala mendengar perkataan Rias. Setelah merasa tubuhnya dialiri _Mana_ besar, Hinata mengeluarkan sihir perubah bentuk tersebut " **Mutatio Ce**!" katanya dengan wajah serius. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia diperlihatkan jenis mobil Ferrari F12 Barlinetta yang sangat mahal. Hinata menutup matanya dan membayangkan mobil tersebut lalu disalurkan lewat mantera **Mutatio Ce**.

"Ayooo…" gumam Issei saat melihat sihir Mutatio Ce Hinata perlahan-lahan menghancurkan bentuk limousine.

"SEMANGAT HINATA, RIAS!" teriak Naruto seenak jidat. Dia tidak tahu hal tersebut memberi dampak luar biasa bagi keduanya.

Hinata dan Rias memandang kebingungan ke arah Naruto disertai wajah memerah. Jantung Hinata berdebar melihat senyuman penyemangat sang _Chasseurs_.

"WOI, KENAPA LIMOUSINE-NYA JADI WAJAH NARUTO?! SIAL…TAMPAN LAGI SEPERTI SEME DI MANGA HOMO! ANJRIT!" teriak Issei tidak terima. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Eeeeeh?!" teriak Hinata dan Rias kaget bersamaan. Limousine hitam itu berubah menjadi patung wajah Naruto yang memiliki artstyle seperti manga Shoujou atau Yaoi. Tampan sih…tetapi jauh dari ekspetasi!

"Hinata, sepertinya kau kurang konsentrasi…biar aku yang membantumu dalam pembentukan bentuk mobil Ferrari." Issei mengeluarkan majalah mobil yang dibawanya. Dia menunjukkannya kepada Hinata.

"Contohlah seperti ini."

"EEEEH, KENAPA JADI WAJAH MASTER LEGEND OF MAN IN THE GALAXY, GRANDPA SUGIONO?!" teriak Issei tidak terima. Limousine itu berubah menjadi patung wajah sang kakek legenda dari timur, The Old Man Sugiono…

"K-kau menunjukkan wajahnya kepadaku, Issei- _kun_ …" kata Hinata membela diri. Issei memandang majalahnya dan melebarkan mata. Itu bukan majalah otomotif, itu buku saku klub SLPSB!

Rias menepuk keningnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Naruto hanya tersenyum sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku ketiga _Chasseurs_ tersebut. Setelah melewati berbagai diskusi dan percekcokan, mobil mewah Ferrari F12 Berlinetta yang dibuat dari material limousine hitam Vaexjoe melalui mantera **Mutatio Ce** berhasil dibuat. Warna mobil yang merah menyala benar-benar menutupi identitas original limousine. Rias dan Hinata saling berpelukan senang. Naruto dan Issei saling bertepuk tangan di atas kepala.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Las Vegas untuk mencari beberapa pakaian dan makanan cadangan saat nantinya berada di Villa rahasia Keluarga Gremory di Desa Bibury.

* * *

"Las Vegas…kita akan menginap di sini semalam." Kata Naruto melihat kota berkelap-kelip penuh bangunan hiburan tersebut. Hinata memandang takjub kota yang dipenuhi orang-orang kaya berjas mewah sambil menggandeng 4 wanita di sampingnya. Rumah-rumah judi dari kelas teri sampai kelas kakap berderetan di samping jalan. Banyak sekali pelacur yang berlenggok-lenggok di jalan sambil menjajakan tubuhnya. Rias sampai harus menutup mata Hinata saat mereka melewati Hotel Cinta, Auuhhhh~

"Kita bagi menjadi dua tim saja. Aku dan Hinata akan mencari tempat menginap. Issei dan Rias akan membeli barang-barang yang kita pakai di Bibury nanti."

Issei, Rias dan Hinata setuju dengan ide Naruto.

"Tetapi…sebelum aku dan Hinata turun dari mobil ini, Hinata harus disembunyikan. Dia telah menjadi buronan Penguasa Dunia dan wajahnya pasti telah disebarluaskan ke seluruh kota di dunia." Naruto memandang ke arah sebuah gang sempit di antara bangunan perjudian dan bangunan hotel sex. Dia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan panas di gang sempit nan gelap tersebut.

"Me-mereka sedang-"

"Tutup matamu, Hinata- _chan_!" kata Rias protektif. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup kedua mata Hinata dengan telapak tangan "Mou~, aku kurang suka kota ini."

"Namanya Las Vegas. Pusat perjudian, perbelanjaan dan 'hiburan'…" Issei memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gang sempit lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya penuh khidmat "Aku berharap bertemu Master of Bedroom with Girl, yakni Old Man Sugiono di sini…"

"Mati saja kau." Kata Rias kesal. Dia melihat Naruto yang membuka pintu mobil sambil berkata "Aku turun dulu…"

"Ri-Rias- _chan_ , a-aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."

"Tenang saja Hinata. Mata Amethyst indahmu akan kuselamatkan dari tontotan tidak mendidik ini! Ceh, lebih baik kita menonton tayangan mendidik seperti Dora The Explo*** di sini!"

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jubah saat pasangan di hadapannya sedang menautkan bibir dengan ganas penuh nafsu birahi. Sang pria malah sudah meremas dada wanitanya. Saat mereka melihat bayangan seseorang mendekati, si pria menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang tak suka.

"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan di-"

Naruto menghantam dagu pria itu dengan pukulan tangan kanan. "Maaf…ini adalah tempat umum. Kalau mau melakukan sex, Las Vegas sudah menyediakan ratusan hotel cinta dengan berbagai tema! Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan pasanganmu di sana- _ttebayo_!" Kok kau malah promosi kota Las Vegas, Naruto?

Naruto mengikat pasangan itu di sebuah tiang listrik yang ada pada tikungan gang sempit. Mulut keduanya ia sumpal dengan kain milik si wanita. Naruto memakai jas putih dan kacamata hitam si pria. Sementara jubah Chasseurs miliknya ia lipat rapi dan dibawa dengan tangan kanan. Oh ya, nama pasangan itu adalah Donny dan Doninia. Sungguh pasangan mesum yang tak tahu tempat.

Naruto duduk kembali ke mobil lalu menyodorkan long dress dan topi trilby warna putih kepada Hinata. Rias dan sang Hyuuga saling berpandangan.

" **Mutatio Ce** adalah mantera yang bisa mengecilkan benda juga kan? Tolong sesuaikan ini dengan bentuk tubuhmu, Hinata…"

Wajah Hinata memerah "Ben-bentuk tubuh? Ma-maksudmu kau ingin melihat bentuk tubuhku?!"

"Bukan!" Naruto menepuk keningnya "Kita tidak mempunyai Cairan Ornatu, jadinya kita harus menyamar secara manual saja. Kau berada di wilayah Bangsa Teknologi, jika seseorang Millenial mengenali dirimu yang tidak menyamar, kita harus keluar dari kota ini."

"A-aku mengerti. Tetapi…Cairan Ornatu itu cairan yang Naruto- _kun_ gunakan bersama Sasuke- _kun_ saat misi kita di Kota Fuyuki ya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Mendengar kata Fuyuki membuatnya teringat misi paling kelam bagi sejarah _Chasseurs_. Ketiga temannya terbunuh dan Vali muncul sebagai sosok pengkhianat di kelompok pemburu elit tersebut.

Kenangan yang sulit dilupakan…

Singkat cerita, Naruto dan Hinata mencari penginapan untuk tempat mereka beristirahat, sementara Issei dan Rias berkeliling kota untuk membeli bahan-bahan kebutuhan mereka. Sepanjang Naruto-Hinata berjalan, mereka tidak menemukan satupun hotel normal.

"Semuanya adalah Hotel Cinta?!" kata Naruto kesal sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia dan Hinata sudah duduk di ranjang salah satu kamar hotel sex dengan tema rumah sakit. Naruto meneguk ludah perlahan. Dia duduk berduaan bersama seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun yang polos di sebuah kamar Love Hotel. Tidak bagus…ini sangat tidak bagus. Dia harus mempertahankan sikap seorang lelaki non-pedofil.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …kok kamar ini mencurigakan ya?"

"Heh? Tidak menyeramkan Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak. Tetapi lebih ke arah mencurigakan…"

'Memang…karena ini kamar Love Hotel…' batin Naruto sambil memalingkan wajanhnya. Dia haus. Mungkin di bagian lantai dasar hotel memiliki lemari es yang menyimpan minuman-minuman dingin.

"Aku turun ke bawah sebentar." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari ranjang. Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu-ragu. Dia ingin ikut Naruto ke bawah, namun diurungkannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menunggu di sini saja.

Naruto mendengar setiap rintihan dan jeritan manja sewaktu melewati beberapa kamar. Alisnya bergetar pelan ketika para wanita berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Lorong hotel juga bercahaya temaram yang membuat nuansa erotis hotel ini begitu terasa. Rias pasti tidak menyukai pilihan hotelnya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, di Las Vegas, semua hotel adalah tempat untuk melakukan sex. Para pelacur menjajakan tubuhnya, siap untuk disantap di mana saja jika kau telah membayarnya.

Realita kehidupan dalam dunia malam yang kejam.

"Hmm…" Naruto sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Dia tidak melihat satupun lemari es. Matanya terus beredar mencari benda tersebut sampai tak sengaja memandang seorang pria yang dikenalnya. Pria itu juga memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"K-kau Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto kan?!" dia berjalan tegap mendekati Naruto lalu menyalami tangan sang _Chasseurs_.

"I-iya. Anda Tuan Creseury Asmodeus?"

Creseury menganggukkan kepala "Ya, ternyata kau ingat, _Chasseurs_ yang hebat." Katanya senang. Catatan: Creseury Asmodeus adalah Magician ekstermis yang menyewa _Chasseurs_ untuk menghabisi Ninja di tiga desa. Creseury juga salah satu pejabat di Kota Kuoh yang sangat mencintai bangsanya. Dia keras, loyal dan penuh pemikiran berdasarkan otaknya saja. Sosok Magician yang rela melakukan apapun demi kejayaan bangsanya.

"Ada keperluan apa di Las Vegas, Creseury- _sama_?"

Creseury mengibaskan tangan kanannya "Masalah bisnis. Lalu kau sendiri?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sejenak 'Ini tidak bagus…dia pasti tahu bahwa aku menjadi salah satu orang yang mengawal Hinata. Dia pasti berpura-pura dan berusaha mencari celah untuk melumpuhkanku.'

"Ahahaha, saya juga ada bisnis di kota ini."

Jawaban Naruto membuat wajah ramah Creseury berubah serius.

"Oh maaf…bisnis apa, Naruto- _san_?"

"Bisnis kecil yang menguntungkan. Ahahaha, mungkin tidak sebesar bisnis anda- _ttebayo_."

"Las Vegas adalah kota besar yang dipenuhi perjudian, hiburan dan barang-barang glamour bertahtakan berlian malam. Bisnis kecil tidak diterima di sini, Naruto- _san_. Kau harus menjadi seorang milyuner jika ingin berbisnis di sini, atau minimal seorang pejabat pemerintahan suatu kota. Uang adalah segalanya di Las Vegas!"

"Anda tahu banyak soal kota ini ya, Creseury- _sama_?"

"Tentu saja…seperti saat aku menyewa kalian untuk membantai 3 desa. Aku berani menyewa kalian karena kualitas kalian sudah terbukti. Aku tahu soal kota ini karena banyak bukti yang sesuai dengan perkataanku. Tiada asap tanpa api, nak. Kau pasti menjaga api besar di sini…"

'Hipotesis yang tidak baik, Creseury…' mata Naruto menajam. Rasa hausnya sudah hilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah ruangan pribadi yang bisa digunakan sepuas-puasnya," Creseury menyikut lengan kanan Naruto "Banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang siap memuaskan hasratmu lho…"

Naruto tidak tahu apakah pria di hadapannya ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar tidak tahu perkembangan situasi dunia. Naruto tetap meyakinkan di hatinya bahwa ia harus berhati-hati.

"Saya hanya ingin mencari minum-"

"Mengapa tidak minum bersamaku, Naruto- _san_ …tentu saja saya sangat berterima kasih jika anda mau menerima undangan ini."

"Maaf, Creseury- _sama_ ," Naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur "Apa anda tidak tahu situasi dunia saat ini. Orang penting sepertimu tidak pernah menonton berita di TV?"

Senyuman ramah Creseury kembali lenyap "Ooh…jadi hal itu yang membuatmu menolak ajakanku, Naruto- _san_ …sayang sekali," Creseury menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku memang tahu akan hal tersebut, tetapi aku tetap mempercayai kalian para _Chasseurs_ …"

Percaya? Naruto tidak pernah mempercayai kata-kata itu dengan mudah sejak dirinya dikhianati. Apalagi sosok Creseury yang terkenal dengan sifat loyalitas tinggi terhadap bangsanya.

"Percaya dalam hal apa, _dattebayou_?"

Creseury kembali menyunggingkan senyuman ramah "Percaya bahwa _Chasseurs_ sudah selesai."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Omong-omong, para anak buahku sudah mengetahui kamar sewaanmu dan Hyuuga Hinata di dalamnya. Mereka sedang menuju ke sana…jika aku berhasil mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata dan memberikannya kepada Penguasa Dunia, maka derajatku sebagai Magician akan naik. Hahaha, AKU AKAN MENJADIKAN BANGSAKU MENJADI BANGSA YANG SANGAT HEBAT! HIDUP MAGICIAN! HIDUP MAGICIAN!"

"Omong kosong…" gumam Naruto datar.

* * *

Saat 20 anak buah Creseury, para Magician dengan jubah hitam khas Bangsa Magic berlari mendekati kamar nomor 43 yang disewa Naruto, mereka tidak menyadari melewati dinding mantera **Turbato Meta** yang telah dipasang oleh Naruto. Naruto mengetahui jumlah anak buah Creseury yang mendekati kamar sewaannya berkat mantera tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto tidak bodoh meninggalkan Hinata sendirian tanpa persiapan…

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh…" ucap salah seorang anak buah Creseury. Yang lainnya memandang ke sekeliling lorong hotel. Tidak ada yang aneh…

"Perasaanmu saja…"

"Kita seperti diawasi!"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, bodoh! Pengawal Hyuuga Hinata ada di lantai bawah hotel!"

"Ehehehe, mungkin perasaan diawasi itu muncul karena kau mendengar rintihan wanita di kamar ini." Ejek Magician lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka tertawa. Dua puluh Magician sampai di depan kamar hotel nomor 43. Ada Hinata di dalam kamar tersebut.

Seorang Magician mengarahkan tangannya ke gagang pintu "Sekarang…kita tangkap ikan manis di dalam kamar i-"

Tangannya terputus. Mata kawan-kawannya terkejut saat sebuah kunai melesat dari samping kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka semua memandang ke arah sana.

"I-itu…"

Naruto-bunshin berdiri dengan tenang sambil menggenggam 4 kunai di kedua tangannya. Magician yang tangannya terputus mendecih pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian harus memperhatikan sekeliling…" ucap Naruto-Bunshin dengan tenang. Sebuah asap muncul di belakang para Magician tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke sana. Kunai yang tadi memutuskan tangan seorang anak buah Creseury ternyata dililiti kertas peledak.

Suara ledakan itu mengagetkan orang-orang yang sedang berhubungan badan maupun Hinata di dalam kamarnya. Salah satu dinding kamar hotel hancur dan pasangan yang sedang melakukan sex melompat dari ranjang karena kaget.

Creseury memandang ke atas saat mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan anak buahnya. Dia mendecih pelan. Ketika matanya kembali ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba sang _Chasseurs_ sudah melesat ke arahnya dengan Kusanagi di kedua tangan.

"Se-sejak kapan-"

"Aku selalu membawa Kusanagi untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada situasi seperti ini terjadi- _ttebayo_!"

" **Ventus Lente**!" teriak Creseury sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Mantera yang memanipulasi angin menjadi bertekanan lebih kuat itu mengarah ke Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ berputar ke kanan mengelak serangan itu lalu menapakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai. Creseury meneguk ludahnya. Dia melompat mundur saat Naruto melesat maju ke arahnya.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN _CHASSEURS_!"

Suara sabetan Kusanagi Naruto mengenai tubuh seorang penjaga Creseury yang diterbangkan oleh Creseury menggunakan Mantera **Deplacer**. Naruto mendecih pelan. Magician itu mengorbankan nyawa anak buahnya demi keselamatan diri. Benar-benar bajingan. Sang _Chasseurs_ melempar tiga kunai ke arah Creseury dengan cepat. Mata Creseury menajam.

"Tahan kunai itu!" teriaknya memberi instruksi kepada dua penjaganya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri. Dua Magician itu menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** untuk mementalkan tiga kunai Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto sudah berada di atas sambil mengangkat Kusanagi-nya tinggi-tinggi. Itu adalah gerakan Silent Technique yang mematikan!

* * *

Hinata membuka kamar hotel tersebut. Dia kaget saat melihat Naruto (yang sebenarnya bunshin) sedang menghabisi anak buah Creseury dengan cepat.

"Naruto- _kun_?!"

"Aku hanya bunshin." Kata Naruto-bunshin. Dia melompat salto ke kanan menghindari tembakan mantera **Iaculat** dari salah satu anak buah Creseury. Mantera itu mengenai dinding dan melubanginya.

"Kita terjebak…"

"Ter-terjebak?"

"Ya…" Naruto menyabet dada salah satu anak buah Creseury, lalu menendang tubuh itu hingga menabrak temannya yang berdiri di belakang.

"Terjebak di Hotel Cinta?!" Hinata memegang kepala indigonya dengan wajah kebingungan. Err, agak tidak elit sih mendengarnya. Mereka sekarang terjebak di hotel tempat para pasangan esek-esek penuh dosa. Beberapa lelaki dan perempuan keluar dari kamar sambil menutupi tubuh mereka seadanya. Mereka sangat takut dengan keributan ini.

"Kita telah dikepung…" ucap Naruto-bunshin dengan wajah tenang. Dia memandang tajam ke depan. Tersisa 5 anak buah Creseury lagi. Napas sang bunshin terengah-engah. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya demi menjaga sang Hyuuga.

"Naruto-asli ada di lantai paling bawah hotel. Kau pergilah ke sana dan Naruto-asli akan memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya. Walaupun mereka anak buah Creseury, kemampuan mereka tidak boleh diremehkan."

"Bu-Bunshin- _kun_ …"

"Terdengar aneh saat kau memanggilku seperti itu…" kata Naruto-bunshin dengan wajah sweatdropped "AYO, HINATA!"

Mata Hinata menajam. Saat kakinya mau melangkah untuk lari, lima Magician itu melompat mengelilingi Naruto-bunshin. Mereka tiba-tiba menebar bubuk lima warna di sekeliling Naruto. Ada warna merah, putih, kuning, biru dan hitam. Mata Naruto melebar.

"Bubuk sihir, Factorem Stone!" Naruto-bunshin melirik ke arah Hinata "Ini akan membuatku menjadi patung! Hinata…" tiba-tiba bubuk-bubuk itu bersinar, lalu sinarnya langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto-bunshin.

"Rasakan itu, _Chasseurs_ sialaaan!" kata anak buah Creseury dengan nada menggeram. Mereka tersenyum senang karena berhasil melumpuhkan Naruto.

"Hinata, sekarang tunjukkan gaya berpedangmu kepada cecunguk-cecunguk itu." Kata Naruto-bunshin yang perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi patung batu dari kaki ke kepala "Jangan…sampai…tertang…" dan bunshin itu terdiam ketika seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi patung. Patung itu retak lalu hancur jatuh ke tanah. Kepulan asap muncul menandakan bunshin Naruto telah menghilang.

"Hehehehe…sekarang tinggal kita berenam, gadis kecil…" kata salah seorang Magician dengan seringaian penuh nafsu. Lima anak buah Creseury terlihat seperti penjahat pedofil. Hinata tidak gentar. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut muncul di hatinya. Dia mencabut Nuibari dari punggungnya lalu melempar pedang seperti jarum jahit itu ke arah para Magician tersebut.

"Akan kutunjukkan…kekuatanku sebagai seorang _Chasseurs_!"

* * *

Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan. Dia mengibaskan Kusanaginya yang berlumuran darah dan cairan organ. Anak buah Creseury yang tersisa melarikan diri dengan wajah ketakutan. Tentu saja…mereka melihat sang bos sudah tiada dengan tubuh terbelah dua dari kepala sampai ke kemaluan. Saat Naruto memandang seorang tamu hotel sedang memegang sebuah botol air dingin, sang _Chasseurs_ berjalan ke arah tamu tersebut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hi-hiii…a-apa yang mau kau lakukan kepadaku?!"

"Berikan aku sedikit air. Aku haus-"

"INI UNTUKMU!" kata tamu tersebut lalu berlari keluar dari hotel cinta. Sang _Chasseurs_ berdiri sendiri di lobi hotel dengan wajah datar. Dia mengambil botol air tersebut lalu menegaknya dengan penuh kelegaan. Rasanya benar-benar puas. Jiwa kegelapan _Chasseurs_ nya bangkit kembali. Sisi sadis Naruto sebagai seorang _Chasseurs_ yang telah banyak melakukan misi. Mau itu misi biasa maupun misi 'gelap/dark'.

"Creseury Asmodeus- _sama_ …" ucap Naruto datar "Klien yang meminta _Chasseurs_ untuk menghabisi tiga desa Ninja. Ternyata akhir hidupmu sampai di sini." Naruto menyarungkan Kusanagi-nya dan melempar botol kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Botol itu masuk tepat ke dalam. Saat itu juga Hinata baru saja muncul di lantai paling bawah hotel dengan napas terengah-engah. Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan. Dia melihat beberapa bercak darah ada di sekitar pipi Hinata dan pakaiannya. Mata Amethyst indah itu juga sedikit berubah. Ada sinar perlawanan dan pantang menyerah di sana.

Naruto tidak tahu, apakah dia harus tersenyum atau tidak.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_? K-kau yang asli kan?"

"Apanya…" Naruto menutup mata perlahan "Aku adalah Asli- _kun_. Bukan Bunshin- _kun_ …"

Singkat cerita, Issei dan Rias datang menjemput keduanya untuk keluar dari Las Vegas. Mereka tidak jadi menginap di kota hiburan dan perjudian tersebut. Sisi baiknya, Rias dan Issei membeli banyak pakaian serta cadangan makanan. Mereka terus melaju keluar dari Las Vegas sambil dikejar para Magician dan Millenial kota tersebut. Tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata menjadi incaran.

"Creseury Asmodeus…klien Chasseurs di file misi nomor 247?!" kata Issei dengan nada tak percaya. Dia sedang menyupir mobil Ferrai F12 Berlinetta dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Begitulah…" kata Naruto sekenanya. Dia melirik ke arah kaca spion di tengah. Wajah Hinata sedang memandang ke luar. Naruto dapat melihat Amethyst yang penuh pemikiran tersebut.

Selama kurang lebih 3 minggu mereka berada di jalanan, berjuang melawan para pengejar dan pemburu, Naruto semakin melihat perubahan sikap Hinata. Sang Hyuuga kini lebih berani bahkan melebihi standar 'Hinata Chasseurs'. Lika-liku hidupnya yang diburu dan penuh rintangan membuat karakter Hinata terbentuk. Jika di _Chasseurs_ dia hanya menempatkan hidupnya dalam bahaya saat misi, kini seluruh kehidupan Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Dirinya menjadi buronan Penguasa Dunia yang didukung oleh Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi. Tentu saja setiap deru nafas dan waktu Hyuuga Hinata menjadi sangat berharga. Pengalamannya sebagai buronan lebih berharga dan lebih kuat membentuk karakter Hyuuga Hinata ketimbang pengalamannya sebagai _Chasseurs_ …

 _Beberapa hari kemudian,_

"Kita sampai di Desa Bibury." Kata Rias dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto yang sedang menyupir mobil tersebut tersenyum tipis. Issei bertepuk tangan berkali-kali karena senang. Mereka berada di depan sebuah gerbang yang dililiti bunga warna-warni dan ada tulisan BIBURY VILLAGE di atasnya. Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk dari celah pegunungan. Saat Naruto melirik ke arah spion kaca di tengah, dia melihat tangis haru dari sang Hyuuga. Naruto pun menyadari satu hal lagi…

Hyuuga Hinata juga masih seorang gadis kecil biasa. Beban di pundak sebagai gadis harapan terakhir terlalu berat baginya…saat melihat air mata senang itu mengucur di pipi, Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Dia mengurungkan niat karena ada Issei dan Rias di mobil serta dirinya yang menjadi penyupir.

"Ki-kita sampai." Ucap Hinata senang dengan isakan kecil. Rias memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Dia juga sangat senang dan terharu.

Mereka berempat selamat dari kejaran para Magician dan Millenial yang memburu sang Hyuuga.

Desa Bibury sangat indah. Banyak sekali rumah-rumah kuno yang asri dan dikelilingi landscape tanaman-tanaman bunga berwarna-warni. Mobil itu melewati sebuah jembatan batu kuno yang melintang di sebuah sungai kecil nan jernih. Rias menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan rumah berwarna putih di sebuah bukit kecil yang berada di utara desa.

"Itu adalah Villa rahasia keluarga Gremory…" kata Rias dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil di halaman rumah ketika sampai di sana. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi karena berada di atas bukit. Hamparan pemandangan desa yang asri dan menenangkan di bawah bukit membuat Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum. Dihembuskannya napas lega karena bisa sampai di sini dengan aman.

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju teras villa bersama Rias, Hinata dan Issei, keempatnya mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan dari dalam rumah. Naruto merasa orang di dalam rumah itu mengintip lewat celah pintu. Rias berjalan paling depan, tangan kanannya ingin menggenggam gagang pintu villa tersebut.

Cklek. Pintu itu dibuka dari dalam. Saat itulah keempat _Chasseurs_ terkejut melihat sosok yang telah membukakan pintu villa.

"Azazel _ojii-san_?!" kata Hinata kaget. Azazel juga terkejut melihat keempatnya berdiri di teras villa. Rias terpekik kaget ketika melihat dua sosok keluarganya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Tou- _sama_ , Kaa- _sama_?! Ka-kalian ternyata ada di sini!"

Naruto melihat jelas sosok ayah Rias yang berambut merah menyala dan ibu Rias yang berambut cokelat. Mata birunya memandang datar ke arah Azazel. Petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran Dark itu menganggukkan kepala. Tampaknya perjuangan mereka melawan Penguasa Dunia baru dimulai…

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

Maafkan aku yang terkena WB pasca banyak kesibukan menerpa. Auuughh, jadi merasa bersalah karena dua minggu lebih gak update. Maafkan daku ya…

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih pantengin fic ini, sebenarnya chap kali ini banyak sekali dibantu Icha. Ide Las Vegas berasal dari Doni-san yang ingin menampilkan sebuah kota penuh hiburan dan dunia malam. Semoga tidak ada kata-kata yang menyinggung wehehehe…

Beberapa Reviewers kemarin udah aku jawab pertanyaannya ya…dan chap depan kita akan melihat perkembangan dari cerita ini, terutama kekuatan para chara-nya. Karakter Hinata sudah lebih berani dan bermental baja dari dirinya yang dilatih 2 tahun oleh Chasseurs. Jadi Hinata sudah terbiasa nyawanya terus diburu oleh Para Magician dan Millenial.

AN-ku sekian dulu ya…mungkin tidak panjang untuk chap kali ini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa di Next Chap, terima kasih atas dukungannya.

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 6_

" _Ini kan…ini kan segel Reverse Summoning?!"/"Jiraiya-sama memberikan harapannya kepadamu, Naruto. Dia ingin kau menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi Hinata-chan dengan semua kekuatanmu."/"Naruto, kau akan mempelajari SAGE MODE!"/"Ini…ini di mana?"/"Kau berada di Ghoul Dungeon, Uzumaki Naruto. Tepatnya di bawah tanah Kota Poveglia."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 6**

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruang tamu dari Villa keluarga Gremory. Sebuah ruangan klasik yang indah dan penuh mistis. Banyak sekali hiasan maupun figura berbau mistis. Lukisan-lukisan seram karya Theodore Gercault, Francis Bacon, John Fuseli, Ivan Albright dan lain-lain. Hinata bergidik melihat lukisan potongan kepala karya Gercault yang terpampang jelas di dinding. Keluarga Gremory terlihat biasa berada di ruang tamu menakutkannya tersebut. Di atas sebuah meja kayu bercat cokelat, sebuah boneka panda sedang berpose jongkok dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Lidah boneka itu terjulur keluar dengan mata melotot tajam. Terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Gaya yang nyentrik ya?"

Hinata kaget mendengar Naruto ikut mengomentari ruang keluarga Gremory. Sejak kapan Naruto…

"Aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu. Kau terlihat takut berada di sini, hehehe…"

"A-apa? Mem-memperhatikan…" suara Hinata mengecil "…Ku?" dia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya "Y-ya. Menurutku ruang keluarga Rias- _chan_ memang nyentrik, tetapi di situlah letak keindahannya."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pendapat Hinata "Begitu ya…"

" _Begitu ya_ saja? Aku sudah me-mengeluarkan pendapat lho…"

Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata "Pendapat yang super, gadis kecil…hehehe…" Naruto berjalan menuju sofa tamu setelah Zeoticus Gremory, ayah Rias, mempersilahkan.

"Duduk dulu, Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Issei sudah lebih dahulu duduk.

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang dielus Naruto. Dia berucap "Hu um" lalu duduk di sisi kanan Naruto.

Azazel duduk di samping Zeoticus. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Beberapa saat, Rias dan ibunya membawa beberapa cangkir teh dengan mantera. Cangkir-cangkir teh itu terletak sempurna di atas meja. Rias duduk di samping Issei, sedangkan Venelana duduk di samping suaminya.

"Kau atau aku yang duluan menjelaskan, Azazel?" tanya Naruto datar. Azazel tertawa tak nyaman. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto ikutan tertawa, tetapi dengan nada yang sedikit kejam.

"Hehehe…hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Keduanya tertawa tidak jelas, membuat yang lainnya terbengong-bengong. Azazel menghela napas perlahan. Matanya memandang tajam sang _Chasseurs_ yang juga memasang wajah serius.

"Situasi yang buruk. Kau sependapat, Naruto? Aku tak mau mendengar jawabanmu dulu. Pertama-tama alasanku ada di sini adalah karena Villa rahasia Keluarga Gremory adalah lokasi teraman untuk tempat persembunyian. Setelah kita berhasil lolos dari Washington, aku langsung menghubungi Zeoticus- _san_ dan memberitahu bahwa putranya tertangkap oleh pihak Penguasa Dunia. Beliau bersama Venelana- _san_ keluar dari Kuoh karena tahu kekuasaan Bangsa Magic sudah diambil alih. Mereka memberitahuku soal villa rahasia di Desa Bibury. Kami menuju ke sana, dan Zeoticu- _san_ serta Venelana- _san_ sudah lebih dahulu datang ke sini dan menyambut kami. Sayangnya istri dan anak Sirzech lebih dahulu ditangkap oleh Magician pro Baraqiel."

Rias menggeleng kepala sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Michael- _sama_ dan Serafall- _sama_? Kenapa mereka tidak ada di sini?" tanya Naruto. Azazel memasang wajah sedih.

"Keduanya menyerahkan diri kepada Baraqiel."

"Apaaa?!" Naruto, Issei, Rias dan Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata Azazel.

"A-alasannya? Apa yang membuat Michael- _sama_ dan Serafall- _sama_ menyerahkan diri kepada Baraqiel?" tanya Rias.

Azazel menjawab "Pihak Baraqiel menawan adik mereka…"

Sona?! Batin Rias cemas, begitu pula Hinata. Sona adalah adik salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic. Sitri Serafall, nama kakak Sona, adalah petinggi Bangsa Magic dari aliran God.

Sementara Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya. Kedua rahang yang terkatup rapat dan kelopak mata yang melebar, jelas Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Azazel.

"Karena mereka menawan Sitri Sona dan Gabriel, mau tidak mau Michael dan Serafall memutuskan untuk menyerah serta mematuhi Baraqiel. Mereka berdua mempercayakan perjuangan membebaskan Sirzech kepadaku."

Naruto menggenggam berlian kalungnya dengan wajah cemas "Gabriel…" gumamnya pelan. Hinata memandang penasaran ke arah Naruto, sekaligus penuh pertanyaan…nama Gabriel begitu berarti bagi seorang Naruto.

"Bo-boleh diminum teh-nya sebelum dingin. Kita harus bisa merefreshingkan diri di situasi sulit ini…" kata ibu Rias dengan suara lembutnya. Issei dan Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyeruput teh tersebut. Enak dan menyegarkan. Azazel menghela napas kembali.

"Aku ingin minuman beralkohol saat ini, Venelana- _san_ …bisakah aku-"

Venelana memegang pergelangan Azazel dan memandang tajam petinggi Bangsa Magic tersebut "Tidak di hadapan anak-anak, Azazel…"

Raut ketakutan muncul di wajah Azazel, dia memandang Zeoticus meminta pembelaan.

 _Maaf Azazel…saat ini aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan alkoholisme-mu itu…_ begitulah kode dari senyuman manis Zeoticus. Azazel menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah suram. Benar-benar membuatnya dahaga.

Naruto terlihat menenangkan dirinya, kemudian dia menceritakan perjalanan mereka berempat dari lokasi dekat Vaexjoe hingga sampai di Bibury. Hinata, Rias maupun Issei memberikan beberapa tambahan jika ada cerita yang Naruto lupakan. Akhirnya cerita itu ditutup dengan ucapan terima kasih Naruto kepada Keluarga Gremory.

"Untuk sementara kalian tinggal di sini sembari menyusun strategi…" kata Venelana.

"Ya…berpergian di luar tanpa rencana sama saja mengundang Penguasa Dunia untuk menangkap Hinata- _chan_ ," Zeoticus memandang Hinata. Yang dipandang terlihat sedikit gugup "Jujur saja, tak kusangka harapan dunia ada pada dirimu, gadis kecil…tetapi aku percaya bahwa kau gadis yang diharapkan."

"Te-terima kasih." Balas Hinata santun.

Naruto mengambil cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan bahu kanannya panas. Naruto menjatuhkan cangkir teh itu ke meja dan mengerang pelan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?! A-apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Hinata panik. Issei dan Azazel yang sedang berbincang di depan lukisan karya Francis Bacon menoleh ke arah Naruto. Zeoticus langsung melompat dari sofa dan memegang bahu sang _Chasseurs_. Rias dan Venelena juga terlihat bingung karena Naruto jatuh terduduk di sofa sambil memegang bahu kanannya.

"Bahu kanannya…bahu kanannya…" iris Zeoticus bergetar pelan. Baju di bagian bahu kanan Naruto berlubang seperti habis dibakar. Di kulit bahu kanan sang _Chasseurs_ muncul lingkaran fuin yang berasap. Mata Issei bergetar pelan melihat lingkaran tersebut.

"I-ini seperti fuin Bangsa Ninjutsu…" gumam Issei. Dia memandang Naruto yang terlihat berpikir. Bahkan saat kesakitanpun Naruto masih bisa memutar otaknya.

'Jangan-jangan…' Naruto melirik ke arah bahu kanannya. Seperti dugaannya…

"Ini kan…ini kan segel Reverse Summoning?!" gumam Naruto "Mungkinkah…Ya! Pasti Jiraiya- _sama_ yang membuat fuin segel Reverse Summoning di bahu kananku."

"Re-Reverse Summoning?" gumam Hinata kebingungan. Dia baru mendengar istilah tersebut.

"Se-sebutan lainnya adalah **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , Hinata… **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** sendiri adalah teknik tingkat tinggi yang memanfaatkan ninjutsu ruang-waktu atau Jikkukan Ninjutsu untuk mengangkut hewan atau orang-orang dari jarak jauh secara instan dan menggunakan darah sebagai pengorbanan. Sebelum melakukan Kuchiyose, perlu kontrak menggunakan darah terhadap hewan atau objek yang dipanggil. Jiraiya- _sama_ pernah memperlihatkan jutsu Kuchiyose. **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** memungkinkan hewan melakukan pemanggilan terhadap manusia yang melakukan kontrak dengan mereka. Simbol di bahu kananku ini berisi darah Jiraiya- _sama_ sehingga hewan yang melakukan kontrak dengan Jiraiya- _sama_ bisa memanggilku ke tempat mereka."

Hinata mengerti tentang penjelasan Naruto. Jadi ada Ninjutsu seperti itu…

"Kapan Jiraiya- _sama_ menanam fuin Reverse Summoning ini ke bahumu, Naruto?" tanya Issei. Lambang itu perlahan-lahan memerah seperti bara yang dipanaskan.

"Saat itu…" gumam Naruto datar walaupun beberapa kali dia mengerang perih. Dia ingat saat Jiraiya- _sama_ menepuk pelan bahunya sambil berkata,

"… _Jagalah Hinata-chan hingga hari kemenangan itu tiba!"_

 _Kemudian Jiraiya melompat dari pesawat dan memanggil tiga katak raksasa dengan jutsu Kuchiyose. Sebelum benar-benar menjauhi pesawat, Jiraiya berteriak dengan lantang._

" _AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN VAEXJOE JATUH KE BUMI! VAEXJOE TETAP AKAN MENJADI KOTA MELAYANG YANG INDAH DI LANGIT!"_

"Sa-saat kita melihat Kota Vaexjoe jatuh?!" kata Issei dan Rias bersamaan. Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sejumlah chakra terpusat di bahu kanannya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya akan menghilang menuju tempat hewan yang melakukan kontrak dengan Jiraiya.

" **Bawa Hyuuga Hinata bersamamu, Naruto-yo."**

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia memandang Hinata, berpikir sejenak…

Sebelum dirinya menghilang, dipegangnya tangan kanan Hinata dan keduanya menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih yang memenuhi villa keluarga Rias.

"UZUMAKI- _KUN_ , HINATA- _CHAAAN_!" teriak Rias cemas, hanya kepulan asap yang menjawab teriakan Rias dalam diam.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Naruto dan Hinata jatuh berguling-guling. Hinata perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut karena berada di sebuah tempat penuh cahaya warna-warni. Aneh sekaligus indah. Warna-warni cahaya itu bercampur aduk seperti lelehan pelangi yang dihiasi kedipan cahaya bintang.

"Ki-kita ada di mana sekarang?" gumam Hinata sendiri tanpa sadar. Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil memeriksa bahu kanannya. Tanda itu sudah hilang. Dia menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga terdengar bunyi patahan. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

"Ini…"

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki Ha…arrg, namamu panjang sekali-yo. Aku akan memanggilmu Naruto saja bakayaro, konoyaro!"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang pria besar dengan kulit gelap dan memakai kacamata. Rambutnya putih kekuningan dan memiliki janggut pada wajahnya. Gaya bicaranya unik, seperti orang yang lagi nge-rap. Hanya saja rapnya terdengar buruk dan jelek.

"Namaku Killer Bee…ahoyo, aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian berdua dari Jiraiya- _sama_. Ah…ada Hyuuga Hinata juga. Ehm, salam kenal, bakayaro…konoyaro!"

Killer Bee memajukan kepalan tangan kanannya. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan dengan alis bertautan karena bingung.

"Kami ada di mana, Killer Bee- _san_?" tanya Naruto tenang "Jangan bilang tempat penuh kilauan ini…"

"Ya, kalian ada di dimensi lain selain dimensi bumi-yo! Kalian sudah memasuki areal dimensi kelima."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, meminta penjelasan "Di-dimensi kelima?"

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata dengan wajah datar "Kau meminta penjelasan kepadaku?"

Angguk-angguk…

Killer Bee melangkah maju mendekati keduanya. Dia tertarik ketika Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah pensil dari kantong di ikat pinggang. Sang _Chasseurs_ duduk bersila lalu menuliskan angka 1 hingga ke-10.

"Dimensi di alam semesta ini ada sepuluh. Empat dimensi awal bisa dirasakan dan dilihat oleh manusia. Dimensi pertama adalah panjang, yang digambarkan sebagai garis lurus dari sebuah titik." Naruto menggambar sebuah garis lurus di samping angka 1. Hinata mengangguk mengerti, sementara Killer Bee ikutan mengangguk karena tertarik mendengar cara Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dimensi kedua adalah luas, terbentuk dari dua sumbu yakni sumbu X dan Y. Dimensi yang terbentuk bermodel 2 dimensi. Contohnya adalah persegi…" Naruto menggambar sebuah persegi di samping angka 2 "Dimensi ketiga melibatkan sumbu Z, sehingga terbentuk suatu volume. Contoh sempurna dari dimensi ini adalah kubus, yang ada dalam tiga dimensi serta memiliki panjang, lebar, kedalaman sehingga menghasilkan volume."

"Dimensi keempat bisa kita rasakan namun tidak bisa dimanifestasikan secara langsung oleh indera kita." Naruto menggambar sebuah jam dengan cepat di samping angka 4 "Waktu… dimensi waktu mengatur sifat-sifat semua materi yang diketahui pada suatu titik tertentu. Bersama dengan tiga dimensi lain, mengetahui posisi benda pada waktunya sangat penting untuk merencanakan posisinya di alam semesta."

"Kita sekarang berada di dimensi kelima, dimensi yang membuat kita melihat sedikit perbedaan sebuah dunia dari dunia kita sendiri. Dimensi kelima akan memberi sarana untuk mengukur kemiripan dan perbedaan antara dunia kita dan dunia lain yang muncul." Naruto berdiri tegak sambil memandang tajam Killer Bee.

"Eh, tidak dilanjutkan penjelasannya sampai ke dimensi 10?"

"Aku benci teori, Hinata…hanya saja membawa kita ke dimensi melebihi waktu ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Killer Bee tersenyum sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Jarinya membentuk tanda metal.

"Sudah kuduga Jiraiya- _sama_ memilih orang yang tepat-yo! Dengarkan aku nak," Killer Bee tersenyum puas "Kau dan Hyuuga Hinata dipersiapkan Jiraiya- _sama_ untuk menjadi orang yang lebih kuat."

Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya "Orang yang lebih kuat?"

"Terutama kau, Naruto…" kata Bee sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan kirinya "Jiraiya- _sama_ memberikan harapannya kepadamu, Naruto. Dia ingin kau menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi Hinata- _chan_ dengan semua kekuatanmu."

"Kami akan dilatih- _ttebayo_?"

Bee menganggukkan kepala.

"Naruto, kau akan mempelajari SAGE MODE!"

* * *

Killer Bee menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Jiraiya ternyata sudah mengontak Killer Bee saat hari pertama kedatangan Hinata di Vaexjoe. Jiraiya berkata akan ada masanya Killer Bee harus melatih Hinata dan Naruto. Keduanya adalah Ninja yang hebat, **Multitalent** dan harapan. Hinata adalah gadis yang dilihat Hamura sebagai pembawa harapan dunia, sedangkan Naruto adalah pengawal yang setia mendampingi Hinata dengan kekuatannya.

" _Jika…jika keadaanku terdesak, maka akan kuberi segel Reverse Summoning khusus di tubuh Naruto. Reverse Summoning ini tidak seperti Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu biasa, segel ini tidak dipanggil oleh hewan yang melakukan kontrak kepadaku, tetapi akan mengirim sebuah sinyal kepadamu di dimensi kelima. Sinyal Reverse Summoning ini tidak akan sampai langsung ke lokasimu karena melewati 5 dimensi. saat sinyal itu sampai, aktifkan pemanggilan terbalik dari dimensi kelima dan panggil Naruto-Hinata bersamaan. Saat itu-lah kau harus melatih keduanya, Killer Bee…"_

Saat melihat Vaexjoe jatuh dari langit, Jiraiya segera memberikan segel fuin itu di bahu kanan Naruto, sembari mempercayakan masa depan dunia kepada Hinata. Jiraiya melompat menuju medan pertemuran di **Stonehenge** membawa kepercayaan itu. Suatu perubahan yang diharapkannya dengan cara mengalahkan rezim Penguasa Dunia saat ini.

"Begitu…" gumam Naruto sambil memandang sedih ke bawah. Mengingat Jiraiya- _sama_ membuat hatinya perih. Dia benar-benar kehilangan. Apalagi melihat kota melayang Vaexjoe jatuh ke bumi bagai kapal karam menuju dasar laut. Menyedihkan dan mengerikan…

"Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu. Pelatihan kalian bertujuan untuk memperkuat kemampuan dalam waktu yang cepat. Tidak ada bantahan maupun sanggahan bakayaro, konoyaro!"

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, jujur saja, kalian berdua tidak akan mampu melawan Penguasa Dunia."

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang lurus dan diikat dengan perban serta mata berwarna gelap. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Senyumannya terlihat anggun sekaligus mengejek Naruto-Hinata.

"Namaku Nii Yugito. Aku membantu Killer Bee untuk pelatihan kalian berdua."

"Jiraiya- _sama_ benar-benar sudah merencanakannya sejak awal ya…heh, tak kusangka pundak kedamaian dunia ada pada gadis kecil lemah ini."

Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Dia sedikit kaget karena dirinya dibilang lemah. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada "Namaku Sairaorg Bael. Aku juga membantu Killer Bee- _san_ untuk melatih kalian berdua."

"Yosh, itu adalah mentor kalian saat ini-yo! Lalu yang terakhir…" Killer Bee menunjuk ke arah belakang. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke sana dan melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang memiliki paras seperti Ophis. Hanya saja gadis manis itu tidak memakai pakaian gothic-lolita dan memiliki gaya rambut ponytail.

"Namanya Lilith. Dia adalah Dragon."

"D-Dragon?" gumam Hinata kaget 'Apa para Dragon memang seorang gadis loli yang manis…ju-juga memiliki wajah datar seperti itu?' batin Hinata.

"Salam kenal." Kata Lilith datar. Persis! Persis banget seperti Ophis!

"Kalian bisa menyebut kami 4 Penjaga mata angin-yo. Aku adalah penjaga mata angin utara Black Turtle, bakayaro! Konoyaro!" Bee menjatuhkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kura-kura hitam dari tangan kanannya.

"Aku penjaga mata angin barat White Tiger." Kata Nii Yugito sambil memperlihatkan anting-anting berbentuk harimau putih di kedua daun telinganya.

"Aku penjaga mata angin timur Blue Dragon." Ucap Sairaorg sambil memperlihatkan cincin berbentuk naga biru yang melingkari jari telunjuknya.

"Aku penjagat mata angin selatan Red Phoenix. Walaupun arah selatan adalah burung phoenix, aku tetap seorang Dragon." Ucap Lilith datar sambil memperlihatkan gelang burung phoenix merah di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Naruto dan Hinata takjub akan hal tersebut. Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih seksama.

"Empat penjaga mata angin, terdapat dalam mitologi Korea, Cina maupun Jepang- _ttebayo_. Bisa diumpamakan sebagai Naga Seiryuu, Burung Phoenix Suzaku, Kura-kura Genbu dan Harimau Byakko. Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar ada…"

"Ja-jadi itu ada dalam legenda?"

"Cari di Google." Kata Naruto sekenanya menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata. Dia memandang keempatnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi, ada penjelasan tambahan soal ini?"

"Benar sekali, Naruto…" kata Sairarorg "Empat penjaga mata angin tidak bisa membantu kalian dalam pertarungan besar karena tidak diizinkan meninggalkan dimensi kelima. Jika kami meninggalkan dimensi ini, maka kami akan mati dan mata angin akan mencari pengganti. Oleh karena itu kami diminta tolong Jiraiya- _sama_ untuk melatih kalian supaya kuat seperti kami."

"A-apa hubungan Jiraiya- _sama_ dengan kalian berempat?" tanya Hinata.

"Jiraiya- _sama_ adalah murid kami. Saat masih muda, dia mampu menembus dimensi kelima dengan Jikkukan Ninjutsu. Kami berempat melatihnya sehingga menjadi seorang Sage yang hebat." Nii Yugito memberikan penjelasan "Kami akan meneruskan tekadnya kepada kalian berdua demi dunia."

"De-demi dunia?" gumam Hinata.

'Sangat hebat mendengar mereka memanggil murid dengan sebutan – _sama_ …' batin Naruto 'Tetapi keempat orang ini memang kuat. Terlebih gadis kecil bernama Lilith. Aura Dragon-nya begitu terasa…'

"Kalian akan kami latih selama 10 tahun-yo." Kata Bee seenak jidat.

"SEPULUH TAHUN?!" Naruto dan Hinata berteriak spontan. Oy oy…apa empat penjaga mata angin ini sedang mabuk? Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Bisa-bisa Penguasa Dunia menjadi sosok terkuat di jagad raya.

"Tenang saja…mungkin ini terdengar Mainstream, tetapi waktu satu tahun di dimensi kelima sama dengan satu menit di dimensi kalian. Karena kalian berada di tempat yang melebihi dimensi keempat atau waktu, maka kami bisa memanipulasi waktu sesukanya…" Lilith memberikan penjelasan dengan suara datar, yang bagi Naruto terdengar sangat santai saat mengatakan tentang 'Memanipulasi waktu sesukanya.' Itu terdengar menyeramkan oy…

"Lawan kalian adalah Penguasa Dunia yang didukung empat jenderal hebatnya kan? Urashiki, Momoshiki dan Kinshiki berasal dari klan Ootsutsuki, klan keturunan Dewa yang menguasai dunia sejak lama. Namikaze Minato juga adalah sosok Ninja terkuat yang pernah dilahirkan di muka bumi ini. Lalu kekuatan Ootsutsuki Toneri sebagai Penguasa Dunia ke-34 tidak bisa diukur dengan logika. Bahkan pelatihan 10 tahun kalian sebenarnya belum cukup untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Toneri." Kata Sairarorg menjelaskan "Toneri hanya mampu diimbangi oleh Penguasa Dunia lainnya, atau dengan kata lain para Dewa."

Naruto dan Hinata memasang wajah serius.

"Oleh karena itu-yo, STRONG tidak cukup bagi kalian ou yeah! Jika kalian tidak bisa mencapai tahap GODLIKE, maka OVERPOWERED sudah cukup." Bee menjetikkan jarinya "Kami sudah punya konsep untuk pelatihan kalian berdua, berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan Jiraiya- _sama_ , yeaah."

"Hyuuga Hinata akan dilatih oleh Sairarorg, Lilith dan Nii Yugito untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan **Multitalent** -nya! Jiraiya- _sama_ bercerita kepadaku kalau Hinata adalah calon **Multitalent** sempurna, bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Bee menunjuk Naruto setelah sebelumnya berputar tak jelas "Dan kau Uzumaki Sugiono Naruto,"

"Namaku tidak ada Sugiono-nya _dattebayou_."

"Kau akan dilatih bersamaku untuk menguasa Sage Mode-yo."

"Kalau begitu…" Nii Yugito menjetikkan jari "Kami akan memisahkan dimensi ini. Hinata, kau akan kami latih bertiga di tempat khusus."Yugito mengedipkan matanya kepada Naruto " _Good Luck_ , Naruto."

"Se-semangat, Naruto- _kun_." Kata Hinata pelan.

Keempatnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah Bee dengan wajah tak percaya. Ini benar-benar di luar nalar. Lebih _un-logic_ dibandingkan Kota Melayang Vaexjoe.

"Tidak ada penolakan dari kami kah? Ini keputusan sepihak?" tanya Naruto.

Bee menganggukkan kepala "Demi meneruskan tekad Jiraiya- _sama_ dan menertibkan dunia, keputusan sepihak ini perlu dattebayo, konobayo!"

"JANGAN MENIRU IMBUHANKU- _TTEBAYO_!"

Killer Bee tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. Dia bertanya "Baiklah…Sage apa yang kau pilih, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sikap serius Bee. Dia memandang sekelilingnya kembali. Sepuluh tahun pelatihan…sepuluh tahun untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya…

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir untuk melatih dirinya demi menyelamatkan dunia. Ketika dia masuk ke _Chasseurs_ , hanya ada dendam di jiwanya. Dendam karena pengkhianatan yang dalam. Naruto memikirkan sekali lagi…

Ketika dia datang ke Konoha dan menghabisi semua warga desa tersebut lalu menyelamatkan Hinata, melakukan perjalanan jauh menuju Vaexjoe, apa dia telah menggoreskan tinta takdir menyelamatkan dunia di sana?

Sepertinya IYA.

"Ada berapa Sage yang bisa dipelajari?"

"Ada 3 tempat pembelajaran Sage di sini-yo. Gunung Myouboku, Gua Ryuuchi dan Hutan Shikkotsu-yeah. Gunung Myouboku adalah tempat berdiamnya para katak, Gua Ryuuchi tempat berdiamnya para ular dan Hutan Shikkotsu tempat berdiamnya para siput, bakayaro…konoyaro."

"Sage apa yang dikuasai Jiraiya- _sama_?"

"Sage Mode katak. Beliau belajar di Gunung Myouboku-yo."

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menutup matanya perlahan "Selama sepuluh tahun, ajari aku di ketiga tempat tersebut!"

Mata Bee melebar. _Chasseurs_ pirang itu benar-benar gila. Bee bahkan hanya bisa terperangah selama semenit lebih.

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" bahkan cara bicara Bee kembali ke normal saking terkejutnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis "Aku serius 100 persen!"

* * *

Di dimensi lainnya, Hinata sedang diberi penjelasan oleh Nii Yugito, Sairarorg dan Lilith. Urusan Ninjutsu akan diurus Yugito, Magic akan diajari Lilith serta Teknologi akan ditangani Sairarorg. Ternyata dari ketiganya, Sairarorg adalah seorang **Multitalent** dari Bangsa Millenial. Dia memiliki skill di Teknologi dan Magic.

"Output yang kami inginkan adalah menjadikanmu seorang **Multitalent** sempurna yang hebat, Hinata…" kata Yugito "Dalam waktu 10 tahun, pelatihanmu akan dibagi menjadi tiga tahap. Tiga tahun pertama, kau akan kulatih untuk meningkatkan skill Ninjutsumu. Tiga tahun kedua, kau akan dilatih Sairarorg untuk meningkatkan skill Teknologi-mu. Tiga tahun ketiga, kau akan dilatih Lilith untuk meningkatkan skill Magic-mu. Satu tahun terakhir, kau akan dievaluasi untuk melihat perkembangan pelatihanmu selama tiga tahap tersebut."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya berdebar, apa dia akan dilatih keras seperti pelatihan di Vaexjoe?

"Detailnya akan kuceritakan saat kita memasuki dimensi pelatihan Ninjutsu. Oleh karena itu, aku dan Hinata permisi dulu, Sairarorg, Lilith- _chan_ …"

Sairarorg dan Lilith menganggukkan kepala. Yugito memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Pelatihan tiga tahun pertama Hinata pun dimulai.

Dia dan Yugito berdiri di sebuah pulau yang memiliki hutan, tanah lapang dan sebuah rumah pelatihan. Keduanya berdiri di tanah lapang dengan tiga tiang kayu di tengah serta sebuah plang dari besi bertuliskan WELCOME. Hinata menoleh ke arah lautan dan merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya.

'Tou- _san_ , Kaa- _san_ …aku pikir diriku hanya seorang gadis desa biasa yang akan terus mendengarkan dongengmu tentang Legenda Dewi Kaguya…tetapi,'

Mata Hinata menajam.

'Tak kusangka Dewi Kaguya berdiam di dalam tubuhku.'

Hinata memutuskan sikapnya lebih serius. Dia akan membawa harapan yang telah diramalkan oleh Hamura- _sama_. Pengorbanan yang dilakukan teman-temannya, terutama Naruto- _kun_ , tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

"Kau siap untuk pelatihan Ninjutsu tiga tahun ke depannya, Hinata?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Yugito senang melihat raut wajah serius tersebut. Terasa kekuatan dan semangat di sana. Api membara yang sulit padam muncul di hati Hyuuga Hinata.

 **~The Girl With One Hope: Arc Kuoh~**

Istana Penguasa Dunia, langit ketujuh

Ootsutsuki Toneri berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekati Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma yang berlutut penuh hormat. Sang Penguasa Dunia tersenyum pelan saat berdiri di hadapan anak dari Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, Menma- _kun_. Aku dapat merasakannya…benar-benar kekuatan Ninja yang memuaskan hasratku." Toneri menepuk bahu kanan Menma "Sekarang kau akan turun ke bumi untuk membantu ayahmu. Kau ditugaskan khusus untuk memburu Hyuuga Hinata dan…" mata Toneri menajam "…Naruto."

Menma sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Toneri merasakan aura dendam menguar dari tubuh Menma. Dia tidak merasakan sikap meremehkan maupun mengejek, aura yang keluar dari tubuh Menma adalah aura kebencian dan…ketakutan?

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Naruto, Menma- _kun_?"

"Maaf Ootsutsuki- _sama_ jika perkataan saya lancang, tetapi saya tidak suka mendengar nama dia disebutkan lebih dari sekali."

Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Narutoooo…Toneri tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu walaupun dia ingin. Bisa hilang wibawa penuh kekejamannya. Sang Penguasa Dunia berjalan mengelilingi Menma sambil tangan kanannya tetap di bahu Namikaze tersebut.

"Kau punya alasan khusus untuk mengeluarkan segala kebencianmu kepada abangmu-"

"Dia bukan abang saya!"

Toneri terdiam. Dia sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Naruto adalah anak yang tidak dianggap kah? Apakah seperti cerita-cerita Mainstream tentang sosok anak yang memiliki kekuatan lemah, tidak punya chakra atau Magician rendah?

Tidak…

Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto adalah lelaki yang kuat. Seperti yang didengarnya dari Baraqiel, Naruto memiliki dendam kesumat kepada keluarganya, tetapi melihat sikap Menma dan keluarga Namikaze, mereka juga memiliki dendam terhadap Naruto…

'Bukan hanya dendam, ada ketakutan di sana…' mata Penguasa Dunia menajam 'Hubungan keluarga yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka?'

"Jangan engkau pikirkan lagi, Menma- _kun_." Toneri terkekeh, terdengar seperti Psiko yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsa "Untuk menunjang kekuatanmu, akan kuberikan kau sedikit hadiah. Pelayan, bawakan kotak emas itu ke sini."

Seorang pelayan berlari kecil sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna emas dengan lambang klan Ootsutsuki di bagian penutupnya. Menma menaikkan alisnya perlahan.

"Hadiah ini cocok untuk seseorang dari klan Uzumaki yang dikenal sebagai Ninja dengan chakra terbesar dalam tubuhnya. Hadiah ini kuberikan kepadamu agar kau," Penguasa Dunia tersenyum sadis.

"Lebih mudah membunuh Naruto!"

Iris Menma bergetar pelan. Mendengar kata 'Mudah Membunuh Naruto' membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak di sana, suatu teriakan penuh kesenangan. Hanya saja tidak mungkin dilakukannya di Istana Penguasa Dunia.

Sementara Sang Penguasa Dunia menahan tawa senangnya. Dia tidak sabar melihat reunian keluarga ini dan mendengar cerita masa lalu mereka…Ah, kapan puncak konflik cerita ini akan dimulai, Ootsutsuki Toneri benar-benar tidak sabar.

 _Di Kota Kuoh,_

Seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik sedang melihat ke arah langit cerah Kuoh dari jendela kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi roda dan memakai dress putih panjang bersih. Rambut pirangnya berkemilauan bagai emas diterpa sinar matahari. Saat itu dia teringat seorang pemuda yang dihadiahkannya sebuah kalung berlian hijau.

"Naruto- _kun_ …" ucapnya pelan. Nama gadis itu Gabriel dan dia tidak tahu dirinya akan menjadi kunci perubahan cerita seorang Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto.

Kala itu kita tahu cerita di Kuoh semakin menuju kegelapan…

 **TBC**

Aku tidak bisa mengetik panjang-panjang karena sedang diterpa WB. Tampaknya cerita di chap kali ini belum sampai di scene Ghoul Dungeon seperti di Preview. Ah…pelatihan dan perjelasan soal kekuatan baru Naruto-Hinata akan diceritakan di chap depan. Tentu saja keduanya menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan Hinata akan mecapai tahap sempurna sebagai seorang Multitalent sehingga kekuatan Dewi Kaguya bisa saja ia kendalikan. Bisa saja…ingat, bisa saja…

Gabriel, nama ini sudah kupikirkan sejak Arc Chasseurs. Masih ingat scene saat Naruto-Hinata Vs Archer-Vali? Saat kalung berlian hijau Naruto lepas dari lehernya, aku mendeskripsikan bahwa Naruto begitu panik dan marah. Kunci ada pada Gabriel dalam Arc Kuoh, yang nanti akan kusangkut pautkan pada cerita masa lalu Keluarga Naruto.

Mengapa Naruto dikhianati keluarganya?

Mengapa Naruto begitu dendam?

Mungkin itu pertanyaan biasa, akan tetapi…

Mengapap keluarga Namikaze juga dendam dan benci kepada Naruto? Mengapa ada rasa 'ketakutan' di sana? Yah..ini akan terjawab di Arc Kuoh.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia sama fic ini, hiks…hiks…senang rasanya mendengar ada yang masih mendukung The Girl with One Hope, aku jadi mau cepat-cepat namatin ni fic biar beban cerita yang telah kubuat usai hahaha…

Arc Kuoh dan satu arc terakhir sudah menunggu, jadi aku harap Readers akan sabar menunggu ending dari cerita ini.

BTW, penjelasan tentang 5 dimensi itu sesuai perkiraan dari teori-teori tentang 10 dimensi universe, lalu legenda 4 mata angin itu juga benar. Benar dalam artian memang sebuah legenda, cari di Google jika penasaran! Wehehehe…

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 7_

" _Ada 3 Doujutsu yang dimiliki Bangsa Ninjutsu, Sharingan…Rinnegan…dan Byakugan."/"Kau akan kulatih supaya bisa mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir."/"Kau berhasil membentuk Rasengan baru, Naruto-yo!"/ "Ini…ini di mana?"/"Kau berada di Ghoul Dungeon, Uzumaki Naruto. Tepatnya di bawah tanah Kota Poveglia."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 7**

Hanya sebuah pulau di tengah lautan. Itu adalah tempat Hinata berlatih untuk meningkatkan skill Ninjutsu-nya. Di pulau terdapat sebuah ekosistem hutan, tanah lapang luas dan gedung pelatihan. Tidak ada burung laut tetapi banyak sekali ikan yang berenang di antara karang-karang. Angin sejuk yang berasal dari ufuk nun jauh di laut berhembus setiap saat. Uniknya, pulau ini tidak merasakan malam. Hanya suasana siang yang sejuk tanpa panas matahari menyengat.

Hinata terengah-engah. Tetesan keringat jatuh dari ujung dagunya dan menitikkan bekas hitam di tanah. Sudah 4 bulan masa pelatihannya bersama Nii Yugito dan dalam waktu tersebut ia terus digenjot untuk meningkatkan fisik serta stamina. Hinata disuruh berlari mengelilingi tanah lapang sebanyak 20 kali di bulan pertama, 30 kali di bulan kedua, 40 kali di bulan ketiga dan 50 kali di bulan keempat. Hal itu sama berlaku dengan latihan push up, sit up hingga mengangkat barbel di ruang pelatihan.

"Peningkatan fisikmu sungguh hebat. Kau bilang dirimu pernah dilatih selama 2 tahun di Kota Vaexjoe ya?"

Hinata yang habis push up 100 kali menganggukkan kepala. Dia duduk bersandar di salah satu dari tiga tiang kayu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Pantas peningkatan fisikmu meningkat tajam. Kau telah terbiasa dengan pelatihan seperti ini. Aku akan menambah porsi latihanmu, Hinata. Tetapi bukan pelatihan penguatan fisik,"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya mendengar nada semangat Yugito.

"Tetapi pelatihan rohani. Sehabis melakukan pelatihan fisik, lakukan Yoga selama 1 jam. Yoga akan membawamu menuju dasar spiritual energi dalam aliran Yin dan Yang. Bukan Jin dan Jun ya…"

"A-aku mengerti."

Selama setahun lebih, Hinata terus dilatih secara fisik dan rohani. Pelatihan yang membuat otot mulai terbentuk di lengan serta perutnya. Ditambah pelatihan Yoga, kepribadian gugup dan pemalu Hinata mulai menghilang, dia terlihat lebih tenang saat berada dalam situasi buruk. Selain itu Yugito juga bertanya tentang bela diri yang dikuasai Hinata. Ninja harus terampil menggunakan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Taijutsu. Hinata mengatakan bahwa dirinya menguasai tiga teknik bela diri, yakni: Silent Technique, Systema dan Wing Chun. Tiga bela diri itu adalah warisan kemampuan yang ia dapatkan dalam pelatihan 2 tahun di Kota Melayang Vaexjoe.

"Sudah kenyang, Hinata?"

Kali ini keduanya sedang beristirahat sambil menyantap ikan bakar di tanah lapang. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Semakin keras aku berlatih, semakin kuat nafsu makanku. Jika Naruto- _kun_ melihatku seperti ini, dia pasti akan langsung sweatdropped."

"Daripada langsung Sugiono…"

"E-eh, Sugiono itu kata sifat? Bu-bukan nama orang?"

"Sugiono sudah sering tercatat di sini, tenang saja, tidak akan berpengaruh…" Yugito duduk bersila di depan api lalu melahap ikan bakarnya "Sudah satu tahun dua bulan pelatihanmu di sini bersamaku, Hinata. Kemampuan fisikmu sudah meningkat. Karena pernah berlatih bersama _Chasseurs_ , peningkatan kekuatanmu menjadi lebih mudah," Yugito memakan ikan itu dengan gaya yang lucu. Persis seperti kucing yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang perempuan manis.

"Gaya Taijutsumu memukau. Kau dapat menggabungkan tiga bela diri yang kau kuasai sehingga Taijutsumu lebih variasi dan kuat."

"Terima kasih, Yugito- _san_."

"Hanya saja…" Yugito melempar tulang ikan itu ke api. Kobaran api sedikit menyeruak sebelum kembali normal "Hanya saja kau melupakan gaya bertarung klanmu."

"E-eh, apa maksudnya?"

Yugito berdiri lalu menggigit jempolnya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Itu adalah handseal untuk jutsu Kuchiyose. Yugito menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke tanah, lingkaran fuin muncul di sana dan bersinar berwarna ungu. Perlahan-lahan muncul sebuah peti berwarna biru perak dengan gembok berbentuk kepala kucing yang menjaga keamanannya. Hinata sekilas memandang Yugito yang tersenyum puas.

"Sudah sewajarnya Klan Hyuuga yang dikenal sebagai keluarga Ninjutsu berdarah murni memiliki Taijutsu khas yang tidak bisa ditiru klan Ninja lainnya. Itu karena mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus yang diwariskan oleh Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya…" Yugito menanggalkan anting-anting di telinga kirinya, kemudian anting-anting itu berubah menjadi sebuah kunci berkepala harimau. Dia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci gembok, peti biru perak itu terbuka. Yugito mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan ninja dari dalam peti. Sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dengan ikatan pita berwarna putih.

"Klan Hyuuga memiliki teknik _Gentle Fist_ atau tinju lembut yang menyerang bagian dalam tubuh lawan. Teknik ini dikombinasikan dengan Doujutsu Klan Hyuuga yang khas."

"Doujutsu?"

"Doujutsu adalah teknik spesial yang membuat indera penglihatan memiliki kemampuan lebih tinggi daripada mata biasa. Doujutsu tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang ninja. Biasanya diwariskan turun temurun. Kata Dōjutsu mengacu baik mata itu sendiri, yang memiliki sejumlah kemampuan pasif, dan setiap jutsu tergantung pada yang akan mata lakukan; pada dasarnya memerlukan sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada chakra yang akan digunakan, sedangkan yang lain bervariasi tergantung pada jutsu. Dōjutsu dapat ditransplantasikan ke orang lain, meskipun penggunaan dōjutsu biasanya lebih terbatas atau sulit bagi mereka tanpa kecenderungan genetik untuk itu. Sumber: Narutopedia"

"Eh? Ada sumbernya toh?"

Iris indah Hinata bergetar takjub mendengar penjelasan Yugito. Sang Penjaga mata arah angin menunjuk Hinata dengan gulungan di tangan kanannya "Kau memiliki Doujutsu warisan dari klanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Sama seperti klan Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan, Klan-mu memiliki Byakugan."

"Byakugan?"

Yugito menganggukkan kepala "Ada 3 Doujutsu yang dimiliki Bangsa Ninjutsu, Sharingan…Rinnegan…dan Byakugan."

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut Yugito dan rambut Hinata bergerak pelan ke samping "Dengan perwakilan Klan Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan, dan Klan Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan, Bangsa Ninjutsu adalah bangsa terkuat dari dua bangsa lainnya. Hal itu juga yang membuat Bangsa Magic dan Teknologi begitu iri dengan kemampuan Bangsa Ninjutsu. Mereka menganggap pembagian kekuatan yang dilakukan oleh Dewi Kaguya tidak adil. Namun menurutku itu sudah sangat wajar, sebenarnya Bangsa Ninjutsu adalah bangsa asli yang berasal dari Dewi Kelinci. Dalam Legenda, terjadi kesalahan penyegelan yang dilakukan Hagoromo dan Hamura sehingga terbentuklah 3 kekuatan yang melahirkan 3 bangsa. Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi…"

Mendengar kata-kata Yugito membuat Hinata kembali mengingat dongeng yang selalu diceritakan ayah dan ibunya. Legenda Dewi Kaguya yang disegel oleh kedua anaknya…kesalahan penyegelan hingga warisan 3 kekuatan pada umat manusia. Benar-benar merefleksikan pikirannya ke masa lalu.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kau membaca isi gulungan ini!" Yugito menghempaskan gulungan itu ke kedua tangan Hinata "Kau harus menguasai isinya dalam waktu 1 bulan. Di dalamnya terdapat pelajaran tentang Taijutsu khas Klan Hyuuga."

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya jika Byakuganku belum aktif?"

"Byakugan muncul karena latihan dan kerja keras dari Ninja itu sendiri. Jika kau telah mencapai tahap yang lebih tinggi dalam hal kekuatan, maka Byakuganmu akan bangkit. Percayalah kepadaku."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Yugito yang mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Dia ikut terbakar semangat saat melihat kilauan mata Yugito. Benar-benar dukungan moril yang bagus. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hu um, akan kukuasai kekuatan Klan Hyuuga sepenuhnya, Yugito- _sensei_."

" _Sensei_?" Yugito tersenyum tipis "Heh…panggilan yang bagus. Walaupun kau diwajibkan membaca gulungan ini, pelatihan fisik dan rohanimu tidak boleh kendor. Malah akan kutambah!"

"E-eeeeh?!"

Selain melatih Hinata untuk menguasai Taijutsu Klan Hyuuga, Yugito juga memberikan kertas pendeteksi Chakra kepada Hinata untuk mengetahui jenis perubahan elemen chakra pada gadis tersebut. Hasilnya, Hinata memiliki dua perubahan elemen chakra, yakni Suiton dan Raiton.

"Gaya Taijutsumu akan hebat jika dikombinasikan dengan jutsu elemen. Kau akan kuajari beberapa jutsu Suiton dan Raiton." Yugito kembali membuka peti biru peraknya dan mengeluarkan dua gulungan ninja dari peti tersebut "Baca ini sampai habis, ini adalah jutsu-jutsu dari dua elemen tersebut. Oh ya, mungkin mempelajari sedikit teknik Genjutsu bagus untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah serius.

Tidak terasa 3 tahun pertama sudah Hinata lewati. Berbagai macam pelatihan fisik sudah dia tingkatkan demi meningkatkan kemampuannnya. Yugito benar-benar mengkhususkan pelatihan Taijutsu Klan Hyuuga untuk Hinata. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki dasar kemampuan yang mumpuni berkat pelatihan dua tahun bersama Chasseurs.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sangat…" Hinata memegang dagunya. Alisnya naik sebelah "…Berbeda."

Yugito tertawa "Tubuhmu tidak bertambah tinggi kan? Dadamu juga tidak tumbuh…"

"JA-JANGAN BILANG DADA!"

"Di dimensi kelima, kami mengatur usia dan pertumbuhan fisik sesuka hati. Karena itulah wujudku masih seperti mbak-mbak muda hingga saat ini, padahal Jiraiya- _sama_ datang ke dimensi kelima saat usianya masih muda."

"Yugito- _sensei_ tidak bertambah umurnya sejak masuk ke dimensi kelima?"

Yugito menggelengkan kepala "Umur kami tetap bertambah, hanya saja wujud fisik kami tidak akan menua. Namun perkembangan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya."

"Perkembangan itu berbeda dengan pertumbuhan?"

"Ya. Kau tanyakan nanti kepada Naruto-mu."

Hinata menutup matanya. Yugito senang melihat sikap Hinata yang tidak lagi panik dan malu saat mendengar nama Naruto. Hinata pasti mampu menjaga emosinya sekarang. Istilah mudahnya, Hyuuga Hinata telah dewasa.

"Berarti secara fakta, pengalaman dan kemampuanku berkembang…tetapi pertumbuhanku tetap bertahan pada usia 12 tahun?"

"Yap, seperti itu." Yugito memandang ke atas, dia terkekeh "Sairarorg sudah siap melatihmu untuk meningkatkan skill Teknologi." Dipandangnya Hinata dengan tatapan tulus "Aku harap kau bisa membuat harapan itu menjadi kenyataan, Hinata…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Alisnya bertautan tajam. Ketika dia menganggukkan kepala penuh keyakinan, dirinya menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan menuju ke tempat pelatihan Sairarorg.

" _Arigatou_ , Yugito- _sensei_ …"

* * *

Tiga tahun pertama Naruto dihabiskan dengan menguasai Sage Mode katak. Walaupun sempat sulit menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak berubah menjadi katak, Naruto telah bisa menguasai Senjutsu dengan baik.

Oh ya, perkenalkan katak-katak yang menemani Naruto saat berlatih Senjutsu. Ada Fukasaku dan Shiima yang dikenal sebagai tetua agung di Gunung Myouboku dan merupakan dua katak yang menguasai Sage Mode. Mereka menjadi pembantu Killer Bee untuk mengajari Naruto tentang Senjutsu. Lalu ada Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro yang menjadi partner adu tarung tangan kosong dengan Naruto. Walaupun katak-katak itu berukuran raksasa, Naruto telah mampu mengimbanginya. Sang _Chasseurs_ juga telah menandatangi kontrak dengan hewan di Gunung Myouboku.

"Ketika kau menguasai Sage Mode, maka kau memiliki kekuatan Energi Alam pada tubuhmu, Naruto- _chan_."

Fukasaku menjelaskan kekuatan Sage Mode kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk bertapa di atas sebuah kepala patung kodok raksasa. Killer Bee duduk di patung kodok raksasa sebelahnya sambil membuat lirik untuk rap-nya.

"Tahukah kau rahasia yang ditulis dalam prasasti Gunung Myouboku tentang kekuatan Ootsutsuki?"

"Apa itu- _ttebayo_?"

"Klan Ootsutsuki memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi Energi Alam menjadi kekuatan hebat mereka. Istana mereka di langit ketujuh dikelilingi chakra, _Mana_ dan energi alam. Biasanya kekuatan energi alam Ootsutsuki selalu dimanifestasikan oleh warna. Ada hijau, biru, merah, kuning dan sebagainya…"

'Hijau?' Naruto teringat kemampuan Penguasa Dunia dengan cahaya hijau keperakan yang menjadi tameng dan alat penyerangan. Apa itu energi alam yang dimanipulasi Toneri menjadi senjata dan tameng?

"Saat kau menjadi seorang SAGE, maka kau bisa memanipulasi pemakaian antara Chakra dan _Mana_."

Kelopak mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Dia baru mendengar tentang hal tersebut.

"Salah satu permasalah bagi seorang **Multitalent** adalah penggunaan chakra dan _Mana_ -nya. Walaupun berada dalam satu tubuh, chakra dan _Mana_ berasal dari sumber yang berbeda. Nah, Energi alam akan menjadi JEMBATAN bagi kedua energi tersebut. Ketika kau masuk ke SAGE MODE, maka kau bisa menggunakan keduanya dari sumber yang berbeda. Contohnya, saat kau ingin menggunakan Ninjutsu dan chakramu habis, maka _Mana_ yang ada pada tubuhmu bisa kau rubah menjadi chakra untuk digunakan sebagai energi Ninjutsu."

"Hebaaat…" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Fukasaku terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan hanya itu kelebihan Senjutsu, dengan kekuatan alam kau bisa memperkuat teknik Ninja dan Magic-mu 4 kali lipat."

"Contohnya," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berpikir sejenak "Contohnya seperti ini…?" dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan Rasengan. Sang Chasseurs menutup matanya. Perlahan-lahan muncul warna jingga di sudut luar kedua matanya dan iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi iris mata katak yang horizontal.

" **Odama Rasengan**!"

Rasengan itu membesar dua kali lipat. Iris biru Naruto bergetar pelan. Angin dari Rasengan membuat helaian rambut Naruto berkibar.

"Itu masih belum maksimal, Naruto- _chan_ …tambah energi alammu dan salurkan pada jutsu Rasengan."

Kelopak mata Naruto menajam, energi alam yang telah masuk ke tubuhnya ia salurkan pada tangan kanan yang membentuk Rasengan " **Cho-Odama Rasengan**."

Rasengan itu membesar 4 kali lipat dari ukuran normal. Naruto memandang takjub jutsu perubahan bentuk chakra tersebut. Dia melompat turun lalu menghantam **Cho-Odama Rasengan** nya ke patung raksasa kodok di sebelahnya. Patung itu roboh ke tanah.

"Yo-yo…AKU BERDIRI DI PATUNG KODOK YANG KAU HANCURKAN BAKAYARO, KONOYAROOOO!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat. Dia tersenyum senang karena kekuatannya semakin meningkat. Tiba-tiba pikirannya berputar ke masa lalu, mengingat kembali keluarganya.

Naruto memandang telapak tangan kanannya dengan wajah datar. Entah kenapa dadanya kembali bergemuruh marah…

"Pelatihan tiga tahunmu selesai untuk menguasai Sage Mode katak, Naruto- _chan_. Kau dan Killer Bee pergi ke Gua Ryuuchi, di sana kau akan belajar Sage Mode ular."

Naruto menyengir "Terima kasih atas pelatihannya selama ini- _ttebayo_."

"HEEEI, SEBELUM PERGI…" Shiima keluar dari rumahnya dengan tangan yang menenteng spatula "…KAU HARUS MENCICIPI MASAKANKU, NARU- _CHAN_! Kita akan berpesta malam ini untuk merayakan kelulusanmu sebagai Sage."

Gamaken, Gamabunta dan Gamahiro mengangguk setuju.

"Masakan Shiima- _baa_ pasti lezat." Kata Gamahiro. Gamabunta menghembuskan asap cerutunya ke atas "Aku tak sabar mencicipi sop ulat buntu milik _Baa-baa_ …"

"Aku merasa gugup, tetapi aku yakin masakan _Baa-baa_ sangat enak." Kata Gamaken dengan keringat di pipi kataknya. Naruto meneguk ludah perlahan. Walaupun 3 tahun dia sudah memakan makanan non-manusia, dirinya tetap mual jika melihat masakan Shiima.

"Semangat Naruto-yo, aku akan menjaga rumah Fukasaku- _sama_ dari marabahaya yang-"

"KAU JUGA IKUT MAKAN, KILLER BEE- _CHAN_!" teriak Shiima sekuat tenaga. Killer Bee berhenti melakukan rap dan memasang wajah tak percaya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Killer Bee dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Hehehe…hehehe…selamat Killer Bee- _san_ , kau sebentar lagi tidak menjadi seorang manusia, hehehehe…"

"Heheheh…HEHEHEHE…" tawa Fukasaku tanpa tahu arti dari tawa sedih Naruto…

* * *

Dinding-dinding gedung itu terbuat dari baja dengan baut-baut besar yang mengokohkan bangunan. Pilar-pilar besar nan tinggi tertancap di lantai besi dan menjulang hingga ke langit-langit bangunan yang tinggi. Moderen raksasa, itulah julukan tepat untuk tempat pelatihan skill Teknologi Hinata dengan Sairarorg.

"Selamat datang di tempat pelatihan skill Teknologimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana dengan pelatihanmu bersama Yugito. Sudah semua tempat di pulau yang kau jelajahi?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun Sairarorg memasang tampang seram dan aura membunuh, dirinya dapat menahan ekspresi cemas karena telah mampu mengendalikan emosi. Hasil dari latihan Yoga-nya selama 3 tahun.

"Tanah lapang, gedung pelatihan dan hutan di pulau…semuanya sudah menjadi tempatku berlatih. Bahkan Yugito- _sensei_ melatih fisikku saat kami menangkap ikan di laut."

" _Sensei_ ya? Khekhekhe…Yugito pasti melatihmu dengan sangat baik. Oups, kata baik bukan karena latihanmu sangat bagus, tetapi lebih ke sikap Yugito." Sairarorg melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di di depan dada. Sesaat Hinata merasa Sairarorg akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Drak!

Itu adalah suara telapak kaki Sairarorg yang menghantam lantai besi tempat Hinata tadi berpijak. Sang Hyuuga sendiri sudah melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari injakan super cepat dan kuat Sairarorg.

'Lantai besinya sampai retak…sekuat apa tenaga Sairarorg- _san_?' Hinata mengelakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat kedua tangan Sairarorg melakukan berbagai macam pukulan. Jab, hook, maupun uppercut…semuanya berhasil Hinata elak.

"Kau ternyata lincah, gadis kecil…tetapi," Saiarorg melempar sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya. Sebuah bola besi kecil dengan garis cahaya berwarna hijau. Saat bola besi itu menyentuh lantai besi, garis cahayanya berubah berwarna merah. Iris indah Hinata bergetar, kedua kakinya terasa berat dan melekat di lantai besi.

"Jika kau bertarung dengan Bangsa Teknologi, maka kau harus mempersiapkan alat-alat teknologimu juga!"

Kepalan tangan kanan Sairarorg berhenti tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang sedang menutup matanya. Angin kecil terhembus sedikit dari gerakan tinjuan Sairarorg, membuat poni depan Hinata berkibar kecil. Ketika sang Hyuuga membuka matanya perlahan, Sairarorg berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengambil bola besi tersebut.

"Alat ini disebut _Gravity Ball_ , membuat lantai atau dinding yang disentuhnya memiliki pusat kekuatan gravitasi yang besar. Kedua kakimu yang terasa melekat di lantai dan tak bisa digerakkan karena lantai ini memiliki gaya tarik gravitasi 100 kali lipat dari gaya gravitasi bumi. Benda ini bisa digunakan," Sairarorg melempar bola besi itu ke dinding ruangan. Saat _Gravity Ball_ menyentuh dinding ruangan, sekejap Hinata dan Sairarorg melesat ke sana lalu melekat di dinding seperti cicak tertempel lem. Bedanya, tubuh kiri Hinata melekat di dinding, Sairarorg berdiri di dinding dengan santai.

"Seperti ini juga…" kata Sairarorg dengan nada santai. Dia berjalan di dinding dan mengambil _Gravity Ball_ , Hinata jatuh ke lantai setelah gaya gravitasi kuat itu hilang.

" _Ittai_ …" gumam imut sang Hyuuga. Sairarorg melompat ke lantai dengan santai.

"Mengapa Sairarorg- _san_ bisa berjalan di dinding maupun lantai yang terkena gaya gravitasi 100 kali lipat oleh _Gravity Ball_?"

Sairarorg tersenyum, dia menunjuk sepatunya "Ini adalah sepatu _Anti-Gravity Ball_. Dengan memakai sepatu ini, kekuatan _Gravity Ball_ tidak akan mempengaruhimu. Dia menyalurkan berbagai energi elektromagnetik untuk mengubah gaya gravitasi besar karena _Gravity Ball_ menjadi gaya gravitasi normal bumi…sudah kubilang dari awal kan," Sairarorg menyeringai "Melawan Bangsa Teknologi perlu dengan teknologi. Dengar, kau akan kulatih menggunakan alat-alat seperti ini selama 3 tahun, kau juga akan kulatih menggunakan kendaraan dengan benar…"

Sairarorg membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya. Hinata meneguk ludah. Sairarorg seperti nantang kelahi uy!

"Metode pelatihanku tidaklah lembut dan baik seperti Yugito, tetapi keras dan mengerikan seperti Batang Kakek Sugiono!"

SUGIONO LAGI?! EMANG DIA IKON CERITA INI APAAA?!

Hinata juga ditanyai tentang alat-alat teknologi yang telah ia ketahui selama pelatihan2 tahunnya di Vaexjoe. Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa alat teknologi yang ia punya. Ada revolver Crimson Magnum yang diberikan Gaara, pisau Fixation Bowie, lalu beberapa robot cam-mini dan jubah penghilang serta alat-alat teknologi lainnya dari Ino. Sairarorg tersenyum tipis. _Jadi gadis Hyuuga ini punya dasar pengetahuan tentang alat-alat teknologi_ , batinnya.

Pernah saat beristirahat di sofa besi, _sofa ruangan itu juga terbuat dari besi!_ , Hinata bertanya tentang empat penjaga arah mata angin. Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk dunia? Dari mana asal mereka? Bagaimana hubungan mereka dengan Ootsutsuki Kaguya?

Sairarorg sedang mengutak-atik sebuah ponsel saat Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kami menjaga keseimbangan cuaca dan iklim dunia melalui 4 arah, sesuai 4 arah mata angin yang kalian ketahui. Utara, Selatan, Timur dan Barat. Tugas ini berasal dari zaman Hagoromo- _sama_ sebagai Penguasa Dunia menggantikan Ibunya. Dewi Kaguya tidak perlu tugas menjaga iklim dan cuaca karena dia bisa mengontrolnya dengan mudah. Hagoromo yang darahnya bukan Dewa-Dewi murni hanya mewariskan Ninshu dari sang Ibu. Fungsi pemberian gelar penjaga 4 arah mata angin adalah membantu hal-hal yang tidak bisa Hagoromo- _sama_ lakukan." Sairarorg menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah baut keluar dari ponsel tersebut "Penjaga 4 arah mata angin pertama tentu saja murid-murid Ootsutsuki Hagoromo yang terpilih."

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa manusia selalu berperang sebelum Ootsutsuki Kaguya turun ke bumi. Mereka berperang menggunakan senjata dan taktik, tanpa adanya Chakra, _Mana_ maupun kemampuan menggunakan alat teknologi. Ketika keturunan-keturunan Hagoromo- _sama_ dan Hamura- _sama_ serta orang-orang yang hidup pasca Dewi Kaguya disegel menghasilkan 3 kekuatan besar, terbentuklah komunitas-komunitas besar yang membaginya menjadi 3 bangsa…"

"Ninjutsu, Magic dan Teknologi…" gumam Hinata. Sairarorg menganggukkan kepala.

"Nama-nama besar yang menguasai dunia seperti Iskandar yang Agung, Darius III, Arthuria Pendragon, hingga Gilgamesh menghilang. Sejarah kembali maju hingga mereka menjadi Roh-Roh Servants yang menjaga **Holy Grail** , salah satu pusaka Dewi Kaguya…begitu pula dengan kami, empat penjaga arah mata angin, kami terus dipilih ketika para penjaganya mati."

"Maaf jika bertanya dengan kalimat seperti ini," Hinata memandang Sairarorg dengan alis bertautan tajam "Kalian bisa mati juga, Sairarorg- _san_?"

Sairarorg menganggukkan kepala "Bukankah sudah dikatakan saat awal pertemuan kita, empat penjaga mata arah angin akan mati jika mereka meninggalkan dimensi kelima. Ketika manusia terpilih sebagai penjaga mata arah angin, dia harus pergi ke dimensi kelima karena nyawanya sudah ada di sana. Para pendahuluku mati karena mereka keluar dari dimensi ini…"

Iris Hinata bergetar pelan melihat wajah sedih Sairarorg.

"…Karena mereka tidak tahan dengan kesendirian."

Hening menghampiri suasana tersebut. Hinata memandang lantai besi dengan wajah muram. Sairarorg berdiri lalu menggerakkan lehernya.

"Waktu istirahat habis, ayo kembali berlatih."

"I-iya." Hinata menatap punggung pria kekar tersebut. Dia yakin keabadian yang didapatkan Sairarorg karena mampu memanipulasi waktu tidak bisa menggantikan kerinduannya akan keluarga. Hinata sangat meyakini hal tersebut.

* * *

 _Di Villa Keluarga Gremory,_

"Me-mereka menghilang…?" gumam Issei dengan nada tak percaya. Dia menoleh ke arah Azazel sambil memasang ekspresi seperti melihat kuntilanak lagi kayang "Mereka tidak apa-apa kan, Azazel- _sama_? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

Azazel memegang dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Zeoticus dan Venelana saling berpandangan. Mereka memandang Azazel ketika pemimpin Bangsa Magic untuk aliran Dark itu berdehem "Mereka baik-baik saja," katanya "Jika itu adalah simbol fuin dari Jiraiya- _sama_ , mereka pasti dikirim ke tempat yang telah Jiraiya- _sama_ tandai."

"Aku mengerti akan hal tersebut…tetapi apakah mereka akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama?" gumam Issei ragu.

Rias menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar sesuatu di luar villa-nya. Dia berjalan keluar villa dan melihat Takaruto, elang botak Hinata, melayang berputar di langit.

"Tidak…aku yakin mereka akan kembali secepatnya." Gumam Rias pelan.

* * *

Tiga tahun kedua berlalu di dimensi kelima berarti tiga menit di dunia nyata. Hinata menghembuskan napas perlahan ketika pelatihan skill Teknologi-nya selesai. Dia banyak mendapatkan ilmu dari Sairarorg tentang alat-alat teknologi.

"Skill Teknologi-mu sudah di kelas atas. Kau bisa saja menjadi satu-satunya **Multitalent** sempurna saat ini."

"Aku bukan satu-satunya…"

Sairarorg menaikkan alisnya. Hinata tersenyum sambil menutup mata.

'Ada Dewi Kelinci yang merupakan **Multitalent** sempurna dan paling kuat di dunia, dia yang mewarisi tiga kekuatan kepada umat manusia…' Hinata membuka matanya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sairarorg yang telah melatihnya dengan hebat. Walaupun keras dan penuh tekanan, banyak ilmu yang Sairarorg salurkan kepada dirinya.

"Pelatihan terakhirmu adalah pelatihan Skill Magic. Heh…pelatihmu adalah Lilith sang Dragon, kuharap kau mengerti dengan sikapnya."

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu seorang Dragon juga…"

"Hooh," Sairarorg menyeringai "Aku seorang **Multitalent** dari Bangsa Magic. Walaupun saat ini aku melatihmu di skill Teknologi, aku yakin kau juga bisa menguasai skill Magic dengan mudah. Tetapi…" Sairarorg menjetikkan jarinya "…Targetmu untuk menjadi seorang Magician hebat cukup susah lho, kuharap Lilith bisa mengajarimu dengan 'bagus'…"

Hinata hilang dalam kepulan asap. Dia muncul di sebuah kuil dengan undakan tangga batu tinggi dan dua patung kepala naga yang menganga berwarna emas. Jika ini tempat pelatihan Magic, bisa dikatakan tempat ini lebih cocok pelatihan spiritual bersama gadis-gadis kuil.

Di undakan paling atas, berdiri Lilith dengan pakaian gadis kuil yang imut. Hinata speechless melihat keimutan Dragon loli non-emosi tersebut. Dia rasanya ingin mengarungi lalu memajangnya di kamar. Tunggu…dia bukan pedo maupun lesbi.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo naik ke atas…" kata Lilith datar. Mengingatkannya kepada Ophis.

"Y-ya…" Hinata pun berjalan menaiki undakan tangga. Baru 40 anak tangga yang ia daki, tiba-tiba anak tangga itu berubah menjadi papan luncur licin yang dilumuri minyak. Hinata meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan di bawahnya ternganga seekor mulut naga yang terlihat mengerikan. Jika ia jatuh ke sana, maka tubuhnya akan menjadi santapan sang naga.

"A-APA INI?!"

"Ini test…" kata Lilith yang tiba-tiba melayang di samping Hinata.

"TEST?! Bu-bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan Lilith- _chan_ …"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan – _chan_!" Lilith mengeluarkan mantera **Ventus Lente** tanpa tongkat sihir dan menghempaskan angin Ventus ke arah Hinata sehingga gadis Hyuuga itu semakin cepat meluncur ke bawah.

"Jika kau berhasil lolos dari luncuran ini dengan kemampuan Magic-mu, kau akan kulatih selama tiga tahun."

"Jika aku gagal?" tanya Hinata. Rambutnya berkibar ke atas karena luncuran yang semakin cepat.

"Kau akan dimakan naga ini." Jawab Lilith seenak jidat Kakek Sugiono.

"Dampak negatifnya buruk banget!" teriak Hinata sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Mata Amethyst-nya memandang mulut sang naga yang semakin dekat. 'Ini adalah Sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom**. Mengubah suatu tempat yang telah diberi mantera…' Hinata mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dia akan melompat kuat dari luncuran ini dengan bantuan mantera **Ventus Len** -

Tuiing…tongkat sihir Hinata terlempar dari tangan karena terkena mantera **Deplacer** Lilith. Garis-garis suram muncul di kening Hinata.

"Li-Lilith- _chan_ …ba-bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan mantera?"

"Kau akan kulatih supaya bisa mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir." Jawab Lilith datar "Jadi berusahalah lolos dari luncuran ini menggunakan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir."

"Di awal tadi kau tak mengatakannyaaaa!" teriak Hinata kacau. Dia menoleh ke arah papan luncuran. 12 detik lagi tubuhnya akan disantap naga (bonar) itu. Tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul di kepala Hinata.

'Jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan mantera sebagai seorang **Multitalent** , maka aku akan menggunakan kemampuan **Multitalent** -ku yang lain!' Hinata melempar bola besi _Gravity Ball_ ke lantai seluncuran. Garis cahaya hijau di _Gravity Ball_ berubah menjadi merah. Sekejap tubuh Hinata melekat di sana bahkan Lilith yang terbang di sampingnya terlewat. Hinata menyeringai tipis, tidak seperti senyuman lemah lembut sang Hyuuga seperti biasanya. Dia memasang kuda-kuda Taijutsu khas Klan Hyuuga. Urat-urat muncul di kening samping kedua matanya.

" **Hakke Kusho**!" katanya sambil menembakkan pukulan telapak tangan jarak jauh menggunakan tenaga dalam ke arah Lilith. Lilith terkena pukulan tersebut lalu jatuh ke bawah menuju mulut naga yang terbuka.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, Lilith- _chan_!" Hinata sudah menyiapkan kunai bertali kawat dari balik pakaiannya "Tetapi bawakan tongkat sihirku dulu!"

"Naif…" gumam Lilith datar. Naga yang tadi siap menyantap Lilith langsung pecah berhamburan menjadi daging dan darah ketika kedua kaki Lilith menghantamnya. Lilith berdiri di dasar luncuran dengan bercak-bercak darah di wajah dan kimono gadis kuil-nya. Matanya yang datar sedikit menajam.

'SERAAAAM!' batin Hinata. Dia bergidik ngeri. Lilith benar-benar seperti Dragon lainnya, OVERPOWER. Lilith tadi menggunakan **Double Kick Dragon** untuk menghancurkan kepala naga tersebut.

" **Mutatio** …" kata Lilith datar. Luncuran licin dan darah naga di bawah luncuran menghilang, kembali menjadi undakan anak tangga menuju kuil. Bercak darah di kimono dan wajah Lilith juga menghilang. Hinata mengambil _Gravity Ball_ di dekat kakinya sehingga ia bisa berjalan ke atas. Lilith terbang di sampingnya sambil membawa tongkat sihir Hinata.

"Kemampuanmu sebagai seorang **Multitalent** sangat baik, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah skill Magic-mu sebaik skill Ninjutsu dan Teknologi."

Hinata menerima tongkat sihir yang diserahkan Lilith "Apa seorang Magician yang bisa menggunakan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir memiliki kemampuan khusus, atau mereka memang sudah menjadi seorang Magician yang kuat?"

"Akan kujelaskan ketika kita sampai di atas, untuk saat ini…" Lilith mengeluarkan dua buah lollipop dari balik kimononya "…Mari kita nikmati permen lollipop ini."

"Waah… _a-arigatou_ Lilith- _chan_."

"Kau mau rasa apa? Rasa keju atau hotdog?"

"Heh? Lollipop ada rasa seperti itu?"

"Ini lollipop Dragon."

Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Hinata. Dia melihat wajah datar Lilith yang menatapnya dengan mata imutnya, benar-benar menggemaskan. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengambil salah satu dari lollipop di tangan Lilith.

"Aku menyukai keduanya…" kata Hinata santai.

Saat keduanya sampai di depan kuil, Lilith menjelaskan tentang mekanisme penyaluran _Mana_ menjadi mantera. Oh ya, kuil tempat pelatihan Hinata bersama Lilith adalah Kuil Horyuji, kuil dari kayu tertua dengan banyak patung Buddha dan situs yang beragam. Ada Patung Kannon Bosatsu sebagai bentuk Buddha yang diabadikan.

Lilith duduk santai di atas patung kepala naga sambil mengemut lollipopnya. Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap siap. Entah mengapa, walaupun imut, Lilith beraura lebih kejam daripada Sairarorg.

" _Mana_ adalah kekuatan spiritual yang menimbulkan kekuatan-kekuatan melebihi fisik normal. _Mana_ menjadi energi utama dalam menciptakan mantera. Tubuh mahluk hidup bisa menghasilkan _Mana_ sesuai dengan energi spiritualnya. Bagaimana menciptakan _Mana_ melalui energi spiritual? Latihan fisik dan jiwa adalah jawabannya. Beberapa mahluk memiliki _Mana_ yang besar sejak lahir, contohnya adalah Dragon. Manusia sendiri bisa menghasilkan _Mana_ , tetapi tidak mudah menyalurkan _Mana_ tersebut menjadi mantera."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Lilith.

"Tongkat sihir adalah media termudah dalam menyalurkan _Mana_ menjadi mantera. Tetapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan manusia bisa menyalurkan _Mana_ lewat tubuhnya…" Lilith melompat dari patung kepala naga dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Untuk itulah kau ada di sini, Hyuuga Hinata…dalam waktu 3 tahun, aku akan membuatmu bisa menggunakan mantera tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Lilith memang berwajah datar, tetapi dia bisa melihat tatapan semangat di sana.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu bagi Hinata, juga bagi Naruto. Di Gua Ryuuchi, Naruto dilatih menjadi Sage ular oleh petapa Ular Putih. Killer Bee membantu Naruto menciptakan teknik Rasengan baru dengan elemen angin.

"Kau memang bisa menguasai Teknik Sage, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Teknik Sage-mu tidak bisa bertahan lama-yo."

Naruto yang sedang membuat Rasengan di dalam gua memandang Killer Bee dengan alis kebingungan "Apa itu- _ttebayo_?"

"Kami tidak tahu pasti bakayaro, konoyaro! Tetapi sumber dari penahan Sage itu ada di lehermu!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Rasengannya tidak jadi tercipta. Di lehernya? Sang _Chasseurs_ meraba lehernya dan sebuah benda padat terasa di sana. Tiada lain tiada bukan itu adalah berlian kalung berwarna hijau pemberian Gabriel.

"Apa kalung ini yang membuat Teknik Sage-ku tidak bertahan lama?"

Killer Bee menganggukkan kepala. Naruto terkekeh pelan, dipandangnya Killer Bee dengan tajam "Kalung ini sangat berharga bagiku, Killer Bee- _san_. Maaf, tidak akan kulepaskan. Walau teknik Sage-ku tidak bertahan lama karena kalung ini…aku akan tetap memakainya."

Killer Bee mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berargumen lagi, tetapi melihat tatapan Naruto tadi membuat Bee mengurungkan niatnya. Pelatihan 3 tahun di Gua Ryuuchi dan 3 tahun di Hutan Shikkotsu menghasilkan kekuatan baru bagi Naruto. Selain berhasil menguasai Sage Katak dan Sage Ular, Naruto juga bisa menggunakan Katsuyu, penghuni Hutan Shikkotsu, sebagai salah satu kemampuan ninjutsu medis yang hebat.

"Kau berhasil membentuk Rasengan baru, Naruto-yo!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengangkat Rasengan itu di tangan kanannya. Dia sedang memakai mode Sage Katak sehingga muncul warna jingga di ujung luar mata dan iris yang berubah vertikal. Kini dia berada di Dimensi Kelima, tempat penuh warna-warni dan kedipan bintang. Saat ini adalah satu tahun terakhir pelatihannya.

"Apa nama jutsu barumu, Bakayaro! Konoyaro?!"

Naruto menyeringai, dilemparnya Rasengan itu ke arah depan "Simpel saja, karena bentuknya seperti shuriken, maka namanya adalah-"

" **SUGIONO SHURIKEN**!"

"BUKAAAN!" teriak Naruto kesal. Rasengan itu meledak di daerah yang terkena Rasengan baru tersebut. Naruto memandang kesal Bee yang memotong perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu **Rasen Sugiono** …"

Naruto memegang kerah Bee dengan wajah gusar "Kenapa kau terobsesi dengan Kakek Legend itu- _ttebayo_?!"

Naruto melepaskan Bee lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Dia memandang ke depan dengan wajah datar "Haah, lupakan. Sekarang, aku siap menjaga Hyuuga Hinata dengan semua kemampuanku. Walaupun seluruh dunia melawannya, aku yakin bisa melawan balik bersama Hinata."

"Kau terdengar optimis-yo!"

Naruto memegang perlahan kalungnya "Heh…aku benci teori dan rasa pesimis, Killer Bee- _san_."

"Ah…aku juga punya hadiah kepadamu, Naruto-yo," Bee memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dengan ikatan pita putih kepada Naruto "Ini adalah satu gulungan berisi Reverse Summoning. Gulungan ini membuatmu bisa satu kali kembali ke dimensi kelima jika kau membutuhkannya. Katakanlah, jika kau sedang terdesak-yo."

"Hooh, terima kasih Killer Bee-san. Tampaknya ini lebih dari sebuah teori."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa mengaplikasikan teori tersebut, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto dan Bee menoleh ke belakang. Hinata sudah ada di sana bersama tiga penjaga arah mata angin. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, Hyuuga Hinata tidak berubah walaupun mereka telah berlatih selama 10 tahun.

"Hinata, aku kira kau akan 'membesar'?"

Hinata menutup mata perlahan "Killer Bee- _san_ tidak menjelaskannya kepadamu, Naruto- _kun_?"

'Pribadinya sedikit berubah…' Naruto tersenyum tipis 'Dia terlihat lebih dewasa walaupun fisiknya sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, eh…tunggu dulu, apa aku berubah atau tetap sama? Aku tidak pernah melihat cermin sejak 10 tahun yang lalu…'

Hinata menjelaskan tentang kemampuan 4 penjaga arah mata angin yang menguasai waktu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Setelah mendengar laporan perkembangan masing-masing, keduanya sepakat untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Bee mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan ninja yang berisi simbol fuin Kuchiyose untuk mengirim Naruto-Hinata kembali ke dunianya.

"Saat kalian keluar dari dimensi kelima, kalian harus fokus dengan lokasi tujuan. Karena ini berbeda saat kalian dipanggil dengan Reverse Summoning, kalian tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi." Bee membuka gulungan tersebut dan mengitari posisi Naruto-Hinata di tengah gulungan. Sairarorg, Yugito dan Lilith tersenyum ketika Bee sudah siap dengan proses pengirimannya.

"Paket akan dikirim kembali ke dunianya ya?" ucap Sairarorg penuh metafora. Yugito tertawa kecil.

"Tetapi paket yang sekarang 100 kali lebih baik saat paket ini dikirim ke sini."

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Heh, sejak dulu dua paket ini sudah berkualitas. Hanya saja pemoles paket di sini membuat paket ini seribu kali lebih berkualitas."

"Aku senang mendengarnya darimu, Naruto…" kata Sairarorg. Bee memandang ketiga temannya,

"Ada pesan atau nasihat, teman-teman-yo?"

"Jangan lupakan yang telah kami ajarkan." Ucap Yugito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalahkan musuhmu dan hancurkan kepalanya." Kata Sairarorg seenak jidat, seperti Penguasa Dunia adalah sosok yang mudah dikalahkan. Lilith berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu memberikan sebuah lollipop dengan bungkus berwarna kuning kesusuan. Dia juga memberikan satu lollipop kepada Naruto.

"Ini adalah Lollipop susu dengan tambahan jahe. Itu adalah minuman favoritmu kan?"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca "Li-Lilith-chan…da-dari mana kau tahu minuman favoritku?"

Lilith tersenyum tipis "Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu, yang penting rasa ini bisa membuat semua ilmu yang kuajarkan kepadamu semakin bisa diingat. Lalu untuk Naruto, itu adalah lollipop rasa Sugiono."

"RASA APA LAGI ITU?!" teriak Naruto jawsdropped.

"Lilith- _chaaaan_!" kata Hinata haru sambil memeluk Lilith yang hanya memasang Poker Face, benar-benar gadis imut tanpa emosi. Naruto tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"Naruto-yo, jika kau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak, kau bisa melepas kalung itu hingga penggunaan Sage Mode-mu bisa lebih lama," Bee memandang Naruto yang hanya memasang flat face "Tetapi jika kau bisa menang dengan waktu Sage Mode yang sebentar, tetap pakailah kalung itu di lehermu, bakayaro…konoyaro…"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan tersenyum "Heh…aku akan mengingatnya, _sensei_. Oh ya, satu pesanku kepadamu. Rapper-mu buruk."

"A-APAAA?! BAKAYARO! KONOYARO!"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Bee dan Naruto. Setelah kata-kata perpisahan itu selesai, Bee menggerakkan segel tangan dan menghempaskannya di depan gulungan ninja. Naruto dan Hinata melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih di dimensi kelima.

Saat itu-lah Naruto merasakan pandangannya berputar-putar. Dipandangnya Hinata yang sedang memejamkan mata. Naruto memandang ke atas. Sebuah lubang dengan putaran-putaran penuh warna membuatnya sedikit pusing. Dia jadi teringat Rias yang diajarinya naik Pegasus untuk melawan mabuk akut di Poveglia.

Poveglia…

Poveglia…

Poveglia…

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia teringat kata-kata Bee soal teleportasi dari dimensi kelima menuju dunia nyata, _"Saat kalian keluar dari dimensi kelima, kalian harus fokus dengan lokasi tujuan. Karena ini berbeda saat kalian dipanggil dengan Reverse Summoning, kalian tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi."_

Saat itu kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan Naruto…

Ketika matanya terbuka, Naruto masih melihat kegelapan. Ah…ada cahaya lilin di dekatnya sehingga suasana samar-samar yang nampak di pandangan matanya. Naruto perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia rasa Villa Keluarga Gremory tidak seperti ini, apa karena sudah 10 tahun berlatih membuat villa itu direnovasi? Tunggu sebentar, di dimensi kelima mereka memang dilatih selama 10 tahun, tetapi di dunia nyata mereka hanya menghilang selama 10 menit.

"Ini…ini di mana?"

"Kau berada di Ghoul Dungeon, Uzumaki Naruto. Tepatnya di bawah tanah Kota Poveglia."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dengan iris biru bergetar pelan. Di sampingnya duduk bersimpuh sang cantik dari Poveglia, perempuan anggun berambut pirang pucat dengan mata violet yang indah.

"Shion?!"

 **TBC**

Jeng…jeng…jeng…UHUY. Salah satu chara favoritku di fic ini akhirnya muncul juga. Shion-sama akhirnya kembali berinteraksi dengan Naruto-kyun. Waah, kali ini sebelum masuk konflik utama di Kuoh, kita akan dibawa Naruto menuju konflik pengantar di Poveglia.

Banyak sekali keuntungan yang Naruto dapatkan saat mempelajari Sage Mode. Salah satu ide yang kusuka adalah energi alam bisa membantu Naruto mengkonversi chakra menjadi Mana, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hahaha…energi alam juga salah satu komponen yang digunakan Ootsutsuki untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka, jadi bisa dibilang Naruto sudah jauh lebih kuat dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya (walaupun ni anak emang udah kuat dari chap awal, tetapi dibandingkan Ootsutsuki dan 4 jenderalnya, masih kalah jauh_.

Hinata semakin mendekati kemampuan sebagai seorang Multitalent sempurna. Jadi dia semakin mendekati bentuk asli Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan kemampuan The Reincarnate (salah satu dari 6 pusaka Kaguya). Aku putuskan Hinata menguasai Byakugan dan bisa menggunakan taijutsu khas klan-nya.

Untuk yang menanyakan soal penambahan umur Hinata-Naruto, penjelasannya udah di atas ya…jadi secara pertumbuhan fisik NaruHina tidak naik, namun perkembangan mereka, mau itu mental dan kemampuan, mengikuti 10 tahun pelatihan mereka di dimensi kelima. Hinata juga menjadi dewasa dalam artian sifatnya. Dia mungkin bisa menahan emosi malu-malu kucingnya lebih kuat di hadapan Naruto.

Kakek Sugiono menjadi my fav words di fic ini XD, maafkan jika yang terganggu atau belum kenalan…kenalan dulu gih sama kakek wkwkwk, banyak kok di Meme soal Kakek Legend ini ya…

Terima kasih bagi yang terus menyemangati kami. Nanti untuk yang berakun akan kami balas reviewsnya di chap 32 dan 33. So, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari guest mungkin terjawab di chap kali ini. Soal fic TU: Hiden, hmm, akan kutanyai Icha deh.

See you in Next Chap!

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 8_

" _Poveglia sekarang dikuasai salah satu jenderal Penguasa Dunia, yakni Ootsutsuki Urashiki."/"Heheheh…jadi kau anaknya Namikaze Minato-dono hmm?"/"Aku dapat merasakannya, bocah ini…heheheh, bocah ini mampu menggunakan energi alam dalam penyerangan!"_


	35. Chapter 35

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 8**

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sesekali ia berpikir untuk memeriksa penglihatan, apakah sudah memburuk atau sekedar halusinasi. Tetapi ini nyata, di hadapannya sekarang adalah wajah cantik nan anggun yang memiliki pandangan setajam silet. Mata ungu itu sedikit bergetar walaupun wajah non-ekspresif menutupi emosi keterkejutan wanita tersebut.

"Shion?!" kata Naruto bodoh. Sebetulnya ia tidak perlu mengulangi karena sosok di hadapannya ini memang Shion.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ke sini. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka caramu muncul secara tiba-tiba, persis seperti Kakek Su-"

"Jangan kakek lagi!"

"Seperti Hantu…"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kau sudah tahu- _ttebayo_?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala "Lewat Kewaskitaanku. Aku bisa melihat kedatanganmu ke Poveglia, hanya saja cara datangnya tidak bisa kulihat."

"Sungguh ESP yang mengerikan," Naruto berdiri perlahan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan celananya. Dia memandang sekeliling dengan wajah tenang. Shion tadi mengatakan bahwa dirinya di Ghoul Dungeon, di bawah tanah Kota Poveglia. Jika masih ada yang ingat saat dia bersama Rias dan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib mencari Pandora Box kiriman Sirzech- _sama_ , maka Ghoul Dungeon adalah lokasi kejadiannya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, Shion berada di sini berarti jatuhnya Poveglia ke tangan antek-antek Penguasa Dunia benar-benar nyata? Naruto mendengar tersebut di berita radio. Dia melirik ke arah Shion yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Berita buruk yang menyusahkan…

"Mau minum teh?" tanya Shion datar.

"EEEEEH?! Masih bisa menjamu _dattebayou_?!"

Mereka menuju ruangan indah yang penuh karpet dan meja-meja kayu. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat banyak sekali orang di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shion sedikit menceritakan tentang orang-orang Poveglia yang selamat dari serangan Urashiki lari ke sini. Walaupun Poveglia sekarang jatuh di tangan Ootsutsuki Urashiki, lokasi Ghoul Dungeon masih bisa dijaga berkat sihir **Four Dimension Phenomenom** super kuat buatan Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ dan para _sensei_. Pasukan Ootsutsuki sulit menemukan lokasi Ghoul Dungeon sekarang.

"Ini adalah pasukan Varangian dan siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia…" kata Shion sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya dengan anggun ke depan. Para Varangian dan siswa-siswi akademi langsung membungkuk hormat. Shion sangat terlihat dihormati oleh penduduk Kota Poveglia.

"Aku kembali membawa catatan rencana yang tertinggal di kamarku, dan…" Shion melirik ke arah sampingnya " Membawa tamu tak diundang yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarku."

"Tadi kamarmu, Shion?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Shion menganggukkan kepala.

"Berani-beraninya kau berada di kamar Shion- _sama_ , anak muda?!"

"Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Tunggu…aku kenal wajahmu."

Itulah sedikit macam dari beragam komentar para pasukan Varangian. Tiba-tiba dari kerumunan muncul sosok yang Naruto kenal. Ada Hidan, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko- _chan_ dan Saji. Dia melirik ke arah kumpulan para siswa-siswi. Di sana ia melihat Chiyo- _sensei_ , Dohnaseek- _sensei_ , Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_ di antara para murid-murid. Naruto sedikit bernostalgia dengan suasana saat ini.

"Naruto- _kun_ , lama tidak berjumpa…tidak disangka kau tiba-tiba berada di kamar Shion- _sama_." Kiba menyalami tangan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepala. Koneko tiba-tiba datang memeluk Naruto, membuat yang dipeluk tertawa kecil dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis mungil bersurai putih tersebut. Ada aura gusar di kumpulan para Varangian.

 _Mengapa dia tiba-tiba dipeluk Koneko-chan yang imut?! AKU JUGA MAU!_ Begitulah batin bejat mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Uzumaki Naruto- _senpai_. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Koneko- _chan_ …" kata Naruto senang. Dia menganggukkan kepala kepada Saji. Saji merupakan salah satu budak di Pilar Sitri Sona dulu. Dia memandang Hidan yang balas memandangnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa?"

"Apaaa heh?!"

Alis Naruto berkedut kebingungan "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"TERSERAH AKU, BAJINGAN BRENGSEK DAN BABI HUT-"

"Hidan, sudah kubilang jangan berkata kotor! Malu sama adik kelasmu…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Anko- _sensei_ yang memandang Hidan dengan Killing Intense-nya. Hidan terhenyak dan meminta maaf dengan wajah kesal. Naruto masih mendengar umpatan pelan kotor Hidan. Anko- _sensei_ , Ibiki- _sensei_ , Chiyo- _sensei_ dan Dohnaseek- _sensei_ menyalami Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Lalu Ibiki- _sensei_ berkata "Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ ingin bertemu dengan anda, Uzumaki Naruto…ah, Shion- _sama_ juga ikut kan? Tampaknya Kewaskitaan anda menjadi kenyataan."

Shion mengangguk pelan. Naruto memandang tenang ke arah Shion. Kewaskitaan anda menjadi kenyataan? Apa maksud perkataan Ibiki- _sensei_ tadi? Kedatangan tak sengajanya ke Poveglia adalah ramalan masa depan yang dilihat Shion dan menjadi kenyataan kah? Shion memandang Naruto lalu berkata "Minum tehnya di ruangan Terumi- _Kouchou_ saja, Naruto…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala pelan.

" _Hora_ , Hidan! Kau juga harus ikut!" kata Anko- _sensei_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah bengis. Hidan mendecih pelan.

"Aku tahu…aku tahu!" katanya kesal. Naruto kembali menaikkan alisnya, mengapa Hidan ikut juga?

Mereka bertiga berjalan di sepanjang lorong dengan penerangan temaram. Saat sampai di sebuah pintu besi berdaun dua, Naruto dan Hidan saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita bukakan pintu ini, brengsek. Masa kau mau menyuruh Shion- _sama_ membukanya?"

"Heh…aku tahu mulut sampah."

Naruto dan Hidan saling menyeringai, keduanya membuka pintu tersebut. Iris biru Naruto bergetar. Dia melihat beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya dan kabarnya sedang berada di Kuoh. Pertama dilihatnya adalah Taruho, pria berkacamata yang dulunya pelayan pribadi Shion.

"Naruto- _kun_ , seperti yang Shion- _sama_ katakan, anda pasti datang."

Naruto mulai curiga kepada Kewaskitaan Shion. Apakah dia terkena PK-LT Shion sehingga bisa terbawa ke Poveglia saat melakukan teleportasi dari dimensi kelima?

Ada Kaneki. Wooah, dia juga rindu teman setengah Ghoulnya tersebut. Kaneki dengan rambut putih dan mata beriris merah Ghoulnya yang khas. Mata itu tidak tertutupi apapun sehingga Naruto dapat melihat betapa mengerikannya mata tersebut. Namun Kaneki tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Matanya beralih ke arah Terumi Mei yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Deidara. Deidara juga kabarnya bersama Hidan-Naruto melirik Hidan sejenak-membentuk kelompok Akatsukers di Kuoh…mengapa dia ada di sini? Di samping Deidara, menoleh seorang pria berambut jingga dengan banyak tindikan dan mata ungu. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia adalah Magician dengan kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh terkuat. Salah satu Pilar dulunya, Pein…

"Naruto-junior, sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Mungkin dua tahun lebih…malapetaka apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Kau mengambil pertanyaanku, Pein- _senpai_. Malapetaka apa yang membawa seorang Magician hebat dari Kuoh menuju Poveglia kembali?"

"Tujuan kita mungkin sama, Naruto-junior…" Pein memandang ke arah Shion. Naruto paham maksud pandangan tersebut.

"Membantu pemimpin Kota Poveglia." Kata Pein dengan suara tenang beratnya.

Naruto, Pein, Hidan, Kaneki, Shion dan Terumi Mei duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar dengan 6 cangkir teh hangat di atasnya. Teh itu buatan Alandelon, kepala asrama siswa yang agak kemayu tapi tampang macho. Taruho izin undur diri keluar dari ruangan. Naruto sejenak melirik Shion saat sang cantik nan anggun menyesap teh itu dengan elegan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Shion berbalik memandangnya. Cerita itu dimulai dari Shion sebagai Penguasa Kota Poveglia.

"Poveglia sekarang dikuasai salah satu jenderal Penguasa Dunia, yakni Ootsutsuki Urashiki." Shion meletakkan cangkir teh itu di meja "Menindaklanjuti dari instruksi Penguasa Dunia untuk memiliki semua pusaka Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Urashiki salah satu dari 4 Jenderal Penguasa Dunia datang ke Poveglia mencari **Pandora Box**. Sayangnya, Ibuku Miroku, Penguasa Poveglia sebelumnya, tidak memiliki pusaka tersebut. Namun Urashiki tetap ditugaskan menguasa kota ini sebagai antisipasi kalau Ibuku berbohong."

"Apa yang terjadi kepada ibumu dan dirimu, Shion?" tanya Naruto.

"Pakai – _sama_ , kampret…dia sudah menjadi pemimpin kota ini." Tegur Hidan. Kepala Hidan dipukul pelan oleh Pein.

"Teguranmu sangat baik, tetapi bahasamu tolong dijaga di hadapan Terumi- _Kouchou_ dan Shion- _sama_."

"Si-siap Leader!"

 _Aaah…hubungan mereka masih sama seperti dahulu,_ batin Naruto senang. Dia kembali memandang serius ke arah Shion yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Urashiki ingin membunuhku sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Poveglia. Dia juga ingin menghabisi semua pasukan Varangian dan menggantinya dengan pasukan Ootsutsuki. Saat itu aku itu menghadapinya, tetapi aku kalah…" wajah Shion terlihat murung walaupun ekspresi datar tetap berusaha ia pertahankan. Shion teringat pertarungannya dengan Urashiki di pusat kota. Dia sudah mengeluarkan semua keahlian Magic-nya dan kemampuan Psikokinesisnya, namun Urashiki OVERPOWER. Shion bahkan hampir terbunuh saat Urashiki mengeluarkan kemampuan terhebatnya…

"Kemampuan terhebatnya?" gumam Naruto.

"Dia dapat menghentikan waktu." Kata Terumi Mei, Naruto memandang Mei dengan wajah terkejut. Menghentikan waktu?! _Crazy_ …dia teringat para penjaga 4 arah mata angin yang bisa memanipulasi waktu di dimensi kelima. Mereka mengatakan bahwa seseorang atau mahluk yang mampu memanipulasi waktu atau dimensi keempat adalah mahluk berentitas tinggi. Urashiki bukanlah Jenderal sembarangan.

"Jika A- _sensei_ tidak menolongku saat itu, aku pasti sudah terbunuh." Kata Shion dengan suara datar, namun Naruto dapat menangkap nada kesedihan di sana.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan A- _sensei_ , beliau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. A- _sensei_ adalah guru bertubuh kekar dengan badan hitam mengerikan. A- _sensei_ biasanya selalu menjadi wasit di pertarungan resmi atau legal bagi siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia dalam memperebutkan gelar Pilar.

"Dia tewas."

Naruto menelan ludah. Terasa pahit. Kata-kata Shion tadi terdengar seperti jarum yang menusuk gendang telinganya ribuan kali. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, menghormati kematian A- _sensei_ karena menyelamatkan nyawa Shion.

"Aku mengumpulkan seluruh pasukan Varangian yang tersisa dan bersama Terumi Mei- _Kouchou_ mengungsikan siswa-siswi Akademi Magic Poveglia dan warga yang selamat ke Ghoul Dungeon di bawah tanah kota. Terima kasih kepada Kaneki yang memberikan kami jalur rahasia ke bawah tanah."

"Itu adalah kewajiban saya membantu kota ini, Shion- _sama_ …apalagi di zaman anda memimpin, para Ghoul di Poveglia benar-benar dihargai." Kaneki begitu tenang dan tulus mengatakan hal tersebut. Naruto memandang Shion yang hanya memejamkan mata dan mengangguk sopan. Tampaknya Pilar Penyendiri bermata tajam itu sudah berubah. Padahal dulu dia menolak untuk menjadi pemimpin Poveglia menggantikan ibunya…

"Ibuku kini ditawan di _Poveglia Glory House_ oleh Urashiki dan pasukannya. Dia memberikan waktu 3 hari agar aku menyerahkan diri. Jika tidak, maka ibuku akan diekskusi di pusat kota Poveglia."

"Mengapa Urashiki melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Dia masih memperkirakan kalau **Pandora Box** ada di tanganku. Namun tujuan lainnya tentu saja membunuhku agar warga Poveglia benar-benar tunduk kepadanya."

Naruto menegakkan duduknya. Dia tidak senang mendengar hal tersebut. Permasalahan itu sudah jelas di depan matanya. Kedatangan Pein, berkumpulnya para Varangian, bersembunyinya Shion di Ghoul Dungeon, semuanya sangat jelas. Naruto bisa melihat putaran masalah yang bersumber dari sumbu yang sama. Satu-satunya penyelesaian adalah menghentikan sumbu tersebut, dengan kata lain menghancurkan Urashiki dan pasukannya.

"Kau berencana untuk menyelamatkan Ibumu, Shion- _sama_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tenang. Shion menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku melihat kau akan membawa kemenangan bagi kami, Naruto. Penglihatan Kewaskitaan-ku itu begitu bersinar cerah saat punggungmu berada di depan kami. Kau akan menumbang kesedihan yang dibawa Ootsutsuki Urashiki terhadap Kota Poveglia."

Naruto terkejut melihat getaran pelan di wajah datar nan cantik tersebut. Kilauan mata bagai permata ungu yang diterpa cahaya surga, Naruto terasa masuk ke dalam pandangan indah kemilau tersebut hingga ke lubuk hatinya.

"Aku akan menolong kalian, beritahu semua detailnya."

Semuanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Walaupun singkat, ucapan itu sangat berharga. Bahkan Naruto dapat melihat senyuman lega dari Hidan. Dia menaikkan alisnya perlahan.

"Aku masih menerima Pein duduk di antara kita karena dia mantan dari empat Pilar…tetapi kenapa Hidan ikut dalam pertemuan para petinggi di sini- _ttebayo_?"

Wajah Hidan memberengut kesal "KAU SIALAN! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini?!"

"Hidan adalah-"

"Jangan dikatakan Leader, aku tidak menerima julukan itu!"

Pein tersenyum tipis "Hidan adalah Ketua OSIS sementara yang ditunjuk Terumi- _Kouchou_ untuk memimpin para siswa-siswi, jadi perannya sangat penting sekarang…"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya "Aku berharap kau menjadi Ketua OSIS abadi Akademi, ternyata hanya sementara toh, wahahaha…". Hidan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar sindiran Naruto terhadap Hidan. Jelas saja, Hidan dulunya anak badung yang pernah tinggal kelas, jadi mendengar kata "Lulus" untuk seorang Hidan adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Tetapi," Naruto berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang datar ke depan "Kita semua harus bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan Miroku- _sama_. Pertaruhannya sebelum 3 hari…". semuanya setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Bagi Naruto sendiri, dia tidak peduli pada Kewaskitaan Shion. Yang dipikirkannya adalah menyelamatkan Ibu Shion dan membuat Shion bahagia. Dia tidak mau mata indah itu menjadi muram dan sedih.

* * *

Naruto telah mendengar semua detail rencana dari Terumi Mei dan Pein. Jadi dua hari lagi akan dilakukan operasi penyelamatan Miroku- _sama_ dan pelarian dari Kota Poveglia. Tim dibagi menjadi tiga. Tim Pertama akan bertugas membebaskan Miroku- _sama_ di _Poveglia Glory House_. Tim Kedua akan menjadi pengalih perhatian sehingga Pasukan Ootsutsuki terfokus kepada mereka. Tim Ketiga akan membuat mantera teleportasi besar yang membutuhkan ritual sehingga dapat memindahkan seluruh pasukan Varangian, warga Poveglia dan siswa-siswi akademi dalam satu kali perpindahan.

Naruto masuk sebagai anggota di Tim Pertama yang langsung dipimpin oleh Shion. Tim pertama akan bergerak setelah Tim Kedua membuat kericuhan di pusat kota dan pasukan Ootsutsuki dalam jumlah besar menuju ke sana. Tim Kedua dipimpin oleh Pein. Tim Ketiga berada di batas utara Kota Poveglia-tepatnya pulau- karena di sana kekuatan _Mana_ mudah disalurkan sehingga para pembuat mantera teleportasi besar lebih mudah melakukan ritualnya. Terumi Mei sendiri akan memimpin Tim Ketiga.

Berikut garis besar rencananya:

 **Tim Pertama. Komposisi: Shion (Leader), Naruto, Taruho, Chiyo-sensei, Dohnaseek-sensei, Hidan, Kiba dan Koneko. Target: Membebaskan Miroku-sama. Lokasi: Poveglia Glory House. Keterangan: Tim Pertama bergerak setelah Tim Kedua berhasil membuat kericuhan besar di Pusat Kota, jikalau bisa sampai Urashiki turun ke sana.**

 **Tim Kedua. Komposisi: Pein (Leader), Ibiki-sensei, Anko-sensei dan seluruh Pasukan Varangian yang tersisa bersama guru-guru Akademi tipe petarung dan warga Poveglia yang mampu menggunakan sihir agresif. Target: Mengalihkan perhatian. Lokasi: Pusat Kota Poveglia. Keterangan: Tim ini akan menjadi pemicu START Tim Pertama. Diusahakan bertahan sampai Miroku-sama berhasil keuar dari Poveglia Glory House.**

 **Tim Ketiga. Komposisi: Terumi Mei (Leader), beberapa sensei yang ahli dalam ritual teleportasi skala besar. Penjaga ritual adalah para Ghouls (Kaneki dan kawan-kawan), Saji, Alandelon dan Deidara. Beberapa guru akademi dan magician dari warga akan menjaga lansia dan anak-anak serta siswa-siswi akademi. Target: Berhasil membuat mantera teleportasi besar dan menteleport semua orang di sana keluar dari Poveglia. Lokasi: Utara Kota Poveglia. Keterangan: Tim Ketiga harus bergerak terlebih dahulu menuju utara Kota Poveglia dan mempersiapkan semua ritual pembuatan mantera sebelum kericuhan akibat perbuatan Tim Kedua benar-benar heboh. Dilarang meninggalkan lokasi sebelum Tim Pertama dan Kedua datang.**

Naruto meletakkan teh buatan Alandelon di atas meja. Dia berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana, matanya menajam. Rencana ini sangat bagus. Jika di Kota Poveglia hanya ada Urashiki, rencana mereka pasti berjalan dengan baik. Dia sangat mempercayainya.

Di belakang Naruto, Alandelon dan Deidara lagi main kejar-kejaran dan langsung diterjang Anko- _sensei_ …

Naruto memandang ke arah sisi kanannya. Shion sedang berbicara serius dengan Terumi Mei. Dia mengerti bahwa banyak sekali yang terpikirkan oleh Penguasa Kota Poveglia cantik tersebut.

'Ah…Hinata bagaimana kabarnya ya?' batin Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ini khusus untuk petualangan Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto saja.

* * *

Malam datang. Lusa operasi besar itu akan dilakukan. Naruto terus memikirkannya sambil berbaring terlentang di sebuah kamar yang ada di Ghoul Dungeon. Dia berbaring dengan futon di atas ranjang kayu dan sebuah bantal. Selimutnya terlipat rapi di bawah kaki Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah bantal. Ternyata Ghoul Dungeon ini banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun lebih dia meninggalkan Akademi Magic Poveglia. Mengingat pertama kali masuk ke dungeon ini karena mencari **Pandora Box** yang salah diteleportasikan Rias membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Iris biru Naruto sedikit bergetar. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Shion soal **Pandora Box** yang tidak ada pada dirinya dan Miroku- _sama_. Rias salah menteleportasikan pusaka itu dan membuatnya berada di Ghoul Dungeon. Tujuan aslinya adalah…

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan.

Esok hari semuanya akan melakukan persiapan. Mereka akan berjuang terhadap waktu, tempat dan lawan. Tidak ada yang optimis operasi ini berjalan lancar dan tidak ada yan pesimis operasi ini akan gagal…Naruto akan melihat dari dua sisi koin sehingga saat koin itu berputar memberikannya keputusan, dia akan berhati-hati.

Tiba-tiba suara kerangkeng besi di kamarnya-yang dulunya penjara karena ini dungeon-, berderit terbuka. Naruto membuka matanya, sedikit menyipitkan mata karena cahaya temaram dungeon membuat wajah orang di depannya tidak terlihat jelas. Sang _Chasseurs_ pura-pura tidur karena tahu yang mendatanginya adalah sesosok wanita.

Siapa?

Wanita itu duduk di ranjangnya, mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya lalu tangan lentik itu meraba wajahnya. _Wajah tampanku…_ batin Naruto sedikit narsis. Jari-jari wanita itu mulai menyelusup ke sela-sela wajah, membuat Naruto sedikit geli ketika jari telunjuk itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Siapa ini? JANGAN-JANGAN ALANDELON?!

Naruto mengurungkan niat ketika tangan wanita itu meraba leher, lalu memegang berlian kalungnya. Untuk beberapa saat gerakan meraba itu berhenti. Naruto tersentak kaget ketika dadanya terbebani kepala dan dada si wanita. Dia merasakan dua gumpalan lembut menyentuh dada bidangnya. Pelukan itu hangat, seperti pelukan penuh ikhlas dan romansa indah.

"Aku harap kau memang pembawa cahaya itu."

Mata Naruto melebar. Mendengar suara sendu nan sedih namun berharap itu membuatnya teringat seseorang. Sekelebat bayangan gadis pirang cantik yang manis dan tersenyum sedih di hadapannya membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Bayangan gadis kecil yang semua warga desanya ia bunuh juga melompat-lompat dan menari di kepalanya.

"Na-Naru-"

Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk wanita itu, menghempaskannya ke bawah dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ketika itulah dahi keduanya saling menyentuh. Iris biru itu dapat melihat iris sang wanita walaupun cahaya temeram membuat wajah keduanya sulit dikenali. Napas keduanya saling beradu, menyatu dalam kelarutan tatapan membius menuju pendidihan darah yang meningkat, semeningkat detak jantung mereka yang saling berdebum tanpa sadar.

Naruto langsung menggigit leher jenjang sang wanita dan membuat rintihan menggoda pelan terdengar dari kamar kerangkengnya. Perlahan-lahan mulut Naruto naik hingga napasnya menghembus pelan di lubang telinga sang wanita.

"Dengan tanda gigitan ini, aku berjanji akan membebaskan ibumu dan semua warga Poveglia dari Ootsutsuki Urashiki…"

Wanita itu terkejut mendengar janji absurd Naruto tetapi menggetarkan hatinya sangat hebat. Dia tidak mau sang _Chasseurs_ melihat wajah memerah dan sedihnya sehingga ditutupnya wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang dan menyatukan kedua tangan di depan perut.

"Kita anggap kejadian malam ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau setuju dengan saranku?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia duduk dari ranjang, berdiri lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Paginya, saat Naruto sarapan roti tawar dan telur mata sapi buatan Alandelon, terdengar suara Hidan yang berdiri di samping Shion sambil bertanya,

"Eh? Nyamuk apa yang menggigit leher anda, Shion- _sama_? Tandanya sampai memerah begitu-"

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mati di'tusuk' Alandelon!" ucap Shion datar sambil mendekatkan wajah flat penuh intimidasinya kepada Hidan.

'Anjing Alandelon lagi!' batin Hidan sembari masih sempat mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

Naruto tidak berekspresi sama sekali, dia hanya mengunyah roti tawarnya dengan wajah tenang.

* * *

Naruto berusaha mengontak Hinata, tetapi di bawah tanah Kota Poveglia tidak memiliki alat komunikasi dan sinyal untuk menghubungkannya ke sana. Dia tidak tahu apakah Hinata mengetahui dirinya nyasar ke Poveglia, semoga saja Hinata tahu…Naruto melahap ayam panggang buatan Alandelon lalu meneguk air sirup rasa melon buatan pria kemayu tersebut. Dia menoleh ke arah kumpulan Ghoul dan warga Poveglia yang saling berinteraksi. Benar-benar berbeda saat dia pertama kali bertemu mahluk pemakan daging manusia tersebut. Kaneki dan yang lainnya pasti punya cara untuk menahan nafsu Ghoul terhadap daging manusia, _dikenyangkan mungkin_ …Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu memandang Yuuto Kiba dan Taruho berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang segelas sirup.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Taruho.

Naruto memandang dua kursi kosong di depannya. Dia menaikkan alis perlahan "Silahkan. Kursi kosong itu mengundang anda berdua."

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Kiba. Dia duduk di kursi lalu meletakkan gelas sirupnya di meja "Sungguh pemandangan indah melihat interaksi di bawah tanah ini kan?"

"Ya…semuanya saling bahu-membahu. Oh ya, apakah semua bahan untuk ritual besok pagi sudah siap?"

Taruho menganggukkan kepala "Sesuai instruksi Terumi Mei- _sama_ , kita mendapatkan 10 kepala anjing berbulu putih, 3 tanduk unicorn, 50 bulu sayap Pegasus, 7 helai daun _Jasminum sambac_ dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Tinggal pergerakan besok saja yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Masalahnya bukan di sana kan? Tetapi di dalam gedung pemerintahan Poveglia- _ttebayo_."

Taruho membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Ya…melawan Ootsutsuki Urashiki. Dia sangat kuat."

Naruto mengetahui detail kekuatan Urashiki lewat Shion yang pernah melawannya. Urashiki memiliki penampilan khas seperti Ootsutsuki lainnya. Mata Amethyst, rambut keputih-putihan, berpakaian seperti bangsawan yang khas serta berekspresi angkuh. Senjata utama Urashiki adalah sebuah tongkat bercahaya merah muda dan dapat mengeluarkan seperti tali bercahaya sama. Jika ingin mempermudah pendeskripsian, senjata utama Urashiki adalah sebuah pancing bercahaya merah muda.

"Kami masih belum tahu 'pancing' itu bisa digunakan sebagai apa saja…" kata Kiba. Naruto memegang dagunya.

" _Nee_ , Kiba. Kalian yakin selama ini hanya Urashiki yang mengatur semua kekuatan musuh di sini?"

"Maksudmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hanya Urashiki 'bidak' kuat di sini?"

"Karakter berkekuatan besar ya…bukan cecunguk-cecunguk yang mudah dikalahkan…" Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi "Selama pengamatan kami, tidak ada."

Naruto memang berharap seperti itu. Jika hanya Urashiki yang mampu merepotkan mereka selama ini, kemungkinan besar rencana ini akan terlaksana…namun, jika ada 'sosok-sosok' lain yang mendukung Urashiki di Poveglia, maka operasi penyelamatan ini akan berada di jalan berbatu penuh kesulitan.

"Kau terlihat menikmati minuman Alandelon, Uzumaki Naruto-anjing."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan Hidan kepadanya. Ketua OSIS sementara itu duduk di sampingnya bersama Pein yang sedang melilit kedua punggung tangannya dengan perban.

"Dasar mulut sampah, baru datang saja sudah menggunakan kalimat kotor."

Hidan tersenyum "Heh…aku bertaruh kau memang ingin dipanggil dengan kata-kata lumpur tersebut."

"Bagaimana dengan kesiapan Tim Kedua, Pein- _san_?" tanya Kiba. Pein yang sedang menggulung perban di tangannya menjawab dengan suara berat tenangnya,

"Semuanya sudah siap. Beberapa warga yang ahli menggunakan mantera juga siap membantu. Mereka rela berkorban demi istri dan anak-anak mereka…semuanya bertaruh pada hari esok." Pein menggigit perban di tangan kirinya lalu menariknya menggunakan gigi sehingga ikatan tersebut menjadi kuat "Aku sedikit melukai tanganku setelah adu jotos dengan Gourmet dan Jason."

"Anda adu jotos dengan dua Ghoul buas tersebut, tanpa sihir?" kata Kiba tak percaya. Pein menganggukkan kepala. Ketika dia memandang semuanya, terlihat smirk berbeda dari seorang Pein.

"Karena besok pagi aku harus 100 kali lebih buas daripada mereka. Tim pengalih mungkin akan dibanjiri pasukan Ootsutsuki karena kekacauan yang kami buat."

Mereka yang ada di meja tertawa renyah. Saat Naruto menanyakan bagaimana mereka membuat kericuhan di pusat kota besok, Pein menjawab Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_ punya ide gila.

"Mereka akan melakukan ritual **Five Judgement from The Sky** untuk menimbulkan situasi tersebut. **Five Judgement from The Sky** adalah mantera khusus yang memanggil kutukan maupun berkah dari langit. Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_ akan menjatuhkan 5 kutukan dari langit. Pertama, hujan katak. Kedua, hujan darah. Ketiga, hujan belatung. Keempat, hujan kotoran."

" _Seriusan lo_?!" tanya Taruho kaget. Dia bergegar membenarkan kacamatanya "Tak kubayangkan pusat kota dihujani kotoran."

Pein mengangguk serius "Makanya kubilang ini adalah ide gila…"

"Hujan yang kelima?" tanya Naruto datar.

Pein tersenyum tipis "Ini akan menghancurkan Kota Poveglia dan membuat Urashiki terserang migrain."

Mendengarnya membuat semangat bukan? Tetapi malam itu tidak ada yang tidur. Semuanya tegang. Besok adalah pertaruhan mereka, selain menyelamatkan Miroku- _sama_ , mereka juga harus keluar dari Poveglia yang telah dikuasai Pihak Penguasa Dunia. Banyak yang berguling-guling gelisah, memandang penuh perenungan ke atas atau hanya tengkurap dengan napas tak teratur karena didera kebimbangan dan rasa was-was. Naruto sendiri duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan Energi Alam semalaman demi menyiapkan SAGE MODE-nya.

Pukul 5 pagi akhirnya datang, semua yang ada di dungeon terbangun lalu mempersiapkan segalanya. Naruto melihat jelas kesigapan Shion mengatur semuanya walau berbicara dengan suara datar. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum simpul. Sang _Chasseurs_ menepuk bahu Pein yang sedang mengatur anggota Tim Kedua.

"Sudah siap?"

"Jangan ditanya lagi, junior…" kata Pein tenang. Naruto melihat para siswa-siswi, anak-anak serta lansia berkumpul di depan Terumi Mei. Itu pasti Tim Ketiga. Para wanita hamil maupun yang sakit-sakitan langsung dipapah ke sana. Di Tim Kedua yang dipimpin Pein, para Varangian dan warga kota yang siap bertarung berkumpul di hadapan Pein. Semuanya terlihat siap bertempur. Mata mereka nyalang dipenuhi api membara penuh semangat dan keberanian. Tugas mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian dan pertaruhan nyawa sudah siap diemban di atas pundak masing-masing. Kala itu dungeon sedikit lebih ribut dari biasanya.

"Naruto…sekarang saatnya kita briefing."

Naruto menoleh ke arah panggilan. Shion yang memanggilnya…wanita itu menganggukkan kepala lalu memberi kode untuk berkumpul sebagai sesama anggota Tim Pertama.

Mereka berkumpul di dekat dinding selatan ruangan besar tersebut. Di sana sudah ada Taruho, Chiyo- _sensei_ , Dohnaseek- _sensei_ , Hidan, Kiba dan Koneko yang berdiri melingkar. Shion segera memulai briefing saat Naruto sudah berada dalam lingkaran. Shion menjelaskan tujuan mereka kembali dan jalur cepat menyusup ke _Poveglia Glory House_. Dengan adanya ia dan Taruho di Tim Pertama, maka jalur penyusupan diharapkan lebih mudah karena keduanya mengetahui seluk-beluk _Poveglia Glory House_. Mereka akan mulai bergerak mendekati gedung pemerintahan Kota Poveglia saat Tim Kedua yang dipimpin Pein sudah siap dengan kekacauan yang akan dibuatnya.

"Sudah pukul setengah 6!" teriak Terumi Mei "Pein, saatnya Tim kalian bergerak!"

Pein memandang jam tangannya. Dia menganggukkan kepala, mata violetnya memandang semua anggota Tim Kedua yang sudah siap tongkat sihir di tangan masing-masing. Membagi menjadi dua kelompok, masing-masing dipimpin oleh Ibiki- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_.

"Saatnya kita berangkat, pikirkan bahwa tugas ini membawa kemajuan bagi kota kita…" Pein menghela napasnya "TANPA BANYAK PIDATO, AYO BERANGKAT!"

Naruto memandang kepergian Tim Kedua yang bergerak menuju jalur keluar dungeon. Langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh. Naruto menutup matanya. Dia ingat rencana untuk jalur komunikasi antara Tim Pertama dan Tim Kedua. Ketika dua cahaya sinar merah ditembakkan ke langit oleh Pein, maka saat itulah Tim Pertama boleh bergerak menyusupi gedung _Poveglia Glory House_.

Naruto berharap semuanya sesuai rencana…

* * *

Ootsutsuki Urashiki memandang ikan hias yang dipeliharanya di akuarium. Kantor untuk pemimpin Poveglia itu dia ubah menjadi tempat menaruh barang-barang kesukaannya. Ada 10 akuarium berisikan ikan-ikan koleksinya, bermacam-macam pancing dan jala. Pancing chakra-nya sendiri ia letakkan di samping kursi. Urashiki menabur pelet ikan di salah satu akuariumnya dan ikan hias bergigi runcing mengerikan itu memakan pelet tersebut dengan ganas.

Tahukah kalian pelet itu terbuat dari bahan apa?

Daging manusia…

Urashiki duduk kembali ke kursi lalu tersenyum angkuh.

* * *

Tim Kedua keluar lewat salah satu lubang saluran pembuangan di pusat kota. Tutup besi lubang perlahan-lahan terbuka. Pein pertama kali keluar dari sana dan mengamati situasi. Terlihat puing-puing gedung di pusat kota dan beberapa pasukan Ootsutsuki yang berlalu lalang. Dia segera keluar dari dalam lubang dan memberi kode untuk 10 orang di belakangnya keluar dengan cepat. Mereka bersebelas akan membuat mantera **Fumus** , mantera pembuat asap, sebanyak-banyaknya sehingga pasukan Ootsutsuki kebingungan lalu anggota Tim Kedua akan keluar seluruhnya dari dalam lubang.

'Kami masih belum ketahuan!' batin Pein. Saat sepuluh Magician lainnya sudah berada di luar, Pein mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas, diikuti 10 Magician lainnya. Seorang pasukan Ootsutsuki menoleh ke arah mereka, namun terlambat, asap tebal berwarna hijau dengan skala besar sudah menutupi daerah sekitar lubang.

Teriakan-teriakan amarah dan panik memenuhi para pasukan Ootsutsuki. Beberapa dari mereka menghubungi kelompok pasukan lainnya agar datang ke pusat kota. Mereka sepertinya tahu asap itu dibuat oleh para Magician pendukung Shion.

"Aku harus kembali ke sini dan akan memberikan kalian pelajaran…sungguh reuni menyebalkan." gumam Pein. Dia menoleh ke arah lubang dan meneriakkan supaya yang masih berada dalam lubang bergerak cepat. Waktu mereka untuk keluar tak akan lama. Seorang Magician memberitahu bahwa pasukan Ootsutsuki mulai bergerak mendekati mereka walau asap tebal menghadang.

"Buat mantera **Turbato Meta** sebesar 30 meter mengelilingi kita. Jika terasa seorang Pasukan Ootsutsuki melewati dinding **Turbato Meta** , maka tembak dia dengan mantera."

"Baik, Pein- _san_!"

Pein melirik tajam sekelilingnya. Anko- _sensei_ dan Ibiki- _sensei_ sudah duduk bersila di atas sebuah simbol sihir. Mereka sedang membacakan mantera ritual **Five Judgement From The Sky**. Perlahan-lahan simbol mantera itu bersinar merah. Itu tandanya kedua guru Akademi Magic Poveglia tersebut memilih hujan kutukan.

Tak lama, para pasukan Ootsutsuki mulai melewati dinding **Torbato Meta** buatan Magician pro Shion. Yang lainnya menembaki pasukan Ootsutsuki tersebut di kala mereka melewati dinding Torbato Meta setelah diberitahu yang membuatnya. Dengan begitu Tim Kedua mendapatkan _defense_ efektif selagi asap hijau masih tebal menyelimuti.

Pein memandang ke atas. Dia merasakan hawa tak nyaman. Dengan cepat ditembakannya mantera **Explosa** dalam jumlah besar ke atas. Suara ledakan terdengar. Walaupun masih diselimuti asap, Pein dapat melihat puing-puing kendaraan terbang Pasukan Ootsutsuki yang jatuh ke bawah akibat terkena mantera **Explosa** -nya.

'Mereka bahkan mengerahkan pasukan udara ya…?' batin Pein sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Pein- _san_ , aku merasakan ada dua sosok berkekuatan besar yang melewati dinding **Torbato Meta** kita!" lapor seorang Magician yang membuat dinding Torbato Meta. Wajah Pein mengerut serius. Dia tidak panik, hanya saja kewaspadaannya menjadi tinggi.

"Mereka arah pukul sembi-AGHHHHH!" teriakan tercekat dari salah seorang anggota Tim Kedua terdengar menakutkan.

Pein mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pukul Sembilan, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Anko- _sensei_ dan Ibiki- _sensei_. Ritual sihir mereka belum selesai. Jadi dia harus melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Whussshhh! Asap tebal **Fumus** tiba-tiba menghilang. Iris violet Pein menangkap jelas dua sosok berbahaya yang berdiri garang di hadapan Tim-nya. Empat Magician berjatuhan tanpa daya. Pein merasakan hawa mengerikan dari dua orang di hadapannya.

Kuroka dan Bikou berdiri tegak di hadapan Pein. Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dari seorang Magic Expert Nekomata Kuroka masih bersinar berbahaya. Tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir, serta memiliki dua telinga kucing manis nan bebahaya di kepalanya…Pein maju beberapa langkah sehingga berdiri paling depan di antara teman-temannya.

"Pein… _san_?" gumam salah seorang Magician.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jaga Anko- _sensei_ dan Ibiki- _sensei_. Jaga mereka hingga ritual sihir **Five Judgement From The Sky** selesai!"

Para Magician terpana melihat ketegasan dan kewibawaan seorang Pein. Mereka menganggukkan kepala. Sementara Pein, dia sedikit tidak suka situasi saat ini.

"Aku kira Ootsutsuki Urashiki yang datang ke sini. Tetapi ternyata dia memiliki pembantu…"

Bikou memutar tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya dan menyeringai tipis "Kami datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang lho…"

"Heh…tak kusangka kalian akhirnya bergerak. Kami memperkirakan pergerakan itu terjadi esok hari saat Miroku- _sama_ diekskusi, ternyata kalian bergerak lebih cepat satu hari." Kata Kuroka. Nekomata itu tersenyum licik. Cantik memang…tetapi auranya sangat kental terasa jahat.

'Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto-Junior…yang paling menakutkan adalah Urashiki dibantu karakter berbahaya di pihaknya…dan ketakutanmu menjadi kenyataan, Naruto-junior.' Pein menghempaskan tongkat sihirnya ke jalan " **Corruga Terra**!" kata Pein menyebutkan manteranya. Mantera tersebut membuat jalan di depan Pein bergelombang seperti tsunami. Kuroka melompat ke belakang sementara Bikou memutar tongkatnya lalu menghancurkan gelombang jalan itu dengan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang. Pein tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dia tidak takut melihat tongkat yang terlihat berbahaya, karena dia adalah Magician dari aliran Human dengan kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh terkuat!

* * *

Walau hujan katak maupun hujan-hujan kutukan lainnya belum turun, ledakan dan suara dentuman sudah terdengar di pusat kota. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kusanagi yang selalu ia bawa. Dia merasa situasi sedikit berubah. Jika berubah ke arah keuntungan dia akan lebih tenang, tetapi hawanya perubahan ini menuju ke arah yang lebih buruk.

Tim Pertama sedang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan sebuah restoran yang berada 100 meter arah pukul 7 _Poveglia Glory House_. Setelah berhasil menumbangkan 5 orang pasukan Ootsutsuki, mereka semua menunggu sinyal dari Pein

'Hawa…hawa apa ini? Aku merasakan feeling yang tidak baik.' Batin Naruto. Dia melirik ke arah Shion. Pemimpin Kota Poveglia itu memejamkan matanya. Apa Shion sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuan Psikokinesisnya?

Dash! Mata Shion terbuka lebar. Baru dia mengucapkan "NARUTO, DALAM KEWASKITAANKU TERLIHAT BAH-" suara ledakan berdebum keras dan menerbangkan anggota Tim Pertama ke segala arah. Naruto memeluk tubuh Shion sehingga hanya punggungnya yang menghantam jalan lalu terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Kala itu pandangan Naruto bergoyang dan dia melihat tubuh Chiyo- _sensei_ sedang dicekik seseorang.

" _SENSEEEI_!" teriak Hidan yang berada beberapa meter di sisi kanan Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar. Terdengar suara leher patah dan tubuh Chiyo- _sensei_ jatuh tak bergerak di jalan. Orang itu menginjak santai tubuh tua tak bernyawa tersebut lalu tertawa. Suara khas seseorang yang sombong tetapi dia benar-benar kuat.

"Ootsutsuki Urashiki…" gumam Taruho yang perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil memegang sisi kanan perutnya. Kiba dan Koneko juga perlahan berdiri, diikuti Dohnaseek- _sensei_. Naruto dan Shion berdiri paling akhir. Shion jelas terkejut melihat gurunya sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di jalanan.

"Sialan…Chiyo- _sensei_!" teriak Dohnaseek- _sensei_ kesal. Urashiki melirik cepat ke arah Dohnaseek.

"Sialan?! Berani-beraninya kau memaki kami, mahluk rendahan! Kami keturunan para Dewa tidak pantas kalian tatap dengan tatapan amarah…seharusnya aku yang marah,hehehe…di kala aku ingin mencari daging manusia untuk dijadikan pelet ikanku, tak sengaja kulihat kalian bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan. Jika kalian ingin mengunjungiku di _Poveglia Glory House_ , mengapa tidak bertamu saja?"

"Bahkan jika kau seorang Dewa, aku tak akan memaafkanmu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Poveglia!" teriak Dohnaseek- _sensei_ sambil menembakkan mantera pembunuh **Comprima** dalam skala besar. Urashiki menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya dan sebuah tali cahaya merah muda melesat ke arah cahaya mantera besar Dohnaseek- _sensei_ lalu membelokkan mantera tersebut ke kanan. Mantera itu mengenai sebuah reruntuhan gedung dan membuatnya semakin hancur.

"I-itu…?" gumam Taruho dengan suara bergetar. Kiba menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Itu adalah Pancing Urashiki?" tanya Kiba kepada Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Urashiki. Shion menganggukkan kepala dan berkata "Hu um" dengan nada waspada.

'Pancing anehnya dapat membelokkan mantera dengan mudah. Apa pancing itu terbentuk dari Energi Alam?' batin Naruto.

Semuanya terkejut ketika tali bercahaya merah muda itu melesat ke arah Dohnaseek- _sensei_ dan terkait di tubuh sang guru. "Tangkapan besar…" kata Urashiki seenak jidat. Dia menarik tubuh Dohnaseek- _sensei_ ke sana kemudian mencekiknya dengan kuat. Naruto memejamkan matanya, sementara Kiba berusaha menarik tubuh Dohnaseek- _sensei_ dengan mantera **Deplacer**.

" _SENSEEEEI_!" teriak Kiba panik. Koneko menghujani Urashiki dengan rentetan tembakan mantera **Iaculat**. Urashiki mengibas-ngibaskan tali pancingnya sehingga mantera itu menghilang sebelum mengenai tubuh Urashiki.

Krek!

Shion menutup mulutnya karena shock. Taruho mendecih pelan melihat tubuh Dohnaseek- _sensei_ juga tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah lehernya dipatahkan Urashiki. Semuanya begitu kaget dan panik. Urashiki mengalahkan dua guru akademi seperti penepuk lalat yang mudah menghancurkan lalat sebagai mangsa.

Suara Swooong! Mengejutkan datang dari tali pancing Urashiki yang melesat ke arah Kiba. Koneko mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tali tersebut, namun sayang terlambat. Tali pancing itu mengait tubuh Kiba lalu menyeret pria tampan bersurai kuning tersebut ke arah Urashiki. Taruho berlari mengejar tubuh Kiba yang semakin dekat menuju cengkaraman tangan kanan Urashiki sang jenderal psikopat.

"Hehehehe…mati ka-"

BLAARRHHH! Tali pancing Urashiki terputus. Asap bergempulan ke segala arah akibat ledakan tadi. Kiba berdiri perlahan-lahan dan terkejut melihat punggung tegak Naruto berada di hadapannya. View berputar dan seperti diiringi ketukan bambu, sang _Chasseurs_ tampan berdiri santai dengan iris yang berubah menjadi iris katak.

Urashiki menyeringai senang "Heheheh…jadi kau anaknya Namikaze Minato- _dono_ hmm?" pancing bercahaya merah muda itu diletakkan di atas bahu sang Jenderal.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa terlihat sekuat ini nak?"

Mata Naruto menajam. Pertama, dia tidak suka kesombongan Ootsutsuki Urashiki…kedua, dia tidak suka disebut sebagai anak Namikaze Minato!

" **Senpou: Futon** ," Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke depan. Ketiga jarinya yang lain membentuk genggaman. Mata Naruto menajam " **JUBASHI**!"

Tembakan angin cepat seperti peluru pistol melesat ke arah Urashiki. Tembakan itu mengenai bahu atas kanan Urashiki sehingga menyebabkan bagian baju bahu kanan sedikit terkoyak. Urashiki mengeluh pelan. Dia terlambat menghindar. Biasanya serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan kepadanya bisa dia hindari karena Energi Alam di sekelilingnya memberitahu arah dan kecepatan serangan tersebut.

'Namun yang ini…' Urashiki mulai terlihat serius. Hipotesis terbesarnya adalah…

'Jutsu tadi menyatu dengan Energi Alam sehingga peka-ku pun tersamarkan. Jika Futon biasa masih bisa kurasa, tetapi Futon yang dikeluarkan anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ itu berbeda dalam hal energi. Jangan-jangan Futon-nya tersamarkan sensitifitasku karena tergabung dengan Energi Alam!'

Urashiki menyeringai, yang membuat Naruto semakin waspada.

"Aku dapat merasakannya, bocah ini…heheheh, bocah ini mampu menggunakan energi alam dalam penyerangan!"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah, paman…" mata Naruto menajam. Dia bersumpah, nyawa Chiyo- _sensei_ dan Dohnaseek- _sensei_ tidak akan dia sia-siakan "Panggil aku Naruto, dan nama itu akan menjadi nama terakhir yang kau kenal!"

 **TBC**

Chapter depan akan kita sajikan lebih kekacauan di Poveglia! Maaf jika belum bisa mengetik dengan words lebih panjang karena terkendala kesibukan. Dengan susah payah akhirnya chapter 35 UP, hehehe…

Sub-Arc Kuoh, yakni Konflik di Poveglia akan menjadi pembuka konflik utama di Kuoh. Target yang ingin dicapai Shion dan Magician lainnya adalah menyelamatkan Miroku lalu keluar dari Kota. Namun tentu saja mereka harus berhadapan dengan Urashiki dan antek-anteknya…

Wuhuuu…Kuroka dan Bikou akhirnya memulai debut sebagai alah satu Villain yang harus dilawan di Poveglia. Akankah Vali ada di sana juga dan bereuni dengan Naruto? Hehehe…dihitung dari chap ini, mungkin Konflik di Poveglia akan menghabiskan 4 chapter. Setelah itu kita akan mendekati konflik utama di Kuoh.

Terima kasih yang telah mereviews dan memberi semangat di chapter kemarin. Soal Kakek Sugi*** itu yaa…aku bukan penggemarnya, tetapi melihat bertebarannya muka sang Kakek di Meme membuatku tertawa tak jelas sendiri. Apalagi diedit kalau sang Kakek pakai kopiah, wkwkwk…sungguh keterlaluan.

Mungkin di fic Icha yang berjudul My Stupid Boyfriend punya trademark HIDUP ITU INDAH (Sumpah, ni Trademark Legend banget di fic MSB), aku harap Kakek Legend menjadi penciri khas fic ini (Kok bangga? Wkwkwk)

Oh ya, soal beberapa Readers yang menanyakan nasib para Pemburu Elit…hm, nantikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Pasti ada Robby mencium bau bawang!

Soal adegan antara Naruto dan Shion yang sedikit 'panas', ampuni hamba…sebenarnya ini adalah murni ideku dan Icha tidak menyarankan, tetapi aku pikir hubungan antara Naruto dan Shion harus memiliki chemistry sendiri karena keduanya sudah berinteraksi saat Arc Akademi Magic Poveglia.

Sekian dariku, tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Kita selesaikan fic kampret ini sampai tuntas wkwkwk…

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 9_

"… _Biar aku yang menghadapinya."/"Naruto…"/"Senjutsu Katakmu sungguh berbahaya, anak Namikaze Minato-dono!"/"MENGAPA BISA JATUH RIBUAN KOTORAN DARI LANGIT?! INI NAMANYA HUJAN KOTORAN! HUJAN KOTORAAAN!"_


	36. Chapter 36

Ringkasan Chapter lalu!

Naruto yang kehilangan fokus saat teleportasi dari dimensi kelima tiba-tiba muncul di Poveglia, tepatnya di Ghoul Dungeon. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang jatuhnya Poveglia ke tangan Ootsutsuki Urashiki, salah satu dari 4 Jenderal Penguasa Dunia, Naruto memutuskan bergabung bersama Shion dan Magician Poveglia melawan Ootsutsuki dan keronco-keronconya serta menyelamatkan Miroku- _sama_.

Operasi ini dibagi menjadi tiga tim! Tim pertama dipimpin Shion bertugas menyusupi _Poveglia Glory House_ , tempat Miroku- _sama_ disekap. Tim Kedua dipimpin Pein bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian. Tim Ketiga dipimpin Terumi Mei bertugas membuat mantera teleportasi skala besar di bagian utara Kota Poveglia. Pertaruhan mereka bukan hanya waktu dan tempat, tetapi lawan dari pihak Penguasa Dunia!

Di kala semua rencana diperkirakan berjalan lancar, tiba-tiba Tim Kedua kedatangan dua karakter pro-Penguasa Dunia yang kuat. Bikou dari Gunung Bunga dan Buah dan Kuroka sang Nekomata yang berbahaya. Keduanya menghadapi Pein yang berusaha melindungi Ibiki dan Anko dalam proses ritual sihir **Five Judgement From The Sky**. Di tempat lainnya, Tim Pertama yang dipimpin Shion langsung menghadapi Ootsutsuki Urashiki! Chiyo dan Dohnaseek menjadi korban kekejaman sang Jenderal psiko. Mampukah Naruto yang berada di Tim Pertama melawan seorang keturunan Dewi Kelinci?!

 **Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 9**

Apa ucapan selanjutnya yang dikatakan Urashiki?

"Tunggu sebentar," sang Jenderal menjetikkan jarinya dan dua orang dari pasukan Ootsutsuki datang lalu bertekuk lutut penuh hormat kepada Ootsutsuki tersebut "Tolong bawa gulungan ini ke _Poveglia Glory House_ dan buatkan pelet untuk ikan-ikanku. Lalu…" mata Urashiki memandang datar ke arah Tim Pertama "Perketat pertahanan kita."

"Baik, Urashiki- _sama_! Tetapi, maafkan jika saya terlalu banyak berbicara, bukankah lebih baik kita kepung mereka dengan kekuatan kita sekarang?"

Urashiki menebas kepala pasukannya yang memberi saran tadi. Semua anggota Tim Pertama melebarkan mata kaget, terkecuali Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ menatap datar semburan darah yang keluar dari leher putus pasukan Ootsutsuki akibat ditebas Urashiki. Satu orang pasukan lainnya langsung bergegar lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan memberiku saran bodoh…khekhekhe, lagipula aku ingin bermain-main dengan mereka. Oy kau…" diserahkannya gulungan itu kepada satu pasukan Ootsutsuki tersebut "…Cepat laksanakan apa yang telah aku perintahkan."

"Ba-baik Urashiki- _sama_." Orang itu menerima gulungan dari Urashiki penuh khidmat lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan lokasi. Mata beriris katak Naruto menatap tajam punggung orang tersebut. Di dalam gulungan itu pasti ada tubuh manusia, karena dari kata-kata Urashiki yang menyuruh membuatkan pelet untuk ikan-ikannya serta ucapan Urashiki bahwa pelet untuk ikannya terbuat dari daging manusia, pasti kesimpulannya menuju ke arah sana. Ootsutsuki sialan…dia mempermainkan manusia seperti barang murahan saja. Naruto tidak mau mengatakan hal tersebut karena ada hal lebih penting yang harus diputuskan.

"Semuanya, kita harus cepat bergerak menuju _Poveglia Glory House_ , tanpa menunggu pemberitahuan dari Pein karena kita sudah ketahuan."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Urashiki?" tanya Kiba. Dia yakin Urashiki tidak akan melepas mangsanya dengan mudah. Pemburu psiko yang senang memutar-mutar daging dan darah seperti permainan anak-anak.

"Kalian yang pergi ke sana…" Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Shion "…Biar aku yang menghadapinya."

"Naruto- _kun_?!" lalu "Naruto- _senpai_?!" dan "NARUTO-ANJING?!" itu adalah respon dari Taruho, Kiba,Koneko dan Hidan yang terkaget mendengar ucapan sang _Chasseurs_. Hidan menggelemetukkan giginya karena gusar.

"Kau bercanda kan, sialan busuk?! Kau mau menghadapi Ootsutsuki itu sendiri?!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT DIA MEMBUNUH DUA _SENSEI_ KITA DENGAN MUDAHNYA?! AKU MERASAKAN AURA KEGILAAN DARI DIRINYA, DAN DIA TIPE ORANG YANG BERANI MATI DEMI KESENANGAN!"

"Be-benar Naruto- _senpai_ …kita harus menghadapi Urashiki bersama-sama…" kata Koneko menguatkan pendapat Hidan. Taruho meneguk ludahnya, begitu pula Kiba. Mereka semua tak percaya Naruto berani menghadapi Urashiki setelah melihat apa yang diperbuat Jenderal Penguasa Dunia tersebut.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu perhatian kepadaku, Hidan…"

Hidan semakin gusar. Dia tak menyangka Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di situasi genting seperti ini. Saat ia ingin berteriak, Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan kilatan mata yang tenang namun mematikan.

"Karena melihat kegilaan dari Urashiki, aku memutuskan untuk melawannya sendiri. Ingat tujuan utama kita…Tujuan Tim Pertama bukan melindungi Naruto dari kematian, tetapi menyelamatkan Miroku- _sama_ di _Poveglia Glory House_. Walaupun itu mengorbankan nyawa kita sebagai anggota Tim Pertama tetapi tujuan kita tercapai, itu adalah hasil terbaik. Aku tidak mau kematian Chiyo- _sensei_ dan Dohnaseek- _sensei_ menjadi sia-sia. Mereka telah mempertaruhkan nyawa sejak meletakkan nama mereka di 'papan' Tim Pertama!"

"Naruto…" gumam Shion pelan.

"Percayakan kepadaku, teman-teman. Tidak ada alasan aku mengatakan ini, tetapi ingatlah…" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat matanya memandang semua teman-temannya, terutama saat irisnya memandang Shion dengan sedikit getaran pelan "…Aku adalah sosok yang muncul di Kewaskitaan Shion- _sama_ sebagai cahaya harapan. Masihkan kalian meragukan seorang Magician hebat yang memiliki kemampuan ESP dan PK yang berbahaya? Apakah kalian meragukan ramalan dari Pemimpin Kota Poveglia?!"

Kata-kata Naruto mendera di hati Taruho, Kiba, Koneko dan Hidan. Mereka paham dan mengerti semua ucapan Naruto. Hati mereka bergetar. Tembok kekhawatiran itu runtuh menjadi dinding kepercayaan. Kepercayaan kepada sang _Chasseurs_ berambut pirang.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Taruho "…Anda jangan sampai mati."

"Naruto- _senpai_ …" Koneko mengepalkan kedua tangannya "…Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan kami kepada sesuatu yang kami lupakan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia memandang lekat-lekat sang Pemimpin Kota Poveglia "Jadi bagaimana, Pemimpin Tim Pertama?"

Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berbalik dalam diam. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Shion mengangkat tangannya dan memberi kode kepada Tim Pertama untuk bergerak "Terkecuali Naruto…" gumam Shion datar. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia dapat melihat 'tanda' di leher jenjang gadis anggun tersebut. Dia tidak akan menjadikan 'tanda' itu hanya sebuah simbol, tetapi cap janji yang harus ia tepati!

"Jika kau mati, aku akan mencampurkan tanah kuburmu dengan kotoran kuda, kuning bangsat!" kata Hidan yang berbalik dengan raut wajah kesal. Kiba menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum penuh kepercayaan kepada Naruto. Shion pertama kali bergerak dan diikuti semua rekannya. Dia tidak memberikan semangat ataupun salam perpisahan kepada Naruto,

'Karena aku yakin kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan kalah, Naruto!' batin penguasa Kota Poveglia itu dengan segenap emosinya.

Naruto membunyikan lehernya setelah semua punggung anggota Tim Pertama benar-benar sudah menjauh. Naruto tahu bahwa akan terjadi bentrokan antara Tim Pertama dengan anak buah Urashiki, karena jarak antara dirinya dan gedung _Poveglia Glory House_ hanya 100 meter. Sang _Chasseurs_ menyeringai tipis melihat Urashiki berdiri santai smabil meletakkan pancing chakra di atas bahu.

"Sekarang kita bisa bertarung gila-gilaan…" kata Naruto dengan intimidasi kelam. Urashiki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau memang pembawa cahaya, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ …tetapi aku yakin kau punya sisi gelap juga."

"Karena aku _Chasseurs_ , pemburu elit yang telah melakukan ratusan misi, mau itu di sisi terang ataupun di sisi gelap." Kata Naruto membalas omongan Urashiki. Keduanya saling pandang. Dua _badass_ itu mengeluarkan aura sangat kuat. Naruto sangat berterima kasih atas pelatihannya di dimensi kelima, dia merasa kemampuannya dengan Urashiki sejajar, walaupun dia belum tahu kemampuan total Jenderal Penguasa Dunia tersebut…

"Vaexjoe kudengar sudah hancur, ah…sudah jatuh. Yang kubingungkan adalah kelemahan kalian menghadapi Momoshiki- _senpai_ saat kota kalian diserang. Apakah kekuatan _Chasseurs_ hanya sebatas klien dan uang?"

"Kau terlalu dangkal memahami ideologi kami…pengungkitanmu tentang Vaexjoe tak akan mempengaruhi moralku- _ttebayo_."

"Fufufu…sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik kepadamu, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ …" Urashiki menghempaskan ujung bawah pancing chakranya ke tanah. Tanah itu retak seketika "…Bisa kita mulai?"

Naruto mencabut Kusanaginya. Dia mengalirkan Energi Alam pada bilah pedang tersebut. Mata Urashiki melebar. Dia benar-benar merasakannya. Sangat amat merasakannya!

"Itu adalah…" Urashiki menyeringai lebar "Salah satu dari **Sanshu no Jingi** , Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Hahaha…tak kusangka salah satu item dari Pusaka Kaguya ada di tanganmu nak…" Urashiki menggenggam kuat gagang pancing chakranya, mengangkat ke atas lalu memutarnya dengan cepat di depan tubuh "Pertarungan ini menjadi lebih menarik."

"Mari kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa mengatakan kata 'menarik' setelah aku menebas lehermu." Kata Naruto tenang sambil melesat cepat ke depan. Pertarungan dimulai!

Pertarungan antara Uzumaki Havenz Zain Namikaze Dwezbrencksky Qoille Naruto Vs Ootsutsuki Urashiki dimulai!

* * *

Naruto tahu tidak akan ada benturan antara senjatanya dan senjata Urashiki. Begitu dia melesat maju, sebuah tali bercahaya merah muda muncul dari gagang tersebut dan melesat ke arahnya. Jika dia terkena kail tali pancing chakra itu, maka riwayatnya akan tamat. Naruto melompat salto ke kanan, berpijak di tanah lalu melompat tiga kali ke belakang. Tali pancing chakra Urashiki terus saja mengejar. Sang _Chasseurs_ berlari cepat ke kanan sambil memandang celah untuk menyerang Urashiki.

"Kau lincah juga nak.." kata Urashiki mengomentari pergerakan Naruto. Talinya terus melesat mendekati Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ membalikkan tubuhnya dan menebas tali tersebut menggunakan Kusanagi. Urashiki menyeringai. Tentu saja…Kusanagi adalah pedang yang bisa membelah apapun, apalagi ditambah dengan lapisan Energi Alam dari Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri…dia harus melesat maju dan beradu langsung dengan _Chasseurs_ tersebut.

Tak!

Gagang pancing dan bilah Kusanagi bertemu. Naruto menggesekkan Kusanaginya ke atas lalu melakukan tendangan putar ke rusuk kanan Urashiki menggunakan kaki kirinya. Urashiki menahan tendangan Naruto dengan cara mengangkat kaki kirinya lalu menginjak kaki Naruto ke tanah. Retakan muncul di tanah akibat gerakan dua petarung tersebut.

"Hahahaha!" Urashiki mengibaskan pancingnya ke atas dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menendang lutut kiri Urashiki dengan tendangan datar kaki kanannya. Keduanya saling termundur ke belakang. Urashiki langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tali pancing chakranya secara membabi buta. Naruto mengelak lesatan tali tersebut dengan gerakan yang sangat lincah. Melompat ke kanan, ke kiri, salto belakang, salto depan, salto kanan, salto kiri hingga melompat ke depan dan ke belakang.

Asap dan debu mengepul ke segala arah akibat tanah terkena hantaman tali pancing chakra Urashiki. Beberapa reruntuhan yang terkena tali pancing juga roboh dan hancur. Naruto berdiri tenang di hadapan sang Jenderal Penguasa Dunia di kala asap-asap di sekitarnya mulai menghilang.

"Hooo…" Urashiki benar-benar tertarik dengan kemampuan anak Namikaze Minato. Tak dapat dia menahan gejolak jiwa petarungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa di setiap jiwa para pemancing selalu diisi pancingan dan wadah cacingnya? Mereka selalu membawa alat memancing itu ke mana saja dan siap memancing jika melihat genangan air."

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya dan itu terdengar bodoh bagiku…"

"Kau tidak mempunyai rasa simpati sebagus ayahmu, nak…"

Wajah Naruto mengeras "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal apapun tentang keluargaku!"

"Kenapa kau marah…bukankah suatu kesenangan mendengar dirimu selalu disebutkan dengan keluargamu. Masih banyak anak-anak sebatang kara yang menyedihkan, tanpa kasih sayang keluarga tercintanya."

Naruto menutup matanya. Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi sehingga mengacaukan gerakannya.

"Jiwa para pemancing akan selalu muncul saat dia melihat mangsa. Ikan-ikan di air adalah mangsa kami. Namun," Urashiki mengambil wadah cacing yang bersinar merah muda berbentuk seperti kendi di belakang pinggangnya. Wadah cacing itu disebut wadah chakra. Urashiki menunjukkan wadah chakra ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan senang "Jika kami mempunyai mangsa di darat," matanya memandang Naruto "Seperti sekarang ini…maka kami para pemancing juga harus menangkapnya."

"Jadi kau adalah pemancing dan aku adalah ikan di darat?"

"Benar sekali…" kata Urashiki dengan suara penuh semangat "…Aku senang kau mengerti."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Kali ini dia bukan hanya melapisi bilah Kusanaginya dengan energi alam saja. Dia harus mempunyai strategi untuk mengalahkan Ootsutsuki Urashiki.

"Akan kutembakkan Goudodama dari dalam wadah chakraku ini." Kata Urashiki sambil mengarahkan lubang wadah chakranya ke arah Naruto "Bersenang-senanglah nak!"

Lima bola hitam aneh sebesar bola tenis lapangan keluar dari dalam wadah chakra. Naruto memutar pedang Kusanaginya seperti baling-baling kipas. Angin kencang muncul dari sana dan membuat gerakan lima Goudodama melambat.

'Saatnya!' Naruto melompat ke kanan sambil menggerakkan segel tangan. Muncul satu bunshin dari sang _Chasseurs_. Angin yang menghambat Goudodama menghilang dan lima bola hitam itu melesat ke arah Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ berputar dan menjadikan bunshinnya sebagai tameng.

"Maaf bunshin-ku," Naruto mengeluarkan tongkat sihir lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya menggunakan mantera **Ventus Lente** , dia melesat cepat ke arah Urashiki di kala bunshinnya menghilang karena terkena Goudodama "Aku harus menggunakanmu sebagai tameng demi mengelabui Ootsutsuki sialan itu!"

" **Cho-Odama Rasengan**!"

'Energi Alamkah?' Urashiki melesatkan tali pancing chakranya ke **Cho-Odama Rasengan** Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ melepaskan Rasengan besarnya saat terasa ditarik tali pancing chakra Urashiki.

'Jadi tali itu bisa menempel pada jutsu juga ya…?' Naruto berguling roll ke depan dan berlari kencang sambil membuat Rasengan bentuk barunya. Urashiki mendecih pelan. Dia dan Naruto hanya berjarak 5 langkah saja.

" **Tatoru Urashiki**!" kata Urashiki sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Dari dalam tanah muncul seekor kura-kura sebesar badan manusia dewasa dalam posisi berdiri dan tempurung menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Rasengan Naruto berputar kencang dan berbentuk seperti shuriken. Tanpa basa-basi, sang _Chasseurs_ menghantamkan jutsunya ke tameng penyu Urashiki. Nama jutsu tersebut adalah " **Senpou: Futon: Rasenshuriken**!"

Tameng penyu Urashiki hancur. Rasenshuriken Naruto membesar lalu meledak membentuk bulatan chakra raksasa. Beberapa batu reruntuhan bangunan berguling ke berbagai arah akibat dari daya ledakan Rasenshuriken.

Ketika ledakan itu menghilang, tersisa sebuah kawah besar di antara Urashiki dan Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ sedikit terengah-engah, sementara Urashiki masih tetap berdiri santai sambil memperlihatkan seringaian sombongnya.

"Baru kali ini ada manusia rendahan yang bisa menghancurkan tameng penyu-ku…" Lima Goudodama melayang di belakang Urashiki "…Dan juga bisa menghindari serangan Goudodama-ku. Khekhekhe, okee…aku akui kekuatanmu sungguh membuatku sangat tertarik, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ …"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Walaupun Senjutsu-nya belum hilang, dia masih teringat kata-kata Bee tentang batasan waktu Sage Modenya.

" _Kau memang bisa menguasai Teknik Sage, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Teknik Sage-mu tidak bisa bertahan lama-yo."_

" _Apa itu-ttebayo?"_

" _Kami tidak tahu pasti bakayaro, konoyaro! Tetapi sumber dari penahan Sage itu ada di lehermu!"_

Sang _Chasseurs_ membuka matanya perlahan. Dia harus menghabisi Urashiki dengan cepat atau keadaan akan befbalik mendesaknya.

Urashiki juga memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Tidak dipungkiri, pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya adalah lawan yang sangat berbahaya. Jika saja dia tidak melompat menjauhi ledakan jutsu yang dikombinasikan dengan energi alam tadi, maka dirinya pasti kalah. Urashiki menyeringai, baru kali ini darah bangsawannya berdesir panas akibat masuk ke suasana pertarungan yang menyenangkan.

"Hyaaah!"

Urashiki melesat maju diikuti 5 Goudodama. Naruto mengibaskan Kusanagi-nya lalu melompat berputar ke depan.

Trang! Kusanagi Naruto menghantam sebuah Goudodama yang melindungi wajah Urashiki dari tebasan berputar sang _Chasseurs_. Naruto melompat salto ke kanan lalu melakukan sabetan-sabetan miring ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Goudodama Urashiki terus menjadi pertahanan sang Ootsutsuki.

"Heahahaha!" Urashiki tertawa gila. Dua Goudodama-nya melesat ke depan, berbelok lalu bergerak dari arah belakang Naruto, menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Sang _Chasseurs_ melompat salto belakang menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia menapakkan kakinya di tanah lalu melesatkan dua tembakan pistol glock ke arah kepala Urashiki.

'Dia bisa menggunakan alat Teknologi juga?!' seringaian Urashiki semakin lebar "JADI KAU SEORANG **MULTITALENT** JUGA?! HUAHAHAHA!" satu Goudodama Urashiki menghantam dua peluru tersebut dan mmbelahnnya menjadi dua bagian. Naruto menggerakkan handseal. Potongan dua peluru tersebut berubah menjadi empat ekor katak kecil yang langsung melesatkan lidahnya dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Urashiki. Naruto melompat mundur dua kali lalu menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Futon: Jubashi** -"

"Tak akan mudah!" tali pancang chakra Urashiki melilit tubuh Naruto sehingga keseimbangan Naruto goyah. Lesatan tembakan peluru angin dari jutsu **Jubashi** nya meleset dan hanya mengenai bahu atas kanan Urashiki. Sedikit cipratan darah muncul dari luka tersebut. Sementara Naruto jatuh ke tanah dan diseret mendekati Urashiki. Empat Goudodama menghancurkan empat katak yang mengikat anggota gerak Urashiki dengan lidah mereka. Satu Goudodama melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih bisa menggerakkan segel tangan walaupun tubuhnya terikat" **Kuchiyose: Crushing Toad Stomach**!". Tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti daging dari perut katak dan Goudodama Urashiki hanya menghantam daging perut katak tersebut. Dengan cepat Kusanagi Naruto mengoyak sisi kanan perut katak lalu melesat cepat ke arah Urashiki dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Urashiki melebar. Kusanagi itu bisa terbang?!

'Tidak! Dia menggunakan mantera untuk menggerakkan Kusanagi-nya!'

Kusanagi Naruto menyabet gagang pancing chakra Urashiki sehingga patah menjadi dua bagian. Urashiki melompat mundur ke belakang menghindari sabetan Kusanagi yang digerakkan menggunakan mantera **Deplacer**. Tanpa disadari, Naruto keluar dari daging perut katak menggunakan lubang koyakan yang dibuat Kusanagi-nya dan melompat menjauhi daging perut katak tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Naruto telah meletakkan puluhan bom kertas di dalam perut katak dan telah ditambahkannya energi alam. Saat dia menggerakkan handseal, bom kertas itu meledak dan menghancurkan satu Goudodama Urashiki. Energi alam memang satu-satunya kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan Goudodama .

Urashiki menahan sabetan Kusanagi Naruto menggunakan semua Goudodama-nya. Alhasil, keempat Goudodamanya tercincang Kusanagi sang _Chasseurs_ yang telah dilapisi energi alam. "Sialan!" kata Urashiki dengan senyuman tak nyaman. Matanya melebar. Saat ditemukannya celah, dia melompat melewati Kusanagi Naruto dan berlari ke arah sang _Chasseurs_ dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Naruto menajam. Di tangan Urashiki tergenggam sebuah kotak kayu berwarna hitam. Sangat mencurigakan…

"Kau membuat pertarungan ini seperti permainan ular-tangga, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_!"

"Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikirmu…" gumam Naruto. Dia menggerakkan Kusanaginya berputar menyerang Urashiki dari belakang. Sang Ootsutsuki menoleh sedikit ke arah Kusanagi Naruto dan menyeringai tipis.

"TAK AKAN SEMPAAAT, HAHAHAHA!" Urashiki melempar kotak kayu tersebut ke arah Naruto. Tutup kotak kayu terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap putih tipis. Iris katak Naruto menajam. Urashiki membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga Kusanagi Naruto melewati punggungnya. Naruto yang sedang melompat mundur menjauhi asap putih tersebut dikejutkan karena Kusanagi-nya berhenti berputar di udara. Tidak seperti dihentikan suatu benda atau dinding tak kasat mata, Kusanagi itu berhenti karena waktu di sekitarnya terhenti. Bahkan debu yang melayang di sekitar Kusanagi ikutan berhenti di udara.

"Jangan-jangan asap putih itu adalah penghenti waktu…?" tanya sang _Chasseurs_. Asap putih tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Urashiki berjalan perlahan dengan seringaian lebar. Dia melewati semua benda di depannya yang berhenti bergerak secara mendadak.

"Ya…lebih tepatnya pembekuan waktu. Ini adalah asap dari kotak _tamatebako_ yang dapat membekukan seluruh benda dan ruang yang terkena asapnya. Jika kau kena, maka waktu pada tubuh dan seluruh situasi takdirmu akan membeku." Urashiki terkekeh pelan "Kuakui kau manusia pertama yang mematahkan pancing chakra-ku dan menghancurkan lima Goudodama. Tetapi keberuntunganmu akan berakhir, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ …" Urashiki mengeluarkan dua kotak kayu tamatebako dari balik pakaian putihnya. Dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto mendecih pelan. Jika ia terkena asap dari kotak kayu tamatebako, maka selesailah sudah…

"Hyaaaah!"

Urashiki melesat dengan cepat sambil melempar satu kotak tamatebako ke arah Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ melompat salto ke kanan menghindari asap putih yang keluar dari kotak kayu tersebut.

"Kau beruntung karena telah berhasil mematahkan pancing chakraku! Jika saja pancing itu masih ada, maka aku akan mudah membekukan waktumu!"

"Itu bukan keberuntungan…" Naruto menembakkan peluru dari pistol Glock-nya ke arah Urashiki. Sang Ootsutsuki menghindari tembakan-tembakan tersebut dengan gesit.

"Itu adalah hasil dari kelemahanmu, Ootsutsuki sialan!"

"Beraninya kau menyebut kami sialan, manusia rendahan!"

Satu kotak tamatebako kembali terlempar. Naruto menembak kotak kayu tersebut hingga pecah dan mengeluarkan asap putih tipis. Sang _Chasseurs_ melompat salto belakang sambil menembakkan mantera **Ventus Lente** sehingga asap itu menyerbak ke segala arah menjauhi Naruto. Saat kakinya berpijak di tanah, Naruto dikejutkan dengan Urashiki yang sudah dua langkah di dekatnya dengan kepalan tangan kanan siap menghantam perutnya.

Duagh! Cipratan air liur keluar dari mulut Naruto saat pukulan itu telak mengenai perutnya. Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Urashiki dengan kedua tangan. Iris Urashiki bergetar. Dengan cepat sang _Chasseurs_ memelintir tangan kanan Urashiki sehingga berputar patah.

Bagh! Urashiki menerjang pelipis kanan Naruto dengan kaki kiri sehingga sang _Chasseurs_ jatuh terseret ke belakang. Belum sempat dia bangkit, Urashiki sudah ada di atas tubuhnya dan menghantam sang _Chasseurs_ dengan lutut kanan. Tubuh Naruto terbenam ke tanah yang retak dan berhamburan tak karuan.

"Hahahaha…" walaupun tertawa, Urashiki sedikit terengah-engah. Di bawahnya terbaring Naruto dengan dada yang tertimpa lutut kanan sang Ootsutsuki. Naruto menutup mata kanannya menahan kesakitan. Lelehan darah merah keluar dari sudut bibir kanannya. Urashiki sendiri semakin menekan dada Naruto sehingga tubuh sang _Chasseurs_ semakin terbenam ke tanah.

"Kau akan membayar tanganku yang patah ini, bocah pirang sialan. Hahaha…setelah aku membekukan waktumu, akan kucincang tubuhmu perlahan-lahan dan kujadikan umpan ikan." Urashiki mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang kotak tamatebako. Iris katak Naruto bergetar pelan. Dia memutar otaknya untuk menghindari asap putih pembeku waktu tersebut. Dia melirik ke kanan. Tongkat sihirnya tergeletak cukup jauh untuk diraih tangan kanannya. Pistol Glock-nya ada di atas kepala. Matanya memandang kembali ke wajah angkuh Urashiki. Sesaat, saat kotak kayu itu terjatuh ke bawah dan perlahan-lahan tutupnya terbuka, Naruto teringat rap buruk Killer Bee…

" _Ah…aku juga punya hadiah kepadamu, Naruto-yo," Bee memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dengan ikatan pita putih kepada Naruto "Ini adalah satu gulungan berisi Reverse Summoning. Gulungan ini membuatmu bisa satu kali kembali ke dimensi kelima jika kau membutuhkannya. Katakanlah, jika kau sedang terdesak-yo."_

Mata Naruto melebar. MASA BODOH DENGAN RAP HANCURNYA, DIA PUNYA GULUNGAN REVERSE SUMMONING TERSEBUT!

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil gulungan itu dari balik jubahnya dan membukanya dengan cepat. Urashiki sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan Naruto. Dia semakin kuat menekan dada sang _Chasseurs_ dengan lutut kanannya. Gulungan itu terbuka di sisi kanan Naruto. Menggunakan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto mengoles menggunakan jempol lalu menapakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke aksara fuin Reverse Summoning tersebut dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih tebal. Urashiki melompat dua kali ke belakang saat tubuh Naruto di bawah lututnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Kotak tamatebako terbuka dan asap putih pembeku waktu itu menjadi sia-sia.

' **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** kah?' batin Urashiki. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan menyerang. Mendecih pelan, Urashiki menggelemetukkan giginya karena geram.

* * *

"Nyaaan!"

Teriakan imut Kuroka yang berbahaya saat mengeluarkan puluhan mantera **Explosa** dari lingkaran sihirnya tidak menggentarkan hati Pein. Dia membalas tembakan-tembakan sihir itu dengan tembakan sihir **Explosa** dari tongkat sihirnya.

Daghh!

Bikou mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Pein menggunakan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya. Namun Pein dapat menahan lesatan tongkat tersebut dengan pergelangan tangan, tentu saja menahan serangan seperti itu menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Pein. Tongkat Bikou terus menyerang Pein secara membabi buta.

Bak! Bak! Bak! Bak! Bak! Pukulan-pukulan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang terus Pein tahan dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah cahaya sihir dari mantera **Explosa** melesat ke arah Pein. Beberapa anggota Tim Kedua segera melindungi Pein dari tembakan tersebut menggunakan mantera **Kekkai**.

"Kita harus berjuang bersama-sama, Pein- _san_!"

"Kami tidak akan takut jika bertarung di sisimu!"

Pein tersenyum mendengar teriakan semangat anggota tim-nya. Dia melompat salto belakang lalu meninju tanah di depan Bikou dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Bikou melompat mundur ke belakang menghindari gelombang serangan dari tanah tersebut.

"Oops…kau begitu menyusahkan." Ucap Bikou sambil memutar tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya di atas kepala lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah. Dia berdiri santai di samping Kuroka.

"Sewajarnya bagi penerus pemimpin aliran Human Magic yang diharapkan." Komen Kuroka sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Mata Pein menajam.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kita sudah lama tahu kalau aliran Human sering dianggap sebelah mata oleh dua aliran Bangsa Magic lainnya. Fufufu…God Magic punya mantera yang bisa memberi cahaya, kebaikan, kesehatan dan pembebasan kutukan. Dark Magic punya mantera pemberi kutukan, kegelapan dan kekuatan kelam…Human Magic, orang-orang itu sering mengharapkan kekuatan Magic dari tubuhnya saja dan seringkali disebut kekuatan terendah Bangsa Magic."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Pein tenang kepada Kuroka. Nekomata itu tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah riskan seorang Magician dari aliran Human melawan dua Yokai seperti kami?"

Pein mendengus pelan. Beberapa orang dari Tim Kedua berdiri di samping Pein dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke depan. Pein menutup matanya, memberikan sedikit atensi serta beristirahat sejenak…

"Aku tidak peduli kalian Yokai atau manusia…aku juga tidak peduli tentang diriku sebagai Magician dari aliran Human. Yang kutahu adalah teman-teman Magicianku dari berbagai aliran berjuang bersamaku dan menentang rezim Penguasa Dunia yang kacau saat ini," Pein membuka matanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat "Jika kalian berada di pihak Penguasa Dunia, maka kalian adalah musuhku. Itulah…" Pein berlari kencang ke arah keduanya, beberapa anggota Tim Kedua menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** ke arah Kuroka dan Bikou bersamaan.

"ITULAH YANG KUKETAHUIII!"

"HYAAAAH!" teriak Bikou sambil memanjangkan Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya ke arah kepala Pein. Pein meninju ujung tongkat yang memanjang tersebut dengan kepalan tangan kanannya dan seketika Bikou terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Kuroka melesat terbang mendekati Pein dengan mata kucing nyalang yang berbahaya. Puluhan mantera yang mengarah kepadanya ia lenyapkan dengan kemampuan sihir manipulasi ruang.

"Dia…!" Pein mengepalkan tangan kirinya saat lingkaran sihir ungu khas Kuroka muncul di depan wajah lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Mati kau…" kata Kuroka "Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau mati!"

BLAAARRHHHH!

Ledakan besar terjadi di sekitar Kuroka dan Pein. Dari balik kepulan asap kecoklatan, Kuroka melompat ke belakang sambil mendecih tidak senang. Bikou memendekkan tongkatnya dan memutarnya beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkan ujungnya ke depan. Setelah asap kecoklatan itu hilang, Pein berdiri tegak bersama Anko- _sensei_ dan Ibiki- _sensei_ di kedua sisinya. Anko menjilat bibirnya sambil memandang sadis.

"Dua lawan satu itu tidak adil lho…" kata Anko "Bagaimana jika tiga lawan dua?"

"Terima kasih telah menahan mereka, Pein…saatnya lima hujan kutukan akan membuat pasukan Ootsutsuki menjadi kebingungan dan suasana pusat kota menjadi kacau." Ibiki mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Langit sudah berubah mendung dengan gumpalan awan tebal kehitaman. Tidak ada cahaya matahari cerah lagi, yang ada hanya sinar suram sehingga kekelaman suasana menjadi lebih jatuh ke arah kegelapan dan kesuraman.

"Hujan kutukan pertama," ucap Ibiki- _sensei_. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke atas. Kuroka dan Bikou ikutan mendelik ke sana dengan decihan pelan.

"Hujan katak!"

Selama satu jam lebih katak-katak berwarna hijau jatuh dari langit dan membuat pasukan Ootsutsuki marah karena dikerumuni katak-katak tersebut. Lebih sadisnya, katak-katak itu menyerang para pasukan Ootsutsuki dengan lidah mereka yang sangat asam, asam itu bahkan mampu melelehkan besi dengan sekejap.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan…kalian ingin membasahi kota ini dengan cairan menjijikkan itu." Bikou menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang. Dia tertawa lepas. Santai memang menjadi salah satu sifat dari seorang Bikou. Namun tidak bagi Kuroka, dia sedikit jijik melihat katak-katak itu berlompatan kesana-kemari sambil mencari pasukan Ootsutsuki untuk dijilat sampai meleleh. Untung saja dirinya membuat mantera **Kekkai** berbentuk bola yang melindungi mereka berdua dari katak-katak tersebut. Di depannya, Tim Kedua juga melindungi diri mereka dengan mantera **Kekkai**.

"Hyaaaah!" Kuroka menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya ungu muncul di kedua telapak tangan tersebut. Bikou berkata "Oooh…" pelan sambil antusias menatap proses sihir manipulasi dimensi Kuroka.

"Akan kulenyapkan katak-katak sialan ini ke dimensi kosong!" kata Kuroka. Perlahan-lahan areal di sekitarnya mengerut. Perlahan-lahan terbentuk robekan dimensi kecil.

"Jangan biarkan dia menghilangkan katak-katak kita!" teriak para anggota Tim Kedua dengan suara antusias.

"Hujan kutukan kedua, hujan darah!" teriak Ibiki sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke atas.

Langit pun menurunkan rintikan deras darah yang mengerikan serta berbau amis. Akibat derasnya hujan darah, selama 30 menit pusat kota Poveglia sudah terendam banjir darah semata kaki. Kekacauan mulai tampak di pusat kota bahkan para pasukan Ootsutsuki mulai kalap tak karuan.

"Tampaknya sihir mereka adalah sihir tingkat atas yang mengerikan, Kuroka…" Bikou mengangkat kedua bahunya "Apa kau bisa memindahkan semuanya menggunakan kemampuan sihir manipulasi ruangmu?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Bikou." Kuroka mengangkat lurus kedua tangannya ke depan. Cahaya ungu menyelimuti seluruh pusat kota dan robekan dimensi semakin besar. Semua katak dan darah yang ada di pusat kota terseret masuk ke robekan dimensi seperti terhisap ke lubang hitam. Pada dasarnya sihir perobekan dimensi yang dilakukan Kuroka memiliki prinsip yang sama seperti penghisapan bintang mati oleh lubang hitam. Benda-benda yang terhisap akan berada di dimensi lainnya.

"Dia hebat…" gumam Anko. Ibiki mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali, hujan ketiga, yakni hujan belatung. Kuroka dan Bikou mendongakkan kepala kaget karena jutaan belatung turun dari langit dan menggeliat menjijikkan di pusat kota. Tubuh pasukan Ootsutsuki yang dikerumuni belatung langsung disantap seperti ulat yang memakan daun.

"ARRGGHHH!"

"BELATUNG INI MENGERIKAAAN!"

"TOLONG AKUUUU!"

"Apa kalian akan menyerah?" tanya Ibiki dengan wajah tenang. Kuroka mendengus pelan.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa…ini adalah hal kecil bagiku," Kuroka mengarahkan lingkaran sihir ungunya ke arah Bikou dan menghilangkannya dalam lubang dimensi. Mata Pein melebar. Sekejap, Bikou muncul di belakang Ibiki dengan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang yang mengarah ke punggung guru akademi tersebut. Anko cepat menahan serangan tongkat Bikou dengan lilitan lima ular putih yang keluar dari balik jubahnya.

"Responmu sangat cepat…" puji Bikou.

"Terima kasih." Anko mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Bikou dan lima ular putih keluar dari dalam tanah melilit Yokai tersebut. Bikou memutar tongkatnya, memutuskan lima ular yang membelit Ruyi Jingu Bang, kemudian menebas lima ular yang ingin melilitnya. Dia melompat mundur dua kali sambil melumpuhkan belasan anggota Tim Kedua yang ingin menyerangnya. Bikou masih bisa berdiri tenang walaupun anggota Tim Kedua telah mengepungnya. Ditatapnya Kuroka yang sedang merapal mantera.

'Aku akan menyesakkan kalian dengan cara mengerutkan ruang di sekitar kalian…terima-lah kemarahan dari Nekomata yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan.' Kuroka mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Pein dan yang lainnya, sementara Ibiki- _sensei_ mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Hujan kutukan keempat, Hujan kotoran!"

Pasukan Ootsutsuki mendongakkan kepala. Mereka ternganga shock ketika jutaan kotoran berbau jatuh ke langit seperti hujan. Menjijikkan, mengerikan dan membuat mual. Plak! Plak! Plak! Begitulah bunyinya saat kotoran itu jatuh ke tanah Poveglia. Pasukan Ootsutsuki berteriak murka dan penuh kekesalan.

"INI KOTORAAAN!"

"SIALAAAN! APA-APAAN INI?!"

"MENGAPA BISA JATUH RIBUAN KOTORAN DARI LANGIT?! INI NAMANYA HUJAN KOTORAN! HUJAN KOTORAAAN!"

Kuroka menyeringai. Dia semakin ingin mengerutkan dimensi kepada orang-orang di hadapannya. Sangat menjijikkan. Sebagai Nekomata, dia sangat membenci situasi menjijikkan seperti ini!

* * *

Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil memegang dadanya. Cukup sakit merasakan serangan lutut dari Ootsutsuki Urashiki. Jikalau tidak menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan energi alam, maka tulang dada atau tulang rusuknya bisa patah. Dia memandang tempat yang dipijak dengan wajah tenang. Ini adalah dimensi kelima…jadi benar gulungan yang diberikan Killer Bee adalah gulungan Reverse Summoning.

"Yo, cepat sekali kau menggunakan hadiahku, bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Tersambutkan Rap buruk…Naruto menoleh ke arah Bee dengan kekehan pelan.

"Terpaksa. Selebihnya, berguna…"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini, yo?!" Bee berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanan ala salam metal. Naruto memberikan isyarat bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan nasihat rap dari Bee.

"Aku hanya bersembunyi sementara dari pertarungan.

"Pertarungan?"

"Ya…"

"Seharusnya kau menjawab Yeah biar seru, bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

"Yeah…" kata Naruto sambil memasang tampang sweatdropped. Bee mendekatkan wajahnya. Jelas tatapannya tertarik karena Sage Mode Naruto masih bisa bertahan.

'Padahal kalung itu…'

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Bee- _san_. Kalung ini membuat Sage Mode-ku tidak bisa bertahan lama…aku bisa merasakannya," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Akan tetapi, tahannya Sage Mode ini karena aku tidak menggunakan jutsu yang banyak menghabiskan energi."

"Chakramu masih ada Naruto-yo?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengan bantuan energi alam, aku masih bisa membuat satu **Cho-Oodama Rasengan** atau satu **Rasenshuriken**."

"Kenapa tidak memberikan sedikit _Mana_ pada tubuhmu dan konversikan _Mana_ itu menjadi chakra?"

Tanda seru muncul di atas kepala Naruto. Iris kataknya bergetar kaget. Benar juga…seperti yang dikatakan Killer Bee, Sage Mode bisa membuatnya mengubah _Mana_ menjadi chakra dan chakra menjadi _Mana_. Apalagi dibantu energi alam yang memperkuat _Mana_ dan chakra-nya. Kekuatannya bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat, Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kau bisa mengirimku untuk muncul di belakang seseorang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Bee menunjuk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang dibentuk seperti gaya menembak.

" _Uuu yeaaah. It's Easy Job_!"

 **Menuju ke lokasi Urashiki…**

Urashiki memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Dia tidak tahu di mana sang _Chasseurs_ akan muncul, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa seorang Naruto adalah sosok berbahaya yang tidak boleh dilengahkan sedikitpun. Sebuah kotak tamatebako tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

"Aku, salah satu dari empat Jenderal Penguasa Dunia, tidak akan pernah bisa kau kalahkan, anak Namikaze Minato- _dono_ …" mata Urashiki melebar. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan melempar kotak tamatebako ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Asap putih pembeku waktu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan membuat sang _Chasseurs_ beku hingga 10 ribu tahun ke depan.

"Aku tahu kau akan muncul dari dimensi lainnya dan menyerangku dari belakang. Namun itu tidak ada gunanya karena aku sudah tahu isi gulungan ninja yang kau keluarkan tadi. Kesalahan utamamu adalah menunjukkan gulungan tersebut kepadaku," Urashiki menyeringai "Nikmatilah pembekuan waktumu selama sepuluh ri-"

" **CHO-OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN**!"

Mata Urashiki melebar. Di belakangnya! Dia berbalik ke arah punggungnya dan melihat sang _Chasseurs_ melempar Rasenshuriken yang 4 kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal. Jika Oodama Rasengan 2 kali lebih besar dari ukuran Rasengan normal, Cho-Odama Rasengan 4 kali lebih besar dari ukuran Rasengan normal, maka Cho-Oodama Rasenshuriken 4 kali lebih besar dari ukuran Rasenshuriken normal.

Urashiki tidak sempat mengambil kotak tamatebako ketika Rasenshuriken besar itu mengenai tubuhnya. Dia berteriak kencang dan ditelan dalam cahaya putih penuh kekuatan yang berbentuk bola. Suara kesakitan Urashiki dilenyapkan suara ledakan dari jutsu Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang _Chasseurs_ …" kata Naruto dengan wajah tenang. Kedua matanya kembali menjadi iris biru yang menyejukkan

 **TBC**

Chapter kali ini terfokus pertarungan antara Naruto Vs Urashiki, serta sedikit scene antara Tim Kedua melawan Bikou-Kuroka di pusat kota. Naruto harus menggunakan gulungan Reverse Summoning yang diberikan Bee untuk mengalahkan Urashiki. Sage Mode Katak yang digunakannya juga tidak bisa bertahan lama akibat dari kalung sang Chasseurs.

Ada Readers yang menanyakan soal Kekuatan Urashiki. Selain referensi dari Anime Boruto, aku juga mengambilnya dari legenda Urashimataro sang nelayan penyelamat penyu. Beberapa aspek legenda itu kukembangkan menjadi kekuatan Urashiki. Oh ya, jutsu Futon: Jubashi milik Naruto diambil dari jutsu Naruto di fic TBT karya Doni-san. Lagipula scene kali ini dibantu oleh Doni-san sebagai pembuat konsep pertarungan.

Cerita The Girl with One Hope memang meluas, tetapi percayalah…arc Kuoh dan satu arc terakhir semakin dekat, jadi fic ini sebentar lagi akan tamat (jika Author updatenya cepat wkwkwk). Sejak mengetik chapter pertama, aku selalu terbayang akhir cerita yang mengejutkan dan mengapa aku suka mengambil tema di luar tema Canon yang bisa lebih kukembangkan.

Terima kasih atas reviewsnya, yang berakun sudah ku-PM kan. Untuk Pair, yahh…itu nanti-nanti saja ya wkwkwk.

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter!

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 10_

" _Ritualnya cukup merepotkan ya…?"/"Kau…kau adalah leluhur para Monyet di Gunung Buah dan Bunga, Sun Wukong of King Monkey?!"/"Kami para Ghoul akan melindungi Magician yang sedang melakukan ritual, Terumi-Kouchou."/"Bisa kita mulai ronde kedua kita, Naruto?"/"VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_


	37. Chapter 37

**Icha and Michi-san Present:**

 _ **The Girl with One Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya, keduanya adalah karya besar dari Masashi dan Ichibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Latar Original. Lolicon (maybe)**

 **Naruto (18) x Hinata (12), Lolicon khan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh 10**

Pedang Naruto yang berhenti di udara jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan debu yang bergerak ke segala arah. Bunshin Naruto yang terkena asap dari kotak tamatebako Urashiki kembali bergerak. Asap pembeku waktu menghilang seiring kematian Ootsutsuki Urashiki. Yang tersisa darinya adalah sebuah pecahan tanduk, menandakan tubuh salah satu dari 4 jenderal itu hancur akibat ledakan **Cho-Odama Rasenshuriken** Naruto. Kawah dengan diameter cukup besar terbentuk. Sang _Chasseurs_ memandang kawah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Rencanamu berhasil kawan…" kata bunshin Naruto. Sang _Chasseurs_ tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membuat satu bunshin lalu meminta Killer Bee- _san_ mengirimku untuk mengecoh Urashiki, lalu kau akan muncul di belakangnya dengan jutsu mengerikan tersebut…tipuan yang baik."

"Pujian dariku untuk diriku."

Naruto dan bunshin-nya tertawa. Sang bunshin menghilang setelah Naruto membuat segel _release_. Dia memandang ke arah pusat kota. Dapat terlihat ratusan kotoran jatuh dari langit seperti hujan dan mengotori pusat kota dengan keganasan. Beberapa kelompok pasukan Ootsutsuki bergerak cepat ke sana.

'Mereka tidak tahu sang pemimpin Urashiki sudah tewas…' Naruto memandang ke arah _Poveglia Glory House_ yang mulai dihiasi suara ledakan dan munculnya kobaran api. Sang _Chasseurs_ mengambil pedangnya lalu menyarungkan di balik jubah.

'Sepertinya pertarungan di sana sudah dimulai…' Naruto berlari kencang menuju _Poveglia Glory House_.

* * *

 **Di utara Pulau Poveglia.**

Terumi Mei memimpin 12 Magician ahli sihir teleportasi untuk membuat teleportasi skala besar yang bisa memindahkan orang dalam jumlah banyak. Perlahan-lahan cahaya sihir berwarna merah muncul mengelilingi 13 orang tersebut. Sekarang pertaruhan sebenarnya akan datang, karena mereka kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Bersiap-siaplah…" gumam Saji yang telah memasang mantera **Turbato Meta**. Dia dapat merasakan dua sosok berkekuatan besar melewati dinding pendeteksi lawan tersebut. Kaneki sebagai pemimpin para Ghoul memerintahkan pemakan daging manusia itu berjejer paling depan untuk menyambut tamu mereka. _"Kami para Ghoul akan melindungi Magician yang sedang melakukan ritual, Terumi-Kouchou."_ , begitulah yang dikataka Kaneki kepada Terumi Mei sebelum ritual sihir teleportasi itu dimulai dan mereka-Ghoul-akan berjuang sekuat tenaga.

"Seberapa bahaya mereka, Saji- _san_?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu, berdasarkan mantera **Turbato Meta** , mereka benar-benar berbahaya…"

"Tidak bagus kau mengatakannya dengan wajah dan tegukan ludah seperti itu." Kata Deidara dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ritualnya cukup merepotkan ya…?" kata seorang pria hebat terkenal dengan nada menyindir halus namun penuh ketajaman makna dalam. Semuanya terkejut melihat sosok tersebut. Saji-lah yang pertama kali menanggapi dengan mata bergetar pelan.

"Kau…kau adalah leluhur para Monyet di Gunung Buah dan Bunga, Sun Wukong of King Monkey?!"

Sun Wukong membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh gaya. Penampilannya seperti seorang anak sekolah dasar (tinggi sekitar satu meter), ditutupi bulu emas dan mengenakan jubah biarawan, wajah berkerut dengan warna kulit hitam. Dia sedang merokok memakai pipa dan mengenakan tasbih di dahi. Sopan namun mematikan. "Sungguh terhormat anak muda sepertimu masih mengenaliku."

"Anda sangat terkenal! Anda adalah Raja Monyet pertama dan dikenal sebagai _The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha_ dan _Great Sage Equaling Heaven_!" kata Saji setengah berteriak. Deidara sendiri menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu Raja Monyet mengerikan tersebut. Kekuatan Sun Wukong dikatakan setara dengan Jenderal Penguasa Dunia. Tidak disangka dia berafiliasi dengan pihak rezim Penguasa Dunia.

"Hanya monyet ini yang dikenal… _ma ma_. Aku kecewa…"

Satu sosok lainnya kembali mengejutkan Saji dan Deidara. Kokabiel menyeringai tipis sembari berdiri angkuh di samping Sun Wukong. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, mata merah, telinga runcing dan memiliki senyum mengerikan. Kokabiel memakai jubah kebesarannya sebagai salah satu petinggi Bangsa Magic yang loyal kepada bangsanya. Tambahan, dia juga adalah Magician yang pro dengan Baraqiel.

"Kokabiel…" gumam Saji pelan. Dia melirik ke arah Terumi Mei. Kepala Sekolah tetap fokus membuat mantera teleportasi walaupun dua sosok berkekuatan besar berada di dekat mereka. Para siswa-siswi, anak-anak serta lansia sudah lebih dulu dilindungi para guru dan Magician lainnya serta membuat mantera Kekkai 20 lapis. Di luar Kekkai ada para Ghoul, Saji, Deidara dan Alandelon. Kaneki, sebagai pemimpin para Ghoul memberi kode kepada Rize, Touka, Gourmet dan Jason untuk membagi kelompok menjadi dua.

"Aku tak percaya anda memihak kepada rezim Penguasa Dunia, Sun Wukong- _sama_. Anda adalah Yokai terkuat dan Pejuang Gunung Meru yang sangat terampil. Anda juga dikabarkan berkontak langsung dengan para Dewa-Dewi…" Alandelon mengelus kumisnya "Mengapa anda berpihak kepada Ootsustuki Toneri?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berwisata di Poveglia sambil menemani Bikou. Ah…saat aku sedang bersantai, di pusat kota kulihat banyak sekali kotoran jatuh ke tanah. Aku tersinggung…" Sun Wukong menggelengkan kepala sambil berwajah sedih "Kalian sepertinya mengejek Yokai Monyet sepertiku. Tahukah kalian legenda bahwa seekor monyet suka melempari kotorannya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang? Jorok memang, tetapi itu adalah bukti kasih sayang para monyet. Apa kalian kira para monyet adalah Jugemu Jugemu Unko…" Sun Wukong terdiam "…Dan sebagainya! Aku sangat TERSINGGUNG!"

"Aku tak percaya alasan bodoh itu membuat Yokai sekelas anda turun tangan." Alandelon berjalan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Saji dan Deidara "Lebih ke arah politik dunia yang kacau ini?"

"Benar." Sun Wukong tersenyum "Ootsutsuki Toneri menawarkan kerja sama denganku lewat Baraqiel soal dunia ideal yang ditawarkannya. Bukan hanya kepada manusia, tetapi kepada ras-ras lainnya. Selain menghilangkan Bangsa Ninjutsu yang membuat dunia tidak seimbang, Toneri juga menjanjikan akan membantai ras-ras menjijikkan yang hanya menjadi parasit di dunia ini. Contohnya…"

Mata Kaneki menajam.

"Ras Ghoul pemakan daging manusia, hihihi…"

Kata-kata itu jelas memicu pantik kemarahan menjadi api murka bagi para Ghoul. Wukong kembali berucap "Hanya Ras Yokai yang pantas sejajar bersama manusia dan Ras Dragon. Selebihnya seperti Ghoul, Ogre, Cyclops, Unicorn, Pegasus dan lainnya. Semuanya pantas lenyap!"

"TARIK KATA-KATAMU MONYET SIALAAAAAAN!"

Belasan Ghoul berlari ke arah Sun Wukong dengan wajah murka. Senyuman manis Wukong berganti dengan ekspresi mengerikan nan menakutkan.

"Kalian berlari ke arah neraka…" katanya tenang. Dengan cepat, belasan Ghoul yang menyerangnya terpental ke segala arah. Mengerikannya lagi, tubuh-tubuh Ghoul itu menyemburkan darah segar sehingga memerahkan tanah di sekitar mereka. Teriakan ketakutan dari para wanita dan anak-anak yang melihat adegan sadis itu membuat semuanya menjadi tegang.

"Kau mengerikan saat marah, Sun Wukong- _sama_. Tidak salah dirimu menjadi Buddha pertama yang berani menentang dewa kemudian berkontak langsung dengan dewa." Kokabiel menyeringai. Dia berjalan lima langkah sambil mengeluatkan lingkaran sihir tanpa tongkat "Jika Kaguya- _sama_ masih hidup, kau mungkin bisa sepadan dengannya…"

"Heh, jangan menyetarakanku dengan beliau, Kokabiel. Kekuatanku masih sejumput kulit pisang dari kekuatan Kaguya- _sama_."

"Kalau begitu…" puluhan lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu gelap muncul di belakang Kokabiel "…Mari kita tes kekuatan para bajingan di hadapan kita!"

Ratusan bulu hitam besar dengan bagian _calamus_ yang meruncing melesat ke arah para Ghoul, Saji, Dei dan Alandelon. Semuanya berteriak cemas karena melihat hujaman-hujaman bulu mengerikan Kokabiel. Kaneki memerintahkan semuanya untuk memunculkan Kagune mereka. Jason dan Gourmet menjadi tameng utama karena kelincahan mereka menghalau serangan bulu hitam tersebut.

"Jangan sampai kalah!" teriak Rize. Dia mengibas lima bulu hitam yang mengarah kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah Kaneki "Kaneki- _kun_ , kita harus mencari celah untuk menyerang!"

"Serahkan kepada kami!" kata Dei dan Saji yang menembakkan mantera serangan kepada Kokabiel. Bulu-bulu hitam Kokabiel menahan serangan sihir Saji dan Dei.

Alandelon mengetuk tongkat sihirnya dua kali ke tanah dan dua sapu terbang keluar dari dalam tanah. Dia bersiul kepada Saji, memberi kode untuk naik ke atas sapu terbang.

"Biarkan Dei- _chan_ yang menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, kita akan menyerangnya dari jarak dekat." Alandelon melompat naik ke atas sapu terbang. Saji berlari ke sana sambil dilindungi Touka dengan Kagune-nya.

"Terus maju!" kata Touka.

"Terima kasih, Kirishima- _san_." Saji berguling ke depan sekali lalu naik ke atas sapu terbang. Dia dan Alandelon melesat maju mendekati Kokabiel dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke depan. Para Ghoul juga mulai merangsek masuk setelah Kagune mereka bisa menangkis serangan Kokabiel.

"KAU KALAH, MAGICIAN SIALAN!"

"SERANGANMU LEMAAAH!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan semangat dan penuh amarah membara dari para Ghoul.

"Hooo…aku sangat kesal mendengarnya." Kata Kokabiel yang memasang wajah masam. Dia menjetikkan jarinya dan bulu-bulu hitam itu tiba-tiba meledak. Tiap Ghoul yang menepis bulu tersebut menggunakan Kagune mereka, bulu itu meledak hebat sehingga para Ghoul terkena dampaknya.

"Argghhh!"

"KE-KENAPA SERANGANNYA MENJADI SERANGAN LEDAKAN?!"

Para Ghoul perlahan-lahan mundur karena mereka menghindari serangan bulu hitam Kokabiel. Mereka tidak menangkisnya, karena ditangkis akan membuat bulu itu meledak. Kaneki mendecih pelan melihat teman-temannya terdesak dan mundur ke belakang.

Di sisi lain, Alandelon mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah di sekeliling Sun Wukong dan muncul lima belas sabit yang berputar lalu melesat ke arah Raja Monyet tersebut.

"Aku ahli dalam penggunaan sihir ruang! Aku bisa menyimpan alat atau senjata dalam dimensi sihirku!" kata Alandelon dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. Sun Wukong menepukkan kedua tangannya dan lima belas sabit itu berputar tertahan di udara. Saji menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat lima belas sabit itu meledak.

'Kami telah menggabungkan mantera sehingga saat kau menahan pergerakan sabitku, maka Saji akan menggunakan mantera peledaknya pada sabit.' Batin Alandelon. Asap tebal mengepul tinggi di udara. Saji dan Alandelon mengangguk pelan. Mereka salah…serangan seperti itu tidak akan mengalahkan Raja Monyet yang pernah berkontak dengan Dewa.

Bwuuung!

Dari kepulan asap, Sun Wukong keluar bersama dengan awan emasnya yang familiar disebut Kintoun. Dia tertawa pelan lalu melesat di antara Alandelon dan Saji. Dengan pukulan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua perut Magician tersebut, Wukong membuat mereka berdua terpelanting jauh ke belakang hingga menabrak Kekkai 20 lapis yang melindungi siswa-siswi dan lansia. Semuanya berteriak kaget karena Saji-Alandelon kalah.

"Ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan saat aku melawan Ba Xian (Delapan Dewa)." Kata Wukong misterius. Dia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan wajah, seperti membentuk segel, lalu mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke arah para Ghoul yang terus mundur ke belakang akibat serangan bulu peledak Kokabiel.

"HAAAA!" teriaknya, seketika para Ghoul terlempar ke udara dengan cipratan darah dari luka sabetan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tubuh mereka. Kagune Gourmet dan Jason yang melindungi tubuh mereka putus. Sementara Rize dan Touka terpelanting ke belakang dengan luka sayatan di dada mereka. Napas keduanya tidak teratur dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Salah satu Kagune Kaneki juga terputus akibat serangan tak terlihat Sun Wukong.

Deidara yang dilindungi oleh Kaneki meneguk ludah perlahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Semua Ghoul…semua Ghoul…

Semua Ghoul tumbang!

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…kita harus tetap bertahan." Gumam Gourmet dengan nada geram "Kaneki- _kun_ …jika sesuatu terjadi pada kami, jagalah para Magician hingga akhir. "

Kaneki melebarkan matanya saat Gourmet dan Jason berlari ke arah Wukong dan Kokabiel. Serangan bulu peledak Kokabiel berhasil dihindari keduanya dengan lincah. Saat beberapa langkah lagi hampir menjangkau kedua lawan tersebut, Wukong mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah kedua Ghoul tersebut. Gourmet maupun Jason berputar di udara dengan cipratan darah dari tubuhnya. Keduanya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Kaneki menahan napasnya. Dia sangat marah, hanya saja pikirannya masih berkata bahwa dia harus tetap tenang. 'KAU HARUS TENANG,KANEKI! WALAUPUN KAU MARAH! MARAH! MARAH! MARAH! MARAH! MARAH! TETAPI KAU HARUS TENANG!' Kaneki memandang tajam Wukong yang terjun dari awan Kintoun-nya dan berdiri di samping Kokabiel. Masalah utama memang sang Raja Monyet. Sun Wukong benar-benar Overpower bahkan mendekati kekuatan Dewa.

"Sudah kuduga Ghoul memang lemah. Tidak ada tempat untuk ras seperti kalian. Kalian hanya mengotori dan membuat sumber daya alam dunia ini menurun…"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kaneki membunyikan jari telunjuknya dengan geram. Krek!

"Aku sudah melihat kebenaran yang disembunyikan para Dewa. Ketika aku melawan para Dewa Buddha, aku diperlihatkan bagaimana dunia ini bekerja. Dunia mempunyai 50 ras mahluk hidup yang berprilaku dan mempengaruhi keseimbangan serta perkembangan dunia. Hanya saja pada prinsipnya mahluk hidup akan selalu mengambil sumber daya alam hingga dunia yang mereka tinggali habis, kemudian hancur. Itu-lah mengapa para Dewa selalu berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tersebut dengan kekuatannya. Li Tieguai, _Dewa Buddha Tiongkok yang meringankan beban penderitaan umat manusia_ menceritakan kepadaku bahwa Dunia ini memiliki sumber daya alam terkaya dari dunia lainnya, tentu saja dengan ras terbanyak juga. Ketika Ootsutsuki Kaguya- _sama_ berkuasa, maka dunia ini masih bisa ia kendalikan. Ketika Kaguya- _sama_ disegel oleh kedua anaknya, maka…" Wukong tersenyum tipis "…Tidak ada DEWA di dunia ini. Mahluk hidup yang terdiri atas 50 ras terus mengambil energi Dunia ini tanpa adanya pengendali. Akhirnya dunia ini akan lenyap dan hancur…"

Kaneki membunyikan jari tengahnya sambil mendengarkan tuturan Sun Wukong. Trek!

"Ootsutsuki Toneri sebagai Penguasa Dunia yang baru hanya bertitel sebagai 'Penguasa Dunia'. Dia belum sampai ke titel seperti nenek moyangnya yakni sebagai 'DEWA'. Memerintahkan untuk membantai Bangsa Ninjutsu adalah klise belaka, sebenarnya ada tujuan pasti dari pembantaian tersebut, hehehe…yang pasti, tujuan itu akan mengarah pada naiknya status Ootsutsuki Toneri sebagai 'DEWA' dengan mendapatkan emblem. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan emblem? Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang Ootsutsuki Toneri inginkan."

"Mengapa, mengapa anda menceritakan hal ini kepada kami, Sun Wukong- _sama_?" tanya Deidara.

Wukong terkekeh pelan. Dia memeriksa isi dalam tembakau pipa rokoknya karena tidak lagi mengeluarkan asap. Setelah itu dia kembali berbicara "Aku hanya memberikan alasan jelas mengapa aku menginginkan hanya ada 3 ras di dunia ini yang mesti bertahan. Yokai, Manusia dan Dragon. Heh…walaupun Toneri berkisah perlunya 7 Ras agar tidak terjadi kekacauan pada keseimbangan dunia tanpa DEWA ini. Salah satu dari 6 pusaka Kaguya, yakni **dua hati High-Beast** , Great Red sebagai Dragon sejati dari ras Dragon dan Trihexa dari Ras Hydra menunjukkan eksistensi ras yang perlu dipertahankan. Ras lemah seperti Ghoul, Ogre, Cyclops, Unicorn, Pegasus, Fairy Flower, Dryad, Banshee, Nymph dan yang lainnya harus dilenyapkan demi menjaga sumber daya alam atau energi dunia ini, dunia tanpa adanya DEWA…"

Kokabiel tertawa melihat wajah was-was dari lawan di hadapannya. Sun Wukong benar-benar memberikan tekanan psikis yang hebat.

"Mungkin tujuanku datang ke sini untuk menghabisi kalian, wahai Ghoul…"

"Seperti kau mudah mengalahkanku saja…" kata Kaneki sambil membunyikan jari telunjuknya. Trek!

* * *

Shion, Kiba, Hidan, Taruho dan Koneko terus berlari menaiki tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai paling atas. Mereka terus bertarung dengan pasukan Ootsutsuki yang menghadang laju mereka. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari salah seorang pasukan bahwa Miroku- _sama_ disekap di ruangan paling utara lantai paling atas, kelimanya langsung bergerak cepat menuju lantai ke sana. Lift tidak bisa digunakan karena akan sangat berbahaya, mengingat Pasukan Ootsutsuki sudah bersiaga di setiap lantai.

"Tidak ada habisnya!" kata Kiba sambil menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** ke salah seorang pasukan Ootsutsuki. Shion menerbangkan lima pasukan Ootsutsuki keluar dari gedung menggunakan kemampuan PK-MT nya.

"Kita harus maju, tersisa 5 lantai lagi…" ucap Taruho. Dia menembakkan mantera **Explosa** sehingga dua pasukan Ootsutsuki yang ingin menyerang terpental akibat ledakan. Koneko menendang dada seorang pasukan Ootsutsuki lalu mengikatnya dengan mantera **Ventum**.

"HEAAAH, AYO TERUS MAJU SIALAAAAN!" Hidan menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** dengan cepat sehingga setiap Pasukan Ootsutsuki yang menghadang langsung tergeletak di lantai akibat terkena mantera serangan tersebut. Kiba menjaga belakang rombongan dengan terus menembak setiap Pasukan Ootsutsuki yang ingin menyerang dari belakang.

"Sedikit lagi…" kata Taruho. Mereka berlari berputar di tangga darurat. Sisa 4 lantai, menyerang pasukan Ootsutsuki, naik ke tangga darurat lagi, sisa 3 lantai dan begitu seterusnya. Saat sudah berada di lantai paling atas, kelimanya terengah-engah. Masih belum. Mereka harus menuju bagian paling utara untuk mencapai ruangan penyekapan Miroku- _sama_. Shion memberi kode agar teman-temannya terus berlari maju. Pasukan Ootsutsuki yang menghadang terus mereka hajar dan tumbangkan.

Shion, Kiba, Koneko, Hidan dan Taruho berhenti di depan pintu ruangan paling utara. Mereka tidak kelelahan, hanya saja di depan pintu tersebut bersandar seorang pria bersurai putih dengan kemeja hitam yang bagian atasnya terbuka serta memiliki pandangan tajam. Dia terlihat sangat kuat.

"Kau…?" Hidan mendecih pelan. Dia melangkah maju dengan berani "Sepertinya kau sedikit berbeda dengan pasukan yang lainnya. Kau terlihat sedikit lebih kuat." Hidan melompat salto ke kanan dua kali dan siap melayangkan tendangan ala Capoiera-nya. Lesatan tendangan kaki kanannya dihindari pria itu dengan mudah, dan dengan sekali pukulan tangan kanan, tubuh Hidan terpental menabrak dinding hingga membuar retakan bentuk tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang luar biasa mengerikan…

"HIDAN?!" teriak semuanya dengan cemas. Hanya Shion yang tetap memasang wajah datar walaupun getaran matanya menandakan bahwa dia sedikit ketakutan. Shion dapat merasakan aura kekuatan hebat dari sosok pria di hadapannya tersebut. Sebagai wanita yang memiliki ESP, atau sensori yang kuat, jelas rasa atau aura dari pria di hadapannya ini tidak salah. Pria ini sangat amat kuat.

"Maaf atas sambutan saya yang buruk, Shion- _sama_. Saya di sini bertugas membantu Jenderal Ootsutsuki Urashiki menjaga ibu anda. Saya diperintahkan untuk: TIDAK MEMBIARKAN SATU ORANGPUN MEMBUKA PINTU INI, terkecuali Urashiki- _sama_. Jika anda ingin berkunjung, sebaiknya anda pulang…" pria itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu "Atau anda ingin membuat cetakan tubuh anda di dinding seperti teman anda…" canda pria tersebut santai. Taruho tidak suka Shion- _sama_ diejek seperti itu. Antara berani dan nekat, dia menembakkan mantera **Iaculat** tanpa henti ke arah pria tersebut. Sang pria menjetikkan jarinya dan muncul lubang vortex yang menelan cahaya sihir **Iaculat**. Tiba-tiba muncul lubang vortex di samping kanan Taruho dan rentetan tembakan **Iaculat** nya mengenai Taruho sendiri sehingga pengasuh Shion itu terpelanting ke kiri dan menabrak dinding. Itu adalah mantera **Ratio**. Taruho tertelungkup di lantai dan kacamatanya patah serta lensa-nya pecah.

"Taruhoo?!" kata Shion. Kini suara sang pemimpin Poveglia berubah, tidak lagi datar. Kecemasan tinggi benar-benar menjalari hati Shion.

"Sebaiknya anda pergi, Shion- _sama_.." pria itu menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Benar-benar santai dan tak acuh "Oh ya…atau kuhitung dari satu sampai sepuluh saja…jika anda tidak pergi sampai hitungan kesepuluh," wajah pria itu berubah menjadi seorang psikopat bermata dingin "Maka anda akan mati."

"SATU!"

"Shion- _sama_ , bagaimana ini?!" tanya Kiba. Dia sebenarnya ingin menghajar pria tersebut, namun rencana matang harus mereka buat karena pria di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sangat kuat.

"DUA!"

Koneko menggepalkan tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram.

"TIGA!"

Shion memandang pria tersebut. Dia menghembuskan napas, ketika itu konsentrasi PK-LT, kemampuan Psikokinesis yang bisa memengaruhi mahluk hidup lain, ia arahkan ke pria tersebut, tiba-tiba pria itu melesat ke arah Shion dan mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"SEPULUH! AHAAA! KAU BERUSAHA MENYERANGKU SEHINGGA HITUNGANMU DIPERSINGKAT. Sayang sekali Shion- _sama_ , anda menggali lubang kubur anda…"

"Kehhhh!" Shion tidak bisa konsentrasi saat lehernya tercekik. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang karena paru-parunya sesak mencari oksigen. Napas Shion tercekat saat cekikan pria itu semakin kuat.

"SHION-SA-!"

Muncul lilitan tanaman merambat berduri yang mengikat tubuh Kiba dan Koneko, lalu keduanya dilempar ke dinding hingga membuar retakan di sana. Mereka terbelit oleh mantera **Ventum**. Koneko langsung jatuh tergeletak ke lantai dan sepertinya pingsan. Kiba memegang kepalanya yang meneteskan darah sambil bergumam "Di-dia bisa mengeluarkan mantera tanpa tongkat sihir…si-siapa sebenarnya dia…?"

"Tahukah Shion- _sama_ , jika seseorang tercekik rata-rata membutuhkan 6 menit 30 detik hingga pernapasannya berhenti total. Pada detik ke-13 pertama, orang itu kehilangan kesadaran. Dua detik kemudian mulai kejang-kejang. Pada detik ke-21, orang itu mengalami rigiditas dekortikasi dan disusul dengan rigiditas desebrasi—lengan dan tungkainya bergerak secara spontan. Tubuhnya meronta dan menarik sesuatu yang mencekiknya. Dalam 1 menit 38 detik, orang itu kehilangan fungsi ototnya. Gerakan pernapasan perlahan turun dan akan berhenti pada menit ke-6." Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah Shion yang mulai membiru. Mata Shion tertarik ke atas dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar "Tetapi aku ingin membuat seseorang mati tercekik dalam waktu 1 menit saja…apa bisa ya…?

Mata pria itu melirik ke arah belakang Shion "Ohohoho…"

"Bisa kita mulai ronde kedua kita, Naruto?"

"VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sebelum pingsan, Kiba mengingat nama orang itu adalah Vali. Dia juga dapat melihat wajah penuh api kebencian dari seorang Naruto.

Vali menembakkan mantera **Comprima** -mantera pembunuh-tanpa tongkat sihir ke arah Naruto di hadapannya, namun sang _Chasseurs_ menghilang.

'Silent Technique?!'

Vali menoleh ke belakang dan Naruto tiba-tiba melesat di antara dua kakinya lalu mencengkram tangan kanan Vali yang mencekik leher Shion dan memelintirnya hingga patah. Naruto menendang dada Vali dengan tendangan lurus Taekwondo sehingga mantan _Chasseurs_ itu terseret ke belakang. Punggungnya menghantam pintu ruangan. Naruto memeluk Shion, berputar lalu berdiri tegak sambil tetap memeluk erat sang pemimpin Poveglia.

"Shion, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shion mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa bicara karena masih shock akibat cekikan kuat Vali. Naruto memandang sedih memar biru di leher Shion akibat tangan kejam Vali. Bahkan tanda 'kecupan' yang Naruto berikan di leher jenjang Shion tertutupi memar biru tersebut. Naruto mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu menyembuhkan luka memar itu dengan manter **Melia** sementara Vali melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kanannya yang patah.

Trek! Vali membunyikan tangan kanannya setelah kembali normal. Vali menyeringai. Dia kembali bertemu dengan teman lamanya sejak pertarungan gila-gilaan di Fuyuki. Kala itu dirinya kalah. Darah Vali mendesir. Darah setengah Dragon-nya terasa panas karena melihat wajah tenang Naruto yang dibaluti kemurkaan.

"Kau semakin brengsek, rambut putih sialan!"

"Rambutku silver, teman lama…"

Naruto menutup matanya "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat rambutmu menjadi putih…tidak," ketika sang _Chasseur_ s membuka matanya, iris itu telah berubah.

Shion memandang ke arah Naruto dengan penuh harap. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah, tetapi dia terus berdoa agar Naruto memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dia benar-benar bersyukur Naruto bisa mengalahkan Urashiki. Dia terus berdoa agar Naruto adalah cahaya bagi kotanya, seperti yang muncul di Kewaskitaannya.

"Heh…mata biru itu terlihat berbeda. Kau telah menjadi seekor ular hm?"

Naruto menggunakan Sage Mode Ularnya. Perlahan-lahan kulit Naruto memutih dan sedikit tampak bersisik. Bagian sudut mata luarnya muncul goresan warna ungu. Iris matanya berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal seperti ular.

"Ya…dan rambutmu tidak akan menjadi silver lagi. Akan kubuat rambutmu berwarna merah karena darahmu sendiri, pengkhianat brengsek!"

 **TBC**

Walaupun pendek, ini menjadi salah satu chap favoritku. Penjelasan Sun Wukong terkait dengan keinginan Toneri saat di chap lalu, pasca kericuhan di Washington DC. Apa yang teman-teman lihat dari ending cerita ini? Sudah nampakkah tujuan tersembunyinya? Hahaha…

Wukong memang sangat kuat. Para Ghoul bukan tandingannya. Sebagai Raja Monyet dari Gunung Buah dan Bunga, jelas kekuatan Wukong di atas para Magician dan Ghoul. Di scene lainnya, Naruto Vs Toneri Ronde kedua akan dimulai. Apakah akan ada yang terbunuh di pertarungan mereka pasca duel di Kota Fuyuki? Saksikan chapter depan, jreng jreng jreng…

Chapter depan adalah kesimpulan dari pertarungan di Poveglia, dan mungkin kita akan langsung menuju konflik utama di Kuoh yang membuka segala rahasia cerita fic ini. Oh ya, Hinata sekarang berada di Desa Bibury karena dia terpisah dengan Naruto saat teleportasi dimensi yang dikirim oleh Killer Bee. Jadi mungkin kita akan melihatnya di chapter depan.

Aku sudah menetapkan ada 50 ras di dunia termasuk manusia, jadi selain ras manusia yang terdiri atas 3 bangsa (Magic, Teknologi dan Ninjutsu), tampaknya rencana Toneri akan berdampak pada ras-ras lainnya.

Terima kasih atas setiap reviews dan semangatnya, terus pantau fic ini sampai selesai ya bagi yang tetap mengikutinya. Kami akan selalu bersemangat menyelesaikannya.

 _Next Chapter: Kuoh 11_

" _Kau sangat cepat dan lincah, kau menjadi sangat kuat, Naruto!"/"Ibiki-sensei?!"/"…Satu-satunya cara adalah membuat semua lawan di Poveglia terpengaruh kekuatan PK-LT mu!"/"Bagaimana caranya?!"/"Kami semua akan berpihak kepadamu dan Hinata melawan rezim Penguasa Dunia, Naruto…"_


End file.
